Nicole, la nueva cazavampiros
by Slayerblond
Summary: Cada cazadora en cada generación es escogida entre miles por diferentes razones: inteligencia, agilidad…pero también puede ser por la tragedia que mancha su pasado. Y cada elegida tiene su historia, esta es la de Nicole Anne Williams… la nueva cazadora
1. El principio del comienzo

**_Nicole, la nueva cazavampiros_**

_hola!! este es mi primera historia en esta pagina, así que si algo no cuadra o algo les parece mal sólo háganmelo saber, por favor._

_por otro lado, sé que muchos de ustedes deben estár algo enojados porque buffy no es la protgonista, pero les prometo que hará algunas apariciones... al igual que muchos otros personajes que ustedes conocen muy bien._

_luego de eso sólo me queda agradecer que lean mi historia y desear que se diviertan..._

_(Posdata: mis capitulos son algo extendidos para no dejar a los lectores insatisfechos, así que disfrutenlo!!)_

_Besos_

_CazadoraEscarlata_

* * *

_Esta historia tiene lugar después de las Series de Buffy y Ángel, después de la batalla para decidir el destino del mundo que se lleva a cabo en Los Angeles._

_Ángel, Spike, una antigua demonio llamada Illiria y Gunn son lo único que puede impedir que un ejercito de demonios interminable acabe con el mundo…_

_Todo parece perdido cuando en el último momento, Buffy, Willow, Faith, Kennedy y todas las demás cazadoras aparecen para ayudar, aun así eso no es suficiente para vencer._

_Willow decide que deben hacer el hechizo del poder primitivo de la cazadora, metiendo su esencia, la de Faith, Kennedy y las demás cazadoras en el cuerpo de Buffy, lo que equilibra la batalla y logran ganar la batalla._

_Gracias a la gran idea de Willow, han salvado al mundo, pero el precio que tienen que pagar es alto. El hechizo requirió más energía de la que creyó y su energía vital se desvanece con rapidez. Mientras que el cuerpo de Buffy no soporta el esfuerzo al que fue sometido al contener tanto poder y ambas mueren luego de la batalla, dejando tras de sí una gran ola de tristeza pese a la victoria conseguida._

_Unos meses después, el reconstituido Concejo de Vigilantes formado por los sobrevivientes del ataque del Primero decide crear nuevamente a una elegida para defender al mundo de las próximas amenazas, de quien nombraron responsable de su entrenamiento a Giles… y a Spike._

("El principio del comienzo")

(Los Ángeles 1998)

Se ve una familia corriendo desesperada y la figura de un hombre en las sombras que los persigue, el padre intenta detenerlo mientras la madre esconde a su hijo menor en un agujero en una pared muy estrecho en donde sólo cabe él.

Mamá-hijo, quédate allí y no salgas-

Niño-pero mamá-

Mamá-obedece y no hagas ruido-

El hombre que los persigue le rompe el cuello al padre y va por los demás.

Niña-ahí viene-

Mamá-corre. A escondernos, hija-

Se van corriendo. Encuentran un auto y tratan de abrirlo pero esta cerrado.

Mamá-escóndete abajo, pronto-

Niña-pero ¿y tu?-

Mamá-no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien-

La niña se mete debajo del auto. El hombre se acerca a la madre, la sujeta y succiona toda su sangre. La deja caer y la niña, al verla, se asusta.

El hombre la escucha y trata de agarrarla, la toma de la pierna y la jala, pero la niña grita y el mover su mano hace que el hombre abra la mano, se suelta y cae por una alcantarilla, pegándose en la cabeza.

Hombre-¡maldición!-

El hombre se levanta y se empieza a ir pero olfatea al niño pequeño, lo busca, lo saca de su escondite y le succiona la sangre mientras el niño grita.

Al día siguiente.

La niña sale de las alcantarillas llorando. Un policía se le acerca.

Policía-¿estas bien?-

Niña-mi familia…ellos… están…-

Policía-¿tu familia se llama Williams?-

Niña-si-

Policía-ven, vamos a que te curen la herida de la cabeza-

El policía la cubre con una manta y la lleva al hospital.

Una enfermera le va a dar una inyección pero la niña mueve la mano y la jeringa se le clava en la garganta a la enfermera.

Unos días después.

Se ve una televisión de noticias. Se oye el reportaje mientras se ve a la niña insertando un chip en un brazalete.

Presentadora-en otras noticias. Hace unos días el renombrado científico James Williams, científico especializado en tecnología espacial para la NASA, su esposa Catherine Williams, reconocida neurocirujana, y su hijo menor, Joseph Williams, fueron asesinados. Aun no se conoce la identidad del asesino, sólo se sabe que la esposa y el hijo no tenían ni una gota de sangre en sus cuerpos, mientras que el Sr. Williams tenía el cuello roto; todos con una cruz en la mejilla izquierda. La única sobreviviente fue la hija mayor, Nicole Anne Williams, quien no recuerda el rostro de su agresor, al que llamamos "El Papa". La joven de 10 años, al no tener parientes vivos, irá a dar a una casa de adopciones, hasta la mayoría de edad o hasta ser adoptada y su fortuna, que consta en billones de dólares, quedará en manos del banco hasta la mayoría de edad de la única beneficiaria-

-unos meses después-

Nicole esta sentada en una banca del parque en la noche. Tiene el cabello negro y lacio un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sujetado por un lazo rojo en la cabeza con un vistoso moño. Tiene un uniforme escolar que es evidentemente de una escuela católica y unos hermosos ojos color rojo carmesí que reflejaban una profunda tristeza y una gran inocencia.

Llega un sujeto.

Sujeto-¿estas sola?-

Nicole-si-

Sujeto-que bien…-

Nicole voltea a ver al sujeto y éste tiene cara de vampiro.

Vampiro-…trabajo mejor sin público-

Nicole se levanta rápidamente, fingiendo estar asustada.

Nicole-(sonriendo cínicamente) eso es bueno…por que yo también-

El vampiro se abalanza contra de ella y ella lo golpea, él tira unos golpes que Nicole esquiva y entonces ella lo patea, el vampiro cae de espaldas, Nicole se acerca y el tuerce el brazo (cabe destacar que Nicole usa su telekinesis para simular una fuerza sobre humana y derrotar con más facilidad a los vampiros)

Vampiro-(adolorido) la cazadora-

Nicole-¿la qué? ¡No!-

Vampiro-¿entonces que quieres?-

Nicole-información. ¿Sabes quien mató a los científicos Williams hace unos meses?-

Vampiro-¿Por qué habría de decirte?-

Nicole-veamos. Porque tengo una estaca, estas en el suelo inmóvil y sé de anatomía, tú decides-

Vampiro-yo no se nada-

Nicole-¿seguro? No te conviene mentir-

Vampiro-es la verdad. Yo acabo de salir de mi tumba en el cementerio de atrás del parque. Ahora déjame ir-

Nicole-¿Quién hablo de dejarte ir?-

El vampiro se estremece al oír eso, Nicole lo estaca y el vampiro se hace cenizas.

Nicole-allí va uno más-

Se levanta, se sacude las cenizas de la ropa y se va caminando.

-2 años después-

En la casa de adopciones.

Xavier-buenas tardes-

Secretaria-buenas tardes ¿en que le puedo servir?-

Xavier-soy el Prof. Charles Xavier y ella es la Srta. Ororo Munroe. Vengo por el trámite de tutoría legal de Nicole Anne Williams-

Secretaria-¡claro! Sr. Xavier, lo estábamos esperando. Venga conmigo-

La secretaria lleva al profesor a la oficina del director de la casa de adopciones.

Un rato después.

La secretaria, el profesor y Storm llegan a donde esta Nicole.

Secretaria- Nicole. Ellos son el sr. Charles Xavier y la srta. Ororo Munroe. El sr. Xavier es tu nuevo tutor legal-

Xavier-hola Nicole, mucho gusto-

Secretaria-los dejo solos-

Storm-gracias-

Nicole-hola sr. Xavier-

Xavier-llámame profesor-

Nicole-¿es usted profesor?-

Xavier-algo así-

Storm-hola, Nicole-

Nicole-srta. Munroe, hola-

Storm-llámame Storm-

Nicole-¿Por qué Storm?-

Storm-así soy yo. Como una tormenta-

Nicole-¿incontrolable?-

Storm-impredecible-

Xavier-vamos a casa-

Storm-¿te ayudo con tus cosas?-

Nicole-yo puedo, gracias-

Nicole carga una maleta.

Storm-¿eso es todo lo que vas a llevar?-

Nicole-es todo lo que tengo, esto y una bicicleta-

-En la camioneta de Storm-

Nicole-¿Dónde viven?-

Xavier-vivimos en Nueva York-

Nicole-será un largo viaje en auto-

Storm-¿eso crees?-

Llegan a un campo y Nicole ve un jet ave negra.

Nicole-¿es suyo?-

Xavier-así es, es el jet x-

Nicole-es muy lindo-

-en Nueva York-.

Entran a la mansión x-

Logan-que bueno que llegaron. Hacer de niñera no es mi fuerte-

Xavier-logan. Te presento a Nicole Williams, formará parte del equipo desde ahora-

Nicole lo ve maravillada.

Logan-hola niña-

Nicole-no soy una niña, tengo 12 años-

Logan-Charles, no vuelvas a contar conmigo para niñera-

Xavier-está bien, logan-

Logan sale de la mansión.

Xavier-tengo que decirte que este lugar es un refugio-

Nicole-¿para quienes?-

Storm-para gente como nosotras-

Nicole-¿tu perdiste a tus padres también?-

Xavier-ella habla de que todos aquí somos singulares-

Nicole-¿Qué tanto?-

Kitty entra a través de la pared, Kurt se teletransporta y un lobo entra y se transforma en una chica.

Nicole-¡vaya!-

Xavier-todos aquí somos mutantes con poderes especiales como los tuyos-

Nicole-¿Cómo sabe de mis poderes?-

Xavier-soy un telépata poderoso y sentí cuando tus poderes se activaron-

Nicole-pero eso fue hace mucho-

Xavier-fue difícil localizarte por que por alguna razón tus poderes se debilitaron al punto de casi desaparecer pero están volviendo a crecer. ¿No sabes por que disminuyeron?-

Nicole-si. Hice este brazalete para disminuir mi poder-

Storm-¿Por qué?-

Nicole-porque cuando los descubrí le arrojé una jeringa a la garganta a una enfermera por accidente y no quería que volviera a ocurrir, además sabia que mi poder crecería con el tiempo y me volvería un peligro para todos, a duras penas controlo mi poder de telekinesis y descubrí otros más. Si me quito el brazalete no se que me puede pasar-

Xavier-pues en este instituto te enseñaremos a controlar tus poderes y así ya no tendrás que utilizar ese brazalete-

Nicole-¿pueden enseñarme a controlarlos?-

Xavier-claro. Sólo tengo que saber cuales son tus poderes-

Nicole-pues estuve investigando y tengo telekinesis. Puedo paralizar las moléculas de los objetos y personas cuando cierro y abro las manos apuntando hacia ellos por un poco tiempo-

Xavier-en mis estudios he sabido de dos de esos poderes. Uno es la paralización física y mental. Y otro es la estasis temporal, creo que el tuyo es la estasis temporal, ya que la paralización es con la mente y es por tiempo indefinido-

Nicole-también veo en mi cabeza cosas que no han pasado como un accidente o algo así-

Xavier-eso es precognición-

Nicole-y en ocasiones he oído las voces de mis amigos diciendo algo en mi cabeza pero ellos no lo dijeron-

Xavier- eso es definitivamente telepatía-

Nicole-eso es todo-

Storm-telekinesis, estasis temporal, precognición, y telepatía. Esta niña es muy poderosa-

Xavier-Nicole. Descansa del viaje, Storm te llevará a tu habitación-

Nicole-¿voy a tener una habitación para mi sola?-

Storm-a no ser que quieras compartirla-

Nicole-¡no!, quiero decir, no hace falta-

Storm-bien, ven conmigo-

Se van.

Xavier-(pensando) esta joven es muy poderosa ¿a que se deberá?-

-En la puerta # 9-

Storm-esta es tu habitación-

Nicole-¿Cuál es tu poder?-

Storm-controlo el clima-

Nicole-¿por eso es Storm?-

Storm-en parte. La verdad es que si soy impredecible-

Nicole-¿y logan también esta aquí como yo?-

Storm-él es un maestro, te enseñará a entrenar y cosas así. Yo también soy una maestra, me especializo en el salón peligro, historia y botánica-

Nicole-¿salón peligro?-

Storm-es una sala de entrenamiento holográfico-

Nicole-ya veo-

Storm-si me necesitas, mi habitación es la #5-

Nicole-gracias-

Storm-bien. Te dejo para que descanses-

Nicole entra a la habitación.

Nicole-es muy grande-

Arregla sus cosas.

Nicole-y hay televisión-

Se recuesta en su cama, sobre una caja, se da cuenta y se levanta. Abre y ve un traje de cuero color escarlata.

Nicole-¿de quien será este traje?-

Toma el traje y va al cuarto de Storm.

Storm abre la puerta.

Storm-¿Qué pasa?-

Nicole-¿de quien es este traje?-

Storm-tuyo. Es tu traje de entrenamiento-

Nicole-¿Por qué escarlata?-

Storm-por que tus ojos son escarlatas. ¿No te gusta?-

Nicole-claro que si, pero ¿Cómo supieron que tenia los ojos escarlata si es la primera vez que los veo?-

Storm-la secretaria nos dio una fotografía tuya hace unas semanas-

Nicole-bueno, gracias-

Storm-no hay de que-

Nicole se va a su cuarto y guarda el traje en el armario. Se le queda viendo, lo saca y se lo pone.

-En cementerio-

Es de noche. Nicole llega y se quita la gabardina que traía para ocultar el traje y toma su estaca.

Nicole-veamos que tan rudos son los vampiros de Nueva York-

-Nueva York, 2006-

Se ve a un hombre británico saliendo de la central de autobuses.

Toma un taxi.

-en la escuela universitaria de Nueva York-

Nicole esta en su casillero acomodando sus cosas.

Espinas llega en su patineta.

Nicole-te van a regañar por usar tu patineta adentro-

Espinas-no lo creo-

Espinas-¿ya te inscribiste a todas las clases? El nuevo semestre ya casi empieza-

Nicole-ya. Sólo tengo que conseguir los libros-

Espinas-esos los puedes encontrar en la biblioteca-

Se va.

Nicole-gracias por acompañarme-

Llega kitty a su casillero (al lado de Nicole).

Kitty-hola ¿Qué haces?-

Nicole-debo ir a buscar los libros que necesito, ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca?-

Kitty-claro-

Nicole-gracias-

Se van caminando.

-en frente de la biblioteca-

Kitty-llegamos-

Nicole-gracias, por venir conmigo-

Kitty-descuida, a mi también me da miedo venir sola-

Kitty se va.

Nicole entra.

Nicole-¿hola?-

Giles-¿si?-

Nicole-buenas tardes. Necesito unos libros-

Giles-¿señorita Williams?-

Nicole-si señor ¿Cómo lo supo?-

Giles-me dijeron que vendría. Soy el sr. Giles-

Nicole-¿le dijeron que vendría?-

Giles-venga por aquí-

Nicole lo sigue hasta la barra.

Nicole-bien. Necesito "las retrospectivas del siglo 19" y…-

Giles-se exactamente lo que usted necesita-

Le muestra un libro muy grueso que dice en la portada (antigua) "vampiros"-

Nicole-(asustada) no es lo que necesito-

Giles-¿esta segura?-

Nicole-(asustada) más que segura-

Giles-¿Acaso no es usted la señorita Nicole Anne Williams?-

Nicole-si, soy yo-

Giles-¿no le han dicho que es la cazadora?-

Nicole-¿la que?-

Giles-en cada generación existe una elegida. Una chica en todo el mundo que nace con la habilidad y destreza para cazar vampiros, demonios y fuerzas de la oscuridad. Ella es la cazadora-

Nicole-¿y yo soy una cazadora?-

Giles-en efecto-

Nicole-no lo creo-

Giles-¿nunca ha tenido sueños en los que ve a diferentes chicas, en diferente épocas, librando grandes batallas?-

Nicole-¿Cómo lo sabe?-

Giles-las cazadoras potenciales ven en sueños las batallas de las cazadoras que les precedieron, sin embargo sólo una de todas las cazadoras potenciales es escogida para tener las habilidades necesarias para ser la cazadora. Esa eres tú-

Nicole-¿y usted que es?-

Giles-yo soy un observador-

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Una cazadora caza y un observador... observa?-

Giles-no, yo entreno, preparo, te pongo en forma para las batallas por venir-

Nicole-¿Qué debo hacer?-

Giles-vencer a los vampiros, demonios y fuerzas de la oscuridad-

Nicole-a los vampiros ya los he vencido antes-

Giles-¿ya has vencido vampiros? ¿Cuándo?-

Nicole-desde que mi familia fue asesinada por un vampiro, he estado buscando a su asesino-

Giles-pero eso es desde antes de volverte la cazadora-

Nicole-¿desde cuando soy la cazadora?-

Giles-más o menos dos meses-

Nicole-yo estoy cazando desde los 10 años-

Giles-y por voluntad propia. Eres tan diferente a Buffy-

Nicole-¿la anterior cazadora?-

Giles-si, así es-

Nicole-¿a ella no le gustaba ser una cazadora?-

Giles-a decir verdad, no-

Suena la campana.

Nicole-sonó la campana. Debo ir a casa-

Giles-¿te espero temprano mañana para comenzar a entrenar?-

Nicole-si, llegaré temprano-

Se va pero unos momentos después regresa.

Giles-¿olvidaste algo?-

Nicole-olvide pedirle los libros que necesito-

-en la mansión-

Nicole llega corriendo con su traje de batalla hacia salón peligro.

Nicole-¿llego tarde?-

Storm-no, vamos a comenzar-

-en el estudio del profesor-

Nicole entra.

Nicole-ya vine, profesor-

Xavier-vamos a comenzar con las clases de control de tus poderes-

Nicole-si-

-en el jardín frontal-

Todos los adolescentes están entrenando a cargo de logan, venciendo obstáculos.

Un disco volador con sierras va a golpear a Rogue pero Nicole lo desvía hacia un árbol con su telekinesis.

Rogue-gracias-

Nicole-descuida. Mejor apurémonos-

Rogue-bien-

-en el cementerio-

Nicole cazando con su traje de batalla escarlata en la noche.

Nicole-¿es todo lo que puedes dar?-

Lo estaca.

Un vampiro se acerca por atrás sin que ella se de cuenta, va a atacarla.

Spike-¡cuidado!-

Spike derriba al vampiro. Y ella voltea.

Nicole-¿de donde saliste?-

Spike-dame una estaca-

Nicole estaca al vampiro, Spike se levanta tosiendo y sacudiéndose-

Spike-no deberías estar aquí de noche, es muy peligroso. Hay criaturas que pueden hacerte daño-

Nicole-¿Como tú?-

Spike-¿Qué? ¡No!, yo no te haré daño-

Nicole-pero eres un vampiro ¿no es así?-

Spike-si. Pero yo tengo alma-

Nicole-¿un vampiro con alma? No te creo-

Empieza a atacarlo.

Spike-¡espera!-

Nicole- lo golpea en la cara y tiene una retrocognición (ver hechos del pasado).

En la retrocognición ve a Spike sacrificándose para cerrar la boca del infierno en Sunnydale y a Buffy diciéndole que lo ama, Spike diciendo: "sabes que no es verdad, pero gracias". La retrocognición termina y cuando se da cuenta Spike la agarró para que no cayera.

Spike-¿estas bien?-

Nicole-(soltándose del agarre de Spike de manera agresiva) no me toques-

Spike-yo tengo alma, salvé al mundo…varias veces-

Nicole-si claro-

Giles-es verdad. Él es un vampiro con alma-

Ambos voltean a verlo.

Nicole-¿Giles?-

Spike-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Giles-podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Spike-

Spike-bueno…después de ayudar a Angel a impedir el Apocalipsis, en el que no nos quisiste ayudar, el muy bastardo me corrió y me mandó a Nueva York sin motivo-

Giles-¿te vas a quedar?-

Spike-no lo se. Ya fui a Roma al funeral de Buffy pero me corrieron de allí. Y Angel me mandó para acá. Además no tengo a donde mas ir-

Giles-¿Angel no te lo dijo?-

Spike-¿Qué cosa?-

Giles-él me habló y me dijo que ibas a venir a ayudarme a entrenar a la nueva cazadora-

Spike-¿ese idiota ya confía en mí?-

Giles-así parece-

Spike-bueno. ¿En donde está la cazadora?-

Nicole-yo soy la nueva cazadora-

Spike-¿tú? Debe ser una broma-

Giles-me temo que no-

Spike-pero si no sabe pelear ¿Qué hace aquí si no la has entrenado?-

Nicole-para tu información he estado cazando vampiros desde hace 7 años y soy muy buena-

Spike-no lo creo-

Nicole-pruébame-

Spike-con gusto-

Spike y Nicole pelean, Nicole esquiva sus golpes y lo tira al suelo, pone la estaca en su pecho.

Nicole-¿que te parece, vampiro?-

Spike-no estas tan mal entrenada niña-

Nicole-no soy una niña-

Spike se levanta.

Spike-bien, pequeña. Soy Spike y tú eres…-

Nicole-no le digo mi nombre a los vampiros que mataré-

Spike-¡oye!-

Giles-se llama Nicole-

Nicole-¿Por qué le dices, Giles?-

Giles-¿tienes donde quedarte Spike?-

Spike-no-

Giles-desafortunadamente yo no puedo llevarte conmigo a mi hogar provisional. ¿Por qué no vas a casa con Nicole?-

Spike-¿con esa niña loca?-

Nicole-¿Qué lleve a ese asesino a un lugar lleno de adolescentes? No lo creo-

Giles-no es un asesino. Ya no, al menos-

Spike-¿vives con puros adolescentes?-

Nicole-mi casa es el instituto de Xavier para jóvenes superdotados-

Spike-¿vives en una escuela? Y además eres una Nerd-

Nicole-no soy una Nerd-

Giles-tendrás que convencerlos de que dejen a Spike estar allí-

Nicole-no lo creo-

Spike-estoy de acuerdo con la pequeña. No pienso estar rodeado de niños-

Nicole-además no lo soportaría-

Spike-¿no me soportas?-

Nicole-no soporto a los vampiros-

Spike-bien. Me voy contigo-

Nicole-¿Lo haces sólo por molestarme, no es así?-

Spike-bueno, si-

Giles-bien, ya váyanse-

Spike-descuida Giles, la cuidaré y no me le despegaré en ningún momento-

La abraza.

Nicole-se acabó-

Lo golpea, y éste cae al suelo.

Giles-compórtate. No quiero que mates a tu nuevo entrenador. No le hagas daño-

Nicole-esta bromeando cuando dice que es mi entrenador, ¿cierto?-

Giles-¿Qué mejor forma de aprender a vencer vampiros que entrenando con uno?-

Nicole-matándolo, talvez-

Giles-no lo matarás y eso es todo-

Spike-bien. Vamonos pequeña-

La abraza.

Nicole-(a Spike) te odio-

-en la puerta-

Nicole-te lo advierto. Los alumnos de aquí son especiales-

Spike-¿quieres decir que están retrasados?-

Nicole-no. Quiero decir que son superdotados, mutantes-

Spike-no me molesta-

Nicole-diles que eres un vampiro para que te saquen a patadas-

Spike-les voy a decir que soy uno de ellos-

Nicole-¿un mutante?-

Spike-¿Por qué no? Soy muy fuerte, soy alérgico al sol y tengo los sentidos muy desarrollados. No me dirás que soy normal-

Nicole-para un vampiro, si, eres muy normal e insignificante-

Nicole entra a la mansión pero Spike se queda afuera de la puerta.

Nicole-¿no piensas entrar?-

Spike-tienes que invitarme a pasar para que pueda entrar-

Nicole-¿a sí?-

Nicole se aleja.

Spike-no te vallas, no puedo estar aquí toda la noche-

Llega kitty.

Kitty-¿si?-

Spike-tengo que ver al director del instituto-

Kitty-¿al profesor? Esta en el estudio. Pase. Yo lo guiaré-

Spike-gracias pequeña-

Kitty guía a Spike al estudio.

-estudio del profesor-

Spike entra.

Spike-¿usted es Xavier?-

Xavier-¿en que puedo servirle?-

Spike-me dijeron que tenía que hablar con usted-

Xavier-sobre que-

Spike-soy uno de ustedes-

Xavier-¿a que se refiere?-

Spike-soy un mutante-

Xavier-¿Cuáles son sus poderes?-

Spike-tengo la fuerza y resistencia de diez hombres, tengo los sentidos muy desarrollados y me he vuelto alérgico al sol-

Xavier-le doy la bienvenida al instituto. Pero, ¿Por qué sus poderes mutantes salieron hasta ahora?-

Spike-hasta ahora supe de su instituto-

Xavier-este es un instituto para ayudar a los mutantes a controlar sus poderes y a vivir con ellos-

Spike-si, lo se-

Profesor-(telepáticamente) Nicole, ¿puedes venir?-

Llega Nicole.

Nicole-¿me llamó…? (Ve a Spike) ¿profesor?-

Xavier-te presento a un nuevo x-men, el señor…-

Spike-Spike-

Xavier-Spike-

Nicole-sí-

Xavier-¿puedes llevarlo a su habitación?-

Nicole-¿es realmente necesario que yo lo haga?-

Xavier-no pero te lo estoy pidiendo a ti-

Nicole-bien-

Xavier-es en la habitación #8-

Nicole-pero si es casi enfrente de la mía-

Xavier-¿hay algún problema?-

Nicole-no profesor-

Xavier-entonces guíalo a su habitación-

Nicole-si profesor-

Nicole sale del estudio y Spike la sigue.

-en el camino-

Spike-oye. ¿Por qué odias tanto a los vampiros?-

Nicole-eso no te incumbe-

Spike-talvez no, pero dímelo-

Nicole-¿si te lo digo dejas de molestarme?-

Spike-puede ser, amor-

Nicole-un vampiro mató a mi familia hace 8 años-

Spike-pero no todos los vampiros somos iguales-

Nicole-no. Unos te ruegan que no los mates, y tú, me suplicas que acabe con tu existencia-

Spike-¿siempre eres tan hostil?-

Nicole-sólo cuando un vampiro que no me permiten matar se muda a mi casa y se convierte en mi entrenador-

Llegan a la puerta de la habitación.

Nicole-esta es tu habitación, ahora déjame sola-

Se va a su habitación y cierra la puerta.

Spike entra a su habitación la ve un momento y va con el profesor.

-en el estudio-

Xavier-¿Qué se te ofrece Spike?-

Spike-necesito una nevera-

Xavier-¿se puede saber para que?-

Spike-cerveza. Siendo un colegio, no creo que tengan en el refrigerador-

Xavier-creo que logan tiene en su dormitorio. Estoy seguro de que puede darte algunas-

Spike-¿logan?-

Xavier-es verdad. No los he presentado aun. Logan es uno de los maestros del instituto-

Spike-si, claro. Verá, yo necesito una nevera para mí por que necesito guardar otras cosas que deben estar en frío-

Xavier-veré que se puede hacer-

Spike-gracias, debo irme-

Xavier-¿vas a salir?-

Spike-si soy sensible al sol debo salir en la noche-

Se va.

Xavier-este joven tiene algo extraño-

Xavier ve el reloj (10:30).

La hora se cambia a las 5:15 de la mañana.

Logan se despierta (pesadillas), va al baño del pasillo, se moja la cara, se la seca y oye algo, se asoma al pasillo y ve a Spike acercándose con una bolsa de papel en las manos.

Logan-oye ¿Quién eres tu?-

Spike-cálmate. Vivo aquí-

Logan-¿en la puerta 8?-

Spike-si. ¿Tu eres el portero?-

Logan-soy maestro-

Spike-¿y debo llamarte maestro?-

Logan-soy logan-

Spike-y yo Spike-

Logan-no te oí anoche-

Spike-estaba afuera-

Logan-¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? ¿Charles te reclutó?-

Spike-¿el paralítico? No. Conozco a una de tus estudiantes-

Logan-¿apenas vas llegando? ¿No crees que es muy tarde?-

Spike-mira quien lo dice. ¿Acaso eres mi madre? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-

Logan-pesadillas-

Spike-bien. Gusto en conocerte, logan-

Spike toma la mini nevera que estaba al lado de su puerta.

Logan-mis clases de entrenamiento son obligatorias para todos los nuevos en este instituto-

Spike-si como quieras. Yo no iré si son al aire libre-

Logan-¿Qué? ¿Te vas volando con la brisa?-

Spike-si. Y me vuelvo un avión de papel-

Spike entra a su cuarto.

Nicole sale de su habitación.

Nicole-¿Qué pasa?-

Logan-un cretino, nuevo-

Nicole-ya lo conociste, ¿he?-

Logan-¿y tú que haces despierta a esta hora? ¿Te despertó nuestra conversación?-

Nicole-tengo clases-

Logan-¿a esta hora?-

Nicole-lo que pasa es que debo hacer una presentación y debo preparar todo antes de la clase-

Logan-bien. Suerte, pequeña-

Nicole-gracias-

-en la biblioteca-

Nicole entrenando con el saco de golpear y Giles lo detiene.

Giles-eres muy buena-

Nicole-es que entreno en casa-

Giles-¿Cómo dices?-

Nicole-en casa hay un maestro que nos entrena de diferentes maneras todos los días-

Giles-pues parece que es muy bueno. No necesitamos entrenar tu resistencia física por hoy, mejor vayamos al entrenamiento mental-

Nicole-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

Giles-siéntate en l suelo, relájate, respira profundo y yo te iré diciendo lo demás-

Nicole-bien-

Se ve a Nicole estudiando en clases con sus compañeros.

-en la mansión-

Nicole esta trabajando con el grupo en salón peligro. Luego la vemos sentada en un sillón en el estudio de Xavier, concentrándose y levantando un jarrón con telekinesis. Luego la vemos entrenando con el grupo de logan en el patio frontal. Luego en el cementerio cazando vampiros. Y más en la noche, entrenando con Spike.

-en el gimnasio de la mansión-

Nicole golpeando al saco de golpear.

Spike-golpea más fuerte-

Nicole-¿sabes lo molesto que eres?-

Spike-me lo dices bastante seguido-

Nicole-no lo suficiente-

Spike-es hora de entrenar en serio-

Nicole-¿tendré que golpearte?-

Spike-esa es la idea-

Nicole-con gusto-

Lo golpea, Spike se queja, se enoja y la golpea. Nicole le sonríe y leda un puñetazo en la cara, Spike sale volando.

Spike-¿quieres jugar sucio, cazadora?-

Se levanta. Se acerca a Nicole y le da un puñetazo en el estomago. La ve y le levanta las cejas (como diciéndole "¿Qué te parece?").

Nicole le da una patada en la cara, él cae y ella empieza a aplastar su cabeza contra el suelo con su pie.

Nicole-que fácil eres de vencer-

Le quita el pie de encima y Spike se levanta.

Nicole-¿Por qué te molestas en levantarte?-

Spike-bien, tenemos que establecer algunas reglas. Primero, prohibido golpearme en la cara-

Nicole-¿no puedo?-

Spike-exacto. No-

Nicole lo golpea en la cara.

Nicole-no te esfuerces en poner reglas, me gusta desobedecerlas-

Spike- bueno, tendremos que corregir eso-

Nicole-¿Qué piensas hacer para corregirlo?-

Spike la agarra del cuello y la sujeta con fuerza.

Nicole-(asfixiándose) ¿Qué rayos haces?-

Spike se da cuenta de lo que hace y la empuja (soltándola al mismo tiempo), Nicole cae al suelo.

Nicole-(poniendo su mano en el cuello) ¿eso es todo lo que puedes dar?-

Spike-ya es tarde. Debes despertar temprano, así que vete a dormir-

Nicole-¿Quién eres tu para darme ordenes?-

Spike-tu entrenador-

Nicole-¿y que te hace pensar que te obedeceré?-

Spike-que si no lo haces les digo a todos los que viven aquí que eres una cazadora-

Nicole-(se queda callada un segundo y le responde indignada) me voy a dormir por que quiero-

Nicole se levanta y se va.

Spike-(para él mismo) ¿Qué fue eso?-

Sale a caminar.

-en un callejón oscuro-

Spike esta caminando y escucha un grito, corre a donde provino el grito, y ve a una vampireza bebiendo la sangre de una niña pequeña.

Spike-¡que bien! Necesitaba algo de acción-

La vampireza voltea a ver a Spike, quien está listo para atacar.

Drusilla-¡oh, Spike!-

Spike-¿Drusilla? ¿Que haces aquí?-

Drusilla-me enteré de la muerte de la cazadora y creí que ahora podrías volver a mi lado para asesinar juntos otra vez-

Spike-dru…no lo creo-

Drusilla-te has enamorado de la nueva cazadora, ¿no es así?-

Spike-no es verdad-

Drusilla-mientes. Estas lleno de ella, tanto como lo estabas de Buffy, o aun mas. Has cambiado William. Te has vuelto débil…siento que… hay algo dentro de ti…que te impide volver a ser el despiadado y sanguinario vampiro que alguna vez me amó-

Spike-así es, dru. Eso se llama alma. Ahora tengo una-

Drusilla-has luchado por un alma que no deberías tener, y todo por el amor de una cazadora. Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti, estas condenado-

Spike-me arriesgaré-

Drusilla-espero que el nuevo objeto de tu obsesión te ame tanto como tu a ella-

Spike-no quiero matarte pero no me dejas opción, vete del país o te prometo que no vivirás para comerte a mas niños-

Drusilla-me das lastima. Antes sabias vivir-

Spike-sólo… vete, dru-

Spike se va.

Drusilla-si tengo que matar a tu amada para que vuelvas lo haré. La enviaré tan lejos que no tendrás otra salida que volver a mí-

Suelta a la niña agonizante y se va.

-en una tienda de magia cerca de la escuela-

A la mañana siguiente. Es sábado.

Rogue entra.

Encargado-¿Qué se le ofrece?-

Rogue-¿tiene libros de magia de protección?-

Encargado-están en la sección de hechizos de amor y de protección-

Rogue-gracias-

Rogue va a la sección, empieza a buscar y encuentra un libro de magia antiguo y lo toma.

Rogue-me llevaré este-

Encargado-este libro tiene hechizos muy poderosos, ¿estas segura de que puedes con ellos?-

Rogue-claro-

Encargado-bien. Son 20 dólares-

Rogue le da el dinero y el encargado le da el libro en una bolsa de papel.

-en el cuarto de Rogue-

Rogue esta sentada en el centro de un círculo de velas blancas encendidas.

Se ve el libro que dice "hechizo para desvanecer poderes".

Rogue-"remueve las cadenas del tiempo y del espacio, y has que mi espíritu de eleve. Lo mío es tuyo, lo tuyo es mío. Deja que nuestros cuerpos crucen la línea. Deja que estos brazos mortales obtengan esa vida tan querida"-

Sale una luz cegadora y cuando se detiene Rogue se duerme.

Unas horas después.

-En le cuarto de Rogue-

(Se ve como si fuéramos ella)Rogue abre los ojos, se levanta y recoge todo lo del hechizo. Lo guarda en su armario y se ve al espejo y ve que es Nicole.

Rogue grita.

Logan llega, saca sus garras e inspecciona la habitación. No ve nada, guarda las garras y se acerca a Rogue (en el cuerpo de Nicole).

Logan-¿estas bien, Nicole?-

Rogue-no. Creo que necesito sentarme-

Llega Nicole en el cuerpo de Rogue.

Nicole-necesito hablar contigo…Nicole-

Logan-mi clase es en tres horas-

Nicole-no lo olvido-

Logan se va y cierra la puerta al salir.

Nicole-¿Por qué soy tú?-

Rogue-no lo se-

Nicole-¿en serio?-

Rogue-bueno. Hice un hechizo. Se suponía que iba a quitarme los poderes, no a darme tu cuerpo-

Saca el libro.

Nicole-¿este es el hechizo?-

Rogue-si-

Nicole-debemos ir con Giles para que nos ayude a revertirlo-

Rogue-¿Giles?-

Nicole-el bibliotecario de la escuela. Y es mejor que no se enteren los demás sobre esto si no queremos que el profesor intente curarnos con telepatía-

Rogue-bien. No diré nada pero deja que me cambie de ropa-

Nicole-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-

Rogue-nada pero necesito usar ropa de manga larga por lo de mi poder-

Nicole-yo tengo tu poder. Bien. Cámbiate pero no hagas cambios definitivos, no podemos cortarnos el cabello ni hacernos tatuajes. Y preferiría que usaras mi ropa para que no sospechen-

Rogue-bien. Tú usa mi ropa-

Nicole-yo no me voy a cambiar -

Rogue-como quieras-

Se cambia.

Nicole-te ves bien. O más bien, me veo bien-

Rogue-gracias-

Nicole-debemos apurarnos, si queremos volver pronto a nuestros cuerpos-

Rogue-de acuerdo-

-en la biblioteca-

Llega Rogue en el cuerpo de nicole.

Giles-¿Nicole? ¿Qué haces aquí en sábado?-

Rogue-sr. Giles. Tenemos un problema-

Giles-¿de que se trata esta vez? ¿Súper vampiros, demonios, dioses infernales, fantasmas? ¿Qué es?-

Rogue-¿Cómo?-

Llega Nicole en el cuerpo de Rogue.

Nicole-Giles-

Giles-oh. Buenas tardes. Usted es…-

Nicole-Nicole. Tu protegida-

Giles-¿Cómo?-

Nicole-sufrimos de un severo caso de cambio de cuerpos-

Giles-¿Cómo ocurrió?-

Rogue-¿súper vampiros? ¿Dioses infernales?-

Nicole-¡Giles! ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-

Giles-creí que eras tú. Pero parece que cometí un muy engorroso desliz -

Nicole-no me digas-

Rogue-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Díganmelo de una vez-

Nicole-no creo que te agrade saberlo-

Rogue-creo que yo puedo decidir eso, ¿no lo crees?-

Nicole-bien. Soy una caza vampiros. Lucho contra vampiros, demonios, y fuerzas de la oscuridad. ¿Satisfecha?-

Rogue-¿caza vampiros? ¿Es esto una broma?-

Giles-ojala lo fuera-

Nicole-en cada generación existe una elegida. Una chica en todo el mundo, que nace con la habilidad y destreza para cazar vampiros, demonios, y fuerzas de la oscuridad. Ella es la cazadora. Eso es lo que soy-

Rogue-eso explica tus salidas nocturnas-

Nicole-todas las noches hago patrullaje en los cementerios y mato a muchos vampiros-

Rogue-¿Quién es usted?-

Giles-yo soy el vigilante, entrenador, el guía de la cazadora-

Rogue-creo que tengo que sentarme-

Nicole-(pensando) se que no puedes controlar mis poderes y eso hace que casi todo el tiempo puedas leer la mente con mi telepatía. Ni Giles ni Spike saben que tengo poderes adicionales a los de la cazadora, por favor, no lo digas-

Rogue escucha todo.

Rogue-¿Qué tiene que ver Spike en todo esto?-

Giles-¿Por qué piensas que tiene algo que ver en esto?-

Rogue-intuición-

Nicole-Spike es un vampiro con alma. Es mi otro entrenador. La mejor manera de prepararte para vencer vampiros es entrenando con uno que no te puede matar-

Rogue-¿es un vampiro?-

Nicole-si. Pero descuida. Él es bueno y no pensaría en lastimar a nadie-

Rogue-¿Por qué lo defiendes?-

Giles-si. Pensé que no lo soportabas-

Nicole-y así es. Es sólo que…ya me acostumbré a maltratarlo y si Rogue le dice al profesor es probable que lo saquen del instituto y ya no podría golpearlo-

Giles-ya veo-

Nicole-Giles. ¿Puedes arreglar esto?-

Giles-si. Sólo debo ir por unos ingredientes a la tienda de magia. Pero pronto volverán a la normalidad-

Nicole-bien. Bien. Nosotras debemos ir a las clases de logan. Cuando terminen nos vemos aquí-

Giles-¿piensan ir así a los entrenamientos?-

Nicole-¿Por qué no?-

Giles-pues porque esta chica…-

Rogue-me llamo Rogue-

Giles-Rogue… no puede controlar tus habilidades de cazadora-

Rogue-¿Cómo se sabe quien es la cazadora cuando la eligen?-

Nicole-alrededor del mundo hay muchas chicas, cazadoras potenciales. Todas ellas tienen por las noches sueños en donde hay diferentes chicas peleando con monstruos. Pero sólo una de ellas es escogida para ser la cazadora-

Rogue-¿pesadillas en donde las chicas son asesinadas por bestias horribles?-

Giles-¿tu has tenido esa clase de sueños?-

Rogue-desde muy pequeña-

Nicole-eres una cazadora potencial. ¿Lo ves Giles?, ella puede con mis poderes de cazadora-

Nicole-(en voz baja) son los poderes mutantes los que me preocupan-

Giles-pero, ¿tu podrás entrenar sin los poderes de cazadora?-

Nicole-yo cazaba vampiros desde antes de ser cazadora y estoy bien. Creo que puedo sobrevivir a una clase de entrenamiento. Confía en mí-

Giles-yo confío en ti-

Nicole-así se habla-

Giles-esta es la dirección de mi nueva casa. Vayan allá cuando terminen-

Nicole-claro. Descuida. Será sencillo-

-en la mansión-

Después del entrenamiento. Nicole llega a su cuarto y Rogue la acompaña.

Nicole-jamás me había agotado tanto en toda mi vida-

Se arroja a su cama.

Rogue-¿Qué dices?, pero si estuvo muy fácil-

Nicole-sólo lo dices por que tienes la fuerza y resistencia de diez hombres-

Rogue-talvez. Es la clase más fácil que he hecho-

Nicole-creo que cuando me hice cazadora los entrenamiento de Logan se volvieron poca cosa y me desacostumbré-

Rogue-tenemos que volver con Giles, para que arregle esto-

Nicole-tienes razón. Vamos-

Rogue-si-

Nicole-ya veras como pronto regresaremos a nuestros cuerpos respectivos-

-en casa de Giles-

Nicole-¡¿Cómo que no puedes regresarnos a nuestros cuerpos?!-

Giles-no tenían raíces especiales en la tienda. Las tendrán en unos días-

Rogue-¡¿en unos días?!-

Nicole-¡¿tendré que estar en este cuerpo por más tiempo?! No te ofendas-

Rogue-descuida-

Giles-tenemos que usar las raíces especiales, ¿Qué mas podemos hacer?-

Nicole-dame ese libro. (Toma el libro) Podemos modificar el hechizo original para revertirlo-

Giles-espera. La magia es muy peligrosa si no se sabe utilizar adecuadamente-

Nicole-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Unas modificaciones, unos versos. Es fácil-

Giles-pero si no se dice bien puede haber consecuencias inimaginables-

Nicole-no me importa-

Giles-te lo prohíbo. Date cuenta. Pueden terminar en una dimensión alternativa sin poder salir-

Nicole-tienes razón. No debí ser tan impulsiva. No se de donde lo saqué-

Giles-las cazadoras tienen características de sus predecesoras. Buffy era muy impulsiva-

Nicole-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Pronto va a anochecer y me di cuenta que me acostumbré a tener mis poderes y la clase de Logan se me hizo realmente pesada sin ellos, no creo poder patrullar hoy-

Rogue-ya que yo tengo tus poderes, ¿Por qué no patrullo hoy por ti?-

Nicole-¿Qué dices, Giles?-

Giles-puede funcionar-

Nicole-tenemos que entrenarla-

Giles-por aquí, por favor-

-en el cementerio-

Nicole-y recuerda, te vamos a ayudar-

Giles-si. No tengas miedo, los dos hemos cazado vampiros antes, vamos a ayudarte-

Rogue-bien-

Sale un vampiro de su tumba y ve a Rogue (en el cuerpo de Nicole)

Vampiro-¡que bien! Comida a domicilio-

Nicole-tu puedes. Tienes mis poderes de cazadora, úsalos-

Rogue trata de atacar al vampiro pero él le esta ganando, la toma de los hombros y se la acerca a la boca.

Nicole-la morderá-

Giles-toma el crucifijo-

Nicole se acerca con el crucifijo pero el vampiro la golpea y ésta sale despedida golpeándose en una lápida.

El vampiro esta a punto de morder a Rogue pero se hace polvo. Rogue cae al suelo y Spike la ayuda a levantarse.

Spike-¿Qué te pasa Nicky? Antes eras más buena luchadora-

Rogue-pues…este…yo…-

Nicole se levanta y se acerca a Giles.

Spike la ve.

Spike-creí que éste asunto de la cazadora era un secreto. ¿Quién esta chica tan linda?-

Nicole-eso no importa-

Spike-¿nos conocemos, amor?-

Nicole-vivo en el instituto-

Spike-eso pensé. Una chica como tu no debería estar en un cementerio de noche, ¿no prefieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?-

Nicole-ni aunque me pagaras un millón de dólares. Y no me llames "amor"-

Spike-¿Por qué actúas como Nicole, amor?-

Nicole-(se queda un segundo callada pero luego sonríe malévolamente y le habla sonrientemente) ¿quieres saberlo en verdad?-

Spike-pues si-

Nicole-acércate, es un secreto-

Spike se acerca un poco, Nicole lo toma de la camisa y lo besa. Tiene el poder de Rogue, por lo que le quita un poco de su energía, poderes y copia la memoria de Spike.

Nicole lo suelta y Spike cae al suelo. Se levanta confundido (y débil).

Spike-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-

Giles-Spike. Ella es Nicole-

Spike-¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?-

Rogue-hice un hechizo y salió mal, cuando me di cuenta yo estaba en el cuerpo de Nicole y ella en el mío-

Spike-¿Por qué pasó eso cuando me besó?-

Rogue-es mi poder. Puedo absorber la fuerza vital, energía, poderes y memoria con tan solo tocar con mi piel a alguien-

Spike-(a Nicole) lo que me lleva a la pregunta del siglo, ¿por que me besaste?-

Nicole-ya sabía del poder de Rogue y como no tengo poderes de cazadora, decidí usarte para tener los poderes más parecidos que hay-

Spike-¿entonces sólo me besaste por que te plació?-

Nicole-pues…si-

Giles-pero no olvides que si absorbiste los poderes de Spike, ahora eres alérgica al sol-

Nicole-falta mucho para que amanezca y para entonces ya se habrá ido el efecto del poder-

Rogue-¿para que lo hiciste?-

Nicole-ahora puedo ayudarte a patrullar-

Spike-pudiste pedirme que la ayudara-

Nicole-no confío en ti, ¿recuerdas?-

Nicole-Giles. Ya que puedo pelear, vete a casa-

Giles-pero…-

Nicole-tienes cosas que hacer, y yo puedo ayudarle a Rogue-

Giles-bien, pero que Spike se quede a ayudarlas-

Nicole-como sea-

-en el pasillo del instituto-

Rogue-es hora de dormir, estoy muerta-

Nicole-yo igual, sobre todo por que se fueron los poderes a mitad de la pelea-

Rogue-¿tengo que dormir en tu cama?-

Nicole-si. Es mejor que no sospechen-

Rogue-¡que bien!-

Nicole-¿Por qué?-

Rogue-kitty habla dormida-

Nicole-¡que bien! y yo que tengo el sueño ligero-

Rogue-buenas noches-

Se va al cuarto de Nicole corriendo y cierra la puerta.

Nicole-creo que me voy a arrepentir-

Nicole se acerca a la habitación de Rogue pero Spike la intercepta.

Spike-debemos hablar-

Nicole-no lo creo -

Spike-¿Por qué me besaste?-

Nicole-ya te lo dije-

Spike-quiero la verdad-

Nicole-por que me pareció divertido. ¿Feliz?-

Spike-no. No soy tu juguete-

Nicole-yo no lo creo así-

Spike-te lo estas ganando, señorita-

Nicole-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Acusarme con Giles?-

Spike-no es exactamente lo que tengo en mente-

Nicole-¿Piensas morderme? Adelante-

Spike-ganas no me faltan-

Nicole-¿En serio? ¡Ay! (le enseña el cuello) Mira mi pobre cuello, descubierto, suave, y expuesto. Y toda esa sangre corriendo por mis venas-

Spike-(amenazador) no juegues con fuego, niña. Puedes quemarte-

Nicole-(se acerca a él) ¿temes quemarte conmigo?-

Spike-en realidad, que no soportes el calor-

Nicole-soporto más calor del que puedes imaginar-

Logan abre la puerta de su habitación.

Logan-¿interrumpo?-

Nicole-Logan. ¿Qué haces despierto?-

Logan-podría hacerles la misma pregunta a ustedes dos-

Nicole-fui al baño-

Logan-¿segura? ¿Y que haces vestida a las 3 de la mañana? ¿Piensas salir a esta hora?-

Nicole-es que… (Se queda callada unos segundos) (Sonriendo) ¡Buenas noches Logan!-

Se va corriendo al cuarto de Rogue.

Logan-¿y tu?-

Spike-no tengo que darte explicaciones ¿o si?-

Logan-no. La verdad si-

Spike-soy alérgico al sol y como no puedo salir de día, salgo de noche. ¿Satisfecho?-

Logan-me basta-

Spike-no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión-

Logan-no te estoy dando mi opinión-

Spike entra a su habitación y la cierra tras él.

Nicole no puede dormir por que kitty habla dormida. Toma su almohada y se va a dormir al sillón de la sala.

A la mañana siguiente.

-en la biblioteca-

Nicole-entonces, hoy llegan las raíces especiales que necesitamos para el hechizo ¿verdad?-

Giles-efectivamente-

Rogue-que bien, no soporto más este cuerpo. No te ofendas-

Nicole-descuida. Yo siento lo mismo. Extraño mis poderes-

Rogue-yo no. No puedo tocar a nadie-

Nicole-pero podrías…si te lo propusieras-

Rogue-¿que quieres decir?-

Nicole-si te concentraras en el contacto y no en querer tocar a alguien, podrías, en teoría, hacerlo-

Rogue-inténtalo-

Nicole-¿quieres que te toque?-

Rogue-¿Por qué no?-

Nicole-por que sólo estoy suponiendo. No se si pueda hacerlo-

Rogue-no perdemos nada con intentar-

Nicole-bien-

Nicole se quita un guante y acerca, lentamente, su mano (o mas bien la mano de Rogue) a la cara de Rogue (su cara, que esta usando Rogue). Y logra tocarla sin absorber su energía.

Rogue-me tocaste-

Nicole-¡te toqué!-

Nicole se vuelve a poner el guante.

Rogue-tu teoría funcionó-

Nicole-así parece-

Giles-aunque detesto interrumpirlas, creo que tenemos que planear un contra hechizo-

Nicole-claro. Es verdad-

Suena la campana.

Nicole-nos vemos aquí en la tarde-

Rogue-por mi está bien-

Nicole-adiós Giles-

Las dos se van corriendo y dejan a Giles boquiabierto.

-en la mansión-

Nicole esta entrenando en el gimnasio. Llega Spike.

Spike-¿no tienes que ir a los entrenamientos de Logan?-

Nicole-hoy no hay entrenamientos. Lo sabrías si fueras a alguno de ellos-

Spike-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas de mal humor?-

Nicole-cada vez que estas cerca me pongo de mal humor. ¿No lo has notado?-

Spike-(se acerca a ella) ¿eso significa que te pongo nerviosa?-

Nicole-no. Significa que no te soporto. Aléjate de mí o te juro que…-

Spike-¿Qué? ¿Qué me harás?-

Nicole lo voltea a ver, se acerca a él, se quita un guante y lo acerca a la cara de Spike.

Nicole-podría tocarte, para empezar-

Spike-no me harás nada. Te faltan piedras-

Nicole-no me faltan piedras. Tengo un montón de…piedras-

Spike-¿ah, si? Hablas por hablar-

Nicole-¿eso crees?-

Spike-¡claro! Si no es así bésame otra vez. ¡Quítame toda mi energía, Nicky! Te reto-

Nicole-¡olvídalo!-

Spike-¿ves? Eres una habladora. Te lo dije-

Nicole-¡cállate!-

Spike-oblígame-

Nicole-¡oh!-

Se acerca rápidamente a Spike y lo besa pero no absorbe su energía. Deja de besarlo, esta sorprendida, él la ve confundido, y ella sale del gimnasio corriendo. Spike se queda inmóvil.

-en la biblioteca-

Nicole llega corriendo.

Nicole-siento la tardanza, estaba…entrenando-

Giles-descuida-

Rogue-si. No podemos empezar sin ti-

Giles-ponte dentro del círculo-

Nicole-tengo una pregunta ¿vamos a recordar lo que la otra hizo mientras tenia su cuerpo?-

Giles-no que yo sepa-

Rogue-¿hiciste algo con mi cuerpo que deba saber?-

Nicole-¡no! ¿Cómo crees? Yo soy incapaz-

Rogue-sólo preguntaba-

Giles-lean las dos juntas esto mientras yo recorro el círculo quemando las raíces especiales-

Nicole y Rogue-"remueve las cadenas del espacio y del tiempo, y has que nuestros cuerpos regresen. Lo tuyo es mío, lo mío es tuyo. Deja que nuestros cuerpos crucen la línea. Deja que estos brazos mortales obtengan la vida antes tenida"-

Salen unas lucecitas doradas de los dos cuerpos y se intercambian.

Giles-santo Dios-

Limpia sus anteojos con un pañuelo.

Rogue-(ya en su cuerpo) ¿funcionó?-

Voltea a ver a Nicole.

Rogue-esa eres tú-

Nicole-y esa eres tú-

Giles-parece que funcionó a la perfección-

Nicole-¡genial!-

Rogue-no volveré a hacerlo-

Nicole-eso espero-

Giles-es mejor que se vayan a casa-

Nicole-si. Yo debo entrenar y después debo ir a patrullar-

Rogue-y yo tengo mucha tarea-

Nicole-adiós Giles-

Rogue-nos vemos mañana-

Nicole se va y Rogue se empieza a alejar.

Giles-espera, rogue-

Rogue-¿Qué pasa?-

Giles-veo que tienes grandes poderes. Esta mañana consulté al consejo de vigilantes y me concedieron el honor de enseñarte, si tú lo deseas, las artes ocultas, para que logres ser una gran hechicera-

Rogue-eso seria maravilloso-

Giles-entonces, creo que esto te pertenece-

Le da el libro de hechizos.

Rogue-gracias, nos vemos luego-

Se va corriendo.

-en la mansión-

Nicole va hacia su habitación y se topa con Spike.

Spike-Rogue. ¿Has visto a Nicole? Tengo que hablar con ella-

Nicole-¡no! Quiero decir…no. No la he visto-

Spike-si la ves dile que la busco-

Nicole-claro-

Entra a su cuarto y pone el cerrojo.

-en la cocina-

Rogue esta haciéndose un sándwich. Llega Spike.

Spike-Nicole. Escucha, lo que sucedió…-

Rogue-Spike…Nicole y yo volvimos a la normalidad desde hace un muy buen rato. ¿No te lo dijo?-

Spike-olvidó mencionarlo cuando me la encontré-

Rogue-claro. Debe estar en su habitación-

Spike-bien. Gracias, amor-

Rogue-claro-

Spike se va corriendo.

-en la habitación de Nicole-

Spike toca a la puerta.

Spike-Nicole, abre. Se que estas ahí-

Spike gira la perilla y la puerta se abre.

Spike entra.

Spike-¿pequeña? Amor, ¿estas en casa?-

Se asoma al armario y ve que su traje de entrenamiento no esta.

Spike-debe estar cazando-

-en el cementerio-

Un vampiro esta caminando por el cementerio y recibe un ataque sorpresa.

Vampiro-¡la cazadora de ojos escarlata!-

Nicole-¿así me dicen ustedes? ¡Que poca imaginación!-

Un vampiro la ataca por la espalda.

Vampiro2-¿Cómo prefieres que te llamemos?-

Nicole se levanta.

Nicole-no lo se. ¿Por qué no "cazadora escarlata"? suena mejor-

El vampiro2 chasquea los dedos y aparecen más vampiros.

Vampiro2-te llamaremos "la cazadora escarlata muerta". ¿Te parece?-

Nicole-no. Prefiero "cazadora escarlata" únicamente-

Vampiro2-para eso debes sobrevivir-

Nicole-oh, claro que si-

Nicole mata de uno a uno a todos los vampiros menos al jefe (vampiro2) y Spike lo ve desde lejos. El vampiro2 escapa sin que lo vean.

Nicole-¿eso es todo? Eran diez y ni siquiera me dieron un poco de batalla-

Spike-debe ser por que estas enojada, amor-

Nicole-¿Qué haces aquí, Spike?-

Spike-mi trabajo es supervisarte, ¿recuerdas?-

Nicole-como puedes ver, no necesito una niñera-

Spike-nunca dije que lo fuera-

Nicole-bien. Si me disculpas debo trabajar-

Se aleja un poco de él.

Spike-¿podemos hablar?-

Nicole se detiene, suspira y voltea a verlo.

Nicole-¿Qué si nos funcionan las cuerdas vocales? Si. ¿El uno con el otro? No-

Sigue caminando.

Spike-nos besamos-

Nicole-¿y?-

Spike-no pasó nada. No me quitaste la energía, ni los poderes, ni estuviste a punto de dejarme inconsciente-

Nicole-deberías estar agradecido-

Spike-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

Nicole-no lo se. Pero si sigues haciendo preguntas me arrepentiré cada vez mas de no haberte dejado inconsciente-

Spike-bien. Como quieras. Sólo preguntaba-

Nicole-y cada vez que lo haces…arriesgas todas tus partes, ¿sabes eso?-

Spike-¿Por qué estas tan tensa?-

Nicole-lo volviste a hacer-

Spike-(sonríe) ¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa?-

Nicole-¿yo?... ¿Nerviosa por ti? ¿Acaso has perdido la razón?-

Spike-no respondiste la pregunta-

Nicole-¡¡nooo!! No me pones… ni me pondrás jamás nerviosa…mientras existas. ¿Entendiste? ¿O te lo repito mas lento?-

Spike-entendí. No tienes que ser tan tosca-

Nicole-entonces vete y déjame hacer mi trabajo-

Spike-si eso quieres-

Nicole-eso quiero-

Spike-bien. Adiós, amor-

Nicole-y no me llames "amor"-

Spike-bien. Pequeña-

Se va.

Nicole-entre más lo conozco…más deseo su muerte-

(Fin del episodio)


	2. El mal que hay en mí

("El mal que hay en mí")

-en la sala de juntas-

Xavier-les presento a su nuevo compañero. Él es Elliott Stokes, nombre clave: drago. Elliott se puede transformar en un dragon-

Elliott-mucho gusto en conocerlos-

Xavier-Nicole, ¿Por qué no llevas a Elliott a su habitación?-

Nicole-con gusto profesor-

-en el pasillo-

Elliott-así que te llamas Nicole. Es un nombre precioso, igual a la que le pertenece-

Nicole-que dulce-

Elliott-no. Lo digo muy enserio. Eres la criatura mas hermosa que he tenido la suerte de admirar. Más que las mismas estrellas en el firmamento-

Nicole-detente o harás que me ruborice-

Elliott-mejor aun. Debes verte todavía más hermosa. ¡No! Eso es impensable-

Nicole-y dime, ¿de donde eres?-

Elliott-Rumania, Transilvania-

Nicole-Transilvania. ¿Y que se siente vivir en la ciudad más reconocida del mundo?-

Elliott-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Nicole-por la famosa novela de terror de Bram Stoker: "Drácula"-

Elliott-¡oh, claro! No es nada extravagante. Sólo unos cuantos locos turistas que creen que yendo a Rumania verán vampiros, que en verdad existen. ¡Que bobos!-

Nicole-si…reales… ¡que tontería!-

Elliott-¿Acaso te gustan los vampiros? Pareces ofendida-

Nicole-¿yo? Claro que no. Yo creo que los vampiros son historias que tus padres inventan para que te vayas a dormir. Tonterías. Eso es todo-

Elliott-que bueno. Por un momento pensé que te disgusté. Y una mujer tan hermosa no puede enojarse conmigo. No lo soportaría-

Nicole-¿Lo dices enserio?-

Elliott-sobre tu belleza, no puedo bromear-

Nicole-¿todos en tu país son tan dulces y galantes?-

Elliott-no todos, pero recuerda que soy mutante, puede ser parte del paquete-

Nicole-¿siempre has sido así?-

Elliott-desde que puedo hablar-

Nicole-en ese caso debes tener varias novias. ¿En tu país se permite ser adúltero?-

Elliott-no, y no. En mi país es mal visto el adulterio. Es un delito. Y las doncellas de mi país ven la cortesía como una debilidad, prefieren a sujetos rudos y musculosos como al señor Logan-

Nicole-(con un tono de culpabilidad y tratando de ocultarlo) que bobas son-

Nicole-(pensando) aunque tienen buen gusto-

Elliott-¿eso crees?-

Nicole-digo. Sin ofender-

Elliott-descuida. ¿Y una sirena terrestre tan hermosa como tu no tiene alguien a su lado?-

Nicole-no. Aunque no lo creas tengo muchas labores que no me permiten tener novio-

Elliott-talvez puedas compartir tus labores para que te tomes un receso-

Nicole-¿sirena terrestre?-

Elliott-en mi país, las sirenas son seres mágicos del mar, de gran belleza que son irresistibles a los hombres, tanto con su hermoso ser como con su canto. Haciendo que se arrojen al mar o se estrellen con las rocas para poder estar más cerca de ellas. Así eres tú. Irresistible para todos mis sentidos. Tan irresistible que podría morir por ti-

Nicole-¡vaya!-

Elliott-por una mirada tuya daría… un mundo. Por una sonrisa…un cielo. Por un beso…no se que daría por un beso tuyo-

Nicole-tendrás que conformarte con uno de buenas noches-

Elliott-¿Cómo dices?-

Nicole-llegamos a tu habitación-

Elliott-es verdad. No lo noté por estar observando tu nariz-

Nicole-¿mi nariz?-

Elliott-esta parte… (Pone delicadamente un dedo en la parte central de la nariz)…esta parte de tu nariz se arruga delicadamente cuando sonríes. Es tan adorable-

Nicole sonríe, suspira y cierra los ojos para tranquilizarse.

Nicole-¿te gustaría que saliéramos mañana?…para que te muestre la ciudad-

Elliott-estaría encantado. Paso por ti a tus aposentos, ¿a las 7 pm está bien?-

Nicole-esta perfecto. Mi habitación es la numero 9-

Elliott-allí estaré. Puntualmente-

Nicole-que descanses-

Elliott-si sueño contigo, lo haré-

Nicole lo besa en la mejilla y se va. Elliott se mete a su cuarto.

Nicole va caminando por el pasillo y aparece Spike.

Spike-¿te agrada?-

Nicole-eso no te incumbe, Spike-

Spike-puede que no pero me gusta molestar-

Nicole-lo he notado-

Spike-sabes que toda esa palabrería es sólo para conquistarte ¿cierto? El no es en verdad así-

Nicole-¿tu que sabes?-

Spike-he vivido por más de cien años y he conocido a miles de tipos como él. En cuanto tenga lo que quiere se alejará. Te destrozará. Y ese día yo estaré ahí para decir "te lo dije"-

Nicole-si. Como quieras-

Spike-te espero en el gimnasio-

Nicole-no voy a entrenar-

Spike-seguro que lo harás-

Nicole-¿si voy me das una paleta?-

Spike-Y si no vas te daré unas nalgadas-

Nicole-inténtalo-

Spike-con gusto, amor…Nicky-

Nicole-no me llames "Nicky"-

Spike-¿prefieres "cazadora escarlata"? ¿O mejor "desesperada Williams"?-

Nicole-cretino-

Nicole se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse.

Spike-¿Qué? ¿No piensas golpearme? ¿Lo vas a dejar así?-

Nicole-No vales mi atención, y menos mis golpes-

Spike-bien. Como quieras. No me interesa-

Se va a su cuarto.

-en la calle-

Al día siguiente. De noche. Nicole y Elliott van caminando por la calle.

Nicole-¿pasatiempos?-

Elliott-si, pasatiempos, intereses. Siento que hay mucho que aun no se de ti. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?-

Nicole-pues, básicamente, estoy con mis amigos…y hago cosas-

Elliott-yo solía hacer lo mismo-

Elliott le mira el cuello.

Elliott-¿Qué es eso?-

Nicole-¿Qué cosa?-

Elliott-tienes una cicatriz-

Le toca el cuello suavemente.

Nicole-si. Un perro enojado. Dime, ¿me vas a mostrar tus cicatrices?-

Elliott-las mías son todas psicológicas-

Nicole-ay, por favor, esas son las mejores-

Elliott-bueno, mi padre murió el año pasado-

Nicole-¡ay, Dios! Lo siento, Elliott. No quise sacar ese tema a colación. Soy una Nicole muy mala-

Elliott-no. Ya puedo hablar del tema. No lo hago para que te compadezcas de mí. ¿No detestas a los tipos que fingen estar constantemente afligidos para ganarse tu amor?-

Nicole-(pensativa) no conozco a ninguno así-

Se sientan en la banqueta.

Elliott-yo sólo quería decir que… lo que me causó mucha tristeza fue que hubo… muchas cosas que no logró terminar. Me hizo ponerme a pensar en…tu sabes…vivir el momento.

Nicole-yo también pienso mucho en eso. Si, digamos que…casi muero hace un par de años…pero me salvé, obviamente. Ya no dejo las cosas para despues…como dijiste tú-

Elliott-que bueno. Todo el mundo dice que entiende. "si, yo también. Vivir el momento". Pero es una excusa para zafarse y no estudiar para los exámenes-

Nicole-es también una opinión valida-

Se ríen simultáneamente.

Elliott-es genial encontrar a alguien que lo entienda-

Nicole-lo se-

-en la mansión-

Spike llega a la sala de estar y se encuentra a Rogue.

Spike-hola pequeña, ¿has visto a Nicole? Debemos entrenar-

Rogue-hoy tiene una cita con el chico nuevo, Elliott-

Spike-¿en serio?-

Rogue-¿no lo sabias?-

Spike-si pero creí que ya habría regresado, ¿sabes a donde fue?-

Rogue-¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?-

Spike-no, pero su entrenamiento es muy importante-

Rogue-puedes dejar de fingir. Se que te gusta Nicole-

Spike-(sorprendido) ¡claro que no!-

Rogue-vamos, admítelo. Te gusta por lo menos un poco. Lo supe al ver la cara que pusiste cuando te besó-

Spike-no es verdad. Si pudiera, la mataría-

Rogue-entonces, ¿Por qué no vas al restaurante?-

Spike-no puedo, ella pensaría que estoy celoso-

Rogue-¿y no?-

Spike-(algo ofendido) ¡por supuesto que no!-

Rogue-entonces anda-

Spike-si. ¡Si! Cualquiera puede ir a cenar, puede ser una coincidencia. Gracias, pequeña-

Rogue-ni lo menciones-

Spike-otra cosa. Si le dices a alguien algo de lo que hablamos aquí te…-

Rogue-ya se. Me arrancaras la lengua, o me romperás el cuello, o algo por el estilo. Tranquilo no le diré nada-

Spike-bien-

Se va apresurado

-en el restaurante-

Los dos se están riendo simultáneamente.

Nicole-¿me permites un momento? Necesito ir a refrescarme-

Elliott-por supuesto. Descuida, puedes ir tranquila-

Nicole-ahora vuelvo-

Nicole se acerca al baño cuando se detiene al lado de una maceta con una planta muy grande, suspira y jala a Spike de detrás de la planta.

Nicole-(enojada) Spike-

Spike-(serio) hola Nicky-

Spike apaga su cigarro en la maceta.

Nicole-no lo tomes a mal pero… (Le da un puñetazo en la cara) ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Spike-pues…-

Nicole-en cinco palabras o menos-

Spike-(contando con los dedos de su mano izq.) he…salido…a…pasear… (Se espera unos segundos)...perra-

Nicole-a pasear en el restaurante donde tengo una cita por la noche. Nadie tiene tiempo para eso, Spike-

Spike-entonces sigue tu camino. Contrariamente a la versión egoísta que tenemos del mundo…este restaurante esta entre una parte… y otras partes de la ciudad. Y aquí hacen muy buenas… (Toma un menú)… sopas de cebolla-

Arroja el menú.

Spike-y pasaría aquí durante el día, pero creo haber superado mi fase de "arder en llamas"-

Nicole-bien, continúa. Te haré un favor-

Spike-si, claro. Déjame adivinar. ¿No me matarás? ¡Uuh! (burlonamente) la amenaza y la fanfarronería de siempre. Extremadamente original. Sólo vine a cenar, ¿sabes? ¿Satisfecha? (Nicole abre la boca para hablar pero Spike la interrumpe) eso espero…por que necesitas un poco de satisfacción en la vida…además de ese niño explorador y amar a escondidas a tu maestro el "Don _Yocortotodoconmisgarras"_ (Nicole lo ve sorprendida) si, me di cuenta de ese secreto tuyo, eres mas obvia de lo que pensabas. (Se queda callado un segundo y Nicole lo ve anonadada) igualmente, nunca me gustaste…y tu cabello es horrible-

Se va rápidamente.

Nicole queda pasmada, voltea a ver a la maceta y ve varias colillas de cigarro en la maceta. No les da importancia y de mete al baño de mujeres.

-en la mansión-

Nicole y Elliott se acercan al cuarto de Nicole.

Nicole-me divertí mucho-

Elliott-igual yo-

Nicole-dime, Elliott Stokes…cuando te duermas hoy, ¿de que te vas a arrepentir?-

Elliott-me voy a arrepentir de haber estado…demasiado nervioso para invitarte a la fiesta que kitty y los demás van a hacer mañana por la noche. ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta…?-

Nicole-si-

Se ríen simultáneamente.

Llegan a la habitación de Nicole.

Nicole-ya llegamos. Es mi puerta. (La golpea tres veces) quizás sea imitación de madera-

Elliott-es bonita-

Se ven fijamente, Elliott se acerca para besarla y esta a punto de hacerlo cuando llega Rogue.

Rogue-por fin te encuentro. Hola Elliott-

Nicole-Rogue. Estoy hablando con Elliott-

Rogue-¿recuerdas lo que haces todas las noches? Eso de cuidar a los… cachorros de… tu sabes donde, pues hay muchos que escaparon y vienen para acá-

Nicole-¿cachorros?-

Rogue-tu sabes los blancos. Con largos dientes-

Nicole-blancos. Largos dientes. ¡El perro! El perro enojado-

Rogue-si, vine a advertirte del…perro enojado-

Nicole-(a Elliott) tengo que arreglar este asunto-

Elliott-¿paso por ti mañana para la fiesta?-

Nicole-no veo el momento-

Nicole y Rogue se van corriendo.

Nicole-(mientras corren por la calle) explícamelo todo-

Rogue-muchos vampiros se juntaron y se dirigen al nuevo Snackbar-

Nicole-¿para que?-

Rogue-no lo se pero, algo traman-

Llegan a la casa de Giles.

-dentro de la casa de Giles-

Nicole-¿sabes que es lo que pasa?-

Giles-¿Qué te parece el fin del mundo?-

Nicole-oh. Que mal-

Rogue-pero, ¿Qué es?-

Giles-antiguas profecías predicen la llegada de un demonio invencible…-

Nicole-no lo creo. Si lo puedo tocar, lo puedo golpear. Y por lo tanto lo puedo derrotar-

Giles-es un demonio en forma humana con innumerables poderes letales que usa su apariencia para pasar desapercibido hasta lograr su propósito-

Nicole-el cual es…-

Giles-crear una boca del infierno en esta ciudad que cualquier demonio pueda traspasar fácilmente-

Nicole-¿no hay una forma de localizarlo?-

Giles-bueno, si. En efecto existe un hechizo para localizarlo, pero…-

Nicole-es genial, dámelo-

-un rato despues-

Nicole tiene una vela morada y esta sentada en el centro de un círculo de velas blancas.

Nicole- "_Espíritus guías, acudo a su generosidad. Préstenme su enfoque y claridad. Condúzcanme hacia aquel que debo derrotar. Restablezcan eso y mi paz mental_"-

Empieza a formarse una pequeña luz dorada.

Giles-aquí dice que tienes que seguir a ese espíritu guía y él te conducirá a lo que quieres encontrar-

Nicole-¿y que esta esperando?-

Giles-oh, parece ser que espera a que le des una orden-

Nicole-(al espíritu guía) un demonio en forma humana ha llegado a la ciudad, llévame hacia él y muéstrame quien es-

El espíritu se mueve y Nicole lo sigue.

-en el parque-

Nicole sigue al espíritu y este se acerca a una niña de 6 años que esta sentada en una banca, choca contra ella y la niña se ilumina de dorado.

Nicole-¿tú eres el demonio invencible? Eres sólo una niña-

Niña-¿una niña? Mi nombre es Kalia y soy la más poderosa del mundo-

Nicole-ven, voy a llevarte con tu madre-

Kalia-mi madre murió hace mucho, mortal insolente. Te aniquilaré-

Kalia hace aparecer varios cuchillos de la nada que flotan.

Nicole-uh, que mal-

Los cuchillos se abalanzan contra Nicole pero ella, los esquiva, y estos regresan para matarla por la espalda, se da cuenta y logra esquivarlos pero algunos le hieren los brazos y uno se le clava en un costado.

Kalia-no tengo todo mi poder pero eso te enseñará, humana-

Nicole se levanta.

Nicole-(adolorida) no me vencerás tan fácil-

Kalia-¡que resistente! ¿Eres la cazadora?-

Nicole-si, y una muy enojada-

Kalia-(para ella misma) no tengo el poder suficiente para vencerla, aun no-

Nicole-es bueno saberlo-

Kalia-no me mates, sólo soy una niñita-

Nicole-es tarde para eso, ¿no lo crees?-

Kalia se hecha a correr y Nicole la persigue.

Nicole-regresa, me estoy enojando mas, y eso te dolerá-

De repente un sujeto derriba a Nicole.

Nicole-¿Qué crees que haces?-

Sujeto-evito que dañes a esa niña-

Nicole- apártate. Se está escapando-

Sujeto-mejor para mí. No podría dejar que viera como te mato-

Nicole-¿eres un vampiro?-

Sujeto-así es-

Nicole-entonces me encantará aniquilarte-

Vampiro-lo mismo digo-

Nicole-que modesto eres-

vampiro-es un don-

Nicole le da dos puñetazos consecutivos y una patada.

Nicole-yo creo que estas perdido-

El vampiro voltea a verla con su rostro de vampiro y Nicole pasa de estar confiada a sorprendida. Su respiración se acelera y el miedo se apodera de su ser…

Nicole-eres…eres tu-

Vampiro-esto habrá que hacerlo del modo difícil-

Nicole-tu…eres…eres…-

Nicole esta paralizada por la sorpresa y el terror, el vampiro la golpea varias veces sin que ella pueda defenderse, Nicole cae al suelo y el vampiro la toma del cuello y comienza a estrangularla. Nicole lucha por liberarse pero queda inconsciente.

Spike llega y golpea al vampiro, quien suelta a Nicole y cae al suelo.

Vampiro-¿Qué demonios haces?-

Spike se acerca a Nicole y le revisa el pulso.

Spike-(preocupado) no tiene pulso-

El vampiro se levanta.

Vampiro-claro que no, yo la estrangulé-

Spike lo golpea.

Spike-idiota. Esa chica a la que estrangulaste era la cazadora-

Vampiro-¿ella era la cazadora?-

Spike-¿en que estabas pensando al atacarla así, Angel?-

Angel-ella estaba persiguiendo a una niña pequeña-

Spike-esa niña era un demonio que puede destruir el mundo-

Angel-no lo sabia-

Spike-y nunca se te ocurre investigar, ¿cierto?-

Angel-yo sólo…-

Spike-voy por ayuda-

Cuando Spike iba a irse, llega Giles y ve a Nicole en el suelo.

Giles-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué pasó?-

Spike-que bueno que llegas, Nicole necesita primeros auxilios. Yo no puedo hacerlo, no tengo respiracion-

Giles se acerca a Nicole y le da respiración.

Spike-este cretino la estranguló. No se como lo logró, esta chica es muy buena luchadora-

Angel-(preocupado y con culpa) se confundió al ver mi rostro de vampiro y aproveché el momento. Yo no sabía que era la cazadora, yo…-

Spike-cállate imbecil. Si esta chica no respira pronto te estacaré-

Angel-no fue mi intención…yo sólo creí que…-

Spike-creíste, uh-huh. Cuando te pones a pensar todos salimos heridos, y esta es la prueba-

Nicole tose y empieza a respirar.

Giles-esta respirando, pero por un minuto murió-

Spike-que alivio. ¿Estará bien?-

Giles-esta grave. Hay que llevarla a un hospital lo antes posible-

Nicole abre los ojos.

Spike-(se acerca a ella, preocupado) Nicky-

Nicole-(habla débilmente) debo derrotarlo. Debo…debo derrotarlo-

Spike-¿a quien, amor?-

Trata de levantarse pero Spike se lo impide.

Spike-relájate. Estás grave. Descansa, amor-

Nicole-asesinó… Asesinó… Asesinó a…-

Spike-¿a quien?-

Nicole-a…a mis…a mis padres…-

Al decir esto, la chica se desmaya.

Spike, sorprendido, voltea a ver a Angel y Giles también.

-en el hospital-

Nicole despierta. Y ve a Logan, Giles, Elliott, Rogue, Xavier, y Storm.

Rogue-Nick. Hola-

Logan-hola, pequeña-

Elliott-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Nicole-bien-

Giles-es bueno oírlo-

Nicole-¿hoy no hay clases?-

Giles-efectivamente. Pero solicité un día libre-

Elliott-mi profesor no asistió-

Rogue-y yo tengo libre esta hora-

Nicole-no quiero ser grosera, pero quiero hablar a solas con el señor Giles-

Van saliendo conforme se despiden.

Rogue-claro-

Elliott-descuida, sirena-

Logan-nos vemos al rato, pequeña-

Storm-estaremos afuera por si nos necesitas, cariño-

Nicole-gracias-

Xavier-descansa-

Nicole-lo haré-

Al salir cierran la puerta.

Nicole-no lo soñé, ¿verdad, Giles?-

Giles-me temo que no-

Nicole-él…esta en la ciudad, ¿cierto?-

Giles-en efecto-

Nicole-¿Qué pasó…conmigo?-

Giles-al parecer, tú…moriste. Sólo por un minuto, pero logramos salvarte-

Nicole-¿quienes?-

Giles-Spike y yo. Yo te reviví y Spike te trajo en su motocicleta al hospital-

Nicole-¿Spike me trajo?-

Giles-y se quedó toda la noche a esperar que despertaras. Se fue poco antes del amanecer-

Nicole-y yo que creí que me odiaba-

Giles-es más que eso. Creo que sintió algo de culpa por lo que pasó como si él te hubiese hecho esto-

Nicole-¿cuando salgo de aquí?-

Giles-te dan de alta en unas horas-

Nicole-bien. Planeo acabar con ese asesino muy pronto-

Giles-no puedes hacerlo-

Nicole-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Giles-por desgracia, cuando Angel asesinó a tus padres no era consiente de sus acciones. No tenia alma, y ahora que la tiene, no recuerda nada de lo que hizo sin su alma-

Nicole-¿y cual es el problema?-

Giles-¿te gustaría acabar con una criatura que no este consiente del delito y que tiene alma? Prácticamente, Angel, el vampiro con alma y Ángelus, el vampiro sin alma son diferentes personas y, por lo tanto, Angel no cometió el delito-

Nicole-pero si recordara lo que hizo cuando no tenia alma, ¿si podría matarlo?-

Giles-es probable-

Nicole-entiendo. El no es la causa de mi ira-

Giles-que bueno que lo entiendes-

Nicole-¿podría hacerme un favor? Cuando salga dígale a Rogue que entre-

Giles-con todo gusto-

Sale y cierra la puerta y luego Rogue entra y cierra la puerta.

Rogue-¿Qué pasa?-

Nicole-necesito que hagas algo por mi-

-en la mansión-

Nicole llega a la mansión.

Xavier-Nicole, tengo que salir urgentemente y voy a dejar a Scott y a Jean a cargo-

Nicole-¿Qué pasa con Logan?-

Xavier-parece que un viejo enemigo de Logan lo citó para una batalla, Storm va a ir a cuidar a su hermana enferma y el prof. McCoy salió desde ayer a una misión-

Nicole-ya veo-

Xavier-te aviso para que les ayudes a Scott y a Jean en lo que puedas-

Nicole-claro-

Xavier-debo irme-

Nicole-que le vaya bien, profesor-

Xavier se va.

-En el cuarto de Nicole-

Nicole esta recostada en su cama y llega Rogue.

Rogue-traje lo que me pediste-

Nicole-bien-

Se levanta, se acerca a Rogue y toma el libro y la vela blanca que traía Rogue.

Rogue-este es el hechizo-

Nicole-sólo es cuestión de cambiar unas palabras-

Rogue-pero recuerda lo que Giles dijo-

Nicole-es por una buena causa-

Rogue-no lo se-

Nicole-cuando es por una buena causa, no hay nada de malo en hacer hechizos modificados. Además, soy muy buena en poesía-

Rogue-entonces te dejo, para que puedas concentrarte-

Nicole-gracias-

Nicole se sienta en el suelo y enciende la vela.

Nicole-"atrocidades y pecados atados, en el corazón de un vampiro es donde se esconden. Ayúdame en mi agonía, maldícelo con su memoria"-

Tocan a la puerta.

Nicole-ya voy-

Apaga la vela y se levanta, abre la puerta.

Nicole-¿si? Oh. Hola, Elliott-

Elliott-¿estas lista?-

Nicole-¿lista?-

Elliott-si. La fiesta que organizaron kitty, Evan, kurt, y Bobbie. No la olvidaste, ¿o si?-

Nicole-claro que no es que… todavía no estoy lista, ahora salgo-

Elliott-aquí te espero-

-en la fiesta-

Elliott lleva a Nicole del brazo.

Elliott-estas deslumbrante-

Nicole-gracias-

Elliott-¿crees que pueda bailar con la chica más bonita de la fiesta?-

Nicole-¿y yo que hago mientras? ¿Los observo?-

Elliott le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Se van y bailan una canción lenta, muy pegados, luego ella posa su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-un rato despues-

Elliott-empecé física, pero no me gustó y me cambié a historia-

Nicole-¿fisisca? ¿Ecuaciones fascinantes y formulas cautivadoras?-

Elliott-pero la más increíble de esos grandes acontecimientos… es que, cuando los estudias a fondo, tratan de personas. De personas comunes tratando de tomar decisiones. Cuando lo estudias…parece que la gente fue arrastrada por sucesos… fuera de su control. Pero yo no creo en eso. Uno siempre tiene una capacidad de decidir-

Se ven fijamente unos segundos y se besan tiernamente. Dejan de besarse y se ven mutuamente.

Elliott-¿esta todo bien?-

Nicole afirma con la cabeza.

Elliott-si quieres puedo parar, tu decides-

Nicole pasa su mano por su cabello y llega al cuello.

Elliott-¿Qué haces?-

Nicole-tomo una decisión-

Nicole se acerca a él para besarlo y los dos se besan románticamente.

-en la habitación de Elliott-

Nicole y Elliott se están besando apasionadamente. Nicole se quita su chaqueta.

(Luego) están recostados cubiertos por las sabanas, besándose y acariciándose.

Ala mañana siguiente. Nicole despierta y nota que esta sola. Esta desnuda.

Nicole-¿Elliott?-

Se sienta en la cama y ve alrededor, confundida. Todo esta desordenado, y ella se cubre con la sabana y empieza a buscar en el suelo.

Nicole-veamos. Sólo…una camisa. Pantalones. Todos necesitan pantalones-

Se abre la puerta, Nicole voltea a la puerta y entra Elliott con café.

Elliott-ya despertaste-

Nicole-(aliviada) estas aquí-

Elliott-aquí vivo, ¿recuerdas?-

Nicole-no sabia donde estabas-

Elliott-me pareció que seguirías dormida así que fui por café. Es mejor de lo que tengo aquí. Refresco tibio y mentas para el aliento-

Nicole-mentas para el aliento. No las rechazaría-

Elliott le da un café.

Nicole-dime, ¿tienes planes para hoy o…?-

Elliott-de hecho, mi mamá vendrá de visita-

Nicole-ah, entonces mejor me voy. Pero quizás podamos…hablar o algo mas tarde-

Elliott-por supuesto. Yo te llamo-

Nicole-perfecto. Ah, algo más antes de irme-

Elliott-¿un beso?-

Nicole-yo iba a decir pantalones, pero… un beso me parece bien-

Se besan tiernamente.

-en el cuarto de Nicole-

Nicole entra apresuradamente (ya vestida), pone sus cosas en su cama y se quita la chaqueta.

Giles-buenos días-

Nicole voltea sorprendida. Ve a Giles sentado en su escritorio y a Rogue al lado.

Nicole-Giles. No sabía que estabas aquí-

Giles-¿ah, no?-

Nicole-estaba estudiando. (Ni ella misma cree su historia) En la biblioteca. Ahí pasé la noche del sábado. ¿Sabes que? Soy adulta, y no te incumbe donde estuve-

Giles-es un alivio oír que digas eso. ¿Ya podemos hablar de la inminente catástrofe?-

Rogue-Giles encontró algo-

Giles-es un texto. Una profecía. Dice que la cazadora será derrotada en Nueva York, y el mal se apoderará del mundo. Torturando, devorando y acabando a toda la humanidad. La única esperanza es que un demonio llamado Kalia sea derrotado-

Nicole-alguna sugerencia de cómo hacerlo-

Giles-dice que los dos enemigos deben unirse a las dos elegidas, y actuar como uno-

Nicole-¿dos elegidas? Creí que sólo era una. Yo-

Giles-de hecho, esta mañana recibí una llamada del consejo de observadores dejándome a cargo de la otra cazadora-

Nicole-¿otra?-

Giles-al morir una cazadora la otra es elegida. Y tú moriste-

Nicole-pero sólo por un minuto-

Giles-no importa el tiempo, tú moriste y una de las cazadoras potenciales fue nombrada cazadora-

Nicole-¿Quién es la chica?-

Giles-tú la conoces bien-

Rogue-yo soy la otra cazadora-

Nicole-¿Rogue?-

Giles-por haber experimentado las habilidades de la cazadora, Rogue fue la mas apta para ser la cazadora…la otra-

Nicole-bien. ¿Quiénes son los enemigos?-

Giles-la traducción dice que deben ser enemigos de la cazadora. En otras palabras, tus enemigos-

Nicole-Angel-

Rogue-y Spike-

Nicole-¡no! Me niego. Que la humanidad perezca-

Rogue-no estas siendo racional. Si la humanidad se extingue, también el profesor Logan-

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Esta en los diarios? ¿Acaso todos en la ciudad lo saben?-

Rogue-digamos que no eres de las que saben guardar secretos-

Giles-tocando el tema. A Angel le han vuelto todos los recuerdos de lo que hizo cuando no tenía alma. No tienes nada que ver, ¿o si?-

Nicole-¿yo? ¿Por qué lo crees? Yo no tengo manera de hacerlo-

Giles-pues debes saber que esta tan arrepentido que esta perdiendo la cordura y así no podrá pelear-

Nicole-no me interesa, es bueno que sepa lo que le hizo a mi familia-

Giles-pero si pierde la cordura puede hacerse peligroso y lo que le pasó a tu familia les puede pasar a más personas-

Nicole-bien, lo revertiré-

Giles- así se hace. Y entre mas rápido lo hagas mas pronto podrás eliminar a Kalia-

Giles se va. Rogue cierra rápidamente la puerta y corre con Nicole.

Rogue-sucedió, ¿verdad? ¿Sucedió con Elliott?-

Nicole-si, sucedió-

Rogue-¿y bien? Cuéntame los detalles. Bueno, no los detalles. No quiero un diagrama…pero quizás si una acuarela borrosa-

Nicole-estuvo bien. Estuvo muy bien. Me va a llamar-

Rogue-a mi me encanta esta parte. ¿A ti no? Cuando todo es nuevo, todo es un descubrimiento-

Nicole-no se. Supongo que si-

-un rato 10espués-

Nicole-esto no me gusta, pero es por un bien mayor-

Rogue-así es. Además luego podrás ingeniártelas para vengarte-

Nicole-supongo que si-

Nicole se sienta en un círculo de velas encendidas.

Nicole-"deshaz la magia que aquí cayó, invierte el hechizo y todo se arregló"-

Rogue-¿va a recordar algo?-

Nicole-si, pero ahora lo arreglo-

Nicole-"Asesinato. Crueldad. Maldad sin final. Verdades. Recuerdos. Imágenes. De todo esto que retienes fuertemente, lo nombrado saldrá de tu mente. Angel, olvida tu pasado maldito, olvida mi pasado maldito"-

Rogue-¿esta listo?

Nicole-no lo se. Supongo.

Rogue-eso quiere decir que ya te puedes llevar bien con él-

Nicole-no. Lo odiaré toda mi vida. Pero no volverá a matar a ninguna persona-

Suena el teléfono.

Nicole-yo voy, debe ser Elliott-

Nicole-¿si?-

Giles-lo lograste, Nicole. Angel no recuerda nada de lo que le hizo a tu familia-

Nicole-que bueno. Dile que esta noche aniquilaremos a Kalia antes de que recupere todo su poder. Nos vemos en el cementerio-

Giles-como digas-

Nicole cuelga el teléfono.

-en la guarida de Kalia-

Kalia-¿ya investigaste a la cazadora?-

Demonio-si, mi señora. He estudiado detalladamente cada una de sus batallas anteriores. Y encontramos algo muy interesante-

Kalia-¿Qué es?-

Demonio-hace un año, en un patrullaje de rutina, un vampiro la tomó por sorpresa y la mordió-

Kalia-¿enserio?-

Demonio-si ella no hubiera podido alcanzar su estaca, ahora estaría muerta, al parecer esto sucedió cuando todavía no era nombrada cazadora-

Kalia-¿cazaba desde antes de ser cazadora?-

Demonio-así es-

Kalia-que interesante. Retírate-

Demonio-mi señora-

Le hace una reverencia y se va.

Kalia-si eso es verdad, puedo usar mi poder para abrir puertas dimensiónales en alguna dimensión en la que el vampiro la halla engendrado. Si yo no tengo el poder suficiente para derrotarla, ella si-

Kalia mueve el bravo y aparece una luz cegadora y cuando se termina se logra ver a Nicole vestida de cuero, gótica.

Nicole v-¿Dónde estoy?-

Kalia-en otra dimensión. Yo te he traído-

Nicole v-¿para que? Regrésame a mi mundo-

Kalia-primero debes hacer un trabajo para mí-

Nicole v-yo no trabajo para nadie, y menos para demonios-

Kalia-lo harás por que te lo ordeno-

Nicole v- no lo creo-

Nicole vampiro mueve su brazo tratando de utilizar su telekinesis contra Kalia-

Kalia-tonta. Los poderes mortales no me afectan-

Nicole v-entonces te golpearé-

Se acerca para golpearla y al tocarla tiene una premonición en la que Kalia la hace polvo con tocarla con un sólo dedo. Cuando la visión termina, ella se aleja de Kalia lo más posible.

Nicole v-¿Quién eres tu?-

Kalia-mi nombre es Kalia-

Nicole v-¿Kalia? ¿Kalia, la demonio legendaria?-

Kalia-así es. Y quiero que trabajes para mí-

Nicole v-(le hace una reverencia) ¿en que le puedo ser útil, gran señora?-

Kalia-te lo explicaré. Tú, en esta dimensión, no fuiste engendrada y actualmente eres la cazadora, lo cual interfiere con mis planes. Te traje para que elimines a tu "yo" alterno-

Nicole v-será sencillo. Pero preferiría vigilarla un tiempo, para que no haya sorpresas-

Kalia-si ese es el caso, te daré a uno de mis demonios mas enterados sobre el tema-

Toca una campana y el demonio aparece.

Demonio-(reverencia) mi señora. ¿En que puedo serle útil?-

Kalia-desde ahora hasta que la cazadora muera, serás un siervo fiel a las ordenes de…-

Nicole v- llámame Nicole-

Kalia-de Nicole explícale todo lo que sabes sobre la cazadora y si es necesario investiga más-

Demonio-(reverencia) como usted diga mi señora-

Kalia-ahora retírate, Nicole. Mi sirviente te mostrará tus aposentos. Descansa hasta el anochecer-

Nicole v-(reverencia) como digas-

El demonio y Nicole v se retiran.

Kalia-cuando su utilidad se termine, acabaré con ella-

-en la noche-

Nicole v espía a Nicole cuando ella y Elliott tienen una cita.

Nicole-así que tiene novio. No creí que superaría el fracaso anterior-

-recuerdo de Nicole v-

Vemos a Nicole corriendo hacia un chico.

Nicole-¡Miles!-

Miles-¡ya déjame en paz! Entiende que sólo quería tener un poco de acción, y descubrir que eres un fenómeno no mejoró la situación. Pero es gracioso lo poco que se necesita para que una chica como tu abra las piernas por cualquiera-

Nicole- pero te amo. Lo hice por que te amo-

Miles-piensa lo que quieras, eso no cambiará el hecho de que eres una zorra-

Nicole lo abofetea.

Miles-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-

Miles intenta golpearla pero Nicole utiliza su telekinesis, por reflejo, y lanza a Miles contra una pared y éste se golpea en la cabeza y comienza a sangrar.

-en el hospital-

Doctor-lo lamento. Pero tiene varias contusiones, cuando despierte, no podrá recordar nada, ni a nadie. Si es que despierta-

-en el presente-

Nicole v- recuerdo haber jurado no volver a usar mis poderes fuera del instituto. Y ahora los uso para matar. Es interesante el cambio que produce la perdida de un alma-

Nicole y Elliott regresan al instituto y Nicole v los sigue.

Vemos a Nicole salir del instituto a hurtadillas.

Nicole v se acerca al instituto por la puerta de atrás que está en la cocina.

Rogue está en la cocina tomando un trozo de pizza del refrigerador.

Nicole v-Rogue…ábreme-

Rogue-¿Qué pasa Nicole? ¿Fuiste a cazar y olvidaste las llaves?-

Nicole v-si…eso pasó. ¿Me abres?-

Rogue- claro-

Rogue agarra las llaves del perchero.

Rogue-(mientras abre la puerta) oye ¿el hiciste algo a tu traje de entrenamiento?-

Nicole v-si, no me gustaba como era antes-

Rogue-(abre la puerta) listo. Ya puedes entrar-

Nicole v-(pone su rostro de vampiro) gracias. No habría podido hacerlo sin ti-

Nicole v trata de atacarla pero Rogue la golpea.

Nicole v-fuerza de cazadora. ¿Acaso hay mas de una?-

Rogue-¿de que hablas?-

Nicole-no importa, me encargaré de ti luego-

Sale corriendo del instituto.

Rogue-a Giles no le va a gustar esto-

Toma su abrigo y sale corriendo.

-cerca del instituto-

Nicole vuelve al instituto y Rogue se topa con ella.

Rogue-aquí estas-

Rogue golpea a Nicole-

Nicole-¡ay! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-

Rogue-no finjas. Se que eres un vampiro-

Nicole-¿de que hablas?-

Rogue-¿a que hora te cambiaste de ropa?-

Nicole-este es mi traje de entrenamiento. Lo uso para patrullar, tú lo sabes-

Rogue agarra su dije de cruz y se lo pone a Nicole en la cabeza.

Nicole-¿perdiste la cabeza mientras yo patrullaba?-

Rogue-no eres un vampiro-

Nicole-claro que no. Yo los mato, ¿recuerdas?-

Rogue-debemos ir con Giles, es urgente-

Se hecha a correr y Nicole la sigue.

Nicole-¿Qué ocurre?-

Rogue-no lo creerás-

-en casa de Giles-

Giles-¿una Nicole vampiro? ¿Estas segura?-

Rogue-totalmente. Trató de matarme-

Nicole-¿y dices que usaba un traje de cuero muy sexy?-

Rogue-creo que modificó el traje de entrenamiento…y lo hizo en grande-

Nicole-(algo impactada por la noticia) ¡vaya!-

Rogue-ahora que lo recuerdo, se sorprendió mucho cuando la golpeé. Parece que no sabía que había dos cazadoras-

Nicole-Giles, ¿de donde crees que aya salido?-

Giles- eso no lo se, pero podría mandar a Angel a investigar un poco-

Nicole-¿vas a dejar que ese vampiro tonto investigue?-

Angel-puede haber venido de otra dimensión. A una amiga le pasó algo parecido y fue causado por un hechizo, ¿has hecho algún hechizo últimamente? ¿Alguno para encontrar lo perdido o transdimensional?-

Nicole-no. ¿y por que me diriges la palabra?-

Angel-¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así?-

Nicole-eres un vampiro. Eso es suficiente-

Giles-Nicole. Irás con él-

Nicole-¿Cómo?-

Rogue-¿no crees que es arriesgado enviarla con Angel? Si dice algo que la haga enojar podría matarlo-

Giles-tienes razón. Necesitamos que se lleven bien y entre menos tiempo pasen juntos será mejor. Nicole, te quedas-

Nicole-con gusto-

-en el instituto-

Nicole v entró al cuarto de Nicole y tocan a la puerta. Nicole v la entre abre.

Nicole v- ¿si?-

Spike-hola, Nicky. Oí mucho ruido en tu habitación y como creí que estabas patrullando, pensé que había entrado alguien-

Nicole v-¿en serio? Que dulce eres. ¿Quieres pasar?-

Spike-(extrañado) claro-

Nicole v abre completamente y deja pasar a Spike, dejando ver toda la habitación revuelta como si un huracán la hubiera atravezado.

Spike-¡vaya! ¡Que desastre tienes aquí! No es que yo sea el Señor Limpieza, pero…-

Nicole-estoy remodelando ¿te gusta?-

Spike-¿Qué si me gusta? ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca pides mi opinión y creo que ni siquiera te interesa-

Nicole-(sensual) ¡tonterías! La verdad es que me atraes mucho-

Nicole v le rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

Nicole-es sólo que soy muy tímida y trato de ocultarlo-

Nicole v besa a Spike pero éste se separa de ella.

Spike-¿Qué te ocurre? Sabes a…vampiro. ¿Acaso tu…?-

Nicole v se aleja unos pasos de Spike, se ríe y cierra y abre las manos apuntando hacia Spike y este se congela (estasis temporal) y sale huyendo.

Nicole v-es una lastima, era un vampiro muy apuesto. Pero no me gustan los vampiros con alma-

Da vuelta al pasillo y choca con Elliott.

Elliott-Nicole, ¿estas bien?-

Nicole-(sonriendo) oh, hola-

Elliott-¿te sucede algo? estas actuando extraña-

Nicole v-no. Estoy de maravilla. Es mas, vamos a tu habitación ¿quieres?-

Elliott-¿estas segura?-

Nicole v-claro, es sólo que quiero algo de acción antes de dormir-

Elliott-¿y ese atuendo?-

Nicole v- quería verme bien para ti-

Elliott-¿enserio?-

Nicole v-por supuesto, ¿vamos a tu habitación?-

-en la habitación de Elliott-

Elliott y Nicole v besándose, Elliott empieza a besarle el cuello y, sin que lo note, Nicole v pone su rostro de vampiro.

Nicole v-¿crees en los vampiros?-

Elliott-no. Ya te lo había dicho-

Nicole v- que mal… (Elliott voltea a verla extrañado y se asusta al ver su rostro de vampiro)…por que somos muy reales-

-en la habitación de Nicole-

Spike se descongela.

Spike-¡pero que demonio! ¿A dónde se fue?-

La empieza a buscar, va al cuarto de Elliott, oye ruidos y entra. Ve a Nicole v mordiendo a Elliott.

Nicole v-otra vez tu-

Spike-¿Nicky?-

Nicole-te ves hambriento… (Le arroja Elliott a Spike) ¿Por qué no bebes un poco?-

Se va corriendo, Spike deja a Elliott en el suelo, le toma el pulso y la sigue. En el cementerio, Spike pierde su rastro y vuelve a casa de Giles.

-en casa de Giles-

Spike abre la puerta y entra rápidamente.

Spike-tenemos problemas-

Rogue-¿más?-

Spike-(serio) Giles, Nicole murió-

Nicole sale del baño.

Nicole-¿Qué pasa?-

Spike-(sin darse cuenta) hola Nicole-

Spike-(se da cuenta) ¡vampiro!-

Spike golpea a Nicole y la tira.

Giles-¡no, Spike!-

Nicole se levanta y lo golpea.

Nicole-¿Qué diablos te sucede, idiota?-

Spike-espera. No hueles a vampiro-

Nicole-claro que no. Por que no lo soy-

Rogue-parece que hay una vampiresa igual a Nicole-

Spike-igual no, idéntica-

Nicole-¿la viste?-

Spike-¿Qué si la vi? Ella me besó-

Nicole-(totalmente asqueada) ¿te besó?-

Rogue-¿y no te diste cuenta de que era vampiro?-

Spike-supuse que como venia de patrullar tenia ceniza de vampiros impregnada, pero cuando me besó lo supe-

Angel-¡que inteligente!-

Spike-no te hablaba a ti Señor Estrangulador de Cazadoras-

Angel-ya me disculpe por eso y creí que era un demonio-

Rogue-dejen de perder el tiempo. ¿Qué descubriste Angel?-

Nicole-(aun incrédula ante la afirmación del vampiro) ¿te beso?-

Spike-y dijo que le atraía mucho, pero que no se atrevía a decirlo-

Nicole-¿Qué le atraías? ¡Que mente tan retorcida! voy a matar a esa impostora con mal gusto-

Angel-esa impostora, es tú-

Nicole-¿que cosa?-

Angel-despues de torturar a algunos demonios por información, me dijeron que Kalia había traído a un "yo alterno" de la cazadora, que perdió una batalla y fue engendrada antes de ser la cazadora. De otra dimensión. En otras palabras, ella es tú en vampiro-

Rogue- pero Nicole no ha perdido ninguna batalla, ni ha sido mordida… ¿o si?-

Nicole-en realidad, si. El vampiro me tomó por sorpresa y me desarmó, luego me mordió. Si no hubiera alcanzado mi estaca ahora ya no estaría aquí-

Giles-¿Cuándo?-

Nicole-antes de ser la cazadora. Hace un año-

Rogue-¡vaya!-

Nicole-pero no pasó nada grave. La mordida no fue profunda-

Giles-no se mucho de dimensiones alternas, pero si sé que son todas diferentes-

Rogue-¿Cómo?-

Giles-digamos que en esta dimensión decides llevar tu paraguas al salir, en otra dimensión decidiste que no iba a llover y que, por lo tanto, no lo necesitas. En esta dimensión llueve y estas preparada, pero en la otra, al no llevarla, te mojas, te resfrías y terminas necesitando una inyección-

Rogue-no sabia que decisiones tan sencillas podían cambiar tanto el resultado-

Giles-pero lo hacen. Todo el tiempo-

Nicole-entiendo. En esta dimensión me salvé al alcanzar la estaca, pero en la otra no la alcancé y el vampiro me engendró-

Giles-¡exacto!-

Spike-ya entendimos lo que son las dimensiones alternas. Pero recuerden que hay una Nicole vampiro rondando por ahí-

Rogue-y que puede entrar al instituto-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Rogue-pensé que eras tú y la invité a pasar-

Angel-eso es malo-

Giles-¿que quieres decir con eso?-

Angel-kalia la trajo para acabar con la cazadora y con todos los que se interpongan. Además le ordenó hacer sufrir a la cazadora, y todos sabemos que el sufrimiento no sólo es físico-

Nicole se levanta de la silla.

Nicole-¡Elliott!-

Sale corriendo y Spike y Rogue la siguen.

Rogue-¡espéranos!-

-en el instituto-

Nicole llega corriendo y Spike y Rogue la siguen. Logan oye el ruido y sale de su habitación.

Logan-¿Qué pasa?-

Nicole lo pasa de largo.

Spike-(mientras corre) no te incumbe-

Rogue-(mientras corre) nada-

Logan los sigue extrañado por tanta actividad.

Nicole llega a la habitación de Elliott, ve a Elliott tirado en el suelo y se acerca a tomarle el pulso. Logan llega, ve a Elliott tirado en el suelo, se acerca.

Nicole-esta grave. Hay que llevarlo al hospital-

Rogue-(horrorizada) ¿ustedes creen que haya sido… ustedes saben quien?-

Spike-yo la vi hacerlo. Pero como la mordida no era profunda, decidí seguirla a ella-

Nicole voltea a ver a spike, se acerca y lo golpea. Spike la ve sorprendido.

Nicole-(furiosa) mi novio casi muere, ¿y prefieres seguir a la vampiro que lo hizo que llevarlo al hospital?-

Logan-(abraza a Nicole) Nicole. Tranquila, me encargaré del infeliz que haya hecho esto-

Nicole-(se aleja de Logan y lo mira muy seria) no. Yo misma debo hacerlo-

Nicole va a su cuarto y Logan la sigue.

Logan-no sabes lo que dices. Estas afectada-

Nicole-(sin detenerse y en su tono normal) claro que no. Estoy perfectamente bien. Llama a Storm y díganle que lleve a Elliott al hospital-

Rogue-si-

Rogue va y toca a la puerta de Storm.

Nicole entra a su cuarto, abre el armario y saca un baúl, lo abre y Logan ve las armas, Nicole saca una ballesta.

Logan-¿de donde sacaste estas armas?-

Nicole-de por ahí-

Logan-(sorprendido) ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-

Nicole-que te lo explique spike-

Nicole va a salir pero Logan la toma del brazo y la jala hacia él.

Nicole-¡suéltame!-

Logan-no hasta que me digas lo que esta pasando-

Nicole-(suspira profundo, e tranquiliza) bien-

Logan suelta a Nicole y ésta se sienta en su cama.

Nicole-se que lo que te voy a contar será difícil de creer, pero ten la mente abierta-

Logan-tan abierta como puede estar-

Nicole-el que hizo… lo que hizo esto, fue un vampiro. Vampireza, para ser exacta-

Logan-(escéptico) vampiro-

Nicole-ella intenta hacerme sufrir…mental y físicamente antes de matarme-

Logan-¿Por qué?-

Nicole-por que soy la cazadora-

Logan-¿la que?-

Nicole-cazadora. En cada generación existe una elegida. Una chica en todo el mundo que nace con la habilidad y destreza para cazar vampiros, demonios y fuerzas de la oscuridad. Ella es la cazadora-

Logan-¿desde cuando eres una cazadora?-

Nicole-no hace mucho. Y es más bien "la"-

Logan-¿"la"? ¿Cómo "la única"?-

Nicole-exacto. O por lo menos en cada generación-

Loga-¿Cómo has podido hacer eso sin decírmelo? Creí que me tenías confianza-

Nicole-y así es. Pero por ser la cazadora, muchos tratarían de llegar a mi por mis… seres queridos. Si no les dije nada, fue para protegerlos-

Loga-(serio) estas castigada-

Nicole-(en un intetno por justificarse) pero Rogue también es cazadora. Castígala a ella también-

Logan-¿dos? Creí que sólo era una-

Nicole-es un caso extraño. Al morir una cazadora, la otra es escogida. Y yo morí-

Logan-¿moriste?-

Nicole-sólo un poco-

Logan-¿Cuándo?-

Nicole-¿recuerdas mi inesperada visita al hospital?-

Logan-sólo me dijeron que tuviste problemas para respirar-

Nicole-es que me estrangularon. Y Rogue fue escogida-

Rogue llega.

Rogue-la profesora Storm esta en camino al hospital-

Nicole-ya que estas al corriente, ¿puedo irme a buscar al vampiro?-

Logan-sólo si voy con ustedes-

Rogue-¿Cómo?-

Nicole-estas bromeando, ¿cierto?-

Logan-¿parece que bromeo?-

Nicole-eso temía-

Spike-no tienes que ir. Yo las protejo. Ese es mi trabajo-

Logan-¿tu también? ¿Acaso eres "EL cazador"?-

Spike-pues, yo…-

Nicole-es una clase de "Protector de la cazadora auto designado"-

Logan-¿en serio?-

Spike-si-

Logan-¿y en donde estabas cuando Nicole murió? Apuesto a que tú le hiciste eso-

Nicole-Spike no fue. Aunque Spike y yo no nos llevemos bien, no es capas de matarme. Y de no ser por él no habría llegado al hospital con vida-

Logan-¿Qué es él?-

Nicole-un vampiro…con alma-

Logan-¿un vampiro?-

Spike-con alma. Yo busqué mi alma y ahora soy bueno. Descuida, yo la protejo-

Logan-aun así yo voy con ustedes-

Rogue-pero…-

Nicole-bien-

Rogue-¿Cómo?-

Spike-¿Qué?-

Nicole-mientras discutimos la maldita cosa que le hizo esto a Elliott está libre, puede venir. Los vampiros se ven normales hasta que se alimentan. Es hasta entonces que muestran su rostro diabólico. Los matas clavándoles una estaca de madera en el corazón, con la luz del sol o cortándoles la cabeza. Tienen una fuerza sobrehumana, así que ten cuidado con sus golpes y normalmente viven en cementerios, por que es difícil localizarlos, al menos por olfato, amenos que tengas su esencia…-

Voltea a ver a Spike.

Nicole-¿podrías seguir su rastro?-

Spike-por supuesto. Eso creo-

Nicole-muéstranos el camino-

Spike cierra los ojos, aspira, abre los ojos y sale rápidamente. Los demás lo siguen de cerca.

-en el cementerio-

Spike sigue a la cabeza, olfateando el aroma de la Nicole v. pero aparecen varios vampiros en el camino.

Nicole-Logan, esos chicos son vampiros-

Logan-yo me encargo-

Nicole-¿quieres una estaca?-

Logan-no la necesito-

Logan saca sus garras. Todos empiezan a pelear con ellos pero Logan no los está eliminando, sólo los atraviesa en donde, regularmente, están sus partes vitales (pero eso, a los vampiros, no les afecta).

Nicole-¡Logan! Debes cortarles la cabeza. Son malos. No tienen alma. Puedes matarlos sin temor, o te matarán si tienen la oportunidad-

Logan les empieza a cortar las cabezas y éstos se hacen polvo.

Nicole y spike, por su parte, matan a varios y Rogue lo hace con dificultad, pero lo hace.

Nicole-que hayan mandado a tantos vampiros indica que nos estamos acercando… y que saben que venimos-

Acaban con los vampiros.

Spike-un comité de bienvenida-

Rogue-quizás creen que sólo vienes tú-

Logan-es verdad. Si supieran que somos tantos, habrían enviado a más-

Nicole-Spike, sigue rastreándola-

Logan-¿Cómo es posible que él tenga su rastro?-

Rogue-ella lo besó-

Logan-¡que mal gusto!-

Nicole-eso digo yo-

Spike-querrás decir: "que mal gusto tengo", ¿o no Nicky?-

Logan-¿tu?-

Nicole-(algo nerviosa, no quiere que sepa que la vampiro es ella) no le des importancia a lo que dice este loco-

Spike-¿no le vas a decir que la vampireza eres tú?-

Nicole-¡no! ¡Cállate!-

Logan-¿Qué quiere decir?-

Nicole-nada. Es muy complicado. No tiene importancia-

Rogue-la vampireza se parece mucho a Nicole. Pero es obvio que no es ella-

Logan-¿Qué tanto?-

Rogue-podrías jurar que es Nicole-

Nicole-(en secreto) gracias-

Rogue-(en secreto) de nada-

-un rato despues-

Spike se detiene frente a un mausoleo.

Spike-es aquí-

Nicole-¿estas seguro?-

Rogue-¿esto es una cripta? Es muy grande-

Spike-¿Acaso no confías en mí?-

Nicole-sabes que no, Spike-

Spike-entonces cerciórate tú misma-

Nicole rompe el candado, entra y va seguida de Logan, Spike y Rogue.

Nicole v-(acostada en la tumba de mármol del centro) creí que nunca llegarías-

Nicole v se levanta.

Nicole v-veo que trajiste a tus amigos. ¿No crees poder conmigo tu sola?-

Logan-vaya que se parecen-

Nicole-se acabó. Ríndete y prometo no hacerte sufrir…mucho-

Nicole v-¿estas enojada? ¿Acaso no te gusto el regalo que te dejé?-

Nicole-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Nicole v-ese chico era muy molesto. ¿Puedes creer que pensara que los vampiros no existen?-

Nicole-me gustaría pensar igual que él-

Nicole v-además se lo merecía. Por ser el novio de la cazadora. Era demasiado dulce para ti. Tú necesitas a un monstruo en tu hombre. Un monstruo como ese vampiro rubio-

Nicole-quizás a ti te guste Spike, pero yo prefiero morir antes de quererlo-

Nicole v-¿y que hay del beso?-

Nicole-¿beso? ¿Qué beso?-

Nicole-el beso que le diste a Spike cuando estabas en el cuerpo de Rogue-

Nicole-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-

Nicole v-¿creíste que me enfrentaría a ti sin haberte investigado primero? ¡Que ingenua!-

Nicole-pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Elliott. Y no será un precio barato-

Dispara su ballesta y Nicole v la desvía con su telekinesis.

Nicole v-no podrás hacerme daño con eso.

Spike-¿Qué fue eso?-

Rogue-(tratando de cubrir el secreto de su amiga) creo que las dejaremos pelear en paz-

Rogue empuja a Spike y a Logan hacia la puerta.

Rogue-suerte, nick-

Nicole-no la necesito-

Nicole v mueve el brazo y la puerta del mausoleo se cierra.

Rogue trata de abrirla pero no puede.

Rogue-prof. Logan, ¿puede usar sus garras?-

Logan-será un placer-

Saca sus garras pero cuando trata de desgarrar el metal algo le impide tocarlo.

Spike-¿Qué esperas?-

Logan-no puedo acercarme. Algo me lo impide-

Nicole-déjalos en paz. La pelea es conmigo-

Nicole v- veo que el apuesto vampiro rubio, Spike, no sabe tu pequeño secreto, ¿le decimos?-

Spike-¿Qué cosa?

Nicole-no me interesa-

Nicole v-¡vamos! Te has esforzado tanto en que no se entere que debe importarte por lo menos un poco-

Spike-¿Qué es lo que no se?-

Nicole-nada. Lárgate-

Nicole v-¿o es que temes que lo asuste tu secreto?-

Nicole cierra los ojos, inhala, exhala y cuando abre los ojos los tiene en blanco, mueve el brazo y la puerta se abre bruscamente.

Nicole-(hablando con voz doble) salgan de aquí. Rápido-

Spike-yo me quedo a ayudarte-

Nicole-(con voz doble) ¡no! ¡Has lo que te digo o lo lamentarás!-

Rogue-creo que tenemos que hacer lo que dice. Es poco tolerante cuando se enfada-

Rogue y Spike salen del mausoleo.

Logan-vine para pelear a tu lado, pequeña-

Nicole-(con voz doble) sal de aquí. No lo discutiré-

Logan-no-

Nicole-(con voz doble) te lo advertí-

Logan sale volando del mausoleo y la puerta se cierra tras él. Logan corre hacia la puerta y trata de romperla, pero otra vez no puede acercarse lo suficiente para cortarla.

Logan-¡Nicole, ábreme! ¡Nicole!-

Rogue-no creo que esa sea Nicole-

-adentro-

Nicole-(con voz doble) no debiste meterte con mis amigos… ni con mi novio-

Nicole v-no me has decepcionado. Eres igual a mí-

Nicole-(con voz doble) jamás seré como tú-

Nicole v-tienes razón. No eres como yo, pero cuando acabe contigo lo serás. Me gustaría verte devorar a tu vigilante, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Giles? O mejor. A tu novio-

Nicole-(con voz doble) voy a cortarte el cuello-

Nicole v-pues desarmada no podrás hacerme nada. Ríndete y prometo que vivirás… por toda la eternidad, como una criatura de la noche-

Nicole-(con voz doble) ¿Quién dice que estoy desarmada?-

Nicole levanta la mano y, de la nada, aparece un hacha bastante grande.

Nicole v-¿puedes materializar objetos? ¿Cómo es posible?-

Nicole-(con voz doble) Nicole, no. Pero yo ya no soy Nicole. Soy la cazadora que Nicole lleva dentro, su poder total, poder que aun no llega ni a imaginar. Soy tu peor pesadilla-

Nicole v-¡no! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Es por que estas enojada!-

Nicole-(con voz doble) aprenderás a no liberar la ira de la cazadora-

-afuera-

Spike y Logan tratando de acercarse a la puerta para abrirla.

Rogue-pierden su tiempo, esa puerta no cederá-

Spike-ella nos necesita-

Logan-por primera vez, coincido con el Capitán Peroxido-

Spike-¡oye!-

-adentro-

Nicole v-(temblando y tartamudeando, el terror recorre cada parte de su cuerpo) n…no me asustas. Sólo actúas-

Nicole-(con voz doble) compruébalo por ti misma-

Nicole cierra y abre rápidamente una mano apuntando hacia Nicole v, pero ella se mueve, una urna atrás de Nicole v explota y al ver esto, solo se llena de mas temor pero logra controlarse para intentar atacar a Nicole, intenta golpearla pero Nicole la suspende en el aire y le corta la cabeza con el hacha, haciéndose cenizas al instante. Sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, Spike y Logan ya pueden tocar la puerta, logran empujarla y la abren. Nicole cae al suelo.

Spike-¡Nicky!-

Corren a donde ella se encuentra.

Spike-¿estas bien, amor?-

Nicole-(bruscamente) estoy bien. Déjame en paz-

Logan-¿Qué pasó?-

Nicole-no lo se. No estoy segura. Fue como si algo me poseyera, era algo que estaba dentro de mí y que hacía mucho no salía. Tenía tanto poder del que no creo tener nunca-

Rogue-ya revisé el lugar. Kalia no está aquí, y no hay rastro de que alguna vez estuviera-

Nicole-pues no puedo esperar a que se reestablezca todo su poder. Debo encontrarla y acabar con ella-

Logan-pero no será hoy. Debes descansar. Falta poco para que amanezca-

Spike-debo irme ya-

Rogue-claro. Lo entiendo-

Spike-nos vemos luego, Nicky-

Nicole-no me llames así-

Spike se va corriendo. Logan carga a Nicole.

Nicole-(sonrojada) yo puedo sola, gracias-

Logan-es mejor no correr riesgos-

Logan-a ti también te cae mal el Capitán Peroxido, ¿he?-

Nicole-¿Capitán Peroxido? Que buen apodo le encontraste-

Logan-es ese o Rey del Peroxido-

Nicole-quiero ir a ver a Elliott-

Logan-despues de que descanses-

Nicole-¿hoy no hay entrenamiento?-

Logan-hoy no. Estoy demasiado cansado. No creo despertar hasta mañana-

Rogue-¡que bien! No hubiera soportado-

Nicole-voy a necesitar la ayuda del profesor para que Elliott no recuerde nada-

Logan-yo tengo una idea mejor-

-en el hospital-

Elliott despierta, ve a Nicole y se asusta.

Nicole-tranquilo, soy yo-

Elliott-¿Qué pasó?-

Nicole-un perro te mordió-

Elliott-pero recuerdo algo de que tú te volvías un vampiro y me mordías-

Nicole-¿yo? ¿Lo dices enserio? Debiste estar soñando-

Elliott-puede ser-

Nicole-pero ya todo está bien-

Elliott-¿estoy en el hospital?-

Nicole-si, te darán de alta en unos días. Quieren asegurarse de que la herida no se vaya a infectar-

Elliott-que bueno que estas aquí. Me hace sentir mas tranquilo-

Nicole-¿yo te hago sentir así?-

Elliott-si. Tranquilo y querido-

Nicole-eso siempre-

Llega Logan.

Logan-siento interrumpir, pero Elliott debe descansar-

Nicole-claro. Nos vemos despues-

Elliott-claro, y cuando salga de aquí te voy a llevar a festejar-

Nicole-por supuesto. Hay que celebrar. Cuídate mucho-

Elliott-dalo por hecho-

Nicole sale de la habitación, Logan la acompaña y cierra la puerta.

Nicole-no va a tener complicaciones, ¿cierto?-

Logan-no mientras descanse-

Nicole-es bueno saberlo-

Logan-no quiero que te vuelvas a exponer así. No puedes seguir cazando vampiros-

Nicole-soy la única que puede hacerlo, si no lo hiciera, el mundo acabaría-

Logan-bien, pero descansa esta noche, repón energías y diviértete. Es Halloween-

Nicole-hablaré con Giles al respecto, estoy segura de que tendré que patrullar-

Logan-cuenta conmigo para el patrullaje-

Nicole-no lo se. No quiero arrastrarte al oscuro mundo de la cazadora-

Logan-mi mundo ya es oscuro-

Nicole-¿sabes que le pasó a los chicos que organizaron la fiesta de la otra noche?-

Logan-están castigados. Pasan por una fase de prueba, que incluye lavar y pulir a Ave Negra-

Nicole-pobres. No los envidio-

Logan-yo tampoco. Pero es lo menos que debían hacer por todos los estragos que hicieron-

Continuará...


	3. Obsesión mortal

("Obsesión mortal")

-en casa de Giles-

Nicole toca la puerta y Giles abre vestido de vaquero-

Giles-¡feliz hallo…! Nicole. Hola, pasa-

Nicole-¡oh por dios!-

Giles-si, es un…sombrero-

Nicole-y esta en tu cabeza-

Giles-si. Es festivo-

Nicole-en fin. Creo que debo patrullar hoy, ¿tu que…? (se le queda viendo) ¿puedes quitarte eso?-

Giles-(se lo quita) claro. ¿Decías?-

Nicole-¿tú que dices, debo patrullar hoy o no?-

Giles-no lo creo. Las criaturas de la noche no salen durante el Halloween. Les parece todo muy burdo-

Nicole-difícil de creer-

Giles-tomate la noche, descansa. Desde que soy tú vigilante nunca te he visto descansar una noche, siempre vas a patrullar. Deberías relajarte un poco-

Nicole-no me parece buena idea con el Apocalipsis que se avecina-

Giles-sigo investigando sobre los poderes y debilidades de Kalia. Así que esta noche la tienes libre-

Nicole-bien. Gracias Giles-

-en salón peligro-

Nicole apretando los botones de la computadora de salón peligro.

Spike-¿crees que sea buena idea, amor? Digo, alguien podría entrar-

Nicole-no lo creo, el profesor me dio permiso de tener un entrenamiento privado y privado significa que nadie entrará. Además, soy buena con las computadoras-

Spike-¿que vas a hacer?-

Nicole-voy a insertar un programa holográfico de vampiros que yo misma inventé. Para estar en forma-

Spike-¿y por que no esta aquí Rogue? Deberías ayudarla a entrenar-

Nicole-ella está estudiando. Mañana tiene exámenes-

Spike-¿no te lo estás tomando muy enserio? Nunca te he visto relajada-

Nicole-cuando tú estás cerca me estreso. Recuerda que te odio-

Spike-¿si? ¿Y por que me defendiste de tu amorcito con garras?-

Nicole-no es mi amorcito-

Spike-como digas-

Nicole-iniciar sesión-

Aparecen cinco vampiros y Nicole comienza a acabarlos, cuando acaba con uno otro aparece.

Spike-me gusta tanto como a cualquiera una buena pelea. Pero, esto no va a llevar a ningún lado-

Nicole-si no quieres no pelees-

Spike-claro que quiero-

Spike se une a la pelea. Nicole le da un puñetazo en la cara y Spike se lo responde.

Spike-¿Qué diablos haces?-

Nicole-me confundí. Hay muchos vampiros-

Nicole-terminar sesión-

Los vampiros desaparecen.

Spike-me debes una disculpa-

Nicole-no lo creo-

Spike-para ser tan linda, eres muy descortés-

Nicole-para ser vampiro, eres muy llorón-

Spike-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

Nicole-ya me oíste-

Spike-¿si? Pues tú eres…una cazadora obsesiva-

Nicole-no me obsesiona cazar-

Spike-entonces por que no estas con tu novio-

Nicole-voy a verlo…mas tarde-

Spike-él esta en el hospital y tú, lo que haces es entrenar. Estas obsesionada-

Nicole-cállate-

Se voltea y se aleja.

Spike-¿A dónde vas?-

Nicole-a ducharme y a ver a mi novio-

Spike-claro. Huye al lado de tu novio. ¿Qué dirá él cuando sepa que eres la cazadora?-

Nicole-eso no te importa, Spike-

-en el hospital-

Nicole-¿se puede entrar?-

Elliott-Nicole, pasa-

Nicole entra y besa a Elliott.

Elliott-¿quieres pudín?-

Nicole-no gracias. Comí suficiente cuando estuve aquí-

Elliott-¿Qué pasa?-

Nicole-vine a pasar la noche contigo-

Elliott-eres bienvenida-

Nicole se sienta a su lado y lo abraza y besa.

-en un callejón oscuro-

Spike- maldita cazadora. Es tan molesta. Si pudiera, ya la habría matado-

Drusilla-se conceden los deseos, querido Spike. Como en un sueño-

Spike-dije que te mataría si te volvía a ver, dru-

Drusilla-el que lo dijo no eres tu, pronto haré que vuelvas a ser tu mismo-

Spike-¿de que hablas?-

Aparecen tres demonios y comienzan a rezar en una lengua extraña.

Spike-(adolorido, se pone la mano en el pecho) ¿Qué demonios es esto?-

Drusilla-esta es tu cura, volverás a volar en el mundo que está hecho para ti-

Spike grita cae al suelo, una luz lo cubre, se aleja de él y cae en forma de una esfera de cristal.

Spike se levanta, le vemos el rostro y tiene su cara de vampiro.

Spike-Spike esta de vuelta-

-en el hospital-

Enfermera-señorita, ya terminó la hora de visita-

Nicole-gracias-

Elliott-¿te tienes que ir?-

Nicole-no me puedo quedar, pero te prometo que mañana, sin falta, estaré aquí-

Elliott-vete con cuidado-

Nicole-claro-

Lo besa.

Elliott-te acompañaría a la puerta, pero…-

Nicole-relájate, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco-

Elliott-no quiero que te vayas-

Nicole-y yo no quiero irme. Pero no puedo estar aquí hasta mañana-

Elliott-ya te extraño-

Nicole-ya verás que pronto llega la hora de visita-

Elliott-te amo-

Nicole-igual yo-

Enfermera-señorita-

Nicole-ya voy-

Recoge sus cosas, besa a Elliott y se va.

-en la calle-

Nicole ve a un sujeto rubio mordiendo el cuello de una chica.

Nicole-que oportuno. Necesitaba acción-

Se acerca a él.

Nicole-¡oye tú, déjala!-

El vampiro voltea a verla.

Nicole-¿Spike?-

Spike-hola, amor. Ya me empezaba a preguntar cuando aparecerías-

Nicole-sabía que eras maligno. Pero eso lo arreglo ahora-

Saca su estaca.

Drusilla llega por atrás y golpea a Nicole con un bate, ésta cae al suelo, inconciente.

Spike- oh, claro. ¿Ya te presenté a mí amada Drusilla?-

-en la cripta de Drusilla-

Nicole está encadenada a la pared y regresa en sí.

Spike-ya era hora. No es divertido torturarte si no estas consiente-

Nicole-Spike. Te juro que cuando salga de aquí…-

Spike-no saldrás viva de aquí. Talvez caminando, pero no viva-

Nicole-¿planeas convertirme en un vampiro?-

Spike-no. Planeo torturarte, hacerte llorar y cuando me supliques que acabe con todo tu tormento te volveré un vampiro y te dejaré en una jaula al aire libre a esperar el amanecer-

Nicole-no eres ingenioso. Cuando logre escapar te atraparé, te encadenaré, te arrancaré las gónadas y haré que te los comas estando aun tibios-

Spike-eres intimidante. Estoy pensando en dejarte vivir como vampiro. Talvez mates a tu novio, amigos y vigilante-

Nicole-¿y que? ¿Todo esto de "soy un vampiro con alma, soy bueno" era una farsa?-

Spike-eso esta en el pasado. Gracias a mi muerte adorada. Dru, ven a conocer a nuestra invitada-

Drusilla-(viendo a un pájaro muerto en una jaula) vamos canta para mí. Si cantas te daré una semilla-

Spike-el pájaro está muerto, dru. No lo alimentaste y murió. Como el anterior, y el anterior a ese-

Drusilla-¿podemos hacer lo mismo con ella?-

Spike-no lo se. Si, pero primero déjame jugar un poco con ella-

Drusilla-si. Me gustan los juegos. ¿Qué haremos con ella?-

Nicole-vaya que tienes gustos extraños. No podrías haber encontrado a una vampiresa más loca en todo el mundo-

Spike la golpea en el estomago, la agarra del cabello y se acerca para susurrarle algo al oído.

Spike-(susurrando) como he esperado este momento desde que te conocí-

Le lame la oreja.

Nicole-un consejo: nunca te acerques lo suficiente como para que te pueda golpear-

Nicole lo golpea en la espinilla.

Spike-¡ay! ¡Ramera asquerosa! ¡Te voy a arrancar el cuello!-

Nicole-inténtalo-

Nicole entrecierra los ojos y Spike sale volando, se golpea en la cabeza y queda inconsciente.

Drusilla-no, no, no. Eso no se hace-

Pone su cara de vampiro y trata de atacarla pero Nicole la suspende en el aire.

Nicole-no es buena idea molestar a la cazadora-

La lanza y ésta, cae al otro lado de la cripta (a la derecha de Nicole).

Nicole voltea a verlas llaves de los grilletes y las mueve con telekinesis, abre los grilletes, rompe una mesa y toma una estaca, se acerca a matar a Spike, pero Drusilla le entierra un tubo por un costado.

Drusilla-niña mala. Ahora no comerás postre-

Nicole se quita el tubo.

Nicole-no gracias. Ya comí-

Nicole golpea a Drusilla repetidas veces y huye de ahí.

-en casa de Giles-

Tocan a la puerta.

Giles-¡feliz hallo…!-

Nicole entra.

Nicole-tenemos problemas, y graves-

Giles-Nicole, estás herida-

Nicole-no es nada. Sólo un rasguño. Déjame usar tu teléfono-

Nicole toma el teléfono, marca un número.

Nicole-¿Rogue? Tenemos problemas, no dejes que Spike entre a la mansión. Bien. También dile a Logan. Y cuídate mucho. Adiós-

Giles-¿Spike te hizo esto?-

Nicole-en realidad, fue su novia ¿dru…?-

Giles-¿Drusilla esta en la ciudad?-

Nicole-¿la conoces?-

Giles-ella fue la que engendró a Spike-

Nicole-pues Spike me encadenó y amenazó con torturarme y engendrarme. No creo que haya tenido un alma nunca-

Giles-claro que tenía alma. Drusilla debe haber encontrado la manera de quitársela-

Nicole-yo creo que fingía-

Giles-de ser así te habría matado desde hace tiempo-

Nicole-quizás estaba esperando el momento oportuno-

Angel-no. De no haber sido así no habríamos podido detener el anterior Apocalipsis. Él es un campeón, un vampiro con alma que se sacrificó para salvar el mundo-

Nicole-¿Quién te pregunto?-

Giles-Angel tiene razón-

Nicole-bien. Digamos que tiene razón. ¿Qué hacemos?-

Angel-para empezar, debemos curar tu herida-

Nicole-estoy bien-

Giles-no seas terca-

Nicole-estoy bien, en serio-

Se cae al suelo.

Giles-claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra-

Nicole-(débil) ¿en donde esta tu corona?-

-despues de un rato-

Angel está vendando a Nicole.

Nicole-¿ya terminaste?-

Angel-ya-

Nicole-bien. ¿Qué hacemos?-

Giles-(leyendo un libro) al parecer debemos devolverle su alma-

Nicole-¿Cómo?-

Giles-el debe aceptarla…voluntariamente-

Nicole-¡genial! ¡Estamos fritos!-

Angel-no necesariamente. Spike ya busco un alma una vez, puede volver a hacerlo-

Nicole-¿Cómo?-

Angel-la persona que lo obligó a buscarla, puede hacerlo de nuevo-

Nicole-¿Quién fue?-

Angel-fue…-

Giles-Buffy-

Nicole-pero creí que Buffy había muerto-

Giles-así es-

Nicole-debe haber otra manera-

Angel-podríamos llamar a su espíritu-

Nicole-yo tengo un hechizo que podría funcionar-

Giles-¿tu? ¿Un hechizo?-

Nicole-mi madre tenia un libro de las sombras familiar y yo lo encontré poco antes de…el accidente-

Giles-¿tienes sangre de bruja?-

Nicole-no lo se-

Angel-debemos ir por el hechizo-

Nicole-o podemos usar el teléfono. Que Rogue me lo diga por teléfono-

Giles-buena idea-

Nicole toma el teléfono y marca.

Nicole-¿Rogue? ¿Recuerdas mi libro de las sombras que guardas? Bien. Pásame el hechizo de la invocación-

-un rato despues-

Angel, Giles y Nicole están tomados de las manos alrededor de un círculo formado por velas encendidas.

Angel, Giles y Nicole-"oye estas palabras, oye mi llanto espíritu del otro mundo, ven a mi, yo te invoco, cruza ahora la gran división-

Angel, Giles y Nicole-"oye estas palabras, oye mi llanto espíritu del otro mundo, ven a mi, yo te invoco, cruza ahora la gran división-

Angel, Giles y Nicole-"oye estas palabras, oye mi llanto espíritu del otro mundo, ven a mi, yo te invoco, cruza ahora la gran división-

Aparecen, dentro del círculo, unas luces doradas y se distingue la figura de Buffy. Buffy aparece.

Buffy-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?-

Giles-(limpia sus gafas) ¡santo dios!-

Angel-Buffy-

Buffy-¿Angel? ¿Giles? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-

Angel-te invocamos, con un hechizo-

Buffy-¿Cómo está Dawn?-

Giles-bien. Willow se encarga de ella-

Nicole-lamento que esta no sea una visita social. Hola soy Nicole. Necesitamos tu ayuda-

Buffy-¿Nicole? ¿Para que me necesitan?-

Nicole-hubo un problema con Spike-

Buffy-¿Qué pasa con Spike?-

Nicole-al parecer, Drusilla le quitó su alma. Y sólo podemos devolvérsela si el acepta-

Buffy-¿Por qué me necesitan?-

Angel-como Spike buscó su alma para que tú lo amaras, creímos que podrías hacer algo-

Buffy-lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada. Estoy muerta, ¿recuerdan?-

Nicole-podrías usar mi cuerpo-

Buffy-no, es muy peligroso para una niña-

Nicole-en primer lugar. No soy una niña, y en segundo lugar soy la cazadora-

Buffy-¿tú eres mi sucesora? Eres muy joven-

Nicole-tengo dieciocho años. Y para mi favor, cazo vampiros desde los diez años-

Buffy-¿he estado muerta tanto tiempo?-

Giles-no. Nicole se volvió cazadora hace poco tiempo-

Nicole-¿ves? Puedes usar mi cuerpo-

Angel-hazle cazo Buffy. Spike debe venir justo para acá. No hay tiempo-

Nicole-o peor. Puede esta en camino para el instituto. Hay niños en peligro-

Buffy-pero, ¿Cómo?-

Nicole-tengo un hechizo que nos intercambiará las almas por un tiempo-

Buffy-¿estas consiente de que tu estarías muerta?-

Nicole-eso no sería nuevo-

Buffy-¿moriste? ¿Cómo?-

Nicole voltea a ver a Angel.

Buffy-¿Angel?-

Angel-ya me disculpé. Me confundí. Creí que era un demonio, no fue a propósito-

Buffy-bien. Hagámoslo-

Nicole-"a esta hora y en este lugar. Toma este espíritu que desplazo. Tráelo mientras viajo a su espacio. Para ocupar su lugar y ella el mío"-

Nicole se desmaya y Angel la sujeta antes de que caiga al suelo.

Angel-¿estas bien, Nicole?-

Buffy (en el cuerpo de Nicole) abre los ojos.

Buffy-Angel-

Giles-¿resultó?-

Nicole-si, yo estoy aquí-

Giles-eres transparente-

Nicole-¿Cómo crees que se ven los espíritus? Claro que no me esperaba la túnica blanca, pero…-

Buffy besa a Angel apasionadamente.

Nicole-¡oye! ¡No beses a ese vampiro con mis labios!-

Buffy-¿te odia?-

Angel-por alguna razón-

Buffy-¿Por qué lo odias?-

Nicole-odio a todos los vampiros-

Buffy-¿y por que quieres regresarle su alma a Spike?-

Nicole-Giles insiste en eso-

Buffy-¿Cómo le devolvemos su alma?-

Giles-debemos buscar la Esfera de Thesulah que solía ser su alma-

Buffy-bien. Es mejor empezar-

Buffy se acerca a la puerta y se queja de la herida.

Nicole-olvidé decirte que Drusilla me clavó un tubo-

Buffy-bien. Pero pudiste mencionarlo-

Angel-debemos dividirnos-

Giles-es un buen plan-

Buffy-andando-

Se van.

Nicole-claro. Yo…me quedaré…aquí-

-frente la caza de Giles-

Giles-¿tuvieron suerte?-

Buffy-encontré veinte dólares, un collar, una billetera vacía, pero, no, no hay esferas místicas-

Angel-tenemos suerte. Parece que le quitaron el alma cerca del instituto y no se llevó la esfera-

Les muestra la esfera.

Buffy-genial. ¿Ahora que?-

Giles-debes convencer a Spike de querer su alma de vuelta, hacer que la tome entre sus manos y decir "quiero mi alma de vuelta"-

Buffy-eso es fácil.

Angel-vamos a buscar a Spike-

Buffy-no. Iré yo sola-

Angel-Buffy, no es seguro que vayas sola-

Buffy-calma, se tratar a Spike-

Buffy lo besa tiernamente.

Buffy-tranquilo. Estaré bien-

Giles-cuídate-

Buffy-siempre-

Se va.

Angel-¿en verdad no vamos a ir con ella?-

Giles-tú más que nadie sabe lo testaruda que es-

Angel-tienes razón-

Entran a la casa.

Nicole-ya era hora. ¿Y Buffy?-

Giles-fue a buscar a Spike-

Nicole-¿sola?-

Angel-ella va a estar bien-

Nicole-no me preocupa ella. Me preocupa mi cuerpo-

Angel-tranquilízate. No le va a pasar nada a tu cuerpo-

Nicole-eso dices tú, vampiro-

-en un club nocturno cercano-

Buffy se acerca a Spike.

Spike-¿Qué pasa, cazadora? Hace un momento huías de mí y ahora me buscas. ¿Acaso nunca te decides?-

Buffy-¿es cierto que perdiste tú alma?-

Spike-¿Acaso no pones atención cuando estas encadenada y amenazo con matarte?-

Buffy-no soy Nicole-

Spike-y yo no soy apuesto y atlético-

Buffy-soy Buffy-

Spike-claro. ¿Podemos empezar la pelea?-

Buffy-¿no me crees?-

Spike-claro…Buffy. Te creo. Pero yo no soy al que le interesa-

Buffy-en Sunnydale, cuando sellaste la boca del infierno, te dije que te amaba y tú no me creíste-

Spike-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Buffy-¿aun no me crees? ¿Debo decirte lo que pasó cuando, despues de que Glory te atacara y yo me hiciera pasar por tu robot? me dijiste que no podrías soportar verme triste y yo te besé, luego me fui-

Spike-¿Buffy?-

Buffy-¡que bien que me reconociste! No quería llegar a la parte en que Riley nos descubre en tu cripta-

Spike-¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces en el cuerpo de Nicole?-

Buffy-ella me lo prestó-

Spike-¿para que?-

Buffy lo abofetea.

Spike-¿sólo para eso?-

Buffy-un día me dijiste que habías buscado tu alma por mí. ¿Ahora que ya no estoy la rechazas así de fácil?-

Spike-no es así-

Buffy-el día que te dije que te amaba, no mentí. Pero ya no te amo. No a esta cosa maligna y sin alma que dices ser tu-

Spike-¿tú me amaste?-

Buffy-por que eras bueno, por que vi tu fuerza, tu sacrificio. Pero este no eres tú-

Spike-no tienes derecho a decir que no soy yo-

Buffy-tú eres un campeón, no dejes que esto lo arruine-

Spike-este soy yo. Tú lo olvidaste-

Buffy-no. Tú olvidaste quien eres-

Buffy-me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de haberte amado. Y estoy asqueada conmigo misma. Porque no puedo amar a alguien que se rinde así de fácil. Adiós William. Te veré en el infierno…desde el cielo-

Buffy se voltea y empieza a alejarse, se regresa y le arroja la Esfera de Thesulah.

Buffy-creo que esto es tuyo. O al menos lo era-

Se va.

Spike se queda viendo a la esfera y sin pensarlo mucho tiempo sale en busca de Buffy.

Drusilla lo intercepta.

Drusilla-¿Acaso te marchas? No hemos cazado aun. No te vallas, no es divertido sin ti-

Spike-yo no soy así. Yo lo elegí-

Drusilla-¿Qué llevas en tus manos?-

Spike-déjame en paz, dru-

Se va corriendo y sale del club nocturno. Drusilla lo sigue.

Drusilla-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te ha consumido tu alma? ¿O es que lo que te ha consumido es el amor?-

Spike-las dos cosas dru-

Drusilla-no lo permitiré, eres mío, spike-

Spike toma una estaca.

Spike-si no me dejas pasar te apuñalaré con esto, dru-

Drusilla-no me rendiré tan fácilmente. Ya verás-

Drusilla se va corriendo.

Spike-(agitando la esfera) ¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?-

Aparece Buffy.

Buffy-di que la quieres de vuelta-

Spike-Buffy ¿estuviste…?-

Buffy-dilo-

Spike-quiero mi alma de vuelta-

La esfera comienza a brillar, y se incrusta en el pecho de Spike, éste brilla, grita y deja de brillar.

Buffy-funcionó. Puedo verlo en tus ojos-

Spike-¿Qué fue lo que hice? Mate a una chica-

Buffy-no eras tú-

Spike-si era yo. En parte. Esa parte maligna sigue dentro de mí-

Buffy-pero tú la dominas-

Se besan.

Buffy-debo devolver este cuerpo a su dueña. Es mejor que evites a Nicole. Está furiosa-

Spike-lo se. (Apenado) la encadené. ¿Está herida?-

Buffy-es sólo un rasguño. Pero es posible que te clave una estaca-

Spike-bien. Creo que te tomaré la palabra por esta vez-

Buffy-Spike. Fue lindo volver a verte-

Spike-si. Excepto que no veo tu cuerpo-

Buffy-debo irme-

Spike-¿es necesario?-

Buffy-si. ¿O acaso quieres que deje a Nicole sin un cuerpo?-

Spike-creo que no seria justo. Se enojaría con los dos-

Buffy-adiós-

Se besan tiernamente. Y Buffy se aleja.

-en casa de Giles-

Nicole-estoy preocupada. Ya ha tardado mucho-

Giles-estoy seguro de que no debe tardar-

Buffy entra.

Buffy-hola a todos, ya volví-

Giles-¿Lo ves?-

Angel-Buffy, ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimó?-

Buffy-no. Todo estuvo bien-

Nicole-no es que no me guste ser un espíritu, pero, ¿puedes devolverme mi cuerpo?-

Buffy-claro-

Nicole-bien. Aquí va el hechizo-

Buffy abraza a Giles y a Angel.

Buffy-me dio gusto verlos, chicos-

Giles-cuídate-

Buffy-descuida. No me pasará nada. Es el cielo-

Giles-¿Cómo es?-

Buffy-creo que no me dejarían decirte. Sólo puedo decirte que no hay dolor, miedo o dudas-

Angel-debe ser indo-

Buffy-algún día lo verás con tus propios ojos-

Nicole-lo dudo-

Buffy-estoy lista-

Nicole-"a esta hora y en este lugar. Toma este espíritu que desplacé. Llévame mientras ella regresa. Para que ocupe su lugar y yo el mío"-

Buffy (en el cuerpo de Nicole) se desmaya y Angel la sujeta como antes.

Angel-¿estás bien? ¿Funcionó?-

Nicole-suéltame, idiota-

Lo golpea en la cara.

Giles-(resignado) funcionó-

Nicole se acerca al círculo de velas.

Nicole-me dio gusto conocerte, Buffy-

Buffy-a mi también. Eres una buena sucesora-

Nicole-hago lo que puedo-

Buffy-debo irme ya-

Nicole-adiós-

Nicole toma una de las velas y la apaga. Buffy se va en las mismas luces doradas en las que vino-

Giles-Nicole. Desde ahora te voy a entrenar en las artes ocultas. Eres sorprendentemente buena en eso-

Nicole-claro-

Angel-¿vas a patrullar esta noche?-

Nicole-no. Ahora lo único que quiero es recostarme y dormir hasta tarde-

-en el instituto-

Nicole entra y Rogue se le acerca corriendo.

Rogue-¿Qué pasa con Spike? ¿Por qué no podemos dejarlo entrar?-

Nicole-olvídalo. Ya pasó todo-

Rogue-¿A dónde vas?-

Nicole-a dormir. No tengo energías más que para caminar hacia mi cuarto-

-en la cripta en la que se está escondiendo Spike-

Spike está recostado en la tumba central del mausoleo(es de día).

Nicole abre la puerta de golpe, Spike se levanta rápidamente sorprendido.

Spike-debí saber que eras tú. Pasaron casi siete horas-

Nicole-habría sido menos si no hubiese estado ocupada recuperándome de las heridas que me hiciste-

Spike-¿yo te hice? Drusilla me quitó el alma, y ella fue quien te golpeó. El desastre es tuyo, cazadora. Tuyo y de Drusilla-

Nicole-es todo. (Saca su estaca) Spike, eres un asesino. Y debería haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo-

Spike se le queda viendo unos momentos.

Spike-(enojado) ¿sabes que? Hazlo. Hazlo de una maldita vez-

Nicole-(sorprendida) ¿Qué?-

Spike-(enojado) acaba con mi tormento. Verte todos los días, a donde sea que vaya, cada vez que me doy vuelta. Elimíname de un mundo que te tiene a ti en él-

Spike se quita la camisa, que ya estaba desabrochada, bruscamente.

Spike-¡mátame ya!-

Nicole lo ve, confundida, unos momentos. Levanta la estaca en el aire, se la acerca al corazón rápidamente, pero se detiene antes de llegar. Se ven a los ojos fijamente.

Spike la toma de los brazos y la besa, un beso apasionado, largo y tendido. Nicole se aleja de él, confundida, lo ve asombrada, no puede creer que hizo eso ¿Qué rayos le sucede?

Spike está sorprendido sin creer lo que acaba de hacer. Nicole se acerca lentamente a él y lo besa, Spike le responde y se besan apasionadamente. Spike comienza a besarle el cuello.

Nicole-oh! Spike, te deseo-

Spike-Nicole, te amo. ¡Dios! Te amo muchísimo-

Spike despierta en la misma cripta (sigue siendo de noche), aterrado, sudando frío y con la respiración agitada.

Spike-oh, Dios, no. Por favor, no-

-en el instituto-

A la mañana siguiente, todos están en la cocina desayunando, Nicole llega.

Logan-buenos días, pequeña-

Nicole-hola Logan-

Rogue-¿te sientes mejor?-

Nicole-si. Ya estoy como nueva-

Le duele la herida y se queja, poniendo su mano sobre la herida.

Logan-si eso es estar como nueva, no quiero verte despues del entrenamiento de hoy-

Nicole-¿Qué haremos?-

Logan-nosotros. Tú no-

Rogue-vamos de excursión al bosque. El profesor McCoy y el profesor Logan nos van a llevar-

Nicole-¡genial! ¿Qué debo llevar?-

Logan-un regalo para tu novio-

Nicole-¿Cómo?-

Logan-no irás con nosotros-

Nicole-¿Por qué no?-

Logan-estas herida. Y esta es una prueba de obstáculos. No nos arriesgaremos-

Nicole-puedo hacerlo-

Logan-no iras y punto-

Nicole-¡que injusto!-

Logan-así es la vida-

Nicole toma un pan tostado y se va furiosa a su habitación.

En el camino pasa por salón peligro.

Nicole-si no voy a entrenar con ellos, lo haré sola-

Entra al salón peligro.

Nicole-computadora. Inicia la sesión 152930v-

Computadora-por favor diga la contraseña-

Nicole-cazadora escarlata-

Computadora-contraseña aceptada. Simulación de vampiros activada-

Aparecen cinco vampiros y comienzan a atacarla, Nicole los acaba uno a uno, conforme los vence aparecen mas y uno de ellos la golpea en su herida, Nicole se queja, pone sus manos sobre la herida y cuando se repone mata al vampiro.

Nicole-ya entendí. Terminar sesión-

Los vampiros desaparecen.

Nicole-prueba la simulación 152931d-

Computadora-simulación del demonio Litvack activada-

Aparece un demonio, Nicole comienza a pelear con él, el demonio la golpea en el estomago, ella lo golpea en la cara pero no le hace ni cosquillas, el la golpea y la saca volando, ella se reagrupa y lo golpea varias veces, el demonio cae y Nicole le rompe el cuello.

Computadora-sesión terminada. Demonio derrotado-

Nicole-(muy agitada) cierra la sesión-

Computadora-cerrando sesión. Para abrirla, diga la contraseña-

Nicole sale de salón peligro. Y se topa con el profesor.

Xavier-buenos días, Nicole. ¿Entrenando?-

Nicole-oh. Buenos días profesor, si, no está de más estar en forma-

Xavier-¿no habrás olvidado nuestra cita hoy aquí, en salón peligro, oh si?-

Nicole-¿tenemos una sesión hoy?-

Xavier-vamos a estudiar y probar tus poderes sin tu brazalete-

Nicole-por supuesto-

Xavier-¿estas lista?-

Nicole-no lo se. Temo lastimar a alguien-

Xavier-por eso lo haremos en un lugar aislado-

Nicole-bien-

Entra a salón peligro.

Xavier-(en la zona de las computadoras) ¿estas lista?-

Nicole-cuando quiera-

Xavier-quítate el brazalete-

Nicole se quita el brazalete y se pone los censores de energia.

Xavier-fascinante. Tus poderes han avanzado tanto que has generado nuevos poderes-

Nicole-¿sabe cuales son?-

Xavier-materialización fluctual…-

Nicole-(para ella) aparecer objetos con sólo pensar en ellos…-

Xavier-…fluctuar…-

Nicole-(parara ella) trasladarme de un lugar a otro con sólo pensarlo…-

Xavier-…transmorgogrificacion…-

Nicole-(para ella) cambiar de apariencia; transformarme en objetos, animales o humanos…-

Xavier-…invocar…-

Nicole-hacer realidad cualquier imagen o dibujo…-

Xavier-…y…aceleración molecular-

Nicole-¿acelerar las moléculas de objetos, animales o personas al grado de que exploten?-

Xavier-así es. Has estado estudiando-

Nicole-un poco-

Xavier-pero tus poderes no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para usarlos en combate. Debes ejercitarlos-

Nicole-¿aquí? ¿Sin mi brazalete? ¿Con la posibilidad de lastimar a alguien?-

Xavier-eso no ocurrirá. Tenemos el mejor sistema de seguridad. No ocurrirá ningún imprevisto-

Nicole-si usted lo dice-

Xavier-¿te parece que comencemos?-

Nicole-no lo se. No estoy segura de que quiera hacerlo-

Xavier-todo saldrá bien. Prepárate, te arrojaré unos discos explosivos-

Salen unos discos de una de las paredes.

Nicole cierra y abre las manos apuntando a los discos y éstos explotan.

Xavier-excelente control de tu poder-

Nicole-pero yo quería congelarlos-

Xavier-sólo te falta práctica. Otra vez-

Nicole-lo siento profesor, pero debo ir a recoger a Elliott del hospital-

Xavier-tienes razón. Ve, pero mañana nos vemos aquí mañana temprano-

Nicole-claro-

-en la habitación de Elliott-

Nicole-y…llegamos-

Elliott-es bueno estar en casa-

Se sienta en su cama.

Nicole-¿quieres algo?-

Elliott-Nicole, estoy bien. Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo-

Nicole-esa petición me agrada-

Nicole se sienta al lado de Elliott.

Se besan tiernamente.

Nicole-y, ¿que quieres hacer? Podemos ver la TV., podemos jugar juegos de mesa, o…podemos…relajarnos y estar sin hacer nada-

Elliott-se me ocurre algo mejor-

La besa en el cuello. Y le levanta un poco la camisa. Casi toca los vendajes sobre la herida.

Nicole-(se aleja un poco para evitar que toque la herida) ¿seguro que es buena idea? Digo, estas herido y no quiero que te pase nada malo-

Elliott-estoy seguro-

La vuelve a besar y toca la herida por debajo de la camisa.

Elliott-¿Qué te pasó aquí?-

Nicole-¡salón peligro! Me caí sobre un disco explosivo-

Elliott-¿te duele mucho?-

Nicole-para nada-

Elliott la besa en la frente y Nicole lo abraza, Elliott le besa el cuello.

-en la noche-

Nicole se despierta y se tapa con una cobija, en silencio sin despertar a Elliott. Se va al baño y se ducha.

-más tarde-

Cementerio, de noche. Nicole está sobre el techo de una cripta, agachada, asechando, se levanta y ve todo el cementerio. Baja de la cripta de un salto y comienza a correr. Se detiene en seco, ve a los lados y luego voltea para abajo. Un vampiro comienza a salir de su tumba pero Nicole lo estaca antes de que logre salir por completo, el vampiro se hace polvo. A unos metros de ahí, sale otro vampiro de su tumba, Nicole se acerca corriendo a él y comienza a pelear con él…o mas bien a golpearlo repetidas veces…lo patea y sale despedido. El vampiro se levanta y Logan aparece, lo toma del traje y lo arroja al suelo al lado de una tumba.

Nicole-(sorprendida) ¿Logan?-

Logan-Nicole. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Nicole-mi trabajo-

El vampiro se levanta.

Nicole-¡cuidado!-

Logan comienza a golpearlo, lo arroja contra la tumba y luego lo estaca.

Nicole-olvídalo-

Sale otro vampiro de su tumba, Nicole levanta su estaca en el aire y se acerca (un paso) para estacarlo, pero aparece Spike y se le arroja encima al vampiro.

Nicole-bueno, ¿para que me molesté en venir?-

El vampiro le tira golpes a Spike y éste los esquiva, Spike lo golpea repetidas veces en la cara.

Nicole-Spike, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Spike-(peleando con el vampiro) lo mismo que tu y tu cachorrito-

Spike derriba al vampiro y voltea a ver a Nicole.

Spike-busco un poco de violencia antes de dormir-

El vampiro se levanta y golpea a Spike en la nariz, Spike es derribado, se sienta en el suelo, pone su mano bajo la nariz y ve que le está saliendo sangre. El vampiro se acerca para golpear a Spike, quien se levanta sin darse cuenta, Nicole se acerca, quita del camino a Spike y elimina al vampiro.

Nicole voltea a ver a Spike como diciendo "es el colmo", Spike se acerca a ella.

Spike-¿Qué? Te lo dejé cansado-

Spike se limpia la sangre de su nariz con su mano y luego la bebe.

Nicole-mas vale que te quites de mi camino, Spike. No lo soportaré-

Spike-¿y que pretendes que haga en mi tiempo libre? ¿Qué me siente en mi casa y me ponga a tejer suéteres?-

Logan se para al lado de Nicole.

Nicole-¿y desaparecerás de mi vista?-

Logan-tiene razón. No deberías estar aquí cuando ella patrulla-

Nicole voltea a verlo y pone una cara de "tú tampoco deberías"

Spike-¡oh! (la señala) te vi.

Nicole ve a Spike como diciendo "no te metas, Spike" o "cállate"

Spike-parece que ninguno de los dos somos bienvenidos. (Voltea a ver a Nicole) Deberías llevártelo a casa, Nicky, que se quede ahí. (Voltea a ver a Logan) Tengo agujas para que teja-

Nicole-Spike. Acabo de ver como te bebes tu propia sangre y ¿sabes que? Siento demasiado asco para oír lo que me estas diciendo. Vete a casa-

Nicole se aleja de Spike enojada y Logan la sigue.

Spike-es sangre, es lo que hago-

-lejos de Spike-

Nicole va caminando y Logan la alcanza.

Logan-oye, espero no haberme entrometido-

Nicole-(se ríe) claro que no. Me sorprendió. No me gusta la idea de que patrulles tú sólo-

Logan-ya sabes que soy casi indestructible. Y no sirvo para calentar el banco-

Nicole-no. Eres del pelotón. Aventaste a ese vampiro como si fuera un juguete-

Logan-oye, ¿quieres regresar? Vamos, apuesto a que este lugar está lleno de vampiros aerodinámicos-

Nicole voltea a los lados.

Nicole-no. A menos que tu quieras regresar y matar a Spike sólo por diversión-

Logan hace un gesto de "si quieres" y Nicole hace un gesto de "no tengo ganas" y se van.

-con Spike-

Spike-odio a esa mujer-

Se voltea y comienza a caminar enojado y sin fijarse. Se cae a una tumba abierta.

Spike-¡ay!-

-en el instituto-

Logan-no te duermas muy tarde-

Nicole-no-

Logan-buenas noches-

Nicole-adiós-

Logan se mete a su cuarto y Nicole regresa al cuarto de Elliott, quien la espera despierto.

Nicole-¿Qué haces despierto? Es muy tarde-

Elliott-lo mismo te digo-

Nicole-¿yo? Este…fui… ¡a caminar! Si. Ya sabes que me gusta hacer ejercicio-

Elliott-si quieres hacer ejercicio…podemos… (Le señala la cama con la cabeza y sonríe pícaramente)-

Nicole-no hables. (Lo besa, lo lleva hasta la cama y lo tira en ella) vamos a ejercitarnos-

-en el refugio de Spike (la cripta)-

Rogue-¿no vas a volver?-

Spike-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

Rogue-te seguí desde la carnicería. ¿No vas a volver?-

Spike-es mejor que esté aquí hasta que la cazadora se relaje un poco. No es incomodo. Ya he vivido en criptas antes. Tengo…televisión, sangre, y una cómoda cripta… húmeda… con huesos. Es mejor que esa cama abultada y suave, en una habitación calida y con televisión por cable. Lo bueno es que puedo ver "pasiones"-

Rogue-¿no extrañas allá?-

Spike-no. Estoy bien aquí. De todas maneras no soportaba al gatito ese-

Rogue-¿a Logan?-

Spike-es un fanfarrón, se cree muy fuerte, es insoportable, y tiene un carácter del demonio. Me pregunto si nació siendo una patada en el trasero-

Rogue-¿estas consiente de que te describiste a ti?-

Spike-¿Qué? Yo no soy así-

Rogue-como digas-

Spike-es verdad que me gusta pelear y desquiciar a la cazadora, pero no soy igual a ese idiota-

Rogue-bien. ¿Cuándo piensas volver?-

Spike-no lo se. ¿Por qué?-

Rogue-sólo me lo preguntaba-

Spike-parece que hay alguien a la que le agrado, ¿no es así, amor?-

Rogue-¡no! Te equivocas. Es sólo que estás expuesto a ataques de Kalia, recuerda que nos quiere muertos-

Spike-no creo que sepa algo de mí. Además, a la quiere es al a cazadora-

Rogue-no estamos seguros de eso-

Spike-entonces vete ya. Antes de que te pase algo malo-

Rogue-bien. Si no quieres no regreses. Por mi puedes morirte-

Spike-ya morí, no es grato-

Rogue-eres insoportable-

Rogue se va furiosa de la cripta.

Spike enciende la televisión y se sienta en si sillón.

-un rato despues-

Spike-(a la tele) ¡vamos Percy! ¡Tonto, idiota! ¿Qué no ves que no te ama?-

Fuerzan la puerta y harmony entra apresurada.

Spike-¿harmony?-

Harmony-¿Spike? ¿Pero que haces aquí?-

Spike-podría preguntarte lo mismo-

Harmony-llegué a la ciudad hoy y necesito donde esconderme. El sol ya va a salir-

Spike-pues hazlo en otra parte-

Harmony-¡por favor! ¡Estoy huyendo de Angel!-

Spike-¿Angel?-

Harmony-¿Cómo acabaron con el Apocalipsis?-

Spike-Buffy nos ayudó-

Harmony-¿la cazadora también está aquí? ¡Que horror! ¿Qué no tiene otra boca del infierno que cerrar?-

Spike- aquí hay otra boca del infierno, harm. Además Buffy murió-

Harmony-¿en serio? ¡Es genial!-

Spike la ve con cara de "muérete".

Harmony-olvidé que tu la amabas. Y… ¿Cómo estas?-

Spike-fuera-

Harmony-¡por favor, Spike! Deja que me quede. ¡Estoy desesperada! ¡Haré lo que sea!-

Spike-(sonriendo) ¿Lo que sea?-

Harmony-dije que haría lo que sea-

Spike se le queda viendo a harmony hasta que ella entiende.

Harmony-¡ah! Quieres que tenga sexo contigo. Bien-

Se sienta y saca un cigarro, lo enciende.

Spike-¿fumas?-

Harmony-¡hola! ¡Soy una villana!-

Spike-claro-

Harmony-por supuesto. ¿No ves que Angel me persigue?-

Spike-eso dices-

Harmony-quiere vengarse, por que lo traicioné con los socios mayoritarios-

Spike-claro-

Harmony-dime… ¿tienes algo de comer?-

-en el instituto-

Todos están desayunando. Llega Nicole.

Nicole-hola, Rogue-

Rogue-hola, ¿como estas?-

Nicole-bien-

Logan-¿quieres desayunar?-

Nicole-si, por favor. Hoy tengo exámenes semestrales y necesito energía-

Logan-¿huevos revueltos?-

Nicole-con mucha salsa-

Logan agarra el sartén, sirve los huevos y le da el plato a Nicole con la salsa-

Rogue-¿Qué vas a hacer después de clases?-

Nicole-(echándole salsa catsup a los huevos) voy a ir a casa de Giles. Vamos a investigar sobre Kalia. Puede haber encontrado algo importante-

-casa de Giles-

Nicole-¿nada?-

Giles-en lo absoluto-

Nicole-¿dices "nada" como queriendo decir "nada, aun"?-

Giles-digo "nada" queriendo decir "nada"-

Nicole-¿Qué voy a hacer? Debemos encontrarla antes de que recupere sus poderes-

Giles-sobre eso…he encontrado algunos escritos antiguos que dicen donde se efectuará la toma de poderes-

Nicole-¿ves? Eso no es "nada"-

Giles-pero no puedo descifrarlos. Parece que están en algún dialecto demoníaco-

Nicole-¡que extraño! La información para detener al demonio…se encuentra escrita en idioma demoníaco-

Giles-haré todo lo posible para traducirlo-

Nicole-estoy segura de que así es. Cuento contigo Giles-

Giles-por el momento, ya que no tengo nada y lo mas probable es que tarde en traducirlo, tomate un descanso-

Nicole-¿descanso?-

Giles-relájate, has ejercicio, entrena, has algo para liberar la tensión-

-en el gimnasio del instituto-

Nicole lucha contra Spike. Lo golpea, él la golpea, ella lo golpea pero él esquiva el golpe, es una pelea pareja y muy emocionante.

(Volvemos a la realidad)- en la cripta de Spike-

Spike acostado en la cripta al lado de harmony, desnudos, tapados por una manta.

Harmony-¿en que piensas?-

Spike-en ti, nena-

-en salón peligro-

Nicole pelea contra los cyber-vampiros. Logan entra.

Logan-¿entrenando?-

Nicole-(peleando con los vampiros) Giles dijo que me distrajera un poco-

Logan-¿esta es tu idea de "distracción"?-

Nicole-(peleando) una cazadora preparada, es una buena cazadora-

Logan-eso ya lo sabemos. Eres la mejor de mi clase, eres la mejor de la clase de Hank y la mejor matando vampiros. Deberías relajarte un poco. Ir a bailar. ¿Por qué no vas al Bronze?-

Nicole-(peleando) ¿Bronze? ¿Qué es eso?-

Logan-es un nuevo club nocturno, por lo que sé, los dueños vivían en Sunnydale y allá había un lugar parecido-

Nicole-(peleando) suena bien-

Logan-no digas sólo "suena bien" debes ir. Tener una vida relativamente normal-

Nicole-(peleando) yo no quiero una vida normal-

Logan-no pensabas eso antes. Antes no te gustaba ser mutante. Y deseabas sobre todas las cosas tener un novio. Y lo tuviste. ¿Miles?-

Nicole-(peleando) eso fue antes. Ahora prefiero mi vida de cazadora-

Logan-si sigues pensando así, pronto no tendrás nada que te ate a la vida, y eso es lo que hace que alguien muera-

Nicole-(peleando) ¿terminaste? De no ser por que estoy peleando me hubiera quedado dormida-

Logan-¿Por qué no vas con tu novio?-

Nicole-cierra la sesión-

Computadora-cerrando la sesión. Para abrirla de nuevo, diga la contraseña-

Logan-o tus amigos-

Nicole-no lo creo-

Logan-¿Por qué no vas con Spike?-

Nicole-¡ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!-

Logan-creí que te agradaba-

Nicole-ni un poco-

Logan-¿entonces porque no lo has matado?-

Nicole-Giles me lo prohibió-

Logan-si no quieres relajarte es asunto tuyo, pero si no lo haces y te pasa algo por estar tan estresada no me eches a mi la culpa-

Nicole-bien. Iré hoy con Rogue-

Logan-así se habla-

Nicole-pero despues de patrullar-

Logan-¿Por qué no llevas a tu novio?-

Nicole-sigue enfermo-

Logan-yo lo veo bien-

Nicole-pues no lo está-

Logan-yo creo que de lo que tienes miedo, es que se entere de que eres la cazadora-

Nicole-si. No se lo he dicho y temo que reaccione mal-

Logan-sólo lo sabrás si se lo dices-

Nicole-es cierto. Debo decírselo, pero todavía no. Si pregunta sobre su herida no sabré que decirle-

Logan-la verdad-

Nicole-¿Qué una Nicole vampiro de otra dimensión se hizo pasar por mi y lo mordió?-

Logan-tienes razón. Suena muy descabellado-

Nicole-bueno. Nos vemos luego-

-en la guarida de Kalia-

Kalia-¿alguna idea de cómo matar a la cazadora?-

Demonio-seguimos investigando sus puntos débiles. Pero pronto lo sabremos-

Kalia-esa chica debe morir pronto-

Una demonio en forma humana llega y le hace una reverencia a Kalia-

Kalia-¿Qué tienes para mi?-

Kerflah-¿Qué le parece enviar a un demonio de alto nivel a derrotar a la cazadora?-

Kalia-si los tuviera, ya los hubiera enviado-

Kerflah-pues, ya los tiene, gloriosa majestad-

Kalia-explícate-

Kerflah-la misma Fuente la ha contactado para una alianza. Le dará todos los demonios que necesite para aniquilar a la cazadora y a todas las de su especie-

Kalia-¿La Fuente? ¿La Fuente de todo mal está interesada en una alianza conmigo?-

Kerflah-al parecer, la cazadora es una muy extraña hibrida, tan poderosa que puede acabar con la jerarquía del mal. Si alcanza todo su poder, y sin su brazalete, podría destruir a todos los mundos que existen, si se lo propusiera-

Kalia-¿tanto poder tiene?-

Kerflah-incluso más-

Kalia-¿Por qué destruirla si podemos ponerla de nuestro lado?-

Kerflah-¿Cómo lo haremos? Ella odia a todo lo malo. Nunca podríamos convencerla-

Kalia-podríamos persuadirla-

Kerflah-¿ya tiene un plan?-

Kalia-llama a la sacerdotisa Nailatnad. Qué se prepare para un hechizo. Vamos a convertirla en una de nosotros-

Kerflah-pero, su majestad, ese hechizo tarda mucho en prepararse, tal vez hasta semanas-

Kalia-por eso debe empezar ahora, haz lo que te digo-

Kerflah-como usted ordene-

Kalia-y prepara la reunión con La Fuente-

Kerflah-ahora mismo, mi señora-

Se retira haciendo una reverencia.

Kalia-pronto, la cazadora será mía-

-en el Bronze-

Nicole y Elliott bailando, Rogue en la mesa. Se termina la canción y regresan con Rogue.

Nicole-la música es genial-

Rogue-y pensar que no querías venir-

Elliott-¿eso es verdad?-

Nicole-es que no creí divertirme-

Rogue-uno nunca sabe-

Nicole-es verdad-

Elliott-ya lo creo-

Elliott le besa el cuello. Nicole se retira en un intento por comportarse frente a su amiga.

Nicole-(cambiando el tema) y dime, ¿te diviertes?-

Rogue-claro-

Nicole-eso es bueno-

Entra un sujeto vestido de negro y con una gabardina negra, Nicole se le queda viendo.

Elliott-¿pasa algo?-

Nicole-¡oh! Por supuesto que no. No pasa nada malo-

Rogue-¿Qué tiene ese sujeto?-

Nicole-es sólo que no parece del tipo del que se divierte-

Rogue-¿a, no?-

Nicole-ni del tipo del que sale en el día-

Rogue-¡oh! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Nicole-recomendarle un buen psicólogo-

El sujeto se acerca a Nicole y sus amigos.

Sujeto-¿eres Nicole Anne Williams?-

Nicole-¿Quién la busca?-

Sujeto-dime Joe-

Elliott-si ella es Nicole, ¿para que la buscas?-

El sujeto levanta la mano y en la palma de la mano le aparece una bola de fuego y se la lanza a ellos.

Nicole-¡cuidado!-

Empuja a Elliott quien cae al suelo y Rogue se acerca para protegerlo.

Nicole la esquiva con una voltereta y luego comienza a golpearlo, al darle una patada el demonio muestra su verdadera forma (un demonio horrible con garras largas y cuernos piel roja y uñas negras)

Nicole-así que te revelas como eres. ¡Que feo estas!-

El demonio trata de lanzarle otra bola de fuego y cuando Nicole la esquiva, le cae a un inocente. Spike llega por la espalda y se le echa encima.

El demonio arroja a Nicole contra una de los soportes de la plataforma de arriba y esta cae, lastimando a muchas personas.

El demonio arroja a Spike contra el muro y huye.

Nicole se quita la viga que tiene encima y se levanta.

Nicole-¿Dónde está?-

Rogue-huyó-

Elliott-¡Nicole! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?-

Nicole-estoy bien-

Elliott-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué era esa cosa?-

Nicole-no lo se. Pero voy a averiguarlo-

Spike se acerca.

Spike-(le sonríe, todo nervioso) hola, Nicole-

Nicole se aleja de Spike con una cara de "otra vez tú" y ayuda a los heridos.

Nicole le quita a una persona una biga de encima, Rogue le quita una biga a otra persona.

Nicole-hay que llamar a una ambulancia-

Rogue-ya vienen en camino-

Nicole ve a Spike ayudando a una joven.

Nicole-¿Qué haces?-

Spike-¿yo? Pues… pongo más cómoda a esta mujer. Podría comerme a cualquiera en esta sala pero no lo hago. ¿Por qué? Porque Spike es bueno, por eso-

Nicole-¿quieres que te aprecie por no alimentarte de las víctimas?-

Spike-bueno, si-

Nicole-eres asqueroso-

Se va a buscar al demonio.

Spike-(para él) ¿pues que tengo que hacer?-

Elliott-¿Cómo es posible que no este herida?-

Rogue-es muy resistente-

Spike se levanta y se acerca a Rogue.

Spike-pequeña, lleva al cachorro a casa. Yo voy con Nicky-

Spike se va corriendo.

Elliott-yo quiero ir con Nicole-

Rogue-será mejor que no-

-en casa de Giles-

Giles viendo un libro.

Giles-aquí está. Parece ser un demonio Joetazarnax-

Nicole-que imaginación para encontrar un nombre-

Giles-pues Joe es un diminutivo de Joetazarnax-

Nicole-¿como lo mato?-

Giles-aquí dice que es el último de su especie, lanza bolas de fuego por las palmas de las manos…-

Nicole-eso ya lo se. Omítelo-

Giles-está bien. Tiene una fuerza extraordinaria, puede… ¿fluctuar?-

Nicole-se tele transporta-

Giles- y adoptar cualquier forma. Parece que frecuenta los bares. Es un demonio adicto al alcohol-

Nicole-ese demonio y Spike tienen mucho en común-

Spike-¡oye!-

Nicole-bien. Iré a los bares de la zona. No debe andar lejos-

Giles-dice que antes de irse de un bar mata a una joven virgen-

Nicole-¿Qué problema tienen los demonios con las vírgenes?-

Spike-la pregunta seria por que creyó que eres virgen-

Nicole-¿Qué estas insinuando?-

Spike-¡oh! No quiero decir que seas una zorra, pero…-

Nicole-olvídalo. Tengo un demonio que cazar. No puedo estar jugando contigo-

Giles-dices que te preguntó tu nombre antes de atacar-

Nicole-así es-

Giles-debemos suponer que fue Kalia quien lo envió para matarte-

Nicole-como odio a esa niña-

Spike-¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

Nicole-el plan es: yo salgo, yo mato al demonio, y yo regreso para golpearte el resto de la noche-

Spike-no puedes salir sola. Me necesitas-

Nicole-no te necesito, Spike. Nunca te necesito-

Giles-Spike tiene razón. No puedes ir sola y sin un plan de ataque-

Nicole-bien. Puede venir. Pero no tengo humor para más tonterías-

Nicole abre el baúl de la sala de Giles y saca un hacha bastante grande.

Nicole-si quiere pelea, se la daré-

Spike toma una espada y cierra el baúl.

Spike-querrás decir "se la daremos"-

Nicole-debo ir al instituto por algo-

Spike-¿por tu traje de combate? Olvídalo-

Nicole-no, tonto. Es un hechizo, uno que puede causarle a un demonio mas dolor del que yo le puedo dar-

Giles-¿de que se trata?-

Nicole-ya lo verás-

-en el instituto-

Nicole llega a su cuarto, saca un libro de debajo de la cama y lo abre y escribe el hechizo.

Spike-¿Qué es eso?-

Nicole-ya lo verás-

Spike-hablo del libro-

Nicole-pues eso, un libro-

Spike-¿es de magia?-

Nicole-no, son recetas. Cocino en mi tiempo libre entre la escuela, los entrenamientos y el patrullaje-

Cierra el libro y lo vuelve a guardar.

Elliott entra a la habitación.

Elliott-¿en donde estabas?-

Nicole-en la biblioteca. Buscando a ese ser. Pero no estaba en ninguno de los libros de animales que vi-

Elliott-¿A dónde vas?-

Nicole-a preguntarle a un experto, dibujé a la criatura y se la llevo a un bibliotecario para que lo busque-

Elliott-¿a esta hora?-

Nicole-una criatura salvaje no puede estar suelta-

Elliott-voy contigo-

Nicole-no. Puede ser muy peligroso-

Elliott-puedo cuidarme sólo-

Nicole-no creo que transformarte en un dragon te sirva de mucho-

Elliott-¿Cuáles son tus poderes? Nunca quisiste decirme-

Nicole-ahora no-

Elliott-no. Ahora-

Nicole-soy una buena peleadora y soy un poco mas fuerte y resistente que un hombre promedio, ¿satisfecho?-

Elliott-quiero ir-

Nicole-no. No y se acabó. No puedes venir-

Elliott-¿prefieres que te acompañe el místico chico ingles de cabello atómico?-

Spike-¡oye! Es rubio platino-

Nicole-créeme, si pudiera elegir, escogería pasar el resto de la noche contigo que estar cinco minutos con este tonto. Pero debo hacerlo-

Elliott-¿Por qué no te puedes quedar? ¿Por que tienes que ir?-

Nicole-porque…porque…-

Spike-trabajamos en un zoológico-

Nicole-si. Un zoológico que ordenó a esta criatura de Japón, en Japón no saben que es y quieren que nosotros lo investiguemos. Debo ir por él antes de que lastime a alguien o se lastime-

Elliott-¿trabajas en un zoológico?-

Nicole-ajá-

Elliott-¿vas a volver más tarde?-

Nicole-lo prometo-

Elliott-cuídate-

Nicole-claro. Deséame suerte-

Elliott-haré algo mejor-

La besa, ella le responde y se besan por un momento, Spike desvía la mirada, entristecido.

Nicole-debo irme-

Elliott-adiós. Cuídala, rubio-

Spike-para tu información, mi nombre es Spike. Y la cuidaré-

Se van, con las armas en una maleta.

-en la calle-

Spike-tu novio es más crédulo de lo que pensé. El tonto se creyó lo del zoológico-

Nicole-no hables así de mi novio o cuando te des cuenta, tendrás una estaca en el corazón-

Spike-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-

Nicole-eso no te incumbe-

Spike-seria divertido que se enterara-

Nicole-dile y te juro que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que te estaque-

Spike-no seas tan sensible, amor-

Nicole-no me digas así-

Spike-claro. Olvidé que eres la "cazadora escarlata"-

Nicole-eso, a ti no te importa-

Spike-claro que me importa. Mi objetivo en esta vida es verte feliz…claro, no tanto o sino tendré que morderte-

Nicole-antes de que lo intentes estarás en el infierno-

Spike-claro. Amenazas. Que miedo-

Nicole-¿lo hueles?-

Spike-está en ese bar-

Nicole-¿seguro? por que este es el quinto bar que visitamos y, según tú, en todos estaba-

Spike-esta vez estoy seguro. El olor es más fuerte-

Nicole-(tapándose la nariz) yo también puedo olerlo-

Entran al bar.

Nicole-¿Por qué huele así?-

Spike-los demonios de su tipo huelen mal cuando están ebrios. Es por eso que ya están casi extintos-

Nicole-pues, pronto estarán extintos-

Ven al demonio.

Nicole-ahí está-

Spike-vamos a bailar. Está vez no se salvará-

Nicole-no lo creo-

Nicole-"Que la crueldad, el dolor y el mal persigan a este malvado todos sus días.

Que se invierta la tormenta que él crea, en todos sus climas. Que sienta y sufra el dolor que causa"-

El demonio se levanta, grita y se enciende en llamas, desvaneciéndose.

Spike-¿Qué fue eso?-

Nicole-un hechizo. Entre mas dolor ha causado el demonio, mas dolorosa es su muerte. Es el hechizo del karma instantáneo-

Spike-¿funciona con vampiros?-

Nicole-por desgracia es sólo para demonios. Te salvaste-

-en casa de Giles-

Giles-es un hechizo fascinante, en verdad. Y facilitará tu trabajo mucho-

Spike-¿Por qué no derrotamos Kalia con eso?-

Nicole-en primera: se necesita estar cerca para que resulte. Y en segunda: no funciona con demonios de alto rango-

Giles-aunque no estaría de más probarlo-

Nicole-creo que si. Por ahora, es mejor que vaya a casa. Debo ir a ver a Elliott-

Spike-querrás decir: ir a ver al "amiguito" de Elliott. Y apuesto a que es un muy pequeño "amiguito"-

Nicole-bien. Eso es todo-

Golpea a Spike fuertemente tirándolo al suelo.

Nicole-y luego me preguntas por que te odio tanto-

Nicole-nos vemos luego Giles-

Giles-adiós Nicole-

Nicole se va.

Giles-¿vas a volver al instituto?-

Spike-¿bromeas? Ella es capaz de clavarme una estaca mientras duermo-

Giles-no es capaz. Aunque no le agradara la broma que hiciste hace un momento-

Spike-regresaré. Sólo tengo que ir por unas cosas-

-en la cripta-

Harmony-¿me vas a dejar aquí sola?-

Spike-si. Lo siento, nena-

Harmony-¿puedo quedarme con la cripta?-

Spike-has lo que quieras-

Spike toma unas cajas y se va.

Continuará…


	4. Muerte venidera

("Muerte venidera")

-habitación de Nicole-

En la noche

Nicole está recostada al lado de Elliott, se levanta y se viste con su traje de combate, se pone una gabardina encima del traje. Se sale al pasillo y Elliott se pone rápidamente un pantalón, los zapatos y se pone una camiseta.

-en el pasillo-

Nicole-¿ya vas a volver? Lastima. Estábamos mejor sin ti-

Spike-¿A dónde vas, amor?-

Nicole-a la cocina. Voy a tomar algo de leche-

Spike-¿no vas a salir? Por que si tu novio despierta y no te ve a su lado, sospechará-

Elliott escucha solo esa parte.

Nicole-no voy a salir-

Se va caminando.

Spike-claro-

Se mete a su cuarto. Elliott sale de la habitación y sigue a Nicole.

-en un callejón cerca del Bronze-

Nicole va caminando, Elliott la sigue de cerca y Nicole ve a un chico besando a una chica en el cuello.

Nicole-disculpa. ¿Sabes donde queda el Bronze?-

El chico voltea y tiene cara de vampiro y sangre en la boca.

Nicole-eso creí-

El vampiro suelta al a chica y se abalanza contra Nicole. Ella le da unas patadas y lo estaca, el vampiro se hace polvo. Nicole se acerca a la chica y le extiende una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Nicole-¿estas bien?-

Chica-¿que era esa cosa?-

Nicole-descuida. Ya no te hará daño. Vete a casa, con cuidado-

Chica-¡gracias!-

Nicole-no hay de que-

La chica se va corriendo.

-en el cementerio-

Nicole está caminando y de repente aparecen tres vampiros, pelea con ellos.

Nicole-¡oh! ¡Por favor! He derrotado a más vampiros con una sola mano. ¿Es todo lo que pueden dar?-

Nicole estaca a cada uno y Elliott se le acerca.

Nicole-¿Elliott? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Elliott-¿Qué eran esos?-

Nicole-nada. No eran nada-

Elliott-no me engañas. Yo los vi-

Nicole-tengo que confesarte algo-

Elliott-¿que eres una asesina?-

Nicole-(ofendida) ¿a cuantas personas has visto que se hagan polvo cuando las matas?-

Elliott-a ninguna-

Nicole-Elliott… (Lo toma del las manos) soy una cazavampiros-

Elliott-¿Qué?-

Nicole-se que crees que no existen, pero son reales, y yo los mantengo a raya-

Elliott-¿eres una cazavampiros?-

Nicole-soy la cazadora-

Elliott-¿la que en cada generación aparece? ¿La de los cuentos de hadas de Rumania?-

Nicole-No te asustes-

Elliott-¿Qué no me asuste? Estoy enterándome de que mi novia caza criaturas que no deberían existir y ¿quieres que me calme?-

Nicole-no es tan malo-

Elliott-¡claro que lo es! Nunca quise creer en esas historias y ahora me dices que son reales, ¿Qué era la criatura del Bronze? ¿Un troll?-

Nicole-un demonio-

Elliott-esto es demasiado para mí-

Nicole-(se le acerca y lo toma del brazo) déjame explicarte-

Elliott-(se aleja) ¡no me toques! ¡Aléjate de mi!-

Nicole-no te voy a hacer nada. Sigo siendo la misma-

Elliott-¡no! ¡Ahora eres un…un fenómeno!-

Nicole-yo no quise ser cazadora. Es un legado-

Elliott-pues tú y tu legado, se van a alejar de mí. Lo nuestro se acabó-

Nicole-por favor. No entiendes…-

Elliott-claro que entiendo. Entiendo que me has estado mintiendo. Creí que me engañabas con el chico ingles, rubio…pero esto es demasiado-

Nicole-por favor, yo…-

Elliott-mi herida del cuello, ¿tú me la causaste?-

Nicole-no es lo que piensas yo…-

Elliott-¡respóndeme! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Quiero la verdad!-

Nicole-fue mi…hermana gemela, fue convertida en vampiro hace un año-

Elliott-tu hermana gemela. Si, claro-

Nicole-es verdad, se llamaba…Drusilla-

Elliott-no me interesa si es verdad o no. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí-

Nicole-creí que sentías algo por mi-

Elliott-si, te amaba. Pero eso fue antes de enterarme de que eras un adefesio-

Nicole-pero…-

Elliott-pero nada. Lo nuestro se acabó. Adiós, Nicole-

Nicole-¡Elliott! Dame una oportunidad-

Elliott-no. Yo necesito a una novia normal, no a una asesina-

Nicole-pero eres un mutante, no eres normal tu tampoco-

Elliott-lo que me pasa, lo explica la ciencia. Lo tuyo, es sobrenatural, es… anormal -

Elliott se va y Nicole se deja caer al suelo y se pone a llorar desconsoladamente, ¿Cómo pudo actuar así? Él que tantas veces le dijo que la amaba…

Aparece Spike.

Spike-(sonriendo) ¿Qué te pasa, amor? ¿Te rompiste una uña?-

Nicole-(llorando, voltea a verlo, las lagrimas no paraban de brotar) ¿ahora que quieres?-

Spike-(serio al ver a la joven llorando tan desconsoladamente) ¿Qué pasa?-

Nicole-(con la cara cubierta de lágrimas y desviando la mirada) no quiero hablar del tema-

Spike-¿hay algo que pueda hacer?-

Nicole lo ve extrañada, Spike se sienta a su lado y le pone la mano en el hombro para consolarla.

Spike-¿Qué sucedió?-

Nicole-(sin ver a Spike y evitando su mirada) Elliott, él… él me siguió y me vio mientras cazaba. No quiere volver a verme-

Spike-(feliz, pero trata de disimularlo) estoy seguro de que dentro de poco se le pasará el susto y querrá hablar contigo-

Nicole-(aun sin verlo) no lo creo-

Spike-bueno, siempre hay más peces en el mar-

Nicole-(aun sin verlo) ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo quiero demasiado, ¿Cómo continuar?-

Spike-bueno, se que ahora te sientes así, pero el tiempo el dolor pasará y te sentirás mejor-

Nicole lo voltea a ver como diciendo: "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"-

Spike-no me mires así. Lo sé, lo he vivido-

Nicole-(voltea a ver a un punto cualquiera frente a ella) si, claro-

Spike-¿Qué? ¿crees que por ser seres sin alma no podemos amar?-

Nicole-¿realmente quieres que te responda?-

Spike-bueno, el hecho es que Drusilla fue la primer persona que me notó, ella fue mi mayor tesoro, mi dueña. Ella fue la que me dio esta vida; por mas de cien años la idolatré, y el día que me dejó quería morir definitivamente. Era patético. Pero con el tiempo y unas buenas palizas por parte de la cazadora, la olvidé. No fue fácil, pensaba en ella todo el tiempo y sufría, pero con el tiempo me dí cuenta que pensaba menos en ella y cuando pensaba en ella me dolía menos, hasta que llegó el momento en que dejé de pensar en ella casi por completo. Y ahora ya no me interesa pensar en ella. Soy feliz-

Nicole-(sarcástica) bien por ti-

Spike-el punto es que a ti también te pasará lo mismo. Lo superarás-

Nicole-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Spike-¿a que te refieres?-

Nicole-estás aquí, hablando tiernamente, hablándome de tus sentimientos, diciendo cosas dulces… tratando de consolarme-

Spike-bueno, si, eso intento-

Nicole-¿Por qué te preocupa lo que sienta? Te odio, tú me odias; y aun así aquí estás tratando de consolarme como si te importara-

Spike-nunca dije que de odiaba, solo me gusta molestarte. Y si, me importas, eres la cazadora. La única elegida-

Nicole-¿ah, si? Pues puedes meterte mi legado por donde te quepa. Tal vez en tu cabeza hueca-

Spike-(se levanta enfurecido y la mira con una mirada de ira) ¡oye! Siempre eres así, eres una perra conmigo y yo solo trato de ayudarte…-

Antes de que pueda terminar la oración, Nicole se levanta con furia y se para frente a él, poniendo su cara a unos centímetros de la de Spike y mirándolo con furia.

Nicole-(furiosa) ¡bueno, nadie te pidió que me ayudaras…o que me consolaras, sobretodo después de ser tú el único culpable de todo esto!-

Spike-(ofendido) ¿yo?-

Nicole-(furiosa) ¡si! Elliott creyó que lo engañaba contigo, si no hubieras metido tu narisota en mi vida, él no se habria enterado de que soy la cazadora. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-

Spike-(calmado y sonriendo levemente) ¿funcionó?-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Spike-¿te convenciste?-

Nicole lo mira sorprendida por su respuesta, luego mira para su lado derecho, cerrando los ojos, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Spike, furiosa e indignada porque Spike tenga razón en eso y no se le ocurriera nada ingenioso para responderle. Era obvio que no era culpa de Spike, si ella se lo hubiera dicho antes, si se lo hubiera insinuado varias veces, quizás Elliott no hubiera actuado así.

Nicole-(furiosa) Necesito estar sola-

Sale corriendo totalmente furiosa.

Spike-¡Nicky!-

Nicole llega al instituto sin darse cuenta, entra y comienza a subir las escaleras.

-en la habitación de Logan-

Tocan a la puerta, Logan abre la puerta y ve a Nicole, con la cara cubierta de lagrimas y los ojos irritados por tanto llorar que siguen soltando lagrimas.

Nicole-siento tocar a esta hora. No sabía a donde mas ir. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí-

Logan la abraza y ella se pone a llorar desconsoladamente, logan la deja pasar, cierra la puerta.

-en el gimnasio-

Unos días despues.

Nicole está golpeando el saco de golpear, muy efusivamente.

Rogue-¿segura de que estás bien?-

Nicole-perfectamente-

Rogue-te ves algo enojada-

Nicole-(golpeando más duro el saco) ¿enojada? Yo no estoy enojada-

Rogue-como digas-

Se acerca a la puerta.

Nicole-¿Qué haces?-

Rogue-me voy de aquí antes de que me saques los ojos-

Nicole-discúlpame, sólo estoy un poco…-

Rogue-¿alterada?-

Nicole-…malhumorada-

Rogue-yo también estaría malhumorada si mi novio me dejara. Te entiendo-

Nicole-si no cambias el tema pronto, si te sacaré los ojos-

Rogue-sólo digo que te comprendo-

Nicole-no hay nada que comprender. Elliott y yo terminamos en buenos términos-

Rogue-¿por eso te sales de la habitación a la que él entra y evitas comer en el comedor?-

Nicole-no quiero verlo, es todo. Eso no significa que este enojada con él-

Rogue-yo creía que eso significaba-

Nicole-pues no-

Entra Elliott y Nicole toma sus cosas y se va por la otra puerta.

Rogue-(en secreto) ¿ah, no?-

Nicole-ya terminé de entrenar-

Rogue-¿vamos al parque?-

Nicole-claro-

-en la habitación de Nicole-

Logan va pasando por ahí y ve la puerta abierta, le extraña.

Logan-¿hola? ¿Nicole?-

Logan abre la puerta y ve a Spike oliendo un suéter de Nicole.

Logan-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Spike voltea, sorprendido, y esconde el suéter detrás de él.

Spike-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Estaba… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

Logan-busco a la que te descuartizará por estar en su dormitorio-

Spike-¿ah, si? Bueno, yo también-

Logan-¿estabas oliendo su suéter?-

Spike-no. Bueno, si, es cierto. Es típico de los depredadores. No tiene nada de malo. Sentir el olor del enemigo te da ganas de cazar. Aun no me deshago de ese hábito -

Spike vuelve a oler el suéter.

Spike-¡eso es! El olor de la cazadora. Amargo y enervante-

Logan le quita el suéter.

Logan-fuera-

Lo jala de la gabardina. Spike toma una tanga del cajón mientras Logan lo jala, sin que se de cuenta, y la guarda en su bolsillo.

Spike-¡cuidado! ¡Despacio! Estas arruinando el cuero. Se por un detalle que a la cazadora no le importa mi presencia aquí-

Logan-claro, ahora los enemigos se olfatean los suéteres-

Spike-no somos enemigos. Sólo…no demuestra que le agrado-

Logan-si, por que son buenos amigos-

Spike-si-

Logan-que bien. Cuéntame otra-

Spike-de acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece esta? En otras ocasiones, ha hecho un conjuro contra ciertos vampiros ¿no te has preguntado por que estoy entre los invitados?-

Logan-por que vives aquí. Sin mencionar que eres inofensivo-

Spike-si, por supuesto. Por algo lo dirás. Al menos tengo presencia. ¿Y tú que tienes? ¿Una mirada penetrante? Asúmelo, sujeto insulso, no eres el tipo de Nicky. No es que no le gustes. Pero lo lamento, Charlie… no eres lo suficientemente siniestro-

Logan saca sus garras y se las pone a milímetros del cuello.

Logan-¿quieres apostar?-

Spike-no me vas a hacer nada. No tienes las piedras-

Logan le clava las garras en el pecho a Spike. Spike grita del dolor.

Logan-lárgate-

Lo avienta al suelo del pasillo.

Spike-(tapando se la herida y adolorido) veo que no le correspondes. ¿Sabias que ella lleva tiempo enamorada de ti? Pero tú sólo la quieres como un padre a su hija, ¿no es verdad?-

Logan-no te lo diré dos veces-

Spike-(adolorido) claro. Me voy-

Se levanta con dificultad y se mete a su cuarto-

Logan se queda pensativo y algo confundido por las palabras que acaba de escuchar, cierra la puerta del cuarto de Nicole y se va.

-en el parque-

Rogue-no es que todos los chicos sean iguales-

Nicole-lo son-

Rogue-no. Sólo debes encontrar alguno que tenga la mente abierta-

Nicole-y yo creí que un mutante lo entendería-

Rogue-es un mutante muy científico. Es un cretino. Ojalá que se lo devore un vampiro-

Nicole-yo creo que no sucederá-

Rogue-tienes razón. La mala hierba nunca muere. Lo que necesitas es sacar un clavo con otro. Hay que buscarte un chico-

Nicole-busquemos en la red. "cazadora de vampiros con poderes mutantes, busca chico con la mente abierta que le guste pelear por su vida cuando se acerque un Apocalipsis, pasear por los cementerios de noche y visitar a un bibliotecario ingles en su casa a cualquier hora del día. Se espera que enfrente cada Apocalipsis con valor a su lado y lo más seguro es que el molesto vampiro ingles que no se le despega ni un segundo, lo irrite hasta morir y despues le quite su dinero. Interesados comuníquense con…"-

Rogue-veo tu punto. Es obvio que no puedes decirles en la primera cita-

Nicole-y ya cumplí mi cuota de rechazos por una vida-

Rogue-Miles era un idiota. No puedes esperar que alguien así sea sensible-

Nicole-pero eso no significa que la mayoría no esa así-

Rogue-tal vez. Pero hay una minoría que no es así-

Nicole-si tan sólo se fijara alguno de ellos en mí-

Rogue-podemos hacer que suceda-

Nicole-¿a que te refieres?-

Rogue-puedo hacer un hechizo para atraer al verdadero amor-

Nicole-¿el verdadero?-

Rogue-el verdadero-

Nicole-¿Qué necesitas?-

Rogue-algunas hiervas y esencias-

Nicole-vamos a la tienda de magia-

Rogue-antes de que cierren-

-en el auditorio del instituto-

Rogue-ya tenemos la pimienta de cayena, las 2 raíces de mandrágora, y la copa de nueces de betel. Ahora hay que hervir todo en vino tinto-

Nicole pone todo en el caldero y le prende fuego.

Rogue-en lo que hierve, tienes que escribir una lista con las cualidades que quieres en tu chico-

Nicole-eso es fácil-

Empiezan a escribir.

-al rato-

La poción ya está terminada y la vertieron en la copa.

Rogue-debes leer la lista en voz alta, decir el hechizo tres veces y llevar un poco de la poción siempre contigo-

Nicole-bien, aquí voy. Quiero que mi amado sea rudo. Enigmático. Comprensivo. Que me acepte por lo que soy. Que crea en el amor. Que cuando se enamore, lo de todo de si. Que sea alto y apuesto, con facciones duras. Que sea decidido. Perseverante por lo que quiere. Que no tema decirme "te amo". Que me ame sobre todas las cosas. Que no sea capaz de despreciarme. Y que sobre todo, ame el amor tanto como yo-

Rogue-eso si que fue especifico. Ahora di el hechizo-

Nicole-"Yo te conjuro, yo te conjuro. Yo soy la reina, tú eres la abeja. Como lo deseo así será. Yo te conjuro, yo te conjuro. Yo soy la reina, tú eres la abeja. Como lo deseo así será. Yo te conjuro, yo te conjuro. Yo soy la reina, tú eres la abeja. Como lo deseo así será."-

Rogue-(le da un pequeño frasco) lleva esto cuando salgas-

Nicole-¿eso es todo?-

Rogue-si-

Nicole se levanta.

Rogue-¿A dónde vas?-

Nicole-al Bronze. Pondré a prueba el hechizo-

Rogue-bien-

-En el pasillo-

Nicole va hacia la puerta cuando se topa con Logan.

Logan-¿vas a salir?-

Nicole-voy al Bronze-

Logan-creí que no te gustaba ir-

Nicole-la gente cambia-

Logan-al igual que los sentimientos-

Nicole-¿Cómo?-

Logan-sólo digo que uno puede darse cuenta de algo que ya sentía desde hace tiempo-

Nicole-¿te sientes bien? ¿Comiste algo descompuesto?-

Logan-no. Estoy bien. Sólo trato de decirte algo-

Nicole-pues…dilo-

Logan-¿podemos discutirlo en tu habitación?-

Nicole-(confundida por el modo de actuar de Logan) claro-

-en el cuarto de Nicole-

Logan cierra la puerta tras de él.

Nicole-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo bien?-

Logan-si. Es sólo que escuche un rumor. Escuche que tu estas enamorada de mí. ¿Es verdad?-

Nicole-(totalmente alterada) ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

Logan-eso no importa, el punto es…-

Nicole-(aun mas alterada) fue Spike, ¿verdad? voy a estacarlo por esto-

Logan-escúchame. El punto es que me di cuenta de que yo también estoy enamorado de ti-

Nicole-(sigue alterada hasta que escucha lo ultimo y rápidamente pasa a estar confundida) ¿Cómo?-

Logan-te estoy diciendo que te amo-

Nicole-¡vaya!-

Logan-cuando Spike me dijo que estas enamorada de mi desde hace tiempo, me di cuenta de que te amo-

Nicole lo ve atónita.

Logan-¿y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Nicole-¿Qué que digo? ¡Digo que si! ¡Voy a regalarle algo a Spike por decirte!-

Logan-¿puedo besarte?-

Nicole-¿Qué si puedes? ¡Claro que si! Somos novios, ¿o no?-

Logan besa a Nicole, quien le rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

Tocan a la puerta.

Logan-(entre besos) deja que toquen, que crean que no estas-

Nicole-(entre besos) puede ser importante. Algún Apocalipsis-

Nicole deja de besarlo y abre la puerta.

Nicole-¿Spike? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Spike-debo decirte algo. Es importante-

Nicole-¿es el fin del mundo?-

Spike-no-

Nicole-entonces olvídalo-

Nicole va a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Spike-(antes de que la cierre) te amo-

Nicole-(abre la puerta al oír eso) ¿Qué?-

Spike-te amo. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Te amo hasta estremecerme -

Nicole-no puedes amarme. Eres un vampiro-

Spike-claro que puedo. No duermo en las noches…-

Nicole-¡tú duermes durante el día!-

Spike-si, pero…ese no es el punto. Lo que siento es real. Te a…-

Nicole-¡no! No lo digas. No otra vez. Esto es un error-

Spike-no lo es. Sólo pienso en ti. Sólo sueño contigo. Estas dentro de mí. En mi garganta. Me ahogo en ti Williams, me ahogo en ti

Nicole-ya oí suficiente-

Nicole trata de cerrar la puerta pero Spike se lo impide y entra.

Spike-lo que siento por ti está mal. Lo se. No soy un idiota. ¿Crees que me gusta sentirte aquí adentro? ¿Qué destruyas mi interior, hasta que sólo quedes tú dentro de un caparazón muerto? Dices que lo odias, pero te quedas-

Logan-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Spike-¿Cómo que "que hago"? ¿Tú que haces aquí?-

Nicole-eso no te incumbe-

Logan-Nicole es mi novia-

Spike-¿eso es verdad?-

Nicole-vete de aquí-

Logan-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Spike-al parecer, le declaro mi amor a tu chica-

Logan-te dije que no te acercaras a Nicole-

Spike-no. Me dijiste que saliera de su habitación. Pero a mi no me gusta obedecer a idiotas como tú-

Nicole-ya cálmate, Logan. Sal de mi habitación, ahora Spike-

Spike-no-

Nicole-¿no?-

Spike-exacto. No-

Nicole lo golpea.

Nicole-¿ya te vas a ir?-

Spike-no. No hasta que admitas que sientes algo por mi-

Logan-deja de decir estupideces-

Spike-no te hablo a ti-

Spike-dime que tengo posibilidades y te dejaré en paz, me saldré de tu habitación y esperaré a que ese momento llegue-

Logan-(le pone la mano en el hombro) eso no va a pasar-

Spike-¡suéltame!-

Spike lo golpea, Logan le responde y comienzan a pelear.

Nicole-Logan, deja de golpearlo. Spike, si no te controlas te voy a estacar-

Ellos ignoran a Nicole quien trata de separarlos pero Spike la golpea.

Spike-oh, lo siento no quise…-

Logan-¿Cómo te atreves?-

Logan lo vuelve a golpear y vuelven a pelearse.

Nicole-¡esto se acabó! Debo ir con Rogue-

Nicole sale corriendo de su habitación y va a la de Rogue.

Rogue le abre y Nicole entra sin esperar invitación.

Nicole-esto está fuera de control. Debes detenerlo-

Rogue-¿Qué cosa?-

Nicole-el hechizo. Logan y Spike están matándose a golpes por mí-

Rogue-¿Qué?-

Nicole-el hechizo. Surtió efecto en los dos-

Rogue-y Spike dice que no tiene nada en común con Logan-

Nicole-¿Cómo?-

Rogue-el hechizo hace que las personas que tienen todas las características que mencionaste se enamoren de ti. Spike y Logan las tiene y por eso funcionó en los dos-

Nicole-pues deshazlo-

Rogue-bien. Repite despues de mí: Será así…-

Nicole-será así…-

Rogue-…deseo lo como…-

Nicole-…deseo lo como…-

Rogue-…abeja la eres tú…-

Nicole-…abeja la eres tú…-

Rogue-…reina la soy yo…-

Nicole-…reina la soy yo…-

Rogue-…conjuro te yo, conjuro te yo-

Nicole-…conjuro te yo, conjuro te yo-

Rogue-ahora dilo dos veces más-

Nicole-"será así deseo lo como. Abeja la eres tú, reina la soy yo. Conjuro te yo, conjuro te yo. Será así deseo lo como. Abeja la eres tú, reina la soy yo. Conjuro te yo, conjuro te yo"-

Rogue-ve a ver a Logan y Spike-

Nicole va a su cuarto. Logan y Spike siguen peleando.

Nicole-¡deténganse de una vez!-

Ellos se detienen.

Logan-¿Qué pasa?-

Nicole-eso mismo les pregunto yo a ustedes-

Spike-cuando me di cuenta este idiota me estaba golpeando así que lo golpee-

Nicole-¿no recuerdan por que peleaban?-

Logan-apuesto a que se metió a tu habitación para oler tus cosas y yo lo encontré-

Nicole-claro. Espera. ¿Oler mis cosas?-

Spike-este sujeto está loco. Yo no estaba oliendo nada-

Nicole-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

Spike-yo no hago esas cosas-

Logan-¿Qué pasó con "es común en depredadores"?-

Spike-¿y tu que dices? ¿Qué nunca has olido sus cosas? ¡Oh! Espera. Tú sólo la quieres como a una hija-

Nicole-si se van a volver a pelear. Háganlo afuera. Ya rompieron demasiadas cosas por un día-

Logan-sabes que no quise hacerlo pero el Capitán Peroxido…-

Nicole-el Capitán peroxido nada. Fuera de mi habitación-

Spike-uh! Nicole corre a su amado de su cuarto-

Nicole-tú también te vas-

Spike-¿yo? ¿Por qué?-

Nicole-(enojada y gritándole) ¿te parece poco destruir mi habitación? Fuera o te arrojo por la ventana-

Spike-bien. No tienes que ser tan hostil-

Se levanta y se va.

Nicole-(seria) por favor vete, Logan-

Logan-no quise destruir tu habitación-

Nicole-(seria y algo triste) lo se. No estoy enojada. Sólo necesito estar sola un rato-

Logan-bien. No vemos, pequeña-

Nicole-(triste) si-

Nicole cierra la puerta cuando Logan sale y se sienta a los pies de su cama en el suelo, entristecida.

Rogue toca.

Nicole-ahora no-

Rogue entra.

Rogue-¿todo bien?-

Nicole-si. Gracias por terminar el hechizo-

Rogue-¿estas bien?-

Nicole-estoy pensando. Spike dijo algo que jamás había tomado en cuenta-

Rogue-(se sienta al lado de ella) ¿Qué es?-

Nicole-nunca me pregunté como me veía Logan. Me ve como a su hija. Me ve como a su hija y tuve que darme cuenta por que Spike lo notó antes-

Rogue-puede ser que sienta algo por ti-

Nicole-no. Él nunca me verá como una mujer. Me verá como esa niña de doce años que necesitaba cariño. Como esa niña a la que cuidó como un padre amoroso. A la que consoló cuando lloraba. A la que curó cuando se lastimaba. Nunca seré mas para él que esa niña de doce años que conoció poco antes de su cumpleaños y que la sorprendió con este oso de peluche. Este oso se veía más grande a los trece-

Rogue-¿y que piensas hacer?-

Nicole-lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho. Olvidarme de él. Vivir mi vida. Conocer a alguien que pueda amar y que no se vaya cuando se entere que soy la cazadora…o que soy mutante…y conocerlo de manera natural. No más hechizos de amor-

Rogue-yo sólo trataba de consolarte-

Nicole-no te ofendas, pero…oír a Spike decirme "te amo" no me consoló-

Rogue-no creí que fueran tan parecidos. Aunque lo nieguen-

Nicole-eso me asusta. A Logan lo amo, y a Spike lo odio, pero soy muy parecidos-

Rogue-sin que te enojes te diré que sólo odias a Spike por un tonto prejuicio a los vampiros-

Nicole-¿prejuicio? Todos los vampiros son malignos-

Rogue-pero no todos tienen alma-

Nicole-yo no le creo esa farsa de "soy bueno, tengo alma, todos quiéranme"-

Rogue-yo si le creo-

Nicole-por su culpa Elliott me dejó. Elliott creyó que lo engañaba con Spike y decidió seguirme. Me vio matando a unos vampiros y me dejó-

Rogue-Nicole-

Nicole-me duele. Quiero que este dolor pare. Me costó mucho alejarlo cuando Miles me dejó. No lo soportaré de nuevo-

Rogue-puedo ayudarte-

Nicole-¿Cómo?-

Rogue-puedo hacer un hechizo. Un hechizo para alejar al dolor de ti-

Nicole-¿segura de que podré sentir dolor físico pero el emocional se irá?-

Rogue-si. Al cien por ciento. Ya no te dolerá la partida de Elliott y podrás continuar con tu vida-

Nicole-suena bien-

Rogue-el hechizo está en tu libro-

Nicole-¿has estado leyendo mi libro de las sombras?-

Rogue-tiene muy buenos hechizos. Soy una aprendiz a bruja. Es como pedir que los osos no coman miel-

Nicole-bien. ¿Qué tienes?-

Rogue saca el libro y busca el hechizo-

Rogue-aquí está-

Nicole-"Para liberarse del dolor por la partida de un ser querido"-

Nicole-"Encerrada, enjaulada, llena de dolor, mi sufrimiento se convierte en manía y no puedo huir. Necesito un alivio para poder respirar. Llévate mi dolor, por favor, haz que se vaya. Que su partida no me duela mas"-

Rogue-¿funcionó?-

Nicole-(sonriendo) si. No me duele. Ya no hay tristeza-

Rogue pellizca a Nicole.

Nicole-¡oye! ¿Por qué fue eso?-

Rogue-me aseguro de que sientas dolor-

Nicole-parece que funcionó muy bien-

Se levanta.

Rogue-¿A dónde vas?-

Nicole-a gozar de la felicidad-

-en el Bronze-

Nicole y rogue están bailando con varios chicos a la vez, Nicole se aleja de ellos, se sienta en su silla, Rogue sigue bailando y Spike llega.

Spike-es un maldito robo-

Se sienta en al lado.

Spike-¡aumentar los precios para pagar las reparaciones de esta pocilga! No tengo la colpa de que el seguro no los cubra contra ataque de demonios-

Nicole-¡vaya! Quizás sea hora de que te busques otro sitio-

Spike-estoy pensándolo desde que quitaron del maldito menú… la flor de cebolla. Era lo único bueno-

Nicole-¿Qué haces?-

Spike-¿a que te refieres?-

Nicole-aquí. En esta mesa…hablando conmigo como si fuéramos amigos-

Spike-vi que estabas sola. Pensé que quieras que te hicieran compañía-

Nicole lo ve como diciendo "¿disculpa?".

Spike-como quieras-

Se levanta, se aleja pero regresa.

Spike-es que luchamos juntos contra muchas cosas, incluyendo a tu versión de vampiro. Estuve junto a ti, luchando codo a codo-

Nicole-en realidad, estuviste fuera toda la pelea por que yo los saqué de la cripta-

Spike-lo que cuenta es la intención. Bien podrías… ser menos severa conmigo, tenerme mas consideración, respeto-

Logan-oye maldad apagada, estas en mi silla-

Spike-(indignado) maldito seas-

Se levanta, recoge su cerveza y se aleja.

Rogue-creo que heriste sus sentimientos-

Logan-no hay que herir los sentimientos de un cruel asesino (pausa) es un buen consejo, en realidad. ¿Quieren refrescos?-

Nicole-Logan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Logan-hoy cobré mi sueldo y vine a gastar un poco. ¿Quieren algo?-

Rogue-yo quiero agua-

Logan-el agua no es reto para alguien que cobró, ya que…-

Ve que no está el dinero en la mesa.

Logan-¿Dónde está mi dinero?-

Nicole voltea a ver a Spike, quien está en la barra comprando una cerveza y paga con billetes.

Logan-Spike, diabólico demonio-

Se levanta y se acerca a Spike.

Nicole comienza a ver a los lados y ve a un chico apuesto en la parte de al lado, donde hay unos sillones.

Nicole-ahora vuelvo-

Rogue-claro-

Nicole se levanta y va con el chico.

Nicole-hola-

Chico-hola, muñeca-

Nicole-te vi ahí sólo y pensé que necesitabas compañía-

Chico-parece que lees la mente, nena-

Nicole-soy Nicole-

Se sienta al lado de él.

Chico-me llamo Brian-

Nicole-mucho gusto Brian-

Brian-lo mismo digo, Nicole. Dime, ¿quieres un trago? Yo invito-

Nicole-claro-

Brian le da una cerveza.

-en la barra-

Logan-trabajo mucho para ganarme mi sueldo-

Spike-¿y yo no?-

Logan-lo robaste-

Spike-¿crees que no me costó trabajo?-

Logan-escucha, rubio teñido. Ya nos hemos pelado y estoy seguro de que puedo hacerte mas daño del que podrías causarme tú a mí-

Spike ve a Nicole hablando y riendo con Brian.

Spike-(atento a lo que hace Nicole y celoso) ¿si? Como si pudieras-

-en la habitación de Nicole-

Nicole entra besando y desvistiendo a Brian.

-un rato despues-

Nicole está dormida, Brian se levanta se viste, se acerca a Nicole y levanta la mano en el aire, en ella, aparece un athame (daga sagrada, usada por algunos brujos en rituales) trata de clavársela en el abdomen, pero Nicole despierta y lo golpea, lo desarma y lo arroja contra la pared, toma su bata y se la pone. Se acerca a Brian y lo levanta.

Nicole-¿Quién eres?-

Brian-¿Por qué habría de decirte?-

Nicole-será interesante ver lo que sucede cuando te clave esta daga en tu ojo izquierdo-

Brian-soy un warlock-

Nicole-¿un que?-

Brian-un brujo negro que obtiene los poderes de las brujas matándolas con ese athame-

Nicole-siento desilusionarte, pero no soy una bruja. Soy una mutante-

Brian-eso es lo que crees-

Nicole-¿a que te refieres?-

Brian-tu provienes de una larga lista de brujas, las mujeres de tu familia, tienen poderes y un libro de las sombras, los poderes de las brujas de tu familia se incrementan a cada generación, son las brujas mas codiciadas entre los warlocks-

Nicole-mi madre no era una bruja, no tenia poderes, los poderes los heredé de mi padre-

Brian-tonterías, eres una maldita bruja. Tu madre no tenía poderes porque, en ella, los poderes se saltaron. Se saltaron y llegaron a ti. Por eso tu madre vivió todo lo que vivió, si hubiera tenido poderes no habría alcanzado ni siquiera a casarse con tu padre-

Nicole-¿has estado vigilando a mi familia?-

Brian-tonta. La jerarquía del mal ha matado a tus antepasadas y no tenía caso matar a una mortal. Creímos que la estirpe Doherty se desvanecería con ella, pero naciste tú-

Nicole-¿me han observado toda mi vida?-

Brian-somos el mal. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué respetáramos tu privacidad?-

Nicole-no tienes vergüenza-

Brian-eres toda una joya para los warlocks del mundo. Si alguno logra obtener tus poderes será invencible-

Nicole-no soy tan poderosa-

Brian-aun no. Pero espera y veras. Eres la última hija de las Doherty, sin mencionar la combinación de esos genes con los de un mutante y tu asignación como cazadora. Eres única, muñeca. Pronto habrá miles de warlocks tratando de matarte para poder tomar el lugar de La Fuente como el más poderoso-

Nicole-quizás. Pero tú no verás ese día llegar-

Le clava el athame en el corazón y el warlock se envuelve en un haz de llamas y se desintegra gritando.

Nicole-que escandaloso. Va a despertar a alguien-

Spike abre la puerta de golpe y entra corriendo.

Spike-¿estás bien? ¿No estas herida? ¿Qué fue ese grito? (fijandose en el atuendo de nicole) ¿Acaso estas desnuda?-

Nicole-estoy bien. No estoy herida. Maté a un demonio. Y si. Si vas a verme con lujuria toda la noche avísame para dejarte inconciente-

Spike-lo siento, yo… ¿a que demonio mataste?-

Nicole-dijo que era un warlock. ¿Los conoces?-

Spike-¿los que?-

Nicole-warlocks-

Spike-no se-

Nicole-¿seguro?-

Spike-no. Linda daga-

Nicole-era del warlock. Debo llevársela a Giles para que la inspeccione-

Spike-vamos. Te acompaño-

Nicole se le queda viendo como diciendo "¿no olvidas algo?".

Spike-oh, claro. Te esperaré afuera-

-en camino a casa de Giles-

Spike-¿Cómo te atacó?-

Nicole-no te importan los detalles. Me atacó, es todo lo que tienes que saber-

Spike-¡oh! Así que dejaste que el warlock te metiera mano, ¿eh? Lo acababas de conocer, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tubo que hacer para lograr abrir las piernas de la cazadora?-

Nicole-eres un cerdo, Spike-

Spike-¿fingió ser muy sensible para que tú lo sedujeras? Es un buen truco, si la chica es tan tonta como para creerlo. Pasó igual que con tu ultimo amor, ¿no Nicky? Me pregunto en que fallaste con él. ¿Magullaste al muchacho? Como sea. No vales la pena para repetir, si lo valieras el warlock se habría esperado para matarte y lo habría hecho contigo por lo menos una vez más-

Nicole-ya entendí tu juego. Si me enojo y te golpeo tú ganas. No voy a golpearte. No me estás irritando-

Spike-como digas, amor-

-en casa de Giles-

Giles-¿warlocks, dices?-

Nicole-eso dijo que era. "Un warlock, un brujo negro que mata brujas buenas y les roba sus poderes"-

Giles-claro. Esta no es una daga ordinaria. Es un athame. Un cuchillo ceremonial para sacrificios. Los warlocks los usan como receptor para trasladar los poderes de su víctima a ellos-

Nicole-se ven como gente normal. ¿Cómo voy a reconocerlos?-

Giles-voy a investigar. ¿Qué mas te dijo?-

Spike-¿antes o despues de acostarse con él?-

Giles la ve sorprendido y Nicole pone cara de "ups".

Giles-ignoraré ese comentario-

Nicole-(nerviosa) haces bien. Nadie debería escuchar a Spike…a menos que quiera oír tonterías-

Spike-yo diría que no te gusta oír la verdad, amor-

Nicole-odio oírte hablar. Pero eso se resuelve rápido. Giles, ¿tienes un cuchillo?-

Giles-aquí está-

Nicole-¿el cuchillo?-

Giles-la manera de reconocer a un warlock es que ellos no sangran-

Nicole-¿y que? ¿La próxima vez que salga con un chico lo golpeo primero?-

Spike-si lo deseas, yo lo hago-

Giles-con un pinchazo bastará-

Nicole-bien. Eso es mejor que la nariz rota-

Spike-yo prefiero los golpes-

Nicole-bien-

Lo golpea.

Nicole-¿complacido?-

Spike-cuando te devuelva el golpe, lo estaré-

Giles-¿quieren dejar de pelearse sólo por un minuto?-

Nicole-lo siento. ¿Decías?-

Giles-gracias. Kalia debe estar tramando algo. No hemos sido atacados desde el asunto del demonio joetazarnax y eso me preocupa-

Nicole-la calma antes de la tormenta-

Giles-exacto-

Nicole-despreocúpate. Cuando ataque, ahí estaré-

Giles-estaría más tranquilo si supiéramos donde opera-

Spike-tranquilo, Rupert. Yo iré a interrogar algunos demonios. Seré el policía malo-

Nicole-entonces no iré. No pienso ser la policía buena-

Giles-yo preferiría que patrullaras en las calles del centro, en los callejones-

Nicole-claro. Ahí estaré-

Giles-cuídate-

Nicole-puedo hacer eso-

Se va.

Giles-está aprendiendo muy rápido. Pronto no me necesitará-

Spike-¿Acaso estas ciego? Está colgando de un hilo. Tanto cazar la va a matar-

Giles-pero ella no quiere descansar-

Spike-su definición de descansar es ir a buscar a un chico con quien acostarse y luego patrullar. Es mucha actividad física…incluso para la cazadora-

Giles-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?-

Spike-¿a mi? Pues… yo soy su entrenador. Y como entrenador me preocupo-

Giles-¿te has enamorado de ella?-

Spike-(algo nervioso) ¿yo? ¿Enamorado de esa petulante, antipática y obsesiva cazadora? ¡Estas completamente chiflado!-

Giles-si, claro. Y es por eso que no te le despegas-

Spike-es mí deber protegerla-

Giles-creo que ella puede cuidarse bien sola, Spike-

Spike-bien. Como quieras. Piensa lo que quieras-

Giles-como sea. Debes conseguir información antes de que la maten-

Spike-bien. Ahora vuelvo-

Se va corriendo.

-en un club nocturno de demonios-

Spike entra y se dirige a la barra.

Spike-hola, primor. Busco a un demonio. Su nombre es Kalia. ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla?-

Demonia-no. Lo siento-

Spike-está dentro del cuerpo de una niña humana-

Demonia-lo lamento. No la he visto-

Spike-si la ves…avísame, ¿quieres?-

Demonia-seguro-

Spike se aleja de la barra y comienza a buscar a Kalia, una chica se le acerca por atrás y le toca el hombro. Spike se voltea rápidamente dispuesto a atacar.

Chica-(seductora) ¿puedo ayudarte?-

Spike-sólo si conoces a la chica que estoy buscando. Su nombre es Kalia-

Chica-(seductora) no la conozco. Pero déjame conocer lo que quieres-

Spike-¿Qué clase de demonio eres? Te ves como una humana-

Chica-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un demonio?-

Spike-bueno. Este es un bar de demonios-

Chica-podría estar buscando información-

Spike-si, claro. Debo irme-

Spike se aleja de ella pero la chica lo jala y lo besa, Spike la rechaza.

Spike-no quiero ser maleducado, pero no eres mi tipo, amor-

Chica-claro. Ya lo vi. Pero, ¿Qué te parece esto?-

La chica se transforma en Nicole.

Spike-demonio transmórfica-

La chica se acerca a él y le rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

Chica-¿te gusta lo que ves?-

Spike-oh, si…digo, ¿Cómo supiste?-

Chica-puedo leer tu mente al tocarte y así supe que estás enamorado de esta chica…Nicole-

Spike-fantástico-

Chica-¿te gusta?-

Spike-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Chica-soy bailarina exótica-

Spike-¿en serio?-

Chica-mi nombre es Silvana. Pero para ti soy Nicole-

Spike-bailarina exótica, ¿he?-

Silvana-¿quieres que baile para ti? El primero va por cuenta de la casa-

Spike-nunca rechazo algo que es gratis-

Silvana lo lleva hasta un sillón y lo sienta ahí, luego comienza a bailar sexy.

-en casa de Giles-

Giles-¿Qué estará haciendo Spike? Ya ha tardado demasiado-

Nicole-debe estar perdiendo su tiempo con alguna mujerzuela-

Giles-es lo mas seguro-

Nicole-no puedo creer que yo recorrí todo el centro de Manhattan, él sólo tenía que ir por información, y yo regresé primero-

Angel-¿voy a buscarlo?-

Nicole-mejor no. Si esta con una mujerzuela… no quiero pesar en ustedes como un trío. Ya tengo suficiente en la cabeza, gracias-

Giles-¿en donde puede estar?-

-en un motel cerca del "demon-bar"-

Spike está teniendo sexo con la demonia en forma de Nicole.

-en el instituto-

Spike regresa, está apunto de amanecer.

Nicole sale del baño.

Nicole-regresaste-

Spike-¿preocupada?-

Nicole-debiste quedarte a tomar el sol-

Spike-a no ser que te gusten los incendios. Me quedo como estoy-

Nicole-como quieras-

Spike-Nicole…-

Nicole-¿Qué quieres?-

Spike-nada. Olvídalo-

Nicole-con gusto te olvidaría a ti, si pudiera-

Nicole se mete a su habitación.

Spike-(enojado) esa chica me vuelve loco-

-a la mañana siguiente-

En la cocina.

Nicole está desayunando y aparece Spike.

Spike-buenos días-

Nicole-creí que me libraría de ti por más tiempo, como llegaste tan tarde anoche-

Spike-si, bueno. Me dio hambre-

Se acerca a la alacena y saca una caja de cereal vacía.

Nicole-¿conseguiste información anoche?-

Spike-¿Qué?-

Nicole-¿alguien sabe donde vive Kalia?-

Spike-no-

Nicole-¿seguro?-

Spike-no. ya no tenemos cereal-

Logan-(suspira) no tenemos cereal por que te lo comiste todo…otra vez-

Spike-compra más-

Logan-pensé que los vampiros bebían sangre-

Nicole-y lo hacen-

Spike-si, bueno. En ocasiones me gusta espolvorear el cereal en la sangre para… darle textura-

Nicole-(pone cara de asco) eso es asqueroso-

Logan-(pone cara de asco) por lo que estás describiendo, creo que no probaré ningún tipo de comida otra vez, así que tendrás que comprarlo tú-

Spike agarra un frasco de mantequilla de maní y una galletas y se sienta al lado de Nicole.

Spike-cobarde-

Logan sale de la cocina, completamente asqueado.

Nicole-creo que perdí el apetito-

Spike-no lo desperdicies, dámelo a mí-

Nicole le da su plato (huevos con tocino). Spike toma un tocino y lo mete al frasco de mantequilla de maní (crema de cacahuate) y se lo come.

Nicole-(con cara de asco) ¿Qué haces?-

Spike-como tu tocino con mantequilla de maní-

Nicole-creo que vomitaré-

Spike-¿Qué? Sabe bien-

Nicole-eres un cerdo, Spike-

Nicole sale de la cocina tapándose la boca.

Spike-sabe bien, en serio-

-en la escuela-

Nicole está hablando con unas amigas y un chico se le acerca.

Chico-hola. Soy nuevo aquí y no he podido dejar de verte. Soy Mike Grant-

Nicole-hola, soy Nicole-

Mike-Nicole. Hermoso nombre-

Nicole-gracias-

Mike-en fin. Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo despues de clases-

Nicole-no lo se. Creo que voy a estar ocupada-

Mike-por favor. No me rechaces-

Nicole-voy a ver si estoy desocupada. Nos vemos en la biblioteca en una hora y te confirmo, ¿si?-

Mike-por supuesto. Gracias. Nos vemos en la biblioteca-

Se va, y llega Rogue.

Rogue-¿Quién era? Es guapo-

Nicole-un chico nuevo. Quiere salir conmigo-

Rogue-que afortunada eres-

Nicole-pero tengo miedo de que sea un warlock-

Rogue-¿vas a salir con un warlock?-

Nicole-no se si es un warlock. Le dije que lo vería en la biblioteca para decirle mi respuesta

Rogue-debes pincharlo para estar segura-

Nicole-¿Cómo lo pincho?-

Rogue-puedes congelarlo y luego pincharlo-

Nicole-claro. Buena idea-

Rogue-pero por si acaso, te apoyaré en la biblioteca-

Nicole-gracias-

-en la biblioteca-

Mike llega.

Mike-¿y bien? ¿Qué dices?-

Nicole-pues…-

Lo congela.

Rogue sale de detrás de un librero.

Rogue-¿ya lo congelaste?-

Nicole-ya-

Rogue-¿que esperas? pínchalo-

Nicole lo pincha con una aguja pero no sangra.

Nicole-¿ves eso? No está sangrando. ¡No está sangrando!-

Rogue-debe ser por que está congelado-

Nicole-claro. Es verdad. No lo pensé-

Nicole lo descongela y este se queja. Nicole ve que la herida sangra.

Nicole-¿Qué pasa?-

Mike-no lo se. Algo me picó-

Nicole-estas sangrando-

Mike-si. Bueno, ¿Qué decías?-

Nicole-que me encantaría salir contigo, mike-

Mike-¡genial! Nos vemos aquí en la salida-

Nicole-claro-

Mike-bien, nos vemos luego-

Nicole-adiós-

Mike se va.

Rogue-¿y bien?-

Nicole-sangró. No es un warlock-

Rogue-que buena noticia-

Nicole-si, es muy guapo-

Rogue-si quieres me llevo tus cosas a la casa cuando te vallas a ir-

Nicole-gracias, Rogue-

-en el Bronze-

Mike y Nicole están sentados en una mesa.

Mike-y el profesor me vio cuando recogí el papel. Se acercó a mí y me lo arrebató. Dijo: "¿Cómo se atreve a hacer trampa en mi examen?" Yo le dije: "no es mi culpa qué su examen sea tan complicado" y me mandó a la dirección-

Nicole-es el examen más difícil, no puedes hacer trampa por qué se da cuenta-

Mike-¿crees qué tenga ojos en la nuca?-

Nicole-talvez. Los camufla bien, nunca se los he visto-

Se ríen.

Mike-estas hermosa-

Nicole-gracias. Tú no te ves mal-

Mike-¿pasa algo? Te noto muy distante-

Nicole-no. es sólo qué…no importa-

Mike-puedes decírmelo. Lo qué sea, puedo manejarlo-

Nicole-no puedo. Temo saber cual será tu reacción-

Mike-no lo sabrás si no me lo dices-

Nicole-bien. Yo soy… soy… soy una mutante-

Mike-¿en serio? ¡Genial!-

Nicole-¿Lo dices en serio?-

Mike-si. Algunas personas les temen por qué no los entienden, pero yo los admiro. Debe ser difícil aprender a controlar sus poderes-

Nicole-vaya qué lo es-

Mike-¿eso es lo qué temías decir?-

Nicole-en parte-

Mike-dime la otra parte-

Nicole-¿crees en los vampiros?-

Mike-si. Yo vivía en Sunnydale y allá los vampiros son cosas de todos los días-

Nicole-¿en serio?-

Mike-claro. Una chica me salvó la vida en innumerables ocasiones-

Nicole-¿una chica baja, rubia, muy fuerte, con una estaca?-

Mike-si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Nicole-esa chica era la cazadora-

Mike-si me enteré de eso. Es parte de su trabajo, ¿no?-

Nicole-si. Y es el mío-

Mike-¿eres una cazadora?-

Nicole-es más bien, "la" -

Mike-¿"la" como en "la única"?-

Nicole-al morir una cazadora la otra es elegida-

Mike-vaya-

Nicole-¿Qué piensas? ¿Estas asustado? ¿Quieres qué me vaya?-

Mike-no. al contrario, si tienes qué matar vampiros para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, te apoyo. Es un gran trabajo-

Nicole-¿Lo dices en serio?-

Mike-claro-

Nicole-genial-

Mike-¿temías qué me asustara la noticia?-

Nicole-no seria la primera vez-

Mike-¿es por eso qué te dejó tu novio? ¿Por qué se enteró de qué eres la cazadora?-

Nicole-algo así. Bastante cerca-

Mike-no todos somos iguales-

Nicole-ya lo veo-

Mike-creo qué ya es bastante tarde. ¿Quieres qué te lleve a casa?-

Nicole-no. tengo qué ir a patrullar-

Mike-¿nos vemos mañana?-

Nicole-claro-

Mike-¿será ir muy rápido si de beso en la primera cita?-

Nicole lo besa.

Mike-tomaré eso como un no-

Nicole-prométeme qué habrá una segunda cita-

Mike-cuenta con eso-

Nicole-nos vemos-

Mike-adiós-

Nicole ve una sombra negra detrás de mike. Mike se va pero Nicole lo sigue para asegurarse de qué no le pase nada malo.

-en el instituto-

Nicole está en su cuarto buscando en el libro de las sombras. Spike entra.

Spike-hola, amor. ¿Hoy no vas a patrullar?-

Nicole-¿Acaso no sabes tocar, Spike?-

Spike-no es mi estilo-

Nicole-si no quieres qué te tire todos los dientes, será tu estilo tocar-

Spike-¿estas de malas, cazadora?-

Nicole-un chico de mi escuela es seguido por una sombra negra y no se qué es-

Spike-sombra negra, ¿he?-

Nicole-¿tienes idea de lo qué es?-

Spike-talvez. Pero para qué te lo diga tendrás qué hablarme con más dulzura-

Nicole-vete al diablo. Yo puedo encontrarlo sola-

Spike-como quieras-

Las páginas del libro se pasan solas.

Spike-¿siempre hace eso?-

Nicole-es la primera vez-

Las páginas se detienen.

Nicole-"el Angel de la muerte" debe ser eso qué sigue a mike-

Spike-oh. Yo iba a decir qué era una sombra malvada-

Nicole-ignoraré tus comentarios estúpidos si te vas ahora-

Spike-bien. Como quieras, amor-

Se va.

Nicole-el Angel de la muerte-

Nicole se levanta, cierra la puerta con llave y se vuelve a sentar en el suelo.

Nicole-"Espíritus del aire, la arena y el viento. Únanse para liberar al ángel. Ofrezco esta rima al viento. Que aparezca el Ángel de la muerte antes de que sea mi momento"-

Aparece el Angel de la muerte y Nicole se levanta y se para frente a él.

Muerte-¿Quién crees qué eres para invocarme?-

Nicole-la qué va a salvar a Mike Grant-

Muerte-eres sólo una bruja inofensiva-

Nicole-muchos demonios y vampiros no piensan igual qué tú-

Muerte-eres la cazadora-

Nicole-así es. Y no dejaré qué te lleves a Mike-

Muerte-esa mirada. Me llevé a algún pariente tuyo, ¿cierto? Por esa mirada de niña desamparada, diría qué fue a tu madre o a tu abuela-

Nicole-mis padres y mi hermano menor. ¿Te olvidaste de ellos? Eran personas buenas qué no merecían morir…no de esa manera tan horrible-

Muerte-la verdad es qué no recuerdo a todos que los qué me llevo. Yo sólo hago mi trabajo-

Nicole-¡qué horrible trabajo!-

Muerte-¿eso crees? Todo el tiempo, la gente me culpa por la perdida de sus seres queridos. Cuando, en verdad, les llegó la hora de irse. Yo sólo los guió a su destino-

Nicole-pero no te llevarás a Mike. Es un chico maravilloso y es demasiado joven para morir-

Muerte-no puedo decidir cuando llevármelo. Yo sólo vengo por él, apareció en mi lista y me lo llevaré-

Nicole-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?-

Muerte-no puedo decirte el como ni el porque. Sólo puedo decirte cuando-

Nicole-¿Cuándo?-

Muerte-mañana-

Nicole-no. Apenas estoy conociéndolo, le dije mi secreto y lo entendió. Quiero conocerlo más-

Muerte-no puedo hacer nada. Ahora, entiende qué no puedes luchar conmigo. Soy neutral, no debes interferir-

Nicole-jamás-

Muerte-no debo decirte esto pero tú me recuerdas a una chica qué conocí, una bruja, me invocó por qué iba a llevarme a un inocente suyo. Si no dejas de luchar contra mí, morirás-

Nicole-¿es una amenaza?-

Muerte-una realidad-

La muerte se va.

Nicole-ya veremos-

-a la mañana siguiente-

Nicole pasa corriendo por la cocina.

Logan-¿no vas a desayunar?-

Nicole-no puedo. Un inocente me necesita-

Logan-suerte-

-en la escuela-

Mike está abriendo su casillero cuando éste se le viene encima, Nicole aparece a tiempo y lo salva.

Mike-gracias. Es una suerte tener a la cazadora de amiga-

Nicole-debes cuidarte más. ¿Me lo prometes?-

Mike-¿Qué pasa? Parece qué hubieras visto a la muerte-

Nicole-no. ¿Cómo crees? Es sólo qué es un día de mala suerte para los de tu signo-

Mike-¿para los acuario?-

Nicole-si. Para los acuario. Y si los vampiros existen, ¿Por qué no los horóscopos?-

Mike-bien. Me cuidaré-

Nicole-por si acaso, voy a estar cerca-

Mike-claro-

-en clases-

Nicole está sentada atrás de mike, le pide una pluma y cuando éste se la da, Nicole tiene una premonición. Ve a una jabalina entrando por la ventana y golpeando a mike en la cabeza. Nicole lo tira al suelo y la jabalina se clava en la pared.

Mike-me salvaste…otra vez-

Maestra-¿estas bien, mike?-

Mike-gracias a Nicole-

Maestra-¿Cómo supiste qué la jabalina iba a entrar por la ventana?-

Nicole-estaba viendo para la ventana y vi cuando la lanzaron-

Un chico se acerca a la ventana.

Chico-¿me pasan mi jabalina?-

-en el patio-

Mike-¿como me salvaste? Fue genial-

Nicole-es un poder qué tengo, al tocar a las personas u objetos tengo una premonición cuando va a pasar algo-

Mike-¿en serio? Es genial. Te debo una-

Nicole-no es nada-

Mike-claro qué si. Hoy te llevaré a un lugar especial-

Nicole-no es necesario-

Nicole le toca el hombro y ve qué una de las estatuas sobre ellos se cae y aplasta a mike.

Nicole-¡a un lado!-

Lo empuja a un lado y la estatua cae donde estaban.

Mike-estuvo cerca-

Nicole-demasiado-

Chico-¿están bien?-

Conserje-no tengo idea de cómo se desprendió-

Mike-todo está bien-

Nicole-qué bueno qué la vi caer-

Mike-claro. Viste-

-a fuera de la escuela-

Mike y Nicole caminan hacia la parada del autobús cuando un automóvil pierde el control y se dirige a mike y Nicole. Nicole lo empuja y salta, cayendo en el parabrisas del automóvil.

Mike-¿estas bien?-

Nicole-sólo un rasguño. ¿Y tú?-

Mike-dime qué sucede. No creo qué sea por el horóscopo-

Nicole-no puedo. Te asustaras-

Mike-prometo no hacerlo-

Nicole-bien. El angel de la muerte te está siguiendo-

Mike-¿el angel de la muerte? ¿El qué se lleva a las personas cuando mueren?-

Nicole-si. Pero descuida. Yo no dejaré qué te vayas con él-

Mike-estás haciendo un gran trabajo-

Nicole-gracias-

Mike-debo ir al baño-

Nicole-¿es necesario?-

Mike-no he ido en todo el día-

Nicole-bien. Pero cuídate-

Mike-lo haré-

-en el baño-

Mike sale del retrete y se lava las manos. Un chico llega por atrás y lo jala. Se van por la ventana.

Nicole entra al baño.

Nicole-¿mike? ¿Estás bien?-

Nicole-oh-oh. Esto es malo-

Sale por la ventana y comienza a seguir el rastro de mike y el chico.

-en el sótano de la escuela-

Unos chicos con túnicas están en círculo y mike está atado y amordazado en el centro.

Líder-con este sacrificio te llamamos a ti, te invocamos para qué nos cumplas nuestro deseo. Ganesh, te invocamos, ayúdanos en nuestro propósito-

Todos los demás-qué así sea-

El líder se acerca a mike y levanta una daga sobre él, cuando se la va a clavar Nicole usa su telekinesis y avienta la daga lejos.

Nicole-suelten a ese chico-

Líder-no te interpondrás en el sacrificio a Ganesh-

Los otros tratan de atacar a Nicole pero ésta los golpea y los noquea. Se acerca al líder y éste suelta a mike.

Líder-perdóname. No fue mi idea-

Nicole-¿Acaso tratabas de traer a la vida a es tal Ganesh?-

Líder-no-

Nicole-entonces, ¿para qué…?-

Líder-queríamos aprobar literatura-

Nicole-¿estaban dispuestos a matar a un inocente para pasar una materia?-

Líder-no lo volveré a hacer-

Se va corriendo.

Nicole le quita la mordaza a mike.

Nicole-¿estas bien?-

Mike-si. Pero por poco y no lo cuento-

Nicole-(lo desamarra) para qué veas qué hasta al Angel de la muerte puede fallar-

Mike-es verdad-

Mike cae al suelo.

Nicole-¡mike! ¡No, por favor! ¡Despierta!-

-en el instituto-

Al día siguiente.

Nicole está sentada en la sala y unas chicas pasan por ahí.

Chica1-parece qué estuvo todo el día salvándolo de morir pero, al final del día, murió de un ataque al corazón-

Chica2-si. Parece qué su familia sufría de ataques al corazón y él no lo sabia-

Nicole se levanta y va a su cuarto.

-cuarto de Nicole-

Nicole-"Espíritus del aire, la arena y el viento. Únanse para liberar al Ángel. Ofrezco esta rima al viento. Que aparezca el Ángel de la muerte antes de que sea mi momento"-

Aparece el angel de la muerte.

Muerte-otra vez tú. ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?-

Nicole-devuélvemelo. Devuélveme a mike-

Muerte-no puedo hacerlo. Su hora llegó-

Nicole-no puedes llevártelo. No es justo-

Muerte-talvez. Pero así es la vida, ¿Por qué no habría de serlo la muerte?-

Nicole-él no lo merecía-

Muerte-si intentas interferir de nuevo, morirás-

Nicole-¿estas amenazándome? No te tengo miedo-

Muerte-no. me tienes odio. Odio por algo natural. Ellos tenían qué morir algún día-

Nicole-pero no ese día. Me dejaron sola en el mundo-

Muerte-no es mí culpa debes entenderlo. Algún día, te enfrentarás a alguien qué no puedas derrotar, sólo para molestarme. Morirás y no te gustará la forma-

Nicole-ese es mi problema-

Muerte-creo qué también será problema de tus seres queridos. Tú vigilante, tus profesores, tus amigos. Si mueres será su problema, y tú tendrás la culpa, yo no-

Nicole-¿y de quien fue la culpa? ¿Quién fue el culpable por la muerte de mi familia?-

Muerte-el asesino-

Nicole-del cual no me puedo vengar-

Muerte-la venganza no es buena, mata el alma y la envenena-

Nicole-¿ahora dices refranes?-

Muerte-sólo cuando vale la pena qué los oigan-

Muerte-no me explicaré contigo. Yo no los mato, sólo los recojo para llevarlos al lugar al qué pertenecen-

Nicole-nunca lo vi desde ese punto-

Muerte-pues deberías. Mi trabajo no es agradable, pero alguien tiene qué hacerlo. Si yo no recogiera las almas, se quedarían vagando en este mundo, sin poder hacer nada por ello-

Nicole-¿puedes decirme a donde llevaste a mis padres y mi hermano?-

Muerte-sólo por qué me agradas. Los llevé al cielo-

Nicole-¿están bien?-

Muerte-están en el cielo. ¿Qué esperabas?-

Nicole-¿en verdad?-

Muerte-es todo lo qué puedo decirte. Debo irme, no interfieras más-

Nicole-¿como sabré la diferencia entre los inocentes que debo salvar y los que no?-

Muerte-los qué no puedes salvar, morirán pese a tu ayuda. Descuida, ellos debían morir. No te sientas mal-

Nicole-gracias-

Muerte-no hay por que-

La muerte se va.

Spike entra.

Spike-¿estas bien, amor?-

Nicole-si, Spike-

Spike-¿Por qué tan buen humor?-

Nicole-veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva-

Spike-¿y eso es bueno?-

Nicole-es muy bueno-

Continuará…


	5. Amor mortal

("amor mortal")

("amor mortal")

-en la calle-

Spike y Nicole van hacia el cementerio cuando oyen un grito, van a donde lo oyeron y ven a Elliott corriendo.

Elliott-¡Nicole! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Un demonio quiere matarme!-

Nicole-¿ah, si? ¿Cuál?-

Aparece el demonio en la esquina.

Elliott-ese-

Spike-ese es un demonio Ukrann. Es muy pacifico, a no ser qué se le moleste-

Nicole-¿Qué le hiciste?-

Elliott-¿Por qué crees qué le hice algo?-

Nicole toma su mochila la abre y ve un huevo.

Spike-ese es un huevo de Ukrann. Ya sabemos por qué está molesta-

Nicole-¿le robaste su huevo?-

Elliott-dicen qué son valiosos, como sólo ponen uno cada mil años. Los usan para hacer hechizos y conjuros-

Nicole suspira. Y se acerca al demonio.

Nicole-¿quieres esto? Toma, ya no te lo quitaremos-

El demonio golpea a Nicole y la tira al suelo, ésta se levanta.

Nicole-bien. Tú lo pediste-

Nicole comienza a pelear con el demonio.

Nicole-¡Spike! ¡Ayúdame!-

Spike golpea al demonio, después de unos golpes Nicole le rompe el cuello, recoge el huevo y se acerca a Elliott con el huevo en las manos.

Elliott-gracias. Yo me quedaré con el huevo-

Nicole-no. nadie lo hará-

Nicole avienta al huevo al suelo y éste se rompe.

Elliott-¡no! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Nicole-por qué robar un huevo de demonio fue una mala idea. Pudieron matarte-

Elliott-lo se. ¿Te preocupas por mí? ¿Aun sientes algo por mi?-

Nicole-no, yo…-

Elliott-por qué yo todavía te amo-

Nicole se queda callada y Spike ve a Elliott con cara de "muérete, infeliz".

Elliott-ya lo pensé bien y…no es tan malo qué seas la cazadora. ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?-

Nicole-(con voz dulce) Elliott…-

Spike se sorprende.

Nicole-(regresa su tono de voz normal) no volveré contigo ni aunque me pagues-

Spike sonríe.

Elliott-¿Por qué?-

Nicole-por qué tú no me amas. Sólo quieres una guarda espaldas para tus idioteces, crees qué si vuelves conmigo podrás robar mas huevos o miembros de demonios qué mate, y estas muy equivocado. Vete a casa-

Spike-¿Qué hacemos con la mamá?-

Nicole-parece qué vamos a tener qué enterrarla-

Spike-odio cuando no se desintegran-

Nicole-deja de quejarte y ponte a cavar-

Toman las palas y comienzan a cavar. Elliott se va.

-un rato despues-

Terminan de cavar.

Spike-por fin-

Nicole-bien. Yo voy al cementerio norte y tú al sur-

Spike-bien. Cuando termine voy por ti, amor-

Nicole-no necesito ayuda. Y no me digas amor-

Spike-ya volvió tu mal carácter-

Nicole-¿algún problema?-

Spike-si. Es qué ese chico te hace enfadar y te desquitas conmigo. No creo qué sea justo-

Nicole-puedes soportarlo, Spike-

Nicole se aleja de Spike mientras él la ve furioso.

-en el demon-bar-

Silvana-¿Qué quieres qué haga primero?-

Spike-transfórmate en Nicole. Quiero qué bailes sexy-

Silvana-tú mandas, cariño-

Se transforma en Nicole y comienza a bailar sexy mientras Spike está sentado en un sillón sonriendo con una copa de whisky en la mano.

-en el cementerio sur-

Nicole llega.

Nicole-¿Spike? Spike, ¿estás aquí?-

Nicole ve a varios vampiros acercándose.

Nicole-creo qué no-

Comienza a pelear con ellos.

-en el cuarto de spike-

Silvana está transformada en Nicole y sostiene una estaca.

Spike-¿Qué estas buscando, cazadora, un punto débil? Pruébame. Dame lo mejor qué tengas-

Ella se acerca con la estaca levantada pero Spike le desvía el brazo y la agarra por la espalda poniendo el antebrazo sobre su cuello.

Spike-¿eso es lo mejor, cazadora?-

Silvana-no-

Spike-¿Por qué no?-

Silvana-quiero lastimarte. Pero no resisto la siniestra atracción de tu cuerpo frió y musculoso, Spike-

Spike-quizás deba pagarte por tu gentileza y dejarte ir-

Silvana-¡no! no, Spike. Nunca me abandones-

Spike-¿sabes? Deberías tener miedo. Soy malo…según tú-

Silvana-lo eres. Eres muy, muy malo-

Silvana (convertida en Nicole) lo arroja a la cama. Se pone sobre él y pone la estaca sobre su pecho.

Spike-¿Lo quieres de esa forma?-

Silvana-no-

Le rompe la camisa y vuelve a poner la estaca.

Silvana-de esta-

Spike-no puedes hacerlo-

Silvana-nunca podría hacerlo (deja la estaca a un lado) no puedo contra ti, maniático-

Spike se voltea y deja a Silvana abajo y a él arriba. Se besan.

Spike-¡Nicole!-

Spike comienza a besarla en el cuello y comienza a bajar sin dejar de besarla.

-afuera del instituto-

Nicole está llegando al instituto cuando se topa con Rogue.

Rogue-¡Nicole! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar cazando?-

Nicole-terminé por hoy y hubiera tardado menos si Spike hubiera estado haciendo su trabajo. ¿Lo has visto? Necesito golpearlo-

Nicole trata de entrar al instituto pero Rogue no la deja-

Rogue-no puedes entrar-

Nicole-¿Por qué no?-

Rogue-no es nada. Sólo… no es una buena idea-

Nicole-Rogue. No estoy de muy buen humor. Me tocó matar a muchos vampiros esta noche y en verdad me gustaría tomar un baño. Déjame pasar-

Rogue-pero…-

Nicole se mete y ve a un chico en la sala de estar.

Nicole-¿Quién es el nuevo?-

El chico se voltea y Nicole pone cara de asombro y confusión.

Nicole-¿Miles?-

Miles-hola, Nicky-

Nicole está sin habla por unos momentos.

Nicole-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Miles-vengo a decirte…qué quiero qué seas mi novia-

-En el cuarto de Spike, en el instituto-

Spike y Silvana (transformada en Nicole) están cubiertos por las sabanas recostados en el suelo.

Silvana-eres malo-

Spike-¿y eso te excita?-

Silvana-me excita, me aterroriza. Intento tanto resistirlo y no puedo-

Spike-¿si?-

Silvana-odio tu siniestra atracción-

Spike-¿me tienes miedo?-

Silvana-si-

Spike-sabes qué no podría morderte-

Silvana-creo qué puedes. Creo qué puedes, si te dejo. Y quiero qué lo hagas. Quiero qué me muerdas y me devores hasta qué no exista-

Spike-¿así?-

Spike muerde el cuello de Silvana levemente sin herirla.

Silvana-ah, Spike, devórame-

Spike se pone sobre ella.

Spike-de acuerdo-

Silvana-Spike, no puedo contenerme. Te amo, Spike-

Spike-eres mía, nicky-

-en la sala-

Nicole-¿Qué es lo qué dices? ¿Qué tú qué?-

Miles-te amo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No he podido olvidarte desde… lo qué pasó-

Nicole-yo…yo no se…-

Miles-(interrumpe a Nicole) he cambiado. Cambié por ti. Para merecer tu amor-

Rogue-pensé que estabas en coma y que no podrías recordar nada-

Miles-Salí del coma y comenzaron a darme un tratamiento con hipnoterapia. Lo único que no recuerdo es el accidente-

Nicole-no lo se. He pasado por mucho. Yo no…-

Miles-dame una oportunidad. Te prometo qué no te defraudaré-

Nicole-bien. Sólo una-

Miles-sabia qué aun me amabas-

Se acerca para besarla pero ella lo rechaza.

Nicole-espera. Es muy pronto-

Miles-claro. No puedo llegar de la nada, arrojarte esta bomba y hacer como si nada pasara. Tienes razón. Iremos más despacio-

Nicole-gracias por entenderlo-

Miles-descuida. Esperaré lo necesario-

Nicole-gracias-

-Dos semanas después-

Rogue-¿Cómo van Miles y tú?-

Nicole-bien. Ya nos besamos. No quiero ir muy rápido. No quiero ilusionarme-

Rogue-¿ya le dijiste qué eres la cazadora? ¿Y qué Spike es un vampiro qué te ayuda a cazar?-

Nicole-ya. Lo tomó muy bien. Dijo qué no tenia nada en contra y qué no le importaba mientras siguiera amándolo-

Rogue-¿y lo amas?-

Nicole-él fue mi primer amor. Ese nunca se olvida. Pero…lo qué pasó… lo hace más difícil, ¿sabes? No se qué es lo qué siento por él. Pero sea lo qué sea… lo descubriré-

Rogue-no tomes medidas apresuradas, ¿de acuerdo? Relájate, organiza tus ideas y tus sentimientos y medítalo-

Nicole-lo haré. No haré cosas sin pensar. Pero, ¿y si lo amo?-

Rogue-si lo amas y él te ama, sigue adelante. Te doy mi apoyo-

Nicole-gracias, Rogue. Eres una buena amiga-

Rogue-para eso están las amigas, ¿no? para apoyar-

Nicole-eso creo. Si-

-en el cuarto de Nicole-

Nicole-estoy lista-

Miles-¿en serio?-

Nicole-si. No me siento presionada, me siento lista para tomar este paso-

Miles-igual yo-

Miles se acerca a Nicole y la besa, y comienza a besarla en el cuello.

Miles-ya verás como no te arrepentirás-

Miles la lleva a la cama y la recuesta el ella.

Miles-ya verás lo bueno qué es-

-un rato despues-

Miles se levanta, se viste y sale del cuarto de Nicole sin despertarla. Spike lo ve y lo sigue hasta una bodega abandonada.

-despues-

Nicole está tapada por las sábanas, dormida, pero Miles no está. Nicole oyen unos pasos acercándose a la cama.

Nicole-(semidormida y con los ojos cerrados) ¿Miles?-

Nicole abre los ojos y ve a Spike parado al pie de su cama.

Spike-soy yo-

Nicole se incorpora en la cama rápidamente cubriéndose por las sábanas.

Nicole-cada vez qué te apareces así…arriesgas todas tus partes, ¿sabias eso?-

Spike-no estaría aquí si no tuviera un buen motivo. Como siempre, estoy aquí para ayudarte y… ¿Acaso estas desnuda?-

Nicole-fuera-

Spike-es enserio. No si estas desnuda, quiero decir…-

Nicole-fuera, o te echaré afuera de cabeza-

Spike la ve seriamente un segundo y suspira.

Spike-quiero mostrarte algo-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Spike-necesitas ver esto-

Nicole suspira como diciendo "¿tengo qué hacerlo?".

Spike-pero tenemos que ir ya si queremos llegar a tiempo-

Nicole se le queda viendo y le levanta las cejas, haciendo un gesto de: "si te volteas, puedo vestirme".

Spike-¡oh, por favor! Como si me importara un comino-

Se voltea, cierra los ojos como diciendo "oh, dios" mientras Nicole se viste.

-en frente de una bodega abandonada-

Spike-es aquí-

Nicole-espero qué esto valga la pena o créeme cuando te digo qué te estacaré-

Spike-créeme, vale la pena-

Entran a la bodega y se ven a mucho vampiros por todos lados.

Nicole se voltea hacia uno de ellos y saca su estaca.

Spike-espera-

Spike la detiene.

Spike-no viniste a eso. No estamos de cacería-

Se acercan a una puerta, se detienen enfrente y Spike pone su mano sobre la perilla.

Spike-es aquí. Y quiero qué sepas qué yo no tuve nada qué ver en esto-

Nicole-abre la puerta de una vez, Spike-

Spike abre la puerta y ven a Miles haciéndolo con una vampireza mientras ella lo muerde-

Nicole-(horrorizada) ¿Miles?-

Vampireza-la cazadora-

Miles-Nicole, espera. Puedo explicarlo-

Nicole-así qué ella es el perro qué, según tú, te mordió-

Miles-se lo qué parece, pero no es lo qué piensas-

Nicole-(con lagrimas en los ojos) ¿ah, no?-

La vampireza se levanta y trata de atacar a Nicole, qué esta pasmada de la impresión, pero Spike toma la estaca de Nicole y mata a la vampireza.

Nicole-¿has cambiado, he?-

Miles-por favor. Te puedo explicar-

Spike-¿Por qué estabas haciéndolo con una vampira y dejabas qué te mordiera? Si. Debe haber una buena explicación para eso-

Nicole sale corriendo y Spike se va tras ella.

Miles-(se pone los pantalones) ¡Nicky!-

-a la mañana siguiente-

Spike esta sentado en el sillón de su habitación bebiendo licor. Llega Miles furioso.

Spike-¿a que se debe la demora? ¿Toma un tiempo recuperar la fuerza despues de esas mordidas?-

Miles lo agarra de la camisa y lo levanta.

Spike-¡oye! ¡Seamos razonables con esto!-

Miles lo asota contra el muro.

Miles-podrías haber notado, Spike (lo golpea) razonable quedó tres calles atrás-

Spike-sabes que no podría golpearte, se lo prometí a la chica. Yo no soy el que te metió en esto. No mates al mensajero-

Miles lo estaca en el corazón.

Miles-¿Por qué diablos no?-

Spike-¡ay! ¡Demonios! Ay Dios…oye-

Miles le saca la estaca y Spike se queja.

Miles-plástico con grano de madera. Parece real, ¿no es cierto?-

Miles-no creas que no se lo que ocurre, Spike. No te acerques a ella o la próxima vez esto será de verdad-

Miles le da dos palmadas en la cara y camina hacia la puerta. Spike se ríe.

Spike-caramba, realmente estas afectado, ¿he?-

Miles-¿Qué?-

Spike-mírate. Todo temeroso de que me guste tu chica-

Miles se vuelve a acercar a Spike.

Miles-porque te gusta-

Spike-pues, si. Pero ese no es tu problema. Aunque yo no estuviera en el mapa jamás podrías seguir con ella-

Miles le oprime la herida que le acaba de hacer y Spike se queja.

Spike-¡maldición!-

Miles-quizás no te casi maté lo suficiente-

Spike-por favor. No eres la clase de hombre que dura mucho tiempo y lo sabes-

Miles-cállate-

Spike-lo sabes. Si no, no te harías chupar por rameras vampiro-

Miles suelta a Spike.

Spike-la chica necesita un poco de monstruo en su hombre… y eso no esta en tu naturaleza-

Se acerca con dificultad a su sillón, se sienta, abre su licor y bebe un trago.

Spike-no importa cuanto tiempo lo intentes-

Miles-¿realmente crees que tienes alguna posibilidad con ella?-

Spike-no, claro que no. Pero un hombre debe intentarlo. Hay que hacer lo que se puede.

Bebe un trago.

Miles-si la tocaras…sabes que te mataría de verdad-

Spike-si no tuviera alma te hubiera matado desde el primer momento en que te vi. ¿No es maravilloso el amor?-

Miles-¿Por qué no me hiciste nada cuando entré? Ni siquiera pensaste en darme un golpe-

Spike-tengo mis razones-

(Flash back)

Nicole y Miles se están besando en la sala cuando llega Spike, Nicole se dio cuenta, pero Miles no. Nicole y Miles dejan de besarse.

Miles-nos vemos mañana, linda-

Nicole-claro-

Miles sale del instituto y Nicole voltea a ver a Spike, quien no le aparta su mirada furiosa al chico.

Nicole-¿Qué quieres?-

Spike-no puedo creer que te dejes convencer por su actuación de chico sensible-

Nicole-no está actuando-

Spike-te hará daño, cazadora, no lo dudes. Y cuando eso pase, seré libre de comerme al chico-

Nicole-no, no lo harás-

Spike-¿quieres apostar? Cuando te destroce el corazón, tú misma me pedirás que le destroce el suyo-

Nicole-no, no lo haré. Y tú no lo tocarás, ni un pelo, ¿entiendes?-

Spike-¿Por qué debo obedecerte?-

Nicole-porque si quieres que te crea tu acto de vampiro torturado y bueno, no lo lastimarás, ni siquiera lo golpearás. Eso podría hacer que te trate mejor-

Spike-(ilusionado) ¿en serio?-

Nicole-no garantizo nada-

Nicole se da la vuelta y se aleja de Spike, quien la ve lleno de ilusión.

(Fin del flash back)

Le avienta la botella e Miles la atrapa, la destapa, se sienta en la cama y bebe un trago.

Spike-a veces te envidio tanto que me ahoga. Y a veces pienso que me tocó algo mejor. Estar cerca de ella y no poseerla. Estar sólo, mientras tú la abrazas… sintiéndola, oliendo su aroma. Sabiendo que estás en su corazón. Tú la ves en momentos que yo no puedo: cuando el sol ilumina su rostro y su cabello, haciéndola verse resplandeciente, escuchas sus chistes y la ves reír, cuando va de compras y hace su desfile de modas con la ropa nueva… mientras yo la veo entre tinieblas y muerte... cuando me golpea con odio, y las únicas miradas que me dedica son de desdén... No. Te tocó la mejor parte-

Toma un trago, la tapa, y le laza la botella a Spike.

Spike-y aun así tú la engañas, como si no valiera nada, como si la tuvieras asegurada. No aprecias sus caricias, sus sonrisas. Mientras yo mataría por estar con ella…-

-en el pasillo-

Miles toca a la habitación de Nicole.

Nicole-¡vete de aquí!-

Miles-por favor. Debemos hablar-

Nicole-no tenemos qué hacer nada, ¿oíste? Vete de aquí-

Miles-pero te amo-

Nicole-no amas nada más qué a ti mismo. Y yo no te amo. Sólo fui ingenua, creí qué habías cambiado, pero no te amo. Vete. No te quiero volver a ver-

Miles-(entristecido) bien, si eso quieres-

Nicole-¡eso quiero!-

Se va.

-adentro-

Rogue entra a la habitación.

Rogue-¿estas bien?-

Nicole-si. Deje de sentir algo por él desde hace mucho, pero su llegada me confundió mucho. Tanto qué ni con toda la reflexión pude darme cuenta. En realidad me hizo un favor-

Rogue-¿no te duele?-

Nicole-si. Me siento traicionada, pero eso es todo. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de llorar por el asunto. Sólo…no quiero volver a verlo. Por ahora sólo quiero…seguir con mi vida-

Rogue-cuando sientas las ganas de llorar, te presto mi hombro-

Nicole-gracias. Te lo agradezco-

-en el cuarto de Spike-

Unos días después.

Spike sostiene una caja de chocolates y viendo una foto de Nicole pegada a su pared.

Spike-hay algo qué debo decirte. Desde qué viste a Miles en ese lugar, yo no quise qué…bueno, ya se qué te sientes traicionada por él. No por mí. Estaba tratando de ayudarte. Yo no lo obligué a eso. Despues de todo, sólo quería ayudarte. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Cuál seria tu situación ahora? Pensando qué las cosas están bien mientras él se deja morder como perra en celo. Pues voy a insultarlo todo lo que quiera. Yo soy el qué está de tu lado. Yo. El qué te hizo un favor, y tú, estas muerta de pena por él. Y yo, no tengo mas qué tu odio y tu veneno y eres una malagradecida (le avienta los chocolates a la foto) maldita-

Se tranquiliza, respira profundo, recoge los chocolates, los acomoda con cuidado y vuelve a su posición anterior.

Spike-(suspira) Nicky, hay algo qué tengo qué decirte-

-en el cementerio-

De noche.

Nicole luchando con un vampiro. Lo golpea y el vampiro cae pero se levanta.

Nicole-talvez no me importa, pero tenía qué preguntar, (lo patea y este se golpea contra una lápida) ¿olías tan mal cuando estabas vivo?-

Lo patea en la cara.

Nicole-por qué si es asunto post mortem, entonces, ¡qué asco morirse!-

Nicole le da unos puñetazos y el vampiro sale volando.

Nicole-para qué lo sepas: el campo de la higiene personal ha ganado fama desde qué te hiciste vampiro-

Brinca tratando de estacarlo pero el vampiro la detiene, da una vuelta y le encaja a Nicole su propia estaca en el estomago. Nicole golpea al vampiro y saca la estaca, con dificultad, se va corriendo pero el vampiro aparece frente a ella.

Vampiro-¿A dónde vas? Hace un momento estabas tan divertida-

El vampiro trata de golpearla pero Nicole lo esquiva y el vampiro la golpea con el otro puño. Nicole choca contra la pared de una cripta, el vampiro recoge la estaca y se acerca a Nicole. El vampiro está a punto de estacarla cuando Spike se arroja encima de él, lo golpea y el vampiro huye. Spike se acerca a Nicole.

Spike-¿estas bien?-

Nicole-me estaba reagrupando-

Spike-estabas a punto de ser reagrupada en varios montones. Necesitabas ayuda-

Nicole-no te necesitaba a ti. Nunca te necesito, Spike-

Se levanta con dificultad y se aleja. Spike va tras ella.

Spike-ah, ya entiendo. No te agradó el qué hizo el rescate, es sólo eso. Deseabas qué hubiese sido tu novio "Como se llama". Espera, huyó-

Nicole-¿sabes? No necesito un novio qué me rescate ni nada de eso-

Spike-¿no lo necesitas o no puedes concertarlo? Ya perdiste la cuenta de cuantos se bajaron de la cama y huyeron, ¿no?-

Nicole-eres repugnante-

Spike-(se pone frente a ella) no seas desatenta. Quizás ese sea tu problema. Los espantas. ¿O será lo contrario? Te cuelgas de ellos. O quizás tu belleza este marchitándose. La tensión de matar te hace envejecer prematuramente. Las cosas no están altas ni firmes-

Nicole-¿sabes qué, Spike? Cuanto más te conozco mas deseo tu muerte-

Spike-o quizás no sepas mantener el interés de ellos-

Nicole se queja y se pone la mano en la herida.

Spike-ya veo. Te dieron una probada de algo sucio-

Nicole-no te emociones. Estoy bien-

Spike-la sangre en tu camisa dice lo contrario-

Nicole-sólo…quítate de mi camino, Spike-

Nicole trata de hacerlo a un lado pero pierde fuerza en las piernas y cae, perdiendo el conocimeinto, Spike la sostiene.

Spike-(tratando de hacer que reaccione) ¡Nicky! ¡Resiste, amor!-

-en el cuarto de Nicole-

Ala mañana siguiente.

Logan cura la herida de Nicole.

Nicole-no puedo creer qué me desmayé. ¿Ahora crees qué soy un fracaso?-

Logan-me gustan las chicas qué pueden jugar tenis con una herida grabe de estaca-

Nicole-dijiste qué no era tan grave-

Logan-dije qué he visto peores. Eso es diferente-

Nicole-al menos ningún órgano vital se perforó-

Se acomoda la camisa y así tapa la herida vendada.

Logan-creo qué deberías ver a un medico real-

Nicole-eso me obligaría a ir a un hospital real y el profesor comenzaría a hacer preguntas reales. No puedo hacerlo. No te preocupes, con el paquete cazadora viene poderes curativos acelerados, no tanto como los tuyos, pero… el maestro qué viene con entrenamiento medico y de combate es un extra de Nicole Williams-

Logan-háblame sobre ese contrincante, o esos. ¿Quiénes crees qué eran?-

Nicole-(seria) vampiro-

Logan-¿Cuántos?-

Nicole-uno-

Logan-entonces, ¿era una especie de supervampiro?-

Nicole-no. era como los demás. Y me venció-

Logan-¿te había pasado antes?-

Nicole-estoy en la mejor condición física de mi vida, si preguntas como pasó no lo…-

Rogue entra al cuarto corriendo.

Nicole-¡Rogue!-

Rogue-perdona por interrumpir su plática sólo quería decirles…-

Rogue ve los algodones con sangre y Logan los mete al bote de basura.

Rogue-…qué Storm viene-

Storm entra a la habitación.

Logan-hola Ororo-

Storm-hola Logan, hola Nicole. ¿Están desinfectando algo?-

Rogue-¡mío! (toma la botella de alcohol) los experimentos con esmalte de uñas terminan antes de comenzar-

Storm-pero te encanta experimentar-

Se va.

Rogue-¿acabo de inventar una cuartada para los gajes de la cazadora?-

Nicole-gracias. ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos con Giles?-

Rogue-bien. Dice qué avanzo rápido, pero todavía no puedo acompañarte a cazar, dice qué no estoy lista-

Nicole-pronto podrás hacerlo-

-en casa de Giles-

Giles y Nicole están investigando y hay libros por doquier-

Giles-aquí hay otra, una de principios del siglo 18-

Nicole-esperemos qué sea mas informativa qué la ultima-

Giles-¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice?-

Nicole-lo mismo qué las demás. Designada cazadora… bla, bla… gran protectora… bla, bla… tremendas batallas… bla, bla… ¡ups! Está muerta ¿en donde están los detalles?-

Giles-¿detalles? Bueno, dice qué esta cazadora construía sus armas-

Nicole-mujer preparada vale por dos. Pero, ¿y los detalles de la última batalla de la cazadora? ¿Por qué fue especial? ¿Por qué perdió?-

Giles-no perdiste anoche, Nicole. Sólo…-

Nicole-estuve muy cerca. Me equivoqué. He entrenado más qué nunca y aun así… y no hay… no hay nada en estos libros qué me ayude a entender porque. Me refiero a… escucha, se qué toda cazadora viene con una maca de caducidad en el paquete, pero, quiero qué la mía se retrace mucho en llegar. De aquí al cielo. Si hubiera unas buenas descripciones de lo qué mató a las cazadoras tal vez me ayudaría a entender mi error, o a prevenir qué vuelva a suceder-

Giles-si, bueno. El…el problema es qué despues de la batalla final es…muy difícil tener qué…bueno, la cazadora no…ella está…-

Nicole-puedes usar la letra "M", Giles-

Giles-muerta. Y por lo tanto no muy comunicativa-

Nicole-bueno. ¿Por qué los vigilantes no lo registraron? Los diarios paran ahí-

Giles-supongo qué si se parecen a mi, creyeron qué todo el asunto era…-

Nicole-¿inapropiado? ¡Diablos! Pero ustedes, los vigilantes, son unos mojigatos-

Giles-penoso…iba a decir. Bueno, tienes razón. Los escritos de las ultimas batallas serian muy útiles, pero…no hay a quien contarle historias-

Nicole lo ve sorprendida.

Giles-¿Qué?-

-en la habitación de Spike-

Nicole empuja a Spike contra la pared.

Spike-¡ah! Espera. No es ¡ah! ¿Te sientes bien, cazadora? Este tipo de cosas duelen, en general-

Nicole-no empieces, Spike-

Spike-¿Qué quieres?-

Nicole-cazadora. Mataste a dos-

Spike-lo hice-

Nicole-y me dirás como-

-en el Bronze-

Nicole y Spike sentados en una mesa.

Nicole-una en China durante la rebelión bóxer. Otra en Nueva York. Tú mataste a ambas. Cuenta la historia y tendrás tu dinero-

Spike-correcto. Quieres saber como las vencí y lo quieres rápido. Está bien. Peleamos. Gané. Fin. Págame-

Nicole-eso no es lo qué…-

Spike-¿Qué quieres demostración? ¿Una descripción golpe por golpe qué memorices? No se trata de golpes, amor. Y ya qué consentí a tu proposición, lo haremos a mi manera. Alitas-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Spike-alitas picantes. Ordéname un plato y luego hablamos-

Nicole-dime lo qué quiero saber, Spike-

Spike-te lo dije. Nadie contara nada con el estomago vacío-

Nicole-¿naciste siendo un golpe en el trasero?-

Spike-¿Qué puedo decirte, nena? Siempre he sido malo-

-en el cementerio-

Logan entra a una cripta.

El vampiro está con sus amigos.

Vampiro-(sosteniendo la estaca) debería poner esto en un museo-

Logan-¿sabes qué se lo qué ponen en los museos? Cosas muertas-

Vampiro-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Logan-vengo a matar al qué hirió a mi amiga-

Vampiro-¿te envió la cazadora?-

Logan-no. trabajo por mi cuenta-

El vampiro se lanza contra Logan pero este le quita la estaca y lo mata con ella. Los amigos del vampiro atacan a Logan pero él les corta la cabeza fácilmente-

-En el Bronze-

Spike está jugando billar.

Spike-nueve en la esquina-

Nicole-y fuiste víctima de la cadena alimenticia, ¿luego qué?

Spike-no. no lo hagas sonar como algo qué verías en televisión. Convertirte en vampiro es una experiencia profunda y poderosa. Podía sentir esta nueva fuerza invadiendo. Qué me mataran me hizo sentir vivo por primera vez Estaba arto de las reglas de la sociedad. Y decidí crear unas propias. Por su puesto, qué para hacerlo…tenía qué conseguir amigos-

_(Yorkshire, 1880)_

_Ángelus agarrando del cuello a Spike._

_Ángelus-talvez sea mi avanzada edad lo qué me hace olvidadizo, William. Recuérdame. ¿Por qué no te matamos?-_

_Spike-(con dificultad) Spike-_

_Ángelus-¿Qué dijiste?-_

_Ángelus lo suelta._

_Spike-soy Spike ahora. Te ayudaría no olvidarlo, amigo-_

_Ángelus-no soy tu amigo. ¿Y cuando empezaste a hablar así?-_

_Darla-apenas escapamos vivos de Londres por tu culpa. Donde quiera qué vamos es lo mismo y ahora…-_

_Ángelus-tienes a mis mujeres y a mí ocultándonos en un lujoso pozo oscuro. Todo por qué William el sangriento desea atención. No es la reputación qué necesitamos-_

_Spike-oh, lo siento. ¿Ensucié nuestro buen nombre? Somos vampiros-_

_Ángelus-razón suficiente para usar un poco de finura-_

_Spike-¡tonterías! Eso es para los de puños adornados y cuellos altos. Yo puedo pelear cualquier día-_

_Ángelus se acerca a Spike._

_Ángelus-y cada vez qué lo haces somos perseguidos-_

_Darla-creo qué nuestros hombres van a pelear-_

_Drusilla-el rey de la policía quiere divertirse… (Risa)…pero no es su aniversario-_

_Darla-(algo sacada de onda por el comentario de dru) buen punto-_

_Spike-¿sabes qué prefiero en vez de ser perseguido? Ser atrapado-_

_Ángelus-claro. Es una brillante estrategia, en verdad. Sagacidad pura-_

_Spike-¡suéltame! (se ríe de Ángelus) ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez qué te liberaste? El fino contra la chusma atrapado contra la pared, sólo puños y colmillos. ¿No te aburres de las peleas qué sabes qué ganarás?-_

_Ángelus- no. una muerte real, una buena caza requiere habilidad artística. Sin eso, somos animales-_

_Spike-maricón-_

_Ángelus lo empuja y Spike le devuelve el empujón, Ángelus toma una estaca, agarra a Spike de la camisa y lo lleva hasta una mesa en la qué lo apoya, lo va a estacar pero Spike se lo impide agarrando la estaca._

_Spike-¿ahora lo entiendes?-_

_Ángelus-no puedes seguir así por siempre. Si no puedo enseñarte, tal vez una multitud enardecida lo hará. Eso…o la cazadora-_

_Spike-¿Qué es eso?-_

-en el Bronze-

Spike-después de eso me obsesioné. Es decir, para la mayoría, la cazadora era razón de un sudor frío y suspiros de terror…pero yo no me escondí. Salí a buscarla. Si buscas diversión, está la muerte y está la gloria, al diablo lo demás. Era joven-

Nicole-¿Cómo la mataste?-

Spike es curioso qué lo preguntes-

Se acerca a ella, la toma del cuello la voltea para ponerla frente a él y cuando ella va a tomar el palo de billar, Spike la sujeta del brazo, impidiéndole agarrarlo.

Spike-lección numero uno: una cazadora siempre debe cargar su arma-

Pone su rostro de vampiro.

Spike-yo ya tengo la mía-

Vuelve a la normalidad, la suelta, le quita el palo de billar y sigue jugando-

Spike-la ventaja de ser vampiro es qué no temes a nada. Sólo un objetivo. Eres tú, nena. En ese entonces…era ella-

_(China, 1900. Rebelión del bóxer)_

_Spike y la cazadora están peleando en un tempo budista (o algo así) Spike logra quitarle la espada pero no antes de qué la cazadora le haga una herida qué ahora es su cicatriz de la ceja, siguen peleando y la cazadora está a punto de estacarlo pero explota una bomba muy cerca y la cazadora cae al suelo, Spike no la deja alcanzar su estaca y le muerde el cuello. Antes de morir la cazadora le dice: "dile a mi madre…qué lo siento"_

_Spike-lo siento, amor. No hablo chino-_

_Y la deja caer._

_Spike-podría acostumbrarme a esto-_

_Drusilla aparece._

_Drusilla-Spike. Mira qué lío has armado. Era una cazadora la qué está ahí. Malvado. Perverso. Spike-_

_Spike se acerca a ella._

_Spike-¿has oído decir qué la sangre de una cazadora es un poderoso afrodisíaco?-_

_La toma entre sus brazos y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente._

_Un rato despues._

_Darla-¿en donde estaban?-_

_Drusilla-es un secreto-_

_Spike-no seas tan humilde, nena-_

_Drusilla-Spike acaba de matar a una cazavampiros-_

_Ángelus-(muerto de envidia) felicidades. Ya eres uno de los nuestros-_

_Spike-no te pongas así, amigo. Como tú dices, una cazadora muere y la otra es escogida. Ya deben estar escogiendo a la siguiente. Te prometo qué la próxima vez te dejaré morderla primero-_

_Drusilla-huele a miedo-_

_Ángelus-todo el lugar apesta a eso-_

_Drusilla-es intoxicante-_

_Ángelus-vamonos de aquí. Esta rebelión comienza a aburrirme-_

-en el Bronze-

Spike-fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Y he tenido otras iguales. ¿Qué estas viendo?-

Nicole-te quedaste impávido-

Spike-bueno, si. Supongo qué a ti no te pasa. ¿A cuantos de mi clase has matado?-

Nicole-no los suficientes-

Spike-uh-huh. Y siguen apareciendo. Puedes matar a cien, a mil, a miles de miles y también a las fuerzas del infierno. Y lo qué se necesita es uno de ellos, sólo uno, qué tarde o temprano tenga algo qué todos los de mi clase anhelan-

Nicole-¿y qué seria eso?-

Spike se acerca al oído de Nicole.

Spike-(susurrando) sólo un mejor día-

Nicole lo empuja.

Spike-tú preguntaste, yo te dije. El problema contigo, Williams, es qué eres tan buena qué comienzas a creerte inmortal-

Nicole-en realidad, no. sólo sé qué puedo controlarme-

Spike-oh. ¿Y como explicas esto?-

Spike le toca la herida con fuerza y Nicole se queja del dolor.

Nicole-¿eso es todo? ¿Acabó la lección?-

Spike-ni en sueños-

Toma el palo de billar y se aleja.

Spike-vamos-

-en la casa de Giles-

Rogue-¿crees qué pronto podré ir a patrullar con Nicole, Giles?-

Giles-es muy probable. Pero no por ahora. Es mejor qué continúes entrenando-

Rogue-pero yo quiero ayudarle. Yo también soy una cazadora y no quiero qué Nicole lleve toda la carga ella sola-

Giles-estoy seguro de qué pronto lo harás. Pero, por ahora, Nicole está buscando información y Logan es el qué está patrullando. Cuando termines tu entrenamiento serás capas de ir a patrullar con ellos. Por ahora me serás de más utilidad ayudándome a investigar más sobre Kalia-

Rogue-¿y por qué Logan si puede patrullar sin entrenamiento?-

Giles-por qué él puede regenerarse-

Rogue-¿Lo dejas patrullar por qué es virtualmente invencible?-

Giles-en parte, así es. Nicole confía mucho en él-

Rogue-¿de donde está sacando información?-

-afuera del Bronze-

Nicole-estoy esperando-

Spike usa al palo de billar para tratar de golpear a Nicole pero ella lo esquiva, lo toma del cuello y lo pone contra la pared.

Spike se ríe.

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Spike-lección numero dos: has las preguntas correctas. ¿Sabes como las vencí?-

Nicole le suelta el cuello y se aleja un poco.

Spike-la pregunta no es: ¿Cómo gané? La pregunta es: ¿Por qué perdieron?-

Nicole-¿Cuál diferencia?-

Spike le apunta con el palo de billar a unos centímetros del cuello.

Spike-hay una gran diferencia, amor-

Nicole patea el palo y este sale volando lejos de ellos.

Nicole-¿Cómo mataste a la segunda?-

Spike-con algo como esto-

Spike tira golpes pero nicole los esquiva, todos.

Nicole-eso no dolió-

Spike-¿en serio?-

La golpea en el estomago.

Spike-¿ves? Eso si duele-

Nicole-¿si? ¿Y esto también?-

Nicole lo golpea en el estomago y luego en la cabeza, Spike cae al suelo.

Spike-definitivamente, si-

Nicole-¿Cómo la mataste, Spike?-

Spike se levanta y trata de golpearla, pero ella lo tira al suelo, se pone sobre él y trata de estacarlo pero él le detiene el brazo.

Spike-no estas lista para saberlo-

Nicole-estoy lista-

Spike-de acuerdo, fue algo así-

La arroja a un lado.

_(Ciudad de Nueva York, 1977, subterráneo) _

_Se ve a la cazadora (nikki) rodando por el suelo como si Spike la hubiera lanzado del mismo modo que a Nicole. La cazadora se levanta rápidamente y se ve a un Spike con __pearsing__ en la ceja izquierda, una camiseta negra de cuero llena de seguros de ropa y con una cadena unida por un candado en el cuello, usando unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados y con su tan característico color de cabello). Spike intenta golpearla, pero ella lo esquiva, luego, con ayuda de uno de los tubos del metro, intenta darle una patada a la cazadora, pero ella lo esquiva fácilmente._

Volvemos con Spike y Nicole, quienes parecen haber hecho exactamente lo mismo que Spike y Nikki.

Spike-a primera fue toda formalidad, pero la segunda…tenía un toque de tu estilo-

_Retomamos la escena con Spike y nikki en el vagón del subterráneo, nikki esquiva la patada de Spike y voltea para no perderlo de vista, los dos quedan frente a frente. Nikki le da una patada a Spike en la cara, haciendo que vaya a para a las sillas del vagón. Él se reincorpora justo antes de que ella lo golpee, golpeándola antes. Luego, ambos tiran varios golpes y paradas, que ambos bloquean con sus brazos y piernas. La chica golpea a Spike en el estomago y luego le tuerce el brazo, para luego darle una patada en el estomago repetidas veces y luego le da un puñetazo en el rostro. Él vuelve a caer sobre las sillas por los golpes y antes de que logre incorporarse y defenderse, la chica lo agarra por atrás de la camisa y lo golpea contra los respaldos de las sillas y luego lo arroja contra una de las ventanas del vagón, rompiéndola con su cabeza. Spike se toma la libertad de gritar, en parte por la velocidad del vagón y en parte por la emoción de la pelea. La cazadora está apunto de estacarlo, cuando el voltea hacia ella, metiendo su cabeza de nuevo al vagón y le da un golpe en la cara, haciendo que se vaya para atrás, pero logra incorporarse con la ayuda de uno de los brazos de las sillas y al levantarse, intenta golpear a Spike, quien desvia su ataque y vuelve a golpearla, cuando la chica pierde el equilibrio, él la agarra por atrás y la pone contra una de las puertas para luego golpearla incansablemente, pero la chica lograr liberarse, haciendo que Spike pierda el equilibrio y se siente en una de las sillas en el otro extremo del vagón, y mientras está ahí, ella comienza a golpearlo igual de incansablemente. Él la empuja para poder levantarse y lanza un golpe._

-afuera del bronze-

Nicole esquiva el golpe que le lanzó Spike y entonces trata de golpearlo repetidas veces.

Spike-(mientras esquiva los golpes de Nicole) era astuta y ingeniosa... ah, ¿Y mencioné atractiva? Pude bailar toda la noche con ella-

Nicole-¿Crees que estamos bailando?-

Spike-es lo único qué hemos hecho-

Nicole lo jala y lo arroja al suelo.

_-1977-_

_Spike es arrojado del mismo modo por la cazadora de esa época, Spike choca contra uno de los tubos, la chica se agarra de otro de los tubos y lo patea en el pecho, Spike da unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio._

Spike-(mientras pelea con la chica, sólo su voz) _lo malo de bailas es qué…-_

_Spike rompe un tubo del vagón._

Spike-_…nunca puedes parar_-

_Comienza a hacer un movimiento parecido a un 8 acostado con el tubo:_

-afuera del Bronze-

Spike hace lo mismo pero con el palo de billar.

Spike-(mientras hace el movimiento del 8 acostado) cada día despiertas con la misma maldita pregunta persiguiéndote: ¿será hoy el día en qué muera?-

Spike intenta golpear a Nicole con el palo de billar, pero ella lo bloque con sus manos y le arroja un puñetazo en la cara.

_-1977-_

_Spike es golpeado de la misma manera por la cazadora de esa época y cae al suelo, pero logra incorporarse rápidamente. Él intenta golpearla con el tubo, pero ella brinca, esquivando el golpe, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, Spike la golpea con el tubo en la cara, la chica cae al suelo._

_Spike-la muerte está en tus pies, nena-_

-afuera del bronze-

Spike está frente a Nicole, muy cerca de ella, casi rozándola.

Spike-y tarde o temprano te atrapará-

_-1977-_

_Spike trata de darle el golpe final a la cazadora, golpeándola con el tubo, pero ella bloquea el golpe y le da una patada en los brazos para que suelte el tubo y tirarlo al suelo._

-afuera del bronze-

Spike se está levantando, Nicole lo mira fijamente, con una mirada de enojo, Spike está respirando agitadamente.

Spike-y parte de ti la quiere…-

Nicole se acerca a él.

Spike-(cínicamente y con ánimos de molestarla) no sólo para detener el miedo y la incertidumbre…sino por qué te has enamorado un poco-

Nicole lo golpea.

_-1977-_

_Spike es golpeado y cae al suelo. La cazadora se pone sobre él, sostiene sus brazos y comienza a golpearlo repetidas veces en la cara. Las luces del vagón se apagan y solo se ve oscuridad por unos momentos, cuando las luces regresan, Spike está encima de la cazadora, asficcionadola. Sonrie y mira para arriba._

_Spike-(ahorcando a la cazadora) la muerte es tu arte. La provocas con tus manos un día tras otro-_

-afuera del bronze-

Nicole lo mira fijamente mientras él actúa como si ahorcara a la cazadora.

_-1977-_

_Spike-(mientras ahorca a la cazadora y mira hacia arriba como si hablara con nicole) el ultimo suspiro, la mirada pacifica-_

-afuera del bronze-

Spike está hincado frente a Nicole, mirándola. Mientras ella lo mira con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro, incluso con un poco de temor.

Spike-parte de ti ansia saber como será, a donde te llevará. Y ahora lo vez-

_-1977-_

_Spike sigue sobre la cazadora, ahorcandola y mirando hacia arriba como mirando a la cara de Nicole._

_Spike-ese es el secreto. No el golpe qué no tiraste o las patadas qué no lanzaste. Simplemente la anhelaba-_

_Spike voltea a ver a la cazadora a los ojos y la agarra de la parte superior de la cabeza._

_Spike-toda cazadora tiene un deseo mortal-_

_Spike le rompe el cuello a la cazadora justo después de haber dicho esto. Y vuelve a mirar hacia arriba._

-afuera del bronze-

Spike está incado en el suelo, mirando a Nicole

Spike-hasta tú-

Spike se levanta.

-1977-

_Spike se levanta, camina hasta la puerta tranquilamente, jala el freno de emergencia, el subterráneo se detiene y él regresa al cuerpo para quitarle el abrigo._

_Spike-(mientras le quita el abrigo, mirando hacia un lado como si viera a Nicole) la única razón de qué hayas durado hasta ahora es qué tienes lazos con el mundo. Amiguitos, profesores cariñosos, un vigilante. Ellos te atan, pero sólo demoras lo inevitable-_

_Se pone el abrigo._

_Spike-tarde o temprano…vas a desearla-_

-afuera del bronze-

Spike-Aquí termina la lección. Sólo me pregunto si te gustará tanto como a ella-

Nicole-desaparece de mi vista, Spike. Ahora-

Spike-(en todo de burla) ¡uh! ¿Te asusté?

Spike-eres la cazadora. Has algo al respecto. Golpéame-

Nicole lo ve seriamente con algo de miedo en la mirada.

Spike-vamos. Un buen golpe. Sabes qué lo quieres-

Nicole-hablo en serio-

Spike-yo también. Golpéame fuerte, Nicky. ¡Hazlo!-

Nicole-Spike-

Spike se acerca a ella con la intención de besarla pero ella se aleja.

Nicole-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?-

Spike la agarra de los brazos para disimular intentando hacerle pensar que era eso lo que intentaba.

Spike-(respirando agitadamente) vamos. Puedo sentirlo, cazadora. Sabes qué quieres bailar-

Nicole-digamos que es verdad. Digamos qué quiero-

Nicole lo empuja y Spike cae al suelo. Quien la ve con una mirada de sorpresa y confusión.

Nicole-no seria contigo. Nunca sería contigo, Spike-

Nicole le arroja el dinero a Spike.

Nicole-nunca seria con un ser tan repugnante como tú-

Nicole se va, dejando a Spike tirado en el suelo, con una expresión de tristeza devastadora. Unas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas por las duras palabras pronunciadas por su amada.

-en la estación de ferrocarriles de Nueva York-

Llega el ferrocarril pero nadie baja.

Empleado-ultima parada. Ciudad de Nueva York-

Se mete al vagón y ve a mucha gente desangrada y con heridas en el cuello. Trata de salir corriendo pero algo lo jala y lo devora.

-a la mañana siguiente-

Nicole está en la escuela y va por el pasillo con Rogue.

Rogue-es sólo que no veo porqué no sé quedó con Esmeralda. Podrían haberse casado ahí mismo, debajo del campanario… donde trabajó sin reconocimiento alguno durante tantos años.

Nicole-no. Mira, no puede terminar así… porque Cuasimodo actuaba por egoísmo. No tenía un objetivo moral ni sentido de lo que está bien. Todo lo que hacia era por amor a una mujer que jamás le correspondería. Además, se nota que no tendría un final feliz porque el protagonista es… jorobado

Rogue-veo qué leíste el libro-

Nicole-en realidad, no. renté la película-

Rogue-¿con Charles Laughton?-

Nicole-no lo sé. ¿Era una de las gárgolas cantantes?-

Rogue pone cara de "¿Cómo?".

Rogue-(preocupada) ¡caramba!-

Nicole-sólo bromeo. Si leí. Claro qué fue difícil con el patrullaje y el entrenamiento extra qué Giles me ha hecho hacer. Creo qué trabajar duro, es un trabajo duro-

Rogue-¡oh! Pobre de Nicole-

Nicole- como sea. Hoy voy a patrullar en las calles de la ciudad después de los cementerios. Así qué, puede qué me tarde más qué de costumbre-

Rogue-descuida. Yo te cubro-

Nicole-quizás le diga a Logan qué me ayude-

Rogue-¿Logan? ¿Qué hay con Spike?-

Nicole-se supone qué debe ayudarme, pero últimamente no está haciendo nada-

Rogue-¿tienes una idea de a donde va?-

Nicole-no y no me interesa-

Rogue-debería interesarte. Digo, él debería ayudarte a patrullar, ¿o no?-

Nicole-yo puedo sin él. Ya le he dicho qué no lo necesito, quizás por fin me hizo caso-

Rogue-pues, no creo qué eso le agrade a Giles. Él fue el qué te obligó a qué Spike te acompañara-

Nicole-si, pero no es mi culpa. Aunque le haya dicho qué no me ayudara. Normalmente él hace todo lo contrario a lo qué le digo-

Rogue-sólo lo hace para molestar-

Nicole-si fuera mas molesto, le darían el premio mundial a la persona mas molesta-

Pasa un chico con un periódico.

Nicole lo ve y se lo quita.

Nicole-hola. ¿Terminaste?-

Chico-¡oye! Es mío-

Rogue-"se encuentran diez cuerpos en un vagón del ferrocarril"-

Nicole-"el informe del forense dice qué les sacaron toda la sangre y más de la mitad de las víctimas tenían heridas en el cuello"-

Nicole-creo qué debo investigar-

Rogue-es lo mejor-

Nicole-y vendrás conmigo-

-en la estación de trenes-

Rogue-repíteme qué estamos buscando-

Nicole-pistas-

Nicole entra al vagón.

Rogue-está bien-

Rogue entra al vagón.

Rogue-¿puedes darme una pista sobre qué clase de pistas?-

Nicole-no lo sé. Algo qué nos ayude a identificar al culpable. Si eran uno o más vampiros. Cosas así-

Rogue-¿Por qué no le decimos a Spike qué venga a oler? Tal vez encuentre algo-

Nicole-por qué no lo necesitamos. Además es repulsivo-

Rogue-(sonriendo) no creo qué Spike sea repulsivo-

Nicole-¿Cómo? ¿Estas enamorada?-

Rogue-¿yo? No. es sólo qué, me gusta su cabello, y usa lindos abrigos de piel-

Nicole-Rogue, Spike es maligno-

Rogue-no. no es verdad. Él tiene alma-

Nicole-pero por eso no deja de ser un vampiro maligno. He visto a gente qué mata niños y tiene alma-

Rogue-bueno. Aunque estuviera enamorada de él. Él nunca se fijaría en mí…no contigo cerca-

Nicole-¿a qué te refieres?-

Rogue-¡por favor! ¿No lo has notado? Spike está enamorado de ti. Es tan obvio. Él está completamente loco por ti-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

-en el instituto-

Nicole está sentada en la cocina, algo distraída, y llega Logan.

Logan-¿hubo suerte?-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Logan-(mientras coge unas galletas de la despensa) con la investigación del tren. ¿Hubo suerte?-

Nicole-no. Oye, Logan-

Logan-¿si?-

Nicole-nada. Olvídalo-

Logan-bien-

Nicole-es qué…-

Logan-Nicole, puedes decírmelo. Sea lo qué sea, intentaré ayudarte-

Nicole-es qué… Rogue, dijo qué…Spike está enamorado de mí-

Logan la ve unos momentos y se pone a reír.

Nicole-¡Logan! ¡No te rías! Es en serio-

Logan-eso espero. Es más gracioso si es verdad-

Se vuelve a reír.

Nicole suspira.

Logan-escucha. Si es verdad… (Entre risas)…qué Spike está enamorado de ti, no creo qué sea nada. Sólo es otra locura de Spike-

Nicole-eso creo-

Logan-y Rogue, ¿Cómo llegó a esa entretenida conclusión?-

Nicole-creo qué está enamorada de él-

Logan-digo qué Spike sólo está jugando. O quizás Rogue se equivoca. Spike no se va a enamorar de ti. Estate tranquila-

Nicole-tienes razón. Gracias-

Logan-cuando quieras-

-en la noche-

Dos sujetos acorralan a una pareja en un callejón.

Hombre-(asustado) seguramente podemos llegar a un arreglo-

Mujer-(asustada) haremos algún trato. Lo qué quieran-

Nicole-yo siempre quise un pony. Ah. En realidad no me hablaban a mí, ¿verdad? me equivoqué. Bueno, ya qué estoy aquí…-

Nicole tira a uno de los sujetos y estos se apartan asustados.

Sujeto-(el qué tiró) ¡señorita!-

Nicole-cielos. Un asalto. Hacia mucho qué no me tocaba uno. Normalmente hay sangre, horror…sólo es un asalto anticuado. En realidad, es un asalto agradable (recoge el bolso y se lo da a la mujer) ah. Bueno, probablemente no para ustedes (a los asaltados) tome. Váyanse ahora-

La pareja se va corriendo.

El criminal qué tiró hace un rato, la ataca. Pero ella lo golpea y lo inmoviliza.

Nicole-tampoco es agradable para ustedes, ¿he? Vamos atáquenme. Será divertido-

Llega Spike y golpea al otro pero él lo golpea con una palanca.

Nicole-¡no, Spike!-

Suelta al qué tiene agarrado y los dos escapan mientras Nicole va a ver a Spike, quien está en el suelo, con jaqueca.

Nicole-¿Qué diablos haces?-

Spike-pensé qué eran demonios-

Nicole- vaya. Eres un astuto observador como detective -

Spike-recuérdame qué no te ayude-

Nicole-¿más a menudo?-

Spike- oye, ¿podrías ser comprensiva? Me duele la cabeza-

Nicole-es lo qué obtienes por atacar humanos-

Spike-si. Uno pensaría qué, ya qué busqué mi alma, me dejarían atacar criminales-

Nicole- si, porque los ladrones merecen ser comidos. Usa la técnica de pelea con los demonios-

Spike-o puedo luchar contigo-

Nicole-y a eso respondo con un gran "hasta luego"-

Nicole se aleja.

Spike-Nicole-

Nicole-(se detiene y voltea a ver a Spike) Spike, es tarde, ¿si? ¿Podemos terminar esto en otra ocasión?-

Spike-tengo información qué te interesará-

Nicole-lo siento. No tengo dinero. Tírate un lance con Giles…digo, pídele-

Spike-es sobre los asesinatos de anoche. Creo qué se quien fue, pero no estoy seguro-

Nicole lo ve unos momentos, algo desconfiada.

Spike-se trata de dos vampiros en una bodega abandonada cerca de aquí. Vamos. Trae tus estacas y vamonos-

-cerca de la bodega abandonada-

Están en el carro de Spike esperando a qué los vampiros lleguen y Nicole está algo incomoda con la situación. Spike extiende su brazo hacia las piernas de Nicole.

Nicole-¡oye!-

Spike saca su ánfora de la guantera, Nicole está avergonzada por como actuó.

Spike bebe un trago.

Spike-¿quieres?-

Nicole-¡hiug!-

Spike-no es sangre. Es whisky-

Nicole-¡qué asco!-

Spike-como quieras-

Vuelve a guardar su ánfora en la guantera.

Pasan unos segundos de silencio y Spike comienza a tatarear.

Spike-¿te gustan los Ramones?-

Nicole-si no haces esto por dinero, ¿Por qué…?-

Spike-ssssh-

Se ven a dos vampiros entrando a la bodega. Spike y Nicole salen del auto en silencio.

-adentro-

Los vampiros están haciendo palomitas y viendo discos de música. Llegan Nicole y Spike. Los vampiros se levantan.

Vampiro-la cazadora-

Los vampiros se van corriendo y Nicole y Spike los ven huir, pasmados.

Spike-qué lamentable. Me avergüenzo de mi raza-

Nicole examina el lugar.

Spike-¿los seguimos? No pudieron haber ido lejos-

Nicole-hace tiempo qué están aquí. Han anidado-

Spike-¿estas diciendo qué son un par de maricas?-

Nicole-no, estoy diciendo qué no tuvieron qué ver con los asesinatos-

Spike-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Nicole-el qué lo hizo, llegó a la ciudad anoche. Parece qué me has hecho perder el tiempo-

Nicole camina hacia la salida y Spike la sigue. Spike abre la puerta para qué Nicole salga justo cuando ella la va a abrir. (Acto de caballerosidad, raro en Spike)

Nicole se le queda viendo.

Nicole-¿qué estás haciendo?-

Spike-pues, yo…lo hice sin pensar-

Nicole-¿Qué es esto?-

Spike-(asota la puerta) ¡vamos! ¡No saques conclusiones! estaba…-

Nicole-¿Qué es esto? Los acechos nocturnos, las sospechas falsas, la guantera-

Spike la ve con cara de: "¿la guantera?".

Nicole-¿es una cita?-

Spike-(sorprendido) una… ¡por favor! ¡Una cita! Estas completamente loca…¿o quieres qué lo sea, Nicky?-

Nicole se sorprende y se aleja unos pasos de Spike.

Nicole-¡Dios mío! No, ¿acaso…has perdido la razón?-

Spike-no es tan raro-

Spike comienza a caminar hacia ella.

Spike-dos personas…en la oficina…nacen sentimientos-

Nicole-¡no! No, nacen sentimientos. Ningún sentimiento-

Spike-no puedes negarlo. Hay algo entre nosotros-

Nicole-odio. Asco-

Spike-pasión. Deseo-

Nicole-por favor, Spike. Eres un vampiro-

Spike-pero con alma-

Nicole-un alma qué ya te han quitado-

Spike-pero no volverá a pasar. He cambiado-

Nicole-eso no es cambiar. Sólo te reprime. Eres como un asesino múltiple preso-

Spike-¡las mujeres se casan con ellos! (se da cuenta de la reacción de Nicole ante estas palabras) Pero yo no soy así. Algo me está pasando. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Y ya que hace mucho le di la espalda al mal…-

Nicole-no sabes lo qué dices. No sabes qué son los sentimientos-

Spike-¡claro qué si! Me paso las noches sin dormir-

Nicole-¡duermes durante el día!-

Spike-si, pero…ese no es el punto. Lo qué me pasa es real. Te…-

Nicole-¡no! no lo digas-

Spike la ve entristecido.

Nicole-me voy-

Camina hacia la puerta.

Spike-(la sigue) ¡por favor!, tenemos qué hablar-

Nicole-no tenemos qué hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca habrá un "nosotros" ¿entiendes? -

Nicole se aleja.

Spike-Nicole…-

Nicole se va y deja a Spike triste y confundido.

-en el cuarto de Nicole-

Kitty-¿y te lo dijo? ¿Dijo "te amo"?-

Nicole-no le permití llegar tan lejos, pero me di cuenta de qué lo diría-

Storm-cariño, ¿de algún modo, sin querer, le creaste falsas expectativas? ¿Le diste alguna señal?-

Nicole-pues…lo golpeo mucho. Para él, eso es contacto íntimo-

Kitty-pero se lo dijiste, ¿cierto? Le dejaste claro qué no habría nada entre ustedes-

Nicole-¡si! Eso creo. Estaba confundida-

Kitty-tienes qué verlo. Cortarlo en seco-

Nicole-¡no! tengo qué evitarlo-

Kitty-sólo hasta qué todo quede claro. Despues puedes evitarlo-

Storm-kitty tiene razón. Si cree qué hay la mínima posibilidad de una relación…-

Nicole-entiendo. Lo voy a buscar-

Kitty-si quieres te acompaño. Ayudarte frunciéndole el seño-

Nicole-no. quizás esté exagerando. Quizás ya haya pasado y ahora sólo me quiera muerta-

Kitty-(cruzando los dedos) eso espero-

Nicole-como esa. Voy a encontrarlo y a dejarle en claro qué entre él y yo no puede haber nada-

Kitty-bien-

Nicole-deséame suerte-

Kitty-suerte-

Nicole-hazme un favor. Pílele a Rogue qué haga algo por mí-

Kitty-claro. ¿Qué es?-

-en la calle-

Nicole está caminando y de repente aparece Drusilla por atrás y la electrocuta con una macana eléctrica larga, Nicole cae al suelo. Queda inmóvil, pero no inconsciente.

Drusilla-obligaré a Spike a volver a mí. Y tú serás el premio-

La vuelve a electrocutar y Nicole queda inconsciente.

-en una cripta del cementerio-

Nicole despierta, encadenada a la pared y Drusilla se acerca.

Drusilla-creí qué habías muerto. Eso no hubiera sido bueno. Te necesito viva-

Nicole-¿viva para qué?-

Drusilla toma un cuchillo y le hace una herida en el brazo.

Drusilla-dejaremos qué Spike venga, como las abejas van a las flores-

Nicole-¿te has puesto a pensar qué él no es para ti? Deberías buscarte a otro. Uno qué este igual de loco qué tú-

Drusilla-mi William es sólo mío. Eres como una jaula. No lo dejas volver a casa, lo extraño. Tú no vas a impedir qué regrese a jugar-

Nicole-no. te lo regalo. Sólo… no me metas en sus discusiones-

Drusilla-niña mala, ssssh. Mi Spike sólo necesita un empujón. Tú eres su regalo. Tú harás qué venga a mí-

Nicole-ya te han dicho qué eres una loca maníaca qué debe morir, ¿cierto?-

Drusilla-Spike vendrá y tú morirás. Y él será mío otra vez-

Nicole-¿por qué no vas por Angel? Tú le quitas el alma, se vuelve Ángelus, yo los mato a los dos. ¿Lo ves? Así todos ganan-

Drusilla-Angel se ha portado mal, y por eso no comerá postre. Es bueno. Ya no puede volver-

Nicole-¿como pudo Spike salir contigo? Ah, claro. Él está igual de loco qué tú. ¿Para qué pregunté?-

-en el cementerio-

Spike está patrullando.

Spike-qué raro. Ya revisé todo el cementerio y no hay rastros de Nicole-

Se detiene en seco, olfatea un poco y se hecha a correr.

-en la cripta-

Drusilla-probaré un poco. Sólo un bocado de pastel, a Spike no le importará que comience la fiesta antes-

Drusilla se acerca al cuello de Nicole, Spike tira la puerta y entra a la cripta.

Spike-dru, suéltala. Ahora-

Drusilla-¿no te gusta mi sorpresa? Este en un regalo para ti. Puedes comértela-

Spike-no lo haré-

Drusilla-tal vez necesitas ayuda. ¿Qué tal esto?-

Drusilla le lanza un frasco a Spike, el frasco se revienta y sale un humo negro que se mete por su nariz, oídos, por los ojos y por la boca, él aspira profundamente mientras el humo entra a su cuerpo, después, Spike le sonríe diabólicamente.

Nicole-(asustada) ¿Qué le hiciste?-

Drusilla-si no quiere probar el pastel, hay qué obligarlo. ¿Verdad, Spike? ¿Verdad qué quieres probar el regalo qué te hice?-

Spike-oh, si-

Spike se acerca a Nicole.

Nicole-escúchame, Spike: si me tocas un pelo te apuñalaré hasta matarte con una estaca, ¿oíste?-

Spike se sigue acercando y cuando pasa al lado de Drusilla, golpea a Drusilla, toma una soga y la ata a la columna qué está enfrente de nicole.

Nicole-¿Spike?-

Drusilla-no me gusta qué cambies el juego a la mitad. Has ocupado mi silla y la música sigue sonando-

Spike-lo siento, muñeca. Las reglas las imparto yo-

Drusilla-creo qué me enfadaré mucho cuando quede libre-

Nicole-¿Qué pasa?-

Spike-es muy simple. Te demostraré algo. Qué te amo-

Nicole-(agacha la cabeza para esquivar la mirada) oh, Dios mío-

Spike-no, mírame-

Spike la agarra de las mejillas y la hace verlo.

Spike-te amo. Sólo pienso en ti. Sólo sueño contigo. Estas dentro de mí. En mi garganta. Me ahogo en ti, Williams, me ahogo en ti-

Drusilla se ríe.

Spike-puedes dejar de reírte, dru-

Drusilla-pero es tan gracioso. Me di cuenta antes qué tú. Sabia qué la amabas. Los duendecitos en mi cabeza me lo dijeron-

Spike-no puedes decirme qué entre nosotros no hay nada. Se qué sientes algo-

Nicole-es repugnancia. Y lo qué tú sientes no es amor. No puedes amar, eres un vampiro-

Drusilla-si podemos. Podemos amar bien, incluso con cordura-

Spike-sigues sin creerme. Crees qué no hablo en serio. Quieres una prueba, ¿he? ¿Qué te parece esto?-

Spike toma una estaca y rápidamente la pone sobre el pecho de Drusilla.

Spike-mataré a Drusilla por ti-

Drusilla se ríe.

Nicole-eso no prueba nada. Sólo qué eres un vampiro enfermo y miserable… qué debí haber matado hace tiempo. ¡Pero eso ya lo sé!-

Spike-no te burles-

Nicole-búrlate de ti mismo-

Le aleja la estaca del pecho.

Spike-¡es Drusilla! ¿Tienes idea de lo qué significa para mí? Ella representa mi salvación. Me sacó de la mediocridad. Durante más de cien años nos abrimos paso por los continentes. En cien años, jamás dejó de sorprenderme. Nunca dejó de llevarme hasta nuevas profundidades. Tuve mucha suerte…de haberme topado con semejante belleza morena-

Vuelve a ponerle la estaca en el pecho bruscamente

Spike-como ves, significa algo-

Nicole-no para mí. Mátala. ¿Por qué habría de importarme?-

Spike-te lo diré. Si no reconoces qué sientes algo…algo pequeño por mí… desataré a dru para qué te mate-

Drusilla-¡por favor! Ese juego me gusta más-

Spike-sólo…dame algo. Un mendrugo, una migaja. Dime qué tal vez, algún día…habrá una oportunidad-

Nicole se queda callada y Spike se acerca a ella.

Nicole-(con voz dulce) Spike…-

Nicole-vuelve a su tono normal de voz) la única oportunidad qué tendrás conmigo será cuando esté inconciente-

Spike-oh ¿Qué…? (quejidos de furia) ¿Qué rayos pasa… con ustedes, malditas mujeres? ¿Qué diablos hay qué hacer? ¿Por qué me torturan, perras?-

Nicole-¿Qué pregunta te contesto primero?-

Spike-no. ya no resisto más. No se para qué me molesto. Es tu culpa (señala a Drusilla) tú tienes la culpa de todo esto-

Drusilla-¿yo?-

Drusilla trata de soltarse de sus amarras.

Spike-¡si! Si no me hubieras dejado por ese demonio del caos… yo jamás habría vuelto a Sunnydale. No me habrían puesto ese maldito chip. No me habría enamorado de Buffy, ni luchado por obtener mi alma. No habría salvado al mundo, y no me habrían mandado aquí. Y tú no podrías conmoverme… (A Nicole) por qué lo qué siento por ti está mal. Lo se. No soy un idiota. ¿Crees qué me gusta sentirte aquí adentro? ¿Qué destruyas mi interior hasta qué sólo quedes tú dentro de un caparazón muerto? Dices qué lo odias pero te quedas. Debería deshacerme de las dos. ¡Quemarlas! Cortarlas en pedazos…hasta qué no haya más mujeres qué fastidien-

Drusilla se suelta de sus amarras, golpea a Spike y trata de morder a Nicole. Nicole trata de soltarse para poder luchar, Spike se levanta, estaca a Drusilla y libera a Nicole.

Nicole se frota las muñecas, golpea a Spike y sale de ahí corriendo.

-afuera del instituto-

Nicole va caminando y Spike la alcanza.

Spike-¡Nicole! ¡Espera! No puedes irte así-

Nicole-¿qué parte del golpe en la cara no entendiste?-

Entran al instituto.

Spike-no es la primera vez qué peleamos. Eso no cambia nada-

Nicole-¡cambia todo, Spike! ¡Te quiero lejos! Te quiero lejos de esta ciudad, lejos de este planeta. ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí ni a mis amigos! ¿Entendiste?-

Suben las escaleras.

Spike-no. no es tan fácil. Hay algo entre nosotros, Nicole. No es agradable, pero existe-

Van por el pasillo de los dormitorios.

Spike-y ninguno de los dos puede evitarlo. Quieras o no soy parte de tu vida-

Nicole entra a su cuarto.

Spike-no puedes dejarme fuera-

Spike trata de entrar al cuarto de Nicole pero no puede. Él la ve sorprendido y confundido, y ella le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Continuará…


	6. Un solo ser

("un solo ser")

-en la guarida de Kalia-

Kalia-debe haber alguna manera de matar a la cazadora. Algún punto débil-

Kerflah-pensamos qué sus amigos serian el punto débil, oh gran señora, pero nos dimos cuenta de qué son mutantes. No son un punto débil-

Kalia-¿Qué tal el vigilante?-

Kerflah-aun no sabemos quien es, mi señora, pero lo averiguaremos-

Kalia-eso espero-

-en el gimnasio-

De día, para ser exactos, en la tarde.

Nicole está practicando con el saco de golpear (lo golpea fuertemente).

Nicole-¡Spike está enamorado de mí! ¡Spike está enamorado de mí!-

Rogue-tranquila. Ya se le pasará. Quizás no es nada-

Nicole-¡él está enamorado de mí!-

Logan-creo qué la noticia le afectó un poco-

Nicole-¿no me digas? ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué una criatura a la qué odio me ame no debería importarme?-

Logan-se qué estás alterada, pero no te permito qué me hables así-

Nicole-lo siento. Es sólo qué… ¡Spike me ama!-

Logan-no veo el problema. Eres una chica fantástica, cariñosa, decidida. Eres única, eres… tú. Un hombre tendría qué ser sordo, tonto y ciego para no quererte. Debemos admirar qué, Spike, tiene buen gusto-

Nicole se aleja.

Rogue-¿A dónde vas?-

Nicole-voy a caminar -

Nicole se va.

Logan-¿fue algo qué dije?-

Rogue-fue la parte del hombre sordo, tonto y ciego. Quizás crea qué tú lo eres-

Logan-¿yo?-

Rogue-te lo dejo de tarea-

Rogue se va corriendo atrás de Nicole.

-en el patio-

Nicole está acostada en el césped, viendo el cielo.

Rogue-por fin te encuentro. ¿Estas bien?-

Nicole-(poco efusiva) claro-

Rogue-no suenas muy bien. ¿Te puedo acompañar?-

Nicole-(poco efusiva) seguro-

Rogue se acuesta al lado de Nicole.

Rogue-¿estas así por el sordo, tonto y ciego del profesor Logan?-

Nicole-un poco-

Rogue-olvídalo. Es demasiado despistado para ti. Casi le dices qué lo amas y no se dio cuenta de nada-

Nicole-lo he intentado, en verdad ¿para qué crees qué he salido con todos esos chicos? Para olvidarlo. Pero no puedo. No lo olvidaré a menos qué deje de verlo-

Rogue-eso será algo difícil tomando en cuenta qué viven en la misma casa, qué duermen a tres cuartos de distancia. Se ven todos los días. Comen, entrenan y patrullan juntos-

Nicole-lo sé-

Rogue-no pensarás…-

Nicole-¿mudarme de aquí?-

Rogue-no lo estas pensando, ¿o, si?-

Nicole-no. no por ahora, pero algún día debo irme de aquí. Ningún mutante se quiere ir y muchos mas llegan para quedarse. El espacio se está agotando y no puedo vivir toda mi vida en esta escuela-

Rogue-pero, ¿y qué pasará con los entrenamientos? No creo qué tengas tu propio salón peligro-

Nicole-puedo venir a entrenar aquí-

Rogue-entonces no evitarías a Logan. Tenemos el mismo problema-

Nicole-puedo entrenar en casa de Giles-

Rogue-pero, ¿y yo?-

Nicole-vas a entrenar a casa de Giles, nos veremos ahí. Sin mencionar qué pronto patrullarás conmigo. Nos veremos muy seguido-

Rogue-pero no estas haciendo planes para un futuro cercano, ¿verdad?-

Nicole-no. entre otras cosas, no tengo dinero para mudarme-

Rogue-qué bien-

Llega un sujeto de traje.

Sujeto-¿señorita Nicole Anne Williams?-

Nicole-¿si?-

Sujeto-mi nombre es Carl Gordon. Trabajo en el banco-

Nicole-lo siento. Debe estar equivocado. No tengo cuentas de banco ni debo nada-

Carl-no. usted no me entiende, vengo para hablar con usted sobre la fortuna qué le heredaron sus padres-

Nicole-¿mis padres? No se de qué habla-

Carl-por favor. Pasemos al estudio, para hablar con más calma-

Nicole-bien. Ahora vuelvo, Rogue-

Rogue-claro-

-en el estudio-

Carl-bien, como le decía. El testamento se sus padres deja muy claro qué, al morir ellos, toda su fortuna queda en manos de sus hijos, pero como usted fue la única sobreviviente, toda la fortuna le es heredada a usted al cumplir los 19 años-

Nicole-pero aun faltan unas semanas para mi cumpleaños-

Carl-si. Lo qué pasa es qué, sus padres querían qué el dinero se les diera cuando tuvieran la edad para manejarlo con responsabilidad-

Nicole-¿de cuanto estamos hablando exactamente?-

Carl-de…cincuenta millones de dólares-

Nicole-¡cincuenta millones de dólares!-

Carl-así es. Como sabe, su padre trabajaba como un reconocido científico en la NASA, y su madre, era la mejor neurocirujana del país. Estas dos carreras son muy bien remuneradas y, por lo tanto, tenían mucho dinero ahorrado. Lo ahorraron para qué sus hijos nunca pasaran por ninguna necesidad-

Nicole-déme un minuto para digerirlo-

Carl-entiendo qué es una cantidad atemorizante. Pero descuide. Nosotros, el banco, estamos para ayudarla a administrarlo-

Nicole-(conmocionada) gracias-

Carl-veo qué está afectada por la noticia. Vendré en tres semanas para actualizar el cambio de propietario de las cuentas-

Nicole-(conmocionada) claro-

Carl-hasta entonces-

Carl le da un apretón de manos y se va. Rogue entra.

Rogue-Nicole, ¿estas bien?-

Nicole-eso creo-

Rogue-¿Qué te dijo?-

Nicole-no estoy segura-

Rogue-creo qué deberías recostarte un rato-

Nicole-estoy bien. Sólo…quiero salir de aquí un rato. Vamos al Bronze-

Rogue-claro-

-en el Bronze-

Nicole y Rogue están bailando, acaba la canción y Nicole regresa a la mesa.

Rogue-tuviste una idea genial-

Nicole-si. Voy por un ponche-

Rogue-no te tardes-

Nicole-no-

Nicole va a la mesa del ponche y se topa con un chico.

Chico-hola, ¿no nos conocemos?-

Nicole-no. soy Nicole-

Chico-soy Shawn-

Nicole-mucho gusto-

Shawn-¿te diviertes?-

Nicole-no me puedo quejar-

Shawn-hoy hay muy buena música-

Nicole-si. Eso creo. ¿Vienes seguido?-

Shawn-sólo de vez en cuando. No muy seguido-

Nicole-yo tampoco, pero es un lugar agradable-

Shawn-bastante. Se puede conocer a gente muy agradable aquí-

Nicole-es verdad-

Shawn-buen, tengo qué irme. Cuando mi hermano bebe mucho se pone algo mal. Debo llevarlo a casa-

Nicole-así qué ese es tu hermano-

Shawn-si. No es muy difícil notarlo, ¿he?-

Nicole-no mucho-

Shawn-(ve para la pista de bailes) oh. Ya comenzó a creerse parte de la banda. Debo irme-

Nicole-claro. Me dio gusto conocerte-

Shawn-igual a mí. Nos vemos en otra ocasión. Un día qué no venga mi hermano-

Nicole-adiós-

Shawn se va.

Nicole se está sirviendo un ponche. Llega Spike, la ve unos momentos, algo alejado, Nicole voltea y ve a Spike-

Spike-el mundo es un pañuelo-

Nicole lo mira con una mirada asesina.

Spike-Oh, dios. Si las miradas clavaran estacas… ¿te diviertes cachorrita? ¿Buscando a tu próximo ex? Déjame decir qué podrías conseguir algo mejor-

Nicole-te dije qué…-

Spike-¿creíste qué me iría de la ciudad? Es un país libre. Una fiesta libre. Si quieres qué me vaya, pon tus manos…en mi cuerpecito ardiente y firme, y oblígame-

Nicole-aléjate de mí-

Spike la ve, sonriendo, unos segundos.

Spike-bien-

Se aleja.

Nicole termina de servirse el ponche y regresa con Rogue.

-en la biblioteca de la escuela-

Giles está investigando.

Giles-santo Dios. ¡Eso es! Tengo qué decírselo a Nicole-

Giles va por su abrigo y las llaves de su auto, se acerca a la puerta y ve a tres demonios.

Demonio-no tiene prisa, ¿o si? Por qué la gran Kalia requiere de su presencia, y no puede faltar-

Giles se regresa a su oficina corriendo, toma una ballesta y le dispara a uno de ellos. El demonio al qué le disparó se quita la flecha fácilmente.

Demonio-no creerá qué puede con nosotros, ¿o si? Le informo qué somos inmunes a las armas de los hombres-

Dos demonios lo toman de los brazos y lo jalan.

Demonio-vamonos de aquí. No queremos llegar tarde con su grandeza, Kalia-

Los demonios se van guiñando y se llevan a Giles con ellos.

-en la mañana-

Nicole y Rogue entran a la biblioteca.

Nicole-hola, Giles-

Rogue-buenos días-

Nicole-qué extraño. Parece qué no está-

Rogue-pero nunca sale de la biblioteca cuando hay clases-

Nicole-por eso estoy preocupada-

Rogue-talvez fue al baño-

Nicole-ve a ver, por favor-

Rogue sale de la biblioteca.

Nicole entra a la oficina de Giles y ve todos los libros en la mesa. Toma uno lo ojea y llega Rogue.

Rogue-no está en el baño-

Nicole-será mejor llamar a Logan-

Rogue toma el teléfono mientras Nicole examina la oficina de Giles.

Rogue-¿hola? ¿Logan? Tenemos un problema. Giles no está en la biblioteca y no aparece por ningún lado. No, no está en el baño. Necesitamos qué vengas. Tal vez puedes encontrar algún rastro-

Nicole encuentra la flecha rota cerca de la puerta de la oficina.

Nicole-dile qué es urgente-

-en la guarida de Kalia-

Giles está encadenado, suspendido del suelo por una cadena qué le ata las manos, bastante herido.

Kalia-una vez más: dime cual es el punto débil de la cazadora-

Giles-no te diré nada. Puedes matarme pero no te diré nada, bruja endemoniada-

Kalia-¡cállate! ¡Te ordeno qué te calles!-

Giles-como quieras-

Kalia-no juegues conmigo, insignificante. Dime el punto débil de la cazadora y podrás vivir-

Giles-no temo a la muerte-

Kalia-hay cosas peores qué la muerte-

Kalia mete uno de sus dedos en el estómago de giles y este grita.

Kalia-grita lo qué quieras. Pero eso no servirá. Dime lo qué quiero saber y te dejaré vivir-

Giles-no te diré nada. Nicole acabará contigo-

Kalia-no lo creo. Su antecesora mató a mí madre, y yo me vengaré con ella-

-en la biblioteca-

Logan-puedo oler algunos rastros. Eran tres sujetos Giles corrió a su oficina, tomó la ballesta y salió para enfrentarlos. El rastro termina aquí. Supongo qué se teletransportaron-

Nicole-eso es malo-

Rogue-y ni siquiera podemos saber a qué nos enfrentamos-

Logan-hay una manera-

Nicole-¿Cuál?-

Rogue-¿te refieres a…?-

Logan-sólo así podremos saber qué se llevó a Rupert-

Nicole-no me lo digas-

Rogue-necesitamos a Spike-

Nicole-¡no! me niego. Él no pisará esta biblioteca-

-en la noche-

Spike-sin duda fueron demonios. Demonios poderosos. Parece qué fueron señores de la guerra-

Nicole-¿Qué son los señores de la guerra?-

Spike-pues…-

Rogue-un clan de guerreros sobrenaturales. Existen desde el principio de los tiempos, iniciando guerras. Ellos han iniciado la mayoría de las guerras más importantes de la historia. Una vez que lo hacen en un lugar, se reencarnan en otra parte para continuar su trabajo. Están hechos de carne y sangre, pero mientras lleven su espada son invulnerables a las armas de los hombres-

Nicole-¿como sabes todo eso?-

Rogue-he estado estudiando tu libro de las sombras. Espero qué no te importe-

Nicole-¿sabes como vencerlos?-

Rogue-para poder derrotarlo, debe ser separado de su espada de cristal. Despues de eso puedes matarlos. Para apartarlo se necesita una fuerza muy poderosa, algo qué haga qué la espada se aleje a kilómetros-

Nicole-bien-

Entra a la oficina de Giles y saca un péndulo y un mapa.

Rogue-para qué es eso-

Nicole-no creerás qué yo no estudio mí libro, ¿o si? Es para localizar a un ser sobrenatural-

Spike entra a la oficina de Giles.

Nicole pone el mapa en el suelo, se inca y pone el péndulo sobre el mapa.

Nicole-sólo debo pensar en el ser qué quiero encontrar y este péndulo caerá en el lugar donde esté-

El péndulo comienza a moverse.

Spike sale de la oficina de Giles.

Spike-creo qué Kalia los mandó-

Rogue-¿Por qué lo crees?-

Spike-parece qué Rupert encontró algo importante sobre Kalia-

Logan-¿qué es?-

Spike-parece qué Kalia es…hija de Glory-

Rogue-¿de quien?-

Nicole-¿Glory? ¿Quién es Glory?-

Spike-son malas noticias. Glory era una diosa-

Nicole-¿una diosa?-

Spike-una diosa infernal. Fue desterrada y Buffy se enfrentó a ella-

Nicole-¿Qué pasó?-

Spike-Buffy murió para salvar a su hermana-

Nicle-entonces eso fue hace poco-

Spike-fue hace cinco años. Buffy fue revivida por Willow-

Nicole-oh. ¿Cómo derrotaron a Glory?-

Spike-Buffy la golpeó con un mazo de dioses troll-

Nicole-por desgracia no tenemos ninguno. ¿Alguna idea?-

Spike-puedo hablarle a la hermana para ver si tiene el martillo-

Nicole-Spike. No tenemos tiempo para qué nos manden el martillo-

El péndulo se detiene.

Nicole-se detuvo-

Rogue-pero no podemos ir sin un plan-

Logan-Spike, tú llama a la hermana de Buffy. Nicole y yo vamos a detener a esa mocosa-

Spike-¿en serio?-

Rogue-¿y yo qué hago?-

Nicole-ve por Angel. Podría servir de algo-

Spike-¿y como creen qué voy a ir hasta Argentina y de vuelta tan rápido?-

Nicole-toma este hechizo transportador-

Le da un papel con un hechizo.

Logan-¿siempre traes ese papel en tu bolsillo?-

Nicole-es por si se me hace tarde para la escuela-

Spike-no confió en la magia. Suele ser impredecible-

Nicole-no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías, Spike. Ve a Argentina por ese martillo-

Spike-bien. Como quieras, amor-

Spike-(lee el papel) "espíritus guías les pido caridad, préstenme su iluminación y claridad, llévenme a aquel lugar al qué debo llegar, en este tiempo y en este lugar"-

Spike desaparece entre luces doradas.

Nicole-ahora nos toca a nosotros-

Logan-¿estas segura de esto?-

Nicole-no tenemos tiempo qué perder. Quien sabe lo qué le estarán haciendo a Giles-

Logan-bien-

Nicole-tenemos qué tomarnos de las manos-

Se toman de las manos.

Nicole-"espíritus guías les pido caridad, préstenme su iluminación y claridad, llévenme a aquel lugar al qué debo llegar, en este tiempo y en este lugar"-

Nicole y Logan desaparecen entre luces doradas.

Rogue-qué bueno qué la casa de Giles está cerca-

Rogue se va corriendo.

-en la guarida de Kalia-

Kalia-ya me estoy hartando de estos juegos. Dime como puedo matar a la cazadora, humano inservible-

Nicole y Logan aparecen.

Nicole-¿Por qué no me lo preguntas a mí?-

Kalia-la cazadora-

Nicole-hola, Kalia. Desearía decir qué me da gusto verte, pero…no es así-

Kalia-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

Nicole-magia. ¿Quieres ver un truco?-

Kalia-a ellos-

Los demonios se ponen a atacarlos.

Nicole-¿puedes encargarte de ellos?-

Logan-claro-

Nicole va a donde está Giles.

Nicole-¡Giles!-

Kalia-primero tendrás qué pelear conmigo-

Nicole-bien-

Nicole golpea a Kalia en el rostro pero esta ni siquiera parpadea.

Kalia-¿te mencioné qué ya tengo toda mí fuerza?-

Nicole-oh-oh-

Kalia la golpea y esta sale volando. Kalia se acerca a Nicole, la agarra del cabello y comienza a golpearla repetidas veces.

Kalia-esto es por mí madre-

Nicole la golpea en el estomago y se levanta, con dificultad.

Nicole-(adolorida) ¿nunca has oído decir qué la venganza no es buena?-

Kalia-no será buena para ti-

Kalia la vuelve a golpear y Nicole sale volando, atraviesa un muro.

Kalia se acerca a Nicole, quien yace en el suelo inmóvil, levanta la pierna, va a aplastarle la cabeza… cuando aparece Spike y la golpea con el martillo. Kalia sale volando y Spike ayuda a levantarse a Nicole.

Nicole-¿Por qué la tardanza?-

Spike-no fue fácil traer este mazo, amor-

Spike le da el martillo. Nicole se acerca a Kalia y comienza a golpearla.

Nicole-ve a ver a Giles-

Spike-si-

Spike corre a con Giles, lo desata y lo pone en el suelo.

Kalia-necesitaras mas qué este martillo para derrotarme-

Nicole-¿Qué te parece si te callas mientras te mato a golpes?-

Nicole va a golpearla pero Kalia le quita el martillo y lo lanza lejos.

Kalia-como te decía…-

Nicole-no necesito un tonto martillo para derrotarte-

Nicole la golpea pero a Kalia no le pasa nada.

Kalia-si eras insignificante con el martillo, ahora lo eres más-

Kalia recibe un golpe por atrás y cae al suelo.

Nicole-¿Qué…?-

Rogue-(con el martillo en las manos) ¿llegamos tarde?-

Nicole-bastante a tiempo-

Rogue le da el martillo a Nicole.

Nicole-debemos detenerla pronto. ¿Trajiste un libro de hechizos?-

Rogue-si-

Nicole-(golpea a Kalia) busca algo qué nos sirva-

Rogue comienza a buscar en el libro mientras qué Nicole y Angel atacan a Kalia, Spike se les une-

Nicole-(peleando con Kalia) ¿Giles está bien?-

Spike-no esta nada bien. Debemos terminar esto pronto para poder sacarlo de aquí-

Nicole-¡Logan!-

Logan-no te preocupes, yo lo llevaré al hospital-

Logan se acerca a Giles, lo carga y se va corriendo.

Nicole-(golpeando a Kalia) ¿hay algo?-

Rogue-un hechizo para acabar con una presencia maligna-

Nicole-(peleando con Kalia) pues dilo-

Rogue-"Maldad que rondas cerca, te ordeno que desaparezcas, que los elementos oigan mi llamada, lleven a esta criatura de esta casa"-

No pasa nada.

Nicole-(peleando con Kalia) no pasó nada-

Rogue-bien. Espera. Intentaré otro-

Rogue-"Lavanda, mimosa, cardo sagrado, limpia esta maldad de nuestra neblina. Esparce sus células a través del tiempo. Deja que Kalia no exista más."-

Nicole-(peleando con Kalia) no funciona-

Kalia-tontos. Ningún hechizo sirve conmigo. Están perdidos-

Nicole-¿ah si? "Que la crueldad, el dolor y el mal persigan a esta malvada todos sus días. Que se invierta la tormenta que ella crea, en todos sus climas. Que sienta y sufra el dolor que causa."-

No pasa nada.

Nicole-tenía qué intentarlo-

Kalia la golpea.

Rogue-¿Qué hacemos?-

Nicole recuerda lo qué dijo Giles:

(Flash Back)

Giles-es un texto. Una profecía. La única esperanza es que un demonio llamado Kalia sea derrotado. Los dos enemigos deben unirse a las dos elegidas, y actuar como uno-

(Fin del Flash Back)

Nicole-(peleando con Kalia) ¡eso es! Rogue, busca algo sobre unión o fusión de esencias-

Rogue-si-

Rogue comienza a leer.

Rogue-no hay nada, pero puedo improvisar-

Nicole-(peleando con Kalia) ¿puedes?-

Rogue-he avanzado mucho en hechicería-

Nicole-(peleando con Kalia) bien. Hazlo, rápido-

Rogue-bien-

Se pone a pensar un poco y escribe en una hoja en la parte de atrás del libro.

Rogue-ya lo tengo. Necesito qué todos lo leamos juntos-

Nicole golpea a Kalia, quien sale volando y queda semiinconsciente.

Nicole, Spike y Angel se acercan a Rogue.

Nicole-¿esto funcionará?-

Rogue-no garantizo nada-

Nicole-no tenemos opción-

Nicole, Spike, Angel y Rogue-(al unísono) "Lo mío es tuyo. Lo tuyo es mío. Vida a la vida, mente a la mente, nuestros espíritus se sintonizarán ahora. Deja que nuestros cuerpos crucen la línea. Fundimos nuestras almas y viajamos a través del aire. En esta hora y en este lugar."-

Kalia se levanta. Spike, Rogue y Angel caen al suelo, Nicole abre los ojos y los tiene completamente azul resplandeciente.

Kalia-interesante-

Nicole toma el martillo, flota a donde está Kalia y la golpea. A Kalia le comienza a sangrar la nariz.

Kalia-(se limpia la nariz) muy interesante-

Kalia extiende la mano y aparece una bola de fuego.

Nicole sonríe.

Kalia-sonríe mientras puedas-

Le lanza la bola de fuego. Nicole pasa una mano enfrente de la bola de fuego y ésta se convierte en tres flores que caen al suelo.

Kalia-¿Qué fue eso?-

Nicole la vuelve a golpear.

Kalia se levanta con difícilmente.

Kalia-tu no entiendes. La cazadora me quitó a mí madre. Ella está muerta, alguien debía pagar. ¡Detente!-

Nicole-(con la voz de Angel, Rogue, Spike y ella) eres una diosa. Has qué me detenga-

Nicole la vuelve a golpear, Kalia cae al suelo y Nicole comienza a golpearla incansablemente con el martillo. Deja de golpearla y se aleja de ella. Kalia se desvanece como su fuera agua.

Nicole pierde el equilibrio y se sienta en el suelo, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y Spike, Rogue y Angel despiertan. Spike se levanta y corre a ver a Nicole.

Spike-¿estas bien, amor?-

Trata de ayudarla a levantarse pero Nicole se levanta sola.

Nicole-puedo hacerlo sola-

Rogue-¿se acabó?-

Angel-eso creo-

Spike-no voy a volver a hacer eso-

Nicole-nadie te lo está pidiendo-

Nicole sale de ahí.

Spike-esperaba un "gracias por ayudarme a salvar el mundo, Spike"-

Angel-no te ilusiones. Ella nunca dirá eso-

Spike-no te lo pregunté, idiota-

Rogue-dejen de pelearse. Debemos ir a ver a Giles-

Angel-es verdad-

Spike-me cuentan como está el viejo-

Rogue-¿no vas a venir?-

Spike-no. no creo qué Nicole me quiera ahí-

Angel-por fin piensas un poco, Spike-

Spike-¿y tú cuando vas a empezar a hacerlo, Angel?-

Rogue se aleja de ellos y se va corriendo.

-en el hospital-

Nicole llega corriendo.

Logan-Nicole-

Nicole-¿Cómo está?-

Logan-nada bien. Esa perra lo hirió bastante-

Nicole-¿crees qué… se vaya a recuperar?-

Logan-no lo sé. Habrá qué esperar-

Llega Rogue.

Rogue-no sé ustedes, pero yo, comienzo a odiar este lugar-

Sale el doctor.

Nicole-doctor. ¿Cómo esta? ¿Se va a recuperar?-

Doctor-¿usted es su hija?-

Nicole-responda la pregunta-

Doctor-lo siento, pero sólo puedo hablar de eso con los familiares del paciente-

Rogue-ella es la hija del señor Giles-

Doctor-en ese caso, venga. Vayamos a sentarnos por allá-

Nicole-no. no quiero ofenderlo, pero… sólo quiero saber como se encuentra-

Doctor-lo siento mucho. Su estado es crítico. Hicimos todo lo qué se pudo, pero está muy malherido-

Nicole-¿va a morir?-

Doctor-me temo que no hay muchas posibilidades de que sobreviva-

Nicole-¿puedo verlo?-

Doctor-tendrá que esperar a que salga del quirófano. Eso puede tardar un tiempo-

Nicole-¿esta…diciendo qué…?-

Todas las cosas cercanas a Nicole comienzan a temblar.

Nicole-¿… va a morir y no voy a poder verlo en sus últimos momentos?-

Doctor-no tiene porque enojarse, señorita Giles-

Nicole-¿qué no me enoje? Mí padre va a morir y yo no voy a poder despedirme de él ¿y quiere qué no me enoje?-

Doctor-lo siento, pero está en el quirófano. No va a poder verlo hasta qué salga de ahí-

Nicole-(con lagrimas en los ojos) ¡quiero verlo ahora!-

Doctor- entiendo como se siente, pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla-

Logan-tranquilízate, pequeña-

Logan la abraza.

Nicole-(llorando) quiero ver a Giles, Logan-

Logan-lo harás-

Doctor-¿es usted su tío?-

Logan-amigo de la familia-

Doctor-por favor. Cuide a la señorita hasta qué pueda verlo. Tranquilícela. No quiero tener que llamar a seguradad-

Logan-si. Haré lo qué pueda-

Doctor-vendré en un momento-

El doctor se va.

Logan-bien. Ya se fue. Ve a ver a Giles. Congela a quien sea necesario-

Nicole-si-

Nicole sale corriendo hacia donde dice quirófano.

Rogue-¿Por qué la dejaste ir?-

Logan-¿tú te opondrías?-

Rogue-no-

-en el quirófano-

Nicole llega y ve a Giles acostado en una camilla. Unos medicos y enfermeras tratan de impedirle el paso, pero ella los congela sin siquiera verlos.

Nicole-¡Giles!-

Giles-(con dificultad) hola, Nicole-

Nicole-(llorando) ¡perdóname! Si hubiera llegado un poco antes tú no…-

Giles-¡no! tú no tienes nada qué ver en esto. Yo elegí mí destino. Lo elegí sacrificándome por ti-

Nicole-(llorando) entonces fue por causa mía-

Giles-no. fue mí decisión. Yo decidí qué primero moriría antes qué entregarte. Qué si te traicionaba y le decía algo a Kalia…yo…no podría vivir conmigo mismo. Tú no tienes nada qué ver en esto-

Nicole-tengo qué hacer algo. Un hechizo. Si, eso es. Un hechizo-

Giles-no. ese tipo de hechizos traen consecuencias. Llegó mí hora. Y si me salvas con magia, alguien tendrá qué morir en mí lugar. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué no podrías hacer eso, qué no podrías vivir contigo misma si le provocas la muerte a algún inocente-

Nicole-pero…no quiero qué mueras. Eres como un padre para mí-

Giles-y tú, una hija para mí. Pero esa es la vida qué escogí-

Nicole-¡no! ¡Por favor! ¡No te mueras, Giles!-

Giles-te quiero mucho…-

Giles cierra los ojos.

Nicole-¡no! (sacudiéndolo y llorando desesperadamente) Giles. Giles. Giles. Giles. Giles. ¡Giles!-

Nicole llora desconsolada sobre Giles.

-en la administración-

Un rato después.

Logan firma la orden de manejo y traslado del cuerpo, Nicole y Rogue lloran desconsoladas. Logan se acerca y ellas lo abrazan fuertemente sin dejar de llorar.

-en la biblioteca-

A día siguiente.

Rogue, Logan, kitty y Kurt empacan las cosas de Giles.

Kitty-¿lo van a enviar a Inglaterra?-

Rogue-el consejo de vigilantes se hará cargo de todo-

Logan-¿ya saben todo sobre el asunto de la cazadora?-

Kitty-nos enteramos accidentalmente un día. Un poco antes que tú-

Kurt-pobre señor Giles. Me agradaba-

Suena el teléfono y Rogue contesta.

Rogue-¿bueno? Oh-

Tapa la bocina.

Rogue-es una chica llamada Dawn, pregunta si nos sirvió el mazo de los dioses troll-

Logan-¿quieres qué yo se los diga?-

Rogue-yo se los digo-

Rogue-¿eres la hermana de Buffy?-

Rogue-soy la cazadora, la nueva. Rogue-

Rogue-bueno, Dawn, Tengo algo qué decirte. ¿Qué? No. Kalia ya está muerta. Se trata de Giles-

Rogue-bueno. Giles está…está…Giles murió-

Rogue-lo lamento mucho-

Logan-¿esta todo bien?-

Rogue-colgaron. La noticia los tomó por sorpresa-

Kurt-¿Cuándo va a volver a clases Nicole?-

Rogue-no lo sé. No por ahora-

Kitty-¿crees qué este bien?-

Rogue-no lo sé. Está en su habitación. No quiso ver a nadie-

Kurt-espero qué se recupere pronto-

Rogue-eso espero-

-en el cuarto de Spike-

Nicole está besando a Spike.

Continuará…


	7. Errores que provoca la pasión

-dos semanas después-

("Errores que provoca la pasión")

-dos semanas después-

En la mañana.

Nicole sale de su cuarto y se aleja corriendo.

Spike-¿cual es la prisa, amor? ¿Vas a algún lado?-

Nicole-no es qué te incumba, pero…voy a la escuela-

Spike-¿tan pronto? Creí qué pasarías más días llorando en tu cuarto-

Nicole-eso no te incumbe-

Spike-¿te hice enojar, cazadora?-

Nicole-no tengo tiempo para ti, Spike-

Spike-claro-

Nicole-¿no vas a decir alguna estupidez?-

Spike-¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo qué pudiste detener a Kalia y salvar a Rupert?-

Nicole lo ve enojada y lo golpea.

Spike-¿eso es todo lo qué tienes, cazadora?-

Nicole-si quieres más, no te lo negaré-

Nicole lo va a golpear pero Spike la esquiva, la toma de los brazos y la besa. Nicole le responde el beso, el cual es apasionado y bastante largo.

Se oye la voz de Nicole que dice: _"__Pasión. Está dentro de todos nosotros; inactiva, esperando. Y en ciertos momentos, espontáneamente. Se libera, abre las puertas… y sale"_. Mientras pasa todo esto.

En la noche.

Nicole, Rogue, Logan y kitty está viendo las noticias y pasan un reportaje sobre un guardia qué fue congelado en un museo. Sólo falta una vasija egipcia.

Nicole-creo qué voy a tener qué ir a investigar-

Rogue-¿estás segura?-

Logan-si. Deberías esperar un tiempo. Recuperarte de todo lo qué ha pasado-

Nicole-me siento bien-

Rogue-¿quieres qué vaya contigo?-

Nicole-mejor no. puede ser peligroso-

Kitty-cuídate-

Nicole-claro-

-en el museo-

Nicole está investigando afuera del museo, buscando al culpable. Aparece Spike.

Nicole-(sarcástica) ¡estupendo!-

Spike-vaya, miren quien decidió aparecer-

Nicole-¿Qué haces aquí, Spike?-

Spike-ahí adentro congelaron vivo a un hombre. Muestra compasión, amor. Ya qué ambos estamos aquí, acompáñame. Como equipo, podríamos…-

Nicole-si. Eso nunca funciona bien, ¿verdad?-

Spike-la otra noche si funcionó-

Nicole-pareces estar obsesionado con un par de besos, Spike-

Spike-y tú quieres olvidarlos muy rápidamente-

Nicole-no te besaré, Spike. Una vez fue…-

Spike-dos veces-

Nicole-pero no otra vez-

Spike-eres una provocadora, ¿Lo sabias, cazadora? Me aceleras el motor, dejas marinar la tensión unos días…y luego ¡pum!, te coronas como la reina del hielo-

Nicole-¿necesitas más metáforas para esa mezcla?-

Spike-es cuestión de tiempo antes de notes qué soy el único con el qué cuentas. ¡No tienes a nadie mas!-

Nicole-mira, lo siento, ¿está bien? lamento si pensaste qué significaron más-

Spike-¿pero?-

Nicole-pero cuando te besé…sabes qué pensaba en Giles, ¿verdad?-

Spike-siempre me pregunté si había algo entre ustedes-

Nicole-¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡Qué asco, Spike! Él se fue. Murió, yo estaba deprimida…por lo tanto estaba vulnerable y me equivoqué al besarte. Pero sólo fue eso. Tienes qué olvidarlo-

Spike-¿dio resultado?-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Spike-¿te convenciste?-

Nicole-por favor, ya no sigas-

Spike-un hombre puede cambiar-

Nicole-tú no eres un hombre. Eres una cosa-

Nicole se voltea y se aleja, Spike la toma del hombro.

Spike-deja de alejarte-

Nicole-¡no me toques!-

Nicole lo golpea, Spike la golpea y ella vuelve a golpearlo. Spike cae al suelo.

Nicole-eres una cosa. Una cosa maligna y asquerosa-

Nicole se va.

-en casa de Giles-

Nicole-¿todavía nada?-

Rogue-(leyendo en los libros) no. sólo desearía saber a qué nos enfrentamos. Parece qué caminamos en círculos-

Kitty-nuestros círculos caminan en círculos. Tenemos círculos mareados, Nicole-

Nicole-(enfrente de la computadora) sigan investigando en los libros. Yo investigaré en la red-

Kurt-¿Qué hacen Spike y el profesor Logan?-

Nicole-le pedí a Logan qué me ayudara patrullando hoy. Y no sé donde está el estupido de Spike. Creo qué fue a buscar información a un bar de demonios, pero con él nunca se sabe-

Rogue-si. Últimamente no ha ayudado. Me gustaría saber a donde va-

-en el demon-bar-

Spike está besando apasionadamente a Silvana transformada en Nicole (¿Cómo se sabe la diferencia? La ropa qué usa Silvana, jamás la usaría Nicole, por qué es muy pequeña y escotada).

-en la casa de Giles-

Kitty-¡lo tengo! Es un demonio Wollud-

Nicole-¿estas segura?-

Kitty-"Demonio creado de nieve y hielo, aunque lo derritas se vuelve a formar, el poder del invierno rebosa en su interior. Ataca mediante grandes explosiones de hielo y nieve. Las cuales congelan todo lo qué tocan" es el único qué puede congelar-

Nicole-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

Kitty-en este libro-

Nicole-ese es mí libro de las sombras. ¿Tiene información sobre demonios?-

Rogue-entre otras cosas. Están casi hasta al final-

Nicole-oh. ¿Cómo lo derroto?-

Kitty-aquí viene un hechizo-

Nicole-dame el libro-

Kitty le da el libro y Nicole anota el hechizo en una hoja.

Nicole-voy a derrotar a ese demonio-

Rogue-(con un mapa y un péndulo en las manos) está en la calle Hadley-

Nicole-bien. Debo irme, antes de qué se mueva. Me llamas a mí celular si se mueve-

Rogue-¿te vas a ir caminando? Esta muy lejos de aquí-

Nicole-descuida. Estoy bien-

Nicole se va.

-en alguna parte de la ciudad-

Nicole-ya no puedo más. Si ese demonio no aparece pronto…-

Aparece el demonio Wollud

Nicole- gracias-

Se acerca al demonio.

Nicole-oye, tú. Congélate ahí-

El demonio le arroja una bola de nieve, ella la esquiva y congela un buzón.

Nicole-vaya. Estuvo cerca-

El demonio saca otra bola de nieve.

Nicole-no lo harás. _"El invierno brutal da paso a la primavera floral. Wollud es derrotado, y con él se lleva esta nieve invernal"_-

El demonio se derrite.

Nicole-vaya. Eso fue lo más fácil en toda noche-

Spike aparece atrás de ella.

Spike-¿Qué fue lo mas difícil?-

Nicole-así qué, ahora, mí noche está completa-

Spike-¿te sientes satisfecha, cazadora? ¿Derrotar a un demonio sin pelear no te hace sentir con ganas de bailar?-

Nicole-no te golpearé, Spike. No importa cuanto me lo pidas-

Spike-¿y si no te lo pido?-

Nicole-suficiente-

Nicole trata de irse pero Spike no la deja.

Nicole-apártate de mí camino-

Spike-no escuche ningún "por favor"-

Nicole-y nunca lo harás. Ahora, quítate-

Spike-¿o qué?-

Nicole-en verdad te mueres por tener una estaca en tu corazón, ¿cierto?-

Spike-si no me golpeas tú, lo haré yo-

Spike la golpea pero Nicole no le hace nada.

Spike-¡vamos! Un buen golpe. Sabes qué lo quieres-

Nicole-no, Spike. No quiero. Estoy cansada y es tarde, ¿si? ¿Podemos terminar esto en otra ocasión?-

Spike-entonces quieres ir directo a los besos, ¿he?-

Nicole-¡no! ya te dije qué no te volvería a besar. Y créeme qué lo cumpliré-

Spike-claro. Porque siempre cumples tu palabra, ¿verdad? haré qué me golpees-

Nicole-si, Spike. Lo qué digas-

Spike la ve furioso.

Nicole-¿te enoja qué no te siga el juego?-

Spike la toma de la cintura, la jala hacia él y la besa, Nicole se aparta y lo abofetea-

Spike-te dije qué te haría golpearme-

Nicole-ya qué lo pides con tantas ganas-

Nicole lo golpea en la cara y en el estomago, lo tira al suelo y lo voltea a ver.

Nicole-¿satisfecho?-

Nicole se va.

Spike se levanta furioso.

-en el cuarto de Nicole-

Al día siguiente.

Rogue-hola. ¿Estas bien?-

Nicole-si. Es sólo qué… no me siento muy bien. Estoy muy estresada. Me duele todo el cuerpo-

Rogue-debe ser por tu cacería. ¿Por qué no vas a un baño sauna el fin de semana? Te hará sentir mejor. Hay masajes, baños de lodo, baños saunas. Serán como unas vacaciones. Aprovecha la paz temporal qué hay por aquí-

Nicole-suena bien. Les diré a los demás para qué te ayuden a patrullar-

Rogue-claro-

Nicole-gracias por la idea-

Rogue-es bueno qué descanses-

Nicole-y mantén vigilado a Spike. Yo volveré mañana-

Rogue-si-

-en el cuarto de spike-

Spike besándose con Silvana transformada en Nicole, sobre la cama, poco a poco la comienza a desvestir.

Nicole-(solo su voz) _Se expande, se incrementa, es más fuerte que nuestra voluntad. La pasión logra controlarnos… y nosotros nos rendimos, dejamos que nos gobierne, ¿Qué remedio nos queda?-_

Spike-dilo-

Silvana-te amo, Spike-

Spike la va a besarla pero se detiene.

Spike-otra vez-

Silvana-te amo. Eres todo lo qué tengo-

Spike-oh, Nicole. Te amo muchísimo-

Silvana-y yo te amo a ti, Spike-

Un rato después.

Spike acostado al lado de Silvana en su forma real.

Silvana-¿sabes? Algo me está pasando-

Spike-¿si?-

Silvana-creo…qué por estar tanto tiempo convertida en Nicole, estoy comenzando a creer qué soy ella-

Spike-¿si?-

Silvana-si. Cuando me transformo, pienso como ella, soy ella. No estoy segura de lo que pueda pasar si sigo transformándome en ella por tanto tiempo-

Spike-¿en serio? Transfórmate en ella-

Silvana-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo qué dije?-

Spike-si. Quiero qué seas ella. Transfórmate y sé ella. No será por mucho-

Silvana-lo qué digas, cariño-

Se transforma en Nicole.

Silvana-(transformada) ¿Qué tal?-

Spike-muy bien-

Se besan apasionadamente.

En la noche.

Spike está dormido y Silvana (transformada) se viste.

Nicole-hora de cazar-

Spike-(dormido) si-

Silvana toma una estaca y se acerca a la puerta.

Silvana-cuídense, vampiros del mundo-

-en el cementerio-

Silvana, transformada, está patrullando cuando se toma con Logan y Rogue.

Silvana-hola chicos-

Rogue-regresaste pronto-

Logan-supongo que una cazadora se recarga más rápido que una persona normal-

Silvana-¿no es una hermosa noche para matar cosas malas?-

Logan-(extrañado) supongo-

Rogue-¿Cómo estuvo la experiencia de descanso vacacional?-

Silvana-no entiendo esa pregunta, pero gracias por preguntar-

Logan-¿te sientes bien? te ves…-

Llega Spike corriendo.

Spike-¡ustedes!-

Se acerca a ellos corriendo.

Silvana-¡Spike! Es Spike, y lleva un abrigo-

Spike-si. Hola, ¿Cómo están?-

Silvana trata de tomarlo de la mano, pero Spike aleja su mano disimuladamente.

Spike-veo qué Nicky regresó pronto. Hay mucha gente patrullando esta noche-

Silvana lo toma del brazo.

Spike-¡ay! Dale un descanso a este pobre hombre. Me alegra qué estén aquí porque… porque el lugar está lleno de vampiros esta noche. Hay miles de ellos. Deberíamos separarnos-

Rogue-no hemos visto vampiros, ¿estas seguro qué…?-

Ven a cinco vampiros.

Logan-tienes razón-

Spike-si. Eso creo-

Pelean con ellos entre todos. Rogue pelea con uno, con dificultad. Logan con otro, quien lo acaba rápidamente y va por otro. Silvana lo estaca y le arroja la estaca a Spike y este estaca al último.

Spike-creo qué eso fue todo por esta noche. Ustedes pueden regresar a casa, si quieren-

Logan-¿Nicole?-

Silvana-si. Spike y yo lo haremos solos. Regresen a casa-

Rogue-si tú lo dices-

Logan y Rogue se van.

Silvana-no entiendo esto. Estuve cazando. Debería estar…-

Spike-¿satisfecha?-

Silvana-si. Y no lo estoy. Estoy…mí piel está ardiendo. ¿Me ves ardiente?-

Spike-siempre-

Silvana-deberías tocarme para estar seguros-

Spike-claro-

Se besan apasionadamente.

-con Rogue y Logan-

Siguen en el cementerio.

Rogue-¡ah! Aspiré como un cuarto de polvo de vampiro. Eso no es bueno-

Logan-¿crees qué este bien? se veía algo…aturdida-

Rogue-peleó bien-

Logan-si. Pero no se veía como siempre. ¿Viste como se comportó cuando llegó Spike?-

Rogue-tienes razón-

Logan-debemos ver qué tiene-

Se regresan. Y comienzan a oír ruidos.

Rogue-¿oíste eso?-

Logan-ssssh-

Ven a Silvana (transformada) y a Spike hacerlo en el cementerio.

Rogue-¡oh, por Dios!-

Silvana-¡ah, Spike! Eres el mejor de los malos-

-en el instituto-

Kitty y Kurt están viendo la televisión, llegan Logan y Rogue corriendo y se ponen enfrente de la televisión.

Kurt-¡oye! Estamos viendo eso-

Logan-Nicole ha enloquecido-

Kitty-¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo?-

Rogue-escuchen esto. No van a creerlo-

Kurt-escuchen, antes de empezar a juzgarla. La gente hace cosas extrañas cuando alguien qué quiere muere. Cuando perdí a mí madre adoptiva, yo hice cosas muy tontas como mentir a mí familia y estar fuera toda la noche-

Rogue-Nicole hace el amor con Spike-

Un silencio incomodo.

Kitty-¡oh! Kurt tiene razón. El dolor es muy fuerte. No debemos juzgarla-

Kurt-¿bromeas? Está loca-

Kitty-bueno, no es saludable. En eso estamos de acuerdo-

Kurt-¿Qué podemos hacer?-

Rogue-has como hacen el las películas: dale una buena bofetada-

Logan-la encontraré y hablaré con ella, si está enferma hay qué ayudarla antes de qué la lastimen-

Kurt-en serio no vas a golpearla, ¿verdad?-

Logan-no, pero si la vuelvo a ver con Spike, definitivamente me golpearé a mí mismo-

-en el cuarto de Spike-

Silvana y Spike se están besando cuando Spike oye algo-

Spike-rápido. Escóndete ahí-

Señala el armario.

Silvana se mete.

Spike-y no salgas hasta qué te diga qué puedes hacerlo-

Logan abre la puerta bruscamente y se acerca a Spike.

Spike-ah, eres tú-

Logan-te vi en el cementerio con Nicole-

Spike-¿si? No veo en qué pueda afectarte eso-

Logan-claro qué me afecta porque Nicole es mí amiga… y ha pasado por momentos difíciles qué…bueno, le han afectado, y te aprovechas de eso-

Spike-está triste por Rupert. Y si acude a mí por consuelo, bueno, no voy a negárselo, tú sabes. No soy un monstruo-

Logan-¡claro qué eres un monstruo! Los vampiros son monstruos. Hacen películas de terror sobre ustedes-

Spike-pues, si, eso es verdad-

Logan-(lo agarra de la camisa) Spike, Nicole tiene muchos amigos y yo la quiero demasiado y haremos lo qué sea necesario para protegerla. Si eso significa matarte. Bueno, es un extra-

Spike-como digas. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas qué hacer. Si no te molesta…-

Logan-vuélvela a tocar y te juro qué…-

Spike-si. Ya lo se. Vete de aquí-

Lo empuja y lo saca del cuarto.

-en la sala-

Un tiempo después.

Logan-de acuerdo, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Si no se detiene pronto, voy a volverme loco-

Kitty-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

Logan-propongo matarlo. Ya me tiene arto-

Rogue-pero tiene alma. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Nicole?-

Logan-lo qué sea qué hagamos, necesitamos qué ella no se entere. No sabemos como reaccionaría-

Kitty-o podemos hablar con ella-

Rogue-¿es tiempo de intervenir?-

Logan-si. Porque necesitamos a una Nicole cuerda-

Nicole llega.

Nicole-hola. ¿Hay reunión?-

Kitty-qué bueno qué llegas-

Nicole-si. Tanto placer me estaba sacando de quicio-

Logan, Rogue, KurtG y Kitty se ven entre sí algo incómodos con el comentario de Nicole.

Logan-Nicole, tenemos qué hablar-

Nicole-¿qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Hay otro Apocalipsis?-

Rogue-todo está bien-

Logan-pequeña, te queremos mucho y estamos preocupados por ti en lo qué haces, en como actúas, en…-

Kurt-está mal-

Rogue-espera. Esto no se trata de culpar-

Nicole-¿culpar? ¿Ahora hay culpa?-

Rogue-no. sólo hay amor…y un poco de miedo-

Kitty-estamos confundidos por que tengas sexo con Spike-

Nicole-(sorprendida) ¿Qué tengo qué cosa con quien?-

Kitty-bueno, la negación generalmente es antes del enfado-

Nicole-¡no tengo sexo con Spike!-

Kitty-enfado-

Kurt-nadie te está juzgando. Es comprensible. Spike es fuerte y misterioso… y un poco compacto pero es musculoso-

Nicole-no tengo sexo con Spike, pero comienzo a creer qué quizás tú si-

Logan-Nicole, te vi. Rogue también. Te vimos a ti y a Spike en el… movimiento-

Llega Silvana transformada.

Silvana-Spike es mío. ¿Quién acosa a Spike?-

Nicole-por dios-

Nicole la congela.

Logan-lo mismo decimos todos-

Rogue-¿dos Nicole?-

Kurt-oigan. ¿Qué tal esto? Ella es una Nicole de otra dimensión-

Nicole-no. ella es un demonio…o un robot… quizás sea una warlock. ¿No pudieron diferenciarme de esta impostora?-

Logan-Spike debió haberla conjurado para poder hacer…-

Nicole-(asqueada) oh, no-

Rogue-imaginen las cosas qué…-

Nicole-no imaginen. Nadie lo haga-

Logan-(levanta la mano) yo ya lo vi, ¿recuerdas?-

Nicole-antes qué nada hay qué saber qué es. ¿Alguna sugerencia?-

Rogue-debe haber un hechizo en tu libro para revelar la verdadera forma de las cosas. Puede servir-

Nicole-bien. Buena idea. Vamos a mí cuarto, antes de que alguien la vea-

-en el cuarto de Nicole-

Nicole-(sosteniendo el libro) _"qué el objeto de la obsesión de convertirse regrese, pero como una causa del hecho de ser invisible"_-

Salen unas luces blancas alrededor de Silvana, y esta vuelve a su verdadera forma-

Nicole-al menos ya sabemos como es realmente-

Logan-¿y qué es? ¿Un robot?-

Silvana se descongela.

Silvana-¿en donde estoy?-

Nicole-la pregunta es: ¿Qué eres, cariño? ¿Un demonio, vampiro, hechicera? ¿Qué?-

Silvana-soy un demonio transmórfico. ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?-

Nicole-¿no me conoces? Me estabas imitando-

Silvana-¿tú eres Nicole? Spikey se va a enojar conmigo cuando se entere-

Nicole-¿Spike te conjuró?-

Silvana-no. conocí a Spike en el bar donde trabajo-

Nicole-¿un bar de demonios?-

Silvana-si-

Nicole-¿desde cuando?-

Silvana-desde hace como mes y medio-

Rogue-eso explica por qué no iba a patrullar. ¿Quien patrullaría con un juguete así?-

Nicole-¿los de tu raza se desintegran al morir?-

Silvana-no. ¿Por qué?-

Nicole le rompe el cuello.

Nicole-por nada-

Silvana cae al suelo.

Rogue-vaya-

Kurt-¿podías hacer eso?-

Nicole-era un demonio. Yo cazo demonios… y también cazo vampiros-

Nicole busca un mapa y un péndulo. El péndulo se detiene en el cementerio y Nicole toma su estaca.

Rogue-(asustada) ¿vas a matar a Spike? No puedes matar a un vampiro con alma-

Nicole-no me interesa. Limpien eso-

Nicole sale de su habitación y se va al cementerio, buscando a Spike.

-en el cementerio-

Nicole camina furiosa por el cementerio.

Nicole-(solo la voz) _La pasión es la fuente de nuestros mejores momentos: la alegría de vivir y la intensidad del amor. Pero también de los peores-_

Nicole se topa con Spike.

Spike-oh, te he estado buscando, ¿Dónde estabas?-

Nicole no le dice nada.

Spike-bien, como sea. Vamos a jugar un poco-

Spike la agarra de la cintura y Nicole lo golpea en la nariz.

Spike-¡ay! ¿Qué demonios…?-

Nicole-¿creíste qué era tu chica demonio?-

Spike-te la encontraste, ¿he?-

Nicole-(completamente ofendida) ¿Cómo pudiste? Eso es lo mas bajo qué has hecho-

Spike-yo no tengo la culpa-

Nicole-¿ah, no? ¿Entonces quien?-

Spike-tú-

Nicole no podía creer lo que el vampiro estaba diciendo. ¿Ella tenia la culpa? ¿Acaso le había apuntado con una estaca para que se acostara con esa vaga imitación de ella?

Nicole-¿yo?-

Spike-si. Si me quisieras al menos un poco, no hubiera ido a buscar a esa demonio, y no estaríamos discutiendo sobre esto-

Nicole-deberías saber qué nunca te querré, Spike-

Spike-(risa burlona) ¡ay! Pobre niña perdida. No encaja en ningún lado. Tiene miedo de amar-

Nicole lo golpea en la cara, en el estomago y lo tira al suelo.

Nicole-¿yo? ¿Yo estoy perdida? Mírate, tú, idiota. Pobre spikey. No puede ser humano. No puede ser vampiro. ¿En donde diablos encajas tú?-

Nicole lo levanta y lo vuelve a golpear varias veces y lo arroja a un mausoleo y este entra a él al ser arrojado.

Nicole lo sigue y lo vuelve a golpear, Spike la golpea, toma una urna cerca de él y se la arroja. Nicole la esquiva, se acerca y lo agarra del abrigo.

Nicole-tu trabajo era matar a la cazadora…pero sólo puedes seguirme con ojos soñadores-

Nicole lo golpea y lo tira a suelo.

Spike-(en el suelo) estoy enamorado de ti-

Nicole-estás enamorado del dolor. Admítelo. Te gusto…por qué te gusta qué te lastimen. Dime, ¿Quién está disfrutando?-

Spike se levanta

Spike-¿Quién crees? Soy un vampiro. Se supone qué camino por el lado oscuro-

Spike la arroja contra la pared, cuando ella esta en el suelo, se pone sobre ella y la agarra de la camisa.

Spike-¿Cuál es tu excusa?-

Nicole pone su mano en el rostro de Spike y lo empuja, haciendo qué salga lanzado y se golpee con una columna. Nicole se levanta y Spike también, Nicole se arroja contra Spike. Spike la comienza a ahorcar y se ríe, Nicole lo golpea y él le regresa el golpe.

Spike-(mientras a ahorca) no planeaba lastimarte…mucho-

Nicole-ni siquiera te acercas a lastimarme-

Spike-¿temes darme la oportunidad?-

Nicole lo agarra y lo arroja, haciendo qué se golpee en una pared, lo agarra del abrigo y lo golpea contra la pared sin soltarlo.

Spike-¿temes qué vaya a…?-

Nicole lo besa apasionadamente y golpea el muro con su mano, rompiéndolo, sin dejar de besar a Spike. Spike la agarra de la cintura y la pone contra la pared de enfrente.

Nicole-(solo su voz) _Por culpa de ella se pueden cometer muchos errores. Malas decisiones. Es culpable de obligarnos hacer lo que desea, sin preguntas o discusiones-_

Nicole lo deja de besar y lo empuja, va tras él. Cae una viga donde estaban. Nicole lo pone contra el muro, lo agarra del abrigo y vuelven a besarse apasionadamente. Spike la levanta a horcajadas y se dejan de besar, se ven a los ojos unos momentos, confundidos, y vuelven a besarse. Spike levanta la falda de Nicole mientras se voltea y pone a Nicole contra el muro sin dejar de besarse. Nicole levanta un brazo y se agarra con él de la pared. Spike arranca de un movimiento las pantaletas de Nicole mientras ella comienza a desabrocharle la camisa con una sola mano, mientras se sujeta del muro con la otra.

Nicole-(solo su voz) _Puede hacernos pasar del odio al amor en un momento. Y eso no siempre es bueno-_

Spike comienza a besarle el cuello a Nicole mientras esta lo presiona contra ella. Nicole suelta la pared, agarra a Spike de la cabeza y los dos caen al suelo. Siguen besándose, Nicole comienza a besar el pecho del vampiro lentamente hasta llegar a sus pantalones, desabrochándoselos con los dientes, mientras el vampiro de cabello platinado pasa sus manos por todo su cuerpo como sin querer pasar por alto ninguna parte. Cuando la temperamental chica termina de desabrochárselos, voltea a ver a Spike y éste, prediciendo sus acciones, la besa acaloradamente mientras ella se quita su chaqueta y la arroja sin cuidado a un lado de ellos, el vampiro empuja a la cazadora hacia el suelo y se pone sobre ella, besando su cuello y bajando hasta sus pechos, mientras la chica rodea su cintura con sus piernas, mientras sus manos se pierden en su espalda, rasguñándolo en ciertos momentos en reflejo por el placer que le provocaba su inesperado amante.

Nicole-(solo su voz) _La_ _pasión… puede jugarnos sucio_-

A la mañana siguiente.

Nicole despierta rápidamente, confundida, voltea a ver hacia los lados y al ver a Spike se levanta asustada, tapándose con su falda, comienza a recordar lo sucedido anoche. Con el brusco despertar de su amada, Spike despierta de golpe también.

Nicole-¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo destrozamos todo el lugar?-

Spike voltea a ver todo el lugar.

Spike-no se. Debe haber sigo en un momento entre la primer vez y la…-

Se ríe.

Nicole-ay, dios mío-

-en el instituto-

Logan se asoma al cuarto de Nicole y llega Rogue.

Rogue-¿todavía no llega?-

Logan-parece qué no-

Rogue-estoy preocupada. ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarla?-

Logan-si. Yo busco en los cementerios y tú en las bodegas abandonadas-

Rogue-bien-

Los dos de van.

-en el mausoleo-

Nicole está casi vestida, caminando de un lado al otro, muy alterada.

Nicole-(alterada) zapato. Necesito mí zapato-

Spike-(recostado en el suelo aun desnudo) ¿cual es el apuro, amor?-

Nicole-qué pasé toda la noche fuera. Los demás deben estarme buscando. Y no me llames "amor"-

Spike-no parecía qué tuvieras problemas con eso anoche. Ni con ninguna de las otras cositas sucias qué susurramos-

Nicole-¿podemos no hablar?-

Spike-es qué no veo porque tienes qué irte tan apresurada. Creí qué podríamos…-

Nicole-(acercándose a él) ¡no va a suceder! Anoche fue el fin de este espectáculo monstruoso-

Spike la agarra de las muñecas y la jala hacia él, haciendo que ella se siente en su regazo.

Spike-¡no digas eso!-

Nicole-¿Qué creíste qué sucedería? ¿Qué leeríamos el diario, juntos? ¿Qué desayunaríamos cariñosamente del mismo plato?-

Spike-no exactamente lo qué tenía en mente-

Spike le baja el tirante de la camisa y el brassiere, acariciándola suavemente, casi rozándola, desde el cuello hasta el hombro.

Nicole-¡detente!-

Spike-oblígame-

Nicole-(trata de alejarse de Spike) ¡no!-

Spike la jala hacia él y la besa, Nicole le responde y se besan apasionadamente, Nicole pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Spike. Spike mete su mano entre las piernas de Nicole, arrancándole unos leves gemidos con sus caricias. Nicole intenta escuchar a su cerebro, que le dice que eso está mal, que se detenga ahora, pero su cuerpo es el que la está controlando y no quiere parar, jamás había sentido tanto placer en su vida y una parte de ella no quería que parara.

Nicole-(intentando resistirse) ¡no! ¡No! tengo qué…-

Spike-quédate. Estoy estancado aquí. Salió el sol-

Se vuelven a besar. Spike la acuesta en el suelo, poniéndose sobre ella y le besa el cuello.

Spike-lo sabía. Sabia qué lo único mejor qué pelear contigo, cazadora, sería…-

Nicole lo empuja.

Nicole-¿Qué? Ahhh! (Se levanta) ¿De eso se trataba, de tirarte a la cazadora?-

Spike-yo no lanzaría piedras, preciosa…tú misma eres muy aficionada-

Nicole-cállate-

Spike-lo único qué digo es qué los vampiros te excitan-

Nicole-¡no es verdad! los odio. Tú sólo eres un inconveniente-

Spike la ve extrañado, se levanta y se pone su pantalón con furia.

Spike-entonces, ¿ahora qué? ¿Volverás a tratarme como mugre hasta la próxima vez qué tengas una picazón qué no te puedas rascar? ¡Pues, olvídalo! Lo de anoche cambió las cosas. Ya no seré mas tu chivo expiatorio-

Nicole-nada ha cambiado. Fue un error-

Spike-¡tonterías! Fue una maldita revelación. Puedes actuar tan engreída como gustes…pero ahora sé que te hace gozar, cazadora. Te he saboreado-

Spike se acerca a Nicole y trata de besarla pero ella lo rechaza.

Nicole-contrólate. Como su fueras el don de Dios-

Spike-improbable. No sería para nada tan interesante, ¿verdad?-

Spike trata de besarla pero ella lo empuja y sale corriendo hacia la puerta, Spike la intercepta y la agarra de la cintura.

Nicole-¡no! ¡Déjame!-

Spike pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nicole.

Spike-puede qué yo sea mugre…pero a ti te gusta revolcarte en eso, cazadora. Nunca tuviste nada tan bueno. Jamás-

Nicole-¡eres un maldito vampiro!-

Nicole se aleja de Spike.

Spike-si. Pero te hice gritar, ¿no?-

Nicole-te juro por Dios, si le cuentas… acerca de anoche a alguien…te clavare una estaca en el trasero-

Spike-seguro. Querrás esto también-

Spike le muestra sus panties, Nicole lo golpea y este cae al suelo, ella sale corriendo de ese lugar.

-en el instituto-

Nicole llega y se encuentra con kitty.

Kitty-Nicole. ¿Donde estabas? Logan y los demás están preocupados. Salieron a buscarte-

Nicole-¿salieron a buscarme?-

Kitty-si. Es lógico. No viniste en toda la noche. Y dijiste qué matarías a Spike, así qué pensamos qué algo había salido mal. Yo me quedé por si venias-

Nicole-no. Nada salió mal. No pude encontrar a Spike, cuando llegué ya se había ido. Bien, me voy a duchar. Adiós-

Kitty-¿Qué le digo a Logan y Rogue cuando lleguen?-

Nicole-lo qué te dije-

Nicole entra a su habitación y se ducha.

-en la cocina-

Un rato despues.

Nicole está agarrando algo del refrigerador, llega Logan.

Logan-Nicole-

Nicole-oh, Logan. Hola-

Logan-¿en donde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados a todos-

Nicole-fui a matar a Spike, pero no lo encontré. Así qué me regresé, pero estaba muy lejos de aquí y no pude llegar antes del amanecer-

Logan-¿has visto a Rogue?-

Nicole-¿no estaba contigo?-

Logan-no. ella fue a buscarte a las bodegas y yo a los cementerios, y no ha vuelto-

Nicole-voy a buscarla-

Logan-yo también-

Nicole-no. no necesitamos qué haya mas extraviados. Te quedas-

Logan-¿estas de malas, pequeña?-

Nicole-si vuelve llámenme al celular-

Logan-si-

Nicole-¿ya intentaste olfatear su rastro?-

Logan-si, pero no encuentro su rastro. ¿Un vampiro no tiene mas agudo el sentido del olfato?-

Nicole-no meteremos a Spike en esto. No despues de lo de anoche-

Logan-sólo digo qué él puede ayudarnos-

Nicole-no iré a pedirle ayuda a Spike. No importa lo qué pase-

-en el mausoleo-

En la noche.

Nicole le arroja a Spike una vela qué le cae en el estomago y este despierta.

Nicole-cielos, ¿no oyes nada cuando duermes? Estaba gritando y nada-

Spike-estoy un poquito exhausto. Tuve una noche larga. (Agarra la vela) deberían enseñarte a usar velas en el juego erótico, amor-

Nicole-vístete. Rogue ha desaparecida-

Spike-¿otra vez? ¿Nunca pensaste en ponerle un candado? ¿Cual es la historia?-

Nicole-fue a buscarme-

Spike-¿buscarte? Esa es una excusa lamentable para venir. Si quieres caricias sólo necesitas…-

Nicole-¡Spike! Rogue está perdida. Hace horas que se fue. Creo que algo le pudo haber pasado-

Spike-¿Por qué crees eso?-

Nicole-numero uno: ella es una cazadora. Numero dos: es una cazadora en entrenamiento. Numero tres: la podrían usar para llegar a mí. ¿Quieres mas razones?-

Spike-de acuerdo, te ayudaré a buscarla. No tienes qué ser tan grosera-

Nicole-si me dices eso una vez mas, desearás nunca haber sido hombre-

Spike-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-

Nicole-¿tú qué crees?-

Spike-bien, ya voy. Sólo deja qué me vista-

Spike se levanta y Nicole se voltea hacia otro lado, evitando ver los atributos del vampiro.

Spike-ah, es cierto. Esconde tus ojos avergonzados-

-en la calle-

Nicole-¿nada?-

Spike-es la misma respuesta qué te di hace dos minutos. No, no hay nada…aun-

Nicole-Spike, si estás estirando esto…-

Spike-¿Qué? ¿Para poder estar cerca de tú encantadora persona? ¡Por favor!-

Nicole-como si nunca hubieras hecho eso-

Spike-tal vez. Pero ya superamos esto, ¿no? las cosas han cambiado-

Nicole-¿puedes acabar con eso? Lo único diferente es qué estoy asqueada conmigo misma. Ese es el poder de tus encantos. Anoche fue la experiencia más perversa, más desagradable de mí vida-

Spike-(sonriendo) si. Para mí también-

Nicole-puede qué tú te excites así, pero no es mí estilo-

Spike-no, es tu vocación. Me compensarte con creces, cazadora. Lo admito, me tienes bien agarrado. Te amo. Tú lo sabes. Pero obtuve una respuesta. Tú sentiste algo anoche-

Nicole-amor, no-

Spike-todavía no. pero estoy en tu sistema ahora. Me anhelarás como yo anhelo la sangre. Y la próxima vez qué vengas, si no dejas de comportarte como una perra… tal vez te muerda-

Nicole-se acabó. Te quiero fuera de mí vida. Fuera de mí trabajo. Fuera de mí casa-

Spike-demasiado tarde para eso. Yo vivo en tu casa. Y en cuanto a tu trabajo, me necesitas. Como esta noche-

Nicole-encontraré a Rogue yo misma-

Spike-¿pondrás a tu amiguita en peligro sólo para fastidiarme?-

Nicole lo ve, enojada, y se queda callada. No puede poner en riesgo a Rogue sólo por estar en esta incomoda situación.

Spike-eso pensé. Ahora, quédate callada y déjame hacer mí trabajo-

Nicole-(tratando de recuperar un poco de su orgullo lastimado) no soy yo quien empezó esta conversación-

Spike-en realidad, si la comenzaste tú-

Nicole-(aun más apenada por no lograr su cometido) sólo…busca a Rogue-

-en un agujero cerca de una bodega-

Nicole-¿seguro qué está ahí?-

Spike-cien por ciento-

Nicole-¡Rogue!-

Rogue-¡aquí abajo!-

Nicole-esta muy profundo. ¿Estas bien?-

Rogue-creo qué me lastimé el tobillo-

Nicole-no te preocupes. Ahora voy por ti-

Nicole mira a los lados en busca de una cuerda o algo para subirla, pero no encuentra ninguno. Se para a la orilla del agujero, mira para abajo, cierra los ojos y concentrándose, extiende los brazos sobre el agujero y los sube poco a poco, pronto se ve a Rogue elevándose del agujero, algo sorprendida por el poder de Nicole.

Spike-¿desde cuando puedes hacer eso?-

Nicole-(hablando con dificultad, y tratando de no perder la concentración) eso no importa. Ayuda a Rogue-

Spike aleja a Rogue del agujero y la ayuda a sostenerse, Nicole cae al suelo por el esfuerzo ejercido, respirando agitadamente.

Spike-¿estas bien, brujita?-

Rogue-si. Sólo es una torcedura-

Nicole-(levantándose con dificultad) vamos a casa-

Nicole se acerca y ayuda a apoyarse a Rogue, dejando a Spike atrás.

Nicole-¿puedes caminar?-

Rogue-eso creo-

Nicole-bien-

Spike-¿y qué hay de mí?-

Nicole-yo te veo bien-

Spike-¿no me das las gracias?-

Nicole-no-

Spike-pues no creas qué te volveré a ayudar-

Nicole-no creas qué te volveré a pedir ayuda-

Spike-bien. Como quieras-

-en el instituto-

Nicole sale del cuarto de Rogue.

Nicole-se pondrá bien. Sólo tiene qué reposar el pie. Pero no pasará a mayores-

Logan-¿y tu? ¿Estas bien?-

Nicole-es qué…no puedo dejar de pensar qué si no hubiera ido a buscar a Spike eso no habría pasado-

Logan-tú no eres la culpable de todo lo qué sucede a tu alrededor-

Nicole-¿y por qué siento qué si?-

Logan-porque eres una buena persona, por eso-

Nicole-puede qué tengas razón-

Logan-¿no me crees? ¿Crees qué sólo lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor? Pues no. tú eres una persona maravillosa qué se preocupa por los demás y los ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio-

Nicole-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ¿Cómo sabes qué no actúo?-

Logan-porque te conozco. Porque te conozco desde qué eras una pequeña niña de doce años y veo en la extraordinaria mujer en la qué te has convertido-

Nicole-claro. Y por eso dejé qué pasara esto-

Logan-Rogue estará bien. Tú misma lo dijiste. No fue ningún demonio. No fue tu culpa. Tampoco lo qué le pasó a Rupert fue culpa tuya-

Nicole-si hubiera llegado antes…-

Logan-él hubiera muerto igualmente-

Nicole-no estas seguro de eso-

Logan-no. Pero si estoy seguro de qué no fue tú culpa-

Nicole-si. Nos vemos luego, Logan-

Logan-¿estas bien?-

Nicole-si. Sólo…estoy un poco cansada, usé demasiado mi poder. Me voy a dormir-

Logan-¿te acompaño a tu cuarto?-

Nicole-no. estoy bien. De verdad-

Logan-bien. Descansa-

Nicole-te encargo a Rogue. Si pasa algo llámame-

Logan-lo haré-

Nicole-bien. Adiós-

Nicole se mete a su cuarto (al lado del de Rogue).

-en el cuarto de Nicole-

Nicole saca su libro de las sombras y comienza a pasar las hojas, buscando algo.

Nicole-"Espíritus del aire, la arena y el viento. Únanse para liberar al ángel. Ofrezco esta rima al viento. Que aparezca el ángel de la muerte antes de que sea mi momento"-

Aparece el ángel de la muerte.

Muerte-¿otra vez tú? ¿Para qué me has invocado?-

Nicole-para preguntarte algo: ¿el hombre qué te llevaste hace un par de meses, mí vigilante, pude hacer algo para impedir su muerte o su muerte estaba predestinada?-

Muerte-¿de qué te serviría saberlo? ¿Crees qué sabiéndolo puedes hacer algo por él?-

Nicole-no. creo qué saberlo me hará bien-

Muerte-bien. Él estaba destinado a morir. ¿Te sientes mejor?-

Nicole- en un momento, me dio ganas de correr e ir por Giles. Creí qué si hubiera llegado antes…él no habría muerto-

Muerte-si tú hubieras llegado antes, tanto él como tú hubieran muerto-

Nicole-¿Por qué?-

Muerte-no habrías mandado al vampiro por el mazo y a la otra chica por el vampiro… Ángel. Te habría matado fácilmente antes de qué tus compañeros llegaran para ayudarte. Es cuestión de lógica-

Nicole-¿no pude hace nada para prevenirlo?-

Muerte-no. si no moría a manos de ese demonio, hubiera muerto a manos, tuyas-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Muerte-el demonio estaba haciendo un hechizo para volverte al lado oscuro. Tú vigilante hubiera tratado de razonar contigo y tú lo habrías matado con tu poder de aceleración molecular-

Nicole-vaya. Eso no es alentador-

Muerte-pero al menos ya sabes qué no murió por un descuido tuyo-

Nicole-gracias-

Muerte-claro. Me da gusto hablar con alguien. Tú sabes, en mí trabajo no puedo charlar con nadie-

Nicole-entiendo-

Muerte-nos vemos-

Nicole-espero qué no sea pronto-

La muerte sonríe y se va.

Nicole-me siento más ligera-

-al día siguiente-

Nicole está cantando y bailando en su habitación con la puerta medio-abierta y escuchando la música a todo volumen. Spike llega y la ve desde la puerta.

Nicole-_"si acaso tu opinión cabe en un "si" o un "no" y no sabes rectificar. Si puedes definir el odio o el amor, amigo, qué desilusión. No todo es blanco o negro: es gris, todo depende del matiz. Busca y aprende a distinguir…"- _

(para los que quieran saber, Nicole está cantando "Molinos de viento" del grupo "mago de Oz").

Spike-hoy estas de buen humor, nena-

Al escuchar eso, Nicole voltea sorprendida hacia la puerta y ve a Spike con los brazos cruzados, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Nicole-(apaga su reproductor) ¿Qué haces aquí, Spike?-

Spike-(se acerca a ella) ¿tú qué crees?-

Nicole-¿Cómo…?-

Spike-¿Cómo puedo entrar? Parece qué tu hechizo no duró mucho tiempo. Y eso es bueno, amor-

Spike y Nicole están tan cerca que casi se pueden rozar.

Nicole-sal de mí habitación-

Spike-oblígame-

Spike le baja el tirante de la camisa y le besa el hombro, al hacerlo logra desprender un leve gemido de los labios de Nicole, quien cierra los ojos en gesto de placer al sentir como Spike comienza a pasar sus manos a los largo de su espalda y bajando cada vez más, mientras lo hace Nicole comienza a respirar de manera agitada.

Nicole-(tratando de resistirse al deseo que el vampiro le está provocando) ¡no! nos pueden a ver-

Spike-eso lo hace más divertido, ¿no?-

Nicole-por favor, detente-

Spike-(le besa el cuello) detenme-

Nicole-(sin moverse y respirando cada vez más agitadamente) esto no está bien-

Spike-(besándole el cuello) y por eso es divertido. ¿O prefieres hacerlo en la terraza?-

Nicole-no. no, por favor. No hagas esto-

Spike-(besándole el cuello) ¿Por qué no? es lo qué quieres-

Nicole-no. no aquí. No así-

Spike-¿Qué? ¿Sólo te gusta hacerlo cuando me golpeas? Hoy las cosas se hacen a mí manera, amor-

Spike acerca su mano al ombligo de Nicole, lentamente y le mete la mano en el pantalón, arrancando otro leve gemido de Nicole y vuelve a besarle el cuello. Nicole está disfrutando, pero no quiere dejarse llevar por su deseo y trata de resistirse, excitando con eso más a Spike, quien continúa estimulándola y sonriendo con lujuria al ver el rostro de placer de la chica.

Nicole-no. Por favor, basta-

Spike-(deja de besarla y saca la mano de su pantalón) como quieras. Me voy. Pero ahora te quedarás con ganas de más-

Spike se va con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y deja a Nicole inmóvil y agitada. Un poco después de que Spike sale de la habitación Nicole recupera la movilidad y se acerca al armario para agarrar una maleta y comienza a empacar.

-en la puerta de entrada-

Un rato después.

Logan-¿por qué te vas?-

Nicole-quiero ser independiente. Vivir en una casa qué pueda llamar mía-

Logan-esta es tu casa-

Nicole-lo sé. Pero quiero una casa qué sea realmente mía-

Rogue-¿A dónde iras?-

Nicole-iré a ver una casa qué anunciaron en el diario. Me gustó-

Logan-¿con qué piensas pagar la casa?-

Nicole-con parte de la herencia qué me dejaron mis padres-

Rogue-¿es eso lo qué quieres en verdad?-

Nicole-si. No se pongan tristes. Algún día tenía qué pasar, eso no significa qué vaya a dejar de visitarlos-

Rogue-promete qué vendrás y nos dejarás ir a visitarte-

Nicole-están invitados todos, excepto Spike, a mí casa. Sólo dejen qué me instale y venga por mis otras cosas-

Kitty-cuando compres tu casa, llámanos, para qué hagamos una fiesta-

Nicole-dalo por hecho-

Llega Spike-¿te vas sin despedirte, amor?-

Nicole-eso esperaba hacer-

Spike-¿A dónde vas?-

Nicole-eso no te incumbe-

Spike-¿no me vas a invitar?-

Nicole-ni aunque perdiera la razón, Spike-

Rogue-adiós, Nicole. Cuídate mucho-

Nicole-lo haré-

Nicole da la vuelta y se va.

Spike-¿Qué? ¿No me van a decir a donde va?-

Rogue-se va-

Spike-¿Cómo qué se va? ¿A dónde?-

Rogue-a buscar una casa propia-

Logan-no tienes nada qué ver en qué se marche, ¿cierto, Spike?-

Spike-¿yo? ¿Cómo voy a ser el responsable? Quizás fuiste tú. Quizás la chica no quiso soportarte más y se fue-

Logan-si me entero qué tienes qué ver con su partida, te voy a…-

Spike-no me asustas con tus insulsas amenazas, gatito-

Logan saca sus garras y se las pone cerca del cuello.

Logan-¿quien está amenazando? Es una promesa-

Rogue-¿pueden dejar eso ya? Nicole se fue, sea por lo que sea, y esto no la hará volver-

Kitty-no piensa volver, ¿verdad?-

Rogue-no-

Continuará…


	8. Intentando un nuevo comienzo

("intentando un nuevo comienzo")

-en casa de Nicole-

Unas semanas despues.

Nicole y Rogue están viendo la televisión.

Nicole-extrañaba esto-

Rogue-igual yo. Allá no es lo mismo sin ti. Logan y Spike se la pasan discutiendo-

Nicole-¿ellos discuten?-

Rogue-todo el tiempo. Logan culpa a Spike de qué hayas ido-

Nicole-(algo nerviosa) qué locura. Eso es ridículo-

Rogue-espera. ¿Es verdad? ¿Spike fue el qué te hizo irte?-

Nicole-¡no! no. talvez un poco-

Rogue-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?-

Nicole-(nuevamente nerviosa) nada. También es por Logan. Ya no quiero estar enamorada de él. Me duele-

Rogue-¿Qué te hizo Spike?-

Nicole-nada, sólo…ya no quiero verlo. Eso es todo-

Rogue-ya no tendrás qué hacerlo-

Nicole-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Logan lo mató?-

Rogue-no, spike decidió irse del instituto. Creo qué si ti ahí no tiene caso soportar a Logan-

Nicole-qué bueno qué viniste. No quería qué Spike se enterara de donde vivo, sin mencionar qué no quiero ver a Logan-

Rogue-¿estas enojada con él?-

Nicole-no. es sólo qué no quiero verlo. No por ahora-

Rogue-a mí me gusta venir a verte. Tu casa es muy linda, la arreglaste bien-

Nicole-gracias. Pero es demasiado grande para mí sola. Creo qué voy a tener qué poner un aviso en el diario solicitando compañera de casa-

Rogue-¿Por qué?-

Nicole-me siento muy sola. Creo qué fue un cambio muy drástico pasar de vivir en una mansión con varios mutantes a vivir totalmente sola-

Rogue-yo puedo venirme a vivir contigo. Digo, si quieres-

Nicole-¿bromeas? ¡Seria grandioso! Pero, ¿y qué dirá Logan, y el profesor?-

Rogue-creo qué necesitaré tiempo. Para decirles qué me mudaré-

Nicole-tomate el tiempo qué quieras, amiga-

Rogue-mañana les diré qué me mudo contigo-

Nicole-descuida. No tengo prisa. Puedes tomarte el tiempo qué necesites-

Rogue-gracias por esto-

Nicole-oye. ¿Para qué son las amigas?-

-en el cementerio-

Nicole está patrullando y se topa con Spike.

Nicole-oh, no-

Spike-hola, amor. Hace mucho qué no nos vemos-

Nicole-¿y no crees qué es por qué no quiero verte?-

Spike-(se acerca a ella, seductor) ¿estas segura? Creí qué nos divertíamos, amor-

Nicole-no me llames amor-

Spike se acerca a ella, la agarra de la cintura y con su mano izquierda comienza a acariciarle el rostro tiernamente.

Spike-¿y como quieres qué te llame? ¿Cariño? ¿Mí amuleto? ¿Conejita?-

Nicole-(con un movimiento brusco de su mano derecha, aleja la mano de Spike de su rostro) no, basta-

Spike le mete la mano adentro del pantalón y Nicole comienza a lanzar gemidos ahogados, Spike sonríe al oírla gemir.

Spike-(haciendo esto) ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no estas disfrutando?-

Nicole-(con los ojos cerrados) no está bien-

Spike acerca a sus labios a los de nicole al punto de casi rozarlos, casi besándola)

Spike-(susurrando) entonces, ¿tienes miedo de disfrutar? ¿De ser feliz unos momentos?-

Nicole-(con los ojos cerrados y susurrando, tratando de no gemir por las caricias de spike) estoy trabajando-

Spike se aleja de los labios de Nicole y se acerca a su cuello, comienza a besarle el cuello de un modo dulce.

Spike-(besándole el cuello) ¿nunca te han dicho qué trabajas demasiado? ¿Qué deberías relajarte más? Relájate, amor. Será divertido-

Nicole-pero…-

Spike-ssssh. Sólo déjate llevar-

Nicole pone su mano en la cabeza de Spike, acariciando su cabello como reflejo de los besos de él, mientras él le besa el cuello, pero después ella reacciona y se aleja de él bruscamente.

Nicole-no. Es por esto qué me mudé lejos de ti. Para dejar de verte. Para evitar qué esto vuelva a pasar. Es un error-

Nicole se va corriendo y deja a Spike sonriendo.

Spike-vendrás corriendo y suplicando perdón. Ya lo verás, cazadora-

-en el Bronze-

Logan está en la barra, compra una cerveza y unas pasas a la francesa y se acerca a una mesa. En el camino choca con Spike.

Spike-oye ten cuidado. ¡Ah! Eres tú-

Logan-Spike, no dejes qué te impida salir de aquí-

Spike-yo llegué primero-

Logan-si. Pero vete-

Logan se aleja de Spike y se sienta en una mesa, Spike se acerca a él.

Spike-(sonriente) ¿Por qué habría de irme si te molesta tanto qué esté aquí? Además hay alas de pollo, también una cosa con forma de flor qué hacen con una cebolla, es brillante-

Logan-¿me estas hablando con la esperanza de qué me deprima y me arroje sobre un tenedor delante de ti?-

Spike-hermoso pensamiento. Si no te lastimo yo, nada me haría más feliz. Podría comerte crudo, te condimentaría con la cebolla y te mandaré al infierno-

Spike agarra unas patas del plato de Logan y este le da un manotazo.

Logan-¡oye! Son mías-

Logan acerca más hacia él, el plato de papas.

Spike-vaya, vaya. Qué maldito temperamento. ¿Lo haces por simpatía por tu amiga Nicole?-

Logan-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene qué ver Nicole en esto? No he visto a Nicole en semanas-

Spike-entonces es verdad. Ella se fue de la mansión para dejar de vete. Quizás se hartó de estar enamorada de alguien qué nunca se fijaría en ella. Por eso se fue, para olvidarte-

Logan-no seas ridículo. Ella no está enamorada de mí y no se fue para dejar de verme-

Spike-(sonriente) ¿estas seguro?-

Logan se le queda viendo, sorprendido. Spike se voltea y se va.

-pasillo de la escuela-

A la mañana siguiente.

Colleeen-Alistair, tienes tus secretos. Otras chicas y sabe Dios qué más-

Alistair-Colleeen, cállate-

Rogue y Nicole pasan por ahí.

Rogue-la clase de historia de hoy va a ser muy interesante. Va a tratarse de la peste negra-

Nicole-perdí mí libro. ¿Me a compañas a buscar otro?-

Rogue-¿Lo perdiste?-

Nicole-en un patrullaje. Un vampiro me lo quitó mientras estudiaba y lo arrojó a un charco de lodo. Es bueno qué ya no los vaya a cazar-

Rogue-te acompaño a la biblioteca-

Nicole-gracias. No he podido entrar ahí desde…tu sabes. La muerte de Giles-

Rogue-espera. ¿Es cierto lo qué acabo de oír? ¿Vas a dejar de ser la cazadora?-

Nicole-es lo mejor para todos. No quiero qué nadie mas muera por mí culpa-

Rogue-pero, ¿y quien va a matar a todos los vampiros? ¿Me vas a dejar todo el trabajo a mí? ¿Ya no me vas a entrenar?-

Nicole-creo qué el consejo puede conseguirse a otra cazadora. O puede hacerlo Spike-

-en la biblioteca-

Nicole y Rogue entran y suena la campana.

Rogue-¡ay! Ya sonó la campana. Tengo una clase importante-

Nicole-puedes irte. Yo estaré bien-

Rogue-¿segura?-

Nicole-si. Sólo entraré y saldré. No tardo ni un minuto-

Rogue-bien. Nos vemos luego-

Se va corriendo.

Nicole-si, seguro-

Nicole-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-

Nicole se acerca al mostrador y be un diario en él qué tiene un titular encerrado en un círculo: "estos jóvenes siguen desaparecidos". Alguien le toca el hombro y ella voltea asustada.

Nicole-oh. Me asustó-

Bibliotecario-¿se te ofrece algo?-

Nicole-estoy buscando un libro de historia-

Bibliotecario-¿señorita Williams?-

Nicole-si, señor. ¿Cómo es qué se enteró?-

Bibliotecario-soy el señor Quentin Travers II. El nuevo bibliotecario. Me dijeron qué vendrías-

Nicole-claro. Bien. Necesito "la peste negra y otras catástrofes de la historia"-

Travers-se lo qué estas buscando-

Saca un libro muy grande y antiguo qué dice en la portada "vampiro".

Nicole-(asustada) no es lo qué vine a buscar-

Travers-¿esta segura?-

Nicole-mas qué eso-

Travers-cometí un error-

Travers guarda el libro y en lo qué lo hace Nicole sale de ahí corriendo.

Travers-¿y qué es lo qué…?-

-gimnasio, vestidores de chicas-

Afrodisia-esa chica me parece muy extraña. ¿Y clase de nombre es Nicole?-

Pasa una chica al lado de afrodisia y Aura.

chica-hola, afrodisia-

Afrodisia-hola-

Aura-(abriendo su casillero) bueno, lo cierto es qué sus padres murieron y por eso fue qué tuvo qué vivir en un orfanato hasta los doce años, y despues la adoptó el dueño del instituto para jóvenes superdotados-

Afrodisia-¡no!-

Aura-pues eso fue lo qué me dijeron a mí-

Afrodisia-no lo creo-

Aura-pero a mí me contó Blue…-

Abre el casillero y le cae un chico muerto encima, y comienza a gritar.

-el en salón de historia-

Maestra-la muerte negra. Se estima qué cerca de 25 millones de personas murieron durante el año catorce. Pero la parte interesante de la viruela negra es qué se originó en Europa… ¿Cómo?, como un temprano germen de guerra. Si ven el mapa en la pagina 63(todos abren su libro), pueden trazar la extensión de la enfermedad dentro de roma y despues hacia el norte…-

Rogue le da un papel y Nicole lo abre.

Rogue-(en el papel) no vamos a tener gimnasia hoy-

Nicole escribe en el papel y se lo da.

Nicole-(en el papel) ¿Por qué?-

Rogue le da el papel.

Rogue-(en el papel) encontraron a un chico en el casillero de Aura. Creo qué fueron vampiros-

Nicole-(en el papel) tenemos qué investigar-

Maestra-y esta plaga popular dio lugar… ¿a qué cambios? ¿Steve?-

Suena la campana y todos recogen sus cosas.

Nicole-debemos apresurarnos.

Nicole y Rogue salen corriendo.

-en el gimnasio-

Nicole trata de abrir la puerta, pero está cerrada. Mueve la mano en círculos y a la puerta se le quita el seguro.

Nicole y Rogue entran y ven al chico cubierto por una manta, le descubren la cara y le ven el cuello.

Nicole-fue un vampiro-

Rogue-¿Qué hacemos?-

Nicole se levanta.

Nicole-regresa a clases-

Rogue-¿A dónde vas?-

Nicole-necesito unos libros-

Nicole se va corriendo.

-en la biblioteca-

Nicole entra precipitadamente.

Nicole-bien, ¿Cuál es la situación?-

Travers-¿perdón?-

Nicole-supo del chico muerto, ¿verdad? el chico muerto del casillero-

Travers-si-

Nicole-es muy extraño. Tiene dos pequeños agujeros en el cuello y le sacaron toda la sangre. ¿No es extraño? ¿O sólo va a decir "Oooh…"?-

Travers-temía qué pasara esto-

Nicole-pues yo no. Temía qué iba a reprobar los exámenes, qué sería la última de todo el mes. Jamás pensé qué hubiera un vampiro en la escuela. Pero no importa-

Travers-¿entonces por qué estas aquí?-

Nicole-para decirle eso… qué…no importa. Y tenía qué decirle…eso. Nada más-

Se voltea y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

Travers-¿y él…volverá a levantarse?-

Nicole se detiene y volta a verlo.

Nicole-¿Quién?-

Travers-el joven-

Nicole-no. sólo está muerto-

Travers-¿está segura?-

Nicole-para volverse vampiro, tienen qué succionar su sangre y luego usted la de ellos. Así tiene qué ser, casi siempre. O lo matan. Bueno. ¿Pero por qué sigo hablando con usted?-

Se aleja de Travers.

Travers-realmente no tienes idea de lo qué está pasando, ¿verdad? ¿Crees qué es coincidencia qué estés aquí? ¿Qué ese chico sea el comienzo?-

Nicole voltea a verlo.

Nicole-¿por qué no pueden dejarme tranquila?-

Travers-porque eres la cazadora. "en cada generación, una cazadora nace. Una chica en todo el mundo, una escogida. Nace con la fuerza…"-

Nicole-"con la fuerza y destreza para cazar vampiros. Para evitar qué rieguen el mal" bla, bla, bla. Todo eso ya lo sé-

Travers-realmente no entiendo esa actitud. Tú aceptaste tu deber. Has cazado vampiros antes-

Nicole-si. En otro momento, lo hice. Pero no más-

Travers-¿Qué sabes de esta ciudad?-

Nicole- ¿Qué aquí están las mejores tiendas?-

Travers-busca un poco en la historia de este lugar y encontrarás una cantidad enorme de cosas extrañas. Toda esta área es un centro de energia mística. Hay cosas qué gravitan y qué no las verás en ninguna otra parte-

Nicole-si. Como vampiros-

Travers-zombies. Hombres lobos. Demonios. Todos los seres qué temías pero qué te decías a ti misma qué con la luz del día no salían. Son reales-

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Cómo personajes de la televisión?-

Travers-(algo dudoso) si-

Nicole-en primer lugar: soy una cazadora de vampiros. Y en segundo: estoy retirada. Ya sé. ¿Por qué no los mata usted?-

Travers-soy observador. No tengo la destreza-

Nicole-vamos. Una estaca en el corazón y la luz del sol. Es algo muy sencillo-

Travers-una cazadora, caza. Un observador…-

Nicole-¿observa?-

Travers-si. no. yo entreno. Yo…yo preparo…-

Nicole-¿me prepara para qué? ¿Para qué me expulsen de la escuela? ¿Para perder a todos mis amigos? ¿Para pasar toda mí ida peleando y nunca podérselo decir a nadie para no ponerlos en peligro? Adelante. Prepáreme-

Travers se le queda viendo sorprendido, Buffy se burla, toma sus cosas y se aleja.

Travers-¡rayos!-

Travers va tras Nicole.

-en el pasillo-

Travers corre atrás de Nicole.

Travers-se pondrá peor-

Nicole se detiene y Giles la alcanza.

Nicole-¿Qué se pondrá peor?

Travers la agarra de los hombros y la lleva a una esquina para qué no los oigan.

Travers-la afluencia de la muerte y los sucesos sobrenaturales se han estado dando por años. Hay una razón por la qué estas aquí. Por la qué estas aquí ahora-

Nicole-yo he vivido en esta ciudad por mucho tiempo y nunca ha estado tan mal-

Nicole sigue caminando y Travers camina tras ella.

Travers-algo se aproxima. Algo muy… (Pone su mano en el muro para qué Nicole se detenga) algo muy serio está a punto de pasar. Y pronto-

Nicole-oiga. ¿Puede aclarármelo?-

Travers-hay signos. Todo lo qué puedo decir es qué señalan al trastorno místico muy pronto. En días, posiblemente horas-

Nicole-vamos. Esto es Nueva York. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser un trastorno místico aquí?-

-debajo de la escuela, en las alcantarillas y túneles subterráneos-

Se ven a varios vampiros con antorchas

Vampiro-el durmiente despertará. El durmiente despertará. El durmiente despertará. El durmiente despertará. Y el mundo sangrará. Amén-

-en la casa de nicole-

En la noche.

Nicole está en su habitación frente a su espejo con dos vestidos en las manos Se pone uno de cuero negro enfrente de ella.

Nicole-¡hola! Soy una mujer de la calle-

Se pone el otro enfrente.

Nicole-¡hola! ¿Quieres una copia de "La atalaya"? nunca he sido buena con esto-

Nicole guarda los vestidos en el armario. Saca un pantalón de mezclilla, un top negro y un abrigo de cuero y los pone en la cama.

Nicole-(viendo el conjunto) esto servirá-

-en la calle-

Nicole va caminando y lejos de ella, se ve a un sujeto siguiéndola. Nicole se detiene y voltea para atrás, disimuladamente, continúa caminado más rápido y da vuelta en un callejón oscuro, corriendo. Se detiene, ve a los lados y luego arriba.

El sujeto entra al callejón buscando a Nicole. Nicole está agarrada de un tubo en la parte de arriba, con las piernas hacia arriba, el sujeto pasa por debajo de ella sin verla y ella lo patea en la espalda, haciendo qué caiga al suelo. Se suelta y pone su pie encima de él.

Hombre-¿hay algún problema?-

Nicole-si hay un problema. ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?-

Hombre-se lo qué estás pensando. Pero descuida. No muerdo-

Ella se quita y lo deja levantarse, mientras ella está en posición de pelea-

Hombre-la verdad, pensé qué eras más alta o más grande y musculosa. ¡Dios mío! Eres muy ágil-

Nicole-¿Qué quieres?-

Hombre-lo mismo qué tú-

Nicole-bien… ¿Qué quiero yo?-

Hombre-quieres matarlos…a todos-

Nicole-lo siento, es incorrecto. Pero ganaste este encantador reloj y una inscripción anual de tortugas de cera. Lo qué quiero es estar sola-

Hombre-¿realmente crees qué esa es una opción? Estas parada en la boca del infierno. Y está a punto de abrirse. No le des la espalda a esto. Tienes qué estar lista-

Nicole-¿para qué?-

Hombre-la vendimia-

Nicole-¿Quién eres tú?-

Hombre-sólo soy…un amigo-

Nicole-¿ah, si? Pues yo no un amigo-

Hombre-yo no dije "amigo tuyo"-

El hombre se va dejando a Nicole sorprendida.

-En el Bronze-

Nicole va a la barra, muestra su identificación y le dan una cerveza, ve hacia los lados y ve a Spike acercándose.

Spike-hola, nena-

Nicole-dime, ¿Cómo me encuentras? ¿Me pusiste un rastreador?-

Spike-no te ilusiones. Sólo vine a divertirme un poco-

Nicole-bien. De todas formas me da gusto verte-

Spike-(sonriente) ¿en serio?-

Nicole-tenía qué decirte qué desde ahora tú vas a patrullar sólo. Ya no seré la cazadora-

Spike-no puedes renunciar. Es tu destino-

Nicole-ya lo hice-

Spike-¿Qué? ¿Es por que tu vigilante murió?-

Nicole-tal vez-

Spike-esa es una excusa lamentable para renunciar-

Nicole-(viendo a lo lejos a Quentin Travers) lo qué digas-

Nicole se aleja de él.

Spike-¡oye! ¡Al menos despídete!-

-con el nuevo vigilante-

Nicole-¡vaya! Le gusta divertirse con los alumnos. ¿No es extraño?-

Travers-si, estoy divirtiéndome. Aunque ver a un payaso gritando no es mí idea de divertirme. Preferiría estar en casa con una copa de vino y un libro-

Nicole-es usted demasiado exigente, ¿no cree?-

Travers-este es un lugar perfecto para la actividad de los vampiros. Está oscuro, hay gente…y además, yo sabía qué vendrías y tengo qué hacerte entender-

Nicole-la vendimia se aproxima. Lo se. Su amigo me lo dijo-

Travers-¿Qué dijiste?-

Nicole-la vendimia. ¿Significa algo para usted? Porque para mí no-

Travers-no estoy seguro, pero ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

Nicole-ese…sujeto. Extraño, qué usa lentes y parece británico. Pensé qué eran amigos-

Travers-no. La vendimia… ¿te dijo otra cosa?-

Nicole-si. Algo sobre la "boca del infierno". Realmente me disgustó mucho-

Nicole voltea a ver para abajo.

Travers-míralos. Desperdiciándose, totalmente inconcientes del peligro qué los rodea-

Nicole-afortunados-

Travers-o tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez no se acerca ningún problema. Los signos están mal. No es tan malo como para qué tengas pesadillas-

Nicole-no dije qué nunca cazaría otro vampiro. No es qué tenga buenos sentimientos hacia ellos. No es qué vaya a alejarme definitivamente de ellos. Si veo uno seguramente…-

Travers-si pero, ¿estás lista? Hay mucho qué no sabes de ellos, de tus propios poderes. Un vampiro parece normal hasta qué se alimenta de ellos, hasta entonces revela su imagen verdadera y demoníaca-

Nicole-es, usted, como un libro de texto con brazos-

Travers-lo importante es qué un cazador debe ser capas de verlos. Sin ver ni pensar qué. ¿Tu puedes decirme si hay un vampiro en este lugar?-

Nicole-tal vez-

Travers-deberías saberlo. A pesar de este desorden y de este…ruido, debes poder sentirlos. Inténtalo. Encuéntralos con tu mente. Tienes qué usar tus sentidos, enfocarlos hasta qué la energia corra en ti, hasta qué sientas cada partícula y…-

Nicole-ahí hay uno-

Travers-¿Dónde?-

Nicole-ahí. Hablando con esa chica-

Travers-oh. Tú no sabes si…-

Nicole-por favor. Mire su chaqueta. Tiene las mangas arriba. Y su camisa, no combina con la ropa del momento-

Travers-¿es antigua?-

Nicole-es muy antigua. Créame. Sólo habiendo estado preso diez años creería qué se sigue usando-

Travers-pero aun no estas…segura-

Nicole le ve la cara a la chica.

Nicole-oh, no-

Travers-¿esa no es...?-

Nicole-kitty-

Travers-¿Qué es lo qué hace?-

Nicole-no lo sé. Pero lo averiguaré-

Se va tras ellos.

-Afuera-

Kitty-¿A dónde vamos?-

Vampiro-ya lo verás-

-en la guarida de los vampiros-

Unos vampiros están cavando en el suelo y de repente unas rocas se hacen a un lado y un vampiro sale de los escombros.

Vampiro-Amo-

Amo-luke. ¿Qué año es?-

Luke-el año 2007, mí señor. La Vendimia se aproxima-

Amo-la Vendimia-

Luke-si. Pronto podrá salir de este…templo de oración. Y el mundo temblará a sus pies-

Amo-debo prepararme. Recuperar mis fuerzas. Necesito comer algo-

Luke-envié a unos súbditos por comida, pronto volverán-

Amo-bien. Y, luke…-

Luke-¿si?-

Amo-tráeme algo joven-

Luke le sonríe.

-en el parque-

Kitty-no puedo creer qué no te haya visto en clases. ¿Tienes al profesor Calendar en química?-

El chico no le dice nada.

Kitty-oye. La heladería esta por acá, en la calle Robinson-

Vampiro-conozco un atajo-

La toma de la mano y la lleva hacia el cementerio.

-en la entrada del cementerio-

Kitty-no quiero entrar ahí. Es muy tenebroso-

Vampiro-¿tienes miedo?-

Kitty-no. es sólo qué…podría aparecer algo-

Vampiro-¿Cómo un zombie?-

Kitty-no exactamente-

Aparece Nicole.

Nicole-hola. ¿Interrumpo algo?-

Kitty-¡Nicole!-

Nicole-kitty, ven hacia mí-

Ella trata de acercarse a Nicole pero el vampiro no la deja y pone su cara de vampiro. Kitty grita y se aleja del vampiro.

Nicole-bien. Podemos hacerlo por las malas o… realmente sólo hay una forma-

Vampiro-me parece bien-

El vampiro trata de atacar a Nicole y ella lo esquiva y lo estaca.

Nicole-oh. Creí qué tardaría más tiempo-

Kitty-¿ese era un vampiro?-

Nicole-si. En esta ciudad hay qué tener cuidado de los chicos qué te invitan a tomar un helado. Sobretodo si usan un atajo por el cementerio. Vete a casa-

Kitty-si-

Kitty se va y Travers se acerca.

Travers-eso si qué es rapidez. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a la biblioteca para investigar el asunto de la Vendimia-

Nicole-como quiera. Yo me voy a casa-

Travers-no puedes irte. El asunto de la Vendimia puede ser relevante-

Nicole-pero usted lo va a investigar, ¿no?-

Travers-bueno, si. Pero…-

Nicole-se lo encargo. Se qué puede averiguar lo qué sea qué trate la Vendimia-

-en la guarida del Amo-

Luke-"y como una plaga de bichos, la raza de hombre cubrió la tierra. Pero el tercer día de la nueva luz vendrá en la vendimia, y la sangre del hombre fluirá como vino cuando el amo camine entre ellos una vez más. La tierra le pertenecerá a los viejos. Y el infierno saldrá a la superficie". Amén-

Amo-ya han tardado demasiado. Estoy hambriento-

Luke-no se puede confiar en estos tontos. Yo mismo iré por algo para usted, amo-

Llega una vampireza con un chico.

Vampireza-amo. Le he traído una ofrenda-

Amo-ya era hora-

El amo se levanta y se acerca al chico.

Chico-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-

Amo-hiciste una buena elección. Es puro-

Chico-¿esto es una broma?-

El amo muerde al chico.

-en la biblioteca-

Travers-"se reunirán para ser unidos. De la vasija fluirá la vida. En la noche de luna creciente, cuando haya pasado el solsticio, él vendrá". En la noche de luna creciente, despues del solsticio. Debo investigarlo-

Deja el libro en el qué estaba leyendo y toma un calendario.

-enfrente de la casa de Nicole-

Nicole va a entrar a su casa cuando se detiene y voltea hacia atrás.

Nicole-se qué estas ahí. Sal, Spike-

Spike sale de detrás de un árbol.

Spike-me descubriste, amor-

Nicole-me seguiste. Ahora sabes donde vivo-

Spike-no lo hice para molestarte, cariño-

Nicole-¿entonces para qué?-

Spike se acerca a ella.

Spike-para hacerte ver qué soy el único qué te entiende, qué te comprende, qué…-

Nicole-eso no es verdad. No me comprendes. Si me comprendieras dejarías de buscarme-

Spike-no puedo evitarlo. Tenía qué verte. Sólo pienso en verte, no puedo hacer nada. Te amo-

Nicole-deja de decir eso-

Spike-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta qué te lo recuerde? ¿No te gusta pensar qué te amo?-

Nicole-no-

Spike-qué lástima, porque esa es la verdad. Te amo-

Spike la ve un momento y luego le acaricia el cabello.

Spike-¿sabes qué adoro tu cabello, y la forma en qué se…?-

Nicole trata de golpearlo, pero Spike se lo impide.

Spike-ah-ah-ah. Este caballero no está listo para ser golpeado-

Nicole-¿Qué se supone qué estas…?-

Spike mete la mano en la entrepierna de Nicole, quien gime silenciosamente como un reflejo al sentir esa dulce caricia.

Nicole-(susurrando) no lo hagas-

Logan-¡por Dios santo! ¿Por qué insistes Spike?-

Spike y Nicole voltean a donde provino esa voz y ven a Logan parado a un lado de ellos. Nicole empuja a Spike casi de inmediato.

Logan-¿todavía intentas convencer a Nicole? Ya despierta. No va a suceder. Sólo una perdedora despertaría a tu lado. A menos qué sea una simplona como Drusilla-

Nicole-(sonriendo, intentando no parecer ofendida por el comentario) ¡oye, Logan! ¿Viniste a verme? Pasa, ¿de acuerdo? Y tú ya te puedes ir, Spike-

Nicole y Logan entran a la casa y Spike sólo se limita a ver como le cierran la puerta en la nariz.

-adentro-

Nicole-¿y bien?-

Logan-kitty me dijo lo del cementerio y vine para agradecerte-

Nicole-no es nada. Es mí trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Además, kitty es mí amiga-

Logan-es sólo eso a lo qué vine-

Nicole-¿ah, no?-

Logan-no. me topé con Spike y dijo algo extraño-

Nicole-¿extraño? ¿A qué te refieres?-

Logan-me dijo qué te fuiste de la mansión para dejar de verme porque estas enamorada de mí-

Nicole-(nerviosa) ¿yo? ¿Enamorada de ti? ¡Eso es ridículo!-

Logan-¿en serio?-

Nicole-(nerviosa) ¿tú…le creíste a Spike? ¡Por Dios! ¡Es Spike! ¡Spike miente! Deberías saberlo-

Logan-lo sé. Es sólo qué…sonó tan convencido-

Nicole-pues se equivoca-

Logan-bien. Supongo qué debo irme-

Nicole-eso creo-

Logan-disculpa qué…-

Nicole-descuida-

Nicole abre la puerta.

Logan-cuando vea a Spike lo mataré-

Nicole-no si yo lo hago primero-

Logan-nos vemos luego-

Nicole-claro-

Logan se va y Nicole cierra la puerta.

Nicole-oh, ese tonto-

Suena el teléfono.

Nicole-¿si?-

_Travers-(a través del teléfono) oh, qué bueno qué te encuentro. Averigüé algo sobre la Vendimia. Necesito qué vengas-_

Nicole-¿es importante? Porque si no…-

_Travers-(a través del teléfono) es importante-_

Nicole-voy para allá-

-biblioteca-

Nicole llega corriendo.

Nicole-¿Qué sucede?-

Nicole se sienta enfrente de una computadora.

Travers-he estado investigando esto de la Vendimia. Parece ser algo como una masacre. Ríos de sangre. Infierno en la Tierra. Poco encantador. Estoy confundido por los detalles, pero tal vez puedas conseguir algo de formación de esa maquina horrible-

Nicole lo ve con una cara extraña.

Travers-eso fue un poco…británico, ¿no?-

Nicole-bienvenido al nuevo mundo-

Travers-quiero qué navegues en la red-

Nicole-¿Cómo qué? ¿Busco en "ríos de sangre"?-

Giles-no lo sé-

Nicole-bien. Haré lo qué pueda-

A la tarde siguiente.

Nicole sigue frente a la computadora y Travers le trae un café.

Nicole-encontré algo-

Travers-¿Qué es?-

Nicole-busqué en los diarios viejos de la época del terremoto del 37. Durante los meses anteriores, hubo un montón de asesinatos-

Travers-¡genial! Digo, no genial en el buen sentido-

Nicole-se parece a los qué usted estaba buscando. Gargantas, sangre… todas esas cosas asquerosas-

Travers-todo parece coincidir. Aunque preferiría qué no fuera así-

Nicole-¿coincidir en qué?-

Travers-aun no estoy muy seguro. No quiero decir nada hasta estar seguros-

Nicole-¿Qué hacemos?-

Travers-creí qué habías renunciado-

Nicole-si el destino del mundo esta en juego, cuente conmigo-

-en la guarida del amo-

El amo extiende la mano y luke se la besa.

Amo-mí alma es tu alma. Mí sangre es tu sangre-

Luke-mí cuerpo es tu instrumento-

El amo agarra un tazón con sangre y se la pone en la frente a luke haciendo esta figura: (un triangulo con los bordes algo curbos hacia dentro) .

Amo-en esta santificada noche, somos como uno. Luke es la vasija, casa alma qué tomes me alimentará. Y sus almas me darán la fuerza para liberarme. Esta noche en la Tierra. ¡Y las mismas estrellas se esconderán! -

El amo extiende la mano y luke le muerte el torso de la mano.

-en la biblioteca-

Travers-debemos buscar más información-

Nicole-creo qué debo dormir bien. Usted sabe, para tener fuerza para detener la vendimia-

Travers-tienes razón. Vete a casa, yo seguiré buscando. Si encuentro algo te llamaré-

Nicole-patrullaré un poco primero-

Travers-por supuesto. No queremos qué vayan más vampiros a la Vendimia-

Nicole-claro. Bien, me voy-

-en el cementerio-

Nicole está patrullando y se acerca a un mausoleo, escucha ruidos adentro y abre la puerta. Spike está sentado en su sillón leyendo un libro, y al ver Nicole se para y se acerca a ella.

Spike-Nicole. Hola. Si hubiese sabido qué vendrías, habría arreglado un poco-

Nicole-así qué aquí es donde vives desde qué te fuiste de la mansión-

Spike-si. No es mucho pero no tengo qué soportar a tu amorcito-

Nicole-(seria) le dijiste qué estoy enamorada de él-

Spike-bueno, si. Aun no puedo creer qué no se haya dado cuenta-

Nicole-¿Qué te hace pensar qué no te mataré por decírselo?-

Spike-no me matarás porque eso fue lo qué te dijo Rupert, y no podrías hacerlo. No ahora qué murió-

Nicole-eres más inteligente de lo qué pensé. Lastima qué no prendas tu cerebro a diario-

Spike-oye. Yo no voy a tu casa a insultarte-

Nicole-no viene a eso. Viene a…-

Spike-viniste por caricias, ¿cierto? ¿Por fin te diste cuenta de qué soy el único para ti?-

Nicole-en realidad, no. vine a patrullar. No estás entre mis prioridades, Spike-

Spike-¿y porque sigues aquí?-

Nicole-no lo sé-

Spike-¿Por qué no vas al Bronze y buscas a tu próximo ex?-

Nicole-¿sabes cuanto te detesto?-

Spike-lo tengo muy en claro, amor-

Nicole-deja de llamarme así-

Spike-(seductor) y… ¿Cómo debo llamarte?-

Spike se acerca a ella.

Spike-(seductor) ¿pequeña? ¿Cariño?-

Le acaricia el cabello.

Spike-(seductor) ¿mí amuleto de la suerte? ¿Gatita?-

Spike pasa del cabello al cuello y luego le acaricia el hombro. Le quita el abrigo. Baja sus manos a la cintura mientras le besa el cuello.

Spike-¿o prefieres qué te diga dulzura?-

Nicole-no…-

Spike-no luches contra esto, déjate llevar. Dame una oportunidad-

Nicole-¿es lo qué quieres?-

Spike-(besándole en cuello) si-

Nicole- no me interesas. Además, supongo qué cuando deje de luchar no estarás interesado-

Spike deja de besarla y la agarra de los brazos (casi de los hombros) bruscamente, viéndola a los ojos.

Spike-¿en qué idioma debo decirte qué te amo para qué lo creas?-

Nicole-en ninguno-

Spike no dice nada y la suelta.

Nicole-deja de buscarme-

Nicole recoge su abrigo del suelo y se va.

-en la entrada de la casa de Nicole-

Nicole va caminado y Spike va tras ella.

Nicole-deja de seguirme-

Spike la agarra bruscamente y la besa apasionadamente, Nicole pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Spike, dejando caer su abrigo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Rogue toca la puerta de la entrada y recoge el abrigo.

-en el cuarto de Nicole-

Nicole se levanta rápidamente.

Nicole-¡dios! Spike, despierta-

Spike-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

Nicole-es Rogue. Hoy se muda a mí casa. Escóndete-

Spike-¿Por qué tiene qué mudarse hoy?-

Nicole-no discutas. Recoge tu ropa y escóndete-

Spike-bien. Voy-

Se levantan, Spike se pone los pantalones y Nicole una bata y baja corriendo.

Nicole entre abre la puerta.

Rogue-ya era hora. Estaba preocupada. ¿Estás bien?-

Nicole-si-

Rogue-¿puedo pasar o me quedaré en la entrada?-

Nicole-pues…-

Nicole voltea para adentro y ve a Spike recogiendo el resto de su ropa.

Nicole-(sonriendo) yo creo qué es un lindo día. Puedes estar afuera un rato-

Rogue-¿estás bien? ¿Porque estas nerviosa?-

Nicole-¿nerviosa? ¿De qué hablas?-

Rogue-no lo sé. Sólo sentí qué estabas nerviosa-

Nicole-no lo estoy sólo…-

Nicole va para adentro y ve a Spike escondiéndose en el baño de abajo.

Nicole-puedes pasar-

Nicole abre la puerta y deja pasar a Rogue.

Rogue-¿Por qué sigues en bata? Son las tres de la tarde-

Nicole-pues…-

Rogue-¿estuviste con un chico?-

Nicole-¿con un chico? ¿Por qué lo crees?-

Rogue-sólo sentí qué eso era lo qué te pasaba. Además, tu ropa está tirada en el suelo y encontré esto en la entrada-

Le da su abrigo.

Nicole-pues…si. Estoy con un chico-

Rogue-¿Cómo se llama?-

Nicole-(nerviosa) pues…ah…-

Rogue-¿no sabes su nombre?-

Nicole-no lo recuerdo. Es diferente-

Rogue-claro. ¿Todavía está aquí?-

Nicole-a decir verdad, si. Si pudieras irte un rato. Para despedirme y…-

Rogue-claro. Regreso en un rato-

Nicole-bien. Esta es la llave, pero me gustaría qué tocaras primero-

Rogue-muy bien-

Nicole-y cuídate-

Rogue-si-

Rogue se va y Nicole entra al baño.

Nicole-ya se fue-

Spike-¿Qué le dijiste?-

Nicole-qué estaba con un chico y qué aun no se iba-

Spike-¿y no te pregunto su nombre?-

Nicole-dije qué no lo recordaba-

Spike-(sonriendo) entonces…se fue, ¿cierto? Y no volverá en un rato-

Nicole-no. Lo qué estés pensando, no-

Spike-¿Qué pasa?-

Nicole-tienes qué irte. Ya-

Spike-no puedo, salió el sol, estoy estancado. Pero podríamos…-

Nicole-no estoy jugando. Rogue volverá y no quiero qué te vea-

Spike-¿soy tu secreto? ¿Un sucio y delicioso secreto?-

Le besa el cuello.

Nicole-pero…Rogue…-

Spike-olvídate de ella, dulzura. Sólo concéntrate en mí-

Se besan apasionadamente.

Despues.

Rogue toca la puerta.

Nicole-¡adelante!-

Rogue abre la puerta con las llaves.

Rogue-¿Dónde estas?-

Nicole-arriba. Ahora bajo-

Nicole baja corriendo, ya vestida.

Nicole-(sonriendo) hola. Lamento lo de hace rato-

Rogue-descuida. ¿Ya se fue?-

Nicole-ya. La casa es sólo de nosotras. ¿Te ayudo a desempacar?-

Rogue-no, yo lo hago. El señor Travers quiere verte en la biblioteca-

Nicole-la Vendimia. Me olvidé de ella. Bien, nos vemos luego-

Nicole se va corriendo.

-en la biblioteca-

Nicole llega corriendo y Logan, kitty y Spike llegan tras ella. Spike cubierto por una manta.

Nicole-ya llegué. ¿No ha comenzado la Vendimia?-

Travers-aun no-

Kitty-¿Qué pasa? –

Nicole-señor Travers, ¿hay algo qué pueda empeorar mí día? –

Travers-¿Qué te parece el fin del mundo? –

Nicole-contaba con usted-

Travers-¿Quiénes son ellos? –

Nicole-amigos. Serán un buen apoyo-

Travers-no creo qué sea buena idea involucrar civiles-

Nicole-no son civiles. Son mutantes… (Ve a Spike) en su mayoría-

Travers-¿mutantes? no comprendo-

Nicole-humanos con poderes especiales. Él es Logan, se regenera, tiene sentidos tan agudos como los de un animal y le salen una garras de metal de los nudillos. Ella es kitty, puede atravesar cualquier cosa sólida. Y él es…Spike, es un…vampiro-

Travers-¿vampiro? –

Nicole-con alma. Es bueno-

Travers-¿no deberías matarlo? –

Nicole-creí qué estaba enterado. El salvo el mundo cerrando la boca del infierno de Sunnydale-

Kitty-no quiero interrumpir pero…-

Travers-oh, si, claro. Esto es lo qué sabemos: hace como 90 años un viejo y muy poderoso vampiro vino a esta región, no sólo a alimentarse-

Nicole-vino por qué esta ciudad es un lugar místico-

Travers-si. El español qué llegó primero aquí lo llamó la boca del infierno y se tradujo a otros idiomas. Es una especie de puerta entre la realidad y el mas allá y ese vampiro espera qué se abra-

Nicole-y volverá con más demonios-

Logan-el fin del mundo-

Travers-pero no pudo. Quiero decir, hubo un terremoto qué se tragó a medio pueblo y a él también. Abrir puertas dimensiónales es un negocio difícil. Lo extraño es qué él se quedó atorado, como un corcho en una botella-

Spike-y esta Vendimia lo sacará-

Travers-sucede una vez cada ciento cincuenta años. Y esta noche el amo obtendrá poder de un lacayo mientras se alimenta. Suficiente poder para liberarse y abrir la puerta. Este lacayo tiene el nombre de vasija y porta este símbolo: (el mismo símbolo de antes)-

Nicole-así qué acabo con el qué tenga ese símbolo y no hay Vendimia-

Travers-así de simple, si-

Nicole-¿sabe en donde hará la ceremonia? –

Travers-hay un número de posibilidades-

Spike-irán al Bronze-

Kitty-¿estas seguro?-

Spike-y con todas las chicas que hay en ese lugar salvaje. Además, es el lugar favorito de los vampiros, créeme-

Travers-debemos ir allá. El sol está a punto de meterse-

Nicole- tengo qué ir a un lugar. No tardare-

Travers-¿para que? –

Nicole-armas-

Travers-buena idea. Vamos todos-

Spike-(poniéndose la manta encima) deberías tener armas aquí-

-en casa de Nicole-

Nicole entra y los demás la siguen.

Nicole-las armas están en el baúl. Yo iré por Rogue-

Rogue baja las escaleras.

Rogue-¿Qué pasa? –

Nicole-el fin del mundo. ¿Vienes? –

Rogue-¿voy a poder ayudarte? –

Nicole-claro. Despues de todo, ese una cazadora-

Rogue-¡genial! –

Rogue toma un hacha y Nicole una estaca.

-afuera del Bronze-

Travers-es muy tarde. Serraron todo-

Nicole-ustedes intenten por la puerta de atrás. Yo buscaré la forma de entrar-

Travers-bien. Síganme-

-adentro-

Luke-damas y caballeros, no hay porque alarmarse. Aunque, realmente, si es una cauda de alarma. Porque no haremos ningún bien. ¡Es una noche gloriosa! También es la ultima qué muchos de ustedes verán. Tráiganme al primero-

Hombre-¿Qué es lo qué quieren? ¿Quieren dinero? Oigan, ¿Qué les pasó en el rostro?-

Luke lo agarra del cuello.

Luke-mírenme bien. El temor es como un elixir. Es casi como la sangre-

Luke lo muerde.

-en la guarida del amo-

El amo comienza a recibir energías.

-el el Bronze-

Luke suelta al hombre muerto y este cae al suelo.

Luke-¡el qué sigue!-

-afuera del Bronze-

Spike-voy contigo, amor-

Nicole-no. tu y Logan intenten abrir la puerta de enfrente. Ustedes acabarán con los vampiros mientras los demás sacan a toda la gente.

Spike-bien-

Todos se dividen y Nicole trepa por una tubería.

-adentro-

Luke se alimenta y suelta a una chica muerta.

-en la guarida del amo-

Amo-casi estoy libre. ¡Dame más!-

-Bronze-

Luke-¡siento la fuerza del amo crecer! ¡Siento como se incrementa!

Nicole entra a hurtadillas por la parte de arriba.

Luke-¡cada alma lo acerca más! ¡Necesito otra!

Nicole-la vasija-

Luke-esta noche es su ascensión. ¡Esta noche será historia el final! será su glorioso sacrificio, la degradación es sagrada ¿Que? ¿No hay voluntarios? –

Nicole-(en la planta alta piso) ¿Qué tal yo?-

Nicole baja de un salto.

Luke-la cazadora-

Nicole-así es, amor. ¿Quieres diversión? Mira esto-

Logan, Rogue y Spike comienzan a atacar y Travers y kitty a sacar a los inocentes.

Luke-¡no!-

Luke va a atacar a Travers pero Nicole se pone frente a él.

Nicole-bien, vasija. ¿Quieres sangre? –

Luke-quiero la tuya. Sólo la tuya-

Nicole-me parece bien-

Nicole lo patea y este cae al suelo

Luke se levanta, la ataca y ella cae sobre la mesa de billar, se levanta y agarra un palo de billar, lo golpea con él, luke la golpea varias veces, Nicole esquiva algunos golpes y lo golpea.

Luke vuelve a la tarima y Nicole lo sigue, alza su estaca para matarlo pero él la arroja lejos, forcejean y él la arroja contra unas cajas.

Nicole se levanta y lo patea en la cara.

Un vampiro agarra al señor Travers por la espalda, Nicole se da cuenta y arroja un platillo de la batería, Travers se agacha y el vampiro se hace cenizas.

Luke agarra a Nicole mientras se distrae.

Luke-siempre quise asesinar a una cazadora. Amo, ten esto y libérate-

Luke se acerca para morderla pero ella lo golpea con la cabeza haciendo qué se acerque a una ventana negra.

Nicole-¿Qué tal supo?-

Nicole agarra un soporte de micrófono del suelo.

Luke-olvidaste qué el metal no puede lastimarme-

Nicole-hay algo qué tú también olvidaste. La luz del sol-

Nicole arroja el soporte a la ventana qué se rompe y luke comienza a gritar, Nicole toma su estaca, luke se levanta cubriéndose la cara pero deja de gritar y se da cuenta que sólo es un foco, Nicole lo estaca.

Nicole-faltan como nueve horas, idiota-

Luke cae al suelo y se hace polvo.

-en la guarida del amo-

El amo cae de rodillas al suelo.

Amo-¡no! ¡Nooo!-

-en el Bronze-

Los vampiros qué quedan corren aterrados.

Travers-(para él) lo hizo. Increíble-

Nicole baja de la tarima y logan, Spike, Rogue, Kitty y Travers se acercan a ella.

Travers-creo qué todo terminó-

Rogue-ganamos-

Nicole-bueno, detuvimos el Apocalipsis. Eso nos da puntos-

-En los pasillos de la escuela-

Al día siguiente.

Chica-escuché qué fue una lucha de bandas peleando por territorio. Pero todo lo qué puedo decirte es qué eran horribles. Y Nicole, como qué los conocía. Lo qué es muy extraño. No recuerdo mucho pero puedo asegurarte qué fue una cosa horrible-chica2-me hubiera gustado estar ahí-

Chica-ojala hubieras estado-

Rogue-eso fue extraño-

Travers-la gente trata de racionalizar lo qué puede y olvidar lo qué no puede-

Nicole-créeme he visto qué ha pasado-

Kitty-nunca lo olvidaré, a ninguno de ellos-

Travers-bien. La próxima vez estarás preparada-

Rogue-¿la próxima?

Kitty-¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué?-

Travers-evitamos qué el amo quedara libre y abriera la boca del infierno, pero no quiere decir qué deje de intentarlo. Sólo fue el principio-

Kitty-¿mas vampiros? –

Travers-no sólo vampiros. En el siguiente intento enfrentaremos algo diferente-

Nicole-no puedo esperar-

Travers-estamos en el centro de una convergencia mística. Estamos, de hecho, entre la supervivencia y la destrucción total-

Nicole-tenemos qué ver el lado bueno. Aun pueden expulsarme de la escuela-

Las chicas siguen caminando pero Travers se queda atrás.

Rogue-ah, si. Ese es el plan. Porque hay muchas escuelas en la boca del infierno-

Kitty-tal vez puedan probar otras qué no sean tan estrictas-

Nicole-busco un acercamiento mas practico, ¿sabes? Quizás excesivo. Sin estudiar-

Travers-(para él) estamos condenados-

Se va por otro lado.

Continuará…


	9. Sentido de culpa

-en la cripta de Spike, el los túneles subterráneos-

("Sentido de culpa")

-en la cripta de Spike, el los túneles subterráneos-

Unos días después.

Se oyen gemidos y cosas qué se caen, vemos todas las cosas tiradas y rotas. Enfocamos a Nicole y Spike qué están agitados, en el suelo, cubiertos por la alfombra.

Nicole-no llegamos a la cama otra vez-

Spike voltea a ver a la cama.

Spike-suerte para la cama-

Nicole ve la alfombra con la qué está cubierta.

Nicole-¿la alfombra es nueva? –

Spike-no. Creo que es tuya, pero se ve diferente cuando estas debajo-

Los dos se ríen ligeramente.

Nicole-este lugar está bien para ser un agujero. Lo arreglaste-

Spike-bueno. Una vez me comí a un decorador. Quizás algo se me quedó. Además son tus muebles, tu buen gusto ayudó-

Nicole-he pensado en cambiar mí habitación-

Spike-¿si? –

Nicole-si. Creo qué la decoración comienza a cansarme-

Spike se ríe.

Spike-bueno, si quieres, yo puedo… ¿estamos conversando? –

Nicole-¿Qué? No. ¡No! tal vez-

Spike-ah-

Nicole-¿Qué? –

Spike-¿no es este el momento en qué me golpeas y te vas? ¿Te estas ablandando? –

Nicole-no me malinterpretes. Ese sigue siendo el plan… en cuanto mis piernas respondan-

Ríen ligeramente.

Spike-eres increíble-

Nicole-bueno, realmente tú lo hiciste todo-

Spike-sólo te seguí el paso. Las cosas qué haces. La forma en qué me lastimas en ciertos lugares. No había estado con alguien tan animal-

Nicole-¿que?-

Spike-sólo digo que muy debajo de esa actitud mojigata que tratas de crear, está una fiera hambrienta de deseo. Y sólo yo sé como alimentarla-

Nicole-no soy un animal-

Spike-¿quieres ver las marcas? –

Nicole-ya es tarde. Debo llegar antes qué Rogue se preocupe-

Nicole se quita la alfombra de encima y se levanta, comienza a recoger su ropa.

Spike-(para él) y se va-

Nicole-(asomándose debajo de la cama) ¿viste mí ropa interior? –

Spike-¿Qué es esto para ti? Lo qué tenemos-

Nicole-¿que? –

Spike-¿Qué significa lo que tenemos?-

Saca la cabeza de debajo de la cama y voltea a verlo.

Nicole-no tenemos algo. Tenemos esto. Eso es todo-

Spike-¿siquiera te gusto? –

Nicole-a veces mas de lo que quisiera, si-

Spike-pero te gusta lo qué hago-

Nicole no responde y baja la cabeza, avergonzada, lo que Spike le hace es lo que mas le gusta, como si él leyera su mente para hacerla gozar, no podía negar que él era un gran amante, puesto que era el primer hombre con el que había estado que realmente la ha satisfecho. Spike saca unas esposas y se las muestra.

Spike-¿confías en mí? –

Nicole-ni lo sueñes-

-en casa de Nicole-

Nicole-ya vine-

Rogue-¡gracias a dios! Estaba preocupada. Tardaste mucho-

Nicole-si, estaba… el patrullaje de hoy se puso pesado-

Rogue-¡ay! ¿Día difícil? –

Nicole-un poco-

Kurt-estas trabajando mucho, Nicole. Casi no te vemos. Y es por la cacería, los entrenamientos y la escuela-

Nicole-si. El señor Travers ocupa todo mí tiempo libre con entrenamiento extra-

Rogue-estábamos pensando ir al Bronze esta noche. ¿Quieres venir y divertirte un poco?-

Kitty-grandes vasos de relajación para mí. El néctar de la gente mayor-

Nicole-no, gracias. Me quedaré en casa, me acurrucaré en el sofá con unas palomitas y veré un documental por televisión-

Rogue-¡vamos! Será divertido-

Kitty-si. No es lo mismo sin ti-

Nicole-bien. Vamos-

Rogue-te prometo qué no te arrepentirás-

-en el Bronze-

Rogue-los entrenamientos con el señor Travers son difíciles-

Nicole-y qué lo digas-

Rogue-y los entrenamientos con el profesor Logan, son peores. Es difícil… sin apoyo-

Nicole-lamento no haber estado contigo-

Rogue-no es eso. Sabemos qué has estado atada-

Nicole-¿que? –

Rogue-con tu trabajo, cazar vampiros. Evitar los Apocalipsis. Todo eso es difícil-

Kurt-¡oigan! Están ahí sentada y deberían estar bailando-

Kitty-vengan a bailar con nosotros-

Rogue-a pesar de eso, sucumbiré al ritmo-

Nicole-creo qué esperaré el siguiente tren del ritmo-

Logan-¿segura? –

Nicole-(sonriendo) si, claro. Mí vaso se encuentra vacío. Necesito más néctar-

Kurt-perfecto. Ven cuando termines de lubricarte-

Nicole-(sonriendo) claro-

Kurt, kitty, Logan y Rogue se ponen a bailar. Nicole deja de sonreír, va para la barra pero cuando va a pedir más cerveza, deja su vaso y sube a la planta alta del club y desde ahí observa a sus amigos divertirse.

Spike llega desde atrás, sin qué ella lo vea y se acerca a ella.

Spike-¿Lo ves? Tratas de estar con ellos… pero siempre terminas en la oscuridad... conmigo-

Spike se pone atrás de ella y voltea a ver a sus amigos.

Spike-¿Qué pensarían de ti si lo supieran… todo lo qué has hecho? –

Spike le acaricia el hombro.

Spike-¿si supieran… quien eres en realidad? –

Spike pasa del hombro al brazo y de ahí a la cintura y a su pierna, lentamente.

Nicole-no lo hagas-

Spike-detenme-

Spike baja, más y mas hasta qué llega a la rodilla y de ahí sube lentamente subiéndole la falda. Nicole gime suavemente cuando el vampiro hace a un lado sus panties y comienza a estimularla suavemente, haciendo leves movimientos con su cadera acortando la distancia entre sus caderas, para luego comenzar a aumentar el ritmo, Nicole cierra los ojos mientras continua intentando ahogar sus gemidos.

Spike-no. no cierres lo ojos-

Nicole abre los ojos lentamente casi por reflejo al escuchar al vampiro decir esto. Sigue gimiendo suavemente.

Spike-míralos. Ese no es tu mundo. Perteneces a las sombras… conmigo. Míralos y dime… qué no te encanta salirte con la tuya… justo bajo sus narices. Que no te encantaría ver que expresiones ponen ante esto que hacemos-

Spike la suelta bruscamente, la agarra de los brazos y la voltea bruscamente para quedar frente a frente.

Spike-¿tienes miedo de que se enteren de que eres feliz?-

Nicole-no sé a que te refieres-

Spike-ellos no te conocen… no a tu verdadero yo, solo conocen la imagen de ti que tú misma creaste: La fuerte y siempre valiente cazadora. Pero yo… yo te conozco en realidad, se lo que te perturba…-

Spike comienza a subirle la falda de nuevo y Nicole gime como reflejo a esta caricia que le hace su amante.

Spike-…lo que te enloquece, sé tus más oscuros secretos. Esa es la razón por la que me rechazas, porque sabes que puedo ver a través de tu mascara…y eso te aterra. Temes el hecho de que alguien te conozca realmente, como eres detrás de esa mascara: vulnerable y temerosa. Esa fachada dura la haces para protegerte, para proteger tu corazón. Me temes… porque sabes que me quieres… y temes que te dañe. No lo haré, te amo, Nicky-

El vampiro levanta a la chica y la sienta en el barandal de metal que hay detrás de ella.

Spike-ahora mírame y dime que no eres feliz cuando estas conmigo-

El vampiro acorta la distancia entre ellos y separa lentamente las piernas de la Cazadora, subiéndole la falda en el acto.

Spike-mírame a los ojos y dime que cuando estás conmigo no es el mejor momento de tu día-

Nicole, casi por reflejo besa apasionadamente a Spike, quien le responde el beso y continúa acariciando las piernas desnudas de la chica con una mano, mientras con la otra la toma de la cintura y la presiona contra él para acortar lo más posible la distancia entre ellos.

-en la escuela-

De día.

Kurt y Rogue van caminando.

Kurt-¡ay! Me lastimé el músculo del ritmo anoche-

Rogue-el funky reclama otra víctima-

Kitty llega.

Kitty-¿algún problema con el funky? –

Rogue-sólo si no calientas primero-

Kitty-¿tu también, eh? –

Kurt-deberían poner eso como advertencia-

Rogue-claro. Afuera del club debe decir: "antes de bailar funky asegúrese de calentar o se atiene a las dolorosas consecuencias"-

Llega Travers.

Travers-¿han visto a nicole? –

Rogue-no se de ella desde anoche. No la he visto mucho estos días-

Kurt-la extraño-

Kitty-todos la extrañamos-

Travers-estoy seguro de qué ella también. Si la ven, ¿pueden decirle qué está tarde para el entrenamiento?-

Kitty-claro-

Travers-bien. Rogue. En la biblioteca. Ahora-

Rogue-si-

Travers se va.

Rogue-el señor Travers ha estado muy estricto con nosotras últimamente. Pero más con ella-

Kitty-supongo qué por ser la primera cazadora, es la qué debe cargar con todo-

Rogue-bueno, debo irme-

Kitty-claro-

Kurt-adiós-

Rogue se va.

-en el sótano de un chico-

Tres chicos bajan al sótano algo pesado en un saco, al quitarle el saco resulta ser un chica inconsciente. El líder la acuesta en la cama y comienza a besarle el cuello pero la chica despierta.

Colleeen-¿Qué…? ¿Qué diablos...?-

Colleeen golpea al chico y lo arroja al suelo.

Colleeen -¿Qué me hiciste? –

Alistair-¡ayuda, chicos! ¡El controlador! -

Los otros dos comienzan a buscar entre sus cosas.

Colleeen-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

Lyle-eh, tus amos-

Colleeen-¿mis que? –

Christian-¿Dónde lo pusiste? –

Lyle-tú lo tenías-

Colleeen-¿Acaso es una broma? –

Alistair-(a sus amigos) el controlador-

Colleeen-¿ibas a compartirme con estos tontos? –

Alistair se pone uno lentes y los otros dos también.

Lyle-¡oye! Somos los súper villanos. Dinos amos-

Extiende la mano y se ve una especie de cubo y cuando lo acciona, oprimiendo un botón, comienza a echar chispas.

Lyle-¡rayos! –

Christian-se acabó-

Colleeen-¿eso fue lo qué usaste? ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Primero la zorra y luego esto? ¿Qué sucede contigo?-

Colleeen empuja al líder.

Alistair-sólo quería qué estuviéramos juntos-

Colleeen-no es posible, Alistair. Métete eso en la cabeza. Ya nunca seré tu novia-

Christian-¿es tu ex? Creí que lo usaríamos en una chica desconocida-

Lyle-amigo, es un error-

Christian-si-

Colleeen-oh, ¿eso creen? ¿Unos niños jugando a ser hombres? Esto no es una fantasía. Esto no es un juego, idiotas. Es violación-

Christian-¿que?-

Lyle-no queríamos eso-

Colleeen-están enfermos, y me aseguraré qué los encierren por esto. Veremos si les gusta qué los violen-

Colleeen camina hacia la puerta.

Alistair-deténganla-

Los otros dos la detienen.

Colleeen-¡déjenme! –

Colleeen golea a Lyle en la cara y patea a Christian en el estomago y sale corriendo a las escaleras pero Alistair la detiene y ella lo empuja y lo araña pero él la golpea con una botella de cerveza en la cabeza.

Alistair-carguen el controlador cerebral-

Christian-Alistair… -

Alistair-carguen el controlador cerebral. Lyle, tráela-

Lyle se acerca a ella.

Alistair-le daremos una dosis muy fuerte. Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien-

Lyle se ensucia de sangre la mano.

Lyle-no lo creo. Está muerta-

Unos minutos de pánico después.

Lyle está sentado en las escaleras al lado del cuerpo.

Lyle-(llorando) ¡por Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!...-

Alistair-el cuello. Está… -

Christian-no. esto no… no esta pasando-

Alistair-sólo… sólo tengo… tengo qué pensar-

Christian-¡Dios! ¿Qué hiciste? –

Lyle-… ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!...-

Christian-¿Qué rayos hiciste? –

Alistair-todos lo hicimos. Tú, Lyle y yo. ¡Lo hicimos todos! –

Lyle-… ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!-

Alistair-¡silencio! –

Lyle se calla.

Alistair-tenemos qué… deshacernos de esto-

Christian-¿como? –

Alistair-tal vez con un hechizo, tu sabes de eso. ¿Puedes teletransportarla? –

Christian-no. Ella es muy… eso es muy grande-

Alistair-Lyle. ¡Lyle! –

Lyle-¿que? –

Alistair-¿hay algo qué puedas invocar, un demonio que puedas controlar? ¿Algo qué… la devore, puedes hacerlo? –

Lyle-tal vez el Devorador Talanver. Pero es difícil de controlar. Terminaría comiéndonos-

Christian-¡qué bien! estamos arruinados-

Alistair-no. sólo tenemos qué calmarnos-

Christian-dile eso a tu novia-

Alistair-ex novia-

Christian-¡eso no importa! Hay un lazo. La conocías, hay un lazo. ¿No crees qué la policía lo descubrirá? O la Cazadora. Eso hace Nicole. ¡Lo descubrirá! –

Lyle-sí, a ella no le importará si somos humanos o no. ¡La secuestramos, ¿lo olvidan?!-

Alistair-vamos, descubrimos que Nicole cazavampiros hace varios años y nunca ha lastimado a un humano-

Christian-que nos haya salvado varias veces no significa que no nos vaya a patear el trasero cuando se entere-

Christian-pero fue un accidente. Deberíamos entregarnos-

Alistair-no-

Lyle-tiene razón. Si vamos a la policía ahora… -

Alistair-no. no iré a la cárcel-

Christian-¡no podemos esconder esto! Tarde o temprano la policía descubrirá qué está muerta-

Alistair-tal vez sea temprano-

Christian-¿estás loco? ¡No! –

Alistair-escúchenme. ¡Escuchen! –

Christian-¿que? –

Alistair-tenemos dos problemas… el cuerpo y la Cazadora. ¿Qué tal si hubiera una manera de encargarnos de los dos… con una sola piedra? –

Lyle y Christian ven, confundidos, a Alistair, en espera de una aclaración.

-en el cementerio-

Nicole está caminado con una estaca en mano.

-en la cripta de Spike-

Spike se sirve sangre en un vaso, pero cuando va a beberla voltea a ver la puerta, extrañado, y luego sonríe, camina hacia la puerta. Casi como si pudiera sentir a Nicole acercándose.

-fuera de la cripta de Spike-

Nicole se acerca lentamente a la cripta de Spike, casi por reflejo. Ni si quiera ha notado que lo hace.

-adentro-

Spike se acerca a la puerta y pone una mano sobre ella, luego se pega a ella, como sintiendo a Nicole a través de la puerta.

-afuera-

Nicole está justo en la puerta, levanta la mano y la pone sobre la puerta, como Spike.

-adentro-

Spike abre la puerta y se asoma afuera de la cripta buscando a Nicole, pero no hay rastro de ella. Suspira, confundido.

-cerca de ahí-

Nicole camina para salir del cementerio.

Nicole-no pienses en el demonio chupa sangre. Enfócate en todo menos en le demonio chupa sangre-

Se oye el grito de una mujer. Nicole voltea al cielo.

Nicole-(agradeciéndole a los poderes superiores) gracias-

Nicole corre y ve a una chica siendo perseguida por unos demonios y Nicole se abalanza contra el qué casi la alcanza pero cuando cae al suelo se ve sin nadie a su alrededor. Se levanta, confundida, y ve a su alrededor. Luego, se oye un ruido y como por arte de magia, aparece la chica atrás de Nicole, sollozando, en el suelo.

Nicole-está bien. Te sacaré de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Estas herida?-

Varias voces juntas-Nicole, ¿Qué has hecho? La asesinaste. Nicole, ¿qué has hecho? La asesinaste. Nicole, ¿Qué has hecho? Nicole, la asesinaste-

Nicole se tapa los oídos, se vuelve a oír el ruido y de repente ve a Spike en el suelo, sangrando, y ella está parada frente a él.

Spike-¡demonios! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –

Nicole-¿Spike? –

Se vuele a oír el ruido y aparecen los demonio qué perseguían a la chica y golpean a Nicole. Spike está peleando al lado de ella y mata a uno rompiendo le el cuello-

Spike-¡Nicole! –

Nicole voltea y uno de los demonios la golpea en la cara. Se vuele a oír el ruido. No hay demonios y Spike se le acerca a Nicole-

Nicole-Spike, ¿Qué pasa? –

Spike-¿pensaste qué podrías escapar? Soy vampiro, no lo olvides-

Se acerca a ella.

Spike-te siento-

Se vuele a oír el ruido y aparece los demonios atacándola y Spike peleando a su lado. Nicole golpea a Spike por error.

Spike-¡demonios! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –

Nicole ve a la chica qué corre y se recuesta en el suelo llorando.

Se vuele a oír el ruido y los demonios aparecen de la nada, atacando a Nicole y a Spike. Se vuele a oír el ruido y los demonios no están, dejando a Nicole pegándole al aire. Se vuele a oír el ruido y Nicole está peleando con los demonios. Se vuele a oír el ruido y Nicole ve a Spike rompiéndole el cuello a uno de los demonios, otros están en el suelo.

Spike-¡nicole! –

Nicole voltea y el último demonio la golpea en la cara. Nicole lo patea y golpea. Colleeen (la chica) la agarra del hombro y Nicole la golpea por error. La chica cae al suelo y rueda cuesta abajo. Nicole, sorprendida, corre a verla mientras Spike acaba con los demonios, ve qué Nicole se va.

Spike-¡nicole! –

Se levanta para ir tras ella cuando el demonio lo ataca, va a golpearlo cuando Spike le agarra el puño.

Spike-¿te importaría? –

Spike lo golpea y lo atraviesa con el puño, el demonio grita y se muere. Spike lo deja un lado y corre a con Nicole, quien está sentada aun lado del cuerpo, en shock.

Spike-Nicole-

Nicole-está muerta. La asesiné-

-cerca de ahí-

Colleeen observa a Nicole y Spike, escondida.

Spike-debemos irnos-

Nicole-¿Qué pasó? –

Spike-no puedes hacer nada. Debemos irnos antes qué nos vean-

Nicole-¿Qué he hecho? –

Spike-debemos irnos-

Spike la agarra, la levanta del suelo y la aleja del cuerpo jalándola del brazo.

-lejos del cuerpo-

Spike-está bien. Escúchame, Nicole. ¡Nicole!-

Nicole-está muerta-

Spike-fue un accidente-

Nicole-pero… la asesiné. He quitado una vida-

Spike-te llevaré a casa-

Nicole-¡no! –

Spike-te llevaré a casa, te meterás en tu confortable cama y te quedarás ahí. Todo saldrá bien. Créeme-

-en la camioneta de Alistair-

Alistair y Lyle observan a Nicole y Spike con una cámara.

Alistair-dos problemas… una piedra-

Colleeen entra al auto.

Alistair-buen trabajo. Lo creyó por completo-

Colleeen-si-

Colleeen se transforma en Christian.

Christian-(muy serio) fue un buen trabajo-

Lyle-¿Qué pasará ahora? –

Christian-(sarcasticamente) la noche es joven. Podemos matar más chicas-

Alistair-nos atendremos al plan. Nicole cree qué asesinó a Colleeen. Ahora es su problema.

-en el cuarto de Nicole-

Nicole está tratando de dormir en su cama, inquieta-

Varias voces juntas-Nicole, ¿Qué has hecho? La asesinaste. Nicole, ¿qué has hecho? La asesinaste. Nicole, ¿Qué has hecho? Nicole, la asesinaste. Asesina-

Spike-está bien, amor-

Se mete a la cama de ella.

Spike-shh. Todo está bien. Me encargaré de todo-

Spike comienza a besarle el hombro y la espalda, Nicole voltea y lo besa apasionadamente. De repente están en la cripta de Spike, Nicole y Spike lo hacen, Spike tiene las esposas puestas. Luego, Nicole está en el cementerio, golpea y esposa a Colleeen, quien sigue viva.

Nicole-¿confías en mí? –

Otra vez en la cripta de Spike, Nicole gime apasionadamente mientras lo hace con Spike y los rasguña fuertemente. En el cementerio, golpea a Colleeen. En la cripta de Spike, lo está haciendo con él y de repente toma una estaca y se la clava. En el cementerio, Colleeen tiene una estaca en el corazón y de repente abre los ojos y dice "asesina".

Nicole despierta aterrorizada, gritando. Ve qué está en su cama, sola.

-en el cuarto de Rogue-

Nicole entra y ve a Rogue dormida, se sienta en la cama y despierta a Rogue al hacerlo. Rogue voltea a ver a Nicole.

Nicole-hola-

Rogue-¿Qué hora es? –

Nicole-es tarde. Sólo quería… decir: "te quiero" lo sabes, ¿cierto? –

Rogue se asusta.

Rogue-¿Qué sucede? –

Nicole-se qué no he sido todo lo qué debería… una buena hermana mayor. Un buen ejemplo. Una buena maestra. Pero te quiero, y siempre lo haré-

Rogue-¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Nicole? –

Nicole-hubo un accidente… en el cementerio. Una chica. Salió lastimada. Herí a alguien-

Rogue-¡por Dios! ¿Estará bien?-

Nicole-no. lo siento-

Rogue abraza a Nicole.

Nicole-tengo qué hacer algo. Debo decir lo qué hice. Tengo qué ir con la policía-

Rogue deja de abrazarla y la ve a los ojos.

Rogue-¿la policía?-

Nicole-tengo qué hacerlo. Cometí un crimen y debo pagar-

Rogue-pero… ¿Qué va a pasar?-

Nicole-no lo sé-

Rogue-te van a encerrar-

Nicole-quiero qué te quedes con la casa. Todas las deudas ya están pagadas, no te preocupes por eso-

Rogue-no. no puedes hacerlo. Nunca estas aquí. Te extrañamos. Y si te vas… por favor no lo hagas. ¿Es qué no quieres estar conmigo y los demás?-

Nicole-eso no es cierto-

Rogue-¿entonces que es?-

Nicole-es sólo que… yo lo hice, herí a alguien. Debo hacer algo-

Rogue-¿no es por nosotros? No soy la cazadora que debería ser y siempre te alejas de nosotros, como anoche-

Nicole-Rogue…-

Rogue-y querías alejarte de Logan. ¿Está es la forma? ¿Qué hay de los demás? ¡No puedes hacerlo! Eres mí mejor amiga-

Rogue la abraza fuertemente, en un intento por hacer a la chica cambiar de opinión.

-cerca de la estación de policías-

Nicole camina hacia la estación. Spike aparece atrás de ella.

Spike-¿qué crees qué estas haciendo? –

Nicole-lo correcto. Es…lo correcto-

Spike la jala y la lleva al callejón, la tira al suelo.

Spike-lo siento, amor. No lo harás-

Nicole-debo decirles lo qué pasó-

Spike-nada pasó-

Nicole-asesiné a esa chica-

Spike-¿demonios en el cementerio? ¿Fracturas de tiempo? Nadie te creerá-

Nicole-les mostraré-

Spike-no habrá nada-

Nicole-¿Qué has hecho? –

Spike-sólo me hice cargo-

Nicle-¿Qué has hecho, Spike?

Spike-sólo lo necesario. Volví y me hice cargo. Ya no importa. Nadie la encontrará-

Unos policías salen de la estación.

Policía1-¿donde la encontraron? –

Policía2-en el río. Estaba a un kilómetro del puente de Brooklime-

Se suben a su patrulla

Spike-¡Dios! ¡Rayos! –

Spike-no hay nada qué te ligue con esto-

Nicole-eso no importa, es mi culpa, yo fui-

Spike-no fue tu culpa-

Nicole-la asesiné-

Spike-fue un accidente. Es algo qué pasó-

Nicole-nada pasa porque si-

Nicole comienza a caminar para la puerta de la estación pero Spike la agarra del brazo.

Spike-no irás ahí-

Nicole-debo hacer esto. Sólo déjame ir, debo pagar por lo que hice-

Spike-no lo haré. Te amo-

Nicole-no. no es cierto-

Spike-¿crees qué no he intentado evitarlo? –

Nicole lo golpea y los saca volando hacia los botes de basura.

Nicole-sigue intentando-

Nicole se voltea y camina hacia la puerta pero Spike, con su cara de vampiro, la agarra y la jala, tirándola al suelo.

Spike-no arruinarás tu vida por esto-

Nicole-no es tu decisión-

Spike-tampoco la tuya-

Nicole-no, es mí deber-

Spike-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? –

Nicole-la chica está muerta por culpa mía-

Spike-¿y cuanta gente esta viva por ti? ¿A cuantos has salvado? Una chica muerta no altera la escala-

Nicole-eso es para ti, ¿no es así? Sólo otro cuerpo-

Spike-no, Nicky-

Nicole trata de golpearlo pero Spike desvía sus golpes hasta qué Nicole lo golpea en el estomago.

Nicole-no entiendes porque está matándome, ¿verdad, spike? –

Spike-¿Por qué no lo explicas?-

Nicole lo vuelve a golpear y lo patea.

Spike-si. Muy bien. Desquítate conmigo. ¡Desquítate conmigo! -

Nicole lo golpea.

Spike-esa es mí chica-

Nicole-¡comprende qué no soy tu chica! -

Nicole lo golpea lo tira al suelo, se pone sobre él y comienza a golpearlo sin detenerse.

Nicole-(mientras lo golpea) ¿y dices tener alma? ¡No hay nada bueno ni lindo en ti! ¡Estas muerto por dentro! No puedes sentir algo real. ¡Nunca podría ser tu chica!-

Nicole golpea a Spike sin piedad pero de repente lo deja de golpear y ve, sorprendida, como lo dejó-

Spike-(adolorido) siempre hieres a los qué amas, mí vida-

Nicole se levanta.

Nicole-¡oh, por Dios!-

Spike-(adolorido) Nicky-

Nicole está confundida y camina hacia la estación de policías.

Spike trata de levantarse para detenerla pero no puede.

Spike-¡nicky! –

-adentro de la estación de policías-

Nicole entra y se cerca de la recepción.

Policía-(hablando por teléfono) no hay declaraciones hasta qué tenga la información-

Nicole-disculpe. Necesito… -

Policía-ahora la atiendo-

El policía contesta otro teléfono.

Policía-policía de Nueva York. Si. El teléfono no dejó de sonar. ¿Ya identificaron el cuerpo? ¿Si? Bien. Colleeen Sinclair-

Nicole recuerda a una chica en la escuela.

(Flash back)

Colleeen-Alistair, tienes tus secretos. Otras chicas y sabe Dios qué más-

Alistair-Colleeen, cállate-

(Fin del flash back)

Nicole-Alistair-

Policía-gracias-

Cuelga el teléfono.

Policía-¿Cuál es su problema, señorita? –

Nicole ya no está.

-en la biblioteca-

A la mañana siguiente.

Travers-¿esto fue lo qué viste? –

Nicole-si, ese es-

Travers-el Rwasundi. Es muy poco común. Su presencia en nuestra dimensión ocasiona una especie de… distorsión localizada temporal-

Nicole-y ahora en español, por favor-

Travers-provoca una clase de fragmentación de tiempo en desorden-

Nicole-¿por eso parecía película de David Lynch?-

Travers-si. La percepción humana está basada en la cronología lineal. Estar expuesto a estos demonios por más de unos segundos puede… causar alucinaciones vividas y… comezón en el cuero cabelludo-

Kurt-eso es. Esas cosas te hicieron creer qué la mataste-

Logan-seguramente, estaba muerta mucho antes de qué la encontraras-

Nicole-no fue el demonio. Sino Alistair. Conocía a Colleeen. Tiene algo qué ver con esto-

Kitty-¿Cómo estas tan segura? –

Nicole-siempre hieres a los qué amas-

Rogue-¿significa qué no vas a entregarte? –

Nicole-si. No iré a ningún lugar-

Rogue abraza a Nicole-

Nicole-tenemos qué encontrar a Alistair y a sus amigos-

Kitty-¿Por qué crees qué sus amigos lo ayudaron?-

Nicole-Alistair sólo no pudo hacerlo. El me ha ayudado en proyectos, es bueno con la tecnología, pero no con los hechizos, y mucho menos invocando demonios. Además, nunca hace nada sin sus amigos detrás de él. No sé lo qué hicieron, pero no quedarán impunes-

-en el sótano de Alistair-

Alistair y sus amigos frente a su computadora.

Alistair-quedaremos impunes. "heridas relacionadas con una caída" el forense dijo qué fue un suicidio-

Christian-(asustado) ¿y Nicole? –

Alistair-no fue tan difícil arruinar su juego. Si lo descubre… nos encargaremos de ella-

Lyle-salimos librados del asesinato. Eso… es genial-

Christian los ve asustado.

Christian-(fingiendo) si… genial-

-en el patio del instituto-

Nicole y kitty sentadas en la parte más remota y escondida del patio.

Nicole-así qué Logan va a ser el maestro de educación física, ¿he? –

Kitty-si. El profesor fue de vacaciones y nunca volvió. Y se lo pidieron a él-

Nicole-ya veo-

Kitty-oye. ¿Tú has…estado saliendo con…Spike? -

Nicole-¿yo? ¿Saliendo con Spike? ¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –

Kitty-han estado actuando muy extraño-

Nicole-¡oh, eso! Es que… peleo con él. Todo el tiempo. Si. Eso es normal-

Kitty-Nicole, no te voy a juzgar. Jamás lo haría-

Nicole-hay algo malo conmigo, kitty-

Kitty-¿Qué dices? No sucede nada malo contigo-

Nicole-claro qué estoy mal-

Kitty-no. eres la misma Nicole qué conozco y tanto quiero-

Nicole-estás equivocada. Tengo qué estar mal. Esta no puedo ser yo. No soy yo. ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué dejo qué Spike me haga esas cosas? –

Kitty-¿hablas de los golpes? –

Nicole no le dice nada y le esquiva la mirada avergonzada de las cosas a las que el vampiro la ha revajado.

Kitty-oh. ¡Oh! Entiendo-

Nicole-representa todo lo qué odio. Contra lo qué debería luchar… pero la única vez qué siento algo es cuando… no se lo digas a nadie, por favor-

Kitty-no lo haré-

Nicole-la forma en la qué me verían. No podría… -

Kitty-no le diré a nadie. No te haría eso-

Nicole-¿Por qué no me detengo? ¿Por qué se lo permito? –

Kitty-¿Lo quieres? Está bien si es así. Ha hecho cosas buenas… y te ama. Y, Nicole, está bien si no lo amas. Estas pasando por momentos difíciles, y tú… -

Nicole-¿que? ¿Usarlo? ¿Está bien si lo hago? –

Kitty-no es tan simple-

Nicole-lo es. Está mal. Algo me sucede. Dime qué estoy mal, por favor. Por favor no me perdones. ¡Por favor!-

Nicole abraza a Kitty, llorando.

Kitty-todo está bien-

Nicole-no, esto está mal. ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto? Si lo odio tanto-

Continuará…


	10. Una fiesta para recordar

-la noche siguiente-

("Una fiesta para recordar")

-la noche siguiente-

Entra corriendo a la sala con una maleta, Rogue la sigue apresurada. Se acerca a su baúl

Nicole agarra varias estacas y cuchillos y los mete en una maleta.

Nicole-lo siento-

Rogue-descuida-

Nicole-no. nos sentaremos a comer una verdadera cena… algún día. Odio tener qué salir ahora pero, ya sabes, hay algo por ahí. Definitivamente no un vampiro. Travers dice que es un demonio muy peligroso, pero no tiene mucha información-

Rogue-entiendo. Tal vez cuando regreses podamos hablar de tu fiesta de mañana-

Nicole-si. Pero tal vez me tarde un poco. No me esperes despierta. Además, Logan me prometió encargarse de todo. No tenemos qué hacer nada-

Rogue-claro-

Nicole-bien. Termina de cenar y no te quedes despierta hasta tarde-

Rogue-está bien. Aunque no soy tú hermana menor y soy adulta-

Nicole-siempre has sido como una hermanita para mí-

Rogue-lo sé-

Nicole-bien. Te quiero. Adiós-

Nicole sale corriendo de la casa.

-en el cementerio-

Nicole patrulla con un hacha muy grande y un demonio con una espada aparece atrás de ella, la va a atacar pero ella voltea y se agacha, esquiva la espada y le trata de cortar la cabeza con un hacha pero el demonio bloquea el ataque con la espada y le rompe el hacha. Él la va a golpear pero ella lo tira, el demonio desaparece, vuelve a aparecer, Nicole lo golpea hasta qué lo hace soltar la espada y lo apuñala con ella.

El demonio grita y de la espada sale una honda de luz qué tira al suelo a Nicole. Mientras ella está en el suelo el demonio se vuelve humo y se mete a la espada sin qué Nicole lo vea.

Nicole-¿huiste? ¿Temías enfrentar a un verdadero guerrero?-

Nicole voltea a ver a la espada.

Nicole-¡Ay, qué bien! (acerca de la espada)-

Nicole agarra la espada y la agita en el aire, bastante feliz por su nuevo trofeo de batalla.

-en la casa de Giles (actual casa de travers)-

Kitty-¿crees qué deberíamos poner muchas velas en la fiesta de Nicole mañana? –

Kurt-no si son de las babosas qué quieres desechar-

Kitty-no se porque a todos les repugnan las babosas-

Kurt-kitty, una babosa les repugna a las babosas. Quería hablar contigo de eso-

Logan-¿de las babosas?-

Kurt-no. de la fiesta. ¿Vamos a invitar a spike? –

Logan-no-

Kurt-¿Por qué no? –

Kitty-si. Es mejor qué no vaya-

Llega Rogue.

Rogue-hola, chicos-

Travers-gracias por no tocar-

Kitty-hola-

Logan-¿Nicole salió a patrullar? –

Rogue-si-

Logan-¿hay noticias sobre Alistair y sus amigos? -

Rogue-no. hasta ahora no hay nada. Ni siquiera sabemos cuantos amigos son-

Logan-cuando un nerd se esconde, se esconde bien-

Rogue-¿alguien quiere venir conmigo a comprar los regalos? –

Kitty-me encantaría ir contigo, pero tengo un entrenamiento con el profesor. Últimamente está algo paranoico-

Rogue-oh, claro. Eso es bueno. Debes hacerlo-

Rogue-¿y ustedes dos? –

Kurt-yo también voy al entrenamiento, lo siento-

Logan-me encantaría ir, pero tengo qué hacer el itinerario para las clases de mañana-

Kitty-lo siento. Parece qué es una de esas noches-

Rogue-si-

Logan-¿estarás bien yendo sola? –

Rogue-si. No olvides qué soy una Cazadora-

Logan-bien. Suerte-

Rogue-claro-

Rogue se va entristecida por la falta de compañía.

-en casa de Nicole-

Rogue regresa a casa en sigilosamente.

Rogue-¿nicole? ¿Estás en casa?-

Sube a su cuarto y guarda el regalo en su closet.

-en clases-

Ala mañana siguiente.

Maestra-debemos descubrir las cosas qué Jim perdió en sus años en Shangai y las cosas qué ganó. ¿Quién quiere…? –

Una chica entra al salón.

Chica-disculpe maestra-

La chica le da un papel a la maestra.

Maestra-Rogue. Te llaman de la oficina de orientación-

Rogue recoge sus cosas y va a la oficina de orientación mientras todos la miran detenidamente.

-en la oficina de orientación-

Orientadora-lo ciento mucho. No quería asustarte. Sólo hablar contigo después de tu… perdida. Como soy nueva aquí, pensé qué así podríamos conocernos-

Rogue-genial-

Orientadora-he revisado tu expediente y… tus calificaciones bajaron-

Rogue-tengo clases muy difíciles este mes-

Orientadora-aun así, los maestros dicen qué has estado distraída-

Rogue-no. estoy bien-

Orientadora-de acuerdo. Se qué te resultará extraño… hablar con una extraña sobre estas cosas, pero… quiero decirte qué si sucede algo o surge algo… mí trabajo, la parte mas importante de mí trabajo, es cuidar de ti-

La orientadora le sonríe y Rogue se queda callada unos momentos.

Rogue-de verdad estoy bien-

Orientadora-se qué has tenido muchas perdidas-

Rogue-si. Algunas. Es decir, si. La gente… tiene cierta tendencia a irse, y la extraño. A veces desearía… qué no se fueran. Eso quisiera-

La orientadora le sonríe.

Rogue-pero en serio. No es gran cosa. Estoy bien-

-en casa de Nicole-

Kitty está preparando comida para la fiesta, hay varias charolas con comida en una de las encimeras atrás de ella.

Kurt llega y al ver las charolas intenta agarrar un sándwich, pero Kitty le golpea la mano con una cuchara de madera justo antes de que toque nada.

Kurt-¡ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Kitty-no agarres nada. Esta comida es para la fiesta de Nicole-

Kurt-¿alimentaremos a un ejército? –

Kitty-no. no sería suficiente-

Kurt-¿Quién viene? ¿Invitaste a alguien más?-

Nicole-sólo a ustedes. Logan, el señor Travers, la pandilla. Ah. Y Sarah, de mí clase de informática-

Ellos la ven extrañados.

Nicole-¿que? ¿Acaso no puedo hacer amigos qué estén fuera de mí pequeño círculo? No. soy amistosa. Hicimos amistad de inmediato. Si. Fue instantáneo. De verdad-

Kitty-¿si? Entonces, dime, ¿cual es su apellido? –

Nicole lo miró por unos momentos sin decir nada, intentando recordar.

Nicole-de acuerdo. Me callo-

Kurt-no te preocupes. Habrá otros amigos nuevos-

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Amigos? –

Kurt-bueno, invitamos a alguien para ti. A un chico-

Llega Rogue, mientras Nicole mira a Kurt completamente atónita.

Rogue-(emocionada) ¿para nicole? ¿En serio?-

Rogue voltea a ver a Nicole quien finge que no le molestara.

Rogue-será mejor qué no lo traigan. Nicole quiere matarlos-

Nicole-¿Qué fue eso? –

Rogue no lo sé-

Kitty-no te preocupes. No es algo arreglado-

Kurt-claro. No lo es. Sólo un soltero atractivo con el qué esperamos tengas mucho en común. Y si sucede qué… inicien una relación romántica, tener bebés y nos inviten a charlar para qué hablemos con alguien. ¡Hurra! –

Nicole-supongo qué es un acto de generosidad-

Kitty le sonríe, con un poco de miedo.

Nicole-eso ayudará a no estrangularlos-

Kurt-sacaré estas cosas de aquí. No tardarán en llegar-

Kurt agarra los platos de comida y los lleva a la sala teletransportándose.

Kitty-¿Cómo estas? –

Nicole-ay, tu sabes. Mejor. Casi siempre. A veces-

Kitty-y, ¿Spike vendrá? –

Nicole-no. tal vez tenga alma pero aun no le agradan los otros. Además, definitivamente no estoy lista para… -

Kitty-¿decirlo? –

Nicole-si. Aun no lo estoy-

Tocan a la puerta trasera, Nicole se levanta para abrir pero Spike, con moretones por lo de la otra noche, abre y entra junto con un demonio verde con cuernos rojos y ojos rojos con un traje muy colorido.

Nicole-Spike…-

Spike-hola. Rogue mencionó la fiesta. Todos somos parte del equipo. Pensé qué debía pasar-

Nicole ve al acompañante de spike qué es un demonio.

Nicole-espera. ¿Qué clase de equipo es este? -

Demonio-hola. No nos conocemos. Soy Clorle-

Nicole-si, hola.-

Nicole se acerca a Spike para susurrarle.

Nicole-(en voz baja) ¿Por qué lo trajiste?-

Spike-mientras mas seamos es mejor-

Clorle-(a kitty) hola, ¿Qué tal? Soy Clorledisterth, o Clorle-

Kitty-(sonriendo) kitty-

Kurt llega a la cocina con el chico.

Kurt-Nicole, Richard-

Nicole-hola-

Kurt-y no sabe donde debe estacionar su auto-

Nicole-ah, es fácil. Sólo… -

Kurt-ella te dirá donde-

Nicole-de acuerdo. Enseguida regreso-

Nicole voltea a ver a Spike quien, es evidente que está muy celoso de ese chico, y pone a Nicole nerviosa.

Nicole y Richard se acercan a la puerta.

Richard-¿y el chico con el…? –

Nicole-problemas de piel. No le gusta hablar de eso-

Caminan hacia la puerta.

Spike-(furioso y burlándose) ¡ja! , niño estirado-

Spike cierra la puerta.

Kitty-no sé. Me pareció guapo. ¿Era guapo? no soy una buena juez, pero me pareció guapo-

Clorle-si a mí también. Si-

Spike los ve a los dos con cara de: "cállense o me los como a ustedes también".

-en el pasillo-

Unos minutos después.

Nicole baja de las escaleras y se topa con Spike.

Spike-¿quieres escaparte un minuto, amor? –

Nicole-¿que? –

Spike-te dejaré soplar las velas-

Nicole-¿aquí? ¿Ahora? No lo creo-

Spike-¿te preocupa Richard? ¿No quieres qué tú nuevo amigo se ponga celoso? –

Nicole-cállate. Es agradable-

Spike-¡oh, vaya! "agradable"-

Spike se acerca un poco más a Nicole.

Spike-o no quieres qué tu amorcito se entere. Puede ponerse celoso-

Nicole-tal vez no es él quien está celoso-

Nicole camina hacia a la sala sin hacer caso a Spike.

Spike-¿crees qué te llevará a pasear? Tal vez te dejará conducir esa cafetera qué tiene enfrente.

Nicole ya está en la sala desde hace rato.

Spike-(para él) ¿yo, celoso? Ni soñarlo-

-en la sala-

Nicole tiene un aparato en la mano y una cara de: "¿Qué es esto?".

Kitty-¿ves? Es para dar masajes en la espalda. Y es portátil. Puedes llevarlo cuando salgas.-

Nicole-(no muy convencida) ¡vaya! –

Kitty- por tus dolores, creo que necesitas una gratificación relajante-

Nicole voltea a ver a Spike al oír esto quien la desnuda con la mirada por el mismo tema, haciéndole entender lo que el quería decir "yo soy esa gratificación, ¿no, amor?"

Nicole-(nerviosa y toda sonrisas) ¡qué bien! gracias. ¿Cuál sigue? –

Rogue-ten. Abre el mío-

Nicole-de acuerdo-

Nicole lo abre y resultan ser unas botas negras altas de tacón, preciosas-

Nicole-(impresionada) ¡rogue!-

Rogue-¿te gustan? –

Nicole-son presiosas-

Rogue-estaba nerviosa. Creí qué no te gustarían-

Nicole-¿bromeas? ¡Las adoro! –

La abraza.

Llega Logan con un baúl de madera.

Logan-¡feliz cumpleaños, Nicky!-

Nicole-¡por Dios! ¿Tú lo hiciste? –

Logan-si-

Kitty-yo también. Bueno, él lo construyó y yo le hice útiles sugerencias desde una distancia segura-

Logan-es para armas básicas… y otras no tan básicas-

Kitty-además, tiene un espacio para compactos. Logan quería darte algo qué nadie mas tuviera-

Nicole-un original de Logan. Me encanta. Gracias, chicos-

Nicole abraza a Logan y kitty y luego los besa en la mejilla mientras Spike observa a distancia, algo malhumorado-

Tocan a la puerta y Rogue abre.

Rogue-Nicole-

Nicole voltea y ve a Sarah en la puerta.

Nicole-ah, Sarah. Bienvenida. Estamos entre los regalos y el pastel-

Nicole-(murmurándole a kitty) habrá pastel, ¿verdad? –

Kitty-si-

Sarah-hola. Mí mamá dijo qué debía agradecer de inmediato por qué luego lo olvido. Así qué gracias. Y también… no puedo comer chocolates o cacahuates o yema de huevo-

Kitty-(en secreto) ¿esa es tu amiga? ¿La de la escuela? –

Nicole-si-

Sarah-y a veces leche-

Nicole-no hay problema-

Sarah voltea a ver a Clorle y este la saluda con la mano, muy amistoso-

Kurt-(en secreto) nuestro amigo es mejor-

Nicole-podemos hacer las presentaciones oficiales ahora qué todos están aquí. Rogue, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta? –

Nicole-Sarah, ella es kitty, ella es Storm, él es Logan, ella es Jean… -

Rogue cierra la puerta.

-afuera-

La orientadora sale de entre las sombras y se acerca a la puerta.

Orientadora-(pone una cara horrenda) deseo concedido-

-adentro-

Un rato después.

Sarah y Clorle, Jean y Scott están bailando, Kurt, Rogue y kitty platicando, Logan y Storm están comiendo unas botanas y el profesor y Travers están conversando.

Travers-es una chica fabulosa, sin duda-

Profesor-estoy orgulloso de ella. Es maravillosa-

Travers-usted no tiene idea de cuanto-

Nicole pasa del comedor a la sala y se topa con Richard.

Richard-oye. Buena fiesta. Todos se divierten-

Nicole-eso espero-

Richard-y mira la hora qué es, nadie piensa en irse. Y yo tampoco he querido irme-

Nicole-¿si? –

Richard-si. ¿Quieres tomar algo? –

Aparece Spike atrás de Richard, acercándose desde la sala, Nicole lo ve y se pone algo nerviosa de lo que pudiera hacer por celos.

Nicole-ah… estoy bien. Gracias-

Richard-muy bien-

Nicole-creo qué regresaré a la fiesta-

Richard-bien, te veo luego-

Nicole-de acuerdo-

Richard-bien-

Richard se va al comedor y Spike se acerca a Nicole.

Spike-(burlándose) ¡Oh, nicky! ¿Puedo traerte una soda? Creo que estoy enamorado-

Spike la toma de las manos pero Nicole se aparta.

Nicole-¡basta! Alguien puede vernos-

Trata de ir a la cocina pero Spike se interpone y quedan en un pasillo reducido al lado de las escaleras, entre la cocina y puerta de la entrada.

Spike-uh-huh-

Spike toma la mano de Nicole y la pone en su entrepierna llega Kitty y los observa, al darse cuenta, Nicole quita rápidamente la mano. Kitty está sin habla y Nicole se va a la cocina.

Spike-ah. Tenía un calambre y Nicole me ayudaba-

Kitty-(sonriendo) ¡ah! ¿Un calambre? ¿En tus… pantalones? –

Spike-¿que? Sucede-

Kitty-(sonriendo) claro-

Kitty se va al comedor dejando a Spike preocupado por su mal argumento.

-en la sala-

Un rato después.

Storm, Jean, Scott, Richard, Tamara y Nicole están jugando monopolio.

Nicole-lo odio. Estoy fuera-

Richard-no es posible. Creo qué lo estas haciendo bien-

Logan, kitty, Clorle y Spike están jugando póker.

Logan-¿vas a jugar póker? –

Clorle-aun pienso qué es extraño sin ratones como apuesta-

Nicole-(tratando de encubrir a Clorle) ¡sin botones!-

Richard la voltea a ver.

Nicole-es extraño-

Richard-(sonriente) escucha, ya hemos jugado durante tres horas. Son como las dos de la mañana, Nicole. No puedes irte ahora-

Jean-si. Vamos, Nicole. Quédate. Quiero arruinar a alguien-

Tamara-deberíamos hacer una pijamada-

Nicole-no lo sé. No lo creo. Todos estamos despiertos-

Spike-(insinuándole a Nicole) debe haber una actividad entretenida y vigorizante qué nos mantenga ocupados hasta mañana-

Nicole lo ve como diciendo: "¡cállate!" y Kitty, quien no había perdido ni un detalle, voltea a ver a Spike con una mirada acusadora.

Kitty-¿Cómo está tu calambre, spike? ¿Aun te molesta? –

Spike-¿Qué? Oh, si-

Kitty-tal vez deberías ponerle hielo-

Spike la mira unos segundos, preocupado, mas mientras ella vuelve a dirigir su mirada a sus cartas.

A la mañana siguiente.

Rogue y Sarah están dormidas en el sillón, Kurt, Tamara y Clorle están viendo caricaturas, Nicole y Spike están jugando cartas, Storm está regando las plantas, Travers está acostado en el suelo, tallándose los ojos por el cansancio.

Richard-oye, Kurt. Debo ir a la escuela en unos minutos-

Kurt-(embobado con la TV.) de acuerdo-

Richard-no puedo llegar tarde-

Spike-definitivamente debes irte. Busquemos tu abrigo y te pondremos en el camino-

Nicole-Spike…-

Richard-no sé porque no me voy-

Spike-yo tampoco. Además, Ritchie debes desayunar. No sé a ti, pero a mí los desayunos me encantaban. En lo viejos tiempos, tal vez ya hubiera comido-

Nicole-por supuesto. Con esa dieta qué llevas debes tener cuidado con lo qué te llevas a la boca, Spike. Tú conciencia no te dejaría en paz-

Spike-¿si? No lo sé. Mí estomago hace toda clase de ruidos. Tal vez deba comer todo lo qué hay por ahí, aun si no me cae muy bien-

Voltea a ver a Richard con una mirada maligna.

Spike-(a Richard) ¿haces ejercicio? –

Nicole-de acuerdo-

Se levanta del suelo y jala a Spike hacia el pasillo.

Nicole-(a los invitados mientras camina hacia el pasillo) disculpen-

Nicole lo empuja a las escaleras.

Nicole-oye. Señor pasivo-agresivo. ¿En serio quieres recibir unos golpes? –

Spike-¿que? ¿El pobre Richard no acepta una broma? –

Nicole-no bromeamos acerca de comernos gente en esta casa-

Spike-¿y qué harás? ¿Golpearme otra vez? –

Nicole-debí echarte en el momento qué apareciste. Fue una locura pensar qué podías estar con mis amigos-

Spike-y fue una locura pensar… no, espera. Tienes razón. Estás loca-

-en la cocina-

Kitty está sirviendo leche en un vaso y llega Rogue.

Rogue-hola-

Kitty-hola. El desayuno. No esperaba quedarme sin dormir-

Rogue-no. yo tampoco. Es extraño. Se qué tengo clases. Y qué debo irme-

Kitty-lo sé. Es como si quisiera… irme pero no puedo-

Rogue-exacto-

Se ríen levemente.

-en el pasillo-

Nicole-creo qué es hora de qué te vallas-

Spike-si, pues no puedo. Es de día-

Nicole-de acuerdo. Yo me voy-

Spike-abriré la puerta-

Nicole-bien-

Spike-bien-

Se quedan quietos, sin hacer nada y viéndose fijamente.

Nicole-trato de moverme en este momento-

Spike-(asustado) yo también-

Nicole-(confundida) pues, esto… no es bueno-

Spike-(asustado, disintiendo con la cabeza) uh-uh-

-en la sala-

Después. Todos están reunidos, preocupados.

Nicole-hay algo qué nos mantiene en la casa-

Logan-o alguien-

Kitty-¿alguien trató de salir? –

Rogue-¿Qué tal si, como grupo, nos levantamos y nos lanzamos contra la puerta? –

Kurt-de acuerdo. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡tres!-

Nadie se mueve.

Kurt-¡vamos! –

Nicole-ese es el problema-

Richard-en verdad debo irme. Debo hacer un examen importante-

Travers-yo también debo irme. Hoy voy a comprar una tienda-

Sarah-y yo debo ir a mí trabajo, pero me siento muy bien aquí-

Clorle-si, yo también-

Logan-los chicos tienen clases. Yo debo dar las clases de deportes-

Nicole-lo sé, lo sé. Todos tenemos lugares donde quisiéramos estar-

Spike-y cosas qué quisiéramos hacer-

Nicole-creo qué la prioridad es encontrar la forma de salir-

Rogue-claro. Todos tenemos qué irnos-

Nicole-¿alguien hizo algo?-

Storm-¿Cómo que? –

Nicole-no lo sé… algo-

Rogue-un hechizo-

Profesor-¿un hechizo? Eso no existe-

Nicole-no podemos dejar nada a un lado-

Profesor-pero la magia no existe-

Logan-no podemos salir de esta casa, ni siquiera acercarnos a la puerta. ¿Tienes otra explicación, Charles? –

Kurt-sólo falta un maizal… no hay uno, ¿cierto? –

Nicole-no. sólo queremos descubrir qué sucede-

Spike-en ocasiones hacemos algo qué parece una buena idea. Como invocar el poder de un amuleto musical, y al cabo resulta… qué no lo es tanto-

Todos lo ven extrañados.

Spike-es una larga historia-

Nicole-el punto es qué puede ser cualquier cosa la qué causa esto-

Rogue-¿y si vemos en tu…? –

Nicole le hace señas disimuladamente para qué no lo diga.

Rogue-… computadora. Eso es. Computadora-

Llega kitty.

Kitty-no sirve el teléfono. Estamos aislados-

Nicole-esto tiene qué acabar-

Spike se acerca a Nicole.

Spike-(incitándola con la voz) podemos hacer algo para matar el tiempo-

Nicole-Spike, esto es serio. Estamos atrapados y no es momento para tus ocurrencias-

Kitty-necesitamos ayuda-

Rogue-creo qué la magia es la única salida qué tenemos. Algo general. Lanzar algún hechizo-

Logan-¿tienes hechizos para esto? –

Nicole-no lo sé. Tenemos qué ver en mí libro-

Travers-¿tienes un libro de hechizos? –

Nicole-es herencia familiar-

Xavier-no creo qué sirva de nada-

Nicole-tenemos ingredientes en la alacena. Rogue, ¿me traes el libro? –

Rogue-claro-

Un rato después.

Nicole está leyendo el libro.

Travers-debo admitir qué es un libro fascinante-

Nicole-no es momento para fascinarse. Debo buscar un hechizo o poción qué nos ayude-

-en la cocina-

Nicole y Rogue hacen una poción, Travers las observa a una distancia segura.

-en la puerta-

Los demás están reunidos ahí.

Kitty-¿entonces sólo debemos esperar? –

Kurt-no tomará mucho-

Llega Richard.

Richard-está bien. ¿Alguien quiere decirme qué sucede aquí? Estamos atrapados en una casa por… una fuerza invisible o algo. Y ella quien sabe qué hace. Y, debo decirlo, no creo qué sea un problema de la piel, no te ofendas-

Clorle-está bien-

Storm-estoy de acuerdo con el chico. Esto es demasiado extraño y ustedes no sé ven muy sorprendidos-

-en la cocina-

Rogue prende un cerillo y lo hecha a la poción, de está sale un humo morado, que comienza a expandirse por toda la planta baja.

Rogue-sal de aquí-

El humo morado se reagrupa y va directo a la espada del demonio de la otra noche, que está recargada en una pared en la sala.

Nicole se asoma desde el comedor hacia todos los que están frente a la puerta.

Nicole-¡abran la puerta! –

Spike intenta moverse para abrir la puerta pero no puede.

Spike-no puedo-

El demonio sale de la espada.

-en la cocina-

Rogue-no funcionó-

Nicole-no hay nada más en el libro. Debe haber una forma-

-en la sala-

El demonio toma su espada y ataca a los qué están en la puerta.

Kitty, Sarah y Tamara corren gritando, el demonio hiere a Richard, Spike y Logan tratan de atacarlo pero los saca volando. Nicole ataca al demonio, tirándolo al suelo. El demonio se vuelve un humo plateado y se mete al suelo de la casa-

Nicole se levanta, confundida.

Logan-¿estás bien? –

Nicole-si-

Spike-pero Ritchie, no tanto-

Los demás se acercan a ver a Richard y el demonio ataca a Nicole por atrás, Nicole evita qué él demonio ataque pero él la empuja y la saca volando, Spike la cacha, haciendo qué los dos caigan al suelo, Nicole cae sobre Spike a horcajadas a la altura de su pecho, los dos se ven uno al otro, Spike está sonriendo, Nicole sonríe un segundo, pero recuerda a los demás y sonroja esperando que nadie viera ni la sonrisa ni que se sonrojó por estar sobre spike. El demonio vuelve a desaparecer. Nicole se para de prisa pero Spike se queda en el suelo, sonriendo por la sugestiva pose que el demonio los obligó a adoptar.

Spike-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –

Nicole-es el demonio qué maté hace dos noches-

Spike-el demonio qué creíste matar (haciendo énfasis en la palabra creíste)-

Travers-(al lado de Richard) se ve muy mal-

Kitty-oh, Dios-

Nicole-llévenlo arriba-

Travers-debemos llevarlo con un doctor-

Nicole-todo estará bien, créanme. Les prometo qué saldremos pronto-

En la noche.

Sarah está viendo por la ventana.

Sarah-¡oh, dios! Oh, Dios-

Nicole-de acuerdo. Tal vez "pronto" fue una exageración.

Spike-¿has pensado en no celebrar tu cumpleaños? Deberías hacerlo-

Nicole-revisaré arriba. Vigila las cosas aquí-

Spike-si-

Nicole-(a Rogue) quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –

Se oyen ruidos en las paredes de la casa.

Tamara-¿Qué es ese ruido? Esta en las paredes, ¿cierto? –

Spike acerca su oído a la pared y sigue el ruido-

-en el cuarto de Nicole-

Travers está vendando a Richard, kitty le ayuda. Los sonidos continúan y todos están nerviosos.

Nicole está caminado con un cuchillo en la mano y aparece Clorle, Nicole se asusta y casi lo apuñala, por error.

Clorle-lo siento-

Nicole-claro-

Clorle-quiero decirte que no mato gente ni nada por el estilo, y no uso hígados como sombreros-

Nicole mira atónita al demonio por sus extrañas palabras.

Clorle-es solo que me siento nervioso por… tu sabes, ser un demonio y estar en la casa de la cazadora. Sólo trato de agradarte-

Nicole-si quieres agradarme, aléjate de mi. No te ofendas pero, odio a los demonios-

Clorle-pero… si me conoces soy agradable, tengo mi propio PlayStation-

Nicole lo voltea a ver con una expresión de enojo y el demonio sale corriendo por donde vino.

Storm está en el pasillo sentada en el suelo.

Storm-¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí? –

Logan-estás asustada. Ya pasará-

Kurt-se va a morir. Va a morir y no haremos nada-

Logan-no es verdad, duende-

Kurt-sólo estamos sentados. ¿Por qué nos sentamos aquí? ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? –

Jean-lo hacemos. Lo haremos. Podría ser peor-

Spike-¿si? ¿Como? –

Jean-podría haber leones hambrientos-

Kurt-no lo creo. Estamos atrapados como animales. Storm sufre un episodio claustrofóbico. Hay un chico herido. Un demonio en alguna parte de la casa. Y no podemos acercarnos a las puertas ni ventanas-

Rogue-¡ya basta! ¡Todos ustedes, dejen de ser tan pesimistas! todos están asustados, tienen miedo, están enojados. Y yo siento todo eso-

Spike-¿a qué te refieres? –

Rogue-tú, estás frustrado por qué no puedes hacer nada para salir de aquí y qué Nicole te lo reconozca-

Spike-(asombrado) ¡oye! –

Rogue-(a logan) tú, tienes ganas de matar a Spike por todas las cosas qué dice. Storm… (Comienza dificultarle respirar) Storm no puede… no puede respirar. El miedo es… es…demasiado-

Charles se le acerca.

Charles-parece qué eres empática. Siente lo qué yo siento. ¿Ves? Yo no tengo miedo, estoy seguro de qué saldremos de aquí-

Los ojos de Rogue comienzan a humedecerse.

Rogue-¿Qué me pasa? –

Xavier-tus poderes están creciendo-

Las lagrimas comienzan a recorrer las mejillas de Rogue.

Rogue-no. no quiero qué crezcan-

Rogue corre hasta su cuarto y cierra la puerta. Donde se escucha el llanto de la chica.

Logan-¡escúchame! Estas asustada. Es normal. Todos estamos asustados. Todos… -

Rogue-lo sé. Lo siento-

Logan-idearemos un plan… y saldremos, ¿de acuerdo? Haremos algo-

Rogue-¿Qué? –

Logan-no lo sé, aun, pero lo sabremos. No puedes quedarte ahí el demonio podría atacarte-

Rogue-pero no quiero sentir lo qué ustedes sienten. Me confunde-

Xavier-no luches contra tu poder. Es parte de ti-

Rogue-no lo quiero. No quiero este poder-

Logan-es como si no quisieras una parte de ti, pequeña. Sal-

Rogue abre la puerta.

Logan-te prometo qué controlaremos nuestras emociones-

Rogue-pero… -

Logan-iré por un vaso con agua. Te refrescará-

Rogue-no-

Logan-regresaré en un segundo. No te muevas-

Logan baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina, en el comedor, el demonio sale de la pared y ataca a Logan. Los demás escuchan cosas qué se rompen y Spike baja a ayudarlo, el demonio lo golpea en la cara y lo tira al suelo, avienta a Logan. Nicole llega corriendo, pelea contra el demonio pero este le clava la espada en el estomago a Logan, quien cae al suelo.

Nicole-(a spike) ¡toma la espada! –

Spike se levanta y golpea al demonio en la cara pero el demonio lo apuñala en el pecho. Nicole lo golpea varias veces y este se vuelve a meter a las paredes.

Nicole-dios, estás herido-

Nicole se acerca a Spike y se arrodilla para ver su herida.

Logan está en el suelo.

Nicole-(intentando quitar la mano de Spike de la herida) déjame ver-

Rogue baja las escaleras y lo primero que ve es a Logan tirado en el suelo. Está aturdida por las emociones de los otros.

Rogue-Logan-

Su herida se regenera.

Rogue se acerca a Logan, triste y aturdida, Logan se levanta.

Logan-está bien. Estoy bien, ¿Lo ves? Todo está bien. Estoy bien-

Nicole se levanta y le extiende la mano a Spike para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Nicole-¿Spike? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte? –

Spike-(adolorido) eso creo-

Nicole lo ayuda a levantarse, Spike se levanta con dificultad.

Spike-es un a suerte qué sea vampiro. Sino… ya estaría muerto-

Nicole lleva a Spike al cuarto de Rogue y cierra la puerta al salir.

Nicole-esto es aterrador. ¿Estás bien? –

Rogue-si. Estoy bien… espera. ¿Qué es esto qué estoy sintiendo? –

Nicole-no te entiendo-

Rogue-el profesor dice qué soy empática. Siento lo qué los demás sienten. Y de ti viene una gran sensación de amor-

Nicole-(nerviosa) amo a todos mis amigos y a ti. No debería sorprenderte-

Rogue-es qué es amor de otro tipo-

Nicole-(nerviosa) puede ser hacia Logan-

Rogue-(algo dudosa) puede ser-

Nicole-bien. Quédate con Spike. No puede moverse y tú eres una Cazadora-

Nicole baja las escaleras.

Y Rogue la sigue.

Rogue-no quería qué esto pasara-

Nicole-nunca dije eso-

Rogue-no quería esto-

Nicole-¿Qué quieras? –

Rogue-nada-

Nicole-Rogue, vamos-

Rogue-en serio. No es nada. Aunque… -

Nicole-¿de qué hablas? –

-en la habitación de Nicole-

Kitty-creo qué no hemos encontrado la forma de salir. Es todo-

Logan-bueno, no podemos estar como ganado esperando a qué esa cosa se abra-

Travers-podríamos hacer otro hechizo, pero creo qué hemos intentado todo-

-en la sala-

Nicole y Rogue están sentadas.

Nicole-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

Rogue-no lo sé. No le di importancia. No creí qué te importaría-

Nicole-Rogue, el trabajo mas importante qué tengo, es apoyarte a ti. Ser tu amiga. Tu hermana. Tu confidente-

Rogue-ni siquiera sabía qué teníamos una consejera. Me sacó de clases como si fuera un caso perdido-

Nicole-¿y nunca la habías visto? –

Rogue-no. la conocí ayer-

Nicole-y te pidió qué le hablaras de lo qué te molestara en casa-

Rogue-si-

Nicole-¿y por casualidad, tú le expresaste… algún deseo o algo? –

Rogue-tal vez algo así-

Nicole se pone a buscar en el libro de las sombras.

Rogue-¿Qué haces? –

Nicole-todo esto me suena familiar. Creo qué lo he visto en alguna parte del libro-

-en la habitación de rogue-

Kitty venda las heridas de Spike.

Travers-párese qué estamos atrapados. No hay forma de salir-

Nicole entra a la habitación seguida de Rogue.

Nicole-no exactamente-

Travers-¿Cómo dices? –

Nicole-Rogue conoció a una consejera. Rogue le pidió un deseo-

Travers-¿una consejera? ¿Le pediste un deseo a una desconocida? –

Rogue-(avergonzada) si-

Nicole-ella está en el libro de las sombras, tiene un pendiente con una joya azul en el cuello-

Spike-(con dificultad por el dolor) ¿y qué hay con eso? –

Nicole-aquí dice qué es un demonio vengativo. Su nombre es Groll. Los demonios vengadores se especializan en conceder deseos destructivos a personas tristes y con deseos de venganza-

Spike-los conozco. Pero sólo un demonio vengador puede romper su hechizo. Nada más funciona-

Nicole-qué suerte qué aquí hay un hechizo para invocar a Groll-

Nicole-"Invoco a la demonio Groll. Invocada nuevamente a través de los años. Humillada por su poder. La invito a mí presencia." -

Aparece Groll.

Groll-¿llamaste? –

El demonio aparece por atrás y la apuñala en el diafragma, esta cae al suelo. El demonio va a atacar a Nicole pero ella se lo impide, lo golpea varias veces.

Nicole-espero qué te mueras, cara de lagarto-

El demonio va a atacar al profesor pero Logan lo ataca por atrás pero no le hace nada, Rogue también lo ataca, pero el demonio la saca volando. Logan y Nicole siguen golpeando al demonio, quien se mete al piso y sale atrás de ellos, Logan lo agarra del brazo.

Logan-¡la espada! –

Nicole toma la espada del suelo, el demonio saca volando a Logan y se mete a la pared, Nicole se apresura y clava la espada en el lugar donde el demonio se metió. El demonio muere y se vuelve a meter a la espada. Nicole saca la espada de la pared y la rompe, sale una luz azul y asota los pedazos en el suelo. Y ven a Groll en el suelo. Travers se acerca a Groll.

Travers-su pendiente. ¡Toma su pendiente! -

Groll se levanta y arroja a Travers al sillón-

Groll-nadie tocará mí pendiente-

Todos la ven asombrados.

Groll-¿que? ¿Pensaron qué me detendría una herida en el pecho? No es nada. En serio. Deberían saber qué los demonios vengativos no pueden morir-

Travers-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

Groll-es mí trabajo. Es normal qué lo haga. Y ya qué vine a la ciudad… -

Travers-si. Pero ¿hechizarnos? Eso es bajo-

Groll-¿lo dices por lo nuestro? Eso se acabó-

Nicole-¿ustedes… salieron juntos? –

Travers-algo así-

Groll-sólo voy a donde me necesitan-

Spike-(adolorido) si, claro-

Groll-El punto es qué tú estabas sufriendo y nadie te escuchaba. Era insoportable. Y nadie lo sabía-

Rogue-sólo dije qué quería poder evitar qué mis seres queridos se fueran por qué estoy harta de qué todos los qué conozco mueren-

Groll-aun así, tus amigos merecían el hechizo. Tal vez así comiencen a preocuparse por ti. Disfruten su tiempo, juntos. Desde ahora, tiene todo el tiempo. Tiempo y el uno al otro. Buena suerte-

Groll trata de tele transportarse pero no pasa nada.

Groll-esperen. Esperen un segundo. Tiempo sólo...-

Trata de irse pero no puede.

Travers-es la maldición, Grollie-

Groll-¡por el amor de dios! Bien, se levanta el hechizo. Podemos irnos todos. ¡Demonios! –

Groll se va teletransportándose.

Todos sonríen y suspiran aliviados.

Kitty y Kurt ayudan a Richard a bajar las escaleras y Nicole y Rogue a Spike. Todos se paran frente a la puerta.

Richard-si qué tienes amigos extraños-

Kurt-¡vaya! Qué novedad. Lo llevaremos a urgencias-

Nicole-¿creen qué quitó el hechizo? –

Spike-sólo hay una forma de saberlo-

Spike se acerca a la puerta, algo adolorido y con dificultad, y la abre.

Kurt-je, je, je, adiós-

Kurt, Richard y kitty salen de la casa. Seguidos de todos los demás.

Profesor-(antes de salir) hablaremos sobre lo qué pasó aquí en otro momento. Hay muchas cosas qué debes aclarar-

Nicole-si-

Kitty-¡oigan! No empujen-

Jean-mira las estrellas-

Clorle-(a Nicole y rogue) buena fiesta-

Kurt-sólo quiero correr descalzo por el pasto para sentir el Rocío ¡Dios, mira las estrellas! -

Spike le sonríe a Nicole y se aleja.

Nicole-adiós, chicos-

Nicole cierra la puerta.

Rogue-buena fiesta, ¿he?-

Nicole-si, está entre las diez mejores fiestas que he tenido. No puedo esperar para el próximo año-

Rogue-yo tampoco-

Continuará…


	11. La última ves que te vi

-en el cementerio-

("todo ha cambiado desde la última ves que te vi")

-en el cementerio-

A la noche siguiente.

Nicole-_"me como las uñas todo por tu culpa, ¿acaso no sabes que mi alma es tuya? Maldita la…"_ ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme esa estúpida canción de la cabeza? –

Aparece un vampiro.

Vampiro-ese no es tu problema ahora-

Nicole-espera-

Vampiro-de acuerdo-

Nicole pone una bolsa de papel sobre una tumba.

Nicole-bien, date prisa-

El vampiro trata de golpear a Nicole pero ella se agacha, lo golpea en la cara y él le patea el rostro, la agarra de los hombros y va a morderla cuando Nicole lo estaca y este se hace polvo.

Nicole-mala suerte, amigo. Hoy no fue tu noche-

Nicole agarra su bolsa y se va.

-afuera de la casa de Nicole-

Nicole va a entrar cuando se detiene.

Nicole-¡ay no, dios! Spike-

Spike sale de detrás de un árbol.

Spike-oh, me descubriste. Me descubriste, Nicky. Pero honestamente creo que te diré qué esto no cuenta. Después de todo, no me estaba escondiendo-

Se acerca a ella.

Nicole-no, Spike-

Spike-¿no? ¿Que respuesta es esa? ¿Ni siquiera he hecho la pregunta? –

Nicole-no tengo qué oírla. Ambos sabemos en qué piensas-

Spike-¿ambos sabemos? No soy el único qué lo piensa-

Spike trata de desabrocharle el abrigo.

Nicole-¡no! aquí no-

Spike-¿por qué no? –

Nicole-Rogue. Es empática, ¿Lo olvidas? Estoy segura de qué ya nos sintió-

Spike-así qué es el temor a qué nos descubran, ¿eh? –

Nicole-la razón numero uno de una larga lista-

Nicole se voltea y Spike la agarra del brazo.

Spike-no será un obstáculo-

Spike la jala hacia el árbol del qué salió.

Nicole-Spike, en serio-

Spike-veo qué estas seria y yo también. Te deseo. Me deseas. Si no puedo entrar… tal vez el momento es bueno… para qué te vengas afuera-

Nicole suspira, Spike la besa, y Nicole le rodea el cuello dejando caer la bolsa de papel. Se ponen atrás del árbol.

-en la casa-

Nicole llega a la cocina y ve a Rogue.

Nicole-Rogue. Hola-

Rogue-¿noche difícil? –

Nicole-lo de siempre. Te traje la cena-

Rogue-¡oh, genial! –

Rogue saca una hamburguesa de la bolsa.

Nicole-yo… se qué no es lo mas original en la historia pero es buena-

Rogue-se ve aplastada-

Nicole-ah, bueno. Sólo… dale un segundo. Siempre regresan a su forma original, en serio-

Rogue-Nicole, no es qué no lo aprecie. Lo hago. Es sólo qué… las hamburguesas no están entre mis favoritos. Lo siento. Además, no tengo hambre-

Nicole-no hay problema. Entiendo. Yo me las comeré mas tarde-

Llega Logan.

Logan-¡hola, pequeña! –

Nicole-Logan, ¿Qué haces aquí? No digo qué me moleste pero… -

Logan-estaba viendo un documental con Rogue. ¿Noche difícil? –

Nicole-¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? –

Logan-por nada. Sólo creí qué estabas ocupada con la cacería por esa mancha de césped-

Logan le señala el hombro y Nicole se voltea a ver y se quita el abrigo, ve el hombro-

Rogue-¿un vampiro se puso difícil? –

Nicole-no. él se vuelve más delicado-

Logan-¿él? –

Nicole-¡ellos! Ellos. Vampiros en el sentido de "población general". Tendré qué lavar esto-

Rogue-Logan y yo vamos al Bronze, ¿vienes? –

Nicole-vayan ustedes-

Rogue-¿en serio?-

Logan-Nicole, ¿estas segura? Te hará bien alejarte del ambiente de los vampiros por una noche-

Rogue-verás a tus amigos. A quienes les gustará verte-

Nicole-estoy segura. Ya he visto suficiente acción por una noche-

Rogue-¿como?–

Nicole-¡nada!–

Rogue-¿estás nerviosa?–

Nicole-¡no! esto de la empatía me está molestando. Me voy a mí cuarto. Buenas noches. Qué se diviertan-

Rogue-bien-

Logan-nos vemos luego-

Nicole agarra las hamburguesas y las mete al refrigerador.

-en el Bronze-

Logan, kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Scott, Jean y storm están bailando.

-en el sótano-

Nicole está oyendo música y tallando con un trapo húmedo la mancha de su abrigo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Nicole está en el sillón de la sala, dormida cubierta por su abrigo. Se oyen ruidos afuera y ella despierta.

Nicole-la basura-

Se levanta, apresurada, se pone su abrigo.

-afuera-

El camión de la basura se está yendo y Nicole sale de su casa con las bolsas de la basura.

Nicole-¡esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! -

El camión no sé detiene y se aleja, dando vuelta en la esquina.

Nicole-(desalentada) bien. Otra semana con la basura acumulándose. ¡Genial! –

Regresa a su casa con las bolsas de basura.

-en la cocina-

Nicole entra con el correo.

Rogue-hola, Nicole. Ah, no sé te olvides qué hoy viene el camión de la basura-

Nicole-gracias-

Rogue-estuvo divertido el Bronze anoche. Debiste ir-

Nicole-la próxima vez-

Rogue-¿nos vamos?-

Nicole-¿a donde?-

Rogue-a la escuela-

Nicole-ah, claro. Es verdad. El señor Travers quiere qué lo vea en la biblioteca para un mano a mano-

Rogue-será un día agitado-

Nicole-si. Después quiere qué vaya a ver el gimnasio qué instaló para las dos en la parte de atrás de su tienda-

Rogue-¿si compró una tienda? ¿De que? –

Nicole-creo qué de magia-

Rogue-es genial-

Nicole-si. ¿No quieres desayunar? –

Rogue-ya lo hice. ¿Nos vamos juntas o te veo allá? –

Nicole-nos vemos allá-

Rogue-bueno, nos vemos-

Nicole-adiós-

Rogue se va. Nicole termina de revisar el correo y encuentra una carta del banco pero no la abre. Se pone a lavar los platos.

-en la biblioteca-

Nicole y Travers están entrenando y Kurt, kitty y Rogue los ven.

Travers-¿crees qué estas lista para esquivar un ataque sorpresa? –

Nicole-supongo-

Travers-¿Qué pasa si un demonio se te acerca y te hace esto? –

Travers trata de golpearla pero ella esquiva el golpe y le tuerce el brazo.

Travers-ese no fue un elemento sorpresa-

Nicole-ese es el elemento sorpresa mas predecible qué he visto, Travers-

Travers-es tu turno, Rogue-

Entra un chico.

Kurt-disculpa, pero no escuché ningún toquilo-

Chico-estoy buscando unos libros-

Kurt-¿en donde creen qué están? ¿En la biblioteca? –

Travers-esta es la biblioteca, Kurt-

Kurt-¿ah, si? ¿Desde cuando? –

Chico-busco a Emily Dickinson-

Travers-en la sección de poesía-

El chico se mete al pasillo de poesía y todo se salen de la biblioteca sin que se de cuenta.

-en el pasillo-

Nicole choca con Elliott, quien hacía tiempo no iba a la escuela.

Nicole-(sorprendida) tú-

Elliott-hola-

Nicole-(sorprendida) Elliott-

Elliott-disculpa qué llegue así, Nicole-

Nicole-eres tú-

Elliott-así es-

Nicole-creí qué estabas muerto-

Elliott-lo sé-

Nicole-creí qué tus tonterías te habían llevado a algún demonio molesto-

Elliott-si. Hice varias tonterías-

Nicole-déjame adivinar. Vienes a mí por ayuda-

Elliott-pues a decir verdad, si-

Nicole-¿siempre fuiste así de alto?-

Elliott-escucha, esta no es la forma… como lo quería pero algo surgió, algo grande, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿entiendes? –

Nicole-no. nada de lo qué dices -

Elliott-si. Debí haberlo sabido, anticiparlo. Estás entrenando-

Nicole-si, yo… -

Elliott-quisiera explicarte, sólo qué no tengo tiempo. Hace 48 horas qué no duermo rastreando algo malo. Y ha llegado a Nueva York-

Nicole-y apuesto qué quieres quitarle sus crías-

Elliott-no yo… yo ya no soy el qué era. Estoy en una agencia gubernamental secreta qué se dedica a matar demonios, La Anticipación, pero este es muy grande y poderoso, incluso para nosotros. Necesitamos a la Cazadora-

Nicole-así qué eres un soldadito y necesitas ayuda de mí, ¿no? búscate a otra-

Elliott-se qué te he puesto en un dilema al aparecerme así, pero… tu sabes, aquí estamos y necesito a la mejor. Te necesito, Nicole, ¿puedes ayudarme? –

Travers-¿de qué se trata? –

Elliott-de algo lo suficientemente malo como para acabar con Nueva York… o tal vez mas-

Travers-debes ir, nicole-

Nicole-pero… -

Travers-si hay vidas inocentes de por medio, ¿cuento contigo?–

Nicole-bien. Pero usted y los chicos se quedan-

Se van.

En la calle, de noche.

Elliott-siento venir tan de repente. Si tuviéramos un minuto, me gustaría sentarme-

Suena un aparato en su cinturón.

Nicole-¿qué ocurre? –

Elliott-un demonio Volsulte. Es raro, letal. Y casi extinto, pero no lo suficiente. Está cerca-

Nicole se ríe.

Elliott-¿que? –

Nicole-es solo que cargas esas cosas al estilo James Bond. ¿En verdad trabajas para La Anticipación?-

Elliott-pues... si-

Nicole-lo siento. Continua-

Elliott-hemos estado cazándolos en cada jungla destruyendo sus nidos. Cada vez qué eliminamos uno. Una docena reaparecen. Se procrean. Una se convierte en diez. Diez se convierten en cien. Si se nos sale de las manos y hay una guerra con los humanos… los humanos perderían-

Nicole-eso lo arreglo yo-

Aparece el demonio frente a ellos y comienza a romper buzones, teléfonos públicos y toda clase de cosas.

Elliott-¿estás lista? –

Nicole-si, por supuesto-

Nicole se acerca a pelear con el demonio y Elliott ahuyenta a la gente.

Elliott-¡servicio de áreas verdes! ¡Tenemos un oso en el área! ¡Todos, salgan de aquí! ¡Cuidado! -

El demonio va a atacar a una chica pero Elliott la protege, el demonio le lastima el brazo a Elliott, Nicole no puede contenerlo por mucho y el demonio la tira al suelo y se va corriendo. Elliott la ayuda a levantarse y Nicole sigue corriendo atrás del demonio, Elliott va tras ella.

-en una callejón oscuro-

Elliott-dividámonos-

El demonio ataca a Nicole y Elliott le dispara un dardo pero el demonio se va huyendo-

Elliott-¿estás bien? –

Nicole-lo estaré cuando lo atrape. Es rápido-

Elliott-yo no diría eso exactamente-

-en un auto-todo-terreno-militar a toda velocidad-

Nicole-lindas ruedas-

Elliott-venían con el auto-

Nicole-¿sabes a donde vamos? –

Elliott-tengo una idea. Sigue la señal. Lo encontraremos-

Nicole ve el radar de la pantalla y ve un puntito rojo moviéndose.

Nicole-¿le disparaste un radar? –

Elliott-es más fácil qué seguir su rastro-

Nicole-¿Cómo está tu brazo? –

Elliott-sanará, ¿y tú como estas? –

Nicole-ah, complicada tu pregunta-

Elio-me refería a…-

Nicole-lo sé-

Elliott-entendí. Yo también, tengo unas historias qué contarte… si es qué tenemos un segundo-

Nicole-¿un demonio quiso matar a todos tus amigos en tu cumpleaños? –

Elliott-no –

Nicole-voy a ganar-

Nicole se quita su abrigo café dejando a la vista su blusa floreada.

Elliott busca en la parte de atrás.

Elliott-toma. Sin ofender pero esto es negro y tu pareces cortina-

Elliott le da un traje negro.

Nicole-¿disfraz de ninja? –

Elliott-ropa de batalla. Ligera. Lo ultimo en tecnología-

Nicole-(sarcásticamente) qué sorpresa-

Elliott-me gustan los juguetes. Póntelo. Agradece después-

Nicole-¿no voltearás? –

Elliott-soy un caballero-

Nicole-bien. Y… la vida de chico de negro, ¿te funciona bien? –

Elliott-nada mal-

Nicole-¿tienes dentista? –

Elliott-(sonríe) tengo seguro-

Un silencio incomodo.

Elliott-hay mucha gente a la qué le pediría qué arriesgara su vida. Qué gusto verte-

Nicole-gracias-

Elliott-de nada. Y, Nicole… me gusta tu camisa-

-en la carretera-

Travers está el volante, Rogue en el copiloto y kitty y Kurt van atrás. Están atrapados en el tráfico.

Rogue-morimos en este auto camino a su casa y ahora este es el infierno-

Travers-la radio dijo qué no había tráfico-

Rogue-es la radio infierno. Claro qué dijo eso-

Kitty-nunca llegaremos a tiempo para cenar. El profesor Logan se va a enojar-

Kurt-sólo le da al profesor Logan mas tiempo sin nosotros. Créeme, estará feliz-

Rogue-nosotros no lo estaremos cuando al fin podamos salir de este auto-

Travers-¿quieren dejar de portarse tan negativos? Cuando lleguemos a su casa yo me excusaré con los profesores y les explicaré qué estaban ayudándome a archivar datos en la computadora-

Kitty-bien. Me parece buena idea-

-en un acantilado-

Nicole y Elliott bajan del auto.

Nicole-¿fin del camino? No veo a nuestro demonio-

Elliott-no está aquí-

Nicole-¿y en donde está? –

Elliott voltea para el precipicio y Nicole hace lo mismo.

Nicole-¿vamos a bajar? –

Elliott-eso parece-

Nicole-eso es lo qué pensé. Y, Sr. Stokes, ¿tiene una soga para una chica como yo? –

Elliott-lo siento. Se terminaron. Tendremos qué compartir. Esta soga está hecha para una sola persona así qué no llevaremos armas. Sólo tú y yo-

Nicole-de cualquier forma, nunca he sido buena con las armas-

Elliott-¿te puedes sostener de mí? –

Nicole-si lo tengo qué hacer-

Elliott-vamos-

Elliott carga a Nicole.

Nicole-lista cuando diga, agente Stokes-

Bajan el precipicio y comienzan a buscar al demonio. El demonio ataca a Elliott por atrás, Nicole trata de quitárselo de encima y cuando lo logra el demonio comienza a atacarla, ella lo patea y tanto ella como el demonio salen volando, Nicole choca con Elliott y terminan contra un poste mientras qué el demonio está inconciente.

Elliott y Nicole se vendan viendo uno al otro por un buen rato, una chica baja en una soga.

Chica-hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué es lo qué haces con mí esposo? –

Nicole-¿"esposo"? –

Chica-ajá-

Nicole-esposa-

Chica-ajá-

Nicole-esos no son nombres de código como "perro", "halcón" u… otra cosa-

Elliott-Nicole, ella es Sam. Sam, ella es Nicole-

Sam-es un placer-

Nicole-(en shock) un demonio-

El demonio se levanta y se acerca a ellos.

Sam-es mío-

Sam ataca al demonio. Nicole y Elliott conversan mientras Sam pelea con el demonio

Nicole-es buena-

Elliott-es especial-

Nicole-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas casado? –

Elliott-dos meses-

Nicole-¡madre santa! ¿Tienen hijos? –

Elliott-Nicky, quería decírtelo… pero no hubo tiempo. Y nos alcanzó antes de lo qué yo creí posible. Normalmente lo hace-

Nicole-así qué, ¿ustedes hacen esto seguido? Tú sabes, la cosa de atrapar demonios como matrimonio-

Elliott-si. Eso es lo qué nos unió. Casi me siento mal por le Suvolte-

El demonio tira a Sam.

Elliott-no del todo-

Elliott comienza a atacar al demonio mientras Nicole está pasmada, luego, Nicole reacciona y agarra al suvolte de la cabeza.

Nicole-qué sea tu regalo de bodas-

Nicole le rompe el cuello al demonio.

Nicole-así qué, esta es "misión cumplida"-

Elliott se acerca y le toma el pulso al demonio.

Elliott-lo mató-

Sam-ah, cariño. Está bien-

Nicole-¿"bien"? esperen. Han estado cazando a esta cosa como pareja durante dos días y querían matarlo, ¿cierto? –

Elliott y Sam se ven uno al otro sin decir nada.

Nicole-ah-

Sam-déjame adivinar. Capitán Yo Puedo, aquí, olvidó mencionar qué esta era una operación hogar. Pero es un placer conocerte finalmente, por cierto, Nicole. Navaja-

Nicole-¿que? ¿Una operación hogar? –

Elliott-es mí culpa. Debí haberte explicado-

Nicole-eso me habría ahorrado unos… problemas-

Sam corta el vientre del demonio.

Sam-demonios. Demasiado tarde. Stokes, ¿Cómo pudiste reclutar a la Cazadora sin explicarle el objetivo? –

Nicole-esa es mí pregunta-

Sam-si no tuviéramos esta restricción de tiempo, consideraría reportarte-

Elliott-tranquila soldado-

Nicole-¿es tu jefe también? –

Sam-eso quisiera. Será mejor reagruparnos. Nicole, no quiero ser maleducada, pero… ¿tienes un hogar seguro? –

Nicole-tengo una casa. Creo qué es segura. A veces no puedo ni salir-

Sam se le queda viendo con cara de "¿de qué hablas?".

Elliott-conozco el camino. Y te informaré… de todo-

Nicole- ya no vivo en el instituto-

Elliott-entonces, ¿donde? –

-en casa-

Nicole abre la puerta.

Nicole-disculpen qué el lugar esté tan sucio. No he tenido tiempo para dale una buena limpiada-

Rogue se acerca a la puerta.

Elliott-hola-

Rogue-Elliott Stokes regresa. Agente, quiero decir-

Elliott-Rogue. Qué alta estás. Has crecido un metro-

Rogue-ocurrieron muchas cosas en este tiempo-

Elliott-pues qué gusto verte-

Kurt y kitty llegan desde la cocina.

Kurt-¡ahí está el hombre! Quita vidas, rompecorazones… figurativamente hablando-

Elliott-Kurt, Sam, y kitty-

Kitty-hola-

Sam-mucho gusto-

Kitty lo abraza.

Kitty-ahora si te puedo saludar-

Kurt-te ayudaremos, como en los viejos tiempo, excepto qué ahora eres grande y casado-

Elliott-si, es toda una experiencia-

Kitty-felicidades. En serio. A los dos-

Kurt, kitty, Sam y Elliott pasan a la sala y Rogue se le acerca a Nicole.

Rogue-para qué lo sepas, estoy preparada para odiar a esta mujer de cualquier forma qué quieras-

Nicole-gracias, pero no, Rogue. No quiero verme débil-

Rogue-esa es la belleza. Tu no puedes y yo si. Por favor. Déjame descargar el odio de ambas. Sino, ¿de que sirve que sea empatica?-

Nicole ve a Elliott besando a Sam.

Nicole-adelante-

Nicole y Rogue entran a la sala y se sientan.

Rogue-y… ¿Qué te trae de regreso a la ciudad después de irte sin ningún adiós? –

Elliott-Sam y yo hemos estado siguiendo a un demonio por todo Centroamérica. Una maquina asesina, casi madura-

Sam-si. Tenía tres meses y crecía rápido-

Elliott-matan desde qué salen del cascaron y dejan su rastro-

Sam-si, sólo busca en los pueblos y no hay nada más qué cuerpos-

Rogue-así qué este demonio, ¿destrozo a tus amigos a ahora buscan venganza?-

Sam-no. vino aquí, ala boca del infierno, para engendrar. Pero creemos qué ya incubó sus huevos-

Elliott-y el plan era seguirlo, dejarlo qué nos llevara al nido-

Rogue-¿y ahora van a salir del cascaron un montón de bebés demonios? –

Sam-amenos qué lo detengamos-

Nicole-significa qué debemos encontrar el nido antes qué esto se convierta en el Palacio de la Monstruo-

Todos la ven extrañados.

Nicole-los siento. Vi un comercial de hamburguesas hoy-

Kurt-así qué, seguimos al demonio, encontramos el nido y el Sr. Y la Sra. Stokes los matan y todos se van a casa felices-

Nicole-no podemos seguir al demonio. Lo aniquilé. ¿Y quien tiene hambre? Tenemos…-

Rogue-cubos de hielo-

Nicole-los qué puedan comer-

Sam-Nicole, está bien qué hayas matado al suvolte antes qué otra cosa pasara. No te preocupes-

Elliott le toma de la mano a Sam.

Nicole-demonios en huevos. ¿Alguna idea de cuando creen qué van a nacer? –

Elliott-el qué nazcan no es problema-

Sam-creemos qué van a ser vendidos en el mercado negro. Hay algunos ejércitos foráneos qué les encantaría tener su propio demonio. No sé puede entrenar, pero si lo sueltan en algún lugar… -

Elliott-limpian el área-

Nicole-¡vaya! Y terminan la frase del otro-

Kitty-¿es la forma dulce de decir qué mata personas? –

Sam-demasiadas. Hay transacciones. Hay un distribuidor en la ciudad. Se llama "el erudito". Rogue, ¿crees poder ayudar…con magia? –

Rogue-no puedo hacerlo. Para rastrear debo saber lo qué rastreo y tiene qué ser sobrenatural-

Sam-debe haber un hechizo qué no hayas intentado-

Rogue-sólo de magia negra. Y está bien… si quieres qué me vuelva adicta-

Rogue se va enojada.

Elliott-dos equipos. Sin civiles. Yo saldré a buscar a ese erudito. Ustedes busquen el nido-

Nicole-¿Sam y yo juntas? –

Elliott-si encuentras el nido, necesitarás refuerzos-

Sam-sabes, no quiero entorpecer a la Cazadora. Tienes velocidad y poder yo no… -

Nicole-vamos. Kurt, dile a Rogue qué haga un hechizo de protección con cristales, ayúdala en lo qué puedas. Kitty, tú también-

Elliott-revisaré algunos bares y algunas criptas qué conozco-

-en la cocina-

Rogue está triste y llega Sam.

Sam-oye, Rogue. Lo siento. Creo qué… metí la pata ahí atrás. En la jungla, no teníamos uno sino dos chamanes trabajando para nosotros. Se dedicaban a la magia negra, y se hicieron… se hicieron adictos. Y se fueron. Ya no hay nada de ellos, nada, Rogue. Me alegra saber qué te esfuerzas por no meterte en eso. Nunca he conocido a alguien con tanta fuerza como la tuya. Sólo quería decirlo-

Sam se va.

-en el cementerio-

Sam-gracias por dejarme a acompañarte-

Nicole-no hay problema-

Sam-me alegra escuchar eso. Pero debo decirte qué me ciento intimidada. Estoy patrullando con la verdadera cazavampiros. Eres como Santa Claus, Buda o algo así-

Nicole-¿gorda y alegre? –

Sam-legendaria. Y no es sólo por tu titulo de Cazadora. Eres tú.-

Nicole-¿Elliott habla de mí? –

Sam-no me dijo nada por mucho tiempo… pero yo lo sabía. Estaba destrozado por dentro-

Nicole-qué bueno qué te tiene a ti-

Sam-es como un milagro. Fui a Centroamérica con las tropas de paz. Una noche, mí batallón entero fue asesinado por… algo desconocido para mí. Yo me salvé, dejé las tropas y me uní a la brigada. En mí primer batalla, conocí a Elliott. Empezamos a hablar. Primero de tácticas, misiones, y cosas así. Y después de ti-

Nicole-lo dejé ir-

Sam-¿deseas no haberlo hecho? –

Nicole-sólo qué las cosas fueran diferente. No trato de… yo no… tu entiendes-

Sam-no quise entrometerme, Nicole. No hay culpables en esto. Lo único qué le iba a ayudar a Elliott era el tiempo. Y mucho. Le tomó mucho tiempo olvidarte-

Nicole-me da gusto qué me haya olvidado-

Sam-¿y estas viendo a alguien nuevo, alguien especial? –

Nicole-sabes, me estaba tomando mí tiempo. No quería saltar a algo… nuevo. No… tu sabes, definir con quien estoy-

Sam-claro. Es mejor sola qué mal acompañada-

Nicole-Sam, oye ¿sabes? , deberíamos dividirnos-

Sam-te estoy deteniendo. Sabía qué lo haría. Soy muy egoísta-

Nicole-no. no es así. Conozco a un sujeto, es un informante, pero es nervioso. Si aparezco con compañía, no me dirá nada-

Sam-bien. Imagino qué Stokes me necesita. Probablemente está por ahí recibiendo una paliza. Ya sabes como es. No te preocupes por nosotros-

Sam se aleja.

Nicole-(en voz baja) lo noté-

-en la cripta de Spike-

Spike está recostado en su cama, Nicole abre la puerta de golpe y camina hacia Spike.

Spike-Nicky. Oye. De saber qué venias habría cocinado-

Spike se levanta y se acerca a Nicole.

Nicole-necesito información-

Spike-supongo qué puedo ser de ayuda… si pagas bien. No creo qué puedas pagarme estando desempleada, (sonriendo lujuriosamente) pero podrías…-

Nicole-necesito encontrar a un distribuidor se nombra "el erudito"-

Spike-(ahora serio por la situación) ¿es humano? –

Nicole-lo qué trafica no-

Spike-¿corre es reloj? –

Nicole-sea lo qué sea, algo pasará pronto-

Spike-(de nuevo con la mirada de lujuria) pronto, ¿pero no ahora? –

Nicole se le queda viendo unos instantes.

Nicole-dime qué me amas-

Spike-(sorprendido) te amo. Sabes qué si-

Nicole se acerca más a él.

Nicole-dime qué me deseas-

Spike-siempre te he deseado. Y para muestra… -

Nicole-deja de hablar-

Nicole lo besa y lo lleva a la cama (que en realidad es una de las tumbas de ese mausoleo), ella se acuesta y pone a Spike sobre ella, sin dejar de besarse. Spike le desabrocha gentilmente el chaleco antibalas y lo demás del traje, ella le desabrocha la camisa y el cinturón y vuelven a besarse. Nicole pasa sus manos por el pecho de aque vampiro mientras él la mira sorprendido y extasiado. Era la primera vez que la chica tomaba la iniciativa en cuanto al sexo… comenzó a besarle el cuello y bajar poco a poco hasta llegar a sus hermosos y firmes senos, al hacerlo la chica suelta un gemido y arranca la camisa del vampiro sin mucho esfuerzo. Él voltea a verla con una sonrisa de fascinación el en rostro, comienza a acariciar a la chica desde la cintura para arriba sin perderse de un centímetro mientras vuelve a besarla apasionadamente…

-un rato después-

Nicole y Spike están dormidos en la "cama" de Spike, se abre la puerta de golpe y Spike se despierta, sonreí y luego nicole se despierta rápidamente se tapa con lo qué puede.

Spike-miren quien llegó. Casi no uso la palabra "delicioso" pero tengo un presentimiento de qué esta situación te duele-

Elliott está parado al pie de la cripta central con un arma.

Spike-y puedo adivinar qué casi te mata. ¿Qué puedo decir? La chica necesitaba a su monstruo en su hombre-

Elliott-no es por lo qué estoy aquí, erudito-

Nicole-¡Dios!-

Nicole se levanta y se comienza a vestir.

Spike-creí qué te habías ido de la ciudad, amigo. La ultima vez qué te vi, y si la memoria no me falla, estabas siendo perseguido por un demonio al qué le robaste su huevo para hacer negocios de dudosa reputación-

Spike se destapa sin ninguna clase de vergüenza por que Elliott lo vea.

Spike-ahora, se un buen chico y… -

Spike le hace la seña para qué se largue.

Elliott-¿Dónde están, erudito? –

Spike-¿Dónde están que? ¿Y por qué me sigues llamando así? –

Spike se pone sus pantalones.

Elliott-qué gusto regresar a Nueva York. Los residentes hablan el idioma y se a quien pegarle para obtener información. Eso me trajo aquí-

Spike-escucha, cretino… ella ya no es tu chica, y siendo franco, siempre sintió algo por mí, incluso cuando se revolcaba contigo-

Elliott-lindo. Eso si qué distrae. Ahora dime, antes de qué actué como no profesional. ¿Dónde están los huevos? –

Spike-¿huevos? (se ríe, burlonamente) ¿estas loco? Debe ser que convertirte en dragón te reduce el cerebro-

Elliott-de acuerdo. Podemos hacer esto de la forma difícil o fatal-

Spike no dice nada y Elliott lo golpea.

Elliott-¿donde están? –

Nicole-(ya vestida) el erudito… no puede ser Spike-

Spike-no tienes qué defenderme, amor-

Nicole lo golpea.

Nicole-escucha, esto… no puede ser así. Es incompetente. Es Spike-

Elliott-claro. Un vampiro: asesino, inmoral… oportunista, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? Voy a destruir este lugar hasta qué encuentre ese nido-

Spike-sobre mí cadáver-

Elliott-ya vi suficiente de tu cadáver por una noche, gracias-

Spike-pues no vas a…

Elliott lo golpea y Spike le devuelve el golpe, Elliott lo golpea con su arma en la cara y baja a los túneles.

Elliott-(a nicole) ¿vienes? –

Nicole ve a Spike quien está en el suelo con sangre en la nariz y luego baja con Elliott.

Spike-oigan. Esto es… ¡inconstitucional, eso es lo qué es! –

Spike agarra su camisa y se la pone.

Spike-¡no hay nada qué ver ahí abajo! –

-debajo de la cripta de Spike-

Nicole-Elliott, entiende. No digo qué sea bueno, de acuerdo. Sólo digo qué no es capas de algo así-

Llegan hasta el fin, donde está la verdadera cama pero no hay nada.

Elliott-no están-

Spike llega.

Spike-te lo dije-

Elliott-mí contacto dijo qué era un vampiro ingles de este cementerio-

Spike-si, claro. Por qué soy el único vampiro ingles en este cementerio. Eres más tonto de lo qué creí, por eso los dragones se extinguieron-

Nicole-te lo dije. Spike no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para planear algo así-

Spike-¡oye! Para tu información se donde viven los demás vampiros de este cementerio y creo qué se quien tiene sus preciados huevos-

Elliott-andando-

Spike-¿Qué? ¿sin un "por favor" y "perdona que sospecháramos de ti"? ¿Qué te hace pensar qué los llevaré? –

Nicole-Spike, si no quieres terminar dentro de un cenicero nos llevarás con el erudito-

Spike-bien. Sólo por ti, amor-

-en la cripta a unos metros de la de spike -

Elliott tira la puerta y Nicole se acerca al vampiro y lo estaca, Elliott, Nicole y Spike bajan a los túneles.

Nicole-te habrías ahorrado unos cuantos golpes si nos hubieras dicho de este lugar desde el principio-

Spike-tengo mí reputación. Y eso no incluye ser un soplón, amor-

Ven una docena de huevos en el suelo.

Elliott-necesitaremos mas armas. El vampiro lo fastidió. No los mantuvo congelados-

Spike-¿Qué tiene eso qué ver? –

Elliott-pronto nacerán-

Spike-aplastémoslos de una vez-

Nicole-no. Tú te vas a casa. No más juegos, Spike-

Spike-¡qué gracioso qué eso salga de ti! ¿"no mas juegos"? eso es todo lo qué me has hecho. Y sigues jugando con las reglas qué tú inventas. Sabes lo qué soy. Sabes lo qué estaría dispuesto a hacer por ti. Y eso no es suficiente, ¿cierto? Pero aun así vienes a mí-

Elliott-¿Lo has podido callar? –

Nicole-no hasta ahora-

Spike-(furioso) bien-

Spike se va.

Elliott-es mejor qué salgamos de aquí-

Los huevos comienzan a abrirse y los bebes demonios se acercan a Elliott y Nicole.

Elliott-parece qué nos quedaremos-

Elliott le arroja el arma a Nicole.

Nicole-Elliott, yo… -

Elliott-¡sólo apunta y mata! –

Nicole-no soy chica de armas-

Elliott-¿quieres vivir? Aprende-

Nicole dispara pero le da a varios puntos en la pared pero a ningún demonio.

Nicole-te lo dije-

Un demonio salta sobre ella y ella lo golpea con el arma-

Nicole-esto no sirve-

Arroja la pistola al suelo.

Los bebes demonios comienzan a trepar por el techo.

Elliott-tenemos qué salir-

Un demonio le cae encima y lo rasguña pero Nicole se lo quita y lo aplasta. Los dos corren a las escaleras y suben.

Elliott-necesitamos detener estas cosas… -

Nicole-¡Elliott!-

Nicole le desabrocha el cinturón con granadas de mano, le quita la clavija a una y las arroja al agujero.

Elliott-¡abajo! –

Elliott la jala y la pone contra el suelo. Los demonios comienzan a trepar por las escaleras y las granadas explotan, la explosión se extiende por todos los túneles cercanos, incluyendo los de Spike. Spike está en la parte de arriba, apunto de bajar cuando sale volando por la explosión.

-afuera de la tienda de Travers (La Barita Mágica)-

Nicole y Elliott salen de la tienda. Para un silencio incomodo.

Nicole-¿tú y Sam volverán a Centroamérica…o es confidencial? –

Elliott-Nepal-

Nicole-suena divertido-

Elliott-te enviaré una postal-

Nicole-Elliott, yo… -

Elliott-Nicole, yo… mí misión ya ha terminado aquí pero tengo la autorización de eliminar a cualquier ser qué ayudara al erudito. Y Spike técnicamente… ¿quieres qué haga eso? –

Nicole-¿Qué si quiero qué tú…? Y me preguntas-

Otro silencio incomodo.

Nicole-estoy durmiendo con él. Estoy durmiendo con Spike-

Elliott-ya había notado eso-

Nicole-y luego tú volviste… ¿y esperaste hasta qué tu vida fuera perfecta para mandar a un demonio hasta aquí y restregármelo en la cara? –

Elliott-¿crees qué fue fácil para mí? –

Nicole-si. Creo qué todo fue una aventura para toda la familia-

Elliott-tenía terror de volver a verte-

Nicole-¿y el ver a una increíble patética te aligeró la tarea? –

Elliott-no sé de qué hablas-

Nicole-Elliott, por favor, no me mientas-

Elliott-¡oye! ¿Quieres qué te diga qué me gustó verte en la cama con ese idiota? ¿O qué tu patio trácelo se ve genial con tanta basura? ¿O qué te ves bien con manchas de césped en tu abrigo? –

Nicole-¿las notaste? Es qué yo… Spike… –

Elliott-Nicole, todo eso no significa nada. Hablo en serio. Sigues siendo la primer mujer qué amé… y la mas fuerte qué he conocido. No le diré esto a mí esposa… pero sigues siendo muy sensual-

Nicole-¿sabes? Eso va después de muchos baños-

Elliott se ríe levemente.

Elliott-no sé trata de ver quien gana. Se qué tengo suerte ahora. Amo mí trabajo y a mí esposa-

Nicole-lo sé. Creo qué yo también la quiero-

Elliott-y no estás en el mejor lugar ahora y tal vez lo empeoré-

Nicole-no-

Elliott-la bola nunca deja de rodar, Nicky. Estás arriba y… luego abajo. No cambia lo qué eres. Eres una gran mujer-

Nicole-Elliott, esa noche… yo nunca pude… decir cuanto… cuanto lo sentía. Por lo qué pasó entre nosotros-

Elliott-no tendrás qué hacerlo-

Los demás salen de La Barita Mágica.

Sam-bueno, la boda se llevó a cabo en un helicóptero antes de una noche de asalto en el territorio enemigo-

Kurt-por curiosidad, ¿Cuánto cuesta la renta de uno de esos helicópteros? –

Sam-en realidad, lo rentamos de un cuartel local y… fue barato-

Kurt-oh, genial-

Todos se reúnen.

Sam-tienes mí e-mail. ¿Prometes mantenerte en contacto? –

Kitty-¿no te rastrearán? No quiero llevar a los malos a qué te sitúen por error-

Sam-nuestra línea es segura-

Kitty-obvio. Claro qué lo es. Sigo pensando qué son gente común, pero no, no lo son-

Sam-claro. La cazaría de demonios es algo exótico para una chica de Nueva York-

Sam la abraza y luego a Kurt.

Rogue-¿esta vez si te vas a despedir o sólo… te irás como todo un agente secreto? –

Se oye un helicóptero.

Elliott-eso depende. ¿Me abrazarás? –

Rogue abraza a Elliott.

Elliott-adiós, Rogue-

Rogue-creí qué no iba a ser tan feo esta vez. Lo es-

Sam-fue un placer conocerlos-

Sam y Elliott se alejan de los chicos.

Sam-¿listo para Nepal, agente? –

Elliott y Sam se ponen debajo del helicóptero.

Elliott-¿peleas con armas, cacerías de bichos, gran número de victimas? Si, necesito un descanso-

Bajan una soga y Elliott y Sam se amarran a ella y los del helicóptero los suben.

Kurt, Rogue kitty-¡adiós, Elliott! ¡Adiós, Sam!-

Kurt y kitty se meten a la tienda y Rogue se acerca a Nicole.

Rogue-¿estás bien?-

Nicole-si, descuida-

Rogue se aleja de Nicole y se mete a La Barita Mágica. Nicole los observa irse y se queda pensando.

-en la cripta de Spike-

Spike revisa los escombros de lo qué solían ser sus cosas y Nicole llega.

Spike-(sin verla directamente) regresaste. ¿Dónde quedó tu niño soldado? –

Nicole-se fue-

Spike-(voltea a verla) ¿y has venido por un poco de amor? La cama está arruinada pero, en sí, ese nunca fue un lugar para… -

Nicole-no vine aquí a eso. Y tampoco vine a arruinar tu estúpida imagen. Así eres tú. Debí saberlo-

Spike-oh, esto es peor entonces, ¿no? esto es tú diciéndome… -

Nicole-se acabó-

Spike se acerca a Nicole.

Spike-ya conozco ese tono de voz, amor. Es música de cama. No cambia lo qué deseas-

Nicole-eso lo sé. Te deseo-

Spike la ve, sorprendido.

Nicole-el estar contigo… hace las cosas…simples. Por un rato-

Spike-yo no… llamaría cinco horas "un rato"-

Nicole-te estoy usando. No te podré amar. Estoy siendo débil y egoísta...-

Spike-no soy yo quien se queja-

Nicole-… y está matándome. Debo ser fuerte con esto-

Spike la ve un momento, confundido.

Nicole-(dulcemente) lo siento, Spike-

Spike la ve a los ojos, entristecido, ella da la vuelta y se va, dejando a Spike petrificado.

-en la puerta de la cripta-

Nicole está saliendo, muy seria, pero pone una expresión de tristeza en el rostro mientras voltea para atrás para ver la cripta del vampiro por última vez.

Continuará…


	12. Reviviendo el pasado

-en el Bronze-

("Reviviendo el pasado")

-en el Bronze-

A la noche siguiente.

Kurt y Rogue están bailando, Nicole y kitty están sentadas en una mesa.

Kitty-y… ¿Cómo vas con…? –

Nicole-¿Spike? Terminó. Ya todo acabó-

Kitty-no te ves muy feliz por eso-

Nicole-claro qué lo estoy. Estoy feliz, mírame-

Kitty-¿y qué va a pasar? –

Nicole-voy a celebrar. Estoy pensando en una reunión en mí casa, Rogue, Kurt, Logan tú y yo. Podemos ver películas… o algo-

Kitty-¿estás segura? No creo qué… -

Nicole-relájate. Es para eso qué haré la reunión. Para relajarme un rato y estar con mis amigos. Los extraño-

Kitty-bien-

Kurt y Rogue regresan.

Rogue-¿ya hablaste con el profesor sobre lo qué pasó en la fiesta? –

Nicole-si-

Kurt-¿Cómo te fue? –

Nicole-¿en la escala del 1 al 10? Morí-

Rogue-no pudo haber estado tan mal-

Nicole-tuve qué decirles todo-

Rogue-vaya qué si estuvo mal-

Nicole-se volvieron locos. El profesor quería examinarme psicológicamente, Storm quería saltarse ese paso y llevarme de una vez a una institución mental-

Rogue-¿y qué pasó? –

Nicole-los llevé de cacería para qué se aseguraran. El profesor quiere capturar a un vampiro para estudiarlo-

Kurt-¿Qué pasó con el profesor Logan? –

Nicole-Logan fue a una misión y no pudo apoyarme hasta qué llegó. Cuando le dijo al profesor y Storm qué era verdad, fue cuando me creyeron-

Kitty-¿les dijiste lo de Spike? –

Nicole-no tuve otra opción, Logan sacó el tema a relucir. Les dije qué era un vampiro qué tenía alma y qué era mí entrenador-

Rogue-¿qué dijeron? –

Nicole-el profesor está buscando a Spike para hacerle algunos análisis y saber como obtuvo su alma-

Kitty-pobre Spike-

Rogue-si. Él consiguió su alma… ¿como? –

Nicole-no lo sé. Lo sabía, pero no lo recuerdo-

Rogue-¿Lo sabias? –

Nicole-cuando tenía tu cuerpo y besé a Spike, sus memorias se transfirieron a mí, pero cuando recuperé mí cuerpo todo se volvió muy confuso-

Rogue-¿y nunca le has preguntado? –

Nicole-¿yo? Sólo acostumbro preguntarle si quiere tener una estaca en su corazón… por lo general-

Kurt-¿y sabes donde está? –

Nicole-no lo sé. Tal vez está en el bar de demonios. Buscando pelea-

Kitty-(viendo hacia la puerta) o tal vez está aquí-

Nicole-¿Por qué lo…? –

Nicole ve qué Spike se acerca.

Nicole-oh-

Spike-hola a todos-

Nicole-¿Qué haces aquí, spike? –

Spike-estoy buscando mí encendedor, creo lo dejé aquí la otra noche, ¿no lo has visto?-

Nicole-no. y te aconsejo qué busques en otro lado-

Kurt-bueno. Los dejaré con su plática y me iré a bailar-

Rogue-voy contigo-

Kitty-espérenme-

Los tres se alejan de Nicole y Spike. Nicole mira a Kitty con cara de "no me dejes sola con él" pero cuando Kitty se iba a sentar, Rogue la jaló a la pista.

Nicole-tonto-

Spike-¿que?–

Nicole-tú. Buscando excusas para verme-

Spike-no te elogies. Debo encontrarlo, amor-

Nicole-deja de buscarme... y llamarme así. Lo nuestro se acabó-

Spike-claro. Es verdad, pero aun así debo ayudarte a pelear contra el mal. Es lo qué Rupert quería-

Nicole-¿Por qué no te vas? -

Spike-creí qué querrías… -

Nicole-¡vete de aquí! –

Spike se enoja y se acerca bruscamente a Nicole y la empuja contra la pared, mete la mano en el bolsillo de Nicole, saca el encendedor y se lo enseña.

Spike-tomaré lo qué vine a recoger, amor-

Spike se aleja de ella dejándola inmóvil.

Spike-hasta luego, mí amuleto-

Spike se va.

-afuera del Bronze-

Nicole y sus amigos van saliendo del club cuando varios hombres aparecen.

Hombre-¡vaya! Así qué esta es la famosa Cazadora. ¿Que crees? Venimos a matarte-

Nicole-chicos, váyanse. Habrá problemas-

Rogue-podemos ayudarte-

Nicole-no puedo pelear si tengo qué estar preocupándome por ustedes. ¡Largo! –

Kurt-pero… -

Aparece Spike.

Spike-¿me perdí la acción? –

Kitty-ya tiene ayuda, vamonos-

Rogue-yo me quedo-

Nicole-vete-

Rogue-es mí responsabilidad, también-

Nicole-bien, quédate-

Hombre-no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Julian, soy un warlock-

Nicole-conozco a los de tu raza. Bastante fisgones-

Hombre-bien, basta de charlas y… muere-

Los warlocks les arrojan bolas de energía..

Nicole-¡cuidado!–

Nicole empuja a Spike y Rogue, desviándolos de las bolas, Spike se golpea con la banqueta y queda inconsciente, Nicole se levanta y explota a algunos, pelea con otros y en ese momento, el jefe agarra a Rogue, quien lo patea y se aleja. El demonio le lanza una bola de energía a Nicole y esta se la devuelve con su telekinesis. El demonio estalla y la explosión alcanza a Nicole y Spike, quienes desaparecen cuando la explosión termina.

Rogue-oh, esto es malo-

-en la mansión-

Rogue llega corriendo y toca a la puerta de Logan, Logan abre.

Logan-Rogue, ¿Qué pasa?-

Rogue-(lo dice rápidamente, y nerviosa) tienes qué ayudarme. Nicole y Spike… ellos... Estábamos peleando con unos warlocks y de repente desaparecieron. Hubo una explosión y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaban. Creo qué están muertos y eso es malo-

Logan-tranquila. Respira profundo y cuéntame. ¿Quien estaba peleando? –

Rogue-Nicole, Spike y yo-

Logan-¿entre ustedes? –

Rogue-no, estábamos peleando con unos warlocks. Y de repente desaparecieron-

Logan-¿los warlocks? –

Rogue-Nicole y Spike. Y creo qué eso es malo-

Logan-¿Cómo qué desaparecieron? ¿Qué pasó? –

Rogue-un warlock lanzó una bola de energía y Nicole se la regresó. El warlock explotó y la explosión llegó hasta ellos dos. Cuando la explosión terminó ya no estaban. ¿Crees qué estén muertos? –

Logan-no, no están muertos. Donde quiera qué estén están bien… espero-

-con Nicole y Spike-

Nicole está al lado de Spike, quien sigue inconsciente. Nicole comienza a sacudirlo para que despierte.

Nicole-Spike. Despierta-

Spike comienza a despertar.

Spike-(frotándose la cabeza) ¿Qué pasó?-

Nicole-no lo sé. Pero no creo qué sigamos en Nueva York-

Spike-¿a qué te…? –

Spike ve a su alrededor.

Spike-definitivamente no es Nueva York-

Nicole-¿te puedes levantar?-

Spike-eso creo. Pero la próxima vez qué decidas arrojarme, hazlo sobre algo suave-

Nicole-¿algo suave? –

Spike-(con su acostumbrada mirada de lujuria hacia Nicole) si. Como una cama-

Nicole-eso no volverá a pasar. Ya lo superé-

Spike-¿si? ¿Y porque sigue tu mano en mí pecho? –

Nicole ve su mano y la quita rápidamente, completamente sonrojada.

Nicole-vamos. Hay qué descubrir donde estamos y como volver-

Nicole se levanta y se acerca a un puesto de periódicos.

Nicole-mira esto-

Spike se acerca.

Spike-¿que? ¿Tiene buenos gráficos? –

Nicole-no, tonto. En la parte de arriba. Mira la fecha y el lugar-

Spike-Los Ángeles-

Nicole-13 de abril de... 1994-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Travers-este es un asunto importante. Quizás están muertos-

Logan-no. Nicole no está muerta. No te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo-

Rogue-el hechizo para localizarla no sirve-

Travers-eso pasa cuando no esta con nosotros-

Rogue-tal vez está en otra dimensión-

Logan-¿Cómo podemos buscarla en otras dimensiones? -

Rogue-tendríamos qué ir a cada dimensión a buscarla. Y son infinitas-

Travers-¿podemos saber si están muertos? –

Rogue-no tengo un hechizo para eso pero… -

Logan-¿pero que? –

Rogue-hay un hechizo para invocar al Ángel de la Muerte. Él puede decirnos si se llevó a Nicole o a Spike-

Travers-bien. La prioridad es saber si están bien y si es así… saber donde están-

-en 1994-

Nicole-¿alguna idea? –

Spike-no. Pero casi amanece y debo evitar el sol, amor-

Nicole-bien. Vamos a buscar un lugar-

Spike-¿una cripta para dos con cercado blanco y hermoso césped? -

Nicole-no. Un edificio abandonado servirá. Creo qué se donde-

-en una casa abandonada-

Spike-¿es aquí? –

Nicole-si. No sé como supe qué estaba vacía-

Spike-pues parece qué algún demonio mató a los habitantes. Nadie se muda sin llevarse sus cosas-

Nicole-así parece-

Spike-lindo decorado-

Nicole-será mejor qué descansemos un rato-

Spike-(tomando a Nicole de la cintura y acercandola a él) o podríamos… -

Nicole-(se aleja de él) no sucederá-

Spike-vamos. Estamos en otro tiempo. Nadie se enterará-

Nicole-no, Spike. Es en serio-

Spike-bien. Como quieras-

Spike se acuesta en el sillón, dejándole la cama a Nicole.

A la día siguiente.

Nicole y Spike están dormidos y se oye en la calle un camión de los helados. Al oír la melodía Nicole se despierta y camina hacia la puerta, mira a los niños acercarse a la ventanilla y su atención se centra en una niña de 6 años de cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta por debajo de la cintura, peinada de 2 coletas, está lloviendo. Los niños están amontonados en la ventanilla, el heladero la abre.

Heladero-¿quieren helados? –

Niños-si, por favor-

Spike se acerca.

Spike-¿Qué ves, amor? –

Nicole-el camión de los helados-

Spike-¿que? ¿Quieres un helado? No creo tener dinero de esta época-

Nicole voltea a verlo con una mirada asesina por el comentario.

Heladero-dijeron la palabra mágica-

Los niños son absorbidos por el camión de helados, sin qué Nicole se de cuenta, todos excepto la niña qué Nicole estaba viendo. La niña se mete corriendo a su casa, qué está justo enfrente de la casa abandonada en la qué están Nicole y Spike.

Nicole-no. es sólo qué… -

Spike-¿Qué pasa? –

Nicole-hay una niña. Ella se me hace familiar-

Spike-¿sabes porque? –

Nicole-creo qué si. Creo qué soy yo-

Spike-¿eres tú? –

Nicole-esa niña soy yo. Y si esa soy yo… mis padres están… -

La niña sale con sus padres de la mano, está llorando incesantemente. Su madre, una hermosa mujer con el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Y su padre, un hombre alto y apuesto con ojos azules y cabello negro.

Catherine-no hay nada malo con el camión de helados, cariño-

James-sólo qué se le acabaran los helados-

Catherine-¡james! Necesito un poco de ayuda-

Nicole voltea a verlos, impactada.

Nicole-… aquí-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Rogue-"Espíritus del aire, la arena y el viento. Únanse para liberar al ángel. Ofrezco esta rima al viento. Que aparezca el Ángel de la muerte antes de que sea mi momento"-

Aparece el Ángel de la Muerte.

Muerte-últimamente me han estado invocando mucho. ¿Ahora que? –

Rogue-siento molestarlo, señor. Solo nos… -

Muerte-habla rápido niña. Tengo cosas mejores qué hacer qué estar aquí, oyéndote balbucear-

Travers-nos preguntábamos si se llevó a una chica llamada Nicole anoche, es la Cazadora-

Travers-oh, ella. La conozco. Es agradable-

Logan-¿que? –

Travers-¿quiere decir qué se la llevó? –

Muerte-no. ella no está en mí lista… aun. Tarde o temprano lo estará. Siendo la cazadora creo qué será temprano-

Rogue-¿y un sujeto llamado spike? –

Muerte-no. no conozco a ningún Spike. Pero creo qué lo conoceré-

Rogue-no creo qué sea pronto. Es un vampiro-

Muerte-entonces ya tuve el placer-

Travers-si no están en su lista y no sé los ha llevado, quiere decir qué siguen vivos-

Logan-bien. Despídete de tu amigo y busquemos a Nicole-

Muerte-espero haber sido útil-

Rogue-lo fue. Gracias-

Muerte-no veremos-

Rogue-espero qué no sea pronto-

La muerte se va.

Travers-tenemos qué hacer un hechizo de localización. Y rápido, no sabemos en qué situación estén-

-en 1994-

Nicole-ellos son mis padres-

Spike-¿Lo dices en serio? –

Nicole-no los he visto en nueve años, pero… recuerdo con detalle cada detalle de su rostro-

Spike-¿y qué vas a hacer?-

Nicole-voy a hablar con ellos-

Spike-no puedes hacer eso. Alterarías el curso se la historia-

Nicole-claro. Porque te voy a extrañar a ti y a la vida de Cazadora-

Spike-eso no sé irá. Pero la muerte de tus padres te da fuerza. Quizás quieras venganza, pero una Cazadora se alimenta del dolor. Sin él estarás desprotegida-

Nicole-no necesito el dolor-

Spike-sin la muerte de tus padres no tendrías problemas con los vampiros y tal vez también me quieras. Me parece bien. Debes hablar con ellos, adelante-

Nicole se acerca a sus padres, quienes se acercaron al camión de helados para enseñarle a su hija qué no hay nada de malo pero cuando les iba a hablar, el camión de helados los absorbe.

Nicole-¿Qué pasó? –

Spike-he oído de esto. Es un camión de helados demoníaco qué atrapa a los niños buenos para qué no lleguen a ser adultos qué puedan cambiar el mundo para el bien-

Nicole-pero si sólo ataca niños, ¿Por qué se llevó a mis padres? –

Spike-el demonio qué conduce el camión tiene el poder de ver los poderes inactivos en los niños. Tal vez vio qué vas a ser la Cazadora y no quiso arriesgarse. Debes alejarte o te absorberá también-

Nicole-no. mis padres están atrapados dentro. Yo estoy atrapada dentro. Sin esa niña no existiré-

Nicole trata de abrir la puerta de atrás pero no puede.

Spike-no la abrirás así de fácil. Es un camión demoníaco, sólo los demonios pueden abrirlo-

Nicole-¿los vampiros no son demonios en cuerpo humano? –

Spike-¿ahora necesitas mí ayuda? –

Nicole-si-

Spike-ahora necesitas a Spike, ¿he? Esto no sé ve todos lo días-

Nicole-¿vas a ayudarme o sólo…? –

El camión de helados absorbe a Nicole.

Spike-¡nicky! –

Spike corre a la puerta y la abre, adentro hay un bosque invernal, Spike entra y comienza a rastrear a Nicole. En le camino se topa con un niño llorando, él trata de acercarse pero de repente todo comienza a moverse y el niño es jalado hacia el cielo, Spike lo agarra del tobillo.

Niño-¡no dejes qué me vaya!-

Spike-¡no te iras, pequeño!-

El niño desaparece entre las manos de Spike.

Spike-¡demonios! –

Spike voltea a los lados y ve a otra niña escondida debajo de un sube y baja, se acerca a ella.

Spike-ven, pequeña. Vamonos de aquí-

Niña-estoy asustada-

Spike-si, lo sé. Pero si no nos vamos será tarde-

Niña-se supone qué no debo hablar con extraños-

Spike-yo no soy un extraño. Me llamo Spike-

Niña-¿Spike? Qué extraño nombre-

Spike la levanta.

Spike-si, bueno. ¿Cual es el tuyo, pequeña?-

Niña-yo soy… -

Catherine-¡Nicole! –

Catherine corre hacia Spike, le quita a la niña y la besa y abraza.

Catherine-estaba preocupada, ¿estás bien? –

Nicole (niña)-estaba hablando con este señor, mami-

Catherine-¿Quién es usted? –

Spike-no es momento de presentaciones. Hay qué salir de aquí-

Catherine-no sin mí esposo-

Spike-mire. Usted salga y yo buscaré a su esposo. La salida está por allá-

Catherine-no. yo lo ayudaré a buscar a mí esposo-

Spike-usted corre peligro aquí y tiene qué poner a su hija a salvo. Salga de aquí. Yo tengo qué buscar a una amiga y buscaré a su esposo-

Catherine-bien-

Nicole aparece.

Nicole-¡spike! ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Spike-buscándote, amor-

Nicole-lleva a mí ma… a la señora a un lugar seguro. Buscaré a los demás-

Spike-es lo qué yo planeaba hacer. Tú corres peligro aquí adentro. No dejaré qué te hagan daño-

Nicole-discutiendo no hacemos nada-

Spike-los buscamos los dos-

Nicole-bien-

Spike-bien-

Nicole-de acuerdo-

Spike-como quieras-

Comienzan a caminar.

-en La Barita Mágica-

Rogue-ya intentamos todo. No se me ocurre nada más-

Logan-debe haber algo qué no hayamos intentado-

Travers-parece qué el regreso de nicole está en sus manos. No podemos hacer nada-

Rogue-¿y qué? ¿Nos rendimos y no hacemos nada? –

Travers-¿Qué sugieres qué hagamos? –

Rogue-no lo sé. Pero debe haber algo qué podamos hacer-

Travers-si hay algo. Confiar en Nicole. Ella lo solucionará-

-en el camión de helados-

Nicole, su madre y Spike están buscando a su padre y otros niños. Spike y Nicole van adelante y Catherine no los oye.

Nicole-tonto-

Spike-¿Qué? –

Nicole-tú. Te dije qué sacaras a mí madre de aquí-

Spike-¿yo soy tonto? Tú eres la qué podría morir ya qué esta cosa no absorbe a los demonios. Pero eres tan terca como tu madre-

Ven a James.

Catherine-¡james! –

James-¡cathie!-

Se besan.

James-encontré a estos niños. Debemos sacarlos de aquí-

Spike-todos síganme-

-afuera del camión-

Spike ayuda a salir a los niños pero le demonio heladero trata de atacarlo y Nicole comienza a pelear con él.

Catherine-(a su hija) cariño, no veas esto-

Nicole-(peleando con el demonio) déjenla, le hará bien en le futuro-

Catherine-¿Quién eres? –

Nicole-(peleando) soy… una amiga-

Catherine-¿eres la cazadora? –

Nicole-(peleando) si. Eso es lo qué soy-

El demonio tira a Nicole al suelo y Spike lo ataca, Nicole se levanta y vuelve a atacar al demonio. El demonio saca volando a Spike.

Nicole-(peleando) ¡vayan a su casa! –

Catherine lleva a Nicole (niña) cerca de su casa.

James-¿puedo ayudar? –

Nicole-(peleando) ¿eres súper fuerte? –

James-no-

Nicole-entonces vete-

El demonio le rasguña el brazo y la tira al suelo.

Spike-¡cazadora! –

Spike trata de golpear al demonio pero este vuelve a golpearlo y lo saca volando. El demonio se acerca a Nicole, quien trata de levantarse.

Nicole-no… puedo… moverme-

Spike se levanta para ayudarla pero Nicole levanta su mano, con dificultad, y explota al demonio-

Spike-¿Cómo hiciste eso? -

James-tienes poderes, ¿cierto?–

Spike-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –

Nicole-Spike, ahora no. no puedo moverme-

Catherine-era el demonio Gark. Sus garras tienen un poderoso paralizante. Hay qué hacer un antídoto o la parálisis llegará al diafragma y se asfixiará. Llévenla a la casa, rápido-

-en la sala-

Spike entra con Nicole en brazos.

Catherine-recuéstala en el sillón-

Spike la recuesta en el sillón y le pone una almohada en la cabeza.

Catherine-cuídala, iré a hacer el antídoto-

James-¿ustedes son novios? –

Spike-si, así es-

Nicole pone cara de: "¿Qué cosa?".

James-¿Quienes son ustedes? –

Spike-yo soy Spike. Y ella es… Darla. Su nombre es Darla-

Nicole pequeña se acerca a Nicole grande.

Nicole pequeña-¿te vas a morir? –

James-ella va a estar bien, cariño. Tu madre es la mejor curando enfermos-

Nicole pequeña-¿son como tú y mamá? –

James-si. Eso creo-

Spike-si, también tenemos poderes, si a eso te refieres-

James-¿Cómo sabes qué tenemos…? –

Spike-¡por favor! No estaban alterados cuando no enfrentamos al demonio, tu esposa está haciendo una poción, sabían sobre la Cazadora, sabían qué clase de demonio era. Fue bastante obvio, amigo-

Nicole pequeña-oye, ¿quieres ir a mí cuarto a jugar? –

Spike-no lo sé. No lo creo. No soy bueno jugando. Además, no creo qué tus padres me dejen… -

James-¿Por qué no traes tus juguetes y juegan aquí, cariño? –

Nicole pequeña-está bien, papi-

Nicole pequeña va corriendo a su cuarto.

Spike-no creo qué sea buena idea. No soy bueno con los niños-

James-claro qué es buena idea. Nicole es muy amable y amistosa-

Spike-(en voz baja) lo qué los años hacen con la gente –

James-¿disculpa? –

Spike-nada. Creo qué si pude entender a Dru podré con alguien más cuerda-

Nicole pequeña baja corriendo con varios juguetes.

Nicole pequeña-¡vamos a jugar! –

Spike-bien. Vamos, pequeña-

Nicole pequeña se sienta en el suelo y Spike en la mesa de café y Nicole pequeña le presenta todos sus juguetes. Nicole se les queda viendo.

Catherine-bien. El antídoto está listo-

James-¿se lo tiene qué beber? –

Catherine-si. ¿Me ayudas, querido? –

James le ayuda a darle el antídoto a Nicole.

Spike-¿con eso se curará? –

Catherine-hay qué darle un tiempo para qué se recupere, pero si. Con esto se curará-

James-descuida. Tu novia estará bien-

Catherine-¿son novios? –

Spike-si-

Catherine-¿y hacen esto a menudo? ¿Cazan demonios como pareja? –

Spike-así fue como la conocí-

Nicole pequeña-¡vamos, juega! –

Catherine-Nicole, cariño, no seas grosera. Háblale bien al señor-

Nicole pequeña-perdón, mami-

Nicole-bien, parece qué ya puedo moverme. Su poción es muy buena-

Catherine-¿poción? –

James-querida, ellos ya saben qué tenemos poderes-

Catherine-¿ah, si? –

James-fuimos muy obvios-

Nicole-descuiden, su secreto está a salvo con nosotros-

Catherine-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

Nicole-déjeme presentarme. Yo soy… Darla. Darla…(improvisando) Summers. Mucho gusto-

Catherine-igualmente. ¿Y quien es su novio? –

Nicole-él es Spike. Es mí… novio-

Spike-¿lo soy? –

Nicole-(con una sonrisa fingida) si, spikey-

Spike-claro. Lo soy-

Catherine-¿eres una bruja? –

Nicole-si. En parte-

James-¿en parte? –

Nicole-mí padre…era un… mortal. ¿Usted es un mutante? –

James-si, lo soy. Mí poder consiste en qué puedo transformarme en lo qué quiera-

Nicole-¡genial! Y… ¿usted es una bruja? –

Catherine-si. No tengo poderes pero soy buena con las pociones y hechizos-

Nicole-ya veo-

Nicole se toca el brazo quejándose.

Catherine-estás herida-

Nicole-no es nada-

James-estas sangrando-

Nicole-en serio. Estoy bien-

Catherine-tenemos qué curarte-

Nicole-no sé moleste-

James-salvaste a nuestra princesa, es lo menos qué podemos hacer-

Nicole-bien-

Catherine-¡Zach! –

Nicole-¿Zach? –

Catherine-es mí guía blanco-

Nicole-¿Qué es un guía blanco? –

Catherine-es como el Ángel guardián de las brujas buenas. ¿Tú no tienes uno? –

Nicole-no qué yo sepa-

Catherine-¡Zach! ¿Dónde estas? –

Zach aparece orbitando.

Zach-¿me llamabas, Cathie? –

Nicole-¿Cathie? –

Catherine-esta joven está herida, ¿puedes curarla? Es una bruja-

Zach-claro-

Zach se acerca a Nicole le pone unas manos sobre la herida, sin tocarla y una luz dorada sale de las manos, la herida se cura.

Nicole-¡increíble! –

Catherine-¿en serio nunca habías visto a una luz blanca? –

Nicole-nunca-

James-¿no tenemos qué investigar qué fue lo qué nos atacó y si lo volverá a hacer?-

Catherine-cierto. Vamos al ático, ahí guardo mí libro de las sombras-

-en el ático-

Catherine-aquí esta. El heladero-

Nicole-¿Qué dice? –

Catherine- Bajo la apariencia de un heladero, este demonio es responsable de capturar niños inocentes. Para atraer a su presa, el Heladero reproduce una canción cuyas notas atraen a los niños buenos y puros como moscas a la miel.

Una vez persuadidos, el Heladero lleva a los futuros brujos y luces blancas dentro del camión para enfrentarlos con El Todo. EL Todo. Esta peligrosa fuerza existe en el mundo mágico dentro del camión del Heladero. El Todo absorbe seres buenos desprevenidamente y sin dejar rastro. Dado que la fuerza discrimina el bien del mal, representa una amenaza para inocentes, pero no para demonios. El Heladero usa El Todo para destruir niños qué harán un gran bien a la humanidad después de atraerlos a su camión. En el mundo mágico nadie escapa de El Todo. Tarde o temprano viene por todos-

Nicole-¿no podemos destruirlo? –

Catherine-no dice ningún hechizo-

Spike-¿y porque no lo vuelas como al demonio? Eso debe bastar-

Catherine-supongo qué puedo hacer un hechizo para desvanecerlo-

Nicole-bien-

-afuera-

Catherine, Nicole y Spike están al lado del camion de helados.

Catherine-"Deja que el objeto de objeción se transforme en un sueño, mientras hago que lo que se ve no se vea"-

El camión de helados desaparece.

Nicole-bien. Ya no lastimará más niños inocentes-

Catherine-está lloviendo muy fuerte. Entremos a mí casa-

-adentro-

Catherine-están empapados. ¿Tienen donde quedarse? –

Nicole-pues… -

Spike-no, no tenemos-

James-pueden quedarse aquí. Es lo menos qué podemos hacer para agradecerles qué nos salvaran-

Nicole-gracias-

Catherine-les traeré unas toallas y ropa seca. No queremos qué se resfríen-

Spike-no creo qué eso pueda pasarme. Pero gracias de todas formas-

Catherine se va.

Nicole pequeña se acerca a spike.

Nicole pequeña-¿me puedes cargar?-

Spike-bueno, yo… -

Spike voltea a ver a Nicole, quien lo ve con cara de: "si lo haces te estaco".

Spike-claro. ¿Por qué no? –

Nicole-Spike, déjala. No debes… -

James-a ella le agrada. Déjalo-

Nicole-no creo qué a ella le agrade-

Spike levanta a Nicole pequeña.

Spike-¿Lo le a grada a ella o no te agrada a ti, amor? –

Nicole pequeña-eres divertido. Hazme volar-

Nicole-tiene seis años. No sabe lo qué es bueno para ella-

Spike la arroja y la cacha varias veces.

Spike-¿te gustó, pequeña? –

Nicole pequeña-otra vez. Hazlo otra vez-

Spike-bueno-

Catherine-ya es hora de dormir, cariño. Deja a Spike y vete a la cama-

Nicole pequeña-si, mami-

Spike-adiós, pequeña-

Nicole pequeña-adiós señor-

Spike-llámame Spike, linda-

Nicole pequeña-bueno. Adiós, Spike-

Nicole pequeña le da un beso en la mejilla y se va a dormir.

Catherine-eres bueno con los niños-

Nicole-creo qué sólo con esta niña-

Spike-¿no puedes creer qué soy bueno con los niños, amor?-

Nicole-(sonriendo) si. Te gustan tanto qué podrías comértelos-

Spike-es improbable. Soy bueno, ¿recuerdas? –

Nicole-(sonrisa fingida) claro, Spikey-

Catherine-tomen. Séquense-

Les da las toallas.

Nicole-gracias. Y perdón por las molestias-

Catherine-descuida. No es molestia. Siento como si fueras mí hija-

Nicole-qué gracioso qué lo mencione. Yo… -

Spike-yo creo qué ya es hora de dormir. Luchar contra demonios es más agorador de lo qué parece-

Catherine-claro. Los llevaré a su cuarto-

-en el cuarto de invitados-

Catherine-espero qué no les moleste qué sólo haya una cama. No solemos invitar a personas a dormir. Y asumí qué como son novios, ustedes… -

Spike-está bien, ¿verdad, amor? –

Nicole-(con una sonrisa fingida) si-

Catherine-bien. El baño está al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha. Los dejaré para qué descansen-

Spike-gracias. Lo haremos-

Catherine se va y Spike cierra la puerta.

Nicole-¿Por qué tenías qué decir qué somos novio? –

Spike-por qué es la definición qué se me ocurrió de lo qué tenemos, amor-

Nicole-no tenemos nada. Te usé. Y tú no me amas. Sólo estas obsesionado-

Spike se enoja y pone a Nicole contra la pared.

Spike-he tratado de hacértelo ver de mil maneras. Te lo he dicho, te lo he demostrado. Te amo. Daría mí vida por ti. Aceptaría un tormento perpetuo si eso te lo hiciera entender. Te amo hasta hartarme. Te amo tanto qué dejaría qué mis piernas exploten y mis globos oculares se fundan, incluso aun mas. Pero no parece impórtate. Estas tan tranquila viéndome sufrir. Pero yo se qué sientes algo por mí. Tal vez no quieres admitirlo por qué odias a los de mí raza, pero sabes qué soy diferente y aun así dices odiarme. No te he hecho nada para me odies y aun así lo haces. ¿Qué tengo qué hacer para…? (suspira) el amor no está en el cerebro, nena. (Señala su sien) Está en la sangre… (Se pone la mano en el pecho) la sangre qué grita dentro para hacer su voluntad. Puede qué yo sea marioneta del amor, pero por lo menos lo admito-

Spike la suelta.

Spike-el amor es algo curioso, ¿no? -

Nicole sale corriendo hacia el baño completamente avergonzada y ruborizada, cierra la puerta y Spike se recuesta en el sillón.

-en el baño-

Nicole-(alterada) no puedo con esto. Ya no puedo con esto. Sólo soy una chica de 19 años. No puedo seguir esa farsa por más tiempo-

Nicole se sienta en la tina.

-en La Barita Mágica-

Rogue está en la bodega mezclando una poción. Llega Logan.

Logan-¿Qué haces? –

Rogue-un hechizo para llamar a una bruja perdida. Si funciona bien, traerá a Nicole de vuelta-

Logan-¿Cómo lo harás? –

Rogue-con un poco de mí sangre-

Logan-no son hermanas de sangre. No tienen la misma sangre-

Rogue-lo sé, pero cuando éramos pequeñas hicimos un pacto de sangre. Somos técnicamente hermanas-

Logan-¿crees qué funcione? –

Rogue-no lo sé. Hay qué intentarlo-

Rogue-"Poderes de las brujas, asciendan, viajen invisibles a través de los cielos, vengan a nosotras que los invocamos, vengan a nosotras que los esperamos"-

Rogue añade a la poción una gota de su sangre y vuelve a mezclar.

Rogue-"La sangre a la sangre, te invoco, sangre a la sangre, úneme a ti"-

Aparecen unas orbitas doradas, envuelven a Rogue y ésta desaparece.

Logan-¡genial! Dos brujas pérdidas-

-en 1994-

Rogue aparece en el baño, al lado de Nicole, quien brinca del susto al verla y cae dentro de la tina.

Nicole-¡rogue! –

Rogue-hola-

Nicole-¿Qué haces aquí? –

Rogue-hice un hechizo. Aunque se suponía qué te llevara conmigo, no al revés. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos? –

Nicole-en Los Ángeles, 1994. En mí antigua casa-

Rogue-¿con tus padres? –

Nicole-si-

Rogue-quiero conocerlos-

Nicole-no creo qué les agrade qué aparezcan chicas en su baño y los despierten. Aunque creo qué siguen en la sala-

Rogue-¿y spike? –

Nicole-supongo qué dormido, en el cuarto de invitados-

Rogue-¿y cual es tu cuarto? No me digas qué dormirás aquí-

Nicole-no, se supone qué debo dormir en el cuarto de invitados-

Rogue-¿con spike? ¿En qué estaban pensando sus padres? –

Nicole-en primera, no saben qué son mis padres. En segunda, Spike dijo qué éramos novios y no me quedó de otra qué seguirle el juego-

Rogue-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –

Nicole-por qué estaba paralizada cuando Spike lo dijo y...-

Rogue-espera. ¿Paralizada? –

Nicole-si. Peleamos contra un demonio Gark y tiene garras paralizantes-

Rogue-¿me perdí de mucho en tan poco tiempo? –

Nicole-si, ven, vamos a qué te presente-

-en la sala-

Catherine-hola Darla, ¿se te ofrece algo? –

Nicole-a decir verdad, quería presentarle a una amiga. Ella es Rogue-

James-¿de donde salio? –

Rogue-hice un hechizo para encontrar a mí amiga, qué estaba perdida, y llegué aquí-

Catherine-¿también eres bruja?

Rogue-practicante de bruja-

James-¿estabas perdida? –

Nicole-si. Es una larga historia-

Rogue-los tres peleamos contra un warlock y cuando ella lo explotó Spike y ella fueron transportados hasta aquí-

Nicole-o quizás no tan larga-

Catherine-¿de donde vienen? –

Rogue-Nueva York, en el año 2007-

James-¿vienen del futuro? –

Nicole-y no sabemos como volver-

Catherine-creo qué mí mamá puede ayudarles, pero ya es muy tarde y no le puedo llamar a esta hora. Le llamaré mañana en la mañana-

Nicole-gracias. Seria perfecto-

Rogue-si-

Catherine-pero no tenemos otro lugar para qué duermas-

Nicole-puede dormir con Spike y yo. No le molestará-

Catherine-si tú estás de acuerdo-

Rogue-si-

Catherine-bien-

Nicole-yo la llevo al cuarto. Muchas gracias-

James-buenas noches-

-en la puerta del cuarto-

Nicole va a abrir la puerta cuando Spike la abre.

Spike-¿está todo bien, amor? Oí ruido y me preocupé al no verte en la cama.

Nicole-(a la defensiva) no me acostaría contigo en la misma cama aunque fuera necesario, Spike-

Spike-(entristecido por la actitud de la joven) te dejé la cama. Yo me acosté en el sillón-

Nicole-(avergonzada) oh-

Spike-hola Rogue, ¿Cómo llegaste? –

Rogue-un hechizo-

Spike-oh. Bueno. Nos vemos mañana-

Rogue-si-

Spike se vuelve a acostar en el sillón, Nicole va a entrar pero Rogue la jala y cierra la puerta para qué no las escuche Spike.

Rogue-¡vaya! –

Nicole-¿Qué sucede? –

Rogue-no había sentido… nada así nunca-

Nicole-¿nada como que?-

Rogue-dar vueltas en el infinito, ¿me entiendes? La cabeza girando y… sentir qué te ahogas y qué tu corazón se detiene-

Nicole-Rogue, ¿de qué estás hablando? –

Rogue-hablo del amor-

Nicole-¿hablas del amor? Rogue, él no me ama. Sólo es obsesivo-

Rogue-no. No es cierto. Él te ama con todo su corazón. Está enamorado de ti-

Nicole-¡por favor! Estás completamente loca. Él no… -

Rogue se queja.

Rogue-oye. También sentí eso. Tu corazón saltó, lo sentí. También estás enamorada-

Nicole-(completamente sonrojada) ¿que? –

Rogue-(sonriendo y entre risitas) ¡así es, hermana! ¡Estas enamorada de spike! –

Nicole-¡cállate! Nos van a oír-

Rogue-¡lo sabía!-

Nicole-esto de la empatía está fuera de control… y mal. No amo a Spike-

Rogue-¡sentí eso! Estas mintiendo-

Nicole-yo no… -

Rogue-mientes porque él es un vampiro y crees qué debes odiarlo por eso. ¡Eso es una tontería!-

Nicole-bien. Me alejaré, ya no debes estar inventando cosas-

Rogue-debes decirle-

Nicole-¿decirle qué a quien? ¡No! Yo amo a Logan, ¿recuerdas?-

Rogue-quizás. Pero eso no significa que no ames a Spike también. Spike está triste por qué no sientes lo mismo. Debes decirle, está sufriendo-

Nicole-no amo a Spike. Métete eso en la cabeza-

Rogue-¿me vas a obligar a hacer un hechizo de la verdad? –

Nicole-no te atreverías-

Rogue-"para todos aquellos qué quieran la verdad revelada. Corazones abiertos y secretos rotos. Desde..."-

Nicole-¡bien! Está bien. Quizás si me gusta un poquito, me atrae, ¿de acuerdo? Pero es como si mí atracción por Spike fuera un grano de arena en el desierto del Sahara. Casi nulo. Además, es un vampiro, ¿de cuerdas?-

Rogue-un vampiro con alma qué te ama profundamente y al qué haces sufrir-

Nicole-entiéndeme. Un vampiro mató a mis padres. Es lógico qué no tenga buenos sentimientos hacia ellos. No le digas nada-

Rogue-No le diré, pero tú deberías. Prométeme qué cuando estés lista le dirás-

Nicole-lo prometo. Aunque no creo estarlo-

Rogue-¿y desde cuando sientes algo por él? –

Nicole-creo qué desde qué lo besé y no pasó nada-

Rogue-¿como? –

Nicole-cuando tenía tu cuerpo, lo besé por segunda vez. Él me retó, yo no tuve la culpa, y no le hice nada-

Rogue-¿no le quitaste la energía ni lo dejaste sin aliento tendido en el suelo?-

Nicole-no-

Rogue-¡vaya!-

Nicole-pero repito. No es nada, debe ser algo pasajero sólo son hormonas-

Rogue-lo dejaste claro-

Nicole-bien. Mañana mí abuela nos va a ayudar a regresar a nuestra época. Debemos dormir-

Rogue-si-

Nicole-tú y yo compartiremos la cama-

Rogue-(sonriendo) ¿segura qué no quieres que Spike...?-

Nicole-¡no!-

Rogue-no te enojes. Sólo preguntaba-

Se meten al cuarto y cierran la puerta.

-en la sala-

A la mañana siguiente.

Nicole-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

Catherine-ya llamé a mí madre. Ella es lo suficientemente poderosa como para regresarlos a su tiempo-

Llega Nicole pequeña.

Rogue-hola, pequeña, ¿Qué edad tienes? –

Nicole p-cumpliré 6 años en 31 días-

Rogue-¿6 años? ¡Qué grande estas!

Nicole p-¿tu quien eres? ¿Eres amiga de spike? –

Rogue-Soy Rogue y si, soy amiga de Spike-

Nicole p-¿eres tan divertida como él? –

Rogue-¿crees qué Spike es divertido? –

Nicole-si. Me cae muy bien. Es lindo-

Rogue-las cosas no cambian-

Nicole p-¿Spike y Darla se van a casar y tener hijos?-

Rogue-¿Darla? –

Nicole p-si, ella-

Señala a Nicole.

Rogue-con que Darla, ¿he? -

Nicole-Spike fue el qué lo dijo-

Nicole p-¿se van a casar? –

Rogue-no lo sé. ¿Por qué no les preguntas a ellos? –

Nicole p-bueno-

Se acerca a Nicole.

Nicole p-¿te vas a casar con Spike y a tener hijos? –

Nicole-¿yo? no te ilusiones, niña-

Nicole p-le voy a preguntar a Spike-

Nicole-¡no!-

Nicole pequeña se va corriendo.

Rogue-eres adorable-

Nicole-y entrometida-

Rogue-realmente no quisiera qué tuviera qué ver a sus padres morir. Pero si no sucede no te conocería-

Nicole-es verdad. No había pensado en eso-

Zack-Darla, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

Nicole-claro-

Zack-en privado-

Nicole y zack van al pasillo.

Nicole-¿Qué pasa? –

Zack-ya se qué eres tú, Nicole-

Nicole-¿nicole? ¡Qué absurdo, ella es una niña!-

Zack-pero tú vienes del futuro. Ya hable con mis superiores y me lo dijeron todo-

Nicole-¿todo? ¿Cuánto es todo? –

Zack-qué Spike es un vampiro con alma y tú la Cazadora, tienes poderes sorprendentes por qué tus predecesores eran poderosos. Realmente no son novios y, aunque él te ama y tú sientes algo por él, no te atreves a decírselo por ser él un vampiro y tú la Cazadora-

Nicole-no le dijeron nada de mis padres, ¿cierto? –

Zack-¿Qué hay con ellos? –

Nicole-nada. ¿Les va a decir a mis padres quien soy? –

Zack-no lo sé. Eso depende de ti-

Nicole-no quiero cambiar el pasado. Al principio si quería, pero mí amiga Rogue… si no pasa lo qué tiene qué pasar, no la conoceré y es como una hermana para mí-

Zack-no les diré, entonces-

Nicole p llega.

Nicole p-¿eres nicole? ¿Eres yo del futuro? –

Zack-nos oyó-

Nicole p-¿me voy a volver como tú algún día? –

Nicole-si. Serás como yo y Spike será tu novio, pero no debes decirle a mis padres qué yo soy tú, ¿de acuerdo? –

Nicole p-¿Por qué no? -

Nicole-será un secreto entre tú y yo. Y los secretos no sé deben decir-

Nicole p-¿eso no es mentir? –

Nicole-no. es un secreto. No es mentir, no vas a decir mentiras-

Nicole p-bueno. No diré nada-

Nicole-bien. ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a spike? Para qué te haga volar-

Nicole p-¡si! –

Nicole pequeña se va corriendo.

Nicole-¡soy todo un demonio! –

Zack-yo no lo creo así. Tampoco tus padres, ni tu…-

Se abre la puerta.

Abuela-¡hola a todo el mundo! –

Zack-... abuela-

Nicole pequeña baja corriendo con la chaqueta de Spike.

Nicole p-¡abuela! –

Abuela-¡hola, cariño! –

La carga.

Nicole p-¿Qué me trajiste? –

Abuela-un montón de cosas. Empezando por un ataque de cosquillas-

Le hace cosquillas.

Nicole p-¡no, abuela! ¡Ya! ¡Me rindo! –

Abuela-¿de quien es ese abrigo, cariño? –

Nicole p-es de Spike-

Abuela-¿es uno de los viajeros? –

Nicole p-si. Es muy bueno-

Spike baja corriendo.

Spike-¡espera a qué te alcance pequeña ladrona de abrigos!-

Nicole-¿te quitó el abrigo? –

Spike-hola, Nico… Darla. Es sólo qué lo tomo cuando dormía-

Nicole-eso te pasa por quitártelo para dormir-

Abuela-¿ustedes son los viajeros?-

Nicole-si, mucho gusto-

Spike-hola-

Abuela-¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacha? –

Nicole-Darla, Darla Summers-

Abuela-¿te han dicho qué eres idéntica a mí nieta?-

Nicole-no me había dado cuenta-

Catherine-¡mamá! –

Abuela-¡querida! –

Catherine y la abuela se abrazan.

James-Elizabeth. Te ves bien-

Abuela-James, ¿no me darás un abrazo? –

Se abrazan.

Abuela-mira, cariño. Te traje un amuleto y un libro. Ve a jugar con ellos-

Nicole p-si abuela-

Nicole pequeña se va.

Catherine-ya lo discutimos, mamá. No quiero qué mí hija sea criada en la magia-

Abuela-¿vas a dejar qué perezca a manos de algún demonio sólo por qué tú no tuviste poderes y ella si los tendrá, vas a poner su vida en riesgo por estar celosa?-

Catherine-no sabemos si los tenga. Yo no los tengo y mí esposo sólo tiene poderes inactivos. Ella no va a ser nada poderosa-

Nicole-siento interrumpir pero, temo qué mí estancia en el pasado altere mas el futuro. ¿Podemos apresurarnos?-

Abuela-claro-

Catherine-tengo todo lo qué me pediste en la sala-

James, zack, Catherine, Spike y Rogue se van a la sala.

Abuela-así qué vienes del futuro, ¿he? ¿Conoces a mí nieta? –

Nicole-creo qué no. es difícil compararla con cuando sólo tenía seis años-

Elizabeth-¿sabias qué yo puedo sentir el aura de las personas? Tu aura es igual a la de mí nieta y no hay dos iguales, Nicole-

Nicole-bien. No les digas a mis padres, ¿si, abuela?-

Abuela-me lo llevaré a la tumba-

Nicole-bien, regrésame a mí época-

Abuela-¿Qué poderes tienes? necesito convencer a tu madre de qué vas a tener poderes-

Nicole- Telekinesis, Telepatía, Éxtasis temporal, Precognición, retrocognicion, soy la Cazadora, si me quito este brazalete tengo todos los qué te dije y aparte materialización fluctual, fluctuar, transmorgogrificación, invocar y aceleración molecular, sin mencionar qué mis otras habilidades se hacen mas poderosas-

Abuela-¿para que es el brazalete? –

Nicole-lo hice para… mis poderes nuevos son peligrosos, no puedo controlarlos y no quiero dañar a nadie, así qué los suprimo cuando estoy en publico-

Abuela-eres una chica responsable, me alegra. Estoy orgullosa de ti-

-en la sala-

Abuela-todo listo, vengan-

Rogue Spike y Nicole se acercan.

Abuela-párense dentro de ese círculo-

Ellos la obedecen.

Abuela-¿listos?-

Spike-no-

Nicole-¿no? ¿Te quieres quedar? –

Spike-sólo quiero despedirme-

Catherine llega con Nicole p en brazos.

Spike-adiós pequeña-

Nicole p-no te vayas-

Spike-descuida, no me iré por mucho tiempo, algún día nos veremos de nuevo-

Nicole-¿estás seguro? –

Spike-más qué seguro-

Nicole-adiós a todos, me dio gusto conocerlos-

Nicole p-nos vemos-

Nicole-claro-

Catherine-adiós-

Abuela-comenzaré. "En este lugar y a esta hora, llamamos al poder antiguo. Abre la puerta a través del tiempo y del espacio. Crea un camino a otro lugar"-

Nicole, Spike y Rogue se van en unas luces doradas.

-en el callejón del bronze-

Nicole, Spike y Rogue aparecen.

Nicole-¡de vuelta al siglo 21!-

Rogue-¿debemos ir a patrullar?-

Nicole-vayan ustedes. Yo voy a avisarles a todo qué estamos bien-

Spike-¿no te sentiste tentada a decirles, amor?-

Nicole-de hecho, si. Pero recordé algo de mí vida qué no ocurriría si ellos vivieran y qué no cambiaría por nada-

Spike-¿yo? –

Nicole-no te ilusiones. Rogue, Logan, kitty, Kurt, los chicos del instituto. Si mis padres vivieran no los habría conocido. Y me alegra haberlo hecho-

Rogue la abraza.

Nicole-será mejor qué patrullemos intensivamente hoy-

Rogue-si, Spike y yo vamos a los cementerios-

Nicole-y yo a las calles del centro, Central Park y todo eso. Iré a ver a Travers y qué llame a Logan para avisarles qué volvimos-

Spike-nos vemos luego, amor-

Nicole-no cuentes con eso. Estaré patrullando hasta el amanecer-

Rogue-bien, cuídate. Nos vemos mañana-

Nicole-claro-

Todos toman caminos diferentes.

-en casa de Travers-

Tocan la puerta y Travers la abre.

Nicole-hola, Travers-

Travers-¡nicole! –

Travers la abraza.

Nicole-(asfixiándose) oye-

Travers-¡qué bueno qué estas bien! ¡Creí qué habías muerto! –

Nicole-(asfixiándose) lo haré si no me sueltas-

Travers deja de abrazarla.

Travers-lo siento. ¿Dónde estabas? –

Nicole-en el pasado. Descuida, no cambié nada-

Travers-¿A dónde fuiste?-

Nicole-al año 1994. Vi a mis padres-

Travers-oh. No les habrás dicho...-

Nicole-no. No les dije qué morirían-

Travers-se lo difícil qué debió haber sido para ti-

Nicole-no fue difícil. Recordé lo felices qué éramos y me sentí bien de volver a verlos. Estoy bien-

Travers-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dormir? –

Nicole-no. creo qué el qué envío a esos warlocks tras nosotros debe haber sido Alistair. Está decidido a acabar conmigo. Voy a encontrarlo-

Travers-¿Cómo sabes qué fue Alistair?-

Nicole-he estado investigándolos en los expedientes de la ciudad en donde vivían antes de mudarse aquí y parece que a donde van Alistair y sus amigos, los sigue una gran cantidad de eventos inexplicables, ataques de demonios y otras cosas extrañas. Si mis investigaciones están bien, creo que uno de los amigos de Alistair puede invocar demonios y controlarlos a voluntad, así que el fue quien mandó a los Warlocks. El otro puede hacer hechizos, él también es sospechoso… y Alistair es bueno con la tecnología, adora presumir sus habilidades y todos lo saben. No podrá estar escondido y sin todas sus ovaciones, estoy segura de qué aparecerán pronto, y cuando eso pase…los encontraré-

Travers-¿tienes por donde comenzar? –

Nicole-hay algunas direcciones qué tengo qué revisar, pero si. Creo qué estaré toda la noche con eso-

Travers-debo decirte qué sería mejor qué descansaras para reponer energías, pero eres demasiado testaruda-

Nicole-ya descansé lo suficiente en el pasado. Es hora de trabajar-

Travers-bien, qué tengas suerte. Yo llamaré a Logan para decirle qué estas bien-

Nicole-gracias-

Nicole se va.

Ángel sale de la cocina.

Travers-¿Qué te parece? –

Ángel-algo obsesiva, pero es importante investigar a esos chicos-

Travers-¿no la ayudarás? –

Ángel-ella no quiere mí ayuda. Y no la necesita-

Travers-tomando en cuenta los textos, no me sorprendería qué fuera el amo el qué envió a esos warlocks-

Ángel-el amo tiene poder sobre toda clase de demonios y casi todos los vampiros. Debe haber sido él. ¿Ya tradujiste los textos? –

Travers-ya casi termino pero es un texto antiguo. Quiero terminar de traducirlo antes de llegar a conclusiones-

Ángel-debes apurarte. Es algo de vida o muerte-

Continuará…


	13. Alguien nuevo con nosotros

-en la casa-

("alguien nuevo con nosotros")

-en la casa-

A la mañana siguiente.

Nicole llega a su casa.

Nicole-(cansada) Debo dormir… un baño primero y luego dormir-

Rogue-¿mala noche? –

Nicole-no tienes idea de cuantos demonios se pasean por Central Park. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de revisar las direcciones de mí lista-

Rogue-descansa, yo iré de compras y limpiaré la casa-

Nicole-te prometo qué yo lo haré la próxima vez-

Rogue-descuida-

Nicole-¿Cómo te fue con Spike?-

Rogue-bueno, créeme cuando te digo que no volveré a patrullar con él-

Nicole-¿tan mal?-

Rogue-para empezar, toda la noche pude sentir su tristeza. Me puse a llorar en dos ocasiones-

Nicole-¿enserio?-

Rogue-y luego, se la pasó preguntándome sobre tus gustos-

Nicole-¿gustos?-

Rogue-si, como que tipo de películas te gustan y cosas así-

Nicole-¿y le dijiste?-

Rogue-no, yo no quiero meterme en sus asuntos-

Nicole-gracias-

Rogue-no me lo agradezcas. Aun estoy molesta por como lo haces sufrir-

Nicole-bueno, buenas noches-

Rogue-qué descanses-

-en el baño-

Nicole está en bata, abre la llave del agua de la tina, se sale y cierra la puerta. Unas orbitas aparecen frente a ella.

Zack-hola, Nicole-

Nicole-¿zack, eres tú? –

Zack-¿hace cuanto qué no nos vemos? ¿9 años?-

Nicole-pues… como 12 horas. Como cambiaste-

Zack-¿vienes del pasado? –

Nicole-bueno, regresé y fui a cazar. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

Zack-necesito ayuda-

Nicole-si. Algo me decía qué no ibas a venir después de nueve años sólo a saludar-

Zack-quise hacerlo pero estaba ocupado. Tengo muchos cargos-

Nicole-no tienes qué excusarte. ¿Cuál es el favor? –

Zack-necesito qué cuides a alguien-

Nicole-¿a quien? ¿Es una bruja a tu cargo? –

Zack-en realidad...-

Una niña rubia sale de detrás de zack.

Zack-a mí hija-

Nicole-¿los guías blancos pueden tener hijos?-

Niña-hola-

Nicole-hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Niña-Melinna-

Nicole-hola, Melinna. Mucho gusto-

Zack-hay unos demonios tras de mí y mis encargadas y no quiero qué Melinna salga lastimada-

Nicole-claro, yo la cuido. ¿Me vas a decir quien es la madre? –

Zack-no creo qué quieras oírlo-

Nicole-(extrañada) ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Quién es? –

Zack-Melinna, querida. Ve a investigar la casa, querida-

Melinna-si, papá-

Nicole-hay galletas en la cocina-

Melinna-gracias-

Melina se va.

Nicole-¿y bien? –

Zack-su madre es… Catherine-

Nicole-¿Catherine? ¿Mí mamá? ¿Esa Catherine? –

Zack-si-

Nicole-¿estas diciendo qué esa niña es mí hermana? –

Zack-si. Bueno, tu media hermana-

Nicole-¿como? ¿Cuando? –

Zack-un año antes de la muerte de tus padres, Catherine y James pelearon por qué James salía demasiado por viajes de negocios y por qué Catherine creía qué él tenia una aventura, Catherine se fue a vivir con su madre, antes de qué muriera, y cuando me llamó para contármelo todo, una cosa llevó a la otra y tuvimos sexo, ellos no sé hablaron por todo un año, estaban a punto de divorciarse. Tú y tu hermano creyeron qué ella había engordado. Cuando la niña nació, James y Catherine pensaron en reconciliarse, pero ella no quería qué él se enterara de lo nuestro y tampoco quería darla en adopción. Así qué quedamos en qué yo me la quedaría y ella la visitaría cada fin de semana. Pero ella murió pocos meses después-

Nicole no dice nada.

Zack-¿no vas a decir nada? –

Nicole-¿Qué quieres qué diga? ¿Qué me alegro de qué mí mamá engañara a mí papá? ¿Qué te culpo por todo? ¿Qué Melinna tiene la culpa? Pues no. Creo qué tú la amabas y ella sólo cometió un error-

Zack-¿Cómo sabes qué la amaba? –

Nicole-creo qué eres muy obvio. Y yo se sobre amores ocultos-

Zack-¿entonces no estas enojada? –

Nicole-sólo de qué no me dijeras nada antes. De no pasar tiempo con mí hermana. ¿Ella sabe qué soy su hermana? –

Zack-si. Sabe qué tiene una hermana qué no la recuerda por qué era muy pequeña la última vez qué la vio-

Nicole-¿no te ha preguntado por qué no vivimos juntas? –

Zack-le dije qué no pude encontrarte por qué no sabía a qué orfanato te había enviado-

Nicole-¿y eso es verdad? –

Zack-si-

Nicole-¿Cuánto tiempo quieres qué la cuide? –

Zack-te diré la verdad. Estoy muriendo-

Nicole-creí qué un guía blanco ya estaba muerto, ¿no es así? –

Zack-pero hay guías negros. Ellos tienen ballestas con un veneno qué puede matarnos-

Nicole-¿Por qué no te curas como lo hiciste conmigo? –

Zack-ese poder es un don para otros. No puedo usarlo en mí mismo-

Nicole-¿no tienes amigos, guías blancos qué te puedan curar? –

Zack-no puedo contactarme con ellos. Estoy sólo. A duras penas pudimos llegar hasta aquí por qué Melinna puede orbitar-

Nicole-¿Qué puedo hacer? –

Zack-aquí tengo todo lo necesario para qué te quedes con Melinna como tutora legal, por favor, prométeme qué la cuidarás-

Nicole-claro. Es mí hermanita, de cualquier forma-

Zack-ella sabe qué es especial y yo he hecho lo posible para enseñarle magia, algunas de mis protegidas le enseñan, por favor, cuídala y enséñale lo qué sabes-

Nicole-no sé mucho-

Zack-pero tú heredaste el libro de las sombras de Elizabeth Grey-

Nicole-si-

Zack-¿me ayudas a llegar a la cocina? Quiero despedirme-

Nicole-claro-

-en la cocina-

Melinna está sentada en la mesa comiendo unas galletas, llegan Nicole y zack.

Zack-Melinna. Ven, querida-

Melinna se levanta y va con su padre.

Zack-tu hermana te va a cuidar mientras yo estoy luchando contra le mal, quiero qué te portes bien y no la hagas enojar-

Melinna-si, papá-

Zack-y si no vuelvo… tu hermana te cuidará por mí. Quiero qué sepas qué te quiero mucho, pero no podemos dejar qué el mal dañe a personas inocentes-

Melinna-lo sé-

Zack-trataré de volver antes de una semana, pero si no… sabes qué te quiero, ¿verdad?-

Melinna-yo también-

Zack-cuando me vaya, lleva a Nicole a la casa para recoger tus cosas-

Melinna-si, papi-

Zack-¿me ayudas? –

Nicole-adiós, zack-

Zack-adiós, Nicky-

Melinna-te quiero-

Melinna mueve la mano y zack se va orbitando.

Nicole-ven, vamos por tus cosas-

Melinna-debo limpiar las migas de galletas-

Nicole-cuando volvamos, yo lo hago, Melinna-

Melinna-mí papá me llama Mel-

Nicole-te llamaré Mel, ¿vamos por tus cosas?–

Melinna-si-

Melinna la toma de la mano y se van orbitando.

-en un cuarto de la casa-

Un rato después.

Nicole-siempre me pregunté qué iba a hacer con este cuarto. Ahora vemos qué-

Melinna-no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo-

Nicole-no, por supuesto qué no. sólo es para qué estés cómoda y por si acaso-

Melinna-¿tienes pociones anti-demonios? –

Nicole-no. pero mí amiga y yo tenemos siempre a la mano pociones destructoras. Ni los vampiros ni los demonios entrarán a la casa-

Melinna-¿los vampiros existen? –

Nicole-¿tu papá no te dijo qué yo soy la cazavampiros? –

Melinna-apuesto a qué lo dices sólo para impresionarme-

Nicole-no. yo cazo vampiros y demonios y otras cosas feas. Además conozco a dos vampiros con alma qué son buenos-

Melinna-¿no los matas? –

Nicole-a los qué tienen alma no-

Melinna-¿muchos tienen alma? –

Nicole-no. sólo los dos qué conozco-

Melinna-¿puedo conocerlos? –

Nicole-quizás luego. Ahora debo bañarme. Estuve cazando vampiros toda la noche y estoy llena de ceniza-

Melinna-¿por que? –

Nicole-bueno, por qué es mí trabajo. Para hacer al mundo un lugar mejor y mas seguro. Y no puedo hacerlo de día por qué los vampiros no pueden tocar la luz del sol y se esconden muy bien de día-

Melinna-¿cazas todas las noches? –

Nicole-no todas, sólo a veces. En Halloween no pasa nada y tengo una noche tranquila, además, los vampiros no son engendrados todos lo días-

Melinna-¿tu amiga sabe qué eres la cazadora? –

Nicole-si. Ella me ayuda a cazar de vez en cuando-

Melinna-genial. Yo no puedo decirles a mis amigos qué tengo poderes. Se podrían asustar-

Nicole-yo crecí en un lugar donde todos tenían poderes, cuando me bañe y me vista te llevaré a conocerlo-

Melinna-¿no vas a dormir? –

Nicole-una Cazadora tiene la fuerza y resistencia de 10 hombres. Puedo estar varios días sin dormir y no me pasa nada-

Melinna-¿en serio? –

Nicole-si. Ahora, ve a ver la televisión o a jugar con mí gato en lo qué me baño. Prometo hacerlo rápido-

Melinna-¿tienes un gato?-

Nicole-si. Se llama Artemisa. Debe estar acostada en mí cama, cuando le digo qué no haga algo con mas razón lo hace. Búscala ahí, no tardaré-

Melinna-bueno-

Nicole se mete a bañar.

-en la sala-

Melinna está sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión y acariciando a Artemisa. Llega Rogue con las bolsas de compras, las deja en la cocina y oye la televisión.

Rogue-¿nicole? ¿Estás despierta?-

Rogue va a la sala y ve a Melinna.

Melinna-hola-

Rogue-(extrañada) hola. ¿Quién eres tú?-

Melinna-Melinna-

Rogue-¿Cómo entraste?-

Melinna-mí papá me trajo-

Rogue-¿Quién es tu papá? –

Melinna-es Zachary Gellar. Todos le dicen Zack-

Rogue-oh, ¿Por qué te trajo? –

Melinna-va a buscar a unos demonios qué quieren matar a sus protegidas y no quiere qué me hagan nada-

Rogue-¿Nicole te va a cuidar? –

Melinna-si, mí hermana me va a cuidar-

Rogue-¿hermana? Ella no dijo… ¡oh! Oh. Ya entendí-

Melinna-¿tú quien eres? –

Rogue-yo soy amiga de tu hermana. Llamo Rogue-

Melinna-¿tú vives aquí? –

Rogue-si, ella y yo compartimos la casa. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta? ¿Está dormida? –

Melinna-no. esta bañándose. Me dijo qué después me llevaría a conocer a unos amigos de ella qué tienen poderes como yo-

Rogue-¿tienes poderes? –

Melinna-si, puedo orbitar como mí papá-

Rogue-¿enserio? –

Melinna acerca su oído a Artemisa.

Melinna-Artemisa pregunta qué si le trajiste comida para gatos en lata, ya se cansó de las croquetas-

Rogue-¿puedes entenderle?-

Melinna-si. Yo hablo con los animales. Aunque sólo he hablado con perros, gatos y algunas palomas-

Rogue-¿no estas muy pequeña para tener poderes? –

Melinna-oye, tengo 8 años. Y he tenido poderes desde qué recuerdo-

Rogue-debe ser porque eres mitad guía blanco-

Nicole llega.

Nicole-ya terminé. Hola, Rogue-

Rogue-hola. Ya conocí a tu hermana-

Nicole-si, te habría llamado pero no te llevaste tu celular-

Rogue-¿vas a llevarla con el profesor? –

Nicole-sólo de visita. Le voy a presentar a Logan y los demás. Ya los llame y nos esperan allá-

Rogue-te acompaño. El profesor quiere verme-

Nicole-vamonos, entonces-

-en el instituto-

Nicole, Melinna y Rogue entran y se topan con kitty.

Kitty-hola, ¿Cómo están? –

Nicole-bien, kitty. Te presento a mí hermanita menor, Mel. Mel, ella es kitty-

Kitty-hola, Mel-

Melinna-hola-

Nicole-mira, allá están los chicos de tu edad, ¿quieres jugar con ellos? –

Melinna-si-

Rogue-ven, te los presentaré-

Kitty-¿es tu hermana? –

Nicole-media hermana. Pero ella no lo sabe-

Kitty-¿ella es hija de…? -

Nicole-mí mamá y su guía blanco. Su papá me la encargó antes de morir. Soy lo único qué tiene-

Kitty-¡vaya! Es un gran paso ir de adolescente irresponsable a hermana y tutora legal-

Nicole-yo soy responsable. Soy la Cazadora, el mundo depende de mí. Eso es una carga mayor qué una hermanita-

Kitty-quizás. ¿Vas a dejarla en el instituto? –

Nicole-no. quiero qué este conmigo. Cuando se entere qué su padre murió necesitará cariño y apoyo. No digo qué aquí no lo den pero… -

Kitty-no sé compara con el de una hermana-

Nicole-exacto. Sólo la traje para qué todos la conozcan y pueda relacionarse con personas qué no teman a sus poderes-

Logan llega.

Logan-hola, pequeña. Me dijeron qué estuviste ocupada en el pasado-

Nicole-hola. Ya no podrás decirme así, Logan-

Logan-entonces disfrutaré mientras pueda, pequeña-

Nicole-¿te la puedo encargar? Iré a contarle la situación al profesor-

Kitty-claro-

Logan-te acompaño. Quiero enterarme de todo el asunto-

Nicole-claro-

-en el estudio del profesor-

Profesor-veo qué la situación es lago tensa-

Nicole-aun no sé como debo decirle qué su padre murió sin qué se sienta traicionada-

Profesor-yo podría hacer una ilusión. Sería la manera perfecta de qué lo sepa-

Nicole-no lo sé. Suena muy… suena muy frió-

Logan-creo qué seria mejor no decirle. Qué mejor se lo imagine. Tiene edad para entender esas cosas-

Nicole-debo meterla a una escuela, pero debo esperarme para qué no sienta qué no quiero qué su padre vuelva-

Profesor-es una sabia decisión-

Nicole-creo qué debo pensarlo bien. En este momento no estoy muy bien. Estuve cazando toda la noche en Central Park y estoy agotada. No quise dormirme con ella sola en la casa-

Logan-puedes dormir un poco en tu vieja habitación y dejar qué la pequeña conozca el lugar y haga nuevos amigos. Le hará bien relacionarse con otros niños especiales, así no tendrás qué preocuparte de qué se exponga-

Nicole-suena bien-

Profesor-es una buena idea. Ve a descansar y nosotros la cuidaremos-

Nicole-gracias. No sé qué haría sin ustedes-

Logan-seguro qué no podrías dormir-

Nicole-si. Buenas noches-

Profesor-descansa, y no te preocupes por Melinna. La cuidaremos tan bien como a ti-

Nicole-entonces no tengo qué preocuparme-

Nicole se va.

-en la escuela primaria Bayville-

Unas semanas después.

Director Snyderson-debo decirle qué cuando la conocí no creí qué fuera a hacer nada de su vida. Y ahora llega aquí con la esperanza de qué admita a su hermana en esta institución. Qué seguramente será una causa perdida igual qué usted-

Nicole-cuando estuve aquí sólo estuve el último año antes de ir a la secundaria-

Snyderson-y en ese cortó tiempo logró un record interesante. Casi una carrera-

Nicole-señor Snyderson...-

Snyderson-todos pueden llamarme Bob-

Nicole-Bob...-

Snyderson-pero no lo hacen-

Nicole-se qué mí expediente es un poco… extraño-

Snyderson-¿Tú crees qué "extraña" es la palabra? ¿No es "sombría"?-

Nicole-no está tan mal-

Snyderson-quemaste un tercio de la escuela-

Nicole-lo hice. Realmente lo hice, pero no está viendo la parte interesante. Eso estaba totalmente lleno de vamp…de asbesto. Además, pagué los daños, y eso sin mencionar el servicio comunitario qué tuve qué hacer-

Snyderson-Nicole. Descuida. En otra escuela les dirían: "cuiden lo qué hacen" o "las estaremos vigilando". Pero eso no lo hacemos aquí. Queremos cubrir sus necesidades y ayudarlas a respetar las nuestras. Y si sus necesidades y las nuestras no concuerdan… ¿entiende a qué me refiero? –

Nicole-si, lo entiendo. Y mí hermana también lo entiende, ella necesita estar en una escuela segura y yo creo qué este es el lugar indicado-

Snyderson-bien. Debo decir qué creí qué la conocía, pero ahora veo qué es alguien muy responsable-

Nicole-no tiene idea de cuanto-

Snyderson-de acuerdo, su hermana será admitida a esta institución con la condición de qué no haya ningún problema de ninguna clase. Si lo hay será expulsada de inmediato. Y debe tener altas calificaciones-

Nicole-gracias por la oportunidad, le prometo qué no sé arrepentirá-

Snyderson-eso espero-

-en la casa-

En la noche.

Nicole baja al sótano y ve a Melinna jugando póker con Spike.

Melinna-apuesto cinco-

Spike-pago tus cinco y apuesto diez-

Nicole-¡spike! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?-

Spike-le enseño a jugar póker. No estamos apostando ratones, si eso te preocupa-

Melinna-flor imperial-

Spike-¡maldición! Ya me has ganado diez veces-

Melinna-deja de jugar-

Spike-ni soñarlo, pequeña. Quiero la revancha-

Nicole-nada de revanchas. Melinna vete a dormir-

Melinna-si, Nicole. Sólo deja qué Spike me de lo qué me debe-

Spike-aquí tienes, pequeña tramposa, 85 dólares-

Melinna-es un placer hacer tratos contigo-

Nicole-dame ese dinero-

Melinna-¿que? ¡No! es mío-

Nicole-no voy a dejar qué lo gastes en dulces en tu primer día de clases y te metas en problemas. Lo guardaré en tu alcancía-

Melinna-¿quieres decir qué...?-

Nicole-si. El director te admitió, el lunes empiezas. Pero para qué puedas quedarte debes tener buenas calificaciones y no meterte en problemas, ni siquiera podemos llegar tarde, así qué adormir-

Melinna-¿crees qué haga amigos? –

Nicole-claro, muchos de los chicos del instituto van a esa escuela, así qué verás a chicos qué ya conoces y qué te quieren-

Melinna-bien. Buenas noches, Spike-

Spike-adiós, pequeña-

Nicole-¿ya cenaste? –

Melinna-si. Cené cereal-

Nicole-bien, lávate los dientes y acuéstate-

Melinna-ya conozco la rutina-

Nicole-bueno. Ahora subo para arroparte y leerte un cuento-

Melinna-¿no crees qué ya estoy muy grande para qué me leas un cuento y me arropes? –

Nicole-¿entonces no quieres qué lo haga? –

Melinna-yo no dije eso-

Nicole-entonces, ahora subo-

Melinna-bien-

Melinna sube las escaleras.

Spike-¿noche difícil, amor? –

Nicole-¿póker? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-

Spike-¿ya no quieres qué la cuide? –

Nicole-no. le caes bien y no podría separarlos aunque quiera. Te agradezco qué la cuides mientras Rogue y yo patrullamos-

Spike-por cierto, ¿Dónde esta rogue?-

Nicole-se quedo en la biblioteca, tiene un examen difícil y no quiere reprobar. Estará ahí toda la noche-

Spike-(con su típica sonrisa llena de lujuria) entonces, ¿estamos solos?-

Nicole-ya puedes irte, Spike-

Spike-¿no quieres caricias?-

Nicole-estoy bien así, gracias-

Spike-está bien, nos vemos mañana, amor-

Spike sube las escaleras del sótano.

Nicole-Spike…-

Spike voltea a verla.

Nicole-gracias-

Spike-(sonríe) descuida-

Spike se va.

-en la escuela primaria Bayville-

El lunes por la mañana.

Melinna-¿realmente tenemos qué hacer esto? –

Nicole-Mel, ya lo discutimos. Tu papá me dijo qué si no volvía en una semana te metiera a la escuela y ya han pasado tres semanas-

Melinna-lo sé-

Nicole-entonces, diviértete en la escuela y has muchos amigos. Pero sobre todo, saca buenas calificaciones y pórtate bien-

Melinna-lo haré-

Nicole-bien, me voy a la escuela, nos vemos a al salida. Te quiero-

Melinna-igual yo-

Nicole le da un beso en la frente y deja a Melinna en la puerta.

-en la casa-

En la tarde.

Nicole-quiero qué haga su tarea, qué cene algo qué no sean dulces, no quiero qué jueguen póker. Si tienen ganas de jugar algo, jueguen monopolio o algo así y no quiero qué coma dulces antes de dormir porque le da insomnio y quiero…-

Spike-tranquila, se qué te preocupas de qué yo la cuide pero te prometo qué seré responsable y la cuidaré. Ahora vete a cazar y si quieres puedes ir un rato al Bronze, diviértete, te hará bien-

Nicole-bien, pero recuerda qué puedo leer la mente y sabré si hicieron algo qué no debían como jugar póker, ¿oíste?-

Spike-ya vete, Cazadora. Tienes trabajo qué hacer-

Nicole-trataré volver en la noche antes de qué te duermas-

Melinna-está bien-

Nicole-adiós, linda-

-en el cementerio-

Nicole está peleando con un vampiro, lo tira al suelo y en lo qué el vampiro se levanta ella saca la estaca.

Nicole-no nos hemos presentado correctamente. Soy Nicole y tú…-

El vampiro la va a atacar y ella lo estaca.

Nicole-(mientras lo estaca)... estas muerto-

Travers sale de detrás de una tumba escribiendo en una tablilla.

Travers-mala técnica. Prioridad, por debajo de la media. La ejecución fue… adecuada, pero algo sangrienta para mí gusto-

Nicole-Travers, no lo agradezcas. Fue un placer pelear por un mundo seguro para la humanidad-

Travers-no estoy diciendo qué tus métodos carezcan de meritos. Pero pierdes mucho tiempo y energía. Debes clavar y seguir. Hundir y… (Ve al suelo) ¿Qué es esto?-

Se agacha y recoge un anillo de entre las cenizas del vampiro.

Nicole-¡oh, genial! Yo los mato y tú guardas sus cosas-

Travers la ve con cara de enojado.

Nicole-(cambiando de tema) ¿Qué es?–

Travers-no lo sé-

Nicole-pero te preocupa-

Travers-si. Yo… pensé qué este vampiro mataba al azar, pero podría no ser así-

Nicole-¿es importante?-

Travers-puede ser. Mejor consulto mis libros-

-en la guarida del maestro-

El amo abre un libro bastante grande.

Amo-"Y vendrá un tiempo de crisis. En un mundo sin equilibrio y tranquilidad. Y en ese tiempo habrá de venir el Consagrado. El gran guerrero del Amo. Y la Cazadora no sabrá de él, no podrá detenerlo. Y el la conducirá al infierno. Como está escrito, así deberá ser. Cinco van a morir, y de sus cenizas el Consagrado se levantará… (Comienza a caminar alrededor de sus ayudantes) La Hermandad de Aurelius lo recibirá y lo acompañará a su destino inmortal. Como está escrito, así será. Uno de los hermanos saldrá a cazar la noche anterior y va a dejarse matar.

El amo se detiene enfrente de un vampiro.

Amo- Porque estará impaciente por terminar su trabajo antes de comer. ¡Oh, esperen!-

Lo agarra del cuello y comienza a levantarlo.

Amo-eso no estaba escrito en ningún lado. El Consagrado va a ser mí mejor arma contra la Cazadora. Si fracasan en traérmelo… si dejan qué esa niña los detenga…-

El amo arroja al vampiro contra una pared.

Amo-aquí termina la lección-

El amo cierra bruscamente el libro de profecías.

-en la biblioteca-

Ala mañana siguiente.

Nicole está viendo el anillo y Travers sale de detrás de los estantes viendo un libro.

Travers-ese símbolo en el anillo. Creo qué representa la fidelidad, pero no tiene conexión con ninguna de las sectas qué he estudiado-

Nicole-¿Qué te parece esto? Aquí adentro hay un sol y tres estrellas ¿no lo hemos visto antes?-

Travers-a ver, déjame ver-

Nicole le da el anillo a Travers y le quita el libro qué traía para verlo.

Travers-no, no creo qué esto… represente nada-

Nicole-(viendo el libro) espera. Está aquí, "sol con tres estrellas" míralos. Te dije qué lo había visto-

Nicole le da el libro a Travers.

Travers-"Por la orden de Aurelius". Tienes razón-

Nicole-¡dos puntos para la Cazadora y el vigilante aun espera anotar!-

Entra un chico a la biblioteca y se acerca a ellos.

Nicole-¡oh! Robin. Hola-

Travers-¿Qué quieres aquí?-

Robin-¿un libro?-

Travers-¡oh!-

Nicole-oiga, esto es una escuela. Los alumnos llegan, piden libros y, entonces, aprenden cosas, ¿recuerda?-

Travers-comenzaba a sospechar qué eso era un mito-

Robin-perdí mí Emily...-

Travers lo ve con cara de: "¿le pusiste nombre a un libro?".

Robin-… Dickinson. Es tonto pero… me gusta tenerlo. Me da seguridad-

Nicole-yo también tengo algo así. Bueno, es un osito. Ya no lo llevo conmigo. ¿Emily Dickinson? Es genial-

Robin voltea a ver a Travers y éste le señala un estante.

Travers-poesía-

Robin-(camina para el estante) no creí qué te encontraría aquí-

Nicole-(va tras él) ¿Por qué no?-

Robin-no quise decir qué… se qué puedes leer-

Nicole-oh, gracias-

Robin se detiene enfrente del estante.

Robin-pero no pareces afecta a los libros. El tipo de persona qué se encierra en una habitación oscura con un montón de libros-

Nicole se le queda viendo.

Robin-ahora te he ofendido-

Nicole-¡no! no, si estuviera ofendida te lo diría, créeme. Sólo me sorprende qué pensaras en como soy-

Robin camina hacia Travers y Nicole lo sigue.

Robin-no deberías sorprenderte-

Nicole-¡oh, bueno! Yo adoro los libros. Digo, realmente los amo-

Robin ve el libro qué está en la mesa.

Robin-¿y este cual es? –

Nicole-¡oh! … pero este no-

Travers-(quita el libro de la mesa) este no le encanta-

Travers esconde el libro.

Travers-¡oh! Emily Dickinson-

Robin le da el libro a Travers y lo acompaña a la barra.

Nicole-a ambos nos gusta-

Travers-si, es una buena poetisa. Digo, para ser una...-

Nicole-¿una mujer?-

Travers-para ser una norteamericana-

Travers le da el libro a Robin.

Robin-bien, te veré en matemáticas… si es que no me duermo en la clase-

Robin se va y Nicole ve como se va y se queda un rato viendo la puerta como tonta.

Travers-la Orden de Aurelius es la más antigua y venerada. Si están aquí, es por una buena razón-

Nicole-(aun viendo hacia la puerta) ese era Robin-

Travers-si, lo recuerdo-

Nicole voltea a ver a Travers.

Nicole-¿tiene otra copia de Emily Dickinson? Necesito una-

Travers-Nicole, la sola idea de qué quieras sacar un libro sería un motivo para celebrarlo, pero mejor atendemos el problema qué tenemos-

Nicole-cierto. Lo siento, así es. Vampiros-

Se queda unos segundos callada.

Nicole-¿crees qué este vestido se me ve mal? –

Travers se le queda viendo con una mirada asesina y ella, algo asustada se acerca y toma un libro para comenzar a investigar.

Nicole-así que debemos investigar sobre la orden de Aurelius, ¿no?-

Travers-no tenemos que investigarlos, hice mi tesis sobre ellos. Son una hermandad de vampiros más antigua que los mismos escritos. Siempre deben tener un líder al cual lo denominan el Amo-

Nicole-y ese seria nuestro nuevo mejor amigo-

Travers-así es. Pero dadas las circunstancias, todos los miembros deberían estar escondidos, tratando de liberar a su líder. Y no cazando en lugares que frecuenta la Cazadora-

-en la cafetería de la escuela-

Nicole y Rogue están en la barra escogiendo su comida.

Rogue-¿Robin Truman estaba contigo?-

Nicole-claro qué si-

Rogue-¡wow! Es qué casi no habla con nadie. Es solitario, misterioso. Puede meditar por 40 minutos seguidos. Y con cronometro-

Nicole-fue tan lindo qué me espanté-

Rogue-¿te gusta?-

Nicole-¿a ti no? es el chico mas codiciado de toda la escuela-

Rogue-pero… ¿y spike?-

Nicole-¿Qué hay con él?-

Rogue-¿Cómo que qué hay con él? Él está enamorado de ti. Y tú de él-

Nicole-no estoy enamorada de él, sólo me gusta un poco. Es sólo atracción. Nada de amor. Es verdad. Puedo salir con quien quiera-

Caminan a su mesa, en donde están Kurt y kitty.

Rogue-¿y de qué hablaron?-

Nicole-Emily Dickinson-

Rogue-¿él lee a Emily Dickinson? Es sensible y masculino al mismo tiempo. Pero espera. Tú no la has leído-

Se sientan.

Rogue-¡tramposa!-

Kurt-¿alguien tiene idea de lo que es esta cosa verde?-

Kitty-esquivo el tema-

Nicole-mmm. No quiero pensarlo-

Kurt-creo qué es col. O posiblemente lechuga hervida-

Kurt aleja el plato de él.

Kurt-Nicole, ¿Qué tal la matanza de anoche?-

Nicole-¡kurt!-

Kurt-digo… ¿Qué tal la mudanza de anoche?-

Nicole lo voltea a ver como diciendo: "¿Cómo?".

Kurt-no, no quise decir eso tampoco-

Nicole-estuvo bien, gracias. Hay un grupo interesante de vampiros satánicos-

Kurt-en otro lugar esta sería una conversación aterradora. Pero aquí, bienvenida sea la distracción-

Rogue-¿son poderosos?-

Nicole-así parece. Creo qué tienen qué ver con el amo-

Rogue-qué mal-

Kurt-atraen a muchos turistas con dólares. Por eso hay tantos en la ciudad. (Señalando hacia enfrente) ¡Oh! Miren al Señor Diversión-

Nicole-Robin. Y está sólo. Tal vez alguien debería sentarse con él-

Rogue-ve a ser amable-

Nicole agarra su charola y se levanta.

Rogue-buena suerte-

Nicole se acerca a Robin, se va a sentar pero llega otra chica y empuja a nicole con la cadera, haciendo qué se caiga su charola. La chica se sienta y Robin ayuda a Nicole.

Robin-déjame ayudarte-

Nicole-gracias. ¡Violeta empuja más fuerte de lo qué pensé!-

Robin-por lo menos no tendrás qué comer lo verde-

Violeta-Robin, iré con unos amigos a bailar en le Bronze, ¿vienes?-

Robin-¿Quién mas va?-

Violeta-bueno, yo voy a estar ahí-

Robin-¿Quién mas?-

Violeta-¿como? ¿Aparte de mi?-

Robin-Nicole, ¿tu vas?-

Nicole-¿que?-

Violeta-no, no, no, no. ella… a ella no le gusta divertirse-

Se levantan del suelo.

Robin-¿nos encontramos a las ocho?-

Nicole-si. A las ocho. Ahí-

-en el pasillo-

Nicole y Rogue caminando de camino a la biblioteca.

Nicole-no va a ser tan importante. Va a ser un grupo de personas bailando-

Rogue-¡va a ser muy importante!-

Nicole-¡que no!-

Se encuentran con Travers justo frente la biblioteca.

Rogue-¡lo es! Dígaselo-

Travers-me temo qué es muy importante-

Rogue-gracias-

Travers se mete a la biblioteca corriendo y las dos lo siguen.

Rogue-espere. ¿De qué está hablando?-

Travers-¿de qué hablan ustedes?-

Nicole y Rogue-¡muchachos!-

Travers-si, pero yo hablo de problemas. Una violenta e inquietante profecía está por cumplirse-

Nicole-la Orden de Aurelius-

Travers-tenias razón, había una conexión. Miré los escritos de Aurelius. Profetiza que los hermanos de su orden conducirán al Consagrado con el Amo-

Rogue-¿Quién es ese?-

Travers-no sé exactamente. Un guerrero. Dice que surgirá de las cenizas de los cinco en la noche del milésimo día después del advenimiento de Septus-

Nicole-estaremos listos en esa fecha-

Travers-es esta noche-

Nicole-esta noche. Bien. ¡No puede ser! No puedo ir esta noche-

Travers-mis cálculos son precisos-

Nicole-no. ¡están mal sus cálculos! ¡Mal!-

Rogue-Nicole tiene una cita importante-

Nicole-Robin-

Travers-bueno, me subiré a mí maquina del tiempo y volveré al siglo XII a pedirle a los vampiros que pospongan su antigua profecía por unos días mientras tu vas a cenar-

Nicole-de acuerdo, en este momento está exagerando el sarcasmo-

Travers-Nicole, este no es un vampiro común. Además, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que alcance al Amo-

Nicole-pero… ¡un muchacho! ¡Un muchacho lindo! ¡Fantasías y vida social!-

Travers-pues eso tendrá que esperar un poco. Sombrías fuerzas se alinean contra nosotros y debemos hacerles frente. Esta noche vamos a la batalla-

-en el cementerio-

De noche.

Nicole y Travers están sentados en una tumba, Nicole está tomando un refresco.

Travers-tal vez me equivoqué-

Nicole-creo que si-

Nicole toma un sorbo del refresco.

Travers-bien, ya sabes lo que dicen: el noventa por ciento del juego de cazar vampiros es… esperar-

Nicole-¿y no pudo estar seguro el noventa por ciento?-

Travers se levanta.

Travers-bueno, ya esperamos demasiado tiempo-

Nicole-además, no hay ninguna tumba nueva. ¿Quién va a revivir?-

Travers-aparentemente nadie, esta noche-

Nicole se levanta de un salto.

Nicole-¿entonces me puedo ir? ¿Puedo ir al Bronze con Robin?-

Travers-bueno, sigue a tus hormonas si quieres. Pero no tengo que advertirte sobre los riesgos de comenzar a involucrarte personalmente con alguien que no sabe de tu especial misión y condición-

Nicole-si, si. Ya leí las instrucciones-

Travers-si tu identidad se descubre… podría ponerte a ti y a todos los que te rodean en un grave riesgo-

Nicole-en ese caso, no me pondré el cartel que dice: "hola. Yo soy la cazavampiros. Aquí estoy"-

Travers la ve unos momentos.

Nicole-buenas noches-

Nicole se aleja.

Travers-"cinco morirán y de sus cenizas el Consagrado se levantará" estaba seguro de que era hoy-

-en la carretera-

Vemos un camión de pasajeros.

Adentro

Vemos al conductor, una mujer en la primera fila, una madre y su hijo en la segunda y un hombre aterrador en la última fila.

Niño-yo viajé en un avión-

Hombre-un caballo corre y su jinete es la muerte. Ustedes serán juzgados. (Señalando al niño) tú serás juzgado-

-en el Bronze-

Nicole entra y comienza a buscar a Robin en todo el lugar. Lo ve en la pista bailando muy pegado a Violeta. Violeta lo abraza y Nicole sale de ahí, algo triste.

-en los casilleros de la escuela-

A la mañana siguiente.

Nicole asota la puerta de su casillero, furiosa, y kurt está al lado de ella.

Kurt-¿sólo fuiste a casa?-

Nicole-¿y que debí haber hecho? ¿Decirle a Robin: "Perdón por llegar tarde, estuve en el cementerio esperando a que un vampiro reviviera para evitar que una terrible profecía se haga realidad"?-

Kurt-o… un accidente-

Nicole-ya no puedo aguantar más. Siento como si todo el mundo me estuviera mirando. La muy idiota solterona pérdida-

Pasa un chico y la mira.

Nicole-¿que? Si, es verdad. Así es mí vida. Vamos, aquí no pasa nada. ¡Sigue caminando! –

Kurt-estás exagerando. Podrías tener a cualquier hombre que quieras-

Nicole-no quiero a cualquier hombre. Quiero a Robin-

Kurt-claro que tiene cierto encanto, pero no es tan difícil de encontrar. Por que muchos hombres leen. Yo puedo leer y no por eso soy tu hombre de los sueños-

Robin se acerca.

Robin-hola, Nicole-

Nicole-Robin-

Kurt-¡oh, miren! Es Robin. Nicole y Robin. Y Kurt. Ese soy yo-

Robin-(ignorando a Kurt) ¿Dónde estabas anoche?-

Nicole-oh. Bueno, mí reloj se rompió y no hay ningún otro en nuestra casa y por eso no sabia que hora era, ni siquiera que día era-

Kurt la ve como diciendo: "Nicky, no va a tragarse eso".

Robin-pensé que era el único al que le pasaba eso.

Kurt se queda sorprendido de que se la creyera.

Robin-¿Qué tal si lo intentamos de nuevo esta noche? Y hasta te presto mí reloj-

Robin le da su reloj de bolsillo.

Nicole-¿esta noche? ¿Tú y yo?-

Robin-podríamos invitar al club de ajedrez pero… beben mucho y les gusta provocar peleas-

Nicole-¡oh, no! Es sólo… bueno, escuché que tú y Violeta estaban en el Bronze abrazándose… un poco-

Robin-bailé con ella un par de veces. Es algo… posesiva-

Nicole-bueno, déjame ver. Creo que si reorganizo eso y pospongo… ¡seguro! esta noche está bien-

Robin-bien, ¿te parece a las siete?-

Nicole-mmm… a las siete-

Robin-es cuando la aguja chica está aquí-

Le señala el 7 en el reloj que le prestó.

Nicole-¡oh, claro! entre las seis y las ocho-

Robin-si. Te veré luego-

Robin se va. Llega Logan.

Nicole-esta noche. Es perfecto…-

Logan-¿que?-

Nicole-Robin y yo-

Nicole se va dando brinquitos de alegría.

Logan-¿Qué le pasa?-

Kurt-larga historia-

-en la biblioteca-

Travers está en su oficina. Se sirve una taza de té y se sienta enfrente de su escritorio para seguir traduciendo el escrito. Nicole llega corriendo.

Nicole-¡hola! ¿Cómo le va?-

Travers-muy bien-

Nicole-¡que bien! Veo que sigue trabajando en el problema del Consagrado y quizás tarde unos días, ¿verdad? porque es una oscura profecía-

Travers-es que hay muchas interpretaciones-

Nicole-y esta noche no hay mucho que hacer, ¿verdad? probablemente es mejor relajarse y divertirse. No hay desastre anunciado ¡me alegro tanto! Mejor nos vemos mañana, adiós-

Nicole se va corriendo dejando a Travers algo confundido.

Travers-que chica tan extraña-

-en la guarida del Amo-

Amo-lo han hecho muy bien. Todo está preparado. Al terminar la tarea de esta noche tendré un aliado poderoso. Estaré un paso mas cerca de librarme por fin de esta… mística prisión. He estado aquí hace tanto que olvidé como es la superficie-

Vampiro-habrá tiempo suficiente para recordarlo, Amo-

Amo-si, cuando gobierne. Si ella trata de detenerlos, mátenla. Den sus vidas, pero no fracasen en traerme al Consagrado-

Vampiro-así lo haremos, mí Amo-

Amo-se que no me defraudarán-

El Amo agarra a una mosca frente a la cara del vampiro y éste se espanta.

Amo-un insecto-

Se aleja y deja al vampiro asustado.

-en el cuarto de Nicole-

Rogue sostiene dos vestidos, Nicole está en bata y Logan está sentado en la cama.

Rogue-elige-

Nicole-de acuerdo-

Rogue pone un vestido sobre Nicole para que Logan lo vea.

Nicole-¿quiero parece tímida, cohibida y miedosa...?-

Rogue pone el otro vestido sobre Nicole.

Nicole-¿o imprudente, insaciable y agresiva?-

Logan-aunque, sabes, Robin es un poco elemental y es probable que no le guste un vestido muy audaz-

Se pone a buscar en el armario.

Logan-mira. Aquí hay algo. Un lindo abrigo y un gorra de esquiar-

Se los pone enfrente.

Logan-las orejeras resaltan tus ojos-

Nicole y Rogue lo ven con cara de "no lo creo" y se voltean a ver una a la otra.

Nicole-creo que debería combinar. Pero está bien tu opinión-

Va a su tocador y toma dos labiales mientras Rogue sigue buscando en el armario.

Nicole-¿Cuál crees que a Robin le gustará? ¿El rojo o el rosa?-

Logan-¡ah! Para besarlo y que después diga a todos sus amigos lo fácil que eres, que toda la escuela te pierda el respeto y hablen a tus espaldas. El rojo está bien-

Nicole-gracias. Me pondré el rosa-

Nicole se pone el labial rosa y Rogue le enseña un vestido.

Rogue-toma, este es lindo-

Nicole agarra el vestido y las dos se le quedan viendo a Logan.

Logan-bien. Ya entendí. Las espero abajo-

Sale del cuarto.

Rogue-¿y a donde te llevará?-

Nicole-bueno, todavía no sé, ¿A dónde crees que los chicos invitan a las chicas normales?-

Rogue-he leído por ahí que a veces las invitan al cine-

Nicole se pone el vestido.

Nicole-¿al cine? Interesante-

Rogue-y una vez vi en la televisión que un grupo de nuestra edad fue a una fiesta-

Nicole-¡wow! Nunca imaginé que el ser mayor de edad me brindara tantas posibilidades-

Las dos se ríen. Tocan a la puerta.

Nicole-ese es Robin-

Las dos salen corriendo.

-en la puerta-

Nicole abre la puerta y ve a Travers.

Nicole-(decepcionada) ese es Travers-

Travers-tenemos que hablar-

Nicole-Nicole no está en casa-

Nicole trata de cerrar la puerta pero Travers no la deja y entra.

Travers-mis cálculos tal vez no estén tan errados como pensé-

Le enseña un periódico.

Nicole-¿"cinco personas mueren en un accidente"?-

Travers-"entre las cenizas de los cinco habrá de surgir aquel". Lo dice la profecía. ¡Cinco personas han muerto!-

Nicole-en un choque de autos-

Travers-se que no concuerda mucho, pero vale la pena investigarlo. "entre los muertos estaba Andrew Barquer, a quien la policía busca para interrogar en un doble homicidio". Él podría ser el Consagrado. Además, los cuerpos fueron llevados esta tarde a la casa funeraria, nosotros podríamos...-

Nicole-Travers, ¿Por qué quieres molestarme?-

Travers-¿Cómo dices?-

Llega Robin.

Robin-hola-

Nicole-oh… hola-

Travers-¿tienes una cita?-

Nicole-si, pero ya voy a devolverte eso libros vencidos en la mañana-

Travers-no te salvarás tan fácilmente-

Robin-¡vaya! ¡Como te preocupas por tu trabajo!-

Rogue-oh, ¿Robin?-

Logan-si, un par de cosas sobre esta noche-

Llevan a Robin a la sala para que Nicole y Travers puedan hablar.

Travers-¿otra cita? ¿Qué no puedes hacer otra cosa?-

Nicole-esta es la primera cita. Nunca tuve otra. Esta es la cita inaugural-

-en la sala-

Robin-¿Qué? ¿A ella no le gusta bailar?-

Logan-es tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Deberías saber que a Nicole no le gusta que la besen. Tampoco le gusta que la toquen-

Rogue-¡Logan!-

Logan-y lo mejor sería que ni siquiera la miraras-

-en la puerta-

Nicole-no sabemos si significa algo-

Travers-bueno, es cierto...-

Nicole-es que no he tenido un día libre desde que llegó Melinna-

Travers-si, pero...-

Nicole-una Cazadora molesta es una Cazadora descuidada-

Travers-Nicole, mantener una vida social normal siendo Cazadora es problemático, siempre-

Nicole-estamos en le siglo XXI, el 2007, para ser claros, puedo hacerlo. Clark Kent tiene trabajo. Yo sólo quiero una cita-

Travers-bueno, supongo que era una pista muy dudosa-

Nicole-gracias, gracias, gracias. Además, no estaré lejos. Si el Apocalipsis viene, llámame-

Le enseña su celular.

-en la sala-

Logan pone a Robin contra la pared.

Logan-si le haces daño te juro que no vivirás para volver a hacerlo-

Rogue-¡muy bien! creo que mejor volvemos con Nicole y el señor Travers antes de que alguien salga lastimado-

Robin-si-

-en la puerta-

Robin-¿está todo bien?-

Nicole-todo listo, ¿estas bien? parece que viste un fantasma-

Robin-si-

Travers-si, y tú tendrás una multa bastante fuerte en la mañana-

Nicole-bueno, adiós-

Nicole y Robin se van.

Rogue-¿está pasando algo?-

Travers-pues es probable que no. yo creo que voy a ir a la… a la funeraria en cuestión para ver si algo aparece-

Travers se va.

Rogue-(preocupada) esto es malo-

Logan-es peor que malo-

Rogue-debemos… ir con él-

Logan-si, tienes razón. No confío en ese Robin. Son sus ojos, son ojos de loco psicópata-

Rogue-Logan, debemos ir con Travers. Puede meterse en problemas-

Logan-¡oh, ya se fue! Estará bien. Es un súper bibliotecario, ¿sabes? Todos olvidan, Rogue, que el conocimiento es el arma máxima-

-en el Bronze-

Robin y Nicole están sentados en una de las mesas.

Robin-lo que más me gusta de Emily Dickinson es que es increíblemente mórbida. Mucha perdida, mucha muerte. Me llega. Y habla mucho de abejas, por alguna razón-

Nicole-¿tendría una vida trágica y romántica… con muchas abejas? –

Robin-tranquila y sin incidentes. Vivió enclaustrada. Con lo que puedo identificarme. No salgo mucho-

Nicole-no entiendo porque-

Robin-es… mí culpa. La mayoría de las chicas me parecen frívolas. Por que hay cosas mucho mas importantes en la vida en que pensar, ¿no es cierto?-

Nicole baja la vista para ver su celular.

Robin-¿te molesté por algo?-

Nicole-oh. No, ¡vamos!-

Nicole jala de la mano a Robin y lo lleva a la pista. Estando ahí bailan lentamente y Nicole rodea el cuello de Robin con sus brazos.

Robin-que… extraño-

Nicole-¿Qué cosa?-

Robin-tú. Por un momento siento que estas aquí y te entiendo. Y al siguiente, es como si… fueras dos personas-

Nicole-(sonriendo) ¿ah, si? ¿Cuál te gusta mas?-

Robin-(sonriendo) después te digo-

Siguen bailando.

Llega Violeta con todas sus seguidoras (ya que es muy popular). Ve a Nicole y Robin bailando.

Violeta-¿no existen leyes contra esto?-

Violeta se acerca a ellos, furiosa.

Violeta-¿Robin? Pero mira nada más, estás sólo-

Robin-Violeta, estoy con Nicole-

Violeta-oh, de acuerdo. ¿Bailamos?-

Robin-no, todavía estoy con Nicole-

Violeta-¡eres tan bueno con los necesitados!-

Nicole-Violeta, Robin y yo quisiéramos estar solos por ahora, y para que se pueda, tendrías que irte a alguna parte muy lejos-

Violeta-bueno, cuando aprecies lo mejor, avísame-

Violeta se aleja, indignada y Nicole y Robin siguen bailando.

-en el cementerio-

Travers llega en su auto y camina hacia la funeraria, oye un ruido y voltea a ver que es. Un vampiro aparece enfrente de él y luego aparece otro atrás de él y luego aparecen más.

Travers-maldición-

Travers saca un crucifijo para alejarlos y corre a la funeraria. Trata de esconderse en el cuarto de arreglos florales pero está cerrado, así que sigue corriendo mientras los vampiros lo persiguen.

-en el Bronze-

Nicole y Robin siguen bailando.

Robin-¿te estás divirtiendo?-

Nicole-si, casi me siento normal-

Robin-que bien-

-en el cementerio-

Travers entra apresurado al cuarto de cremación y pone un archivero sobre la puerta para que los vampiros no la abran, los vampiros tratan de abrirla pero Travers pone mas cosas en la puerta. Travers se acerca a la ventana para tratar de salir cuando se asoma Rogue y asusta a Travers.

Travers-¡santo dios!-

Rogue-Travers, soy yo. Vi a los hombres que estaban siguiéndote. Creo que eran unos...-

Travers-lo son. Pero, escucha, debes estar a salvo. Son demasiados para ti sola. ¿Dónde está Logan?-

Rogue-lo dejé cuidando a Melinna para que no fuera a arruinar la cita de Nicole-

Giles-¿puedes quitar estos barrotes?-

Rogue-no, son muy duros. No creo poder moverlos-

Travers-odio decir lo que es obvio pero no podemos solos, necesitamos a Nicole-

Rogue-se va a enojar. Esta con Robin-

Travers-lo sé pero esto es importante. Ella tiene su… teléfono celular. Y no hay teléfonos aquí, por supuesto-

Rogue-espera. La traeré. Pero aguanta un poco, Travers-

Rogue se va y los vampiros siguen golpeando la puerta.

Travers-date prisa-

-en el Bronze-

Nicole y Robin están cerca de la pista de baile, conversando.

Robin-¿quieres comer algo?-

Nicole-claro. Pero que sea algo refrescante-

-a lado de la puerta del Bronze-

Violeta los observa, celosa. Violeta está rodeada de todas sus "amigas".

Violeta-¡que asqueroso espectáculo! En serio, ¿esa es la forma de comportarse en un lugar público? Mira, nunca había visto a una chica lanzarse así-

Entra Spike y va a la barra.

Violeta-(sin que él la oiga) ¡oooh! ¡Hola, que bien estás!-

Violeta-(a su mejor amiga) ve al teléfono y llama a la cruz roja. Ese chico va a necesitar bastante oxigeno después de que acabe con él-

Ella se acerca a él.

Violeta-(sonriendo) hola, soy violeta-

Spike-hola, nena-

Spike ve a Nicole.

Spike-bueno, nos vemos-

Spike se acerca a Nicole dejando indignada a Violeta.

Spike-hola, Nicky-

Nicole-Spike-

Violeta-¡¿Qué diablos tiene ella?!-

Nicole-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Spike-ya que tu amiga, la empática, va a cuidar a la pequeña, me tomé la noche libre. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es el milagro que te hizo tomar una noche libre?-

Nicole-nada en especial-

Spike-(sonriendo) ¿quieres divertirte un poco, amor?-

Nicole-ya estoy divirtiéndome. ¿Ves al chico que está en el bar? Vino aquí para está conmigo-

Spike-(serio y evidentemente celoso) ¿viniste aquí con él?-

Nicole-¡si! ¿Por qué todos se sorprenden tanto?-

Spike-debe ser porque no eres de las que salen. No lo has hecho desde que tu ex te engañó con una vampireza-

Nicole-si tratas de hacerme enojar, no servirá. Nada de lo que digas puede hacer que esta noche no sea especial-

Spike-¿ah, no?-

Nicole-exacto, no. ahora vete antes de que… -

Llega Robin-

Robin-aquí tienes-

Nicole-¡oh!-

Nicole ve nerviosa, a Spike viendo feo a Robin.

Nicole-oh… Robin, él es Spike. Spike, él es Robin. Que me invitó a venir-

Spike-(furioso) hola-

Robin-hola. Y… ¿donde se conocieron?-

Spike-ella y yo nos... -

Nicole-¡del trabajo! Spike y yo trabajamos juntos-

Robin-¿trabajas? ¿Donde? -

Nicole-yo...-

Rogue-¡Nicole!-

Llega corriendo Rogue.

Robin-miren esto. Parece que salen de todos lados-

Rogue-(a Robin) tú no sabes de qué se trata-

Nicole-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Rogue-oh… vine con Spike-

Spike-¿que?-

Rogue ve a Spike como diciendo: "sígueme la corriente".

Spike-¡oh, claro! ella y yo. Saliendo juntos. Tú sabes-

Rogue-pensamos que estaría bien si salíamos todos juntos-

Nicole-(seria) no creí que ustedes salieran juntos-

Rogue-(abraza a spike) oh, si, bueno. Sabíamos que algún día sucedería. Así que dijimos "para que negarlo"-

Robin-¿y quieren salir con nosotros en una doble cita?-

Spike-seria divertido-

Robin-creí que viniste por trabajo-

Spike-yo no dije eso-

Rogue-tal vez deberíamos ir a algún lado, juntos-

Nicole-que amable en invitarnos, pero Robin y yo queríamos estar solos. Robin y yo-

Nicole y Robin comienzan a alejarse.

Rogue-¿saben que estaría bien? una noche en la funeraria. Yo siempre quise ir allí-

Nicole-¿ir… a la funeraria?-

Robin-en realidad me parece interesante ¿creen que podamos entrar?-

Rogue-(tratando de insinuarle que eran vampiros) vi a unos chicos ahí en la tarde. Parecían muy divertidos-

Nicole-¡diablos! oh… Robin, me tengo que ir-

Robin-pensé que iríamos a la funeraria-

Nicole-no, no puedes. Espérame aquí. Yo volveré en un momento-

Robin y Nicole van a hablar en privado.

Robin-Nicole… ¿de que se trata? ¿Quieres escapar de mi?-

Nicole-¡no! no, no. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que era como dos personas?-

Robin-uh-huh-

Nicole-bueno, una de ellas se tiene que ir. Pero la otra se la está pasando realmente bien y va a volver. Lo prometo-

Robin-bien-

Nicole se aleja pero regresa y besa a Robin. Luego se aleja y Rogue la sigue, Spike se acerca a Robin con cara de malo pero Rogue regresa y lo jala del brazo.

Rogue-tú vienes con nosotras-

Se van.

Robin-es realmente una chica extraña-

-en la funeraria-

Nicole, Rogue y Spike entran, todo está oscuro.

Nicole-¿por donde?-

Rogue-el cuarto está a la vuelta-

Caminan por el pasillo pero se detienen de golpe. Ven al cuerpo de un guardia en el suelo.

Nicole-¡maldición!-

Robin-¡esto es fantástico!-

Los tres voltean y ven a Robin, Rogue y Spike esconden el cuerpo parándose frente a él.

Nicole-¡Robin! ¡No puedes estar aquí!-

Robin-¿y ustedes si? ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? ¿Vamos a ver algún muerto?-

Nicole-posiblemente muchos. Chicos, quédense-

Nicole se aleja.

Robin-¿está molesta?-

Spike-si, deberías irte-

Rogue le da un codazo a Spike.

Rogue-no, no. sólo quiere revisar que no haya guardias, para que no tengamos problemas-

Robin-bien pensado-

Spike-(sarcástico) bien pensado-

Los tres van tras ella.

Nicole llega al cuarto de cremación. Todo está en desorden y tirado.

Nicole-¿travers? -

Comienza a buscarlo y se acerca a los gabinetes de la morgue y una de las puertitas se abre, asustando a Nicole.

Nicole-¡travers!-

Travers-eres tú. Que bueno-

Nicole-¿Qué pasó?-

Travers-varios miembros de la hermandad vinieron aquí. Estaban buscándome. Pero fui mas listo que ellos-

Nicole-¿o sea...?-

Travers-me escondí. Este hombre tuvo la amabilidad de alojarme hasta que se fueron-

Travers sale del gabinete de la morgue.

Nicole-pero, ¿te estaban persiguiendo a ti o fue por lo de la profecía?

Travers-eso es lo que… eso es lo que debemos averiguar. Yo no sé lo que estos hermanos se proponen hacer exactamente. Encontrar al Consagrado o dale, tal vez, algo. Todo es muy vago y puede que el Consagrado ya se haya ido-

Nicole-puede ser que no-

Travers-debemos averiguarlo-

Nicole-bien, pero tengo que poner a Robin y a los otros a salvo primero-

Travers-¿Robin? ¿Lo trajiste aquí?-

Nicole-yo no lo invite. Él vino sólo-

Travers-Nicole, dije que podías cazar vampiros y tener vida social, pero no al mismo tiempo-

Nicole-lo sé. Le diré que se vaya-

Travers-no puedes dejar que ande por ahí sólo. No sabemos en donde están los hermanos. Yo le...-

Nicole-¡no! no, Travers. Si él te ve va a hacer mas preguntas de las que está haciendo ahora. Yo me ocuparé de él-

Sale del cuarto y se topa con los chicos.

Rogue-¿todo está bien?-

Nicole-así es-

Rogue-¿y ya nos vamos?-

Robin-no hemos visto nada todavía-

Nicole-no, es cierto. Por eso vamos a un lindo, seguro y grato lugar para investigar-

Encuentran una oficina.

Robin-intentamos en esta oficina, pero está cerrada-

Nicole baja la perilla, hace un poco de fuerza y la abre.

Nicole-no lo está-

Nicole entra e inspecciona el lugar.

Robin-pero, no creo que encontremos nada aquí-

Nicole-ese es el plan-

Robin-(extrañado) de acuerdo. ¿Que?-

Nicole-me tengo que ir ahora. Al baño. Tengo que ir al baño. Pero si escuchan algo, como un guardia de seguridad u otra cosa, quédense quietos. Y bloqueen la puerta-

Spike-descuida, tu amiguito estará bien cuidado-

Nicole-Spike...-

Lo jala para hablar en privado.

Nicole-si le haces algo a Robin, no responderé-

Spike-¿Por qué le haría algo?-

Nicole-por que estás celoso. Creo que hasta Robin lo notó-

Spike-¿yo celoso? ¡Estás completamente chiflada! –

Nicole-estás advertido. No quiero tener que matarte-

Nicole se va y Spike entra a la oficina, Rogue cierra la puerta.

-en la sala de cremación-

Nicole y Travers abren cada uno de los compartimientos en los que guardan a los muertos, uno por uno.

Nicole-(abre un compartimiento y ve el interior) ¡hiug! Pedazos-

Travers-sigue buscando. Debe estar en alguna parte-

Nicole sierra el compartimiento.

-en la oficina-

Rogue y Spike ponen unos sillones delante de la puerta.

Robin-¿Qué están haciendo?-

Rogue-para prevenir-

Robin recorre una cortina.

Robin-¡Dios mío!-

Rogue y Spike voltean a la ventana que Robin acaba de descubrir.

-en la sala de cremación-

Nicole y travers siguen revisando los compartimientos, sólo les queda uno por revisar. Se acercan, Travers la abre con rapidez y Nicole se asoma, lista para atacar.

Nicole-nada-

Travers-se habrá ido el Consagrado-

Nicole-yo creo. Porque aquí tienen a todos lo muertos, ¿verdad?-

Travers-uh-huh-

-en la oficina-

Robin-he leído mucho sobre la muerte, pero nunca había visto… a un cadáver antes. ¿Es lógico… que se muevan?-

El cadáver comienza a mover la mano.

Spike-depende de que tipo de muerto sea-

El cadáver se quita la sabana de enzima, y descubre su rostro de vampiro.

Spike-si, es de los muertos que tienden a moverse-

El vampiro (que es el hombre del autobús) los voltea a ver, se levanta de la mesa de operaciones y se ve.

Vampiro-(feliz) he sido juzgado-

Robin-¿Qué… está pasando?-

El vampiro se acerca a la ventana y la rompe con la cabeza.

-en la sala de cremación-

Nicole y Travers oyen el ruido.

Nicole-oh, no-

Sale corriendo.

-en la oficina-

Vampiro-ja, ja. ¡Él está vivo en mí! ¡Colma mí cabeza de canciones!-

Rogue-¿ves alguna estaca?-

Spike-no la necesito-

Rogue-hay que sacar a Robin de aquí. De preferencia vivo-

Spike-bien. Hay que abrir la puerta-

Comienzan a quitar las cosas.

Vampiro-cerdos por aquí. ¡Cerdos por allá! Puedo olerlos-

Quitan las cosas de la puerta y la abren y sale corriendo

Vampiro-son una basura. Estoy bendito. Les chuparé la sangre de sus corazones. Puedo hacerlo-

Van corriendo por el pasillo.

Spike-llévate al cachorro. Yo me encargaré del colmilludo-

Rogue-puedo ayudarte. Yo también… puedo pelear-

Spike-ve con él. Debes protegerlo-

Nicole llega.

Rogue-allí está-

Nicole-¡váyanse! ¡Salgan!-

Rogue-estará bien. Vamos-

Rogue y Robin salen.

Spike-yo te sigo, Cazadora-

Vampiro-¡habremos de encontrarnos en el río! –

Nicole-ven, rápido-

Corren en dirección opuesta al vampiro.

Vampiro-¡el hermoso, hermoso río! –

-en la puerta-

Robin y Rogue llegan justo a tiempo para ver como unos vampiros cierran la puerta por fuera.

Robin-¡creo que viene hacia acá!-

Rogue-debemos encontrar otra salida-

Siguen corriendo.

Robin-¡Dios mío, esto es demasiado!-

-en la sala de cremación-

Nicole-¿Qué tienes?-

Travers-¿que?-

Nicole-¿Qué trajo?-

Travers-oh, ah...-

Travers saca una estaca y un crucifijo, Nicole le quita la estaca-

Nicole-gracias-

Se acerca a la puerta.

Travers-¿y que hago yo?-

Nicole se detiene y voltea a verlo.

Spike-escóndete como todo un custodio-

Nicole-vaya a ver si Robin y Rogue están bien-

El vampiro aparece detrás de Nicole y la arroja, ella se golpea con un anaquel de objetos quirúrgicos. Spike se abalanza contra el vampiro.

Travers-¡nicole!-

-en el pasillo-

Robin y Rogue oyen el ruido.

Robin-alguien debe ayudar a Nicole-

Robin se va corriendo.

Rogue-¡Robin, espera!-

Rogue va tras él.

-en la sala de cremación-

El vampiro arroja a Spike contra la mesa de operaciones y se acerca a Nicole y a Travers.

Vampiro-me hablaron de ti mientras estaba durmiendo-

Travers le enseña un crucifijo.

Vampiro-¿Por qué me lastimas?-

El vampiro lo golpea en la mano y Travers suelta su cruz. El vampiro arroja a Travers y éste prende la maquina de incineración cuando choca con el interruptor.

El vampiro levanta a Nicole. Robin llega corriendo.

Robin-¿nicole?-

El vampiro alza a Nicole sobre él.

Robin-¡no! -

Robin lo golpea con una charola en la espalda, haciendo que suelte a Nicole y que está se golpee con una de las puertas de los compartimientos de los muertos, haciendo que quede fuera de combate por unos momentos.

El vampiro se levanta y agarra a Robin el cuello, tratando de morderlo, pero Spike lo golpea con una urna.

Robin-gracias-

Spike-ni lo menciones-

Robin se acerca Nicole, quien se está reagrupando. Spike se acerca a Travers y lo ayuda.

Robin-(la ayuda a levantarse) ¿viste eso? ¡Trató de morderme! ¡Como niñita!-

El vampiro se levanta y golpea a Robin contra una de las puertas de los compartimientos.

Nicole-¡no!-

Vampiro-¡muere!-

El vampiro lo suelta al piso, Spike comienza a golpearlo y Nicole se le une. Nicole saca de la pelea a Spike y comienza a golpear, furiosa, al vampiro.

Nicole-¡mataste a Robin!-

Rogue llega, ve a Nicole peleando con el vampiro, a Spike parado observando y a Robin y travers en el suelo, Spike se acerca a ella. Robin comienza a moverse. Nicole sigue golpeando al vampiro.

Spike-¿estás bien?-

Rogue-si. ¿Por qué no la ayudas?-

Spike-eso hice, antes de que me sacara de la pelea-

Robin se trata de levantar.

Rogue-Nicole, Robin está...-

Spike-deja que termine-

Nicole-(golpeando al vampiro) ¡mataste a mí semi-novio!-

Nicole tira al suelo al vampiro, él se levanta.

Vampiro-¡tu turno!-

El vampiro la enviste pero ella lo empuja y éste cae en la mesa de operaciones, que se desliza hasta el horno de cremación y Travers cierra la puerta rápidamente.

Nicole ve a Robin.

Robin-¿alguien tiene una aspirina… o sesenta?-

Nicole corre a ver a Robin.

Nicole-Robin-

Robin-¿Qué pasó con ese hombre?-

Nicole-oh… lo asustamos y se fue-

Robin-¡oh, que bueno! Por que sino, yo habría...-

Nicole-lo sé-

Nicole ayuda a levantarse a Robin.

Nicole-estoy segura que no es exactamente lo que tenías en mente para una primera cita-

Robin-si. Esperaba que tal vez fuéramos al Ben & Jerry's-

Nicole-aun podemos-

Robin-no. creo que mejor me voy a mí casa. ¿Dónde queda mí casa?-

Nicole-te voy a llevar-

Robin-no. prefiero ir sólo-

Rogue y Spike se acercan.

Rogue-me aseguraré de que llegue a su casa-

Rogue lo lleva del brazo y se van.

Spike-no funcionó, ¿he?-

Nicole-¿ahora vas a burlarte de mí?-

Spike-sólo decía lo que es obvio-

Nicole-entonces no lo digas-

Spike-bien, nos vemos luego-

Spike se va.

Travers-Nicole, puede que...-

Nicole-no-

Nicole se va entristecida.

-al día siguiente, en la escuela-

Nicole y Rogue caminando por el pasillo que da al patio.

Nicole-dime, ¿dijo Robin alguna cosa sobre mí cuando fue a su casa?-

Rogue-¿quieres decir específicamente sobre ti?-

Nicole-o en general… algo parecido… que tenga que ve con cualquier indicio-

Rogue-bueno, de ese tipo, no. es que sólo decía incoherencias, quizás no le entendí-

Nicole-¿tu crees?-

Rogue-no-

Nicole-lo sabía. Lo estropee todo anoche-

Salen al patio.

Rogue-porque lo que necesitas es alguien que conozca tus profundos secretos y que diga: "oye, me gusta esa chica". Alguien como Spike-

Nicole la mira feo, para luego ver a Robin al lado acercándose.

Nicole-(sorprendida) Robin-

Rogue-bueno, aquí es donde me despido-

Rogue se va.

Robin-hola-

Nicole-hola. Nos volvemos a ver-

Robin-la verdad… no sé como decir esto pero… lo de anoche-

Nicole-no te preocupes. Seguramente estabas muy asustado-

Robin-si, totalmente-

Nicole-¿si digo que no hago eso con frecuencia ayudaría de algo? Y cuando digo frecuencia me refiero a que nunca lo hago-

Robin-Nicole, creo que eres magnifica-

Nicole-(algo esperanzada) ¿en serio?-

Robin-si-

Nicole-entonces tal vez podríamos volver a intentarlo algún día. Como esta noche-

Robin-esta noche seria… no muy probable. Creo que no podré-

Nicole-¿mañana? Estoy libre esta semana-

Robin-yo no. Por favor, no lo tomes a mal. No es por ti. Es por mí-

Nicole-claro. Eres tú-

Robin-y pensaba que tal vez tú y yo podríamos seguir siendo...-

Nicole-ya entiendo. Tú sólo quieres ser mí amigo-

Robin-me gustaría-

Nicole-amigos. Está bien. De acuerdo-

Robin se aleja y ella se sienta en una de las bancas del patio. Se acerca Travers.

Nicole-(entristecida) si. Estupendo-

Travers se sienta al lado de ella.

Travers-yo tenia diez años cuando mí padre me dijo que estaba destinado a ser un vigilante. Él lo fue y también su madre, y yo debía ser el siguiente-

Nicole-¿le gustó la noticia?-

Travers-no, tenía planes muy definidos sobre mí futuro. Quería ser piloto. O tal vez comerciante. Mi padre me dio un aburrido discurso sobre la responsabilidad y el sacrificio-

Nicole-¿sacrificio, he?-

Travers-uh-huh. Parece ser un buen muchacho-

Nicole-si. Pero lo de anoche lo asusto. Es comprensible, él nunca estará preparado para una vida como la mía. Y no lo pondría en riesgo sólo porque me gusta-

Travers-oh-

Nicole-usted, Rogue, Logan… ustedes saben cuidarse. Tienen cuidado. En mí mundo, Robin, lograría que lo mataran. O yo haría que lo mataran. O a otra persona-

Travers-yo fui a la funeraria por mí propia voluntad-

Nicole-y yo debería haber estado ahí-

Travers-Nicole...-

Nicole-y fracasé-

Travers-tengo muchos libros de ciencia, de profecías, de predicciones. Pero no tengo un manual de instrucciones. Hacemos las cosas como podemos. Y debo decirte que, como Cazadora, tú lo estas haciendo… bastante bien.

Nicole-bueno, al menos pude impedir la profecía antes de que sucediera-

Travers-si, lo hiciste, muy bien. Es el fin del Consagrado. Y puedo imaginar al Amo, donde quiera que esté, debe estar pasando un día bastante malo.

Nicole-si-

-en la guarida del Amo-

El Amo está sentado en su trono.

Amo-"y en este tiempo vendrá el Consagrado… y la Cazadora no podrá verlo. No podrá detenerlo. Y él la conducirá al infierno." -

Se acerca al niñito.

Amo-bienvenido, amigo. Ja, ja, ja-

Continuará…


	14. Te tengo bajo la piel

-unos días después-

("Te tengo bajo la piel")

-unos días después-

En la noche.

Spike entra a la casa de Nicole y Rogue se acerca a él corriendo.

Rogue-¿la encontraste?-

Spike-no. La pista era falsa-

Rogue-¡diablos!-

Spike-la encontraré, no te preocupes-

Rogue-no puedo evitarlo, me preocupa-

Spike-no lo hagas. Ella es la Cazadora, estará bien-

Rogue-tienes razón-

Melinna baja las escaleras.

Melinna-¿todavía no llega mí hermana?-

Rogue-descuida, ya volverá. Ven. Vamos a acostarte-

Suena el teléfono.

Rogue-¿puedes contestar? Voy a llevar a Melinna a su cama-

Spike-claro-

Spike toma el teléfono.

Rogue-y si preguntan por Nicole diles que...-

Spike-no está disponible. Ya se me la historia-

Rogue-bien-

Spike-(contesta) ¿si?-

Spike pone cara de sorprendido.

Melinna-cuéntame un cuento-

Rogue-espera un momento, linda. Sube y ahora voy-

Spike-¿Qué...? espera, no te entiendo. Bien, voy para allá-

Melinna sube las escaleras y Spike cuelga el teléfono.

Rogue-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quien era?-

Spike-Nicole-

Rogue-¿en donde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Está herida?-

Spike-no lo sé. Está en un motel en Los Ángeles, voy para allá-

Rogue-voy contigo-

Spike-(serio y algo asustado) ¡no! tu… quédate con la pequeña, ella te necesita, ¿esta bien?-

Rogue-bien. Cuídate-

Spike-descuida, la traeré de vuelta-

Spike sale de la casa, se monta en su motocicleta y la pone en marcha.

-motel Shock, Los Ángeles, California-

Spike entra a una habitación del motel y ve a Nicole sentada en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad.

Spike-¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?-

Nicole no le responde ni mueve un músculo.

Spike-¿es grave?-

Ve sangre en las manos y en la ropa de Nicole y corre a verla.

Spike-¿Qué te pasó?-

Nicole-(con la mirada perdida en la pared de la habitación) traté de quitarla, pero no sé quita-

Spike la revisa para saber si la herida es grave.

Nicole-(aun con la mirada perdida) no creo que sea mí sangre-

Spike-amor, ¿Qué hiciste?-

Nicole-creo que maté a alguien-

-en la casa-

Rogue arropa a Melinna, apaga la luz y sale del cuarto. Tocan a la puerta y Rogue corre a abrir.

Travers-¿la encontraron?-

Rogue-oh, Travers. Iba a llamarte-

Travers-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?-

Rogue-Nicole llamó. Spike fue por ella-

Travers-oh, gracias a Dios-

Rogue-si. Pronto todo estará bien-

-en Los Ángeles-

Spike-¿no recuerdas nada? ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-

Nicole-mmm. Salí con Robin y tuvimos que ir a la funeraria. A la mañana siguiente me dijo que debíamos ser sólo amigos-

Spike-imposible. Eso fue hace casi una semana. ¿Estás segura de que no te acuerdas?-

Nicole-creo que si me acordara lo recordaría, ¿no?-

Spike-claro-

Nicole-lo siento. Es sólo que esto me asusta-

Spike-oye, escúchame. Lo resolveremos-

-en la casa-

Logan está en la casa.

Logan-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-

Rogue-no lo sé, Spike fue el que contestó-

Travers-¿y él no te dijo nada?-

Rogue-si. Que estaba en un motel de Los Ángeles. Pero no me dijo si estaba bien o no-

Travers-¿no dijo nada más?-

Rogue-no-

Logan-voy para allá-

Rogue-¿y hacer que? ¿Olfatear todos lo moteles de Los Ángeles hasta hallarla?-

Travers-si, es mejor que Spike se encargue-

Logan-¿y dejar a Nicole en las manos de ese pervertido? No lo creo-

Rogue-estará bien-

Travers-esperemos que si-

-en el motel-

Spike entra a la habitación, Nicole sale del baño, ya cambiada.

Spike-bien, te registraste aquí hace dos días con el nombre de Gwendolyn Burkle. El dueño dice que te vio salir esta mañana pero que no te vio entrar, ¿alguna idea?-

Nicole-no lo sé-

Spike revisa las ventanas, y en una ve una mancha de sangre.

Spike-mira esto. Creo que tenemos el rastro-

-en la parte de atrás del motel-

Nicole y Spike van caminando y Nicole se detiene.

Spike-¿que?-

Nicole-este lugar. Yo...-

Spike-¿Lo recuerdas?-

Nicole-no. es sólo… sólo se me hace familiar-

Spike-bien. Eso es mejor que nada. ¿Qué mas se te hace familiar?-

Nicole-por ahí-

Señala a una cochera del motel, Spike trata de abrirla pero tiene candado. Nicole se busca en los bolsillos y encuentra una llave, los dos se miran muy desconcertados Nicole le da la llave a Spike y él abre el candado y levanta la cortina de metal, ven un auto azul.

Spike-¡Dios! No me digas que te robaste esto-

Entran a investigar. Nicole en el asiento del conductor y Spike en el del copiloto.

Spike encuentra una botella de whisky y una cajetilla de cigarros.

Spike-licor y cigarros. Definitivamente tú no hiciste esto-

Nicole-hay sangre en el volante. Mucha-

Spike-no sólo eso. Mira el asiento trasero-

Nicole abre la puerta de atrás y ve un cuchillo ensangrentado.

Nicole-¡oh, Dios! ¿Qué fue lo que hice?-

Spike-no estamos seguros de que fueras tú-

Nicole-yo tenía la llave-

Spike-quizás te inculparon-

Nicole-¿y como hicieron que perdiera la memoria?-

Spike-no lo sé-

Spike encuentra un folleto junto al licor.

Spike-mira, es un folleto, quizás si vamos a este lugar te recuerden-

Nicole-bien-

Spike-antes hay que limpiar tus huellas-

-en una gasolinera en la carretera-

Nicole y Spike entran. Y al verlos, el encargado (que tiene la nariz rota y con un vendaje) de la tienda se altera muchísimo.

Empleado-¿que? ¡Eres tú! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Vete o llamo a la policía!-

Nicole-parece que estuve aquí-

Empleado-¡fuera! ¡La policía de encargará de ti!-

El empleado agarra el teléfono.

Spike-no, no, no. mira. Ella se va, sólo no llames a la policía-

Nicole-te espero en la motocicleta-

Nicole sale de la tienda.

Spike-ella no va a causar problemas. Ahora, cuelga el teléfono-

Empleado-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-

Spike-¿Qué hizo que fuera tan malo?-

Empleado-¿Qué que hizo? Llegó a la tienda, tomó una botella de whisky y unos cigarros y cuando le grité que me los pagará me golpeó en la nariz-

Spike-mira. Voy a pagarte el licor y los cigarros, pero debes decirme a donde fue después-

Spike saca su dinero, el empleado suelta el teléfono y Spike le da unos billetes.

Spike-listo, aquí está el dinero-

Empleado-ahora que recuerdo, se llevó dos cajetillas-

Spike sonríe irónicamente y toma una cajetilla de cigarros.

Spike-por supuesto. Que sean tres-

Le da unos billetes más.

Spike-¿y bien?-

Empleado-se fue por el camino de allá-

Spike-bien-

Spike se va.

Empleado-¡de nada!-

-afuera-

Nicole-¿y bien?-

Spike-nos vamos-

Nicole-¿Cómo lo convenciste de hablar?-

Spike-le pagué el licor y tres cajetillas de cigarros-

Nicole-pero no fumo, ¿Cómo es que…?-

Spike-sube. Nos vamos antes de que recuerde que te llevaste algo más-

Se suben a la moto y se van.

-en el camino que señaló el empleado-

Spike y Nicole van en la motocicleta y Nicole le hace una seña a Spike para que vaya por un camino de tierra, Spike se detiene.

Spike-¿estas segura?-

Nicole-no. sólo se me hace...-

Spike-familiar, si, ya entendí. Sujétate-

Se van por ese camino y llegan a una casa, se bajan de la motocicleta y una luz se enciende justo en sus caras, ven una cámara de vigilancia.

Spike-parece que a esta gente no le gustan las sorpresas-

Se acercan a la puerta.

Spike-¿y que? ¿Tocamos?-

Nicole-así parece-

Spike toca la puerta pero nadie abre. Nicole ve la ventana, está rota y hay varios vidrios en el suelo.

Nicole-mira-

Spike-creí que un lugar como este debería tener alarma-

Nicole ve la caja de luz y ve los cables de la alarma cortados.

Nicole-debería-

Spike abre la puerta y los dos entran y revisan la casa.

Spike-si puedo entrar significa que...-

Nicole entra al estudio, ve al suelo.

Nicole-que el dueño está muerto-

Spike se acerca a ver y ve al sujeto tirado en el suelo, con la garganta cortada de lado a lado.

Nicole-¡diablos!-

Spike ve a los alrededores y Nicole abre el armario que esta enfrente del cuerpo y ve varias armas, mapas, libros, amuletos y emblemas de magia.

Nicole-o este hombre era un terrorista o maté a un cazador-

Spike-parece que es un Cazadora de demonios-

Nicole-eso significa que maté a un hombre que estaba de mí lado, ¿Por qué lo hice?-

Spike-(viendo a una esquina) vamos a averiguarlo-

Nicole voltea a ver a la esquina y ve una cámara de vigilancia.

-en la casa-

Logan-¿que tanto puede tardar un vampiro incompetente en motocicleta en ir a Los Ángeles y volver con una cazadora? ¡Oh, claro! olvidé que es incompetente-

Travers-bien. Debemos irnos-

Logan-¿A dónde?-

Rogue-Travers y yo debemos ir a patrullar. Esperaba que pudieras quedarte a cuidar a Melinna-

Logan-¿no quieres que vaya?-

Rogue-no, te necesito aquí. Alguien debe cuidarla y Travers… no digo que no sea competente, es sólo que...-

Travers-estoy consiente de qué no me puedo comparar a una Cazadora en casa o a un mutante-

Rogue-bueno, el punto es que necesito que te quedes, ¿puedes hacerlo?-

Logan-claro-

Rogue-gracias. Hay comida en el refrigerador, por si te da hambre, adiós-

Se van corriendo.

-con Nicole y Spike-

Nicole conectó la cámara a la computadora.

Spike-(viendo la billetera) su nombre era Nicholas Karnak-

Nicole-bien, aquí vamos-

Activa la cámara y se ve al hombre entrando al estudio arrastrándose, a Nicole entrando atrás de él. El hombre intenta escapar pero ella lo somete en el suelo, toma el cuchillo de su bolsillo y le corta el cuello lentamente mientras lo ve a los ojos, lo ve morir. Se levanta, patea el cuerpo y limpia la sangre de sus manos y ligeramente del cuchillo en su camisa. Voltea a la cámara, sonríe y se va tranquilamente.

Spike-¡demonios! Debemos salir de aquí-

Nicole está con la mirada perdida en la pantalla mientras el video se repite.

Spike-¡vamos! Debemos borrar las huellas. ¿Cómo podemos borrar el video?-

Nicole-(traumada) maté a un hombre. Lo maté-

Spike-reacciona, ¿Cómo lo borro?-

Nicole-(traumada) yo lo hice. Lo maté-

Spike tira la computadora al suelo y la golpea y patea para que se rompa y luego toma un trapo y se lo arroja a Nicole.

Spike-limpia tus huellas, rápido-

-en el motel-

Spike y Nicole entran al cuarto.

Spike-propongo que durmamos un poco, nos vamos unas horas antes del amanecer-

Nicole-claro. Suena fácil-

Spike-¿que? ¿Qué sugieres?-

Nicole-"hay que dormir un poco e irnos de aquí". Maté a un hombre-

Spike-oye, escúchame. Te conozco y tú no pudiste ser la que mató a ese hombre. No podrías ni pensar en matarlo-

Nicole-viste la cinta. Fui yo-

Spike-no. debe haber otra explicación. Tal vez un transformista-

Nicole-los he estudiado y cuando se les ve en cintas se les distorsiona la imagen cerca de los ojos y no había distorsión. ¡Maté a un hombre a sangre fría!-

Spike-no lo aceptaré-

Nicole-tal vez esta soy yo en realidad. No puedo vivir así, así que te voy a pedir algo-

Spike-no-

Nicole-debes matarme-

Spike-¡no! -

Nicole-por favor. Si no haces algo podría matar a más personas-

Spike-no lo permitiré. Yo te cuidaré, amor-

Nicole-se que me amas. Y justo por eso debes dejarme ir-

Spike-no te mataré-

Nicole-veo que no llegaré a nada con esto-

Saca una pistola de la parte de atrás de su pantalón-

Spike-¿de donde sacaste eso?-

Nicole-la tomé de la casa del hombre que maté-

Spike-dame eso, no dejaré que te mates-

Nicole-(tranquila) oh, no es para mí-

Spike-¿tratas de asustarme? Recuerda que las balas no pueden matarme-

Nicole-tampoco es para ti-

Nicole se acerca a Spike y le acaricia la mejilla.

Nicole-(con la mano en la mejilla) no te preocupes, amor. No haré nada que antes no habrías hecho-

Le da un beso en la boca y luego le da un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Luego-

Spike está en el suelo, inconsciente, tocan la puerta y él comienza a despertar. El dueño abre la puerta.

Dueño-debe irse ya, su hora de salida era hace media hora-

Spike se levanta.

Spike-¿Qué hora es?-

Dueño-12:30 de la mañana-

Spike-¿y la chica… la chica que se hospedó aquí?-

Dueño-se fue hace unas horas, y debió irse con ella-

Spike-¿por que?-

Dueño-se llevó su motocicleta. Ahora, debe irse. Otra pareja ya rentó la habitación-

Spike sale y ve a la pareja (un sujeto con traje y una prostituta que obviamente es menor de edad).

Spike-si, se nota que la necesitan-

Dueño-váyase ya-

Spike-(sacando dinero de su bolsillo) le doy esto por esta manta-

Dueño-(agarrando el dinero) es suya-

Spike agarra la manta y cuando la recoge ve un papel en el suelo, lo recoge, se cubre con la manta y se va.

-en las alcantarillas-

Spike desdobla el papel y ve que son varios nombres y direcciones, ve el nombre del hombre que Nicole mató tachado.

Spike-debe haber ido al más cercano-

Spike se va caminando por las alcantarillas.

-en la casa de uno de los cazadores-

Nicole llega y toca la puerta, el cazador sale.

Cazador-¿si?-

Nicole-¿usted es Charles Windersburg?-

Cazador-¿para que lo busca?-

Nicole-me dijeron que podía ayudarme. Un monstruo me está persiguiendo, he estado viajando de un lugar a otro desde hace años y estoy desesperada-

Cazador-entre-

Nicole sonríe.

Nicole-gracias-

Nicole entra.

-adentro-

Están sentados es la sala.

Cazador-dígame, ¿Qué es la cosa que la está persiguiendo? ¿Qué es lo que hace?-

Nicole-bueno, en realidad no viene por mí-

Cazador-¿entonces por quien?-

Nicole-por usted y todos los cazadores. Y, ¿sabe que? Ya llegó-

Nicole se levanta y lo apunta con la pistola, el cazador se la quita y ella lo noquea.

-en la cochera-

El cazador despierta, está atado.

Nicole-ya era hora. No vale la pena torturarte si no gritas-

Cazador-tengo amigos, y cuando sepan que me mataste te cazaran-

Nicole-que lo intenten. Estoy segura de que no podrán conmigo. Sobretodo después de que sepan que soy la cazadora-

Cazador-¿la cazadora? ¿La elegida? ¿Qué hace la chica destinada a vencer al mal ayudándolo?-

Nicole-no me sermonees. El lado oscuro es más divertido. Si hablaras con mí ex compañero no te diría lo mismo. Como veras, él es un vampiro con alma. Planeo matarlo, pero primero… te mataré a ti-

Cazador-no te saldrás con la tuya, Cazadora-

Nicole-por favor, llámame Nicole. Todos a los que voy a matar me llaman por mí nombre, Nicole-

Cazador-¿sabes la diferencia entre morir por algo… y morir por nada?-

Nicole-claro. Tú morirás por algo, cazar demonios, y los inocentes que mataré luego morirán por nada. Bien, comencemos-

Nicole toma el destornillador, enciende un soplete y calienta el destornillador y lo acerca al estomago del cazador.

Nicole-esto sólo dolerá un poco… o quizás más que eso-

Cuando Nicole está a punto de enterrarlo en el estomago una piedra es arrojada y hace que Nicole suelte el destornillador.

Nicole-¿Qué? Oh, eres tú. No debiste venir, iba matarte después de él, ¿no pudiste esperar?-

Spike-déjalo ir, amor-

Nicole-no lo creo, él se queda donde está-

Spike-no te lo estoy pidiendo-

Nicole saca una daga.

Nicole-¿sabes que es gracioso? Que este sujeto no moriría si tú te hubieras decidido a matarme. Pero me amas demasiado para eso, ¿no es así?-

Spike-no te lo diré otra vez-

Nicole-que bueno, por que no pienso esperar más-

Nicole acerca el cuchillo al cazador y cuando lo va a enterrar Spike le arroja un líquido a la cara, haciendo que ella grite y suelte el cuchillo.

Nicole-¿Qué diablos hiciste?-

Spike le enseña la botella.

Spike-agua bendita. Nicole no habría notado la diferencia con el agua normal. Pero tú no eres Nicole, ¿cierto?-

Cazador-está poseída-

Spike-y no es una posesión cualquiera. Estamos tratando con un demonio Ethros-

Nicole-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Spike-los demonios Ethros liberan una sustancia cuando poseen a alguien, encontré un poco en la hoja que tiene las direcciones de los cazadores. No eres muy lista, ¿cierto?-

Nicole agarra el cuchillo y se lo arroja a Spike pero él lo esquiva fácilmente, Nicole trata de huir pero Spike la golpea y la noquea. Agarra el cuchillo y libera al cazador.

Cazador-tu debes ser el vampiro con alma que mencionó-

Spike-dime Spike. ¿Tienes un lugar donde pueda ponerla para que este controlada?-

Cazador-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

Spike-vamos a deshacernos de ese demonio-

-en la casa-

En la sala

Nicole está en una silla amarrada, Spike pone el teléfono en su lugar.

Cazador-¿encontraste a tu amigo?-

Spike-estará aquí en cuánto pueda. ¿Terminaste el símbolo?-

Cazador-todo listo-

Spike-bien, sólo tenemos que esperar-

Spike se sienta en el sillón de la sala al lado del cazador y hay un silencio incomodo unos cuantos segundos.

Cazador-¿Cómo sabias que estaba poseída?-

Spike-no lo sabía. Sólo creí que no podía ser ella. Y después vi la sustancia en la hoja-

Cazador-oh-

Hay otro silencio incomodo.

Cazador-gracias por salvarme-

Spike-descuida. Es lo que hago-

Cazador-yo también-

Spike-si. Eso oí-

Cazador-nunca antes había invitado a un vampiro a mí casa. Es extraño-

Spike-eso creo-

Hay otro silencio incomodo.

Cazador-¿en verdad estás enamorado de la Cazadora?-

Spike-¿Qué puedo decir? Me vuelven loco-

Cazador-es algo extraño que un vampiro se enamore de la Cazadora-

Spike-en mí defensa diré que no soy el único-

Cazador-¿hay más...?-

Nicole comienza a despertar.

Nicole-ese golpe fue bueno. Te lo regresaré en cuanto pueda-

Spike-no creo que puedas si estás atada, amor-

Nicole-esto no es nada. Me desataré y te partiré en dos para jugar con tus entrañas-

Nicole intenta desatarse pero no puede.

Nicole-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-

Spike-mira hacia abajo, nena-

Nicole voltea y ve un símbolo.

Nicole-¡vaya! El sello de Dithros. El único sello que puede retener mis poderes. Parece que sabes mas de lo aparentas, vampiro-

Spike-no sólo eso. En poco tiempo estarás de vuelta en el infierno, y esta vez no podrás salir-

Nicole-¡no! dime, ¿no te gusta esta chica? Si me dejas ir podrás hacer cualquier sucio deseo que tengas en mente-

Spike-parece que eres más tonto de lo que creí. Te irás al infierno… no sin que te torture primero-

Nicole-no me harás nada. No querrás lastimar este hermoso cuerpo, ¿oh, si?-

Spike-puedo lastimarte sin lastimarla a ella-

Spike agarra una cubeta y le hecha agua bendita a Nicole y el demonio grita.

Spike-¿Lo ves?-

Nicole-me las pagarás, en cuanto logre liberarme no quedará nada de ti-

Spike-veremos quien queda entero al final-

-un rato después-

Cazador-está anocheciendo. ¿Dónde diablos está tu amigo?-

Spike-ya vendrá-

Nicole-¿ya le hablaste a tu amada sobre Buffy? Supongo que no quieres que sepa sobre tu antiguo amor. No quieres que sepa que buscaste tu alma para que ella dejara de pensar que eras una cosa maligna y repugnante-

Spike-¿tienes cinta adhesiva?-

Cazador-claro, ahora la traigo-

Nicole-¿Qué sentiste cuando te diste cuenta que para todas las cazadoras eres lo mismo: una basura? ¿Qué sentiste cuando te diste cuenta que nunca podrías reemplazar a Ángel en el corazón de Buffy? ¿O que nunca podrás reemplazar a Logan en el corazón de esta incauta chica? ¿Qué se siente saber que nunca has sido y nunca serás correspondido? No vales nada-

El cazador trae la cinta y Spike amordaza a Nicole con ella.

-un rato después-

Tocan a la puerta.

Cazador-ya era hora-

El cazador abre la puerta y Logan entra.

Spike-¿tú? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, imbécil?-

Logan-vine a hacer el exorcismo, bobo-

Spike-¿y Travers?-

Logan-si. Hay un demonio que le está dando problemas a Rogue y Travers está haciendo un hechizo contra él. No podrá venir-

Spike-esperaremos a que venga-

Logan-¿crees que no puedo hacerlo?-

Spike-no… si, eso es lo que creo. No tienes la fuerza ni la experiencia, gatito. Podrías matarla-

Logan-Travers me dijo que si no sacamos a ese demonio del cuerpo de Nicole antes de la media noche de hoy, el demonio se quedará permanentemente y tendremos que matar a Nicole, ¿de verdad quieres esperar?-

Spike-no podrás sacar al demonio de su cuerpo y este sujeto no podrá ni siquiera pronunciar el hechizo, necesitamos a Travers-

Logan-no vendrá-

Logan saca una cruz de la bolsa que traía-

Logan-la otra opción es que tu lo hagas-

Le arroja la cruz, Spike la atrapa, lo quema y la arroja al suelo.

Spike-eso… fue sucio-

Logan-demándame-

Logan se acerca a Nicole y Spike lo sigue.

Nicole-¡Logan! -

Spike-¿Qué...? ¿A que hora te quitaste la cinta?-

Nicole-¡que bueno que llegas! Spike se volvió loco y me ató. Creo que quiere matarme. Desátame, pronto-

Logan-no te esfuerces. Ya lo sé todo-

Nicole-valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no?-

Logan le enseña la cruz y ella grita.

Spike-¿estás seguro de que sabes lo que haces? No quiero tener que limpiar a la Cazadora de las paredes por tu estupidez-

Logan-"omnis spiritus in munde. In nomide Dei"-

Nicole-tu latín es pésimo-

Logan-"omnis spiritus in munde. In nomide Dei. In odorem suavitatis. Tu autem effugare, daibole"-

Nicole grita.

Spike-se está aferrando a ella-

Logan-si-

Nicole-dijiste que lo sabes todo, ¿eso es cierto? ¿Acaso sabes que la poseedora de este cuerpo ha hecho cosas malas?-

Logan-vaya lees su mente. Me impresionas-

Nicole-apuesto que no tanto como que ella se acostó con ese vampiro, Spike-

Spike-está tratando de que pierdas la concentración-

Nicole-ella y el vampiro lo han hecho tantas veces que hasta tú, que has vivido tanto, te sorprenderías. Supongo que son las ventajas de tener la fuerza y resistencia de diez hombres… o más bien, mujeres. Él la ha arrastrado hasta su lado más oscuro y ella lo ha dejado. Creo que después de todo no te ama como pensábamos-

Logan le pone la cruz en la cabeza.

Logan-"¡appropinquabit enim judicium Dei! "-

Nicole grita.

Nicole-parece que te molestaste. Entonces no querrás saber los detalles, ¿oh, si?-

Logan-no me interesa-

Nicole-¿no quieres saber que tan fuerte gritaba cuando estaba con él?-

Logan-¡cállate!-

Logan se acerca demasiado y quita una parte del dibujo (que está hecho con una arena especial) haciendo que el demonio pueda usar sus poderes y el demonio le clava la cruz en el cuello con sus poderes. Spike se acerca y noquea a Nicole.

-un rato después-

El cazador está volviendo a hacer el símbolo con la arena y Logan se quita la cruz de su cuello.

Logan-esto no está funcionando. Creo que Travers me dio el hechizo equivocado-

Spike-no, es sólo que tú lo estás haciendo mal-

Logan-¿y por que no lo haces tú, ya que eres tan experto?-

Spike-pues lo voy a hacer-

Logan-no te veo hacer nada-

Spike-(acerca su mano a la cruz) en un momento-

Logan se regenera.

Logan-yo lo voy a hacer-

Nicole despierta.

Nicole-¡vaya! Esto dolerá mañana. Los mataré por esto cuando este cuerpo sea mió. Lo cual será en un minuto-

Logan-¡diablos!-

De repente aparece sangre en una mesa justo enfrente de Logan y Spike y unas letras comienzan a formarse. Las letras dicen: "sálvenme".

Spike-bien, eso es todo-

Spike agarra un trapo, lo envuelve en su mano y agarra la cruz con él. Agarra el libro de exorcismo y se acerca Nicole.

Nicole-¡oh, vaya! Ahora lo va a intentar el vampiro incompetente. Si tu amigo no pudo librarse de mi, tú jamás podrás hacerlo-

Spike-(Nicole grita todo este tiempo) "omnis spiritus in munde. In nomide Dei. Omnis spiritus in munde. In nomide Dei.in odorem suavitatis. Tu autem effugare, diabole. Appropinquabit enim judicium Dei. Omnis spiritus in munde. In nomide Dei. Tu autem effugare, diabole. Abrenuntias satanae? Et ominis operibus eus? Ominis pompis eus? Exorciete. Ominis spiritus in munde. Adaperiae!"-

Nicole voltea hacia el techo y grita, un humo negro sale de su boca y ella se desmaya, haciendo que la silla se vaya para atrás. El humo negro toma forma corpórea, una forma horrible.

Spike-miren esto. Un demonio Ethros. Ven, vamos a bailar-

El demonio corre hacia Spike pero Logan le corta la cabeza con sus garras.

Spike-¡oye! Es demonio era mío-

Logan-será para la próxima, bobo-

Nicole comienza a despertar. Logan levanta la silla. Nicole abre los ojos, ve la casa, ve que está amarrada y ve a Spike y Logan.

Nicole-¿me perdí de algo?-

-después-

Nicole-gracias por dejar que el exorcismo fuera en su casa-

Cazador-no hay de que-

Spike-bien, mejor nos vamos. Tu hermana te extraña, amor-

Nicole-¡estoy exhausta! no tenía idea de cuanto cansa tener un demonio dentro-

Spike-dímelo a mí-

Spike le ayuda a Nicole a entrar al auto que trajo Logan y luego se pone al volante-

Logan-¿Qué haces?-

Spike-¿Qué parece que hago? Voy a llevarla a su casa-

Logan-yo traje el auto, yo conduzco-

Spike-claro, lo olvidaba-

Spike busca en el bolsillo de Nicole y le arroja unas llaves a Logan-

Logan-¿de que son?-

Spike-tu motocicleta está por allá. Creo que casi no tiene gasolina-

Logan-¿que? ¿Tu me robaste mí motocicleta? No. si tú la trajiste, la llevas a Nueva York-

Spike arranca el motor y pone el auto en movimiento.

Spike-¡buen viaje!-

Se alejan dejando a Logan atrás.

Logan-¡fantástico!-

-en la casa-

Nicole entra a la casa ayudada por spike.

Travers-¡nicole!-

Rogue-¡regresaste!-

Nicole-si, lo siento-

Rogue-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?-

Nicole-un pequeño problema con un demonio Ethros. Pero Spike y Logan me ayudaron-

Rogue-¿Dónde está Logan?-

Spike-debe estar a mitad de la carretera justo ahora-

Rogue-¿Lo dejaron allá?-

Nicole-no, sé vino en su motocicleta-

Rogue-¿la que Spike traía?-

Spike-y a la que ya se le debe haber acabado la gasolina-

Nicole-¿Cómo está Melinna?-

Rogue-está bien. Está dormida-

Nicole-bien. ¿Cómo les fue con el demonio que estaban matando?-

Rogue-bien. El único problema es que su sangre apesta. Me bañe cinco veces hoy y aun no puedo quitarme el olor-

Nicole-ah, ¿era eso?-

Rogue-voy a ducharme-

Se va.

Spike-debes descansar, amor. Te llevaré a tu cama-

Nicole-yo puedo sola-

Nicole trata de caminar pero pierde el equilibrio y Spike a agarra.

Nicole-bien, puedes ayudarme-

Spike ayuda a Nicole a subir las escaleras.

-en la habitación de Nicole-

Spike acuesta a Nicole en su cama.

Spike-entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada?-

Nicole-lo único que se es lo que me dijiste, ¿me dijiste todo? ¿No hice nada de lo que me arrepentiría?-

Spike-no te lo hubiera permitido, amor. Ahora, descansa, fue un largo día-

Spike se acerca a la puerta.

Nicole-¡spike!-

Spike voltea a verla.

Nicole-gracias… por todo-

Spike-ni lo menciones-

Nicole-buenas noches-

Spike-que descanses-

Spike se va y cierra la puerta al salir.

-en la sala-

Travers está sentado en el sillón, Spike se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

Travers-¿Cómo está?-

Spike-cansada-

Travers-así que Logan pudo hacer el exorcismo, ¿cierto?-

Spike-ese imbécil sólo perdió el tiempo-

Travers-¿entonces como lo hicieron?-

Spike-me las arreglé-

Travers ve una quemadura grave en la palma de la mano derecha de Spike, en forma de cruz.

Travers-tú hiciste el ritual, ¿no es así?-

Spike-si, bueno. No podía dejar que el demonio se quedara con su cuerpo, ¿oh, si?-

Travers-¿la amas tanto que agarraste una cruz para salvarla?-

Spike-eso no es tu asunto, Quentin. Pero me pregunto como es que la chica salió sin que la vieras-

Travers-yo sólo… -

Spike se levanta.

Spike-alguien que tiene "vigilante" en su curriculum, debería vigilar la puerta de vez en cuando-

Travers-¿te vas?-

Spike-si. Falta poco para que amanezca. Además, la Cazadora no me quiere en su casa-

Travers-gracias por traerla a salvo-

Spike-es mí deber-

Spike se va.

Continuará…


	15. Demente, triste y confundida

-en el Bronze-

("Demente, triste y confundida")

-en el Bronze-

Unas noches después.

Nicole y Rogue están en la mesa.

Nicole-(con cara de susto) ¡que horror!-

Rogue-(con cara de susto) es lo peor que he visto-

Nicole-(con cara de susto) creo que no podré dormir en una semana-

Rogue-(con cara de susto) igual yo. Es decir, míralo. ¿Alguna vez lo viste hacer el ridículo así?-

Se ve a Kurt bailando horriblemente en la pista.

Nicole-creo que es la tercera vez esta semana-

Rogue-ah, es verdad. Es horrible-

Volvemos con Kurt, quien se acerca a una chica bailando.

Kurt-¡hola, Annie!-

El novio de la chica voltea a ver a Kurt.

Kurt-¡Dino! Ya me iba-

Kurt se aleja disimuladamente bailando hacia el otro lado y choca con violeta.

Violeta-¡ay! ¿Quieres alejar tu estúpido pie de mis zapatos de 200 dólares?-

Kurt-lo siento. Estaba…-

Violeta-¿alejándote de la pista antes de que el novio de Annie Vega te aplaste como a un insecto?-

Kurt-ah, ¿te diste cuenta?-

Violeta-uh-huh-

Kurt-gracias por tu comprensión-

Violeta-seguro-

Kurt-no sé de qué habla todo el mundo, pero ese vestido te hace ver como una mujerzuela-

Kurt se aleja y deja a violeta enojada y se va a sentar con las chicas.

Kurt-¡vaya! El aliento típico de violeta y de aire malvado, ¿Qué están tramando?-

Rogue-nada. Sólo estamos aquí sentadas viendo como pasa la vida-

Kurt-paremos de divertirnos tanto. Me siento mareado-

Nicole-está bien. Ahora estoy contagiando a los más queridos y cercanos. Me voy-

Rogue-no te vayas-

Kurt-si, es temprano. Podríamos… bailar-

Nicole-otro día. Buenas noches. Nos vemos en casa, Rogue-

Nicole se va.

Kurt-¿Qué le pasa?-

Rogue-creo que sólo está deprimida. Se le pasará-

-en la guarida del Amo-

El Consagrado está lanzando piedras a un profundo charco. Un vampiro se acerca al Amo.

Amo-zachary no regresó de cacería esta noche-

Vampiro-la Cazadora-

Amo-zachary era fuerte y cuidadoso. Pero igualmente, la Cazadora lo mató. Como lo ha hecho con muchos de mí familia. Se me acaba la paciencia-

El Amo voltea a ver al Consagrado.

Amo-Collin, ¿Qué harías al respecto?-

Consagrado-la aniquilaría-

Amo-ah, la voz de la inocencia…-

Vampiro-Amo, déjame hacerlo. Déjame matarla para ti-

Amo-¿tienes un interés personal en esto?-

Vampiro-quiero divertirme-

Amo-ya envié a Los Tres-

Vampiro-¿a Los tres?-

-en la calle-

Nicole va caminando y se detiene en seco.

Nicole-bien. Es tarde, estoy cansada y no quiero jugar juegos. Sal de ahí-

El vampiro aparece detrás de ella, Nicole saca su estaca y trata de estacarlo pero el vampiro la agarra del brazo, aparece otro que la agarra del otro brazo y aparece otro frente a ella.

Nicole-está bien, chicos. No quiero luchar con los tres, a menos de que sea necesario-

Nicole patea al vampiro de enfrente en la entrepierna, golpea con el codo a uno para librarse y forcejea con el otro, pero el vampiro la golpea y vuelven a sujetarla para que el tercero la muerda, él está a punto de hacerlo cuando Spike lo jala del cabello.

Spike-¿necesitas ayuda, amor?-

Spike golpea en la cara al vampiro y Nicole aprovecha para jalar a los vampiros hacia atrás y usar el impulso para patearlos en la cara, comienza a golpearlos.

Nicole-(peleando con los vampiros) ¿en donde estabas? Hacia tiempo que no te veía-

Spike-(peleando) ¿te parece que es el momento de charlar?-

Spike se agacha y Nicole lo usa de apoyo para patear a los tres vampiros, después de eso cambian de lugares.

Nicole-(golpeando al vampiro) ¿porque no? es sólo así cuando tenemos una charla civilizada-

Spike arroja a los vampiros contra una cerca.

Spike-¿Qué tiene de civilizado esto?-

Nicole y Spike se sujetan de las manos y Spike da vueltas, haciendo que Nicole los tire a los tres.

Uno de Los Tres toma una barra de hierro, otro saca dos dagas y el tercero desenfunda su espada. Nicole voltea a ver a Spike y luego ve su estaca.

Nicole-¿retirada?-

Spike-creí que no lo dirías-

Nicole y Spike corren y dan vuelta en la esquina, los vampiros los persiguen pero al dar vuelta en la esquina no hay nada en el callejón, los vampiros los buscan pero no encuentran nada y se van, en un balcón en el callejón, Nicole y Spike están escondidos.

-en biblioteca-

A la mañana siguiente.

Spike-estuviste increíble-

Nicole-estuvimos, tú y yo. Un gran trabajo en equipo-

Spike-creo que es la primera vez que lo hacemos-

Nicole-eso creo. Se sintió bien-

Rogue y Kurt los ven extrañados.

Travers-¿podríamos regresar esta interesante conversación a los eventos de esta tarde?-

Nicole-claro, continua-

Travers-saliste del Bronze y te atacaron tres vampiros fornidos poco comunes-

Spike-y con armas-

Nicole-grandes y mortales armas-

Travers-(les enseña el libro) ¿eran como estos?-

Nicole-si. ¿Qué son esos uniformes?-

Travers-parece que conocieron a Los Tres. Son guerreros vampiros, muy orgullosos y fuertes-

Rogue-¿Cómo es que siempre sabe estas cosas? Siempre sabe que está pasando. Yo nunca se qué está pasando-

Travers-no estuviste aquí hasta las seis de la mañana investigando-

Rogue-no estaba durmiendo-

Travers-obviamente has herido mucho al Amo. El nunca enviaría a Los Tres por cualquiera. Debemos empezar a entrenarnos con armas-

Spike-puedes quedarte en mí cripta hasta que esos chicos samurai desaparezcan-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Spike-no te preocupes por tu amiga y tu hermana, de seguro pueden quedarse con los mutantes, estarán seguras-

Travers-bueno, no están en peligro inmediato. Eventualmente el Amo enviará a alguien, pero mientras tanto, Los Tres fallaron y ofrecerán su vida en castigo-

-en la guarida del Amo-

Uno de Los Tres-fallamos nuestro deber, y ahora nuestra vida te pertenece-

Extienden una lanza de madera y el Amo la toma y se la da al vampiro a su lado, quien se pone tras Los Tres.

Amo-pon atención, niño. Eres el Consagrado y tienes mucho que aprender. Con el poder viene la responsabilidad. Claro, fallaron, pero también es verdad que quien camina en la noche comparte un fin común. El tomar la vida, no estoy hablando de vida, estoy hablando de humanos, y es un tema serio-

Consagrado-¿los perdonarás?-

Amo-estoy cansado, y sus muertes me traerán poca dicha-

El vampiro estaca al de en medio con la lanza.

Amo-claro que a veces "poco" es suficiente-

El vampiro mata a los otros dos.

-en la biblioteca-

Travers pone un letrero en la puerta: "biblioteca cerrada, regrese mañana".

Nicole se acerca al cajón de armas de Travers y toma una ballesta y flechas.

Nicole-ballestas. Mira estas nenas. Adiós a las estacas. Hola a la fatalidad voladora. ¿A que le puedo disparar?-

Travers-a nada. La ballesta viene después-

Se la quita y la guarda.

Travers-primero debes ser experta en las armas básicas de combate. Entonces, comencemos con la lanza larga. La cual, incidentalmente, requiere de un poco de entrenamiento vigoroso-

Le da una vara como de 2 metros.

Travers-hablo por experiencia-

Nicole-Travers, es el siglo XXI. No voy a luchar contra el fraile tock-

Travers-nunca sabes con quien o con que vas a pelear. Y estas tradiciones han sobrevivido a través de los años. Muéstrame cuanto has aprendido con la vara, y después hablaremos de la ballesta. Ponte tus protectores-

Nicole-(leve risa) no lo necesito para luchar contigo-

Travers-veremos. ¡En guardia!-

Travers comienza a atacar pero Nicole para todos sus golpes, comienzan a hacerlo mas rápido y cuando Travers alza la vara ella la empuja al suelo y lo golpea en la cara con la mano, luego en la espalda con la vara y luego lo tira al suelo con la vara y se acerca a él sonriendo.

Travers-sigamos con la ballesta-

-en el cementerio-

En la noche.

Spike y Nicole patrullando.

Spike-como va el entrenamiento-

Nicole-bien, si fuera a pelear con alguien como Travers-

Spike-así de mal, ¿he?-

Nicole-no digo que Travers no sepa lo que hace-

Spike-¿pero?-

Nicole-pero yo tengo la fuerza de 10 hombres, entrenar con él no es un reto-

Spike-¿Por qué no les ayudo?-

Nicole-¿tú? No lo creo-

Spike-¿Por qué no? Travers te dice como y ensayas conmigo, soy casi tan fuerte como tú, y además, hacemos buen equipo-

Nicole-sabes que no pasaría más tiempo contigo del que paso ya-

Spike-¿ni siquiera por tu hermana?-

Nicole-no la metas en esto-

Spike-sabes que tengo un buen punto, amor-

Nicole-lo sé. Hablaré con Travers-

Spike-¿irás para allá después de patrullar?-

Nicole-si, está bastante paranoico con eso de Los Tres. Dice que el Amo podría atacar en cualquier momento-

Spike-tiene razón-

Nicole-lo sé. Pero no creo que sea justo ahora-

Spike-¿Cómo vas con los nerds?-

Nicole-igual. Cuando un nerd se esconde, lo hace en serio-

Spike-¿los has vuelto a buscar?-

Nicole-no han hecho nada malo y nadie los ha visto. Así es difícil buscarlos. Además Travers monopoliza todo mí tiempo libre-

Spike-yo puedo buscarlos por ti-

Nicole-no. yo los buscaré y cuando los encuentre les daré una paliza que no olvidarán-

Spike-es personal-

Nicole-me hicieron creer que había matado a alguien y estuve a punto de entregarme. Créeme, es personal-

Un vampiro sale de la tumba y Nicole lo estaca.

Nicole-llevamos horas patrullando y este es el primer vampiro que vemos-

Spike-pudiste dejar que lo golpeara un poco-

Nicole-¿te encargo el patrullaje? Voy a hablar con Travers-

Spike-¿y La Chica Bruja?-

Nicole-¿rogue? Está patrullando en las calles de la ciudad con Logan-

Spike-¿con quien está la pequeña?-

Nicole-pasó la tarde con unas amigas de la mansión x. iré a recogerla en un rato. Sólo te pido que patrulles por los cementerios, ¿puedes hacerlo?-

Spike-claro, cuenta conmigo, amor-

Nicole-nos vemos-

Nicole se va.

-en La Barita Mágica-

Travers tiene puestos sus protectores y sale con una daga bastante grande y un hacha.

Nicole-por favor, Travers. No quiero decir que no me estés ayudando es sólo que es demasiado fácil, es sólo un calentamiento-

Travers-ya lo veremos-

Nicole-vamos, no te lo tomes tan apecho. Tú mismo dijiste que es bueno que entrene-

Travers-y justo eso haremos. Voy a atacarte. Y por tu propio bien: no haré concesiones-

Nicole-por favor no-

Travers se pone en pose y ella le patea la daga para que la suelte, él trata de atacarla con el hacha, pero ella lo esquiva, lo agarra del brazo, rompe el mango del hacha y Travers trata de embestirla con eso, ella camina un paso para el lado y él termina acostado en el suelo.

Travers-bien. Spike puede entrenar con nosotros-

Nicole-gracias-

Travers-también llama a Rogue y a Logan. Eso será lo mejor-

Nicole-bien-

Travers-los veré en la mañana-

Nicole-que descanses-

Nicole se va.

-en la casa-

Nicole llega y va a la cocina y abre el refrigerador.

Rogue-¿Cómo te fue?-

Nicole-oh, hola. Bien. Travers quiere que todos entrenemos-

Rogue-y por todos te refieres a… -

Nicole-Logan, Spike, tú y yo-

Rogue-bueno-

Nicole-¿Cómo está Melinna?-

Rogue-bien. Todavía no sé duerme-

Nicole-¿Por qué no?-

Rogue-parece que alguien dejó café en la cafetera y se lo tomó todo-

Nicole-¿otra vez?-

Rogue-si. Está limpiando su habitación-

Nicole-¿te das cuenta de que sólo la limpia cuando toma café?-

Rogue-si. Es muy raro-

Nicole-¿Cómo te fue a ti?-

Rogue-bien. Logan te manda saludos-

Nicole-estoy cansada-

Rogue-¿el entrenamiento estuvo tan pesado?-

Nicole-no, en realidad, estuvo demasiado ligero. Pero todo el tiempo Travers me hacia ver mí desventaja frente al maestro. Sólo habló de eso-

Rogue-es su trabajo, además está muy nervioso. Es comprensible-

Nicole-lo sé. Pero debería tener en mente no frustrar a la Cazadora cuando tiene armas punzo cortantes en las manos-

Nicole camina hacia la puerta y Rogue la sigue.

Rogue-¿A dónde vas?-

Nicole se detiene en la entrada.

Nicole-a caminar. Necesito despejar mí mente-

Rogue-¿y si hay un ataque?-

Nicole-¿a las 5 de la mañana? ¿Los vampiros no sé van a dormir a esta hora?-

Rogue-pero puede haber demonios. Hable con Travers y dice que la Fuente de todo el mal y el Amo están luchando para tener el control absoluto-

Nicole-genial. Menos malos que vencer-

Melinna baja con cajas.

Rogue-si, pero Travers también cree que la mejor forma de convertirse en líder y ganar el apoyo de todos los malos es matándonos-

Melinna-¿Quién nos matará?-

Nicole-nadie-

Melinna-¡que novedad!-

Vuelve a subir las escaleras.

Rogue-y pensaba que, como eres buena con las pociones, ¿no hay algo que pueda conjurar… alguna especie de protección, quizás?-

Nicole-si hubiera algo como una poción de protección, la tomaríamos en la mañana con el café-

Rogue-lo sé. Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Y "podamos" significa "puedes"-

Nicole-yo digo que esperemos a que nos ataquen, como hacemos siempre. Y lidiar con ello entonces-

Melinna baja con más cajas.

Melinna-¿Quién nos atacará?-

Nicole-nadie-

Melinna-lindo. Lograré descansar-

Vuelve a subir.

Nicole-¿ves? Ese es el espíritu-

Rogue-no creo que logre descansar con tanta cafeína corriendo por su cuerpo-

Nicole-ya lo sé. Pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora. Dale té de manzanilla, verás como se duerme-

Melinna baja con más cajas.

Nicole-¿te estas mudando?-

Melinna-no, sólo estoy limpiando mí armario. Tengo mucha ropa que ya no me queda, y la estoy empacando para llevarla a regalar-

Nicole-bien, que Rogue te prepare un té y vete a dormir, mañana te llevo a comprar ropa nueva-

Melinna-bien-

Se va corriendo a la cocina.

Rogue-¿y que pasará con el entrenamiento?-

Nicole-también lo voy a hacer-

Rogue-son las 5 de la mañana, ¿a que hora vas a dormir?-

Nicole-calma, en la mañana tomaré café y estaré como nueva. Mientras Melinna duerme entrenaré, vendré por ella e iremos de compras. Adoro los fines de semana-

Rogue-pero… -

Nicole-(agarra una hoja) nos vemos en la mañana-

Nicole sale de la casa.

Rogue-¡diablos!-

-en la cocina-

Rogue-Melinna, tienes que dejar de tomarte el café. No es para niños-

Melinna-¿por que?-

Rogue-a mí siempre me dijeron que te podías poner verde-

Melinna-¿y te pusiste verde?-

Rogue-no, porque nunca lo tomé-

Melinna-¿me puedo poner verde?-

Rogue-si-

Melinna-prometo que ya no lo haré-

Rogue-así me gusta. Ahora vamos a hacerte tu té para que te puedas dormir-

-en una zona residencial-

Nicole está registrando las direcciones de la hoja en busca del trío de nerds.

Se acerca a una casa.

-en la guarida del trío-

Unas pantallas muestran a Nicole, pero el que las vigila (Christian) está dormido.

Alistair lo moja con una pistola de agua y éste despierta, enojado.

Lyle-ay, hombre. Tu expresión es muy graciosa-

Christian-si, que gracioso-

Alistair-te lo mereces por dormir mientras vigilas-

Christian-¿y que esperabas? No duermo bien desde… quiero decir, que me estoy volviendo loco, ¿saben? Llevo semanas en este sótano. Rentamos toda la casa. ¿No podemos dormir arriba?-

Lyle-Somos fugitivos. Debemos pasar inadvertidos. Bajo tierra-

Christian-en sentido figurado, tonto. ¿Alguna vez leíste Legión del mal?-

Alistair-¡suficiente! Regresa a los monitores. Lo último que necesitamos es que nos sorprenda… -

Lyle-ay, santo cielo-

Ven a los monitores y ven a Nicole asomándose por la ventana hacia dentro.

Lyle-es… es… -

Alistair-la maldita Cazadora-

Christian-está justo ahí-

Alistair-tranquilos. Andrew… despliega a tu amigo-

Lyle sonríe malévolamente y se pone a tocar un instrumento musical de Australia mágico.

-afuera-

Nicole se acerca a la entrada del sótano para revisar abajo pero un demonio aparece atrás de ella.

Nicole-ah, hola. Por casualidad, no te comiste un par de nerd, ¿verdad?-

El demonio ataca a Nicole pero ella comienza a golpearlo. El demonio la golpea, la alza y la arroja sobre un auto estacionado, ella lo patea en la cara y el demonio trata de golpearla, pero ella brinca y lo esquiva, le arroja un bote de basura y lo golpea, pero el demonio se levanta, la golpea en la cara, la agarra, y ella lo golpea en la cara con su cabeza. Lo patea y hace que el demonio se estrelle con la ventana del auto, rompiéndola. El demonio saca de sus nudillos un aguijón, Nicole lo jala para acabarlo pero el demonio la agarra y le clava el aguijón en su brazo. Nicole grita.

-justo después-

Nicole está gritando y forcejeando con los guardias mientras un enfermero le pone una inyección.

Guardia-vas a lastimarte-

Enfermero-vas a romper la aguja. Tendremos que atarla-

Nicole comienza a calmarse y podemos ver que está en una institución mental.

-en la calle-

A la mañana siguiente. Nicole despierta, confundida y adolorida. El demonio ya no está y se va a casa.

-en casa-

Rogue-¿estás bien?-

Nicole-si. Vamos a entrenar-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Nicole y Spike están entrenando y Rogue y Logan.

-en la tarde-

Nicole y Melinna regresan a casa con varias bolsas.

Rogue-Nicole-

Nicole voltea pero está en la institución mental.

Enfermera-anda, es hora de tu medicina-

Nicole se asusta.

Nicole-¿que?-

(Regresa a la realidad)

Rogue-Nicole, ¿estás bien?-

Nicole-(confundida) si. Claro-

Melinna-¿me ayudas con mí ropa nueva?-

Rogue-claro, vamos-

Rogue-¿vienes, nick?-

Nicole-si-

-al día siguiente-

Nicole baja las escaleras y va al comedor, donde está Rogue-

Nicole-¿Qué haces?-

Rogue-estoy en línea. Revisando si alguien ha escrito-

Nicole-¿hay algo?-

Rogue-no, no hay nada-

Nicole-no somos populares-

Rogue-creo que no-

Nicole-sobreviviremos-

Rogue-por supuesto-

Nicole-tenemos que ir con Travers-

Rogue-vamos-

-en el cementerio-

Spike está caminando hacia su cripta, cargando una bolsa de papel con bolsas de sangre adentro. Se topa con Nicole.

Spike-¿me buscabas?-

Nicole-(sin dejar de caminar y sin voltear a verlo) en realidad no-

Spike-ah, está bien. Nos vemos-

Nicole sigue caminando.

Spike-¿no hay efectos secundarios?-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Spike-la posesión. Un demonio dentro de ti que logramos sacar, ¿no hay efectos secundarios?-

Nicole camina hacia él.

Nicole-no en realidad-

Spike-¿no te sobre protegen?-

Nicole-no. bueno, si, absolutamente. Sólo están preocupados-

Spike-me lo imagino-

Se sientan en una banca a unos pasos.

Nicole-Logan está enojado conmigo por dejarlo en Los Ángeles-

Spike-¡oh, vaya! Debo decir que no me esperaba eso-

Nicole-está seguro de que lo hice a propósito-

Spike-no lo dudo-

Nicole-pero creo que sólo está enojado por que no pudo hacer nada para ayudarme-

Spike-el chico si que es malo en latín, amor-

Nicole-eso lo lastimó mucho. No me habla-

Spike-quizás le haces falta. Algunos no aprecian las cosas cuando las tienen-

Nicole pone cara de "¿ya vas a empezar?".

Llegan Rogue y Logan.

Rogue-Spike-

Logan-debí suponer que estarías acompañándola-

Nicole se levanta, nerviosa.

Nicole-hola, chicos. Encontré a Spike y… trataba de descubrir que clase de contrabando peligroso tenía-

Spike la ve enojado, recoge su bolsa y se levanta.

Spike-escucha, Cazadora. Saldré de tu camino y no te molestaré-

Logan-si. Debes hacerlo, Spike. Sigue tu camino-

Spike se acerca furioso a Logan.

Spike-supongo que sabes lo que dices. Rey de la salida fácil. Supe lo que pasó-

Logan-no necesito esto-

Spike-claro. No escuches a Spike. Puede decirte algunas verdades-

Se acerca con la intención de golpear a Logan pero Rogue se interpone.

Rogue-bien. De acuerdo. Cálmense. Demos la vuelta y liberemos este asunto en… otro lugar-

Logan-lo olvidaba. Willy Quieremorderme no podría ni tocarme. Es tiempo de pelear, supongo-

Rogue-Logan… -

Nicole pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

Spike-con gusto te daré una paliza, maricón lastimero-

Spike arroja su bolsa lejos y cuando voltea a ver a Logan, este lo golpea en la cara, Spike le regresa el golpe y comienzan a pelear.

Nicole-(pone las manos en su cabeza) chicos, no… -

Nicole-(en el instituto mental, la voz de nicole) no peleen-

Doctor-Nicole, ¿puedes oírme?-

Nicole voltea a verlo.

Nicole-¿Qué sucede?-

Doctor-¿sabes donde estas, nicole?-

Nicole-en Nueva York-

doctor-no, nada de eso es real. Estás en una institución mental. Has estado aquí 10 años, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-de vuelta-

Spike y Logan se golpean al mismo tiempo y caen al suelo. Rogue se acerca a Nicole.

Rogue-nick, ¿estás bien?-

Logan-¿Qué pasó?-

La ayudan a levantarse.

-manicomio-

El doctor trata de tocarla pero ella se aleja bruscamente y se pone en un rincón.

Nicole-¡no me toque!-

Doctor-todo está bien, Nicole. Está bien. Nicole, tranquila-

Nicole se tranquiliza.

Doctor-mira quien está aquí-

Catherine-Nicole, bienvenida, cariño-

Nicole-¿mamá?-

Catherine-ah, nena. En verdad estás aquí-

Nicole-¿papá?-

Doctor-está lucida. Sigan hablando. Tal vez su voz la tranquilice-

James-cariño, te hemos extrañado mucho, ¿puedes escucharme?-

Catherine-Nicole, quédate con nosotros-

-de vuelta-

Nicole-¡no!-

Rogue y Logan la ayudan a sentarse en la banca.

Spike-llevémosla a mí cripta-

Logan-Spike, sólo vete, ¿de acuerdo? Es nuestra amiga. Nos encargaremos-

Nicole-no, chicos, estoy bien. Estoy bien-

Rogue-vamos, Logan. Llevémosla a casa-

La ayudan a levantarse y a caminar.

Spike-pónganle hielo en el cuello-

Spike recoge su bolsa de papel y los otros se van.

Spike-(triste) le gusta-

Se va a su cripta.

-en casa-

Logan, Kurt y Melinna están sentados en el sillón, Nicole enfrente de ellos. Rogue le trae agua y se sienta al lado de los demás.

Nicole-he tenido estos destellos. Alucinaciones, supongo-

Rogue-¿desde cuando?-

Nicole-anteanoche. Estaba revisando las casas de la lista que saqué de Internet, buscando a Alistair y a sus amigos. Y… luego… un demonio grotesco y encerado me picó-

Logan-¿Dónde te picó exactamente?-

Nicole-en el brazo. Me picó con algo y… parecía como si… no. no. era como si… estaba en una institución. Había médicos y enfermeras y otros pacientes. Ellos me dijeron que estaba enferma… supongo que loca. Y que todo esto… que nada de esto… era real-

Kurt-vamos, eso es ridículo. ¿Que? ¿Crees que esto no es real por los vampiros, los demonios y vidas alternativas que son malas y la hermana que es mitad guía blanco y todos los seres que quieren destruir el universo?-

Nicole-se como debe sonar, pero parecía real. Mamá estaba ahí-

Melinna-¿en verdad?-

Nicole-y papá también. Estaban juntos. Como eran las cosas… antes de ahora-

Rogue-muy bien. (Alza la mano) ¿A favor de investigar?-

Logan, Kurt y Melinna alzan la mano.

Rogue-moción aceptada. Está bien, Xander ve con Travers y dile todo. Logan, investiga a los demonios. Busca datos sobre uno nuevo en la ciudad. Mel, ayúdame a investigar, entraremos a Internet y revisaremos… -

-manicomio-

Doctor-revisaremos sus ondas cerebrales. Tal vez haya la posibilidad que curarla con una operación-

James-¿Por qué no hicieron eso hace tiempo?-

Doctor-entienda, la tecnología nos ha dejado llegar hasta esos extremos, hace algunos años no sé tenia esa posibilidad-

Nicole-¿que? No otra vez-

Doctor-está regresando. Tranquila, Nicole-

Nicole-¡no! no sé me acerque. Se lo advierto-

Doctor-bien, cálmate. No queremos que te hagas daño-

Nicole-yo no estoy loca-

Doctor-por favor, cálmate. Enfermero-

El enfermero agarra a Nicole por la espalda y la rodea con sus brazos. Nicole lo golpea en el estomago con su codo, haciendo que la suelte, le da un puñetazo en la cara y luego lo tira al suelo. Dos enfermeros más tratan de detenerla y la sujetan de los brazos.

Nicole-¡no! ¡Déjenme!-

Enfermero-tendremos que amarrarla-

Doctor-señores Williams, es mejor que se retiren-

James-si-

El doctor los acompaña a la puerta.

Nicole-(forcejeando) ¡no, déjenme! ¡Logan! ¡Melinna! ¡Spike! ¡¡Ayuda!! -

La jalan hasta la cama y la amarran.

Doctor-tienes que calmarte-

Saca una jeringa.

Doctor-no quiero tener que hacer esto, cálmate ya-

Nicole no sé calma y el doctor le inyecta un calmante.

-en la oficina del doctor-

Nicole está sedada, sentada en una silla y a lado, están sus padres.

Doctor-hay posibilidades de una recuperación total, debemos proceder con cautela… -

Catherine-espere. ¿Está diciendo que Nicole puede regresar a ser lo que era antes de que esto pasara?-

Doctor-señora Williams, debe entender la gravedad de lo que le pasó a su hija. Los últimos 10 años ha tenido un tipo de esquizofrenia no diferenciada-

James-sabemos cual es su condición. No se lo preguntamos-

Doctor-el estado de Nicole tiene varias etapas. Se cree una especie de heroína-

Catherine-¿la cazadora?-

Doctor-si, la Cazadora. Pero ese es sólo un nivel. También ha creado una intrincada labor para sustentar su primera fantasía. En su mente, ella es la figura central de un mundo fantástico, más allá de la imaginación. Se ha rodeado de amigos, la mayoría, con sus propios superpoderes, que son tan reales para ella como usted y yo. Y aun más, por desgracia. Juntos enfrentan grandes conflictos contra toda clase de monstruos imaginarios, todos ellos basados en mitos. Cada vez que pensamos llegar a ella aparecen enemigos aun más fantasiosos y eso retrasa el proceso-

Nicole-enemigos. Al…Alistair y Lyle. Ellos me hicieron esto-

Trata de levantarse pero el doctor se lo impide.

Catherine-Nicole… -

Doctor-Nicole, está bien. No te lastimarán aquí. Estás con tu familia-

Nicole-¿familia?-

Doctor-así es-

Nicole-Melinna-

James-es su hermana, ¿cierto?-

Doctor-una niña mitad Ángel. Nicole insertó a Melinna en su fantasía, reescribió toda la historia para satisfacer su necesidad de un vínculo familiar. Pero, Nicole, eso crea inconsistencias, ¿cierto? Tu hermana, tus amigos, toda esa gente que creaste en tu cabeza… no son tan reconfortables como eran, ¿no es así? Se están separando-

Catherine-Nicole, escucha lo que dice el doctor. Es importante-

Doctor-Nicole, creaste estos… súper villanos para pelear con ellos ¿y ahora que sucede? Sólo son chicos que estudiaron contigo. Ni dioses ni monstruos. Solamente tres hombrecitos patéticos, los cuales juegan como niños-

-guarida del trío-

Alistair y Lyle entran al sótano cargando unos paquetes.

Alistair-amigo, ere veneno hizo que babeara como si fuera… -

Christian-oigan, ¿Dónde estaban?-

Alistair-recogiendo algunas cosas-

Lyle-y buscando a Nicole con el equipo remoto de vigilancia-

Alistair-la mascota de Andrew hizo un buen trabajo con la Cazadora. La hizo desvariar como en una película de terror-

Lyle-y entre más tiempo pase, mas fuerte es el efecto-

Christian-¿Qué clase de cosas?-

Alistair-¿Que?-

Christian-los paquetes. ¿Qué hay en ellos?-

Alistair-¿Qué crees, spanky? ¿Qué conspiramos contra ti?-

Christian-espero que no-

Alistair-sólo son cosas, amigo mío, ¿está bien? lo sabrás cuando dejes de portarte… como loco-

Alistair teclea en su computadora y aparece un plano de una bóveda.

Alistair-ahí está el plano-

Lyle-creo que necesitaremos otros ocho chicos para hacerlo-

Alistair-tendremos que hacerlo solos. Quizás lleve más tiempo, pero si lo planeamos bien, estoy seguro de que nosotros bastaremos-

Christian corre a la salida.

Alistair-¿A dónde vas?-

Alistair se acerca a él.

Christian-afuera, iré por lo que necesito-

Alistair-no creo que sea buena idea-

Christian-¿Por qué no?-

Alistair-bueno, es que… no estarás a salvo, sólo. ¿Viste hasta donde llegó la cazadora? Somos un equipo. Si algo te sucede nos sucederá a todos, ¿cierto, amigo? Escucha, se que estás inquieto. Todos lo estamos, pero las cosas están a punto de cambiar. Y será algo grande. Sólo debemos tener cuidado. Somos un equipo. ¿De acuerdo?-

Alistair vuelve a sentarse frente a la computadora.

-en casa de Nicole-

Nicole está sentada viendo una fotografía de su familia, Rogue se acerca a ella con una hoja en las manos.

Rogue-mira, Nicole. Encontré al demonio. Concuerda con la descripción y los síntomas. Mira. ¿Es este?-

Le enseña la imagen.

Nicole-si-

Rogue-¿Lo ves? Será fácil. Su aguijón tiene un antídoto para su propio veneno-

Nicole continua viendo la fotografía.

Nicole-me siento tan pérdida-

Rogue-lo sé. Estás confundida por ese líquido que tienes-

Nicole-es más que eso. Antes del demonio, me sentía tan perdida-

Rogue-todos estamos confundidos-

Nicole-cada día trato de aferrarme… de descubrir por que estoy así-

Rogue-Nicole, mírame-

Nicole la ve.

Rogue-no estás en un manicomio. Nunca has estado en un manicomio-

Nicole-si he estado-

Rogue-¿que?-

Nicole-cuando tenia nueve años, mí abuela murió de una manera terrible, yo vivía con ella en ese momento. Un demonio la mató y yo lo presencié. Me puse muy mal. No podía creerlo, me alteré tanto que mis padres enloquecieron por completo. Pensaron que algo estaba… muy mal en mí. Así que me enviaron a la clínica-

Rogue-nunca dijiste nada-

Nicole-sólo estuve un par de semanas. Dejé de hablar de eso, los hice creer que todo estaba bien, me guardé todos mis sentimientos… y me dejaron salir. Eventualmente… mis padres lo olvidaron-

Rogue-Dios. Es horrible-

Nicole-¿y si aun estoy ahí? ¿Y si nunca dejé la clínica?-

Rogue-Nicole. Nicole, no estás ahí. Lamento que hayas pasado por… eso. Pero es el pasado. Debes creerme. Conseguiremos el antídoto. Logan está cazando al demonio-

Nicole-¿solo? Rogue, no puede. Es demasiado fuerte-

Rogue-está bien. Le ayudarán-

-en alguna parte de la ciudad-

Spike y Logan están buscando al demonio.

Spike-entonces. Sufre los efectos, ¿verdad? Cree que nada es verdad. Es una egocéntrica, en mí opinión-

Logan-Spike, necesitamos tus músculos, no tu opinión-

Spike-por otra parte, eso explicaría algunas cosas. Todo existe en su retorcida mente. Si. Me pone este chip en la cabeza. Me vuelvo bueno. Busco mí alma, salvo al mundo. Me enamoro de ella, me ablanda… luego me convierte en su esclavo sexual-

Logan-¿que?-

Spike-nada. Realidades alternas. Donde somos pequeñas partes en la fantasía de Nicole. ¡Oye! En otra realidad, tal vez no te harías de la vista gorda con el enamoramiento de la chica por ti. Lo habrías hecho como un hombre-

Logan-de acuerdo, una silaba mas acerca de Nicole y voy a… -

Aparece el demonio.

Logan-¡ahí está!-

Spike-¡oh, rayos! no me dijiste que era un Glarck Guhl Kashmas'nik-

Logan-por que no puedo pronunciarlo-

El demonio se lanza contra ellos, tirando a Logan al suelo. Spike intercambia golpes con el demonio y luego Logan le dispara un dardo tranquilizante, el demonio se enoja y golpea a Spike, tirándolo al suelo. Logan lo golpea, Spike levanta y entre los dos lo golpean hasta que el darlo hace efecto y lo debilita lo suficiente como para que los chicos lo noqueen.

-en la casa-

Nicole está en su habitación, sentada en su cama, viendo a la nada. Llega Melinna.

Melinna-Rogue te hizo un té y me pidió que te lo trajera-

Nicole-(aun viendo a la nada) gracias-

Melinna deja el te en la cómoda y se sienta al lado de Nicole.

Nicole-estoy bien, Mel-

Melinna-esa mirada perdida dice lo contrario-

Melinna pone su mano en la frente de Nicole.

Melinna-estás ardiendo-

Nicole-estaré bien-

Melinna-lo sé-

Nicole-se están separando-

Melinna-¿Quiénes se están separando?-

Nicole-debemos esforzarnos. Para hacer mejor las cosas-

Melinna-todos nos esforzamos. Lo sabes-

Nicole-no quiero perderte-

Melinna-no lo harás-

Nicole la abraza.

Nicole-debemos enfrentar estas cosas-

-manicomio-

Catherine-no tienes una hermana, Nicole. Tienes un hermano, un hermano que espera a que salgas para poder verte y abrazarte-

Nicole-Melinna-

Catherine-no, cariño. Dilo. Te ayudará a creerlo-

Nicole-no tengo una hermana. Lo sé. No crecí con ella. Es mí media hermana. Es hija de Zack y tuya-

James-está en tu mente, y está jugando contigo-

Catherine-tú eres nuestra niñita, Nicole. La única niña que tenemos. Te hemos extrañado mucho, tu hermano te ha extrañado. Papá y mamá sólo quieren llevarte a casa y cuidarte-

Nicole estira la mano para acariciar la cara de su madre, pero cuando se da cuenta es Melinna.

Melinna-ni siquiera existo, ¿verdad?-

Nicole-¿que?-

Melinna-(llorando) lo dijiste hace un segundo. No tienes una hermana. Es tu realidad ideal, y ni siquiera soy parte de ella-

Nicole-Mel, no quise decir eso-

Melinna-debo terminar mí tarea-

Se va corriendo.

Nicole se pone las manos en la cara y cuando las baja, esta en el manicomio, amarrada a la cama. Trata de soltarse y un doctor la sujeta. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados, así que no lo ve.

Doctor-tranquila. Si te calmas puedo soltarte-

Nicole-esa voz-

Abre los ojos y ve a Spike.

Nicole-Spike-

Doctor-relájate. Todo está bien-

Nicole-que bueno que estás aquí. Debes ayudarme a salir, Spike. ¿Qué traes puesto?-

Doctor-ya lo hemos discutido, linda. No me llamo Spike, no soy un vampiro. Sólo soy un doctor que trata de curarte-

Nicole-no. no. Spike, tú no-

Doctor-mí nombre no es Spike. Mí nombre es William-

Nicole-si, William el sangriento-

William-no. William Bowen, ese es mí nombre-

Nicole-no, eres Spike. Un vampiro con alma que está enamorado de mí-

William-en tu realidad, así es. Y si me gustas mucho, pero no deberías. Los doctores y los pacientes no pueden tener nada, sólo tienes que curarte. Sólo así podré estar contigo, ¿no lo ves? Así jamás podremos estar juntos-

Nicole-¿de que hablas? Yo no te amo-

William-si no lo haces, ¿Por qué soy tu único respaldo y soporte en tu fantasía? ¿Por qué siempre estás conmigo? ¿Por qué dices que me odias pero te quedas conmigo?-

Nicole-no-

William-se que tienes miedo, pero todo estará bien. Aquí no debes tener miedo a nada. Estás a salvo-

Nicole-¡no!-

William-no te hagas mas daño del que te has hecho ya, dejamos ayudarte-

Nicole-¡no! ¡Spike!-

William-Nicole, esta enfermedad ya te ha quitado 10 años de tu vida. No dejes que te quite más-

-en la realidad-

Spike y Logan traen al demonio al sótano, quien está consiente y atado con cadenas.

Logan-sujétalo-

Spike-tú sujétalo-

Rogue-necesito su brazo-

Spike suelta al demonio y le cae encima a Logan, tirando lo al suelo.

Logan-y yo también los míos-

Spike lo vuelve a agarrar y lo levanta.

Logan-gracias, Spike. Te ayudaré cuando el dolor intenso disminuya-

Spike-llorón-

Logan se levanta y ambos ponen al demonio contra una biga del sótano.

Rogue-listos-

Ellos lo sujetan, Rogue le pincha el brazo con un tenedor para barbacoa y el aguijón sale, Rogue lo rompe.

Rogue-Logan, ve a La Barita Mágica de magia. Trae raíz de onoquiles y un manojo de ortiga. Apresúrate y llévalos al laboratorio del campus. Harémos el antidoto ahí-

Spike ata al demonio a la biga con las cadenas.

Spike-me quedaré aquí. A vigilar al encerado-

Logan-asegúrate de sólo verlo a él-

Rogue-Logan-

-en la habitación de Nicole-

A la mañana siguiente.

Rogue-Nicole, despierta. Tengo un delicioso antídoto para ti-

Nicole-¿Qué pasó?-

Rogue le da la taza con el antídoto.

Rogue-llevó más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Explotó dos veces, pero luego lo conseguí. Cuando se enfríe bébelo todo… y todo volverá a ser normal-

Nicole-tú nunca me has fallado. Gracias, Rogue-

Spike entra a la habitación.

Spike-¿Cómo está? ¿está bien?

Rogue-(dice que si con la cabeza) vigila que se lo tome todo. Le diré a Mel que todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?-

Rogue sale de la habitación.

Spike-¿estas bien?-

Nicole-debes dejarme tranquila. No eres parte de mí vida-

Spike-está bien-

Se voltea para irse pero se detiene y voltea para verla y trata de acercarse.

Spike-espero que no pienses, amor… -

Un rayo de sol le da en la cara y se hace para atrás.

Spike-espero que no pienses que este antídoto acabará con el problema. Ya se cual es el problema, amor. No puedes evitarlo. No estás inclinada hacia la oscuridad, como pensé. Eres adicta a la miseria. Por eso no les dices a tus amiguitos lo nuestro. Quizás podrías ser feliz si lo hicieras. O lo entenderían y te ayudarían, Dios no lo quiera… o te echarían… y al fin estarías en paz, en la oscuridad, conmigo. De cualquier forma estarías mejor. Pero eres demasiado retorcida para eso. Ya permítete vivir, Nicole. Y olvídate de la maldita actitud de heroína un momento. Seria lo mejor para todos. O les dices a tus amigos… o lo hago yo-

Spike se va. Dejando a Nicole, más confundida y preocupada. Se acerca el antídoto a la boca pero luego se detiene, lo piensa un momento y lo tira al cesto de la basura.

Nicole-olvidarme de la actitud de heroína…-

-en el manicomio-

Doctor-¿Nicole?-

Nicole-no quiero regresar ahí. Quiero estar sana. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Mamá por favor, ayúdenme. Yo sólo quiero ir a casa contigo, papá y Joseph-

Catherine-lo sé, Nicole. Pero primero debes mejorar-

Doctor-no será fácil. Nicole, debes dar un paso a la vez. Primero, debes quitarte de la cabeza lo que apoya tus alucinaciones, ¿me entiendes? Hay cosas en ese mundo a las que te aferras. Para tu fantasía, son salvadoras… pero para tu mente, son trampas. Debemos terminar con ellas-

Nicole-¿cazar?-

Doctor-si. Hablo de esas cosas que quieres. Lo que te hace regresar-

Nicole-¿mis amigos?-

Doctor-así es. La última vez que despertaste momentáneamente… fueron ellos los que te regresaron-

Catherine-en realidad no son tus amigos, Nicole. Son trucos que impiden que sanes-

Doctor-debes hacer lo que sea necesario para convencerte de eso, Nicole. Lo que necesites-

-en la realidad-

Nicole regresa en el comedor y se topa con Rogue.

Rogue-Nicole, no te había visto. Venia a ver como estabas. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿El antídoto funcionó?-

Nicole-aun estoy muy mareada, pero me siento mejor-

Rogue-eso me da gusto. Bueno, aun tenemos al gran demonio en el sótano… por si es que no funciona-

Nicole se le queda viendo.

Rogue-será genial verte mejor-

Nicole-gracias-

Rogue-puedo hacerte algo de comer. Algo con mucha energía, para ayudarte a despertar, vamos-

Caminan hacia la cocina.

-en la entrada-

Un rato después. Tocan a la puerta. Kurt entra.

Kurt-hola, volví. Traje a Travers, quiere ver a la chica sana. ¿Amigas? ¿Romanos? ¿Hay alguien?-

Travers-al parecer no-

Kurt-Nicole debe estar arriba, durmiendo-

Travers-voy a verla-

Kurt-voy a buscar a las demás.

Travers sube las escaleras y Kurt camina por la casa en busca de las chicas. Logan entra por la puerta de atrás y ve a Nicole en la cocina.

Logan-Hola, chica sana, vengo limpio y con un mejor olor. ¿Te sientes mejor con el antídoto?-

Nicole-si. Me siento mejor-

Logan-bien, todo está arreglado. Todos somos reales, ¿verdad? si. Supongo que podemos deshacernos del demonio y sacarlo del sótano. Dime que puedes ayudarme. No quisiera ver a Spike en este momento. Creo que ha perdido el contacto con la realidad. Odio admitirlo, pero casi ciento lastiman por él. Casi. Las cosas que el pobre decía. Yo lo entiendo, eres una gran chica y todo pero… -

Nicole lo golpea con un sartén en la cara, lo agarra del cuello y como él no la deja ella lo asota contra una mesa, el se levanta y ella lo golpea en el estomago, cuando el se agacha del dolor, ella lo golpea en la espalda y lo tira al suelo. Cuando está ahí, ella lo jala hasta el sótano y lo esposa a una biga, Rogue está atada y amordazada en el suelo.

Nicole sale del sótano y lo cierra con llave. Aparece Kurt.

Kurt-oh, aquí estas. Travers está arriba buscándote, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué hacías abajo?-

-arriba-

Travers está en el cuarto de Nicole y ve el antídoto en el cesto.

Travers-¿Qué diablos…?-

Nicole-¿me estás buscando?-

Travers voltea y ve a Nicole en la puerta.

Travers-oh, Nicole, aquí estás. Kurt me dijo lo que pasó y vine en cuanto pude. Tenía una junta telefónica con el consejo. ¿Te sientes mejor?-

Nicole-si, estaré bien. ¿Quieres un té? Voy a prepararme uno-

Travers-si, por favor-

Nicole vamos.

-en la cocina-

Travers-debo decirte que la junta se pospuso mucho por que los chamanes del consejo dicen que pronto habrá un acontecimiento importante que…-

Nicole lo golpea por atrás y lo baja al sótano.

Luego.

Nicole sale del sótano, lo cierra y va a las escaleras.

Nicole-¡Melinna!-

Nicole no oye respuesta y sube las escaleras.

-arriba-

Nicole abre la puerta del cuarto de Melinna y entra. Melinna está llorando y empacando ropa en una pequeña maleta.

Melinna-¿nunca tocas?-

Nicole-te estaba llamando-

Melinna-Nicole, ¿estas… bien?-

Nicole-¿A dónde vas?-

Melinna-voy a casa de Janice, donde si les agrada verme-

Nicole-no irás a ninguna parte-

Melinna-¿Por qué no? ¿No querías que me fuera? No te importa-

Nicole-me importa. Irás abajo con los otros. Es la única forma de estar sana-

Melinna-¿de que estás hablando? Nicole, te ves enferma-

Nicole se acerca cada vez más a Melinna.

Melinna-¿Qué intentas? ¿Qué te sucede?-

Nicole trata de agarrarla pero ella corre.

Melinna-¡aléjate de mí! ¡Rogue, ayúdame!-

Melinna se mete al baño y cierra la puerta.

Melinna-¡Nicole, por favor!-

Nicole-no puedes esconderte, Melinna-

Melinna-háblame. Estás alucinando-

Nicole-lo sé. Eres una trampa de mí mente-

Melinna-Nicole, por favor, escúchame. Ese asilo y toda la gente no son reales-

Nicole le da una patada a la puerta y la abre pero Melinna no está, salió por la otra puerta hacia el cuarto de Rogue. Nicole sale por la puerta que entró y desde ahí ve a Melinna, quien trataba de huir hacia las escaleras.

Melinna-Nicole, mírame. Aquí estoy. Soy tu hermana. Te necesito y te quiero. En algún lugar en tu interior, debes saber lo que es real-

Se va acercando a Melinna.

Nicole-claro que si. ¿Qué es más real? ¿Una chica enferma en un manicomio…?-

Melinna-no. por favor escúchame-

Nicole-¿o cierta clase de súperchica… elegida para luchar con demonios y salvar al mundo? Eso es ridículo-

Melinna cierra la puerta pero Nicole la abre de una patada y Melinna grita como reflejo.

Nicole-¿una chica que se acuesta con el vampiro que odia? Si, tiene sentido-

Melinna trata de huir por la puerta del baño pero Nicole brinca sobre la cama y la intercepta, la agarra de los hombros y la tira al suelo.

Melinna-¡no! ¡Nicole, basta! ¡Soy real!-

-en el sótano-

Melinna está atada y Nicole la está sujetando.

Melinna-Nicole, detente. Seré buena-

Nicole la arroja al suelo.

Melinna-lo prometo. Escucha…-

Nicole le pone una cinta adhesiva en la boca. Melinna voltea y ve a los demás inconscientes en el suelo y amarrados.

-en el manicomio-

William-está bien, Nicky. No te estreses-

Catherine-cariño, tomate tu tiempo-

James-hazlo tan fácil como te sea posible-

William-tu puedes. Eres fuerte. No hay nada malo en ello-

Catherine-sé que puedes hacerlo, cariño-

William-sólo así podremos estar juntos, Nicky-

-en el sótano-

Logan comienza a despertar.

Logan-(algo atontado) Nicole… ¿Qué haces?-

Nicole se acerca al demonio y lo libera.

Logan-¡oh, diablos!

El demonio se acerca a Logan y este se levanta tomando como apoyo la biga en la que está amarrado.

Logan-¡ayúdame! ¡Necesito mis manos!-

Logan trata de detenerlo dándole patadas al demonio pero no le hace nada. Nicole se asusta y se esconde atrás de las escaleras.

-arriba-

Spike entra corriendo a la casa cubierto por una manta.

Spike-¿hola? ¿Dónde están todos?-

Spike cierra la puerta, se quita la manta de encima y la deja en las escaleras. Comienza a buscar a todos.

Spike-¿hay alguien en casa? ¿Nicky?-

-en el sótano-

Logan sigue arreglándoselas con el demonio, quien le está dando una paliza.

-en el manicomio-

Catherine-Nicole…-

Nicole se estresa y corre ala esquina.

Catherine-todo estará bien, cariño. Sea lo que sea, no es real, ¿recuerdas? Sigue concentrándote. Aquí estoy, hija-

-en la realidad-

Logan logra soltarse pero el demonio lo arroja a un estante antes de que logre hacerle algo, Logan trata de atravesarlo con sus garras pero el demonio lo esquiva y lo golpea.

Logan-¡Nicole, ayúdame! ¡Es muy fuerte, no puedo solo!-

Se abre la puerta del sótano.

Spike-¡nicky!-

Spike baja y ve a todos amarrados y a Logan siendo golpeado por el demonio.

Spike-¡rayos!-

Trata de bajar a ayudarlos pero Nicole lo agarra del pie y él cae por las escaleras. Se levanta y desata a Rogue y Melinna.

Spike-desata a Quentin y saca de aquí a la pequeña-

Rogue-si-

Rogue desata a Travers y los tres se hacen a un lado, se ponen en una esquina.

Spike se arroja contra el demonio.

-manicomio-

Nicole está histérica.

Nicole-no lo sé.

Catherine-Nicole, mírame-

Nicole-no lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé-

Catherine-creo en ti. Eres una sobreviviente. Puedes hacerlo-

-en la realidad-

El demonio arroja a Logan.

Nicole-Logan-

Spike golpea al demonio con una llave inglesa pero el demonio lo golpea en el estomago.

Rogue agarra un bat de béisbol y golpea al demonio, pero él la golpea en la cara.

Nicole-¡Rogue!-

-en el manicomio-

Nicole-¡Rogue! ¡No, no!-

Catherine-Nicole… Nicole, lucha. No puedes rendirte. Puedes vencer esto. Sé fuerte, nena, ¿de acuerdo? Se que tienes miedo. Se que el mundo es un sitio difícil a veces pero hay gente que te ama. Tu papá, tu hermano y yo tenemos toda la fe del mundo en ti. Siempre estaremos contigo. Tienes mucha fuerza en tu corazón, lo sé. Sólo debes encontrarla otra vez. Cree en ti misma. Pronto estarás en casa y tu abuela te preparará eres pastel de peras que tanto te gusta-

Nicole voltea a ver a su madre, confundida. Se supone que ella fue a la clinica por la muerte de su abuela.

Nicole-¿la abuela?-

Catherine-si, cariño. Ella también te está esperando-

Nicole se calma, voltea a ver a su madre y le sonríe.

Nicole-tienes razón. Gracias-

Catherine le sonríe.

Nicole-adiós, mamá-

Nicole se concentra.

Catherine-¡nicole!-

-en la realidad-

Nicole se levanta y se acerca al demonio, lo patea en el estomago y luego lo arroja contra la pared. Lo levanta y lo golpea en la cara, vuelve a arrojarlo, esta vez contra la lavadora. El demonio se levanta y ella lo golpea en el estomago, perforándolo. El demonio cae al suelo, muerto. Nicole voltea a ver a sus amigos. Logan se levanta del suelo, Rogue está aterrada y Spike se limpia la sangre se su nariz.

Nicole-lo siento, chicos. Lo siento mucho-

Rogue-Nicole-

Logan-estamos bien. Todo está bien-

Nicole trata de caminar hacia ellos pero pierde el equilibrio.

Rogue-Nicole, siéntate. Puedes caerte-

Nicole-no. no puedo. No hasta que me tome el antídoto-

Rogue-muy bien. Haremos más. Nos encargaremos de eso. Todo estará bien, nicole-

-arriba-

Nicole está en la sala, sentada en uno de los sillones y rodeada de todos los demás. Se está tomando el antídoto y con cada trago hace gestos de disgusto por el sabor.

Travers-¿Cómo notaste que no era verdad?-

Nicole-mi madre… en la alucinación… ella mencionó que mi abuela estaba esperando que me recuperara para hacerme mi pastel favorito-

Travers-¿y que tiene eso de raro?-

Nicole-numero uno, mi abuela no cocinaba nada que no fueran pociones. Y segundo, yo entré al manicomio por la muerte de mi abuela. Si ella vivía, no había motivo para que yo estuviera ahí. No tenía sentido-

Travers-es bueno saber que pese a las terribles circunstancias, aun podías pensar lógicamente-

Nicole-no tanto. Trate de matarlos-

Rogue-pero no lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta. Gracias por salvarnos-

Continuará…


	16. Temiendo al miedo mismo

("temiendo al miedo mismo")

-en el museo de historia natural de Nueva York-

Dos días después, en la noche.

Se enfoca una pintura de un hombre, el cuadro comienza a arrojar una niebla morada. El conserje pasa por ahí, sin darse cuenta de la niebla y comienza a limpiar la habitación, la niebla se acerca a él por atrás y después solo oímos un grito.

-en la universidad-

A la mañana siguiente.

Nicole y Rogue en los pasillos.

Rogue-encontré un libro genial en La Barita Mágica. Es sobre transmutaciones y proyecciones. Eso significa que si quiero podría hacer una copia mía o tuya o de quien quiera, solo necesito una fotografía y algunas velas e ingredientes-

Nicole-se lo que significa. Me da gusto ver que te estás volviendo tan poderosa-

Rogue-tú también lo eres-

Nicole-no. Solo soy poderosa porque tengo poderes, pero casi no los uso. Soy mejor con las computadoras-

Rogue-si, yo soy pésima-

Nicole-no. solo necesitas ayuda-

Rogue-ya me estás ayudando, ¿lo olvidas?-

Nicole-lo haré más a menudo. Con todo eso de la cacería, olvido ayudarte-

Rogue-bien, ¿que te parece esta noche?-

Nicole-claro-

Entran al salón y violeta está retocándose en su espejo cuando un chico le para cerca de la ventada y le tapa la luz.

Violeta-¡hola! ¡Tonto! Me tapas la luz-

Llega kurt.

Kurt-¿Wesley, que es lo que te pasa? ¿No sabes que ella es el centro del universo y el resto de nosotros solo rodeamos su alrededor?-

Violeta-¿Por qué no ruedan fuera de mí luz?-

Kurt y el chico se sientan en sus lugares, Kurt se acerca Nicole y Rogue.

Kurt-Wesley estaba en la luz de violeta-

Wesley-estoy tan avergonzado-

Rogue-¿Por qué se siente tan diva?-

Nicole-creo que es el cabello-

Rogue-si, le pesa mucho en su corteza cerebral-

Kurt-oigan, chicas. ¿Hubo alguna tarea?-

Rogue-hoy es "atención activa"-

Kurt-¡que bien! ¿Qué es atención activa?-

Rogue-esa fue la tarea que dejaron-

Nicole-capitulo cinco: "atención activa" cuando levantas las orejas y prestas atención a otras personas-

Wesley-la señorita Tishler lo demostró ayer-

Kurt los ve con cara de que no sabe de qué hablan.

Rogue-contigo-

Nicole-traía puesto un suéter ajustado-

Kurt-(recordando, todo embobado) ¡ah! El angora azul medianoche-

Kurt-¿lo ven? Si puse atención-

Rogue-claro-

Profesora-muy bien, siéntense. En este momento escogeremos pareja y practicaremos lo que leímos en el capitulo cinco. Antes de que lo hagamos, repetiré. La investigación de Isaacson lo llevó a concluir que una de nuestras necesidades fundamentales, después de comer y protegerse, es escuchar. Wesley, ¿quieres leer los dos primeros párrafos de la pagina 78, donde Isaacson describe donde el rápido desarrollo de escuchar activo a las necesidades de algunos suplentes?-

El chico abre el libro y de él salen varias tarántulas. El chico suelta el libro y comienza a gritar, todos los demás comienzan a gritar cuando las arañas se ponen encima de él.

Wesley-¡por favor! ¡Quítenmelas de encima! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!-

-en la guarida del Amo-

El Amo cerca del Consagrado.

Amo-¡el temor es algo maravilloso! Es la fuerza más poderosa en el mundo humano. Ni el amor, ni el odio pueden compararse al temor. Cuándo eras un niño mortal, ¿a que le temías?-

Consagrado-a los monstruos-

Amo-ah. Nos definimos por las cosas a las que les tememos-

Se acerca a una cruz.

Amo-este símbolo, estas dos placas de madera, me confunden. Me infunden temor mortal. Pero el temor está en la mente-

Toca la cruz y comienza a salirle humo de la mano.

Amo-como el dolor, puede controlarse-

Se acerca al Consagrado.

Amo-si puedo controlar mis temores, no podrán controlarme. Algo está sucediendo arriba. Algo nuevo. Una fuerza psíquica poderosa, ¿la sientes?-

Consagrado-si. Siento el cambio-

Amo-¿cambio? Si. Pero para lo peor-

-en el pasillo, rumbo a la biblioteca-

Kurt-¡eso fue intenso!-

Rogue-¿debemos hablar con Travers sobre eso?-

Kurt-creo que has estado… ¿Cuál es la palabra? "loca" por lo que pasó hace rato-

Rogue-no me agradan las arañas, no me molestes. Sus cuerpos velludos y sus telarañas pegajosas. Y no sé para que necesitan tantas patas. ¡Ah! Yo te lo diré. Para caminar sobre tu rostro a media noche. ¿Cómo es que no te molestan?-

Kurt-claro que si. No me molestarían las arañas si un grupo de nazis caminara sobre mí rostro-

Nicole-si fue muy intenso-

Rogue-gracias-

Kurt-la boca del infierno, la convergencia mística, los monstruos. Ya pasé por lo peor-

Nicole-es un poco extraño, ¿no les parece?-

Kurt-no estoy preocupado. Si hay algo afuera, lo encontramos, tú lo cazarás. Somos equipo-

Nicole-claro-

Entran a la biblioteca.

Nicole-gracia por tenerme confianza-

Kurt-la mereces, Nicky-

Rogue-¡oye! Yo también soy una Cazadora-

Kurt-si, pero no tendrás toda la fuerza de la Cazadora hasta que Nicole muera de verdad. Y no quiero decir que quiero que eso pase-

Rogue-bien. Pero seguimos preocupados por las arañas. No olvidemos a las arañas-

Nicole-estoy segura de que Travers lo investigará. ¿Travers?-

Rogue-talvez está en la sala de docentes-

Travers sale de la parte profunda de la biblioteca, confundido.

Nicole-oye, Travers. ¡Despierta, despierta!-

Travers-estaba en la bodega. Me perdí-

Kurt-¿es así de grande?-

Travers-en realidad no. Solo son unos metros-

Nicole-bien. Te traemos algo interesante. Es sobre arañas que salen de los libros-

Kurt-(pasa su mano por la espalda de rogue) grandes… peludas… que suben…-

Rogue lo golpea y Kurt se soba su brazo, al parecer molestar a una cazadora no es muy buena idea… aunque no tenga toda la fuerza.

Kurt-te reirías si fueras yo-

Travers-¿arañas? vamos a investigarlo-

Un rato después.

Nicole-bien, nada en este-

Travers-parece que no hay nada particularmente esclarecedor sobre el tema. Será mejor que hablen con Wesley-

Nicole-claro. Si aun puede hablar-

-en el patio-

Nicole y sus amigos se acercan a Wesley.

Nicole-¡hola, Wesley! ¿Cómo estás?-

Wesley-ah-

Nicole-¿estás bien?-

Wesley no contesta.

Kurt-gusto de verte, amigo-

Kurt se voltea y trata de irse pero Nicole no lo deja.

Wesley-¿se les ofrece algo?-

Nicole-pensamos que talvez querrías hablar de lo que sucedió-

Rogue-ya sabes. El asunto con las arañas-

Wesley-no se que decir sobre eso-

Kurt-no hay nada que decir. Viste doscientos insectos y te aterraste, cualquiera lo haría-

Wesley-no son insectos. Son arácnidos-

Kurt-¿son del medio el oriente?-

Wesley-las arañas son arácnidos y tienen ocho patas. Los insectos solo tienen seis. ¿Por qué todos cometen ese error?-

Nicole-(extrañada) no lo sé. ¿Algo así te había pasado antes?-

Wesley- si-

Nicole-¿cuando?-

Wesley-cuando era niño-

Rogue-debes odiar a las arañas más que yo-

Wesley-antes no las odiaba. ¡Me encantaban! Pero ellas me odian-

Pasa por ahí violeta.

Violeta-¿estudiaste para el examen de historia?-

Nicole-¿examen de historia?-

Violeta-el que vamos a tener justo ahora-

Nicole-¿hay examen de historia? Nadie me dijo que había examen de historia. Yo…está bien. Los veré mas tarde, chicos-

Nicole se va corriendo atrás de violeta.

Rogue-¿Cómo que te encantaban las arañas?-

Kurt-es platónico, ¿no?-

Wesley-se todo sobre ellas. Tuve la mejor colección de arañas del distrito. Tenía marrones, tarántulas, viudas negras y toda clase de arañas. Un día mis papás me enviaron al campamento. Todo lo que mí hermano tenia que hacer era mantener su habitad y cerrar las compuertas después de darles de comer. En lugar de eso, dejó las compuertas abiertas y la lámpara de calor encendida por siete días. Cuando regresé a casa, algunas estaban muerta y otras estaban sueltas en mí habitación. Cuando entré a mí habitación, algunas me picaron y casi morí. Después de eso les he tenido un temor mortal y no puedo ni siquiera verlas en la televisión porque me pongo mal. Muy mal comienzo a gritar y me desmayo. Esta tarde fue mucho peor-

Rogue-lo lamento-

Wesley-desde ese día no he podido dormir sin verlas en mis sueños, es algo horrible. Después de clases, mis padres quieren llevarme a ver al siquiatra-

Kurt-¿siempre sueñas lo mismo?-

Wesley-hoy, en la clase, pensé que estaba soñando otra vez. Pero cuando todos empezaron a gritar…-

-en los pasillos-

Nicole está asustada, siguiendo a violeta.

Violeta-¿sabes donde es la clase, verdad?-

Nicole-ah…pues…-

Violeta-no me sorprende. Jamás entras a clase de historia-

Nicole-bueno, estuve el primer día. Creo-

Violeta-es aquí-

Nicole-no he estado en la clase, no he leído los apuntes. ¿Cómo se supone que pasaré la prueba?-

Violeta-¿un golpe de suerte?-

Violeta entra y Nicole entra, atemorizada. Todos se sientan y el profesor comienza a darles los exámenes. Nicole voltea a su alrededor, con una cara de pánico y luego voltea a ver su examen, voltea a ve el reloj y son las 11:20, ve su examen.

Nicole-al menos sé mí nombre-

Nicole apoya su lápiz sobre el examen para escribir su nombre y la unta se rompe, ella saca su sacapuntas y le saca punta al lápiz. Voltea a ver al reloj y dice 12:10.

Nicole-¿pero que…?-

Nicole voltea a ver a los lados y el profesor comienza a verla feo, ella baja la mirada al examen y la campana suena.

Profesor-bajen sus lápices y entreguen su examen-

Los chicos comienzan a levantarse y a dejar su examen en una caja del escritorio, mientras Nicole está completamente aterrada.

-en la escaleras-

Chica-bueno, las dos estamos castigada, lo que es totalmente injusto porque Shawn comenzó. Eso significa que no podemos ir al cine-

Chica2-que mal-

Chica-bueno, nos vemos. Voy a tomar un descanso-

Chica2-claro, nos vemos luego-

La chica2 se va y la otra chica entra al sótano, cuidando de que no la vean. Ya estando abajo, en el sótano, la chica voltea a los lados, atemorizada y saca una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolso. Se oye un ruido y ella se asusta.

Chica-¿hola?-

Como no oye nada lo olvida y enciende su cigarro.

Sale un sujeto horrible.

Sujeto-400º aniversario-

El sujeto comienza a golpear a la chica brutalmente. Luego se ve un cartel que dice: "fumar mata".

-en el hospital-

Nicole y Travers caminan rápidamente a la habitación de la chica.

Nicole-creo que dijeron habitación 316.

Travers-¿conoces a esa chica?-

Nicole-solo nos saludamos, tenemos algunas clases juntas. Laura es linda. ¿Nadie vio quien la atacó?-

Travers-bueno, espero que laura lo haya visto-

-en la habitación de laura-

Nicole y Travers entran a la habitación.

Nicole-hola, laura-

Laura-hola-

Travers-esperamos no molestar-

Travers le da unas flores a Nicole y ella las pone en la mesa auxiliar de la habitación de laura.

Laura-está bien. No quiero estar sola-

Travers-comprenderás que estamos ansiosos por lograr que esto no vuelva a pasar-

Laura-si-

Nicole-¿puedes decirnos que pasó?-

Laura-estaba en el sótano. Porque bajé a fumar. Y ahí… había alguien-

Nicole-¿alguien a quien conocías?-

Laura-si-

Travers-¿Quién era?-

Laura-mí padrastro-

Travers-debemos decirles a las autoridades. Ese hombre no puede salirse con la suya-

Laura-ustedes no entienden. Mí padrazo murió hace cuatro años-

Nicole y Travers se ven el uno al otro, confundidos.

Travers-¿estás segura de que era él?-

Laura-mas que segura. Cada golpe tiene su firma impresa. Pero… no es posible, ¿oh si?-

Travers-no estamos seguros-

Laura-no me creen. No los culpo-

Nicole-no. Te creemos. Vas a estar bien, te vas a recuperar-

Entra la enfermera.

Nicole-y ya sabes…si recuerdas algo…puedes decírnoslo. Aunque parezca muy extraño-

Enfermera-ahora necesita descansar-

Travers-claro-

Se voltean para irse.

Laura-400º aniversario-

Ellos voltean a verla.

Travers-¿disculpa?-

Laura-eso fue lo que dijo antes de… dijo: "400º aniversario". Siempre temí que regresara y lo hizo. Es extraño, ¿verdad?-

Travers-si, lo es-

Nicole-que te recuperes-

Travers-cuídate-

Se van.

-en los pasillos de la escuela-

Los chicos revoltosos están reunidos en los casilleros.

Líder-escuche, no le temo. Si quiere pelear, entonces lo derribaré. No voy a dejar esto, es por honor. Le romperé su cuello-

Rogue y kurt pasan por ahí.

Rogue-solo digo que esto es demasiado extraño. Wesley les tiene pánico a las arañas y se le aparecen de la nada. Y esa chica, laura, tiene pavor a su padrastro, que por cierto está muerto, y él la golpea sin piedad-

Kurt-lo que es muy extraño, lo admito, ¿pero que relación crees que tengan los dos?-

Rogue-no lo sé. Talvez ella soñó algo sobre ser golpeada. Tendremos que preguntarle a Nicole cuando regrese del hospital-

Una señora camina por los pasillos. Y se acerca al líder de los pandilleros.

Señora-¡ay! ¡Ahí está mí bebé!-

Líder-¿mamá, que haces aquí?-

La señora comienza a besarlo.

Señora-¿Cómo está mí bebé?-

Líder-¡mamá! ¡Mamá! Por favor, mamá. No me beses, ya. Me da vergüenza. Ya, mamá-

Señora-¡mí lindo bribón!-

Todos lo presentes comienzan a reírse.

Kurt-talvez es coincidencia. Wesley encontró un nido de arañas. Y todos buscamos por que él soñó con arañas. Quizás no esté conectado-

Entran a la clase y todos comienzan a reírse y a susurrar cuando ellos entran.

Kurt-si hay alguna conexión, no parece… ¿que?-

Rogue voltea y ve a kurt en ropa interior.

Rogue-kurt, ¿Qué pasó?-

Kurt-no lo sé. Estaba vestido hace un minuto. Estoy soñando. Tiene que ser un sueño-

Se pellizca para despertar.

Kurt-¡despierta! ¡Tengo que despertarme!-

Ve que no es un sueño, grita y sale corriendo aterrorizado. Rogue lo sigue.

-en la biblioteca-

Travers está sentado, con varios libros en la mesa, muy preocupado.

Travers-no puede estar sucediendo. No puede ser-

Nicole llega.

Nicole-¿Cuál es la palabra?-

Travers-estoy buscando en varias ediciones anteriores y libros antiguos. Trato de investigar un poco-

Nicole-¿encontraste algo?-

Travers-no lo sé-

Nicole-¿no sabes si encontraste algo?-

Travers-es que tengo un problema-

Nicole-¿Cuál es?-

Travers-no puedo… no puedo leer-

Nicole-¿a que te refieres? Tú puedes leer en tres idiomas-

Travers-cinco, realmente. En un día normal. Las palabras no parecen tener sentido. ¡Son como galimatías!-

Travers se frustra y asota el libro a la mesa, Nicole lo recoge y lo ve.

Nicole-mira esto. Este libro dice una leyenda-

Travers-¿Qué dice?-

Nicole-"en aquel tiempo existía un brujo, un brujo blanco tan poderoso que los mismos vientos se doblegaban ante él. Pero como todo humano, probó el lado oscuro, y le gustó. El mundo fue caos y destrucción por varia décadas, hasta que él se enamoró. La dueña de su corazón era como el mar, nada dócil y tenaz. Pero él tenía planes para el mundo, más bien para el fin del mundo. La dueña de su corazón lo había engañado, y todo el mundo tenía que pagar. Ella hizo algo inimaginable, sacrificó su vida y encerró al brujo en una pintura. Hasta que él dejara a un lado la maldad o hasta que el hechizo se rompiera. La maldición de este brujo corrompe el alma, aun con solo ver el cuadro se te puede helar la sangre. Con el hecho de ver la maldición del Lord Enamorado." -

Travers-¿la maldición del Lord Enamorado? Lo conozco. Es una pintura inglesa muy hermosa-

Nicole-¿significa que está en Inglaterra?-

Travers-no. Está aquí, en el museo de Nueva York. La pintura tiene 10 años ahí. Y fue pintada hace 400 años-

Nicole-el 400º aniversario-

Travers-talvez está a punto de romperse el hechizo-

Nicole-si. Primero lo de las arañas y Wesley. Después, no supe nada de la prueba de historia. Pensé que era extraño que eso pasara porque tenía miedo de eso desde inicio del semestre-

Travers-¿estás diciendo que nuestros miedos se vuelven realidad? pero, ¿Cómo puede ser eso?-

Nicole-¿Quién soy yo? ¿La Chica Conocimiento? Las definiciones son tu terreno-

Travers-puede tratarse de la manifestación del deseo del espíritu. ¿Dice que poderes poseía el brujo?-

Nicole-em… "era poderoso en toda área de la magia, pero sobretodo en el hecho de poder proyectar a la realidad y alimentarse de los mas grandes miedos de sus rivales o cualquier otra persona"-

Travers-eso es. Se está liberando y para eso necesita energía, la cual consigue alimentándose de los miedos de toda la ciudad-

Nicole-¿Cómo lo detengo?-

Travers-no lo sé. Debemos saber que clase de maldición usó la chica de la leyenda para sellarlo en la pintura. Y no puedo hacerlo si no puedo leer-

Nicole-bien, debe haber algo que podamos hacer-

Travers-¿Cómo que?-

Nicole-talvez Rogue sepa con que tratamos. Se toma muy enserio los estudios de bruja y casi no la despego de mi libro de las sombras-

Travers-debemos intentarlo-

Nicole-voy a buscarla-

Sale corriendo de la biblioteca y Travers agarra uno de los libros para tratar de leerlo.

Kurt y Rogue entran corriendo. Kurt se está poniendo una camiseta.

Kurt-¡alerta roja! ¿Dónde está Nicole?-

Travers-acaba de salir a buscarlos-

Rogue-¿enserio? ¿Para que?-

Travers-parece que descubrimos que está sucediendo. Un hechizo, pero no sabemos de que clase es y como detenerlo. Creemos que podrías ayudarnos con eso. ¿Dónde está tu otra ropa?-

Kurt-¡ah, desearía tener una respuesta a esa pregunta!-

Rogue-kurt de repente se encontró enfrente del grupo sin casi nada de ropa-

Kurt-solo ropa interior-

Rogue-¡si! Fue realmente…-

Kurt la ve feo.

Rogue-malo. Fue muy malo-

Kurt-¿algo malo? Estaba desnudo. "malo" no lo describe-

Rogue-bien. Fue más que malo-

Kurt-¡casi desnudo! Una total pesadilla-

Travers-eso es lo que está sucediendo. Todos nuestros temores se vuelven realidad-

Rogue-como le sucedió a Wesley, esa cosa con las arañas-

Kurt-tenia miedo de que esto me pasara pero sabia que no podía pasar-

Rogue-y el examen de historia de Nicole-

Travers-yo he temido perderme entre los libros y no poder leer-

Rogue-¿no puedes leer?-

Kurt-y yo que te creía tan culto y todo eso-

Rogue-¿Por qué está pasando esto?-

Travers-Lord Terrifying-

Kurt-es una explicación más corta de lo usual. ¡"Es Lord Terrifying"! ¿Quién es Lord Terrifying?-

Travers-un brujo atrapado en una pintura por mas de 400 años que planea liberarse pronto. De algún modo logra alimentarse de nuestros miedos, de toda la ciudad. Cada vez son temores más grandes y aterradores y el caos estará pronto adueñándose de toda la ciudad. Dándole suficiente fuerza para liberarse de la pintura y acabar con el mundo-

Kurt-ese es un truco viejo. Y malo, por cierto-

Rogue-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?-

Travers-lo más raro pasa en la boca del infierno-

Rogue-nuestros temores lo alimentan. ¡Detengámonos!-

Kurt-si cerramos los ojos y creemos que es un sueño… el vendrá y nos asesinará. ¡Estas cosas son reales!-

Rogue-bueno, talvez podamos encontrar el modo de quitarle los poderes o reestablecer la maldición-

Travers-y debemos hacerlo pronto. O alguien más en la ciudad va a enfrentar sus peores temores-

-en los casilleros-

Violeta abre su casillero y se ve en el espejo que tiene ahí, su cabello está totalmente despeinado y enredado, se espanta y toma un cepillo-

Violeta-(tratando de cepillárselo) ¡ay, por dios! ¡No lo entiendo! Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Estaba en la peluquería!-

Rompe su cepillo.

Violeta-(frustrada) ¡por dios!-

-en la biblioteca-

Rogue-(frente a la computadora) ¡lo tengo! Se como detener esto-

Kurt-¿como?-

Rogue-debemos destruir el cuadro antes de la media noche de hoy o el cuadro atraerá a alguien al museo para poseerlo-

Kurt-¿poseerlo?-

Rogue-si. Cuando fue atrapado ahí, Lord Terrifyig perdió su forma corpórea, para estar en este plano debe tener un cuerpo físico-

Travers-Nicole no sabe que esto está pasando. Y no sabe como detenerlo-

Rogue-y por lo que sé, ella no le teme a las mariposas-

Travers-así es. Es muy importante que la encontremos-

Kurt-es más rápido si la buscamos separados-

Travers-buena idea-

Travers se va por un lado y kurt por otro, Rogue se queda donde está.

Rogue-es más rápido, pero no más seguro-

Rogue camina para el frente, resignada

-en otra parte de la escuela-

Nicole se topa con Jean.

Jean-hola, Nicole-

Nicole-hola. ¿Has visto a rogue?-

Jean-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?-

Nicole-no. Solo la busco para algo de nuestro trabajo nocturno-

Jean-¿es por las cosas extrañas que están pasando?-

Nicole-si- dijo viéndose sorprendida en el acto.

Jean-creo que la vi en el laboratorio-

Nicole-gracias. Nos vemos y es mejor que tu y los demás se vayan a casa. La cosa empeorará-

Jean-si-

Nicole se va corriendo.

-en las escaleras-

Rogue baja las escaleras y camina por los pasillos. Donde unos chicos jalan a violeta, quien está vestida como una cerebrito-

Violeta-¡no! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡No! ¿No lo entienden? ¡No quiero ir! ¡Ni siquiera estoy en el equipo de ajedrez! ¡Lo juro! ¡No! ¡No quiero, suéltenme! ¡No! -

Los chicos la jalan hasta el salón de ajedrez y cierran la puerta.

Voz que viene del sótano-¡Rogue! ¡Rogue!-

Rogue abre la puerta.

Rogue-¿Nicole?-

Rogue comienza a bajar.

Rogue-¿hola? ¿Nicole?-

Termina de bajar y se adentra con cautela.

Rogue-no tengo miedo. Crees que tengo miedo, pero no es así.

Una mano le toca el hombro y ella grita, la mano la jala.

-en otra parte de la escuela-

Kurt está caminando por un pasillo y de repente ve una barra de chocolate tirada en el suelo.

Kurt-¡ah, mira eso!-

La recoge, la abre y la muerde.

Kurt-alguien perdió mis chocolates favoritos-

Voltea a su alrededor, buscando mas chocolates y ve otra barra, camina hacia ella y la recoge, la abre y la muerde.

Kurt-¡este es mí día de suerte!-

Sigue encontrando barras de chocolate y las sigue recogiendo.

Nicole corre entre el caos de la escuela, entra a un aula y se detiene en seco.

Nicole-estaba segura que por aquí se llegaba al laboratorio. Quizás ya este en la biblioteca, con todo lo que esta pasando. Mejor me regreso-

Se voltea y sale corriendo.

-en los pasillos-

Nicole va corriendo y cruza una puerta, cuando se da cuenta está en un callejón, de noche.

Nicole-(confundida) ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y que pasó con el sol?- dijo mirando a todos lados para encontrar una salida.

Algo en este lugar hacia que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, pero no lograba averiguar que era. Entonces, frente a ella una figura apareció de la nada, era una figura que había visto muchas veces en sus sueños de la infancia y que jamás olvidaría.

Nicole-¡oh, por dios! no puedes ser tu-

La figura se acerca a ella lentamente, ella no puede mover ni un músculo… está demasiado aterrada para hacerlo.

Ángelus-claro que soy yo. No creías que te dejaría vivir, ¿oh si? debo terminar mi trabajo-

Entonces Ángelus estaba tan cerca que ella pudo diferenciar su rostro de vampiro, sus grandes colmillos ensangrentados con lo que ella temía que fuera la sangre de su familia, y sus aterradores ojos amarillos. Él acarició levemente la mejilla de la Cazadora, limpiando las lágrimas de terror que se escapaban de sus ojos carmesí.

Ángelus-oh, Nicky. Ansió saborear tu dulce sangre. Nunca había matado a una cazadora, debe ser toda una experiencia para recordar. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que este momento sea memorable- dijo con una sonrisa malévola y lo que parecía ser un tono de voz seductor, dándole a entender que no sólo la mataría simplemente y que tampoco seria lento su sufrimiento.

-con Rogue-

Hombre-¡Dios! ¡Pensé que no ibas a llegar! Aldo está solo-

Rogue trae puesto un kimono y a su alrededor hay varias personas, como en una obra.

Presentador-¡señoras y señores, con ustedes los dos cantantes más grandes del mundo!-

Hombre-espero que hayas calentado. La gente está allá afuera esperándolos desde hace una hora-

El hombre la jala.

Presentador-desde la vieja Florencia, Italia, ¡El único y admirado Aldo Gianfranco! Y desde Manhatthan, Nueva York, la mejor soprano del mundo. ¡Rogue!-

Rogue-pero… es que no me aprendí la letra-

El hombre la empuja y ella sale al escenario. Todo el público comienza a aplaudir y ella se limita a poner cara de espanto.

Aldo comienza a cantar pero cuando es el turno de Rogue ella se queda callada, Aldo continua cantando y vuelve a tocarle a Rogue.

Rogue-¿sigo yo?-

Ella abre la boca para cantar pero todo lo que sale es un chillido de terror.

-con kurt-

Kurt va caminando con varias envolturas en las manos y masticando.

Kurt-¡adoro estos chocolates!-

Voltea al suelo y encuentra otra barra de chocolate.

Kurt-¡un chocolate "huracán"!-

Se acerca y lo levanta.

Kurt-¡es el mejor! No había comido uno de estos desde que tenía…-

Se oyen risas.

Kurt-13…-

Voltea para atrás de él.

Kurt-años-

Aparece un payaso, kurt grita, el payaso levanta en el aire un cuchillo y kurt se echa a correr mientras el payaso lo persigue.

-con Nicole-

Nicole no podía moverse, su más grande temor estaba frente a ella y por más que lo intentara, no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Él estaba a unos centímetros de su cuello, acercándose lo más lentamente que pudiera. Entre más miedo tuviera la chica, más deliciosa y dulce se hacia su sangre.

Abrió sus mandíbulas listo para morder a la chica cuando un golpe por detrás lo derribó. La chica estaba tan atemorizada que a duras penas podía reconocer a su salvador.

Nicole-¿Spike?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos con la intención de ver mejor a Spike.

Spike-así es, Nicky. Descuida, te sacaré de aquí- la chica aun no podía entender lo que sucedía, estaba en estado de shock y eso parecía haberla atontado un poco. El vampiro la tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarla para huir antes de que Ángelus despertara, él nunca había sido capaz de vencerlo en una pelea y no quería arriesgar a la Cazadora.

Nicole-todo esto es demasiado extraño. Y no se a donde se fue el sol y el resto del mundo- dijo confundida, tratando de entrar en razón y olvidando momentáneamente su encuentro con el temor más grande que refugiaba su corazón.

Spike-aquí estoy yo, amor- dijo jalándola del brazo, alejándola lo más posible de ese lugar. Sin notarlo llegaron hasta un cementerio.

Nicole voltea a verlo, dándose cuenta de su presencia como si no lo hubiera notado antes.

Nicole-Spike- dijo, al parecer ya se había sobrepuesto del susto mortal que acababa de tener, soltándose del agarre de Spike y deteniéndose. Casi como si su cerebro hubiera bloqueado el recuerdo de haberse encontrado cara a cara con el asesino de su familia en persona.

Spike-veo que estás tan asustada como todos por aquí-

Nicole-no lo creo. Las personas por aquí están muertas-

Spike-y parece que habrá uno nuevo-

Nicole-¿que?-

Spike-hay una tumba abierta, mira-

Nicole se acerca y ve la tumba con una caja de madera, a modo de ataúd en ella.

Nicole-solo espero que nadie haya muerto en este caos-

Ángelus-(sentado en una lapida) ¡nadie murió! No seria divertido enterrar a alguien si ya está muerto-

Nicole-(aterrada) tú-

Ángelus-así que el pequeño willy se enamoró de otra cazadora- dijo levantándose de la lapida y acercándose a la chica, mirándola con esa mirada de depredador tan usual en él.

Ángelus-debo admitir que es más linda que la última. Y estoy seguro que es mejor en la cama, ¿no Spike?- Spike también parecía petrificado de ver a Ángelus ahí, como si se hubiera teletransportado y llegado ahí antes que ellos.

Nicole-(aterrada) esto no es real. No puedes estar libre, debes estar atrapado en el subconsciente de Ángel. No puede estar libre-

Ángelus-(se acerca lentamente a ella) aun no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Estoy libre gracias a tu temor. Porque temes, el mundo está sucumbiendo. Supongo que debo darte las gracias por liberarme de esa estúpida prisión que los gitanos crearon para mi, ¿no?- y diciendo esto, agarró a Nicole bruscamente y la besó, para luego soltarla y dedicarle una sonrisa retorcida. Chica que ni siquiera pudo moverse antes de que Ángelus la besara.

Spike-oye, aléjate de ella-

Spike se pone entre Ángelus y Nicole.

Ángelus-¡ah! Casi me había olvidado que estabas aquí. ¿De nuevo enamorado de una cazadora, Spike? Debes dejar de seguir mis pasos y buscarte chicas más a tu altura. Talvez así alguna llegue a quererte, porque afrontémoslo, eres inferior a ella… también eras inferior a Buffy, nunca serás más que un mediocre vampiro que se esfuerza demasiado por salir de mi sombra-

Spike-eso no es verdad-

Ángelus-claro, puede ser que me equivoque. No tienes una obsesión con acostarte con las cazadoras sólo porque yo tuve algo con una y quieres superarme. Talvez es porque las cazadoras son mejores en la cama que una vampira, al menos mejores que drusilla. Estoy segura de que esta es mejor que mi querida Buffy, con eso de que esta es toda una experta-

Spike no soportó más la humillación a la que su maestro estaba sometiendo a la chica y lo golpeó lo más duro que pudo, enfureciendo a Ángelus.

Ángelus-buen golpe, has mejorado-

Ángelus agarra a Spike del cuello.

Ángelus-lastima que eso no te ayude a detenerme-

Ángelus lo arroja contra una lapida y lo deja inconsciente. Ángelus comienza a acercarse a Nicole de nuevo.

Nicole-esto es un sueño-

Ángelus-un sueño es un deseo que pide tu corazón-

Ángelus la agarra del cuello.

Ángelus-esto, mi querida cazadora, es real-

Ángelus la jala y la pone apunto de caer sobe la tumba abierta.

Ángelus-vamos, Cazadora. Dime a que le temes-

Ángelus no espera una respuesta y la arroja a la tumba y la tapa del ataúd se cierra.

Nicole-¡no!-

Ángelus-¿Qué te párese ser enterrada viva? Es una experiencia que de seguro no olvidarás-

Nicole-¡por favor, no! ¡No! ¡Sáquenme!-

Ángelus comienza a echarle tierra encima con una pala, mientras se ríe. Nicole continua gritando y golpeando la tapa para salir.

-en la puerta del sótano-

Rogue sale del sótano mientras una multitud la abuchea y le lanza cosas. Kurt se topa con ella.

Kurt-¿encontraste a nicole?-

Rogue-(traumatizada) tenía que cantar. Fue horrible-

Kurt la agarra del brazo y la jala para que camine.

Kurt-Rogue. Tenemos que encontrarlos-

Rogue-¿Qué te sucedió a ti?-

Kurt-¿recuerdas la excursión al circo?-

Rogue-¡ah, si! Cuando el payaso te persiguió y tenias tanto miedo de que te fuera a…- hizo una pausa al pensar en lo que había pasado - ah-

El payaso llega riéndose y sosteniendo el cuchillo, los chicos lo ven y gritan, corren para la otra dirección pero chocan con Travers.

Travers-¿encontraron a Nicole?-

Ellos lo agarran de los brazos y lo jalan, él ve al payado con el cuchillo y se asusta, el payaso los persigue. Pero kurt deja de correr y se acerca al payaso. El payaso trata de apuñalarlo pero kurt lo golpea con eso lo tira al suelo y lo deja inconsciente.

Kurt-¡eres un pésimo payaso! Tus globos eran animales patéticos. Cualquiera podía hacer una jirafa-

Todos se van y el payaso desaparece. Todos salen de la escuela.

Kurt-¡ah! Me siento bien. Me siento liberado-

Travers-(viendo a su alrededor) creo que eres el único. Las cosas empeoran. En unas horas le realidad caerá en el reino de los temores-

A su alrededor había de todo, monstruos, abejas gigantes, toda clase de arañas, e incluso unas bancas que se movían y atacaban a las personas.

Rogue-¿Qué hacemos?-

Travers-será muy difícil acercarnos al museo en este momento. Lord Terrifying no permitirá que lo detengan, no cuando está a punto de salir de su prisión-

Kurt-necesitamos a Nicole-

Travers-estoy de acuerdo, ¿pero dónde puede estar?-

Kurt y Rogue ven para el horizonte.

Rogue-oigan, ¿Cuándo pusieron un cementerio al cruzar la calle?-

Ven para aya.

Kurt-¿y cuando lograron que ahí fuera de noche?-

Los tres se acercan al cementerio.

-en el cementerio-

Travers, kurt y Rogue van caminando por el cementerio.

Kurt-¿de quien es este miedo?-

Travers voltea a un lado y ve una lapida que dice: "Nicole Anne. Williams. 1988-2007. descanse en paz".

Travers-es mío-

Se acerca a la tumba y se inca al lado de ella.

Travers-fallé…en mí deber de protegerte. Debí ser más… cauteloso. Dedicar más tiempo a entrenarte. Pero tenías tantos dones. Y el mal era tan grande. Lo siento-

Travers pone su mano sobre la tumba y cuando se va a levantar una mano sale del suelo y lo agarra. Travers se espanta y se aleja, Rogue y kurt gritan, y es cuando Rogue se tropieza con Spike que sigue inconsciente.

Rogue-¿Spike?-

Spike comienza a despertar y Nicole sale de su tumba.

Travers-¿Nicole?-

Nicole-¡dios! ¡creí que estaba muerta!-

Spike-bueno, yo no descartaría por completo esa posibilidad, amor- dijo mirando pasmado el rostro de Nicole.

Rogue-¡Nicole, tu rostro!-

Nicole se toca la cara.

Nicole-¡oh, Dios!-

Nicole se altera mucho.

Kurt-Nicole…-

Nicole-(se voltea) ¡no me miren!-

Travers se acerca a ella.

Travers-no sabía que temieras convertirte en vampiro-

Nicole-esto no es solo un miedo-

Travers-no, no lo es. Pero hay una oportunidad de que podamos hacer que se vaya. Todo es culpa del cuadro del museo. Si pudiéramos destruirlo, creo que esto se detendría y todo volvería a su lugar, pero debemos hacerlo ahora. Necesito que estés cerca para ayudarnos. ¿Lo harás?-

Nicole-si. Creo que si-

Travers-gracias-

Nicole voltea a ver a kurt, Rogue y Spike.

Nicole-bueno, démonos prisa… porque empieza a darme hambre-

Spike sonríe al oír a Nicole.

Kurt-eso fue… una broma, ¿verdad?- dijo algo asustado.

Todos la siguen.

Spike-¿estás seguro de todo se arreglará cuando rompamos ese cuadro?-

Travers-casi seguro-

-en el camino-

Spike no deja de ver a Nicole mientras sonríe.

Nicole-deja de verme- mirando hacia el frente, evitando ver a Spike, quien camina al lado de ella.

Spike-es solo que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-

Nicole-me alegra ver que mí sufrimiento te divierte, Spike-

Spike-¿intentaste volver a tu rostro normal?-

Nicole-¿no crees que si supiera como ya lo habría hecho?- dijo volteando a verlo por primera vez en toda la conversación, bastante irritada por su pregunta.

Spike-solo relájate-

Spike se pone enfrente de ella.

Spike-cierra los ojos y concéntrate-

Nicole cierra los ojos haciéndole caso y su cara vuelve a la normalidad.

Spike-muy bien-

Nicole se toca la cara.

Nicole-aun soy vampiro-

Spike-si. Pero ya no pareces uno. Aunque debo decir que hasta como vampira eres hermosa-

Nicole-camina y cállate- dijo aun malhumorada, pero algo alagada por el comentario de Spike.

-afuera del museo-

Todas las personas están corriendo. Un sujeto es perseguido por una banca del parque, otros son perseguidos por perros. Y de pronto se siente un temblor, como golpes rítmicos. Ven hacia arriba y es la estatua de la libertad caminando hacia ellos.

Nicole-tienen que estar bromeando-

Kurt-¿Quién iba a tener miedo de que la estatua de la libertad cobrara vida?-

Rogue-alguien que no quería ser aplastado-

Nicole-bien, a terminar con esto-

Nicole corre hacia la entrada y Spike y Rogue la siguen.

Kurt-¿Qué clase de cuerpo necesita?-

Travers-alguno que sea fuerte y resistente, que sea difícil de derrotar-

Kurt-¿Quién podría ser él?-

-en la sala de la pintura-

Logan está frente al cuadro, inconsciente y en el suelo. Unos rayos de luz morada salen del cuadro y entran en Logan. Logan se levanta y sonríe.

Lord Terrifying-ahora podré destruir al mundo-

Nicole aparece atrás de él.

Nicole-no si yo puedo evitarlo. ¡Y vaya que quiero golpearte! He tenido un día realmente malo-

Lord Terrifying-¡por favor! ¿Qué puede hacer una niña contra mí? Soy el más poderoso. Ni tú ni tus amigos me vencerán-

Nicole-hay cosas mucho más atemorizantes que tú-

Nicole pone su cara de vampiro.

Nicole-y yo soy una-

Nicole se acerca al Lord pero él señala una unas armaduras y estas cobran vida, Spike y Rogue pelean contra ellas mientras Nicole pelea contra el lord.

Lord-debo admitir que eres buena. Pero nunca tanto como yo-

El lord mueve su mano y le arroja a Nicole unos jarrones y cosas pesadas pero Nicole usa su telekinesis y se la regresa. Las cosas lo golpean.

Lord-¿tienes poderes?-

Nicole-tengo muchas cualidades-

Nicole vuelve a golpearlo y él la golpea. Ella lo patea y cuando él la intenta golpear ella brinca, hace una vuelta en el aire y cae atrás de él, agarra el cuadro.

Lord-¡no!-

Nicole-espero que te guste lo abstracto-

Nicole rompe el cuadro.

Lord sale del cuerpo de Logan y se vuelve una mancha de colores en el piso. Toda la niebla morada vuelve al cuadro, que queda roto en el piso. Nicole voltea a ver a los demás y ya no tiene su cara de vampiro.

Rogue-¡tu cara! ¡Ya no eres vampiro!-

Nicole se toca la cara y luego se pone dos dedos en el cuello.

Nicole-¡tengo pulso! ¡Estoy viva!-

Kurt y Travers llegan corriendo.

Travers-todo volvió a la normalidad-

Rogue-incluso tu ropa, kurt-

Kurt-y tú ya no traes un kimono-

Rogue-¡si!-

Nicole se acerca a Logan, que comienza a despertar.

Nicole-hola-

Logan-¿Qué pasó? Siento como si me hubieran atropellado-

Nicole-al menos no te aplastó la estatua de la libertad-

Logan-¿que?-

Nicole-larga historia-

Kurt-si. Te perdiste a Nicole con su faceta de vampiro, fue aterrador-

Rogue-y como salió de la tumba-

Logan-¿que?-

Nicole-no te gustará saberlo-

Nicole lo ayuda a levantarse.

Spike-es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que vean que Nicky rompió una pintura-

Nicole-si. Pueden enojarse-

Todos se van pero dejan a Rogue y a Spike hasta atrás.

Rogue-¿una pregunta personal?-

Spike-si, dime-

Rogue-cuando Nicole era un vampiro, ¿aun te sentías atraído por ella?-

Spike-(asqueado) ¿Cómo puedes…? Fue demasiado. Ella estaba…- hizo una pausa y luego parecía fascinado - … grotesca-

Rogue-si te atraía- dijo con una sonrisa a acusadora dirigida a Spike.

Spike-no se veía tan mal. Y soy vampiro, deben gustarme. Por grotesco que parezca, es mi raza-

Rogue-buen punto-

Se van.

Continuará…


	17. Profecías, seres engañosos

-En el Bronze-

("Profecías… seres engañosos")

-En el Bronze-

Unos días después.

Kurt y Rogue están sentados en una mesa.

Kurt-sabes lo que siento por ti. Es bastante obvio, ¿no lo crees? No ha habido nadie mas para mí que tu. Quizás no seamos los mejores amigos, pero creo que es momento de cambiar la situación. ¿Podrías… salir conmigo? Ah, que bien: salir conmigo. Es terrible, ¿no?-

Rogue-oh, no. Bueno, si. "salir conmigo" es tonto-

Kurt-lo que debo hacer es comenzar a hablar del baile. Violeta, el baile de primavera no es como cualquier otro. Es el momento en que los chicos y las chicas eligen pareja, y podemos observar sus rituales de unión y clarificarlos antes de que emigren. ¡Mátame por favor!-

Rogue-lo estás haciendo bien-

Kurt-¿por que es tan difícil? Debería decirle: "me gustas. Vamos al baile"-

Rogue-directo y al grano-

Kurt-estoy listo. Quiero hacerlo ahora. Tengo que hacerlo ahora-

Rogue-Violeta no está aquí. Tendrás que guardar tu valor un poco mas-

Kurt-no. No puedo esperar hasta mañana. Si no, pienso en ello. Oye, ¿Por qué no vino Nicole hoy? ¿Qué está haciendo?-

Rogue-ya sabes, lo de siempre. Patrullaje-

Kurt-¿Por qué no fuiste tú?-

Rogue-por que pienso que necesita tiempo sola. Además lleva patrullando toda la semana, toda la noche, y yo no creo que haya tantos vampiros en la ciudad-

Kurt-espero que no encuentre ninguno y venga para acá-

-en Central Park-

Nicole cae al suelo.

Violeta-(besándose con un chico en su auto a unos pasos de la pelea) ¿Qué fue eso?-

Chico-¿Qué fue que?-

Nicole se está levantando y el vampiro se pone frente a ella y sonríe.

Violeta-(en el auto) hay alguien afuera-

Chico-no seas tonta, ¿Quién puede estar afuera?-

Nicole se levanta, el vampiro se prepara para atacarla y ella sonríe mientras saca su estaca, haciendo que el vampiro deje de sonreír y se asuste. El vampiro corre hacia ella. Nicole lo patea en la cara varias veces y luego lo estaca. El vampiro cae al suelo y se hace polvo.

Nicole-tres en una noche. Travers estará orgulloso. Ahora voy al cementerio-

-en la biblioteca-

Travers está investigando y tiene muchos libros en su mesa, va por una taza de té y regresa a los libros.

Travers-"encoreas ferete tau ti tenocti". "el Amo resurgirá". ¡Si, eso es! "el Amo resurgirá y la Cazadora…" ¡Dios mío!-

-en el cementerio-

Dos vampiros están corriendo aterrorizados y luego se ve al trío persiguiéndolos en unas cuatrimotos con unas estacas en el frente.

Lyle-¡están llegando a la puerta!

Alistair-¡si! ¡Ya los vi!-

Uno de los vampiros rompe una rama de un árbol y se la arroja a Jonathan, haciéndolo que se desvíe y choque con una lápida y luego choque con Alistair y Lyle.

Lyle se levanta.

Lyle-vamos a perderlos-

Los vampiros corren a la puerta del cementerio y los otros dos se levantan.

Christian-necesitamos ese disco-

Los vampiros salen del cementerio y justo en ese momento Nicole los ataca y el vampiro que tenia el disco lo deja caer cerca de la reja. Uno de los vampiros comienza a atacar a Nicole y ella lo golpea en la cara luego lo patea y eso hace que el vampiro se golpee con el muro de concreto que rodea al cementerio y cae al suelo.

Alistair-esperen. Tengo una idea-

Se acerca a la reja con cuidado de que no lo vea Nicole. Nicole está peleando con un vampiro mientras el otro está inconsciente. Ese se levanta y se prepara para atacar a Nicole, que le está dando la espalda mientras pelea con el otro, pero de repente se eleva y se ve a Spike sentado sobre del muro de concreto alzándolo de la camisa. El trío se acerca sin que lo vean. Nicole le hace una llave al vampiro para inmovilizarlo e intenta estacarlo pero el vampiro pone resistencia, se libera y golpea a Nicole en la cabeza con su cabeza. Alistair agarra el disco sin que lo vean ni Spike ni Nicole y los tres se van corriendo. El vampiro le da un puñetazo a Nicole en la cara y con eso la tira al suelo, el vampiro trata de ahorcarla y ella trata de evitarlo.

Spike-¿Cómo estás?-

Nicole-(tratando de quitarse al vampiro de encima) ah, bien. Tú sabes, igual que siempre-

Spike-puedo encargarme de este tipo si quieres-

Nicole-como quieras-

Se quita al vampiro de encima con una patada, se levanta y vuelve a golpearlo.

Nicole-tú decide-

Spike-Quiero decir, seguro, no parece la gran cosa… pero creo que podría darte dificultades. Te ahorraré el matarlo-

Nicole tira al suelo al vampiro.

Spike-lo único que tienes que hacer es…-

Nicole-(sometiendo al vampiro) no les diré a mis amigos de nosotros-

Spike-bien. Entonces, lo dejare libre-

Nicole-¿tienes ganas de decirles? Hazlo-

Nicole estaca al vampiro, se levanta y se acerca al muro donde está Spike.

Nicole-¿sabes por qué? Traté de matar a mis amigos y a mí hermana la semana pasada. Adivina cuando me odian. Cero, tanto así. Así que estoy pensando… ¿acostarme contigo? Lo aceptarán-

Nicole se voltea y comienza a alejarse. Spike suelta al vampiro y éste corre para atacar a Nicole.

Spike-en ese caso, ¿Por qué no volvemos a acostarnos?-

El vampiro casi la ataca pero al oír eso se detiene y voltea a ver a Spike con cara de asco. Nicole se voltea y ve a Spike con cara de: "¿estas loco?", estaca al vampiro, vuelve a voltearse y se aleja.

Nicole-por que no te amo-

Se enfoca el rostro de Nicole y se ve que tiene los ojos cerrados con un gesto de sufrimiento.

Spike-(entristecido) si, claro-

Cuando Nicole se aleja de la escena, comienza a temblar muy fuertemente.

-en la biblioteca-

Travers sigue tratando de descifrar el texto, estira su brazo para tomar su té cuando comienza a temblar, el se levanta del susto, los cuadros y libros de su oficina comienzan a caerse, la lámpara sobre la mesa se cae, e inclusive su taza de té.

-en le bronze-

Todos están con pánico por el terremoto, todos corren por ahí.

Kurt-¡debajo de las escaleras, pronto!-

Kurt y Rogue se ocultan bajo las escaleras.

-en la mansión x-

Melinna y una amiga de ella está en la sala, viendo la tele, cuando comienza a temblar y las luces se apagan. La amiga se ilumina como una luciérnaga. Logan baja apresurado-

Kayla-(la amiga) ¿Qué está pasando?-

Logan-es un terremoto. Vayan bajo la mesa, rápido-

Logan mete a las niñas bajo la mesa de té y justo en ese momento se le cae un florero y le hace cortada profunda en el brazo.

Melinna-(asustada y viendo la herida) ¿estás bien?-

Logan se regenera.

Logan-si, no salgan de ahí-

-en el cementerio-

Tiembla tan fuerte que Spike se cae del muro y Nicole pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, a un árbol cerca de Nicole se le rompe una rama y le cae a Nicole encima.

-en la biblioteca-

Travers llega con dificultad a la puerta de su oficina y se queda parado bajo el marco de ella, mientras ve como se caen todos los estantes de la biblioteca, se hace una gran grieta en las paredes y el suelo del centro de la biblioteca.

-en la guarida del Amo-

Amo-(encantado) ¡si! ¡Si! ¡Tiembla, tierra! ¡Esta es la señal! ¡Estamos en los días del fin! ¡Ha llegado mí hora! ¡Gloria! ¡Gloria!-

Deja de temblar.

Amo-(al Consagrado) ¿Qué te parece? ¿5.1?-

-en el cementerio-

Spike va a ver a Nicole y le quita la rama de encima.

Spike-¿estás bien?-

Nicole-estoy bien-

Spike-¿está segura?-

Nicole-si. No soy una damisela en peligro que debes salvar-

Spike-y aun así sigo salvándote-

Nicole-¡oh!-

Nicole se levanta furiosa mientras Spike pone cara de: "¡Dios! ¿Qué dije?".

Nicole-¿sabes algo? Si me salvas tanto como dices, y te molesta tanto, deja de hacerlo-

Nicole se va furiosa.

Spike-(para él) ¡estúpido!-

Al día siguiente.

Melinna entra a la cocina y ve varios frascos de miel en la mesa y a Nicole haciendo hotcakes.

Melinna-(sorprendida) oh, ¿abrimos una cadena? ¿Somos la Casa Internacional de Algo?-

Nicole-(sirviendo los hotcakes en un plato) no. Me levanté temprano y quise preparar el desayuno. ¿Qué clase de miel quieres con los hotcakes?-

Melinna-(sorprendida) ¿hay mas de una?-

Nicole-(mientras sirve el jugo, el pan tostado y pone 3 cajas de cereal en la mesa) pensé que luego de clases podríamos salir. Podemos ir al cine, ala juguetería a comprarte algo, quizás ir por ese helado enorme que tanto te gusta, y luego podríamos pasar el resto de la tarde aquí en casa y… tu sabes, pedir una pizza o alquilar una película… o ambas. No se si harás algo el fin de semana pero pensé que podríamos…-

Melinna-oye, Nicole, no te preocupes por lo del sótano. Enserio. No eras tú misma-

Nicole-no actúo así por que sienta culpa. Quiero que pasemos tiempo juntas-

Melinna-de acuerdo. Bien. Adoro que estemos juntas…-

Nicole-pero estoy limitando tu estilo juvenil-

Melinna-no-

Nicole-si, eso hago. Soy la madre penosa que se esfuerza demasiado. ¿Cuándo paso eso?-

Melinna-no, no es cierto. No es eso. Es solo que… ¿Qué tal si en vez de que pases tiempo conmigo…talvez yo pueda pasar tiempo contigo? ¿Por qué no voy a patrullar contigo esta noche?-

Nicole-oh, y luego… talvez podríamos invitar a algunos extraños para que te regalen dulces-

Melinna-¡por favor! Tú salías a patrullar cuando tenías mí edad-

Nicole-cierto, pero cuando comencé, yo no tenia alguien que se preocupara por mí y tú si lo tienes-

Melinna se pone seria.

Nicole-creí que con un poco de comparación... pero aun así, no-

Melinna-yo solo… pienso que podría ayudar-

Nicole-estoy segura de que podrías, pero es algo más peligroso de lo que pensaba-

Melinna-pero…-

Nicole-Mel, me esfuerzo por mantenerte alejada de eso. No quiero que estés cerca de cosas que pueden matarte-

Melinna-el cual es un argumento perfectamente razonable si mí hermana fuera escogida… para proteger al mundo de las auditorias fiscales pero, ¿sabes? Mí hermana eres tú… y las cosas peligrosas que quieren matarme, me encuentran-

Nicole-pero no es necesario que vayas a buscarlas. Ahora come. Vas a llevar tarde a la escuela-

Melinna se sienta a comer.

-en la universidad-

Kitty se topa con Rogue.

Kitty-hola-

Rogue-hola-

Kitty-mírate, saliendo de clases y todo-

Rogue-a veces lo hago. Normalmente al final de las clases-

Kitty-claro. ¿Y como está tu cuello después de lo del sótano?-

Rogue-está entre un tirón y una tortícolis. Y me punza un poco. Estaré bien-

Kitty-¿Nicole está bien? ¿Disfruta de su refrescante salud?-

Rogue-si. Completamente sana y de vuelta a la acción. Está bien. Un poco desconcertada. Que bueno que no te lastimó-

Kitty-ni a ti tampoco-

Llega kurt.

Kurt-hola, chicas, ¿Qué hay?-

Rogue-¡hola!-

Kitty-¿Cómo estás?-

Kurt-bien, ya saben, nada nuevo. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Todo bien? ¿Nada nuevo? ¿Han visto a violeta?-

Rogue-alguien está nervioso-

Kurt-estuve preparándome toda la mañana para invitarla a salir. ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Estoy bien?-

Rogue-muy apuesto-

Kitty-creo que la vi en el gimnasio. Puedes buscarla ahí-

Kurt-bien. Bien. Deséenme suerte-

Rogue-(cruzando los dedos, enseñándoselos y sonriéndole) ¡suerte!-

Kitty-¡tú puedes!-

Kurt se va.

Kitty-¿y Nicole?-

Rogue-creo que fue a la biblioteca, para ver si Travers está bien luego del terremoto de anoche-

Kitty-si, eso fue algo intenso-

-en la biblioteca-

Travers sale de su oficina, se le nota preocupado. Nicole entra y se acerca al centro de la biblioteca, ve las grietas.

Nicole-buenos días-

Travers está buscando unos libros y cuando oye a Nicole voltea a verla, sorprendido y aliviado.

Nicole-¡vaya! El daño parece estructural. ¿Estamos a salvo aquí?-

Travers-¡nicole!-

Nicole-¿que? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

Travers-no… y si, estamos seguros. Tal vez lo mejor sea no subir allá-

Travers continúa buscando en sus libros pero con más tranquilidad-

Nicole-¿Cómo te sientes, travers? ¿Dormiste bien anoche?-

Travers-estuve trabajando-

Nicole-yo también. Anoche fui a cazar y me alegro de que hayas preguntado. Se está poniendo peligroso, Travers. Maté a 5 vampiros anoche. Uno de ellos estaba casi en los jardines de escuela de Melinna-

Travers-se están incrementando-

Nicole-y están mejorando. No me encanta. Anoche estuvo muy cerca-

Travers-si-

Nicole-Travers, ¿estás bien? ¿No le paso nada a La Barita Mágica o a tu casa con el terremoto?-

Travers-no, están bien. Algunos adornos rotos, eso es todo-

Nicole-es que estoy poniendo mí vida en peligro luchando contra los vampiros, trato de cuidar a mí hermana lo mejor posible pese a que no soy buena con los niños y la semana pasada traté de matarlos. Estoy bajo mucha presión. Lo menos que puedes hacer es mostrar un poco de interés. Por lo menos decir "Aja".

Travers-¿uh?-

Nicole-¡vamos!-

Travers-(vuelve a ver sus libros) lo siento… me alegra que estés bien. Necesito verificar… no puedo hablar contigo por el momento-

Nicole-está bien. No importa. No puedo posponerlo más. Me enfrentaré a mí horrible destino-

Travers-(voltea a verla, preocupado) ¿Qué?-

Nicole-(extrañada) gimnasia. Nos vemos luego-

Nicole se va.

-en el jardín-

Nicole-Dios, que aburrido-

Kurt-"aburrido" no lo describe totalmente-

Rogue-no. "aburrido" es poco-

Kurt ve a violeta sola.

Kurt-bueno, si me disculpan, debo hacer algo-

Kurt se aleja y se acerca violeta.

Nicole-¿Qué pasa?-

Rogue-kurt va a invitar a violeta al baile de primavera que va a haber en el bronze-

Nicole-¿que? ¿Kurt quiere a violeta? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? Creí que la odiaba y por eso la molestaba-

Rogue-parece que esa era su manera de decirle que la quería… o de ocultar sus sentimientos-

Nicole-(nerviosa) claro. Ocultar sentimientos. ¡Eso si es extraño!-

Rogue-¿estás bien?-

Nicole-¿Quién? ¿Yo? si, estoy bien. Muy bien. Perfecta. Debo ir al baño-

Se va corriendo.

Kurt se acerca a violeta.

Violeta-¿y tu que quieres?-

Kurt-(se sienta al lado de ella) quería preguntarte una cosas, hablarte de algo-

Violeta-tienes suerte de que no este ocupada. Habla rápido-

Kurt-tu sabes que el baile de primavera es cuando los estudiantes se juntan y… ¡oh, dios! Violeta, quiero que vayas conmigo al baile en el bronze. Tú y yo, en una cita-

Violeta-¿que? ¿Estas hablando enserio?-

Kurt-no te estás riendo…aun, así que es una buena señal-

Violeta-¿en que estas…?-

Kurt-violeta, me gustas mucho. Y se que no somos los mejores amigos, y hemos tenido nuestras experiencias. Es decir, no soy el mejor candidato pero creo que merezco una oportunidad. Quiero ir al baile contigo-

Violeta-¿realmente crees que tienes una oportunidad conmigo?-

Kurt-solo si me dejas-

Violeta-¿y por que crees que voy a hacer eso? No es que tenga algo contra ti, hasta me agradas. Pero no salgo con perdedores. Supéralo-

Kurt-olvídalo. No tengo un auto ultimo modelo, ni soy un chico multimillonario, así que, no soy el que te conviene. Supongo que un tipo tiene que ser un estúpido mariscal de campo para que le des atención-

Violeta-eso no me agradó-

Kurt-mira, lo siento. No soy bueno con el rechazo. Increíble… considerando toda la practica que he tenido-

Violeta-Kurt, ya vete, por favor-

Kurt-¿sabes que? Olvida que te pregunté-

Kurt se va entristecido.

-en la biblioteca-

Travers está hablando por teléfono.

Travers-hola. Soy Travers. Quentin Travers. Necesito verte, es sobre ella-

Llega Rogue y lo ve desde la puerta de la oficina, cargando unos papeles.

Travers-no. Claro que sí. Ven cuando caiga el sol. Bien. Nos vemos en mí casa-

Travers cuelga.

Rogue-esa ropa se parece a la que tenias ayer, solo que mas arrugada, ¿estuviste aquí toda la noche?-

Travers voltea a verla, sorprendido, cuando ella comienza a hablar.

Travers-lo siento, en este momento no estoy para socializar-

Rogue-algo está pasando, Travers. Supongo que tú sabes lo que es-

Travers se sorprende y se acerca a ella.

Travers-¿Qué sabes de eso?-

Rogue-estuve navegando en la red, investigando incidentes inexplicables. Me uní a un grupo de magia por la red hace unos meses y ellos siempre me mandan cosas. Saben que me intereso en lo oculto. Esto es lo ultimo-

Rogue le da unas hojas.

Rogue-"la semana pasada una gata dio a luz una camada de lagartijas". "una familia nadaba en el lago Whisper cuando éste comenzó a hervir". Y "Anoche en el hospital de Mercy West, un niño nació con dos bocas que comenzaron a hablar en un idioma muerto". No soy tonta. Esto es apocalíptico. Y con el terremoto, yo diría que tenemos un problema. Puedo decir que el final está muy cerca-

Travers-no sé si puedo confiar en ti-

Rogue-he ayudado en muchas cosas, soy una Cazadora. Creo que merezco confianza. Tengo miedo. Y hay un monje loco que me manda correos desde Cortona acerca del Consagrado-

Travers-¿el Consagrado? Está muerto-

Rogue-ya lo sé-

Travers-¿quien es ese monje?-

Rogue-el padre Luca. No deja de enviar correos a todo el mundo sobre una profecía-

Travers-habla con él. Descubre que sabe-

Rogue-si no me cuentas, no me lo pidas-

Travers-¡hazlo y ya! Te explicaré después… todo-

Rogue-mas vale que lo hagas-

-en los pasillos-

Rogue está caminando y de repente ve a kurt triste, aventando una pelota contra la pared en un salón vacío, se acerca.

Rogue-eh, hola-

Kurt-hola-

Rogue-¿como te fue?-

Kurt-¿en la escala del 1 al 10? Pésimo-

Rogue-oh-

Kurt-bueno, supongo que podría haber sido peor. Podría tener gangrena en la cara-

Rogue-¿Qué te dijo?-

Kurt-¿además de "no"? ¿Qué importa? Tal parece que soy muy inferior para ella. No le importo ni un poco-

Rogue-por lo menos ya lo sabes-

Kurt-si, ya es todo un hecho. Los votos están contados y me toca felicitar al otro-

Rogue-puedes ayudarme a investigar-

Kurt-¿problemas?-

Rogue-Travers no quiere decirme. Pero se ve preocupado. Lo mas seguro es que si-

Kurt-¿apocalíptico?-

Rogue-es lo más probable-

Kurt-no hay nada como un Apocalipsis para recuperar los ánimos y distraerse de un rechazo-

Rogue-bien. Manos a la obra-

-en la calle-

En la tarde. Nicole y Melinna van por la calle comiendo helado, Nicole está cargando unas bolsas.

Melinna-¡la película estuvo genial!-

Nicole-si. Y los juguetes que compraste son muy lindos. Mí favorito es este oso-

Melinna-mí helado está delicioso-

Nicole-que bueno que te guste, linda-

Melinna-¿Qué tal está el tuyo?-

Nicole-¡delicioso! Sabes como me gusta el de galleta-

Melinna-me la estoy pasando muy bien-

Nicole-que bueno. Me alegra, cariño-

Melinna-me preguntaba… si no te molestaba que olvidemos lo de la pizza en la casa. Es que… mí maestra nos dejó de tarea un trabajo en equipo y debo ir a casa de Fi para trabajar-

Nicole-¿Fi? ¿Qué Fi?-

Melinna-Fiona Phillips. Es una chica de mí clase. Fuimos a su fiesta de cumpleaños-

Nicole-¡claro! ¡Esa Fi! Bien. ¿A que hora debes estar ahí?-

Melinna-esperaba que me llevaras a su casa ahorita-

Nicole-bien, vamos para allá. Te cuidas mucho y Rogue te recogerá a la hora de la cena, ¿te parece?-

Melinna-si, eres la mejor-

Nicole-lo sé. Puedes decirlo todo lo que quieras. Bueno, vamonos-

-en la calle-

Al rato.

Nicole va caminando y entra a una peluquería. Cuando sale tiene el cabello corto hasta por encima de los hombros.

-al anochecer-

Nicole está patrullando cerca de la biblioteca publica, entra a los baños, pone su estaca sobre el lavabo, se ve en el espejo y luego abre la llave el agua, vuelve a verse en el espejo y se arregla un poco el peinado.

Nicole-me queda muy bien este corte. Debí hacerlo desde hace tiempo-

Voltea a ver el lavabo para lavarse las manos cuando ve que en lugar de agua sale sangre de la llave.

-cerca de casa de Travers-

Nicole se acerca corriendo a la casa de Travers.

Nicole-Travers no va a creer esto-

Lleva a la casa de Travers y cuando va a tocar ve que la puerta está abierta, se preocupa y entra sigilosamente, adentro están Travers y Spike en la sala, ella escucha voces y se asoma sin que la vean.

Travers-esta claro. Es lo que sucederá. Ya está sucediendo-

Nicole-(en voz baja) ¿Spike?-

Spike-(histérico) no puede ser. Tienes que estar equivocado-

Travers-revisé todos los volúmenes. Es real-

Spike-podemos evitarlo. Debemos evitarlo-

Travers-escucha, algunas profecías no son confiables. Son mutables. Nicole ha evitado algunas de ellas. Pero en el Códice no hay nada que no vaya a suceder-

Spike-entonces leíste mal-

Travers-¡Dios! ¡Ojala fuera así! Pero es muy claro-

Spike-pero hay dos chicas, ¿como sabes que no es la otra de la que habla?-

Travers-por que lo especifica. Ella es la primera, la elegida. El Códice especificó, incluso, que iba a haber dos. Y aquí habla de la primera. No hay ninguna duda. Esta noche, Nicole se enfrentará al Amo… y morirá-

Spike-no. No lo acepto. Revisa otra vez, revisa las veces que sean necesarias-

Travers-el resultado seria el mismo-

Nicole comienza a reírse histericamente y la descubren, ella comienza a llorar mientras se ríe, se recarga en una mesa y respira profundo para calmarse. Ellos se acercan a ella.

Nicole-entonces, ¿ese eso, eh? Recuerdo el procedimiento. Al morir una Cazadora, la otra es elegida. Me pregunto quien será. ¿Tú… la entrenarás? ¿O enviarán a alguien más? ¿Crees que no manden a otra por que ya morí una vez y ya hay una Cazadora con vida?

Travers-Nicole, yo no…-

Nicole-¿dice como me matará? ¿Si será lento? ¿Crees que dolerá?-

Spike se acerca a ella para consolarla pero ella se aleja.

Nicole-¡no me toques!-

Spike se aleja un poco y Nicole respira profundo para calmarse.

Nicole-¿ibas a decírmelo?-

Travers-esperaba no tener que hacerlo, y encontrar una manera de evitarlo-

Nicole-yo tengo una. Renuncio-

Spike-no es tan simple, amor-

Nicole-¡lo estoy simplificando, y renuncio! ¡Renuncio! ¡Estoy despedida! encuentren a otra que evite que el Amo tome el poder-

Travers-no creo que nadie más pueda. Todos los signos indican…-

Nicole-¿signos? ¡Al diablo con los signos! (le arroja un libro) ¡al diablo con el destino! ¡Eres tan útil, aquí sentado con todos tus libros! ¡Eres tan útil, de verdad!-

Travers-no, no creo que lo sea-

Spike-bien. Cálmate, amor. Se que esto es duro pero…-

Nicole-¿Qué sabes tú sobre esto? Tú nunca morirás-

Spike-¿crees que quiero que te pase algo? ¿Crees que quiero verte morir sin hacer nada al respecto? ¿Crees que podría soportarlo? Tenemos que buscar una forma…-

Nicole-ya lo hice. Renuncié, ¿recuerdas? ¡Pon atención!-

Travers-Nicole, si el Amo se levanta…-

Nicole-¡no me importa! (se calma un poco) no me importa. Travers, tengo 19 años. Tengo una pequeña hermana que me necesita. No quiero morir-

Nicole sale de la casa.

-en la casa-

Nicole está sentada en el sillón de la sala, viendo un álbum de fotos y llorando. Suena el teléfono. Nicole contesta.

Nicole-¡Travers, no insistas, yo…! ¿Rogue? Calma, no te entiendo. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Voy para allá-

Ella cuelga el teléfono y se va corriendo de la casa.

-en la casa de los Phillips-

Nicole llega corriendo y se acerca a Rogue.

Nicole-¿Qué pasó?-

Rogue-lo siento, solo llegué 5 minutos tarde. Yo no… no…-

Nicole ve a los sujetos de las ambulancias sacando los cadáveres en las camillas.

Nicole-¡¿donde está Melinna?! ¡Rogue!-

Rogue-ella no está. Solo estaba la familia-

Nicole-¿fueron vampiros? ¿Lo fueron?-

Rogue-si. Eso creo. Tenían mordidas. ¿Crees que Melinna…? ¿Crees que ellos la…?-

Nicole-no. Descuida, todo va a estar bien-

Rogue-trato de pensar en como decirlo, explicártelo para que me entiendas-

Nicole-no importa, tú estás bien. Y Melinna también, lo sé-

Rogue-no estoy bien. Conocía a esa familia. Eran nuestros vecinos. Tenían dos niños pequeños y los vi en el suelo, muertos. Creí que lo había visto todo. Y cuando entré allí, ya no era nuestro mundo. Ellos se apoderaron de él. Y se divirtieron. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

Nicole-lo que tengamos que hacer. Debes irte a la casa. Prométeme que te quedarás ahí-

Rogue-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Nicole-¡prométemelo!-

Rogue-si-

Nicole-bien-

Nicole abraza a Rogue, comienza a alejarse.

Rogue-Nicole…-

Nicole la voltea a ver.

Rogue sonríe.

Rogue-me gusta tu cabello-

Nicole le sonríe.

Nicole-cuídate y si sabes algo de Melinna me llamas-

Rogue-claro-

Nicole se voltea y se va.

-en la guarida del Amo-

Amo-¡muy pronto!-

El Consagrado se aleja y sale de la guarida.

Amo-¡apresúrate!-

-en la biblioteca-

Travers está metiendo muchas armas en su maleta, llega kurt.

Kurt-Rogue me pidió que te diera este mensaje, es el último que envió un tal padre Luca antes de desaparecer. Es muy corto-

Travers-¿Qué dice?-

Kurt-Isaías 11:6. Ya lo revisé, dice…-

Travers-"morará el lobo con el cordero. Y el leopardo con el cabrito se acostará. El becerro, el león y el animal domestico andarán juntos, y un niño los conducirá"-

Kurt-es confuso como mensaje apocalíptico-

Travers-depende hacia donde los conducirá. Aurelius escribió sobre el Consagrado. "la Cazadora no sabrá de él y él la llevará al infierno"-

Kurt-así que el padre cree que el Consagrado es un niño-

Travers-si el vampiro que Nicole mató no es el Consagrado, entonces, puede ser así-

Kurt-entonces tenemos que decirle-

Travers-no quiero involucrarla en esto-

Kurt-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Travers-Nicole no enfrentará al Amo. Yo lo haré-

Nicole-no, no lo harás-

Los dos voltean a ver a Nicole, quien se acerca a ellos.

Nicole-así que tengo que buscar a un niño, ¿eh? ¿Y el me conducirá hasta el Amo?-

Travers-Nicole, no te enviaré allí para que mueras. Me he sumergido tanto tiempo en estos libros, que me he olvidado de cómo es el mundo real. Es hora de que lo descubra-

Nicole-tú no enfrentarás al Amo-

Travers-ya tomé mí decisión-

Nicole-yo también-

Travers-yo tomé la decisión antes. Yo soy más viejo y más sabio que tú y… ¡haz lo que se te dice por una vez! ¿Me oyes?-

Nicole-eso no es así. Yo soy la Cazadora-

Travers-no me importa lo que digan los libros. Yo desafío la profecía e iré-

Nicole-no te dejaré-

Travers-¿Por qué diablos no? Tu renunciaste, ¿lo olvidas?-

Nicole-es diferente ahora-

Travers-¿por que?-

Nicole-tienen a Melinna. Y voy a ir por ella. Tú te quedarás aquí-

Travers-Nada me hará cambiar de opinión-

Nicole-lo sé-

Nicole se voltea y luego vuelve a ver a Travers, golpeándolo en la cara y lo noquea. Kurt va a ver si está bien.

Nicole-cuando despierte, dile… no sé. Piensa algo que te guste. Dile que yo lo dije-

Kurt-si te enfrentas al Amo morirás-

Nicole-talvez-

Nicole agarra una estaca y una ballesta.

Nicole-Pero si eso pasa me lo llevaré conmigo-

Nicole se voltea y se aleja, después voltea a ver a kurt.

Nicole-si no vuelvo, dile a Melinna que la amo. Adiós, kurt-

-afuera de la escuela-

Nicole está caminando con la ballesta en las manos, ve a un niño.

Niño-ayúdame-

Ella se acerca él.

Nicole-está bien. Sé quien eres-

El niño le ofrece su mano y ella lo agarra. El niño la guía.

-unos momentos después-

Spike-(furioso) ¿ella que?-

Rogue-te dije que algo le estaba pasando-

Logan-(furioso) ¿y ella sabia de esta profecía?-

Spike-(furioso) por supuesto que si, tonto-

Logan-¿a quien llamas tonto, murciélago?-

Spike-a ti, tonto-

Logan saca sus garras.

Spike-¡si! El tonto quiere pelear-

Rogue-sepárense-

Los dos se separan contra su voluntad casi como telekinesis, se sorprenden de que lo hiciera Rogue, todos se sorprenden.

Rogue-Nicole se fue. El Amo la matará. Dentro de muy poco, saldrá y derrumbará todas las puertas entre este mundo y el infierno. Si ustedes dos quieren pelear, lo harán cuando el mundo se acabe-

Los dos se tranquilizan.

Kurt-¿y ahora que podemos hacer?-

Tormenta-lo primero, es mantener la calma-

Logan-¿calma?-

Rogue-creo que tiene razón-

Spike-¡la calma tal vez funcione contigo y la nubecita, pero yo no puedo quedarme así sin hacer nada!-

Logan-estoy con él-

Rogue-Logan…-

Spike-¿Cómo la dejaste ir?-

Travers-¡hay un moretón en mí quijada que atestigua que no quería dejarla ir!-

Cyclops-¿Cómo podemos ayudarla?-

Jean-disculpen que lo diga, pero también tenemos un Apocalipsis del que preocuparnos-

Logan-¿te importa?-

Rogue-¿como es que todos se unieron al club?-

Jean-¡oye!-

Profesor-escuchen. Si el Amo queda libre, abrirá la boca del infierno y todos moriremos-

Spike-sin mencionar que los demonios se unirán a la fiesta-

Logan-no me importa. Lo siento. No me importa. Ahora solo me importa ayudar a Nicole-

Travers-ni siquiera sabemos a donde ha ido-

Logan-no. Pero hay alguien aquí que puede averiguarlo-

Profesor-traté de ubicarla, inclusive con cerebro. Pero no puedo hacerlo, algo interrumpe mis poderes cada vez que trato de encontrarla-

Spike-se refiere a mí-

Logan-si nos unimos, la encontraremos-

Los dos salen de la biblioteca corriendo.

-en las alcantarillas-

Nicole camina hacia la guarida del Amo, el Consagrado va delante de ella.

-en el jardín de la escuela-

Spike-no encuentro su rastro ¿Qué propones?-

Logan-¿no puedes rastrear al amo? El es un vampiro. Llévame con él-

Spike-está fuera de tu alcance, gatito. El Amo te matará antes de que puedas respirar, si tienes suerte-

Logan- ¿sabes? No me agradas. Al final de cuentas, creo que solo eres un vampiro. Pero Nicole cree mucho en ti. Quizás no lo demuestre, pero así es. Cree que eres un campeón. Y ahora necesita que se lo demuestres.

Spike-(sorprendido) ¿la amas? -

Logan-(le sonríe) ¿y tú no?-

Spike-es muy peligroso-

Logan-estamos hablando de Nicole, ¿no vale la pena arriesgarse?-

-en la biblioteca-

Travers-(trayendo unos libros de la bodega) el Amo antes era llamado Zestore es tan viejo como muchos otros vampiros. No fue el primer líder de la orden de Aurelius, ese fue asesinado por Buffy hace diez años. Los sobrevivientes de la orden debieron buscar al siguiente vampiro más poderoso para suplirlo y debieron pensar en este vampiro-

Rogue-aunque estaba encerrado-

Travers-tal vez pensaron que podrían liberarlo. Su encierro debe haber sido el motivo por el cual no se volvió el líder de la orden desde mucho antes, puede ser mucho más poderoso que el anterior líder de la orden y por lo tanto no sabemos cual será su poder si sale a la superficie-

Storm-mí pregunta es: si se abre la boca del infierno…-

Travers-¿si?-

Storm-… ¿donde? Si él está bajo tierra y la boca del infierno está donde él está, ¿Dónde se abrirá?-

Travers-buena pregunta. Tú mira en las Crónicas Negras-

Travers le da un libro de los que traen y se acerca a Rogue.

Travers-Rogue. Busca en la red, en las historias locales para buscar denominadores comunes. Lugares de incidentes y otras cosas-

Rogue-está bien-

Jean-nosotros queremos ayudar-

Travers-tomen estos libros. Vean si encuentran algo en ellos-

-en la guarida del Amo-

El Consagrado lleva a Nicole hasta ahí y luego se va. Nicole baja a las sombras.

Nicole-¡Melinna!-

Se detiene y observa a su alrededor.

Amo-(oculto) bienvenida-

Nicole-(buscándolo con la mirada) es bueno ser bienvenida-

El Amo se acerca sin que ella lo vea.

Nicole-dime donde está mí hermana y te prenderé fuego-

Amo-¿no querrás decir "o"?-

Nicole-bien. Dime donde está mí hermana "o" te prenderé fuego. Pero ese será el menor de tus problemas-

Amo-que bien. La conversación trivial antes de una lucha. ¿Por qué no vamos al grano…?-

Nicole se voltea y le dispara al Amo, el detiene la flecha justo enfrente de su corazón.

Amo-buen tiro-

-en las alcantarillas-

En camino a donde está el Amo. Spike y Logan caminan por las alcantarillas con unas hachas y unas estacas.

Spike-es por aquí-

Logan se le queda viendo.

Logan-estabas mirando mí cuello-

Spike-¿que?-

Logan-me miraste el cuello-

Spike-¡no!-

Logan-no mientas, yo te vi-

Spike-no lo hice-

Logan-solo mantén tu distancia-

Spike-¡no estaba mirándote el cuello!-

Logan-te dije que comieras antes de salir-

Spike-oh, si claro. Como si fuera a morderte-

Logan-resulta que soy muy apetitoso-

Spike-(sarcástico) claro. Eres un delicioso bocadillo-

-en la guarida del Amo-

Nicole vuelve a cargar su ballesta.

Amo-no vas a matarme con esa cosa-

El Amo rompe la flecha que le había disparado Nicole.

Nicole-no estés tan seguro-

Amo-¿todavía no entiendes tu lugar en esto?-

Nicole ve que el Amo ya no está en donde estaba.

Amo-tu no eres la Cazadora. Eres el cordero-

-en la biblioteca-

Travers-pensemos esto. Los vampiros se han estado reuniendo. Saben que vendrá. Ellos será su ejército-

Jean-¿se reunirán en la boca del infierno?-

Rogue-el Amo trató de liberarse en la Vendimia y envió a que le trajeran sangre fresca-

Jean-¿Dónde fue eso?-

Travers-en el bronze-

Rogue-debemos advertirles-

Profesor-kurt. ¿Puedes transportarte hasta allá?-

Kurt-lo intentaré-

Kurt se tele transporta y vuelve.

Kurt-todo está bien por allá-

Travers-quédate por allá por si hay algo-

Profesor-llévate a cyclops y a Jean-

Jean-bien-

Cyclops-como diga, profesor-

Travers-avísenos si llegan. Nosotros seguiremos investigando-

Kurt los toca en el hombro y se teletransporta con ellos.

Travers-hay más libros en la tienda de magia. Puede que sean relevantes-

Rogue-pues vamos para allá-

Jean-¿y si Nicole regresa?-

Travers-lo mas seguro es que se encuentre con Logan y Spike. Es mejor que vayamos a La Barita Mágica-

-en la guarida del Amo-

Nicole sigue buscando al Amo.

Nicole-para ser alguien tan poderoso, sin duda te gusta esconderte-

Amo-te estaba esperando. Quiero que este momento se extienda-

Nicole-yo no. ¿Mí hermana está bien?-

Amo-está bien… por ahora-

Nicole-déjala ir-

Amo-no puedo hacer eso-

Nicole-¿Por qué no?-

Amo-la necesito-

Nicole-¿para que?-

El Amo aparece atrás de ella.

Amo-abrir el infierno-

Nicole se voltea y trata de atacarlo pero él le quita la ballesta, ella trata de golpearlo pero él la agarra del cuello, ella se suelta fácilmente y corre, el Amo hace un gesto con su mano y ella se detiene, no puede moverse. Se acerca a ella, se pone atrás de ella, le quita la chaqueta gentilmente y la tira al suelo.

Amo-lo intentaste. Fue noble de tu parte. Escuchaste la profecía de que me liberaría y viniste a detenerme. Pero las profecías son seres engañosos. No te dicen todo-

Amo-(susurrándole al oído) tú eres quien me libera. Si no hubieras venido, yo no podría salir. Piénsalo-

Nicole no puede moverse pero lo intenta, lo único que cambia es la desesperación dibujada en su rostro. Ella era la llave y ahora no podría detener el fin del mundo y salvar a los que ama.

El Amo la muerde en el cuello y succiona un poco de su sangre.

Continuará…


	18. Amar es doloroso

El Amo la muerde en el cuello y succiona un poco de su sangre

("Amar es doloroso")

El Amo la muerde en el cuello y succiona un poco de su sangre. Deja de beber.

Amo-¡Dios! ¡El poder!-

El Amo suelta a Nicole.

Amo-por cierto, (nicole cae al suelo con su cara dentro de un pequeño agujero en el suelo, poco profundo) me gusta tu cabello-

El Amo se acerca a la barrera, la traspasa con la mano y se rompe toda. Él camina tranquilamente hacia fuera. Todo el rededor comienza a temblar. La herida de Nicole sigue sangrando y toda la sangre se estanca en el pequeño agujero de su cara, evitándole respirar.

-en otro lugar de las alcantarillas-

Logan-Qué fue eso?-

Spike-es muy tarde. El bastardo salió-

Los dos se echan a correr y llegan a la guarida del Amo. Spike encuentra a Nicole y la voltea, sacando su cabeza del charco de sangre, Logan se queda impactado al verla dentro del charco. Spike acerca su oído a la nariz de Nicole y le toma el pulso.

Spike-está muerta-

Logan se acerca.

Logan-no. No está muerta-

Spike-no respira-

Logan-pero si se ahogó, hay una posibilidad. Resucitación Cardiopulmonar-

Spike-tú tienes que hacerlo. Yo no tengo respiración-

Logan-bien-

Spike la acuesta en el suelo y se aleja.

Logan-dame algo para detener la herida-

Spike busca alrededor y luego en sus bolsillos sacando una pañoleta de seda que había agarrado hace mucho del cuarto de Nicole y que se había convertido en algo parecido a su amuleto de la suerte.

Spike-usa esto-

Logan le pone la cara hacia arriba, pone la pañoleta alrededor del cuello para detener la hemorragia y comienza a darle respiración, luego estimula su corazón.

Logan-vamos. ¡Vamos!-

Vuelve a darle respiración y vuelve a estimular el corazón.

Spike-¿Qué pasa?-

Logan-¿quieres callarte? Vamos. Respira ¡respira!-

Después de un rato Logan se rinde.

Logan-no sirve-

Spike-no. No. Ella no-

Spike comienza a sacudirla.

Spike-¡vamos! ¡Despierta, cariño!-

Logan-Spike, es inútil-

Spike-(sacudiéndola) Ella tiene fuerza de Cazadora. No podemos ser tiernos. ¡Nicole!-

Logan-no creo que eso sirva-

-en un desierto-

Nicole está parada en medio de un desierto, aparece su mamá.

Nicole-¿mamá?-

Catherine-no. Está es sólo una forma que tomé, porque tu corazón así lo deseaba-

Nicole-¿Qué eres?-

Mamá-un guía-

Nicole-¿En donde estamos?-

Catherine-justo en donde debemos estar-

Nicole-¿A qué te refieres?-

Catherine-estás aquí porque tienes una pregunta, y yo he venido a contestarla-

Nicole-tengo preguntas sobre ser la Cazadora. ¿Cómo saben que soy la indicada? No creo ser la indicada-

Catherine-lo eres. Te escogimos por todo lo que eres. Por tu amor-

Nicole-¿amor? ¿Te refieres al amor de un novio? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Catherine-estás aquí porque piensas que estás perdiendo tu capacidad de amar-

Nicole-no dije eso…(suspira resignada) Si-

Catherine-temes que ser la Cazadora… signifique perder tu humanidad. Perder a todos los que te rodean-

Nicole-¿es así?-

Catherine-estás llena de amor. Amas con toda tu alma-

Aparece una barrera de fuego entre ellas dos. En el fuego se ve la imagen de Spike tratando de despertarla.

Catherine-es más brillante que el fuego… es cegador. Por eso te alejas de él-

Nicole-¿estoy llena de amor? ¿No estoy perdiéndolo?-

Catherine-sólo si lo rechazas. El amor es dolor, y la Cazadora convierte el dolor en fuerza. Ama, da, perdona. Arriésgate a sentir dolor. Está en tu naturaleza. El amor te dará conciencia de tu regalo-

Nicole-estoy un poco confundida. Estoy llena de amor, lo cual es bueno… y el amor… ¿me conducirá a mí regalo?-

Catherine-sí-

Nicole-¿recibiré un regalo… o te refieres a que tengo un regalo para ofrecerle a alguien?-

Catherine-la muerte es tu regalo-

Nicole-(sorprendida) la muerte…-

Catherine-es tu regalo-

Nicole-okay. No. La muerte no es un regalo. Mis padres, mí abuela y mi hermano están muertos. Esto es lo que sé: si tengo que matar demonios para que el mundo sea un lugar mejor, para que otras personas no pasen lo que yo… entonces, mato demonios. Pero no es un regalo para nadie-

Catherine-tu pregunta ha sido respondida-

Todo alrededor de Nicole desaparece y se torna muy blanco. Comienza a brillar.

Spike le da un puñetazo en el pecho.

Logan-¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Estás loco? Puedes romperle algo-

Spike-es mejor arriesgarse. De todos modos seguirá muerta, ¿Qué pierdes?-

Nicole abra los ojos, comienza a toser y saca un poco de sangre que tenia en los pulmones

Spike-¡nicky!-

Logan-¡gracias a Dios!-

Spike-querrás decir que es gracias a mí-

Logan-¿Qué cosa?-

Spike-si no la hubiera golpeado no estaría viva. Además, tú ya te habías rendido-

Nicole-¿Logan? ¿Spike?-

Logan-bienvenida-

-en un edificio cerca del Times Square-

El Amo sube al techo, dos vampiros están atando a melinna a un para rayos.

Amo-(feliz) ¡ah! Mí mundo ¡mí hermoso mundo!-

Melinna grita.

Amo-no tengas miedo, pequeña. No te voy a hacer nada… aun-

Melinna se asusta al oír esto ultimo y trata de orbitar.

Amo-es inútil, niña. Tus poderes no sirven-

-en la guarida del Amo-

Logan y Spike ayudan a Nicole a levantarse.

Nicole-¿y el amo?-

Spike-salió a la superficie-

Nicole comienza a caminar a la salida.

Logan-no. Aun estás débil-

Nicole-no. No, me siento fuerte. Me siento diferente-

Nicole se acerca un charco con agua y ve su reflejo, ve su rostro lleno de sangre así que se limpia usando esa agua, al levantar la cara ve el gran libro sobre una roca y lo agarra. Voltea a verlos.

Nicole-vamos-

-en el techo del edificio-

Los vampiros comienzan a llegar, todos se amontonan y matan a las personas que encuentran.

-en La Barita Mágica-

Nicole entra, seguida de Logan y Spike.

Travers-¿nicole? Regresó-

Storm-¿estás bien?-

Nicole-si, estoy bien. El Amo salió. Encontré este libro, ¿puedes ver si nos sirve para evitar que abra la boca del infierno, travers?-

Se lo da a Travers.

Travers-claro-

Rogue-creo que encontramos algo sobre eso-

Travers se pone a leer el libro.

Nicole-¿Qué tenemos?-

Travers-bueno, de acuerdo con algunos pergaminos celtas,.. Es posible detener al Amo-

Nicole-¿y bien?-

Travers-me temo que es… Nicole, leí estas cosas muy atentamente… y no hay mucho margen para el error. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?-

Nicole-ayudaría si lo dijeras de una vez-

Travers-el Amo planea abrir un… un portal dimensional… por medio de un ritual realizado con sangre-

Nicole-la sangre de Melinna-

Jean-bueno, no sabemos si…-

Nicole-me dijo que la necesitaba. Necesita su sangre para abrir la boca del infierno-

Travers-si. Cuando la sangre sea derramada en un cierto momento y lugar… la puerta o tela que separa este mundo del de los demonios se romperá. Las dimensiones se entremezclaran… y no habrá barreras para contenerlas. La realidad como la conocemos será destruida y… y el caos reinará en la tierra-

Nicole-entonces, ¿Cómo la detenemos?-

Travers-el portal se cerrará si deja de fluir la sangre. Y el único modo de lograrlo… Nicole, el único modo es matar a Melinna-

Nicole se queda callada, sorprendida y confundida.

-en el callejón atrás de La Barita Mágica-

Un chico asustado entra al callejón corriendo, llega al final y ve que no hay salida. Voltea y ve llegar al vampiro que lo perseguía, éste se acerca al chico.

Vampiro-me hiciste correr mucho. Apuesto a que tú sangre está acelerada-

El chico se trata de alejar lo más posible.

Vampiro-debe estar caliente-

Chico-no me lastimes-

Vampiro-¿Qué no te lastime?-

El vampiro comienza a reírse y se oye que se abre una puerta, se asoma Nicole.

Nicole-oye, ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

El vampiro le gruñe.

Chico-¡ayúdame! ¡Llama a la policía!-

Vampiro-vete de aquí, nena-

Nicole sale a cuerpo completo.

Nicole-¿acaso se están peleando? Porque, saben, pelear no es bueno-

Chico-¡vete de aquí!-

Vampiro-no. No, quiere quedarse. No me importaría comer un aperitivo-

Nicole se acerca un poco al vampiro.

Nicole-¿alguna vez oíste la expresión "no muerdas mas de lo que puedes"?-

El vampiro la ve, piensa un momento y le dice que no con la cabeza.

Nicole-bueno. Uh. ¿Y la expresión "cazavampiros"?-

Vampiro-¿de que demonios estás hablando?-

Nicole-vaya, nunca oíste ésa. Bueno, trabajaremos con: "Oh, Dios, mí pierna, mí pierna"-

El vampiro gruñe y se acerca a Nicole corriendo para atacarla, ella esquiva el zarpazo, le da un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en la pierna.

Vampiro-¡oh, Dios, mí pierna!-

Nicole-¿ves? Ahora nos estamos comunicando-

El vampiro grita, se levanta y la agarra de los brazos y la arroja contra la pared, trata de morderla pero ella no lo deja y lo golpea en la cara lo golpea en el estomago, va a tras de él y lo patea en la espalda, él se repone y la golpea en la cara, ella no lo esquiva y el vampiro vuelve a golpearla. El vampiro la levanta y la arroja contra un basurero. Aprovechando que está ahí, ella lo patea en la cara, se levanta en el basurero y da una marometa dándole dos golpes en la cara, él cae al suelo y ella lo levanta y comienza a golpearlo salvajemente.

Nicole-(mientras lo golpea) todos ustedes son unos malditos asesinos. ¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?-

Ella lo patea y el vampiro cae sobre una caja de madera, rompiéndola en pedazos. Una de las tablas rotas sale volando y Nicole la agarra en el aire. El vampiro se levanta y trata de golpearla pero ella lo estaca con la tabla que atrapó, el vampiro se hace polvo.

Nicole-vaya. Hace mucho que no me encontraba con uno que no me conociera-

Ella suelta la estaca y se acerca al chico.

Nicole-deberías irte a casa-

Nicole se voltea para volver a la tienda.

Chico-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

Nicole-(sin voltear a verlo ni detenerse) es lo que hago-

Chico-pero eres solo una muchacha-

Nicole-te sorprendería saber de lo que una chica es capaz-

Se mete a la tienda y cierra la puerta.

Profesor-¿pasaba algo atrás?-

Nicole- un vampiro-

Profesor-oh-

Rogue-es difícil acostumbrarse, ¿cierto?-

Storm-si, un poco-

Jean-yo diría que mucho-

Nicole-¿algo?-

Travers-si. No. Nada que quieras oír. El ritual es…-

Nicole-explícalo otra vez-

Travers-Nicole, el libro que trajiste dice exactamente lo mismo que ya sabíamos. No hay nada nuevo-

Nicole-repásalo otra vez-

Travers-la razón por la que el Amo se quedó atrapado fue que al intentar abrir la boca del infierno, no utilizo una energía de vida. Él creyó que solo era cuestión de abrirla y ya. Se requiere de un sacrificio de sangre, pero no de cualquier sangre. Sangre poderosa. Tiene que canalizarla, verterla… en un lugar específico en un momento específico. La energía fluirá a ese lugar. Los muros entre las dimensiones se disuelven. Solo se detendrá cuando esa energía no fluya, y para entonces todos los demonios y criaturas diabólicas ya habrán salido de su mundo al nuestro. El Amo sabe que, al liberarlos de ese lugar, los demonios y seres lo obedecerán y será el líder. Sin importarle que todo tipo de infierno se desate sobre la tierra en el proceso-

Jean-pero solo por un tiempo, ¿verdad? Los muros regresan… ¿se acaba el infierno?-

Rogue-sólo si la energía se detiene. Y ahora… el Amo escogió a Melinna. Sin mencionar que todos lo demonios y seres malignos que hayan salido del infierno se quedarán aquí-

Travers-"si la sangre fluye, los portones se abrirán. Los portones se cerrarán cuando deje de fluir". Cuando Melinna esté muerta-

Logan-y el Amo querrá que ella se tarde lo más posible en morir-

Cyclops-¿Por qué sangre? ¿Por qué la sangre de Melinna? ¿Por qué no podría ser como un ritual del sistema linfático?-

Spike-por que siempre tiene que ser sangre-

Logan-no estamos hablando de la cena-

Spike-la sangre es vida, tonto. ¿Por qué crees que la tomamos? Es lo que te da vida… te calienta, te fortalece… te hace estar algo menos muerto.

Kitty-pero, ¿porque la sangre de Melinna? Es decir, puede usar a cualquier otra persona, ¿Por qué ella?-

Travers-no puede ser cualquiera. Debe ser alguien poderoso, puro e inocente-

Spike-y la pequeña es tan pura como la nieve. Por supuesto que es su sangre-

Nicole-la matemática aquí es muy simple. Detenemos al Amo antes de que pueda empezar el ritual. Aun tenemos un par de horas, ¿verdad?-

Travers-si mis cálculos son correctos. Pero Nicole…-

Nicole-no quiero oírlo-

Travers-te entiendo-

Nicole-¡no! ¡No, no me entiendes! No hablaremos de esto-

Travers-(furioso) ¡si, maldición, hablaremos!-

Rogue-calma, Travers-

Travers-si el Amo comienza el ritual… si no podemos detenerlo…-

Nicole-vamos, dilo. ¡Maldición, estamos hablando del tema! Dime que mate a mí hermana-

Travers-casi no la conoces-

Nicole-no…casi no. Pero es más que eso. Es yo misma. Ella tiene mí sangre. La abrazo y me siento más cercana a ella que… no es el tiempo que he pasado con ella, o lo mucho que la conozca. Es físico. ¿Sabes cuanto me recuerda a mí madre? ¿Lo mucho que se parece a mí? Melinna es parte de mí. La única parte que…-

Rogue-resolveremos esto. Lo haremos. Solo no vayas a quedarte en estado inanimado, ¿bien?-

Travers-si el ritual empieza, entonces todas las criaturas vivas en este mundo sufrirán un tormento insoportable y morirán…incluyendo a Melinna-

Nicole-entonces lo último que verá, será a su hermana protegiéndola-

Travers-fracasarás. Morirás. Todos moriremos-

Nicole-lo siento. Los quiero a todos, pero no lo haré-

Todos están tristes y preocupados, haciendo un silencio incomodo.

Jean-bien, todos a favor de detener al Amo antes del ritual. ¿Sugerencias, ideas? No queda mucho tiempo-

Spike-eh… Cuándo dices que nos quieres a todos…-

Travers y Logan-¡cállate!-

Nicole-debe haber hechizos que nos sirvan en el libro de las sombras-

Rogue-sí, podríamos…-

Spike-¿qué? ¿Convertirlo en un sapito saltador? No lo creo. El Amo es inmune a la magia, amor-

Travers-y estoy seguro que debe haber pensado que nos vengaríamos de tu muerte y protegió el lugar del ritual con un hechizo anti-magia-

Rogue-sobre todo para evitar que Melinna orbite lejos del altar-

Storm-no tenemos que usar magia. Podemos usar nuestros poderes, aunque no lo matemos-

Kurt-tiene razón, es decir, solo hay un momento en que puede hacerlo, ¿verdad?-

Spike-si. Lo entretenemos y lo mantenemos ocupado hasta que sea demasiado tarde-

Kitty-si, pero… ¿en donde será el ritual?-

Travers-bueno, tenemos algunas ideas si podríamos ir a buscar al Amo ahora, pero…-

Nicole-pero aun no tenemos idea de donde encontrarlo. Intenté buscarlo con el mapa y el péndulo pero no logré nada-

Spike-bueno, conozco a un sujeto. Es más un demonio que un sujeto. Está casi siempre en un bar. Un paraíso para los demonios. Puede que nos sirva. Pero…-

Nicole-¿pero que?-

Spike-es un poco diferente-

-en el bar de demonios "Caritas"-

Se ve a un demonio verde con cuernos en la tarima del club, cantando, demonios en mesas viéndolo cantar y otros en el bar. Se ve un letrero en la entrada que dice: "no se admiten armas o violencia". En la puerta hay un detector de metales y un sujeto que revisa si los demonios o personas traen armas. Spike pasa por el detector y este no suena, Nicole pasa y el detector suena.

Sujeto-¿tiene algún arma? Puede dejarla aquí y cuando salga se las devolvemos-

Nicole deja una daga.

Sujeto-vuelva a pasar-

Nicole vuelve a pasar y vuelve a sonar.

Spike-(sonriendo cínicamente) creo que tendrás que quitarte toda la ropa, cariño-

Nicole-no molestes-

Sujeto-ponga todas sus armas aquí-

Nicole saca una daga de su bota izq. Unas estacas de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y un hacha pequeña escondida en su espalda debajo de su chaqueta.

Spike-¿Cuándo escondiste todo eso?-

Nicole-antes de salir. Íbamos a ir a un bar lleno de demonios y quería estar prevenida-

Sujeto-vuelva a pasar, por favor-

Nicole vuelve a pasar y vuelve a sonar.

Nicole-¡oh! ¡Esta bien!-

Nicole saca una aguja de tejer de la manga de su chaqueta.

Sujeto-¿alguna otra?-

Nicole-no-

Spike le levanta la ceja y la ve con cara de: "¿en serio?". Nicole, resignada, saca una navaja escondida en su escote.

Spike-(sonriendo) ¡que sexy!-

Nicole-(sonriendo levemente y algo sonrojada) cállate-

Nicole vuelve a pasar y el aparato ya no suena.

Nicole-¡por fin!-

Se alejan de la puerta.

Nicole-debiste decirme que no trajera armas-

Spike-¿me habrias hecho caso?-

Nicole se queda callada mirándolo seriamente. Él tiene razón, después de todo, él la conoce mejor que nadie.

Nicole-¿tú soplón se siente a salvo en un bar de karaoke?-

Spike-en este, si. Es un santuario-

El anfitrión sube y canta el final de la canción con el demonio que estaba cantando. Terminan y todos comienzan a aplaudir excepto Nicole y Spike.

Anfitrión-despidamos a las Pointer Sister. Eso si que es cantar. Estoy a punto de perder el control, y creo que me gusta. Iré a hablar con liz. No se vayan. El próximo, Mordar, el Bentback, cantará una de mis favoritas. Démosle la bienvenida-

Todos aplauden excepto Nicole y Spike. Y el anfitrión va a hablar con el demonio que estaba cantando.

Anfitrión-veo que alguien se siente brioso. Se que es hora de salir del cascarón, pero la vida es mas que comerte a tu cría. Déjame decirte lo que veo en tu aura-

Nicole-¿y bien?-

Spike-allá está-

Spike se sienta en el bar al lado de un demonio-

Spike-hola, merl-

El demonio se asusta.

Nicole-¿el gato se comió tu lengua?-

Merl-no tengo lengua-

Nicole-(confundida) oh-

Merl-mantén alejada a tu chica-

Spike-no te puede lastimar aquí-

Merl-pero se como es. Odia a los de nuestro tipo, mata a los demonios donde los encuentre-

Nicole-sobre todo si me hacen perder el tiempo-

Spike le da unos billetes.

Spike-buscamos al Amo-

Merl-veo que no lo has visto de cerca. Es un asesino a sangre fría. Tiene un rostro… necesitas endulzar esto… mucho mas. Y no menciones mí nombre-

Spike le da más dinero.

Merl-el Amo está bajo tierra. Está encerrado. No saldrá… y no te recomiendo que lo vayas a buscar-

Nicole-ya salió. Y tiene a mí hermana-

Merl-¿ya salió? ¡Diablos! Debo irme de la ciudad-

Merl se levanta.

Spike-merl…-

Merl le da el dinero.

Merl-lo siento. Buena suerte-

Merl se va corriendo.

Nicole-lindo tu amigo-

Spike-yo qué iba a saber que él no estaba enterado-

Se levantan y cuando Nicole se voltea ve al anfitrión justo frente a ella.

Anfitrión-me encanta tu chaqueta. La chaqueta es lo que cuenta-

Anfitrión-bienvenidos a "caritas". ¿Saben que significa?-

Nicole-"piedad" en latín-

Anfitrión-atractiva e inteligente. ¿Nos honras con un numero?-

Nicole-no canto en público-

Anfitrión-mordar tampoco-

Se ve al que está cantando.

Anfitrión-ese gato es una bocina en dos patas-

Nicole-¿Quién es este tipo?-

Spike-es psíquico. Está conectado con lo místico. Cuando cantas, desnudas tu alma. Él ve allí dentro-

Anfitrión-esto no se trata de tus habilidades, se trata de tu espíritu. No puedo leerte si no cantas-

Nicole-yo no canto-

Spike-vamos, nicky. Quiero escucharte cantar-

Nicole-no. No hay tiempo para esto-

Spike-una buena causa. Quizás aprendamos algo-

Nicole-¿Cómo quién es la que manda?-

Anfitrión-te sientes incomoda con tu rutina. ¿Eso no viene antes de una derrota?-

Nicole-hay tres cosas que no hago: charlar con demonios, dejarlos vivos, y cantar en publico-

Nicole camina hacia la puerta.

Spike-¡el puede decirnos lo que queremos!-

Nicole se detiene.

Spike-no solo lee tu alma, lee cada aspecto de ti. Incluyendo información que necesites-

Nicole-bien. Pero una corta. No tengo tiempo para esto-

Anfitrión-bien-

El anfitrión sube a la tarima.

Anfitrión-bien, denle un gran a aplauso a Mordar, el bentback. Gran actuación, amigo. Hoy tenemos algo muy especial. Una chica de esta ciudad que no todos apreciarán, pero recuerden, en este lugar están a salvo. Denle un aplauso a Nicole, la cazavampiros. Está buscando el lugar donde el Amo abrirá la boca del infierno. Ella va a cantar "no entiendo" de la joven cantante Belinda-

Todos la abuchean menos Spike y el anfitrión y Nicole comienza a cantar. El anfitrión se sienta al lado de Spike.

Spike-¿Qué tal, Lorne?-

Lorne-no creí que volvería a verte desde ese Apocalipsis en Los Ángeles. ¿Cómo está Wesley?-

Spike-murió-

Lorne-lo siento-

Spike-¿Qué te parece la chica?-

Lorne-canta muy bien. Parece un Ángel-

Spike-claro, quien lo diría, ¿eh?-

Lorne-pobre chica-

Spike-¿Qué?-

Lorne-guarda mucho sufrimiento, cree que nadie la comprende. No dice lo que siente-

Se queda unos segundos callado y luego sonríe.

Spike-¿que?-

Lorne-veo que tienes un problema con las cazadoras, bombón. ¿También esta chica? Es decir, es hermosa. Pero está muy dolida, tiene miedo. Está cerrando su corazón por temor a que lo rompan de nuevo. Si su hermana muere, ella no lo soportará. Se derrumbará, toda la gente le tendrá lastima, y no acabará bien-

Spike-por eso debes decirnos donde está el Amo. Debemos salvar a su hermana-

Lorne-¿no quieres oír el resto?-

Spike-bien, continua-

Lorne-ella cree que debe estar siempre firme, y por eso no le dice a nadie lo que en verdad siente. Todos cuentan con ella y ella no cuenta con nadie. Debes demostrarle que la entiendes-

Spike-suena fácil-

Lorne-y debería serlo. Tú sabes lo que ella siente aun antes que ella. Apóyala un poco-

Spike-bien, ¿Dónde está el Amo?-

Lorne-debo ir allá-

Se levanta y se acerca a la tarima, Nicole deja de cantar y él sube. Todos los demonios aplauden.

Lorne-bien, buen trabajo. Eres sensacional, ¿no es así, amigos? Llamémosla "Nicole, la Cazadora" hablaré con la señorita "alta, morena y ruda" Y mientras tanto, Durthock, el come niños, cantará para ustedes. Está buscando al mago Gorrishyn, que le robo su poder, así que está algo sensible. Démosle una mano-

Los dos bajan de la tarima.

Lorne-oye, eres un gran espectáculo. Solo una noche, dos asientos vacíos y realmente lleno. Sin mencionar que, aunque te odian, te aplaudieron fuertemente-

Se sientan.

Nicole-¿Qué puedes decirme?-

Lorne-puedo decir que haremos negocio-

Nicole-ella está en peligro, cuenta conmigo-

Lorne-te sientes culpable. Cometiste un error honesto. Liberaste al Amo, no sabias lo que pasaría. Claro que ahora nos enfrentamos al fin del mundo. Tu situación es desalentadora-

Nicole-¿Dónde están?-

Lorne-¿Quién está inquieto? Te comportas como un investigador de película. El Amo abrirá la boca del infierno bajo un edificio cerca del Times Square-

Nicole-bien-

Lorne-pero lo encontrarás en la punta del edificio-

Nicole-¿Por qué?-

Lorne-mí pregunta primero. Y dime la verdad, por que sabes que lo sabré. ¿Por que escogiste esa canción?-

Nicole-bueno, sé la letra. Y creo que es bonita-

Lorne-y lo es, sobre todo cuando tú la cantas. No existe destructor en el mundo que pueda discutirlo. Bien por ti y por decírmelo. La sangre debe caer desde ahí para alcanzar el punto desde el cual de abrirá la puerta-

Nicole-¿nada sobre como saldré?-

Lorne-solo puedo decirte lo que te dije. El resto depende de ti.

Nicole se levanta.

Nicole-¿puedo salvarla?-

Lorne-inténtalo y verás-

Nicole se aleja, Spike la sigue.

Sujeto de la puerta-sus armas-

Nicole-¡consérvalas! Necesitamos unas más grandes-

-en el edificio-

Melinna-¡Nicole va a venir por mí y te va a destruir!-

El Amo se acerca a ella.

Amo-que curioso. Creo que ese era el nombre de la Cazadora que maté para salir-

Melinna-¡no!-

Amo-(acaricia la mejilla de Melinna) no me dio pelea, parece que hasta lo quería. La mordí, bebí su sangre y la dejé desangrándose en el suelo. Sus amigos deben estar demasiado asustados como para venir por ti. Probablemente saben que terrible error sería ese. Ríndete, niña. Pronto estarás con tu hermana-

Melinna-ellos no te temen-

Amo-no, niña, hablo del ritual. Por que ya sabes, te desangro, los portales se abren. Pero una vez que mueras se cierran. Cuanto mas rápido mueras, mejor para tu pobre especie. Seguro que saben eso. Ya que tu hermana murió, no habrá nadie que te salve. Supongo que no vendrán. Y si vienen…podría no ser para salvarte-

Melinna-(llorando) ¡no! ¡No!-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Nicole está golpeando con furia el saco de golpear, el la sala de entrenamiento.

Travers-¿estás segura que no te cansarás?-

Nicole-(sin dejar de golpear) estoy segura-

Travers-aun trabajamos en las ideas. No hay mucho tiempo, pero… mejor lo dejamos para último momento. Si entramos demasiado temprano y nos derrota… no habrá forma de que se pierda la oportunidad-

Nicole-entonces esperemos-

Nicole golpea el saco muy duro y rompe la cadena que lo sostiene, el saco sale despedido y choca contra la pared.

Nicole-¡rayos!-

Travers-imagino que me odias en este momento-

Nicole se queda callada sin verlo y Travers se acerca a ella.

Travers-quiero a Melinna-

Nicole-lo se-

Travers-pero juré proteger a este triste mundo y a veces eso significa decir y hacer… lo que otra gente no puede… lo que no deberían tener que hacer-

Nicole lo voltea a ver.

Nicole-Travers, si intentas lastimarla, sabes que te detendré-

Travers-lo sé-

Nicole se sienta en un sillón, Travers se sienta a su lado-

Nicole-¿Cuántos Apocalipsis van para nosotros?-

Travers-ah… pues… seis, por lo menos. Pareciera que fueron cien-

Nicole-¿Qué tienen los malos contra el mundo? Es decir, no es el mejor, pero tampoco es como para destruirlo-

Travers-es verdad-

Nicole-siempre los he detenido. Siempre he ganado-

Travers-si-

Nicole-estuve dispuesta a sacrificarme por el mundo. Y en lugar de salvarlo lo perjudiqué, dejé en peligro al mundo y a mí hermana-

Travers-¿que?-

Nicole-la profecía decía que salía, pero no que mí sangre era la que lo liberaría-

Travers-¿él te mordió?-

Nicole se quita la pañoleta y le deja ver a Travers la mordida aun con un poco de sangre saliendo de ella.

Nicole-de alguna manera me paralizó, no podía moverme. Me mordió y me dejó para que muriera en mi propia sangre-

Travers-¿te ahogaste?-

Nicole-casi no lo cuento, Travers. Si Logan y Spike no hubieran llegado, yo… pero parecía… que era lo correcto. Quería hacer el bien-

Travers-lo se-

Nicole-ahora ya no tengo eso. No entiendo. No sé como vivir en este mundo… si estas son las opciones… si todo desaparece. No veo el propósito. Solo desearía… desearía que mí abuela estuviera aquí. Se que es tonto, pero… sigo sintiendo que ella sabría… como resolver esto. Que me apoyaría, me diría que hacer-

Travers-extrañas a tu abuela, eso no es tonto-

Nicole se levanta, camina hacia la puerta y voltea a ver a Travers.

Nicole-tuve una visión cuando casi me ahogué. Vi a mí madre. Era un guía con la forma de mí mamá-

Travers-¿en verdad?-

Nicole-ella me dijo que la muerte era mí regalo. Supongo que significa que al final una cazavampiros es solo una asesina-

Travers-creo que te equivocas en eso-

Nicole-no importa. Si Melinna muere… terminé con esto. Será todo-

Nicole sale de la sala de entrenamiento.

-en el edificio-

Vampiro-todo está listo-

Amo-muy bien. Es casi hora de apuñalar. Prepárense para comenzar-

El Amo se mete al edificio.

Amo-nos vemos en un rato, niña-

Melinna-¡no! ¡Nicole! ¡Spike! ¡Ayuda!-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Rogue esta leyendo unos libros de magia.

Rogue-no hay nada que nos sirva, solo hay hechizos para invocar conejos, hacer dinero, hacer un clon pero de seguro se desvanecerían al acercarse al edificio. No puedo deshacer la barrera-

Nicole-tranquila, Rogue. Pensaremos en algo-

Spike-¿para hacer dinero? ¿Crees que luego me puedas dar ese?-

Todos lo ven enojados.

Spike-¿que? Es difícil trabajar cuando soy alérgico al sol, ¿no creen?-

Rogue-bueno, solo tengo eso, nada más. ¿Te mencioné que no soy buena bajo presión?-

Nicole-te necesito, Rogue. Eres mí cañón-

Rogue-soy tu… no, nunca he sido un cañón. Otra persona debería serlo. Quizás Spike. Yo puedo ser un carrote o una estaca-

Nicole-eres la persona más fuerte aquí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

Rogue-pues, no-

Nicole-eres una Cazadora, tienes mí fuerza. Y también eres una poderosa bruja. Eres mí mejor posibilidad para vencerlo, así que no te me derritas ahora-

Rogue-bien-

Nicole-gracias, amiga-

Travers-Nicole-

Ella voltea a ver a travers y él le hace una seña para que se acerque.

Nicole-¿Qué pasa?-

Travers-se acerca la hora-

Nicole-¿crees que pueda ir por armas?-

Travers-si te apresuras, si-

Spike pasa cerca de ellos.

Logan-no traigas para mi, con mis garras bastará-

Spike-oye, no vayas a agitar eso cerca de mí-

Logan-resulta que soy…-

Spike-¿un maestro de gimnasia glorificado?-

Logan-también entreno a los estudiantes de la mansión-

Kitty-todos le temen-

Spike-los dioses deben estar temblando-

Nicole-Spike, cierra la boca. Ven conmigo-

Nicole se acerca a la puerta y Spike la sigue.

Nicole-profesor. Usted, storm, Logan y los demás, vayan a la mansión y recluten a los demás chicos por si todo sale mal, serán nuestro segundo flanco. Jean, quédate. Te necesitaré-

Profesor-de acuerdo-

-en la casa-

Nicole y Spike entran.

Nicole-las armas están el en baúl junto a la TV. Iré a buscar unas cosas arriba. Me gustaría buscar ropa, esta huele a desagüe-

Spike-no nos molestaremos en llevar cosas pequeñas. Un par de buenas hachas nos alcanzarán para detener a los seguidores del Amo… mientras tú luchas con el murciélago-

Spike abre el baúl y saca algunas hachas.

Nicole-no sobreviviremos todos. Lo sabes-

Spike-si-

Spike se acerca a ella con las armas en las manos.

Spike-siempre supe que moriría luchando. Me da gusto que sea a tu lado-

Nicole- cuento contigo… para proteger a Melinna-

Spike-hasta el fin del mundo. Aunque eso sea esta noche-

Nicole-tardaré un minuto-

Spike-si-

Nicole comienza a subir las escaleras.

Spike-sé que nunca me amarás-

Nicole se detiene y lo voltea a ver.

Spike-sé que soy un monstruo. Pero ultimamante me tratas como un hombre, y eso es algo que no olvidaré.

Nicole lo mira completamente conmovida por lo que acaba de decir el vampiro.

Spike-ve por tus cosas. Estaré aquí-

Nicole continúa subiendo, pero baja corriendo y besa a Spike.

Nicole-siempre me has apoyado… aunque no siempre me gusta como lo dices. Pero lo aprecio. Gracias, Spike-

Spike-siempre. Y por cierto, me gusta tu cabello-

Nicole-(sonriendo) si, si. Me han dicho eso toda la noche-

Nicole se aleja y sube por sus cosas.

-en La Barita Mágica-

Nicole entra seguida de Spike.

Nicole-¿todos listos?-

Spike pone la bolsa de armas en la mesa y le ayuda a Travers a guardar algunas otras armas-

Travers-si. Llegó la hora-

Nicole-¿Rogue?-

Rogue-si-

Nicole-bien. Todos saben lo que deben hacer. Recuerden: si el ritual empieza… todos moriremos. Y mataré a cualquiera que se le acerque a Melinna-

Nicole se sale de la tienda.

Spike-no fue exactamente el discurso del día San Crispín, ¿verdad?-

Travers-"nosotros lo pocos… los pocos felices…"-

Spike-nosotros, grupo de locos-

-cerca del edificio-

Todos llegan y ven a todo un ejército de vampiros enorme alrededor del edificio y varios cadáveres en el suelo.

Nicole-¡oh, por dios!-

Kurt-extra enorme-

Kitty-y extra custodiado-

Travers-el ritual debe efectuarse allá arriba-

Nicole-Jean, es nuestro turno-

Jean ve el ejército, asustada.

Logan-¿necesitas algo?-

Jean-me vendría bien un poco de coraje-

Spike le pone su ánfora de licor enfrente.

Jean-del verdadero. Pero gracias-

Spike guarda su ánfora de licor.

Nicole-los hacemos a un lado, después comenzará la batalla y yo subiré por mí hermana-

Jean-estoy lista-

Nicole y Jean se toman de la mano y cierran los ojos.

Nicole-espera-

Nicole se quita su brazalete y se lo arroja a Travers.

Nicole-cuídame esto, Travers-

Vuelven a tomarse de las manos, Rogue se une y Nicole voltea a verla.

Rogue-Jean y yo los detendremos para que logres pasar-

Nicole-bien-

Las tres cierran los ojos y los abren a la vez, todos lo vampiros comienzan a volar para los lados, dejando la puerta libre.

Rogue-ve-

Nicole suelta a Jean y se pone a correr. Jean y Rogue comienzan a tener dificultades. Nicole entra al edificio y Jean y Rogue pierden poder y se les dificulta mover a los vampiros.

Rogue-es todo. Ahora vamos a pelear-

Spike reparte las armas y todos comienzan a atacar a los vampiros.

-en el techo-

Amo-¡si! El momento se acerca-

Melinna está llorando cuando ve para abajo y ve a los chicos peleando.

Melinna-¡chicos!-

Amo-son mas tontos de lo que creí. Este es mí mundo-

Nicole-no creo que todavía sea tuyo-

El Amo voltea a la puerta de acceso al techo y ve a Nicole.

Amo-¡tu!-

Melinna-¡Nicole!-

Amo-estas muerta-

Nicole-no mientras mí hermana este en peligro. Y si me voy…te irás conmigo-

Melinna-¡Nicole, ayúdame!-

Nicole-en un segundo, cariño-

Amo-estabas destinada a morir. Estaba escrito-

Nicole-¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta ir contra la corriente-

El Amo hace el gesto con su mano que paralizó a Nicole antes. Nicole se pone firme.

Amo-ven aquí-

-abajo-

Los chicos tienen problemas con los vampiros.

Spike-(peleando) son demasiados-

Rogue-(peleando) tengo una idea. Cúbrete bien-

Spike-(peleando) ¿que?-

Rogue-(peleando) haz lo que te digo-

Spike se pone tras un auto.

Rogue-(peleando) Travers, cúbreme-

Travers-(peleando) no puedo-

Rogue-(peleando) créeme, valdrá la pena-

-arriba-

Nicole comienza a caminar hacia el Amo y el Amo hacia ella, la agarra del cuello.

Melinna-¡nicole! ¿Qué haces?-

Amo-¿de verdad pensaste que podías vencerme aquí cuando no pudiste hacerlo abajo?-

Nicole-tienes que cambiar de táctica-

Amo-¿que?-

Nicole golpea al amo en la cara y con eso lo tira al suelo.

Nicole-guarda la estupidez hipnótica para los turistas-

El Amo se levanta y ella lo patea en la cara. Él la rasguña en el pecho y ella le paga con un golpe en las costillas. Él le da un puñetazo en la cara y ella se lo regresa. Él la patea en la cara y ella cae por las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo, el la sigue a ese piso.

-abajo, en la calle-

Travers-(peleando, protegiendo a rogue) ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

Rogue-(con lo brazos extendidos) ssssh. Necesito concentrarme-

Jean-(peleando) ja. Buena suerte-

Rogue-en este momento de oscuridad, llamo a la luz que me ha de ayudar. Como el sol brilla en una tarde calurosa, y la vela ilumina una habitación oscura, dame la luz que me iluminará. A estos vampiros matará. ¡Rayo de sol, ven aquí!-

Sale una pequeña luz entre sus brazos y los vampiros comienzan a desintegrarse. La luz solo dura como diez segundos.

Travers-¿Qué pasó?-

Rogue-se supone que debe durar mínimo un minuto. Debe ser por el hechizo del edificio-

Spike sale de detrás del auto.

Spike-pues sirvió de mucho, ahora son menos-

Jean-¿puedes hacerlo de nuevo?-

Rogue-no, ya no-

Travers-bueno, pues…continúen peleando-

Ellos siguen peleando.

-Arriba-

Nicole y el Amo continúan peleando por los pasillos y oficinas de ese piso. Nicole brinca y se agarra de un tubo del techo para golpear al Amo con las dos piernas a la vez, ella cae atrás de él y lo patea en la espalda, él se cae al suelo, pero trata de tirar a Nicole, ella salta y él se levanta, continúan intercambiando golpes.

-abajo-

Travers, Spike, kurt, Kitty, Rogue y Jean estás escondidos atrás de un auto, todos lo vampiros están enfrente de la puerta. Tratando de impedirles el paso, Jean y Rogue están atrás de un auto y los demás en otro.

Kitty-¿alguien notó que estamos retrocediendo?-

Spike se asoma y le lazan un ladrillo, que le cae en la cabeza.

Spike-se me cruzó por la mente-

Travers-(jadeando) mientras Nicole pueda mantener al Amo alejado de Melinna… el tiempo suficiente, no importa. Solo quedan pocos minutos hasta que el ritual deba empezar-

-con Nicole-

Nicole y el Amo siguen intercambiando golpes, Nicole está sangrando de la nariz, la boca y su herida del cuello comienza a sangrar nuevamente.

-en el techo-

Melinna ve a los chicos abajo.

Melinna-¡chicos! ¡Ayuden a mí hermana!-

Seer-no creo que puedan escucharte, linda-

Melinna-oye, puedes ayudarme. Desátame. Por favor. Ayúdame, él ya viene-

Seer-bien, parece que está… un poco atrasado, es un problema. Y… si Su Esplendor no puede llegar a tiempo para desangrarte…oye, nena. ¿Quieres ver un truco?-

La seer saca un cuchillo y Melinna se asusta.

-abajo-

Llega Logan y se esconde atrás del auto con los demás.

Logan-¿Cómo vamos?-

Kitty-por ahora, es un empate-

Travers-no llegamos a Melinna, pero tampoco ha llegado nadie-

Logan-¿te puedes teletransportar, duende?-

Kurt-no. Hay un hechizo que no nos deja usar nuestros poderes-

Logan intenta sacar sus garras pero le duele demasiado y las vuelve a meter, no se regenera.

Logan-ya veo-

Travers-¿no te dijo Nicole que te quedaras de refuerzo?-

Logan-no me gusta esperar-

Spike-(viendo hacia arriba) hay alguien allí arriba-

Todos ven hacia arriba.

Logan-tenemos que pelear-

Kitty-ya probamos eso-

Jean-(telepáticamente) Spike, ¿puedes oírme?-

Spike-si. Claramente-

Jean-¿hay alguien arriba con Melinna?-

Spike-si. No puedo decir quien-

Logan-¿nos hablas a nosotros?-

Jean-sube. Ve ahora-

Spike voltea a ver a los vampiros en la puerta.

Spike-si, pero…-

Jean-¡ve!-

Spike se levanta y corre hacia los vampiros. Jean y Rogue se toman de las manos y mueven a los vampiros hacia los lados y Spike pasa sin problemas. Los demás están sorprendidos.

Kitty-no probamos eso-

Spike sube corriendo hasta donde está Nicole, pasa por donde pelean Nicole y el Amo y ellos ni cuenta se dan.

-arriba-

Seer-¿Qué te parece? Es casi justo la hora-

Melinna ve a Spike.

Melinna-¡spike!-

Spike-¡vaya, vaya! Miren que tenemos aquí. La vidente. ¿No deberías estar con la fuente?-

Seer-pronto, el Amo será la fuente-

Spike-¿lo viste en una vision? -

Seer-así es. Y por tu bien. Ríndete. No te tocará tal mala tortura-

Spike-no puedo hacer eso-

Seer-no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo-

Spike-descuida, no tardaré-

Seer-si, estoy segura-

La vidente aparece atrás de Spike y le entierra el cuchillo, Spike grita-

-con Nicole y el Amo-

Nicole y el Amo intercambian golpes y patadas. Están muy parejos.

-arriba-

Spike se pone entre la vidente y Melinna.

Spike-no te acerques a la niña, seer-

Seer-En el nuevo mundo podrías tener poder, fama, decenas de esclavos, ¿Por qué lo haces?-

Spike-le hice una promesa a una dama-

Seer-oh-

La vidente saca una bola de fuego de su palma y se la lanza a Spike, él la esquiva y ella lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta cerca de la orilla.

Seer-le enviaré a la dama tus disculpas-

Spike voltea a ver a Melinna, preocupado… más por el destino de la niña que por el suyo si la vidente decide simplemente acabar con su existencia justo ahí, no le importa su destino, pero a la niña la ama. ¡Dios! ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se metió en su corazón, al principio sólo parecía una buena excusa para acercarse a la mujer que gobierna su corazón, pero ahora ella también era dueña de una parte de ese inerte corazón que lo obligaba a hacer tonterías… a arriesgar su vida… a que su vida dejara de importarle… porque si a la pequeña le sucedía algo, Nicole no se lo perdonaría, él mismo no se lo perdonaría… si la pequeña moría… una parte de él se iría con ella.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y reaccionar la vidente lo arrojo al precipicio y él no pudo hacer nada más que pensar en su fracaso. Los ojos atemorizados de la niña se quedaron en su mente hasta perder el conociendo.

Melinna-¡no! ¡Noooo!-

Spike cae en seco al suelo y queda inconsciente.

-con Nicole y el Amo-

Nicole intenta golpear al Amo pero él la esquiva y la agarra del cuello.

Amo-¿Dónde están tus burlas ahora? ¿Te reirás al ver mí infierno en la tierra?-

Ella ve una viga rota atrás del Amo.

Nicole-si estás tan orgulloso del infierno…-

Lo toma del cuello.

Nicole-regresa a él-

Nicole lo empuja y éste se clava, se desintegra pero su esqueleto queda intacto, clavado en la viga. Nicole corre con Melinna.

-arriba-

Seer le hace una heridas en el cuerpo a Melinna.

Seer-unos cortes superficiales. Y otro acá. Que la sangre fluya… libremente-

Melinna comienza a sangrar.

Nicole-Mel-

Melinna-(llorando) ¡nicole!-

La vidente se voltea y ve a Nicole acercándose.

Seer-oh. Estás viva. Creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión, entonces-

La vidente desaparece. Nicole se acerca a Melinna y la desata.

Melinna-Nicole, me duele-

La sangre de Melinna que ha caído se reúne en un punto en el suelo y comienza a brillar-

Nicole-te tengo. Ven aquí. Estarás…-

Nicole ve el rayo de energía. El rayo de energía crece y llega hasta el cielo, donde comienza a lanzar rayos que caen al suelo y abran grietas de donde comienzan a salir demonios y toda clase de seres malignos.

Nicole-(al notar el rayo de energía)…bien-

Nicole aleja de la orilla a Melinna.

Nicole-¡vete!-

Melinna-Nicole, empezó-

Nicole voltea y ve el rayo de energía. Toda la tierra comienza a temblar y Spike recobra el conocimiento. Los vampiros que cubrían el edificio se van corriendo y Kurt entra corriendo al edificio y ve a dos vampiros tratando de morder a violeta, él los estaca y ella lo abraza, él la saca de ahí.

-arriba-

Melinna-lo siento- dijo entristecida al ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Nicole-no importa, no es tu culpa-

Melinna trata de pasarla para aventarse al rayo, pero Nicole la detiene.

Nicole-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Melinna-debo saltar al rayo de energía para…-

Nicole-te matará-

Melinna-lo se. Nicole, sé del ritual. Tengo que detenerlo- podía verse la tristeza en sus hermosos ojos azules.

Nicole-no-

Todo el edificio comienza a temblar.

Melinna-tengo que hacerlo. Mira lo que está pasando-

Un rayo cae en el cielo y de ahí sale un dragón.

Melinna-Nicole, tienes que dejarme ir. La sangre lo desata, y hasta que la sangre deje de fluir, nunca parará. Sabes que tienes que dejarme. Tiene que tener la sangre-

Nicole ve fragmentos de imágenes en su mente. Ve a Spike diciendo: "por que siempre tiene que ser sangre", se ve a ella misma diciendo: ". Es yo misma. Ella tiene mí sangre. Melinna es parte de mí", a su mamá diciendo: "la muerte es tu regalo", a Travers diciendo: "Esta noche, Nicole se enfrentará al Amo… y morirá", al Amo diciendo: "estabas destinada a morir. Estaba escrito", al Amo diciendo: "las profecías son engañosas. No te dicen todo", a su mamá diciendo: "el amor te dará conciencia de tu regalo". Ella sonríe y mira a su hermana a los ojos, quien aun con su corta edad pudo notar las intenciones de su hermana mayor.

Melinna-Nicole, no-

Nicole-Mel, tengo que hacerlo-

Melinna-¿Por qué eres la cazadora? ¿Por qué es tu trabajo? ¡No! ¡Al diablo el trabajo!-

Nicole-no es por el trabajo. Te amo, por eso lo hago. Tienes toda una vida por vivir, no puedo dejar que mueras esta noche-

Melinna-pero no es tu deber, es mío-

Nicole-claro que no, tu deber es crecer y ser feliz… por las dos-

Melinna-pero Nicole…-intentó razonar con su hermana, pero ella la interrumpió.

Nicole-escúchame. Por favor. No hay mucho tiempo-

Nicole se acerca, abraza a Melinna fuertemente y acerca su cabeza al oído se su hermana para susurrarle algo, entonces Melinna llora con más intensidad. Ella termina de decírselo, le acaricia la mejilla y le da un besito en la mejilla.

Spike-¿nicky?-

Nicole voltea y ve a Spike, mal herido, que luchaba por permanecer de pie. Él la mira confundido al ver que ambas lloraban y se abrazaban. Ella le sonríe tiernamente y es entonces cuando él lo entiende.

Spike-no lo hagas, por favor-

Nicole-(tiernamente) adiós, William-

Nicole se voltea, corre hacia el rayo y salta antes de que Spike o Melinna puedan reaccionar. Ella entra al rayo de energía, mientras Spike corre a la orilla y grita su nombre, Melinna llora intensamente.

"_Escucha. Te amo. Siempre te amaré. Pero esto es algo que debo hacer. Pero antes de irme quiero darte un mensaje para los demás"_

Nicole está dentro del rayo de energía, siendo electrocutada por las grandes descargas de energía, pero por extraño que pareciera no estaba asustada. Sabia que había dejado a su hermanita en buenas manos, con personas que la querían y que le darían todo el apoyo que necesitara, eso era todo lo que importaba ahora.

El rayo va disminuyendo de tamaño y grosor y las enormes grietas en el suelo comienzan a cerrarse. Cuando Nicole muere, una imagen de ella, pero transparente se desprende de ella y es jalada por una de las puertas cerrándose. El rayo termina de cerrarse dejando el cuerpo de Nicole gentilmente en el suelo, las grietas desaparecen por completo.

Todos lo demonios huyen, los amigos de Nicole se acercan a su cuerpo, la mayoría heridos y llorando.

"_Travers: ¿Por qué será que nunca sé que decirte? Supongo que todo queda reducido realmente a una cosa: Te amo, papá."_

Spike baja del edificio cargando a Melinna. La deja en el suelo y se derrumba en el suelo, llorando inmensamente al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que ama.

Rogue llora amargamente en el hombro de Logan, quien está llorando, aunque trata de ocultarlo.

"_Rogue, Kitty y Kurt: ustedes tres son los mejores amigos que una chica podría tener. No habría podido llegar hasta aquí sin ustedes. Por cada vez que salve sus vidas, ustedes salvaron la mía a cambio"_

Violeta abraza a kurt para consolarlo.

"_Logan: te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, y aunque nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo, estoy feliz. Porque pude tenerte como mi guía y mi hermano mayor. Porque siempre lograbas hacerme sonreír, y a veces eso cuenta más que la sangre."_

Spike se acerca al cuerpo de Nicole, se inca y lo abraza, llorando.

""_Spike: sé que no fui muy buena contigo, y que tampoco fui la más amable. Lamento no haberte podido decir cuanto lo siento. Pero fuiste mi mayor aliado y aunque no lo creas llegaste a agradarme. Sé que no lo demostré pero en verdad llegué a considerarte uno de mis mejores amigos. Quiero decirte que la promesa que hiciste esta noche significó mucho para mí, sé que la cuidarás bien. No sufras, no quiero verte herido nunca más…"_

Spike sigue llorando, de una manera desconsolada, Melinna le pone la mano en el hombro para intentar calmarlo y él la abraza, ella desata el llanto de nuevo.

"_Mel: __¡Dios! ¿Qué puedo decirte? Primero, esto no es tu culpa. Tú no pediste esto, y tampoco lo mereces. Te amo, no importa como hayas llegado a mi vida. Ha sido un honor ser tu hermana. Te encargo mucho a mis amigos, ahora tú tienes que cuidarlos. Sé que estás asustada, pero tienes que ser valiente. Debes ser fuerte y vivir. Sé feliz, hazlo… por mi."_

-en el cementerio-

Un día lluvioso, unos días después…

Se ve a Rogue, a Melinna, a Logan, a Kitty, a kurt, a Travers, a Jean, a Spike, y a violeta (tomando de la mano a kurt) en el funeral de Nicole. Luego se hace un acercamiento a la lápida y se lee el epitafio: "Nicole Anne Williams. 1988-2007. Querida hermana. Increíble amiga. Dio su vida…por amor"-


	19. Sueños y Promesas

-en el infierno-

("sueños de un mal lugar")

-en el infierno-

Nicole se levanta y se ven a varias personas en una celda, vestidos de harapos y durmiendo sobre una manta en el suelo. Nicole se soba la cabeza, está algo atontada. Una chica se acerca a ella.

Chica-debes ponerte esto-

Nicole-¿para que?-

Chica-para trabajar-

Nicole-¿trabajar?-

Nicole ve a su alrededor y ve a una chica cerca de ella, se acerca a ella.

Chica-siempre supe que acabaría aquí tarde o temprano. Sabía que pertenecía aquí-

Nicole-¿a donde?-

Chica-al infierno-

Nicole-esto no es el infierno-

Demonio-¿no? ¿Qué es el infierno si no la ausencia de esperanza? La sustancia, la prueba intangible de la desesperación. Toda tu vida fue un viaje hacia aquí, Cazadora-

Nicole-¿me conoces?-

Demonio-¿Qué si te conozco? Tú me mataste-

Nicole-¿que?-

Demonio-veo que no signifiqué otra cosa para ti que una cazaría-

Nicole-si te maté… ¿Cómo estas con vida?-

Demonio-esta es la dimensión de los demonios, un mundo donde vamos al morir y del que por poco salimos, pero tú tenías que arruinarlo-

Nicole-la boca del infierno-

Demonio-exacto. Tú eres la razón de que todas estas personas estén aquí-

Kalia-y de que nosotros estemos aquí-

Nicole-¡diablos!-

Amo-será divertido poder torturarte por toda la eternidad-

Kalia-sobre todo porque el tiempo aquí va más rápido que en tu realidad-

Amo-cien largos años aquí, serán solo un día en la Tierra. Mucho tiempo para divertirnos-

Kalia-si. Mejor nos vemos luego-

El demonio, el Amo y Kalia se alejan.

Demonio2-vamos. Con el grupo, humana-

Abren la reja y todas las personas salen en grupo, unos demonios los forman en fila.

Demonio2-se trabaja y se siguen órdenes. Eso es todo. No se quejan ni se ríen ni hacen nada al margen del trabajo. Ya no importa que pensaran ni quienes eran. Ahora no son nadie. No significan nada-

Se para frente a un chico.

Demonio2-¿Quién eres?-

Chico-Aarón-

El demonio2 lo golpea muy duro con un garrote y se pone enfrente de la chica de al lado.

Demonio2-¿Quién eres?-

Chica-Nadie-

No la golpea.

Demonio2-¿Quién eres?-

Chico-nadie-

Demonio2-¿Quién eres?-

Nicole-soy Nicole, la Cazavampiros. ¿Y tú?-

El demonio2 trata de golpearla pero ella bloquea el golpe, lo noquea y toma su garrote, golpea a unos guardias con él y se lo clava en el estomago a otro.

Nicole-no creyeron que me quedaría sin hacer nada, ¿oh, si?-

Más guardias comienzan a atacarla pero ella los derrota uno por uno. Ella corre por todo el lugar con varios guardias siguiéndola, ella se agarra de un tubo, da una vuelta y golpea a uno de los guardias, derribándolo, sigue corriendo y sube a una tarima. Uno de los guardias la quiere detener con un mazo, pero ella esquiva los golpes y luego le rompe el cuello. Llegan más guardias y comienzan a golpearla pero ella se los quita fácilmente, ella se da la vuelta y cuando lo hace el Amo la golpea en la cara, derribándola.

Amo-eres una niña tonta-

Nicole-ya pude contigo una vez. No veo porque no dos-

Se levanta y comienza a pelear con él pero Kalia la golpea por atrás, dejándola en el suelo, inmóvil.

Kalia-no creíste que sería tan fácil, ¿oh, si?-

Kalia chasquea los dedos y dos demonios llegan, agarran a Nicole, la levantan de espaldas a Kalia y al Amo.

Kalia-el honor es tuyo-

Amo-oh, no. Por favor, hazlo tú-

Nicole v-no. Lo haré yo-

Nicole-esa voz-

Nicole v se para frente a Nicole para que pueda verla.

Nicole-Nicole, mi vampireza favorita-

Nicole v la abofetea.

Nicole v-por tu culpa estoy en este horrible lugar y no en mí mundo, donde puedo divertirme. Esto no será nada lindo para ti, Nicky-

Un demonio se acerca a Nicole v y le da un látigo.

Nicole v se acerca a la cara de Nicole.

Nicole v-¿sabes que es esto?-

Nicole-espero que tú no-

Nicole v-¡que linda! Es un látigo. Pero no uno cualquiera. Este látigo tiene trozos de metal en los extremos. Significa que va dolerte, pero descuida, ya que estás en el infierno sanarás mas rápido. Para que nosotros nos podamos divertir más y tú puedas sufrir más-

Nicole v camina hacia atrás de Nicole y la golpea con el látigo en la espalda y ella grita.

Nicole v-por cierto, ¿Cómo está tu amigo el vampiro rubio?-

Nicole-(adolorida) no te atrevas a hablar de él-

Nicole v-oh, lo siento. ¿Toqué un nervio?-

La vuelve a golpear con el látigo y ella grita.

-en la playa-

Al atardecer.

Nicole va caminando por la playa, con un vestido ligero y descalza. Se detiene y cierra los ojos para oír la marea. Spike llega desde atrás de ella y la abraza.

Nicole-(sonriendo) ¿Cómo me encontraste aquí?-

Spike-aunque estuviera ciego, te vería-

Nicole se voltea para quedar frente a él, deja que él la abrace y se acurruca en sus brazos.

Nicole-quédate conmigo-

Spike-para siempre. De eso se trata-

Los dos voltean a ver el mar y al sol reflejándose en él.

Spike-nunca me alejaré, amor-

Nicole-te amo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-

Spike-lo sé. Lo sabía aun antes de que tú lo supieras-

Nicole-no te lo dije porque tenía miedo-

Spike-creíste que si lo sabía dejaría de quererte-

Nicole-así es-

Spike-y ahora te sientes sola-

Nicole-si-

Spike-no tienes porque. Yo estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí, por que te amo-

Nicole-lo sé. Yo te amo a ti-

Se besan románticamente.

Nicole despierta por el ruido que hace Kalia contra los barrotes. Está encadenada a la pared, y tirada en el suelo de lado, sin moverse, con la parte de la camisa de la espalda rasgada y toda la espalda sangrando. Kalia se pasea afuera de la jaula golpeando los barrotes.

Kalia-estoy aburrida-

Amo-entonces, juega con la mascota-

Kalia-que buena idea-

El Amo se aleja.

Kalia se acerca a un baúl cerca de la jaula y comienza a escoger su arma, toma unas tijeras y comienza a pasearse al lado de la jaula con las tijeras, golpeándolas contra los barrotes.

Kalia-¿oíste, nicky? El Amo dijo que podía jugar. ¿No te parece divertido, cachorrita?-

Abre la jaula entra, se acerca a ella.

Kalia-(entristecida, o al menos fingiendo tristeza) ah, la mascota está muy quieta. Vamos. No me arruines la diversión-

Kalia se acerca y la agarra del cabello, Nicole se queja.

Kalia-adivina que hora es. Es hora de jugar-

Kalia la asota en el suelo y la pone boca arriba, haciendo que Nicole se queje del dolor de su espalda. Kalia se sienta sobre ella.

Kalia-así es, Nicky. Kalia te va a hacer ladrar-

Le abre la camisa y se ven algunas heridas en el pecho y estomago-

Kalia-creo que alguien fue demasiado dura contigo la ultima vez-

El la puerta de la jaula, Nicole v enciende un cerillo y lo arroja al pecho de Nicole. Nicole grita.

Nicole v-¿demasiado dura? Claro que no-

Kalia-ten cuidado. Casi me quemas el cabello-

Nicole v-disculpa. Me entusiasmé-

Nicole v le arroja a Kalia la caja de los cerillos.

Kalia-¿no quieres jugar?-

Nicole v-no, gracias, bebé. Después, cuando descanse mí brazo. Solo quiero verte a ti-

Kalia enciende un cerillo y solo se oye a Nicole gritando.

Spike trata de calmar a Rogue, que está gritando dormida.

Spike-¡Rogue, despierta! ¡Rogue! ¡Es solo un sueño!-

Rogue se despierta.

Rogue-¿spike?-

Spike-si. Bienvenida a la realidad, Rogue-

Rogue-oí gritos-

Spike-esa eras tú-

Rogue-no. Era…-

Spike-solo un sueño. Solo soñabas. ¿Qué soñaste?-

Rogue-nada importante-

Spike-eres la Cazadora, conectada a las visiones preventivas que a veces llegan en sus sueños. Así que puede no ser "nada". ¿Con qué soñaste?-

Rogue-con… Nicole-

Spike-¿Qué?-

Rogue-con Nicole en… el infierno. Siendo… torturada por todos los vampiros y demonios que hemos derrotado-

Spike se pone serio.

Rogue-¿crees que… signifique algo?-

Spike-no. espero que no-

Rogue-yo también-

Spike-ahora, vuelve a dormirte. Yo voy a dormir al sillón-

Rogue-no te molesta que Melinna te pidiera quedarte, ¿oh, si?-

Spike-no. Solo quiere sentirse segura. Y después de… no la culpo. Prefiero estar cerca para protegerlas-

Rogue-gracias, Spike-

Melinna se asoma a la habitación.

Melinna-Spike, ¿Rogue está bien?-

Rogue-si. Estoy bien, cariño. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás despierta?-

Melinna-tuve un mal sueño. Era sobre Nicole. Ella estaba en un lugar feo. ¿Verdad que ella no está en ese lugar feo lleno de monstruos?-

Rogue-no, por supuesto que no, cariño. Solo fue un sueño-

Spike-ven, pequeña. Vamos a acostarte-

Melinna-Spike… ¿puedes quedarte conmigo? Tengo miedo-

Spike-claro, pequeña. Ven, vamos a tu cama-

Spike la carga.

Melinna-buenas noches, Rogue-

Rogue-si. Adiós cariño-

Spike sale de la habitación cargando a Melinna y Rogue se pone a buscar en sus libros de magia. "Si la niña tuvo el mismo sueño, puede no ser sólo un sueño". Se ve como abre un libro en una página que dice "Resurrección".

Continuará…


	20. Bring me to life

("Tráeme a la vida")

-en la casa de Nicole-

Spike, Violeta, Logan, Travers y Jean estaban todos sentados en la sala, esperado algo… ninguno decía ni una palabra y un silencio incomodo reinaba en toda la casa. No se habían reunido todos desde la muerte de Nicole y esto les traía malos recuerdos. Extrañamente, las pocas veces que Logan y Spike se habían reunido y cuidado a Melinna juntos, se habían llevado bastante bien. Ambos sufrían la muerte de un ser amado y eso parecía haberlos acercado más. Pero aun así, eso no hacia más sencillo este silencio, ni ninguno otro de los silencios incómodos que se habían apoderado de esa casa, casi como un maleficio que les había marchitado a todos su corazón…

Repentinamente todos fueron sacados de su letargo al sentir un estruendo y un fuerte sonido de una explosión que provenía del sótano. Casi instantáneamente, todos corrieron hacia la cocina, para ver a Rogue, Kurt, Kitty y Melinna salir corriendo entre una nube humo, tosiendo y tapándose la boca. Spike, casi de inmediato se acercó a Melinna para revisar que estuviera bien. Había estado tan distraído que no se había preocupado por preguntarse en donde había estado la Pequeña toda la tarde.

Travers-¿Qué sucedió?-

Rogue-bueno, el hechizo no funcionó como lo planeamos-

Kitty-claro… pero no fue mi culpa-

Rogue-yo no fui la que puso raíz de mandráque en el caldero- dijo mirando acusadoramente a Kitty.

Kitty-yo tampoco la puse- ambas voltearon a ver a Kurt, quien sólo se encogió de hombros. Haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención a la Pequeña niña.

Rogue se arrodilló frente a ella y calmadamente le preguntó…

Rogue-Mel, ¿de casualidad pusiste algo dentro del caldero mientras Kurt, Kitty y yo discutíamos?-

Melinna-bueno, escuché cuando les dijiste a todos en que consistía el hechizo y quise ayudar- Rogue intentó mantener la calma, viendo la dulce mirada de la niña y sabiendo que sus intenciones eran buenas.

Rogue-¿Qué fue lo que le pusiste exactamente?-

Melinna-bueno, puse una hierbas para sintetizar los poderes de Nicole…- Rogue estaba sorprendida de que Melinna pensara en eso, a ella no se le había ocurrido y eso hubiera podido ser un problema.

Kitty-¿y que más?-

Melinna-unas cuantas tarjetitas con claves-

Rogue-¿Qué claves?-

Melinna-bueno, cosas como "Feliz" y "divertida"-

Kurt-¡con que eso fue lo que pasó!-

Violeta-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Rogue se levantó y con una mirada decepcionada en su rostro se dirigió a todos.

Rogue-¿recuerdan en lo que estuvimos trabajando toda la semana? ¿Las tarjetas con la personalidad de nicole?- todos asintieron con la cabeza, impacientes por saber que ocurría. -Bueno pues, Melinna agregó varias y por eso el hechizo salió mal-

Violeta-¿significa que no funcionó en lo absoluto?- se veía sinceramente preocupada.

Rogue-bueno, si funcionó, pero el resultado fue algo extraño-

Jean-por favor, dime que no está deforme-

Rogue-¡no! no está deforme- se apresuró a decir. – pero, bueno… digamos que no es ella misma- y dicho esto, ahora que la nube de humo se había disipado, se acercó a las escaleras del sótano y bajó, agarrando una bata que había dejado de lado sobre una de las encimeras.

Logan y Spike no pudieron resistir la tentación y bajaron unos escalones para asomarse al sótano. En el centro del sótano había un círculo de velas, aun encendidas y dentro de él yacía sentada, desnuda, con la mirada más inocente e ingenua del mundo, Nicole.

Parecía un Ángel caído del cielo, incluso parecía resplandecer todo a su alrededor, su cabello negro y liso tan brillante y largo, que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda, parecía tan suave… su hermosa piel pálida, tan perfecta y esos brillantes ojos rojos como unos hermosos y resplandecientes rubíes. No estaban seguros de porqué la chica tenia el cabello tan largo puesto que Nicole se lo había cortado por encima de los hombros poco antes de morir y ahora lo tenía como cuando su aventura comenzó. Rogue levantó la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la chica y notó a los dos hombres mirando casi en trance a la chica, quien parecía demasiado ocupada mirando hacia su alrededor como para cubrirse. Y rápidamente se acercó tapándola con la bata, lanzándoles una mirada fulminante a ambos.

Rogue-¡oigan! ¡Un poco de privacidad por favor!-

Spike-lo siento, es que...- y ya no pudo continuar la oración, mirando a Nicole frente a él. Casi como autómatas, Logan y Spike bajaron las escaleras acercándose casi involuntariamente a ambas chicas.

Nicole parecía algo atontada, mirando con una extraña expresión a su alrededor y a Rogue, y en cuanto miró a los hombres que se acercaban a ella cambió su expresión por una de completo interés.

Logan-¿Nicky?-

Nicole por fin reaccionó, levantándose y acercándose temblorosa a ellos, como si hubiera olvidado como usar sus piernas y al faltar sólo unos pasos de distancia perdió el equilibrio. Spike se apresuró a sostenerla y ambos se miraron directo a los ojos, su cuerpo vibró al tener a Nicole tan cerca, pero había algo extraño con su mirada… simplemente no podía decir que era. Ella se acercó y lo besó para sorpresa de los tres presentes, incluyendo a Spike, quien se apartó al instante volteando a ver confundido a Rogue.

Spike-¿Qué le sucede?-

Rogue-es lo que estaba diciendo. Creo que Melinna puso en una de las tarjetas que ella te quisiera y ahora la clon está enamorada de ti-

Logan-ella siempre quiso que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos-

Rogue-talvez cree que así lo logrará-

Spike se quedó plasmado por unos momentos por la explicación y como si le hubieran dicho que la chica estaba hecha de estacas, él la soltó y se alejo de un brinco. La idea de que hubieran hecho una clon de Nicole ya le había costado demasiado trabajo aceptar, pero pensar que además esa clon lo amaba era demasiado… ella lo miraba como siempre esperó que Nicole lo mirara algún día, y eso sólo le recordaba que Nicole estaba muerta y no volvería jamás.

Rogue-creo que Melinna idealizó a Nicole y quería que fuera de un modo. Ahora se comporta como Melinna quería que fuera y como nosotros recordamos a Nicole, es como un revoltijo-

Spike-arréglala- dijo en un tono serio espectral mirando hacia un punto cualquiera en el suelo lejos de la clon. No podía ni siquiera mirarla sin sentir que las lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos.

Rogue-um… no creo que sea tan sencillo- no pudo evitar notar la reacción de Spike, era obvio que estaba sufriendo y ella podía sentirlo… casi quería arrancarse el corazón para acabar con ese dolor.

Spike-entonces deshazla y vuelve a hacerla, no quiero que esté así-

Rogue-no puedo _deshacerla_ talvez la creamos mágicamente, pero técnicamente es un ser viviente y pensante. Intentaré quitar lo que Melinna agregó, pero no puedo matarla-

Rogue volteo a ver a Nicole. Estaba de nuevo sentada en el suelo, con sus piernas dobladas hacia ella una de cada lado, las rodillas juntas y sus manos juntas sobre su pecho. Ella parecía no estar muy interesada en la platica, estaba mirando muy consternada a Spike, y podía sentir como en el interior estaba herida por como se alejó de ella de ese modo. Repentinamente rompió en llanto como una niña pequeña y rápidamente Logan y Spike voltearon a verla confundidos.

Logan se acercó a ella casi por reflejo para intentar consolarla.

Logan-¿Qué le sucede?-

Rogue-creo que heriste sus sentimientos al alejarte así de ella, Spike. Piensa que ya no la quieres-

Spike-¡es ridículo! ¿Dices que esa _cosa_ tiene sentimientos?-

Al oír esto, lo único que hizo la chica fue aumentar la intensidad de su llanto.

Rogue-¡claro que sí! Te lo dije, técnicamente es Nicole… respira, llora, sonríe, ríe…y sufre como una humana. Aunque no sangra como una- y dicho esto se arrodilló al lado de la chica para intentar calmarla. –calma, cariño. Spike no lo dijo en serio, él solo… lo tomaste por sorpresa, ¿está bien? él te quiere mucho, en serio- pero la chica no se calmaba, así que Rogue volteó a ver a Spike con una expresión que hasta a él le dio miedo. -díselo, Spike-

Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, odiaba ver a Nicole llorar. Aunque no fuera la verdadera, seguía teniendo el rostro de Nicole y verla así le rompía el corazón, así que se animó a acercarse y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, esbozando su más encantadora sonrisa y con una tierna caricia secó sus lágrimas, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y lo mirara directo a esos profundos ojos añil, un poco más calmada.

Spike-es verdad, amor. No fue mi intención herirte, es sólo que no me lo esperaba. ¿Puedes perdonarme?-

Antes de poder darle tiempo para responder, Nicole se había inclinado hacia él y lo había abrazado fuertemente por la cintura, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo, llevándosela con él. Él no pudo hacer nada más que acariciar su cabello mientras ella lo abrazaba con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, pero no podía ocultar su confusión por ver a Nicole actuar de este modo tan emotivo… era obvio que no era ella, pero incluso olía igual a ella.

Unos meses después…

-en el cementerio-

Un grupo de vampiros está corriendo por el cementerio. Mientras Logan y Spike van tras ellos muy de cerca.

Spike-¡vamos!-

Se detiene y voltea a ver hacia atrás.

Spike-nunca mataré nada si ustedes frenan mí avance-

Atrás, Rogue y Nicole se esforzaban por alcanzarlos

Nicole-(sin aliento) lo siento, atrás había unos cuantos más y nos dieron problemas-

Spike-(voltea a ver a Rogue) ¿estás bien, Bomboncito?-

Rogue-(sin aliento) estoy bien. Solo necesito… morir por un minuto-

Spike-bueno, pues no tenemos un minuto. Esos sujetos se van a ir del cementerio y debemos evitarlo-

Rogue-¿Por qué hay de repente tantos por aquí? Es como si estuvieran aumentando-

Spike-lo noté-

Nicole-bueno, lo que pasa es que los vampiros llegan de otras partes por esta época del año. Es como una emigración-

Spike-(sarcástico) si. Es bueno saberlo-

Logan-es hora de mandar a estos pajaritos a volar-

Spike-(se ríe) si. Podríamos…-

Jean-(su voz) _¡oigan, espabílense!-_

Se ve a Jean el en techo de un mausoleo.

Jean-los vampiros no pueden llegar a la puerta o los perderemos. Intenten dirigirlos hacia la cripta Van Elton-

Rogue-¿Van Elton?-

Nicole-¿es la que tiene una linda gárgola?-

Uno de los vampiros aparece frente a ellos.

Jean-(su voz) _¡izquierda! ¡Háganlo ir hacia la izquierda!-_

Spike-bien, ¿Cómo?-

Nicole arroja un hacha que se clava en un árbol justo enfrente del vampiro, haciéndolo correr para el otro lado. Spike y Logan ven sorprendidos a la Nicole clon y luego corren tras el vampiro que termina juntándose con su grupo justo al llegar a la cripta y están en un callejón sin salida, atrapados entre la cripta, el muro del cementerio y los chicos.

Aparece Rogue y golpea a uno, derribándolo. Ante el ataque, los demás vampiros comienzan a atacar a Logan y los demás.

Rogue-¡no dejen que escapen!-

El vampiro trata de levantarse pero Rogue lo patea en la cara, haciendo que vuelva a recostarse en el suelo. Trata de estacarlo pero el vampiro la bloquea con una mano y le da un puñetazo en la cara que la derriba con la otra. El vampiro se levanta e intenta atacarla pero Nicole lo agarra de los brazos y lo ponen contra el muro del cementerio. Spike le da dos puñetazos en la cara a su vampiro antes de estacarlo y estaca a un vampiro que estaba a punto de morder a Rogue, Nicole golpea repetidamente al vampiro más grande con la intención de derribarlo pero el vampiro lo golpea con su cabeza, atontándola un poco.

Jean-_¡Logan, ayúdala!-_

Logan-por todos lo dioses, Jean. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?-

Jean-_avisé que iba a reconocer el terreno-_

Logan-pero no el de mí cerebro- dice mientras ayuda a Nicole con el vampiro, que es más fuerte de lo que esperaban.

Nicole-(golpeando al vampiro) Es un poco impertinente. Podías tocar antes de entrar o algo-

Jean-_Nicole…-_

Nicole-ya sé, ya sé. No tengo que hablar para responderte. Pero vi La Furia y así parece un carnaval de muerte-

Jean-_Nicole, un vampiro, al otro lado de la tumba. Podrían sorprenderlo si le llegan por el otro lado-_

Logan-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-

Logan deja a Nicole seguir con ese vampiro y va por el otro, rodeando la tumba para llegar por atrás del vampiro.

Un vampiro tira al suelo a Rogue, Rogue se levanta y lo golpea en la cara, el vampiro la levanta y se la arroja a Spike quien estaba ocupado con un vampiro, los dos quedan en el suelo. Rogue toma un hacha, se levanta y trata de golpear al vampiro con ella, pero el vampiro trata de quitársela y la empuja contra el muro, y la comienza a estrangular con el mango del hacha.

Rogue-(con dificultad) ¡spike!-

Spike se arroja contra el vampiro e intenta alejarlo de Rogue, pero el vampiro lo golpea en la cara con su codo, alejándolo. Spike suspira, exhausto.

Rogue-(con dificultad) ¡Spike!-

Jean-(sorprendida) _¿Qué haces? Ayúdala-_

Spike-(prendiendo un cigarro) ya lo hice-

La camisa del vampiro comienza a quemarse, el vampiro suelta a Rogue, quien cae al suelo, y luego comienza a gritar y a correr en círculos, se enciende por completo y de repente solo se hace polvo. Toda la ceniza le cae encima a Rogue, quien está tosiendo. Spike se acerca a Rogue y la ayuda a levantarse.

Rogue-pudiste contarme tu plan mientras me estrangulaba-

Spike-oh, pobre Cazadora. ¿Tu vida pasó frente a tus ojos? Faltó muy poco para que murieras. Poco- dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras ella pasaba su mano por su garganta.

Jean-(su voz) _chicos, ayuden a Logan y a Nicole. Están cerca de la tumba Anderson-_

Al oír esto se apresuran hacia esa tumba.

El vampiro está sobre Nicole, golpeándola salvajemente, mientras otro vampiro había llegado y atacado a Logan.

Logan-¡Nicole!

Logan trata de estacarlo para ayudar a Nicole pero el vampiro lo tira al suelo. Nicole logra quitarse al vampiro de encima y va a donde está Logan, golpeando al vampiro y arrojándolo al suelo.

Nicole-¿estás bien?-

Logan-si, ¿y tu?-

Nicole-si-

El vampiro va a atacarlos cuando aparece Rogue.

Rogue-¡es mío!-

Rogue lo patea en la cara y lo tira al suelo, el vampiro se levanta, ella trata de patearlo pero él bloquea el golpe, la golpea en la cara y la hace dar la vuelta, lanzándola hacia donde está Nicole.

Nicole-¿necesitas ayuda?-

Rogue-si, por favor-

Nicole se acerca al vampiro y lo patea en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo, él se levanta y la golpea en el estomago, ella se agacha por el golpe y el vampiro la patea en la cara tirándola al suelo. El vampiro la agarra y la levanta para arrojarla contra un lapida pero llega Spike y lo golpea en el estomago, haciendo que el vampiro baje a Nicole, Spike comienza a golpearlo pero el vampiro lo empuja y trata de huir, Nicole se lo impide dándole una patada justo en la cara y derribándolo con eso, el vampiro trata de levantarse pero ella lo estaca.

Nicole-¡aquí tienes el merengue para tu pastel, gran bobo!-

Todos se le quedan viendo, mientras se levantan y ella se acerca a ellos.

Spike-¿de donde salió el dadaísmo socialista, Brujita?-

Logan-Sí, dice esa cosa de pastel cada vez que estaca un vampiro ahora-

Rogue-no lo sé. Se supone que ya había corregido todo el hechizo inicial. Pero no parece actuar igual a nuestra Nicole-

Comienzan a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio.

Spike-creo que te faltó ponerle cerebro-

Logan-quizás no describiste bien a Nicole cuando hiciste el hechizo-

Rogue-no, todo quedó bien, pero Melinna intentó darle frases nuevas aparte de las que yo le di sin que me diera cuenta. Creo que el resultado fue una ensalada de palabras-

Nicole-a mí me parece gracioso-

Rogue-es un problema técnico. Lo arreglaremos-

Logan-no podemos permitir que se equivoque frente a la persona o cosas equivocadas. Necesitamos que en mundo y el inframundo crean que Nicole está viva-

Spike-no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien se entere y quieran llevarse a Melinna-

Jean se unió a ellos en este momento.

Rogue-la arreglaré. No es tonta, tiene los recuerdos y sentimientos de la verdadera Nicole. Solo es cuestión de afinar los detalles. Es decir, toma mucho trabajo borrar lo que Melinna insertó durante el hechizo, ya hice que dejara de contar esos horribles chistes de Toc-toc-

Spike-si, gracias por eso-

Jean-¿no puedes hacer otra?-

Rogue-no es así de simple. Esta Nicole ahora es un ser viviente. No podemos deshacernos de ella y no podemos hacer a más-

Spike-¿no se suponía que se quedaría en casa hoy?-

Rogue-si-

Nicole-yo quería ayudar-

Rogue-lo sé. Pero es mejor que nos dejes cazar a nosotros, tú aun no eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Mejor enfócate en la vida diurna, ¿bien?-

Nicole-bien-

Jean-pero debes arreglarla. Hasta ahora nadie ha notado la diferencia, pero no debemos arriesgarnos-

Logan-si queremos que sea exactamente…-

Spike-nunca será exacta- dijo en un tono serio espectral y al hacerlo el rostro de todos menos la clon se ensombreció en tristeza.

-en la casa-

Al día siguiente.

Rogue está buscando por todos lados.

Rogue-¿y mí suéter? ¿Dónde está mí suéter?-

Baja al sótano.

Rogue-Spike, ¿has visto mí suéter?-

Spike-(entrenando con el saco de boxeo) ¿cual?-

Rogue-uno morado, casi negro, cuello de tortuga. ¿Lo has visto?-

Spike-(sin dejar de entrenar) no-

Rogue-creo que hay un monstruo _comesueteres_ en algún lugar de la casa. Los que me hacen la vida pesada son los monstruos menos conocidos-

Spike-¿ya le preguntaste a nuestro monstruo llamado Melinna?-

Rogue-¿Mel? ¿Para que lo querría?-

Spike-no lo sé, está en su cuarto-

-en el cuarto de Melinna-

Rogue entra y ve a Melinna acostada en el suelo, mirando bajo la cama.

Rogue-¿Mel? ¿Qué haces?-

Melinna la voltea a ver, con cara de culpable.

Melinna-¡nada!-

Rogue-¿has visto mí suéter morado?-

Melinna-¿uno que es muy suave y peludo?-

Rogue-si-

Melinna-(con cara de ups) pues… está bajo la cama-

Rogue-¿Qué hace ahí?-

Rogue se acerca.

Melinna-bueno pues… Artemisa tuvo sus hijitos anoche y…-

Rogue se asoma-

Melinna-ellos tenían frío-

Rogue-¿y les diste mí suéter?-

Melinna-fue lo primero que encontré-

Rogue-¡oh!-

Melinna-¿estas muy enojada conmigo?-

Rogue-oh, no, cariño. Sé que quisiste ayudarlos y eso es bueno, solo que para la próxima usa algo que no vayamos a necesitar, ¿esta bien?-

Melinna-si-

Rogue-¿Qué quieres desayunar?-

Melinna-no lo sé. No tengo mucha hambre-

Rogue-pero tienes que comer hoy te espera un gran día. Es un día importante-

Rogue-bueno, improvisaré-

-en la cocina-

Nicole está preparando unos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de fresa mientras kitty hace unos hotcakes.

Rogue entra a la cocina.

Rogue-buenos días-

Nicole-buenos días-

Rogue-estaba pensando que podríamos revisar tu hechizo de programación otra vez-

Kitty-¿de nuevo? Ya hiciste suficiente, Rogue. O está lista o no-

Melinna entra a la cocina y se sienta.

Nicole-hola, Mel-

Melinna-hola-

Kitty-toma tu jugo. Ahora salen los hotcakes-

Melinna-bien. ¿Dónde está spike?-

Nicole-Spike está entrenando en el sótano-

Melinna-voy a preguntarle si quieres desayunar-

Melinna se levanta y baja al sótano.

-en el sótano-

Melinna-buenos días-

Spike-hola, pequeña. ¿Qué pasa?-

Melinna-me preguntaba si querías desayunar-

Spike-bueno, sabes que no tengo que comer para sobrevivir. Y tengo mí sangre aquí abajo-

Melinna-(entristecida) lo sé-

Spike-pero… se me antojan unos hotcakes. Vamos arriba-

Melinna-bien-

Los dos suben.

-en la cocina-

Kitty-hola, buenos días-

Spike-hola, chicas-

Rogue-¿quieres hotcakes?-

Spike-si, la pequeña me invito-

Kitty-(los sirve en unos platos) bien, aquí están-

Spike y Melinna se sientan a comer cuando suena el teléfono y rápidamente la clon se levanta y contesta.

Nicole-¿hola? Hola, violeta. Oh, claro.- se quito el aparato del oído, tapándolo con una mano y volteando a ver a Rogue. -es para ti, Rogue- calmadamente, Rogue se acercó y tomo el teléfono, mientras Nicole se volvió a sentar al lado de Melinna y volvió a comer.

Rogue-hola Violeta, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Enserio? ¡Grandioso!- tapó la bocina por un momento y volteó a ver a Kitty.- Violeta encontró la cosa que nos faltaba para esta noche-

Kitty-¿ah, si? Que bien-

Rogue-bien. Gracias, Violeta. Nos vemos-

Rogue cuelga.

Melinna-¿Qué harán hoy?-

Kitty-investigaremos a un demonio. Spike, ¿puedes cuidar a Melinna esta noche?-

Spike-claro, pero…-

Rogue-descuida, nosotras investigaremos y si encontramos algo les avisaremos, ¿de acuerdo?-

Spike-claro-

Nicole-¿están seguras?-

Rogue-claro. No somos incapaces de investigar-

Nicole-solo decía que podría acompañarlas y--

Rogue-¡NO! Es decir, no. Necesito que patrulles las calles mientras Logan patrulla en los cementerio, ¿si?-

Nicole-pero dijiste que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Que me enfocara en la vida diurna-

Rogue-si, se que eso fue lo que te dije, pero esta es una ocasión especial. Desde que Travers se fue hemos estado algo lentos con las investigaciones y este demonio puede ser peligroso-

Nicole-bien. Entonces patrullaré-

Rogue-gracias-

Spike-déjame ver si lo entendí: ustedes investigarán, la lucecita va a patrullar sola y el gatito se encargará de mi terreno… ¿y a mi me toca hacerle de niñera?-

Rogue-vamos, Spike, no te pongas así. Sabes que tú eres la primera opción para cuidar a Mel. Eres el mas fuerte y normalmente siempre te ofreces a hacerlo-

Spike-si. Pero no me vendría mal un poco de violencia antes de dormir-

Melinna-si quieres no tienes que quedarte. Yo sola puedo--

Spike-¡NO! prefiero quedarme. No quiero que algún demonio tenga la estúpida idea de meterse a la casa de la Cazadora y atacarte, Bocadito.- repentinamente sus facciones se entristecieron nuevamente- le prometí que no dejaría que nada te pasara- Melinna casi podía jurar que el vampiro estaba a punto de llorar y sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino hacia él y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, rodeando su cuello con sus diminutos brazos.

Melinna-lo sé. Sé que está muy feliz de saber lo bien que me cuidas- Spike no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír un poco afectado y responderle el abrazo.

Spike-si, donde quiera que esté…- la idea de que Nicole pudiera verlos y cuidarlos desde donde quiera que se encontraba lo hacia sonreír un poco.

-afuera de la escuela de Melinna-

Se ve un letrero que dice: "Feliz regreso a clases".

Melinna camina por el patio tomando de la mano a la Nicole-clon.

Nicole-bien, ya llegamos. Recuerda en estudiar mucho, ¿bien?-

Melinna-sip-

Nicole-¿hiciste tu tarea de vacaciones?-

Melinna-sip, Spike me ayudó.

Nicole-bueno, toma. No olvides tu lonche-

Melinna-oh. Gracias, Nicole- y dicho esto la clon se agachó para abrazar a la pequeña niña.

Nicole-pórtate bien, cariño-

Melinna-si, lo haré-

Maestro-bienvenida, Melinna. Me da gusto que llegaras-

Las chicas rompieron el abrazo y voltearon a ver al profesor parado detrás de ellas, en la puerta de la escuela.

Nicole-oh, buenos días, Sr. Davis-

Sr. Davis-buenos días, Señorita Williams. Me alegra ver que lleguen temprano como siempre. Es un buen modo de comenzar el ciclo escolar-

Nicole-por supuesto. No me gusta que Mel llegue tarde-

Sr. Davis-bueno, Melinna, adentro-

Melinna-si. Adiós, Nicole-

Nicole-adiós, cariño-

Sr. Davis-hasta luego, Señorita Williams-

Nicole-hasta la tarde- y dicho esto la clon dio media vuelta y se alejó luego de que Melinna entrara a la escuela.

-en la casa-

Spike está dormido en su catre en el sótano cuando la puerta hacia el sótano se abre y Nicole clon baja las escaleras cargando una bolsa de papel y la coloca en una pequeña mesa cerca del catre de Spike antes de acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado. Se quedó observándolo dormir unos momentos. Acercó lentamente su mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Spike aun con los ojos cerrados la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca, haciendo que ella brincara ligeramente del susto. Entonces, lentamente abrió los ojos y fue entonces que notó de quien se trataba.

Spike-Nicole- no pudo evitar el tono sorprendido con el que lo dijo, por un momento pensando que era la verdadera Nicole, pero luego recordando que solo era la clon.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento sin decir una palabra antes de que Spike se diera cuenta de que aun tenía agarrada la mano de la clon. La soltó lentamente, no muy convencido de hacerlo y entonces ella acercó su brazo a su cuerpo y confortó su muñeca con su otra mano, el contorno rojizo de una mano en su muñeca que seguramente se haría un moretón.

Spike-oh, lo lamento. No quise lastimarte, bombón. Yo solo-- ¿Qué estabas haciendo exactamente?-

Nicole-ah, bueno, pues yo sólo…. Te traje tu sangre y un poco de Bourbon. Iba a despertarte cuando…te despertaste- la clon aun no sabia como disimular lo que Nicole disimulaba muy bien, y ante la mirada expectante de Spike, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Spike se incorporo en el catre y tomó la mano de la clon para observarla haciendo que la chica se tensara aun más.

Spike-parece que no te hice mucho daño. Es una suerte que seas resistente, amor. Si hubieras sido humana te habría roto la muñeca-

Nicole-si, es una suerte- Spike la miró fijamente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ver a Nicole sonrojada por algo tan simple era tan bizarro, pero se veía tan hermosa….

Spike-_¡Dios! la chica resplandece_- sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y se obligo a dejar ese pensamiento. Que se pareciera a Nicole no significaba a que fuera ella. Dirigió su mirada a la bolsa de papel, se levanto y se acerco a ella para revisarla.

Spike-veamos que me trajiste- sacó unos frascos con sangre de cerdo y una pequeña botella de bourbon.- ¿fuiste de compras?-

Nicole-si- aun sostenía su muñeca contra su pecho, como olvidando que ya debía bajarla… ni siquiera le dolía.

Spike-dime que trajiste Weetabix- dijo volteando a verla.

Nicole-si, se cuanto les gustan a ti y a Mel, así que traje varias cajas- Spike bajo su mirada a la muñeca de la chica que aun mantenía contra su pecho.

Spike-¿te duele mucho?-

La clon bajo la vista a su muñeca y al momento la soltó, escondiéndola detrás de sí.

Nicole-oh, no. estoy bien- ante la incrédula mirada del vampiro agrego. -estoy bien, enserio. No olvides que tengo la fuerza y resistencia de diez hombres-

Spike-si, no lo olvido, pero eso no significa que no necesites vendajes. Vamos-

La clon se vio vencida y no le quedó de otra más que levantarse del catre y subir junto con Spike para buscar los vendajes. Al terminar de vendarla. El teléfono sonó y rápidamente la clon fue a contestar.

Nicole-¿hola? Oh, Sr. Davis, ¿Qué--? ¿Qué Melinna hizo qué? (suspira resignada) bien, voy para allá- luego de esto cuelga el teléfono y va por su abrigo.

Spike-¿la Pequeña está bien?-

Nicole-no exactamente-

Spike-¿Qué sucedió?-

Nicole-golpeó a un chico, le dejó un ojo morado y al parecer lo dejó inconciente-

Spike-¿la pequeña?-dijo completamente sorprendido y algo incrédulo.

Nicole-si, la Pequeña-

Spike sonrió casi orgulloso luego de la confirmación, la Pequeña le había contado que había un niño que continuaba molestándola, incluso le había cortado un mechón de cabello en una ocasión. Y el le había dicho que no debía dejarse, parece que después de todo si sabia como defenderse… claro que si, es hermanita de la Cazadora después de todo. Hay que suponer que algo de eso tuvo que pasársele.

Spike-supongo que aun siendo mitad guía blanco, la chica no es una pacifista, ¿no es cierto?- el tono en el que lo dijo obligó a Nicole a voltear a verlo extrañada.

Nicole-¿estás sonriendo?- en cuanto dijo esto el vampiro borro la sonrisa y bajo la mirada para evitar un regaño, como todo un niño pequeño. Debía admitir que cuando se trataba de Melinna, la clon si actuaba como la verdadera Nicole.

Nicole-bien, iré por ella y te aseguro de que deseará ser pacifista- dijo terminando de ponerse su abrigo y saliendo de la casa.

-en la casa-

En la noche.

Melinna está sentada en el sillón, al lado de Spike.

Melinna-entonces el director le dijo: "Su hermana golpeo a un niño mayor que ella". Y ella le respondió: "Me alegra. Si mi hermana es capaz de proteger a sus compañeras que no pueden defenderse de bravucones como ese. Entonces se merece un premio. Y si la quiere expulsar por hacer lo correcto, hablaré con el supervisor sobre eso y cuantas niñas ya se habían quejado de que ese niño las golpeaba y usted no hizo nada al respecto." Estaba a punto de darle un ataque al pobre-

Spike-es lógico-

Melinna-¿tú crees?-

Spike-si. Creyó que la clon te regañaría por pelearte, y no tendría de otra más que cerrar la boca mientras lo observaba firmar los papeles de tu expulsión. Nicky una vez me dijo que ese hombre tiene algo en contra tuya y de ella desde que iba en la escuela. Así que vio esta como la oportunidad de hacerles daño a las dos. Pero lo hiciste por las razones correctas y el que tuvo que cerrar la boca fue él-

Melinna-supongo que si. Pero no entiendo porque le cae tan mal Nicole-

Spike-ella no era una oveja-

Melinna-¿oveja?-

Spike-siempre le molesto porque no era predecible ni aburrida. Por preguntar el porque en vez de sólo aceptar las cosas como un hecho. Es un profesor a la antigua y cree que no necesitas entender las cosas, sólo aprenderlas. Y le molestaba que Nicole no fuera molesto porque no era predecible ni -la boca fue e iba en la escuelaese.o un niño pequeño. la mascota perfecta de un maestro. Así son las escuelas. Solo son fábricas que escupen pequeños autómatas mecánicos…-

Spike la voltea a ver y se da cuenta de lo que dice.

Spike-que luego son miembros valiosos… y productivos de la sociedad, y tienes que seguir en la escuela. Por que Nicole eso querría-

Los dos se entristecen y se quedan unos momentos callados.

Melinna-claro. Pronto tendrás una oveja en la casa-

Spike-entonteces, oh, ¿Qué se te antoja? ¿Una partida de póker?- era mejor que cambiara el tema antes de que esto se convirtiera en una sesión de lágrimas para ambos.

Spike se levanta para buscar las cartas.

Melinna-bueno, Rogue dijo que llegaría temprano. No tienes que quedarte aquí si estas aburrido-

Spike-no lo estoy, y si me tengo que quedar-

Spike jala una silla y la pone frente a la mesa de té enfrente de Melinna.

Melinna-pero yo estoy bien sola. Nadie me atacará. Ya no me van a usar para abrir la boca del infierno. Se acabo, acuérdate-

Spike-no te voy a dejar aquí sola, así que olvídalo-

Spike se sienta en la silla.

Melinna-bueno, yo solo…-

Spike-no. No te dejaré para que resultes lastimada. Otra vez, no- dijo en un tono serio inundado de una tristeza que se contagiaba.

Melinna se le queda viendo y Spike le arroja el paquete de cartas, ella las atrapa y lo mira un poco confundida.

Spike-repártelas-

-en la mansión x-

En el cuarto de Kitty.

Kitty, kurt, violeta y Rogue están sentados en la cama.

Kitty-la urna y la daga de hades-

Rogue-si las encontraste-

Violeta-si. No fue fácil. Hable con todos lo proveedores de La Barita Mágica-

Rogue-¿usaste a un proveedor de La Barita Mágica? ¿Y si Travers se entera?-

Violeta-estará muy ocupado estando en Inglaterra como para prestar atención al papeleo. Además, acabé de encontrarla en eBay-

Kitty-¿encontraste las ultimas reliquias de hades conocidas en Internet?-

Violeta-si. Se la compre a un elfo del bosque de Atenas. Es un buen negociador, él no quería entregarme la urna y la daga, pero al fin logré que incluyera la daga por una lonchera de colección limitada de las Chicas Súperpoderosas mi… de una amiga-

Kitty se le queda viendo y sonriendo burlonamente.

Kurt-veo que luces sombría. ¿Las cosas no llenan los requisitos?-

Rogue-son autenticas, lo cual significa que llegó la hora-

Kurt-¿la hora? ¿La hora de la hora? ¿Con todo y lo oportuno?-

Violeta-¿estás segura?-

Rogue-estoy segura. Mercurio está en retrogrado, y tenemos…-

Kitty-¿ya tenemos todo?-

Rogue-prácticamente-

Kurt-¿Por qué la prisa repentina? ¿Acaso la clon se delató en la escuela?-

Kitty-no, lo hizo muy bien. Le dio una paliza al director… en sentido figurado-

Kurt-¿y aun así creyeron que era Nicole?-

Rogue-nos veremos aquí mañana por la noche-

Kurt-¡espera! Pongamos el freno y revisemos los espejos retrovisores. Este es un asunto grave, Rogue. Se trata de resucitar a los muertos-

Rogue-es hora de que dejemos de hablar. Mañana por la noche, resucitaremos a Nicole-

Todos se quedan callados con unas expresiones de preocupación en su rostro.

Rogue-muchachos, necesito su apoyo total-

Kurt-pero es que... se siente como si estuviera mal-

Kitty-está mal. Va contra las leyes de la naturaleza y es prácticamente imposible de lograr, pero lo acordamos. Si van a cambiar de opinión…-

Rogue-nadie va a cambiar de opinión y punto-

Kurt-¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién dijo que eres la jefa del grupo?-

Violeta-tú-

Kitty-dijiste que Rogue debía ser la jefa porque es una cazadora-

Violeta-y luego propusiste que votáramos, y fue unánime-

Kitty-y le hiciste una placa que decía "nuestra jefa". Le pusiste chispitas…-

Kurt-todos son puntos validos. Pero… francamente… solo era una conversación-

Rogue-kurt, prometo que si puedo hacerlo… pero no sola. Los necesito-

Violeta-¿creen que deberíamos decirle a Travers? Ahora que ya estamos listos. Total, él tiene que regresar, ¿no?-

Rogue-no. Nadie más puede saberlo. Ni Travers, ni Spike, ni Melinna, ni Logan. Quizás no lo entiendan-

Kitty-¿y si algo sale mal?-

Rogue-yo les digo que nada saldrá mal-

Kurt-imaginen esto: resucitamos a Nicole de la tumba. E intenta atacarnos y hacer su propio ejército de zombis que coman carne humana. Nosotros, "A", nos felicitamos por un trabajo bien hecho…-

Rogue-kurt, no será un zombi. Has visto demasiadas películas. Esto no es nada que hayamos visto antes. Nicole no murió de una muerte natural. La mató un rayo de energía mística-

Kitty-significa que si tenemos posibilidades-

Rogue-significa más que eso. No quise decirles esto, para no preocuparlos, pero hace unos meses… tuve un sueño. Un sueño en el que Nicole era torturada por todos los seres que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora. No solo lo soñé yo, Melinna soñó exactamente lo mismo la misma noche que yo. Ella está sufriendo un tormento eterno por habernos salvado. Y yo no… no la dejaré… yo no la voy a dejar ahí. Se trata de Nicole. Una amiga incondicional en todo momento-

Kurt-¿a que hora nos vemos?- dijo ahora completamente convencido.

Al día siguiente…

Rogue fue a una tienda de magia de reputación dudosa y salió con una bolsa de papel en manos.

-en La Barita Mágica-

Un rato después.

Rogue entra y ve a kurt y a Kitty sentados en la mesa leyendo. Violeta está limpiando unos anaqueles. Había estado trabajando ahí desde hacia un par de meses desde que su padre le había congelado todas las cuentas y la había dejado prácticamente en la calle, y por eso todos sus amigos populares la habían abandonado… por eso se negaba a dejar a Kurt y a sus amigos, ahora eran todo lo que tenia y lo que había sucedido le había enseñado quienes era los que valían la pena. Podía decir con orgullo que era la novia de Kurt Wagner.

Kitty-hola. Llegas tarde-

Rogue-oh, yo… tuve que ir por esa cosa-

Kurt-Melinna no anda por aquí, está en la casa con la clon y Spike. Puedes dejar de hablar en clave-

Rogue-el último ingrediente del hechizo-

Kurt-bien. De acuerdo. ¿Qué es?-

Rogue-raíz de mandrágora en polvo. Se consigue en el mercado negro-

Kitty-¿mercado negro? Nunca lo mencionaste-

Kurt-no debiste ir sola, pudo ser peligroso-

Rogue-lo siento. No pensé… Fui muy cuidadosa-

Kitty-debe ser algo muy intenso-

Rogue-¿que?-

Kitty-la mandra… mandra… eso. En el mercado negro venden dientes de bebé y líquidos raros-

Rogue-mandrágora. Yo solo sé que es necesario para hacer el hechizo, así que… para mí, es algo bueno. ¿Por qué están aquí? Quedamos de vernos mas tarde-

Kurt-pero no nos pareció bien. Nos sentimos raros estando solos-

Kitty-es mejor que estemos juntos-

Rogue-ah, ¿sienten mariposas en el estomago?-

Kurt-más bien, murciélagos-

Rogue-díganle a esos murciélagos que todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo. No podríamos estar más preparados-

Kitty-si, pero ojala fuera hora ya. Ya no soporto la preocupación-

Violeta-¿Qué hay de Travers? quizás debimos decirle. ¿Y si funciona?-

Rogue-él regresará. Es sólo que cuando se fue aun no teníamos nada muy claro-

Kurt-pronto oscurecerá-

Rogue-lo sé. Hay que irnos temprano al cementerio. Quiero repasar todo otra vez. No podemos cometer errores-

Kurt-¿y Logan? ¿No tiene que revisar los cementerios? ¿Y si nos encuentra?-

Rogue-no sucederá. Le dije que esta noche no habría patrullaje, y se tomará la noche libre mientras Spike cuida a Melinna y la clon patrulla en las calles de la ciudad. Todo saldrá bien-

-el cementerio-

Frente a la tumba de Nicole. En medio de la noche.

Kitty y kurt tienen unas velas encendidas y Violeta trata de encender la suya.

Rogue-¿ya todos tienen sus velas?-

Violeta-en eso estoy. No sirve mí encendedor-

Rogue-bueno, date prisa. Tiene que…-

Kitty-¿Qué hora es?-

Kurt-un minuto para la media noche-

Rogue-vamos, Violeta. ¿Ya lo tienes encendido?-

Violeta trata de encender la suya y logra encenderla en el ultimo momento.

Violeta-ya está. Ya está-

Rogue-bien. Iniciemos el círculo-

Todos se hincan alrededor de la tumba con las velas y Rogue pone la urna de hades, la daga de hades y el recipiente con polvo de mandrágora a los pies de la tumba de Nicole.

Rogue- "Espíritu, retorna a este mundo. Cruza la línea, aviva la llama"-

Rogue-(mientras vierte el polvo de mandrágora en la urna) "Que el polvo se vuelva carne. Y la carne tenga vida"-

Rogue toma la daga y pone el filo en su palma, cortándose.

Rogue-(mientras vierte su sangre en la urna) "Hades, te imploro, escucha a tu súbdita"-

Rogue mezcla lo que hay en la urna con el dedo y se unta un poco en la frente y las mejillas.

Rogue-"Tráela de vuelta"-

Vierte el resto de la mezcla en el césped sobre la tumba.

Rogue-"acepta nuestra ofrenda. Escucha nuestra plegaria"-

Rogue comienza a quejarse de dolor y en sus brazos y cara aparecen heridas de la nada.

Kurt-¡Rogue!-

Kurt trata de ayudarla.

Kitty-¡no! Me dijo que la pondrían a prueba. Así es como se supone que suceda-

Rogue-(con dificultad y adolorida) "hades… aquí yace la guerrera del pueblo. Permite que cruce"-

Rogue vuelve a quejarse de dolor y se ven unas protuberancias bajo su piel que comienzan a moverse hacia las heridas recién aparecidas y de ellas comienzan a salir unos grandes escarabajos negros.

Kurt-necesita ayuda-

Kitty-kurt, ella es muy fuerte. Dijo que no la detuviéramos, pasara lo que pasara. Si rompemos el círculo ahora, todo acabará-

Se oyen unos lamentos que parecen provenir de todos lados.

Violeta-ay, Dios. ¿Qué ruido es ese?-

-en la casa de Nicole-

Logan entra y ve a Melinna y Spike jugando videojuegos en la TV de la sala, ellos lo oyen entrar y ambos voltean.

Logan-que eficiente eres, Spike. Esta puerta debería estar cerrada-

Spike-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Logan-vine a suplirte. Es mi turno de cuidar a la pequeña-

Spike-no. Yo la estoy cuidando-

Logan-no es que dude de tus capacidades, pero… espera. Si lo hago-

Spike-entonces quédate y sé la niñera, pero yo no me iré-

Logan-creí que tendrías que ir a comprar sangre o algo. Te estoy haciendo un favor-

Melinna-está bien, Spike. Puedes irte, Logan está descansado y tú ya estás harto de jugar este juego. No quiero que lo lances por la ventana la próxima vez que pierdas-

Spike-bien, me iré. Pero volveré más al rato, pequeña-

Spike se levanta, toma su abrigo y sale de la casa luego de darle un beso en la frente a la niña.

-en el cementerio-

Rogue-"hades, permite que cruce"-

Rogue grita del dolor.

Kurt-¡Rogue!-

Kitty-¿rogue? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios, mío!-

Rogue se pone las manos en el cuello por las cosas esas y luego se recarga en el suelo, exhalando profundamente. Todos la ven asustados. Rogue comienza a sacar tarántulas de la boca y luego saca una serpiente de coralillo.

Kitty-es una prueba. Es una prueba-

Rogue termina de sacar la serpiente de su boca.

Kitty-¿Rogue?-

-en algún lugar de la ciudad-

Nicole clon va caminando por la calle con su estaca en la mano cuando escucha un grito que proviene de un callejón, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo en dirección del grito. Al llegar miró a una joven que parecía acabar de salir de algún club y que estaba algo tomada, siendo atacada por un horrible demonio verrugoso y vestido como un motociclista.

Nicole-¡oye tú! Búscate a alguien de tu tamaño-

Al escuchar la voz de la clon, el demonio soltó a la chica, más interesado en la carne de una Cazadora.

Demonio-¡Cazadora!-

La chica pudo huir despavorida, pasando al lado de Nicole sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Nicole-claro, cuando quieras, de nada. Ok, ¿Dónde estábamos?

Y justo al terminar de decir esto, el demonio la golpeó en la cara, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Demonio-creo que aquí-

Nicole se recargó en sus manos, pateó al demonio en la cara y aprovechando el movimiento se puso de pie. Y comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces en el rostro y en el estomago. Pero de repente, el demonio pareció más fuerte, la empujó contra la pared contraria, tomó una botella del suelo y se acercó a ella mientras estaba tendida en el suelo y la golpeó un par de veces con la botella en la cara, hasta que la botella se rompió. El demonio se sorprende al ver que de la herida sale una fuerte luz dorada en lugar de sangre.

Demonio-¿Qué eres? ¡No eres humana! ¡No puedes ser la cazadora!-

Rápidamente el demonio se acercó a la puerta trasera de un bar especial para demonios y llamó al resto de sus amigos, quienes al hacer tanto alboroto por el asunto, llamaron la atención del líder del grupo, que se acercó a la chica mientras ella luchaba por levantarse.

Líder-Cazadora. Veo que tienes muy interesados a mis muchachos-

Nicole-si. Soy interesante-

El líder de la banda la golpea en la cara y dos demonios la sujetan.

Líder-¡sujétenla!-

Los demonios que la agarraron la acercan al líder, Nicole trata de soltarse. El líder de los demonios saca unas cuchillas metálicas, aserradas, se las pone entre los nudillos y le da un zarpazo con ellas a Nicole clon en la cara y se ven las heridas luminosas.

Líder-no eres la Cazadora, ¿no es así? no eres más que un juguete… un bonito juguete luminoso. ¿Quieres jugar?-

Nicole clon patea al demonio en la entrepierna y luego se lanza hacia atrás para golpear en la cara a los dos demonios que la sujetaban y de paso al líder.

Nicole-si jugaría. Pero me lastimaste. Tengo alejarme del peligro, así que no puedo continuar con la batalla-

Nicole clon golpea a un demonio en la cara con una patada, un demonio la quiere golpear con un tubo pero ella le da una patada en el estomago y luego le da un puñetazo en la cara. El líder trata de detenerla pero ella lo golpea, le da dos golpes en el estomago y lo derriba con una patada. Otro demonio trata de atacarla pero ella lo golpea en la entre pierna y con eso lo derriba, otros tratan de atacarla pero ella los derriba de un golpe una vez que todos están en el suelo ella sale corriendo.

-en el cementerio-

Kitty, kurt y violeta están asustados viendo a Rogue envuelta en un fuego místico de color azul.

Rogue-(con dificultad) "hades, libérala. Dale una segunda oportunidad. ¡Dale vida! "-

Todo el fuego místico que la envolvía se dispersó regresando a la urna frente a la tumba y desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera existido, todas las velas se apagaron con un aire que parecía provenir de ningún lado, mientras Rogue se colapsaba inconciente sobre el césped y la urna explota repentinamente.

Kurt-¡Rogue!- Kurt se acercó a revisar a Rogue al igual que las demás, pero no se alejaron de la tumba de Nicole. Esperaron por alrededor de dos horas y no había ningún indicio de que algo hubiera cambiado o de que el hechizo hubiera funcionado, así que, resignados recogieron todo y Kurt levantó a Rogue. Decidieron que llevar a Rogue a la casa traería preguntas de Spike y Melinna así que la llevaron a La Barita Mágica, que Travers le había dejado a Violeta antes de irse.

-en La Barita Mágica-

Kurt acuesta a Rogue sobre la mesa donde suelen investigar a todos los demonios, era obvio que necesitaba descansar…pero ella no parecía querer hacerlo. Luego de un par de horas despertó y vio, algo mareada, a todos los presentes.

Rogue-¿funciono?- al momento el rostro de todos se ensombreció.

Kurt-lo siento Rogue-

Rogue-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Porque no estamos allá? El ritual. Tenemos que regresar-

Kurt-Rogue, ya te lo dije-

Rogue-tenemos que regresar. Está esperándonos-

Kitty-Rogue, estuvimos esperando por horas a que algo pasara y nada pasó. Han pasado horas y no regresó. No funcionó-

Rogue-tenemos que volver a intentarlo, entonces-

Kurt-no podemos-

Rogue-tenemos que hacerlo, Kurt. Ella nos está esperando. Cuenta con nosotros, conmigo. No puedo dejarla ahí. No la dejaré ahí. Tenemos que terminar-

Kurt-Rogue, la urna de carnes…-

Rogue-¿Hades?-

Kurt-eso. Digamos que quedó un poco…rota-

Rogue-¿rota? Pero… ¿Cómo?-

Kitty-no lo sabemos. Simplemente exploto luego de que te desmayaras. ¿Eso debía pasar?-

Violeta-talvez es algo que funciona una sola vez y luego se autodestruye-

Kitty-pero ni siquiera funciono una vez-

Kurt-encontraremos otra. Otra mejor hecha. Violeta y yo entraremos de nuevo a la Internet…-

Rogue-no existe otra-

Kurt-está bien, entonces, arreglaremos está. Con cinta adhesiva y Kola Loca-

Rogue-no. Es inútil. La urna fue profanada. Se acabó. Nada. Todo para nada. Nicole se ha ido. Se ha ido realmente-ante esta revelación, el rostro de todos se ensombreció con una profunda tristeza mientras las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Rogue.

Kurt la consuela abrazándola. Rogue no había querido enfrentar la posibilidad de que el hechizo no funcionara y que Nicole no volviera. No había querido seguir adelante y superar lo ocurrido, por eso ahora se sentía tan frustrada y desesperanzada.

Repentinamente el teléfono de Kurt sonó.

Kurt-¿hola? ¿Qué? no, espera. No te entiendo, dilo más despacio-

Violeta-¿Qué sucede?-

Kurt-bien, tranquila, vamos para allá- y dicho esto colgó el teléfono y levanto la mirada a las chicas.

Kitty-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es grave?-

Kurt-eso creo. Era la clon, está atrapada en un almacén en el centro-

Kitty-¿Cómo que atrapada?-

Kurt-unos demonios averiguaron que no es la Cazadora real, y parece que quieren matarla para apoderarse del territorio y de la reputación-

Violeta-eso es malo… ¿cierto?-

Kitty-¡si!- dijo algo desesperada al comentario de Violeta. -¿Cómo es que ella se unió al grupo?-

Violeta-¡oye! Para tu información soy un útil miembro del equipo. Soy buena investigando y hasta los ayudé a patrullar cuando no teníamos a la clon-

Kitty-si, y aun así me pregunto como sucedió. Porque que yo recuerde nos odiabas a todos, sobre todo a Nicole. ¿Qué cambio?-

Violeta-¡me salvaron la vida, vi mis errores! ¡A una persona se le permite cometer errores, ¿no es así?! Salía con las personas equivocadas y nunca los odie… solo creía que eran raros-

Kurt-ok, chicas. Ya basta, no debemos pelear. Debemos ayudar a la clon antes de que esos demonios logren entrar al almacén y la maten. Así que arreglen sus diferencias y vamonos-

Kitty-tienes razón. Lo lamento. Discúlpame Violeta-

Violeta-está bien, te disculpo- no estaba muy contenta pero lo hacia por Kurt y porque debían terminar este tema rápido…

Kurt-bien, así está mejor. Ahora, Rogue ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Rogue-no muy bien. El hechizo revolvió todo lo que tenia en mi interior. Pasara un tiempo antes de que me sienta bien y mi magia regrese-

Violeta-bueno, supongo que tomaremos hachas y espadas e iremos a salvar a la clon, con o sin magia, ¿no?-

Rogue-ella es todo lo que nos queda. Nos está esperando, cuenta con nosotros y debemos ayudarla-

Kitty-bien, entonces manos a la obra-

El grupo agarró sus mejores armas e incluso varias pociones destructoras y van al almacén desde el que los llamó la clon.

Mientras tanto, en el cementerio…

Bajo tierra, dentro del ataúd de Nicole, se puede ver como el fuego azul viaja desde la urna hasta envolver el cadáver de Nicole y conforme iba pasando el fuego, la zona iba regenerándose hasta que quedó como si Nicole estuviera durmiendo solamente y al final entró por la boca de Nicole. Ella inhalo profundamente y abrió los ojos al instante, dejando ver por unos momentos al fuego místico aun ardiendo dentro de sus ojos para luego mezclarse con sus ojos.

Nicole no sabe que está sucediendo, como llego a ese lugar o donde diablos es ese lugar. Sus pensamientos aun están dispersos y todo lo que puede hacer es voltear de un lado a otro examinando su sarcófago, cuando logra entender en donde está, todo lo que puede hacer es gritar.

Mientras tanto, los chicos al llegar al almacén lo que encuentran es que las rejas de metal fueron forzadas. Atemorizados, buscan a la clon por todos lados y la encuentran escondida detrás de unas cajas, se acercan para revisarla y notan que los demonios la dejaron mal herida.

Nicole clon-lo siento. Eran muchos-

Rogue-Shhh. No digas nada, está bien, estarás bien- claro que no podía disimular las lágrimas de terror; la clon estaba muriendo, desvaneciéndose veloz mente y ningún hechizo que tuviera lo detendría, no era tan poderosa y no podría soportar hacer otra clon… Nicole se había ido, no solo la verdadera no volvería, sino que se quedarían sin la clon y se llevarían lejos a Melinna.

Nicole clon-lo siento-

Y mientras tanto Nicole intenta desesperadamente abrir el ataúd, gritando y golpeando la tapa del ataúd y los lados para tratar de salir. Aun no está muy bien, no logra enfocar nada, sólo ve borroso, pero aun así sabe que si no sale pronto se le acabará el aire y morirá y su sentido de supervivencia era más poderoso en este momento que su poco coherente mente.

--O--

Rogue-está bien, tranquila Nicole. No hables, no gastes energías. Vas a…-

Antes de que Rogue pudiera terminar de hablar, la clon comenzó a convulsionarse, pero no era por ser el final de su vida, era otra cosa…

Mientras tanto, Nicole aun luchaba por abrirse paso por el ataúd pero la madera era tan gruesa que no sabía si alguna vez podría salir. Todo lo que había logrado hacer había sido lastimarse las manos y manchar de sangre la tela que recubría la tapa del ataúd y podía sentir como el aire se estaba acabando… tenia que salir pronto de ahí.

--O--

La clon había dejado de convulsionarse y no paraba de desvanecerse, podía verse a través de ella y comenzaba a volverse intangible.

Rogue-lo lamento tanto, no debí decirte que patrullaras. Bebí saber que no estabas lista, yo…-

Nicole clon-Nicole…-

Rogue-¿Qué?-

Nicole clon-la vi…en mi visión…está asustada…-

Kurt-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué significa eso?-

Nicole-en una caja acolchada…no puede salir-

Violeta-¿está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo?-

Rogue-¿estas diciendo que Nicole…?-

Nicole clon-está viva…-apenas dijo esto, la clon termina de desvanecerse, dejando en los brazos de Rogue sólo ropas desgarradas y a todos mirándose unos a otros muy confundidos.

Continuará…


	21. Bienvenida a casa

("Bienvenida a casa")

En el cementerio, Nicole aun intentaba abrirse paso hacia la superficie. De sus ojos salían como ríos las lágrimas de frustración… desesperada por no poder abrir el ataúd, no soportaba la sensación de saber que cada suspiro podría ser el último y que aun con toda su fuerza de Cazadora, esta pequeña caja de madera parecía más resistente que ella, ni siquiera podía recordar porque estaba metida en ese lugar, nada parecía tener sentido. Su frustración era tan grande que todo lo que podía hacer era gritar.

En la superficie. La tierra sobre la tumba de Nicole comienza a temblar y sale dispersada como en una explosión con todo y la tapa del ataúd, Nicole sale de la tumba confundida y muy asustada, sin mencionar algo fuera de sí. Ella se levanta torpemente y cuando voltea ve su lapida. Con dificultad logró concentrarse lo suficiente como para poder leer su nombre en la cima de la lapida. Ahora lo recordaba, ella ya había muerto, pero no podía recordar cuando. Parecía que hubiese sido hace siglos, todo parecía tan extraño… tan irreal. Tenia que saber si esto era real o solo otro truco para hacerla sufrir. No podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y difícilmente podía fijar su mente en algún pensamiento coherente.

Rogue y los demás caminaban apresuradamente hacia el cementerio, hasta entonces habían pensado que debieron cavar la tumba y cerciorarse de que la chica no hubiera revivido, pero realmente no querían tener el recuerdo de Nicole como un cadáver. Hacia ya 5 meses que la habían enterrado, el pensamiento de eso era suficiente como para realmente no hacerlo.

Lenta y torpemente comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, intentando entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo parecía tan diferente, todo se veía tan oscuro y tenebroso y no veía ni un alma en las calles… como si repentinamente toda la ciudad hubiera sido arrasada. Su peor temor era que esto fuera nada más que una ilusión provocada por Kalia, sabía que ella podía hacerlas porque ya la había hecho sufrir con incontables ilusiones en las que ella misma mataba a todos sus seres queridos o que los observaba morir sin poder evitarlo. Quizás esto era algo parecido. La habían atormentado tanto que ya no recordaba el rostro de los seres que amaba o su propio nombre. Toda su humanidad había sido consumida y todo lo que habían dejado en su lugar era a un animal salvaje y asustado. Claro que eso siempre fue lo que quisieron, y se habían empeñado mucho en eso. Y en especial en que olvidara a Spike, pero nunca lo lograron. Recordaba su nombre… sus hermosos e indescifrables ojos añil… su grave y masculina voz… lo recordaba en detalle aun mucho después de haber olvidado lo que era o lo que significaba… ya no sabia como lo había conocido y a veces pensaba que siempre había estado sólo en su imaginación. Sus recuerdos estaban confusos, flashes de lugares y rostros y momentos importantes para ella llegaban y se iban volando y ninguno tenia sentido, luchaba por recordar, pero todo lo que recordaba la hacia llorar. Más que nada eran imágenes de todas las torturas que había soportado, pero había otros que le recordaban lo que había dejado atrás. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero podía jurar que habían pasado varios siglos y eso significaba que estaba sola en el mundo. Esto simplemente parece una…

Una pesadilla eso era lo que tenía que ser. Rogue no podía imaginar la angustia de debió haber pasado Nicole al despertar en su propia tumba, no sabían que tan mal podía estar después de haber estado en el infierno.

¿Y si había vuelto muy mal? ¿Y si todo esto había sido un gran error?

No. No se metería esas ideas en la cabeza. Si, podía ser que encontraran a Nicole algo confundida, pero fuera lo que fuera la ayudarían a superarlo como lo habían hecho siempre.

Si. Todo estará bien pronto…

Repentinamente una chica vestida de negro y cubierta de tierra, con una expresión algo perdida dio una vuelta en la esquina y se detuvo en seco justo frente a ellos, ellos hicieron lo mismo completamente pasmados en sorpresa.

Ahí estaba, era ella, estaba viva.

Nicole los observó petrificada. Eran los primeros seres vivientes que se encontraba desde que salio de su tumba. Las calles parecían desiertas y eso en Nueva York no era una buena señal. Esto tenía que ser sin duda otra ilusión, una cruel tortura. Sin embargo, esas personas lucían conocidas, otra vez cortos flashes de recuerdos en desorden inundaron su mente y con ellos también sentimientos. Podía sentir alegría, confianza, tantos sentimientos que hacia décadas no sentía. Y todos ellos relacionados con aquellos rostros. Un terrible miedo la inundo repentinamente, puro terror para ser sinceros, no tenia idea de qué hacer.

Rogue-Nicole… - logró manejarse lo suficiente para crear palabras y dejó salir en un leve suspiro, dando un paso hacia la aludida. – Nicole… ¿estás… (Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva)…estás bien?- dijo danto otro paso hacia su amiga, extendiendo un brazo hacia ella con la intención de tocarla.

Nicole retrocedió un par de pasos, el terror se reflejaba en su rostro. ¿Acaso la conocía? Parecía conocerla. Y ese nombre… "Nicole" le sonaba tan familiar. Ciertos flashes se crearon de nuevo revoloteando en su mente. Los rostros de tantas personas levemente familiares llamándola con ese nombre. Esa tenia que ser su nombre, sonaba familiar y calido, ¿así era como se llamaba? No lograba recordarlo.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda del grupo al ver la expresión perdida de la chica, que a duras penas y había reaccionado a las palabras de la mutante. Se parecía a ella, pero no parecía ser la dueña de su cuerpo… y sus ojos reflejaban un profundo vacío, una gran pena. Talvez esto no había sido una buena idea.

Rogue-Nicole…somos nosotros. Tus amigos, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo con un poco de cautela, no sabia si ella estaba en sus cabales y no quería arriesgarse a que se tornara violenta, pero se arriesgó a dar otro paso hacia su amiga. Nicole volvió a retroceder, esta vez parecía más asustada que la anterior, si eso era posible.

¿Sus amigos? No. no podía ser cierto. Recordaba que había tenido amigos, los seres más importantes para ella, por los que habría dado hasta la vida… y eso hizo. Tenía la certeza de que habían pasado décadas, sus amigos no podían seguir vivos. Esto no podía ser más que otra trampa, otra treta de para hacerla sufrir por haber salvado al mundo y a los que amaba. Querían que se arrepintiera por todo lo que había hecho, por todo el bien que había hecho y a todos los que había salvado. Pero nunca lo haría y eso era un hecho. Así que esta condena seria eterna.

Lo único que se cruzó por su mente fue la excesiva necesidad de huir de ese lugar, pero sus piernas no le respondían. El temor la había paralizado. Pero de nuevo, Rogue se acercó a ella casi sin pensarlo y fue ahí cuando pudo reaccionar.

Antes de que el grupo se diera cuenta, Nicole había dado media vuelta y se había alejado coarriendo lo más que pudo, hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

--O--

Spike había ido al bar de demonios más cercano. Casi nunca se separaba de su pequeño angelito blanco, y cuando lo hacia esto era todo lo que lograba hacer… intentaba llenar el vacío de su alma con licor, pero nada lo llenaba.

Extrañaba su presencia, el aroma de su cabello, esos hermosos ojos como rubíes… los anhelaba tanto como a la sangre.

Y cada vez que tomaba un trago de ese elixir rojo, no podía evitar mirar esos ojos en su reflejo. ¡Dios! como extrañaba tenerla cerca… sentirse dentro de ella y saber que sólo él había logrado hacerla gozar de esa manera… ver su rostro sonrojado lleno de deseo mientras la poseía… ver como no podía resistirse a sus caricias… y como, deseosa, lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con ella y con su cuerpo, pero no era sólo eso.

Si así fuera, fácilmente se tiraría a la clon que obviamente se sentía atraída hacia él… era buena en muchas cosas, pero disimular no era una de ellas. Quizás era idéntica a ella en el exterior, pero nunca seria la verdadera… nunca seria ella…ella era la única a la que deseaba, a la que amaba.

Ni siquiera a Buffy la había amado de este modo, y por ella hubiera estado dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida… no es como si no lo hubiera hecho, claro. Pero Nicole era diferente.

Sabia que no lo odiaba… podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba, pero nunca supo que era lo que significaba para ella. Y ahora nunca lo sabría… se llevaría esta duda a la tumba y era posible que eso no fuera en un momento muy cercano.

Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que estuviera donde estuviera, estuviera pensando por lo menos un poco en él… y si tenía suerte, quizás seria con un poco de cariño.

Por ese pensamiento era que seguía en pie y podía seguir… debía cuidar de la Pequeña, y la mantendría a salvo aunque le costara la vida. Se lo había prometido… talvez si se hubiera empeñado más en cumplir su promesa, talvez ella no habría tenido que saltar…

Y estaría aquí ahora… con él…

No. No podía seguir como un zombi en este lugar tan deprimente. Tenia que salir. Tenia que estar cerca de ella… tenía que ir con ella.

--O--

Rogue y los demás caminaban tan rápido como les permitían sus pies, luego de haber intentado seguir a Nicole habían pensado que lo mejor seria regresar a la casa, y talvez la encontrarían ahí.

Rogue-está en casa. Tiene que estar. Solo necesitamos llegar y ahí estará ella-

Kitty-¿este es el camino mas rápido?-

Kurt-absolutamente-

Kitty-¿estas seguro?-

Kurt-huí muchas veces por estas calles. Conozco todos los atajos-

Violeta-no me gusta esto. Miren, está muy oscuro. Lo oscuro no es señal de seguridad-

Kitty-¿no puedes teletransportarnos hasta allá?-

Kurt-no. Somos demasiados y estamos muy lejos-

Rogue-ojala ya estuviéramos ahí-

Kurt-no sé preocupen, chicas. Llegaremos a salvo. Mis sentidos están listos para el peligro. Nada va a…-

Un vampiro salio de la nada casi como invocado por las palabras de Kurt, golpeándolo y tirándolo al suelo. En el acto, Rogue lo golpeó y agarrando un palo de escoba tirado en el suelo, lo encajó en su pecho con una facilidad insultante y éste se convirtió en polvo.

Kurt-estoy bien. Cuatro… cuatro extremidades- dijo mientras las chicas lo ayudaban a levantar.

Violeta-por lo menos, no era un demonio-

Kurt-si, aunque parece que Rogue recuperó sus fuerzas ya-

Rogue-no, simplemente quiero llegar ya. Aun no estoy bien- dijo sujetando su cabeza para intentar calmar el repentino mareo que la aquejaba. -era Nicole, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, la vimos, ¿y realmente era Nicole?-

Violeta-fregamos las cosas. Está mal-

Rogue-no. No está mal. Solo está desorientada… por haber sido atormentada en alguna dimensión infernal… la torturaron y… nosotros ni siquiera sabemos cuanto tiempo paso ahí para ella. Posiblemente años. No es algo que superas y ya. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Y si nunca lo supera?-

Violeta-¿y se te ocurre eso ahora?-

Kitty-¿Qué estabas pensando, Rogue?-

Kurt-¿y como se nos ocurre hacer en hechizo sin desenterrarla primero? ¿Cómo sabes que no fue eso lo que la traumó?-

Violeta-si. Es decir, ¿Cómo sabes que no estuvo en un buen lugar todo este tiempo? Lo que soñaste es solo eso, un sueño. Puede ser que ella estuviera en un lugar hermoso, con flores y árboles... y libre de conejos. Y nosotros solo la trajimos de vuelta a este infierno-

Kurt la voltea a ver algo extrañado.

Kurt-¿libre de conejos?-

Violeta-soy muy alérgica a los conejos- le revela, algo avergonzada.

Kitty-¿creen que ella… que ella no está bien… o tal vez sea peligrosa?-

-en el cementerio-

Spike cruza el cementerio con un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos, se dirige a la tumba de Nicole como lo hace cada noche desde el momento en que murió. Cada noche le deja un ramo de sus flores favoritas como regalo y le dice lo mucho que la extraña, cuan tristes están todos sin ella aquí, cuan sólo se siente él… y la pequeña. Le dice que nunca la dejará sola, como se lo prometió aquel día. Y llora amargamente la perdida de su amada sobre su tumba, con la luna como única testigo de sus lágrimas.

Al llegar al lugar, algo no es como siempre. La tumba de Nicole ya no es una tumba, es un cráter en el suelo con una lapida coronándolo. Y en su interior se logran ver los restos del ataúd, pero Nicole no yace en ese lugar… _"¿Quién haría algo como esto?"_ es lo único que se cruza por la mente del vampiro mientras mira fijamente el lugar en el que solía yacer el inerte cuerpo de su amada.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un ruido que proviene de unos arbustos cerca del lugar, él se aproxima sigilosamente a los arbustos, preparado para enfrentar al que haya hecho eso a la tumba de Nicole y para recuperar su cuerpo. Sea lo que sea, él lo eliminará.

Rodea los arbustos con un sigilo parecido al de un gato y se acerca listo para atacar, pero justo en ese momento se detiene en seco, su expresión se vuelve de sorpresa mientras deja caer el ramo de flores al suelo. Frente a él se encuentra Nicole, con las mismas ropas con las que fue enterrada hace ya 5 meses, acurrucada en el suelo, como un animal asustado.

Spike-¿Nicole?-

Al oír la voz de Spike, Nicole abre los ojos y voltea a verlo, pero parece que no lo reconoce.

Spike-(trata de acercarse a ella) soy yo. Spike-

Al ver al vampiro acercarse, Nicole se pone a la defensiva y le gruñe. Al ver la actitud de la chica, Spike retrocede cautelosamente.

Spike-calma, no te haré daño-

La chica se le queda viendo atentamente al vampiro, alerta de cualquier ataque.

Spike-Nicole, ¿Cómo…?-

La joven no le responde nada y sólo retrocede para recargarse en un árbol a unos centímetros de distancia, como para proteger su retaguardia.

Spike da un paso hacia ella con cautela, no quiere asustarla y que salga huyendo.

Spike-(con la mirada perdida en la joven) ¿eres tú? Es decir, ¿realmente eres tú?-

Spike da un paso más cerca, pero la chica comienza a ponerse nerviosa.

Spike-no, espera. Calma. Soy yo, ¿recuerdas? Jamás te haría daño-

Spike le extiende la mano para intentar acariciarla, pero ella lo que hace es acercar su cara a la mano de Spike y olfatearla, Spike se extraña por el comportamiento animal de la chica pero no aleja su mano, puesto que ella lo tomaría como una agresión.

Spike-¿lo ves? Soy yo-

Nicole se acerca a él sin dejar de olfatear, pasa de su mano a su brazo y luego al cuello de Spike, quien está algo incomodo con la actitud de la chica, pero la deja hacerlo.

Spike-de acuerdo, las palabras "espacio personal" me vienen a la mente-

Nicole deja de olfatearlo y lo mira fijamente a lo ojos, él hace lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos mueve un músculo, se miran como tratando de descifrar la mirada del otro.

Spike-¿estás… bien? ¿Qué hiciste?-

Nicole lo mira sin decirle nada, está muy seria.

Spike-por favor, háblame. Hazme saber que estás ahí dentro, amor. ¡Dime algo!-

Nicole-(baja la mirada) ¿este es el infierno?-

Spike-(sorprendido) ¿Qué?-

Nicole voltea a verlo, lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

Nicole-¿es el infierno? ¿Están haciéndome ver todo esto para que sufra?-

Spike-¡no! ¡Nicole, no! estás aquí, conmigo. Lo que sea que te haya sucedido… lo que sea que hayas sufrido, ya… ya sé acabó. Estás… (Con su mirada perdida en la de ella y una sonrisa de felicidad) estás viva-

Casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Spike es tecleado por la chica y cuando se da cuenta sus brazos están alrededor de su cuello, sujetándolo fuertemente como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer frente a sus ojos, mientras parece desahogar todas las lágrimas que había estado guardando, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro y sollozando descontroladamente.

Nicole-dime que no estoy soñando. Dime que estás aquí. Por favor… ¡dime que estoy aquí!-

A estas palabras, Spike no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír… por primera vez en meses no sentía ese repugnante vacío en la boca de su estomago…la misma necesidad que inundó a la chica antes lo inundó a él y salio de su letargo, sus brazos rodearon fuertemente la cintura de la chica sobre él y la abrazó tan fuertemente como ella lo abrazaba a él.

No podía creer que en verdad estuviera aquí, tenia que estar seguro, tenia que sentirla entre sus brazos y sentir su esencia inundándolo por completo. Esto tenía que ser un sueño… y si era así, no quería despertar, no quería alejarse. Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a bañar su rostro mientras hundía su cabeza en el negro cabello sobre el hombro de la chica que parecía haber crecido mientras no estaba porque ahora le sobrepasaba los hombros por unos cuantos centímetros, mientras repetía en murmullos casi inaudibles aun para él…

Spike-si, estás aquí, estás viva. ¡Dios, Nicky! Estás aquí-

Logan llegó al almacén abandonado y al ver la cortina metálica destruida se aterró… la clon lo había llamado poco después de llamar al grupo, y por todo lo que había dicho, decidió llevar a la Pequeña a la mansión x para mantenerla segura mientras él iba a ayudar… por primera vez deseo que Spike hubiera estado con Mel para poder haber llegado antes.

Todo lo que encontró fueron las ropas de la clon en el piso, no le fue difícil sacar las conclusiones… seria mejor que mañana por la mañana le dijera la situación a Charles para que el se hiciera cargo de Mel y no se la llevaran lejos.

-en casa-

Afuera de la casa, Spike le muestra la casa por afuera a Nicole. Nicole sigue confundida.

Spike-tu casa, ¿ves? Estas de regreso en casa. Ahora todo estará bien. Yo me encargaré de todo-

Spike la toma de la mano y la conduce hacia la casa.

-dentro de la casa-

Spike cierra la puerta, Nicole camina hasta la sala y Spike prende la luz, Nicole se tapa los ojos.

Nicole-la luz. No puedo…-

Spike-bien, la apagaré, entonces-

Spike apaga la luz y Nicole se destapa los ojos, viendo hacia todos lados.

Nicole-(viendo la sala) está diferente-

Spike-un poquito. Vivo aquí ahora. No quise alejarme mucho de la pequeña. No hicimos muchos cambios. Cambiamos de lugar algunas sillas… y sacamos algunas mesitas, pero… -

Nicole se voltea y camina hacia el comedor, Spike la sigue muy al pendiente de ella.

Spike-esto está igual. Excepto por las cosas de computadoras. Eso es de la Mechitas, obviamente. Comemos en la otra punta… -

Nicole sube las escaleras sin hacerle mucho caso.

Spike-…obviamente- Spike se sentía como un tonto, ahora estaba repitiendo palabras, pero es ella… y está con vida y ahí, no lo estaba soñando. Sube las escaleras detrás de ella para no perderle la vista de encima.

-arriba-

Nicole se sale del baño y entra al cuarto de Rogue, Spike la alcanza y va tras ella.

Spike-aquí duerme la Mechitas. Lo sé. Está muy diferente ahora-

Nicole-Rogue es voluble-

Spike-no necesito que lo digas-

Nicole camina hacia el pasillo y Spike va tras ella y se pone atrás de ella.

Spike-Nicole… por favor, ¿podrías parar? Podemos… ¿podemos sentarnos un momento?-

Nicole-¿Qué mas es diferente?-

Spike-¿dices de la casa o…? oh, veamos. Quentin…. Se marchó hace un tiempo. Porque tú estabas… regresara enseguida. Alguien lo llamará-

Nicole-¿Qué…?-

Spike-¿Qué, qué?-

Nicole-oh… ¿Qué le dirás?-

Se oye que la puerta principal de abre y alguien entra.

Nicole-¿Qué fue eso?-

Spike-está bien. Está bien-

Logan-¡Spike! ¡Rogue!, ¿hay alguien ahí?-

Spike-es el Gatito-

Spike comienza a bajar las escaleras.

-abajo-

Logan asota la puerta.

Logan-aquí estas ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Has visto a Rogue o a la clon?-

Spike no le dice nada por unos segundos.

Spike-¿Dónde está la pequeña?-

Logan-a salvo, en el instituto. La llevé de camino para acá. La clon me llamó diciendo que unos demonios la estaban atacando y cuando fui no la encontré. ¿Sabes donde están los demás?-

Spike-no, pero…-

Logan-¿pero que?-

Nicole baja las escaleras lentamente, sigue algo confundida.

Logan-oh, aquí está. Me asusté mucho. Oye cuando te pregunté por…-

Logan se da cuenta de que es Nicole al verla a los ojos y se sorprende.

Logan-¿Nicole?-

Spike-actúa algo extraña… está muy traumada… con la muerte y la… resurrección. Pero creo que está bien-

Nicole termina de bajar las escaleras mientras él la mira, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Spike-¿me oíste gatito?-

Logan-(sin dejar de ver a nicole) estoy… ¿Qué hiciste?-

Spike-¿yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo quien lo hizo? Sólo la encontré… así-

Logan le ve las manos.

Logan-sus manos-

Spike-oh, se las iba a curar-

Logan-¿sabes porque se lastimaron así?-

Spike-sí. Salio del ataúd a puñetazos, así fue. ¿No es cierto?-

Nicole-(ocultando sus nudillos detrás de ella) si. Eso fue… lo que tuve que hacer-

Spike-(sonriéndole tiernamente) yo mismo hice eso-

Se le queda viendo unos momentos, fascinado, pero luego regresa a la realidad.

Spike-nos ocuparemos de ti. Ven aquí. – dice refiriéndose a Nicole, luego voltea a ver a Logan - Trae algunas cosas. Alcohol, vendas-

Logan-está bien-

Logan va al botiquín en el baño de abajo. Spike lleva a Nicole a la sala y la sienta en el sillón, él se sienta en la mesita de té enfrente de ella y le revisa las manos.

Nicole-¿Cuánto tiempo… me fui?-

Spike-149 días, ayer. 150 hoy. Excepto que hoy no cuenta, ¿verdad?-

Spike vuelve a verle las manos pero entonces voltea a verla al rostro con una duda flotando en su cabeza.

Spike-¿Cuánto tiempo fue para ti… ahí donde estabas?-

Nicole-mucho más largo. Ya no recuerdo-

Spike-ya veo-

Logan llega con las cosas.

Logan-tengo las cosas-

Spike-bien-

Logan le da las cosas a Spike y se le queda viendo a Nicole como si no creyera que la está viendo, ella está ahí… de nuevo. Con ellos.

-en algún lado de la ciudad-

Los demás están caminando lo más apresurados que pueden.

Rogue-ojala este en casa-

Kitty-debemos apresurarnos. No sabemos en que estado puede estar-

-en la casa-

Spike termina de vendarle las manos a Nicole y se levanta. Dejando a Nicole, sentada en el sillón, un poco más tranquila y se acerca a Logan, quien está observándola desde un punto más lejos.

Spike-bien. Sus heridas no son graves, estará bien-

Logan-¿lo crees?-

Spike-no lo sé. No sabemos donde estuvo y preguntarle podría alterarla en este momento-

Logan-¿Cómo pasó esto?-

Spike-si me preguntas, fue tu amiguita la bruja-

Logan-¿Rogue?-

Spike-no hay otra explicación. A no ser que la Cazadora esté revelando su poder de resurrección-

Logan y Spike se le quedan viendo a Nicole, perdidos en sus pensamientos, cosa que incomoda un poco a Nicole.

Nicole-¿Quién… era esa chica?-

Logan-¿Quién?-

Nicole-recuerdo haber oído que dijiste algo de una clon. ¿Quién era?-

Spike-oh. Ella era… se supone que era un clon tuyo-

Nicole-oh-

Logan-Rogue la hizo para que las personas de trabajo social no alejaran a la pequeña de aquí-

Nicole-entiendo-

Se abre la puerta y los chicos entran corriendo. Mientras Kurt aparece frente a Nicole asustándola.

Rogue-¿está aquí?-

Violeta-¡está aquí!-

Kitty-estas aquí-

Kurt-no sabíamos donde estabas-

Los chicos se acercan a Nicole muy rápido y ella se asusta, se pone a la defensiva.

Violeta-huiste-

Rogue-¡Nicole! ¿Estas bien?-

Nicole se espanta con toda la actividad, sigue viendo algo borroso, entrecierra los ojos y todos salen volando, quedan tirados en el suelo. Nicole sale corriendo de la casa.

Spike-¡Nicole, espera! ¡Regresa!-

Spike se levanta y va tras de ella, la alcanza y trata de detenerla, pero ella se voltea y le rasguña la mejilla derecha de para que la suelte. Él se sorprende del ataque y la suelta mientras ella sale corriendo, luego de unos segundos, él reacciona y vuelve a correr tras de ella.

Rogue-(se levanta) ¡Nicole!-

Logan-¡miren lo que hicieron! ¡La asustaron!-

Kitty-Logan, nosotros no queríamos… -

Logan-¡pero lo hicieron! ¡Llegaron corriendo, preguntando por ella y...! ¿Sabían que estaba de regreso? ¿Cómo lo sabían?-

Rogue-yo… hicimos un hechizo. Uno para regresarla-

Logan-¿fueron ustedes?-

Violeta-si. No te atacó, ¿verdad? No te convertirás en un zombi come carne, ¿oh, si?-

Kurt-¡Violeta!-

Logan-¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo sin decirme?-

Rogue-no sabíamos si funcionaria-

Logan-¿ella estará bien?-

Rogue-no lo sé. No sabemos donde estuvo. Debemos buscarla y ayudarla a reponerse-

Logan-debieron decirme-

Kurt-mira, Logan. Lo sentimos, ¿bien? Es solo que… no podíamos con la idea de que estuviera muerta-

Logan-¿y no pudieron desenterrarla primero, por lo menos?-

Rogue- por favor, Logan. No es momento para regaños. Debemos encontrarla-

Logan-bien. Apresurémonos-

Rogue-vamonos-

Todos salen corriendo a buscarla.

Después.

Los chicos regresan, Cyclops y Jean están con ellos.

Rogue-¿A dónde puede haber ido?-

Kitty-estoy preocupada-

Kurt-todos lo estamos-

Jean-¿deberíamos hablar con el profesor y los demás? ¿Decirles lo que pasó?-

Violeta-no lo sé. No creo que lo que necesitemos sean más regaños-

Rogue-Violeta tiene razón. Lo que menos necesitamos es…-

Spike entra a la casa.

Spike-vaya. Con que aquí están-

Rogue-Spike…-

Spike-¿encontraron a Nicole?-

Rogue-pues sí, pero… -

Violeta-escapó… otra vez-

Spike-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-

Violeta-se asusto y salio huyendo-

Spike-¡son unos tontos!-

Spike sale corriendo y Kitty y kurt lo siguen.

Jean-¡Spike, espera!-

-afuera de la casa-

Spike golpea el árbol del jardín para desahogarse, está llorando.

Kitty-todo va a estar bien. Encontraremos a Nicole-

Kurt-oye, ¿estás bien?-

Spike lo agarra de la camisa y lo pone contra el árbol bruscamente.

Kurt-¡ay!-

Kitty-¡oye!-

Spike-no me dijeron. La trajeron de regreso… y no me dijeron-

Kurt-ahora ya lo sabes-

Spike-trabaje a su lado todo este tiempo, merecía saberlo-

Kurt-no te dijimos. Solo fue… no te dijimos, ¿bien?-

Spike-escucha. Ya lo imaginaba-

Spike suelta a kurt.

Spike-Tal vez tu no, pero yo si. Rogue sabía que había una posibilidad… de que ella regresara mal. Tal mal que ustedes tendrían que… que ella tendría que deshacerse de lo que regresara… y yo no sé lo permitiría. Si cualquier parte de eso fuera Nicole, yo no se lo permitiría. Y por eso es que me alejó-

Kurt-¿Qué estas diciendo? Rogue no haría eso-

Spike-ah, ¿en serio?-

Kurt-escucha, solo estas fingiendo. No me digas que no estás feliz. Mírame a los ojos… y dime que cuando viste a Nicole viva… ese no fue el momento mas feliz de toda tu existencia-

Spike se le queda viendo, sabe que lo que dice es verdad, el sólo recordar el momento en que la vio viva de nuevo lo llenaba de una dicha que ni siquiera sabia que fuera posible sentir, pero entonces pensar que está por ahí sola y confundida lo preocupaba. ¿A dónde…? Claro, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? La respuesta es tan clara. Ella está confundida, vagando por ahí y buscará un lugar conocido que esté en paz. ¡Claro! Ella está ahí… y él no puede permitir que este sola. Ahora que regresó no quiere tenerla lejos nunca más.

Spike no le dice nada a ninguno de los dos y luego se aleja apresurado, subiendo a su motocicleta, poniéndola en marcha y se va.

Kitty-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

Kurt-lo primero es encontrar a Nicole. Luego… ya veremos-

-en una mansión abandonada-

Spike llega, estaciona su motocicleta y fuerza la entrada.

Ángel-¿Spike? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Spike-tu auto. El que tiene vidrios especiales que te dieron en Wolfram & Hart. Lo necesito-

Ángel-¿el Viper? ¿Para que?-

Spike lo pone contra la pared.

Spike-las llaves. Ahora- podía verse la decisión en sus ojos y Ángel no se atrevió a preguntar.

Ángel le da las llaves y Spike sale corriendo, se sube al auto y sale a toda marcha.

-en la casa-

Logan-creo que tienes que ir a dormir. Esta a punto de salir en sol-

Rogue-pero quiero quedarme. Quiero esperar a que lleguen Nicole y los demás-

Logan-debes dormir-

Rogue -pero…-

Logan-te prometo que te despertare cuando lleguen-

Rogue-bien-

Rogue sube las escaleras.

Logan-me gustaría saber donde está-

-en Los Ángeles-

Al día siguiente. En la casa de los padres de Nicole. Nicole entra a la casa, todo está lleno de polvo, ella entra a su antiguo cuarto, ve todo, en su cama está un oso se peluche y un collar. Ella se sienta en la cama y se acurruca, sosteniendo el collar con sus manos y abrazando al oso de peluche.

En la noche. Nicole sigue acostada en la cama, acurrucada y abrazando al peluche, en la oscuridad.

Se oye que tocan la puerta pero Nicole no responde. Vuelven a tocar, pero Nicole no va a abrir. Se oye que se abre la puerta y Spike entra al cuarto.

Spike suspira de alivio.

Spike-ahí estas. Estaba preocupado. Todos están como locos buscándote-

Nicole salta al oír a Spike y se pone contra el rincón, asustada y gruñendo entre dientes para que no se acerque.

Spike-vamos, Nicky, soy yo. ¿Recuerdas? ¿El vampiro que huele bien?-

Nicole deja de gruñir pero lo mira con recelo, como si hubiera olvidado todo lo anterior y hubiera regresado a su estado animal.

-en la casa, Nueva York-

Melinna-¿Cómo vas con el hechizo de rastreo?-

Rogue-no puedo. Creo que esto del péndulo y el mapa solo le sale a Nicole-

Kitty-Mel, tu tienes parte de guía blanco. ¿No puedes sentir su presencia?-

Melinna-no. Soy mitad guía blanco, eso significa que no tengo todos lo poderes-

Kurt-debe haber una forma-

Kitty-¿Qué hay de Lorne?-

Kurt-¿Lorne? ¿Quién es Lorne?-

Kitty-ya saben, el anfitrión de ese club karaoke para demonios. El demonio que puede leer el destino-

Rogue-buena idea. Vamos-

Logan-¿saben donde es?-

Rogue-si, pero tú tienes que quedarte con Melinna-

Logan-bien-

-en Los Ángeles-

Spike está sentado en un sillón cerca de la antigua cama de Nicole, Nicole está acostada en la cama, acurrucada sin dejar de ver a Spike como si él fuera a intentar algo.

Spike intenta levantarse y cuando lo hace Nicole se asusta, entonces el vuelve a su posición.

-en el bar Caritas-

Kurt y Rogue entran al bar y pasan por el detector de metales y este no sueña.

Kurt-¿segura de que no pueden hacernos daño en este bar?-

Rogue-estoy segura. Relájate-

Lorne se acerca a los chicos.

Lorne-bienvenidos a Caritas, yo soy Lorne y soy el dueño del club. ¿Alguna razón en lo particular por la que quieran cantar? ¿O solo vienen a oír a otros cantar?-

Rogue-oh, hola. Yo soy Rogue. El es Kurt. Conoces a unos amigos nuestros. ¿Nicole y Spike?-

Lorne-¡claro! esa chica canta como los mismos ángeles. Y… ¿Cómo están ellos?-

Rogue-bueno, por eso es que hemos venido. Queremos saber si puedes decirnos donde encontrar a Nicole-

Lorne-¿está pérdida?-

Kurt-algo parecido-

Rogue-¿puedes ayudarnos?-

Lorne-bueno, por el momento tengo el itinerario lleno, pero si quieren pueden volver en media hora-

Rogue-por favor. Estamos desesperados-

Lorne-bien. Supongo que serviría si entonaran alguna estrofa de alguna canción. Y es más rápido-

Rogue-"_First I was afraid, I was petrified…_"-

Lorne-bien, Linda voz-

Kurt-¿y bien? ¿Dónde está?-

Lorne-oh, no deben preocuparse por ella. Spike se encargará de controlar la situación. Ellos deberán llegar a su casa en unos días. Diviértanse todo el tiempo que quieran. Debo irme-

Lorne sube al escenario.

Lorne-bien, dañas y caballeros. Denle un gran aplauso a Jeremy, el warlock-

-en la casa-

Kurt y Rogue entran, Logan se levanta del sillón.

Logan-¿y bien? ¿Les dijo algo?-

Kurt-que no debemos preocuparnos-

Logan-¿que?-

Rogue-al parecer, Spike ya sé está haciendo cargo de esto-

Logan-pues eso es lo que me preocupa-

Kurt-dice que ellos llegarán aquí en un par de días-

Logan-¿No les dijo en donde están?-

Rogue-no. Tenia la agenda ocupada y no podía hablar mucho-

Logan-¡genial! ¿Y que vamos a hacer?-

Rogue-no lo sé. Supongo que… esperar-

Kurt-no me agrada-

Rogue-a mi tampoco, pero ¿Qué mas podemos hacer?-

Logan-no nos quedan muchas opciones-

-en Los Angeles-

(Unos días después)

Nicole sigue acostada en la cama, viendo hacia la pared con la mirada perdida. Spike se acerca con una charola y la pone en el otro lado de la cama.

Spike-te traje comida-

Nicole-(sin voltear a verlo) no tengo hambre-

Spike-debes comer algo-

Nicole-no si no quiero-

Spike-pero debes hacerlo-

Nicole no le dice nada, mientras Spike la mira con tristeza.

Spike-no quiero que mueras de hambre. De ser necesario, te obligaré a comer, ¿me oíste?-

Nicole-(lo voltea a ver) ¿Por qué te preocupa?-

Spike-(sorprendido por la pregunta) porque te amo. Porque no quiero perderte otra vez… y menos porque tu así lo quieres-

Nicole-no quiero. No quiero morir. Es sólo que… no entiendo porque estoy aquí-

Spike se sienta a su lado.

Spike-bueno, Rogue y los demás hicieron un hechizo para traerte de vuelta-

Nicole-no, me refiero a… era mi tiempo. Se supone que no regresaría. Ya ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre-

Spike-todo estará bien, amor. Quizás no soy un experto en el infierno, pero sé una o dos cosas sobre tortura, y quiero que sepas que no te dejaré. Tampoco te presionaré, cuando creas que estás lista para regresar…-

Nicole-(las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse de sus hermosos ojos carmesí y el miedo dominó su voz) ¿y si no me quieren de vuelta?-

Spike-no digas eso. Hicieron todo esto para que regresaras. Dios sabe que todos te extrañábamos, amor-

Nicole se le queda viendo, algo sorprendida. ¿Nunca se cansaba de apoyarla? ¿Acaso eso es parte del significado del amor? Al parecer ella era muy ignorante en cuanto a eso se refería… entonces notó que la mejilla de Spike estaba herida y recordó habérselo hecho, bajó la mirada avergonzada.

Nicole-lo lamento-

Spike-¿que?-

Nicole-tu mejilla. Lo lamento. No fue mi intención-

Spike-oh, eso. Descuida, sanará. Después de todo, soy un vampiro, no lo olvides-

-en la casa, Nueva York-

Rogue mira por la ventana, Kitty entra a la sala con un plato con sándwiches.

Kitty-Rogue, deja ya de ver por la ventana. Nicole volverá cuando esté lista-

Rogue deja de ver por la ventana y se sienta en el sillón, Kitty le da el plato.

Rogue-¿y si nunca está lista?-

Kitty-lo estará. Ya lo verás, sólo es cuestión de tiempo-

Rogue-es que temo… temo haber cometido un error al revivirla. ¿y si nunca se recupera? Debí pensar en eso antes de hacer el hechizo-

Kitty-no es sólo tu culpa. Todos estábamos en esto y alguno debió pensarlo. Descuida, aun si no vuelve a ser la misma, podremos ayudarla a sobreponerse-

-en Los Angeles-

Nicole está en la misma posición que antes, se ve que la charola que trajo Spike está vacía. Spike entra a la habitación con una bolsa de papel en las manos, se sienta en una silla cerca de la cama de Nicole y saca una bolsa de plástico llena de sangre, hace un agujero y la sirve en un vaso.

Spike-ya volví, amor-

Nicole-si-

Spike-veo que comiste-

Nicole-si-

Spike-(tiernamente) gracias-

Al oír esto Nicole voltea a verlo extrañada, después de todo a él no le afectaba.

Spike-bueno, es mi turno. Salud-

Spike se toma toda la sangre del vaso de un trago mientras Nicole lo mira, luego Nicole baja la mirada por un segundo y vuelve a posar su mirada en el mismo punto en la pared.

Spike-¿estás bien?-

Nicole-si-

Spike-claro, ¿tu imagen de chica fuerte?-

Nicole lo voltea a verlo sorprendida.

Nicole-sólo pienso-

Spike-¿y puedo saber en que? ¿O es un secreto?-

Nicole-he estado escuchando a la lluvia caer y a las gotas de agua golpear la ventana. No me di cuenta de lo hermosas que son hasta ahora-

Spike-si, bueno… son como tu-

Nicole se sonroja un poco al oír esto y voltea hacia la ventana para ver la lluvia caer.

Nicole-nunca te he tratado bien. Lo lamento-

Spike-eso ya no importa, amor-

Nicole-¿Por qué?-

Spike-"¿Por qué?" ¿A que te refieres con eso?-

Nicole-¿Por qué me amas si nunca te he tratado bien?-

Spike-(sonriendo) bueno, nadie me dijo que tenia otra opción, ¿cierto?-

Spike se vuelve a poner serio al ver que su chiste no funcionó.

Spike se acerca y se sienta al lado de ella, ella lo voltea a ver.

Spike-escucha, en el amor no se manda. Uno no puede elegir de quien enamorarse ni mucho menos cuando hacerlo. Nadie puede elegir nada cuando se trata de amor. Ni siquiera el ser correspondido. Sé que nunca me querrás, eso lo tengo bien presente, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. Cuando digo que te amo, no es porque quiera que me correspondas o porque sienta que algún día lo harás. Lo hago porque necesito decírtelo, porque necesito que lo sepas. Tampoco tiene nada que ver con que te deseo o con que nunca te haya tenido… no como yo quiero. No tiene nada que ver conmigo. Me enamoré de ti por lo que haces, por lo que eres. Por toda tu generosidad y fortaleza. Me enamoré de ti… simplemente porque eres la indicada-

Nicole-tal vez no lo soy. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-

Spike-(Spike le acaricia la mejilla) porque te amo-

Nicole no le dice nada y sólo se le queda viendo por unos segundos para luego volver a ver hacia la cha-en el amor no se manda. lo votea a ver funcionpike-as si nunca te he tratado bien?

Spike-no has dormido desde que regresaste. Deberías dormir un poco-

Nicole no le responde y Spike se levanta de la cama, al hacer esto Nicole lo voltea a ver.

Nicole-¿A dónde vas?-

Spike-(caminando hacia la puerta) iré a la otra habitación. Para que puedas dormir tranquila-

Nicole-¡no!-

Spike la voltea a ver.

Nicole-no puedo dormir-

Spike-tal vez pueda conseguir algo que te pueda ayudar con eso-

Nicole-no, no es eso. Tengo miedo de dormir, por que tengo miedo de pensar que esto sólo sea un sueño. Me aterra pensar que si duermo al despertar estaré en ese lugar, que el dolor y la tortura continuarán, y no podré hacer nada para detenerlo. Que cuando abra los ojos, descubra que todo esto fue sólo un sueño- las lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer su pálido rostro y Spike no esperó ni un segundo para acercarse a cecarlas.

Spike-entonces me quedaré contigo-

Nicole-¿qué?-

Spike-así cuando abras los ojos y me veas, sabrás que nada de esto fue un sueño-

Nicole-¿en serio? ¿Harías eso?-

Spike-si-

Nicole-entonces, ¿podrías… podrías abrazarme?-

Spike se acerca a ella, ahora él es el que cree que eso es un sueño, se acomoda en la cama y la abraza, Nicole se acurruca en sus -ieres-

e tu asra vez.... otro lado de la camaada perdida. odo lo anterior y hubiera regresado a su estado animal

-en la casa, Nueva York-

(A la mañana siguiente)

Poco después del anochecer. Tocan a la puerta, Rogue corre a la puerta y la abre rápidamente, ven a Nicole y a Spike parados frente a ellas, Nicole está algo nerviosa.

Rogue-¡regresaste!-

Nicole-si. Lamento haber actuado así-

Rogue-no, no. Lamento haberte asustado. Debí pensar que estabas asustada-

Melinna baja las escaleras.

Melinna-¡Nicole!-

Melinna corre y la abraza.

Nicole-lamento haberme ido-

Melinna-no volverás a irte, ¿verdad?-

Nicole-no. Claro que no, cariño. Lo prometo-

Melinna-de acuerdo-

Melinna deja de abrazar a Nicole.

Nicole-te prometo que ya no me iré-

Melinna-bien-

Melinna ve a Spike y lo abraza.

Melinna-gracias por traerla a casa-

Spike-de nada, pequeña-

Nicole-¿Dónde están los demás?-

Rogue-Logan, Kitty y Kurt están en la mansión. Violeta debe estar en La Barita Mágica-

Nicole-ya veo-

Rogue-¿necesitas algo? ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Te traigo algo de comer?-

Nicole-si me gustaría comer algo, pero quiero bañarme primero-

Rogue-adelante. Yo te prepararé algo de comer-

Nicole-gracias-

Nicole sube las escaleras.

Melinna-¿va a estar bien?-

Spike-yo creo que si. Desde está mañana actúa como ella misma-

Melinna-que bueno-

Rogue-voy a llamar a los demás. Les gustara saber que está bien-

Spike-bien-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Un rato después. Kitty, Kurt, Violeta, Logan y Jean están ahí, entran Rogue, Spike Melinna y Nicole.

Logan-¡Nicole!-

Kitty-¡volviste!-

Nicole-si-

Kurt-es bueno verte de vuelta-

Violeta-¿estas bien?-

Nicole-(sonriendo) creo que comenzare a cobrar cada ves que me digan eso-

Melinna-si. Lo decimos mucho, ¿verdad?-

Nicole-créanme cuando les digo que estoy bien, en serio-

Nicole voltea a ver a Rogue.

Nicole-y les agradezco que me hayan traído de vuelta. Gracias-

Rogue-no podía dejarte ahí. Jamás podría-

Nicole y Rogue se abrazan, después, Nicole voltea a ver a Kurt, Kitty y Violeta.

Nicole-gracias a ustedes también, chicos. No hubiera vuelto sin su ayuda-

Kurt-cuenta con eso-

Violeta-es bueno ayudar-

Kitty-me alegra que volvieras-

Nicole los abraza también.

Nicole-¿les molesta si nos vemos mañana? Quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermana-

Kitty-claro-

Kurt-te necesita-

Violeta-pasa tiempo con ella. No te preocupes por nosotros-

Nicole-gracias-

Kurt-¿nos vemos mañana?-

Nicole-claro-

Kitty-cuídate, ¿si?-

Nicole-ustedes también-

Violeta-claro-

Kurt-por cierto, ya llamamos a Travers. Regresara en cuanto pueda-

Nicole-bien. Tengo ganas de verlo-

Logan-disfruta de la noche. Todo estará bien-

-en el cementerio-

Aparece un hombre cerca de la tumba de Nicole, se acerca al hoyo, se agacha, toma un poco de tierra del hoyo y la acerca a su nariz para olerla. Se levanta, tira la tierra al suelo y sonríe.

Hombre-es hora de presentarme contigo… Cazadora-

Continuará…


	22. Pelear por amor

("Pelear por amor")

Unos días después…

Nicole se aventuro a entrar algo cautelosa a la habitación de Rogue, luego de haber tocado a la puerta. Aun se sentía extraña cerca de los chicos… después de todo lo que la habían hecho hacer allá abajo. Sabia que sólo habían sido ilusiones, pero eran muy reales y nunca se perdonaría lo que la habían obligado a hacer a sus seres queridos… aun tenia pesadillas con todo lo que había sufrido. Todo era tan duro de superar…

Rogue-Nicole, hola, ¿Qué pasa?-

Nicole-quería hablar contigo sobre algo- Rogue notó el tono serio en la vos de su amiga así que al instante dejó de lado el programa que estaba viendo, apagó la televisión y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en su cama, viéndola muy preocupada.

Rogue-¿Qué sucede? Cuéntame- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara frente a ella en la cama, Nicole se acercó y se sentó, algo incomoda por lo que tenía que decir.

Nicole-es sobre el hechizo. El que me regresó- dijo en un tono muy bajo de voz, evitando ver a su amiga a los ojos, este tema no era algo que quisiera hablar, pero tenia que aclarar sus dudas.

Rogue-¿Qué pasa con él? No me digas que salio mal y traje a otra alma aparte de la tuya- Rogue se veía bastante asustada.

Nicole-no, no es nada de eso- justo en este momento tenia la necesidad de simplemente decir 'no es nada' y salir corriendo de ahí, no le agradaba sentirse tan incomoda.

Rogue-¿entonces que es? Me estás asustando, vamos, cuéntame- Rogue realmente parecía muy preocupada, como si tuviera miedo de que Nicole hubiera regresado mal. Y si, le aterraba pensar en eso y en lo que tendría que hacer si no podía ayudarla a reponerse y se volvía peligrosa.

Nicole tragó saliva intentando encontrar el valor para hablar y después de lanzar un largo suspiro comenzó.

-afuera de la casa-

A la mañana siguiente. Melinna sale corriendo de la casa y Nicole la sigue.

Nicole-espera-

Melinna se detiene y la voltea a ver, Nicole la alcanza y le muestra la lonchera.

Nicole-¿no olvidas algo?-

Melinna-oh, claro. Gracias-

Nicole-no querrás olvidarlo-

Melinna-no, claro que no-

Nicole abraza a Melinna y le entrega la lonchera.

Nicole-nos vemos luego, ¿bien?-

Melinna-si-

Llega el autobús escolar.

Nicole-bien, vete. No quiero que llegues tarde a la escuela-

Melinna-bueno-

Nicole le da un beso en la frente y Melinna sube al autobús. El autobús se va. Una señora está paseando a su perro y el perro se orina en el periódico del vecino de Nicole justo cuando éste va a recogerlo.

Vecino-¿Cuál es su problema? ¿No ve que su perro se orino en mi periódico?-

Mujer-si mi duquesa quiere hacer lo que debe en su periódico, yo no la voy a detener-

Vecino-pues yo le regalo el periódico para que lo haga-

El vecino le arroja el periódico a la mujer y ella comienza a golpearlo con el bolso, el perro le gruña al vecino mientras le muerde el pantalón. Otras personas en la calle comienzan a pelear, llega la policía y tratan de calmar a la gente pero la gente comienza a atacar a la policía.

-en La Barita Mágica-

Kurt está sentado en la mesa, con el ojo morado y Violeta sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo. Llega Nicole.

Nicole-¿Qué pasó?-

Kurt-me golpearon-

Nicole-eso lo veo. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién fue?-

Violeta-un cliente-

Nicole-¿un cliente? ¿Por qué?-

Kurt-no lo sé. Un momento estaba pensando en comprar un hámster petrificado y al siguiente… ¡pum! Yo estaba en el suelo y él estaba golpeándome-

Violeta-y no le dio motivo-

Nicole-si, es extraño. Está mañana, en mi calle, todas las personas estaban peleando. La policía tuvo que intervenir y a ellos también los atacaron-

Kurt-esto no es normal-

Melinna llega orbitando.

Violeta-¿Melinna?-

Nicole-¿Qué haces orbitando en publico? Te pueden ver-

Melinna-lo siento. Es que… en la escuela había muchos niños peleándose y cuando llamaron a sus padres, ellos también comenzaron a pelear, así que me escondí en el baño y vine para acá-

Llega Kitty.

Kitty-¿de que hablan?-

Nicole-peleas extrañas-

Kitty-oh. Creo que suceden en toda la ciudad-

Violeta-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Kitty-para empezar, casi todos en la mansión están peleando. Además, todas las personas que he visto en el camino se pelean. Esto parece un caos. ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?-

Violeta-un cliente con fobia a los hámsteres-

Kurt-fue eso, o le gustaban mucho y no le gusto que lo petrificaran-

Nicole-propongo investigar-

Melinna-¿puedo investigar?-

Nicole-¡claro! Y luego podríamos llevarte a patrullar y a un bar de demonios para que busques pelea- dijo con un completo tono sarcástico.

Melinna-con un no bastaba- dijo algo enfurruñada.

Nicole-¿Qué te parece si te pones a dibujar? Eso está mejor, ¿no?-

Melinna-eso creo-

Nicole le da unas hojas y colores, Melinna se sienta en la mesa y se pone a dibujar. Nicole saca varios libros y los reparte.

Kitty-¿no llamamos a los demás?-

Violeta-si, esto puede ser grave-

Nicole-bien. Llamaré a Logan y Jean. Ustedes, comiencen a investigar-

Nicole saca su celular.

Melinna-¿y Spike?-

Nicole-es de día. Él tendrá que estar fuera de esto por ahora-

En la noche. Todos están investigando.

Nicole-(leyendo un libro) ¿hay algo?-

Kurt-no-

Kitty-nada-

Logan-tampoco-

Rogue-no hay ningún demonio que pueda hacer que la gente pelee por cosas insignificantes-

Nicole-quizás no lo hace, tal vez es una epidemia de demonios que poseen a las personas para que se peleen por que se alimentan de la violencia. O un demonio de la ira-

Todos se le quedan viendo de forma extraña. Nicole pone una cara de frustración y cierra el libro que estaba leyendo.

Nicole-no servimos para esto-

Rogue-extraño a Travers-

Kitty-¿Cuándo volverá?-

Rogue-dijo que en un par de semanas. Debe arreglar todo para su regreso-

Suena el teléfono de Nicole y ella lo contesta tranquilamente.

Nicole-¿bueno? ¿Spike? ¿Dónde…? (su tono cambió a uno de reproche) ¿Qué hiciste qué?- suspira resignada luego de oír a Spike por unos momentos y vuelve a hablar un poco mas calmada. -Bien. Voy para allá-

Cuelga el teléfono.

Rogue-¿Qué pasa?-

Nicole-un problema con la policía. Debo irme-

Violeta-¿es por lo que está pasando?-

Nicole-eso espero-

Kitty-¿Qué hizo?-

Nicole-noqueó a unos policías-

Rogue-eso es malo-

Nicole-si. Logan, ¿podrías llevar a Melinna a cenar?-

Logan-claro-

Rogue-¿crees que vas a tardar?-

Nicole-si. Voy a la estación-

Logan-yo me encargo de acostar a Melinna-

Nicole-gracias, Logan-

Nicole toma su abrigo y se va.

-en la estación de policías-

Spike está en una celda, se oye que se abre la puerta y Nicole se acerca a la celda.

Spike-hola, Nicky-

Nicole-dame una razón para no dejarte aquí-

Spike-no fue mi culpa-

Nicole-golpeaste a un montón de policías hasta dejarlos inconcientes-

Spike-si, pero…-

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Te agredieron primero?-

Spike-¡exacto! Uno de ellos me vio, se acercó, me preguntó si tenia fuego, le dije que no y de repente me golpeó con su garrote, así que le devolví el golpe. Sus amiguitos vinieron y sin más me apuntaron con sus armas. Los golpeé y luego ya no me pude detener-

Nicole-bien- dijo sin una pizca de enojo en su voz y mirándolo a los ojos, bastante seria. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, estaba afectando hasta a los vampiros.

Spike-¿me crees?-

Nicole-si, por extraño que parezca. Estas cosas han estado pasando por toda la ciudad, y te aseguro que no es normal-

Spike-bien, ¿y saben qué lo ocasiona?-

Nicole-no tenemos idea-

Spike-puedo ir a los bares de demonios para sacar información-

Nicole-primero debo sacarte de aquí-

Spike-prometo que te lo pagaré-

Nicole-no, no lo harás- dijo con media sonrisa.

Spike gira la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado cerrando ligeramente los ojos y levantando una ceja, claro gesto de "es verdad".

Nicole-y no irás solo a buscar información-

Spike-¿por que? ¿Quieres un trago?- ahora él era el que tenia media sonrisa, un tanto seductora.

Nicole-la última vez que fuiste a un bar de demonios por información tú solo, regresaste con una chica demonio que se parecía a mí-

Spike-¿eso te pone celosa?- su sonrisa seductora sólo se acentuó.

Nicole-¿quieres que te saque de aquí o no? Por que sino, puedo irme ahora. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

Spike-bien, lo siento, ¿si? Ya me había disculpado por llevar a esa chica demonio-

Nicole-bien, voy a pedir que te saquen-

Nicole se va.

-en las calles-

Todos están peleando y rompiendo todo. Spike y Nicole salen de la estación de policías.

Nicole-tienes suerte de que tenga un amigo que es policía-

Spike-esto parece una guerra mundial. Créeme, he visto las dos y no falta mucho para que esto sea igual-

Nicole-lo sé. Vamos a La Barita Mágica antes de que esto empeore-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Nicole y Spike entran y ven a todos peleando.

Nicole-bien. Empeoró-

Nicole se pone entre los demás.

Nicole-chicos, chicos. ¿No ven lo que sucede? Todos están peleando por lo mismo que toda la ciudad. Deben calmarse-

Spike-aunque está es una buena excusa para golpear al tonto de tu gatito. Quizás vaya a la casa para golpearlo un poco-

Nicole-hazlo, y extrañaras tus piernas- el tono de voz de Nicole indicaba que no estaba alardeando.

Spike-¡oh! La rosa tiene espinas- de nuevo volvió a sonreír. ¡Dios! como había extrañado a esta chica.

Nicole-si. Y muy peligrosas. Siéntense todos. ¡Ahora!- no le hacia nada de gracia ver a sus amigos golpeándose entre si, y como siempre tenia que arreglar la situación antes de que esto fuera irreversible. Las cárceles y hospitales estaban repletos y no tenían ni idea de que era lo que lo ocasionaba.

Todos se sientan en donde pueden, asustados por el tono de Nicole.

Nicole-tenemos que descubrir que es lo que ocasiona esto y detenerlo antes de…-

Aparece un torbellino, envuelto en rayos. Cuando el remolino desaparece se ve al hombre que estaba en el cementerio.

Hombre-creo que me están buscando-

Nicole-¿tu eres el culpable de todo este desastre?-

Hombre-así es, Cazadora. Te he estado buscando-

Nicole-¿ah, si? ¿Y para qué, quién quiera que seas?-

El hombre se acerca a Nicole de manera amenazadora y Spike y Rogue intentan acercarse para proteger a Nicole. El hombre se inca frente a Nicole.

Hombre-he venido por ti, para que seas mi reina-

Nicole está sorprendida, Spike están furioso y los demás están anonadados.

Nicole-(sorprendida) ¿Qué?-

Spike-(furioso) ¿Qué?- _"¿y este payaso quien se cree?" _

El hombre comienza a besarle la mano a Nicole.

Spike-bien. No me interesa si es el dios de lo pantalones de cuero, yo voy a arrancarle el cuello a ese cretino-

Rogue lo detiene.

Rogue-¡no, Spike!-

Nicole-no, en verdad preferiría que me lo quitaran- dijo con un gesto de asco que hasta era gracioso. Podía verse lo incomoda que se encontraba… ^_^ mientras que Spike estaba verde de coraje.

Rogue-pero la violencia no es…-

Nicole-¡está usando la lengua!-

Spike se acerca, con la excusa perfecta para golpear al cretino este, y jala al hombre.

Spike-eso es todo. Tú te vas de aquí-

Hombre-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme y hablarme como si fuéramos iguales, insecto?-

Spike-¿insecto? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Algún personaje salido de Xena?-

Hombre-¿Quién me creo? Yo soy la razón de todo esto. Soy la razón de existir de la Cazadora. Soy caos y destrucción. Soy el mismo instinto humano. Yo soy Ares, el dios de la guerra-

Nicole-(muy sorprendida, al igual que todos) ¿Ares? ¿El dios griego de la guerra?-

Ares-y he venido por ti, Cazadora-

Rogue-¿para que?-

Ares-la Cazadora es una guerrera, la guerrera más poderosa. Yo soy el dios de la guerra. Por eso, ella tiene que ser mi hembra-

Nicole-¿tu hembra?-no podía estar más indignada.

Siempre había sido sumamente feminista y nunca quiso creer que las mujeres fueran damiselas en peligro… talvez porque ella nunca se sintió como una. Y mucho menos aceptaba que la trataran como un adorno o un trofeo y este sujeto era justo lo que estaba haciendo. Y todos los que la conocieran sabían que cuando alguien tocaba ese nervio, había una explosión volcánica.

Spike-no debiste decir eso, amigo- dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y aguantaba sus carcajadas burlonas… este sujeto iba a recibir la golpiza de su vida por bocón.

Nicole-yo no voy a ser tu hembra. No soy un animal, ni soy posesión de nadie. Te recomiendo que te vayas ahora, o verás de lo que está guerrera es capaz-

Ares-me sorprendes. Otras mujeres estarían suplicando por este honor-

Nicole-si, pues… yo no soy como otras mujeres-

Ares-y eso hace que te desee más. Serás mía, Cazadora. Lo prometo. No me iré sin pelear-

Se va en el remolino en que llegó.

Nicole-el dios de la guerra ha hablado- dijo completamente disgustada.

Rogue-¿crees que debamos investigarlo?-

Nicole-si. Algo me dice que no planea irse y que mientras este aquí, las personas continuarán peleando-

Spike-¿Por qué busca a la Cazadora hasta ahora? hay una en cada generación ¿Por qué nicky?-

Nicole-si. Y dos en está. Debe haber un motivo, quizás estuvo dormido todo este tiempo-

Rogue-lo investigaré-

Rogue se pone frente a la computadora.

Jean-no es necesario-

Nicole-¿Qué encontraste?-

Jean-una leyenda, en tu libro de las sombras. Dice que cuando algunos dioses comenzaron a perder el control los superiores no tuvieron otra opción que encerrarlos en una tumba de hielo individual, que los mantendría durmiendo por toda la eternidad-

Nicole-¿Qué son los superiores?-

Jean cambia de páginas.

Jean-aquí está. "luces blancas con gran poder. Al principio de los Tiempos todo era bueno y perfecto, nueve ángeles blancos fueron creados, pero algo salió mal, uno de ellos descubrió la magia antigua, la Hechicería del Diablo, con ella adquirió poderes inimaginables, desapareció en los Infiernos con El Libro de Pandemonium, como ese ángel (ahora convertido en Brujo-Hechicero) había sido la Fuente del Mal se le llamó La Fuente. Los ocho Ángeles blancos restantes hicieron un juramento, juraron que no descansarían hasta derrotar a la Fuente y se convirtieron en los Superiores, Jefes Supremos de los Guías Blancos"-

Nicole-bien. Si ellos pudieron poner a dormir a los dioses, debe haber una manera de volver a encerrar a Ares-

Spike-¿Cómo despertó?-

Violeta-escuche que dijo algo de que la Cazadora era la guerrera del pueblo-

Nicole-¿y?-

Violeta-creo que Rogue mencionó eso en el hechizo que te revivió. Tal vez invocamos a Ares sin darnos cuenta. Tal vez se necesito de su apoyo para despertarte-

Nicole voltea a ver a Rogue.

Rogue-no, al que invoqué fue a hades, el no es uno de los dioses que perdieron el control, el es el dios de los muertos, el que los guía a su destino. Solo lo invoqué a él-

Nicole-pero al mencionar que era una guerrera, ¿no pudo eso llamar a Ares a despertar?-

Rogue-es posible-

Nicole-bien, los superiores deben estarlo buscando, o por lo menos ya deben estar enterados de que escapó. Debemos hallar la forma de contactarlos-

Hombre-eso no será necesario-

Todos voltean a la puerta y ven a un hombre.

Nicole-¿Quién eres tú?-

Hombre-mi nombre es Julian Drake. Soy una luz blanca. Y tengo un mensaje de los Superiores-

Nicole-¿Por qué debo creerte?-

El hombre orbita y aparece justo enfrente de Nicole.

Nicole-bien, puedes orbitar. ¡Gran cosa! ¿Cómo se que no hay otros seres que orbitan?-

Julian-yo era compañero de Zach-

Nicole-¿Cuál es el mensaje?- ahora como una completa creyente.

Julian-solo puedes encerrar a Ares si está inconciente-

Nicole-¿quieren que deje inconciente al dios de la guerra? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?-

Julian-que sea el dios de la guerra no significa que sea invencible. La Cazadora es parte de él, están hechos de lo mismo. Si te lo propones, podrás vencerlo-

Nicole-debo admitirlo. Eso es muy motivador. Pero ahora solo puedo pensar en una cosa-

Julian-¿Cuál es?-

Nicole-¿Por qué yo no tengo un guía blanco? Es decir, mi mamá tuvo uno y se supone que son como Los Ángeles guardianes de las brujas buenas. ¿Acaso yo no soy una bruja buena?-

Julian-si tienes uno. Es solo que los guías blancos no pueden revelar sus identidades a sus protegidas-

Nicole-o sea… que tengo un guía blanco cuidándome… ¿y puede ser cualquiera?-

Julian-mas o menos-

Nicole-¿y me ha vigilado toda mi vida?-

Julian-no todo el tiempo, pero si-

Nicole-bien, eso es aterrador-

Rogue-¿no hay ningún hechizo para encerrar a Ares de nuevo?- dijo regresando al tema que parecía haberse perdido.

Julian-ustedes tendrían que hacer uno-

Nicole-¿nosotras?-

Rogue-creo que podríamos intentarlo. Pero se necesita más poder que el que tenemos-

Nicole-ya pensaremos en eso. Hacemos el hechizo y luego pienso como darle más poder-

Rogue-buen plan-

Nicole-bien. Chicos, vayan a dormir-

Kurt-pero… ¿Qué pasa si vuelve?-

Nicole-no quiere lastimarlos, solo me quiere a mí. Vayan, estaremos bien-

Kurt-bien. Si hay problemas nos hablas-

Violeta-habla por ti, Wagner- dijo completamente indispuesta a ser arrastrada a más problemas.

Kurt, Kitty, Jean y Violeta se van.

Spike-yo me quedaré-

Nicole-como quieras-

Spike se sienta.

Rogue-¿Qué hacemos? Nunca he creado un hechizo-

Nicole-supongo que es cuestión de dejar que fluya-

Un rato después.

Nicole-quizás no sea el mejor hechizo del mundo pero… espero que funcione-

Rogue-eso espero. Aun así alguien debe distraerlo mientras lo decimos-

Spike-me ofrezco para eso-

Nicole-Spike, es el dios de la guerra-

Spike-puede ser el dios de una higiene dudosa si quiere, aun así quiero ayudar. No dejare que se atreva a tocarte, Nicky-

Nicole-gracias. Lo aprecio-

Spike le sonríe a Nicole tiernamente.

Nicole-bien. Hay que prepararnos para enfrentarlo. Voy por algunas cosas al área de entrenamiento-

Nicole va al área de entrenamiento que está en la parte de atrás de la tienda, abre un baúl y va a agarrar un hacha cuando Ares aparece atrás de ella le tuerce un brazo y la pone contra la pared.

Ares-si quieres grita. Pareces de las que gritan… si presionan los botones correctos- dijo esto apretándole el trasero con su mano libre, mientras se acercaba para oler su cabello, con una grave y lujuriosa voz le susurró al oído. - siempre es más excitante cuando gritan-

Nicole-(adolorida) púdrete-

Ares-¿esto es suficiente para que cambies de opinión y vengas conmigo? ¿O voy a tener que romperte el brazo? Por que no quiero lastimarte… mucho-

Nicole-ni siquiera te acercas a lastimarme-

Nicole golpea a Ares en la cara con su nuca y se escapa de su llave, toma un hacha y lo golpea en la cabeza, pero el hacha se rompe en pedazos.

Ares-no creíste que eso serviría, ¿cierto?-

Nicole-tenia esperanzas- dijo con un rostro desilusionado mirando al hacha destrozada y luego al Dios.

Ares la agarra del cuello y la pone contra la pared.

Ares-pobre atemorizada Cazadora. ¿Crees que tienes otra opción? ¿Crees que te librarás de mí? No te hagas ilusiones, niña. Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo. Donde quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera. Soy un dios- y mientras le decía esto, el Dios acercaba más su cuerpo al de ella y entreabriendo las piernas de la chica mientras acariciaba su muslo.

Nicole-(con dificultad) yo no aplico en la nomina-

Nicole lo golpea en la cara haciendo que él la suelte.

Nicole-no seré tuya. Jamás seré tuya. ¿No lo entiendes? El tiempo en que tú mandabas termino hace mucho. En lo que a mi respecta. No eres más que un pobre y patético hombre con aires de grandeza-

Ares la golpea.

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Toqué un nervio? ¿El gran Dios de la guerra se siente amenazado por una chica? Quizás todo este abuso de poder y egocentrismo son para superar un complejito, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- dijo mientras miraba por momentos hacia la entrepierna del Dios sonriendo de manera arrogante, enfureciéndolo por la insinuación.

Ares la agarra del cuello y la levanta.

Ares-(furioso) ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, niña insolente? Yo soy caos, soy la muerte, soy tempestad. Podría romperte el cuello como si fueras una galleta-

Nicole-(con dificultad) de acuerdo, eres malo. ¿Vamos a discutirlo todo el día?-

Ares se sorprendió de la respuesta de la chica, nunca había conocido a una mortal parecida siquiera.

Ares-¿Qué?- dijo soltándola un poco para que pudiera explicarse. que?ido a una mortal parecida siquiera.a, nunca habia erna del dios,.micelas en peligro... arreglar la situacion

Nicole-(entre tosidos) Si quisieras romperme el cuello, ya lo habrías hecho. Te sientes solo. Me necesitas-

Ares la baja y le suelta en cuello.

Ares-¿Por qué no quieres ser mi chica?-

Nicole-no eres mi tipo- dijo soltándolo como un chiste, tan desinteresadamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ares-¿Cuál es tu tipo?-

Nicole-te aseguro que tú no-

Ares-¿acaso es como ese vampiro rubio que te cuida tanto?-

Nicole-¿Spike? ¿Acaso estas drogado? Yo odio a los vampiros-

Ares-pero aun así, siempre estas cerca de ese vampiro. Y lo miras de una manera específica. Una mirada de amor-

Nicole-yo no… no siento nada por Spike. Es solo un gran aliado- la mentira salia tan fácilmente de sus labios que se sorprendió… pero el titubeo en su voz no había podido ocultarlo.

Ares-¿crees que soy tonto? No me quieres por que ya lo quieres a él-

Nicole-aunque fuera cierto, nunca te querría-

Ares-claro. Yo puedo arreglar eso. Lo mataré, y luego tú vendrás conmigo-

Nicole-¡no!-

Ares-con el tiempo aprenderás a amarme-

Nicole-no te dejaré-

Ares golpea a Nicole, quien sale despedida contra la pared.

Ares sale del área de entrenamiento y Nicole lo sigue, tratando de detenerlo, Ares la golpea y ella queda tendida en el suelo. Ares golpea a Spike, haciendo que salga despedido contra los estantes.

Rogue-¡Spike!-

Ares-una vez que te mate, vampiro, la Cazadora será mía-

Nicole se levanta y se pone entre Spike y Ares.

Nicole-no te atrevas-

Ares la arroja a la mesa y vuelve a golpear a Spike, Spike trata de regresarle los golpes lo mejor que puede, sin mucho… afrontémoslo, sin nada de éxito.

Spike-hagan el hechizo-

Rogue-si-

Rogue corre a donde está Nicole con un papel en la mano y un pequeño frasco.

Rogue-¿estas bien?-

Nicole-viviré. Arrójalo-

Rogue arroja el frasco a los pies de Ares, atontándolo un poco-

Nicole-¡ahora, Spike!-

Spike golpea a Ares en la cara con una estatuilla que se encuentra a su lado, dejándolo semi-inconsciente.

Nicole y Rogue-"Catherine, Elizabeth, Annabeth, Valerie, Chanterelle, Kristine, Juliet y Danielle. Brujas Doherty que perduran con fuerza junto a nosotras. Encierren a este malvado a través del tiempo y del espacio. Que no despierte hasta dentro de un millón de años o más. Para que se lleve las guerras, y tengamos solo paz"-

Ares-¡no!-

Aparece un remolino que lo envuelve y luego desaparece junto con él.

Nicole-¡por fin!-

Spike-¿estas bien?-

Spike extendió la mano, ofreciéndole ayuda a Nicole para levantarse y para su sorpresa, ella la aceptó.

Nicole-lo estaré. ¿Y tú?-

Spike-nada que un buen descanso no pueda corregir, amor-

Nicole-parece que el hechizo funcionó-

Spike-¿invocaron a varias brujas?-

Nicole-todas son de mi familia. Encontré mi árbol familiar en el ático de la casa en Los Ángeles. No creí que fuera a necesitarlo-

Rogue-opino que debemos ir a dormir-

Spike-yo te apoyo-

Nicole-¡mayoría de votos! ¡Se aprueba la moción! ¡A dormir!-

Spike y Rogue ayudaban a Nicole a caminar hacia la puerta de la tienda.

Rogue-¿saben algo?-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Rogue-Violeta nos va a matar por todos los daños-

Spike y Nicole no pudieron hacer más que reír a carcajadas, mientras daban un último vistazo a los despojos de la tienda.

Continuará…


	23. Preguntas disueltas por el tiempo

**N/A: **_Ok, luego de una lasrga espera aqui está el siguiente capítulo!!! disfruten n_n_

* * *

**("Preguntas disueltas por el pasado")**

-en la universidad-

Una semana después.

Nicole está sentada en su banca, leyendo mientras la maestra sigue dando la clase. Se siente bien de regresar a clases, le da una sensación de normalidad que hacia mucho sentía, como si poco a poco realmente estuviera superando lo demás.

El chico de al lado se acerca para hablarle.

Chico-oye-

Nicole voltea a verlo.

Chico-hola-

Nicole-hola, Chris-

Chris-hola. Me preguntaba porque no habías venido en un tiempo. ¿Unas semanas?-

Nicole-oh, eso… es que… me dio… ¡varicela! No me había dado y mi doctor me dijo que me quedara en casa para que no me fuera ha hacer daño. Pero descuida, ya no soy contagiosa- dijo guiñándole el ojo alegremente.

Chris-ya veo… oye, me preguntaba si tú… tú sabes, si te gustaría… algún día…-

Nicole-¿me estas invitando a salir?-

Chris-si, o al menos eso intento. ¿Qué dices?-

Nicole-eres muy dulce, pero…-

Chris-por favor, estoy dispuesto a suplicar-

Nicole-no me dejaste terminar. Iba a decir que no estoy buscando alguien con quien salir por el momento-

Chris-¿Por qué?-

Nicole-¿siendo sincera? Acabo de salir de una situación que no acabó exactamente bien y… en realidad, todas mis relaciones han sido un desastre así que…-

Chris-eso es porque no sales con los indicados. Intenta conmigo-

Nicole-¿y como sé que tu eres mejor?-

Chris-no lo sabes. Pero podrías descubrirlo-

Nicole-no lo sé-

Chris-lo único que pido es una oportunidad. Si después de esa cita no te agrado, así lo dejamos. Te doy permiso de no volverme a dirigir la palabra. ¿Qué dices?-

Nicole-¿puedo pensarlo?-

Chris-claro. Cuando te decidas…-

Le escribe su número en una hoja y se la da.

Chris-llámame-

Nicole-claro-

-en la biblioteca-

Travers-hoy empezaremos con algo más fuerte, pelea con espadas-

Nicole-¿no sé te hace mucho? Quiero decir, acabas de volver de Inglaterra hace unos días y me tratas como si estuviéramos a punto de enfrentar al ejército del mal-

Travers-por que no te entrené como debía, moriste-

Nicole-si, pero estoy aquí. Y no planeo ir a ningún lado. En especial a donde fui. Aquí estoy bien, gracias-

Travers-y planeo que siguas así-

Nicole-¿Qué hay de rogue? Ella también debería entrenar. Yo tengo clases y necesito entrar a ellas mas seguido. Es decir, con la muerte y todos los entrenamientos, no creo pasar con las mejores notas. Mi maestra de trigonometría ni siquiera me conocía-

Travers-no pienso dejar que mueras otra vez. Ahora, prepárate-

Travers la ataca con la espada y ella se defiende.

-en la casa-

Nicole está tomando un baño de burbujas cuando tocan a la puerta.

Spike-(del otro lado de la puerta) ¡oye, apúrate!-

Nicole-fuera de aquí-

Spike-¡necesito entrar!-

Nicole suspira, cierra los ojos y se sumerge en la bañera.

-afuera-

Spike sigue tocando desesperadamente.

Spike-realmente necesito entrar. Solo será un minuto. ¡Vamos!-

No escuchó ninguna respuesta.

Spike-al diablo con esto-

Spike abre la puerta a la fuerza y entra.

Spike-descuida no estoy viendo solo voy a…- dijo caminando hacia el inodoro cubriéndose los ojos para evitar más gritos y los golpes que sabia que recibiría… pero al no escuchar ni una queja desde que entró, no pudo evitar extrañarse y volteó a ver hacia la tina. - ¿Nicky?-

Se acerca y logra ver a Nicole sumergida por completo, con los ojos cerrados y nada parecía indicar que saldría a tomar aire pronto.

Spike-Nicky. ¡Nicole!-gritó aterrado mientras sumergía ambas manos para sacar a Nicole..

Nicole-¿Qué haces?- dijo molesta por la intromisión, hasta ahora notaba que Spike había entrado al baño…

Spike-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?-

-en el pasillo-

Nicole está cubierta por su bata, caminando a su cuarto, Spike la sigue.

Nicole-¡estás completamente loco!-

Spike-¡te estabas ahogando!-

Nicole-¡no es verdad! Solo tomaba un baño-

Spike-la gente no toma baños así-

Nicole-pues yo si-

Spike-¿te sumerges en la tina por minutos enteros?-

Nicole-no intentaba suicidarme, si eso es lo que quieres decir-

Spike-¿ah, no?-

Nicole-no. Y nadie te dio permiso de entrar al baño-

Spike-¿si? Pues creo que fue bueno que lo hiciera. ¿Qué pasó?-

Nicole-no he dormido bien y me quedé dormida. Eso es todo. No necesitaba que me rescataras-

Spike-pues yo creo que si-

Nicole-soy la Cazadora. No necesito que me rescaten. Yo soy la que rescata personas-

Spike-¡te quedaste dormida en la tina! ¡Te habrías ahogado si no te hubiera sacado!-

Nicole-pues no necesito a un caballero de brillante armadura para que me rescate-

Spike-¿vamos a pelear porque te salvé la vida?-

Nicole-¡no! Vamos a pelear porque te metes en lo que no te importa. Lo tenía todo bajo control-

Spike-pues no parecía que lo tuvieras bajo control desde donde yo estaba parado-

Nicole-pues si, no necesitaba tu heroico acto. No necesito que me cuides como si fuera de porcelana y tampoco te necesito cerca-

Spike-¿me estas corriendo?-

Nicole-pues…- se puso a pensar un poco, ¿era lo que estaba haciendo? Así parecía…- si, eso hago-

Spike-¿sólo porque entré al baño sin permiso una vez?-

Nicole-no fue sólo una vez, Spike. Ya han sido varias veces-

Spike se puso a recordar un poco e hizo una mueca al ver que Nicole tenia razón.

Spike-bueno, pero eso fue accidental. Te juro que no volverá a pasar-

Nicole-es que no es sólo el baño, Spike. ¡Es todo!-

Spike-¿todo? ¿Cuál todo? Porque si mal no recuerdo no te he dado ningún problema, Cazadora-

Nicole-¿ah, si? ¿Eso crees?-

Spike-claro-

Nicole-¿y que hay del incidente con el chocolate caliente?-

Spike-¿chocolate?-

Nicole-si, la taza de chocolate caliente con sangre. Aun recuerdo ese espantoso sabor-

Spike volvió a hacer una mueca al recordar el incidente, los argumentos de Nicole estaban ganando peso y él estaba perdiendo, debía pensar en algo para su defensa pronto.

Spike-bueno, eso es más tu culpa que mía-

Nicole-¿mi culpa?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, a parte de todo se negaba a admitir su culpa en todo esto.

Spike-¡sí! No debes beber los chocolates de otras personas sin permiso-

Nicole-¿Así como no debes entrar al baño sin permiso?-

¡Diablos! O Nicole se había hecho buena para discutir o simplemente él no podía salvarse, parecía que cada argumento que daba para salvarse, terminaba hundiéndolo más.

Spike-es diferente, podría ser veneno… o como yo soy vampiro pudiste sospechar que no seria algo que tú pudieras beber- sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver que Nicole se había quedado un momento sin argumentos, pero la dicha no le duró mucho.

Nicole-¿ah, si? ¿Y que me dices de cuando pusiste sangre en la hielera para hacer cubos de hielo?-

Spike-¿Qué? La idea sonaba bien en el momento; hacia mucho calor y no había bebidas frías. ¡Yo que iba a saber que la sangre no se congela en un congelador normal!-

Nicole-¡Spike, tú eres temperatura ambiente! ¡No te da calor! Parecías un niño pequeño haciendo experimentos asquerosos y lo único que hiciste fue darle ideas a Melinna y la excusa de: "si Spike puede, ¿Por qué no yo?". Sin mencionar que insisten en jugar póker aun cuando ya te dije que no lo hicieran. ¡Pareces otro niño más que cuidar!-

Spike-no necesito esto-

Nicole-bien. ¿Por qué no te vas a tu cripta, donde puedes descansar y no tienes que soportar esto?-comenzaba a perder los estribos por la conversación que parecía dar vueltas y vueltas.

Spike-¿eso es lo que quieres?-

Nicole-¡si!-

Spike-bien. Pero… yo soy tu caballero con brillante armadura. Y no me cansa serlo, amor-

La besa en la frente.

Spike-nos vemos-

Spike baja las escaleras.

Rogue se le queda viendo a Nicole.

Nicole-no me estaba ahogando- dijo algo apenada, prediciendo los reclamos de su amiga, para luego entrar a su cuarto y asotar la puerta después de entrar.

-un rato después-

En la noche.

Spike sale de la casa cargando una caja.

Melinna-¡no te vayas!-

Spike-vendré a verte con frecuencia, pequeña. Te lo prometo-

Melinna-¿Por qué te vas?-

Spike-porque no puedo estar aquí. Es una casa muy pequeña para tres mujeres y un vampiro-

Melinna-¿y si hago una casa del árbol? Yo podría dormir ahí-

Spike-no creo que a la gran hermana le agrade la idea-

Melinna-¿te vas por ella?-

Spike-si, bueno. Es su casa, ¿oh, no? Yo no puedo quedarme si ella no quiere-

Melinna-prométeme que volverás-

Spike-claro-

Spike amarra la caja a su motocicleta y se va no sin antes besar y abrazar por un rato a la criatura, prometiendo que ni siquiera notaria que se fue. Una vez que Spike se fue, Melinna entró, corrió al cuarto de Nicole, y la pateó, mirándola con un destello de odio en sus ojos-

Nicole-¡ay! ¿Y eso porque fue?- dijo mientras confortaba la zona golpeada de su espinilla con la mano.

Melinna-por tu culpa Spike se fue-

Nicole-bueno, está no es su casa. No podía quedarse aquí más tiempo-

Melinna-¿Por qué no?-

Nicole-porque él es un vampiro. No podemos dejar que todos los demonios y vampiros que conozcamos entren a la casa. Eso no está bien-

Melinna-pero él es bueno-

Nicole-te prometo que va a venir a verte, ¿de acuerdo?-

Melinna-bien-

Melinna se va a su cuarto y cierra la puerta.

Rogue-está enojada-

Nicole-si, creo que mi pierna lo sintió también-

Rogue-y tú… ¿estas triste?-

Nicole-¡no!-

Rogue-claro que si-

Nicole-bien. Es solo que quiero una vida. Estar en el infierno me hizo ver que no tengo una vida. Ya sabes, solo cazaba y ustedes eran mis únicos amigos-

Rogue-sin mencionar tu mala suerte con los chicos-

Nicole-¿chicos? ¿De que hablas? Solo he salido con cuatro… tres. Tres. ¡Tres chicos! Eso ni siquiera se toma como plural-

Rogue-bueno, como sea. Debes alejarte de esa imagen del chico malo-

Nicole-lo he intentado. ¿Recuerdas a Elliot? Él no era un chico malo. Era dulce, y educado pero aun así…-

Rogue-entiendo el punto. Pero no por eso debes cerrarte. Hay muchos chicos lindos y de mente abierta en toda la ciudad-

Nicole-pues se esconden muy bien-

Rogue-¿Por qué no sales con Chris? Acepta su invitación-

Nicole-¿Chris? ¿Y tú como…?-

Rogue-los vi hablando en clases-

Nicole-no creo que sea bueno salir con él-

Rogue-¿porque? ¿Por qué es lindo y dulce y muy agradable? ¿Por qué temes ser feliz?-

Nicole-yo no temo ser feliz-

Rogue-¿ah, no? ¿Quién es la empática aquí? Siento lo que sientes. Tienes miedo-

Nicole-bien. ¿La empatía? Muy molesta. Debes hacer algo al respecto-

Rogue-¿Qué puedo hacer? Siento lo que los demás sienten ¿debo guardarlo para mi?-

Nicole-estaría bien-

Rogue-pero no puedo. Siento que si no las saco se acumularán y me consumirán-

Nicole-debe haber alguna manera de evitar que sientas lo que siento-

Rogue-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que esconder?-

Nicole-no. Pero si así sientes estos pequeños sentimientos. Imagínate si traigo a casa a un chico y quiero hacerlo con él-

Rogue-bien. Es un buen punto. Investigaré- dijo algo sonrojada por las probabilidades.

Nicole-gracias-

Nicole agarra el teléfono.

Rogue-¿Qué harás?-

Nicole-llamaré a Chris para decirle que si quiero salir con él. Tienes razón, si quiero tener una vida no puedo rendirme con los hombres-

Rogue-siempre están las mujeres-

Nicole-chistosa- dijo sacándole la lengua y haciendo una mueca de enfado.

Rogue-bien. Voy a consolar a Melinna. La tristeza que siente me va a hacer llorar-

Sale del cuarto y Nicole marca el número.

Nicole-¿Chris? Hola, ¿Cómo estas? Muy bien gracias. Sabes, he estado pensando y me gustaría aceptar tu oferta. ¿Qué piensas? ¡Genial! ¿Nos ponemos de acuerdo mañana en la escuela? Bien, hasta entonces. Adiós-

Nicole cuelga.

-en la biblioteca de la escuela-

A la mañana siguiente, en la tarde.

Nicole y Rogue están sentadas en una mesa.

Rogue-¿lo vas a ver hoy?-

Nicole-si. Nos pusimos de acuerdo y me recogerá a las ocho-

Rogue-¿sabes a donde irán?-

Nicole-mencionó algo sobre un restaurante llamado "El Maxim"-

Rogue-¿"El Maxim"? es un restaurante muy elegante. Es muy difícil conseguir una reservación en ese lugar. ¿Tienes algo para ponerte?-

Nicole-si. Tengo un vestido que jamás me he puesto. No había tenido que usar gala desde el baile de graduación de la preparatoria. Es hermoso. Lo tengo en el armario, pero debo buscarlo-

Rogue-pues es mejor que te apresures. Son las 5 y todavía debes encontrar el vestido, bañarte, maquillarte y escoger los accesorios en solo tres horas-

Nicole-es verdad. Debo irme ya. ¿Vienes? Para que me ayudes a escoger los aretes y todo eso-

Rogue-claro-

Travers llega.

Travers-¿listas para entrenar?-

Nicole-lo siento, debo irme. Nos vemos mañana-

Travers-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Nicole-debo hacer algo importante- dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, toda apresurada.

Travers-¿Qué es mas importante que prepararse para salvar al mundo?-

Las dos se levantan y caminan a la puerta.

Nicole-tener una vida-

Travers-¿al menos vas a patrullar?-

Nicole-(alejándose) lo siento, no está noche. Tengo una cita-

Rogue-yo lo hago, Travers. Nos vemos en la mañana-

Nicole-adiós-

Las dos salen corriendo.

-en la casa-

Un rato después.

Nicole encuentra el vestido.

Nicole-¡lo encontré!-

Nicole saca del armario un vestido de gala largo de color guinda con adornos negros y flores negras bordadas, de espalda descubierta y un escote cuadrado, de tirantes delgados y una apertura en un costado desde la mitad de la pierna para abajo.

Rogue-es hermoso-

Nicole-tenia tiempo que quería ponérmelo-

Rogue-necesitas un collar con eso. ¿Tienes alguno que sirva?-

Nicole-gracias- dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

Rogue-sabes a lo que me refiero-

Nicole-estaba pensando en alguno de mi mamá. No me los traje de Los Angeles para guardarlos a que acumulen polvo-

Rogue abre el alhajero de la mamá de Nicole y ve un sobre.

Rogue-mira esto-

Le da el sobre a Nicole.

Nicole-(lo abre) es una carta. De mi abuela… para mí. Parece que la escribió poco antes de morir-

Rogue-¿sabia que iba a morir?-

Nicole-no lo creo. Ella vivía muy lejos y acostumbraba enviar los regalos antes de tiempo, para que llegaran antes de que ella fuera a visitarnos-

Rogue-¿Qué dice?-

Nicole-"A mi querida y hermosa nieta. Que esto te de la fuerza para ver hacia atrás y aprender del pasado. Este collar está destinado a volver a ti. Cuando te lo pongas tus dudas se desvanecerán, pero piensa con cuidado en la pregunta que harás. Con amor. La abuela"-

Rogue-¿Qué collar?-

Nicole voltea el sobre y sale de él una gargantilla hermosa y antigua de oro.

Nicole-creo que este-

Rogue-¡es hermoso!-

Nicole-si-

Rogue-y combina perfecto con tu vestido-

Nicole-es verdad-

Rogue-¿Qué quiso decir tu abuela con "piensa con cuidado en la pregunta que harás"?-

Nicole-no estoy segura-

Rogue-bueno, pensaremos en eso luego, ahora a arreglarse. Te espera una velada encantadora en un restaurante precioso con un sujeto apuesto-

Nicole-si. Manos a la obra-

Un rato después.

Nicole se está maquillando cuando tocan a la puerta.

Nicole-¡es él! ¿Crees que es él?-

-en la puerta-

Rogue abre la puerta.

Nicole-(desilusionada) es Spike-

Spike-vaya. ¿Te arreglaste así solo para mi, amor? Estoy conmovido-

Nicole-no te ilusiones-

Spike entra a la casa y Rogue cierra la puerta.

Spike-¿tienes planes?-

Nicole se sigue arreglando en el espejo de la sala, dándole la espalda a Spike al hacerlo y perdiéndose la minuciosa inspección visual ala que el vampiro la sometía.

Nicole-si. Voy a salir. Y Rogue va a patrullar, así que tú vas a cuidar a Melinna-

Spike-¿A dónde vas?-

Nicole-no te incumbe-

Spike-¡ah! Ya veo. Es sobre un chico- dijo con una sonrisa y un tono alegre, no parecía afectarle saber que Nicole saldría.

Nicole-(poniéndose los aretes) si. Voy a salir con un chico-

Spike-espero que le hayas preguntado antes si le gusta ser mordido por vampiresas calientes- dijo en un tono socarrón mientras observaba a Nicole detenidamente de arriba abajo, con una media sonrisa lasciva dibujada en su rostro, suerte para él que los espejos no lo reflejaban. Pero no estaba nada celoso, sabia que ningún humano podría nunca hacer sentir a Nicole como él lo había hecho… y aquella noche en L.A. en la que pasaron abrazados toda la noche, la confianza que ella le tuvo, como se sintió mas cerca de ella de lo que jamás se había sentido antes… sabia que ningún chiquillo sin experiencia ni madurez podría igualar eso jamás. Ella era toda suya, aunque ya no la tuviera y aunque ella no lo dijera, pero él sabia que así era. Por supuesto, su comentario rebelaba que si estaba por lo menos un poco celoso, de otro modo no se repetiría que era suya una y otra vez en su mente.

Nicole-lindo. Eso si que distrae- dijo sin despegar su vista del espejo, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Suena el teléfono y Rogue contesta-

Rogue-¿bueno? Nicole, es para ti-

Nicole agarra el teléfono.

Nicole-¿si? Hola, Chris. ¿Qué pasa? Claro. Lo entiendo. Descuida, está bien. Nos vemos- dijo con un tono algo entristecido antes de colgar y colocar el teléfono en su lugar.

Spike-¿tu príncipe azul te dejó plantada, amor? Eso debe doler- Spike no dejaba de observarla con su sonrisa lasciva mientras fingía estar apenado.

Nicole-no me plantó. Solo está atascado en el tráfico, así que nos veremos allá-

Spike-claro. Estoy seguro de que el chico irá-

Nicole-no estás ayudando, Spike-

Spike-pues no salgas con él. No vale la pena esperar a que aparezca. Utiliza tu tiempo en algo más productivo-

Nicole-¿y que sería eso?- dijo por fin volteando a verlo, encontrándose con su mirada lasciva directamente a los ojos.

Spike-no lo sé. Solo digo que ese chico no es para ti-

Nicole-¿y tú si?-

Spike-que quede registrado que yo no dije eso, fuiste tú- una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Nicole-no tengo tiempo para esto. Debo irme-

Rogue-¿no vas a terminar de arreglarte?-

Nicole-solo me falta el collar. Me lo pongo en el camino. Voy retrasada. Adiós-

Ella agarra su bolso, su collar y su abrigo antes de salir de la casa.

Spike-¿vas a dejarla ir sola, de noche por las calles de Manhattan con un vestido y joyas así?-

Rogue-primero, ella es Cazadora. Y segundo, no irá sola-

Spike-¿Quién va a ir?- dijo levantando su ceja algo confuso.

Rogue-tú-

Spike-¿yo? ¿Has perdido la razón? Si me descubre rondando me dará una golpiza. Y no estoy exagerando, amor. La chica sabe como golpear- eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono divertido, recordando algunas ocasiones recreativas en las que ella había sacado a relucir aquellas facultades.

Rogue-lo harás desde lejos. Debes pasar desapercibido- dijo intentando ignorar la completa sensación de excitación que la cubrió, obviamente proveniente de Spike.

Spike-claro. Porque con mi atuendo y mi peinado paso desapercibido-

Rogue-si. Solo la vas a seguir hasta el restaurante y luego te regresarás. Para asegurarte de que este bien-

Spike-bien- no necesitaba mucha motivación para ir tras de Nicole e intentar sabotear sutilmente su cita… pero sobretodo para cuidarla, claro.

Spike se va.

-en la calle-

Nicole va caminando, con la gargantilla ya puesta, cuando se detiene en seco y voltea para atrás.

Nicole-bien. Hoy no tengo tiempo para esto. Muéstrese, quien quiera que sea-

Nadie sale así que ella se acerca a un automóvil y ve a Spike escondido.

Nicole-(enojada, pero nada sorprendida) Spike…-

Spike sale de su escondite.

Spike-hola, Nicky-

Nicole-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?-

Spike-no te estoy siguiendo. Solo estás caminando delante de mí-

Nicole-yo voy al restaurante-

Spike-yo también-

Nicole-¿Quién está cuidando a Melinna?-

Spike-la bruja-

Nicole-te llamé para que la cuidaras, ¿y se la dejas a Rogue mientras tienes tontos arranques de celos?-

Spike-no estoy celoso-

Nicole-¿ah, no?-

Spike-bien. Tal vez un poco. Pero ese no es el punto. Estoy preocupado-

Nicole-¿preocupado? Está bien que tenga mala suerte con los hombres. Pero creo que puedo manejarlo, ¿no lo crees?-

Spike-no quiero que te lastimen-

Nicole-¿y por qué? ¿Solo porque crees que sientes algo por mi?-

Spike-te amo-

Nicole-¿y crees que haciendo esto voy a amarte? ¿En verdad crees que alguna vez podría sentir algo por ti?-

Spike-yo…-

La gargantilla de Nicole comienza a brillar, sin darle a Spike la oportunidad de responder a su pregunta. Es una luz segadora. Cuando la luz se disipa, Nicole y Spike están en una calle totalmente diferente, de día. En medio de la calle, cobijados por la sombra de un edificio.

Nicole-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?-

Spike-no lo sé, pero mejor nos movemos de aquí-

Nicole-¿Por qué?-

Spike señala para el frente.

Spike-por eso-

Un carruaje se acerca a toda velocidad hacia ellos, Spike agarra a Nicole del brazo y la jala para uno de los lados, salen de la sombra.

Spike-(tapándose la cara con las manos) ¡ah!-

Nicole-no sé si lo has notado, pero… parece que no estás ardiendo-

Spike deja de gritar.

Spike-es verdad. Que extraño-

Nicole-¿te parece?-

Spike-y todo esto me resulta muy familiar-

Nicole-apuesto que si-

Spike-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

Nicole-que apuesto a que esto es tú culpa-

Spike-¿mía? Tu gargantilla fue la que brilló justo antes de que apareciéramos aquí. Así que es tu culpa-

Nicole-¡eso es!-

Spike-¿Qué?-

Nicole-la carta de la abuela decía que esto me daría la fuerza para ver hacia atrás y aprender del pasado. Que cuando me lo pusiera, mis dudas se desvanecerían, pero que tenía que pensar con cuidado en la pregunta que quería responder-

Spike-y… ¿que? ¿Querías saber como era este lugar antes?-

Nicole-no… ¿Qué dije justo antes de que la cargantilla brillara?-

Spike-que si en verdad creía que alguna vez pudieras sentir algo por mí- dijo con cierto dejo de tristeza.

Nicole-cierto, eso debe ser-

Spike-¿y esto lo responde?-

Nicole trata de quitarse el collar.

Nicole-está atorado. Creo que nos quedaremos hasta que se responda mi pregunta-

Spike-(enojado) ¡genial!-

Nicole-la pregunta que quiero responder ahora es: "¿Dónde estamos?" -

Spike-no hagas mas preguntas, amor. Ya estamos en este lío gracias a tus preguntas-

Un hombre camina directo a Nicole y la atraviesa, sin siquiera verla.

Nicole-parece que no pueden vernos, así que no vamos a tener que preocuparnos por eso-

Spike ve a un hombre corriendo por la calle. El hombre parece extrañamente familiar, hay algo en él que…

Spike-espera un minuto-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Spike-ese sujeto…-

Nicole-¿Qué tiene?-

Spike-creo que lo conozco-

El hombre corre hacia una chica que va caminando por la calle.

Hombre-¡señorita Juliet!-

La chica voltea a verlo, dejando que se vea su rostro.

Nicole-¡oh, por Dios!-

Spike-es igual a ti-

Chica-joven William. Buenas tardes-

Nicole-¿William?-

Spike-sabia que lo conocía. Él es…-

Nicole-(sorprendida) tú-

Spike-el patético y torpe William- dijo bastante fastidiado.

Juliet-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

William-quería hablar con usted. ¿Tiene un minuto? Solo pido eso-

Juliet-por supuesto que si-

William-verá. Ésta tarde intenté hablar con su hermana, sin mucho éxito-

Juliet-cuanto lo lamento-

William-intenté darle un presente pero no pude acercarme para dárselo-

Juliet-¿y desea que yo se lo entregue por usted?-

William-si. Se lo agradecería mucho-

Spike-soy patético-

Nicole-(burlándose) si, lo eres- dijo entre carcajadas, observando la escena y al que alguna vez fue Spike.

Juliet-con gusto le entregaré el presente a mi hermana-

William-se lo agradezco mucho-

Juliet-no tiene porque-

William le da una pequeña caja cerrada por un lazo y una carta.

Spike-te oyes bien con acento ingles, Nicky-

Nicole-esa no soy yo-

Spike-tienes razón. Tal vez sea tu vida pasada-

Nicole-eso explicaría lo de "Que esto te de la fuerza para ver hacia atrás y aprender del pasado" quizás se refiere a mi vida pasada-

Spike-recuerdo eso. Se lo di a la hermana de Cecily-

Nicole-(extrañada) ¿Quién es Cecily?-

-en la puerta de la casa de Cecily-

Juliet toca la puerta y una sirvienta abre la puerta.

Sirvienta-buenas tardes, señorita-

Juliet-hola, Ellen-

Juliet entra.

Ellen-¿le digo a la señora que está aquí?-

Juliet-no. Estoy buscando a mi hermana. ¿Sabes donde está?-

Ellen-la señorita está en sus aposentos-

Juliet-gracias-

Spike se pone serio.

Nicole-creo que debemos seguirla-

Spike-(serio) si-

Nicole-¿estás bien?-

Spike-(serio y sin verla directamente) si-

Nicole-si quieres…-

Aparecen a lado de Juliet.

Nicole-nos quedamos aquí-

Spike-parece que no tenemos otra opción…-

Nicole-así parece-

Juliet llega a la habitación de Cecily y toca.

Cecily-adelante-

Juliet entra y Nicole y Spike detrás de ella antes de que cierre la puerta.

Cecily-¡Juliet!-

Juliet-hola, hermana-

Cecily-¿Qué haces aquí, hermanita? ¿No deberías estar atendiendo a tu esposo y tus hijas?-

Nicole-¿tiene un esposo e hijas? ¿Pues que edad tiene?-

Spike-19-

Nicole-¡oh, por dios!-

Juliet-vengo a darte un presente de alguien-

Le da la caja y ella la abre.

Cecily-¿de quien es?-

Juliet-de William-

Cecily-oh-

La vuelve a cerrar.

Cecily-devuélvesela y dile que no me interesa-

Juliet-¿Por qué no? Es un hombre tierno y bueno-

Cecily-vive con su madre-

Nicole-(con una sonrisa burlona) ¿vivías con tu madre?-

Spike-si, bueno. Yo…-

Juliet-tal vez, pero… él es más que sólo un hombre que vive con su madre. Es noble y de buen corazón-

Cecily-¡oh, mi Dios! ¿Te has enamorado de él?-

Juliet-no, no es así. Yo admiro su valor. Él es diferente a las demás personas y no intenta ser igual a ellos. Él intenta ser algo más-

Cecily-si estás enamorada de él. Espera a que el socio de mi padre lo sepa-

Juliet-mi esposo no tiene porque saberlo. Mi padre me comprometió con él porque tú eres su preferida y no quería perderte. Tú tienes la fortuna de poder elegir con quien casarte, y me gustaría que fuera con un buen hombre-

Cecily-no creas que será con él. Devuélvele el presente-

Juliet-bien, lo haré. Pero solo si accedes a escuchar la carta que te escribió-

Cecily-bien. Léemela-

Juliet abre la carta.

Juliet-es un poema-

Cecily-no. No quiero escucharlo-

Juliet-pero…-

Cecily-¿no has oído? Lo llaman William el Sangriento, por lo sangrientamente mala que es su poesía-

Spike cierra los ojos en un gesto de sufrimiento al oír su antiguo apodo.

Nicole-¿estás bien?-

Spike-no. Ya quiero irme-

Juliet-a mi me parecen bellos. Prometiste que la escucharías, cumple tu palabra-

Cecily-bien. Adelante-

Juliet-"ojos cerrados"

"te dediqué el primer pensamiento de mi día,

te mandé un beso y cerré los ojos…

que el Señor ilumine tu camino,

tu beso me cobije y tu recuerdo me arranque un suspiro.

Me gustaría ceñirte contra mi seno y que sientas el palpitar de mi corazón,

que notes como me intimidas,

cuantas sensaciones causas en mi ser,

como es que causas estupor,

así como sonrojos en este humilde servidor.

Deseo robarte un beso, sacarte de mi recuerdo y hundirte en mi pasión,

poder sentirme vivo, dejar que lata mi corazón.

Con los ojos cerrados te miro una y otra vez,

aprendo a apreciar tu aroma, aprendo a apreciar tu verdadera belleza,

esa no que se aprecia a simple vista, sino aquella que se aprecia en medio de tenue luz,

aquella que se aprecia solo con la luz de esa Luna,

tan tierna e inerte, tan dulce y salvajemente hermosa.

Tu beso me hace elevarme al cielo,

tu caricia gritar de alegría, tu mirada sentirme vivo,

déjame decirte querida, te amo mas cada día.

Entre besos y sonrojos,

entre arrojos y despojos,

entre alegrías y melancolías,

entre misterios e ironías, solo me resta decirte,

es de día, el Sol iluminó tu faz, acarició mi vida,

me dio un regalo, en medio de está fantasía,

me dio el regalo de encontrarte en medio de este día." -

Cecily-¿lo ves? Es una perdida de tiempo-

Juliet-yo creo que es hermoso-

Nicole-_yo también. No sé que tiene en la cabeza esa tonta_- pensó para ella misma, por supuesto jamás lo diría en voz alta aunque se sintió tentada a hacerlo, solo para disminuir el sufrimiento por el que obviamente Spike estaba pasando.

Spike está algo alejado, no quería escuchar la critica de aquella mujer que solía mantenerlo despierto por las noches, esperanzado en que ella lo viera.

Cecily-bien. Cumplí mi palabra. Ahora debes cumplir la tuya-

Juliet-bien. Le regresaré el presente-

-En la casa de William-

Al día siguiente.

Juliet toca la puerta y William le abre.

William-señorita Juliet-

Juliet-buenas tardes, joven William-

William-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

Juliet-vengo a entregarle esto-

Le enseña la caja y la carta.

Juliet-intenté entregárselo a mi hermana. Pero ella no… no quiso recibirlo. Lo lamento-

William-no importa. Aprecio sus intentos, gracias por ello-

Juliet le da la carta y la caja. William ve que el cello de la carta está roto y al examinarla más de cerca nota que los dobleces de la carta estaban muy gastados; como si la hubieran desdoblado muchas veces.

William-¿la leyó?-

Juliet-espero que no le moleste. Yo… creo que es brillante-

William-nadie me había dicho eso antes-

Juliet-eso es porque ellos no entienden su ingenio-

William-gracias-

Juliet-¿Qué hará con eso?-

William-supongo que venderlo o tirarlo. No veo el punto de conservarlo-

Juliet-es una lastima. Es hermoso-

William-¿es de su agrado?-

Juliet-por supuesto. Es una pieza de muy buen gusto, si me permite decir-

William-en tal caso, debería conservarlo-

Juliet-¿disculpe?-

William saca un collar igual al que Nicole trae en el cuello de la caja.

William-(poniéndoselo en el cuello a Juliet) después de todo, una pieza tan hermosa… solo puede estar en posesión de alguien que la aprecie de verdad-

Spike-eso explica por que se me hacia conocido ese collar. Yo te lo di-

Nicole no dijo nada, no pudo salir de su asombro para hacerlo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue colocar su mano sobre el collar y voltear a verlo atónita.

Juliet-se lo agradezco mucho-

William-es un placer-

Juliet-para agradecerle este obsequio, quiero invitarlo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana. Será un buen motivo para hablarle-

William-gracias-

Juliet-es está noche. Lo veré ahí-

William-hasta entonces-

-en la casa de Cecily-

En la noche. En la fiesta.

William está sentado en una silla, escribiendo un poema.

William-luminosa. Oh, no, no, no, no. Eres… eres radiante. Eso es mejor-

Un hombre con una bandeja de aperitivos se acerca a él.

Hombre-¿le agradaría un bocadillo, señor?-

William-oh, rápido. Soy la representación del disgusto. ¿Qué otra palabra hay para "radiante"?-

Spike-oh, esto es humillante. Me gustaría poder darle una golpiza a este patético llorón-

Nicole-que suerte que no puedes- su voz reflejaba más un tono de ternura que de burla por la situación, esto obligó a Spike a voltear a verla, lleno de intriga; tal como sospechaba, Nicole mantenía su mirada fija en William con una mirada tierna que muy pocas veces le había dedicado incluso a él.

William-es una palabra perfectamente perfecta si de palabras se trata… pero lo molesto es que no rima con nada, ¿no es así?-

El hombre pone cara de "claro" y se aleja de William.

Spike-¡ahh! ¿Por qué tengo que soportar las cursilerías de este tonto? ¿Por qué tenias que arrastrarme a este infierno?-

Nicole-¿te parece que quería venir aquí? Tenía una cita en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad y no llegué. Sin mencionar que estoy viendo a mi vida pasada babearse por ti. Con eso mi día está completamente arruinado sino es que mi semana entera-

William ve bajar a Cecily.

William-(totalmente cautivado) Cecily-

Al verla se inspira, volviendo a escribir.

Spike-¡estúpido!-

Spike quiere darle un puñetazo pero lo atraviesa.

Nicole-¿te dije que somos como fantasmas, cierto?-

Spike-eso es todo. Me voy de aquí. No quiero ver más-

Se va de la sala y luego vuelve a aparecer al lado de Nicole-

Nicole abre la boca para hablar, con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro pero sin apartar la vista de William, observando a Spike tan solo de reojo.

Spike-ni una palabra-

Nicole cierra la boca, aguantándose las ganas de reír por lo ocurrido y sigue viendo a William. William se levanta y camina hacia Cecily.

Mujer-simplemente señalo que es algo misterioso… y la policía debería mantener la mente abierta-

Hombre-¡ah, William! Favorécenos con tu opinión. ¿Qué piensas de estas desapariciones que se extienden por nuestro pueblo? ¿Animales o ladrones?-

William-prefiero no pensar en un asunto tan oscuro y feo en lo absoluto. Para eso está la policía-

Nicole-¿seguro que eres tú?-

Spike-por desgracia-

William-prefiero poner mi energía… (Alzando en el aire la hoja con su poema) en crear cosas bellas-

Hombre-ya veo-

Le quita el poema de sus manos.

Hombre-bueno, no lo guardes para ti, William-

Mujer-rescátanos de un tema horrible-

William-¡cuidado!-

William trata de quitárselo pero no lo logra.

William-la tinta aun está húmeda. Por favor, no está terminado-

Hombre-no seas tímido. "mi corazón se dilata, ya ha formado un bulto… inspirado por tu belleza efulgente"-

William mira a Cecily, quien se limita a evadir su mirada.

Hombre-¿efulgente?-

Todos los de la sala se ríen de él mientras Cecily se aleja lo más posible. William recupera su poema y va tras Cecily.

Hombre2-y este es, en realidad, una de sus mejores composiciones-

Mujer-¿han oído? Lo llaman "William el Sangriento" por su poesía sangrienta y horrible-

Hombre-¡es totalmente adecuado! Preferiría tener un clavo de ferrocarril a través de mi cabeza… antes de escuchar esos disparates horribles-

Spike- y así será, amigo-dijo dedicándole la mas aterradora de sus miradas de odio al hombre, parándose a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, olvidando que no podía verlo.

Nicole-así que por eso "Spike"-

Spike voltea a ver a Nicole, sorprendido como si hubiera olvidado que ella se encontraba ahí.

Spike-algo así- dijo algo decaído… realmente no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, y menos de las cosas horribles que había hecho y sobretodo a Nicole, ella ya lo creía un monstruo de por sí.

William se acerca a Cecily que está sentada en un sillón, viendo para afuera por la ventana.

William-¿Cecily?-

Cecily voltea a verlo.

Cecily-¡oh! ¡Déjame en paz!-

William-oh.

Ríe levemente y se sienta a su lado.

William-es gente vulgar. No son como tú y yo-

Cecily-¿tú y yo?-

William le sonríe.

Cecily-te haré una pregunta muy personal… y exijo una respuesta honesta. ¿Comprendes?-

William se limita a asentir con la cabeza, sin poder evitar emitir una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cecily-tu poesía, es… no… están escritos acerca de mi, ¿verdad?-

William-se trata de mis sentimientos-

Nicole-mira. Ahí está Juliet-

Dice Nicole señalando hacia un punto cercano en la habitación.

Cecily-si, ¿pero son sobre mi?-

William-cada sílaba-

Cecily-(apenada) ¡oh, dios!-

William-oh. Si, ya sé. Es repentino, y… y, por favor, si no son buenos, son solo palabras, pero… el sentimiento detrás… te amo, Cecily-

Cecily-¡por favor, para!-

William-yo… Sé que soy un mal poeta, pero soy un buen hombre. Lo único que pido es… es que trates de verme a mi…-

Cecily-si te veo. Ése es el problema. No eres nada para mí, William- la chica no lo dejó terminar antes de emitir sus crueles palabras.

Ella se levanta.

Cecily-estás por debajo de mí-

Cecily se aleja de él y vuelve a la fiesta tan alegremente como si no hubiera destrozado el corazón de alguien tan cruelmente, dejando a William abatido. Juliet se acerca a él.

Juliet-William…-

William-no. Por favor… no digas nada-

Juliet-lo lamento tanto-

William se levanta. Las lágrimas comienzan a asomarse por sus hermosos ojos azules, sólo volteo a ver a juliet por un segundo, pero en ese segundo se pudo notar la profunda tristeza que lo abatía y cierto toque de ira hacia ella… como si por una fracción de segundo la hubiera culpado por lo ocurrido, esa fracción de segundo fue suficiente para que ella se helara por completo… esos ojos azules con esa mirada de rencor se le clavo en el alma como un cuchillo.

Y en esa fracción de segundo, Nicole y juliet se fusionaron… ambas sintieron la misma cuchillada al ver a un hombre tan tierno con tanto odio y tan herido por alguien amado.

William-debo… debo irme- se obligó a recordar que juliet no era la culpable, ella había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarle, no podía odiarla por eso, no era su culpa lo que había sucedido.

Él se aleja y ella trata de detenerlo agarrándolo del brazo.

Juliet-¡espera!-

William logra soltarse con un jalón brusco, alejándose lo más posible para evitar que las personas ahí vieran sus lágrimas de dolor.

William-¡suéltame!-

William sale de la sala corriendo y Juliet se acerca a Cecily.

Juliet-¿tenias que ser tan cruel?-

Cecily-es lo mejor-

Juliet-¿Qué no tienes corazón?-

Cecily-no para él-

Juliet sale corriendo atrás de William.

-en la calle-

William se aleja de la fiesta, rompiendo sus poemas y sollozando cuando choca con un hombre que camina abrazando a una mujer rubia y atrás de él está una mujer morena.

William-(sin verlos y sin dejar de sollozar) ¡mire por donde va!-

William camina hasta un callejón en el East End y se sienta sobre una paca de heno, continua rompiendo sus poemas, llorando por las palabras tan duras que le dijo su amada. La mujer morena se acerca a él (Drusilla).

Drusilla-y yo me pregunto ¿Qué posible catástrofe… cayó del cielo… e hizo llorar a este elegante desconocido?

William-nada. Deseo estar solo-

Drusilla-(acercándose lentamente a él) oh, te veo. Un hombre rodeado de tontos que no pueden ver su fortaleza… su visión… su gloria-

William se le queda viendo a Dru, intrigado.

Drusilla-eso, y pececitos en llamas nadando alrededor de tu cabeza-

William se levanta y se aleja un poco, nervioso.

William-oh, eso… eso es suficientemente cerca. He escuchado los relatos de los carteristas de Londres-

Dru continua acercándose, haciendo que William quede contra una viga.

William-no conseguirá mi cartera, le advierto-

Drusilla-no necesito tu cartera-

Se acerca más a él.

Drusilla-tu riqueza… se encuentra aquí (pone la mano en el pecho de William) y aquí (pone la mano en la cabeza de William). En el espíritu y… en la imaginación. Circulas por mundos que los demás ni siquiera pueden imaginar-

William-¡oh, si! Oh, quiero decir no. Quiero decir, oh… mi madre me espera-

Dru hace a un lado el cuello de la camisa de William, mirando su yugular.

Drusilla-veo lo que quieres. Algo brillante y resplandeciente… algo… efulgente-

William-(susurrando, completamente cautivado) efulgente-

Drusilla-¿lo quieres?-

William-¡oh, si!-

Dru toma la mano de William y la pone sobre su pecho de ella.

William-(fascinado por este acto) ¡Dios, si!-

Dru pone su rostro de vampiro, William no sabe que pensar. Ella se acerca a su cuello gentilmente, hace a un lado el cuello de la camisa y lo muerte. William se queja un poco al principio pero luego sólo pone una cara de fascinación.

Nicole-(viendo a otro lado, algo incomoda) ¿Por qué vemos esto? Creo que ya entendí que mi vida pasada estaba enamorada de ti. Deberíamos irnos ya-

Spike-quizás aun no hemos visto lo que vinimos a ver. Algo que ninguno de los dos sabemos-

William está en el suelo y Drusilla sigue sobre él cuando Juliet llega.

Nicole-oh-ho-

Juliet-¡William!-

Juliet se acerca corriendo a él y le muestra un crucifijo a Dru para que se aparte de él.

Juliet-¿Qué le has hecho, vampiro?-

Nicole-¿sabe sobre los vampiros? ¿Cómo sabe sobre los vampiros?-

Juliet se inclina para tomarle el pulso a William, sin dejar se apuntar la cruz a Dru.

Juliet-¡lo has matado! Pobre William-

Drusilla-¿tú eras la única entre los tontos que veía su valor? ¿Eres la cazadora?-

Juliet-si, lo soy. Y pagarás por lo que le hiciste a William-

Juliet saca su estaca.

Nicole-¡genial! Soy la Cazadora en está y cualquier otra vida. Ya lo vi. Ya quiero irme-

Spike-espera. Yo no supe de esto-

Juliet se acerca para estacarla cuando Dru le muestra sus dedos índice y medio, formando círculos.

Drusilla-mírame. Mírame fijamente-

Juliet queda en transe, Dru le arranca el collar del cuello y la muerde.

Nicole-eso explica por que no me agrada Drusilla-

Spike-eso, o que te atravesara con un tubo-

Nicole-tienes razón. Puede ser eso-

Drusilla suelta a Juliet y arroja el collar sobre ella.

Luego todo empieza a brillar. Y después se ven flashes de todos los besos que se han dado Spike y Nicole. El collar deja de brillar y ellos aparecen en la calle que estaban cuando todo esto empezó.

Nicole-¡gracias a dios!-

Spike-deberías quitarte ese collar embrujado-

Nicole-no está embrujado, solo tiene un hechizo-

Spike-bien, como sea-

Nicole-debo irme- aun tenia la esperanza de que Chris la estuviera esperando en el restaurante, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero no podría hacer sido mucho, es decir, no creía que hubiera sido el mismo que en su visita al pasado. Tenía las esperanzas de que así fuera…

Nicole sale corriendo.

Continuará…

* * *

Por favor R&R (lean y comenten)


	24. Con tantas patas peludas no puede bueno

N/A: enserio lamento la tardanza!!! perdonenme porfis! juro que crei que ya lo habia actualizado! ok, para compensarlos les dejare 3, asi es , 3 capitulos!!! disfruten!! ;)

* * *

("Con tantas patas peludas… no puede ser algo bueno")

-en el restaurante-

Nicole entra y ve a Chris sentado en la mesa.

Nicole-cuanto lo siento. Tuve una emergencia familiar y yo…-

Chris-descuida. Acabo de llegar-

Nicole-oh, qué bien- la chica soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso, fuese cierto o no.

Chris-¿todo está bien?-

Nicole-oh, sí. Todo bien. Solo fue… nada importante-

Chris-me alegro. Te ves fabulosa-

Nicole-gracias-

Chris le arrima el asiento a Nicole para que se siente. Spike la ve desde afuera. La había seguido para asegurarse de que llegara bien… o al menos eso se había estado repitiendo en su cabeza. Bien sabía que lo que buscaba era una respuesta a esas escenas de besos que logró distinguir justo antes de que el conjuro de la gargantilla se terminara. Pero era más que lógico que la chica no se lo iba a dar… o al menos por ahora.

La dejaría tener una linda y agradable cena, después de todo a su parecer, se la merecía.

-en la casa-

Spike entra a la casa, entristecido.

Rogue-tardaste mucho-

Spike-sí, bueno. Hubo un problema en el camino-

Rogue-¿te descubrió?-

Spike-si, y después, su gargantilla nos llevó a dar un vistazo al pasado-

Rogue-¿que?-

Spike-parece que la abuela de Nicky hechizo el collar para responder preguntas-

Rogue-¿y a donde los llevó?-

Spike-a ver su vida pasada, en Inglaterra-

Rogue-pues ¿Qué fue lo que preguntó?-

Spike-eso no importa. Ya puedes irte a patrullar. Yo cuidaré de la pequeña-

Rogue-¿Qué pasó? Estás tan triste-

Spike-yo no…-

Rogue-no intentes mentirle a una empática. Siento lo que sientes, ¿lo olvidas?- Spike no tuvo de otra más que dejar todo salir. Normalmente no era de los que les gustaba divulgar todo y menos que otros se enteraran de sus problemas, pero la chica era amiga de la cazadora, tal vez podría ayudarle o darle algún consejo. Así que muy de mala gana le contó:

Spike-nada. Ella me descubrió y me pregunto porque la seguía, yo le dije que me preocupaba y ella me pregunto si en verdad creía que ella alguna vez pudiera sentir algo por mí-

Rogue-¿fue ahí cuando el collar se activo?-

Spike-si. Resulta que conocí a su vida pasada-

Rogue-¿en verdad?-

Spike-si. Cuando era humano-

Rogue-¿y te seguía gustando ella?-

Spike-en realidad… su hermana mayor. Pero ella estaba enamorada de mí-

Rogue-¿se invirtieron los papeles? ¡Irónico!-

Spike-sí, bueno. El collar que tiene… yo se lo regalé-

Rogue-¿su collar? Creí que la que te gustaba era su hermana-

Spike-si. Ella…-

Rogue-no te correspondía-

Spike-algo por el estilo- dijo ahogando un suspiro de frustración… la empatía era algo tan molesto como la telepatía, ¿cierto?

Rogue-pero no estás triste por eso- Spike la miró en silencio por unos momentos, no muy convencido de querer usar a la chica como su confidente, pero viendo la decisión y las ganas de ayudar en sus ojos no tuvo otro remedio que hablar y dejando salir un leve suspiro entristecido reveló:

Spike-me pregunto si alguna vez se va a fijar en mí-

Rogue-bueno, hay un hechizo en mi libro para invocar a los espíritus, puedes probar suerte-

Spike se le queda viendo como diciendo: "¡no! ¡No ella!".

Rogue-ah. Te refieres a Nicole-

Spike-tu eres su amiga. Dime algo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

Rogue-¡vaya! Realmente la amas. Y no lo digo solo porque lo siento, sino porque no creo que pedirles consejos a los amigos sea tu estilo-

Spike-si. No me lo dificultes mas, ¿quieres? Solo tú puedes ayudarme.- dijo y luego una leve risa algo entristecida- No creo que los demás quieran hacerlo. No les agrado mucho, ¿sabes?-

Rogue-si. Creo que lo he notado- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de parecer alegre, pero no podía ocultar la compacion que sus ojos reflejaron al oirlo decir eso.

Spike-¿entonces? ¿Qué me aconsejas?-

-en El Maxim-

Nicole y Chris acabaron de comer.

Nicole-todo estuvo grandioso-

Chris-si. Me da gusto que te decidieras a venir. Me alegró el día, puede ser que hasta la semana completa-

Nicole-si. ¿Sabes? Necesitaba esto. No salgo mucho, no es mi fuerte. No soy buena socializando con personas-

Chris-creo que lo haces muy bien-

Nicole-gracias. Es bueno saberlo-

Chris-¿sabes? Siempre me ha gustado bailar después de una buena comida. Estaba pensando en llevarte a un excelente club que está aquí cerca, pero parece que lo cerraron por reparaciones. Así que me quedé sin opciones… y me preguntaba si llevarte a una fiesta en mi fraternidad arruinaría la noche-

Nicole-¿bromeas? Adoro las fiestas de fraternidad. Vamos-

Chris-¡genial! Te prometo que será muy emocionante-

-en el cementerio-

Rogue está patrullando cuando encuentra un brazalete roto, lo recoge para verlo.

Ángel-tiene sangre-

Rogue voltea para atrás, sorprendida y ve a Ángel.

Rogue-Ángel, hola. Es bueno… ¿sangre?-

Ángel-puedo olerla-

Rogue-oh, claro. Es fina. Probablemente era de una chica-

Ángel-probablemente-

Rogue-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

Ángel-bueno. Me enteré de que Nicole no ha venido por aquí y decidí patrullar-

Rogue-claro-

Ángel-¿Cómo está ella?-

Rogue-bien. Tiene una cita hoy-

Ángel-vaya-

Rogue-¿que?-

Ángel-la chica no está patrullando pero si está perdiendo el tiempo con un chico. Es por eso que las cazadoras no deberían ser adolescentes-

Rogue-por si lo has notado. Yo tengo un año menos que ella y estoy aquí-

Ángel-pero eso no es muy continuo, ¿cierto?-

Rogue-¿viniste solo a molestarme o tienes un buen motivo para estar aquí?-

Ángel-no vine a molestarte. Vine a patrullar porque en los últimos días han desaparecido varias chicas. Sospecho que es algo sobrenatural-

Rogue-¿Qué crees que sea?-

Ángel-no lo sé-

Ángel se voltea y comienza a alejarse.

Rogue-¿Qué? ¿Me lo vas a dejar de tarea?-

Ángel-(sigue alejándose) después de todo… es tu trabajo. No el mío-

Rogue-claro, por supuesto-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Travers-y Ángel te dijo que han estado desapareciendo personas-

Rogue-si-

Travers-¿crees que sea sobrenatural?-

Rogue-bueno, estoy segura de que no todas las desapariciones que ocurren en esta ciudad son por algo sobrenatural, pero vale la pena investigar-

Travers-tienes razón. "I-L-L-E"-

Rogue-si. Está partida en dos. No sé qué deletrearía el resto. Y tiene sangre-

Travers-ah. No la veo-

Rogue-Ángel puede olerla, ¿recuerdas?-

Travers-sangre-

Kurt-en Manhattan. Que sorpresa-

Rogue-espero que podamos encontrarlo en la base de datos de las joyerías-

Travers-bueno, manos a la obra-

-en la casa de la fraternidad-

Chris y Nicole entran.

Chris-bienvenida a mi casa-

Se ven a algunos chicos bebiendo, otros besándose, otros bailando y otros hablando.

Nicole-es linda. Apuesto a que no te aburres-

Chris-si. Mis compañeros y yo somos muy alegres-

Se acerca un chico con un traje de conejita de play ball con una charola.

Chico-¿bebidas?-

Chris agarra dos bebidas y le da una a Nicole.

Nicole-¿tiene alcohol?-

Chris-solo una pizca-

Nicole-no lo sé. Yo… no me llevo bien con el alcohol-

Chris-lo entiendo. Yo tampoco. Esto tiene menos que una cerveza-

Nicole-yo solo…-

Deja la copa en una mesa.

Chris-bueno, ¿quieres ver nuestra sala de televisión alimentada por satélite?-

Nicole-de acuerdo-

-en la casa-

Spike y Melinna están jugando cartas.

Melinna-te gané otra vez-

Spike-me vas a dejar seco, pequeña-

Melinna-págame-

Spike le da unos billetes. Tocan al a puerta.

Melinna-¿quieres la revancha?-

Spike-espera un momento, pequeña-

Spike se levanta y abre la puerta, Jean entra.

Jean-¿está Nicole?-

Spike-no. Salió-

Jean-¿sabes a donde?-

Spike-está en un restaurante caro con un niñito estirado. Puede tardar más-

Jean-¡rayos!-

Spike-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

Jean-yo… tuve un sueño. Ella estaba atrapada en una especie de sótano y un demonio horrible la atacaba-

Spike-¿crees que se cumpla?-

Jean-no lo sé. Pero se sintió bastante real. Y cuando tengo esa clase de sueños, se hacen realidad-

Spike-¡rayos! Cuida a la pequeña, ¿quieres?-

Spike agarra su abrigo y sale corriendo.

Jean-pero…-

Jean voltea a ver a Melinna con una cara de susto por quedarse a cargo de la niña.

Melinna-¿juegas póker?-

Jean-¿Cómo?-

-en El Maxim-

Spike entra corriendo al restaurante y se acerca a la mesa en la que estaban Nicole y Chris, unos meseros se acercan a él.

Mesero-disculpe, señor, ¿tiene reserva?-

Spike-no. Busco a una chica. Cabello negro corto, un vestido muy elegante rojo y una gargantilla antigua. Se sentó en esta mesa con un chico rubio estirado-

Mesero-¿se refiere al joven Christopher Maxim? Él y su pareja se fueron hace un rato ya-

Spike-¡diablos!-

Mesero-señor, le pido que se vaya-

Spike-si, ya me voy. No sé levanten, sigan comiendo-

Spike sale del restaurante, cierra los ojos y comienza a olfatear.

Spike-¡bingo!-

Se sube a su motocicleta y se va.

-en la casa de la fraternidad-

En el sótano.

Varios chicos están en túnicas,

Chico-repite. "ofrezco mi vida y mi muerte…"-

Chico sin camisa-ofrezco mi vida y mi muerte…-

Chico-"a los Delta Zelta Alfa y a Nastestan a quien serviré"-

Chico sin camisa-a los Delta Zelta Alfa y a Natestan a quien serviré-

Chico-"bajo juramento, ante mis hermanos congregados…"-

El chico comienza a hacerle una cortada en la mano izquierda al chico sin camisa.

Chico sin camisa-bajo juramento, ante mis hermanos congregados…-

Chico-(mientras hace las marcas) "prometo guardar nuestro secreto hasta el día de mi muerte".

Chico sin camisa-prometo guardar nuestro secreto hasta el día de mi muerte-

Chico-(deja la daga de lado) "con sangre fui bautizado, y con sangre reinaré, en su nombre"-

Chico sin camisa- con sangre fui bautizado, y con sangre reinaré, en su nombre-

Chico-eres uno de nosotros-

Chico sin camisa-(feliz) ¡en su nombre!-

Los demás chicos con túnicas-¡en su nombre!-

Chico-felicidades-

Le da un apretón de manos.

Chico-¡hora de divertirse, chicos!-

Los chicos de las túnicas se quitan las túnicas y uno de ellos le pasa una camisa al chico recién iniciado. Los chicos agarran unas cervezas de una hielera y suben a la fiesta.

-arriba-

Nicole y Chris están bailando una pieza lenta, Nicole debía admitir que la noche estaba llendo perfecta hasta ahora… bueno, sin contar con el trauma que le ocacionó saber que su vida pasada estaba enamorada de Spike.

Chris-Estoy muy contento de que vayas aceptado salir conmigo-

Nicole se le queda viendo pero no le dice nada. No logra pensar en que decir.

Chris-y tú no…-

Nicole-no. Es que… no sé si debería estar aquí-

Chris-porque sigues sintiendo algo por esa persona, ¿cierto?-

Nicole-¿Qué persona?-

Chris-cuando te invité a salir, dijiste que acababa de salir de una mala relación. ¿Todavía sientes algo por él?-

Nicole-no-

Chris-¿ya no sientes nada por él?-

Nicole-no siento algo por él-

Chris-¿entonces porque no deberías estar aquí?-

Nicole-porque tengo obligaciones. Gente por la que soy responsable. Muchos deberes. Sin mensionar que posiblemente tendré que soportar un sermon del niñero de mi hermana sobre cosas que ni yo comprendo-

Los dos ser ríen.

Nicole-es complicado-

Chris-eres muy responsable. Me gusta eso. Pero se puede ser demasiado madura. Deberías relajarte y divertirte cada tanto-

Nicole-¿piensas que soy demasiado madura?-

Chris-oh, no. Hablo demasiado. ¿Ya te habías dado cuenta?- Nicole rie levemente a eso.

Nicole-pues no lo sé… no lo habia notado- y dicho esto se acercó más a él para continuar bailando, con una amplia sonrisa mientras continuaban charlando.

-afuera-

Spike llega en su motocicleta, ve el desastre de la fiesta, todos bebiendo y fumando.

Spike-esto es pura diversión- intentó seguir el rastro de Nicole pero simplemente habia demasiados olores como para seguirlo… eso podría ser un problema.

-en la terraza-

Nicole se acerca a la baranda, cierra los ojos e inhala profundamente; aun no se sentía muy cómoda estando en público… y salir con un chico era algo que no se esperaba hacer, pero le entró el pánico y sintió que tenía que tener una vida rápidamente, Chris parecía un buen prospecto. Luego abre los ojos y mira al cielo, la vista era sin duda magnifica y por primera vez en un largo tiempo podía sentir cierta paz en su corazón, como si le estuviera dando un descanso de todos sus pesares, sin duda esto se sentía bien.

Chris llega por detrás de ella, extrañamente Nicole no lo escuchó venir.

Chris-¿estás bien?-

Nicole se asusta, se voltea rápidamente para verlo.

Nicole-oh. Si. Estaba pensando-

Otro chico se acerca con tres copas.

Chico-por mis bonos argentinos que acaban de madurar en dos dígitos-

Le da una copa a Chris y otra a Nicole.

Chris-por la madurez-

Nicole-¡al diablo! Estoy cansada de ser madura-

Se toma toda la bebida de un trago y los chicos la imitan-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Rogue busca en la red todas las joyerias que vendan ese tipo de pulseras.

Travers-Talvez, Keille-

Rogue-Caille-

Travers-¡Ville! ¡Beyville!-

Travers-¿el nombre de donde vivia es beyville?-

Rogue-(tecleando) no. El Colegio Secundario Beyville. Está en la zona del Bronx. Ahí es donde usan estos brazaletes-

Travers-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Rogue-(tecleando) revisando el boletín escolar para ver si hay algo sobre…-

Travers-una chica desaparecida-

Se ve en la computadora una fotografía de la chica que está en el sótano de la fraternidad y el titulo "Callie. Nuestros corazones y oraciones están contigo".

-en la fraternidad-

Nicole está caminando con dificultad, agarrándose de las cosas y de la pared para mantenerse en pie. Está completamente mareada. Sube las escaleras con dificultad y entra al primer cuarto que ve, se acerca a la cama.

Nicole-está bien. Que linda cama. Necesito dejar mi cabeza quieta. Talvez deje de dar vueltas…-

Se recuesta en la cama, quedando se dormida. El chico que le dio el trago se asoma al cuarto y la ve, se acerca a ella y la pone boca arriba, ve que está inconsciente y entonces chris entra a la habitacion.

Chris-¿Qué haces?

Chico-no estaba haciendo nada. Solo checo-

Chris-¿y bien?-

Chico-bien ya está inconciente. Todo está listo-

Chris-bien, llevala abajo y preparala para el ritual-

El chico se desilusiona.

Chico-es una pena, es una chica realmente linda-

Chris-lo es. Pero ella está aquí para el placer de quien servimos-

Chico-en su nombre-

Chris voltea a ver al suelo al lado de la cama.

Chris-y eso va para la otra también-

Se ve a otra chica inconsciente en el suelo al lado de la cama.

-en La Barita Mágica-

Rogue imprime la página en honor a Callie y Travers la agarra.

Travers-Callie Megan Anderson. Desaparecida hace más de una semana. Nadie la ha visto. Nadie sabe qué le pasó-

Kurt-por ser Nueva York y todo, me imagino que podemos descartar algo bueno-

Travers-llamaré a Nicole-

Rogue-¡no!-

Travers-¿Por qué no?-

Rogue-porque Nicole está… en una cita… con un chico-

Travers-fue a cenar. Tienes razón. No tiene sentido molestarla hasta saber más-

Rogue se vuelve a poner frente a la computadora.

Rogue-¿quieres decir si hay otras?-

Travers la ve, preocupado.

Rogue-Brittany Oswald, de 3er año de la Secundaria St. Michael, desapareció hace una semana. Kelly Perchel, 2do año de la universidad de Nueva York, desapareció hace tres días. Y la lista sigue. Todas en esta semana-

Travers-¿está semana?-

Rogue-si-

Travers-tal vez un asesino en serie o un demonio que acaba de llegar a la ciudad-

Rogue-¿asesino? No sabemos si hay un…-

Travers-no, pero se trata de Nueva York…-

Rogue-buen punto-

Travers-¿Dónde encontraste el brazalete? Para iniciar nuestra búsqueda ahí-

-en la fraternidad-

Todos los chicos salen de la fiesta.

-en el sótano-

El chico de hace rato toma una espada y se hace una cortada en la mano, con la sangre comienza a hacer unos símbolos en la espada de Chris, quien está hincado rezando.

Nicole comienza a despertar, está encadenada a la pared igual que las otras chicas.

Nicole-(aturdida) ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?-

Chica1-atrapada. En el sótano-

Nicole-oh, genial-

La chica que estaba al lado de la cama (chica2)-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué nos hicieron?-

Nicole-nos drogaron-

Chica2-¿Por qué? ¿Qué nos van a hacer?-

Nicole-no lo sé-

Chica2-quiero irme a casa-

Chica1-nadie se va a ir a casa. Nunca. Uno de ellos. El líder… es diferente de los otros. Más agradable-

Nicole-Chris-

El chico termina de hacer los símbolos en la espalda de Chris y éste se pone una túnica morada.

Chica1-ése es de quien hay que cuidarse-

Nicole trata de soltar las cadenas sin que la vean.

Chris-(señalando a Nicole) ella es la última-

Chica2-(aterrada) ¿la ultima? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué nos quieren hacer? ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué planean?-

Chris agarra una daga.

Chica2-¡oh, Dios!-

Chica3-¡vamos a morir!-

Nicole-quédense tranquilas. Saldremos de esto-

Chica3-¡vamos a morir!-

Nicole-no. No es así-

Nicole entrecierra sus ojos (para usar su telekinesis sobre Chris) pero no le hace nada.

Nicole-no lo entiendo-

Chris-si. La droga fue un cóctel con relajantes musculares y supresores de adrenalina. Su efecto secundario es que les quita momentáneamente sus poderes-

Nicole-¿todas tienen poderes?-

Chica2-si-

Chica3-yo soy una bruja-

Chica1-todas lo somos-

Chris-así es. Natestan solo se alimenta de poderes de poderosas brujas-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Rogue-encontré el brazalete en el cementerio, cerca del paredón sur-

Travers-paredón sur-

Spike llega.

Spike-bien, hay problemas-

Rogue-¿Spike? ¿Dónde está Melinna?-

Spike-tranquila. La pelirroja la cuida. Esto es sobre Nicky-

Travers-¿Qué hay con ella?-

Spike-la pelirroja llegó a la casa diciendo que había tenido un sueño donde Nicky era devorada por un demonio en una especie de sótano-

Travers-pero no estamos seguros de que…-

Spike-la pelirroja es psíquica, Quentin. Yo creo en lo que soñó-

Rogue-hay que hacer algo-

Kurt se le queda viendo al espejo atrás de Spike (que no refleja a Spike) muy atentamente. Travers lo ve.

Travers-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Kurt-ah, perdón. Esa cosa del reflejo que tú no tienes. Spike, ¿Cómo te peinas?-

Todos lo ven unos momentos con cara de: "¿Qué?" Y luego vuelven a lo que estaban, ignorándolo-

Rogue-paredón sur, es cerca de la universidad y… la casa de fraternidad de lo Delta Zelta Alfa-

Travers-¿fraternidad?-

Kurt-¿habrán llevado a estas chicas?-

Spike-es en donde le perdí el rastro a Nicole-

Rogue-y donde vive Chris-

Spike-ese maricón- dijo entre dientes apretando su madivula con enojo al saberlo involucrado en eso, ese niñito estirado no saldria con vida, al diablo su alma, pero ese chico no se salvaria.

Kurt-tenemos que ayudarla-

Travers-vamos ya-

-en el sótano-

Chris-(con la daga) Natestan-

Todos los demás-en su nombre-

Chris-nosotros que te servimos, que recibimos todo lo que nos otorgas, apelamos a ti en esta hora sagrada-

Todos los demás-en esta hora sagrada-

Chris-(se acerca a las chicas) no tenemos riqueza, ni posesiones, excepto las que tú nos das-

Todos los demás-excepto las que tú nos das-

Chris-no tenemos poder, ni lugar en el mundo, excepto el que tú nos das-

Todos los demás-excepto el que tú nos das-

Chica2-¿Qué son, alguna clase de secta?-

Nicole-si. Una psicó-secta-

Chica2-tienes que hacer algo-

Chris-han pasado cien años desde la última ofrenda. Años en los cuales nuestra recompensa y la de nuestros predecesores y los suyos, a su vez, desbordó. Ahora, en este día, venimos ante ti con ofrendas frescas-

Chica3-¿ofrendas? ¿Habla de nosotras?-

Chica1-¿ves a alguien más encadenado aquí?-

Chris se acerca a un hoyo profundo en el suelo.

Chris-acepta nuestra ofrenda, oscura señora-

Nicole continúa tratando de liberarse.

Chris-y bendícenos con tu poder, ¡Natestan! -

Todos los demás- ¡Natestan!-

Chris se hace una cortada en la palma de la mano con la daga (o athame) y deja que la sangre caiga adentro del hoyo.

Chica2-(aterrada) ¿Qué hay ahí abajo?-

Chris-acércate, y deja que tu terrible semblante observe a tus sirvientes y su humilde ofrenda. Te llamamos, Natestan-

Todos se hincan enfrente del hoyo.

Todos los demás-¡en su nombre, Natestan!-

Chica3-¡hay algo ahí abajo! ¡Y nos van a tirar a nosotras ahí!-

Nicole-no creo-

Chica3-¿no? Eso es bueno. Eso es…-

Nicole-no creo que vamos hacia eso. Creo que eso viene hacia nosotras-

Se oye un ruido y luego una mujer se asoma del hoyo, las chicas se tranquilizan pero vuelven a estar en pánico cuando ven que de la cintura para abajo tiene vientre y patas de araña gigante.

Chica2-(aterrada) ¡Dios mío!-

Nicole-(con terror en la cara) nota personal: cargar una lata de insecticida de ahora en adelante-

Nicole comienza a jalar más las cadenas, totalmente histérica.

Chica3-¡vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!-

Chris-y se levantará de las profundidades y temblaremos ante ella. Ella que es la fuerza de todo lo que heredamos y poseemos. Natestan-

Todos los demás- Natestan-

Chris-y si le complacen nuestras ofrendas, nuestras fortunas crecerán-

Todos los demás- Natestan, deja que nuestras fortunas crezcan-

Chris-en el 28º día del 8º mes del centésimo año, ella estará hambrienta y la alimentaremos-

Chica2-¿alimentarla? ¡No!-

Nicole continua jalando las cadenas mientras Natestan se les acerca.

Chris-ella debe comer la magia de 10 chicas solteras para recobrar sus fuerzas. ¡Natestan, aliméntate!-

Todos los demás-¡aliméntate!-

-afuera de la casa de la fraternidad-

Travers, Rogue y Spike se acercan a la casa.

Spike-hace un rato había una fiesta. Parece que todos se fueron-

Ellos se le quedan viendo a la casa para saber por dónde entrar y un sujeto con túnica llega por detrás-

Kurt-oigan-

Los tres voltean asustados.

Kurt-tranquilos soy yo-

Se quita la capota de la túnica.

Kurt-¿lo ven?-

Travers-¿porque tienes puesto eso?-

Kurt-lo encontré en la basura. Supongo que ellos tiene puestos unos iguales y podríamos usarlo para entrar-

Travers-pueden estar implicados en un ritual-

Rogue-con las chicas desaparecidas-

Kurt-¡y con Nicole!-

Spike pone su rostro de vampiro.

Spike-¿Qué esperamos?- dijo acercándose a la puerta jalando a Kurt del brazo, sin esperar a que los otros se movilizaran.

Kurt-ese sí es un tipo interesante-

-en el sótano-

El demonio se acerca a una de las chicas.

Nicole-¡oye, chica patona!-

Chris-no le hables-

Nicole-¡no te le acerques! en lugar de comer chicas deberías atracar tiendas de zapatos. No me extraña que vivas en un hoyo. ¿Cómo salir si no puedes encontrar tantos pares de zapatos que convinen?-

Chris se acerca a ella.

Chris-(la abofetea) ¡te dije que te calles!-

Le pone la daga cerca del cuello.

Chris-hablas de nuevo y te corto la garganta-

-en la puerta-

Kurt (con la cara cubierta por la túnica) toca la puerta. Y un chico ebrio llega a abrir la puerta.

Kurt-me quedé afuera sacando la basura. Déjame entrar. No me quiero perder la…-

Chico-pasa-

Kurt-(se quita la túnica y golpea al chico) ¿Dónde están ellos?-

Spike entra, con su cara de vampiro, detrás de él y golpea a otro de los chicos, Rogue y Travers entran a la casa.

-en el sótano-

Dos de los chicos con túnicas desencadena a una de las chicas y la acerca ala demonio, ella le entierra las garras en el cuello, la paraliza y luego le salen unas mandíbulas iguales a las de una tarántula y se las encaja a la chica, chupándole los fluidos, se ve una secuencia de brillos que pasan de la chica al demonio, mientras Nicole trata de romper las cadenas para ayudar a la chica.

Chris-algo está pasando arriba. ¡Vayan! ¡Vayan!-

Varios chicos con túnicas suben las escaleras mientras la demonio sigue alimentándose.

Chris-aliméntate, oscura señora-

La demonio termina de alimentarse de la chica y la tira al suelo, los chicos desencadenan a otra, quien patalea y grita desesperada. Nicole jala más las cadenas hasta que logra soltarse. La demonio va a atracar cuando Nicole la golpea. Los chicos tratan de detenerla pero Nicole comienza a pegarles Chris trata de apuñalarla con la daga pero ella lo esquiva y lo patea en la espalda, tirándolo al suelo.

Nicole-no necesito mis poderes para patearles el trasero, chicos-

-arriba-

Spike pelea con los chicos que Chris mandó. Rogue abre todas las puertas que ve, Travers también. Un chico va a golpear a Travers por la espalda pero él lo golpea y lo deja inconsciente. Rogue golpea a unos que estaban frente a una puerta, los deja inconscientes, abre la puerta y se asoma.

Rogue-¡Chris está atacando a Nicole con una daga! ¡Y hay una gran araña!-

Spike, Kurt y Travers siguen golpeando a los chicos sin hacerle caso a Rogue.

Rogue-¡muchachos! ¡Nicole! ¡Araña! ¡Daga! ¡Sótano, ahora!-

Rogue entra al sótano corriendo y los demás la siguen.

-en el sótano-

Chris-¡maldita, bruja! Te serviré en pedazos-

Nicole-¿tú y cuantos más?-

Chris saca una espada muy larga.

Nicole-oh, eso-

Chris-si, te la meteré por la garganta, ¡maldita bruja!-

Chris se acerca corriendo para apuñalarla, pero Nicole le enreda la cadena en el cuello.

Nicole-Chris, ¿sabes algo? Hablas por hablar-

Le da un golpe con la rodilla y lo arroja contra una mesa, dejándolo inconsciente. La demonio ataca a la chica. Los demás bajan las escaleras.

Chica-¡ayuda! ¡Ayuda!-

La demonio la rasguña y la palariza, pero Spike la golpea varias veces, Rogue se le une. Travers aleja a la chica, Kurt se acerca a las otras chicas y les quita las cadenas. Nicole agarra la espada de Chris y se acerca a la demonio, mientras Spike y Rogue la golpean, Nicole le clava la espada en el vientre. La demonio grita de dolor, Nicole le saca la espada y vuelve a enterrársela. Chris se levanta y va a enterrarle la daga a Nicole por la espalda.

Travers-¡cuidado!-

Nicole voltea pero no logra reaccionar a tiempo y cuando Chris la va a apuñalar, Spike le da un puñetazo en la cara y lo deja inconsciente.

Spike-ni se te ocurra, rubiecito-

Chica-lo lograron. Nos salvaron-

La chica abraza a Nicole.

Chica-nunca he estado tan feliz de ver a alguien en toda mi vida-

Los voltea a ve ver a todos.

Chica-muchachos, yo…gracias-

Travers-será mejor que se vayan a casa-

Kurt-siempre ocurren cosas extrañas en las fraternidades. Pero creo que más bien pensaba en fiestas interminables y orgías-

Rogue-esto nos da otras ideas de lo que pasa, ¿verdad?-

Kurt-tenlo por seguro-

Chica3-¡gracias a todos!-

Spike levanta a Chris y lo fuerza a caminar.

Chica3-¡y tú! Mi madre es la mejor abogada de la ciudad y vas a parar a la cárcel por 15,000 años, te lo aseguro-

La chica se va furiosa y Spike fuerza a subir a Chris. Kurt y Rogue ayudan a las chicas.

Travers-Nicole, yo…-

Nicole-lo sé. Fui a una fiesta de fraternidad. Bebí un poco-

Travers-si. Y casi te devora una araña demonio gigante. El "fíjate mas con quien sales" suena algo redundante a esta altura-

Nicole-lo siento-

Travers-yo también. Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por esto. Pero debes verlo por el lado positivo y ver que si no hubieras estado aquí y ahora, esas chicas no habrían sobrevivido-

Nicole-lo sé-

Travers-debes estar alegre de que no pasó a mayores-

Nicole-me hubiera gustado poder salvar a la otra chica-

Travers-lo sé-

Nicole-pude haberla salvado. Si tan solo…-

Travers-no puedes hacerlo todo. Eres solo una niña. Debes sentirte bien de haber podido salvar a las otras ocho-

Nicole-eso no la revivirá-

Travers-pero no mata a las otras 8. Vamos, te invito un helado-

Nicole-(sonriendo) ¿estás consciente de que tengo 19 años, verdad?-

Travers-sí, pero no eres demasiado grande para un helado-

Nicole-¿Qué haremos con el demonio? Si vamos a llamar a la policía, debemos ocultarlo-

Kurt-déjenmelo a mí-

Kurt toca al demonio y se teletransporta. Luego regresa sin del demonio-

Kurt-todo en orden, podemos irnos-

Nicole-¿Dónde van a dejar a Chris?-

Rogue-Spike lo encerró en un armario. Quería llevárselo para golpearlo un rato y luego morderlo pero lo convencí de que no era una buena idea-

Nicole-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

Rogue-le dije que te enojarías con él si lo hacía- dijo con una amplia sonrisa inocente.

Nicole-bien. Voy a llamar a Riley-

Travers-¿Riley? ¿Quién es Riley?-

Nicole-Riley Trent. Es un detective del departamento de homicidios. Yo lo salvé hace unos años de un grupo de vampiros y, desde entonces, el me ayuda cuando la policía se interpone-

Rogue-¿él fue el que sacó a Spike de la cárcel?-

Nicole-si-

Travers-¿Qué tanto sabe sobre ti?-

Nicole-no mucho. Solo que hay cosas en esta ciudad que la policía no puede enfrentar y yo sí. Eso es todo-

Rogue-¿sabe de los demonios y los vampiros?-

Nicole-si-

Travers-bien. Entonces, debes decirle como pasó todo para que pueda cubrirnos-

Nicole-si-

Nicole saca su celular y marca un número.

Nicole-¿hola? ¿Riley? Soy Nicole. Si, escucha…-

-en la entrada de la casa-

Nicole está sentada, sola. Spike se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

Nicole-adelante. Dilo-

Spike-¿que?-

Nicole-si que sé cómo elegirlos, ¿no?-

Spike-no pienso decirte nada. Yo creo que las apariencias engañan y tú tienes la mala suerte de toparte con los que son muy malos-

Nicole-¿Cuál es el punto? ¿De qué sirve salir con alguien si de todos modos voy a acabar lastimada?-

Spike-salir con alguien es la manera de encontrar intereses comunes con otras personas. Eso hace que nazca el amor. Y el amor hace que todo lo demás valga la pena-

Nicole-ya no estoy segura si el amor existe-

Spike-yo sí. Creo que cuando dos personas se aman intensamente, el mundo a su alrededor desaparece y nada más importa. Yo he sentido eso… y me gustaría que tú también lo sintieras algún día, amor- Spike la observó tiernamente mientras omitía la parte "aunque sería mejor que lo sintieras por mí" y se la guardaba para sí, un tanto resignado.

Spike le da una palmada en la espalda a Nicole y luego se levanta y se va.

Unos días después.

Todos están cenando en casa de Nicole, Kurt está leyendo el periódico.

Kurt-dice aquí que todos los chicos han sido sentenciados a cadena perpetua. "investigadores hallaron huesos de chicas en una caverna debajo de la fraternidad, y huesos anteriores que datan de 200 años. Y gracias a las identificaciones de las chicas, ninguno de los involucrados saldrán libres. Aunque aun no sé sabe cómo pudieron escapar ni quien encerró al líder de la secta en el armario para que lo encontráramos" "en un número de corporaciones cuyos presidentes son ex Delta Zelta Alfa ha habido caída en la utilidad, inspecciones impositivas…" ah, "y suicidios en el salón de juntas". Mata una araña, pierde una fortuna. Los ricos sí que son diferentes-

Rogue-¿has sabido algo de Spike? Cuando se volvió loco pensando que estabas en peligro y cambió a su rostro de vampiro, fue la cosa más extraordinaria que he visto. Sin mencionar romántico-

Nicole-no lo sé. No lo vi-

Rogue-pues yo sí. Y fue romántico-

Nicole-(junta los platos) no creo que sea romántico si no siento nada por él. Dejémoslo así, ¿quieres?-

Rogue-como quieras-

Nicole-bien-

Nicole se levanta con los platos y los lleva a la cocina, los deja en el fregadero y se pone contra la pared, suspirando, luego sonríe. Tenía que admitir que si era romántico y como había estado apoyándola desde hacia tiempo… incluso cuando se trató de salir con otros… ella estaba esperando que la arrinconará y le dijera que no podía salir con Chris porque era sólo de él y se lo demostraría como fuera y arrebatarle un beso apasionado como muestra, pero se comportó como nunca creyó. Incluso la animó diciéndole que encontraría a un buen sujeto, ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? Sus pensamientos fueron repentinamente dispersos cuando suena el teléfono.

Nicole-¡yo voy!-

Nicole corre a donde está el teléfono y contesta.

Nicole-¿bueno?-

Mujer-¿señorita Nicole Anne Williams?-

Nicole-así es, ¿Quién habla?-

Mujer-mí nombre es Rochelle Foreman. Trabajo en Servicios Sociales-

Nicole-oh. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

Asistente social-solo llamo para informarle que voy a hacer una evaluación en cuanto al cuidado de su hermana, Melinna Hanna Gellar-

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Asistente social-descuide. Es un procedimiento de rutina cuando una persona joven cuida a un menor. Le aseguro que no es nada malo. ¿Le parece bien si voy mañana a las 10?-

Nicole-claro. Por supuesto. Mañana está bien-

Asistente social-perfecto. Gracias por su tiempo-

Nicole-claro-

Nicole cuelga.

Travers-¿Quién era?-

Rogue-si, parece que viste a un fantasma-

Nicole-era la asistente social. Va a venir a hacer una evaluación de la casa y de cómo cuido a Melinna-

Kurt-¿Por qué?-

Nicole-dice que es solo rutina para casos como este-

Travers-entonces no tienes que preocuparte. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo cuidando a Melinna-

Nicole-eso no me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es que algún demonio ataque mientras ella está aquí… O que ella sea un demonio. Eso sería malo-

Rogue-no lo creo. Creo que lo vas a hacer bien. Todo estará bien-

Nicole-eso espero-

Kurt-todos te ayudaremos a que todo salga bien-

Violeta-excepto yo-

Kurt-excepto violeta-

Violeta-necesito estar en la tienda que aun está recuperándose de las perdidas por todo lo que destruyeron la otra vez-

Kurt-como ven, sigue enojada-

Violeta-si, sigo enojada-

Rogue-pero los demás te ayudaremos-

Nicole-bien. Gracias, chicos-

Continuará…


	25. Desinhibiciones

N/A: ok, 2do chap de 3!! espero les guste, ya por fin comencé con el Lemon! yupi!!! si no soy buena para el Lemon deganmelo porfavor, sale? para dejar de torturarlos con eso y mejor vuelvo a las tomas cortadas en el momento justo, sale? espero su opininon...

* * *

("Desinhibiciones")

(En el capitulo anterior)

Rogue-¿has sabido algo de Spike? Cuando se volvió loco pensando que estabas en peligro y cambió a su rostro de vampiro, fue la cosa más extraordinaria que he visto. Sin mencionar romántico-

Nicole se levanta con los platos y los lleva a la cocina, los deja en el fregadero y se pone contra la pared, suspirando, luego sonríe. Suena el teléfono.

Nicole corre a donde está el teléfono y contesta.

Nicole-¿bueno?-

Mujer-¿señorita Nicole Anne Williams?-

Nicole-así es, ¿Quién habla?-

Mujer-mí nombre es Rochelle Foreman. Trabajo en Servicios Sociales-

Nicole-oh. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

Asistente social-solo llamo para informarle que voy a hacer una evaluación en cuanto al cuidado de su hermana, Melinna Hanna Gellar-

Nicole-¿que? ¿Por qué?-

Asistente social-descuide. Es un procedimiento de rutina cuando una persona joven cuida a un menor. Le aseguro que no es nada malo. ¿Le parece bien si voy mañana a las 10?-

Nicole-claro. Por supuesto. Mañana está bien-

Asistente social-perfecto. Gracias por su tiempo-

Nicole-claro-

Nicole cuelga.

Travers-¿Quién era?-

Rogue-si, parece que viste a un fantasma-

Nicole-era la asistente social. Va a venir a hacer una evaluación de la casa y de cómo cuido a Melinna-

-al día siguiente-

Nicole está trapeando la sala, Rogue baja en pijama y adormilada.

Rogue-¿Qué haces?-

Nicole-arreglo un poco-

Rogue-son las 4 de la mañana-

Nicole-lo sé. Es que no podía dormir-

Rogue-¿esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que va a venir la asistente social?-

Nicole-(sacudiendo los cojines del sillón) no-

Nicole encuentra el encendedor de Spike.

Rogue-¿Por qué te gusta ocultarnos tus sentimientos?-

Nicole-(guarda el encendedor en su bolsillo rápidamente) ¿sentimientos? ¿De que hablas? ¿Cuáles sentimientos? Yo no escondo sentimientos-

Rogue-¡claro que si! Estás nerviosa por la evaluación de hoy, no hay nada de malo en que lo digas-

Nicole-ah. Claro. Yo… si estoy un poco nerviosa. Quiero que todo salga bien, ¿sabes?-

Rogue-lo sé. Y todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. ¿Qué te parece si vuelves a la cama? yo voy a hacer eso-

Nicole-en un momento. Debo terminar aquí-

Rogue-bien-

Rogue vuelve a subir las escaleras.

-en el cuarto de Melinna-

Un rato después.

Nicole trata de despertar a Melinna.

Nicole-Mel, despierta. Debes arreglarte para ir a la escuela-

Melinna-¿Qué hora es?-

Nicole-las ocho y media. Debes arreglarte-

Melinna se levanta.

Nicole-¿Qué quieres desayunar?-

Melinna-¡hotcakes!-

Nicole-¿hotcakes?-

Melinna-¡si!-

Nicole-bien. Báñate y arréglate y te veo abajo-

Melinna-bueno-

-en la guarida del trío-

Alistair-estos son los últimos ajustes al plan-

Lyle-eso espero, porque ya hemos pospuesto mucho todo esto-

Christian-si. Debemos hacerlo pronto. Nicole podría encontrarnos-

Lyle-si no nos encontró en todos estos meses ¿Por qué crees que lo hará ahora?-

Christian-es lo que ella hace. Tal vez se está tardando, pero tarde o temprano nos encontrará-

Alistair-bueno, esperemos que sea tarde. Y para asegurarme de que la Cazadora no intervendrá, tengo varios trucos que vamos a usar contra ella-

Christian-¿trucos?-

Lyle-trucos-

Alistair-si. Si queremos que este plan funcione desacernos de ella es el primer paso-

-en la casa de Nicole-

Nicole-Mel, vamos. Tienes que desayunar. El autobús llegará en unos minutos-

Rogue-va a llegar tarde, ¿cierto?-

Nicole-no. No ha llegado tarde ni una vez. Hoy no será la primera vez-

Rogue-no ha llegado tarde, siempre entrega las tareas y saca buenas notas. Aun con dos Cazadoras en la casa. La asistente social no puede poner un pero a eso-

Nicole-claro. Excepto por la parte de las Cazadoras… y la de los demonios que atacan constantemente amenazando con dejarla huérfana-

Rogue-lo bueno es que no sabe esa parte-

Melinna baja.

Nicole-te estaba llamando-

Melinna-lo sé. Lo siento. Es que perdí mí estuche, ¿lo han visto?-

Rogue-¿uno morado con estampas de caricaturas japonesas pegadas por todo el estuche?-

Melinna-si-

Rogue-no. No lo he visto-

Melinna-¡ah!-

Rogue-bromeo. Solo bromeo. Está atrás de ti, en ese mueble-

Melinna-¡gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-

Nicole-bien, "Niña Agradecida", guarda tu estuche y desayuna. Hoy va a ser un largo día-

Melinna-si-

Melinna guarda el estuche en la mochila y se sienta y se pone a comer.

Nicole-hoy van a ir personas a hacerte preguntas sobre cómo te trato, si te cuido bien, como está la casa, y otras cosas. Responde la verdad… excepto por la parte de los vampiros y los demonios, ¿bien? No creo que sea bueno que lo sepan-

Melinna-bien-

Nicole-¿lo prometes?-

Melinna-si, lo prometo-

Nicole-bien-

La puerta que da al patio trasero se abre y Spike entra tapado por una manta, humeando. Él cierra la puerta tras de él y se quita la manta.

Spike-buenos días-

Melinna-¡hola, spike!-

Nicole-Spike, ¿Qué estás haciendo, y aquí?-

Spike-sólo, oh, Salí a dar un paseo. Me pareció agradable salir-

Nicole-¿no pudiste encontrar un momento menos flamable para pasear?-

Spike-si, bien, el hecho es que perdí mí encendedor. Pensaba que podría haber caído fuera de mí bolsillo la última vez que cuidé a la Pequeña-

Nicole-no recuerdo haberlo visto-

Nicole se voltea y se pone a lavar los platos.

Rogue-regresaré a mí cuarto. A vestirme-

Melinna-ya acabé. Voy a la sala a ver la tele mientras llega el autobús-

Las dos salen de la cocina mientras Nicole se queda algo nerviosa de quedarse sola con Spike, e intenta detener a su amiga quien se aleja sin notar el reciente nerviosismo de Nicole, atribuyéndolo a la visita de la asistente social.

Nicole-ah, yo…-

Nicole voltea a ver a Spike.

Nicole-¿Qué tiene de especial ese encendedor de todos modos?-

Spike-bueno, ha estado conmigo por mucho tiempo, amor-

Nicole-claro-

Spike-¿qué?-

Nicole-tú. Perdiendo tu encendedor. Cada vez que lo pierdes lo buscas donde estoy yo. ¿Ya vas a comenzar a molestarme?-

Spike-no te elogies, amor. Quiero mucho a ese encendedor. Y siempre que lo pierdo es porque estoy cerca de ti, ¿lo olvidas?-

Nicole-pues yo creo que buscas motivos para venir-

Spike-tal vez, tal vez no. El hecho es que me preocupas, amor-

Nicole-¿ah, sí? Pues déjame decirte que estoy bien-

Spike-me enteré de la evaluación. Vine a ver en que te puedo ayudar-

Nicole-si quieres ayudarme, vete. No puedo dejar que te vea aquí. No te preocupes por mí-

Spike se acerca a ella.

Spike-me gusta preocuparme por ti y la pequeña. Quizás no quieras ser la damisela en peligro, pero aquí está tu caballero en brillante armadura dispuesto a pelear cuando lo necesites, amor- cada vez que hablaba se acercaba un poquito más a la chica.

Nicole-gracias, pero no. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de una evaluación-

Spike-no digo lo contrario. Solo digo que siempre estaré esperando a que me necesites. Tú sabes que cuentas conmigo, amor-

Nicole-lo sé. Y lo aprecio, de verdad. Pero…- Spike termina de acercarse a ella y pone sus dos manos en la cintura de Nicole gentilmente.

Spike-¿pero qué?-

Nicole- yo…- Nicole ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sostuvo el aliento, nerviosa hasta por respirar cerca de él.

Spike le acaricia la mejilla.

Nicole-no. Detente- se le había erizado la piel en cuanto sintió la mano de Spike sobre su mejilla, de repente se encontró respirando de manera agitada y entrecerrando los ojos. Sus caricias se sentían TAN bien.

Spike voltea a ver el pantalón de Nicole donde tiene la mano y luego levanta la mirada hacia su rostro, algo extrañado.

Travers-ajam-

Los dos voltean a ver a la puerta de la cocina y ven a Travers.

Travers-¿interrumpo algo?-

Nicole-¡Travers! -gritó sorprendida casi brincando lejos de Spike.- No, nada. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Travers-supuse que la opinión de un respetado bibliotecario ingles te serviría en tu evaluación-

Nicole-si. ¡Si! Gracias-

Travers-iba a esperarte en la sala, pero me preguntaba si tienes un poco de té que ofrecerle a este antiguado y tradicionalista viejo ingles-

Nicole-claro. Ahora lo preparo-

Suena un claxon.

Melinna-¡es el autobús! ¡Ya llegó!-

Melinna agarra su mochila y corre a la puerta.

Melinna-¡adiós, Spike!-

Nicole-¡Mel, tu almuerzo! Tú ya te puede ir, Spike-

Nicole agarra la lonchera y corre tras Melinna.

Nicole-toma, Mel. Casi lo olvidas-

Melinna-gracias-

Nicole-nos vemos en la tarde, ¿sí?-

Melinna-si. Te quiero-

Nicole-(la abraza) yo también te quiero. Te cuidas-

Nicole abre la puerta y una mujer está parada enfrente.

Asistente social-buenos días. Tú debes ser Melinna-

Nicole-¿puedo ayudarla?-

Asistente social-soy Rochelle Foreman de Servicios Sociales. Teníamos una cita-

Nicole-para las diez-

Asistente social-si. Llamé hace una hora para decir que se me había presentado algo y que pasaría más temprano-

Nicole-ah, claro. Lo olvidé. Mel, deberías subirte al autobús-

Melinna-si, nos vemos-

La asistente social entra a la casa.

Asistente social-ya sé le hizo tarde, ¿no?-

Nicole-si, pues, ha sido una de esas mañanas, usted sabe-

La asistente social pasa a la sala sin siquiera esperar una invitación.

Nicole-fantástico. Entre-

Camina a la sala para unirse a su invitada.

Nicole-lamento el desorden. Estoy limpiando la casa- sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Spike sentado en el sillón frente a ellas.

Spike-entonces, ¿hablaremos de esto o qué?-

Nicole-oh, este no es un buen momento. mmm, tengo una visita-

Spike-no importa. Esperaré-

Asistente social-oh, señorita Williams, si usted y su novio quieren…-

Nicole-él no es…-

Antes de terminar la oración, Nicole nota que si dice que Spike no es su novio, no podría explicar su presencia ahí a esa hora de la mañana y que eso podría dar una mala impresión a la asistente social.

Nicole-es decir, si. Es mi novio. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí, cierto?-

Spike la voltea a ver, sorprendido.

Nicole-Spike, está agradable mujer es de Servicios Sociales-

Spike-ah, claro-

Se levanta.

Spike-oh, oiga, Nicole es una gran mamá. Cuida muy bien de su hermanita. Cuando yo le enseñé a jugar póker, ella me puso un alto de inmediato-

Asistente social-¿póker?-

Nicole-ya no lo hace. El póker no sé permite en esta casa. Y ella sabe que es malo apostar y jugar póker-

Spike-es verdad-

Nicole-Spike, ¿no tenias que irte? Tú sabes, por esa cosa-

Spike-claro, la cosa. Mí cobija-

Nicole ve la cobija sobre el sillón y se la da.

Spike-¿no me das un beso de la buena suerte? Tú sabes, como eres mi novia y todo eso-

Nicole se acerca él y le da un beso rápido y casi en la mejilla.

Nicole-bien, ahora vete-

Spike se va a la cocina para irse por la puerta trasera.

Asistente social-¿él duerme aquí?-

Nicole-bueno, pues… oh, la manta. Bueno anoche se quedó hasta tarde y pues Melinna insistió en que era muy tarde para que se fuera, usted sabe, ella lo quiere mucho. Así que durmió en el sofá, eso es lo que pasó-

Asistente social-claro-

Nicole-oh, pero no hacemos nada indebido cuando Melinna está cerca, él solo… a Melinna le agrada mucho y él la trata muy bien-

Asistente social-claro, yo entiendo-

Comienza a escribir algo en su tablilla con un gesto en su rostro algo preocupante.

Asistente social-¿alguien más vive en la casa?-

Nicole-si. Em, una amiga. Rogue. Ella también vive aquí. Ella es como una hermana para mí-

Asistente social-ya veo-

Travers llega a la sala.

Asistente social-oh, hola. Buenos días-

Travers-buenos días. Soy el señor Quentin Travers. El bibliotecario de la universidad de Nicole-

Asistente social-oh-

Nicole-si. Él vino a darme unos libros. Adoro leer-

Asistente social-¿en serio? ¿Sobre qué?-

Nicole-bueno, cualquier cosa en realidad. Trato de mantenerme informada-

Asistente-¿ya sabe cuál será su especialidad?-

Nicole-bueno, aun no estoy segura pero creo que realmente me interesa la criminología forense. Es una de las clases que más me interesan-

Asistente social-¿ah, sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Hay una razón en particular?-

Nicole-como usted sabe, mis padres fueron asesinados y hasta la fecha no han atrapado al culpable, y con cada día que pasa es más difícil encontrar a los criminales. A mí me gustaría poder hacer algo para que otras personas no pasen por lo que yo pasé y sigo pasando. Es algo que no desaparece-

Asistente social-es una razón muy noble-

Travers-si, el corazón de esta chica es de oro puro. Siempre que alguien la necesita, ella está ahí para ayudar-

Asistente social-interesante-

Rogue llega.

Rogue-hola, yo soy Rogue. También vivo aquí-

Nicole-hola, Rogue. Ella es la señorita Rochelle Foreman, de Servicios Sociales-

Rogue-sí, eso supuse-

Asistente social-así que usted vive aquí también, ¿eh?-

Rogue-si. Nicole y Melinna son como mis hermanas-

Travers-creo que debo irme. Debo volver a la biblioteca-

Rogue-yo también. Tengo una clase de… gimnasia. ¿Puede llevarme?-

Travers-por supuesto-

Rogue-bien. Nos vemos luego, Nicole. Hasta luego-

Travers-con permiso-

Asistente social-hasta luego-

Rogue y Travers salen por la puerta de adelante. La asistente social comienza a ver la sala.

Nicole-disculpe. Realmente la casa siempre está sobre poblada todas las mañanas. Lo lamento-

Asistente social-(agarra una estatuilla) ¿Qué es esto?-

Nicole-es una estatuilla de una tribu perdida del Amazonas. Representa a un demonio que ellos creían venia y les robaba el alma al morir. Era de mí abuela-

La asistente social la deja en su lugar, asustada.

Nicole-es solo un recuerdo, ya sabe. Mi abuela era una coleccionista, así que tengo algunas de sus cosas por el recuerdo, usted entiende-

Asistente social-seguro-

Nicole-estaba por preparar un poco de té, ¿gusta un poco?-

Asistente social-no, déjelo. Creo que va vi suficiente-

Se acerca a la puerta y Nicole va tras de ella.

Nicole-no. Creo que no ha visto suficiente. Es solo… ha sido un poco… ha sido un mal momento-

Asistente social-hace mucho tiempo que es un mal momento, ¿no, Señorita Williams? Las calificaciones y asistencias de su hermana han sido excelentes hasta ahora, pero…-

Nicole-¿pero qué?-

Asistente social-me interesa el bienestar de Melinna y la estabilidad de su vida hogareña. Es por eso que se hace está evaluación. Y no estoy convencida de que una joven desempleada pueda brindarle eso-

Nicole-si puedo. Yo… lo hago-

Asistente social-pues, tendremos que ver que sea cierto, ¿no?-

Nicole-señorita Foreman, Melinna solo va a estar bien conmigo, soy su familia. Por favor, si me dice que debo cambiar, lo haré. Solo déme una oportunidad-

Asistente social-bien, señorita Williams. Debo pensar en lo que le conviene a Melinna-

Nicole-exactamente. ¿Sabe lo que sufren las niñas que entran al sistema, esperando a que las adopten pero nadie lo hace porque los padres adoptivos prefieren a niños más pequeños? Yo sí. Si le interesa lo que le conviene a Melinna, no puede hacer que pase por eso-

Asistente social-bien. Le diré lo que haremos, señorita Williams. Usted debe conseguir un empleo. No creo que ese novio que tiene sea una buena influencia para ella, así que debe pasar menos tiempo en está casa-

Nicole-por supuesto. Puedo hacerlo-

Asistente social-vendré en una semana, el día miércoles 12 de septiembre, y quiero ver cambios-

Nicole-por supuesto. Se lo aseguro, los verá. Gracias-

Asistente social-no me agradezca. Es verdad, los niños en el sistema de adopciones tienen problemas emocionales y no quiero ser responsable de hacerle eso a Melinna. Está es su ultima oportunidad, señorita Williams, así que no la desaproveche-

Nicole-le aseguro que no lo haré-

Asistente social-bien. Que tenga un buen día-

La asistente social abre la puerta y se va, Nicole cierra la puerta tras de ella.

Spike-no salió bien, ¿verdad?-

Nicole se voltea y ve a Spike parado frente a ella.

Nicole-¿Por qué no te vas?-

Spike-solo pensé que querrías…-

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Qué pensaste que quería?-

Spike-no lo sé. Hablar de esto-

Nicole-no tengo tiempo para hablar. Tengo cosas que hacer. Solo…vete de aquí, ¿si?-

Spike-bien. Pero antes…-

Se acerca a ella y le mete la mano al bolsillo y saca su encendedor.

Spike-tomaré lo que vine a buscar, amor-

Nicole-yo…no… no sé porque estaba eso ahí. Yo…-

Spike-ahórratelo. Tú lo dijiste, tienes cosas que hacer. Me voy. Si me necesitas, sabes donde estoy-

Spike se voltea y camina a la cocina. Se oye que la puerta trasera se abre y luego que se cierra. Nicole se sienta en el sillón, preocupada, los sollozos simplemente salieron de ella como si tuvieran vida propia, si no salían ella sentía que iba a explotar. Las cosas no están siendo nada fáciles para ella… lo de Spike, lo de Melinna, y también está la molesta empatía de Rogue.

-en la guarida del trío-

Christian-no quiero hacer esto. Ella no nos ha hecho nada-

Alistair-¿no nos ha hecho nada? ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas todo lo que nos ha hecho?-

Christian-eso fue porque nosotros la molestamos primero-

Alistair-necesitamos que lo hagas. Lyle no puede conjurar nada que la pueda vencer. Ya lo hemos intentado-

Christian-¿y porque no la mandas a otra dimensión o algo con tecnología?-

Alistair-eso será el plan B. si no puedes hacerlo ya inventaré algo-

Christian-pero, ¿Por qué tengo que hacerla desaparecer?-

Lyle-porque nosotros no podemos hacerlo-

Alistair-si, ahora hazlo. En cuanto esto acabe, no tendrás que volver a vernos. Podrás comprarte tu propia isla desierta si quieres-

Christian-bien. Pero después de esto, se acabó. No nos veremos más-

Alistair-claro, como quieras-

Alistair y Lyle se alejan un poco mientras Christian hace una poción.

Lyle-¿crees que sepa?-

Alistair-no creo. Si lo supiera, ¿Por qué nos estaría ayudando?-

Lyle-claro. Es solo que…nunca se lo que está pensando. Tiene la misma mirada que cuando jugábamos a Star Treek…y justo antes de acusarme con su madre, Alistair, el lo sabe-

Alistair-relájate. Cuando el pequeño acabe su trabajo ya no lo necesitaremos. Solo espera un poco, amigo-

Lyle-de acuerdo-

-en la casa-

Nicole está sentada en la mesa del comedor, revisando el periódico. Rogue entra a la casa por la puerta delantera.

Rogue-ya volví. ¿Nicole?-

Nicole-aquí-

Rogue se acerca a ella.

Rogue-¿Cómo te fue?-

Nicole-al parecer, mal-

Rogue-¿Qué haces?-

Nicole-busco trabajo. Debo encontrar trabajo antes del 12 de septiembre o se llevarán a Melinna-

Rogue-¿Por qué no le pides a Travers que te de trabajo en La Barita Mágica?-

Nicole-esa será mí última opción. Debo hacer esto-

Rogue-¿te ayudo?-

Nicole-Dios, si.

Nicole le da una hoja del periódico.

Rogue-bien. Aquí hay uno-

Nicole-¿ah, si?-

Rogue-si. Encargada del correo en una oficina. No es mucho pero…-

Nicole-si, continua-

Rogue-dice que la persona debe ser mujer, entre 18 y 35 años, que haya terminado por lo menos la preparatoria y…oh-

Nicole-¿que?-

Rogue-requiere experiencia-

Nicole-es broma, ¿cierto? ¿Cuánta experiencia se debe tener para entregar el correo en una oficina? Lo haría con los ojos cerrados. ¡un chimpancé sin amaestrar podría!-

Rogue-descuida. Encontraremos uno-

Nicole-lo sé. Sino, siempre están los trabajos temporales. Un trabajo es un trabajo-

Rogue-cierto-

-en la guarida del trío-

Christian-bien. Está lista. Solo necesito una fotografía de ella y echar está raíz de mandrágora-

Lyle-¿no lo puede hacer sin la foto?-

Christian-no. Tengo que dirigirlo a algún lado o los que desapareceremos seremos nosotros-

Alistair-bien. ¿Te sirve una imagen de la cámara de vigilancia?-

Christian-solo si puedes imprimirla-

Alistair-(tecleando) en eso estoy-

La hoja sale de la impresora.

Alistair-listo-

Alistair le da la imagen a Christian.

Christian-ahora, el hechizo está en francés, así que no sé rían, debe sonar así-

Christian echa la mandrágora y la imagen, agarra un hueso y comienza a pasarlo en círculos sobre la olla.

Christian-_"Que l'objet de la objection devient un rêve, alors que je fais ce que vois, vea n'est pas." _-

La poción explota ligeramente.

Alistair-¿eso es todo?-

Christian- eso creo. Jamás había usado ese hechizo. Jamás había desvanecido a nadie-

Alistair-bien, ahora a terminar el plan-

-en la casa-

Nicole está buscando en el periódico cuando comienza a quejarse de dolor y cae al suelo.

Rogue-¡Nicole! ¿Qué te pasa?-

Nicole-(quejándose) no lo sé. Me duele-

Rogue-¿Qué te duele?-

Nicole-(quejándose) todo. Es como si me estuvieran rasgando-

Se ve como si se hiciera polvo poco a poco y como si se fuera con el viento, desapareciendo.

Rogue-¡Nicole! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios!-

Nicole-Rogue, tranquila. Estoy bien-

Rogue-¿nicole?-

Nicole-¿Quién mas va a ser?-

Rogue-¿Dónde estás?-

Nicole-¿de que hablas? Estoy aquí, frente a ti. El dolor ya pasó, gracias por preguntar-

Rogue extiende la mano y toca a Nicole.

Nicole-¿Qué pasa?-

Rogue-Nicole… creo que tenemos un problema-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Kurt está jugando con una espada, violeta está guardando dinero en la caja registradora y Travers está sentado, leyendo un libro.

Travers-deja ya eso- justo cuando lo dice, kurt rompe un pequeño jarrón.

Kurt-lo siento, es que…- deja la espada en la mesa sin más argumentos para decir cuando Rogue entra corriendo.

Rogue-hay un problema-

Travers-¿Qué? ¿Le fue mal a Nicole en la asistente social?-

Nicole-digamos que si me atropellaran me iría mejor-

Kurt-¿oí a Nicole?-

Violeta-si también yo la oí-

Nicole-oigan, no soy una alucinación-

Travers-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estás?-

Nicole-aparentemente, en un hoyo. La asistente social se quiere llevar a Melinna-

Violeta-eso ya lo veremos… igual que a ti-

Los tres la buscan por todos lados.

Rogue-no sé esfuercen buscando, chicos. Es invisible-

Kurt extiende los brazos y se pone a buscar.

Kurt-¿enserio? ¡Qué genial! ¿Dónde estás?- y dicho esto logra sentir algo, pero en cuando se da cuenta nota que son los senos de Nicole.

Nicole-oh, ¿Kurt?-

Kurt-¡perdona!- el instante quita los brazos rápidamente, avergonzado, mientras Violeta lo ve con cara de enojada.

Kurt-su ropa es invisible… también. (Risas nerviosas) Nicole, ¿Cómo pasó…? Espera un segundo. ¿Últimamente te has sentido ignorada?-

Nicole-si, ignorada. Ojala. No, esto no es psicológico. No sé que pasó. Un segundo estaba buscando trabajo y al siguiente…-

Violeta-¿buscas trabajo?-

Nicole-ah, si-

Travers-¿Por qué?-

Violeta-si, casi no te alcanza el tiempo con todo lo que haces y…-

Rogue-¿chicos? ¿Podemos volver a lo espantoso de no ver a Nicole? Esto es serio-

Nicole se sienta en una silla y comienza a darse vueltas, mientras los demás ven la silla, aun asustados.

Nicole-lo sé. Hasta es adecuado para el día que tuve. Melinna quiere mucho a Spike y no lo dejará ir, la asistente social lo quiere lejos de Melinna… sin mencionar que me interrogó tan minuciosamente que casi me mareo. Dice que me observará. Quiero ver que lo intente ahora. ¿Saben? Quizás tenga algo bueno esto de no ser vista-

Travers-Nicole, ¿viste a alguien o…?-

Nicole agarra los lentes de Travers mientras él los limpia y se los pone, haciendo que parezca que los lentes flotan en el aire.

Travers-¿o algo sospechoso antes de…volverte transparente?-

Nicole-no soy transparente. Soy invisible…y parece que tus lentes están volando- dijo bastante entretenida, como si no le perturbara el hecho de ser invisible.

Travers-(agarra los lentes) dame eso-

Nicole-lo siento. No. No vi nada-

Violeta-(refiriéndose a Nicole) nosotros tampoco-

Kurt-toma, ponte esto-

Le da una chamarra.

Nicole-bien. Pero te diré que es horrible- dice mientras se pone la chamarra, haciéndola un poco más ubicable al menos.

Kurt-oye. Que no te vea, no significa que puedes insultar a mis cosas-

Nicole-lo siento, Kurt-

Nicole levanta unas cuantas cosas más.

-en la guarida-

Lyle está cambiando de canales a la pantalla cuando pone la imagen de La Barita Mágica.

Lyle-oigan. Los amigos de Nicole están reunidos-

Alistair-deben estar tratando de averiguar por qué desapareció la Cazadora. Tranquilízate. Ellos no son nada sin la Cazadora-

Lyle-¿Qué es eso?-

Alistair-parece que es una chamarra voladora-

Lyle-tiene forma como si alguien la tuviera puesta-

Los dos se ven unos momentos.

Alistair-¡Christian!-

Christian llega corriendo.

Christian-¿Qué pasa?-

Alistair-¿puedes decirme porque hay una chamarra flotando en donde están los amigos de la Cazadora?-

Christian-no lo sé. Quizás por que Rogue está practicando magia-

Alistair-parece que tienen una reunión importante. Y ya que tú hiciste desaparecer a la Cazadora, creí que podría ser por eso. Pero cuando vi esa chamarra flotante pensé que quizás… solo quizás, ¡ella es la Cazadora!-

Christian-eso es imposible. A no ser…-

Alistair-¿a no ser que qué?-

Christian-a no ser que tradujera mal hechizo y desaparecer no sea desvanecer sino hacer invisible a alguien-

Alistair-¡brillante, genio! Ahora volvimos a llamar la atención. Ellos no habían pensado en nosotros por meses. ¡Podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos hasta ahora genio!-

Lyle-¿y que haremos?-

Alistair-nada. Dejaremos que lo resuelvan solos. Como el hechizo fue a distancia no hay rastro de que fuéramos nosotros. Todo saldrá bien-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Violeta-¿Por qué alguien la haría invisible de todos modos? Quiero decir, la Cazadora invisible debe ser de una manera más eficiente que la variedad usual-

Travers-es verdad-

Rogue-no me interesa el "por qué" sino el "cómo"-

Travers-si sabemos "como", entonces podemos hacerla visible de nuevo, ¿cierto?-

Nicole levanta un cráneo y lo pone al lado de Travers.

Nicole-(moviéndole la mandíbula al cráneo) claro que si-

Travers-Nicole, ¿podrías concentrarte, por favor?-

Nicole-eso hago. Sólo… esto es un poco divertido-

Violeta-nos ayudaría si supiéramos un poco más. O si supiéramos lo que fuera-

Rogue-bueno, puedo revisar el lugar donde Nicole desapareció… ustedes saben, buscar pistas-

Nicole pone en su lugar el cráneo.

Nicole-si. Bien. Oh, oye, ¿sabes que? Solo iré a dar una vuelta-

Travers-¿a dar la vuelta?-

Nicole-(quitándose la chaqueta) si. A despejarme la cabeza-

Nicole deja la chamarra y se oyen pasos alejándose.

Nicole-Ustedes sigan con los "qué" y con los "cómo". (Se ríe un poco) "despejarme la cabeza"- parecía como que la Nicole que ellos conocían se había esfumado para dejar atrás a una niña pequeña invisible.

Se abre la puerta de la tienda.

Rogue-¡Nicole!-

La puerta se cierra.

Violeta-¿Qué fue eso?-

Kurt-no lo sé-

Rogue-no lo sé pero creo que planea algo. Sentí decisión… y creo que esto la está divirtiendo demasiado-

Travers-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Rogue-no lo sé. Lo sentí. Fue algo… creo que debo hacer algo con está empatía-

Travers-parece obvio que le hicieron cierta clase de hechizo-

Violeta-¿un hechizo de quien? No tiene sentido que sus enemigos la hicieran invisible-

Travers-quizás fue un error-

Kurt-un error mágico. ¿Quién se metería con esa clase de po…?-

Todos voltean a ver a Rogue.

Rogue-¿Qué? ¿Creen que tengo algo que ver con eso? -

Kurt-no. No… bueno, vamos, Ro. Lo que quiero decir es que…-

Travers-que algunos de los hechizos que has hecho, han tenido extraños efectos… en cada uno de nosotros en una u otra ocasión. Sin olvidar la vez que cambiaste de cuerpo con Nicole-

Kurt-espera, ¿ustedes qué?-

Rogue-ah, ya veo. Así que, ahora cuando algo desagradable ocurra, ¿convenientemente me culparán a mí por ello?-

Travers-nadie te culpa-

Rogue-así que supongo que no importaría…si sólo brincara de una camioneta… ya que tú aseguras que lo hice apropósito-

Kurt-mira, si dices que no fuiste tú…-

Rogue camina furiosa a la puerta.

Kurt-Rogue, ¿A dónde vas?-

Rogue-(furiosa) a caminar-

Abre la puerta y sale rápidamente, dejando que la puerta se azote.

-en la guarida del trío-

Christian está pasando las páginas de un antiguo libro.

Christian-debe haber alguna manera de revertirlo-

Alistair-ya olvídalo, solo la hiciste invisible. Mejor pensamos como acabar con ella-

Lyle-seria más fácil si no fuera invisible-

Alistair-si, lo sería-

Lyle-teníamos tantos planes. Todo ese dinero y… bueno, todo ese dinero. Es tu culpa. Debiste haber leído bien-

Christian-tenemos problemas mas grandes, tonto. La Cazadora es invisible-

Lyle-(murmurando con dirección a Alistair) tiene razón. Podría está en cualquier lugar. Incluso aquí mismo, ahora mismo. Observando, escuchando cada palabra que decimos-

Todos ven a todos lados, preocupados.

Christian-yo no me preocuparía mucho por Nicole-

Lyle-según tu. Para mí, una Cazadora invisible es algo muy serio-

-en el parque-

Se oyen pasos que se acercan a una mujer que está leyendo en una banca, levanta su libro.

Nicole-soy el fantasma de las victimas de los malos libros. ¿Novelas de amor cursi?, no son una buena idea-

La chica se va corriendo, aterrorizada.

Nicole-¡oye, te estoy haciendo un favor!-

Tira el libro a la basura.

Pasan unos chicos corriendo.

Nicole-no. Demasiado fácil-

Un policía está poniéndole una multa a un auto estacionado cuando Nicole la levanta del parabrisas.

Nicole-¿no le parece algo injusto?-

Destroza la multa.

Policía-¿Qué demonios…?-

Nicole-es decir, sólo lleva retrasado 10 minutos-

Policía-¿Quién anda ahí?-

Nicole le quita la radio de su cinturón y la enciende.

Nicole-hola, hola. Esto es un código blanco. Repito. Código blanco. Un fantasma está hablando por la radio-

El policía se asusta justo cuando escucha la palabra fantasma.

Nicole-atrápalo-

Le arroja la radio y éste la atrapa y sale corriendo a su patrulla y se va a toda velocidad.

Nicole-¡adiós, oficial! Bien, ahora algo menos fácil-

Pasa una señora paseando a su perro.

Nicole-eso es-

La señora se sienta en una banca y saca una bolsa de palomitas y comienza a comérselas mientras el perro la observa.

Nicole-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No me darás un poco?-

Señora-(viendo para los lados) ¿Quién dijo eso?-

Nicole-aquí abajo-

La señora voltea a ver a perro.

Señora-¿copo de nieve? ¿Fuiste tú?-

Nicole-ya era hora de que me oyeras. He olido esas palomitas en tu bolsillo toda la mañana. Quiero un poco-

Señora-¡oh, por dios!-

La señora se desmaya.

Nicole-bien. Creo que me excedí un poco- y dicho esto se rompió en un ataque de risa que llamaba la atención de todo el que pasaba cerca.

-en la casa-

Kurt entra a la casa y escucha cánticos, va al comedor y ve a Rogue sentada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y espolvoreando unos polvos en el suelo.

Rogue-"Aradia, diosa madre de la magia. Acudo a ti por ayuda. De los hechizos realizados aquí busco la cuna. Dame al autor del crimen que busco. Para reparar los efectos de una"-

Kurt-hola, Rogue. ¿Qué haces?-

Rogue-oh. Hola. Ya que este es el lugar donde desapareció Nicole, creí que había rastros del hechizo y estoy haciendo algo para saber de donde vino. Para que no empieces a sacar conclusiones-

Kurt-no lo haré. Tengo los pies sobre la Tierra-

Rogue-no me siento bien en este momento. Lo siento-

Kurt-igual yo. Perdóname. ¿Has encontrado algo hasta ahora?-

Rogue-bueno, tengo que esperar que este conjuro termine y con este polvo hará la imagen de la persona que conjuró el hechizo para hacer a Nicole invisible-

Kurt-pues, mira eso-

Rogue voltea y ve la cara de Christian en el suelo.

Rogue-Christian-

Kurt-esos tres volvieron a las andadas. Debemos decirle a Nicole-

Rogue-si, pero con su invisibilidad será difícil encontrarla-

Kurt-tienes razón-

Rogue-te diré algo. ¿Por qué no vas a La Barita Mágica y les cuentas a todos lo sucedido mientras yo sigo investigando sobre el hechizo? Si averiguo algo más, yo los llamo-

Kurt-bien. Nosotros intentaremos encontrar a esos tres antes de que hagan algo más-

Rogue-¿no sabes nada de Nicole?-

Kurt-no. No tengo idea de en donde puede estar-

-en alguna parte de la ciudad-

Nicole caminaba haciendo cada broma que podía, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Nunca imagino que ser invisible pudiera ser tan divertido, es más, hasta creyó que sería aburrido. Pero podía hacer lo que quisiera y nadie tendría la certeza de que lo hizo. Esto era tan liberador.

Pero entre tantas risas una colilla de cigarrillo tirada en el suelo la hizo recordar algo más.

(Flash back)

Nicole se aventuro a entrar algo cautelosa a la habitación de Rogue, luego de haber tocado a la puerta. Aun se sentía extraña cerca de los chicos… después de todo lo que la habían hecho hacer allá abajo. Sabía que sólo habían sido ilusiones, pero eran muy reales y nunca se perdonaría lo que la habían obligado a hacer a sus seres queridos… aun tenia pesadillas con todo lo que había sufrido. Todo era tan duro de superar…

Rogue-Nicole, hola, ¿Qué pasa?-

Nicole-quería hablar contigo sobre algo- Rogue notó el tono serio en la voz de su amiga así que al instante dejó de lado el programa que estaba viendo, apagó la televisión y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en su cama, viéndola muy preocupada.

Rogue-¿Qué sucede? Cuéntame- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara frente a ella en la cama, Nicole se acercó y se sentó, algo incomoda por lo que tenía que decir.

Nicole-es sobre el hechizo. El que me regresó- dijo en un tono muy bajo de voz, evitando ver a su amiga a los ojos, este tema no era algo que quisiera hablar, pero tenia que aclarar sus dudas.

Rogue-¿Qué pasa con él? No me digas que salio mal y traje a otra alma aparte de la tuya- Rogue se veía bastante asustada.

Nicole-no, no es nada de eso- justo en este momento tenia la necesidad de simplemente decir 'no es nada' y salir corriendo de ahí, no le agradaba sentirse tan incomoda.

Rogue-¿entonces que es? Me estás asustando, vamos, cuéntame- Rogue realmente parecía muy preocupada, como si tuviera miedo de que Nicole hubiera regresado mal. Y si, le aterraba pensar en eso y en lo que tendría que hacer si no podía ayudarla a reponerse y se volvía peligrosa.

Nicole tragó saliva intentando encontrar el valor para hablar y después de lanzar un largo suspiro comenzó.

Nicole-bueno, es sólo que… bueno, desde que regresé he notado algunas cosas y…-

Rogue-¿cosas? ¿Qué cosas? ¿Cosas malas?- dijo totalmente en pánico.

Nicole-oh, no. nada de eso. Es sólo que noté que no tengo marcas-

Rogue-¿marcas?-

Nicole-si, ya sabes. Cicatrices. Ni ninguna de mis viejas heridas de guerra. Y me preguntaba si…-

Rogue-¿si eso era normal? Claro que si, Nicole. Como tu cuerpo estaba en proceso de descomposición, uno de los pasos del hechizo fue reponer los tejidos descompuestos. Prácticamente tuvieron que hacer nueva piel, por eso no tienes ninguna cicatriz. Es perfectamente normal, no te preocupes por eso-

Nicole no pareció aliviada con la respuesta, de hecho pareció decepcionada.

Nicole-no era eso a lo que me refería- dijo aun mas incomoda, si eso era posible.

Rogue-¿entonces que era?-

Nicole-bueno, ya que lo explicaste… yo me estaba preguntando… si… ya que mi piel se regeneró…- Nicole volvió a dar un gran suspiro para poder continuar.

Rogue-Nicole…-intentó alentarla a que continuará, sabía que podía confiar en ella para lo que fuera, sin importar de qué se tratara.

Nicole-bueno, me preguntaba si también paso eso con… tu sabes. Ya que mis tejidos fueron regenerados, ¿es posible que yo…?-

Rogue parecía haber captado la idea porque su expresión cambio por una de revelación.

Rogue-¿si es posible que hayas sido revirginizada?-

Nicole solo pudo bajar la cabeza para mirar a sus manos, que enroscaban la orilla de su falda nerviosamente, el color de su cara subió rápidamente hasta alcanzar un rosa muy fuerte… estaba tan sonrojada que parecía que estuviera enferma.

Rogue se puso a meditar por unos momentos y luego del cruel suspenso, que prácticamente estaba matando a Nicole, volteó a verla.

Rogue-pues sí. Todo indica que es muy posible que sucediera. Es decir, cualquier herida que te hubieras hecho en el pasado se repararía, incluyendo tu himen roto-

Nicole-¿eso significa que…?-

Rogue-si, al parecer eres virgen de nuevo. ¿Qué harás?-

(Fin del flash back)

De haber sido visible, hubiéramos podido ver sonreír a Nicole al recordar la pregunta de su amiga. Ella quería esperar y entregarse sólo al sujeto que lo mereciera, tenia otra oportunidad y esta vez quería hacerlo bien y no entregarse al primer chico que le dijera cosas bonitas para lograr meterse en sus pantalones… quería entregarse a alguien que la amara profundamente, que significara algo para él… y para ya sabes. cicatrices.

-en la cripta de Spike-

Spike está sentado en su sillón, se había quedado dormido frente a su televisor.

Chica de la televisión-¡ah, Dios mío! ¡La sangre! ¡Mira toda esa sangre!-

Se despierta de golpe cuando se escucha que la puerta de la cripta se abre, y voltea a ver en esa dirección, algo desconcertado al descubrir que la puerta estaba abierta pero no se veía que nadie hubiera entrado. Podría ser algún demonio camaleón con camuflaje o invisible, así que tenía que agudizar sus sentidos, ve a los lados para ver si alguien entró, se levanta y se acerca a la puerta.

Spike-seas la bestia que seas, sé que estás aquí… y yo mato bestias- dijo mientras lentamente cerraba la puerta, para no hacer ruidos que interfirieran con los demás ruidos de su entorno.

Con su oído inhumano podía escuchar unos pasos caminando en rededor suyo, al parecer sonaban como zapatos de tacón… y los pasos eran firmes y seguros. Podía escuchar a lo-que-fuera-que-estuviera-ahí acercándose cada vez más, no quería moverse hasta poder predecir la siguiente acción de su adversario. Pero su siguiente acción fue algo que Spike jamás se esperó: un firme apretón en su glúteo izquierdo, haciéndolo brincar en sorpresa.

Spike-¡wow! Ten cuidado- en ningún momento se le cruzo por la cabeza que fuera Nicole, mientras seguía intentando recuperarse de su sorpresa pudo ver como su televisor se apagaba repentinamente.

Spike-ah, un fantasma, ¿no? Ve a rondar a los vivos como un buen espectro. Estoy seguro que ellos también tienen buenos traseros…bueno, algunos-

Spike pudo escuchar los pasos caminando de nuevo en círculos alrededor de él, cierra los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor; oye pasos caminando por ahí, Nicole vuelve a acercarse y esta vez pone su mano en su espalda, él trata de agarrarla pero ella le tuerce el brazo y lo pone contra la pared sin que siquiera Spike pudiera hacer algo para protestar. Su rostro estaba directamente contra la fría piedra del muro de su cripta y no podía moverse ni quitarse a su contrincante por más que lo intentara, esta vez podía ser su fin. Pero antes que algún daño, Spike pudo sentir como su enemigo acercaba su rostro a su oído, su respiración tibia sobre su fría piel, obviamente no podía tratarse de un fantasma…

Spike sintió como su piel se erizaba mientras una húmeda lengua tibia comenzaba a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Luego sintió como el agarre al que estaba sometido comenzaba a aflojarse y luego repentinamente fue jalado de una de sus muñecas para voltearlo y ponerlo bruscamente sobre el muro, ahora de espaldas a el, sus manos fueron puestas bruscamente a sus costados sobre el frío muro… era una fuerza sorprendente la que lo mantenía inmovilizado. Pero poco después el agarre volvió a aflojarse y entonces pudo sentir como la misma lengua que jugaba con su lóbulo hace un momento, comenzaba a recorrer su cuello ansiosamente mientras dejaba sus manos libres para poder acariciar libremente su cuerpo, una caricia conocida comienza a recorrerlo hasta bajar a sus pantalones, desabrochando el botón, mientras él soltaba los gemidos que no fue capaz de contener.

Spike-¿Nicole?- no podía creer como no había olfateado su esencia antes…

Nicole-¡vaya! No creí que lo adivinaras tan rápido, me quitaste el habla-

Spike-¿Qué estás…?- Spike no pudo continuar cuando sintió que las manos de Nicole entraban a su pantalón para acariciarlo… ¡y de qué forma! Todo lo que logro hacer fue soltar un grave gemido mientras podía sentir como su miembro se endurecía y comenzaba a mandar esporádicas pulsaciones de placer a todo su cuerpo, enviando ciertas ondas de deseo desde lo bajo de su vientre, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos mientras se esforzaba por controlar los gemidos que Nicole arrancaba de su boca sin ningún esfuerzo mientras jugueteaba ansiosamente con la entrepierna del vampiro.

Nicole-me dijiste que si te necesitaba sabia donde encontrarte. Bueno, te necesito ahora- dicho esto, la chica volvió a besar tentativamente el cuello del vampiro. Por el tono de su voz, Spike podía deducir que la chica le había dedicado una sonrisa lasciva mientras hablaba.

Spike-¡no te quedarás aquí!- dijo completamente indignado mientras de un sólo jalón se alejó del muro y de Nicole, volteando a ver hacia donde se encontraba antes.

Spike-no puedes comprarme con unos besos y caricias y hablándome al oído. No dejaré que me uses como una pelota de hule para jugar. Tengo mí orgullo, ¿sabes?- dijo caminando furioso hacia el nivel inferior de su cripta, con la esperanza de que Nicole se fuera y él pudiera conseguir tomar un trago en paz…

Nicole-¡oh, vamos! No seas un aguafiestas. Sé perfectamente que aun me quieres. Bien, aquí estoy, soy toda tuya-

Spike-¿y qué me uses otra vez sólo para tu diversión? Olvídalo- dijo mientras volvía a abrochar su pantalón de un modo enérgico. Claro que la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero su orgullo podía más que eso. Aunque no podía negar que solo ella sabia como sacarlo de quicio de ese modo y se las había ingeniado para excitarlo completamente. Las antes, ondas de placer que rondaban toda su entrepierna comenzaban a convertirse en ondas de dolor como si estuviera sufriendo del síndrome de abstinencia y su miembro deseara el alivio que Nicole el prometía… hacia tanto que no tenía un buen sexo… ¡Pero no! la Cazadora no se saldría con la suya y lo trataría como su monito de juegos otra vez, ¡no señor!

Spike pudo escuchar como Nicole se acercaba de nuevo a él, luego sintió sus brazos posarse sobre sus hombros firmemente desde atrás y luego el mentón de la chica recargarse sobre su hombro derecho con un poco de dificultad, puesto que él era más alto que ella.

Nicole-¡por favor! Como si hubiera sido sólo yo la que se divirtió, según recuerdo tú estabas dispuesto a que continuáramos con eso, ¿no?-

Spike-eso es porque creí que con el tiempo llegarías a considerarme más que un juguete… supongo que me equivoqué, ¿no?- dijo con una triste sonrisa en su rostro, bajando la mirada. –Así que ya lárgate.- dijo volviendo a alejarse del agarre de la chica.

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Spike-porque tú y yo sabemos que esto no significa nada para ti. Y porque no sabía cuanto me duele saberlo. No vas a sentir nada por mí, así que, si no puedo hacer que sientas lo que yo, prefiero… prefiero que me dejes sólo, ¿entendiste?-

Nicole no pudo evitar quedarse inmóvil unos momentos al oírlo; se veía tan vulnerable… jamás quiso lastimarlo así, nunca. Creyó que el sexo era un buen modo de mantener a Spike satisfecho, pero él quería algo más. Eso era lo que demostraba cuanto la amaba, y eso la hacia desearlo aun más. Volvió a acercarse a él, sujetándolo desde atrás y acercando su rostro a su cuello para volver a besarlo lenta y tentativamente.

Nicole-vamos, no seas así. Sabes que no fue mi intención ofenderte. Creí que eso era lo que querías, por eso te lo di- no era necesario ver a Nicole para saber que su tono de inocencia era completamente fingido.

Spike-¿lo que…? No aceptaste revolcarte conmigo por eso y lo sabes. Nunca has considerado lo que quiero. No quiero tener sexo contigo, Nicole. Te quiero a ti… completa, no solo tu cuerpo, ¿no lo entiendes? Por eso mejor lárgate. Porque si no puedo tenerte completa, prefiero no tenerte en lo absoluto- Spike intentó hacerse el desentendido y servirse un trago para calmar sus nervios, pero Nicole no lo iba a dejar así tan fácilmente, lo interceptó y rudamente lo colocó contra la pared. Volviendo a besar su cuello, su lengua subió y comenzó a jugar decididamente con el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que el vampiro se erizara de los pies a la cabeza, para luego comenzar a masajear su entrepierna por encima de sus pantalones haciendo que las ondas de dolor regresaran con creces, rogando por que este suplicio terminara de una vez, pero él aun intentaba mantenerse firme… por muy difícil que eso fuera.

Nicole-vamos, ¿seguro no cambiarás de opinión?- su voz era grave y seductora, hablándole directo al oído.

Spike-s-si. To-totalmente- no supo muy bien como se las arreglo para pronunciar palabras, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza eran fantasías donde simplemente la agarraba la besaba salvajemente y la conducía a la cama, pero no podía sucumbir al deseo. Debía aguantar y talvez la Cazadora se iría derrotada, y sabría que no puede usarlo para su conveniencia.

Nicole-¿enserio? Porque estoy dispuesta a suplicar de rodillas- dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia, mientras sentía como Spike se estremecía bajo ella y podía escuchar como intentaba disimular los gemidos que lograba sacarle.

Spike-bueno, no sé si lo has notado amor, pero eres invisible. Así que no creo que eso te ayude de mucho para convencerme-

Nicole-mmmm…aun así puedo intentar, ¿no crees?- unos momentos después Spike pudo sentir como Nicole dejaba de abrumarlo, supuso que la chica se habría puesto de rodillas, cosa que no iba a impresionarlo puesto que no podía verla, suponía que eso era lo que la motivaba a hacerlo: si no la veía era como si no lo estuviera haciendo, ¿no? pero justo en ese momento pudo sentir como las manos de Nicole se paseaban por su tórax y su cintura, Nicole desabrochó sus pantalones otra vez y los bajó para revelar el miembro totalmente erecto del vampiro. Spike liberó un grave gemido mientras sintió los labios de la chica rodearlo firmemente para luego succionarlo rítmicamente… se erizó de los pies a la cabeza; Nicole nunca había hecho eso antes… al menos no a él y bueno, no creía que se hubiera rebajado así jamás como para hacerlo con su ex, el hecho de tenerla frente a él, de rodillas y masturbándolo era algo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que pasaría. Esto había terminado de bajarle sus defensas, la chica había logrado convencerlo, así que simplemente se dejó tener el alivio que antes no se permitió y pronto fue invadido por un tremendo orgasmo, que lo había dejado incluso jadeando, pero Nicole no le dio descanso antes de arrojarlo enérgicamente a la cama y colocarse sobre él para comenzar a desvestirlo por completo.

Nicole-¿y bien? ¿Cambiaste de opinión?- a esto Spike solo pudo responder con una lasciva sonrisa mientras pasaba sus manos por toda la superficie de la chica sobre él. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Y por supuesto quería devolverle el favor.

Con un solo movimiento la giró para colocarla boca arriba sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella.

-en La Barita Mágica-

Travers, Kurt, violeta y Kitty están investigando.

Violeta-ya lo tengo-

Kurt-¿en serio?-

Violeta-si. Haremos una fiesta de Halloween. Verás como se venden las cosas-

Kurt-violeta, cariño, buscamos a tres chicos adolescentes que juegan a ser súper villanos-

Violeta-pues, obviamente, aun no he encontrado nada. Nada que explique porque ellos pensarían que ella sería menos letal siendo invisible-

Suena el teléfono de la tienda y Travers contesta.

Travers-La Barita Mágica. Oh, Rogue. Oh. Entiendo-

Kurt-¿Qué pasa?-

Travers-parece que Rogue encontró algo que podría ser serio-

Kitty-¿Qué es?-

Travers-al parecer el hechizo hizo inestable la estructura de sus células. Si no encontramos a Nicole… si no averiguamos como detener esto…-

Logan-¿Qué pasará?-

Travers-la estructura molecular de Nicole hará implosión y ella…se desintegrará-

-en la guarida del trío-

Lyle-¿Cómo que se va a desvanecer?-

Christian-Nicole fue expuesta a una especie de radiación que andaba por ahí al momento del hechizo, normalmente no nos hacen daño, pero cuando se volvió invisible, toda esa radiación fue atraída y mesclada con sus moleculas. Sus células mutan a un paso acelerado. Su estructura molecular perderá integridad y luego… puff-

Lyle-¿eso no la mataría?-

Christian-si- podía notarse sumamente preocupado por eso mientras investigaba en sus libros una forma de revertirlo.

Alistair-genial. Eso era lo que queríamos. Solo tenemos que esperar y ver como se desvanece-

Christian-aun creo que no sé merece eso-

Alistair-pues es lo que le espera, porque no vamos a hace nada para detenerlo. ¿Entendido?-

Lyle-si-

Alistair-¿entendiste, Spock?-

Christian-si…- dijo muy de mala gana, en el fondo no odiaba a Nicole, de hecho siempre le agrado y no quería que saliera lastimada.

Alistair-pero dilo con más entusiasmo-

Christian-no me parece bien. No deberíamos matar a nadie, sobre todo a Nicole-

Lyle-es verdad. Ella fue buena con nosotros en la preparatoria, nunca nos trató mal y si no hubiera sido por ella probablemente todos en la escuela nos habrían excluido de todo. Ella es una gran chica-

Alistair-ustedes son tan inmaduros. ¡Somos villanos! ¿Cuándo lo entenderán?-

Christian-solo somos maestros del crimen-

Lyle-yo creo que aun estás molesto con ella porque te rechazó cuando la invitaste a salir-

Alistair-¡cállate! No es verdad-

Christian-¿ah, no? yo creo que si es personal-

Lyle-deberíamos dejarla en paz-

Alistair-no en tanto se interponga en nuestros planes. La Cazadora va a morir y no hay nada que discutir. A menos que quieran olvidarse del dinero que vamos a robar-

Lyle-no-

Alistair-¿y tú?-

Christian-¿no podemos hacerlo de otra manera?-

Alistair-no, así que, has como si fueras hombre y déjala seguir su curso-

Christian-bien- dijo intentando convencer a sus amigos, pero no estaba en su naturaleza ser un asesino, él la volvió invisible porque creyó que sus amigos podrían volverla a la normalidad y no saldría herida, pero ahora que podría morir, tenía que hacer algo para revertirlo.

-en la cripta de Spike-

Spike no necesitaba ver a la chica, conocía cada surco de su silueta y la repasaba con sus manos devotamente, ya la habia desnudado por completo, lo cual no fue tan difícil como creyó, era casi como memoria muscular.

Spike-eres una maldita manipuladora, ¿lo sabes cierto, Nicky?- dijo con una sonrisa lasciva antes de devorar su boca con la suya. Lentamente la besó en la garganta y luego en el espacio entre sus pechos antes de succionar, a su vez, cada pezón. Luego fue más abajo, regando besos de tanto en tanto hasta su estomago y justo por encima de su vientre.

Spike-abre tus piernas amplio para mi, amor. Quiero probarte- Nicole se estremeció anticipadamente a la idea mientras abría algo temblorosamente las piernas. Spike puso una mano sobre cada muslo y con ambas la abrió más ampliamente y la mantuvo así. Ella estaba completamente afeitada excepto por un triangulo de vello púbico justo sobre su sexo, siempre le habia encantado, y el hecho de que esta vez no pudiera verlo no significaba que no que no le fascinara, podía verlo en su mente y eso solo lo encendía aun más. Su entrada estaba húmeda y enviando ondas de calor mientras que él hundió su fría lengua sobre ella. Nicole sintió la fría lengua del vampiro a lo cual liberó un leve gemido y su cuerpo se contrajo levemente por unos momentos antes de acostumbrarse a la sensación, y pronto sintió como si estuviera en llamas mientras él continuaba introduciendo su lengua dentro de ella. Pero él evitó cuidadosamente su clítoris, quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera frenética antes de permitirle soltarse.

Nicole-¡p-por favor, Spike!- ella rogo.

Spike se detuvo y Nicole protestó.

Spike- ¿Qué es lo que quieres gatita?-

Nicole-¡por favor déjame llegar! –ella rogó y tan pronto como las palabras estuvieron fuera de su boca Spike atacó su clítoris con su lengua antes de succionarlo, con eso Nicole fue llevada al borde y dentro del más espectacular clímax de su vida hasta ahora. Al parecer junto con su nueva virginidad también venía la sensibilidad que en ese estado uno posee… ¡diablos! Su primera vez no fue ni remotamente tan buena como esta lo estaba siendo. No pudo evitar recordar por un instante a Miles y luego pensar que todos los hombres deberían ser tan complacientes en este tema como Spike sin duda lo era. ¡Qué grandioso amante! Ella estaba todavía temblando cuando Spike se arrastró de nuevo sobre su cuerpo.

Spike-¿recuerdas qué dije que lo haría todo estar mejor, no mi Pichón?-

Nicole-claro que sí. –su voz era suave y seductora, Spike no necesitaba verla para saber cuánto la habia complacido con eso, hasta su voz estaba resplandeciente-

Spike-bueno, déjame hacer que esté aun mucho mejor, amor. –dicho esto, Spike volvió a poner uno de los pezones de la chica dentro de su boca y comenzó a succionarlo hasta un punto. Movió su mano hacia la entrepierna de la chica y empujó un dedo hacia dentro, ella gimió, él lo movió un poco y luego introdujo otro dedo. Él no perdió tiempo alguno. Él abrió un poco, y rápidamente añadió otro. Se movió a paso firme en su interior, y luego simplemente los sacó de ella. Ella maulló por la pérdida de contacto y a eso él sonrió con satisfacción.

Spike-¿estás lista?- Preguntó. Ella se inclinó, y mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja y, a continuación, le susurró en el oído…

Nicole-haz lo peor… -él se desmoronó por esto, en conjunción con el tono de deseo de la chica… eso lo inundó de tanto deseo que no sabía podía ser posible sentir, se alineó y rápidamente en un empujón entró en ella, y ella se congeló y un leve gemido de dolor dejó su garganta. Él no movió un musculo. La chica se sentía diferente esta vez y juraría que sintió algo romperse, un leve pero delicioso olor a sangre invadió su nariz y al mismo tiempo percibió un leve olor a sal proveniente a las lagrimas de la chica. ¡Diablos! No recordaba que esto doliera tanto… jamás sintió a Spike tan grande como ahora y no podía evitar las lagrimas de dolor que recorrían su rostro. Repentinamente, Spike la recostó delicadamente sobre la cama, asegurándose de que estuviera comida, mientras al mismo tiempo se inclinó hacia ella, aun estando dentro de ella y recargó su frente contra la de ella, dejando a su nariz descansar en la mejilla de la chica, secando sus lágrimas con eso. Ella no supo si fue intencional o simplemente lo hizo sin querer.

Spike-¿estás bien, amor? ¿Quieres que pare? –dijo aun en su posición, con los ojos cerrados. Obviamente ya sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Era obvio que en todo su tiempo como un vampiro habia desflorado a muchas chicas así que sabia reconocer cuando trataba con una virgen, el porqué no lo sabía, pero si sabía que era virgen.

Normalmente desforraría a una virgen sin ninguna piedad, pero no esta vez, jamás le haría eso a su Nicky. Spike esperó pacientemente por una respuesta, pero después de un momento o dos, Nicole comenzó a balancear su cadera en él, causándole un gruñido salvaje. Le mostró que estaba lista, y desde allí, no perdió nada el ritmo. Esta era una oportunidad única, que no desaprovecharía. Él se empujó hacia dentro el resto del camino y Nicole lanzó otro gemido de dolor.

Spike-tranquila, amor. Sólo dolerá un momento. Recuérdalo amor, recuerda como se sintió –ella gimió profundamente cuando la boca de Spike encontró el pulso en su garganta, su lengua lamiendo a lo largo de toda su vena, entonces comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Lentamente al principio pero luego incrementando en velocidad hasta llegar a un ritmo en el que ella no podía sentir nada mejor. Para este punto estaba casi por venirse, pero él era lo suficientemente antiguo como para contenerse. Ser el "primero" de Nicole era una oportunidad única que no dejaría pasar, tenía que asegurarse de que Nicole jamás podría sentir algo mejor, para eso tenía que mezclar el placer con el dolor para ella. Estaba seguro de que su ex jamás habia hecho eso pero él si haría el trabajo como debía ser hecho.

Comenzó a masajear sus pezones con una mano y a acunar su cabeza con la otra. Lentamente las caderas de Nicole comenzaron a reunirse con las de Spike y sus protestas de dolor se convirtieron en gemidos de placer y su demonio interno rugió, reaccionando por la intensidad del momento. Él se detuvo, inclinándose hacia atrás. Nicole reforzó sus piernas alrededor de él, buscando sus preocupados ojos ahora amarillos.

Nicole-¿Spike, que pasa?-

Spike-nada, amor. Dame un segundo para estar bien- desvió la mirada, pero ella volteó su cabeza hacia su dirección, aunque no pudiera mirarla quería verlo directo a esos ojos amarillos, mientras que su frente cambiaba por momentos para después regresar a la normalidad.

Nicole-no tienes que hacer eso-

Spike-¿Qué?-

Nicole-que quiero que te quedes transformado-

Spike-si lo hago, probablemente te muerda, amor. No puedo controlarme estando en este estado, lo sabes-

Nicole-es un riesgo que voy a tomar- el demonio de Spike rugió con más fuerza; ella no sabía lo que decía, pero su demonio reaccionó a esto, y Spike ya no pudo hacer nada más que mantener la transformación, no podía luchar contra su demonio en estas circunstancias y menos si Nicole le daba fuerzas. De nuevo Nicole comenzó a moverse en él, tentando aun más al demonio, Spike no pudo hacer nada. Con sus manos acopó los senos de la chica, masajeándolos furiosamente para después continuar con las envestidas que Nicole habia incitado, alcanzando rápidamente un ritmo furioso y rudo, casi como un animal mientras Nicole gritaba, sus lamentos eran una mezcla entre el dolor y el placer, las uñas de ella se clavaron en su espalda y pronto pudo sentir el cuerpo de la chica tensarse en otro orgasmo. Cuando comenzó a venirse él también, su instinto lo llevó a morder el cuello de Nicole; sus dientes cortando la piel como un cuchillo corta la mantequilla y entonces fue golpeado con la sensación de poder puro fluyendo en su boca. Él pudo sentir su dolor, su placer, los últimos rastros de su inocencia, lo que según él eran sentimientos de amor y adoración hacia él, la mezcla lo llevó al límite y tuvo el más fuerte clímax de su no-vida.

Después de que ambos habían dejado de templar, Spike, casi por reflejo más que por un pensamiento consiente, volteó en dirección a donde sabia que yacía su chica, como si pudiera ver su rostro.

Spike-¡estuviste simplemente fantástica!-

Spike juraría que la chica se sonrojó, de no ser porque no podía verla, pero lo sabía, estaba seguro.

Nicole-eso fue increíble Spike.- si no lo estuviera escuchando, no creería que era Nicole la que le hablaba, la que ahora le hablaba tímidamente.

Spike-claro, amor, estoy de acuerdo. Y si me das unos segundos para reponerme podremos repetirlo-

-un rato después, en el piso de arriba-

Logan entra a la cripta.

Logan-¿Spike?-

Logan ve a su alrededor y al no verlo por ahí, decide bajar al otro cuarto. Baja a los túneles y oye gemidos, se acerca un poco y ve a Spike desnudo en la cama boca arriba con sus manos a la altura de su cintura como si estuviera sosteniendo algo.

Logan-¿Spike?-

Spike voltea verlo rápidamente, sorprendido.

Logan-¿Qué haces?-

Spike-¿Qué ha…? ¿Qué parece que hago, zonzo? Estoy… estoy haciendo yoga- dijo mientras cambiaba de posición colocando a Nicole sobre la cama y él sobre ella, entonces comienza a envestirla, mientras fingía que hacia alguna extraña pose de yoga, Nicole no pudo contenerse suficiente al inicio con sus gemidos, las furiosas envestidas la habían sorprendido, pero luego logró silenciarse... al menos un poco.

Logan-¿haciendo yoga? ¿Desnudo? ¿En la cama? -

Spike-¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿Nunca habías visto a nadie hacer yoga antes?-

Logan-pues sí, pero… ¿desnudo y en la cama?-

Spike-¿Qué? así es más cómodo-

Spike se levanta, agarra las sabanas para taparse y se sienta al borde de la cama.

Spike-un hombre no debe usar la inmortalidad como excusa para descuidarse. Debes mantenerte en forma para matar demonios-

Logan-oh… si. Ya lo creo.- dijo con un tono sarcástico, mirándolo aun extrañamente.

Spike-¿y qué? ¿Solo pasabas por aquí y decidiste pasar para hacerme compañía?

Logan-no. Busco a Nicole-

Spike-no la he visto- respondió casi de inmediato, casi sin dejar que Logan terminara la oración.

Logan-bueno, no podrías. En realidad, está sufriendo de un severo caso de invisibilidad-

Spike-¿si? Oh. ¿Cómo…?- dijo intentando lucir sorprendido, nunca había sido muy bueno mintiendo y mucho menos cuando Nicole continuaba acariciándolo y besándolo. Eso era una gran distracción.

Logan-todavía no estamos seguros, solo sabemos que fueron Alistair y sus amigos. Creo que ellos…-

Logan comienza a olfatear.

Spike-¿Qué?-

Logan-¿Por qué está el olor de Nicole aquí?-

Spike-no lo sé. Debe ser porque son sus muebles…ah, y robé estás sabanas de su casa- dijo mientras alzaba levemente la sabana que lo cubría para que Logan supiera de que sabanas hablaba y disipara las sospechas.

Spike comienza a respirar agitadamente, pero intenta ocultarlo, mientras Nicole comienza a besar y mordisquear su cuello de una manera muy tentativa, y a rasguñarle levemente la espalda.

Logan-no. estoy seguro que el olor es fresco-

Spike-¿y qué? ¿Ahora revisas sus armarios? ¿Cómo sabes que estás sabanas no son frescas?- desgraciadamente la improvisación no fue lo suficientemente buena como para despistar a Logan, él se acercó más a Spike para olfatearlo.

Spike-¡oye! Guarda tu distancia, ¿quieres? spike-lfatearlo.

ntemente buena como para despistar a logan,Yo no le hago a eso-

Sin hacer el menor caso a su comentario, Logan extendió una mano directo hacia Spike y entonces tomó a Nicole por la muñeca.

Logan-¿Nicole?- dijo casi más bien intentando creerlo, Nicole estaba con Spike y ahora era obvio lo que habían estado haciendo.

Nicole-umm… ¿hola Logan?- dijo con el tono más culpable del mundo, Logan enfureció.

Logan-¡ven acá ahora mismo! –al instante Logan la jalo hacia él para que se levantara de la cama y se alejara de Spike.– ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Nicole-bueno, yo…- él no la dejó continuar.

Logan-no me respondas. Vístete si puedes encontrar tu ropa ¡y hazlo ahora!-

Spike-¡oye! No le hables así, gatito- dicho esto el vampiro se levantó para enfrentar al mutante.

Logan-Spike, cállate o te juro que te arranco la cabeza justo ahora y terminó con tu patética existencia de una vez-

Spike-no, no es tan fácil. La chica es adulta y es libre de hacer lo que quiera-

Logan no fue capaz de argumentar más, fue directo hacia Spike y le dio el puñetazo más fuerte que pudo, lanzándolo contra su cama, eso y la exhaustiva sesión de "yoga" lo habia dejado sin energías para continuar reclamando o para levantarse a pelear… si estuviera en su 100%, Logan tendría problemas serios.

Logan-tal vez, pero no de acostarse contigo-

Nicole-¡Logan, por favor!- al momento en que ella protestó, él supo donde estaba y sin importarle si habia terminado de vestirse o no, la agarró fuertemente del brazo y la jaló hacia la salida de la cripta.

Logan-¡no te atrevas a reclamarme! ¡Te llevaré a casa ahora mismo!-

Nicole-¡pero Logan! ¡Aun no acabo de vestirme!-

Logan-bueno que tu noviecito te preste esto – Logan agarró el abrigo de Spike de una silla cercana y prácticamente se lo arrojó a la chica.

Nicole-¡Logan, por favor! ¡No le hago daño a nadie y además, me estaba divirtiendo!-

Logan-claro, eso es lo que temo. Vas a terminar hiriéndote a ti misma-

Nicole-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que no puedo tomar una decisión por mi cuenta? Pues si hubieras estado al pendiente habrías notado que ya crecí y, te guste o no, dejé de ser la chica que anda tras de ti como un perrito faldero haciendo tu voluntad. ¡Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones!-

Logan-pues al parecer, aun tienes que trabajar en afinarlas un poco. ¡¿Acostarte con Spike?! ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!-

Nicole-pues no en ti, si eso quieres oír –dijo la chica en un completo tono infantil y claro Logan volteo en dirección a ella confundido por el comentario.

-en la calle-

Rogue-"para quienes quieran la verdad, la búsqueda del sujeto indicado. Guíame a quien me pueda ayudar, para un asunto dejar de lado"-

Aparece una lucecita dorada.

Rogue-bien, hola. Tus órdenes son que me lleves a donde está Christian-

Christian-no creo que sea necesario-

La lucecita se mueve rápidamente y choca contra Christian, desapareciendo en el acto.

Rogue-¿sabes cuanto me costó hacer ese hechizo?-

Christian-te quedó bien-

Rogue se acerca a él y lo agarra del cuello.

Rogue-bien, me vas a ayudar a volver a Nicole a la normalidad-

Christian-si-

Rogue-¿tú qué?- dijo bastante confundida, él accedió a ayudar sin ninguna protesta ni sin tener que recurrir a la violencia?

Christian-me enteré de lo que le pasa y vengo a ayudar-

Rogue-¿Por qué?-

Christian-yo no la quiero muerta. No soy un asesino-

Rogue-claro, dile eso a Colleeen-

Christian-yo no hice nada. Fue Alistair, también fue él el que nos obligó a convencer a Nicole de que había sido ella. No quiero que nadie más muera-

Rogue-¿Por qué la volviste invisible?-

Christian-Alistair me obligó a desaparecerla, pero yo no quería. Así que lo hice creer que la había desvanecido, pero él la vio usando una chamarra y se enteró. Él no sabe que estoy aquí-

Rogue-¿quieres que te crea que el que Nicole vaya a volverse pudín no es tu plan?-

Christian-no. Yo no sabia que iba a morir hasta que volví a leer la traducción del hechizo. Vengo a corregirlo-

Rogue-bien. No te creo, pero no podemos perder el tiempo-

Christian-vamos en mí camioneta-

Rogue-bien-

Lo jala de la camisa.

-en la casa-

Kurt-si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Por qué no te alejaste de ellos?-

Kitty-si. Ahora, aunque vayas a la policía a denunciarlos, tú también serias encarcelado por ser un cómplice de homicidio-

Christian-por miedo. Alistair puede hacer muchas cosas con su tecnología y Lyle puede controlar demonios. No sobreviviría mucho. Es más, creo que no sobreviviré mucho. Ellos ya deben saber que los estoy ayudando-

Rogue-es suerte que tengas a una Cazadora y a varios mutantes para protegerte-

Christian-esto es lo que necesito para quitar el hechizo-

Le da a Rogue una lista.

Rogue-iré por las cosas a la tienda-

Kitty-no tardes-

Rogue-no lo haré. Cuiden al chico, no dejen que vaya a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo?-

Kurt-enterados, no irá a ningún lado. Confía en nosotros-

Kitty-si, aquí estará-

Christian-no, debemos encontrar a Nicole, ella no está segura sola-

Kurt-creo que una chica invisible con la fuerza de diez hombres puede cuidarse sola-

Christian-no me refiero a eso. El hechizo no solo afecto su estructura molecular, también su cerebro. Su razonamiento está muy retorcido. El hechizo la desinhibe, la hace actuar de manera desenvuelta y hasta tonta. No está pensando en si lo que hace está bien o no o si le hace daño. Ella solo piensa en que si se siente bien, debe hacerlo, puede que sea peligrosa-

Rogue-bien, la encontraremos. Pero primero debo ir por estas cosas. Y tú: si es verdad que Alistair y Lyle ya saben sobre ti, puede que intenten atacarte. Tu mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir es estando con Kitty y Kurt, así que no vayas a dejar la casa- Christian simplemente se limitó a asentir con un pánico visible reflejado en su rostro.

-en la calle-

Nicole está pateando una lata, solo se ve la lata volando y a Logan con el brazo extendido agarrando el invisible brazo de Nicole.

Logan-deja de patear la estúpida lata de una buena vez –con esto y como una niña pequeña regañada, Nicole se detuvo al instante, dejando pasar la lata.

Logan-¡Gracias!- Nicole no podía negar que estaba asustada, Logan jamás le habia hablado de esa manera, estaba muy enojado.

Nicole-no entiendo porque estás tan enojado. No es como si esto realmente te afectara, ¿oh si?-

Logan-¿Qué no me afecta? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Apoco si te afecta?-

Logan-¡pues claro que sí! ¡Te quiero mucho, lo sabes! No quiero verte revolcando con ese… imbécil-

Nicole-bueno, en mi defensa diré que técnicamente no me viste…- con esto Logan se detuvo por un momento volteando a ver en su dirección como queriendo decirle "tonta" eso fue todo lo que pudo pensar como su gran insulto… (Algo como eso: ¬,¬)

Entonces, antes de que Nicole dijera más argumentos que la metieran mas al fondo del abismo con Logan, una conocida tonada de AC/DC sonó en el bolsillo de los pantalones de Logan.

Nicole-¡oye, Ese es mi celular!-

Logan-lo sé. Lo dejaste en la casa y lo tomé para que Rogue me llamara si encontraba algo –dijo con su tono de reproche de nuevo a la chica mientras sacaba el celular y lo contestaba– ¿hola? Si. Descuida, Rogue ya la hallé. No, no puedes imaginarte en donde rayos estaba, ella… -repentinamente se detuvo en seco e hizo una pausa para escuchar lo que Rogue le decía. -¿Cómo que como una niña? Aja… Bien… de acuerdo. Vamos para allá –y dicho esto colgó y volvió a guardar el celular en sus pantalones.

Nicole-¿Qué paso?-

Logan la agarró de los brazos un poco más debajo de los hombros, su agarre era fuerte como si temiera que la chica se le escapara, y dicho esto la puso delante de él para asegurarse de que caminara en dirección a la casa.

Logan-vamos a la casa, ahora-

Nicole-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-

Logan-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije hace rato? Te estás muriendo –Nicole guardó silencio desde entonces, la última palabra pronunciada por Logan se me letio hasta los huesos y consiguió helarlos…verdaderamente la asustó y no pudo imaginarse como es que fue capaz de ignorar algo como eso.

-en la casa-

La puerta delantera se abre y entonces entra Logan, aun jalando a Nicole, quien ya iba más por su voluntad. Y hasta haber cerrado la puerta tras él, no soltó a la chica, que ahora llevaba puesta la chamarra de Spike en los hombros.

Logan-al sillón, ahora –sin replicar ni un poco la chica fue y se sentó en silencio como una pequeña niña regañada, en este momento no podía evitar parecerse tanto a su hermanita.

Logan-¡Rogue! ¿Kurt? Ya estamos aquí-

Repentinamente todos salieron de la cocina hacia la sala.

Rogue-llegaste-

Logan-si. ¿Dónde está la pequeña?-

Rogue-en su cuarto. Al parecer la alteró un poco el hecho de tener una hermana invisible-

Nicole-no sé porque, yo pensaría que es genial-

Rogue-¿Nicole?- dijo volteando a ver en dirección al sillón, Nicole se habia quitado la chamarra de Spike, pero se podía ver su silueta recostada deformando el acolchonado sillón.

Nicole-si, aquí estoy, chicos-

Logan-¡oye! Te dije que no te quitaras esa chamarra-

Nicole-aaaaaassshhhh, está bien, me la pondré ahora- y dicho esto volvió a sentarse en el sillón y alcanzó la chamarra, poniéndosela y abotonándola –¿está mejor así, Señor Mandón?

Kurt-bien, tenemos que revertir esto antes de que…-

Nicole-me desintegre, lo sé. ¿Encontraron una manera de revertirlo?-

Rogue-bueno, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, pero…-

Rogue da un paso a un lado y deja que Nicole vea a Christian.

Nicole-¿Christian? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

Rogue-vino a ayudar-

Nicole-¿Cómo sabes que no vino a terminar el trabajo?-

Rogue-soy empática, ¿lo olvidas? Si estuviera mintiendo, yo lo sabría-

Nicole-bien. ¿Qué hay que hacer?-

Christian-solo debes párate dentro de este círculo de polvo de mandrágora-

Rogue-Logan, ¿puedes ir a checar a Melinna? Me preocupa- dijo al sentir toda la tención entre Nicole y él, mejor lo alejaba o el hechizo podría salir mal por todas las energías negativas que él despedía.

Logan-claro- y dicho esto subió las escaleras para ver a la pequeña niña asustada de tener que ir a una casa de adopciones ya que su hermana técnicamente no existía.

Nicole-bien, ¿y ahora qué?- dijo luego de colocarse dentro, cosa que todos pudieron constar ya que ella tenía puesta la chamarra de Spike.

Christian-debo decir un hechizo y tú debes tomar esto- dijo dándole a tomar un pequeño frasco con un liquido rojo fluorescente.

Nicole-¿es seguro?- dijo algo recelosa y sin tomar el frasco aun.

Rogue-yo vi cuando lo hacia, está bien –dicho esto, la chica levantó el frasco de las manos de Christian.

Nicole-bien, estoy lista-

Christian-"que l'objet de l'objection transforme dans un rêve, à cette interruption du temps, l'heure mais noir. J'appelle au pouvoir sacré. faites que la chose invisible est montrée avant nous. charmé c'est notre aparéense."-

Se ve como Nicole se toma la poción, incluso como pasa por su garganta y el círculo de polvo se prende y se oye un trueno. La luz es tan cegadora que hace que todos los presentes, incluso Nicole cierren los ojos, luego de unos momentos y ya con la certeza de que la luz se habia esfumado Nicole se atrevió a hablar.

Nicole-¿funcionó?-

Todos abren los ojos.

Rogue-¡te veo!-

Violeta-¡si! Creo que tienes que peinarte un poco- dijo algo sorprendida por lo desarreglada que estaba la chica. (Claro ella no sabía lo que habia estado haciendo ¬.¬) por su puesto su apariencia no ayudaba, la chica traía a duras penas su ropa interior y su falda negra, y sobre eso el abrigo de piel de Spike, su cabello estaba revuelto y era obvio que no le habían dado tiempo para arreglarse.

Rogue-¿Dónde has estado? Parece que te revolcaste en el suelo del parque-

Nicole-si, entre otras cosas. ¿Qué pasó?- dijo, de nuevo con el tono más culpable del mundo mientras intentaba no parecer ni preocupada, cosa que por poco y logra. Christian-parece que aparte de hacerte invisible, el hechizo de desinhibió un poco-

Nicole-¿"un poco"? Yo no llamaría "un poco" a todo lo que hice- la chica parecía querer ignorar la pena que sentía y el mejor modo que encontró fue desquitándose con el pobre chico.

Rogue-¿Qué hiciste?-

Nicole-(nerviosa) nada. Nada de nada. Nada malo. Solo… caminé un poco- dijo tan rápidamente como pudo, eso solo la hacía sonar mas culpable

Todos se le quedan viendo. Ante la incredulidad de todos ella cedió… un poco. Después de un suspiro resignado continuó…

Nicole-bien, asusté a unas cuantas personas en el parque. Incluyendo a una señora con un perro- repentinamente la risa del recuerdo la invadió un poco y no pudo evitarla- la hice creer que su perro hablaba y…- la risa de antes pareció dejarla a toda prisa al volver a ver a Rogue y su mirada suspicaz y recordar la situación en la que Logan los atrapo a ella y a Spike- …otras cosas-

Rogue-¿otras cosas?- dijo Rogue, con una mirada algo suspicaz, haciendo sentir aun mas incomoda a su amiga.

Nicole-si, nada importante. Realmente fue un día largo y me gustaría tomar un baño, ¿está bien?- la chica intentó dejar el tema de lado.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras, Logan bajó del piso de arriba. Este podría ser su momento de reconciliación, después de todo, ¿Qué tan afectado podría estar Logan aun por lo de Spike?

Logan-es bueno poder verte, Nick-

Una vez que el abrazo se rompió Nicole pudo ver un poco de disgusto en los ojos de Logan, así que se aventuró a preguntar:

Nicole-¿aun sigues enojado conmigo? Te juro que lo que paso no fue mi intención, jamás habría hecho algo como eso en mis cabales- un pequeño cosquilleo invadió a Rogue, sabía que la chica estaba mintiendo…

Kurt-¿algo como qué?-

Kitty-sí, ¿qué hiciste?-

Logan seguía enojado con ella, así que no se tentó el corazón.

Logan-vamos Nicole, diles. Diles como fue que te encontré teniendo sexo con Spike- dijo en voz bastante alta para asegurarse de que todos lo oyeran.

Nicole se congeló. En ese momento sentía que lo odiaba, ¿no podía gritarlo más? Porque estaba segura de que los vecinos no habían alcanzado a escuchar.

Kurt, Violeta, Travers-¿Spike?-

Violeta-¿te acostaste con Spike?-

Luego de un suspiro resignado, Nicole se volteó para encarar a sus amigos.

Nicole-no es lo que creen-

Travers-¿ah, no? ¿No dormiste con él?-

Nicole-no-

Rogue-Nicole…-

Nicole-bueno, sí. Pero… sólo un poco. No era yo misma. Christian lo dijo- dijo apuntando al chico, en un patético intento por desviar la atención hacia él y tal vez así podría salir huyendo para no tener que hacer esto.

Logan-¿así que no eras tú cuando me dijiste que te estabas divirtiendo y que no era asunto mío?-

Nicole-oh, pues…yo… un poco- dijo temerosa, no sabía que reacción tendría Logan si decía la verdad, pero si la atrapaba mintiendo su enojo hacia ella jamás se desvanecería.

Kurt-oigan, tenemos suerte de que no se haya lastimado nadie- dijo el chico intentando aliviar un poco de la tención que Nicole estaba acaparando sobre sus hombros.

Nicole-sí, pero no gracias a mí- dijo completamente entristecida.

Rogue-no te culpes-

Nicole-no, es verdad. Si yo hubiera… prestado un poco de atención… y me hubiera comportado no habría ocurrido nada de eso-

Violeta-cierto. Avergüénzate-

Kurt-violeta, querida, no ayudas-

Kitty-realmente, no fue tu culpa. Estabas bajo la influencia de fuerzas muy poderosas-

Nicole-era como un zombi. Perdí completamente el control-

Violeta-debe haber sido horrible-

Nicole se les queda viendo un momento, sin decir nada. Recordando todo lo que había hecho con Spike antes de que Logan los interrumpiera, y como todo eso se habia sentido.

Nicole-si. Horrible. Uh-huh. Fue muy malo. –si estaba intentando convencerlos, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero para eso en cuanto a placer, y además con Spike, simplemente no sabía cómo mentir- Ahora, voy a bañarme. Debo quitarme este olor- dijo en un evidente tono fingido… no estaba nada arrepentida y por supuesto no creía que había sido horrible.

Sube las escaleras corriendo.

Rogue-sugiero que olvidemos todo el asunto-

Violeta-me parece bien-

Kitty-si, apuesto a que no volverá a pasar-

Christian-van a cuidarme, ¿cierto?-

Rogue-vas a volver con tus amigos-

Christian-¿qué? ¡No! Me matarán-

Rogue-no lo harán. Has estado aquí por varias horas y no han hecho nada para tratar de callarte. Eso significa que no tienen idea de que estás aquí-

Christian-pero…-

Rogue-necesitamos información y tú puedes dárnosla. Debes observarlos-

Christian-bien. Lo haré-

Rogue-bien. Puedes salir por la puerta trasera-

Kurt-bueno, creo que violeta y yo también nos vamos-

Violeta-si. Ha sido un largo día-

Kitty-nos vemos, Rogue. Me despides de Nicole-

Rogue-claro-

Todos se van y Rogue se acerca a Logan.

Rogue-¿estás bien?-

Logan-es solo que…-

Rogue-se que te duele saberlo, pero… no fue su culpa-

Logan-lo sé-

Rogue-¿puedes olvidarlo?-

Logan-no lo creo. Pero lo pasaré- él dijo, enserio estaba tratando de dejarlo atrás. No quería que su visión de Nicole se cambiara por algo tan tonto como un hechizo.

Rogue-bien. Nos vemos luego, ¿bien?-

Logan-sí, Nos vemos-

Logan se va.

-Arriba-

Nicole está sentada en su cama, Rogue entra.

Rogue-hola-

Nicole-hola-

Rogue-¿todo bien?-

Nicole-no lo sé. Tú dime-

Rogue-bueno, todos están dispuestos a olvidar lo que pasó hoy-

Nicole-que bien- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, después de todo habia metido la pata y a lo grande.

Rogue se sienta al lado de ella.

Rogue-así que, tú y Spike…-

Nicole-si. En la escala de uno a un millón, ¿Qué tanto me odias?-

Rogue-cero. Se trataba de un hechizo y no fue tu culpa-

Hay un momento de silencio.

Nicole-ya lo sabes, ¿no es verdad? Con la empatía y todo eso-

Rogue-bueno, sé que el hechizo solo debió darte valor de hacer lo que más querías. Pero no tenía idea de que fuera…-

Nicole se le queda viendo, levantando una ceja, completamente incrédula.

Rogue-si, lo sabia-

Nicole-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

Rogue-creí que me dirías cuando estuvieras lista-

Nicole-siento algo por él, algo muy fuerte. No sé qué es-

Rogue-de acuerdo, creo que estás lista para decirme-

Nicole-cuando estaba en el infierno, en ese lugar lleno de dolor, sufrimiento y tortura, todo en lo que podía pensar… era en él. No podía cerrar los ojos sin verlo a él. Todo lo que quería era estar con él. Y traté de escaparme tantas veces… Pero solamente para estar con él. Y me siento terrible por eso, por no pensar en mi familia o amigos y sólo pensar en él. Él tiempo allá era diferente, no recuerdo cuanto pasó, pero fueron siglos. Y cada día me torturaban de formas que… me hicieron olvidarme de todo lo que amaba, de ustedes, de todo lo que me diferenciaba, excepto él. Recordaba su nombre mucho después de haber olvidado el mío. No podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa, en su mirada, en su voz. Y estoy cansada de negarlo. Siento algo fuerte y profundo por él, no sé si es amor, pero sí lo es, no puedo evitarlo. ¿Por qué no puedo evitarlo si lo he intentado tanto?-

Rogue-no lo sé. En el corazón no sé manda-

Nicole-pero él es un vampiro. No debería sentir esto por él. Y odio a todos los vampiros, pero a él no puedo odiarlo. Por más que lo intento-

Rogue-tal vez no debes intentarlo. Tal vez lo que sientes es bueno. Debes decirle-

Nicole-no. No puedo. No podría-

Rogue-¿Por qué no?-

Nicole-no lo sé. Es sólo que…-

Rogue-tienes miedo-

Nicole-si-

Rogue-eres una gran guerrera, que se enfrenta a bestias inimaginables sin titubear. ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?-

Nicole-a él. A que cuando se entere… tal vez seamos felices por unos días, pero luego se aburrirá. Tengo miedo de que se aburra porque yo deje de ser un reto. Eso me dolería más que no poder estar con él-

Rogue-¡vamos! Él no sé aburrirá. Te ama-

Nicole-¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que no sé aburrirá, que no me dejará? Como todos-

Rogue-no digas eso. No todos te dejan-

Nicole-¿ah, no? Dime uno que haya acabado bien-

Rogue-bueno, pues…está...- luego de repasar la lista de chicos en la vida de Nicole unas tres veces sin encontrar ninguno, no pudo hacer más que guardar silencio, mientras Nicole esperaba a que lo notara.

Nicole-creo que es como una maldición en mí. La maldición de Nicole-

Rogue-pero todos ellos se fueron al oír que eres mutante o la Cazadora. Spike ya conoce ambos secretos y te ama aun así-

Nicole-lo sé. Pero eso no hace que mí miedo se vaya-

Rogue-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

Nicole-creí que debía ser fuerte. Por ti. Por Melinna. Porque soy la Cazadora. Porque una Cazadora no debe tener miedo-

Rogue-eres humana. Es obvio que tengas algunos miedos, como todos-

Nicole-nunca antes sentí miedo. Toda mi vida fui valiente, me entrené, pelee. Era todo lo que conocía. Y ahora, cuando él está cerca me tiemblan las rodillas y quiero llorar. Quiero arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo, pero…-

Rogue-algún día encontrarás la fuerza para decírselo-

Nicole-si, tal vez. Y tal vez ese día se lo diga-

Rogue-¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿No piensas decirles?-

Nicole-la forma en la que me verían. No podría… no pueden saberlo, aun no. Por favor, no les digas nada-

Rogue-te lo prometo. No les diré nada. Guardaré el secreto hasta que tú estés lista para decirles-

Nicole-gracias, Rogue-

Rogue-sabes que cuentas conmigo. No tenias que cargar con ese gran secreto tú sola-

Nicole-lo sé. Es solo que… guarde mis sentimientos hace tanto. No sé como expresarlos. Y los he guardado desde hace tanto que todos deben pensar que soy insensible. Yo misma creo que soy insensible-

Rogue-no es verdad. Es solo que has pasado por tanto que…-

Nicole-me siento vulnerable. La última vez que expresé mis sentimientos un chico salió lastimado. No quería que eso pasara otra vez y me encerré en mí misma-

Rogue-si me dejas, yo te ayudaré a demostrar tus sentimientos sin que haya heridos, ¿estás de acuerdo?-

Nicole-si, estaría genial. Gracias, Rogue. Por comprenderme y apoyarme-

Rogue-oye, si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién lo haría?-

Ríen levemente.

Rogue-bueno, creo que te dejo dormir-

Nicole-buenas noches-

Rogue-buenas noches. Que duermas bien-

-en la cripta de Spike-

Spike está dormido en su cama, está agitado. Sudando, y moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Nicole-(su voz, susurrando) no te amo. Nunca sentiré nada por ti. No eres nada para mí. No te amo. Eres insignificante. No eres nada para mí. No te amo. Jamás te amaré. Eres un vampiro. Los vampiros son asquerosos. No te amo-

Las voces continúan, se ve una persona igual a Spike acostado al lado del Spike que está durmiendo, le habla al oído. Se escucha la voz de Nicole cantando el coro de una canción que repite cuando acaba.

Nicole-(su voz) "a veces no entiendo, no sé lo que siento, quisiera saber que hice mal. Y nunca te podré decir que muero porque estés aquí. Ser fuerte es mí decisión." -

Spike2-ella no te ama. Nunca serás suficiente para ella. No eres más que un vampiro enamorado de la Cazadora. Deja de fingir ser algo que no eres. Nunca te amará, de todas formas. Regresa a ser lo que eres. A lo que siempre has sido. Un asesino-

Spike despierta, respirando agitadamente, el otro Spike y las voces desaparecen cuando él despierta.

-en la casa de Nicole-

Nicole está dormida en su cama, está agitada. Sudando y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Se ve a Spike parado al lado de su cama.

Spike-sabes lo que pasará. Tu miedo será realidad. Me aburriré, me iré. Y nunca serás feliz. Estabas mejor sufriendo en el infierno. Regresa a él. Todos están mejor sin ti. Solo traes problemas. Eres infantil y tonta. El mundo seria algo mejor sin ti-

Spike cambia de forma y se transforma en Nicole.

Nicole2-jamás seré nada. Soy demasiado tonta para la escuela. Y demasiado rara para la vida. Debería acabar con mí vida. Ellos estarán mejor. Seguirán con sus vidas, no me extrañarán. Tal vez vaya a un mejor lugar-

Nicole-(dormida) ¡no!-

Nicole2-es lo mejor. Solo causo dolor. Todos a mí alrededor mueren. Es mejor acabar con mí existencia antes de que todos los que amo paguen las consecuencias. Antes de que Spike pague las consecuencias-

Se ve a Nicole parada en un cementerio y alrededor de ella están las tumbas de Rogue, Travers, Logan, Melinna, Kurt, Kitty y los demás, alguien le toca el hombro y ella voltea y estaca a la persona, luego se da cuenta de que es Spike, Spike levanta el brazo diciendo su nombre, Nicole trata de tomarlo del brazo pero él se vuelve polvo.

Nicole-¡Spike!- despierta, respirando agitadamente, incorporándose en la cama. La otra Nicole ya no está, pero todas las dudas que planto, siguen frescas rondando la cabeza de la chica.

Continuará…


	26. Revivir lo vivido

N/A: ok, este es el ultimo por ahora... prometo no distraerme y actualizar a tiempo la prixima vez. no me arriegar´pe a que comiencen a mandarme mails explosivos o con virus jajajaja

y debo decir que este capitulo me gusta mucho... sobretodo la parte de casi hasta el final ¬¬ ya veran porque jajaja

bueno, no se frustren mucho porque prometo que no esta tan monotono como parece... a por cierto, encontre este articulo que me pareció muy informativo y pues me gustaria compartirlo con ustedes, se llama "¿Por qué le llaman morder cuando quieren decir sexo?" el link es:

es genial!!! leanlo!!! y sin más que agregar, a leer y porfis Lean y Comenten!!

**_sin fans la historia muere, dejen sus comentarios porfis!!!_**

* * *

("Revivir lo vivido")

A la tarde siguiente.

Violeta, Kitty y Rogue están sentadas en el sillón. Llega Kurt con las palomitas y se sienta en el sillón de enfrente.

Kurt-creo que Alistair tiene el tipo de súper villano, pero pienso que Christian aprendió la lección. No conozco al otro chico-

Rogue-hubieras visto la parte trasera de su camioneta. Era el habitad natural de los nerds-

Violeta-si sabemos donde están, ¿no deberíamos hacer algo?-

Rogue-no. Si están tramando algo, Christian nos lo dirá. Además Nicole estuvo ahí hoy y los hizo polvo-

Kurt-creo que no completamente-

Rogue-sí, bueno, estuvo ahí y…-

Violeta-hablando de Nicole, ¿no está lista? Llegará tarde a su primer día-

Rogue-¿respetas un poco el flujo de la narrativa?-

Violeta-por favor continúa la historia del fracaso-

Rogue-entonces, Nicole le siguió la pista, pero Christian cubrió bien su rastro. La guió hasta su viejo cuartel. Así que trajo las cosas que estaban ahí: algunos libros de hechizos, antiguos pergaminos… un par de cosas raras, objetos encantados y un arpa de nigromante. Y tenían otras cosas. Motocicletas de los demonios de Razor. Se nota que han estado siguiendo nuestras huellas desde hace un tiempo.

Kurt-es lógico.-

Violeta-¿ah, sí?

Kurt-claro, si quieren permanecer escondidos tienen que estar al tanto de todas nuestras acciones y estar un paso delante de nosotros-

Rogue-lo bueno es que estaremos dos pasos delante de ellos sin que lo sepan gracias a nuestro informante-

Kurt-¿realmente confias que nos ayude?-

Rogue-si, tiene miedo de esos dos y lo sentí muy honesto-

Violeta-bueno, habló la telepata-

Rogue-empatica, ya te lo he dicho mil y un veces-

Kurt-bueno, el punto que es una cosa menos por preocuparnos. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos y dar lo mejor para ayudar a Nicole con el problema de su hermanita-

Rogue-si, no sabemos que puede pasar-

-en la casa de la asistente social-

En la noche. La asistente social está sentada en su sillón viendo fotografías de Nicole, Melinna, Rogue y Spike. El fuego de su chimenea se aviva y de una especie de explosión del fuego aparece flameando un demonio con una capucha roja. Rochelle (la asistente social) se levanta del sillón y le hace reverencia al demonio. El demonio se quita la capucha.

Rochelle-Tago, yo no…-

Tago-¿esperabas verme? Claro que no. Antes no lo merecías ¿Qué nombre estás usando aquí?-

Tago le hace una seña con la mano para que se levante y Rochelle obedece.

Rochelle-Rochelle Foreman-

Tago-ah, si. He sido enviado a ti, Foreman, como obsequio-

Rochelle-¿enviado? ¿Por quién?-

Tago-creo que ya sabes por quién. Y por qué-

Rochelle-puedo vencer sola a las Cazadoras. No necesito ayuda-

Tago-¿en serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar que encontraste a las Cazadoras?-

Rochelle-¿bromeas? ¿Tras la desaparición misteriosa de tantos colegas… de Nueva York en los últimos años y que se ha incrementado este ultimo año? Solo podría haber un motivo. Me hice pasar por trabajadora social por que sabía que Zack, el guía blanco, tenía que dejar a su hija con alguien que la cuidara antes de su muerte e investigué que fue con una hermana mayor. O más bien, media hermana. Y tenía razón, eso hizo. Así fue como las encontré-

Tago saca su reloj de bolsillo y lo mira. Son las 9:45 de la noche.

Rochelle-pero, claro, tú ya sabes todo eso, ¿no? Es lo que me hace digna ahora, ¿o no?-

Tago-cuidado con lo que dices, Foreman, o te corto la lengua. Una cosa es haber encontrado a las Cazadoras… y otra es derrotarlas… como han descubierto los que han ido antes que tú. Mañana es lunes. Quiero que reúnas a todos en un lugar, a media noche… y haz lo mejor que puedas. Pero si fracasas…-

Rochelle-no fracasaré-

Tago-bueno, pero si llega a pasar… ahí estaré para ayudarte a aprender de tus fracasos. Confía en mí. Otro grupo de demonios está tratando de matarlas. Son unos demonios de bajo nivel que no tienen mucho cerebro, no debes sentirte intimidada. Ahora, ¿Cómo esperas reunirlas?-

Rochelle-la niña. Ella es la clave-

-en casa de Nicole-

Más en la noche. Todos en la casa están durmiendo y se ve como se apagan las luces exteriores en toda ésa cuadra, se ve que el despertador digital en la mesa de noche de Nicole se apaga.

A la mañana siguiente.

-en el cuarto de Nicole-

Afuera, el repartidor del periódico pasa frente a la casa de Nicole y arroja el periódico cubierto por una envoltura plástica. Está lloviendo.

Adentro, Artemisa se sube a la cama de Nicole y le maúlla en la cara. Nicole se despierta, se estira y bosteza, se levanta y va al baño. Regresa, todavía adormilada, y se sienta sobre la cama y voltea a ver a su reloj, ve que está en ceros y se le hace raro, agarra su celular y ve la hora.

Nicole-¡rayos!-

Nicole deja su celular en la cama y se levanta y corre por el pasillo.

Nicole-es tarde. Es tarde. ¡Es tarde!-

Nicole entra al cuarto de Melinna y la destapa.

Melinna-¡oye!-

Nicole-lo siento. Es tarde. Debes arreglarte para la escuela-

Melinna-¿Qué tan tarde?-

Nicole-mucho. Vístete o vas perder el autobús. No hay tiempo para desayunar. Te haré un gran almuerzo-

Nicole sale corriendo.

-en la cocina-

La televisión está encendida en la noticias mientras Nicole mete pan en la tostadora, saca un paquete de galletas de la alacena pero la tostadora saca el pan sin tostar, Nicole lo vuelve a meter y se acerca al refrigerador, agarra un plátano del plato de frutas al lado del refrigerador.

Televisión-buenos días Nueva York, hoy es lunes nueve de septiembre. Saquen sus paraguas e impermeables porque será un día lluvioso y no dejará de llover por el resto del día. Ahora vamos con…-

Artemisa se sube a la mesa, olfatea el frasco de la pimienta, lo tira y luego maúlla.

Nicole-bien. Ahora, algún jugo y…-

Abre la puerta del refrigerador y sale mucha agua, mojándole todo el pantalón.

Nicole-¡oh, no! ¡Maldito apagón!-

Nicole voltea y ve que el tostador comienza a quemarse, se le prende fuego.

Nicole-¡oh, rayos, no!-

Nicole corre a donde está el tostador, lo desconecta y comienza a apagar el fuego con un trapo. Melinna entra a la cocina y pisa el charco de agua.

Melinna-¿Qué pasó aquí?-

Suena el claxon del autobús.

Nicole-anoche hubo un apagón. Parece que dañó los aparatos-

Nicole agarra su bolsa y saca varios billetes.

Nicole-toma, cómprate algo en el recreo-

Nicole la empuja hasta la puerta principal y abre la puerta y se ve que está lloviendo mucho.

Nicole-te cuidas y estudias mucho-

Melinna-si. No olvides que hoy me quedo a estar en casa de Janet hasta la cena para hacer el trabajo de ciencias naturales-

Nicole-está bien, linda. Te diviertes y terminas el trabajo-

Nicole le da un beso en la mejilla, la abraza y le da un pequeño paraguas.

Nicole-bueno, vete o vas a perder el autobús-

Melinna-adiós-

Nicole-te amo, cuídate-

Melinna-si-

Melinna se sube al autobús.

Nicole-bien. Mejor limpio mí desastre-

Nicole cierra la puerta y camina a la cocina, cuando suena el teléfono.

Nicole-¿bueno? Oh, buenos días, señora Foreman, ¿Qué puedo…? ¿Cómo? ¿Quiere que está noche reúna a Rogue, a Melinna y a mí novio en mí casa? ¿Para que? Aja. Hablar sobre la convivencia con Melinna. ¿Esto afectará la reunión del miércoles? Bien. De acuerdo. Le preguntaré a Rogue y a Spike si pueden… de acuerdo. El prometo que estarán ahí. Bien. Gracias-

Nicole cuelga el teléfono.

Nicole-¡rayos!-

Un rato después. Nicole termina de secar el suelo de la cocina y sube las escaleras. Se asoma al cuarto de Rogue y ve que la cama está hecha. Se acerca a su cuarto y ve una nota pegada en la puerta, la despega.

Nicole-"nick: voy a quedarme hasta tarde en la biblioteca. Necesito estudiar para en examen de algebra de mañana. Nos vemos en clases. Besos. Rogue" ¿hay examen hoy? ¿Por qué no lo sabia? Es mejor que me apresure-

Nicole entra al baño, abre la llave de la ducha y sale corriendo para tender su cama y la de Melinna.

Un rato después. Nicole entra al baño en bata, mete la mano a la ducha.

Nicole-está helada. ¡Genial! Es un buen día para que se estropee el calentador. Ni modo, tendré que bañarme así-

Nicole se quita la bata y se mete a la ducha, gritando y quejándose del frío. Cuando se está enjabonando el cabello, el agua deja de salir.

Nicole-¿pero que…?-

Nicole se queja de dolor por que le entró jabón a los ojos, luego de quitárselo, trata de abrir las dos llaves del agua, como no sale nada, agarra su toalla y se la pone, abre las llaves del lavamanos y tampoco sale agua.

Nicole-estupendo-

-en la cocina-

Nicole abre las llaves del lavabo pero no sale agua.

Nicole agarra el teléfono y marca.

Nicole-¿kitty? Hola, ¿Me pasas a Logan? Gracias. ¿Logan? Hola. Oye, no sale agua por ninguna llave, ¿debería revisar la llave de entrada? Aja. Aja. Debo revisar si hay fugas. Bien. Gracias. Nos vemos, adiós-

Nicole deja el teléfono y baja al sótano.

-en el sótano-

Nicole está caminando con la llave inglesa en la mano, viendo toda la tubería, se ve un pequeño chorrito de agua que sale de una unión.

Nicole-así que, al fin nos encontramos, Señor Gotera-

Nicole pone una pequeña escalera justo debajo de la gotera, se sube y pone la llave inglesa en el punto de la gotera y comienza a apretar la tubería.

Nicole-(apretando el tubo) esto no es tan difícil-

Nicole quita la llave inglesa.

Nicole-ah. Esto es fácil. Si mí trabajo en La Barita Mágica no resulta, yo podría…-

Se escuchan unos ruidos y toda la tubería se rompe y un montón de agua comienza a salir justo arriba de Nicole, empapándola por completo.

Nicole-(haciendo gestos de que el agua está fría) listo. Está mejor-

-arriba-

Nicole sale, empapada.

Nicole-no creí que la llave de paso estuviera tan escondida. ¿Cuánta agua cabe en una tubería?-

Spike-(atrás de ella) según entiendo, todo el suministro de la ciudad-

Nicole lo voltea a ver, sorprendida.

Nicole-¡oh! Campana. Cuello. Investígalo-

Spike-viene con un bonito collar de piel, ¿cierto?-

Nicole-¿Qué haces merodeando por aquí, spike?-

Spike-vine a ver como seguías entumecida después de lo que pasó. Eso no siempre es divertido-

Nicole-¿estás bien? Te ves terrible-

Spike-si. No he podido dormir bien últimamente-

Nicole-y eso me lleva a la pregunta: ¿no deberías estar durmiendo ahora?-

Spike-si, pero creí que seria bueno venir por mí chaqueta-

Nicole-¿tu chaqueta?-

Spike-si. De piel negra, larga, vieja, la he usado por más de 30 años. Ésa chaqueta. Tu lindo gatito la tomo prestada la otra noche, ¿recuerdas?-

Nicole-(tratando de taparse mejor con la toalla) claro. Este no es un buen momento, ¿sabes?-

Spike-relájate, amor. No hay nada en ti que no haya visto, ¿recuerdas? Espera, ¿ése es un tatuaje?-

Spike se acerca a su pecho para ver mejor el tatuaje (una estaca de metal rodeada por una rosa roja, que está clavando sus espinas en la estaca)

Spike-¿es una rosa?-

Nicole-(empujándolo para atrás) aléjate de mí pecho-

Spike-lo siento. Solo quiero saber que es-

Nicole-una rosa roja enredada en una estaca-

Spike- ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?-

Nicole-(cubriéndolo con su mano) hace un par de días-

Spike-¡es sexy!-

Nicole sonríe levemente y una tos fingida detrás de ellos los interrumpe, llamando su atención.

Nicole voltea a ver hacia atrás.

Nicole-¡travers!-

Travers-¿interrumpo algo?-

Nicole-¡no! No, no. ¿Qué… haces aquí?-

Travers-bueno, ya es tarde, y quedamos de entrenar está mañana en la biblioteca-

Nicole-si, lo sé. Es sólo que hoy no ha sido un buen día. ¿Cómo entraste?-

Travers-la puerta trasera estaba abierta y me preocupé, así que entré-

Nicole-lindo. ¿Ni siquiera puedes cerrar una puerta, spike?-

Spike-bueno, yo…-

Artemisa maúlla.

Nicole-¡es tan típico de ti! Eres un… (Con cara de susto) demonio-

Spike-bien, está bien que sea un vampiro y que me lo eches en cara, pero no soy un…-

Nicole le voltea la cabeza hacia atrás de él.

Spike-…demonio-

Demonio-¿llego en mal momento? espero que no les moleste que mis amigos se unan a la fiesta-

Varios demonios aparecen y sacan unas bolas de fuego de la palma de su mano. El jefe lanza una bola de fuego directo a Travers, pero Nicole lo tira al suelo.

Nicole-saca a Travers de aquí, pronto-

Nicole se levanta, dejándole el paso libre a Spike, Spike jala del brazo a Travers y lo oculta en el comedor, los demonios comienzan a atacar, Nicole esquiva las bolas de energía, pero una le da en el hombro, derribándola. El jefe se acerca a Nicole y saca otra bola de fuego para darle el tiro de gracia, pero Spike lo derriba. Spike y Nicole se levantan y los demonios los rodean.

Spike-el día se está animando, ¿verdad, amor?-

Nicole-(con cara de placer) yo no diría que está mejorando-

Los demonios lanzan simultáneamente las bolas de energía, Nicole y Spike se toman de las manos y Nicole lo jala, para después brincar, esquivándolas en una gran acrobacia. Spike la suelta cuando Nicole brinca y comienza a golpear al líder. Nicole se levanta y ve que todos los demonios y Spike dejaron de atacar y la están viendo, muy sorprendidos. Ella voltea a verse y ve que su toalla se le callo en la maniobra.

Jefe-¡preciosura!-

Spike-¡cállate!-

Spike lo golpea. Nicole se vuelve a poner la toalla y corre al baúl de armas, golpeando a varios demonios, lo abre y saca dos hachas.

Nicole-¡spike!-

Nicole le lanza a Spike una de las hachas y Spike la cacha y le corta la cabeza al líder. Nicole mata a dos de los demonios con un solo movimiento del hacha, Spike y Nicole pelean con un cada uno y terminan espalda con espalda. Los demonios dejan de atacarlos y voltean a ver a los muertos, quienes se levantan y les sale otra cabeza, aparecen más demonios.

Spike-¿Cómo vas?-

Nicole-me ha ido mejor-

Spike-¿algún plan? Las hachas no parecen funcionar-

Nicole-tengo algunas pociones destructoras en el cajón del escritorio. Debemos acercarnos a ellas-

Spike-¿no quieres algo mas fácil, amor? Estamos rodeados-

Nicole-si tienes un plan mejor, dímelo-

Spike-bien. Has lo que yo-

Spike suelta su hacha.

Nicole-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Spike-¿confías en mí?-

Nicole lo ve unos segundos y luego suelta su hacha.

Nicole-espero que sepas lo que haces-

Spike extiende la mano frente a Nicole, ella la toma y Spike le hace una llave.

Spike-¿esto es lo que quieren? ¿Vienen por la chica?-

Demonio-dánosla y nos iremos, vampiro-

Spike-¿para que la quieren?-

Demonio-no es asunto tuyo, vampiro-

Spike-¿ah, no?-

Spike saca su navaja del bolsillo y se la pone cerca de la garganta a Nicole. Los demonios se ponen nerviosos, queriendo evitarlo.

Spike-parece que la quieren con vida, sino, la habrían matado con la primera bola de energía. Díganme lo que quiero saber o le dibujaré una segunda boca a está muñeca-

Demonio-estabas hablando con ella cuando llegamos. No le harás nada-

Spike-¿en serio?-

Spike le acerca más la navaja al cuello.

Spike-no sabes de qué soy capas. No me incites-

Demonio-mí amo nos ordenó traerla viva. No sé para que-

Spike-¿tu amo? ¿Quién es?-

Demonio-no lo diré-

Spike-se me está cansando la mano. Habla-

Demonio-no me obligarás-

Spike-como quieras. Espero que te quedes a limpiar el desastre-

Spike acerca más la navaja a la garganta y se sale un poco de sangre a Nicole.

Demonio-¡La Fuente! El primer mal que…-

Una especie de vórtice de fuego se abre debajo de los demonios, ellos comienzan a gritar y se van mientras se consumen por el fuego. Spike suelta a Nicole.

Nicole-espera. ¿Saben donde vivo?-

Spike-no, saben donde estaban ellos-

Nicole-por un momento me preocupaste. Deberías dedicarte a la actuación- dijo confortando su garganta herida con su mano

Spike-eso no seria ni remotamente tan divertido, ¿cierto, amor?-

Nicole-ésa no es mí idea de diversión-

Spike-claro, lo que digas-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Spike-llevas toda tu vida cazando. No me digas que es por venganza. Tal vez así comenzaste, pero los dos sabemos que es por que adoras la emoción de la pelea-

Nicole-¡por supuesto que no! -

Spike-vi tu expresión cuando comenzamos a pelear. Lo gozabas-

Nicole-¡claro que no! Yo sólo…-

Spike-¿y que me dices del momento en que murieron los demonios? Tenias ésa mirada de decepción que sueles poner cuando la pelea es corta. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no lo disfrutas tanto como yo-

Nicole se le queda viendo sin saber que decirle, se oye un ruido que proviene del comedor.

Nicole-¡Travers!-

Nicole corre al comedor y ve a Travers tirado en el suelo-

Nicole-(ayudándolo a levantar) ¿estás bien?-

Travers-si… si, estoy bien-

Nicole-me da gusto-

Travers-estás herida- Refiriéndose a la quemadura por la bola de energía en el hombro.

Nicole-es sólo un raspón. Estaré bien-

Travers-creo que iré a investigar-

Nicole-bien-

Travers-nos vemos en La Barita Mágica está tarde-

Nicole-claro. Nos vemos-

Travers sale por la puerta delantera, algo aturdido.

Spike-¿me devuelves mí chaqueta ahora, amor?-

-arriba-

Nicole entra a su cuarto y Spike la sigue, ella abre su armario y saca la chaqueta de Spike colgada cuidadosamente en un gancho de ropa.

Spike-vaya, veo que la cuidaste con cariño, amor-

Nicole-(entrando a la defensiva) yo no la guardé. Fue Rogue-

Nicole tiene una visión; ella, Rogue y Spike están en la sala, Rogue está tirada en el suelo y Spike recibe un golpe de una bola de energía, pero no ve por quien, y éste se hace polvo.

Spike-¿estás bien, amor?-

Nicole-(algo preocupada pero tratando de disimularlo) si, bien. Estoy bien-

Nicole le quita el gancho y le da la chaqueta a Spike.

Spike-bien, ya me voy-

Nicole-asegúrate de cerrar la puerta está vez-

Spike-¿segura que no quieres ayuda con tu herida?-

Nicole-estaré bien. No es la gran cosa-

Spike-bien, nos vemos, amor. Y disculpa lo del cuello-

Nicole-claro-

Spike se voltea y sale del cuarto, Nicole va a al botiquín del baño y saca alcohol y unas gasas.

Un rato después. Nicole ya está vestida, frente al espejo, peinándose. Su cabello está completamente esponjado y erizado, Nicole tiene problemas para peinarlo y se lo está jalando mucho, se desespera, deja el cepillo y va a su cama y agarra un gorro de tela, se lo pone y regresa al baño, revisa su shampoo y ve varias ramitas y tierra y otras cosas, seguramente ingredientes de la despensa.

Nicole-¡genial! Mí cabello es victima de los experimentos de Melinna. Esto si merece un castigo-

-en la universidad-

Nicole está corriendo por el pasillo cuando encuentra a Rogue.

Nicole-hola-

Rogue-hola, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-

Nicole-ya sabes, es uno de esos días. ¿Me perdí el examen?-

Rogue-no, es en dos horas. Voy para la biblioteca, ¿vienes?-

Nicole-no, voy a usar estás dos horas libres para ir a pedir los apuntes de las otras clases-

Rogue-yo te los doy. Puedes pasarlos en la biblioteca. Para eso está la biblioteca-

Nicole-creí que eso era un mito. Eso y lo de los alumnos yendo por libros-

Rogue y Nicole se ríen.

-en la biblioteca-

Nicole está sentada en una mesa escribiendo mientras Travers y Rogue entrenan.

Travers-(entrenando) estuve investigando sobre La Fuente-

Nicole-¿encontraste algo?-

Travers-nada. Al parecer, todo el que llega a verlo o a oír algo de él termina muerto. Lo único que se sabe es que es el líder de todos los demonios, llegó a su puesto peleando para obtenerlo y nadie ha logrado derrotarlo-

Nicole-suena serio-

Travers deja de atacar a Rogue y se acerca a Nicole.

Travers-es más que eso. Este ser tan poderoso te quiere y no sabemos para que. Deberías estar preocupada-

Nicole-y lo estoy, en serio-

Travers-pues lo ocultas muy bien. La Fuente tiene recursos ilimitados para cumplir sus propósitos. Si te quiere atrapar, no dudará en enviar innumerables hordas de demonios para lograrlo-

Nicole-lo sé. Solo pienso que es mejor preocuparnos cuando eso pase-

Kurt está leyendo el libro de las sombras de Nicole y Melinna.

Kurt-¿dices que nadie sabe nada de él? Pero en el libro de Nicole está la leyenda de cómo fue creada-

Travers-¿Qué dice?-

Kurt-"La Fuente. Al principio de los Tiempos todo era bueno y perfecto, 9 ángeles blancos fueron creados, pero algo salió mal, uno de ellos descubrió la magia antigua, la Hechicería del Diablo, con ella adquirió poderes inimaginables, desapareció en los Infiernos con El Libro de Pandemonium, como ese ángel (ahora convertido en demonio-Warlock) había sido la Fuente del Mal se le llamó La Fuente. Los 8 Ángeles blancos restantes hicieron un juramento, juraron que no descansarían hasta derrotar a la Fuente y se convirtieron en los Antepasados, Jefes Supremos de los Guías Blancos. La Fuente ha creado una gran legión de Demonios gracias al Libro de Pandemonium, muchos ni siquiera están en este Libro. Cuidado con este peligroso adversario ya que cuando llegue el momento de luchar contra él, toda precaución es poca. No se conocen sus poderes pero se saben que son devastadores."

Travers-¿hay algún hechizo o poción que lo derrote?-

Kurt-"Es casi imposible derrotarlo pero si alguien se atreve a intentarlo que lo haga con este hechizo." -

Nicole-no sirve. Solo somos dos brujas y se necesita del poder de tres-

Travers-¿Qué es el poder de tres?-

Nicole-el poder de tres es la fuerza más poderosa en la magia, solo lo tienen unas brujas legendarias, tres hermanas de sangre. Se supone que en cada familia de grandes brujas en algún momento nacen unas hechiceras. En mí familia no ha habido el poder de tres desde el siglo 18, y solo ha aparecido dos veces. Una vez en el siglo 16 y otra en el siglo 18, y sin ellas no podemos hacer el hechizo-

Rogue-si las hechiceras en tu familia nacen cada 200 años, ya están atrasadas-

Travers-¿Cómo sabes tanto de tus antepasadas?-

Nicole-por mí libro-

Kurt-esto tiene una sección completa para escribir la vida de cada una de las integrantes de la familia… el inicio de la dinastía familiar fue una mujer llamada Nicole, Nicole Doherty-

Nicole-lo sé. Mí mamá vio en mí una fuerza de voluntad igual a la de ella, por eso me nombró en su honor. Ella fue la primera bruja de la familia en tener poderes-

Travers-debe haber alguna manera de destruirlo. El poder de tres no debe ser lo único que lo derrote-

Kurt-de hecho, se necesita una invocación a sus antepasados, porque el poder de tres no basta-

Nicole-descuida, Travers. Encontraremos una manera de derrotarlo, pero no sirve de nada preocuparse-

Suena la campana. Nicole se levanta y recoge sus cosas, apresurada.

Nicole-pero por ahora, debo enfrentarme a algo mas temible: mí examen de algebra-

Rogue-nos vemos luego, chicos-

Nicole-si, si. Ya vamonos. Adiós, Travers. Nos vemos en la tienda-

Nicole la jala del brazo.

-en la cafetería-

Un rato después. Nicole, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty y violeta están sentados en una mesa comiendo.

Nicole-este ha sido el peor día de mí vida. Primero, el reloj no suena, todos los aparatos actúan extraño, el calentador no enciende, la tubería se rompe, unos demonios atacan, fui victima de un experimento del cabello de mí pequeña hermana, y ahora, no supe que responder en el examen-

Rogue-todos tenemos malos días, ya pasará. Es normal-

Violeta-si, excepto porque tu tienes a todo el infierno tras de ti y a una hermana que quiere hacer pociones con tu shampoo sin olvidar tu mal gusto en ropa-

Nicole-(ofendida por el comentario, pero fingiendo una sonrisa) gracias, violeta. Lo tomaré en cuenta-

Violeta-me da gusto. Después podríamos hablar de tu cabello-

Nicole-no hablaremos de mí cabello. Mí cabello se queda como está-

Violeta-solo digo que con tus ojos rojos, deberías pensar en pintar tu cabello de rojo, para que combinen. O ponerte lentes de contacto cafés-

Nicole-no lo creo. Mis ojos y mí cabello se quedan como están, gracias-

Rogue-yo creo que tu día pronto mejorará-

Kurt-si, es cuestión de tiempo-

Pasa un chico con su charola, se tropieza y la charola le cae encima a Nicole.

Kurt-como dije, cuestión de tiempo-

Violeta-y eso resuelve el problema de tu ropa-

Nicole-claro. Iré a cambiarme a la casa. Nos vemos en La Barita Mágica-

Kurt-ten cuidado-

Nicole-claro-

Nicole está alejándose pero regresa.

Nicole-oh, casi lo olvido. La asistente social quiere una reunión en la casa está noche con Spike, Melinna, tú y yo-

Rogue-de acuerdo. Si eso te ayuda, con gusto-

-afuera de la escuela-

Nicole sale cargando sus libros con una mano y sosteniendo su paraguas con la otra, se acerca a la calle y se detiene, esperando a que se ponga el alto. Un auto pasa muy cerca de la banqueta y moja por completo a Nicole, quien tira sus apuntes sobre un charco.

Nicole-¡no puede ser! ¡Maldición!-

Nicole está muy enojada, y empapada, cuando llega un fuerte viento y le rompe el paraguas.

Nicole-esto no puede ser peor-

Voltea a ver la calle y ve que las personas están cruzando la calle, ve que una anciana va a la mitad de la calle cuando un automóvil se acerca a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Nicole-(corriendo hacia ella) ¡cuidado!-

Nicole corre a donde está la anciana y la empuja para quitarla del camino del automóvil y luego la ayuda a levantar.

Nicole-¿está usted bien?-

La anciana comienza a golpearla con su bolso.

Anciana-¡ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Está chica me quiere robar!-

Nicole-¿Qué? Yo no…-

Dos policías se acercan.

Policia1-¿algún problema?-

Anciana-si, está delincuente me quiso robar el bolso y como no pudo me arrojo a la calle para que me atropellaran-

Nicole-eso no es verdad. Un auto casi la arroja y yo la salvé-

Policia2-claro. Cuenta la historia a los de la estación, chica maravilla-

El policia1 la esposa.

Nicole-es verdad-

Policia1-claro que si, chica maravilla-

-en la estación de policías-

Nicole está sentada en la celda, hay un hombre cerca de ella.

Hombre-¿Qué hiciste, muñeca? ¿Te robaste una lima de uñas?-

Nicole trata de ignorarlo.

Hombre-pues si yo estuviera a cargo, este malentendido quedaría olvidado muy fácilmente-

El hombre pone la mano sobre la pierna de Nicole y ella lo voltea a ver y voltea a ver la mano sobre su pierna y pone su mano sobre la mano del hombre y comienza a torcerle los dedos, haciendo que el hombre se queje del dolor y se quite de la banca hincándose en el suelo, Nicole se levanta alzando mas el brazo y torciéndolo sin ningún esfuerzo, haciendo que el hombre grite mas.

Nicole-deja de lloriquear-

El hombre se calla.

Nicole-he tenido un pésimo día y tú no lo estás mejorando. Así que, te voy a soltar y te irás al otro lado de la celda y me dejarás en paz o acabaré de romperte el brazo, ¿entendiste?-

El hombre dice que si con la cabeza, totalmente aterrorizado, Nicole lo suelta y él se arrastra lo mas rápido que puede al rincón las lejano de la celda, sentándose en el suelo, Nicole se sienta nuevamente. Se oye la puerta y unos pasos aproximándose, se ve al policia1 sacando las llaves.

Policia1-(abriendo la celda) confirmamos tu historia con las personas presentes y ellos dijeron exactamente lo mismo. Puedes irte-

Nicole se levanta y se acerca a la puerta de la celda.

Nicole-¿Qué mas?-

Policia1-lamento mucho lo sucedido. Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar-

Nicole-podría perder su trabajo por algo como esto-

Policia1-lo sé. Lo lamento mucho, no hable con mí jefe, por favor-

Nicole-bien. No lo haré. Pero me debe una-

Policia1-por supuesto-

Nicole sale de la celda y voltea a ver al hombre de la celda.

Nicole-por cierto. Creo que el hombre ahí adentro necesita unas clases de modales… O que le revisen el brazo-

Nicole se aleja.

-en la calle-

Nicole, ya cambiada, está caminando por un callejón cuando aparece un hombre atrás de ella y le pone una pistola en la espalda.

Hombre-no te muevas y dame todo lo que tengas, muñeca-

Nicole-(suspira) ¿sabes? Realmente odio que me digan muñeca-

Hombre-¿Qué no oíste? Dame todo lo que tengas o te haré un segundo ombligo-

Nicole-si, si. Ya te oí-

Nicole golpea al hombre con su codo en la nariz y entes de que él reaccione ella se voltea y le quita el arma con una patada, el arma cae atrás de unos basureros. El hombre trata de apuñalarla con una navaja, pero ella lo esquiva y lo agarra de cuello.

Nicole-no soy la persona indicada para asaltar, ¿sabes?-

El hombre se logra soltar e intenta golpearla, pero ella lo golpea en el estomago y luego en la nariz. El hombre la golpea en el hombro que se lastimó con la bola de energía y ella se queja, el hombre intenta tirarla el suelo, pero ella salta, el hombre va a tirarle un golpe pero ella agarra el brazo y gira, quedando atrás de él y torciéndole el brazo, Nicole lo jala del cabello para acercar su cabeza para susurrarle algo.

Nicole-si querías acción, te equivocaste de chica, amigo-

Policía-suelte al hombre-

Nicole voltea y ve a un policía apuntándole con su arma, totalmente asustado y temblando.

Policía-suelte al hombre y levante las manos-

Nicole-(para ella) tienes que estar bromeando-

Nicole suelta al hombre, azotándolo contra el suelo y se acerca al policía.

Policía-(histérico) no sé acerque mas o dispararé-

Nicole se detiene y le muestra las manos levantándolas en el aire.

-en la estación de policías-

En la sala de interrogatorios. Un detective interroga a Nicole.

Detective-eres una busca problemas, ¿no es verdad?-

Nicole-no sé a qué se refiere-

Detective-¿ah, no? Déjame refrescarte la memoria-

El detective comienza a poner expedientes sobre la mesa.

Detective-estos archivos datan desde hace 5 años, ¿sabes que tiene en común?-

Nicole-¿el color de la carpeta?-

El detective sonríe y luego da un golpe en la mesa, sorprendiendo a Nicole.

Detective-todas las victimas han tenido dos orificios no identificados en el cuello y todos los testigos te han ubicado en la escena. No sé como te has librado del asunto, pero se que tienes algo que ver en todo esto y voy a descubrir de que se trata-

Nicole-adelante. No tengo nada que ocultar-

Detective-bien, entonces estarás dispuesta a contestar algunas preguntas, como: ¿Qué relación tiene con el detective Trent? ¿Fue él el que la libró del asunto en todos estos casos?-

Nicole-¿detective… qué?-

Detective-no te hagas la graciosa. Varios de los oficiales te han visto hablar con él en varias ocasiones-

Nicole-no tiene ningún fundamento, y si no estoy bajo arresto me voy a ir porque tengo cosas que hacer-

Detective-si, supongo que tienes muchas otras victimas que ver, ¿no?-

Nicole-mire, ya le dije que el hombre intentó asaltarme-

Detective-¿si? Y en donde está el arma que dijo que le quitó-

Nicole-no lo sé. Usted es el detective, usted dígame-

Detective-te diré donde creo que está: en tu cabeza. Creo que toda está historia la has inventado para librarte del asunto. Pero olvidaste el pequeño detalle de que si él llegó por atrás de ti, ¿Por qué estabas atrás de él cuando el oficial te encontró?-

Nicole-ya le dije que sacó una navaja e intento apuñalarme pero yo lo esquivé y le torcí el brazo. De lo único que puede culparme es de agresión, pero no lo va a hacer porque el hombre no quiere declarar. Así que, arrésteme o déjeme ir-

Tocan a la puerta y entra un policía uniformando.

Policía-detective, tiene que ver esto-

El detective se levanta y sale del cuarto de interrogación.

Detective-¿Qué pasa?-

Detective2-hay algo que tienes que ver-

El detective2 enciende un televisor y se ve a Nicole caminando y luego al hombre llegando por atrás y poniéndole una pistola en la espalda, se ve toda la escena de Nicole golpeándolo.

Detective-¿Dónde lo consiguieron?-

Detective2-estaba en una cámara de vigilancia. Debes soltarla-

Detective-está chica esconde algo, lo presiento-

Detective2-tal vez, pero has pasado 2 horas interrogándola y no has logrado mas que unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos y varios insultos. Déjala ir-

Detective-bien-

El detective vuelve a entrar a la sala de interrogaciones.

Detective-se puede ir, señorita Williams-

Nicole-¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontró a alguien que corroborara mí versión de los hechos?-

Detective-una cinta de vigilancia-

Nicole-bien. Me da gusto que se diera cuenta antes de que esto pasara a mayores-

Detective-si-

Nicole-bueno, adiós, detective Roxburg-

Detective-por cierto, nos tomamos la libertad de llamar a alguien para que la recogiera, su contacto en caso de emergencias-

Nicole-gracias-

Nicole sale de la sala de interrogatorios y ve a Rogue sentada en una banca.

Nicole-hola-

Rogue-hola-

Nicole-gracias por venir-

Rogue-oye, por eso soy tu contacto, cuenta conmigo-

Nicole-bien, vamonos-

Rogue-claro-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Nicole y Rogue entran.

Nicole-siento llegar tarde. Tuve un pequeño problema-

Travers-lo bueno es que ya llegaste-

Violeta-si. Toma, ponte a sacudir-

Nicole-si-

Nicole agarra el trapo y comienza a sacudir.

Un rato después. Nicole agarra unas cajas.

Violeta-Nicole, necesitamos la raíz de mandrágora. Fíjate en el sótano-

Nicole-bien, ahora vuelvo-

Nicole baja al sótano y cuando voltea ve a Spike.

Nicole-¡oh! Ya discutimos lo de la campana, ¿cierto?-

Spike-si, no creo que el bonito collar de cuero sea mí estilo, amor-

Nicole-¿Qué haces merodeando aquí abajo?-

Spike-vine por los túneles. Me está faltando hierba de Berbería-

Le enseña la hierba.

Spike-se mezcla con la sangre. La vuelve caliente y picante-

Nicole pone cara de asco y deja la caja sobre una mesa.

Spike-¿Qué? Iba a pagar por ella-

Nicole lo voltea a ver con cara de: ¿en serio?

Spike-(serio y siendo sarcástico) quiero decir, no. Iba a hurtarla, porque eso es lo que hago. Voy a donde me place y me llevo lo que quiero. Y no me disculpo por ello. Pensé que dejarías este lugar como tu ultima opción. ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?-

Nicole-necesito un empleo y este es el único que puedo mantener hasta el miércoles-

Nicole se queda callada viendo para los otros lados y luego voltea a ver a Spike.

Nicole-¿sabes donde está la raíz de mandrágora?-

Spike voltea a los lados y ve un estante.

Spike-oh, ahí-

Los dos se acercan al estante y Spike agarra el frasco.

Spike-hay tres por frasco. Se debilitan un poco si las amontonas-

Spike le da el frasco a Nicole.

Nicole-gracias-

Spike-¿te gustaría algo de acción?-

Nicole-(sorprendida, pensando que era demasiado directa su propuesta) ¿Qué?-

Spike- yo, tú. Patrullar. ¿Hola?-

Nicole-(aliviada) oh. Oh, debería quedarme. Tal vez mañana-

Spike-hmm. De acuerdo. No creas que no tengo otros planes. Van a para una maratón de películas de Freddy Krugger y no quiero perdérmela-

Nicole-de hecho… la asistente social quiere tener una charla y quiere que estés ahí. ¿Podrías venir a la casa está noche?-

Spike-¿te dará puntos para quedarte con la pequeña?-

Nicole-eso creo-

Spike-entonces cuenta conmigo, amor-

Nicole-gracias-

Spike-cuando quieras. Siempre que haya una botella de whisky al final-

Nicole-créeme, la habrá-

Spike-entonces me uniré con gusto. Tal vez después de eso si quieras algo de acción-

Nicole-(sorprendida otra vez) ¿acción?-

Spike-¿patrullar? ¿Un poco de adrenalina antes de dormir? ¿Qué, dejaste tu cerebro sobre la almohada está mañana?-

Nicole-oh, no lo sé. Creo se esos demonios se lo llevaron de rehén-

Spike-si, bueno, nos vemos luego-

Spike se voltea y se va.

Nicole-(suspira) era mucho más fácil hablar con él cuando quería matarlo-

Nicole sube las escaleras, sale del sótano y se topa con violeta.

Violeta-(le quita la mandrágora) ¡oh! Hay mucha gente. Ve a ayudar a Travers-

Nicole se acerca Travers, detrás del mostrador.

Nicole-creí que Kurt te ayudaba. ¿Qué pasó con él?-

Travers-me estaba picoteando con una rama diciendo que era una varita mágica. Lo mandé a objetos encantados. Con suerte, picoteará el equivocado… y acabará en una dimensión alterna... habitada por un Travers de 10 metros que aplasta a chicos fastidiosos. Tenemos toneladas de cosas para envolver aquí-

Nicole-claro, te ayudaré-

Un rato después. Nicole, Travers y Rogue están muertos de cansancio, tirados en el suelo.

Travers-lo has hecho muy bien, Nicole-

Nicole-¿en serio lo crees?-

Violeta-si, excepto por todos esos frascos que rompiste y que, por cierto, descontaré de tu pago-

Nicole pone cara de: "está chica y el dinero".

Nicole-de acuerdo-

Travers-bien, la hora pico terminó supongo que seria un buen momento de entrenar-

Nicole-¿tú crees?-

Travers-si, creo que he sido muy blando contigo y Rogue. Deben entrenar más-

Nicole-de hecho, Spike tuvo una idea muy buena. Tal vez debería patrullar-

Travers-Nicole, no has patrullado mucho desde… que regresaste. Yo creo que deberías entrenar. Las dos juntas-

Nicole-bien-

Rogue y Nicole van a la sala de entrenamiento.

-en la sala de entrenamiento-

Nicole y Rogue están entrenando con hachas, cuando Nicole se tropieza y cae al suelo, a Rogue se le escapa el hacha y cae a unos milímetros de la oreja de Nicole.

Rogue-¡Dios! Nicole, ¿estás bien?-

Nicole-si. Pero faltó poco-

Rogue la ayuda a levantarse.

Nicole-es acabó. Este mal día tiene algo sobrenatural detrás-

Nicole sale del cuarto de entrenamientos y Rogue la sigue.

Nicole-te digo que alguien quiere que me vuelva loca-

A Nicole le cae un libro en la cabeza.

Rogue-o que te mueras en el intento-

Nicole voltea a ver para arriba y ve a Melinna en la sección de magia negra.

Melinna-hola, Nicole-

Nicole-Melinna, ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?-

Melinna-bueno, terminé mí trabajo más temprano y como no había gente en la casa, la mamá de Janice me trajo para aquí. Violeta me dijo que guardara ése libro-

Nicole-esos libros tienen hechizos muy peligrosos, baja de ahí-

Melinna baja por las escaleras.

Melinna-no quería hacerte enojar-

Nicole-no me hiciste enojar, es sólo que he tenido un mal día y pudiste haberte caído de ahí. ¿Me perdonas por gritarte?-

Melinna-si-

Nicole-gracias-

Travers-estás sangrando, ¿Qué pasó?-

Nicole-me resbalé. Creo que algo sobre natural está pasando. Se que todos tenemos malos días, pero esto es ridículo. Creo que Alistair y sus amigos está detrás de esto-

Rogue-yo lo investigaré-

Nicole-esos chicos están empeñados en darme una migraña-

Travers-¿podemos hacer algo para ayudarte?-

Rogue-si. Necesito investigar para saber si hay hechizos que puedan hacer algo así-

Nicole-Travers: Melinna, Rogue y yo debemos irnos a la casa para ver a la asistente social-

Travers-claro, vayan a casa, nosotros lo investigaremos-

Violeta-claro, nosotros hacemos el trabajo sucio mientras ustedes cuentan chistes de mal gusto a una mujer fea y vieja. Me parece justo-

Travers-(ignorando a violeta) Si averiguamos algo te llamaremos-

Nicole-bien, gracias-

Melinna-¿te despidieron otra vez?-

Nicole-no. No creo-

Nicole voltea a ver a Travers, preocupada.

Travers-no-

Nicole-¿lo ves? Vamos, linda. Toma tus cosas, nos vamos a la casa-

Melinna-bueno-

-en la calle-

Nicole, Rogue y Melinna van caminando, tomadas de la mano, cuando aparece Ángel.

Ángel-tenemos que hablar-

Nicole-¡oh, no! ¡No otra vez! Tú y yo no tememos que hacer nada, ¿bien? Déjame sola-

Ángel-pero…-

Rogue-Creí que te habías ido de la ciudad hace tiempo-

Ángel-no-

Nicole-bueno, pues, te recomiendo que lo hagas-

Ángel-sé porque me odias y realmente lo lamento, pero no puedo cambiar lo sucedido-

Nicole-no tienes idea de porque te odio-

Ángel-por tus padres-

Nicole-¿que? Creí que no lo recordabas-

Ángel-así es. Es sólo que con el tiempo comienzo a recordar cosas. Es parte de la maldición-

Nicole-así que lo recuerdas todo-

Ángel-si-

Nicole-¿y como puedes venir y dirigirme la palabra sabiendo lo que hiciste?-

Melinna-¿Qué hizo?-

Nicole-nada, amor-

Rogue-ven, cariño, vamos a adelantarnos-

Rogue toma de la mano a Melinna y se adelantan.

Ángel-quiero que entiendas que el que lo hizo no fui yo-

Nicole-claro. ¿Alegarás demencia temporal o personalidad múltiple? Porque ambos sabemos que eso no cambia nada-

Ángel-tampoco tu odio hacia mí-

Nicole-no cambiará nada, pero se siente bien. Vete, Ángel, y no vuelvas-

Ángel-se que no puedo pedir perdón por lo que hice…-

Nicole-no, no puedes-

Ángel-pero merezco una oportunidad-

Nicole-tal vez la mereces, pero de mí, no la tendrás-

Nicole se aleja de Ángel y se acerca a Rogue y Melinna.

Melinna-¿Quién era él?-

Nicole-nadie, linda. Solo un "Don Nadie"-

-en la casa-

Nicole sale de la cocina y va a la sala, se sienta al lado de Melinna.

Nicole-bueno, la cocina es un desastre. Ya llamé al técnico y vendrá mañana en la mañana. Pude limpiar lo suficiente para que la señora foreman no lo note. No sé lo diremos, ¿verdad?-

Melinna-no-

Nicole-¿Dónde estará spike? Ya debería haber llegado-

Rogue-dale tiempo-

Nicole-no puedo hacerlo. Estoy bajo el microscopio y él no puede…-

Tocan a la puerta.

Melinna-¡yo voy!-

Melinna abre la puerta y Spike entra. Melinna lo abraza.

Melinna-hola, Spike-

Spike-¿Qué tal, pequeña?-

Nicole-casi me da un infarto. Creí que tendría que decirle a la asistente que no viviste-

Spike-gracias por tu preocupación, amor-

Un rato después. Nicole, Rogue, Spike y Melinna están comiendo sushi en la sala, viendo las caricaturas.

Nicole-¿Dónde puede estar?-

Spike-recuerda donde vives. Esto es Nueva York. Tal vez se atascó en el tráfico, amor-

-en la noche-

Nicole carga a Melinna, quien se quedó dormida, la lleva a su cama y la cubre. Baja a la sala y se sienta entre Spike y Rogue.

Spike-¿crees que venga?-

Nicole-no lo sé. Ya son casi las diez. No creo que…-

Tocan a la puerta.

Nicole-(se levanta rápidamente y corre a la puerta) ¡yo abro!-

Rogue-recuerden que ella cree que son novios-

Nicole-si, seré amistosa-

Spike-esto comienza a gustarme-

Nicole abre la puerta.

Nicole-buenas noches, señora Foreman-

La asistente social entra.

Rochelle-¿están todos aquí?-

Nicole-si-

Artemisa comienza a sisearle de manera agresiva.

Rochelle-bien-

La asistente social saca una bola de energía y le dispara a Rogue, quien sale disparada chocando contra la pared y rompiendo una repisa.

Nicole-¡rogue!-

Melinna baja las escaleras, adormilada.

Melinna-¿Qué pasa?-

Nicole-sube a tu cuarto, deprisa-

La asistente social saca otra bola de energía y se la arroja a Melinna, pero Melinna orbita fuera de la trayectoria de la bola de energía. Nicole se acerca a golpearla pero la asistente no le da tiempo y la golpea, lanzándola lejos. Saca otra bola de energía y se la lanza a Nicole, pero ella se le regresa con su telekinesis y ésta comienza a gritar, hace gestos y movimientos de que se electrocuta para luego desparecer en una explosión.

Spike se acerca a Rogue y le toma el pulso.

Spike-está muerta-

Nicole-¿Qué?-

Nicole se acerca a Rogue y le toma el pulso.

Nicole-oh, por Dios. Rogue, no puedes… tú no… no tú-

Spike-(tratando de alejarla del cuerpo) no hay nada que hacer, amor-

Nicole-¡no! ¡Suéltame!-

Nicole comienza a sacudir el cuerpo.

Nicole-(sacudiendo el cuerpo y con lagrimas en los ojos) Rogue. Rogue. Despierta. ¡Rogue!-

Nicole se pone a llorar desconsolada y Spike la aparta del cuerpo y la abraza mientras ella sigue llorando. Ella lo abraza fuertemente.

-en el apartamento de la asistente social-

Tago sostiene un gran reloj de arena. Voltea a ver su reloj de bolsillo es un minuto para la media noche, voltea el reloj de arena y con eso deja salir un copo de la arena, la arroja a un caldero y de éste sale una pequeña explosión. Por la ventana se ve como el tiempo regresa y de pronto es de día. La señora Foreman aparece en una nube de polvo, gritando y sacudiéndose, deja de gritar y cae al suelo.

Tago-duele morir, ¿verdad? Sobre todo en monos de una bruja-

Rochelle-espera. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?-

Tago-exactamente donde estabas al reunirnos por primera vez. Se regresó el tiempo. O yo regresé el tiempo-

Rochelle-pero ellos me mataron-

Tago-eso fue el lunes en la noche, ahora es el lunes en la mañana. Por eso me enviaron contigo. Para regresar el tiempo, hasta que aprendas de tus derrotas. Sólo tú llevarás contigo el recuerdo de lo que pasó antes. Y cada vez que te equivoques, aprenderás más… hasta que, finalmente, los mates a todos ellos-

-en la casa de Nicole-

Lunes en la mañana.

Afuera, el repartidor del periódico pasa frente a la casa de Nicole y arroja el periódico cubierto por una envoltura plástica. Está lloviendo.

Adentro, Nicole sale, empapada del sótano.

Nicole-no creí que la llave de paso estuviera tan escondida. ¿Cuánta agua cabe en una tubería?-

Spike-(atrás de ella) según entiendo, todo el suministro de la ciudad-

Nicole lo voltea a ver, sorprendida.

Nicole-¡oh! Campana. Cuello. Investígalo-

Spike-viene con un bonito collar de piel, ¿cierto?-

Nicole-¿Qué haces merodeando por aquí, spike?-

Spike- vine a ver como seguías entumecida después de lo que pasó. Eso no siempre es divertido-

Nicole-¿estás bien? Te ves terrible-

Spike-si. No he podido dormir bien últimamente-

Nicole-y eso me lleva a la pregunta: ¿no deberías estar durmiendo ahora?-

Spike-si, pero creí que seria bueno venir por mí chaqueta-

Nicole-¿tu chaqueta?-

Spike-si. De piel negra, larga, vieja, la he usado por más de 30 años. Ésa chaqueta. . Tu lindo gatito la tomo prestada la otra noche, ¿recuerdas?-

Nicole-(tratando de taparse mejor con la toalla) claro. Este no es un buen momento, ¿sabes?-

Spike-relégate, amor. No hay nada en ti que no haya visto, ¿recuerdas? Espera, ¿ése es un tatuaje?-

Spike se acerca a su pecho para ver mejor el tatuaje.

Spike-¿es una rosa?-

Nicole-(empujándolo para atrás) aléjate de mí pecho-

Spike-lo siento. Solo quiero saber que es-

Nicole- Espera un segundo. Vaya. Estoy aluciando-

Spike- ¿que?-

Nicole-está bien, pellízcame-

Spike-¡claro! ¿Puedo hacerlo donde quiera?- dijo ahora con una lasciva sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Nicole-no, me refiero a que quiero que me pellizques. Quiero asegurarme de estar despierta. Porque si lo estoy, estoy teniendo un tremendo Deja vú-

Spike-solo es un deja vú. Todo el mundo los tiene. Es eso, o estamos volviendo nuestra rutina algo monótona-

Nicole sonríe levemente y se oye una tos fingida detrás de ellos.

Nicole voltea a ver hacia atrás.

Nicole-¡Travers!-

Travers-¿interrumpo algo?-

Nicole-¡no! No, no. Es sólo qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Travers-bueno, ya es tarde, y quedamos de entrenar esta mañana en la biblioteca-

Nicole-si, lo sé. Es sólo que hoy no ha sido un buen día. ¿Cómo entraste?-

Travers-la puerta trasera estaba abierta y me preocupé, así que entré-

Nicole-lindo. ¿Ni siquiera puedes cerrar una puerta, spike?-

Spike-bueno, yo…-

Artemisa maúlla.

Nicole-espera. Esto también se me hace familiar. Esto no es un deja vú normal. Algo raro está pasando. Esto ya ha ocurrido-

Spike-¿estás segura?-

Nicole-sí. Recuerdo está conversación, mí gato maúlla y luego… (Pone cara de susto) ¡Demonio!-

Spike voltea a ver para atrás, en la sala y ve a un demonio.

Spike-vaya pero miren quien tuvo una visión-

Nicole-no tuve una visión, es como si ya hubiera vivido este día-

Demonio-¿llego en mal momento? espero que no les moleste que mis amigos se unan a la fiesta-

Varios demonios aparecen y sacan unas bolas de fuego de la palma de su mano.

Spike-pues si ya viviste este día, seria buena una pequeña pista sobre como vencerlos, amor-

Nicole-creo que va a darme un aneurisma-

El jefe lanza una bola de fuego directo a Travers, pero Nicole lo tira al suelo.

Nicole-saca a Travers de aquí, pronto-

Nicole se levanta, dejándole el paso libre a Spike, Spike jala del brazo a Travers y lo oculta en el comedor, los demonios comienzan a atacar, Nicole esquiva las bolas de energía, pero una le da en el hombro, derribándola. El jefe se acerca a Nicole y saca otra bola de fuego para darle el tiro de gracia, pero Spike lo derriba. Spike y Nicole se levantan y los demonios los rodean.

Spike-el día se está animando, ¿verdad, amor?-

Nicole-(con cara de placer) yo no diría que está mejorando-

Los demonios lanzan simultáneamente las bolas de energía, Nicole y Spike se toman de las manos y Nicole lo jala, para después brincar, esquivándolas en una gran acrobacia. Spike la suelta cuando Nicole brinca y comienza a golpear al líder. Nicole se levanta y ve que todos los demonios y Spike dejaron de atacar y la están viendo, muy sorprendidos. Ella voltea a verse y ve que su toalla se le callo en la maniobra.

Jefe-¡muñeca!-

Spike-¡cállate!-

Spike lo golpea. Nicole se vuelve a poner la toalla y corre al baúl de armas, golpeando a varios demonios, lo abre y saca dos hachas.

Nicole-¡spike!-

Nicole le lanza a Spike una de las hachas y Spike la cacha y le corta la cabeza al líder. Nicole mata a dos de los demonios con un solo movimiento del hacha, Spike y Nicole pelean con un cada uno y terminan espalda con espalda. Los demonios dejan de atacarlos y voltean a ver a los muertos, quienes se levantan y les sale otra cabeza, aparecen más demonios.

Spike-¿Cómo vas?-

Nicole-¿Cómo crees? -

Spike-¿tienes un plan en mente? Las hachas no parecen funcionar-

Nicole-no. Debemos usar las hachas para llegar a los cajones de ése escritorio-

Spike-¿no quieres algo mas fácil, amor? Estamos rodeados-

Nicole-sé lo que estás pensando y eso no va…-

Spike-bien. Has lo que yo-

Spike suelta su hacha.

Nicole-no me escuchaste, ¿verdad?-

Spike-¿confías en mí?-

Nicole lo ve unos segundos y luego suelta su hacha.

Nicole-bien, pero no me cortes muy hondo-

Spike extiende la mano frente a Nicole, ella la toma y Spike le hace una llave.

Spike-¿esto es lo que quieren? ¿Vienen por la chica?-

Demonio-dánosla y nos iremos, vampiro-

Spike-¿para que la quieren?-

Demonio-no es asunto tuyo, vampiro-

Spike-¿ah, no?-

Spike saca su navaja del bolsillo y se la pone cerca de la garganta a Nicole. Los demonios se ponen nerviosos, queriendo evitarlo.

Spike-parece que la quieren con vida, sino, la habrían matado con la primera bola de energía. Díganme lo que quiero saber o le dibujaré una segunda boca a está muñeca-

Demonio-estabas hablando con ella cuando llegamos. No le harás nada-

Spike-¿en serio?-

Spike le acerca más la navaja al cuello.

Spike-no sabes de qué soy capas. No me incites-

Demonio-mí amo nos ordenó traerla viva. No sé para que-

Spike-¿tu amo? ¿Quién es?-

Demonio-no lo diré-

Spike-se me está cansando la mano. Habla-

Demonio-no me obligarás-

Spike-como quieras. Espero que te quedes a limpiar el desastre-

Spike acerca más la navaja a la garganta y se sale un poco de sangre a Nicole.

Demonio-¡La Fuente! El primer mal que…-

Una especie de vértice de fuego se abre debajo de los demonios, ellos comienzan a gritar y se van mientras se consumen por el fuego. Spike suelta a Nicole.

Nicole-bien, ¿lo ves? Todo eso ya lo había vivido. En este momento debería decir: "por un momento me preocupaste. Deberías dedicarte a la actuación"-

Spike-eso no seria ni remotamente tan divertido, ¿cierto, amor?-

Nicole-no diré lo que debo decir, ¿bien? Olvida lo de que me gusta cazar. Porque, sí, así es. Vamos a ver a Travers, ¿quieres?-

Spike-(extrañado) claro, lo que digas-

Nicole-bien-

Nicole corre al comedor y ve a Travers tirado en el suelo-

Nicole-(ayudándolo a levantar) ¿estás bien?-

Travers-si… si, estoy bien-

Nicole-me da gusto-

Travers-estás herida-

Nicole-es sólo un raspón. Estaré bien-

Travers-creo que iré a investigar-

Nicole-bien. Investiga también si algo puede hacer que el tiempo se repita, porque sé que no estoy loca. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero eso es irrelevante. Estoy segura de que algo malo va a pasar-

Travers-está bien. Nos vemos en La Barita Mágica está tarde-

Nicole-claro. Nos vemos-

Travers sale por la puerta delantera, algo aturdido.

Spike-¿me devuelves mí chaqueta ahora, amor?-

-arriba-

Nicole entra a su cuarto y Spike la sigue, ella abre su armario y saca la chaqueta de Spike colgada cuidadosamente en un gancho de ropa.

Spike-vaya, veo que la cuidaste con cariño, amor-

Nicole-yo no la guardé. Fue Rogue-

Nicole tiene una visión; ella, Rogue y Spike están en la sala, Rogue está tirada en el suelo y Spike recibe un golpe de una bola de energía, pero no ve por quien, y éste se hace polvo.

Spike-¿estás bien, amor?-

Nicole-(algo preocupada pero tratando de disimularlo) si, bien. Estoy bien-

-en la universidad, en la biblioteca-

Nicole-¿encontraste algo?-

Travers-nada. Tal vez deberíamos ver en tu libro de las sombras-

Nicole-Travers, estoy segura de que algo malo va a pasar-

Travers-lo sé. Ya lo dijiste-

Nicole-no hablo de eso. Tuve una premoción, una que he tenido antes. En esto del siclo sin fin, he tenido una premonición y quiero que me ayudes a evitarla-

Travers-bien, ¿de que se trata?-

Nicole-de Spike… siendo asesinado por un demonio-

Travers-¿sabes que demonio era?-

Nicole-en mí visión no sé ve, pero… debemos hacer algo-

Travers-bueno, entonces debemos investigar y prepararnos para la batalla. Debemos hacerle una emboscada y voltear la situación a tu favor-

Nicole-pero tengo un muy importante examen justo ahora-

Travers-bien, ve y nos vemos en la tienda para trabajar en este problema-

Nicole-bien. Claro. No debo preocuparme por esto, claro. Tú lo averiguarás, bien. Adiós. Nos vemos en La Barita Mágica-

-frente a una tienda de relojes llamada "la sinfonía del tiempo"-

Tago está parado ahí leyendo el periódico, cuando llega rochelle.

Tago-¿y bien?-

Rochelle-la reunión está lista… pero quiero saber como evito el dolor de ser derrotada otra vez-

Tago-depende se si aprendiste a derrotarlas primero. ¿Qué recuerdas?-

Rochelle-la vez pasada, maté a la segunda, Rogue, sin combatir. Pero cuando iba a matar a Melinna… ella orbitó y perdí el ataque, entonces ataqué a su hermana, Nicole, pero me regresó la bola de energía con su telekinesis-

Tago-arréglalo. Simplemente acaba con ella… antes de que tenga la oportunidad de volverlo a hacer. Y entonces mata a la niña y al vampiro-

-en la cafetería-

Rogue-¿Spike muere? ¿Estás segura de que viste eso?-

Nicole-peor aun, sé que he tenido antes la misma premonición. Digo, antes de tenerla hoy-

Violeta-¿dirás, como ayer?-

Nicole-sí. Es decir, no. No es la misma premonición que había visto antes, es todo. Y no me digan que es deja vú, porque no lo es-

Kurt-¿entonces que es?-

Nicole-miren esto. Ése chico que viene ahí. Va a tirar su bandeja sobre mí. En tres, dos, uno-

El chico que pasa por ahí se tropieza y tira su comida sobre ella.

Nicole-¿lo ven?-

Kurt-Nicole, ¿Cómo es que tú…?-

Nicole-eso he intentado decirles. Ceo que estamos en una secuencia de tiempo-

Rogue-¿Cómo es eso?-

Nicole-bien, creo que algún demonio ha hecho un embrujo… y soy la única que puede verlo… porque tengo un poder que me deja ver cosas ocurridas en diferente tiempo. ¿Tienen una mejor explicación?-

Kurt-no-

Violeta-ni idea-

Rogue-de acuerdo. Si estás en lo correcto… ¿crees que tenga que ver con que maten a spike?-

Nicole-no lo sé, pero nunca sabremos quien es el demonio, a menos que…-

Kurt-el libro de las sombras-

Kitty-¿Qué hay de travers?-

Nicole-él no ha podido encontrar nada, y si no está en sus libros, está en el mío-

Rogue-bien, ¿Qué haremos?-

Nicole-iré a cambiarme y luego nos vemos en La Barita Mágica-

Kitty-bien-

Kurt-sacaré nuestras mejores armas-

Violeta-de todos modos vas a trabajar, ¿he?-

Nicole-no lo sé. Depende de Travers-

-afuera de la escuela-

Nicole está corriendo hacia la anciana que va a ser atropellada.

Nicole-(corriendo hacia ella) ¡cuidado!-

Nicole corre a donde está la anciana y la empuja para quitarla del camino del automóvil.

-en la estación de policías-

Nicole está sentada en la celda, el hombre está en el rincón. Se oye la puerta y unos pasos aproximándose, se ve al policia1 sacando las llaves.

Policia1-(abriendo la celda) confirmamos tu historia con las personas presentes y ellos dijeron exactamente lo mismo. Puedes irte-

Nicole se levanta y se acerca a la puerta de la celda.

Nicole-bien-

Nicole se aleja.

-en la calle-

Nicole, ya cambiada, está caminando por un callejón cuando aparece un hombre atrás de ella y le pone una pistola en la espalda.

Hombre-no te muevas y dame todo lo que tengas, muñeca-

-en la estación de policías-

En la sala de interrogatorios. El detective vuelve a entrar a la sala de interrogaciones.

Detective-se puede ir, señorita Williams-

Nicole-¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontró a alguien que corroborara mí versión de los hechos?-

Detective-una cinta de vigilancia-

Nicole-bien. Me da gusto que se diera cuenta antes de que esto pasara a mayores-

Detective-si-

Nicole-bueno, adiós, detective Roxburg-

Detective-por cierto, nos tomamos la libertad de llamar a alguien para que la recogiera, su contacto en caso de emergencias-

Nicole-gracias-

Nicole sale de la sala de interrogatorios y ve a Rogue sentada en una banca.

Nicole-hola-

Rogue-hola-

Nicole-gracias por venir-

Rogue-oye, por eso soy tu contacto, cuenta conmigo-

Nicole-bien, vamonos-

Rogue-claro-

-en La Barita Mágica-

Nicole y Rogue entran.

Nicole-siento llegar tarde. Tuve un pequeño problema-

Travers-lo bueno es que ya llegaste-

Violeta-si. Toma, ponte a sacudir-

Nicole-si-

Nicole agarra el trapo y comienza a sacudir.

Un rato después. Nicole agarra unas cajas.

Violeta-Nicole, necesitamos la raíz de mandrágora. Fíjate en el sótano-

Nicole-bien, ahora vuelvo-

Nicole baja al sótano y cuando voltea ve a Spike.

Nicole-¡oh! Ya discutimos lo de la campana, ¿cierto?-

Spike-si, no creo que el bonito collar de cuero sea mí estilo, amor-

Nicole-¿Qué haces merodeando aquí abajo?-

Spike-vine por los túneles. Me está faltando hierba de Berbería-

Le enseña la hierba.

Spike-se mezcla con la sangre. La vuelve caliente y picante-

Nicole pone cara de asco y deja la caja sobre una mesa.

Spike-¿Qué? Iba a pagar por ella-

Nicole lo voltea a ver con cara de: ¿en serio?

Spike-(serio y siendo sarcástico) quiero decir, no. Iba a hurtarla, porque eso es lo que hago. Voy a donde me place y me llevo lo que quiero. Y no me disculpo por ello. Pensé que te habías artado del servicio al cliente luego de lo que pasó en el Palacio de la Monstruo. ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?-

Nicole-necesito un empleo y este es el único que puedo mantener hasta el miércoles-

Nicole se queda callada viendo para los otros lados y luego voltea a ver a Spike.

Nicole-¿sabes donde está la raíz de mandrágora?-

Spike voltea a los lados y ve un estante.

Spike-oh, ahí-

Los dos se acercan al estante y Spike agarra el frasco.

Spike-hay tres por frasco. Se debilitan un poco si las amontonas-

Spike le da el frasco a Nicole.

Nicole-gracias-

Spike-¿te gustaría algo de acción?-

Nicole-(sorprendida) ¿Qué?-

Spike- yo, tú. Patrullar. ¿Hola?-

Nicole-(aliviada) oh. Oh, debería quedarme. Tal vez mañana-

Spike-hmm. De acuerdo. No creas que no tengo otros planes. Van a para una maratón de películas de Freddy Krugger y no quiero perdérmela-

Nicole-de hecho… la asistente social quiere tener una charla y quiere que estés ahí. ¿Podrías venir a la casa está noche?-

Spike-¿te dará puntos para quedarte con la pequeña?-

Nicole-eso creo-

Spike-entonces cuenta conmigo, amor-

Nicole-gracias-

Spike-cuando quieras. Siempre que haya una botella de whisky al final-

Nicole-créeme, la habrá-

Spike-entonces me uniré con gusto. Tal vez después de eso si quieras algo de acción-

Nicole-¿acción?-

Spike-¿patrullar? ¿Un poco de adrenalina antes de dormir? ¿Qué, dejaste tu cerebro sobre la almohada está mañana?-

Nicole-oh, no lo sé. Creo se esos demonios se lo llevaron de rehén-

Spike-si, bueno, nos vemos luego-

Spike se voltea y se va.

Nicole-(suspira) era mucho más fácil hablar con él cuando quería matarlo-

Nicole sube las escaleras, sale del sótano y se topa con violeta.

Violeta-(le quita la mandrágora) ¡oh! Hay mucha gente. Ve a ayudar a Travers-

Nicole se acerca Travers, detrás del mostrador.

Nicole-creí que Kurt te ayudaba. ¿Qué pasó con él?-

Travers-me estaba picoteando con una rama diciendo que era una varita mágica. Lo mandé a objetos encantados. Con suerte, picoteará el equivocado… y acabará en una dimensión alterna... habitada por un Travers de 10 metros que aplasta a chicos fastidiosos. Tenemos toneladas de cosas para envolver aquí. Cuando toda está gente se vaya, comenzaremos con la investigación-

Nicole-claro, te ayudaré. Pero recuerda mí reunión con la asistente social-

Violeta-con todo el trabajo que hay, dudo que podamos investigar aquí-

Nicole-bueno, Rogue, Spike y yo lo hacemos en la casa antes de la reunión-

-en la casa-

En la noche. Todos están sentados en la mesa viendo el libro de las sombras.

Rogue-¿hay algo sobre secuencias de tiempo?-

Nicole-solo un hechizo para acelerar el tiempo. Les digo que todo es parte de su plan maligno. Pero no he tenido tiempo para entenderlo-

Tocan a la puerta.

Rogue-¿Qué hora es?-

Nicole-casi las diez-

Tocan el timbre con insistencia.

Rogue-yo abro-

Rogue camina hacia la puerta cuando rochelle la abre de una patada y le dispara una bola de energía, lanzándola contra las escaleras-

Nicole-¡rogue!-

Rochelle-me equivoqué de chica-

Rochelle le lanza una poción a Nicole y luego le lanza una bola de energía a nicole, pero Spike la empuja para esquivarla y le da a Melinna cuando iba bajando las escaleras.

Nicole-¡Mel!-

Spike se levanta para cubrir a Nicole.

Spike-¡corre, amor!-

Nicole-no-

Nicole trata de usar su telekinesis pero no puede, rochelle le lanza una bola de energía a Spike y éste se hace polvo.

Nicole-¡no!-

Rochelle-es tu turno de morir, bruja-

Rochelle le lanza una bola de energía a Nicole, pero ella agarra una bandeja de metal que tenia en una mesa cercana y la usa para protegerse, la bola de energía rebota en la bandeja y le da a rochelle, quien vuelve a morir. Nicole corre con Rogue y le revisa el pulso.

Nicole-¡no, por dios!-

Nicole voltea a ver a Melinna, corre a donde está.

Nicole-¡Mel!-

Nicole se pone a llorar desconsolada sobre el cuerpo de Melinna, intentando despertarla. Y luego la abraza.

-en el apartamento de la asistente social-

Tago sostiene un gran reloj de arena. Voltea a ver su reloj de bolsillo es un minuto para la media noche, voltea el reloj de arena y con eso deja salir un copo de la arena, la arroja a un caldero y de éste sale una pequeña explosión. Por la ventana se ve como el tiempo regresa y de pronto es de día. La señora Foreman aparece en una nube de polvo, gritando y sacudiéndose, deja de gritar y cae al suelo.

Rochelle-¡desgraciada!-

Tago-veo que fallaste otra vez-

Rochelle-si, pero aprendí. Está vez le di a tres de ellos. La tercera es la vencida-

-en casa de Nicole-

Nicole sube las escaleras del sótano, vestida y seca y cierra la puerta del sótano. Spike aparece atrás de ella.

Nicole-hola, Spike-

Spike-vaya, que oído tienes amor-

Nicole se voltea y lo ve.

Spike-sé lo que estás pensando, ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno, pues…-

Nicole-no, espera, déjame adivinar. Viniste por tu chaqueta, ¿verdad? ¿Es así?-

Nicole camina hasta la sala y Spike la sigue, sorprendido.

Nicole agarra la chaqueta que había puesto sobre el sillón.

Nicole-toma-

Spike-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Nicole-piensa, Spike, piensa. ¿No te parece conocido todo esto?-

Spike-no, ¿porque? ¿Tuviste una premonición?-

Nicole-¿sobre tu chaqueta? No lo creo. Al parecer he estado repitiendo el mismo día-

Spike-¿en serio?-

Nicole-ya lo verás-

Nicole se acerca al cajón de escritorio y agarra varios frascos de pociones y los mete en un pequeño morral, que se cuelga en el hombro.

Nicole-sígueme-

Nicole se pone en el pasillo entre el comedor y la sala y ve a Travers salir del comedor.

Nicole-hola, Travers. No fui a entrenar porque me desperté tarde y me ayudaría mucho si te escondieras en el comedor, por favor-

Travers-¿para que?-

Nicole-ya lo verás-

Travers se pone atrás del muro pero asoma la cabeza.

Spike-¿para que?-

Nicole-ya verás. Travers vio la puerta abierta y entro porque creyó que me había pasado algo-

Travers-si, es verdad-

Nicole-cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Artemisa maúlla, aparece un demonio en la sala y luego aparecen sus amigos-

Artemisa maúlla y los tres voltean a verla y luego ven a la sala y ven al demonio aparecer.

Demonio-¿llego en mal momento? espero que no les moleste que mis amigos se unan a la fiesta-

Varios demonios aparecen y sacan unas bolas de fuego de la palma de su mano.

Spike-pues si ya viviste este día, dinos como derrotamos a los demonios, amor-

Nicole-claro. Pienso en dos formas. Puedes amenazar con matarme con una navaja o…-

Saca varios frascos del morral y se los da a Spike.

Nicole-arrójaselas-

Nicole le arroja una poción al jefe y éste se vuelve polvo, pero antes de morir le lanza una bola de energía a Nicole que le da en el hombro y la derriba.

Nicole-(levantándose) ¡rápido!-

Spike y Nicole comienzan a lanzar pociones y todos los demonios se vuelven polvo.

Nicole-¿lo ven? Tuve tiempo para investigar que tipo de demonios eran y cuantas pociones hacer-

Nicole-Travers, necesito que investigues que es lo que está pasando-

Spike-pero no pudimos saber quien mandó a los demonios-

Nicole-ustedes dos, alto ahí-

Nicole toma el teléfono y marca un número.

Nicole-¿rogue? Sí. Debes venir a la casa lo más rápido posible. Debemos cazar a un demonio. Y si ves a Kurt y a los demás, tráelos contigo. Bien, ven después del examen, pregunta si puedes hacerlo antes. Di que me dio neumonía o algo y no puedo hacer el examen. Después te explico, date prisa-

Spike-de acuerdo, ¿Qué está pasando?-

Travers-¿Cómo supiste de los demonios?-

Nicole-porque ya todo esto había pasado. Tal vez más de una vez. El día se repite constantemente. Lo sé. Y siempre que ocurre, lo entiendo un poco más rápido. Debe ser el poder de premonición que tengo. Premonición. Se supone que tendré una premonición ahora-

Spike-¿se supone? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

Nicole-tu chaqueta. Eso es-

Spike-¿Qué hay con ella?-

Nicole-si toco tu chaqueta, tendré una premonición. La misma que tuve antes… donde un demonio te mata aquí. Y también Rogue es atacada. Tienen que creerme-

Travers-por supuesto que te creemos-

Spike-si, la pregunta es: ¿Qué hacemos?-

Nicole-investigar en tus libros no sirve, ya lo has intentado. La asistente social va a venir aquí a las diez. Debemos tenderle una emboscada-

Spike-¿la de servicios infantiles?-

Nicole-si, ella. Debes irte de la casa, Spike. No puedes estar aquí-

Spike-¿y dejar que te mate? Ni soñarlo. Yo me quedo aquí, amor-

Nicole-te va a matar-

Spike-pero viene por ti-

Nicole-no, creo que viene por los cuatro. No puedo planear una emboscada si debo pensar en que vas a morir. Vete a casa. Mientras tanto, debo consultar el libro de las sombras para derrotar a este demonio antes de que nos mate a todos-

Spike-yo no…-

Nicole-no me obligues a encerrarte en el sótano-

Spike-bien, me iré. Pero no me busques cuando ardas, tú y la pequeña-

Spike se aleja.

Nicole-Travers, asegúrate de que no venga-

Travers-bien-

-en frente de la tienda de relojes-

Todos los relojes suenan a las 12 del día y rochelle le lanza una bola de energía a uno. Y luego se acerca a Tago.

Tago-no debiste haber hecho eso. No deberías hacer nada distinto si esperas tener éxito está noche-

Rochelle-tendré éxito, anciano. No más secuencias de tiempo. Está vez mataré primero a Nicole y luego a las otros tres. Y cuando mueran… sentirán cada gramo de dolor que me han ocasionado y más-

-en la universidad-

Kurt, Rogue, Kitty y Violeta están caminando apresurados por el pasillo.

Kurt-dime otra vez lo que está pasando-

Rogue-Nicole no me lo dejó muy claro, debemos postergar el examen y correr a la casa. Es algo sobre un demonio-

Se topan con el maestro.

Rogue-oh, señor Freeman. Debemos hablar con usted-

Prof.- ¿Qué sucede?-

Rogue-lo siento, pero no podemos hacer el examen ahora. Y quería preguntarle si podemos hacerlo otro día. Surgió una emergencia-

Prof.- ¿una emergencia que los implica a todos ustedes? No lo creo-

Kitty-pero algo ocurrió. Algo malo. Debemos irnos-

Prof.- ¿Qué? ¿Se les olvidó estudiar para el examen?-

Rogue-mire. Sé que hemos faltado mucho a su clase y que no somos los más destacados, pero en verdad debemos irnos y nos ayudaría que nos dejara hacer el examen en otro momento-

Prof.-la respuesta es no-

Rogue-bien, no me deja otra opción. "Estas palabras viajarán por las mentes de los obstinados y harán que los compromisos sean liberados"-

Prof.- ¿está bien el miércoles?-

Rogue-si, es perfecto. Muchas gracias-

Prof.-claro, es un placer ayudarles, chicos-

Los chicos se alejan del profesor.

Kurt-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-

Rogue-¿Qué? ¿Eso? Es sólo un hechizo para emergencias-

Logan aparece caminando por el pasillo.

Logan-¿Qué planean ustedes cuatro?-

Rogue-emergencia. Algo sobre un demonio. ¿Vienes?-

-en la casa-

Logan-¿secuencia de tiempo? ¿Los demonios pueden hacer eso?-

Nicole-no sabia que lo hicieran. Pero si es un demonio… es el más poderoso al que me he enfrentado-

Kitty-¿y hace todo esto para matar a Spike?-

Logan-en mí opinión, déjalo hacerlo-

Kurt-imposible. Si es tan poderoso como dices, irá detrás de ti, no por un vampiro-

Nicole-no sólo viene por él. Viene por Melinna, por Rogue y por mí-

Logan-¿Cómo saben que no hay demonios que comen vampiros?-

Nicole-porque nunca he visto uno que lo haga-

Logan-igual que nunca habías visto uno que hiciera secuencias de tiempo. Puede ser-

Nicole-Logan, por favor. Si no vas a ayudar, déjanos a nosotros encargarnos-

Logan-bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

Nicole-quiero que vayas a la cripta de Spike. Le dije a Travers que lo mantuviera ahí, pero él no podrá hacer mucho-

Logan-¿Qué quieres que haga allá?-

Nicole-quiero que hagas lo posible para que Spike no salga de su cripta. Prométeme que lo mantendrás alejado de la casa-

Logan-no puedo prometerte eso. Si tienes razón y Foreman es el demonio, es una trampa. No te dejaré sola-

Nicole-no estaré sola. Kurt, Kitty y Rogue estarán aquí para apoyarme. La fuerza del grupo-

Violeta-¿y yo que?-

Nicole-es muy peligroso para una humana. Tú te irás a casa-

Kurt-¿Qué hay de Melinna?-

Rogue-si, es sólo una niña-

Nicole-le hablé hace rato a la mamá de Janet y le dije que tenia cosas que hacer. Melinna se quedará a dormir en su casa. Tengo todo asegurado-

Rogue-¿y si ataca a Melinna mientras está allá?-

Nicole-le di una poción destructora y le dije que si hay problemas orbite a la cripta de Spike-

Logan-¿y si los quiere a todos separados? ¿Y si para eso repite el tiempo?-

Nicole-tendremos que arriesgarnos-

Logan-podrían matarte, Nicky-

Nicole-no es nada que no me haya pasado antes-

Logan-sabes que no podremos regresarte, no otra vez. La urna de jales…-

Rogue-Hades-

Logan-La urna de Hades se rompió ya no hay manera de revivirte-

Nicole-es en serio. No es tu lucha. No me hagas usar mí magia contigo. Logan, moriría si algo te ocurriera. A ti o a Mel. Si fuera por mí, ninguno de ustedes estaría metido en estos problemas. Los amo a todos, lo saben-

Rogue-lo sabemos. Por eso estamos aquí para ayudarte-

Nicole-ve a la cripta de Spike y asegúrate de que no sé vaya. Y si Melinna llega allí, cuídala también-

Logan-bien. Pero mas te vale sobrevivir a esto o iré al otro mundo a patearte el trasero, ¿entiendes, pequeña?-

Nicole-claro-

Nicole y Logan se abrazan.

-en la noche-

La asistente social lleva en su automóvil, se baja y se acerca rápidamente a la casa.

-dentro de la casa-

Nicole-¡lo tengo! "Tago, el hechicero del diablo, manipula el tiempo a su antojo"-

Rogue-¿dice como derrotarlo?-

Nicole-"Para derrotarlo sáquenlo del tiempo en el que está"-

Kitty-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

Rochelle abre la puerta de una patada y todos la voltean a ver, sorprendidos. Ella lanza una bola de energía a Nicole, pero Kurt la empuja para que no le de y va directo a Kitty, pero ella la atraviesa y la bola de energía termina chocando en la pared. Nicole está inconciente por que se golpeo la cabeza con la pata de una mesita.

Rochelle-¿Dónde está el vampiro y la niña?-

Rogue-deberías preocuparte por ti ahora-

Rogue comienza a golpear a rochelle. Pero no le hace nada, rochelle le arroja una bola de energía pero Kitty la toca y las dos se hacen intangibles. Rogue corre a donde está Nicole y le toca el brazo. Rochelle va a lanzar otra bola de energía pero Rogue se levanta y cierra y abre las manos apuntando hacia ella, congelándola. Kitty se acerca a Kurt y Nicole.

Kitty-¿estás bien?-

Kurt-si-

Rogue-¿Nicole está bien?-

Kurt-si, sólo se golpeó en la cabeza, estará bien-

Kitty-¿Cuánto durará así?-

Rogue-no lo sé. Supongo que todo lo que quiera-

Kitty toma un florero.

Kitty-¿si? No pienso correr el riesgo-

Kitty la golpea en la cabeza y ésta cae al suelo inconsciente.

Un rato después…

Rochelle está amarrada en una silla con cuerdas muy gruesas y Nicole está aun inconsciente en el suelo.

Rogue-sólo sigues viva… porque aun no sé cómo matarte-

Rochelle-(se burla) anda, mátame, bruja. No me importa-

Kurt-Rogue, ¿Qué haces?-

Rogue-solo intento sacar información-

Kitty-¿a qué te refieres? ¿No deberíamos matarla? -

Rogue-apuesto a que su muerte desencadena la repetición de tiempo-

Rochelle-estoy sorprendida. Me dijeron que no sabrías eso-

Rogue-¿en serio? ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

Rochelle no dice nada.

Rogue-¿Tago? Si, también sabemos de su existencia… y sabemos que no eres él-

Kurt-¿en serio?-

Rogue-o ya habrías restablecido el día-

Kurt-cierto-

Rogue-¿Dónde lo encontramos?-

Rochelle-en tus pesadillas-

Kurt-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que la golpee?-

Rochelle-mátame. Te desafío-

Rogue la ve con cara de: "¿ah si?" y Kitty la aleja de ella, Kurt las sigue.

Kitty-¿Por qué quiere de la matemos?-

Kurt-¿Qué importa? Debemos matarla. No podemos tenerla amarrada en una silla el resto de su vida-

Rogue-Kitty tiene razón. ¿Qué tal si ése es su plan? ¿Restablecer el día para matarnos al siguiente?-

Rochelle-no importa. El día se restablecerá solo, de todos modos… y no hay nada que puedas hacer que lo impida-

Rogue-cierra la boca. Vamos, debemos despertar a Nicole-

Kitty y Rogue se acercan a Nicole.

Rogue-Nick-

Kitty-Nicole, vamos, necesitamos tu ayuda-

Rogue-Nicole-

Kitty-Nicole. Nicky-

Kurt-tal vez necesita un beso de su príncipe azul. ¿Quieren que vaya por Logan o por Spike?-

Rogue-que chistoso, Kurt-

Kitty-vamos, Nicole-

Elizabeth-Nicole. Nicole. Ven a mí, Nicole-

-en algún lugar lleno de niebla-

Nicole aparece sentada en una banca de lo que parece un parque cubierto por una densa neblina, su abuela se acerca a ella.

Nicole-abuela, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Dónde estamos?-

Elizabeth-no te preocupes por eso, cariño. No debes entender eso aun, pero si debes saber lo que está pasando-

Nicole-no entiendo, ¿a que te refieres?-

Elizabeth se sienta al lado de Nicole y le acaricia le mejilla tiernamente.

Elizabeth-mí querida niña, sé que has pasado por mucho en toda tu vida. Perdiste a tus padres a una corta edad y con eso perdiste tu infancia. Me perdiste a mí. Viviste marginada por ser una mutante. Descubriste que tienes una hermana y ahora tienes que hacerte cargo de ella. Pasaste por casi quince milenos de tormentos en el infierno y volviste a vivir. Amas a alguien que dices odiar y no le dices nada por miedo a como reaccione. Te haz enfrentado a increíbles peligros y lo seguirás haciendo. No vengo a decirte lo contrario, porque estaría mintiendo, pero sí vengo a darte ánimos-

Nicole-tengo miedo-

Elizabeth-lo sé-

Nicole-me haces falta-

Elizabeth-lo sé. Tú también me haces falta, cariño-

Nicole-es sólo que… nunca creí que la vida fuera tan difícil. ¿Cómo es posible que esté enamorada de un vampiro cuando odio a los vampiros?-

Elizabeth-tal vez no odias a los vampiros como crees-

Nicole-pero los odio. Eso es lo que siento. Y a él lo amo. Cada vez que lo veo quiero correr y besarlo. Y me duele tanto no poder hacerlo-

Elizabeth-¿Por qué no lo haces?-

Nicole-porque… a él le gusta que las mujeres lo desprecien, lo sé. Lo supe cuando absorbí sus memorias esa vez que lo besé en el cuerpo de Rogue. Y si le digo lo que siento… tal vez se aburra de mí-

Elizabeth-pero no puedes saber eso-

Nicole-no. Pero tengo miedo-

Elizabeth-escúchame. La vida no es una canción. La vida puede ser hermosa en ocasiones y en otras, aterradora. Pero sólo es esto, es vida. Sobrevivirás. El dolor que sientes sólo lo puedes sanar viviendo-

Nicole-pero…-

Elizabeth-tienes que seguir viviendo. Para que una de las dos siga viva-

Nicole-no sé si tengo la fuerza para hacerlo-

Elizabeth-una vez escuché a una fuerte chica decir que lo más difícil de este mundo es vivir en él. Si le dijiste eso a tu hermana, quiere decir que tu misma puedes ser valiente y vivir en él. Tu destino es seguir adelante, no te rindas. Todo pasa por una razón, ¿recuerdas? Yo te lo enseñé-

Nicole-es que no es justo-

Elizabeth-a veces así parece, pero con el tiempo, todo tiende a cambiar. Necesitas regresar ahora. Debes evitar que el tiempo se siga restableciendo… o tú, tu hermana, Rogue y Spike morirán… y no creo que quieras que eso pase-

Nicole-no. No quiero. Mataré a Foreman por esto-

Elizabeth-no, no lo harás. No eres asesina, cariño. Eres una buena persona que hace cosas buenas. Tu trabajo es salvar a los inocentes, no castigar al culpable-

Nicole-no quiero dejarte-

Elizabeth-descuida, no lo harás-

Se abrazan.

Elizabeth-(mientras la abraza) siempre estaré si me necesitas, corazón-

La voz de Rogue-(algo opacada por su estado e inconciencia) Nicole. Despierta, cariño-

Nicole-Rogue-

Elizabeth deja de abrazarla.

Elizabeth-vete. Te necesitan allá-

Nicole-te amo, abuela-

Elizabeth-y yo a ti, cariño-

-en la casa-

Nicole comienza a despertar.

Kitty-vamos, despierta, Nicole-

Rogue, Kitty y Kurt la ayudan a levantarse.

Kitty-tranquila. Tranquila. Tranquila-

Kurt-¿estás bien? ¿No hay contusiones?-

La ayudan a sentarse en el sillón.

Nicole-¿Qué pasó con Foreman?-

Rogue-la amarramos en está silla-

Nicole-¿y el libro de las sombras?-

Rogue-aquí está-

Rogue se levanta y le acerca el libro a Nicole.

Rogue-¿Por qué?-

Nicole-¿Dónde está el hechizo que acelera el tiempo?-

Comienzan a pasar las hojas del libro.

Rochelle-¿Qué hacen?-

Rogue-ahí está-

Rochelle-¿Qué pasa?-

Kurt-sólo un problema. No queremos acelerar el tiempo, sino acabar con ella-

Nicole-no será así, créanme. Nuestra oportunidad para deshacernos de Tago es rompiendo la secuencia de tiempo-

Rochelle trata de liberarse.

Rogue-es una buena idea-

Nicole-lo sé-

Kurt-Nicole, ¿estás segura?-

Nicole-no, no lo estoy-

Nicole se levanta sosteniendo el libro.

Nicole-"vientos del tiempo, reúnanse. Denme alas para acelerar mí camino…"-

Rochelle-espera-

Nicole-"…acelera mí viaje hacia delante. Que mañana sea hoy"-

Se comienzan a oír ruidos.

Rochelle-¿Qué ocurre?-

Los cuatro voltean a ver al reloj y ven que las manecillas se mueven rápidamente.

-en casa de Rochelle-

Tago está parado cerca de la ventana, se ve como se mueven los automóviles y todo a gran velocidad. Tago se pone serio y se preocupa, abre su reloj se bolsillo y ve que las manecillas se mueven rápidamente y a las 12:01 se detienen. Tago pone cara de enojado.

Tago-¡no!-

Tago se enciende en llama, se hace unos polvitos rojos que se mueven a lo largo de la habitación, recoge su capa y se va por la chimenea por la que vino, la chimenea se apaga cuando Tago termina de irse.

-en la casa de Nicole-

El reloj marca las doce y un minuto y toca las campanas.

Rogue-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?-

Nicole-desátenla. Sáquenla de aquí-

Rogue-¿que? ¡Nos matará!-

Nicole-no, no lo hará. No tiene poder para matarnos. O no habría necesitado a Tago. No somos asesinos-

Kurt-no la desataremos, Nicole-

Nicole mueve la mano y las cuerdas que atan a rochelle se sueltan y ella se levanta.

Nicole-váyase, antes de que cambie de opinión-

Rochelle- chica estúpida-

Rogue, Kitty y Kurt se ponen en alerta pero no hacen nada y Nicole no mueve ni un músculo. Rochelle se voltea y camina hacia la puerta, cuando está enfrente de la puerta se detiene y voltea a verlas con unos ojos completamente negros y le lanza una bola de energía a Nicole. Rogue, Kitty y Kurt se agachan pero Nicole sólo levanta una mano y con su telekinesis le regresa la bola de energía. Rochelle se electrocuta y luego explota, desapareciendo en el aire-

Nicole-no somos asesinos, pero el hecho de que salvemos inocentes no nos hace ángeles-

Todos están impactados.

Nicole-Kurt, ¿puedes llevarme a la cripta de Spike?-

Kurt-claro-

-en la cripta de Spike-

Spike está sentado en una de las tumbas y Logan en la otra, justo frente a él. Los dos están viéndose fijamente con cara de enojo, Melinna está dormida en el sillón de Spike. Nicole y Kurt aparecen.

Kurt-servida-

Nicole-gracias-

Spike se levanta al ver a Nicole.

Spike-(con una expresión de alivio) Nicky-

Logan-¿Cómo te fue con tu emboscada?-

Nicole-todo está bien ahora-

Spike se acerca a ella y pone su mano cerca de la herida en la frente de Nicole.

Spike-estás herida-

Nicole-(alejandose avergonzada) no es nada. Es mejor que la alternativa. Estaré bien-

Spike-que bueno que estás bien-

Nicole se le queda viendo a Spike por unos segundos, luego Spike señala a Melinna.

Spike-la pequeña llegó hace un rato. Creo que tuvo un mal sueño… eso o sólo fue un pretexto para venir-

Nicole-(a Logan y Spike) gracias por cuidarla-

Logan-claro-

Nicole-¿podrías llevarla a casa?-

Logan-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?-

Nicole-correr la voz entre los demonios. El que se meta con mí familia o amigos lo pagará caro-

Logan-cuídate, ¿bien?-

Nicole-claro-

Kurt-todos a bordo del expreso azul y peludo. Nos vamos-

Kurt y Logan cargando a Melinna dormida se van.

Spike-¿a que lugar quieres que vayamos? Conozco algunos lugares en los que puedes amenazar fácilmente-

Nicole-a ninguno-

Spike-entonces, ¿Qué…?-

Nicole saca una botella completa de whisky que tenia escondida.

Nicole-te prometí que después de esto habría whisky-

Spike le sonríe.

Un rato después.

Nicole y Spike están sentados sobre una tumba bebiendo whisky en unas copas.

Spike-¿Qué celebramos, amor?-

Nicole-la vida. Los amigos. La familia. Ése tipo de amigos al que perteneces que no importa lo molesto que sean ni cuantas indirectas les de, no me dejan-

Spike-eso es una nueva faceta en está Cazadora, ¿estás segura que estás bien, amor?-

Nicole-es sólo que… pensaba en todas las cosas que me han pasado desde que caso vampiros y desde que te conocí-

Spike-¿te dolió la cabeza?-

Nicole-en realidad, no. Me hizo sentir muy bien. A veces es un fastidio… a veces estropeo mí vida privada…-

Spike-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no tengo vida privada?-

Nicole se le queda viendo.

Spike-oh, claro-

Nicole-pero hacemos buenas cosas juntos. Compensa las cosas malas-

Spike-¿eso crees?-

Nicole-sí. Creo que comienzas a agradarme. Es eso… o ya estoy ebria. Así que, por un día, sólo cállate y disfruta el momento. No creo que dure mucho, la botella ya está a la mitad-

Spike-(sirviendo más whisky) bien. Tú mandas, amor-

Los dos chocan las copas y se lo beben de un trago.

Spike-¿y exactamente cómo acabará esta noche de tragos, amor?- dijo mirándola a los ojos con un pequeño tono de insinuación, Nicole se le quedó mirando, intentando decidir como terminaría el encuentro. Y antes de que el vampiro pudiera reaccionar, tenía a la chica sentada en su regazo a horcajadas y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Nicole-no lo sé, aun no me decido. ¿Cómo quieres que termine, Spike? – dijo la chica moviéndose incitadoramente y con una ligera sonrisa lasciva dibujada en sus labios.

El vampiro no pudo hacer mana más que devolver la sonrisa y colocar sus manos alrededor de la cadera de la chica, antes de entregarse en un tremendo beso que lo hubiera dejado sin aliento, de haber tenido.

Spike-Me confundes, Cazadora. Creí que ya no haríamos esto nunca más. – dijo una vez que se separó para dejar a la chica recupera la respiración.

Nicole-no sé porque te sorprendes, la otra vez también lo hicimos- dijo aun moviéndose tentativamente y bajando su mano por su pecho hasta sus pantalones, para acariciar su entrepierna sobre los pantalones para incitar al vampiro a dejar de hablar. Spike jadeó y sus ojos se cerraron en placer. Pero no dejó que la chica lo besara de nuevo.

Spike-claro, pero creí que la otra vez habia sido porque técnicamente no estabas conmigo. –dijo alejándola un poco de él para poderla ver a los ojos.

Nicole se le quedo viendo un momento. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿"claro, lo que dije fue antes de ir al infierno y darme cuenta que te extrañe demasiado"? probablemente no era lo mejor que podía decir.

Nicole-¡vamos! Sabes que no fue por eso-

Spike-¿entonces porque? Porque recuerdo cuando me dijiste que no volveríamos a hacer esto, ¿oh ya lo olvidaste? – ok, al parecer él quería respuestas. ¿Spike siempre tenía este muy molesto modo de bajarle las ganas a alguien? ¿Acaso Buffy también tenía que sufrir con este tipo de cosas?

Nicole-es de sabios cambiar de opinión, ¿cierto? – dijo intentando volver a besarlo, pero Spike volvió a rechazar el beso, al parecer esa respuesta no le era suficiente, así que decidió jugar su juego favorito; hacerlo decidir entre ella o sus preguntas. Y le encantaba saber la respuesta.

Se levanto con una mirada muy indignada y comenzó a alejarse, dejando al vampiro algo desorientado.

Nicole-bueno, ya entendí la indirecta. Es obvio que no me quieres aquí, mejor me voy…- dijo casi cantándolo alejándose del vampiro. Una maliciosa sonrisa dibujo sus labios cuando éste la llamo por su nombre con voz tremulante desde su asiento, antes de girar a verlo, esa sonrisa se habia transformado en una lasciva.

Nicole-¿sí Spike?

Spike-yo no dije eso, por favor- él la miraba como un cachorrito acabado de ser dejado en una perrera.

Nicole-entonces… ¿quieres que me quede? – dijo acercándose furtiva y volviendo a sentarse sobre las piernas del vampiro igual que antes, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de él para darse apoyo.

Spike-si, te quiero- obviamente seguir con las preguntas no le serviría, y la chica no parecía rehuir a ninguna de sus tiernas caricias como antes, quizás ella no se atrevía a decírselo pero él sabía que lo estaba comenzando a querer.

Nicole-bien- dijo con una sonrisa frotando su nariz contra los labios del vampiro.-así que dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga para ti?- Spike la miró sorprendido… ¿le preguntaba que quería? Diablos, o la Cazadora estaba de buenas o esta era una mala copia de ella. Pero pronto salió de su letargo y dibujo una lasciva sonrisa mientras observaba a la chica bajarse de su regazo y apoyar sus rodillas en el suelo, bajando su cabeza, rosando sus labios contra todo su pecho hasta que llego a su entrepierna y rápidamente se deshizo del molesto obstáculo que la mantenía alejada del miembro del vampiro y comenzó a jugar con él como con una paleta. Justo cuando Spike sentía su cuerpo vibrar la alejó de su juguete y la obligó a mirarlo.

Spike-no puedo dejar que tengas lo mejor de mí, ¿oh si?-

La recostó sobre la alfombra y se colocó sobre ella.

Nicole-me encanta cuando tomas el control- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Spike la miraba con fuego en la mirada, la desvistió poco a poco hasta que la chica quedó completamente desnuda. Se levanto un poco para poder contemplarla y simplemente sonrió de lado.

Nicole-¿Qué?- dijo con una ligera coloración rosada en las mejillas y una sonrisa de mascara, no sabía porque pero tenerlo así contemplándola tan devotamente la ponía algo nerviosa.

Spike-nada, es solo que…- se volvió a colocar sobre ella, su rostro a tan solo unos centímetros del de ella.- imaginaba las cosas que te voy a hacer- su sonrisa lasciva casi se volvió un rostro predador y a la chica la recorrió un escalofrío que le erizó la piel, solo pensar en las cosas que Spike se imaginaba la habia excitado aun más.

El vampiro paseo sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica, aun contemplándola detenidamente y sin previo aviso la chica se incorporó un poco para alcanzar el cuello del vampiro y rodearlo con su brazo, para besarlo apasionadamente mientras el vampiro tubo que soltar las curvas de la chica y poner las manos en el suelo para evitar caer sobre ella. Cuando recobró el equilibrio acopó con una mano los senos se la chica uno a la vez, masajeándolo sin romper aun el beso, cuando sintió que la chica luchaba por respirar rompió el beso y la atrajo hacia él, sentándose en el suelo y colocándola sobre él a horcajadas. La chica posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Spike de nuevo y lo miro fijamente, casi con una mirada curiosa.

Spike-¿estás bien?- la chica no respondió ni parpadeo, se mantuvo inmutable y sólo mordió levemente su labio inferior, después paso su dedo índice tiernamente por la frente del vampiro a lo largo de toda su nariz y luego dirigiéndose hacia su mejilla, terminando la caricia con la mando entera a lo largo de todo su cuello. Spike se habia convertido sin darse cuenta, el labio de la chica estaba sangrando y él pudo sentir el enervante sabor cobrizo de su sangre en su boca.

Nicole-jamás te habia visto de cerca estando así- dijo acariciando el puente arrugado de la nariz del vampiro otra vez sin dejar de verlo, él simplemente la contemplaba extasiado; la chica no tenía miedo ni parecía asqueada, simplemente lo exploraba con una hermosa curiosidad inocente que la hacía ver incluso más hermosa bajo la luz de esas velas.

Entonces la chica pasó su mirada de los labios del vampiro a sus ojos un par de veces, una mirada maliciosa se dibujo en ella y sorprendiendo al vampiro, ella lo besó sin importarle que estuviera transformado, los colmillos de Spike rasgando los labios y lengua de la chica, mientras ella emitía maullidos de placer que lo hicieron erizar. Pronto la fuerza de la chica lo obligo a recostarse de espaldas sobre el suelo y al separarse la miro sorprendido.

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Solo tú puedes tener un lado pervertido?- antes de que el vampiro pudiera responder, la chica se abalanzó sobre su cuello y lo recorrió llenándolo de besos marcando su camino hasta la coyuntura entre su cuello y su hombro, succionando y lamiendo, alternando con los besos, cuando dejó que sus dientes rosaran la erizada piel del vampiro. Hiso su camino de vuelta al cuello del vampiro dándole el mismo trato a ese suave cuello que el que le habia dado a la coyuntura del hombro alentada por los roncos gemidos que dejaban la boca de Spike, él sentía que la chica lo derretiría cuando… sintió un delicioso dolor punzante que lo inmovilizó.

La chica lo habia mordido fuertemente en la base del cuello, y lentamente un poco de sangre brotó a su boca, solo unas gotas, era una sensación excitante, obviamente la chica no era una experta en cuanto a mordidas pero habia logrado que se sintiera ciertamente bien. Tan bien que la eléctrica sensación lo hico arquearse sobre su espalda soltando un grave rugido de placer. Nicole escuchó que el vampiro farfullaba algo que no pudo distinguir entre sus excitantes gemidos. Cuando esa excelente sensación disminuyó, Spike separó a la chica de su cuello y vio sus labios pintados ligeramente de rojo y volvió a dibujar su sonrisa predadora en esos fríos labios deliciosos. Si ella quería jugar a las mordidas le daría algo para disfrutar. La chica gimió mientras el vampiro mordisqueó su clavícula y subió lamiéndola tentativamente, cuando su lengua encontró el punto de pulso de la chica su colmillos perforaron su carne con una facilidad insultante y la chica soltó otro gemido en combinación con el dolor y el placer. El vampiro comenzó a succionar en ritmo con el corazón de la chica y pronto ella gritaba y su cuerpo se contrajo sobre él, le habia dado un gran orgasmo con solo morderla. Sin darle tiempo para descansar y ya estando en su máximo punto de aguante, Spike se adentró en ella y ella se curveo hacia atrás en placer, pronto la chica comenzó a subir y bajar con un ritmo mortal, y todo su cuerpo se erizo en una sensación eléctrica, cada célula de su ser gritaba en placer.

Se inclinó hacia él y ambos se vieron fijamente, ambos estaban al tope del placer y pronto ambos se curvearon sobre el otro, intentando controlar su cuerpo ante el gran orgasmo que los arrasó. Y justo cuando Nicole sintió la fría venida del vampiro fue cuando todo el placer la ataco como una explosión y esta soltó un grito de placer antes de precipitar su boca al hombro del vampiro y morderlo fuertemente, intentando acallar sus fuertes gritos.

Ambos yacieron ahí inmóviles, incapaces de juntar fuerza para nada más. Ella se recargó en el pecho del vampiro y levanto la mirada hacia él, quien en la intensidad del momento habia perdido tanta energía que inclusive habia vuelto a su rostro normal sin notarlo.

Nicole-gracias-

Spike se incorporo un poco, muy pesadamente y la beso en respuesta. – no hay nada que agradecer amor. Estuviste genial-

Nicole-me refiero a lo que has hecho; apoyándome siempre. Gracias-

Spike simplemente la miró extasiado y acaricio su cabello cuando ella recostó su cabeza de nuevo en su pecho. –creo que has bebido demasiado, Cazadora. Comienzas a decir incoherencias- una ligera risa salió de la chica conforme sintió que el sueño la vencía y se quedó ahí, dormida en los brazos del vampiro.

-en la casa de Nicole-

A la mañana siguiente.

La puerta del baño está cerrada, se oye que le jalan a la taza del baño y luego Nicole sale y apaga la luz del baño.

Travers le da un vaso con agua.

Travers-¿te sientes mejor?-

Nicole-creo que en cierto momento, mis entrañas se salieron, literalmente. Pero, si, mejor-

Travers-eso te enseña que ni siquiera una Cazadora resiste ésa cantidad de licor en su sistema-

Nicole-lo sé. Fue una estupidez-

Nicole se sienta en el suelo al borde de la cama. La televisión del cuarto está encendida en las noticias.

Televisión-buenos días Nueva York. Parece que será una hermosa mañana de martes en toda la zona de Nueva York y el norte de…-

Nicole agarra el control y apaga el televisor.

Nicole-necesita otra línea, esa ya aburre-

Travers-si, debería aceptar algunas sugerencias-

Nicole- Estoy fastidiando las cosas, Travers-

Travers-¿que? Por favor-

Travers se sienta en la cama, cerca de Nicole.

Travers-un demonio desconocido… te puso a prueba consecutivamente. Yo no llamo a eso fastidiar las cosas-

Nicole-no, lo hice totalmente. Le permití al demonio establecer las reglas-

Travers-no seas dura contigo, ¿si? No tienes que resolver todo de una vez, tú sabes… el trabajo y todo. Te presionas demasiado-

Nicole-a la gente buena de servicios infantiles... no les parece que sea demasiado. Que Rochelle Foreman resultara ser un demonio no significa que no envíen a alguien más-

Travers-bueno, tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer al respecto. Esto es… yo… es para ti-

Travers le da un sobre a Nicole.

Nicole-¿un sobre? ¿De que?-

Travers-ábrelo-

Nicole lo abre.

Nicole-¿servicios infantiles? ¿Aprobé la prueba? Pero, ¿Cómo…?-

Travers-bueno, hice algunas llamadas al concejo de vigilantes. Al principio, ellos no querían ayudarnos. Pero luego les recordé que una Cazadora disgustada es una Cazadora distraída y entonces ellos hicieron algunas llamadas-

Nicole-esto es… esto es genial. Esto es más que genial. En realidad no sé como decir esto… pero es como tener a mí abuela de regreso-

Travers-en este panorama, ¿yo soy tu abuela? -

Nicole-¿quieres ser mis ausentes y atareados padres? La verdad es que yo pasaba casi todo el tiempo con mí abuela. Ella jugaba conmigo y con mí hermano hasta el día que… la primera vez que pasé la tarde con mis padres fue el día que los asesinaron. Pero eso no significa que no los amara-

Travers-creí que eran la familia feliz-

Nicole-lo éramos. Pero cuando nació mí hermano se preocuparon por la economía y se metieron de lleno en sus trabajos. Lo hicieron para que tuviéramos un futuro y se los agradezco. Sin ello no podría haber comprado está casa ni mantenido a Melinna-

Travers-eso es muy bueno, si-

Nicole-sólo estoy diciendo… muchas gracias-

Nicole intenta levantarse y Travers la ayuda a levantarse.

Nicole-le mostraré esto a Melinna. Le encanta cuando las cosas son fáciles-

Nicole camina hasta la puerta, se detiene y voltea a ver a Travers.

Nicole-sólo quiero decirte… que… esto… me hace sentir segura. Saber que siempre estarás aquí-

Travers le sonríe y ella le regresa la sonrisa, se voltea y sale de su cuarto, dejando a Travers en su cuarto pensativo por unos momentos.

Continuará…

* * *

ok, eso fue todo, espero como siempre su opinion y espero que no me vayan a mandar ningun mail explosivo jajaja n_n°

si este Lemon no me quedo, quieren que tenga algo mas o de plano apesto para el Lemon sientase libres de decirmelo, sale? ;)

**_Recuerden que sin fans la historia muere!! asi que dejen comentarios sale?_** recuerden que _**no tienen que estar registrados en la pagina**_ para dejar comentarios, asi que no duden en hacerlo, ok?

saludos a todos!!!


	27. Demonios Internos

**N/A: **_Ok, porque ustedes lo pidieron... luego de una larga espera aqui está el siguiente capítulo!!! disfruten n_n_

_es un capitulo muy emotivo... siempre quise poner uno pero hasta ahora no he logrado que sea un capitulo como para llorar... TToTT_

* * *

("Demonios internos")

-en La Barita Mágica-

Ésa tarde. Nicole está acomodando algunos artículos en los anaqueles de la tienda y Melinna está sentada en la mesa de la tienda, dibujando. Travers está sentado frente a Melinna, leyendo unos libros y Violeta está contando unos billetes frente a la caja registradora.

Travers-"la tercera luna nueva después de la festividad de Roxdelth No. 900" ¡santo Dios!-

Nadie le hace caso a Travers.

Travers-¿no escucharon? Dije "santo Dios" significa que algo terrible sucede-

Violeta-pero siempre dices eso-

Travers-eso no es verdad. Es sólo que…-

Melinna-hace media hora, se le cayó el café y dijo eso-

Travers-si, es verdad, pero eso fue completamente distinto-

Violeta-y hace unas horas, cuando viste la factura también dijiste eso-

Travers-bien, quizá lo digo más de lo que creo, pero el punto es que una cosa terrible se acerca-

Nicole-¿de que cosa terrible hablamos?-

Travers-he estado revisando los libros de profecías y haciendo cálculos-

Violeta-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Se acabaron las profecías?-

Travers-el príncipe demonio Niabrav revivirá está noche-

Violeta-¿crees que debemos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida? Porque tengo varias cosas en el sótano que he querido usar-

Todos la voltean a ver con cara de: "¿hablas en serio?" incluyendo a Melinna.

Nicole-(regresando a la conversación, olvidando el comentario de violeta) ¿Qué tiene de diferente este demonio de los demás?-

Travers-bueno, este demonio puede incinerar persona con su mirada…-

Nicole-me he enfrentado a muchos de esos. Solo los dejas ciegos y…- dijo haciendo ademan de que le enterraba los pulgares a un demonio imaginario frente a ella.

Travers-su cuerpo está formado de piedra, mide 3 metros y es inmune a las armas del hombre- continuo él, interrumpiendo la fantasía de la chica por completo.

Nicole-huh.- dijo bajando de su nube al ver lo invencible del demonio y volviendo a su faceta seria.- nunca me he enfrentado a uno como ése antes. ¿Cómo lo aniquilo?-

Travers-no puedes. Nadie puede vencerlo. En el siglo XIV, un ejército de mil hombres intento eliminarlo pero él los acabó a todos. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue encerrarlo en una cueva en lo que hoy es… vaya. En el centro del Central Park-

Violeta-muy conveniente-

Nicole-bien, ¿Cuándo revivirá?-

Travers-está noche. "y luego vendrá el hechicero del viejo mundo, y con sus palabras y hierbas liberará al demonio. El caos reinará y la humanidad sufrirá el fuego del infierno"-

Nicole-así que debo impedir que este… hechicero reviva al demonio y todos nos salvamos. Bien. Suena bien-

Melinna-deberías llevar un hechizo de apoyo por si el demonio despierta-

Nicole y Travers voltean a ver a Melinna sorprendidos.

Melinna-¿que? Usted dijo que las armas del hombre no lo vencerían. Los hechizos no son armas del hombre-

Nicole-de hecho es una buena idea, Travs-

Travers-(bastante asombrado por la idea de la niña) si, lo es-

Melinna-viví toda mí vida rodeada de brujas expertas. Creo que se algo de los hechizos-

Nicole-bien. Ayúdame con el hechizo, ¿bien?-

Melinna-claro-

-en Central Park-

Ésa noche. Nicole está caminando por el parque cuando escucha unos pasos atrás de ella, se voltea y ve a Spike.

Nicole-oh, eres tú-

Spike-a mí también me da gusto verte, amor-

Nicole-estás perdiendo el toque, Spike. Ya no eres tan furtivo como antes-

Spike-no lo creas, amor. Vengo siguiéndote desde la tienda de magia. Si hubiera sido algo maligno, estarías muerta-

Nicole-¿y, qué? ¿Viniste a calificar mí desempeño por gusto o sólo anhelas volver a ser mí entrenador?-

Spike-bueno, sólo me preguntaba como está tu cabeza después de la desvelada de whisky de anoche-

Nicole-bien, gracias. Tengo la resistencia de diez hombre, ¿lo olvidas?-

Spike-(sonriendo pícaramente) si, claro. A veces lo olvido. ¿Y tus piernas? ¿Las sientes entumecidas?-

Nicole-(algo avergonzada) no tengo tiempo de hablar de eso. Estoy de cacería-

Spike-eso pensé cuando vi que llevabas ésa hacha. ¿Qué es? ¿Un demonio? ¿Un vampiro? ¿Algún ser de otra dimensión?-

Nicole-un hechicero… espero-

Se escuchan cánticos.

Nicole-creo que lo encontré-

Los dos se acercan agachados hasta una formación rocosa, ven a un hombre recitando un hechizo en otra lengua. Nicole se acerca a él y Spike la sigue.

Nicole-¡oye, tú!-

Hombre-¡largo!-

Nicole-no cuentes con eso. Ése demonio no va a despertar, amigo-

Hombre-ah, ya veo. La Cazadora, ¿no es verdad?-

Nicole-así es. Te recomiendo que te vayas y dejes a este demonio dormir tranquilo por otro siglo-

Hombre-eso quiere decir que Buffy está muerta. Es toda una pena-

Nicole-¿conoces a buffy?-

Hombre-me la encontré un par de veces. Y dime, ¿el viejo Ripper te está entrenando, niña?-

Nicole-¿Ripper?-

Hombre-claro, no usa ése nombre desde hace años. Tú debes conocerlo como Rupert-

Nicole-¿conoce a Giles?-

Hombre-veo que Ripper no te habló de mí, ¿cierto? Éramos viejos compañeros de juergas-

Spike-vaya, vaya. Así que tú eres Ethan Rayne-

Ethan-no creo conocerte a ti-

Spike-si, bueno. Rupert me pagó para ayudarlo a buscarte cuando lo convertiste en un demonio Feoral-

Ethan-así que hablas feoral. Interesante-

Spike-sí. Y si lo que dijo rupert de ti es verdad, debes estar haciendo tiempo para que reviva el demonio-

Nicole-¿que?-

Ethan-si, es verdad. El príncipe demonio Niabrav resurgirá y nadie podrá evitar la destrucción que se avecina-

Nicole-¿no crees que te mate a ti también?-

Ethan-no es muy probable, linda-

Spike-ya veo. Tú lo controlas, ¿no es verdad?-

Ethan-algo así, si-

Nicole-bueno, pues…-

Las rocas se mueven y el demonio sale.

Ethan-ya era hora. Niabrav, mátalos-

Nicole-ho oh-

Spike-dame tu hacha-

Nicole-cuidado, él incinera con la mirada y es inmune a las armas-

Spike-¿algún plan, nicky?-

Nicole le arroja el hacha.

Nicole-entretenlo hasta que lo acabe-

Spike-bien-

Spike se acerca al demonio y comienza a golpearlo con el hacha.

Spike-¡oye, tú, hombre piedra! ¡Por aquí!-

Nicole-y no dejes que te incinere-

Spike-sólo apúrate, amor-

Nicole-"como la vida es a la tierra, es la piedra al polvo"-

Ethan-también es una bruja. Si acaba con mi demonio seguiré yo. Mejor me voy-

Ethan se escabulle, desapareciendo en la noche.

Nicole-"como son los días a las noches. Que este demonio de desvanezca sin mas reproches"-

El demonio voltea al cielo y da un grito de dolor, luego se separan sus partes de roca y queda como un montón de roquitas.

Spike-¿eso fue todo? ¿A eso llamas un hechizo?-

Nicole-funcionó, ¿no es verdad?-

Spike-rayne se escapó-

Nicole-al menos ya no puede revivir a este demonio-

Spike-voy seguirlo, podría estar tramando algo. No me vendría mal algo de acción, ¿Qué dices?-

Nicole-no cuentes conmigo. Iré a patrullar. Que no te convierta en sapo-

Spike-si lo hace tú me besarás, amor-

Nicole-no cuentes con eso-

Nicole se voltea y se aleja.

Spike-¿Qué pasa si en verdad lo hace? Necesitaré que alguien me bese-

Nicole-(voltea a verlo y le guiña el ojo) entonces, le diré a Travers que lo haga-

-en la casa de Ethan Rayne-

Spike está oculto en los arbustos viendo por la ventana, Ethan Rayne está orando frente a su altar, donde hay una estatua que por enfrente tiene la cara de un hombre y por atrás la de una mujer. Está hablando en una lengua desconocida.

-en las calles de la ciudad-

En un callejón oscuro, un rato después. Nicole está caminando por ahí cuando aparece un demonio.

Nicole-y por fin se anima la noche-

El demonio saca un cuchillo.

Nicole-bien, eso es nuevo, pero no significa que no quiera pelear-

El demonio se clava el cuchillo en el estomago, justo en el centro de un símbolo y luego explota. Nicole se cubre la cara con los brazos y luego se descubre para ver lo que queda del demonio.

Nicole-bien, eso fue inquietante. Mejor le digo a Travers sobre este demonio suicida-

-en la casa de Travers-

Nicole está sentada en la sala, limpiándose con una toalla toda la sangre y viseras de demonio. Travers está parado frente a ella con un vaso con whisky en la mano.

Travers-¿y dices que este demonio sólo apareció y se apuñalo a él mismo?-

Nicole-como lo oyes-

Travers-¿y luego sólo explotó?-

Nicole-sí. Creo que estás viseras lo confirman-

Travers-ciertamente es algo extraño. Tan extraño que creo que debo investigar. ¿Cómo era este demonio?-

Nicole-grande, rojo, musculoso, cuernos como de carnero, grandes colmillos, cuatro ojos como de serpiente, estaba segura de que me daría problemas. Y tenía un símbolo en su estomago-

Travers-¿un símbolo? ¿Qué símbolo?-

Nicole-era algo parecido a esto-

Nicole dibuja en una hoja del escritorio un símbolo y se lo enseña a Travers.

Nicole-¿lo conoces?-

Travers-no, pero es un gran inicio. Investigaré-

Nicole-no creo que sea tan urgente, es decir, sólo fue un demonio. No tienes que desvelarte por eso-

Travers-(se acerca al librero y toma un libro) tienes razón, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que sea una señal de alguna profecía o un Apocalipsis que se avecina-

Nicole-bueno, como gustes. Yo voy a terminar de patrullar y me voy a casa. No vayas a faltar a la cena de mañana en mí casa. Celebraremos que estoy fuera del ojo de los asistentes sociales-

Travers-no faltaré-

Nicole-bien, porque esta será una gran fiesta que nadie puede perderse. Mel incluso me convenció de invitar a Spike, ¿puedes creerlo? En fin, nos vemos mañana. Llámame si descubres algo importante-

Travers-claro-

Nicole-buenas noches, travs-

Nicole sale de la casa y cierra la puerta al salir. Travers se acerca a su escritorio, se sienta y voltea a ver el dibujo del símbolo.

Travers-es mejor no arriesgarse-

-en la mansión x-

Un rato después. Rogue está entrenando con Kitty, Kurt, Jean y Scott. Logan se acerca al cuarto de una de las estudiantes y se asoma para vigilar a la chica (Correine) y a Melinna, quienes están jugando con unas muñecas.

Correine-hola, Logan-

Melinna-¿ya me voy?-

Logan-todavía no, pequeña. Rogue acaba de terminar de entrenar, se va a duchar y a vestir y luego se irán-

Correine-eso significa que todavía podemos jugar-

Melinna-si-

Logan-sigan jugando, niñas. Apresuraré a Rogue-

Melinna-bueno-

-en la casa-

Un rato después. Nicole entra a la casa y ve a Rogue y a Melinna cenando en la sala.

Rogue-Nicole-

Melinna-hola-

Rogue-hoy llegaste temprano-

Nicole se acerca a ellas.

Nicole- sí, no vi a ningún vampiro y me aburrí- dijo acercando una silla y sentándose a horcajadas con un gesto despreocupado mirando a las chicas en la mesa.

Melinna-¡bien! Eso significa que vas a cenar con nosotras-

Nicole-no lo creo niña. Me voy a dormir- dijo levantándose de un impuso.

Rogue-¿estás bien? Te ves…-

Nicole-cansada. Tuve un largo día. Me voy a dormir- y dicho eso se giro en dirección a las escaleras y comenzó a caminar.

Melinna-¿me vas a contar una historia para dormir?-

Nicole-no hoy- dijo en un tono frio sin siquiera girar a ver a su hermanita.

Nicole sube las escaleras y se escucha como se asota la puerta.

Rogue-no te sientas mal, cariño. Sólo está cansada. Yo te leeré algo, ¿te parece?-

Melinna-claro-

Melinna comienza a picar su comida con el tenedor, algo triste.

Rogue-¿estás bien?-

Melinna-sí. Es sólo que… se comportaba algo… diferente-

Rogue-estoy segura de que no es nada, cariño. Ya sabes como le gusta dormir-

Melinna- sí, lo sé. Es sólo que… me llamó niña- dijo aun mirando a su comida muy entristecida.

-en la habitación de Nicole-

Se ve el reloj que dice que es la una de la madrugada, Nicole está acostada en su cama, viendo hacia el techo y luego al reloj, respirando fuertemente, algo en su interior no la deja dormir, tiene demasiada energía. Así que sin muchas más opciones, se levanta de la cama.

-en el Bronze-

Nicole está vestida con unos pantalones de piel muy ajustados y un top negro, bailando con varios chicos a la vez. Spike entra al Bronze y ve a Nicole bailando con los chicos. Cuando Nicole ve a Spike, se aleja de la pista de baile y se acerca a Spike.

Nicole-hola-

Spike-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes nada que hacer, como dormir por ejemplo?-

Nicole-no. Hoy me siento algo inquieta- dijo con un gesto de extrañes por su asunto de dormir.

Spike-¿y viniste a saciar tus instintos animales con estos sujetos?- el vampiro señalo con la cabeza hacia la pista de baile.

Nicole-¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?-

Spike-(burlándose) ¿de esos? ¡Por favor! Son unos niños-

Nicole-para tu información sólo estaba bailando con ellos. Tú les llevas mucha ventaja-

Spike-claro, pero si te quedabas unos minutos más con ellos de seguro la cosa cambiaría, no Nicky? Es muy tu estilo brincar al primero que se te aparezca-

Nicole-¡oye! Creo que te estás excediendo un poco, ¿no crees? Bailé sólo una pieza con algunos ellos. No es para tanto. Así que no me insultes solo porque te dan celos- a la chica obviamente le afectó el comentario.

Spike-¡no estoy celoso!-

Nicole-¿qué, los vampiros no sé ponen celosos?-

Spike-siempre que peleamos sacas lo de los vampiros-

Nicole-bueno eso es lo que eres, ¿Qué esperabas que sacara? ¿Algo sobre los hombres lobo? ¿O rabinos?- Nicole obviamente tenía su punto o Spike no habría hecho ese gesto fastidiado que usa cuando es descubierto –escucha, no vine a pelear. Necesito un alivio, ¿sabes?-

Spike-¿y esto es un alivio para ti? ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer para relajarte? Puedes salir lastimada- cuando el vampiro acabó su dialogo parecía más preocupado que celoso pero los celos no se descartaban de la mesa. Nicole se le quedó viendo unos momentos cuando una anterior frase de Spike le vino a la mente.

Nicole-¿Qué quisiste decir con que ellos son unos niños? ¿Es que yo soy una niña también?- Spike miró al techo soltando un gran suspiro.

Spike-evidentemente, fue un error venir aquí esta noche-

Spike se voltea y se aleja.

Nicole-ah, no. No puedes irte y dejarme así-

Va tras él.

Nicole-lleva más que eso librarse de mí-

Spike-creo que eso ya lo habías dejado claro, amor- dijo sin dejar de caminar, ni girar para encararla.

Nicole-¿Qué quieres decir?- al instante el vampiro se detuvo en seco, Nicole casi choca con él, entonces él giró para verla y casi antes de haber terminado habló.

Spike-creo que lo sabes bien. Eres muy terca-

Nicole-no, no lo soy- la chica parecía ofendida.

Spike-¿lo ves?- Spike la señaló con su modo particular de hacerlo.

Nicole-tal vez soy un poco terca. Y ya que lo estoy aceptándolo, tú deberías aceptar que estás celoso-

Spike-bueno, yo…-

Nicole-aunque no veo porque deberías estarlo. Tener sexo no es tener una relación- dijo restándole importancia al a situación repentinamente… eso frustró un poco a Spike. Es decir, habia estado luchando todo el rato para que admitiera que estaba celoso, ¿y cuando lo iba a hacer simplemente lo interrumpió? Sin duda alguna la chica era muy rarita… ¿pero a quien quería engañar? Por eso le gustaba mucho más. Sonrió pícaramente y la miró directo a los ojos.

Spike-lo es si lo haces suficientes veces- su tono de voz era grave y seductor.

Nicole-no necesariamente- ella se encogió de hombros coquetamente.

Spike-pues yo creo que si- él dio un paso más cerca de la chica como susurrando con su característica sonrisa seductora.

Nicole-¿tratas de seducirme?- la chica no retrocedió y su tono de voz era tan incitadora como el de él.

Spike-creo que eso hago- Spike se aproximo más hasta quedar susurrándole a la chica a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro; podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre él… era un poco agitada y podía distinguir como la temperatura de la chica habia aumentado y una onda de feromonas lo arrasó. Lo deseaba. Y por la cantidad de feromonas que estaba lanzando podría decir que lo deseaba demasiado.

Nicole-creo que yo paso- dijo repentinamente rompiendo el duelo de miradas y girando para alejarse, del modo más infantil que pudo que incluso parecía que se estaba proponiendo hacerlo sufrir. Antes de que diera dos pasos siquiera Spike la agarró de la muñeca y la jaló de vuelta a él. Ella lo encaró casi sorprendida por esto.

Spike-cuando dos personas tienen sexo, a menos de que sea malo, tienden a repetirlo- su voz seguía siendo grave y seductora pero tenía un cierto dejo de enfado que no pudo ocultar.

Nicole-creo que lo hemos repetido lo suficiente- dijo ella del mismo modo desafiante y con el mismo dejo de insinuación del vampiro. Algo así como "mi boca dice algo pero mi cuerpo dice lo opuesto".

Spike-pero no puedes negar que hasta ahora ha sido estupendo- él aflojó su agarre y volvió a sonreírle encantadoramente mientras con su mirada la inspeccionaba muy detenidamente.

Nicole-tal vez- ella se relajó a un con la mano del vampiro sobre su muñeca.

Spike-admítelo. Haces conmigo lo que quieres. Te amo. Lo sabes. Pero también pienso. Y yo sé cómo te sientes- la chica se puso mortalmente seria repentinamente, como si el comentario le hubiera dolido.

Nicole-no, no lo sabes-

Spike-sé que no estás bien-

Nicole-claro que no lo estoy. Morí. Pasé casi quince mil años en el infierno, siendo torturada por todos los demonios que he matado. Y cuando me sacaron desperté en mí propio ataúd.- hizo una pausa para observar la reacción del vampiro. Él estaba atónito, cuando ella fijó su mirada un algún punto indefinido y volvió a hablar, esta vez abrumada por sus recuerdos y sus ojos se volvieron ligeramente más vidriosos. -Intenté salir de ahí golpeándolo, pero no pude y cuando creí que me asfixiaría y volvería al infierno, mí telekinesis estalló la tapa del ataúd.- una sola lagrima rodó por su mejilla pero ella rápidamente la limpió con el torso de su mano. Entonces volvió a ver al vampiro frente a ella con su gesto de cólera renovado. -No soy la misma de antes. Pero no estoy auto compadeciéndome, quiero vivir la vida. Tú debes saberlo-

Spike-me lo imagino. Yo lo viví, o al menos parte de eso. Se lo que se siente estar ahí abajo- dijo esbozando una comprensiva mirada tan tierna y sincera que la chica sintió unas innombrables ganas de llorar al verlo.

Nicole-te estoy usando-

Spike-ya me lo dijiste-

Nicole-¿aun así no te importa que lo haga?-

Spike-no me estoy quejando, ¿oh si?-

Nicole-tú no, pero eso me hace sentir mal- la culpa en su voz era casi sorprendente para Spike. Ella siempre se esforzaba por ser tan fuerte…

Spike-¿tan mal como para que quieras consuelo?- dijo volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa socarrona mirándola incitadoramente. Nicole lo miró unos momentos y respondió la sonrisa con una igual.

Nicole-he sido una chica mala- dijo en un tono de aflicción fingido, mirando al vampiro de arriba abajo… casi desnudándolo con la mirada.

Spike, al oír eso, no puso más que devolver la hambrienta mirada y abalanzarse para arrasar la boca de la chica con la suya.

-En la cripta de Spike-

La puerta de la cripta se abrió abruptamente y Spike se las arregló para entrar al lugar mientras Nicole se habia montado en él poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del vampiro, aun negándose a alejarse de esos labios tan dulces… Spike la recargó rápidamente en la pared justo al lado de la puerta en busca de algo de soporte. Ella estaba por todos lados; alrededor de él… sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de su cuello y bajando esporádicamente para rasguñar su espalda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, y los movimientos que hacía con su cadera… ¡dios! Esa chica sin duda era demasiado para él.

Realmente no supo cómo llegó hasta la tumba central que adornaba su cripta colocó a la chica sobre ella y se colocó encima con gran destreza, su sonrisa lujuriosa adornando ese hermoso rostro ella continuaba moviendo sus manos por todo su tórax y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba abriendo su cremallera con los dientes, se volvió a recostar sobre su espalda y lo miró de nuevo con esa mirada libertina.

Nicole- Spike, quiero que me amarres y me obligues- dijo con una voz grave casi intimidante, en un susurro

Spike no lo podía creer, ¿estaba seguro que esta era la misma chica? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera lo que le ocurría, le gustaba. Sonrió como respuesta antes de comenzar su juego.

-en la casa de Nicole-

Al día siguiente. Nicole entra a la casa por la puerta delantera y cierra la puerta cuando entra. ¡Diablos! Se habia quedado dormida con Spike… otra vez. Le extrañaba que Rogue no hubiera mencionado nada al respecto, pero con la excusa del patrullaje podría salirse fácilmente si la mutante comenzaba a hacer preguntas impertinentes.

Rogue-¿Nicole, eres tú?-

Rogue sale de la cocina y ve a Nicole.

Nicole-si-

Rogue-oh, gracias a Dios-

Nicole-cálmate, estoy bien-

Rogue-¿en donde estabas?-

Nicole-afuera-

Rogue-estábamos preocupadas. Melinna quería despedirse de ti antes de ir a la escuela-

Nicole-¿ah si? Que pena-

Rogue-te está sangrando la nariz-

Nicole se limpia la nariz.

Rogue-¿tuviste una pelea?-

Nicole-estoy bien, olvídalo-

Nicole sube las escaleras y se escucha como se cierra una puerta.

-en el baño-

Nicole se acerca a la bañera, enciende la ducha y se voltea a ver en el espejo, sujetándose la cabeza y con un gesto de dolor y con sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Abre el botiquín, saca un frasco de aspirinas y se toma dos, abre la llave del agua y toma un sorbo, cierra la puerta del botiquín, aun con un gesto de dolor. Se desviste y entra a la bañera, cierra los ojos de placer por el agua caliente y cuando los abre se le ven completamente negros.

-en La Barita Mágica-

Rogue-no sé lo que le pasa. Es sólo que está tan… extraña-

Travers-¿extraña? ¿En que sentido?-

Rogue-es sólo que se porta tan… fría y cruel, conmigo y Melinna. No es la misma de siempre-

Violeta-bueno, debemos recordar que hasta hace tres semanas, ella estuvo muerta y por lo que sabemos pasó mas de un milenio siendo torturada. No creo que lo vaya a superar tan fácilmente-

Rogue-no. Es algo más. Ella jamás le hablaría a Melinna de ése modo-

Travers-entonces, ¿Qué crees que le sucede?-

Rogue-bueno, no apostaría mí vida, pero creo que está poseída-

Nicole-¿Quién está poseída?-

Los tres voltean a ver a Nicole, quien está vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro muy ajustado y un top rojo de cuero igual de ajustado. Su maquillaje es como el de Faith (para mejores referencias) y tiene un cinturón de cadena y unos brazaletes de piel negros.

Rogue-una chica a la que queremos ayudar. Ha estado actuando extraña desde…-

Nicole-¿pueden solos con eso?-

Travers- sí, se trata de un simple caso de…-

Nicole-bien. Porque no quiero tener que ayudarles a atarse las agujetas. Si un simple caso de posesión les afecta, deberían pensar en retirarse del negocio- dijo examinando un frasco de una repisa cercana.

Travers-Nicole, ¿te sientes bien?-

Nicole-golpearé al siguiente que me lo pregunte. Si quisiera oír eso todo el día los gravaría-

Violeta-(algo atemorizada) ¿saben? Siento la extraña necesidad de darle todo el dinero de la caja y luego esconderme bajo el recibidor-

Nicole-y la chica que se casaría con el dinero si fuera posible está hablando. Deberían preguntarle a ella si se siente bien. Seria un lindo cambio-

Travers-(serio y mirando a Nicole con desconfianza) se a que se refiere-

Nicole-¿ahora me tienen miedo? Eso es extraño, porque nunca les he hecho daño. Deberían tenerme más confianza. (pasa su mano sobre una daga puesta de adorno en la pared) O quitar las armas de mí camino-

Travers-por supuesto que confiamos en ti-

Nicole se acerca a él.

Nicole-¿si? Porque no veo confianza en tus ojos. (Sonríe malévolamente) Veo miedo. ¿Qué pasa, travs? ¿No has bebido suficiente té el día de hoy?-

Nicole pone su mano sobre la mejilla de Travers tiernamente.

Nicole-o tal vez, lo que necesitas es algo de adrenalina-

Nicole lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta, sonriendo. Rogue y violeta se ponen en alerta, violeta se esconde detrás de la caja y Rogue se acerca a Nicole para tratar de hacer que deje a Travers, pero Nicole la arroja contra la pared con un movimiento de su mano, dejándola inconciente.

Nicole-relájate, travs-

Nicole lo baja para que toque el suelo, pero no lo suelta del cuello.

Nicole-sabes que no te mataría. Sólo quería ver tu rostro de espanto, y debo decir que tu rostro valió la pena-

Travers comienza a balbucear.

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir algo? ¿Qué es?-

Nicole le suelta el cuello.

Travers-(entre tosidos) estás despedida-

Nicole-oh, que duro. Debo decir que no me esperaba eso después de atacarte así. Si no te molesta vamos a acabar con esto-

Nicole extiende la mano y aparece una bola de fuego en la palma de la mano.

Travers-creí que no me matarías-

Nicole-no, entendiste mal. Cuando dije "sabes que no te mataría" quise decir que no te mataría así. Mándale mis saludos a Ripper-

Nicole lo empuja y éste cae al suelo luego le lanza la bola de fuego a Travers pero cuando está apunto de darle en la cara, la bola orbita y aparece cerca de la pared, donde choca y explota.

Nicole-vaya. Eso no me lo esperaba-

Nicole voltea a ver atrás de ella y ve a Melinna parada en la puerta, a punto de llorar.

Nicole-ahí estás. Creí que tendría que ir por ti mas tarde para terminar el trabajo-

Melinna-querias matar a Travers-

Nicole-no querida, te equivocas.- dijo ella con un tono inocente y un gesto de preocupación fingida reflejado en el rostro.- Aun quiero matarlo-

Melinna-¿Por qué?-

Nicole-no lo sé. Por la misma razón que los perros olfatean el trasero de otros perros. Porque puedo-

Melinna-eres mala-

Nicole-que noticia. Deberías trabajar en un periódico-

Melinna-¿nos vas a matar a todos?-

Nicole-bueno, por ahora sólo planeaba matar a Travers, pero supongo que eventualmente le tocaría el turno a Rogue, a Kurt, a su tonta novia que cree que me olvide de que está detrás de la caja, a Logan-

Melinna-¿y a mi?-

Nicole-no seas ridícula. Nunca podría matarte, eres mí hermanita-

Melinna-te odio. No eres mí hermana-

Nicole-uh, eso fue cruel. Me gustará ver a lo que llegas cuando te vuelvas al lado oscuro conmigo-

Melinna-nunca lo haré-

Melinna extiende el brazo.

Melinna-¡frasco!-

Un frasco en una mesa cerca se desaparece orbitando y cuando lo hace, Melinna mueve el brazo en dirección a donde está Nicole, el frasco orbita hasta donde está Nicole y choca con ella, golpeándola.

Nicole-¡niña estúpida!-

Nicole aparece una bola de fuego y está a punto de lanzarla cuando se da cuenta de lo que a hacer y se asusta, voltea a ver la bola de fuego, asustada.

Nicole-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-

La bola de fuego desaparece.

Nicole-ése ni siquiera es uno de mis poderes-

Nicole voltea a ver a Melinna.

Nicole-Mel, yo…-

Nicole se pone las manos en la cabeza haciendo gestos de dolor, abre los ojos y los tiene completamente negros.

Melinna-¡Nicole!-

Nicole-no. Nunca… no lastimaré a mí hermanita-

Nicole desaparece en unas hondas negras (fluctuar). Melinna corre a ver a Travers.

Melinna-señor Travers, ¿está usted bien?-

Travers- sí, Melinna. Gracias por la ayuda-

Melinna lo ayuda a levantarse, él se acerca a la caja mientras Melinna va a ver a Rogue.

Travers-ya se fue, violeta. Puedes salir-

Violeta sale de su escondite.

Violeta-yo… lo iba a ayudar, es sólo que…-

Travers-entiendo. Y dada la situación, hiciste lo correcto al esconderte-

Travers se acerca a ver a Rogue, Melinna la está sacudiendo y diciendo su nombre para que despierte. Rogue comienza a despertar.

Rogue-¿travers? ¿Estás bien?-

Travers- sí, estoy bien-

Rogue-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Nicole?-

Travers-se fue. Se transportó fuera de aquí-

Melinna-pero no antes de intentar matarnos a mí y al señor Travers-

Rogue-¿eso significa que se volvió malvada?

Melinna-si-

Travers-no necesariamente-

Rogue-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Intentó matarte-

Travers-tal vez pero titubeó antes de lanzarme la bola de fuego y se negó a atacarte-

Melinna-es cierto-

Travers-la teoría de que está poseída tiene mas peso ahora-

Violeta-¿Qué debemos hacer?-

Travers-para empezar, debemos encontrarla. Podría lastimar a alguien-

Melinna-o lastimarse-

Violeta-no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. Es decir, la chica quiere matarnos-

Rogue se levanta.

Rogue-tú no iras-

Violeta-(aliviada) gracias a Dios-

Rogue-necesito que llames a Logan, debe ayudarnos a controlarla. Creo que deberíamos encerrarla en algún lugar cuando la atrapemos-

Travers-bien, yo voy a…-

Rogue-no. Debes investigar que le sucede. Cuando la tengamos controlada te llamaré-

Travers-buena estrategia-

Melinna-voy contigo-

Rogue-es muy peligroso, cariño-

Melinna-yo me enfrenté a ella y le salvé la vida al señor Travers. Puedo cuidarme-

Rogue-bien. Pero cuando tu hermana se reponga, me va a matar-

Melinna-¿a donde vamos?-

Rogue-primero, vamos a avisarle a Spike para que nos ayude a buscarla. Y después, vamos a buscarla a los lugares que frecuenta-

Melinna-bien-

Rogue-Travers, ¿tienes algo de esos relajantes musculares y supresores de adrenalina que agarraste de la fraternidad de los Delta Zelta Alfa? Puede ser que los necesitemos para evitar que Nicole use sus poderes-

-en un mausoleo en el cementerio-

Nicole aparece fluctuando, quejándose y con las manos en la cabeza, tambaleándose, se recarga contra una tumba de mármol, sus ojos siguen negros.

Nicole-(adolorida) vamos, Cazadora, ríndete. Es lo mejor. Pronto ya no tendrás fuerza sobre mí y morirás, mejor ahorra energías-

Se le vuelven los ojos a la normalidad y deja de quejarse.

Nicole-eso es. Nicole perdió la fuerza, es hora de que yo salga a jugar. Ya que no puedo matar a nuestros amiguitos, iré a buscar súbditos que lo hagan por mí-

Desaparece fluctuando.

-en el inframundo-

Nicole aparece, un demonio la ve e intenta atacarla, Nicole lo esquiva y le hace una llave.

Nicole-¿para quien trabajas?-

Demonio-eso no te importa, bruja-

Nicole-a ver, intentemos lo una vez mas-

Nicole le rompe un dedo.

Nicole-¿para quien trabajas?-

Demonio-para la fuente-

Nicole le rompe otro dedo.

Nicole-¿para quien trabajas?-

Demonio-para ti-

Nicole-eso es. Bien dicho-

Nicole lo suelta.

Nicole-ve por tus amigos. Tengo un trabajo para ti. Los veré en el mausoleo-

Demonio- sí, jefa-

El demonio desaparece guiñando.

-en la cripta de Spike-

Spike está viendo la televisión, cuando Rogue y Melinna entran.

Spike-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vino la niñera y entonces pensaron en mi?-

Rogue-Spike, Nicole está perdida-

Spike-¿otra vez? Deberían pensar en encerrarla con candado-

Melinna-no es una mala idea-

Rogue-es más que eso. Creemos que está poseída-

Spike-¿creen? ¿De que hablan? Ella actúa igual que siempre. Aunque si ustedes creen que actúa extraño, debe estar en esos días del mes-

Melinna-¿Qué días?-

Rogue-no sé trata de eso. Está peor-

Spike-peor puede significar muchas cosas-

Melinna-trató de matar a Travers y a mí-

Spike-vaya. Eso es peor-

Rogue-debes ayudarnos a encontrarla, antes de que lastime a alguien-

Spike-bien. ¿Por donde comenzamos?-

Rogue-bueno Mel…-

Logan entra a la cripta apresurado.

Melinna-¡Logan!-

Logan-Quentin me llamó, me dijo lo que pasó. ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

Rogue-no tengo un plan, pero debemos hacer algo. Logan, lleva a Melinna a la mansión. Si intentó matarnos, lo intentara allá-

Melinna-¿Qué debo hacer?-

Rogue-ya que el profesor no está, tú debes cuidar a los chicos allá mientras nosotros tres la buscamos en las calles-

Melinna-bien, cuenta conmigo-

Logan-vamos, pequeña-

Logan y Melinna se van.

Spike-¿no crees que es muy arriesgado dejar a la pequeña al mando allá?-

Rogue-descuida, Nicole no irá para allá. Es muy arriesgado. Está consiente de que los chicos ahí tienen poderes y están preparados para ataques enemigos. Estarán bien-

Spike-bien, ¿por donde comenzamos?-

Rogue-no tengo idea. No puedes rastrearla porque fluctuó fuera de la tienda-

Spike-¿Qué tal si la localizas con tu mapa y el péndulo?-

Rogue-ya lo intentamos y no funcionó-

Spike-¿Qué significa eso?-

Rogue-que está en el inframundo o en un cementerio. Ella sabe que es muy difícil localizarla en los cementerios. Estoy segura de que se esconde en uno-

Spike-eso es un problema-

Rogue-¿porque? ¿No puedes olfatearla?-

Spike-los cementerios estás llenos de aromas: descomposición, vampiros, demonios, plantas. No la olería ni aunque la tuviera enfrente-

Rogue-bueno, el plan c, entonces. Buscaremos a la antigua-

Spike-recorreremos más terreno si nos separamos-

-en el mausoleo-

Nicole está sentada en la tumba principal, recargando su cabeza en su mano derecha (con cara de aburrimiento).

Nicole-(suspira) ¿por que tardan tanto esos demonios? Debí escoger unos demonios más listos-

El demonio aparece junto con varios demonios.

Nicole-ya era hora. Comenzaban a darme ganas de matar demonios-

Nicole se levanta de la tumba y los demonios aparecen bolas de energía.

Nicole-¿Qué es esto?-

Demonio-esto te enseñará a no dejarme en ridículo, bruja-

Nicole-grande y estúpido. Veamos cuanto duran tus amigos-

Nicole se quita su brazalete y lo pone sobre la tumba. Los demonios lanzan las bolas de energía y ella no mueve ni un músculo, sólo los mira fijamente. Nicole regresa las bolas de energía sólo con la mirada, los demonios se electrocutan y explotan-

Demonio-¡imposible! No hay una bruja tan poderosa. ¿Quién eres?-

Nicole vuelve a tener los ojos negros y sonríe malévolamente.

Nicole-tu peor pesadilla-

Se ve el exterior del mausoleo y se escuchan gritos desgarradores del demonio.

-en el interior-

Se ve al demonio (o lo que queda de él) en el suelo del mausoleo, mutilado. Se ve a Nicole parada cerca de él, con sangre en las manos y la ropa, viéndose las manos, sonriendo. Aun tiene los ojos negros. Comienza a dolerle la cabeza y se pone las manos en la cabeza, manchándose de sangre. Se deja caer al suelo, quejándose, se arrastra hasta una esquina. Se escucha que se abre la puerta y unos pasos que se acercan, vemos a Spike entrando al mausoleo muy cautelosamente, ve al demonio muerto y los montones de polvo de los otros demonios, se acerca para olerlo.

Spike-está fresco-

Se escuchan las quejas de Nicole y Spike voltea a ver hacia donde está Nicole.

Spike-¿nicky?-

Nicole-(en una esquina envuelta en las sombras) largo de aquí-

Spike-soy yo. Ven, vamos a casa-

Nicole-dije que te largues-

Spike-no. No me iré. Vengo a ayudarte-

Nicole-¿ayudarme?-

Se levanta y se acerca a Spike, quien se sorprende al verla con los ojos negros y toda ensangrentada.

Nicole-(acercándose) ¿en que podría ayudarme un hibrido como tú? Eres inferior a mí. Sólo oler tu esencia a muerto me repugna. Así que, vete ahora si no quieres acabar como ése montón de carne en el suelo-

Spike-no-

Nicole se sorprende por la intrépida respuesta.

Nicole-respuesta equivocada-

Nicole levanta el brazo y con eso alza a Spike, sonriendo malévolamente. Comienza a cerrar lentamente su mano y Spike comienza a gritar.

Nicole-¿Quién necesita ayuda ahora, Spikey?-

Sigue cerrando la mano cada vez más, pero se detiene y comienza a hacer gestos de dolor. Súbitamente, baja la mano, dejando caer a Spike y se pone las manos en la cabeza, gritando de dolor.

Spike-(en el suelo, adolorido) ¡nicky!-

Una nube negra comienza a rodear a Nicole mientras le salen unas marcas negras a lo largo de toda la cara, el cuello, en las manos, los brazos y toda zona visible de piel.

Spike se levanta y se acerca a Nicole, trata de tocarla pero la nube no lo deja.

Spike-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-

La nube se dispersa y revela a Nicole, con unas líneas negras en toda la cara, cuello y manos y los ojos negros.

Nicole-(débil) Spike, necesito ayuda-

Nicole pierde la fuerza en las piernas y se cae, pero Spike la atrapa antes de que toque el suelo.

Spike-tranquila, amor. Voy a ayudarte-

Rogue llega corriendo.

Rogue-¿Qué fueron esos gritos? ¿Estás bien?-

Spike-yo sí, pero la Cazadora no-

Rogue-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué son esas marcas?-

Spike-no tengo idea. Esperemos que el vigilante si lo sepa-

Rogue-iré por él-

Spike-llevaré a Nicky a mí cripta. Trae a Quentin-

Rogue-bien-

Rogue sale corriendo y Spike se levanta y sale del mausoleo cargando a Nicole.

-en la cripta de Spike-

Spike pone a Nicole en su cama y el acomoda las almohadas y demás. Nicole está respirando con fuerza y de manera agitada-

Spike-resiste, amor. La caballería está en camino-

Nicole-no creo… me arde mucho-

Spike-¿Qué te arde?-

Nicole-(rasgando su ropa) tengo mucho calor. Yo… no puedo… no puedo respirar-

Nicole se arranca el top y el pantalón, quedando en ropa interior, y comienza a rascarse fuertemente todo el cuerpo.

Spike-Nicky, Nicky-

Spike le agarra las manos a Nicole, quien intenta soltarse para seguir rascándose.

Spike-basta, Nicole. ¡Basta!-

Nicole se controla y lo mira a los ojos.

Spike-escucha, todo va a salir bien. Te voy a soltar pero debes dejar de hacerte daño, ¿entiendes?-

Nicole le dice que si con la cabeza.

Spike-bien, muy bien. Eso es-

Spike la suelta.

Nicole-¿Qué me está pasando?-

Spike-no lo sé, amor. Rogue fue por tu Vigilante-

Llegan Travers y Rogue.

Rogue-ya estamos aquí-

Spike se acerca a ellos, alejándose de Nicole.

Spike-bien, Quentin, es tu turno de arreglar esto. ¿Qué le pasa a la cazadora?-

Travers-no estoy seguro-

Rogue-¿es culpa de la posesión?-

Travers-es posible. Pero creo que es más bien por Nicole-

Spike-¿Qué significa eso?-

Rogue-¿Cómo puede Nicole hacer eso?-

Travers-ella no lo está haciendo apropósito-

Rogue-explícate-

Travers-bien, parece ser que el origen de su posesión es ése demonio que se suicidó frente a ella. Sólo que no se suicidó, mas bien fue un… un sacrificio. El demonio debió ser enviado por alguien para poseer a Nicole, haciendo que su lado oscuro surja e intentara matarnos-

Rogue-eso no explica esas líneas en su cuerpo y todo lo demás-

Travers-mí teoría es que el lado bueno de Nicole trataba de impedir todo lo que hacia su parte mala. Y algún evento sobresalientemente malo la hizo emerger de una manera muy abrupta, queriendo obligar a su lado malo a volver a las sombras, pero el demonio no va a dejar que eso pase. Eso es lo que está causando sus cambios-

Rogue-entonces, sacamos al demonio y ella vuelve a la normalidad, ¿cierto?-

Travers-no es tan fácil. Ella está muy débil para un exorcismo, moriría-

Spike-¿Qué sugieres, entonces, Quentin?-

Travers-si averiguamos quien envió al demonio, tal vez podamos obligarlo a que revierta el hechizo-

Spike-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso, genio?-

Travers-el demonio tenía un símbolo que investigué y resultó ser del Dios Caos, es un Dios que es adorado por algunos hechiceros negros-

Rogue-¿Cómo investigaremos eso?-

Travers-bueno, no lo sé-

Spike-¡genial, travers!-

Spike se acerca a Nicole para revisarla y Travers y Rogue se acercan a ellos.

Travers-bueno, es todo lo que investigué, creí que serviría. El Dios Caos se representa con una estatua del rostro de un hombre por enfrente y de una mujer por detrás-

Spike-espera, ¿que?-

Travers-para invocar al Dios Caos se necesita una imagen de él. Es una estatua poco común. Representa la dualidad, el bien y el mal, la feminidad y la masculinidad…-

Rogue-¿porque? ¿La conoces?-

Spike-sí. Ethan Rayne, el hombre que intentó revivir al demonio del parque, tenía una estatua de esas en un altar-

Travers-él debe ser el que envió al demonio tras Nicole-

Spike-bien, vamos a persuadir al imbécil-

Comienzan a alejarse de la cama pero Nicole agarra a Spike del brazo y él voltea a verla, sorprendido.

Nicole-no te vallas. No quiero estar sola-

Travers-tiene razón, es mejor que te quedes para protegerla. No sabemos si este hombre mandó a otros demonios para acabar con el trabajo-

Spike-bien, él vive en la 34 y la 9ª. Háganlo trizas-

Rogue-Travers, debemos irnos-

Travers-de acuerdo. Ah, toma, Spike. Si se pone muy mal inyéctale esto, le calmará el dolor y la estabilizará-

Travers de da tres jeringas a Spike.

Spike-bien-

Travers y Rogue se van y Spike se sienta en la silla al lado de la cama y pone las jeringas en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

Spike-aquí estoy amor-

Nicole-¿es culpa de Ethan Rayne?-

Spike- sí. Quentin y Rogue fueron a arreglarlo-

Nicole-bien-

-en la entrada del cementerio-

Rogue y Travers salen del cementerio corriendo cuando se topan con Logan.

Rogue-Logan-

Logan-recibí el mensaje que me enviaste. ¿Cómo está nicole?-

Rogue-muy mal. Debemos ir a la 34 y la 9ª, ahí está la causa de esto-

Logan-bien, vamos, los acompañaré-

-en la cripta de Spike-

Spike le pone un trapo húmedo en la frente a Nicole, quien está completamente roja y respirando fuertemente, adolorida. Nicole se intenta levantar.

Spike-Nicky, no puedes hacer esto-

Nicole-(con dificultad) por favor, Spike. Soy precisamente la persona que tiene que hacer esto-

Spike-tranquila. Quentin y Rogue lo están resolviendo-

Nicole-no. Ethan debe estar esperándolos, debe tener a algún demonio que…-

Spike-¿y que planeas hacer? ¿Desmayarte frente a él para que te tenga lastima y termine el trabajo? No puedes hacer nada-

Nicole- tiene que haber algo… algo que pueda hacer-

Spike-lo que sea que esté pasando, lo detendremos. Te lo juro-

Nicole-quiero trabajar-

Spike-tienes que recostarte-

Las cosas alrededor de Nicole comienzan a temblar.

Nicole-no soy… no soy una doncella en apuros. No soy otro caso en que trabajar. Tengo que resolver esto. He soportado cosas mil veces peores que esta sin rendirme ni una vez. No me matará una gripe monstruosa. Soy mejor que eso-

Las cosas comienzan a estallar, Nicole ve a Spike a los ojos y se calma.

Nicole-lo siento. Es sólo… es sólo que… me siento inútil… estando aquí acostada. Mientras podría estar peleando-

Spike-lo sé. Lo sé, amor. Piensa que tienes tu propia batalla que librar-

Nicole-no me rendiré. No soy tan débil. Pero me sorprende… lo terriblemente asustada que estoy-

Spike-juro por mí vida que detendremos esto. Pero debes permanecer en cama. Tienes que luchar desde allí-

Nicole-como si tuviera seis años-

Nicole tose y un poco de sangre sale de la boca.

Nicole-creo que aquí moriré-

Spike-no mientras yo viva, amor-

Nicole-(le sonríe y habla con voz dulce) tú no estás vivo-

-en el auto de Travers-

Todos están callados y muy serios.

Logan-quiero saber que le sucede-

Travers-ahora no es el momento-

Logan-¡quiero saberlo! ¿Qué le está pasando?-

Travers-bueno…-

Rogue-¿en pocas palabras? El demonio que la poseyó le provocó un duelo interno que está matándola-

Logan-¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué le sucede exactamente?-

Travers-creemos que la lucha interna está desgastando su cuerpo en un ritmo acelerado. Primero le salieron unas líneas negras a lo largo de toda la piel…-

Rogue-que en realizad son venas colapsándose-

Travers-…pronto, su temperatura comenzará a subir a grados inimaginables, sus órganos comenzarán a cocinarse, comenzará a tener sangrados internos masivos. Con forme sus órganos fallen, una serie de problemas aparecerán, sus anticuerpos comenzarán a atacar a las células haciendo que una serie de llagas aparezcan en su cuerpo. Si no sé desangra después de eso, su temperatura comenzará a descender peligrosamente, tendrá perdida de la visión y luego del habla y en unas horas, sus órganos se licuarán-

Logan-no. No está chica. No este día-

Rogue-por eso debemos tardarnos lo menos posible en resolver esto-

-en la cripta de Spike-

Spike remoja el trapo de la frente de Nicole y vuelve a colocárselo.

Nicole-eres un vampiro rudo que también hace de enfermero, eso es muy lindo-

Spike-estabas dormida. ¿Te desperté?-

Nicole-no. El sonido de mí corazón lo hizo… eso y el dolor-

Spike-(agarra una de las jeringas) te daré algo para calmar tu dolor-

Nicole-¡no! Necesito el dolor para mantenerme aquí. ¿Sigue siendo hoy? Quiero decir…-

Spike-(vuelve a dejar la jeringa) sólo dormiste una hora-

Nicole-una hora que ya no tengo-

Spike-estoy seguro que El Vigilante y La Bruja encontraran la cura para ti, ya lo verás. No me gustaría ser Ethan Rayne en este momento-

Nicole comienza a quejarse más fuertemente y las cosas comienzan a temblar y a flotar.

Spike-¡nicky!-

Nicole deja de quejarse tan fuertemente y las cosas bajan a su lugar.

Nicole-estoy bien. Tanto como puedo estarlo. Sólo dolió un poco-

Spike-me gustaría poder hacer algo-

Nicole-lo haces. Me das ánimos. Me ayudas a mantener la fuerza. Evitas que me sienta sola-

Spike-nunca estás sola, amor-

Nicole-lo sé, lo sé-

Nicole comienza a llorar y Spike la abraza.

Nicole-(cuando Spike deja de abrazarla) ¿no es tonto? En un momento como este, me preocupa si luzco mal-

Spike-eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto-

Nicole le sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nicole-¿siempre te gustaron las chicas llenas de líneas?-

Spike-es mí maldición-

Nicole-¿puedes recitar algo?-

Spike-¿Cómo qué?-

Nicole-cualquier cosa-

Unos momentos después. Spike está sentado en la cama, abrazando a Nicole, quien está acurrucada entre los brazos del vampiro.

Spike-"mí alma está cubierta de un gran reposo la noche cae vestida de colores oscuros. Pero, lentamente, un rayo de sol hace el gran papel de un destello de luz. Mí corazón de expande hasta ya no poder mas, inspirado en tu belleza resplandeciente"-

Nicole-es hermoso-

-frente a la casa de Ethan Rayne-

Los tres se bajan del auto. Ethan Rayne está cantando en una lengua extraña frente a la estatua de Caos.

Logan-ahí está-

Rogue-y ésa es la estatua de Caos-

Travers-bien, necesitamos un plan de ataque…-

Rogue y Logan corren a la casa, Rogue tira la puerta y Logan golpea a Ethan.

Travers-…o podemos hacer eso-

-dentro de la casa-

Ethan está atado a una silla.

Rogue-bien, después de la presentación, pasemos a la parte donde nos dices como detener al demonio que enviaste con Nicole-

Ethan-¿Quién?-

Rogue lo golpea.

Rogue-otra vez-

Travers-la Cazadora-

Ethan-no sé de qué hablan. No conozco a ninguna… ¿Cómo? ¿Cazadora?-

Travers lo golpea.

Ethan-por ése golpe puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que tú eres el nuevo Vigilante. ¿Qué pasó con Ripper?-

Rogue-¿Ripper?-

Travers-¿conoces a Rupert Giles?-

Ethan-¿Cómo crees que conozco su apodo? No fue en el club de jardinería-

Travers-Rupert está muerto-

Rogue-Travers, cállate. Se supone que él es le que debe hablar, no tú-

Logan-ya oíste a la dama. Comienza a hablar-

Ethan-muy bien, Rupert estaba muy agoviado por su labor como vigilante, así que huyó, nos conocimos en un bar y después de algunas charlas comenzamos a practicar magia negra con otros sujetos. Debo decir que era realmente divertido, una vez…

Rogue-no te hagas el chistoso-

Ethan-y aun no has oído mis mejores chistes-

Rogue-estoy harta. Logan, comienza a cortar miembros-

Logan-con gusto-

Logan saca sus garras.

-en la cripta de Spike-

Nicole está recostada en la cama, con heridas por todo el cuerpo, respirando con dificultad y adolorida. Spike está sentado en la silla al lado de la cama, tratando de detener el sangrado de las heridas.

Spike-te pondrás bien, amor. Vendaré estás heridas y todo estará bien-

Nicole-no insultes mí inteligencia, Spike. Voy a morir-

Spike-no-

Nicole-despídeme de Melinna, dile que no fue su culpa-

Spike-no voy a hacer eso. No vas a morir-

Nicole-no te ofendas, pero… creo que tu cama tiene más sangre que mis venas, así que… es mejor que me hagas caso-

Spike-no puedes morir-

Nicole-no, si puedo. No soy inmortal, no viviré para siempre. Tú si-

Spike pone cara de "que buena idea".

Nicole-no. No te dejaré hacerlo, no lo permitiré. No me engendrarás-

Spike-eso te salvaría-

Nicole-seria maligna-

Spike-pero vivirías-

Nicole-no, los vampiros no están vivos. Moriría y un demonio tomaría mí lugar. Tendría mis recuerdos, pero no seria yo. No lo harás-

Spike-no quiero perderte-

Nicole-si lo haces, de todos modos me perderás. No seré yo, Spike. Sé que no quieres verme así… no después de lo que hizo mí "yo" vampiro-

Spike-(con la cara llena de lagrimas) no-

Nicole-debes hablar con Melinna. Tiene que saber que fue rápido, que no tuve miedo, que no sentí dolor. Que no tuve miedo. (comienza a llorar asustada) No quiero morir-

Spike-lo sé-

Nicole-tengo miedo-

Spike-lo sé-

Nicole-aún tengo tantas cosas que no he hecho-

Spike-y las harás, amor, ya lo verás. Quentin y Rogue lo resolverán-

Nicole-cuento contigo para cuidarlas. A Rogue y a Melinna. Sé que las cuidarás bien-

Spike-no hagas esto. No te despidas, todavía no. lucha. Quédate conmigo-

Nicole-eso quiero, pero la fuerza se me acaba. Y necesito decir todo antes de que no pueda decirlo. He sido muy mala contigo y lo lamento-

Spike-no me importa, en serio, amor. Prefiero que seas mala a no tenerte cerca nunca más. Si es necesario, golpearé a todos los demonios del infierno para regresarte-

Nicole-(acaricia tiernamente la mejilla de spike) mí siempre dulce y valiente Spike. Estoy feliz de pasar mis últimas horas al lado de alguien que me ama tanto como tú. Oh, estoy más fría que tú. Eso no es una buena señal, ¿cierto?-

Spike-no-

Las lágrimas no dejan de recorrer las mejillas del vampiro, la vida de su amada se desvanece entre sus brazos y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Él sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo en este mundo pero se niega a aceptarlo, si ella se va… ya no habrá nada que la regrese a su lado.

Nicole-dile a Travers y a Rogue... diles que sé que lo intentaron y que está bien. Y que lamento todo lo que hice o dije estos últimos días-

Spike-no todo fue malo. ¿Recuerdas anoche?-

Nicole-(ríe levemente al recordarlo) sí, voy a extrañar eso. Incluso te extrañaré a ti, Spike-

Spike-debes luchar, amor. Si mueres, iré al otro mundo a darte una paliza, ¿me oíste?-

Nicole-claro-

-en la casa de Ethan-

Ethan sigue amarrado, está sangrando, pero tiene todos sus miembros.

Rogue-llevamos horas intentando que hable-

Logan-son horas que Nicole ya no tiene-

Travers-quizás hay que comenzar a torturarlo en serio-

Rogue-bien, es un buen plan-

Ethan pone cara de asustado.

-en la cripta de Spike-

Nicole está gritando de dolor, llorando y gimiendo. Spike agarra una de las gringas que Travers le dio (que había dejado en su mesa de noche) y se la inyecta a Nicole en el brazo. Las cosas de la cripta flotan y chocan con las paredes.

Nicole-¡oh, Dios, he sido mala! ¡He sido mala y este es mí castigo! ¡Realmente lo merezco! ¡Merezco mí castigo! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, haz que termine!-

Spike trata de controlarla mientras le sostiene la mano, e intentando controlarse a él mismo.

-en la casa de Ethan-

Logan-si que somos buenos torturando. El tipo está inconsciente-

Rogue-creo que Spike debió venir-

Logan-como si él lo hiciera mejor que nosotros-

Travers-de hecho, Spike era muy temido por todos porque tendía a torturar a sus victimas con clavos de ferrocarril calientes-

Rogue-¡oh, oh! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-

Logan-¿Qué es? No me digas que traerás los clavos calientes…-

Rogue-no. Mi poder. Puedo tocarlo para saber todo lo que él sabe-

Travers-¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo!-

Rogue-bien, pero nunca he absorbido pensamientos de personas inconscientes. No sé si pueda hacerlo-

Travers-inténtalo-

Rogue se quita el guante y toca la cara de Ethan, cae al suelo una vez que lo suelta.

-en la cripta de Spike-

Spike está sentado al lado de nicole, con la desesperación en su rostro, nicole está muy débil.

Nicole-¿no me dejarás ahora? Nos queremos tanto-

Spike-nunca te dejaré, amor.

Nicole-(con dolor) ¡oh! Eso dolió. Pero ahora me siento mejor. ¿No me dejarás?-

Spike-no lo haré-

Nicole le sonríe.

Nicole-mi chico. Yo… vivo entre héroes. Imagínate-

Spike-tú eres una-

Nicole-no, yo no… no lo soy. Soy débil. Ser la Cazadora no me da el titulo de héroe-

Spike-lo eres, sí lo eres, amor. Mira todo lo que has soportado-

Nicole-no me rendí antes y no lo haré ahora. No dejaré que me lleven. No a mí-

Spike-así es, amor-

Nicole-así es-

Nicole toma la mano de Spike.

Nicole-estás conmigo-

Spike-así es-

Nicole-¿podrías besarme?-

Spike la besa tiernamente.

Nicole-gracias-

Se quedan en silencio unos momentos.

Nicole-no te quedes callado, por favor, dime algo-

Spike-te amé… desde que te conocí. No, eso no es… Creo que desde antes-

Nicole-(llorando) lo siento muchísimo-

Spike-no, no, no-

Nicole comienza a toser violentamente.

-en la casa de Ethan-

Logan y Travers ayudan a sentarse en un sillón a Rogue.

Travers-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

Rogue-mareada. Creo que no fue una buena idea-

Logan-¿recuerdas algo?-

Rogue-espera, deja que organice los recuerdos-

Travers-no hay tiempo para eso, Nicole debe estar en las últimas fases-

Rogue-no estás ayudando-

-en la cripta de Spike-

Nicole otra vez está en la cama, moviéndose y quejándose de dolor, gritando y respirando fuertemente.

Nicole-¡oh, dios! ¡No voy a poder por mas tiempo!-

Spike la abraza.

Spike-tienes que pelear. No tienes que hablar. Concéntrate en luchar. Sólo resiste-

Nicole-ya no veo más. Spike, no te veo-

Spike-aquí estoy. Aquí estoy, amor-

Nicole-no tengo miedo. No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo. Por favor, Spike. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme?-

Spike-tú puedes, sólo resiste, amor-

Nicole-eso intento, lo estoy intentando. Realmente lo intento. Lo intento-

-en la casa de Ethan-

Rogue-¡lo tengo!-

Rogue se levanta, se acerca a la estatua de Caos, la toma y la arroja contra el suelo.

-en la mansión x-

Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, violeta, Logan, Spike, Travers y los demás alumnos del instituto están sentados en los sillones de la sala, todos están callados y tristes. Se escucha que se abre una puerta y todos voltean hacia ése lugar, se levantan de sus lugares, preocupados. De la puerta sale el profesor y storm.

Spike-¿y bien?-

Xavier-bueno, perdió mucha sangre y sus órganos estaban muy mal-

Todos lo miran mas preocupados.

Storm-pero se pondrá bien-

Todos celebran aliviados.

Storm-sólo tiene que descansar y en un tiempo estará como si nada-

Rogue-¿está despierta? ¿Podemos verla?-

Storm-bueno, pueden entrar, pero ella está dormida-

Xavier-puede ser que duerma por mucho tiempo, todo lo que pasó la cansó mucho, y le inyectamos unos tranquilizantes para aliviarle el dolor-

Storm-si van a entrar será mejor que sea en grupos pequeños-

Rogue-¿de cuantos?-

Xavier-de cinco personas máximo-

Spike-yo entraré-

Rogue-Travers, ve con ella-

Logan-yo también voy-

Storm-será mejor que Melinna no entre. Podría impactarle mucho ver a Nicole en está condición-

Kurt-entra a verla, Rogue. Nosotros esperaremos nuestro turno-

-en la enfermería de la mansión-

Unos días después. Nicole aun tiene las líneas negras y está llena de vendajes por las cortaduras. Spike está leyendo un libro al lado de ella. Nicole abre los ojos.

Nicole-¿libro interesante?-

Spike deja de leer y voltea a ver a Nicole.

Spike-(aliviado) despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Nicole-como si hubiera dormido por un mes. No dormí por un mes, ¿cierto?-

Spike-sólo fueron un par de días, amor-

Nicole-oh-

Spike-¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?-

Nicole-no mucho-

Spike-El profesor dice que es normal, que comenzarás a recordar poco a poco-

Nicole-¿hice algo malo?-

Spike-claro que no. Fuiste muy valiente, amor-

Nicole-casi todo lo que recuerdo está borroso-

Spike-está bien, no importa-

Nicole-pero hay algo que si recuerdo. No te rendiste, te mantuviste optimista y a mí lado, apoyándome. Y eso… lo aprecio-

Spike asiente con la cabeza como diciendo: "cuando quieras, amor".

Spike-oh, iré a decirles a los demás que despertaste-

Nicole-no. No estoy lista para verlos. Estoy cansada-

Spike-bien, te dejaré dormir-

Nicole-no. Spike, ¿puedes leerme algo de tu libro?-

Spike-(sonríe tiernamente) claro, amor-

Continuará…

* * *

ok, este es el chap por ahora... espero les haya gustado...

**_Recuerden que sin fans la historia muere!! asi que dejen comentarios/criticas/sugerencias/ideas/dudas/quejas/etc. sale?_** recuerden que _**no tienen que estar registrados en la pagina**_ para dejar comentarios, asi que no duden en hacerlo, ok?

saludos a todos!!!


	28. Las Pruebas del Tiempo

**A/N:** bueno, despues de tanto rato sin actualizar me dieron ganas de hacerlo como regalo por el solsticio de invierno ;) disfrutenlo!!!

* * *

**_("Las pruebas del tiempo")_**

Cinco días después.

En la casa de Nicole. Nicole está en la cocina, preparando sándwiches y Melinna está poniendo papitas en un gran plato hondo. Rogue entra a la cocina con un regalo.

Rogue-hola, ¿Qué día es hoy?-

Melinna-¡mí cumpleaños!-

Rogue-¿en serio? Creí que era el de Artemisa, entonces este ratón de juguete extra grande no me va a servir-

Melinna-¡Rogue!-

Rogue-era broma. Toma, cumpleañera-

Melinna abre la caja muy emocionada y saca una muñeca hermosa.

Melinna-¡vaya!-

Rogue-¿te gusta?-

Melinna-me encanta. Es hermosa. Gracias-

Melinna abraza a Rogue.

Rogue-de nada, que bueno que te gustó-

Rogue-bien, ¿Cuál es el plan de ataque?-

Nicole-las niñas vendrán a las ocho y se quedarán a dormir. Habrá pastel, películas de Disney, palomitas y papitas, juegos entretenidos y pizza. Estoy segura que les va a gustar-

Rogue-¿en donde van a dormir?-

Melinna-vamos a pasar la noche en la sala-

Rogue-y si va a haber pizza, ¿Para qué son los sándwiches?-

Nicole-por si algunas de las niñas quieren sándwiches-

Melinna comienza a reírse exageradamente señalando a su hermana mayor.

Nicole-tienes razón, ¿En qué estoy pensando?- dicho eso deja los sándwiches de lado.

Rogue-¿ya pediste las pizzas?-

Nicole- sí, les dije que las entregaran a las ocho y media-

Rogue-¿vas a patrullar hoy?-

Nicole- sí, ya me siento bien. Las chicas van a estar muy ocupadas jugando y si hay problemas tú te encargarás-

Rogue-claro, cuenta conmigo-

Tocan a la puerta.

Nicole-esas deben ser las chicas-

Melinna-yo voy-

Melinna sale corriendo de la cocina y abre la puerta, seis niñas entran corriendo y gritando a la casa.

Nicole-bien, ¿lista para la batalla, Rogue?-

Rogue-pues… creo que prefiero a los vampiros-

Nicole-yo también, pero es nuestro deber-

Rogue-"un chica en todo el mundo que nace con la habilidad y destreza para enfrentar a las niñas inquietas en las temibles pijamadas"-

Nicole-"ella es La Anfitriona"-

Rogue-ha enfrentar el destino-

Van a la sala. Las niñas están corriendo por todos lados, descontroladas.

Rogue-bien, chicas. Calma-

Nicole silva y todas se calman y voltean a verlas.

Nicole-vamos a empezar la fiesta-

Niñas-¡si!-

Nicole-¿Qué les parece si comenzamos jugando "continua la historia"?-

Niñas-¡si!-

Rogue-bien, el juego consiste en que alguien comienza una historia y luego otra de ustedes seguirá en donde se quede la otra-

Nicole-¿quieres comenzar tú, Fiona?-

Fiona-claro. Había una vez…-

Tocan al a puerta y Nicole se acerca a abrir, dejamos de oír a la niña. Nicole abre la puerta y ve a Logan con un regalo.

Logan-hola, pequeña-

Nicole-hola, Logan, pasa-

Logan entra.

Logan-¿Cómo va la fiesta?-

Nicole-va empezando, pero te aseguro que será todo un evento para recordar-

Logan-le traje un regalo a la pequeña-

Nicole-¿quieres que se lo dé o entras a dárselo?-

Logan-yo se lo doy-

Nicole-bien, adelante-

Logan entra a la sala y Nicole lo sigue. Se ve como Logan saluda a Melinna y le da el regalo.

-en la cripta de Spike-

En el nivel inferior, Spike está tallando la gigantesca mancha de sangre en su colchón, sin poder quitarla. Nicole baja las escaleras de madera, pero Spike no la oye.

Nicole-¿intentaste usar cloro?-

Spike voltea a verla y deja de tallar, se acerca a ella.

Spike-hola, no te oí entrar. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Nicole le enseña una botella de whisky ingles de muy buena calidad.

Nicole-es un regalo. Por arruinar tu colchón-

Spike voltea a ver su colchón.

Spike- sí, bueno… no está tan mal… sólo el hambre repentina que me da cuando duermo-

Nicole-lamento lo de la mancha-

Spike-no es nada-

Spike se le queda viendo un momento.

Spike-¿Cómo van las líneas negras?-

Nicole-oh, bien. Ya están desapareciendo, las cubro con maquillaje-

Spike-¿y las heridas?-

Nicole-muy bien. ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas el regalo?-

Spike-no tienes que darme nada porque sientes culpa por arruinar mí colchón-

Nicole-no es sólo por eso-

Spike-¿ah, no?-

Nicole-he estado recordando cosas-

Spike-¿Cómo qué?-

Nicole-como que intenté matarte-

Spike-más de una Cazadora ha intentado matarme, soy un hueso difícil de roer-

Nicole-pero aunque pude haberte matado en cualquier momento, corriste el riesgo y te quedaste conmigo todo el tiempo. Esto es también para agradecerte eso-

Spike se acerca a ella.

Spike-bueno, se me ocurren un par de cosas que podrían mostrarme tu gratitud mucho más que una botella de whisky-

Nicole-¿en serio? ¿Cómo cuales?-

Spike-un par de cosillas malas que te gustan tanto como a mí, amor-

Nicole-¿En serio? Pues… tendrás que conformarte con el whisky-

Le da la botella de whisky y se aleja de Spike.

Spike-no tienes que irte ahora, amor-

Nicole-siempre que traigo una botella de whisky terminamos acabándonosla y eso trae consecuencias. Creo que realmente tengo que irme-

Spike-vamos, ¿Cuál es la prisa?-

Nicole-hay siete niñas en la sala de mí casa y tengo que ir a cuidarlas. No puedo dejar a Rogue sola mucho tiempo-

Spike-¿siete? ¿La pequeña se multiplicó?-

Nicole-es su fiesta de cumpleaños. Quiso una pijamada-

Spike se acerca a ella.

Spike-¿cuidar a siete niñas sobre cargadas con azúcar toda la noche? Debo decir que no te envidio-

Nicole-lo sé. Así que… debo irme-

Spike-sé que no puedo detenerte- dijo él acercándose lentamente como un gato, seductor.

Nicole-no, no puedes- dijo la chica tratando de evitar el deseo que la invadió al ver el rostro tan irresistible con el que Spike la observaba mientras se acercaba más y más a ella.

Spike-pero más vale intentarlo, ¿no?- dijo él en un susurro con un tono grave y seductor mientras se inclinaba más hacia la chica, casi al punto de besarla.

Nicole-buen intento- dijo ella casi en un maullido inaudible, con los ojos semicerrados por el deseo, no sabía que habia estado conteniendo la respiración en un intento por darse fuerzas, pero resistirse a él era tan difícil…

Spike-¿está funcionando?-

Nicole-mucho-

Spike-¿si?- él sonrió seductivamente, pese a que la chica habia cerrado los ojos y no podía verlo, pero el solo verla de ese modo tan deseoso y vulnerable lo habia desearla aun más.

Nicole-si-

Spike-entonces quédate- le susurró al oído, atrapándola con sus brazos contra el muro.

Nicole-pero…- él no la dejó continuar, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios dulcemente.

Spike-Shhhh. ¿nunca te he dicho que hablas demasiado?-

Spike besa a Nicole, ella rodea el cuello de Spike con sus brazos, él la apoya contra el muro detrás de ella finalmente, la levanta del suelo colocando sus piernas a horcajadas alrededor de su cintura y dejando que su espalda descanse completamente en el muro. Spike comienza a besarle el cuello fervientemente, mientras ella comienza a subir sus manos por grave espalda del vampiro hasta perderlas en su cabello platinado, gimiendo con completo deseo ante las caricias de él.

Nicole-¡dios, spike! Te deseo. Te deseo tanto-

Spike-oh, Nicky, no tienes idea de cómo te amo. Te adoro-

Spike comienza a bajar cada vez más hacia el pecho de su amada pelinegra, arrancando de sus labios unos leves gemidos de placer y con sus dientes comienza a desabrochar la camisa de ella, quien continúa acariciando su cabello y presionando la cara de su amado contra su pecho.

Se escuchan unos rayos y el viento comienza a soplar de un lugar cerca de la cama, Nicole y Spike abren los ojos y ven una bola de energía creciendo cerca de la cama de Spike, que se incrementa. Spike y Nicole dejan lo que estaban haciendo rápidamente ante el extraño suceso.

Spike -(gritando) ¿Qué diablos es eso?-

Nicole -(gritando) no tengo idea-

Spike -(gritando) no puede ser bueno-

Nicole -(gritando) ¿Qué?-

Spike-(gritando) ¿Qué?-

La bola de energía crece hasta tener el tamaño de una puerta y forma un portal y de él sale un ser extraño, muy parecido a un vampiro pero mas grande, musculoso y feo.

Nicole-¡rayos!-

El vampiro se acerca para atacar a Nicole y Spike, ellos tratan de atacarlo, pero no le hacen nada. El vampiro golpea a Spike y lo saca volando. Nicole trata de golpearlo, pero el vampiro la tira al suelo, Spike trata de levantarse, el vampiro agarra a Nicole del cuello y la levanta por encima de él. Nicole trata de explotarlo, pero no le pasa nada, entonces intenta usar su telekinesis pero tampoco pasa nada.

Del portal sale una chica un poco menor que Nicole con el cabello lacio y negro con rayos verdes y ojos color morado, vistiendo un traje de cuero con varios tonos de verde, se acerca al vampiro por atrás y le clava una gran estaca de plata, el vampiro se incinera y Nicole cae al suelo tosiendo, Spike se levanta y se acerca torpemente a Nicole y a la chica.

Chica-¿estás bien?-

Nicole-(entre tosidos) sí. Gracias-

Spike-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-

Chica-soy nada menos que la persona que acaba de salvarles el pellejo, Spike-

Nicole-Spike, déjala en paz-

Spike y la chica ayudan a Nicole a levantarse.

Chica-(mientras la ayuda a levantarse) ¿estás herida, Nicole?-

Nicole-¿Qué es ésa cosa?-

Chica-es una larga historia-

Spike-tenemos tiempo-

Del portal sale otro vampiro pero algo diferente.

Nicole-parece que no-

Chica-¡rayos! Es un Fledermaus. Debemos salir de aquí-

Nicole-no podemos dejarlo…-

Chica-si no lo hacemos, moriremos-

Spike-pues vamonos-

Chica-seguirá nuestro rastro. Debemos transportarnos. ¿Puedes fluctuar a tu casa?-

Nicole-¿Cómo sabes…?-

Chica-¿puedes o no?-

Nicole-(algo insegura) bueno, sí-

Chica-vamonos de aquí-

La chica agarra a Nicole del brazo y luego a Spike. El Fledermaus extiende los brazos, le salen unas membranas y se acerca a ellos volando.

Chica-¡ahora!-

Los tres se van fluctuando y el Fledermaus choca contra la pared.

-en la casa de Nicole, en el sótano-

Los tres aparecen cerca del techo y caen al suelo.

Spike-¿ésa es tu idea de aterrizar?-

Nicole-bueno, no soy una experta en el tema, ¿sabes? Realmente no he querido usar mis poderes desde que perdí mí brazalete-

Spike-entonces, deberías pensar en hacer otro-

Nicole-en eso estoy pero voy a tardar un tiempo-

Chica-pues no tenemos tiempo como para perderlo en eso. Hay que reunir al equipo-

Spike-disculpa, pero ¿Quién te nombró líder del equipo, Señorita Cordialidad?-

Chica-les salvé el pellejo, ¿oh, no?-

Spike-pero eso no es razón para tratarnos como si nos conocieras de toda la vida. Ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre-

Chica-mira, hay un portal en tu cripta que está dejando salir cosas que no imaginas, ¿realmente crees que es momento de presentaciones?-

Spike-de hecho si-

Nicole-los dos queremos saber quien eres y como es que sabes tanto de nosotros-

Chica-hay cosas más importantes que hacer-

Nicole-no me importa. Habla-

Chica-sabia que esto pasaría. No puedo decirles-

Nicole-¿Por qué no?-

Chica-las repercusiones serian inimaginables-

Nicole-al diablo las repercusiones. Dinos o te ataré y dejaré que Spike te torture-

Spike-todo un placer- dijo el vampiro iluminando una cara macabra en su rostro y rotándose los nudillos mientras le sonreía a la chica.

Chica-bien, bien. Vengo del futuro- el miedo no le dejó otra.

Nicole y Spike la ven asombrados un momento.

Nicole- sí, claro-

Spike-si me dieran un dólar cada vez que alguien usa ésa excusa para librarse de una tortura, yo…-

Chica-estoy hablando en serio. El portal que está en tu cripta viene de mí época-

Nicole-¿y los demonios?-

Chica-eran vampiros. Una agencia gubernamental experimentó con el ADN de los vampiros y los demonios y los mezcló entre sí y con el ADN de algunos animales y se lo inyectaron a unos vampiros. Querían usarlos como armas militares, pero las criaturas se revelaron y se propagaron como la gripe-

Nicole-¿Por qué viajaron hasta aquí?-

Chica-no puedo decirlo-

Nicole-¿Por qué no?-

Chica-podría afectar el futuro más de lo que ya lo hice-

Nicole-¿Para qué quieres reunir al equipo?-

Chica-para que nos ayuden a cerrar el portal y a matar a todos los vampiros que hayan salido-

Spike-¿Cómo sabes de nosotros?-

Chica-son… son unos héroes en mí época. Incluso hay un museo justo en está casa-

Nicole-no me imagino porque- el escepticismo de Nicole era tangible. No se veía como materia para un museo y mucho menos que hicieran uno en su nombre.

Chica-bueno, no es sólo de ustedes, sino de toda la magia blanca. Hay archivos de cada una de las Cazadoras, brujas buenas y todos los seres que trabajan para el lado del bien. Hay una sección completa para los dos únicos vampiros con alma-

Spike-vaya, por fin un poco de reconocimiento-

Nicole-no podemos reunir al equipo porque hay niñas quedándose a dormir en la casa-

Chica-claro, lo olvidé. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Melinna es hoy. Bueno, que Rogue se quede con las niñas y nosotros iremos con Travers-

Nicole-iré a decirle-

Nicole sube las escaleras y Spike se le queda viendo a la chica.

Spike-me pareces algo familiar. ¿Te conozco?-

Chica- no lo creo. Aun no he nacido- pero pese a su buena razón, la chica no pudo esconder una especie de nerviosismo, Spike supuso que sería por miedo a revelar más del futuro.

Spike-uh-huh. ¿Cómo vamos a llamarte?-

Chica-pueden decirme Gea-

Spike-¿Gea?-

Chica-es la madre naturaleza en la mitología griega-

Spike-¿Por qué? Ah, claro. No puedes decirlo- su tono disgustado e incrédulo era otro de los motivos que ponían nerviosa a la chica, por alguna extraña razón ella parecía estar tensa por él y no por lo que pudiera decir…

Gea-exacto-

Spike-pues no te creo nada-

Gea-deberías-

Nicole baja las escaleras.

Nicole-todo listo- entonces Spike descubrió que la tensión de la extraña chica se incrementó cuando Nicole apareció así que no era solo por él sino por ella también.

Spike-la chica me dijo como podemos llamarla-

Nicole-¿como?-

Spike-Gea. ¿No es extraño?-

Nicole-Spike, deja de molestarla-

Spike-ése es tu problema, Cazadora. Eres muy confiada y por eso siempre terminas mal. ¿Recuerdas a ése warlock?-

Nicole-no comiences con eso, Spike-

Spike-¿Por qué no? Sólo te recuerdo que eres confiada-

Nicole-y me lo vas a recordar toda la vida, ¿cierto? No puedo evitar el creer que las personas tienen algo bueno, ¿bien?- ella gritó, realmente odiaba que le sacaran a flote sus errores, pero mientras más hablaba más parecía que Spike olvidaba su enojo y dibujaba una sonrisa enternecedora…

Spike-eso es lo que amo de ti-

Nicole-Spike…- intento decir algo para callarlo, pero solo pudo sentir como sus mejillas se acaloraron, tuvo que cubrirse con una mano para disimular su sonrojo.

Gea-¿podemos irnos ya?- dijo ella algo incomoda, al parecer la escena no le estaba gustando nada.

Nicole-mmm, claro-

Nicole toma de la mano a la chica y Spike toma la mano de Nicole, Nicole lo voltea a ver nerviosa y todavía más roja.

Spike-listo, amor-

Nicole-claro-

Los tres se van fluctuando.

-en la casa de Travers-

Travers está sentado en su escritorio, leyendo un libro y sosteniendo una taza de té, cuando los tres aparecen fluctuando y Travers brinca del susto, derramándose el té encima.

Nicole-¿lo ves? Está vez llegamos bien-

Spike- sí, pero después de llevarnos a Central Park dos veces-

Nicole-bueno si quieres te doy mí poder y me dices si lo haces mejor, ¿te parece?-

Travers-Nicole…-

Nicole-oh, hola, travs-

Travers-¿Qué hacen aquí a está hora?-

Nicole-tenemos problemas-

Travers-¿Qué clase de…?-

Gea-un portal en la cripta de Spike que está dejando salir unos vampiros muy fuertes-

Travers-disculpa, tú eres…-

Nicole-Gea, viene del futuro-

Travers-¿Del futuro? No sabía que el viaje del tiempo era posible-

Gea-bueno, lo es. Pero no estamos aquí para discutir eso. Hay vampiros del futuro saliendo a está época-

Spike-pues yo creo que eres un demonio. No confío en ti-

Gea-miren, ayúdenme a cerrar ése portal y les diré lo que pueda decirles-

Nicole-suena bien-

Travers-¿Qué clase de portal es?-

Gea-un demonio lo abrió-

Travers-no soy un experto en portales. Quizás Rogue podría…-

Nicole-está en casa cuidando a Melinna y a sus amigas-

Travers-bueno, tengo algunos libros que podrían ayudarnos-

Nicole-bien, es hora de investigar-

Travers se acerca a su librero y agarra varios libros, le da dos a Nicole, dos a Spike y dos a Gea.

Y todos se sientan en la sala a leer los libros.

Un rato después.

Nicole-¡lo tengo!-

Todos voltean a verla.

Nicole-oh. No, sólo es una receta para hacer café turco mágico. Lo siento-

Travers-¡aquí está! Parece que hay una sacerdotisa negra que puede hacer portales en el tiempo. Aquí hay un hechizo que cierra el portal y le quita los poderes a la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo-

Gea-¿puedes hacer el hechizo, Travers?-

Travers- sí, solo necesito una poción, pero tengo todos los ingredientes-

Gea-hazla. Nosotros nos encargaremos de aniquilar a los vampiros mientras tú cierras el portal-

Nicole-¿que? ¿Estás loca? Son muy fuertes, no puedo con ellos-

Travers entra a su cocina y se pone a trabajar en la poción.

Gea-sólo necesitas información para saber sus puntos débiles-

Spike-¿y nos la vas a dar?-

Gea-no tengo opción, ¿oh sí?-

Nicole-no si quieres que los venzamos-

Gea-bien, el grandote y bruto que casi te estrangula era un Urzeitlich, el primer experimento que hicieron y su nombre significa primitivo. Es muy fuerte y casi invencible-

Spike-y golpea como camión-

Gea-sí. Pero tiene un punto débil-

Spike-el cual es…-

Gea-tiene muy mala visión y es muy lento-

Gea saca una vara de plata de su maleta, oprime un botón en la vara y se agranda, sacando una punta, cuando lo hace Spike y Nicole brincan de sorpresa.

Gea-una de estás directo al corazón lo hará carbón en segundos-

Spike-eso es fácil-

Gea-sí, es por eso que el ejército siguió experimentando y crearon al segundo vampiro-

Spike-¿el feo con alas?-

Gea-su nombre es Fledermaus. Cuando lo crearon a él fue cuando se le ocurrió mezclar el ADN de los vampiros y demonios con los animales. ¿Y que mejor animal para combinar con un vampiro que un murciélago? Es sumamente rápido y puede matar a sus presas con un dedo. Es muy difícil matarlos-

Nicole-pero se puede, ¿cierto?-

Gea-claro, siguen siendo vampiros. Para matarlos puedes incinerarlos o exponerlos a la luz del sol-

Nicole-no hay problema… excepto para ti, Spike-

Spike-no piensas usar ése hechizo, ¿cierto, amor?-

Nicole-claro que sí. Pero tienes que ocultarte-

Gea-¿Qué hechizo? ¿De que hablan?-

Nicole-Rogue inventó un hechizo que crea una bola de luz igual a la del sol-

Gea-escuché de eso. El hechizo se perdió en mí tiempo. Así que ya que eres vampiro tú también corres el riesgo de incinerarte-

Spike-eso es lo que pasa cuando nos asoleamos, amor-

Gea saca de su bolsa un anillo dorado con una gema verde y se la da a Spike. Quien la ve sorprendido.

Nicole-¿Qué es eso?-

Spike-la Gema de Amarra-

Nicole-¿la qué de qué? ¿Para qué sirve?-

Gea-es como el santo grial de los vampiros. Lo traje porque creí que lo necesitaría-

Spike-pero… ¿Cómo es posible?-

Nicole-¿A que te refieres?-

Spike-la gema de amarra desapareció hace años. Ángel la destruyó-

Nicole-¿Cómo sabes que no sé la quedó?-

Spike-yo era el que la quería-

Nicole-¿que?-

Spike-yo la quería para ser inmortal y para matar a Buffy. Contraté a alguien para que le sacara la información a Ángel pero al final me traicionó y se quedó con la gema-

Gea-Ángel se la quitó a ése vampiro y la destruyó, es verdad-

Spike-¿Cómo la obtuviste?-

Gea-después de que intentaste robarla, Giles puso una advertencia en su diario del Vigilante y eso incluía un dibujo para futuras generaciones para que supieran que era un anillo. Yo encontré ése diario y vi el dibujo, sólo por un segundo pensé en querer verla realmente y la gema apareció justo encima del dibujo. Poco después descubrí que uno de mis poderes es invocar cualquier dibujo o imagen y hacerlas realidad, sólo si rompo el dibujo, lo que invoqué desaparece-

Nicole-así que creaste una nueva gema de amarra-

Gea-sí. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, cuando regrese a mí tiempo tendré que llevármela conmigo-

Nicole-bien, con mí hechizo podremos deshacernos de todos los que hayan salido, ¿cierto?-

Gea-si-

Nicole-pero necesitaré tiempo para decir el hechizo-

Spike-la Chica Hulk y yo los entretendremos mientras tú dices el hechizo, amor-

Nicole-bien-

Travers-terminé-

Gea-es hora de la acción-

-en la cripta de Spike-

Nicole, Travers, Spike y Gea llegan fluctuando, tomados de las manos. En cuanto llegan, Gea y Spike comienzan a entretener a los vampiros, quienes ya son como cinco. Travers le da el frasco a Nicole y ella corre hacia el portal mientras Spike y Gea pelean con los vampiros.

Nicole-listo, travs-

Los vampiros tratan de acercarse a Nicole pero Spike y Gea no los dejan.

Nicole-"en este momento de oscuridad, llamo a la luz que me ha de ayudar. Como el sol brilla en una tarde calurosa, y la vela ilumina una habitación oscura, dame la luz que me iluminará. A estos vampiros matará. ¡Rayo de sol, ven aquí!" -

Sale una pequeña luz entre sus brazos, Gea y Travers se tapan los ojos y los vampiros comienzan a desintegrarse, todos menos Spike. Voltea y ve a un vampiro oculto tras la cama.

Spike-no lo creo amigo, sal a tomar el sol-

Spike lo jala y el vampiro se desintegra. Y la luz de desvanece poco a poco.

Gea-pronto. Cierra el portal o más entrarán-

Nicole arroja el frasco al pie del portal.

Travers-"J'appelle au plus vieux pouvoir nous aider en cette heure sombre. Entend ces mots. Entend la rime. Feuilles qui l'objet de l'objection devenez un rêve pendant que je fais que ce portail ne soyez pas vus plus"-

El portal comienza a cerrarse y se vuelven a oír los rayos y a soplar el viento. Gea comienza a ser arrastrada por el portal, Nicole y Spike también y los tres se meten al portal justo antes de que se cierre.

Travers-¡santo Dios!-

-ciudad de Nueva York, 18 de septiembre del año 2029-

En los restos de la cripta de Spike. Nicole, Spike y Gea aparecen.

Nicole-¿Qué pasó?-

Gea-el portal nos succionó. Estamos en mí tiempo-

Spike-¿Qué es este lugar tan asqueroso?-

Gea-tu cripta-

Spike-oh-

Nicole-saluden al señor limpieza-

Gea-no estamos seguros aquí. Debemos irnos-

Nicole-pero, ¿A donde?-

Gea-a mí casa-

Nicole-¿Qué hay con las consecuencias de toda la información?-

Gea-creo que ya no importa. Si no los regresamos podría ser peor-

Nicole-bien-

Salen de la cripta y ven a todo el cementerio en ruinas.

Spike-¿enfrentaron un Apocalipsis recientemente?-

Gea-algo parecido. Estén atentos-

Aparece un demonio.

Nicole-yo me encargo-

Gea-no te acerques ése puede matarte-

Nicole-no si yo lo mato a él-

Nicole lo explota pero aparecen más.

Gea-es un demonio colmena. Si matas a uno, aparecen tres-

Nicole-pudiste mencionarlo-

Los demonios se acercan.

Gea-¡corran!-

Gea se inca y pone las manos en el suelo mientras Spike agarra a Nicole y la jala lejos del lugar. Comienza a sentirse un pequeño temblor, unas ramas salen de la tierra y agarran a los demonios. Gea se levanta y corre a donde están.

Gea-¡vamos!-

Los tres salen corriendo de ahí.

-en un hotel abandonado-

Gea, Nicole y Spike llegan fluctuando.

Gea-aquí es-

Nicole-¿Qué es este lugar?-

Gea-mí casa-

Spike-¿ahora quien es el señor limpieza?-

Nicole-¿Por qué vives aquí?-

Gea-es una larga historia-

Una mujer rubia se acerca a Gea y la abraza sin ver a Spike y Nicole.

Mujer-oh, querida, me asustaste tanto. Creí que te había pasado algo, ¿Dónde estabas?-

Gea- sí, sobre eso… eh… ¿recuerdas el portal que tenia que cerrar?-

Mujer-si-

Gea señala a Nicole y a Spike y la mujer voltea a verlos.

Gea-tuve algunos problemas-

Mujer-¡oh, por Dios! ¿Los trajiste aquí? ¿En que estabas pensando?-

Gea-es que un vampiro ya había entrado y no sabia que podría pasar por eso me metí en el portal y salvé a Nicole y a Spike de morir y cuando tratamos de cerrarlo nos arrastró con él. Lo siento-

Mujer-esto es grave-

Spike-no veo porque. Simplemente regrésennos y todo arreglado-

Mujer-ése es el problema. No podemos hacerlo-

Nicole-¿Cómo que no pueden? ¿No tienen hechizos en este tiempo?-

Mujer-no es eso, Nicole. El problema es que no podemos hacer magia-

Nicole-¿no pueden?-

Spike-¿Qué significa eso?-

Mujer-no puedo decirlo, lo siento-

Nicole-no me vengas con que puede haber consecuencias porque creo que no puede haber peores consecuencias. Así que, o comienzan a hablar, o los hago hablar-

Mujer-bien, bien, de acuerdo. No te irrites. ¡Cielos! No recuerdo que tuvieras ése temperamento-

Nicole-espera. ¿Me conoces?-

Mujer-bueno, si voy a explicártelo, tendré que explicar todo. Yo soy tu hermana-

Nicole-¿Melinna? ¿La Melinna que acaba de cumplir 10 años? ¿Mí Melinna?-

Mujer-sí. Sólo que ahora tengo 31 años y aquí todos me llaman Ángel Celeste-

Nicole-no puedo creerlo. Te ves tan hermosa y tan…-

Spike-enorme- dijo él con cierto tono de lujuria en la voz, molestando a Nicole.

Nicole-¡Spike!-

Spike-¿Qué? Está enorme-

Nicole-te estoy vigilando. Pero sí, Spike tiene razón. Todo es tan… grande- dijo de nuevo mirando a su "hermanita"

Melinna-bueno, los años no pasan en balde, ¿cierto?-

Spike-ya lo creo- dijo de nuevo con el tono de lujuria en su voz, pero esta vez acompañado con una mirada hacia los voluptuosos pechos de la mujer.

Nicole golpea a Spike en el brazo y lo ve feo.

Spike-¿Qué pasó con la ciudad? Todo está en ruinas- dijo cambiando el tema con agilidad.

Melinna-es una larga historia-

Spike-al parecer, tenemos mucho tiempo, amor-

Nicole-aun no puedo creer que mí hermanita ahora es mí hermanota-

Melinna-vamos a hablar a mí habitación, ¿De acuerdo?-

Nicole-claro-

-en el pasillo-

Nicole, Melinna, Spike y Gea caminan y se ven a varias personas. Hombre, mujeres y niños.

Nicole-¿Quiénes son todas estás personas?-

Melinna-son refugiados-

Spike-¿refugiados?-

Nicole-¿De que?-

Melinna-de los demonios, de La Fuente-

Nicole-¿son brujos que has salvado?-

Melinna-algo así. La fuente tomó el poder de todo el mundo, usa a cualquier ser con poderes como esclavos para que hagan lo que sus demonios no quieren hacer y para torturarlos y nosotros somos la resistencia. Salvamos a los que podemos-

Gea-pero si usamos magia, aun por accidente, ellos nos encuentran. Tienen un demonio que rastrea magia y siempre está activo-

Nicole-¿Cómo llegó al poder? ¿No hice nada para detenerlo?-

Melinna y Gea se miran una a la otra, nerviosas.

Nicole-¿Qué sucede? ¿La fuente me mató? ¿Es eso?-

Melinna-no exactamente. Mandó a su mejor soldado a matarte y tú no tuviste oportunidad-

Nicole-eso no puede ser. Por lo menos debí luchar-

Gea-lo hiciste-

Llegan dos chicas más, unas gemelas, de cabello negro y ojos morados.

Chica1-hola, hermana. ¿Te divertiste?-

Chica2-mira-

Chica1-¿Qué hace él aquí?- dijo mirando a Spike con cierta furia en sus ojos

Melinna-calma, chicas. Él y Nicole vinieron del pasado-

Chica1-¿Nicole? ¿La Cazadora Nicole Williams?-

Nicole-si-

Chica2-es nuestra ma…-

Gea le da un codazo.

Gea-nuestra más grande heroína. Siempre quisimos conocerte, ¿cierto, hermanas?-

Chica2-cierto, muy cierto-

Chica1-no hay nada más cierto-

Melinna-Spike, Nicole, ellas son las hermanas de Gea-

Chica1-yo soy Sirena-

Chica2-y yo soy Ave Lila-

Las dos-somos gemelas-

Nicole- sí, creo que lo noté-

Ave Lila-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Gea-tuve problemas con el portal-

Sirena-así que la regaste, ¿eh? ¡Ay, hermana! No puedes hacer nada sin nosotras, ¿cierto?-

Gea-claro. Porque siendo un año mayor que ustedes, no puedo cometer ningún error-

Melinna-vayan a cambiar la guardia, niñas-

Sirena-bien-

Ave Lila-nos vemos luego-

Las dos se van corriendo.

Gea-creo que me aseguraré de que lo hagan bien está vez. Ahora los alcanzo-

Gea se va detrás de las gemelas.

Nicole-lindas niñas-

Melinna- sí, son todo un amor-

Spike-¿son tus hijas? Noto cierto parecido-

Melinna-no. Ellas son… hijas de una muy buena amiga mía. Son como de la familia-

Nicole-¿Qué le pasó a tu amiga?-

Melinna-ella… murió cuando Gea tenía cuatro años. Desde entonces me he hecho cargo de ellas-

Nicole-lo lamento-

Melinna-está bien. Vallamos a mí habitación a hablar-

-en la habitación de Melinna-

Melinna-sé que no es El Montreal pero, es seguro-

Nicole-cuéntanos-

Melinna-bueno, cuando la fuente quiso tomar el poder nosotras peleamos con el y casi le ganamos, pero su mejor soldado, su mano derecha, nos tomó por sorpresa a ti, a Rogue y a mí. Sólo yo escapé con vida-

Nicole-¿y Logan y los demás? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?-

Melinna-la mayoría de ellos fueron convertidos en esclavos. La fuente les lavó el cerebro y los hizo creer que son demonios de bajo nivel que son usados como esclavos-

Nicole-¿Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Logan, todos ellos?-

Melinna-no, Logan se negaba a cambiar y fue un gran aliado. Hasta hace unos meses-

Spike-¿Qué pasó?-

Melinna-los demonios irrumpieron en nuestro antiguo cuartel y nos atacaron. La mitad de nosotros no lo logró. Y Logan… fue apresado. Los demonios se lo llevaron y televisaron su ejecución para que todos aprendiéramos la lección-

Nicole-pero Logan se regenera. Es virtualmente indestructible-

Melinna- sí, pero primero lo torturaron por días enteros y cuando creí que él mismo se mataría, los demonios lo colocaron en un tanque, y lo cubrieron con agua hasta que se ahogó-

Nicole-¡oh, Dios mío!-

Spike-¿Qué hay de mí?-

Melinna-debemos regresarlos a su tiempo. Si no están allá, no sé que puede pasar-

Nicole-pero dijiste que no podemos usar la magia-

Melinna-debe haber algún modo de hacerlo. Lo investigaré, pero por ahora, deben descansar-

Gea-los llevaré a un cuarto-

Melinna-gracias Gea-

-en un cuarto del hotel-

Se ve un pequeño cuarto con una cama individual.

Gea-disculpen, pero es lo mejor que tenemos. Estamos llenos-

Nicole-está bien, ¿cierto, spike?-

Spike-oh, claro. Yo puedo dormir hasta de pie-

Gea-bien. Si necesitan algo sólo griten… eso o si aparece un demonio-

Spike-cuenta con ello-

Nicole-gracias-

Gea se va y cierra la puerta al salir.

Spike-bueno, yo dormiré en el piso-

Nicole-no tienes que hacerlo-

Spike-tú estás herida. Necesitas la cama, amor-

Nicole-los dos cabemos aquí. Si tú quieres…podemos compartirla-

Spike-claro- dijo él sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica, pero no porque no le gustara, claro.

Nicole se acuesta y luego Spike se le une y los dos se acomodan, abrazados. Nicole recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Spike, acurrucada al lado del vampiro, él comienza a acariciar su cabello.

Un rato después. Spike está dormido, abrazando a Nicole, pero ella no puede dormir. Se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a Spike y sale del cuarto y comienza a caminar por el pasillo.

En una sala. Melina y las chicas están discutiendo.

Sirena-¿Por qué no podemos decirle lo que pasó?-

Melinna-porque para ella todavía no pasa-

Ave Lila-pero podríamos salvarla-

Melinna-y tal vez podrían desaparecer ustedes-

Gea-tal vez no, tal vez sólo evite que pase-

Melinna-yo la conozco, es mí hermana. Si su vida o la de los seres que ama están en peligro, ella no titubeará en matarlo-

Gea-pero… es que es ella. No queremos que muera-

Melinna-sé cuanto la quieren con ustedes, yo también la extraño. Pero no me puedo arriesgar a que ustedes dejen de existir. Son las hechiceras, y las amo demasiado para dejar que eso pase-

Ave Lila-pero es que éramos tan pequeñas cuando murió que no la recordamos. Y eso no es justo-

Melinna-lo sé-

Sirena-sólo queremos cambiar las cosas para bien. No pedimos mucho, sólo poder tener a nuestra madre lo suficiente como para poder recordarla-

Melinna-yo lo sé. No tienen idea de lo mucho que sufrí cuando ella murió y tuve que hacerme cargo de ustedes, pero no está lista para saber nada y no se lo diremos, ¿bien?-

Las tres-bien-

-en esa misma sala-

A la mañana siguiente. Nicole se acerca a Melinna.

Melinna-¿durmieron bien?-

Nicole-muy bien. Pero estoy segura de que me mataras por no estar en tu cumpleaños cuando regrese-

Melinna-estoy segura de que lo comprenderé-

Nicole-claro, sólo usaré la vieja excusa de: "siento no haber venido pero, un portal me arrastró al futuro". Eso siempre funciona-

Melinna-además, no sabemos si podremos regresarlos-

Nicole-no pienso irme hasta que derrotemos a La Fuente y los demonios vuelvan a donde pertenecen-

Melinna-¿estás segura de eso?-

Nicole-me conoces, has visto está expresión en mí rostro. Estoy segura-

Melinna-¿Cuál es tu plan?-

Nicole-para poder vencer a La Fuente necesitaremos usar magia, practicar y hacer pociones y hechizos. Así que nuestro primer blanco será ése demonio localizador de magia. ¿Cuántos de esos hay?-

Melinna-no lo sabemos-

Nicole-¿los poderes cuentan como magia para esos demonios?-

Gea-no. Si fuera así, nos habrían encontrado de camino a aquí-

Nicole-bien, quiero una lista de todas las personas que hay aquí y todos sus poderes. Para saber con que poderes que contamos-

Melinna-chicas, ¿pueden hacerlo?-

Sirena-claro-

Ave Lila-dalo por hecho, Mel-

Las dos se van.

Nicole-aun es extraño verte así-

Melinna-descuida, te acostumbraste rápido… o lo harás. Tú me entiendes-

Nicole-eso creo-

Melinna-¿Qué más?-

Nicole-dime algo: si Rogue y yo estamos muertas, ¿Quién es la cazadora? Vamos a necesitarla-

Melinna- sí, bueno, verás… nadie-

Nicole-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Melinna-antes de matarlas, La Fuente mató a cada una de las Cazadoras potenciales y luego las mató a ustedes. Acabando con la línea de la Cazadora-

Nicole-¿Qué hay de Travers? ¿Está muerto?-

Melinna-él está…-

Travers-aquí-

Las tres voltean a ver a Travers.

Nicole-Travers-

Travers-hola, Nicole. Supe de tu llegada-

Nicole se levanta y abraza a Travers.

Nicole-me da gusto que estés vivo-

Travers-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Nicole-larga historia, ¿Cómo estás?-

Travers-viejo-

Nicole se ríe entre dientes un segundo.

Travers-así que te enteraste de las chicas-

Nicole- sí, Melinna me dijo que son las hechiceras, pero no quiere decirme sus nombres. Spike está muy paranoico-

Travers-¿Spike está aquí?-

Nicole-sí. Vino conmigo-

Travers mira seriamente a Melinna y a Gea.

Nicole-bueno, ya que estás aquí, nos ayudarás a crear el plan de ataque-

Travers-¿Qué planeas?-

Nicole-un golpe táctico. Cuando Sirena y Ave Lila tengan la lista que pedí les diré más. Tenemos que reunir a todos en algún lugar amplio-

-en el comedor del hotel-

Unas horas después. Todos los mutantes, brujas y hechiceros que viven ahí están sentados en todo el comedor y Nicole está parada frente a ellos y Travers, Spike, Gea, Sirena, Ave Lila y Melinna están parados cerca de ella.

Nicole-para los que no me conozcan, mí nombre es Nicole Williams. Sé que se preguntarán porque los he reunido a todos aquí y porque tanto misterio. La razón es que pensé en algo que podría ayudarnos a todos y no quería decirlo hasta saber si podíamos hacerlo. Bueno, ahora lo diré. El único obstáculo para que podamos vencer a La Fuente, pelear con todos los demonios y hacer que la puerta les pegue en el trasero al irse es que no podemos usar la magia sin ser detectados. ¿Qué pasaría si les digo que uno de los mutantes que viven aquí puede decirnos con exactitud con cuantos de esos demonios rastreadores estamos tratando y en donde están? ¿Qué pasaría si les dijera que con ésa información podríamos atacarlos uno a uno y dejar a los demonios indefensos contra la magia?-

Chico-eso seria suicida-

Nicole-si eso piensas, entonces en verdad no me conoces. He enfrentado a mas vampiros y demonios de los que todos ustedes han visto en toda su vida, he muerto dos veces y he estado al borde de la muerte y sido herida incontables veces. Pasé quince mil años en el infierno, siendo torturada por toda clase de demonios y por todo aquello que he derrotado y todo eso lo he sufrido por ustedes, por el mundo, por todo el bien que hay en cada persona y lo he hecho sin pedir nada a cambio. No estoy pidiendo que me ayuden a librar al mundo del mal, porque sé mejor que nadie que eso es imposible. Lo que les estoy pidiendo es que me ayuden a luchar por lo que les pertenece: su libertad. No llevo mucho tiempo en este lugar, pero apostaría mí vida a que están cansados de vivir con miedo, de vivir escondidos en un agujero para que ellos no los encuentren, cansados de despertar cada mañana y que la primera cosa que les pase por la mente sea: "¿será hoy el día en que moriré?", "¿será hoy el día en que me encontrarán?". Y tal vez crean que su futuro es morir a manos de un demonio. Bueno, hoy les digo que el futuro no está escrito en piedra, y les traigo una solución a su problema. No digo que sea sencillo, porque no lo será. Pero es real. Imaginen un mundo donde los niños podrían volver a jugar tranquilos en los parques, los jóvenes podrían pensar en la escuela y en enamorarse, en vez de técnicas de supervivencia o tácticas de decapitación, los ancianos podrían pasar el resto de sus vidas rodeados por su familia y podrían volver a sonreír y la única preocupación de muchos seria mantener una familia. Ése es un futuro posible y cercano si están dispuestos a luchar por él. Así que, la pregunta es: ¿están dispuestos a luchar por él?-

Todas las personas comienzan a aclamar a Nicole. Spike se acerca a Nicole.

Spike-buen discurso, amor-

Travers-creo que los motivaste mucho, Nicole-

Nicole-eso es bueno. Ahora que están motivados, será mejor trabajar-

-en la sala-

Un rato después. Nicole y Melinna están sentadas con un chico de cómo 15 años.

Nicole-zack, ¿podrías explicarme como funciona tu poder?-

Zack-bueno, si pienso en alguien o algo y me concentro, puedo saber donde está y lo señalo en un mapa-

Nicole-y si piensas en una clase de demonios, ¿puedes decirnos cuantos hay?-

Zack-si-

Nicole-bien, Travers estuvo buscando esto por horas para ti-

Le enseña un libro con la foto de un demonio.

Nicole-así se ven los demonios que estamos buscando, ¿puedes rastrearlos?-

Zack-lo intentaré-

Melinna-¿quieres que te dejemos solo para que te concentres mejor?-

Zack-no, está bien así-

Melinna-bueno-

Nicole le pone un planisferio enfrente a zack y una caja de tachuelas.

Nicole-lo haremos así primero y luego con mas detalle, ¿te parece?-

Zack-claro-

Nicole-bien-

Zack ve detenidamente la imagen del libro, cierra los ojos y pone una a una las tachuelas en el mapa.

-en el lobby del hotel-

Nicole, las chicas, Melinna, y otras diez personas están parados en el lobby.

Nicole-bien, nosotros somos todos los que se pueden transportar. Melinna orbita, Gea, Sirena, Ave Lila y yo podemos fluctuar y ustedes diez pueden teletransportarse de diferentes maneras. Somos quince, así que haremos quince equipos de cinco integrantes, ¿De acuerdo?-

Todos dicen que sí. Nicole comienza a darles unas hojas a cada uno. Spike llega y se le queda viendo sin que ella lo sepa.

Nicole-bien. Hay 50 demonios en todo el mundo, así que nos tocan 3 a cada equipo y uno extra para Melinna, las chicas y yo. En las hojas están las locaciones exactas de los demonios que les tocan-

Spike-¿Desde cuando eres tan organizada, amor?-

Nicole voltea a verlo.

Nicole-desde que tú espías a la gente, Spike-

Spike-¡uh! Alguien está de malas, ¿cierto?-

Melinna-bueno, iremos a hacer lo equipos. Nos vemos luego-

Nicole-bien-

Todos dejan a Spike y a Nicole solos.

Nicole-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Spike-sólo trato de animarte un poco, eso es todo-

Nicole-vamos a enfrentar a La Fuente de todo el mal y a extinguir a toda una raza de demonios. No creo que puedas animarme-

Spike se acerca a Nicole, la agarra de la cintura y la jala hacia él.

Spike-¿quieres apostar?-

Nicole-ahora no es el momento. Preparo una guerra-

Spike-¿y que mejor momento para aclarar tu mente?-

Nicole-no puedo-

Spike-vamos, se van a tardar un rato en preparar los equipos y me debes un agradecimiento, ¿recuerdas?-

Nicole suspira y luego le sonríe a Spike.

Nicole-bien, pero va a ser algo corto. No podemos estar encerradas por horas. Además, estoy herida, ¿recuerdas?-

Spike-descuida, amor. Seré gentil-

Los dos se besan y mientras lo hacen se van fluctuando.

-en la sala-

Un rato después.

Gea-todo está listo-

Melinna-bien, vamos por Nicole y ataquemos de una vez-

-dentro del cuarto de Nicole-

Nicole y Spike están acostados en la cama, cubiertos por las sabanas, Spike está sobre Nicole, la sujeta de las muñecas y le besa el cuello con pasión, la chica gime a cada envestida del vampiro, quien aumenta el ritmo considerablemente, sus envestidas son cada vez más continuas y más violentas, lo que enloquece a la chica y hace que gima con mas fuerza, ambos jadean de manera estremecida al compás de las embestidas del vampiro.

Melinna entra rápidamente al cuarto.

Melinna-Nicole, ya está todo… ¡oh por dios!-

Nicole-¡Mel!-

Nicole ve entrar a Melinna y empuja a Spike hacia un lado de la cama, por reflejo, y se cubre con la sabana.

Melinna-(cubriéndose los ojos) lo siento, lo siento. Debí tocar-

Spike-sí, creo que debiste hacerlo- dijo bastante enojado, levantándose del suelo y cubriéndose de la cintura para abajo con el cobertor.

Melinna-(cubriéndose los ojos) sólo venia a decirles que los equipos están listos para el ataque. Voy a dejar que… terminen y… ah… los esperamos abajo-

Melinna sale del cuarto rápidamente y cierra la puerta tras de ella. Nicole se le queda viendo a la puerta con cara de: "nos descubrieron" por unos momentos y luego suspira resignadamente.

-en la sala-

Nicole y Spike llegan, ya vestidos.

Gea-todo está listo-

Nicole-bien, entonces atacaremos. Pero debemos ir preparados-

Nicole voltea a ver a Melinna.

Melinna-ah, claro-

Melinna les da hachas y otras armas a todos.

Nicole-que no podamos usar magia, no significa que estemos indefensos. Es obvio que el modo de las brujas no ha funcionado en esta situación, así que es hora de hacerlo al estilo de la Cazadora-

Spike-bien, yo quiero ésa espada-

Nicole le lanza la espada y el la atrapa en el aire.

Melinna agarra a Nicole del brazo y la aleja de todos, para hablar con ella a solas, Spike va tras ellas sin pensárselo dos veces.

Melinna-creo que ustedes no deberían ir, hay mucho en juego. No podemos arriesgarnos-

Nicole-Mel, me conoces, sabes que no me quedaré al margen de todo esto. No mientras mis seres queridos sufren este futuro. Además, no podremos volver a nuestro tiempo si no podemos usar magia-

Spike-yo estoy con ella. Lo siento, pequeña-

Melinna-creo que lo noté- dijo con un pequeño tono de ironía y con incomodidad a la vez.

Nicole-sí, sobre eso, yo…-

Melinna-descuida, lo entiendo. Aunque no lo creas, con la madures vienen mucha comprensión y amor. Además, sabes que Spike siempre me agradó-

Nicole-lo sé-

Melinna-y me alegré mucho cuando me enteré. Cuando nos dijiste-

Nicole-¿yo les dije? ¿Qué sucedió?-

Melinna-Logan se sintió desplazado de que no pudieras confiar en él lo suficiente como para decirle. Claro que no te dejó opción del modo en que se comportaba, ¿cierto?-

Nicole-cierto-

Spike-quizás el gatito está celoso de lo que tenemos, amor-

Nicole-Spike, cierra la boca. No tengo tiempo de escuchar tus tonterías, es hora de luchar-

Spike-bien, ya era hora de tener algo de acción-

Melinna-¿mas?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

Si Spike no hubiera sido un vampiro de seguro se habría sonrojado, Nicole por lo menos silo hizo.

Nicole-(a los equipos) ¿listos? Vamos al ataque- pero antes de que pudiera dar la orden, Spike la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él y sin darle tiempo para razonar le robó un beso, ella le respondió el beso y en reflejo rodeo el cuello del vampiro con sus brazos, cuando se separaron, ella estaba sin aliento, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Spike recargó su frente en la de ella y le susurró dulcemente.

Spike-cuídate mucho, ¿bien, Nicky? No me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar- ella lo miró fijamente no muy segura de qué responderle, solo podía pensar en esa linda sonrisa dulce que el vampiro conservaba aun, se veía tan irreal verlo tan dulce… no podía imaginarlo siendo el despiadado William el sangriento del que tanto habia leído ahora, no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa, una leve sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios.

Nicole-s-sí. Y-yo lo intentare, ¿bien?- dijo de un modo inaudible para todos menos para el vampiro que le sonrió a un con más ganas al escucharla y dicho esto se separó del agarre de Spike, colmada por todo lo que la hacía sentir y por como la estaban mirando todos en la sala. Melinna, Gea y sus hermanas parecían especialmente incomodas con las palabras del vampiro hacia la Cazadora.

Cada equipo se toma de las manos y se van transportándose.

-en una cueva-

Un demonio horrendo está meditando con los ojos cerrados frente a un altar.

Nicole-¿buscando magia? -

El demonio voltea a verla.

Nicole-mejor busca esto-

Nicole le corta la cabeza al demonio con un hacha sin darle oportunidad de hacer nada-

Spike-esperaba que fuera más difícil-

Nicole-no pierdas la esperanza. Todavía nos faltan tres demonios y es posible que ya los hayan alertado-

-en otra cueva-

Gea y otros cuatro chicos pelean contra el demonio, Gea lo apuñala con una daga.

Se ven otras cuevas y a los otros equipos peleando con los demonios.

-en el hotel-

Todos están en el comedor del hotel.

Todas las personas están hablando, algunas curándole las heridas a otros.

Nicole-bueno, creo que hicimos un buen trabajo-

Chico-¿"buen trabajo"? Vencimos a todos los demonios y ahora podemos usar la magia. Eso es épico-

Chica-es verdad. Ahora veo porque eres la elegida-

Hombre-pero nos olvidamos de una parte importante. Si, vencimos a esos demonios, pero La Fuente debe estar completamente enfurecido-

Mujer-si, nos atacará con todo-

Nicole-por eso nosotros los atacaremos con todo los recursos-

Hombre-no sé si lo has notado pero, sólo somos unos cuantos. No podremos con todos los ejércitos del infierno y los mutantes convertidos. No somos tan poderosos-

Nicole-se equivocan. Sé de muy buena fuente que la mayoría de ustedes son brujos y mutantes muy poderosos, además, contamos con las hechiceras, con Melinna, que es una bruja muy experimentada, con un vampiro con alma y conmigo, la cazadora-

Mujer-tal vez, pero aun así no será suficiente. Estamos hablando de todos los demonios del mundo, de la mismísima Fuente de todo el mal, y con mutantes que por si solos son una gran amenaza. Cuatro brujas, un montón de chicos asustados, un vampiro y una cazadora no harán ninguna diferencia-

Nicole-tienen razón. Quizás no. ¿Qué les parece si llamamos a algunos refuerzos?-

Travers-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Nicole-tengo una idea, pero necesitaré todas las velas que puedas encontrar y esta sala completamente vacía, sin muebles ni nada-

Melinna-¿Qué planeas?-

Nicole-como dijeron antes: "algo épico"-

Un rato después. Toda la habitación está vacía, hay un enorme pentagrama pintado en el suelo rodeado por un círculo enorme de velas y Melinna, Nicole y las tres chicas están paradas en cinco partes equidistantes cerca del círculo.

Gea-¿Cómo funciona esto exactamente?-

Nicole-lo único que tienen que hacer es leer el hechizo. El poder de las hechiceras no es suficiente, pero espero que con todas nosotras baste-

Sirena-de acuerdo-

Todas-"Cazadoras de cada generación, las invocamos en está ocasión. Oigan estás palabras, escuchen nuestra rima. Las invocamos a través de la fuerza primigenia, para acabar con el mal en su esencia"-

Nicole se corta la palma de mano con un athame y deja caer un poco de su sangre en su punta del pentagrama.

Nicole-(haciendo esto) "sangre a la sangre, legado al legado. Muerte a la vida, crucen la línea. Vengan aquí y únanse a mí"-

La sangre comienza a moverse a través de las líneas del pentagrama y luego, las líneas comienzan a brillar y suenan truenos estruendosos, Travers y Spike entran asustados al oír esto y observan el círculo de luces.

Todas-"Cazadoras del pasado, buscamos su guía, les pedimos que se acerquen a nosotras y que se muevan aquí"-

Las líneas sacan una luz que llega en línea recta hasta el techo, haciendo que el viento en la habitación se mueva rápidamente. Las luces disminuyen y cuando se desvanecen por completo se ven a cientos de chicas paradas dentro del círculo, completamente desorientadas. Una de las chicas comienza a hablar en chino, otra, que está vestida con ropa egipcia comienza a hablar en egipcio antiguo, y otras mas antiguas cada una de ellas hablando en su propia lengua completamente desorientadas.

Nicole-ok, eso puede ser un problema. ¿Alguien habla chino?-

Ave Lila-yo no pero… estoy segura de que esos no fueron halagos-

Melinna-¿no pensaste en eso antes?-

Nicole-oye, discúlpame por hacer algo que nadie jamás ha intentado y caer en un tecnicismo-

Gea-¡basta ya! En vez de pelear deberíamos resolver esto. ¿Se les ocurre algo?-

Melinna-creo que sí. "lenguas diferentes, una misma misión… Un gran mal debemos vencer, y para eso nos debemos entender… Deja que nuestras palabras se pongan en conexión"- dijo la mujer, completamente improvisando el hechizo.

Todas las chicas comienzan a hablar. Buffy sale de entre la multitud. Spike la ve y se sorprende.

Spike-Buffy…- dijo arrastrando las palabras, casi apesadumbrado…

Buffy-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

Nicole-hola, buff-

Buffy-Nicole, no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi-

Nicole-eso es porque yo soy del pasado-

Buffy-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

Nicole-las trajimos de vuelta para que nos ayuden con un problema-

Buffy-¿lo de La Fuente?-

Nicole-¿estás enterada?-

Buffy-te sorprendería todo lo que podemos saber desde el otro mundo-

Nicole-necesitamos su ayuda para salvar al mundo-

Cazadora-cuenta con nosotras-

Entre la multitud sale una chica china y una chica punk.

Spike-oh, diablos- dijo él, entrando un poco en pánico al verlas… eran nada más y nada menos que las dos Cazadoras que él habia matado en sus tiempos… y se veían enojadas.

China-¿Qué hace él aquí?-

Nicole-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Punk-él es un vampiro. ¿Por qué esta vivo?-

China-no importa, vamos a arreglar esto-

Las chicas se acercan a Spike, quien está viendo hacia qué dirección huir pero realmente no tiene escape. Las chicas van a atacarlo cuando Nicole se pone entre ellas y Spike y bloquea los ataques.

Nicole-creo saber porque quieren atacarlo, pero no me importa. Él es un vampiro con alma ahora y es muy importante para mí-

Spike, Travers y Melinna la ven sorprendidos. Entonces Nicole se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

Nicole-(tratando de reparar la oración) para mí… para mi plan. No pueden dañarlo-

Spike-¿soy importante para ti, amor?- dijo ahora con una sonrisa socarrona.

Nicole-¡no! Para mi plan. Eso es todo. Mi plan-

Spike se le queda viendo mientras sonríe. Nicole se aleja y comienza a buscar entre la multitud.

Nicole-¿Dónde está?-

Melinna-¿Quién?-

Nicole-se supone que debe estar aquí-

Gea-¿de quien hablas?-

Travers-de ella- dijo Travers interpretando a la perfección la situación.

Nicole-la Nicole de este tiempo. El hechizo invoca a todas las cazadoras que hayan muerto hasta este día, ¿Por qué no estoy aquí?-

Voltea a ver a Travers y a Melinna, quienes están muy serios. Entre la multitud sale una joven de unos 25 años.

Joven-¿no te lo han dicho?-

Nicole-¿Rogue?-

Joven-hola, Nick. Te ves bien-

Nicole-¿Qué es lo que no me dijeron?-

Travers-nada. No hay necesidad de que lo sepas-

Rogue-claro que la hay, Travers. Si no se entera ahora, lo hará en algún momento-

Nicole-y si no me lo dicen pronto, comenzará a haber golpes- dijo la ojiroja, irritada de no saber de que hablaban y de que ninguno parecía pronto a decirle.

Melinna-bien, vamos a un lugar mas privado-

Gea-¿Qué hago con todas las cazadoras?-

Travers-trae algunas cosas para que entrenen-

Ave Lila-claro, debe faltarles práctica después de tanto tiempo de estar muertas-

Gea-bien-

Nicole-Spike, mejor ven con nosotros. Sin ofender, chicas, pero no confío en ustedes- dijo Nicole dirigiéndose a la Cazadora china y a Nikki Woods.

Travers, Nicole, Spike, Melinna y Rogue salen del comedor.

-en el cuarto de Melinna-

Spike y Nicole están sentados en el sillón uno al lado del otro, Rogue y Melinna en la cama y Travers está parado a un lado.

Nicole-bien, ¿Qué sucede?-

Travers-bueno, la razón por la que no estás entre las cazadoras que invocaste es que…-

Melinna-bueno… técnicamente no estás muerta-

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Eso que significa?-

Spike-sí, ¿y que hay de mí?-

Rogue-un problema a la vez, ¿sí?-

Melinna-bueno, es que…-

Travers-el soldado que La Fuente envió tras de ti y Rogue… bueno, él…-

Nicole-sin rodeos, Travers. Dilo de una vez-

Travers-bueno, es sólo que…tu sabes, él…-

Nicole-¡Travers!-

Melinna-él era un vampiro y te engendró-

Nicole los ve con una cara de sorpresa, sin decir nada. La noticia le habia caído como una cubeta de agua fría en invierno no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar… si llorar o gritar o enojarse o simplemente no creerlo… la última opción parecía ser la mas tentadora.

Nicole-no. No, no. Oh, no. Debe… ser una broma- dijo ella entrecortadamente, mirando a un punto no especificado, el impacto se veía reflejado en cada parte de su rostro.

Travers-me temo que no lo es-

Melinna-lo siento, hermana-

Nicole-pero… ¿Cómo es posible?- levantó la mirada para ver a los presentes, pidiéndoles con la mirada que le dijeran que no era verdad, que todo era mentira.

Rogue-bueno, el vampiro nos tomó por sorpresa a todos-

Spike-¿y qué hay de mí?-

Melinna-bueno, no hemos sabido nada de ti desde… hace mucho tiempo- la mujer lo dijo casi condescendientemente, intentando volver al tema principal: Nicole.

Nicole-¿hace cuanto fue esto?- ella se habia desplomado en su asiento, mirando hacia el suelo de un modo casi vacío en sus ojos.

Travers-mas o menos catorce años-

Nicole-¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién me volvió vampiro?- levantó la vista hacia Travers, una renovada ira en sus ojos, con la fuerza que la caracterizaba ardiendo en sus ojos.

Travers-bueno, yo… no creo que sea recomendable decírtelo- dijo algo intimidado por la decisión en el rostro de la chica.

Nicole-¿Qué no? Travers, ¡mi vida depende de ello! Podría evitar todo esto si me dieras una descripción del desgraciado que me engendró. ¡Dímelo!-

Travers-no hay necesidad de gritarme- dijo el británico limpiando sus gafas, algo ofendido por el modo en que su protegida le estaba hablando, pero la comprendía a la perfección.

Nicole-¡entonces dímelo, maldición!-

Travers-el vampiro que te engendró… es Spike-

Continuará…

* * *

**A/N:** bueno eso fue todo por ahora, no me maten por ser tan mala buajajaja nos vemos!!!


	29. El futuro que podria ser

** N/A: **ok, ya sé que soy una persona muy fea por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero como compensacion les dejaré 3 chaps, sale?? ;) disfrutenlos!!

* * *

_("El futuro que podría ser")_

Travers-el vampiro que te engendró… es Spike-

Nicole y Spike-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos

Nicole voltea a ver a Spike confundida, Spike la mira también confundido y muy asustado de la reacción que pueda tener Nicole, la chica siempre ha sido algo extremista.

Nicole-¿Spike?- preguntó con tono incrédulo, sin dejar de ver al vampiro… su cabeza era un lío, ya no sabía ni que pensar pero… ¿Spike?

Spike-no. ¡no! Estas mintiendo. Nunca le haría algo así a Nicole. ¡La amo, por todos los diablos!- dijo levantándose efusivamente del sillón, alejándose de la chica con esto, dando vueltas frente al sillón y haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos.

Travers-quizás no en tu tiempo, pero si en el nuestro-

Melinna-si, quizás nunca lo hagas. Quizás tú serás diferente-

Rogue-pero el Spike de nuestro tiempo si lo hizo. Me mató a mí y la engendró a ella-

Nicole-no…puede ser- dijo ella aun sin querer creerlo, Spike por su parte mostraba el mismo rostro confundido que ella, se volvió a desplomar sobre el sillón, repentinamente parecía como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas.

Travers-lo lamento-

Nicole-debe haber otra explicación. Tal vez lo estaban poseyendo, o quizás era un demonio disfrazado de él-

Travers-eso pensamos nosotros también-

Melinna-hasta que Spike intentó matarme a mí también y a tus… y a Gea y las otras chicas-

Nicole-(muy alterada) no-

Travers-lo siento tanto-

Nicole y Spike están confundidos, sin decir nada por un largo tiempo, mirando a la nada, intentando digerir la información y a la vez sin querer hacerlo.

Rogue-no te lo decimos para que lo mates antes de que haga algo, no. Te lo decimos para que estés preparada y tal vez hasta logren impedirlo-

Nicole-yo…- lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, la chica soltó un gran suspiro como si el aire le faltara -necesito estar sola-

Después de decir esto se levanta rápidamente y sale corriendo de la habitación.

Melinna-¡Nicole!-

Melinna trata de ir tras Nicole, pero Rogue la sujeta del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

Rogue-déjala ir. Necesita procesar lo que le dijimos-

Travers voltea a ver a Spike, quien está con los codos recargados en las rodillas y sus manos en su frente, mirando fijamente al suelo.

Travers-¿estas bien?-

Spike lo voltea a ver algo dudoso, como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras del vigilante. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y luchaba por mantenerse sereno y no llorar.

Spike-¿Qué?-

Travers-¿necesitas un tiempo a solas?-

Spike-oh, no. Estoy bien. Bien… bien aterrado- se recargó en el respaldo del sillón mirando hacia el techo completamente abatido.

Travers-lo entiendo-

Rogue-lo mejor será que te mantengas alejado de Nicole por un tiempo-

Spike-claro, es verdad. Es mejor que me aleje. No quiero hacerle nada malo- dijo volteando a ver a la Cazadora, aun con lagrimas asomándose de sus ojos, tratando de mantenerse enfocado.

Rogue-no lo decía por eso-

Travers-es verdad. Bien sabes de lo que es capaz Nicole-

Melinna-si, no importa si lo que siente por ti es poderoso o si incluso te ama. Si Rogue o yo…o alguna persona que ama, estamos en peligro, no dudará en matarte, y lo sabes-

Spike-lo sé. Pero temo más lo que les pueda hacer a ustedes o a ella-

Travers-lo mejor será que no te acerques a ella hasta que podamos regresarlos a su tiempo-

-en el comedor-

Un rato después.

Nicole está entrenando con varias cazadoras, quienes la atacan con fuerza, pero ella está tan enojada que logra ganarles a las 4.

Cazadora1-(levantándose el suelo) impresionante-

Cazadora2-es verdad. Eres poderosa-

Nicole-todas lo somos. Creo que es hora de atacar-

Una cazadora llega por atrás de ella. Esta chica usa ropas pesadas y antiguas como del siglo 19 y es igual a Nicole.

Cazadora-¿crees que estamos listas?- preguntó tímidamente con su dulce acento inglés.

Nicole reconoce el sonido de esa voz, su propia voz, y voltea hacia donde ésta provino, viendo a una chica igual a ella y mas o menos de su edad.

Nicole-(sorprendida) ¿Juliet?-

Cazadora (juliet)-conoces mi nombre- dijo más bien a tono de pregunta, algo sorprendido.

Nicole-¿Cómo es posible? Según tengo entendido eres mi vida pasada, ¿Cómo estás aquí?-

Juliet-estaba preguntándome eso exactamente-

Nicole voltea a ver a Travers.

Nicole-¿Travers?-

Travers se acerca a ellas rápidamente.

Nicole-si yo soy su reencarnación, ¿Cómo puede estar aquí?-

Travers-bueno. Eso es porque, pese a la creencia popular, el alma no está constituida por una sola energía, sino por varias. De las cuales, sólo un numero reducido es el que reencarna en algunas ocasiones, y las otras… bueno, continúan su camino. Lo más probable es que tú formes parte de las que siguieron adelante y al ser invocada por el hechizo de Nicole… bueno, regresaste a este mundo-

Nicole-y a eso le llama "una explicación sencilla"- dijo con una sonrisa entretenida

Juliet-ya lo veo- la sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro de igual modo, haciendo sentir a Travers como en los viejos tiempos, la nostalgia se apoderó de él.

Travers-van a conspirar en mi contra, ¿no es así?- dijo limpiando sus gafas con su pañuelo.

Nicole-(sonriendo algo maliciosamente) más o menos-

Travers-eso pensé-

Nicole-oye, Travs, pienso que estamos listos. ¿Tú que crees?-

Travers-creo que tenemos un ejército de cazadoras y otro de mutantes, sin mencionar al poder de tres. Creo que estamos listos-

Nicole-bien. Informa a los demás. Esta noche… vamos a la batalla-

-en el cuartel central de los demonios, hogar de La Fuente-

Un par de demonios custodian la puerta, Nicole y Buffy se acercan sigilosamente por los lados y los atacan sin darles oportunidad de emitir ni un sonido. Nicole le hace una señal a los demás para que se acerquen y entran sigilosamente al gran complejo.

-dentro del complejo-

En una sala de vigilancia, un grupo de demonios están charlando y bebiendo o jugando cartas, en vez de hacer su trabajo y vigilar las cámaras de seguridad, por donde pasan varios grupos formados por cazadoras y mutantes, quienes matan a cualquier demonio que vean antes de que se dé cuenta. Nicole, Spike, Buffy y Juliet se acercan a la puerta y comienzan a atacar a los demonios de esa sala, uno de ellos logra escapar y da la alarma, todos los demonios comienzan a ponerse alertas y a dar batalla.

Nicole-¡rayos! Bien, ustedes encárguense de estos chicos, yo voy tras La Fuente-

Nicole sale de la sala corriendo sin darles a Buffy y los otros, oportunidad de responder.

Juliet-(peleando con un demonio) no podrá sola. Buffy, debes ir con ella-

Buffy-(peleando con dos demonios) este no es el momento. Tengo las manos ocupadas-

Spike-yo iré-

Spike sale corriendo.

Juliet-¡William!-

-en los pasillos-

Nicole está corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos y todos los demonios que intentan interponerse en su camino salen volando gracias a su telekinesis. Spike la sigue de cerca, pero sin que Nicole se de cuenta.

-en otros lugares del complejo-

Se ven a diferentes grupos de cazadoras y mutantes, incluyendo a Melinna y a las chicas, peleando ferozmente con toda clase de demonios, los mutantes usando sus poderes, las cazadoras usando sus puños y otras armas, Melinna y las otras brujas peleando con los puños, con sus poderes y con hechizos de todas clases.

-en otra parte del complejo-

Nicole se topa de frente con un gran portón, de más de tres metros de alto, hecho de metal, algo oxidado. Ella está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando, de entre las sombras de uno de los lados del portón, aparece Spike, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo, solo que algo diferente, con algunas cicatrices en el rostro y sin usar su abrigo de piel tan acostumbrado, en lugar de eso estaba usando ropa muy entallada de piel que lo hacía ver como todo un villano guerrero, se para entre Nicole y el portón.

Spike-no creerás que pasarás al cuarto de La Fuente tan fácilmente, ¿cierto, amor?-

Nicole-(algo sorprendida) Spike-

Spike-ya sabía que estabas aquí. Sólo tú podrías planear algo como matar a todos los demonios sensitores. Pero no creí que tardarían tanto en traerte a este tiempo-

Nicole-quítate de mi camino, Spike- su voz resonó firme y decididamente.

Spike-oh, Nicky. Siempre tan tensa. ¿Qué harás si no me quito?-

Nicole lo mira seriamente.

Spike-¡nada!-

Nicole y el Spike de ese tiempo está sorprendidos al oír eso y voltean a donde provino la voz. Ven a Spike corriendo hacia ellos.

Nicole-Spike- dijo esta vez con un tono de alivio al ver a su compañero.

Spike-(respirando agitadamente) corres como gacela, Nicky. Casi no te alcanzo. Sin mencionar que me dejabas a todos los demonios a mi-

Spike F (de ese tiempo) -¡vaya! No viniste sola. Traes a tu perrito faldero-

Nicole y Spike P (del pasado) se miran entre sí algo confundidos, Nicole se inclina para susurrarle algo a Spike P.

Nicole-¿se dará cuenta de que habla de él mismo?-

Spike-yo me encargo de él. Tú sigue avanzando-

Spike F-¿crees que se lo permitiré? ¿Te has olvidado de cómo es William el Sangriento?-

Spike P golpea al Spike F y lo tira al suelo.

Spike P-justo por eso lo hago-

Nicole-pero…-

Spike-¡largo! ¡Yo me encargo de él! ¡Vence a La Fuente por mí!-

Nicole lo ve por unos momentos más, ella no quería dejarlo sólo, ella sabía que el Spike se ese tiempo era mucho mas fuerte que el de su época y él no temería dañarlo fuertemente, pero aun así decidió irse. La Fuente tenia que ser detenida a como diera lugar. Miró a Spike P con una mirada tierna y llena de gratitud y se alejó corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, abrió la puerta con ayuda de su telekinesis, dejando a los dos vampiros peleando ferozmente, los temores de la cazadora no eran infundados, era obvio que el Spike de esa época tenía mas experiencias en los combates, era probable que, siendo el mercenario favorito de La Fuente, incluso entrenara todos los días con toda clase de demonios poderosos para superarse a sí mismo. Spike F (del futuro) estaba dándole una paliza al otro Spike, golpeándolo incansablemente.

Spike F-¡que patético eres! ¡Te mataría de un golpe! Pero si lo hago, estoy seguro de que no me irá nada bien a mi, ¿no crees?-

Spike P-estoy seguro de que no-

Spike P golpea con fuerza al otro Spike, quien cae al suelo, con el labio sangrando.

Spike F-(levantándose) ¡nada mal! Debo decir que tienes potencial. No por nada te convertirás en el mercenario favorito de La Fuente-

Spike P-no me convertiré en ti. No le serviré a La Fuente-

Spike F-por si no lo has notado, soy la prueba viviente de que lo harás. Y tu querida amada también lo hará, claro, no sin una pequeña persuasión de tu parte-

Spike P-¡nunca!-

Los dos Spike ponen su rostro de vampiro, Spike P se abalanza contra el otro Spike golpeándolo con rabia, en un intento desesperado por borrar toda afirmación de ese horrible destino que insiste en atormentarlo, lo golpea incansablemente en un intento de convencerse a sí mismo de que nunca sería capas de dañar a su amada, pero una escena sigue apareciendo en su mente con persistencia desde el momento en que supo de su futuro: aquel momento en que su querida cazadora de ojos carmesí se desvanecía entre sus manos, completamente herida y sangrando, sufriendo un tormento incomparable y cómo el intentó convertirla en un vampiro, sólo para que no se alejara de su lado, sin pensar en el monstruo en el que se convertiría o como eso le afectaría, todo lo que quería era no perderla de nuevo, no sentir esa tristeza inundándolo como lo hizo cuando ella murió y lo dejó solo. Su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz, si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en ese momento, ¿Qué lo detendría de intentarlo otra vez?

Spike P-(golpeando brutalmente al otro spike en el suelo) ¡no! ¡No lo haré! ¡Nunca lo haré! ¡No seré tú!-

Spike P le lanza un puñetazo con su puño izquierdo, Spike F logra bloquear el golpe de su otro yo, sujetando su puño con su mano derecha y golpeándolo en la cara con su otro puño, para quitárselo de encima, los dos se levantan, tomando distancia uno del otro y respirando de manera agitada.

Spike F-¿Qué te sucede, William? ¿Temeroso de dañar a tu chica? Estás tan preocupado por ese pensamiento que inunda tu cabeza y te dice "¿como podré detenerme? ¿Cómo luchar ante el monstruo que llevo dentro? Nunca estará a salvo" bueno, de cierto modo es verdad, pero imagina volver a sentir la emoción de la matanza, el placer de la tortura y toda esa diversión. Sé que la extrañas, y que te encanta jugar con la idea de volver a portarte mal, con la cazadora de tu lado… eternamente, como en los viejos tiempos con Dru-

Spike P-¡jamás!-

Spike p vuelve a atacar a su otro yo.

-en otro lugar del complejo-

Buffy y juliet corren hasta una sala, matan fácilmente a unos demonios y se encuentran con Melinna y las tres chicas.

Melinna-¿Dónde está Nicole?-

Buffy-fue a buscar a La Fuente-

Gea-¿Qué?-

Melinna-ella no podrá sola con él. Se necesita de un gran poder para derrotarlo, y no de fuerza física-

Juliet-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Melinna-se necesita al poder de tres para derrotarlo, si es que no lo estoy subestimando-

Gea-¡la matará!-

Sirena-no lo permitiremos-

Las tres chicas y Melinna salen corriendo para ayudar a Nicole.

-en otra parte del complejo-

En un pasillo oscuro e iluminado escasamente por velas, Nicole corre a toda velocidad, intentando acabar con el asunto lo antes posible y así regresar a ayudar a su amante vampiro con alma. En ese momento entra a una habitación, iluminada por velas y llena de alfombras, cortinas de colores fuertes como el guinda y el morado o el rojo y almohadas que combinaban con ellas, con detalles dorados en los bordes, pinturas extrañas en las paredes, y todo eso le daba un toque exótico y sensual a la habitación y una gran cama de terciopelo en donde yacía acostada una mujer joven como de unos 26 años vestida con un conjunto entallado de cuero, un top muy revelador y una pequeña falda, ambos negros con unas botas del mismo color que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, en una pose muy sugestiva. La mujer tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura, negro como la noche sujetado de manera sensual por unos prendedores con rubíes que resaltaban sus ojos, los ojos, al igual que sus labios, rojos como la sangre, su piel era pálida, blanca como la leche, haciendo resaltar su belleza natural, con toda clase de joyas brillantes en su cuello y muñecas, inclusive alrededor de su cintura. Era obvio que la mujer gozaba al estar al servicio de La Fuente.

Nicole F-¡vaya! Pero si es Nicky, ¿a que se debe esta molesta visita, cariño?-

Nicole P-dime donde está La Fuente-

Nicole F-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me conoces…o mejor dicho, a ti? No traicionaré a mi señor-

Nicole P-bueno, entonces, tendré que matarte-

Nicole F-ya lo veremos-

La Nicole del futuro (Nicole F) se levanta de la cama rápidamente, pone su cara de vampiro y le arroja un golpe a Nicole del pasado (Nicole P) pero ella lo esquiva y le da una patada directo en la cara a su yo del futuro, haciéndola caer tendida en la cama.

Nicole F-¡vaya! No recordaba lo buena que era en ese tiempo-

Nicole F se levanta de la cama.

Nicole P-soy buena, ¿cierto?-

Nicole F-si, pero el problema es que…-

Nicole F golpea a Nicole P y esta sale despedida por la fuerza del golpe, chocando contra un armario.

Nicole F-…yo soy mejor-

Nicole P se levanta con dificultad y mira atónita a su futuro yo.

Nicole F-olvidé decirte que tengo la fuerza de un vampiro mas mi fuerza de cazadora, ¿cierto?-

Nicole P-¡rayos!-

Nicole F se acerca para golpear a la chica del pasado pero Nicole P bloquea su golpe e intenta golpearla, pero la Nicole F la golpea, Nicole P le regresa el golpe y así comienza una gran pelea que parece estar pareja, pero poco a poco la vampira comienza a verse más fuerte.

-en la pelea de Spike-

El Spike P está tendido en el suelo y el Spike F está sobre él, golpeándolo brutalmente.

Spike F-(mientras está golpeando al otro spike) ¿sabes que es peor que te este dando una paliza? La paliza que debe estarle dando mi chica a la tuya. Con eso de que tiene la fuera de la cazadora y la de un vampiro, tu chica debe estar apunto de morir justo ahora-

Spike P puso una expresión de angustia ante tal revelación, que era notoria incluso con su rostro de vampiro. Si eso era verdad, él debía acabar con su otro yo rápido para poder ir a ayudar a su amada cazadora, pero como hacerlo si este hombre frente a él era mas poderoso que él y estaba seguro de que no podría salir victorioso de esa batalla. Spike P volvió a su cara normal ya no tenia fuerzas para resistirse a su cruel castigo, mucho menos para seguir peleando, estaba quedando inconciente ante los golpes de su adversario y no podía impedirlo. Cuando el vampiro con alma creyó que sus días estaban contados…. Una idea perfecta recorrió su mente y antes de que su adversario diera el golpe final, Spike rápidamente dijo…

Spike P-está perdida-

Al decir esto, su oponente se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad.

Spike F-¿eso crees? Ella es la mejor peleadora del escuadrón personal de La Fuente-

Spike P sonrió al oír esto, su oponente le estaba dando todas las armas para vencerlo.

Spike P-¿y por que crees que sea eso? No creo que sea porque es más fuerte de un demonio de alto nivel. La chica puede ser poderosa pero sigue siendo un vampiro y los demonios odian a los vampiros. Nunca admitirían que es más poderosa que ellos, así que no fue por votación, sólo queda que La Fuente hubiera impuesto la orden de ponerla lo más cerca posible de él…-

Spike F-no puedes engañarme, intentas confundirme diciéndome tonterías-

Spike P se levanta con dificultad y se recarga sobre la pared.

Spike P-¿lo son? ¿Qué otra explicación te das para eso? Dime, ¿Cuántas misiones tiene al día? ¿Tres? Extrañamente el número de veces que a Nicky le gusta tener acción en sus buenos días. ¿Desde hace cuanto no te toca? Sabes que digo la verdad, tu chica no es más tu chica, en cambio la mía es sólo mía-

Spike F-no te ama-

Spike P-pero al menos no me engaña con mi jefe-

Spike F se sienta en el suelo, confundido, sabe que las palabras de su adversario son ciertas, ha olido la esencia de La Fuente en su amada, su frialdad desde hace años, él no quería creerlo por todo lo que la ama, pero era evidente de que ella ya no era de él, estaba tan abatido que no notó cuando una de las Hechiceras (Ave Lila) se acerca por atrás sosteniendo una estaca, quien la acerca a toda velocidad a la espalda del vampiro.

-en la pelea de Nicole-

Nicole F arroja a su pasada yo contra la pared de su habitación, quien la atraviesa, quedando en el suelo sobre muchos escombros, se puede ver todo el cuarto hecho un desastre con todos los muebles rotos y varios hoyos, la Nicole del futuro se acerca a su pasado yo y la agarra del cabello.

Nicole F-no sé para que viniste a este tiempo, Nicky, pero puedo decirte que volverás a él muy maltratada-

Nicole F se acerca al cuello de Nicole P para morderla y…

Melinna-¡detente!-

Nicole F la escucha, pero no le hace caso y está a punto de morder a Nicole P cuando sirena se acerca corriendo y le arroja un frasco con agua bendita encima, Nicole F suelta a Nicole P y se aleja adolorida del lugar gritando desgarradoramente de dolor.

Sirena es la primera en acercarse a la joven cazadora del pasado pero segundos después se le unieron sus hermanas y Melinna, quienes la ayudaron a levantarse, Nicole estaba algo golpeada, sangraba de la nariz y de la boca y unos cuantos moretones.

Melinna-¿estás bien?-

Nicole-he estado mejor-

Gea-se fue-

Nicole-no importa. Al que busco es a La Fuente y cuando acabe con el, volveré a mi tiempo y esa perra no existirá-

Melinna-no irás a buscar a La Fuente, estás muy débil-

Nicole-¿quieres apostar?-

Melinna-a La Fuente no se le puede matar con el método de la cazadora, es momento de usar el método de las hechiceras-

Nicole-quizás no, pero puedo intentarlo-

Melinna-no. No te lo estoy preguntando, simplemente no lo harás-

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Quieres detenerme?-

Gea-no es momento de pelear, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que lo mejor será ir con Spike para curarlos a los dos-

Nicole-no hay tiempo. Si hacemos eso, La Fuente se escapará. Debemos hacerlo ahora-

Melinna-pero, Nicole…-

Nicole-Mel, yo sé que te preocupas por mi, enserio. Pero es algo que debo hacer. Si La Fuente no puede ser derrotada a mi modo, lo haremos al suyo. Pero déjenme entretenerlo mientras dicen el hechizo-

Melinna-no puedes hacerlo sola-

Spike-no lo hará-

Todas voltean sorprendidas hacia donde vino esa voz y ven a Spike (todo golpeado y aun sangrando) siendo ayudado a caminar por Buffy y Juliet parados cerca de ellos, ellos comienzan a acercarse a las chicas.

Nicole-no lo creo-

Melinna-necesitamos la ayuda-

Buffy-una buena cazadora sabe cuando recibir ayuda-

Nicole-(levantando su ceja de modo irónico) ¿en serio? Porque yo creía que la cazadora debía enfrentarse sola a los vampiros, a los demonios y a las fuerzas de la oscuridad-

Buffy-por eso todas las cazadoras morían tan jóvenes. Tú y yo hemos sobrepasado el límite, Nick. Y no creo que haya sido por la televisión-

Nicole-bien, pero si vamos a hacerlo, es mejor que lo hagamos ahora-

Buffy-¿Qué esperamos?-

Nicole y Buffy se sonríen mutuamente luego Nicole voltea a ver a Spike, quien recibió esa paliza por ella y ahora está ahí, mirándola dulcemente, ella le dedica una tierna mirada a lo que el responde con una sonrisa sincera y dulce. Nicole voltea a ver a Melinna y a las demás.

Nicole-andando-

Nicole comienza a caminar por el pasillo, a lo que todos los demás la siguen, Buffy logra alcanzarla y las dos caminan juntas, sonriendo con una expresión de seguridad en sus rostros.

-en el salón del trono de La Fuente-

La Fuente está sentado en su trono, quien es un hombre que aparenta unos cuarenta años, con barba de candado y bastante apuesto, bien peinado y con una evidente mirada maligna, con varios demonios a su alrededor enseñándole mapas y libros antiguos, cuando Nicole F entra precipitadamente por una gran puerta, acercándose corriendo hacia él. La Fuente, al verla, se levanta asustando a todos los demonios que estaban a su alrededor, quienes se alejan de él unos pasos. La Fuente mira preocupado las quemaduras de la joven vampira.

Fuente-(sin dejar de ver a la vampira, quien se acerca) déjenos-

En cuanto La Fuente acabó de decir esto, todos los demonios de esa sala desaparecieron fluctuando y la chica terminó de acercarse a La Fuente, quien la recibió examinándole sus heridas, acercando sus dedos un poco al hacerlo, provocando un gesto de dolor en la chica.

Fuente-¿Quién se atrevió a hacerte esto?-

Nicole F-las hechiceras-

Fuente-¿que? Desde hace mas de 15 años que no hemos recibido molestias de ellas o de la resistencia-

Nicole F-es verdad, lo juro. También están detrás de las muertes de los demonios sensitores y están en este edificio justo ahora. Quieren matarte-

Fuente-hace unos días ni siquiera salvaban a los inocentes, ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?-

Nicole F-la cazadora-

Fuente-(algo asustado) ¿qué?-

Nicole F-estoy segura de que cuando esa sacerdotisa abrió un portal al pasado y envió a esos vampiros a matar a la cazadora antes de que tuviera a las hechiceras, una de las chicas o todas debió ir a cerrar el portal… y se trajo a la cazadora por error. Ella fue la que les dio fuerzas y ánimos, ella fue la que planeó todo… y justo ahora viene por ti-

Fuente-ni siquiera me tocará-

Nicole F-lo sé, no por nada eres La Fuente de todo el mal. Sé que llegaste a tu puesto peleando, esa chica violenta nunca podrá contigo-

La Fuente le sonríe y luego se voltea hacia su trono, donde en uno de los brazos del trono se encuentra un collar muy extraño, él lo toma y se lo pone a la escultural vampira. Quien examina el collar, extrañada.

Nicole F-¿Qué es esto?-

Fuente-un amuleto muy poderoso-

Nicole F lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa en su boca.

Nicole F-¿para que sirve?-

Fuente-esto te protege de las complicaciones del espacio-tiempo-

Nicole F-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Fuente-que no importa si mato a la Nicole del pasado, tú no te verás afectada-

Nicole F-¿enserio? ¿Tanto así te importo?-

La Fuente acerca su rostro cada vez más al de ella.

Fuente-tú sabes que mas-

Nicole F-lo sé. Pero me gusta que me lo digas-

Fuente-estoy pensando en matar a Spike. No soporto tener que compartirte-

Nicole F-¡vaya! El ser mas poderoso del mundo está celoso de un simple vampiro, ¿es cierto eso?-

Fuente-¿no debo estarlo? Después de todo… tienen una historia, un pasado-

Nicole F se burla del comentario de La Fuente con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro.

Nicole-sabes lo que pienso de ese patético ser inferior. No es nada comparado contigo, el puede haberme engendrado, pero tú eres mi dueño y señor. Si quiere pensar lo contrario, sólo se está engañando. Si realmente quiere hacerlo sufrir, será mejor que lo deje con vida. El sufrimiento de no tenerme con el es mucho más de lo que sea que usted podría hacerle- ella parecía menospreciarlo, pero solo fingía. Si algo sabia hacer la chica era fingir para proteger a los que amaba…

Ella simplemente estaba esperando el momento indicado para poder matar a La Fuente, no había persona que odiara más que a él; lo vio matar a todos sus amigos, a Logan… gracias al cielo el no había averiguado que las hechiceras eran sus hijas o las habría matado simplemente para arrebatarle todo lazo con lo que le quedaba de humanidad. Quizás era un vampiro ahora pero aun tenía todos estos sentimientos por los seres a quienes solía proteger.

Seguía protegiéndolos, pero debía hacerlo de encubierto. Cuando se entero que Spike la había atacado y convertido bajo un lavado de mente, lo confrontó… que estúpida fue…

A La Fuente le gustó esa actitud altanera y violenta que la caracteriza y se propuso volverla suya, por más que ella se negara el más la deseaba. No tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le decía una vez que la amenazó con terminar el trabajo que Spike comenzó y matar a su hermana y a Travers… era obvio que a las chicas también y le dejó claro que si no la tenia, mataría a Spike para tener el campo libre y poder cortejarla con toda libertad. Ella no sabia porque seguía importándole Travers y las chicas… se suponía que siendo un vampiro ese tipo de cosas ya no le importarían pero le importaban y no podía hacer nada mas que asegurarse de que La Fuente no les hiciera nada, por eso debía manipularlo diciéndole lo que quería escuchar.

Fuente-no sabes cuanto me excita oírte hablar así-

Nicole F-eso se puede arreglar-

Nicole F y La Fuente se besan con un deseo animal, cuando La Fuente la separa de él.

Fuente-bien, quiero que lo llames. Le diremos la verdad finalmente, le diremos que su chica dejó de ser suya desde hace años, ¿Qué te parece?-

Nicole F-suena bien, mí lord-

Fuente-bien, ve-

Nicole F se aleja rápidamente del trono y se acerca a la puerta, La Fuente se vuelve a sentar en su gran trono y observa a Nicole F salir de la habitación con una evidente lujuria en la mirada, cuando ella abre la puerta y sale por un segundo, luego ella vuelve a entrar despedida por un ataque. Al caer al suelo, se ve que tiene una estaca en el corazón y después de un grito de furia, se hace cenizas. La Fuente se levanta al ver esta escena, totalmente perturbado y luego se ve entrar a una Nicole mas joven con el amuleto en la mano derecha, y que se acerca a levantar la estaca que yace entre los restos de la amante del demonio, ella levanta la estaca y levanta la mirada al demonio, sonriéndole de manera cínica.

Nicole-supongo que esto te pertenece, ¿cierto?- refiriéndose al amuleto en su mano.

La Fuente solo se limita a lanzar un rugido de furia mientras se abalanza contra la cazadora. Y cuando va a golpearla, aparecen Buffy, Juliet y Spike, quienes golpean a La Fuente al mismo tiempo en el rostro, haciéndolo salir despedido hasta su trono.

Nicole-no creerás que me atrevería a enfrentarte sola, ¿cierto? No estoy sola… nunca lo estoy- dijo esto con orgullo mirando a sus compañeros, a Spike.

La Fuente se levanta, con una sonrisa de confianza dibujada en sus labios.

Fuente-no importa que trajeras a la caballería, aun así no podrán derrotarme-

Nicole-nada perdemos con intentar, ¿cierto?-

Las tres cazadoras y el vampiro se abalanzan contra el demonio, quien se defiende de los golpes de los cuatro con gran facilidad, entonces golpea a Buffy y a Juliet, arrojándolas contra las paredes a sus lados, quienes quedan semi inconcientes, Spike trata de golpearlo en el rostro, pero La Fuente lo golpea en el estomago, arrojándolo contra su propio trono, Spike queda inconciente en el trono de la fuente, luego la fuente golpea a Nicole, tirándola al suelo.

Fuente-sigue intentando-

Nicole está tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y con la nariz sangrando. La Fuente se acerca a ella para dar el golpe final. Sus pies están a unos centímetros de distancia del rostro de Nicole, levanta la mano y aparece una bola de fuego, listo para acabar con su adversaria, está por lanzar la bola cuando es golpeado por sorpresa desde atrás, haciendo que desapareciera la bola de energía. Voltea a ver al autor de eso y ve a Spike F cargando un gran mazo.

(Flash back)

Spike F estaba tan abatido que no notó cuando una de las Hechiceras (Ave Lila) se acerca por atrás sosteniendo una estaca, quien la acerca a toda velocidad a la espalda del vampiro.

Spike P-¡nooo!-

Al oír esto, la chica se detiene en seco, igual de sorprendida que sus hermanas.

Ave Lila-¿porque?-

Spike-él tiene algo en contra de La Fuente, tan poderoso como nosotros-

Gea-entiendo, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo-

Spike-exa…-

No pudo terminar la oración antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Las tres chicas al mismo tiempo- ¡spike!-

La menor de las hechiceras (Ave Lila) se acercó a él rápidamente, hincándose para ver si estaba bien.

Ave Lila-¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo completamente preocupada.

Las otras dos chicas se le unieron a su hermana para ayudar a Spike. Spike las vio a las tres, sorprendido, él ya había visto esa expresión de preocupación antes, esos ojos mirándolo dulcemente intentando descifrar su nivel de daño, preocupados por su bienestar… aunque muchas veces intentaban ocultarlo. Esos ojos, esa expresión, eran iguales a las de…

Spike-Nicole…-

El vampiro lo dijo como un susurro casi imperceptible justo antes de desmayarse. Las chicas se vieron entre sí, confundidas. ¿Acaso había dicho el nombre de su madre? ¿Eso significaba que las había descubierto? Sus preocupaciones fueron interrumpidas bruscamente por Buffy, Juliet y Melinna, quienes las apartaron para ver el estado en que se encontraba el magullado vampiro ingles.

Buffy-estará bien… sólo debe descansar-

Gea-¡debemos ir con Nicole!-

Juliet-está bien, vayan. Nosotros detendremos a los demonios y cuidaremos a William-

Buffy-si, vayan-

Gea-bien, gracias-

Las chicas se alejan de ellos apresuradas.

Melinna-no pueden ir solas, no importa que sean las hechiceras-

Buffy-pues, ¿que esperas? ¡Ve con ellas!-

Melinna-claro-

Melinna se va tras ellas, dejando al inconciente vampiro con alma al cuidado de esas dos grandes cazadoras.

(Fin del flash back)

Fuente-¡tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme?-

Spike- traición no, venganza. Tú llevaste a mi chica a tu cama, yo te llevo a la tumba. Me parece justo-

Dicho esto vuelve a golpear a La Fuente con el mazo y lo hace caer al suelo. Buffy y juliet se acercan y ponen un cristal cada una cerca de La Fuente, Spike F ayuda a su doble a levantarse del trono y lo ayuda a acercarse a La Fuente, ambos ponen un cristal cada uno en el otro lado de La Fuente, Nicole comienza a abrir los ojos.

Buffy-tu turno-

Nicole saca de su bolsillo un cristal y lo pone cerca de La Fuente, los cinco cristales forman un círculo alrededor de La Fuente y hacen un campo de energía que lo deja encerrado. La Fuente se levanta e intenta atravesarla, pero el campo le provoca un gran dolor pasando una gran corriente por su cuerpo, haciendo que desista de su intento.

Spike F-linda trampa, ¿cierto? Ahora te volviste mascota de tus mascotas-

Fuente-esto no me detendrá por siempre-

Nicole-¿y que tal esto? ¡Ahora, chicas!-

Al decir esto, las chicas entran a la habitación y se toman de las manos, activando el poder de tres.

Las tres-"Catherine, Elizabeth, Annabeth, Valerie, Chanterelle, Kristine, Juliet y Danielle…

Fuente-¡no! ¡Eso no! ¡Noooooo!-

Spike P-por si no lo has notado, no te estamos preguntando, amigo-

Las tres-"…Brujas Doherty que perduran con fuerza junto a nosotras. Derroten a este malvado a través del tiempo y el espacio, hagan que no deje ni rastro"-

La Fuente explota desintegrándose al instante, todos los presentes suspiran con alivio. Spike F se aleja para salir de la habitación.

Gea-¿A dónde vas?-

Spike F-será mejor que me vaya. Si alguien se entera de que ayudé al grupo de tontos a derrotar a La Fuente, no haría bien a mi reputación-

Dicho esto se aleja, dejando a todos con su alegría. Spike P voltea a ver a Nicole y ahora que todo está calmado, compara a la mayor de las hechiceras con su amada cazadora, esa idea que tuvo no fueron sólo delirios ocasionados por los golpes, esas niñas son hijas de Nicole. Por un momento se alegró de saber que la cazadora tendrá familia, pero esas ideas llegaron pronto al punto: él no puede tener hijos, así que no estarán juntos. Ella encontró a otro hombre que la hiciera feliz… un hombre que no era él.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Nicole, quien está frente a él, viéndolo con la misma expresión que las chicas hace unos minutos atrás, la preocupación por su bienestar era obvia y esta vez la cazadora no trataba de ocultarla.

Nicole-(tiernamente) ¿estás bien?-

Spike-sanare. ¿Y tú, amor?-

Nicole-bien. Sólo necesito una aspirina-

Buffy-yo secundo la moción-

Nicole y Spike se sonríen mutuamente y luego voltean a ver a todos, que los miran sonriendo por la dulce victoria…

-en un lugar de tinieblas-

Se ven a tres figuras cubiertas por unas túnicas y capuchas, pero es notorio que tienen facciones demoníacas. Los tres están parados en forma de triangulo frente a lo que parece ser una burbuja de humo, en donde se distinguen Nicole y los demás saliendo del complejo.

Demonio1-parece que el problema se solucionó bastante bien-

Demonio2-fuimos muy listos en abrir ese portal al pasado para que la cazadora viniera a este tiempo-

Demonio3-esa chica es más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Derrotó a La Fuente y nos dejó el camino libre para volver al poder-

Demonio1-esa chica se volverá un problema en algún momento-

Demonio2-pero ahora que sabe lo que podría pasar, La Fuente nunca tomará el poder-

Demonio3-aun si la chica resultara un peligro para nosotros, nuestra fuerza volverá pronto y ni ella podrá detenernos-

Demonio1-aun tenemos planes para ella-

Se ve más de cerca la burbuja de humo y se ven a Nicole y a Spike en close up.

Demonio2-para ella y para ese vampiro-

Demonio3-pronto temblarán ante el Lobo, el Carnero y el Ciervo-

-en el hotel-

(Unas horas después, ya de día)

Todos los sobrevivientes regresan al hotel, felices por recuperar su libertad, Nicole está sentada en el sillón de la habitación de Melinna, aun herida, mientras Melinna estaba parada frente a ella. Atrás de ella estaban las chicas, Juliet, Buffy, Spike, Rogue y Travers, todos completamente curados. Melinna acerca sus manos al rostro de Nicole y una luz dorada sale de ellas, las heridas de Nicole son curadas poco a poco, incluyendo los vestigios de las heridas de su problema hace unas semanas, quedando completamente como nueva.

Melinna-listo, como nueva-

Nicole-gracias. Lindo poder-

Melinna-parte de mi herencia de guía blanco-

Travers-no puedo creer que vencimos a La Fuente-

Buffy-pero eso no es una victoria total. Aun tenemos que regresar a todos los demonios a donde pertenecen y regresar a todos los mutantes a su estado natural-

Juliet-y para eso debemos saber donde están-

Nicole-yo sabia que todos se creen demonios así que aun cuando los encontremos no será fácil convencerlos de que queremos ayudarlos-

Travers-eso lo haremos nosotros. Tú y Spike deben regresar a su tiempo-

Melinna-y aprovechando que Rogue está aquí, puede ser posible-

Nicole-(con una sonrisa alegre) así que eres una poderosa bruja, ¿he?-

Rogue-(guiñándole el ojo) no, soy solo una aprendiz. Espero que tú seas más poderosa, Nick-

Travers-la influencia de las alteraciones que hemos hecho en nuestro pasado trayéndolos aquí debe ser enorme, no podemos causar mas daño. Cuanto más rápido los regresemos a su época será mejor-

Rogue-pero no podemos regresarlos-

Travers-¿Cómo dices?-

Rogue-digo, no podemos regresarlos hasta esta noche. El hechizo que vamos a hacer requiere de la presciencia de la luna-

Nicole-bien, eso me da tiempo para descansar y reponer fuerzas antes de irnos-

Melinna-sin mencionar el recibir la ovación de todos los mutantes y brujas en este hotel-

Nicole-eso también-

Travers-me parece bien que descanses, es una muy buena idea-

Melinna-aun no puedo creerlo, llevamos 15 años tratando de destruir a La Fuente y llegas tú y en dos días lo haces añicos-

Nicole-¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo madera de líder-

Melinna-¡ya lo creo! Ahora todo será mucho más sencillo. Reconstruiremos nuestra vida, poco a poco todo volverá a tener color-

Nicole-espero que empiecen con este lugar-

Gea-eso será lo primero. Estaba pensando en un tono verde, ¿saben?-

Ave Lila-¿y cuando no?-

Gea-¿Qué sugieres tú?-

Ave Lila-morado-

Gea-claro, obvio, ¿Cómo no pensé que dirías eso?-

Nicole-bien, ahora si parecen hermanas-

Sirena-¿ves lo que tengo que sufrir?-

Nicole-ya lo veo. Dicen que la de en medio siempre es la intermediara-

Travers-bien, retomando el tema, al parecer tendrán que esperar hasta el anochecer para volver a su época-

Nicole-no tengo ninguna objeción con eso, Travs. Después de todo, no tengo ninguna prisa. Iré a explorar el lugar-

-en el jardín trasero del hotel-

No es un jardín nada estético: hay hierbas crecidas, rocas, basura y varias columnas que formaban parte del hotel desplomadas, también hay una piscina que está algo vacía con el agua verde y maloliente, incluso se ven animales muertos, Nicole se acerca a la orilla de la piscina y la mira con cara de asco.

Nicole-¡que desperdicio! "Que el objeto de la objeción se convierta en un sueño y que lo que está aquí se vuelva etéreo"-

Unas luces doradas aparecen y revolotean a lo largo de toda la piscina, cuando desaparecen la piscina se ve como nueva, con agua fresca, completamente llena, con unas sillas cerca de ella y completamente hermosa.

Gea-impresionante-

Nicole voltea a ver hacia atrás y ve a Gea acercándose a ella.

Nicole-oh, hola, gracias. Es sólo un pequeño conjuro-

Gea-no sabias que practicaras magia-

Nicole-(guiñándole el ojo y con una sonrisa divertida) ¿Quién crees que metió en esto a Rogue?-

Gea-¿enserio? ¡Vaya! Parece que aprendes algo nuevo todos los días-

Nicole-eso creo-

Gea-¿y que? ¿No te vas a meter?-

Nicole-lo olvidé. No tengo traje de baño-

Gea mueve su brazo frente a Nicole y hecho esto, la ropa de Nicole se cambia por un bikini rojo muy lindo.

Nicole-¡vaya!-

Gea-creí que te gustaría-

Nicole-materialización, ¿he?-

Gea-sip-

Nicole-eso si es impresionante-

Gea se sonroja un poco.

Gea-gracias-

Nicole-¿tú no te vas a meter?-

Gea-oh, no sé nadar. Como mi mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña… además, no es como que tuviera mucho tiempo para aprender-

Nicole-claro, lo entiendo-

Gea-pero puedes meterte tú-

Nicole le sonríe y se mete a la piscina de un clavado y se mantiene sumergida por unos segundos para luego salir a la superficie.

Nicole-si quieres yo puedo enseñarte-

Gea-oh, eso no es necesario. Además, te vas hoy, no te daría tiempo-

Nicole-tienes razón-

Gea-pero se me ocurre otra manera de hacerlo-

Nicole-¿si? ¿Cuál?-

Gea-así-

Gea se transforma en una sirena con cola y escamas color verde limón y se zambulle en la piscina.

Nicole-buena idea, no sabia que podías transformarte en otras cosas-

Gea-si, soy la única de las tres que puede hacerlo. Melinna dice que sacaba de quicio a mi mamá cuando me escondía trasformándome en algo cada vez que hacia berrinches-

Nicole-estoy segura de que se divertía tanto como tú-

Gea-no lo sé. Era muy pequeña cuando murió, no la recuerdo casi nada-

Nicole-¿Qué recuerdas de ella?-

Gea-sus ojos. Siempre podíamos saber lo que pensaba mi mamá al verla a los ojos. Siempre eran tan expresivos y tenían un brillo que los distinguían… sobre todo cuando veía a mi padre. Y cuando él la miraba, se encendía, era como si le pusieran un reflector encima.-

Nicole-entonces ella lo amaba mucho-

Gea-eso creo. Realmente nunca oí que se lo dijeran frente a frente, era como si no lo quisieran admitir, pero cuando estaban juntos… era obvio para todos, incluso para ellos-

Nicole-ahora que lo pienso, ¿en donde está tu padre?-

Gea-él…. Se fue-

Nicole-¿murió?-

Gea-si. Tampoco llegué a conocerlo, murió con mi madre-

Nicole-lo lamento. Pero vele el lado positivo. Se amaban y nunca se separaron-

Gea-(algo entristecida) si-

Nicole-perdón-

Gea salió de sus pensamientos al oír esto, volteando a ver a la mujer que algún día será su madre.

Gea-¿Por qué?-

Nicole-te hice recordar eso tan terrible y ahora estás triste por mi culpa-

Gea-oh, descuida, mejor cambiemos el tema para que lo olvide. ¿Te parece?-

Nicole-claro-

Gea-¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?-

Nicole-claro, pregunta lo que sea-

Gea-tú y Spike… ¿están saliendo?-

Nicole la mira impresionada, ¿Cómo se enteró de eso? ¡Vaya que las noticias vuelan en el futuro!

Nicole-yo no diría "saliendo" en sí, pero es algo por el estilo-

Gea-¿eso que significa? ¿Están saliendo juntos o no?-

Nicole-es que… es complicado-

Gea-no me vengas con que soy muy joven y que no lo entendería, porque sólo soy dos años menor que tú-

Nicole-lo que sucede es que ni yo misma lo entiendo-

Gea-¿pero lo amas?-

Nicole la miró sin saber que decir, temerosa por mentir o por admitir lo que siente en verdad.

Nicole-no… no lo sé. Siento algo por él, pero aun no he podido definir qué es-

Gea-¿no has podido o no quieres por temor a amarlo?-

Nicole la mira pasmada ante la perspicacia de la chica.

-en el jardín frontal del hotel-

El jardín estaba igual de descuidado que el trasero, con hierbas muertas, cráteres por los entrenamientos o los recurrentes ataques de demonios que los descubrían, con rocas y mucha basura. Spike esta sentado en una barda de piedra algo destruida, mirando hacia el cielo, algo melancólico. El cielo estaba hermoso a diferencia de los últimos años donde lo único que se veía eran nubes de tormenta que nunca dejaban ver ni siquiera el sol, que en este momento brillaba con gran intensidad, casi como si sintiera que algo había cambiado en la Tierra. Spike observaba las nubes pasar, unas nubes color blanco y mientras lo hacia divagaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido últimamente: todo el asunto de engendrar a Nicole, de que Nicole seria madre, de que volvería a ser malvado… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Melinna, quien se sentó al lado de Spike y lo acompaño a ver el cielo.

Melinna-(viendo el cielo) hace mucho que no veía el cielo tan hermoso. Han pasado casi quince años desde la última vez que el sol acaricio mi rostro tan calidamente-

Spike-han pasado como 127 años desde la última vez que vi el sol. No me explico porque, pero mi cuerpo parece añorar su calor. Es un calor que te llena de alegría, ¿sabes? es la misma alegría que siento cuando estoy con Nicole. No puedo creer que voy a…-

No termina la oración debido a que el simple hecho pensar en lo que hará le provocó un nudo en la garganta y obligó a las lágrimas de dolor, impotencia…amor, se asomaran por sus ojos.

Melinna-estoy segura de que no le harás daño-

Spike-al parecer, estás equivocada-

Melinna-no, el futuro siempre cambia. Lo cambiamos día a día con cada acción que tomamos. Ahora que has visto lo que va a suceder, estoy segura de que no te permitirás lastimarla-

Spike-claro. De ser necesario moriré. Pero no la mataré a ella-

Melinna-no puedes decirlo enserio. Nicole te aprecia, lo sé. Te aprecia tanto que te ha convertido en su único confidente sincero y nunca permitiría que te mataras-

Spike-por supuesto, estoy seguro de que ella misma acabará conmigo- dijo con un entristecido tono irónico.

Melinna-¿eso crees? Creí que eras muy perspicaz. Estás en su corazón-

Spike-eso no es lo que ella dice-

Melinna-eso es porque tiene miedo. Ella ha sufrido mucho y cuando se abre a alguien se siente vulnerable. El tiempo le ha enseñado que si baja la guardia aunque sea por un momento, la herirán. Nunca le ha sido sencillo revelar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera a sus amigos y no los revelará o admitirá que necesita ayuda a no ser que sea realmente necesario. Es por eso que creo que jamás te dirá lo que siente por ti o por nadie más. Creí que ya lo sabías-

Spike y Melinna continuaban viendo al cielo y un silencio pacifico reino por unos momentos para luego ser roto por Spike.

Spike-las chicas, las brujas… ¿son sus hijas?-

Al oír esto Melinna volteo a mirarlo por primera vez desde que comenzaron la conversación, y lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba de él lo hubiera averiguado, ¿o acaso una de las chicas le dijo? ¿Él se lo había dicho a Nicole? ¿Sabia quien era el padre? Tenía que averiguarlo, pero no quería arriesgarse a delatarse así que debía fingir hasta que él le revelara lo averiguado.

Melinna-¿Qué?-

Spike notó un cierto nerviosismo en el tono de voz de la mujer así que volteo a verla por primera vez desde que ella llegó y le sonrió a la vez que levantaba su ceja de modo irónico, haciendo que la mujer se rindiera y le contestara con la verdad.

Melinna-(suspira) si. Son hijas de Nicole-

Spike-¿Quién es el padre?-

Melinna-Spike, sabes que no puedo decirte eso-

Spike-¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que lo mate por celos? No lo haré. Nicky tiene derecho a ser feliz, a tener una familia. Le hace falta- diciendo esto último con un tono entristecido, casi resignado.

Melinna-no es por eso. No puedo decirte porque puedes decirle a Nicole y eso podría hacer que ella llegue a odiar al padre y las chicas desaparecerían. No puedo permitir eso-

Spike-jamás haría algo para perjudicar a las pequeñas-

Melinna-eso lo sé. Pero aun así no te diré-

Una idea se cruzo por la mente de Spike, era la única explicación a la renuencia de Melinna por decirle el nombre del padre, la única razón lógica era que él ya se llevara mal con el padre y que Melinna temiera un enfrentamiento.

Spike-(enojado ante la idea) ¿es Logan? ¿Él es el padre? ¿Dices que Nicole va a acostarse con él?-

Melinna-no, no. No seas tonto. Logan y Nicole nunca han sido íntimos. Excepto aquella… (Se detiene al ver la cara de asombro de Spike) oh, olvídalo. Sólo divago. No es nada-

Spike-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Como que "excepto aquella…"? dilo-

Melinna-olvídalo, es una tontería. Mejor disfruta del sol mientras puedas, porque la gema de Amarra se queda en este tiempo-

Dicho esto Melinna se va orbitando, alejándose del alcance de Spike y de sus inoportunas preguntas. Dejando a Spike aun más perturbado de lo que estaba ya.

-esa noche-

Travers, Melinna, las chicas, Rogue, Buffy y Juliet están despidiéndose de Spike y Nicole.

Travers abraza a Nicole.

Travers-te voy a extrañar-

Nicole-descuida, Travs. Yo me encargaré de que este futuro no suceda-

Travers-cuento contigo-

Nicole le sonríe tiernamente y él le responde.

Melinna abraza a Nicole fuertemente.

Melinna-cuídate, hermanita-

Nicole-bien, pero… el oxigeno es necesario, ¿sabes?-

Melinna la suelta un poco, apenada.

Melinna-lo siento, es sólo que…-

Nicole-no me perderás, te lo prometo-

Melinna-gracias-

Melinna acerca su boca al oído de Nicole para susurrarle algo.

Melinna-no lo vayas a matar-

Nicole-(algo sorprendida) no lo haré. Jamás lo haría, lo sabes-

Melinna-(dejando de abrazarla) sólo me cercioro-

Melinna abraza a Spike, quien le responde el abrazo amablemente.

Spike-no soy bueno para esto-

Melinna-descuida-

Se separa de él.

Melinna-lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, ¿recuerdas?-

Rogue se acerca y abraza a los dos al mismo tiempo, acercándolos mutuamente, a lo que ambos se ponen nerviosos.

Rogue-se cuidan mucho, par de tórtolos. Más les vale no matarse mutuamente-

Una vez que Rogue deja de abrazarlos, Spike y Nicole se quedan viendo uno al otro para luego alejarse unos pasos, algo temerosos del otro.

Melinna-y descuida. Nosotros regresaremos a las cazadoras al otro mundo-

Spike les lanza una dulce mirada a Buffy y a Juliet, quienes sólo se limitan a sonreírle y Nicole abraza a las tres hechiceras, quienes se estremecen al sentir a su madre tan cerca y siendo este el único abrazo de ella que recuerdan.

Rogue-bueno, será mejor que empecemos. Nicole, Spike, entren al círculo-

Ambos hacen caso a la experimentada bruja y entran al círculo.

Rogue-tómense de las manos-

Nicole-¿es necesario?-

Rogue-no, sólo si quieren llegar los dos completos a la época correcta, entonces yo diría que si es necesario-

Muy de mala gana, ambo se toman de las manos, al hacerlo, Nicole se sonroja levemente y voltea hacia un lado para que Spike no lo note, quien lo nota con suma facilidad y no logra evitar sonreír al verlo.

Rogue-bien, ¿listos?-

Ambos asienten con la cabeza y Rogue comienza a recitar un hechizo en una lengua extraña.

-sala de la casa de Nicole, 18 de septiembre del año 2007-

Nicole y Spike aparecen en medio de la sala, rodeados por una nube de humo blanco, que al comenzar a desvanecerse les revela la casa y ambos voltean a verse aliviados sonriéndose tiernamente, justo en ese momento, son cegados por una fuerte luz, soltándose de las manos para tallarse los ojos. Al recobrar la vista, ven que se trata de Melinna sosteniendo una cámara entre sus manos y con una gran sonrisa.

Melinna-¡hermana! ¡Spike! ¡Llegaron! Creí que se perderían mi fiesta-

Nicole-(algo aturdida) ¿tu fiesta?-

Melinna-si. Mira lo que me regaló Logan, ¿no es genial?-

Amiga de Melinna1-¡vaya! ¡Que genial entrada!-

Melinna-¿lo ven? Les dije que mi hermana era una maga muy buena-

Amiga2-tienes que enseñarnos a hacer eso-

Nicole-en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?-

Amiga1 y 2-bien-

Nicole se acerca a Melinna y la abraza con entusiasmo, quien se sorprende.

Melinna-¿y hora, tú? ¿Qué mosca te picó?-

Nicole-es tu cumpleaños, sólo trato de felicitarte. ¡Felicidades, cariño!-

En ese momento Travers entra a la casa, todo alarmado.

Travers-rápido, Rogue, Logan. Nicole y Spike están… (Ve a ambos en la sala) aquí-

Nicole-hola, Travs-

Travers-¿Qué pasó?-

Nicole-(apuntándole con la cabeza a las niñas) te lo explico luego, ¿si?-

Travers entiende a que se refiere Nicole: no puede decirlo frente a niñas inocentes, y después de respirar profundo se calma.

Travers-bien, bien. Creo que es lo correcto-

Rogue, quien había entrado a la habitación cuando oyó la llegada de Spike y Nicole, se acerca a Nicole para susurrarle.

Rogue-¿nos perdimos algo?-

Nicole-no tienen idea. Luego se lo cuento-

Spike-no sé ustedes, pero a mi me apetece una rebanada de pastel-

Rogue-claro, voy por él-

Melinna vuelve a tomarles fotos a Nicole, Spike, Logan, sus amigas, Travers con su cámara digital nueva y continua así toda la noche. Logan se acerca a Nicole.

Logan-¿estás bien? Te ves preocupada-

Nicole-estoy bien. Es sólo que… Melinna está creciendo tan rápido. Se convertirá en una mujer tan hermosa… y temo no estar ahí para verlo-

Logan-lo estarás, ya lo verás-

Nicole-(con una sonrisa fingida y claramente triste por el tema) claro-

Logan-vamos, arriba ese animo, pequeña. Vamos a la fiesta a que tu hermana te tome más fotografías-

Nicole se ríe levemente, Logan le sonríe y la agarra de los hombros, poniéndose detrás de ella para conducirla hasta la sala.

-en la habitación de Nicole-

Esa noche.

Nicole estaba acostada en su cama, rodando de un lado al otro con la esperanza de encontrar una pose que le acomodara para conciliar el sueño. Hacia horas que estaba acostada en su cama rogándole al sueño que llegara pronto y le trajera un poco de paz, pero nada la hacia caer en el mundo de los sueños. Todas las cosas ocurridas en su reciente viaje por el tiempo seguían rondándola, retumbando sin piedad en su cabeza. Volteo a ver el reloj de nuevo y la frustración la invadió cuando notó que sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde la última vez que lo había visto. Entendiendo que el cansancio no llegaría a calmar su mente, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su armario con la intención de vestirse para salir a aclarar sus ideas.

-en el cementerio-

Nicole se paseaba por el lugar pensando en que era lo que debía hacer en aquella difícil situación cuando notó el camino que estaba tomando, sin notarlo se estaba dirigiendo a la cripta del vampiro que gobernaba su mente en esos momentos. Sus pasos eran casi involuntarios como si su cuerpo le pidiera volver a verlo, y ella estaba haciendo caso a esas suplicas. Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba parada frente a esa familiar cripta en la que pasaba más tiempo que en su propia casa y a la que visitaba casi todas las noches por suplica de su cuerpo que le rogaba el contacto de aquel vampiro rubio que la volvía loca. Después de unos momentos de pensarlo detenidamente, se decidió a entrar y se aventuró pese a todo lo que le decía su cabeza, que no parecía importarle a su cuerpo.

Dentro del lugar se encontraba Spike intentando desviar sus pensamientos que tenían el mismo curso que los de su amada cazadora y que en un intento desesperado había encendido el televisor y se esforzaba por poner atención a las imágenes para pensar en otra cosa, llevaba unas horas intentándolo, sin mucho éxito al parecer. En su mente sólo había espacio para la Cazadora… para la culpa de una cosa que aun no había hecho y que se decía a sí mismo incansablemente que no sucedería, lo repetía una y otra vez en su mente para convencerse de ello pero en lo más profundo de su ser algo le decía que era algo inevitable y eso lo llenaba de un pavor que no sabia fuera posible sentir.

Nicole-¿Interesante programa?-

Spike volteó sorprendido en dirección de la puerta, por un momento creyó que aquella figura parada detrás de él era un espejismo, una hermosa aparición que venia de lo más profundo de su mente para despedirse, pero sólo se necesitó una mirada a aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí para darse cuenta que no se trataba de un delirio de su mente y que aquella hermosa mujer que parecía sacada de sus más profundos sueños de hecho estaba parada en ese lugar, mirándolo fijamente. Se levantó del sillón donde había estado sentado toda la noche y se acercó lentamente a la joven, casi como temiendo asustarla con sus movimientos, se acercó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos hasta que sólo unos pasos los separaban.

El silencio reinó en aquella habitación y parecieron años en los que ellos se miraron a los ojos sin siquiera pestañear, y casi involuntariamente comenzó a hablar sin estar seguro de lo que decía, completamente cautivado por esa mirada carmesí que estaba frente a él.

Spike-¡Nicky! No creí que vinieras aquí esta noche. Tu sabes, por todo lo que pasó… o pasará, pero aquí estas-

El vampiro continuó acercándose a la chica lentamente, esta vez con una sonrisa seductora que no pudo evitar, ver a la chica le impedía pensar con racionalidad y sólo podía pensar en tenerla cerca de él. Quería aspirar el aroma de su cabello y poder sentir su suave piel entre sus manos, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por esa chica que sin duda debería ser la forma terrestre de una diosa.

Spike-(mientras se acerca a la chica) ¿vienes por caricias? Porque puedo…-

Nicole no dejó que el vampiro terminara para hablar en un tono serio y casi sombrío.

Nicole-se acabó-

Spike se detuvo en seco al oír estas palabras y el tono en el que la chica lo había dicho, su semblante pronto se tornó confundido. Sabia perfectamente cual era el motivo, pero la presencia de su amada no lo dejaba pensar bien y se sintió obligado a hacer una pregunta que sabia era estúpida.

Spike-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con "acabó"?-

Nicole se apresuró a responder la pregunta del vampiro.

Nicole-esto, nosotros. Tiene que acabar-

La Cazadora sintió como se le desgarraba el alma con cada palabra que salía por su boca, pronto fue invadida por una sensación de sofoco, era como si el aire de la habitación comenzara a acabarse. Por su parte el vampiro comenzó a pensar que una muerte bajo los rayos del sol seria menos dolorosa comparada con lo que sentía en este momento.

Spike-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Nicole se mantuvo seria y firme mientras intentaba fingir que la mirada de tristeza que el vampiro emitía en ese momento no le afectaba, mientras intentaba fingir que las palabras que decía no la afectaban tanto como a él.

Nicole-sabes porque. Si sigo contigo, si yo… (Inhaló fuertemente tratando de que sus pulmones recibieran algo del aire que parecía negarse en entrar) me convertirás en un vampiro, serás malvado-

El vampiro rápidamente repuso ante la lógica de la chica:

Spike-no lo haré. No podría-

Nicole quería rendirse en ese momento y acercarse a besarlo pero, tenía que escuchar a su cerebro esta vez y no a sus deseos. El vampiro se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los brazos de la joven con la intención de hacerla entender su punto.

Spike-(mirando fijamente a la chica mientras la sujetaba) Escúchame, el futuro no está escrito en piedra. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no lo haré-

La chica se liberó del agarre del vampiro y se alejó unos pasos, volteando a verlo fijamente.

Nicole-¡no es suficiente! ¡No puedo sólo creerte ciegamente y esperar que eso nunca suceda porque me amas o porque tienes un alma! No puedo poner a mi familia y amigos en riesgo. Entiéndeme, no eres sólo otro vampiro, eres William el sangriento. Has matado a dos cazadoras; eres mucho más fuerte que yo… incluso con todos mis poderes. Si fueras malo de nuevo, jamás podría vencerte-

El vampiro miró a la chica pasmado, él sabia que lo que decía era cierto, había estado repitiéndose lo mismo toda la noche pero no quería creerlo, así que no supo que decir.

Nicole notó una mirada de tristeza por parte del vampiro luego de haber dicho esas palabras que simplemente no pudo ignorar y trató de confortarlo… o al menos intentarlo.

Nicole-escucha, no estoy diciendo que serás malo porque así lo quieras. Tal vez un fantasma o demonio logre volverte maligno, logre sacarte el alma o quizás algo más, no lo sé. Pero no puedo tomar ese riesgo… y lo sabes-

El vampiro notó que su vista comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que querían salir y traicionarlo. Él sabia que este momento tenía que llegar pero no se había imaginado lo duro y doloroso que sería.

Spike-pero…-

La chica se apresuró en interrumpir al vampiro. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera salido de su boca, sólo haría más difícil su decisión.

Nicole-me importas, sí. Siento algo fuerte por ti, pero no como para poner a mi hermana en peligro. Ya morí una vez y la dejé sola en el mundo, y no quiero hacerlo otra vez. Por eso debo dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti, así que debo estar lejos de ti. No puedo verte más. Por favor no intentes acercarte a mí ni mi familia, porque no quiero que te pase nada y no estoy segura de lo que podría hacerte-

El vampiro se sintió ofendió por la amenaza. Era como si la Cazadora pensara que él intentaría convencerla de cambiar su decisión, que lo hubiera hecho antes no tenia nada que ver puesto que esta era una situación seria y él mismo ya había pensado en alejarse, pero el modo en que ella lo dijo lo disgustó.

Spike-espera, ¿me estás pidiendo que deje la ciudad?-

Nicole notó el enfado en los ojos del vampiro pero no tenia otro modo de decirlo, así que sólo podía soltarlo.

Nicole-no. No te pido eso. Sólo… no te acerques a mí, nunca más-

Spike-no, no es tan sencillo. No puedes venir aquí y decirme eso y pedirme que me aleje de ti por algo que no he hecho. No es justo-

Nicole-tal vez no, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. Y lo lamento… pero esto es demasiado para mí-

La chica se acercó repentinamente al vampiro, dándole un dulce beso en los labios… uno de despedida. Alejó sus labios de los del vampiro, quedándose a unos centímetros de distancia de él, acaricio suavemente su mejilla, mientras una mirada llena de dolor lo penetró y le heló los huesos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por los exóticos ojos carmesí de la joven mientras hacia esto, pero no lograron salir.

Nicole-adios, William-

Spike se estremeció al escuchar la última frase pronunciada por su amada antes de voltearse y alejarse sin mirar atrás. El no podía ver su rostro así que no notó que la joven había comenzado a derramar sus lágrimas conforme se alejaba del lugar. El vampiro permanecía inmóvil tratando de entender lo sucedido mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas y éstas comenzaban a bañar su rostro. Lo que lo llenaba de más dolor era que la primera vez que la chica había pronunciado su nombre también habría de ser la última.

¿Continuará?


	30. Entre Deseos y Voluntad

N/A: ok, pueden hacer igual que mi hermano y decirme que soy horrible porque me gusta ver a nicole y spike sufrir, asi que aqui hay otros episodios, porque no me gusta ver a mis lectores sufrir ;) disfruten!!!

* * *

_("Entre Deseos y Voluntad")_

-en una estación de metro de Nueva York-

Unos días después... Se ve un reloj en la estación que dice que es la una cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, un vampiro entra corriendo y Nicole lo persigue, Nicole se sube a una banca y brinca desde ahí para alcanzar al vampiro tirándolo al suelo. Comienza a golpearlo repetidas veces en la cara mientras están en el suelo, pero el vampiro logra liberarse y comienza a luchar con la chica, dándole varios golpes en la cara, ella logra agarrarlo de la camisa y lo arroja al suelo para intentar recuperar el control de la pelea. El vampiro se levanta y se acerca corriendo hacia Nicole para derribarla, ella intenta detenerlo pero justo en ese momento comienza a sentirse mal, un mareo terrible la invade y al recibir al vampiro, sólo logra que ambos caigan a las vías del subterráneo, el brazo izq. de Nicole toca el 3er riel, quemándose. El vampiro aprovecha el momento para salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a la Cazadora acostada en las vías, tratando de recuperarse para salir de ahí. Su herida en el brazo le dolía demasiado. Pese a todas las heridas de combate jamás se había quemado y menos por electricidad, le sorprendió lo mucho que eso dolía, en eso notó un sonido que le resultó familiar y unas luces brillantes la segaron. Era el subterráneo… y se acercaba a toda velocidad a donde ella se encontraba.

Nicole-¡oh, rayos!-

Sin terminar de decir esto, la Cazadora se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hasta la plataforma de la estación, subiéndose a ella y poniéndose a salvo justo en el momento en que el subterráneo pasaba sin detenerse por el lugar en el que se encontraba hace tan sólo unos segundos. El subterráneo pasó sin detenerse hasta su marca, creando un viento con su movimiento que alborotó el cabello de la Cazadora que se encontraba en el suelo sucia y desalineada por la batalla, mirando atónita al gran vehiculo, feliz de su suerte al ver lo cerca que estuvo de morir atropellada.

Una vez que el vehiculo se detuvo, se abrieron las puertas y las pocas personas que viajaban a esa hora bajaron de él, uno de los pasajeros se acercó a la chica, examinándola por unos momentos, a lo que la chica comenzó a incomodarse, pensando que le preguntarían por su evidente herida o por qué hacía en ese lugar a esas horas de la noche, pero su nerviosismo se tornó en indignación cuando el hombre sacó su billetera y le dio un billete de 20 dólares.

Hombre-toma, linda, cómprate algo de comer-

Y dicho esto el hombre se alejó dejando a la chica indignada, mirando al hombre marcharse tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Luego de sobreponerse de la situación, la chica sólo pudo suspirar algo resignada.

-a la mañana siguiente-

La Cazadora entró a la casa por la puerta principal, justo cuando su amiga bajaba las escaleras vistiendo aun sus pijamas, puesto que el sol no hacia mucho que había salido.

Rogue-¡vaya! Te ves terrible-

Nicole-sólo como me siento-

Rogue-¿noche difícil?- dicho esto la chica le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a la cocina para platicar sentadas mientras tomaban café.

Nicole-(siguiendo a su amiga) no tienes idea. Primero un demonio en el parque que me confundió con pelota de voleibol, luego varios vampiros en una cafetería quisieron bebidas gratis. Es una suerte que fuera por un café. Para colmo uno de los vampiros escapó y me hizo perseguirlo por tres calles antes de meterse al subterráneo y hacer que me tostara el brazo-

Dijo esto la chica mientras se sentaba en la silla de la cocina y enseñándole su antebrazo lastimado, a lo que la amiga respondió con mucha preocupación.

Rogue-¡oh, dios! ¡Es terrible! Traeré el botiquín-

Dijo levantándose de su silla para ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se guarda en el baño de abajo, pero antes de que lograra siguiera terminar de levantarse, la chica de ojos carmesí la había agarrado del brazo para impedírselo, haciéndola sentar otra vez.

Nicole-descuida, estoy bien. Más tarde me curaré. Pero si debo decir que fue muy doloroso-

Rogue-(aun con la preocupación reflejada) ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo pudo el vampiro hacerte esto?-

Nicole-estaba a punto de acabar con él cuando me vino la madre de todos los mareos y él me envistió y cuando traté de detenerlo, sólo logré que ambos cayéramos hacia las vías del subterráneo. Mi brazo se quemó con el tercer riel y mientras lloraba del dolor, del vampiro se desapareció-

La chica miraba atónita a la Cazadora que parecía hablar de esto como si no hubiera sido una situación peligrosa, que sin su resistencia de cazadora habría terminado muerta por la electricidad.

Nicole-y para colmo luego casi me arroya el subterráneo-

Rogue-¡oh dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?-

Nicole-oh, no, estoy bien. Lo peor fue cuando los pasajeros salieron del vagón y un sujeto creyó que era indigente y me dio 20 dólares-

Rogue miró pasmada a su amiga, casi sin querer creer que de verdad acababa de decir eso. Y ella lo notó, volteando a ver a la chica con un gesto interrogativo.

Nicole-¿que?-

Rogue-que dices eso como si lo peor hubiera sido que te confundieran con una indigente-

Nicole-si, ¿y? ¿Cuál es el problema?-

Rogue-bueno que ¡tienes heridas graves en tu brazo izquierdo! ¿Y piensas que lo peor de la noche fue recibir dinero por pena?-

Nicole-Rogue, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte de mi estabilidad mental. Es sólo que mi orgullo se lastimó más que mi brazo-

Rogue-eso o las heridas de hacen sentir bien-

Nicole-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?-

Rogó-que sé lo que pasó contigo y Spike-

Nicole la miró sorprendida, ya que ella no se lo había dicho y era claro que Spike tampoco lo diría o no hubiera guardado el secreto todo este tiempo.

Nicole-¿Cómo te enteraste de que…?-

Rogue-hola, empática, ¿lo olvidas? Después de lo que me contaste que pasó en el futuro y sentir tu tristeza los últimos días, era obvio que decidiste dejar de verlo. Entonces creo que llevas estos días patrullando toda la noche, porque tratas de desquitar la adrenalina que te sobra desde que dejaron de verse y las heridas liberan mucha adrenalina-

Nicole-Rogue, no digas locuras. Estoy bien, estoy patrullando toda la noche porque al parecer me estuve descuidando. Desde que regresé de la muerte no he patrullado como debería y los vampiros han aprovechado para tomar ventaja. Es sólo eso, nada más-

Rogue-más te vale-

Nicole se levanta de su silla y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para reconfortarla y le sonríe amigablemente, a lo que ella le responde con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-en el baño de arriba-

Nicole entró al baño y cerró la puerta una vez dentro, recargándose sobre la puerta ahora revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos, la depresión que la invadía y cuan mal se sentía. Comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar sentada sobre el frío y duro azulejo del piso del baño. Pensó en lo que le acababa de decir a su mejor amiga y en que era verdad, pero luego en lo que no le dijo…cómo las noches de cacería eran una excusa creíble para evitar dormir por las noches, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos todo lo que podía ver era esa profunda mirada añil desquebrajada por la pena la última vez que la vio. Evitaba recostarse a dormir por las noches para no sentirse en una cama extraña y sentir la necesidad de ir con él… más de lo que ya la sentía. Sabia que los primeros días serían los más difíciles y por eso luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra sus deseos, era por el bien de los seres que amaba… incluso por el de él, no podía pensar en verlo convertido en un ser maligno y no quería que eso sucediera. Su amiga tenia razón sobre las heridas, casi las buscaba porque el dolor físico la hacia olvidar por lo menos por momentos el dolor que contraía su alma y no la dejaba respirar.

Se levantó del suelo del baño muy de mala gana, abrió la llave del agua para tomar un baño y colocó el botiquín que había tomado del baño de abajo sobre el tocador frente al espejo, se miró en él y notó que las lágrimas cubrían su rostro… ni siquiera las había sentido caer de sus ojos y bañar su rostro por completo, había perdido la sensibilidad por tanto derramarlas. Se secó las lágrimas con el torso de la maga de su suéter y comenzó a desvestirse apesadumbradamente para entrar al agua caliente, que esperaba le diera algo de paz. Sabia que tendría que dormir pronto pues hacia ya varios días que no lo hacia y el cansancio comenzaba a pesarle, también comenzaban a verlo sus amigos y no quería preocuparlos.

-en le cuarto de Nicole-

Nicole entro a su habitación, vestida con una pijama de pantalón largo y camisa de tirantes delgados, se sentó en la cama y luego de curar la herida de su brazo, y aun con el cabello húmedo se recostó sobre la cama sin siquiera molestarse por meterse en las sábanas, acurrucada como un animal herido, no pudo hacer más que esperar a que el cansancio la venciera y la llevara al mundo de los sueños donde sabia que seria inevitable ver el rostro de aquel vampiro con alma que no dejaba su mente y que la acosaba día y noche con esa hermosa sonrisa arrogante y esos comentarios sarcásticos que tantas veces le molestaron y que ahora extrañaba locamente.

Pronto, el cansancio de estos últimos días se hizo ver y la chica calló profundamente dormida, sin darse cuenta se encontró caminando en sus sueños por su casa. Todo parecía tan nebuloso y distante, subió las escaleras y se encaminó por el pasillo hasta su cuarto pero algo en el camino la distrajo, llamando extrañamente su atención.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de una habitación y al instante reconoció cual era, era la habitación que usaba para guardar todas sus armas importantes para peleas difíciles, algo en esa habitación le llamó profundamente la atención o sólo la habría pasado de largo, extendió su mano y giró el pomo de la puerta y ésta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver una profunda luz blanca que la cegó por unos momentos. Luego de recuperar un poco la visión, percibió dos figuras dentro de la habitación y tras inspeccionarlas un poco más identificó a Rogue y a su pequeña hermanita que parecían estar tendiendo una cama.

Ambas chicas voltearon a verla casi al mismo tiempo, sin apartarse de la cama que tendían con tanto empeño.

Rogue-oh, Nicole. ¿No quieres ayudarnos?-

Haciendo caso a la invitación de su amiga, la Cazadora entró a la habitación caminando hacia ella, notó que ninguna de sus armas se encontraba ahí. Toda la habitación había cambiado de una bodega de armas a una pacifica habitación con alfombra color lila en el suelo y papel tapiz emulando al cielo en una tarde de verano para las paredes y el techo, todo parecía tan normal y alegre. Comenzó a ayudar a tender la cama, no estando muy segura de porque lo hacían, pero ella quería ayudar, algo en su interior la había convencido de hacerlo.

Nicole-¿Por qué hacemos esto?-

Rogue-no me digas que lo olvidaste-

Melinna-es porque pronto habrá una visita y necesitará donde dormir, ¿no crees?-

Nicole las miró mientras ayudaba con la cama, aun no estaba muy segura de a qué se referían pero no parecía importarle mucho.

Rogue-¿Cuándo le dirás a Logan y a los demás? Ellos tienen que saberlo-

Nicole las miró sorprendida pensado que hablaban de los encuentros que tenia con Spike.

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Decirles qué?-

Rogue-tú sabes, sobre quien viene a quedarse-

Nicole-oh, eso-

Melinna-si. Y creo que Spike también debería saberlo-

Al oír esto deja de tender la cama y se acerca a las dos chicas, mirándolas fijamente, quienes terminan de tender la cama y voltean a verla.

Nicole-¿Por qué?-

Melinna-bueno, porque él tiene parte de la responsabilidad sobre esto-

Nicole-¿responsabilidad?-

Melinna-tú sabes, de que ella vaya a venir-

Rogue-viene por los dos y nada detendrá su llegada-

Nicole las mira por unos momentos algo confundida y luego voltea a ver la cama, pero ésta está otra vez deshecha.

Nicole-pero si acabábamos de hacer la cama-

Rogue-¿para quien?-

Nicole voltea a ver a su amiga, quien la mira fijamente y también nota que su hermanita ha desaparecido.

Nicole-creí que estabas aquí para decírmelo-

Rogue-aun no lo entiendes. Tú eres la que debe decirnos-

Nicole-pero no lo sé. No entiendo nada de esto-

Rogue-crees que sabes lo que viene… lo que eres… lo que pasará… ni siquiera has comenzado a entender-

Repentinamente, antes de que su amiga termine la oración, Nicole se encuentra en la cripta de Spike, mira a los lados algo confundida para luego ver al vampiro sentado en una de las tumbas de piedra, meditando.

Nicole-¿Spike? ¿Qué hago aquí? Estaba en la casa, estaba…-

Spike-(sin abrir los ojos y sin moverse de su posición) debes dejar de pensar. Dejarlo guiarte-

Nicole se acerca al vampiro, algo extrañada de su comportamiento.

Nicole-¿en verdad eres tú? ¿Desde cuándo eres el fanático por la yoga?-

Spike-trato de meditar-

Nicole-eso puedo verlo. Pero nunca pensé que fuera tu estilo-

Spike abrió los ojos, mirando a la joven y moviéndose de su posición y acercándose hacia ella de modo amenazador, colocándola contra la pared.

Spike-crees que temes al futuro… que todo está escrito… pero el futuro no nos manda, nosotros lo mandamos a él-

Nicole-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?-

Spike-así se han comportado los hombres y las mujeres desde el inicio, antes de todo. Lo que sucederá es sólo parte de la rueda natural, no hay manera de evitarlo. Que nadie intente decirte lo contrario-

Nicole se asusta al escuchar esto y se suelta, alejándose del vampiro.

Nicole-¿dices que no lo puedo evitar? ¿Qué me matarás?-

Spike-tu mente está muy disuelta y no logras concentrarte en el verdadero problema… lo que realmente debería preocuparte-

Nicole lo mira con algo de desconfianza.

Nicole-¿y que es eso?-

Se acerca a ella, toma su mano y le coloca algo en la mano, Nicole no puede ver que es hasta que él suelta su mano, luego logra ver un guardapelo dorado en forma de corazón muy hermoso y voltea a ver a Spike extrañada, quien le sonríe con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes mirándola fijamente y acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta el punto de tener su boca al lado del oído de la chica.

Spike-(susurrando suavemente) lo descubrirás pronto-

En cuanto el vampiro dijo esto, se hizo polvo justo frente a los ojos de la chica que al instante despertó de golpe en su cama, miró a su alrededor atemorizada, respirando agitadamente, notando que había sido sólo un sueño respiró profundo para intentar relajarse un poco, para luego volver a intentar dormir.

(Dos semanas después)

-en el cementerio-

Nicole y Rogue caminaban por el cementerio, cargadas de hachas y estacas.

Rogue-bien, ¿cual es la situación exactamente?-

Nicole-bueno, según tengo entendido, un grupo de vampiros secuestró a una familia. Según Lorne es una familia de brujos poderosos y su hijo menor está destinado a hacer grandes cosas por la humanidad. Debemos salvarlos antes de que los maten-

Rogue-¿no crees que ya se los hayan comido?-

Nicole-espero que no, a menos que quieran ser convertidos en puré antes de ser estacados-

Rogue-bien, esa es la cripta-

Nicole-está bien, andando. Recuerda que la prioridad es sacar a la familia de ahí-

Rogue-si-

Ambas chicas patean la puerta al mismo tiempo, abriéndola de par en par, sólo para ver al grupo de vampiros amontonados frente a lo que parece ser una figura humana, golpeándolo brutalmente, temiendo que fuera uno de los inocentes que venían a salvar se acercaron y comenzaron a golpear a los vampiros para tratar de apartarlos de la victima, quien se levantó como si nada luego de ser golpeado por esos vampiros y comenzó a ayudarles a las chicas. Nicole se paralizó al ver que se trataba de Spike, quien luego de matar a dos de los vampiros voltea a ver a la joven. Una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron todo se detuvo, su campo de visión se redujo al objeto frente a ellos y nada más importó, pero este estado no duró mucho cuando un vampiro se acercó por detrás de Nicole listo para golpearla, siendo descubierto por Spike.

Spike-¡cuidado!-

Spike se acercó corriendo hacia el vampiro, empujando a la chica para quitarla del camino, quitándole la estaca de la mano para luego estacar al vampiro. Nicole sale de su letargo y mata con facilidad a los últimos dos vampiros que intentaban huir. Volviendo su vista hacia el vampiro ahora tras ella encontrándose con su mirada añil posada fijamente en ella, con una mezcla de sorpresa, tristeza y alegría reflejada en aquellos preciosos ojos. Rogue estaba en el suelo, sangrando de la boca e intentando levantarse.

Rogue-(levantándose) claro, no, yo puedo levantarme sola, gracias por preocuparse, estoy bien- dijo la chica antes de darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le prestaba la más mínima atención y luego sintiendo toda la tormenta de sentimientos que se escondía bajo la paz del silenció decidió acercarse a la familia que parecía estar inconciente en una esquina de la cripta.

Nicole miraba a Spike fijamente, ni siquiera era capaz de pestañear o de recordar como hablar. Sólo quería correr hacia él, acurrucarse entre sus brazos y decirle cuánto lo había extrañado. Decirle, que al fin comprendía todo aquello que le dijo cuando regresó a este mundo gracias a Rogue. Decirle… que había contado cada noche sin dormir entre sus brazos, sin respirar su olor, sin notar sus miradas de adoración sobre ella, sin sus sonrisas arrogantes y sus comentarios sarcásticos, sin… sin él. Cada noche de las últimas semanas en las que se sentía perdida sin él, sintiéndose desamparada en aquella cama extraña sin más que un recuerdo de sus besos y caricias.

El vampiro se estremeció al asomarse a esos enigmáticos ojos parecidos a dos rubíes y notar cierto toque de tristeza y melancolía por su presencia, no pudo recordar la última vez que vio a la chica tan triste por algo y que no tratara de ocultarlo. Trató de decir algo astuto y sagaz para no quedar como un tonto frente a la chica después de tanto tiempo de no verla ni un momento. Quería acercarse a ella y sostenerla entre sus brazos, aspirar la fragante esencia de su cabello y volver a saborear sus suaves labios. Aunque sólo hubieran pasado unas pocas semanas para ambos parecía haber pasado una eternidad.

Entonces él apartó la vista y Nicole sintió que le arrancaban justo en ese segundo la garganta evitando que recibiera el tan necesario oxigeno. Él jamás había apartado la vista de ella, nunca desde que se conocieron él pensó siquiera en evitar su mirada, siempre había sido ella. Ella… la que se había escondido de su mirada indescifrable, ella… la que había ocultado la mirada de la suya para que él no pudiera ver cuánto le importaba. Nunca pensó en lo que él sentía al hacerlo y era obvio que él intentaba que lo descubriera, y ahora lo sabía.

Rogue-(tomando el pulso de uno de los miembros de la familia que habían ido a rescatar) chicos, siento interrumpir el duelo de miradas, pero les tengo malas noticias-

Ambos voltearon su mirada a la otra cazadora que estaba arrodillada al lado de la familia con su expresión ensombrecida, al momento entendieron que ellos estaban muertos.

Nicole-¡rayos! Llegamos tarde-

Rogue-iré afuera a llamar a Riley para decirle sobre los cuerpos-

Nicole-Rogue, no tienes que irte-

Rogue-no, si tengo que. Sus bombas de sentimientos me están dando migraña-

Y dicho esto la chica empática sacó su teléfono y salió de la cripta dejando a los otros dos solos. Ellos no se miraron por un tiempo que parecieron siglos, entonces volvieron a mirarse por un segundo antes de que Nicole rompiera el silencio incomodo.

Nicole-¿Qué haces aquí, spike?-

Spike-lo mismo que tú, al parecer. Vine a salvar a esa familia-

Nicole-solo. Sin refuerzos. Sabiendo que era un grupo grande de vampiros-

Spike-bueno, no cuento con un gran grupo social que esté dispuesto a ayudarme con el trabajo, ¿cierto?-

Nicole-sabes que este es mi trabajo. Es lo que hago-

Spike-si, bueno, fui a Caritas por un trago cuando Lorne me dijo sobre la familia y me dijo que tú no vendrías. Así que pensé que era mi trabajo salvarlos-

Nicole-bueno, ninguno lo logró. Por lo que puedo ver, llevan muertos unas horas. ¿Y como es eso de que Lorne te dijo que no vendría? Le dije que vendría-

Spike-tal vez fue antes de verte-

Nicole-imposible. Se enteró del caso cuando fui para preguntarle sobre un vampiro que se me escapó hace unas semanas. Era el jefe del grupo-

Spike-bien, entonces nos puso una trampa-

Nicole-como sea. Luego lo veré para aclarar cuentas, pero mientras tanto, no hay nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Riley y su brigada lleguen a ver los cuerpos-

Nicole se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cripta.

Spike-oye, Nicky…-

Al oír la voz del vampiro diciendo su nombre, la Cazadora se detuvo en seco, esperó unos segundos para tratar de calmarse, respiró profundo y volteó a verlo, algo incomoda por la situación. El vampiro le sonrió dulcemente.

Spike-me agradó verte-

Nicole sonrió como reflejo por la frase del vampiro.

Nicole-igual a mí, Spike. Es bueno ver que estés bien- el tono dulce en su voz casi sorprendió a Spike.

El vampiro se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza como respuesta a la chica, quien se volteó lista para irse, y él detrás de ella cuando un ruido que reconocieron casi instantáneamente los hizo voltear a inspeccionar la cripta en busca del causante, se estremecieron al ver hacia una esquina al mismo tiempo y notar a un pequeño bebé de no más de un año de nacido, cubierto por una pequeña manta llorando fuertemente ante el frío que lo comenzaba a invadir.

Nicole-¡rayos!-

La chica se acercó rápidamente al bebé, quitándose su abrigo para cubrir con él a la criatura, levantándola del frío suelo y acurrucándola entre sus brazos. La Cazadora rápido lo examinó para ver si tenía alguna herida y pacería estar perfectamente bien, volteó a ver al vampiro que tenía detrás de ella con la misma mirada de sorpresa que ella estaba tratando de hacer.

Nicole-¡ROGUE!-

La chica rápidamente se asomó por la puerta.

Rogue-¿Qué pasa?-

Nicole-vuelve a llamar a Riley. Dile que tenemos a un sobreviviente-

A las palabras de la Cazadora, Rogue se limitó a mirar al bebé con asombro para luego sacar su teléfono de nuevo.

-en la casa de Nicole-

Un rato después.

Nicole está cargando al bebé en brazos, Rogue, Travers y Spike están sentados en diferentes partes de la sala, todos serios y en silencio, ante el pequeño visitante.

Nicole-bueno, Riley vendrá aquí en la mañana, nos dará tiempo para determinar si el bebé puede entrar al sistema o tiene algún poder que podría delatarlo-

Travers-hay un libro de hechizos en La Barita Mágica que podría servirnos en esta situación-

Nicole-bien, lo necesitaremos, Travs-

Travers-bien, iré por el y por todos los libros que crea puedan ayudarnos-

Nicole-si, pero recuerda que hay un limite de libros que caben en esta casa, ¿bien?-

Travers sonrió levemente ante la broma de la chica y salió de la casa.

Nicole-bien, creo que debemos hacer algo con él. No lo sé, improvisar alguna cama…-

Antes de que Nicole pudiera acabar la oración el bebé comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, dejando a los tres presentes completamente impresionados por la fuerza de los pulmones de algo tan pequeño. El vampiro tubo que taparse los oídos debido a que el llanto comenzaba a lastimarle sus sensibilizados oídos.

Spike-¿Qué le pasa?-

Rogue-parece que no le gusta la palabra cama-

Nicole-¿Cómo hago para que se detenga?-

Rogue-¡no tengo idea!-

Nicole-¡deberían construir estas cosas con un interruptor de apagado!-

Rogue-¡tal vez si lo meces un poco!-

Nicole hizo lo que su amiga sugirió y pronto prefirió no haberlo hecho cuando el bebé aumentó el volumen de su llanto.

Nicole-¡no sirve! ¡No sirve! ¡No sirve!-

Rogue-tal vez tiene hambre-

Nicole-¿y que hacemos? ¿Licuar una rebanada de pizza? ¡No tenemos comida para bebés aquí!-

Rogue-bueno, yo iré a comprar un poco-

Dijo la chica levantándose y tomando su abrigo lista para acercarse a la puerta cuando Melinna bajó las escaleras por el alboroto.

Melinna-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso?-

Nicole-un recuerdito de nuestra cacería que devolvería si pudiera-

Melinna-¿Cómo lo callamos?-

Nicole-cuando lo descubra, serás la primera en saberlo-

Rogue-voy a comprarle comida para ver si con eso se calla-

Melinna-voy contigo-

Rogue-¿segura?-

Melinna volteó a ver a Nicole.

Melinna-¿puedo ir?-

Nicole casi ni pudo escuchar a la niña pero estaba conciente de que había dicho algo.

Nicole-si, seguro, ¿Por qué no?-

Melinna-ya tengo permiso. Deberíamos tener un bebé más seguido- dijo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pensando en las posibilidades…

Rogue-no lo creo-

Melinna y Rogue se acercaron a la puerta y Rogue la abrió justo cuando esto pasó Nicole volteó a ver a su amiga.

Nicole-Rogue, ya que vas a comprar comida también trae pañales-

Rogue-buena idea-

Nicole-y chupones-

Rogue-bien-

Nicole-y…-

Rogue-Nicole, asaltaré la tienda y compraré todo lo que encuentre, ¿bien?-

Melinna-(algo asustada) no la vamos a asaltar de verdad, ¿o si?-

Rogue-no, Mel, es un decir-

Nicole-bien, apresúrense-

Ambas se van lo mas rápido posible, dejando a la Cazadora y al vampiro con el bebé.

Spike-¿sabes que, amor? Deberías ponerlo sobre el sillón. Si no le gusta que lo carguen, tal vez le guste el cómodo sofá-

Nicole-sí. Si, si. Buena idea… gran idea-

Nicole se acercó al sofá y dejo con cuidado al bebé, quien se callo, alegrando a los dos presentes, Spike comenzó a alejar sus manos de sus oídos y Nicole sonrió feliz hacia el vampiro.

Nicole-(en voz baja) ¡se calló! ¡Eres genial!-

Sin pensarlo mucho, se echo corriendo a los brazos de Spike, quien se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás por el impulso, recibiéndola confundido entre sus brazos, escuchando su risa de alegría en su oído y un repentino pero agradable escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando sintió su aliento en el cuello. Nicole no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho sino hasta que sintió las manos de Spike en su cintura y cuando pudo sentir el olor de su cabello y una sensación de paz la invadió, pero su lógica ganó cuando la obedeció apartándose del vampiro que se había congelado por volver a tener a la pelinegra tan cerca de él y poder sentir su calor que lo llenó de una momentánea alegría.

Nicole-lo lamento. No lo pensé-

Spike-descuida, no es nada. ¿Lo vez? Estoy bien-

Nicole intentaba evitar la mirada del vampiro y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera algo que acortara ese incomodo momento, fue entonces cuando el bebé volvió a llorar lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que ambos olvidaran lo acabado de suceder y se taparan lo oídos.

Spike-¡no otra vez!-

Nicole-esto me convence. Nunca tendré hijos-

El vampiro la miró, con una leve sonrisa, la imagen de sus tres futuras hijas lo invadió en cuanto escuchó a la Cazadora decir esto.

Spike-no digas "de esta agua no he de beber", amor-

Nicole-lo digo enserio. No me agradan los bebés. Que bien dicen que niños propios o disecados, estoy a punto de disecar a este-

Spike-estoy seguro de que lo que lo hizo llorar desde el principio fue que no lo meciste bien-

Nicole-bueno, si te crees tan experto hazlo tú-

Spike-¿que? ¡No!-

Nicole-no, estuviste de bocón, Señor Criticón, ahora me muestras como se hace-

La chica empujó ligeramente al vampiro hacia el bebé, y ante esto él no tuvo de otra más que tomarlo y mecerlo, completamente incomodo por el hecho, sin mencionar que el bebé lloraba directo en su oído. Pero poco a poco, conforme mecía al bebé, este comenzó a callarse, hasta que se quedó dormido en los musculosos brazos de aquel apuesto vampiro, que estaba tan feliz con su logro que no notó la expresión de la joven que lo observaba, viéndolo completamente conmovida por el lado sensible que estaba mostrando el vampiro en ese momento y sonriendo con el hecho.

Nicole-lo callaste-

Hasta ese momento, el vampiro volteó a ver a la chica y miró su expresión, sintiéndose completamente alagado de que le dedicara esa sonrisa tan sincera y sólo pudo limitarse a asentir levemente para responder a las palabras de gratitud de la joven.

Nicole-¿Cómo supiste que eso funcionaria?-

Spike-no lo sabía. Creo que sólo adiviné-

Nicole-bueno, pues mereces una medalla-

Spike-preferiría nuevos oídos-

Nicole rió levemente por el comentario del hombre, quien la acompañó con otra pequeña riza antes de quedar los dos prendidos de la profunda mirada del otro y pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo porque lo siguiente que supieron era que Rogue y Melinna entraban a la casa media hora después con todas sus compras.

Rogue-ya estamos aquí, todo estará bien-

Melinna nota al bebé en brazos de Spike, dormido. Spike le da el bebé a Nicole y se aleja un poco, avergonzado de que lo vieran haciendo de niñera.

Melinna-Rogue, ya todo está bien-

Rogue nota la calma y al bebé en brazos de Nicole.

Rogue-lo calmaste. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

Nicole-yo no…-

Spike-Nicky descubrió como mecerlo y se durmió, ¿no amor?-

Nicole volteó a ver al vampiro algo extrañada pero viendo el rostro del vampiro, decidió seguirle la corriente.

Nicole-si, eso fue lo que pasó-

Rogue-me da gusto. Trajimos comida, pañales, chupones y otras cosas que creí que nos servirían-

Nicole-gracias, Rogue-

Melinna-yo tengo una cama de muñecas que tiene el tamaño perfecto para él-

Nicole-bueno, en vista de que estamos necesitados… bien, ve por ella-

Melinna-claro-

Melinna sube rápidamente las escaleras.

Nicole-creo que Travers ya se tardó demasiado-

Rogue-oh, sobre eso. Me llamó al celular y me dijo que venia en camino. No debe tardar-

Nicole-bien, entonces vamos a esperarlo-

El bebé comenzó a abrir los ojos y miró fijamente a Nicole, quien se sorprendió al ver que no lloraba y luego su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como el bebé inspeccionaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus pequeños ojos grises observándola con detenimiento. Debía admitir que el bebé era muy tierno cuando no estaba haciendo que sus oídos estallaran.

Rogue-¿Nicole?-

Nicole voltea a ver a su amiga, algo confundida.

Nicole-¿Cómo?-

Rogue-que deberíamos darle de comer ahora que está despierto para que no llore-

Nicole-claro, por supuesto-

-unas horas después-

Rogue, Nicole y Spike están sentados en el sillón en ese orden, completamente agotados, frente a la pequeña cuna con el bebé dormido dentro.

Spike pike a cosa tan pequeña puede causar tanto trabajo?n el beb-¿Quién diría que una cosa tan pequeña puede causar tanto trabajo?-

Nicole-creo que el tamaño no importa, es un pequeño demonio. Tal vez por eso no lo mataron, le tuvieron miedo-

Spike-te lo creo-

Rogue-aun no puedo creer cuanto nos costó bañarlo-

Nicole-pues en mi opinión seria más fácil si fuera niña-

Spike-sólo estás enojada porque te orino cuando trataste de cambiarle el pañal, amor- dice el vampiro mirando a la chica y sonriendo divertidamente al recordar lo sucedido.

Nicole-y con sobrada razón. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo tendré este sabor en mi boca?- la pobre chica estaba traumada con lo sucedido.

Rogue-y eso que te acabaste el enjuague bucal-

Nicole-si, necesitaremos más. Mucho más-

Rogue-bien, lo compraré mañana-

Tocan a la puerta y casi instantáneamente los tres se levantaron y corrieron a la puerta por temor a que los golpes despertaran al bebé, al abrir la puerta vieron a Travers parado cargando un montón de libros, quien entra sin esperar invitación y se acerca a la sala hablando fuerte, los demás lo siguen en un intento de callarlo.

Travers-después de buscar por un largo tiempo, encontré un hechizo que podría decirnos exactamente cuales serán los poderes del bebé-

Nicole-Travers, baja la voz-

Travers voltea a verla, confundido.

Travers-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Nicole le señala al bebé en la cuna.

Travers-(en voz baja) oh, lo siento-

Spike-más te vale porque si despiertas al enano, Quentin, te mandaré al infierno con todo y libros-

Rogue y Travers voltean a ver a Spike algo asustados.

Nicole-está cansado. Todos lo estamos, no sabes cuanto nos costó dormir a este bebé-

Rogue-bien, que debemos hacer con el hechizo-

Travers-necesitamos unas velas, algunas especias y unos cánticos para descubrir los poderes que ese bebé desarrollará y si serán un peligro para su confidencialidad-

Spike-(levantando la ceja de modo irónico) ¿Cómo lo hará? ¿El bebé comenzará a hablar? Hay que grabar sus primeras palabas, estoy seguro de que sus nuevos papis las querrán oir-

Travers-invocaremos a su espíritu guía y él nos dará toda la información-

Nicole-bien, iré por las cosas-

Travers-debemos saber su nombre para el hechizo-

Nicole-se llama Dean Howlett, según los informes que Riley me dio-

Travers-bien, esto es todo lo que necesitamos para el hechizo- dijo dándole una lista a Rogue, quien la inspeccionó y Nicole no tardó en acercarse para verla por sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Rogue-¡bien! Tenemos todo-

Nicole-bueno, en realidad no-

Rogue-¿no? ¿Cómo que no? Llenamos la despensa hace dos días y yo no he usado nada para ningún hechizo-

Nicole-pero yo si-

Todos la miran algo extrañados.

Nicole-¿que? ¿Creen que no hago hechizos? Bueno, pues si. Es mi libro de las sombras y soy una bruja después de todo-

Travers-¿Qué hechizo hiciste? Podría tener consecuencias si no lo hiciste correctamente-

Nicole-Travers, relájate, fue algo inofensivo. Melinna me pidió que la ayudara a hacer un hechizo para congelar una pequeña llama de fuego, y en tantos intentos la raíz de bardana y la milenrama se acabaron…- dijo y luego se encogió de hombros como si temiera la reacción de su amiga -además se nos calló el mortero que estábamos usando y se rompió-

Rogue abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al oír esto.

Rogue-¿Qué mortero?-

Nicole se encogió aun más de hombros como queriendo esconder su cabeza para que no se la arrancara su amiga al saber que se trataba del mortero favorito de la chica.

Nicole-el blanco de porcelana-

Pese a que la chica lo había dicho en voz baja, casi inaudible, su amiga lo escuchó y se enojó tanto que Nicole estaba segura de que le explotaría la cabeza.

Rogue-¡¿Qué?! ¿El que me regaló Kitty en mi cumpleaños? ¡Lo adoro!-

Nicole-lo sé, lo siento. Te recompensaré, te compraré uno igual, lo prometo. Aunque tenga que buscar en cada tienda de magia del mundo-

Travers se acercó para susurrarle algo a Nicole.

Travers-lo vas a pedir con los proveedores de la tienda, ¿no es verdad?-

Nicole-¡sssh! Eso no significa que no me cueste trabajo- dijo cubriéndose con la mano para que Rogue no la escuchara

Nicole-bueno, iré a La Barita Mágica por lo que falta-

Travers-bien, te esperamos aquí-

Rogue-¡espera! Travers, es muy peligroso que vaya sola-

Nicole-(extrañada por el comentario de su amiga) ¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuando?-

Rogue se acercó a Travers.

Rogue-Travs, ¿no me dijiste que habías visto a un grupo de vampiro merodeando por ahí?-

Travers-¿que? ¿Cuál…?-

Rogue, disimuladamente, el dio un codazo a Travers para que le siguiera la corriente.

Travers-ah, por su puesto. Esos vampiros. Estaban merodeando cerca de la tienda amenazadoramente-

Nicole-¿vampiros? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Pudieron entrar a la tienda y matarte. ¡O peor!-

Travers-no parecía que fueran a entrar y eran demasiados, incluso para ti, además te has sentido mal últimamente-

Nicole-bueno, creo que Rogue y yo deberíamos ir a investigar que planean, ¿no lo crees?-

Rogue-no puedo hacerlo, lo siento. Debo quedarme para preparar todo para el hechizo. Sabes que tenemos tiempo limitado con el bebé-

Nicole-bien, iré sola-

Rogue-¡no! Es muy peligroso-

Nicole-¿y que sugieres entonces?-

Rogue puso su mirada sobre Spike, con una sonrisa conspiradora, haciendo que Nicole volteara hacia atrás para ver al vampiro.

Spike-(algo incrédulo) ¿yo? No lo creo-

Nicole-¿Por qué no?-

El vampiro posó su mirada sorprendida sobre la chica al oír un toque de tristeza en la pregunta pronunciada, haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa y mirara a otro lado, para evitar que el vampiro notara su repentino sonrojamiento.

Spike-¿estas diciendo que quieres que vaya?-

Nicole-(bajando la mirada nerviosamente) ¿Por qué no? Necesito ayuda y eres tan fuerte como yo-

Spike-bien entonces, manos a la obra-

Dicho esto se aproximó a la puerta, siendo seguido por la chica que volteó por última vez antes de irse a Rogue y Travers.

Nicole-volveremos en cuanto podamos-

Travers-bien-

Rogue-cuídense-

A esto ultimo, tanto Spike como Nicole asintieron levemente antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta al salir. Rogue y Travers se quedaron observando en dirección a la puerta por unos momentos más, inmóviles, como esperando que volvieran a entrar diciendo que no podían estar juntos, pero nada sucedió y fue cuando Travers se atrevió a hablar.

Travers-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esta mentira?-

Rogue-darles un poco de tiempo a solas-

Travers la volteó a ver confundido en ese momento, así que la chica comenzó a explicarse.

Rogue-con todo lo que pasó en el futuro y lo que ha pasado últimamente, creí que necesitaban tiempo para hablar. Tal vez no lo quieran decir, pero no están bien. Ambos sienten temor por todo lo que le puedan hacer al otro-

Travers-¿hay algo entre ellos de lo que yo no me haya enterado?-

Rogue-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que algo? No se a que te refieres, Travers. ¿Qué no pueden tener miedo a lastimarse sin que haya algo involucrado? Aunque ía. creo e eso funcionaria?Spike ame a Nicole, eso no es indicio de que Nicole se esté aprovechando de eso o algo por el estilo. ¡Ni mucho menos están acostándose! y no tienes derecho a pensar algo así porque nada sucede, ¿entendiste?- dijo la joven muy rápidamente, nerviosa por las sospechas de su mentor.

Travers-Rogue, relájate. No me refería a eso, es sólo que parecen más civilizados que de costumbre-

Rogue-oh. ¡Oh! Eso es porque… pues… hace semanas que no se ven y supongo que no tienen nada de que pelear porque no han actualizado sus insultos- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haberse salvado de esa situación.

Travers-bueno, creo que deberíamos comenzar a alistar todo para el ritual en lo que vienen-

Rogue-oh, claro. Tienes razón, vamos por las cosas a la cocina-

-en camino a La Barita Mágica-

Nicole y Spike caminaban uno al lado del otro, en silencio, un silencio incomodo. Nicole caminaba con su mano en los bolsillos traseros, clara señal de que estaba nerviosa, Spike por su parte caminaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con las manos bajo sus axilas, ese también era un claro signo de que estaba nervioso, pero ambos estaban tan metidos en sus propios pensamientos que no notaban el obvio comportamiento del otro.

Nicole volteaba a verlo por unos segundos, sin que él se diera cuenta, cuando notaba lo que estaba haciendo inconcientemente, volvía su mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzada. Lo que no había notado era que justo cuando hacia esto, Spike volteaba a verla del mismo modo, inconcientemente y luego volvía a ver hacia el camino. Estuvieron haciendo esto un par de veces hasta que Nicole perdió el equilibrio y casi cae al suelo, pero es atrapada por Spike, quien la mira con una mezcla de preocupación y confusión por lo sucedido.

Spike-¿estás bien, amor?-

Nicole se levantó y se alejó nerviosa del vampiro, al notar que por sujetarla, el se había acercado casi al punto de besarla. Trató de recobrar el equilibrio, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su frente y entre cerrando los ojos, con un claro gesto de malestar.

Nicole-si, estoy bien. No te preocupes-

Spike la observó detenidamente, estaba pálida y le costaba mucho mantener el equilibrio, era obvio que algo le sucedía, pero conocía mejor que nada su carácter y sabia que no le diría que le ocurría, así que intentó abordar el tema desde uno de sus usuales comentarios sarcásticos.

Spike-¿enserio? Porque no recuerdo que tu tono de piel sea mas pálido que el mío-

Nicole lo volteó a ver por el comentario, era obvio que él ya sabía que algo le ocurría. Lo único que podía hacer era decirle.

Nicole-no es nada grave. Es sólo un mareo. Me ocurre con frecuencia últimamente, pero nunca tan fuerte-

Spike la tomó del brazo y la encamino a una banca cercana para que se sentara, ella así lo hizo y cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse y hacer que el mareo desapareciera, mientras el vampiro se sentaba al lado de ella y la observaba preocupado.

Spike-¿Qué tan frecuentemente te ocurre, amor?-

Nicole-(tapándose los ojos con sus manos para disipar el mareo) no lo sé… como cuatro veces-

Spike-¿a la semana?-

Nicole-(volteando a verlo) al día-

Spike-(acentuando su expresión de preocupación) eso no es nada bueno, debes ir a que te hagan pruebas, amor. Para que descubran que los causa-

que descubran que los causa-

r a que te hagan pruebas, , mientras el vampiro se sentaba al lado de ella y la observ Nicole-no creo que sea algo que un doctor pueda responder. El profesor ya me examinó telepáticamente y dice que son algunos cambios en mis poderes los que lo causan, a los mareos y a los dolores de cabeza-

Spike-bueno, me gustaría que pidieras una segunda opinión, no quiero que te pase nada-

Nicole lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza. No recordaba que Spike fuera tan lindo con ella… y ella siempre se había comportado como una perra con él, no podía creer el deseo incontrolable de besarlo que estaba llegando, tenia que hacer algo para evitar hacerlo o sino no podría detenerse. Lo deseaba tanto… volver a sentir esa fría y suave piel blanca, volver a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo acariciándolo y besándolo, volver a sentir su deliciosa esencia rodeándola… sin darse cuenta comenzó a respirar agitadamente, su corazón se había acelerado y podía sentir un gran calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

No podía creer cuan poco necesitaba el vampiro para excitarla de esta manera. Y su mente no le estaba ayudando, porque comenzó a recordar todas esas noches de pasión en las que se sentía como cualquier otra chica, siendo amada por alguien que la hacia sentir tan bien. Si no hacia algo pronto, estaba segura de que se le saltaría encima justo en ese lugar.

Nicole-bien, ya está pasando. Será mejor que vayamos por lo que nos encargó Rogue a La Barita Mágica y regresemos de inmediato. Aun tenemos que hacer el hechizo- dijo la chica levantándose de la silla, acelerada en parte por los nervios y en parte por el deseo que la invadía, debía luchar con él.

Spike asintió y se levantó también, sin quitar su preocupada vista de la chica. No podría imaginarse que algo malo le sucediera y mucho menos no poder hacer algo al respecto, la amaba demasiado para siquiera pensarlo.

-en La Barita Mágica-

Nicole y Spike entraron por la puerta trasera con la llave que Travers les había dado y comenzaron a buscar, separándose. Nicole comenzó a buscar en los estantes de hierbas, mientras Spike buscaba detrás del mostrador un mortero que pudieran usar.

Nicole-(mientras buscaba) te extraña mucho, ¿sabes?-

Spike sólo pudo levantar la cabeza sobre el mostrador para mirarla, sin saber muy bien de que hablaba.

Nicole escuchó el silencio y supuso que no sabía a que se refería, así que se apresuró a reponer la frase.

Nicole-Melinna. Ella… te extraña mucho-

Spike se levantó y se acercó a Nicole lentamente.

Spike-lo lamento-

Nicole volteo a verlo, lo vio entristecido.

Nicole-no tienes que disculparte, yo fui quien te pidió que te alejaras-

Spike-espero que no te odie la Pequeña-

Nicole-quizás sólo un poco. Realmente nunca se hizo ilusiones de que yo te dejara ir a verla. Creo que le sorprendió que te dejara estar cerca tanto tiempo-

Spike-igual que a todos- dijo con una media sonrisa tratando de alivianar el ambiente melancólico que reinaba.

Nicole sonrió por la sonrisa de él más que por el comentario del vampiro por un segundo, pero luego volvió a sentir el deseo que la invadía. Ver dentro de esos ojos añil la encendía y no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo le rogaba con desesperación.

Nicole-¿lo tienes?-

Spike levantó el mortero para contestarle a Nicole, ella volvió su atención hacia el estante por un segundo, para luego agarrar un frasco y volver a ver al vampiro con el frasco en las manos.

Nicole-misión cumplida. Regresemos a la casa-

Spike-bien-

-afuera de La Barita Mágica-

Nicole y Spike iban cerrando la puerta cuando dos niños, vestidos con una clase de uniforme verde brillante, con mayas blancas y sombreros verdes con una gran hebilla dorada en el frente de éste, con un pequeño bastón de madera, como la raíz de un árbol, llegan corriendo desde el inicio del callejón y se esconden detrás de Nicole, haciéndola voltear para ver que era lo que sucedía.

Niño-¡por favor protégenos!-

Nicole-¿de qué? ¿Qué es lo que los persigue?-

Al decir esto volteó a ver hacia el inicio del callejón y miró a tres monstruos peludos y horrendos acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

Nicole-¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?-

Niño-trolls. Malignos por naturaleza. Y no te dejes engañar por su pequeña apariencia, son tan fuertes como ustedes dos-

Spike-eso lo veremos-

Nicole-Spike, no tenemos tiempo para esto, recuerda que esto es urgente-

Spike-bueno, si me quieres arruinar la pelea apresurándome mejor termínalos con ese poder tuyo y estállalos de una vez- dijo el vampiro en tono irónico por las prisas que parecía tener la chica.

Normalmente ella no se negaría a un poco de violencia antes de dormir, pero ambos sabían que eso la encendía y lo que menos necesitaban ahora era que la adrenalina los llenara de más deseo si apenas y podían luchar con el que sentían ahora.

Nicole-es una gran idea- dijo la chica parándose frente a los monstruos y haciendo un movimiento de sus manos que suponía los estallaría, pero nada ocurrió…

Nicole repitió la operación un par de veces más mientras la confusión se apoderaba de ella con cada segundo que pasaba.

Spike-¿Qué pasa, amor?-

Nicole- no…no lo sé- giró su cabeza y vio como el vampiro lucia tan confundido como ella.

Nicole entonces se rindió y cambiando su posición levantó uno de sus brazos y lo agitó para sacar volando a los monstruos con su telekinesis, pero sólo logró empujarlos ligeramente haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y dieran unos pasos hacia atrás para equilibrarse.

Nicole-¿Qué demonios…?-

Spike-deja de jugar y acábalos de una vez, Nicky-

Nicole-eso intento, pero no puedo. Creo que son inmunes a mis poderes-

Spike-bueno, habrá que hacerse de la manera antigua entonces- y diciendo esto les dio a los niños a cuidar las cosas por las que habían venido y se abalanzó contra los monstruos.

Nicole hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a atacar a los monstruos. Pero algo parecía estar mal, o Spike estaba teniendo más facilidad para pelear contra esas cosas, o a ella se le estaba haciendo mas difícil. Spike estaba peleando contra dos de esas cosas y se defendía bastante bien, mientras que ella no podía siquiera contra uno de ellos.

Los trolls golpearon a ambos tan fuerte que cayeron al suelo sobre su trasero.

Nicole-(jadeando por el cansancio) son muy fuertes-

Spike-esta vez estoy de acuerdo, cazadora-

Nicole-necesitaremos de un milagro-

Niño-creo que lo que necesitan es algo de suerte- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, sacando algo de su bolsillo, lo que resultó ser una pepita de oro.

Niño-Slainte es tainte-

La pelita brilla y desaparece, la luz dorada golpea a Nicole y a Spike, quienes se quedan un poco aturdidos, pero rápidamente se lo que los percigue?a lo que sucedrseguspike

Sin preocuparse mucho por eso en ese momento, ambos continuaron luchando concentrados por completo en su tarea.

Spike rápidamente le rompió el cuello a uno de los monstruos y comenzó a golpear fieramente al otro, sin notar las dificultades con las que peleaba la Cazadora. Después de una feroz batalla, tanto Nicole como Spike derrotaron a los trolls que quedaban rompiéndoles el cuello al mismo tiempo.

Nicole-¡bien! Eso si fue divertido- dijo ella con la respiración agitada y sudando, cosa rara en ella… o al menos en una batalla y Spike lo notó.

Spike-¿Estás bien amor? Te ves algo pálida-

Nicole-no, estoy bien. Sólo… algo mareada- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, una increíble jaqueca se comenzaba a producir y Nicole temía que esta vez si se desmayaría.

Niño-no luces muy bien. Deberías sentarte-

Nicole-estoy bien. Mejor nos apuramos, no tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer el hechizo y ni siquiera sabemos si eso funcionará- dijo quitándole al niño el mortero y las hiervas.

Spike-¿y que se supone que son ustedes? Parecen niños pero actúan como adultos-

Niño-somos duendes. – A esto tanto Nicole como Spike pusieron cara de asombro, no creían que los duendes de verdad existieran y nunca se preocuparon por investigar – Yo soy Chaimus, líder de la orden de Gladulag. Y les agradezco que nos salvaran a mí y a mis hombres-

Nicole-oh, descuida. Es lo que hacemos-

Chaimus-talvez sí, pero nosotros los duendes tenemos un sentido del honor muy fuerte. Tengo una deuda de gratitud con ustedes, y no olvidaré lo que hicieron hoy por nosotros- dijo esto dándole una moneda de oro irlandesa a cada uno. – Si algún día nos necesitan, simplemente digan mi nombre cerca de ese talismán- y antes de que Nicole o Spike pudieran decir nada para rechazar la oferta, los duendes se había ido, dejándolos muy confundidos.

Nicole-de acuerdo, eso fue extraño-

Spike-¿hay algo en nuestra vida que no lo sea?-

Nicole-buen punto-

Spike-ahora, ¿Qué rayos pasó con tus poderes allá atrás?-

Nicole-no lo sé. Talvez esos trolls eran inmunes a mis poderes-

Spike-no lo creo. Los trolls son más como bestias, no tienen esa clase de habilidad-

Nicole-entonces, talvez sólo estoy cansada. No debe ser nada- dijo con completa indiferencia, pero sólo fingía, de hecho estaba completamente preocupada por lo que había pasado, pero no quería que Spike se preocupara por algo que podría ser una gripe o algo así.

De hecho, cada vez que se enfermaba sus poderes disminuían un poco, pero nunca tanto… y nunca había tenido tantos problemas para pelear desde que se volvió Cazadora, eso era lo que mas le preocupaba. ¿Qué podría ocasionar que sus poderes de Cazadora disminuyeran? Tendría que hablar de esto con Travers, si alguien tenía los medios para descubrir que le sucedía seria él.

Nicole-bueno, después de ese extraño incidente, creo que mejor nos apuramos-

Spike-claro- dijo mirándola fijamente, sabía que lo sucedido no había sido sólo cuestión del cansancio y no podía evitar estar preocupado por ella

-en la casa-

Nicole y Spike entran a la casa y ven todo un altar con símbolos hechos con arena y hierbas, velas encendidas e inciensos.

Nicole-llegamos-

Al momento tanto Rogue como Travers se apresuraron a acercarse a ellos.

Nicole-trajimos lo que faltaba-

Rogue-¡bien! ¿Se toparon con los vampiros?-

Nicole-no, pero si con un grupo de duendes y un par de trolls-

Travers-¡santo cielo! ¿Y ambos están bien?- dijo preocupado.

Nicole-si, bien-dijo algo cortante para evitar lo más posible parecer preocupada por lo sucedido.- ¿podemos hacer el hechizo y terminar con esto? Me gustaría darme un baño y dormir por tres días- dijo dirigiéndose a la sala y arrojándose al sillón, estirándose lo más vistosamente dejando ver su cansancio.

Spike-ok, Quentin, ¿Cómo funciona exactamente esta cosa?- dijo dándole las cosas y dirigiéndose a la sala para sentarse en uno de los sofás, tratando de no dirigir su mirada a Nicole… ¡vaya que es difícil! Podía sentir su esencia con completa claridad… el sudor en su piel por la batalla, y entonces los recuerdos de todas las veces que saboreó su sudor vinieron a su mente, esto no estaba ayudando. Aun la deseaba con toda su alma, tenia que salir de aquí. Esto lo lastimaba más que cualquier cosa, lo suyo no podía ser…

Spike se levantó repentinamente del sofá haciendo que Nicole se levantara por reflejo.

Nicole-¿Qué haces?-

Spike-me voy. Ya no les sirvo y tengo cosas que hacer-

Nicole-¿ya va a empezar Pasiones?-dijo con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Spike-bueno, si- dijo algo avergonzado.- pero además, sabes tan bien como yo que no soy muy afecto a la magia. Tiende a ser impredecible-

Spike se encaminó a la puerta y Nicole lo siguió, mientras Rogue jalaba discretamente a Travers hacia la cocina para darles algo de privacidad.

Nicole-bien, diviértete viendo… tu programa- dijo algo incomoda con la despedida, pero se había acercado inadvertidamente a la puerta junto con él, así es que ahora debía despedirse.

Spike-claro. Ayer se quedó muy interesante- dijo igual de incomodo.

Nicole-bueno-

Spike-si-

Se quedaron callados un momento, sin saber que decir o hacer, hasta que Spike abrió la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

Nicole-um, me dio gusto verte. Y gracias por…um, ayudarme con el bebé-

Spike-claro, amor- dijo con una tierna sonrisa. – a mi también me gustó verte- dijo haciendo que Nicole sonriera por un segundo y después de eso se fue, Nicole cerró la puerta detrás de él y suspiro aliviada de que la incomoda escena hubiera acabado.

Rogue y Travers regresaron convenientemente.

Rogue-¿se fue Spike?-

Nicole-si, dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer-

Travers-bueno, entonces vamos a hacer el hechizo- dijo dirigiéndose a la sala con los últimos ingredientes.

Rogue puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Nicole a modo de consuelo, Nicole aprieta la mano de su amiga levemente con su mano derecha con una leve sonrisa. Para luego irse ambas hacia la sala.

-en la cripta de Spike-

Spike entra a su cripta y cierra la puerta tras él y fue directo a sentarse en su sofá cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de cuanta tensión sexual estaba aun envuelta fuertemente adentro de su cuerpo, esperando por ser liberada. Tener a Nicole tan cerca después de tanto de no verla… de no sentirla… desde esa vez en el futuro cuando estuvo con ella, él no había vuelto a estar con ninguna mujer, y no es que las oportunidades faltaran. A las chicas les encanta esa actitud de chico malo tan natural en Spike y las atraía aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Él sólo tenía ojos para su amada Cazadora, pero no podía estar con ella nunca más. Y ese abrazo, sentir su respiración calida sobre su cuello, su dulce aroma, su cintura que parecía pequeña entre sus manos, su angelical risa, el calor de su cuerpo contra el de él… eso lo había excitado enormemente y aun daba gracias de que Nicole no hubiera notado lo endurecido que se había puesto al segundo que la tuvo cerca, tener que reprimirse a sí mismo era aun algo antinatural en él. Y ahora simplemente no podía calmarse, la chica tenía ese efecto en él. Se levantó violentamente y caminó hacia el muro opuesto al sofá y recargó su frente contra la fría piedra en un intento por calmarse.

Los dedos de una de sus manos distraídamente pasaron por su cabello, mientras que la otra mano yacía en su cintura. Spike simplemente no lograba calmarse por más que lo intentara. Él aun se sentía tenso y agitado, y sus pensamientos estaban corriendo a toda velocidad. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos un clímax por sí mismo y rápidamente desabrochó la bragueta de sus pantalones. Por detrás de él, dos pálidos brazos rodearon su cintura.

Spike se tensó mientras Nicole se deslizó entre él y el muro, su excitación creció aun más cuando vio que ella se había librado de toda su ropa.

Spike-Nicole, creí que…-dijo sin poder terminar cuando Nicole colocó tiernamente su dedo índice sobre su boca para detenerlo.

Nicole-sé que dije que me ducharía y domiría por tres días, pero repentinamente no estoy muy cansada-

La voz de Nicole era baja y seductora, pero Spike no tuvo tiempo para meditar sobre este repentino cambio en ella ya que se distrajo con las uñas de ella raspando de arriba abajo por todo su pecho de un modo duro y rítmico.

Spike-oh, si. Eso es- murmuró al muro.

Tomando la iniciativa, Nicole jaló la cabeza de Spike hacia la de ella. Esto se volvió una apasionada batalla de voluntades y lenguas que Spike rápidamente sintió que estaba perdiendo. Con un rugido, Spike jaló a Nicole hacia él. Ella envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de él como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo para ella. Spike se tomó un momento para correr sus manos por todo el desnudo cuerpo de la chica antes de salvajemente empujarse dentro de ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sentía tan excitado, ella estaba tan ajustada y calida y húmeda. Él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, lentamente al principio, pero rápidamente incrementando la velocidad.

Con cada empujón Spike decía su nombre, cantándolo cada vez más fuerte como un mantra. Con un rugido mudo, se permitió el alivio que no pudo tener antes…

Cuando alcanzó su clímax se permitió a si mismo recordar que Nicole no estaba realmente ahí, abrió los ojos y se vio parado frente al muro, efectivamente todo había sido su imaginación. Con un triste suspiro volvió a subir la barqueta de sus pantalones y se sentó en su sofá frente a la televisión, intentando desviar sus pensamientos hacia otra cosa.

-en la sala de la casa-

El hechizo había terminado, ellos habían logrado saber sobre los poderes y además atarlos hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande para saber como lidiar con ellos. El detective Riley había llegado a recoger al pequeño a altas horas de la madrugada, casi dos minutos luego de terminar el hechizo.

Riley-bueno, lamento venir a esta hora pero mi jefe recibió la llamada de servicios sociales diciendo que no había llegado el pequeño, así que debo llevármelo-

Nicole-oh, descuida Ry, de hecho acabamos de terminar el hechizo y ya todo está bien, así que fue mejor que vinieras-

Riley-espero que no les haya dado muchos problemas-

Nicole volteó a ver el desastre de su sala y luego volvió a ver a Riley con una sonrisa.

Nicole-descuida, no es nada que no podamos manejar- dijo alegremente.

Riley-¿estás segura? Podría quedarme a ayudar-

Nicole-oh, descuida, no es necesario. Ahora todo lo que quiero es un baño y dormir-

Riley-bien, entonces los dejo. Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿bien?-

Nicole-claro, descuida. Duerme bien y nos vemos-

Riley-bien, entonces que duermas bien, Nicole- dicho esto se acercó y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para luego caminar hasta su auto.

Nicole cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse al sillón de la sala junto con Rogue y Travers.

Rogue-¿se fue riley?-

Nicole-si, y se llevó a Dean con él-

Rogue-¡gracias a dios! estoy muerta. Ese hechizo tomó mucho de mi poder-

Nicole-no sólo el tuyo, yo también estoy muerta-

Travers-es verdad. Propongo que vallamos a dormir- dijo levantándose con dificultad del sillón y caminando apesadumbradamente hacia la puerta.

Nicole-espera- al instante Travers se detuvo y volteó a verla. – hay algo de lo que necesito hablar con ustedes dos, es importante-

Travers-¿Qué es?-dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella con un tono de voz ligeramente preocupado.

Nicole-es sobre mis poderes-

Rogue-¿Qué pasa con tus poderes? No me digas que están haciendo que te den esas jaquecas y mareos-

Nicole-no, no es eso. Es que cuando Spike y yo peleamos con los trolls intenté estallarlos y no funcionó. También intenté arrojarlos contra la pared con mi telekinesis y no funcionó-

Travers-¿dices que perdiste tus poderes?-

Rogue-pero cuando estás enferma, tus poderes disminuyen un poco, talvez es por eso-

Nicole-Rogue, no disminuyeron un poco. Desaparecieron, mira- dijo mirando un florero en la mesa de té frente a ella pero este no se movió ni un centímetro, Nicole volteó a ver a los dos seres preocupados frente a ella. -¿lo ves? Además, no son sólo mis poderes de mutante. Cuando peleé con los trolls tuve muchos problemas para derrotar a uno y al final casi no podía respirar y Spike pudo fácilmente con los otros dos. Algo está haciendo que mis poderes desaparezcan y necesito saber que es y como revierto el efecto-

Travers-bueno, no había oído de algo como eso, pero te prometo que investigaré hasta encontrar que es lo que lo ocasiona-

Rogue-y mientras tanto, yo patrullaré por ti. Sin poderes no puedes arriesgarte-

Nicole-lo sé. Y también sé que eres una Cazadora muy capaz, pero no tienes toda la fuerza de una Cazadora y a no ser que yo muera definitivamente, no tendrás los poderes completos. Será mejor que recibas ayuda-

Rogue-bueno, que Spike me ayude-

Nicole-¡no!-

Rogue y Travers la miraron extrañados.

Nicole-no, será mejor que Spike no se meta en esto ni se entere. Mejor pídele a Logan que te acompañe-

Rogue-bien, si eso quieres-

Nicole-y será mejor decirle que es un entrenamiento. No creo que deba preocuparse hasta que sepamos qué pasa. Tal vez sólo estoy enferma como dicen-

Travers lo meditó un momento y acordó que lo mejor sería mantener el secreto entre ellos hasta recabar más información, claro que probablemente le tendrían que decir al profesor para que la examinara, pero con él gozaba del privilegio de doctor/paciente de confidencialidad.

-en la habitación de Nicole-

Nicole estaba recostada boca abajo sobre su cama, casi inmóvil, su cabello estaba aun húmedo por su reciente baño. Su mano derecha yacía sobre la almohada, cerca de su rostro, su mirada estaba perdida en la infinidad de la oscura noche que la rodeaba… temía cerrar los ojos.

Después de tanto tiempo convenciéndose a si misma de que era lo mejor, después de luchar contra sus deseos de ir a con él cada noche, todo su esfuerzo de las últimas semanas se había ido al diablo en el momento en que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Temía cerrar los ojos porque cuando lo hacia, un recuerdo invadía su mente y la amenazaba con obligarla a rendirse; cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aunque fuera por un segundo o las milésimas de este que tomaba un parpadeo, podía sentir el olor de esa radiante cabellera platinada inundándola por completo, la suavidad de esa fría mejilla contra la suya, esas fuertes manos sujetadas firmemente a los costado de su cintura, que casi la hacían sentir vulnerable, el maravilloso estremecimiento que la recorrió al escuchar el eco que causaba su agitado corazón en el inerte pecho de aquel vampiro y esa extraña sensación de paz que hacia semanas no sentía.

Era como si ese grito que cada partícula de su cuerpo hacia desde aquella noche en que decidió no verlo más, se hubiera detenido momentáneamente; satisfecho por la cercanía de aquel ser a su cuerpo. Y por unos instantes, que le parecieron horas, ella por fin se sintió completa otra vez. No sintió ese vacío que la carcomía continuamente desde el momento en que se alejó de esa cripta en la que se sentía más cómoda que en esa abultada cama en la que estaba, y por primera vez en estas tres semanas, se sintió realmente feliz.

Recordar eso y saber que no volvería a sentirse así nunca más, le dolía más de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado incluso comenzaba a creer que seguía en el infierno al que una vez fue a dar y que estaba sumergida en la peor de las torturas que pudieran hacerle…

Ella quería revelarle sus sentimientos a Spike, ahora que estaba segura de que lo que sentía por él iba más allá de una simple atracción o simples encuentros sexuales. Spike había logrado escabullirse dentro de su corazón y ella ni siquiera notó cuando sucedió. Quería gritarle a todo el mundo cuanto lo amaba, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella se conocía y lo conocía a él y si se lo decía, ya no les importaría otra cosa más que eso.

Tendrían algunos momentos felices, de eso estaba segura, pero vendría el tan temido futuro que se prometió impedir a toda costa… incluso seria capaz de dañar a su propia hermanita y no podría permitirse eso. Si admitía sus sentimientos ahora, se le acabaría la fuerza y la determinación para luchar con el destino, y necesitaba de ellas para garantizar una victoria. Así que, una vez más… antepondría a los seres que ama por encima de su felicidad, tenia que hacerlo.

Y en este punto ya no había marcha atrás…

Continuará…


	31. Going To House

**N/A:** y el ultimo capitulo por ahora... estoy trabajando en el siguiente asi que no pierdan la pasiencia, sale? espero que esté bien mi interpretacion de nuestra querida estrella invitada el dia de hoy. ah! y la pequeña sorpresa que tengo para el final de este chap. Ojala les guste, sino ya saben: haganmelo saber!!! Estará bien interpretado el invitado estelar y sus compañeros?? como no suelo manejarlo puede que haya perdido un poco su personalidad, si creen que no está siendo quien debería porfavor haganmelo saber!!!

* * *

_("Going to House")_

-en la enfermería de la mansión x-

El profesor Xavier entra a la habitación, donde Nicole está sentada en la mesa de exámenes, viendo hacia todos lados de la habitación, algo distraída.

Xavier-tengo los resultados de los exámenes- dijo levantando su mano con un fólder beige en ella.

Nicole volteó a verlo algo sorprendida, hasta ahora había notado su presencia en la habitación.

Nicole-¿sabe lo que tengo?-

Xavier-por desgracia no hay nada en los estudios que revelen la causa de tu pérdida de poderes-

Nicole-bueno, no puede ser por nada. Debe haber alguna razón-

Xavier-Nicole, debo recordarte que los poderes están estrechamente ligados a tus emociones…-

Nicole-¡exacto! Podría ser algo psicológico lo que lo causa, o tengo alguna clase de tumor extraño que hace que mis poderes disminuyan o…- dijo ella algo alterada por las posibilidades.

Xavier-Nicole, no hay nada de malo con tu cerebro, y no creo que esto sea algo psicológico. Creo que lo sabría si así fuera-

Nicole-pero es que no encuentro otra explicación a esto. Si no es psicológico y no encuentra nada en mis estudios, ¿Qué es lo que lo causa?-

Xavier-bueno, talvez pasé por alto algún estudio o…-

Nicole-bueno, hágame lo que se requiera; sáqueme sangre, tome muestras de lo que sea, no importa. Lo importante es que encuentre lo que me está haciendo esto y lo detenga-

Xavier-Nicole, las posibilidades son innumerables. Podría ser un virus, o alguna especie de alergia. Y no tengo todos los medios para cubrir todas las posibilidades-

Nicole-pues no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos y mirar como mis poderes se desvanecen. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer-

Xavier-bueno, hay alguien que es capaz de averiguarlo. Tiene todos los recursos a su disposición y un talento incomparable para resolver enigmas de esta índole-

Nicole-¿eso que significa? ¿Es un mutante o algo por el estilo?-

Xavier-no, y tampoco sabe nada sobre los mutantes o los extraordinarios poderes que generamos. Pero es un viejo conocido mío y es posible que sea el único que pueda ayudarte-

Nicole-entonces iré con él-

Xavier-el problema es que es alguien bastante especial y si no le parece interesante tu caso, no te ayudará-

Nicole-descuide, profesor. Yo me encargaré de eso-

Xavier-bien. El nombre del doctor es Gregory House-

-en el hospital Princeton-Plainsboro, en el departamento de diagnósticos-

Unos días después…

Nicole se acerca a la oficina del departamento de diagnósticos, puede ver a través de la puerta de cristal, a un grupo de personas con batas blancas muy apresuradas escribiendo cosas en una pizarra y discutiendo acaloradamente, ella no alcanzaba a escuchar nada de lo que decían, al lado de ese lugar había una oficina con unas letras blancas en la puerta de cristal que decían "Dr. House, Diagnostico medico". Al llegar al hospital, la recepcionista le había indicado el camino hasta aquí, pero no le había mencionado que no había nadie en la oficina. Sin saber que hacer, Nicole se aventuró a entrar a la oficina y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar, revisándolo detenidamente con la mirada.

Los tres sujetos de la oficina contigua estaban tan concentrados en fuera lo que fuera que discutían que no habían notado a la chica paseándose por la oficina de su jefe, aun cuando la única división entre las oficinas fuera una pared de cristal con su respectiva puerta.

Nicole continuaba mirando alrededor de la oficina y decidió que lo mejor seria ver su sus poderes aun funcionaban antes de hablar con el doctor que le habían recomendado. Así que buscó algún objeto que no pudiera romperse, para no romperlo si sus poderes dejaban de funcionar a medio acto y encontró una pelota anaranjada sobre el escritorio.

La miró fijamente con la intención de levitarla con su telekinesis, pero no lo conseguía, así que se concentró más, tanto que no notó que en la oficina de al lado entraba un hombre alto, vestido con unos jeans azules una camisa de cuello gris y un saco de otro tono de gris, despeinado, llevando una barba vespertina pese que eran las 10 de la mañana, cojeando y utilizando un bastón con llamas en su borde inferior y llevando un fólder en la mano libre.

El hombre entró precipitadamente a la oficina donde se encontraba el equipo y arrojó el fólder sobre la mesa (también de cristal) en la que los tres estaban sentados.

House-hombre de 82 años con adormecimiento de brazos, entra a un supermercado y se da cuenta de que no puede mover los dedos-

Chase-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es lo mejor que pudimos obtener?-

Cameron-la Dra. Cuddy le dio a House un ultimátum; si no atendía un caso el día de hoy tendría que hacer 2 horas extras en la clínica-

Foreman-es comprensible, no hemos tenido casos desde hace más de un mes-

Chase-pero aun así, este caso no es nada interesante y usted sólo atiende casos que le parezcan extraños. Esto debe ser causado por una artritis avanzada o…- no terminó de hablar al ver que House no les prestaba la más mínima atención desde hacia un rato y observaba fijamente a la chica parada frente a su escritorio.

House estaba intrigado por esa joven y como no había movido un músculo desde que él entró a la oficina, le pareció extraño que ella estuviera viendo tan fijamente hacia su escritorio y luego de mirar más de cerca notó que ella observaba su pelota con la que jugaba en cada caso. Sin hacer el más mínimo caso a su equipo y sin previo aviso se acercó hacia su oficina y entró a ella.

House-sé que lo parece, pero créeme, no te atenderá- dijo aun antes de terminar de entrar a la oficina, haciendo que Nicole girara a verlo sorprendida.

Nicole-¿que?-

House señaló con sus ojos a la bola de hule espuma sobre el escritorio, haciendo que Nicole volteara a ver a que se refería.

House-no tienes de que avergonzarte. Te sorprendería el número de personas que las confunden con doctores. Creo que hasta hay grupos de apoyo para eso- dijo esto ultimo en un tono de susurro burlón.

Nicole lo volteó a ver algo disgustada.

Nicole-Dr. House, supongo-

House-¡oh, no! Yo soy sólo el conserje, vengo a limpiar-

Y dicho esto, House se sentó en su silla, subió los pies al escritorio y se tomó dos píldoras de su Vicodín. Nicole lo miraba atónita, cuando el profesor le había dicho que era especial nunca le dijo lo increíblemente extraño que era.

House-como no tienes ningún papel con la palabra "demanda" en él, deduzco que vienes por una consulta, así que en cinco palabras o menos dime que es lo que te sucede-

Nicole-bueno, yo… un familiar mío me lo recomendó y dice que talvez usted podría descubrir que me sucede-

House-bueno, para empezar no sabes contar. Esas fueron más de cinco palabras y no me dijiste que tienes, niña-

Nicole-es que no me creería si se lo dijera- dijo tratando de contener su enojo por ser llamada niña, no podía arriesgarse a perder la que podría ser su última oportunidad.

House-déjame adivinar: por tu extraña apariencia y el color de tus ojos diría que intentas que te de una prescripción para lo que sea que consumas. Bueno, no apoyo los hábitos- y dicho esto último tomó otra Vicodín.

Nicole-¡no! mis ojos tienen este color desde que nací…-

House-bueno, entonces la que necesita terapia es la drogadicta a la que tú llamas cariñosamente "mami". Y tu un psiquiatra, quedarse viendo fijamente a las pelotas no es normal- dijo esto con un burlón tono de preocupación fingida.

Nicole-ok, creo que tendré que ir al punto. Quería decirlo poco a poco pero ya no me interesa. Soy una cazavampiros, soy mitad mutante y mitad bruja y tengo poderes sobre naturales, o al menos debería tenerlos pero desde hace unos días comenzaron a disminuir y ahora ya no están. Y el doctor que se supone me ayudaría no tiene idea de que es lo que me sucede y me mandó con usted- dijo Nicole completamente sacada de sus casillas por la actitud del doctor.

House-si tú eres una cazavampiros, el bastón que tengo es mágico y yo soy un hechicero-

House se levanta de su silla, rodea el escritorio y se acerca hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda al a chica.

Nicole-no estoy mintiendo ni estoy alucinando. En realidad soy una cazavampiros y necesito su ayuda-

House se detiene y voltea a verla, recargando todo su peso en su bastón.

House-bien. Si tú eres una cazavampiros y dices que perdiste tus poderes yo te los devolveré- dicho esto caminó alrededor de Nicole haciendo un ridículo baile, haciendo ruidos y moviendo su bastón en el aire.

Nicole-¿Qué rayos está haciendo?- preguntó petrificada mientras él se movía alrededor de ella.

House-¿Qué no es obvio? Es un ritual para regresarte los poderes-

Nicole no pudo contener su enojo por más tiempo, ese hombre era completamente insoportable y su ira desencadenó un vestigio de sus poderes. House dejó de caminar alrededor de Nicole y se acercó hacia su escritorio para sentarse sobre él, pero Nicole usó su telekinesis, inconcientemente, y movió el escritorio antes de que House se recargara haciendo que cayera al suelo casi de inmediato y mirara a Nicole atónito. Su equipo lo vio caer y corrió hasta su oficina en su ayuda.

Foreman-House, no me diga que otra vez se le rompió su bastón- dijo entre risas, muy divertido por el accidente de su jefe, quien lo ignoró por completo levantándose del suelo y tomando su bastón se acercó para examinar su escritorio.

Pero antes de poder comenzar, escuchó un golpe y al voltear hacia atrás mira a Nicole inconciente en el suelo, mientras su grupo se acerca para revisar sus signos vitales.

House-llévenla a una camilla y cuando despierte sáquenla de aquí- completamente calmado

Cameron-House, esta chica acaba de desmayarse. Podría ocurrirle algo grave-

House-si, tiene algo grave pero nosotros no nos encargamos de curar cerebros- hizo una pausa y volteó a ver a Foreman-bueno usted si. Que los de psiquiatría se encarguen de ella-

Cameron-¿psiquiatría? ¿Por qué?-

House-bueno ir por ahí afirmando tener poderes no es la definición exacta de cordura-

Rápidamente Chase cargó a la chica y la llevó hasta el sillón de House.

House-¡oh! ¡Pero no la dejes en mi sillón! ¡Dije que la llevaras a psiquiatría!-

Chase-House, la chica acaba de desmayarse, no seria prudente que la moviéramos-

House-bueno, vayan a _no_ moverla a otro lado-

Cameron-House, esto es serio, las chicas no se desmayan así porque si- dijo dándole la espalda a la chica para mirar a House con su usual mirada reprobadora.

Foreman-¿pero si es normal si se encienden?- dijo dirigiendo su mirada confundida hacia la chica que yacía en el sillón.

Todos voltearon a verla y vieron como de la palma de la mano de Nicole aparecía una diminuta bola de fuego que tocaba el sillón y lo chamuscó al instante, el vestigio de su poder que había surgido por su gran enojo no fue suficiente para incendiarlo

Rápidamente el doctor Chase se acercó y levantó a Nicole del sillón, mientras el doctor Foreman se quitó su bata de intentó apagar el fuego que luchaba por mantenerse encendido en el sillón. House se acercó a Chase y tomó la mano de la chica para inspeccionarla, pero la soltó al instante al darse cuenta de que su mano estaba muy caliente. Todos voltearon a verlo cuando se quejó y soltó bruscamente la mano de Nicole.

Cameron-¿Qué sucede?-

House-he visto chicas ardientes, pero esta chica se llevó el premio-

-en la oficina de Cuddy-

House entra precipitadamente y se sienta en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Cuddy, anticipando el regaño que se avecinaba.

Cuddy-¿incendiaste a una paciente?- su tono de voz era severo y alto.

House-no. técnicamente no es una paciente… y yo no la incendié-

Cuddy-ahora es cuando me dices que ella se incendio sola, ¿no?-

House-pues eso fue justo lo que pasó-

Cuddy-las chicas no se incendian por si solas, House-

House-pues al parecer si lo hacen-

Cameron-House no se acercó a la paciente y no había ningún conductor que pudiera haberlo ocasionado- salio en defensa de su jefe.

Cuddy se tranquilizó un poco al ver que el equipo de House parecía corroborar su historia.

Cuddy-bien, ¿cuales son sus síntomas?-

Cameron-tenia una historia clínica consigo. Al parecer venia a que House le diera una segunda opinión. Su historia dice que sufría de mareos, desmayos, disminución de la fuerza muscular y de la adrenalina, cansancio, nauseas, frecuentes y severas jaquecas y repentina hemorragia nasal-

Cuddy-¿tomaras el caso, House?-

House-a menos que sea un hechicero no creo poder curarla-

Todos lo miran confundidos.

Cuddy-¿Por qué no?-

House-porque ella afirma que perdió sus poderes-

Cuddy-¿poderes?-

House-si, dice que es una cazavampiros y que tiene poderes sobrenaturales-

Chase-¿y usted le cree?- dijo buscando la opinión de House para saber que pensar.

House-claro que no. dice que perdió sus poderes, yo creo que perdió la chaveta. Que los de psiquiatría se encarguen-

Cameron-yo no estaría tan segura, House. La chica parecía completamente cuerda-

House-decir que tiene poderes no es la mejor muestra de cordura-

Chase-a no ser que sean una anomalía de algún tipo y ella los considere poderes sobrenaturales-

Foreman-podría tratarse de un exceso de enzimas en el hipotálamo-

House-¿Qué hace que se incendie?- el estaba completamente incrédulo a la teoría.

Chase-talvez hace que su temperatura suba considerablemente y la electricidad estática la hizo incendiarse-

Cuddy-House, tomarás el caso-

House-pero no tiene nada, sólo es una loca pirómana-

Cuddy-tienes que tomar un caso el día de hoy y esta chica es lo mejor que podrás encontrar, así que o tomas el caso o tendrás que hacer 6 horas más en la clínica-

-en el hospital Princeton, en la habitación No. 214-

Nicole despierta y frente a ella se encuentra al equipo de House.

Nicole-¿Qué pasó?- dijo poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza, algo aturdida.

Cameron-te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza-

Nicole-¿otra vez?-

Chase-¿ya te había sucedido antes?-

Nicole-no lo de golpearme la cabeza, pero si lo de los desmayos. Han estado pasando desde hace poco más de tres semanas-

Cameron-¿antes no sucedían?-

Nicole-no, nunca. Siempre he sido muy resistente a todo, sobre todo a las enfermedades-

Chase-necesitamos que nos digas unas cosas más sobre tu familia, para terminar la historia clínica-

Nicole-por supuesto-

Foreman-¿ha habido alguna enfermedad mental en su familia?-

Nicole-no, nunca-

Chase-¿está segura?-

Nicole-si, estoy segura. ¿Qué tiene…?- Nicole hizo una pausa al notar a que venia todo esto. –Creen que estoy loca porque afirmo tener poderes, ¿no es así?-

Cameron-nunca dijimos eso-

Nicole-no pero eso es lo que creen-

Foreman-eso pensábamos, si. Pero parece demasiado coherente para estar loca-

Nicole-¿entonces que? ¿Ahora que ya comprobaron que no soy una lunática van a ayudarme y descubrir lo que tengo?-

Cameron-es más complicado que eso. Necesitamos saber cuales son los síntomas que tiene-

Nicole-¿aparte de los desmayos, los dolores de cabeza infernales y los mareos demoníacos?-

Los tres doctores solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

Nicole-bueno, mi fuerza y mi agilidad han disminuido, me sangra la nariz muy seguido, sobretodo después de hacer algo agitado…-

Foreman-además de que sus… em, poderes desparecieron, ¿no?-

Nicole-no desaparecieron, fueron disminuyendo gradualmente, suele sucederme cuando estoy enferma así que no le di importancia, pero ahora ya no puedo usarlos… y ustedes no me creen ni un poco, ¿cierto?- dijo notando el escepticismo en el rostro de los doctores.

Cameron-no es que no le creamos, es que…-

Foreman-no existe tal cosa como los poderes sobrenaturales. Simplemente es científicamente imposible-

Nicole-talvez para ustedes no es posible, pero en toda mi vida yo es visto cosas que ustedes no podrían creer aunque las vieran-

Chase-¿Cómo los vampiros? El doctor House dijo que usted se cree una cazavampiros-

Nicole-¿volvemos con mi sanidad mental? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué le recite el himno nacional? Soy una de las mejores estudiantes de la universidad de Bayville y si todo sale como espero, me volveré una gran antropóloga forense. Que sea la Cazadora no tiene nada que ver con mi cerebro-

Foreman-hemos sabido de muchísimas personas talentosas que eran enfermos mentales, su calificación en la universidad muchas veces no tiene nada que ver-

Nicole-claro, pero también hubo genios que fueron considerados dementes en su época por sus ideas vanguardistas y ahora nosotros los consideramos ilustres científicos o filósofos y lo que decían es un hecho para nosotros. Mire lo que ocurrió con Galileo-

Chase-¿está diciendo que la van a considerar una filosofa en un futuro lejano?-

Nicole-poco probable- dijo recordando su reciente viaje al futuro, algo entristecida por pensar que podría suceder. -Lo que digo es que todos tenemos diferencias de opinión y que una persona no debería juzgar a otra apresuradamente… siempre está la probabilidad de que podría equivocarse y arrepentirse después- dijo guiñándoles un ojo con una sonrisa confiada.

Los tres doctores se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la capacidad de razonamiento y lógica que tenia esta chica, eso sin contar todo el tema de sus poderes y de los vampiros, era casi imposible que alguien con tanta habilidad para razonar pudiera estar loca, y eso los hacia dudar un poco.

Nicole-bien, quiero mi llamada-

Los doctores volvieron a la realidad al escucharla decir esto.

Cameron-¿llamada?-

Nicole-si, tengo derecho a hacer una llamada, ¿Qué no?-dijo igual de animada casi como si estuviera leyendo sus derechos como cuando las personas son arrestadas.

-en casa de Nicole-

Suena el teléfono y antes de que Rogue pueda contestar, Melinna se levanta apresuradamente del sillón de la sala y corre hasta el teléfono y contesta.

Melinna-¿si, hola? No. yo me llamo Melinna, Rogue está…- dijo antes de que Rogue le quitara cariñosamente el teléfono y con un leve empujoncito la mandara a sentar al sillón. La niña se sentó de nuevo alegremente y continuó viendo las caricaturas.

Rogue-¿si? habla Rogue-

Cameron-si, permítame un momento- y dicho esto le pasó el auricular a Nicole.

Rogue-¿si? Nicole, hola- después de una pequeña pausa, el rostro de Rogue ensombreció y rápidamente caminó hasta el pasillo para que la niña no pudiera escuchar la conversación.

Rogue-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- hizo una pausa para escuchar las respuestas de la ojiroja- no, por su puesto. Claro que voy para allá. Descuida- dicho esto colgó el teléfono, caminó hasta la sala, dejó el teléfono en su lugar y caminó hasta el sillón, apagando la televisión.

Melinna-¡oye! Estaba viendo eso, ¿Por qué la apagas?-

Rogue-bueno, es que en el tiempo que duró esa corta llamada me acordé de que nos habías pedido a mi y a Nicole que te dejáramos dormir hoy en el instituto, ¿cierto?-

Melinna-si, pero ambas dijeron que no podía ir a dormir con mis amigas entre semana-

Rogue-bueno, cambie de parecer. Ve por tus cosas y te llevaré-

Melinna-¿pero y Nicole? Se va a enojar contigo-

Rogue-no, Nicole está de acuerdo, descuida y ve por tus cosas-

La niña no necesitó que se lo dijeran otra vez para salir corriendo hacia el piso de arriba por su pijama, su cambio de ropa, su cepillo de dientes y todos los juguetes que le pudieran caber en la maleta.

-en la oficina de diagnósticos-

House está borrando todo lo del pisaron, preparándose para poner los síntomas de su nueva paciente, mientras su equipo estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa de cristal, aun asombrados, tratando en creer lo que su jefe les estaba diciendo.

House-bien, tenemos una chica de 19 años, con dolores de cabeza, mareos frecuentes, cansancio, perdida de sus "habilidades", disminución de la fuerza muscular y desmayo-

Foreman-House, lo que usted dice es imposible. La paciente no puede tener poderes mentales, es imposible-

Chase-bueno, se han reportado habilidades precognitívas y niños en el Tibet que pueden doblar cucharas con la mente. Se dice que no hay nada que el cerebro no pueda lograr-

Cameron-o simplemente los encargados de limpieza movieron los muebles de su oficina al limpiar, para que deje de hacerles esas bromas infantiles-

House-esa seria la teoría más probable, pero para eso los muebles tendrían que estar fuera de tu lugar y no es así-

Foreman-pero no puede creer que la chica simplemente movió su escritorio para hacerlo caer-

House-lo creerías si hubieras escuchado la conversación completa. Soy completamente irresistible-

Foreman-pero las personas no van por ahí moviendo cosas-

House-los escritorios no se mueven solos-

Cameron-¿y se supones que debemos creer que ella de verdad es una bruja con poderes sobrenaturales?-

House-¿tienes alguna otra explicación de cómo es que no se arrojó a mis brazos en cuanto me vio?- dijo con un tono de completo y evidente sarcasmo.

Foreman-¿Por qué no es estúpida?-dijo en respuesta.

Chase-aun no entiendo porque atendemos este caso. Simplemente se ha de haber desmayado por una baja en la presión. Simplemente está loca, cree que tiene poderes y usted simplemente se sugestionó porque de verdad quería creerlo-

House-o puede ser que su habilidad sea el síntoma de un tumor en su cerebro que está presionando su Bulbo. Claro que yo prefiero pensar que sólo es un fenómeno-

Los tres subordinados se quedaron callados al pensar que talvez podría ser verdad lo del tumor.

House-claro, pueden quedarse mirando al techo como idiotas todo el tiempo que quieran, sólo es un tumor mortal. La vida de la paciente no está en riesgo- dijo de nuevo con su tono sarcástico - ¿Qué esperan? ¿Qué venga dios y haga el encefalograma por ustedes? ¡Vayan!-

Los tres salieron de la oficina corriendo, asustados por los gritos de House. Pese a todo lo que él podía ser, casi nunca gritaba tan seriamente. Antes de irse House detiene a Foreman.

House-es el turno de Chase y Cameron. Si la chica te ve talvez te confunda con un demonio e intente cazarte- dijo de nuevo burlándose por lo de el asunto de la Cazadora – ve a laboratorio y has las pruebas de sangre.

Foreman-si- y dicho esto, salio de la oficina.

Al salir el grupo, House bajó su mirada a una hoja de papel con la dirección del hospital y el nombre de House en ella, escrita con la letra del profesor.

-en la habitación de Nicole-

Nicole estaba viendo hacia la ventana con un aire melancólico, cuando Rogue entró completamente mortificada a la habitación directo a abrazarla.

Rogue-Nicole, ¡dios! ¿Estás bien? cuando me llamaste me aterre por completo- dijo mientras abrazaba a Nicole como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Nicole-estoy bien, pero el oxigeno es necesario- dijo algo sofocada, mientras sonreía por la preocupación que mostraba su amiga.

Rogue dejó de abrazarla, apenada por usar tanta fuerza.

Rogue-lo siento, creo que sobré actué, ¿cierto?- dijo mientras Nicole se limitaba a sonreír alegremente.

Nicole-¿y Melinna?-

Rogue-la dejé en el instituto y le expliqué todo a Logan. Quería queria brirnos, pero que fuerza.

lgo sofocada, mientras sonreia poro hacia la ventana con un aire melancolicodientvenir, pero le dije que mejor se quedara con Melinna, nos va a cubrir. En lo que a todos en la mansión respecta estamos en una misión-

Nicole-bien, porque no quiero que se preocupe-

Rogue-que pena que eso no va para todos. ¿Qué pasó?-

Nicole-no lo se… un momento estaba bien y al siguiente estaba tirada en el piso y todo se ponía negro. Claro que la actitud del doctor no me ayudó-

Rogue-¿Cómo que "actitud"?- dijo algo extrañada.

Nicole-bueno, según el profesor, es un doctor brillante y que es el más capaz que conoce. Pero olvidó decirme que es un completo idiota-

Rogue-¿tan mal está?-

Nicole-¿recuerdas que perdí mis poderes por completo?- Rogue sólo se limitó a asentir, bastante curiosa. – Bueno, él me enojó tanto que mi telekinesis se prendió por un segundo y lo derribó… y también a mi cerebro-

Rogue-¿Cómo que a tu cerebro?-

Nicole-es que me dio una jaqueca tan fuerte que creí que mi cerebro se había freído-

Rogue-¿pero el doctor va a averiguar lo que tienes, cierto? ¿Va a encontrar lo que te está enfermando?-

Cameron-puede ser que el doctor House no esa la mejor persona del mundo, pero si es el mejor diagnosta que hay y si hay algo malo con su…um…pareja- dijo Cameron entrando junto con Chase, haciendo que ambas voltearan a verlos.

Nicole-¿Pareja? Oh, no. nosotras no somos… pareja. Ella es Rogue, ha sido como una hermana para mí desde hace años-

Rogue-si, sólo somos muy buenas amigas-

Cameron-oh, perdón, no quise…-

Nicole-está bien. Sólo quiero saber que es lo que tengo, que me curen e irme a casa-

Rogue-¿saben que es lo que le pasa?-

Cameron-aun no lo sabemos, pero vamos a hacer varias pruebas para determinarlo-

Nicole-¿pruebas? ¿Qué clase de pruebas?-

Chase-haremos un electroencefalograma, tomografías y varios estudios de encimas en su sangre. No será nada peligroso-

Nicole-díganme que no tendré que ver a House-

Chase-bueno, el doctor House no acostumbra tener mucho contacto con sus pacientes-

Nicole-bien, eso está bien. Porque si me dice dos palabras más, juro que lo golpearé en la nariz-

Rogue-Nicole…- dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Chase-créame, no seria la primera que lo hiciera-

Cameron-¡Chase!-

Nicole-bien, ¿Cuándo harán el encefalograma?-

Cameron-justo ahora, entre más pronto hallemos las pruebas…-

Nicole-más pronto me curaran. Entiendo, pues andando-

Chase-primero alguien debe firmar esta forma de consentimiento para el encefalograma y las tomografías. Y no puede ser la paciente-

Rogue-yo lo haré, después de todo soy su contacto en casos como este-

Chase le da una planilla y una pluma, a los que Rogue firma rápidamente y se la devuelve.

Cameron-bien, debemos irnos-

Y dicho Chase acercó una silla de ruedas a la cama, a la que Nicole se subió.

Nicole-descuida, Rogue. Todo estará bien-

Y dicho esto la chica dejó la habitación siendo empujada por el doctor Chase y seguidos de cerca por la doctora Cameron.

-en la sala de encefalogramas-

Nicole está recostada en una camilla con una especie de red llena de electrodos sobre su cabezao esa la mejor persona del mundo, pero si es el mejor diagnosta que hay y si hay algo malo con su.

Cameron-bien, sólo conectaremos estos últimos y estará listo-

Nicole-¿esto les dirá lo que tengo?-

Cameron-si lo que ocasiona los problemas son trastornos cerebrales metabólicos, tóxicos, substancias de abuso o insuficiencia de órganos, esta maquina nos lo dirá-

Nicole-¿substancias de abuso? A no ser que los chocolates puedan causar esto, no hay nada de lo que abuse-

Cameron-talvez no, pero debemos analizar todas las posibilidades. ¿Estas lista?-

Nicole-si-

Cameron-bien, comenzaremos-

Y dicho esto la maquina se supo en marcha y los pequeños electrodos en la cabeza de Nicole comenzaron a recolectar información y a mandarla hacia la computadora. Tanto Chase como Cameron revisaban atentamente todos los resultados que mostraba la pantalla.

-de vuelta en la oficina de House-

Chase y Cameron entraron a la oficina y encontraron a House sentado placidamente en su silla mirando televisión.

House-veo que Hansel y Gretel regresaron vivos de su visita a la malvada bruja adolescente-

Cameron-muy gracioso, House-dijo acercándose y arrojando una carpeta sobre su escritorio, que House no se molesto ni siquiera en voltear a ver.

House-¿no ves que estoy ocupado? Estoy viendo Elfen Lied y no lo repiten mas tarde. Mejor dame un resumen rápido de esos aburridos papeles antes de que acaben los comerciales-

Cameron-el electroencefalograma no mostró ninguna clase de trastorno metabólico ni toxico. La chica no consume ninguna sustancia adictiva y el estudio lo corroboró, tampoco…-antes de que pudiera terminar de dar su informe House la interrumpió sin mostrar el más mínimo interés.

House-¿Y la resonancia?-

Chase-salió limpia. No hay ningún rastro de tumores o anomalías-

Cameron-afróntalo House, la chica no tiene nada. No ha mostrado ningún síntoma desde que la internamos-

House apagó su televisión y se sentó bien en su escritorio, volteando a ver a Cameron.

House-bueno, mi sillón dice que no es exactamente "_Mis Común y Corriente_"-

Cameron-eso pudo ser completamente anómalo. El número de probabilidades de que vuelva a ocurrir es de una en trescientos millones, tal vez más-

House se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de su oficina.

House-averigüémoslo-

Cameron-¿y que hará? ¿Prenderle fuego y esperar que no se queme?-

House-¡por Dios, no! ¿Qué eres de la inquicició? No, sólo la molestaré hasta que se encienda otra vez-

Cameron-House, no puedes hablar enserio-

House-claro que si. Nunca bromearía con algo como esto-

Y dicho esto salio de su oficina, siendo seguido por los otros dos doctores.

-en la habitación de Nicole-

Nicole estaba sentada en su cama, jugando cartas con Rogue, cuando House entró precipitadamente y sin invitación a la habitación, seguido de Cameron y Chase.

House- pequeña pirómana, me debes un sillón-

Nicole-¿entonces me cree?-

House se acercó hasta su cama y colocó su bastón sobre ella, dejándolo al lado de Nicole, y quedando parado a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de Nicole.

House-hazlo de nuevo-

Nicole-no puedo- estaba seria al ver que House seguía sin tomarla enserio.

House-bueno entonces te veo mañana para que me pagues mi sillón- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, olvidando su bastón, cosa que nunca ocurría.

Nicole-¡espere!- toca el bastón de House y tiene una premonición.

House voltea y ve a la chica sosteniendo el bastón en el aire, con los ojos cerrados y una clara expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Nicole-doctor House, no se suba a su motocicleta-

House-¿porque no?- dijo mientras le arrebataba su bastón de las manos y la miraba escépticamente.

Nicole-se va a caer de ella- dijo abriendo los ojos después de calmarse un poco, pero aun con la respiración acelerada y la misma expresión de terror en su rostro.

House la miró fijamente por unos instantes, casi como si lo que la chica había dicho lo hubiera desconcertado realmente, pero al instante después volviendo a su acostumbrada actitud.

House-¿tu me vas a empujar? creo que es difícil hacerlo desde esta cama de hospital- y dicho esto caminó hacia la puerta dándole la espalda cínicamente a Nicole.

Nicole-bien, pero no olvide que se lo advertí-

No podía creer la estúpida actitud de este doctor arrogante… si quería romperse algo en esa estúpida motocicleta era su problema… y talvez eso tendría algo bueno porque el doctor por fin comenzaría a creerle y a ayudarla con su problema.

-en el estacionamiento-

Unos minutos después…

House subió a su motocicleta sin siquiera recordar la advertencia de Nicole, la puso en marcha y al acercarse hacia la salida del estacionamiento, un automóvil se le atravesó. Logró esquivarlo y de no haber sido porque aun no alcanzaba una gran velocidad, realmente se habría lastimado. Pero sólo había caído de la motocicleta y se había raspado un poco la cara y las manos y brazos.

-en la habitación de Nicole-

House entró de nuevo precipitadamente, con sus rasguños.

Nicole-¿se callo de la motocicleta?-

House-tú dímelo. Tú eres la adivina, ¿no?-

Nicole-creo que "Se lo dije" no es suficiente, ¿cierto?- no quería tener razón, aunque parecía que no se había lastimado gravemente, pero si le hubiera hecho caso desde el comienzo no habría tenido que pasar por eso.

House-entiendo que quieras que te crea pero no por eso debiste sabotear mi motocicleta-

Nicole-¡vamos! Sabes que no hay modo de que yo pudiera hacerle algo a su moto. Además, ¿no fue culpa de la moto que usted cayera o si?-

Hasta entonces House se puso serio.

House-¿Cómo supiste?-

Nicole-es uno de mis poderes, el único que aun no he podido controlar. Puedo ver cosas que van a pasar cuando toco algo-

House-¡ah, claro! y debo suponer que ese fue el único poder que no perdiste, ¿no?-

Nicole-¡no lo sé! No sé como pude tener esa premonición… casi nunca tengo premoniciones. No tengo la menor idea-

-en la oficina de House-

Foreman-vamos, House, lo que dices no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo iba a saber la chica del accidente antes de que pasara?-

House-es una excelente pregunta. Y si mal no recuerdo, es _su_ trabajo averiguarlo-

Cameron-pero no hay nada médicamente relevante. Ninguno de sus exámenes revela que tenga nada extraño. Y además--

Foreman-además, la clarividencia no es un síntoma de nada. Ni siquiera existe tal cosa-

House-bien, esto es lo que haremos. Foreman, le hará un examen de enzimas. Cameron, vuelva a hacer la tomografía y asegúrese que no pasaron algo por alto. Y Chase, hágale una prueba de estrés, veamos si los síntomas son causados por eso- dijo volteando a verlos completamente acelerado, esperando una respuesta instantánea. Pero ellos no movieron un músculo, mirándolo atónitos. -pero no sin antes verme como idiotas por unos segundos-

Al ver el tono disgustado de House, su equipo se apresuró a salir para hacer los análisis.

-en la habitación de Nicole-

Nicole dormía placidamente después de una larga sesión de todo tipo de exámenes que los doctores habían hecho. Era obvio que no tenían ni una idea de que era lo que le ocurría, y justo por eso hacían toda clase de pruebas extrañas y agotadoras. Lo único bueno de todo esto había sido que ahora estaba tan cansada que por fin había conciliado el sueño. Desde que regreso no había podido dormir bien… excepto cuando dormía con Spike. Él la hacia sentir segura y tranquila. Pero ahora estaba dentro de un profundo sueño, y las pesadillas no parecían ser la orden del día, todo lo que colmaba hasta el último rincón de sus fantasías era él… poder volver a besar esos pálidos labios y acariciar ese frío rostro, poder amanecer de nuevo al lado del hombre que más - averiguarlo-

ta. y dente antes de que pasara? Había pasado un tiempo dormida y ahora comenzaba a despertar, aliviada por haber tenido su primer sueño tranquilo desde que dejó de ver a Spike, claro que tranquilo no seria la palabra mejor utilizada… lo extrañaba tanto que cada partícula de su ser gritaba por estar cerca de él, pero al menos esta vez no había tenido pesadillas. Casi se cae de la cama al ver a Spike sentado en una silla a su lado.

Nicole-¡Spike!-

Spike-está bien, amor, relájate-

Nicole-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste, para empezar?-

Spike-fui por un trago a Caritas cuando Lorne me dijo que estabas en problemas. Me dijo que había sentido algo sobre un hospital y no me costó mucho sacarle la información al Gatito Roñoso. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, tenia que verte-

Nicole-Spike, ¿Qué parte exactamente de no acercarte más a mi es la que no has entendido?-

Spike-no puedo evitar preocuparme si me dicen que estas en peligro, te amo-

Nicole-Spike… siempre voy a estar en peligro, lo sabes, soy la Cazadora. El peligro es parte de mi vida. No puedes venir cada vez que escuchas que estoy en problemas- su tono de voz era más triste que enojado. No quería lastimar a Spike, pero ya no podían verse. Y él no parecía entenderlo.

Spike-lo sé. Pero… no puedo irme hasta saber que estás bien-

Nicole-¿y si no lo estoy que harás? No hay mucho en lo que puedas ayudar aquí y lo sabes-

Spike-¿quieres dejar de ser tan pesimista y dejarme quedar por esta vez, Cazadora?- dijo desesperado y algo irritado.

Justo en ese momento House entró a la habitación tan precipitadamente como siempre, haciendo que Nicole y Spike voltearan a verlo al instante.

House-oh, genial, otro idiota que se cree el cuento de la Cazadora. Aunque me extraña que tú no tengas ojos de drogadicto- dijo mientras se aproximaba a la cama.

Spike-¿se lo dijiste?-volteó a ver sorprendido a Nicole, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

Nicole-tenia que hacerlo. Mis poderes desaparecieron. Necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a recuperarlos-

Spike-¿tus poderes desaparecieron? ¿Cuándo exactamente planeabas decírmelo?-

Nicole-no tengo que decirte todo, Spike. Son mis poderes, es mi problema. No tuyo-

Spike-ah, claro. Ahora me excluyes-

Nicole abrió la boca para hablar, pero House la interrumpió, nunca le había gustado que lo ignoraran.

House-¡ay, que lindo! Problemas de pareja-

Nicole-¡no somos…!- dio un gran suspiro para calmarse antes de continuar. -no somos pareja-

House-claro. Y yo no soy increíblemente apuesto- dijo con su tono de sarcasmo, sentándose en un sillón cercano.

Nicole-¿viene a darme el resultado de los exámenes que me hizo?-

House-no, a esos aun les falta. Pero ha sido un día aburrido, y quise venir a visitar a mi paciente-

Nicole-querrá decir "a molestar a mi paciente"-

House-si, eso también-

Spike-¿Quién es usted?-

Nicole-mi doctor. Aunque lo califico más como un idiota-

House-y tú eres…. No me digas, adivinaré. Un mutante-

Spike-no- dijo algo irritado, pero manteniendo la compostura. -¿también le dijiste eso, Nicky?-

Nicole sólo pudo sonreír nerviosamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Nicole-doctor House, él es Spike. Es un vam…um… un amigo -supuso que si House no le creía que era la Cazadora, no le creería que Spike era un vampiro y realmente no era algo que necesitara saber. Pero luego de haberlos presentado se le ocurrió que talvez debió haberlo presentado William y no como Spike.

House-¿Spike?-dijo con una cara de disgusto.- debes estar bromeando. Conocí a un Caniche que se llamaba así- al instante Spike lo volteo a ver con una profunda ira y sus ojos destellaban entre dorado y azul. Eso no solía ocurrirle muy a menudo… solo cuando la sed de sangre o la ira fueran tan grandes que no pudiera contener a su demonio interno, luchando por romperle el cuello al insolente.

Spike-¿te parece que luzco como un maldito Caniche?- el tono de ira con el que lo dijo hizo temblar a Nicole. Ángelus siempre le había dicho a Spike que su nombre era el de un perro y que no podía esperarse más de el, así que odiaba que lo llamaran así.

House-no. luces mas como un drogadicto afeminado- House cada vez estaba sonriendo mas, este sujeto era muy divertido.- Ah, ya se. La niña se cree una Cazadora. Y tú te crees Billy Idol-

Spike no hizo nada más que ver furioso a House. Odiaba que le dijeran imitador de Billy Idol cuando, Billy Idol fue el que le robo el look a él. Si hubiera sido el viejo Spike sin alma, ese sujeto estaría buscando su garganta en la basura justo ahora.

House-¡oh, que intimidante!- dijo fingiendo miedo. -¡ya sé! Debes ser un vampiro-

Spike no cambiaba su expresión, quería matar al sujeto, que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. -¿quieres averiguarlo?-

Nicole-¡Spike!- al instante Spike salio de su letargo y giró a ver a Nicole, quien lo miraba muy enojada. Y haciendo una mueca y un leve gruñido en la base de su garganta, se obligó a olvidar la idea y a tranquilizarse.

Nicole-doctor House, le aconsejo que se vaya. Spike es poco tolerante-

House-me quedaré. Estoy seguro de que mantendrás a tu perrito tranquilo- y dicho esto, House volvió a recibir la mirada asesina de Spike, pero eso sólo parecía divertirlo más. -mal perro- Spike estaba al limite de su autocontrol, inclusive sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse de un tono dorado y Nicole se alertó al instante.

Nicole-em… Spike, ¿podrías traerme un vaso con agua? Tengo sed- Spike no reaccionó, ni siquiera parpadeó. - ¡Spike!- por fin Spike volteó a verla sorprendido.

Nicole-¿me traes un poco de agua?- dijo estirando su brazo hacia él sosteniendo el vaso vacío.

Spike-claro- Spike tomó el vaso y salió de la habitación no sin antes lanzarle una mirada aterradora al doctor.

Al momento de que Spike dejó la habitación, Nicole no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

House-¿preocupada de que ese inglés me lastime? Descuida. No me haría nada- ahora Nicole era la de la mirada asesina.

Nicole-le arrancaría la garganta y se la metería por el trasero si quisiera. Y créame que quiere hacerlo. Pero no lo hace porque es mejor que eso. Es un campeón y es un buen hombre. Pero si sigue molestándolo, no le interesará un comino y lo hará trizas. Y créame que yo no moveré un dedo para detenerlo-

House-estás algo susceptible, ¿no lo crees? Te gusta mucho el inglés, ¿cierto?-

Nicole-yo no…-

House-bueno, lamento romperte tu burbujita, pero seguramente está justo ahora buscándose un "amiguito especial" para entretenerse-

Nicole-¿Qué?- no estaba segura de haber entendido lo que eso significaba.

House-ya sabes. Que batea para el otro equipo. No me digas que no lo has notado-

Nicole-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Spike no es gay!-

House-pues eso parece-

Nicole-¡pues no lo es!-

House-estás muy segura para ser sólo su amiga-

Nicole-nunca dije que no hubiera tenido sexo con el. Eso no cambia nada. Sólo somos amigos-

House-los amigos no acostumbran tener sexo. Créeme, hablo poreso a dije que no hubiera tenido sexo con el. lvez debio er. experiencia-

Nicole-quizás para usted así es-

House-¿y te acuestas con todos tus amigos? ¿También esa chica punk?-

Nicole-no es así. Spike es el único-

House-entonces son más que amigos-

Nicole dudó un momento antes de contestar.

Nicole-no tengo que explicar mis acciones. Ante usted ni ante nadie. Y si me disculpa, intento descansar de todos los exámenes que me hicieron sus hombres-

House-¿esta corriéndome?- fingió estar sorprendido, pero a Nicole no parecía importarle eso, no después de cómo le hablo a Spike.

Nicole-si lo quiere ver de ese modo, entonces si-

House-bien, pero si lo encuentras jugando a la pelea de espadas con algún enfermero no olvides el "te lo dije"- y antes de terminar la oración se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Y antes de que Nicole pudiera evitarlo, otro pequeño destello de sus poderes se activó, dándole un pequeño empujón a House justo cuando salía de la habitación, tirándolo al suelo. Para luego cerrarle la puerta en la nariz cuando volteó atónito a verla.

Estaba furiosa con ese hombre, pero lo cierto era que la había hecho ver algo; Spike era más que un amigo, y siempre lo seria, sin importar cuanto intentara alejarse de él, seguiría siendo lo único que colmara su cabeza… ¡Diablos! Ese lugar era tan pequeño… era como si no pudiera respirar, como si el aire se acabara y todo le diera vueltas… solía sucederle al estar en lugares cerrados como el subterráneo o incluso el baño… comenzó desde que revivió. Desde que se despertó en ese diminuto ataúd y no lograba salir de ahí… se sentía estúpida con sus ataques de claustrofobia, pero no podía evitarlos… incluso le sucedían cuando se sentía presionada, debía salir a respirar.

--O--

Spike entró con una jarra con agua fría y lo primero que vio fue a Rogue evidentemente preocupada, quien se levantó y caminó hacia él en cuanto lo vio.

Rogue-¡Spike! Dime que has visto a Nicole. No la encuentro en ningún lado-

Spike-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no la encuentras? ¿Qué pasó?-

Rogue-no lo sé. Entré y no la vi. Supuse que había ido al baño pero cuando fui a buscarla no la encontré. Se supone que no debe estar caminando por ahí, por los exámenes que le hicieron, ¿y si se hizo daño o algo?-

Spike le entregó la jarra con agua, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que estaba completamente calmado, pero podía verse la preocupación en su rostro, mas aun, el temor… _¿y si se hizo daño o algo?_ ¡Diablos, mechitas! ¿Porque tenias que decir eso? De ninguna manera podía permitirlo.

Cerró los ojos, olfateó un poco a su alrededor, ladeó la cabeza y… ¡ahí estaba! El olor de Nicky, tan claro como el agua. Era fresco, lo que significaba que no hacia mucho que había salido, pero muchas cosas podían pasar en poco tiempo. Sin decirle nada a Rogue salio caminando serenamente de la habitación, debía apresurarse a seguir el rastro, pero mostrar su temor y salir desesperado no era su estilo y mucho menos si lo único que lograba era aterrar más a Rogue… si eso era posible.

--O--

Spike salio por la puerta del techo, pensando que un hospital debería preocuparse por mantener ese tipo de lugares lejos del alcance de los pacientes, pero el tema quedó completamente olvidado cuando vio a Nicole sentada en la cornisa.

Nicole está sentada en la cornisa de piedra del edificio mirando hacia el parque frontal del hospital, pensativa, la luna se reflejaba sobre ella, dándole un tono azulado a su lizo y brillante cabello azabache. Spike se acercó a ella silenciosamente, observándola detenidamente. Se detiene a un lado de ella y la observa por unos momentos, intentando captar hasta el ultimo detalle de la belleza frente a él, ella no lo voltea a ver pero está consiente de su presencia. Spike se sienta a su lado en la cornisa, y voltea a verla fijamente.

Spike-linda noche, ¿no? La luna brilla, no hay una sola nube, el clima es perfecto y no hay un solo vampiro en la mira… bueno, quizás uno- dijo mientras sonreía mirándola, esperando que ella también sonriera.

Nicole no deja de ver el abismo bajo ella con esa expresión perdida que suele tener cuando algo le preocupa demasiado. No voltea a ver a Spike, como si temiera hacerlo, como si temiera que él leyera su mirada y supiera que es lo que pasa por su mente.

Nicole-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

Spike-no fue muy difícil. Siempre vas a pensar a lugares altos. Y con todo lo que ha pasado, creí que te gustaría un poco de paz para pensar. Si no estuvieras internada en el hospital habría ido directo al puente del Central Park; te encanta ir ahí para pensar-

Nicole se sorprendió, ella nunca le dijo que ese fuera su lugar favorito para ir a aclarar sus ideas… pero él lo sabía. Siempre la sorprendía su perspicacia…

Nicole-no me conoces. Crees que sabes quien soy, pero no sabes nada sobre mí-

Spike-bueno, sé que tus colores favoritos son el rojo y el morado. Sé que te encantan las rosas, pero sólo las rojas. Sé que te gusta el olor de las lilas; tu perfume y tu shampoo huelen a eso. Esa es tu esencia, siempre hueles a lilas. Sé que los chocolates te encantan, que los comes lentamente, disfrutando cada pedazo… y cuando lo haces me excitas de una manera inimaginable. También sé que adoras el color de tus ojos y que los presumes cuando puedes… Sé que no me miras porque temes que sepa que es lo que estás pensando… y lo sé-

Nicole voltea a ver a Spike con los ojos humedecidos; jamás creyó que Spike la conociera tan bien. Era tan lindo que por si sólo averiguara todas esas cosas sobre ella…

Nicole-¿Qué quieres?- dijo la chica, tratando de parecer enojada por su presencia cerca de ella, pero sabia que no podía engañarlo con eso.

Spike-tenemos que hablar-

Nicole-¿sobre que?-

Spike-sobre lo que viniste a pensar-

Nicole lo mira fijamente, temiendo lo que va a decir. Sabe lo que dirá y no quiere escucharlo.

Nicole-no quiero-

Spike-bueno, no se trata de lo que quieras, sino de lo que está pasando-

Nicole-no está pasando nada. No te dije lo de mis poderes porque no quería preocuparte, eso es todo-

Spike-claro que está pasando, viste como actué cerca del Doc aquel. Soy peligroso-

Nicole-claro que no. lo que vi es que el doctor rogaba por que le dieras una paliza y tú te controlaste, lo hiciste. No creo que seas peligroso-

Spike-si, lo sé. Por eso debo irme-

Nicole-¿Qué? ¡No!-

Spike-escucha, nunca has conocido a mi verdadero yo, de lo que soy capaz. Las cosas que he hecho… he lastimado personas en formas que… Si llegara a lastimarte a ti…- Nicole podría jurar que podía ver terror en las facciones de Spike. ¿Acaso podía ser tan malo? ¿Tan temible? Ella de seguro no lo creía capaz de algo así.

Nicole-no lo harás. No importa de lo que fuiste capaz antes, sé que no me lastimarías jamás. Lo sé, con la misma certeza con la que puedo decir que me amas. Te creo, lo sabes. Y tú también deberías creerme cuando te digo que nada va a pasar. Tú eres libre de decidir y nada puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres hacer-

Spike-pero tengo miedo de querer hacerlo. Temo que el demonio dentro de mí me controle y termine haciéndote daño a ti o a la pequeña- jamás lo había visto así, inclusive podía ver un par de frías lágrimas de terror rodando por su mejilla. La amaba tanto que temía lo que le pudiera pasar, eso casi la hizo llorar a ella. Era como si sintiera el temor de Spike a dañarla, a tener que vivir sin ella. No aguantó más y levantó su mano y la acercó al rostro del vampiro para secar dulcemente las lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla.

Nicole-pero no tienes que irte. No te vayas-

Spike-¿Por qué no?- se sorprendió tanto con la petición de la chica. Todo este tiempo pidiéndole que se fuera, alejándolo a como diera lugar… siempre lo alejó ¿y ahora lo quería cerca?

Nicole-porque… porque no estoy lista para dejar de verte-

Spike-¿porque? ¿Es sólo por sexo? Porque que sea el mejor sexo que has tenido no significa…- Spike sabia lo seria de la situación, pero el orgullo masculino siempre puede entrar en una conversación, no importa lo seria que sea, y mucho menos cuando se tratara de sexo… lo dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, por supuesto.

Nicole-es porque eres el único que ve a través de mi mascara-

Spike la miró con asombro, olvidando su broma sobre su habilidad para el sexo. Este era uno de los pocos momentos en que la chica le decía lo que sentía o pensaba.

Nicole-todos esperan que sea fuerte: soy la cazadora. Melinna espera que sea la hermana mayor que nunca flaquea, mis amigos esperan que sea fuerte… es porque ellos no lo son y alguien tiene que serlo, así que me escogen a mi para hacer ese papel. Soy humana, pero no puedo actuar como tal. Nunca muestro mi debilidad ante los demás. Tampoco puedo confundirme, ya que los monstruos aprovecharían el momento para atacarme. Siempre tengo que tomar las decisiones duras. Lo que otros no quieren o no deberían tener hacer… pero cuando estoy contigo no debo serlo. Cuando estoy contigo todo se borra y sólo soy una chica que es amada… nunca sentí eso antes. Eres el único que ha logrado descifrarme, eres el único que ha logrado que me sienta tan fuerte como todos me creen. Y no quiero perder eso. Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta pero… te pido que no te vayas-

Spike-no me iré-

Nicole-¿lo prometes?-

Spike-si, lo prometo-

Nicole-gracias-

Spike se limita a sonreír y a asentir la cabeza tímidamente como respuesta a la gratitud de la chica. Nicole se acerca y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Spike, quien rodea con su brazo a la chica. Frente a ellos se podían ver algunas ventanas de otras secciones del hospital y Nicole pudo ver su reflejo recargado en la nada debido a la falta de reflejo de Spike. Nicole mira con detenimiento la imagen, perdida en sus pensamientos, como si lo anterior hubiera quedado atrás…

Nicole-he estado pensando…-

Spike-¿en qué, amor?- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello y colocaba dulces besos en la parte superior de su cabeza, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de la chica y aspirando su delicada esencia.

Nicole-si no puedes verte en los espejos, ¿Cómo es que siempre estás tan bien peinado?- dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Spike ríe levemente por el comentario tan fuera de lugar de la chica.

Spike-bueno, después de cien años agarras práctica, amor. Eso o que uso fijador como para mantenerme peinado el resto del milenio- por fin Spike logro que Nicole sonriera e incluso arrancó una leve carcajada de su hermosa boca. Si, definitivamente todo estaba mejorando. Spike se levantó repentinamente, haciendo que Nicole volteara a verlo extrañada.

Nicole-¿Qué sucede?-

Spike-vamos, está haciendo frío. Te llevaré a dentro- dijo listo para cargar a la chica y llevarla hasta su habitación, pero Nicole no lo dejó.

Nicole-de acuerdo, estoy en un hospital, lo entiendo. Pero no significa que no pueda mover los pies yo sola. No estoy convaleciente, no necesito tu ayuda, Spike-

Spike-sé que no la necesitas, Nicky. Pero déjame hacerlo, ¿Quieres?-

Nicole lo observó por unos momentos, algo dudosa. Se veía tan tierno haciendo eso, queriendo cuidarla de ese modo, pero ella temía verse débil. No podía permitírselo ni siquiera ahora.

Nicole-estoy bien, en serio. Yo puedo sola- dijo casi en un tono triste que no pudo ocultar, enojada consigo misma y su tonto orgullo.

Spike-vamos, Cazadora. No juegues a hacerte la difícil. Nadie lo sabrá, lo prometo. Tu mascara quedará intacta- y con esto Spike la sujeto entre sus brazos sin siquiera dejarla responder y la acercó hacia él. Nicole sintió por un momento que caía y sus reflejos actuaron haciéndola rodear el cuello de Spike con sus brazos, instintivamente lo miro directo a los ojos. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podían esos dos ojos añil hacerla sentir tan desnuda? Una sensación de calor no tardo en llenarla y cubrir todo su rostro, así era, se estaba sonrojado. Rápidamente desvió la mirada del vampiro, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por bajarse ni apartarse de él. Su nerviosismo fue tanto que pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente…excitado de estar tan cerca del vampiro.

Spike-¿estás bien amor?-

Nicole-si, bien. Sólo… tienes razón, hace un poco de frío, es todo- Nicole no volteó a ver a Spike, lo que faltaba era que pudiera ver lo sonrojada que estaba, y justo por eso no notó como Spike sonrió al escuchar su pretexto, por supuesto que la había visto sonrojarse, pero jamás intentaría derrumbar la famosa imagen de la chica poderosa que Nicole sabia jugar muy buen, eso seria casi como un suicidio…

Nicole-necesito que te vayas- Spike borró su sonrisa al instante para cambiarla por un rostro confundido.

Spike-oye, amor, estás enviando señales mezcladas por aquí. ¿Acabas de pedirme que me quede y ahora…?-

Nicole-oh, no- volteó a verlo de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de a que se refería. – no me refiero a… Necesito que estés al pendiente de Melinna. Que la cuides mientras yo estoy aquí, mantenerla a salvo en lo que vuelvo-

Spike-oh, eso- spike se vio aliviado de que Nicole no se refiriera a lo que el pensaba, realmente no quería alejarse, y creyó que le había dado una buena idea. Si ella se lo pedía, aunque no quisiera, por supuesto que lo haría. – Por supuesto que lo haré, amor-

Nicole-además, si te quedas mas tiempo aquí, puede que me quede sin doctor y eso puede ser malo- dijo guiñándole un ojo con una media sonrisa, Spike no tuvo otra opción que lanzar una pequeña carcajada y devolverle la sonrisa.

Spike-muy cierto, lo mejor será que cuide el otro frente, ¿cierto, Nicky?-

Nicole-si-

--O--

De vuelta en la habitación, luego de recostar a Nicole en la cama, arroparla cuidadosamente y depositar un amoroso beso en la frente de la chica, Spike se despidió y salio de ahí sin decir más. Unos momentos después de que salio, Rogue entró completamente aliviada de verla, corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Rogue-que bueno que estas bien. Los doctores me dijeron que era posible que no pudieras moverte bien y que era fácil que te cayeras. ¡¡Me preocupé tanto!!-

Nicole intentó decir algo pero lo único que salio de su boca fueron balbuceos, extrañada Rogue volteó a verla y notó que no la dejaba respirar.

Rogue-lo siento-

Nicole-está bien. Estoy bien, ¿ves? No me pasó nada-

Rogue-¿Spike te encontró? Fue él el que te trajo de vuelta, ¿cierto?- su rostro apenado fue reemplazado por una sonrisa perspicaz al instante.

Nicole-si, fue él-

Rogue-¿Y? ¿No me vas a decir que pasó? ¿Por qué se fue? Corrijo: ¿Por qué se fue tan feliz? ¿Por qué estás tú tan feliz?- Rogue la observaba con una mirada expectante en su rostro, sonriente y acercándose mas a ella, abrumando un poco a Nicole, viéndose obligada a encontrar una respuesta adecuada…

Nicole-no fue nada, sólo… solo le dije que no quiero que se vaya-

Rogue-¿y por eso se va? ¿Y por eso estas feliz?- la respuesta no había sido suficiente, parecía que sólo había confundido a la pobre de su amiga.

Nicole-no. Me refiero a irse, irse-

Rogue-aaaahh, ya entendí. ¡Wow! Y tu decías que no era nada, ¿eh?-

Nicole-pues no lo es, en serio-

Rogue-si, como no. A otro perro con ese hueso. Nunca te has atrevido a decirle nada de lo que sientes, ¡este es un gran paso!-

Nicole-si, es que… pude notarlo en su mirada cuando fue por el agua. Planeaba irse… se asustó de cómo reacciono frente a House. Supongo que creyó que su demonio interno podía surgir y yo acabaría herida-

Rogue-¿y que pasó? Spike no es de los que cambian de parecer muy fácilmente… creo que ya todos lo notamos- dijo un poco resignada al recordar lo terco que puede ser Spike, sobre todo cuando se trata de Nicole.

Nicole-bueno, yo no lo dejé hacerlo. Entré en pánico cuando pensé en que pudiera irse. Me cuesta mucho trabajo respirar cuando él no está cerca-

Rogue-¡siiii!- de repente dio un salto, apresurándose para abrazar a su amiga otra vez. – dime que por fin le dijiste lo que lo que sientes-

Nicole-no es tan sencillo, Rogue. Sabes que no lo es. No se que es lo que siento, necesito aclarar eso antes de decir nada-

Rogue-pero cuando lo aclares, ¿se lo dirás?-

Nicole no sabia que responder a eso, sin darse cuenta se paralizó. ¿Qué haría? ¿Seria lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo? ¿Para tragarse su orgullo y su odio y decírselo? Antes de que tuviera que dar una respuesta a su amiga, la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente y el doctor House seguido de su equipo entraron a la habitación, haciendo que Nicole y Rogue dejaran el tema de lado.

House-a ver, niños y niñas, reúnanse para escuchar lo que el abuelo House tiene que decir- prácticamente gritó mientras se acercaba cojeando, pero sin embargo a una gran velocidad hacia las dos chicas.

Nicole-¿ya sabe lo que tengo?-

House-¿a parte de muy poco cerebro y todas esas alucinaciones?-

Nicole-¿disculpe?-

Cameron-lo que el doctor House quiere decir es que…-

House-…es que no se puede jugar con fuego sin quemarse, tú niña libidinosa -tenía un extraño gesto de frustración. A House le chocaba que le hicieran perder su tiempo con pacientes aburridos, solo la trató porque realmente quería creer que tenía poderes, pero hasta ahora no había podido comprobar ninguno de ellos.

Nicole-¿que se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué pasa conmigo, lo averiguaron?-

House-averiguamos que tienes un parasito, si a eso te refieres. Es lo que ha causado todos tus síntomas. Lo hubiéramos notado antes pero extrañamente estuvo eludiendo todas las pruebas que nos lo debieron haber dicho-

Rogue-¿un parasito?- parecía que Rogue parecía mas atemorizada que todos. Talvez había sido alguna clase de virus o cualquier otra cosa que se metió a Nicole en el futuro y talvez no había modo de combatirlo. Todo parecía encajar… sus síntomas habían comenzado desde su regreso del futuro, tenia que ser eso.

Cameron-no, no se alarmen, el doctor House no…- de nuevo era interrumpida por House.

House-no es nada de que alarmarse, es muy sencillo extirparlo, pero es ilegal luego de un mes y medio-

Nicole-¿ilegal?-

House-estoy seguro de que será mejor extirparlo. Odiaría ver como se adaptara a una familia de fenómenos como la suya-

Nicole-¿de que diablos está hablando? ¿Cómo que adaptarse? ¿Qué es lo que tengo?-

Cameron tomó el control de la situación y rápidamente se puso frente a House para evitar que se acercara más a las chicas y para evitar que hablara de nuevo.

Cameron-lo lamento. Estoy segura que no era la intención del doctor House alarmarlas de esa forma. Él solo…- pero antes de que Cameron pudiera terminar de justificarlo, House se acercó de nuevo a las chicas y le extendió los resultados de los exámenes a Nicole, quien los observó sin entender ni una palabra en ellos.

Nicole-lo siento, doc. No hablo medico, así que mejor dígame que es lo que "parasito", según usted, significa-

House-significa que no pudiste dejar al conejito fuera de tus pantalones y ahora está dando lecciones de cómo multiplicar- la ver la mirada ignorantes de ambas chicas, House suspiró resignado, listo para dar el resultado sin sus brillantes metáforas. – Bien, lo diré, pero no es divertido de ese modo-

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de suspenso, Nicole explotó exigiendo entre gritos que le dijera de una vez que rayos era lo que tenia.

House-estás embarazada-

Nicole-¡¿Qué estoy qué?!-

Rogue-¡¿Qué está qué?!-

Dijeron las dos chicas al unísono, volteando a verse igual de desconcertadas, para luego voltear a ver a los doctores frente a ellas un par de veces, sin saber que decir…

Continuará…


	32. Primera Cita

_("Primera Cita")_

-de vuelta en la casa de Nicole-

Rogue y Nicole habían decidido que lo mejor era que Melinna pasara unos días más en el instituto; no podían lidiar con la noticia y actuar como si nada pasara, necesitaban tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, sobretodo Nicole. No sabía qué hacer o que pensar. ¿De dónde había salido este bebé? Ella tenía muy bien entendido que los vampiros no podían procrear, y aun así…

Si lo que el equipo de House le había dicho era cierto, ella sólo tenía unas cuantas semanas de embarazo, así que no podía ser de Elliott, sin mencionar que estaba segura de que el feto no podría sobrevivir a todo el asunto de la muerte y la putrefacción y luego revivir. Y además, desde que regresó no había dormido con nadie más aparte de Spike.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía decirle a Spike? Claro… Como si en verdad fuera a creerle que era su hijo… no. si quería decirle tendría que saber cómo fue posible esto en un principio, poder darle explicaciones o al menos teorías razonables… algo más que sólo "haz sido el único, así que tú tienes que ser el padre." Como si él fuera a creer eso después de todas las veces que le dijo que nunca podría amarlo, que sólo lo usaba… ¡Maldición! Maldito orgullo estúpido que la hizo decir eso cuando estaba claro que no era así.

Y lo peor era que en medio de esta confusión, Spike había llegado para saber cómo estaba… claro, era de esperarse: se paralizó por completo, comenzó a balbucear y lo primero que salió de su boca fue un "¡Vete de aquí!" y le azotó la puerta en la nariz. El sólo pensar en su reacción la aterró y su instinto actuó…otra vez había corrido a Spike, el pobre no debía saber ni porque el cambio de actitud pero no podía simplemente decírselo, temía a su reacción tanto… ¡diablos! Esta vez sí que la había hecho buena. ¿Cómo podría volver a verlo a la cara después de correrlo de ese modo tan cruel?

Rogue salió al pórtico de la casa y se sentó en los escalones al lado de Nicole, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por apoyarla en esta difícil situación y no salir con reproches por haber tenido sexo sin protección.

Rogue-hola. ¿Cómo estás?- rogué espero por unos momentos la respuesta sin que Nicole volteara a verla, continuaba observando perdida hacia la calle, observando los coches pasar a un ritmo muy acelerado.

Nicole-no lo sé. Tú eres la empática, tú dime- dijo sin mirar a su amiga, su voz tenía un tono un tanto desalentado.

Rogue suspiro ligeramente al escuchar su respuesta. Claro que sabia como se sentía pero era un modo fácil de iniciar la conversación que auguraba ser muy difícil.

Rogue-superaremos esto, ya lo verás-

Nicole-¿superar qué, Rogue? Esto no es del tipo de cosas que uno simplemente ignora y desparecen. ¡Estoy embarazada! Nada volverá a ser igual- Rogue pudo sentir un cierto dejo de tristeza con las últimas palabras pronunciadas por su amiga.

Rogue-tienes razón, pero aquí estoy yo a tu lado. No importa lo que suceda, siempre te ayudaré a salir adelante, y esta no será la excepción, ¿me oíste?-

Nicole no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su amiga con las lágrimas amenazando por salir, significaban tanto para ella estas palabras que no sabía que decir, así que simplemente se inclinó hacia su amiga y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran en su hombro mientras ella palmeaba su espalda para intentar consolarla.

Nicole-¡gracias!-

Rogue-¡hey! ¿Para qué son las amigas?-

Nicole-¿para tomarles prestada la ropa?- no pudo evitar bromear, Rogue había sabido como animarla por lo menos un poco-

Rogue-¡ah, no! ¡Con mi ropa no te metas! Ahí sí que no te conozco y no somos amigas. Mi ropa es sagrada- el tono en el que Rogue lo dijo no logró más que hacer que Nicole pasara de pequeñas risitas a enormes la ropa?olarla.a sobar lla estas palabras que no sabia que decir, asi

Nicole-está bien, me mantendré alejada de tu armario, jajajajaja-

Rogue intentó tranquilizarse un poco y volvió a ponerse seria, Nicole la siguió, intuyendo que ella querría continuar la conversación.

Rogue-sé que debería esperarme para preguntarte esto, pero… ¿les dirás a los demás? ¿A Spike?- Nicole la observó por unos momentos sin saber que decir o hacer, suspiro para calmarse un poco.

Nicole-no. o al menos no hasta que sepa como ocurrió. Necesito algunas respuestas, Rogue. Antes que intentar dárselas a alguien más-

Rogue-bueno, entonces te ayudaré a conseguirlas. Buscaremos antecedentes de algo como esto en los diarios del vigilante o preguntaremos a los demonios… o… o le preguntaremos a Travers-

Nicole-¡no! no puede saber. No sabría que decirle, ¿Cómo podría darle la cara si supiera que he estado…?-ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración, pensando en la mirada de decepción que pondría Travers si se enteraba que su Cazadora gustaba de pasar sus ratos libres revolcándose en el suelo de una sucia cripta con un vampiro.

Rogue-no, no, tranquila, no le diremos. Me refiero a hacer preguntas disimuladas sobre el tema. Como "oye Travers, ¿los vampiros pueden procrear como los humanos?" o "¿alguna vez ha habido un vampiro que tenga hijos?" algo por el estilo. Tranquila no le diremos, ¿ok?-

Nicole se tranquilizo para el momento en que Rogue terminó de hablar, asintiendo con la cabeza un poco pasmada por el susto.

Rogue-pero, creo que deberías decírselo al profesor, necesitamos que alguien revise al bebé y nos diga si es por eso que perdiste tus poderes. Por favor, estoy segura que no le dirá nada a nadie, y ni siquiera tienes que decirle quien es el padre ¿sí?-

Nicole-bien, supongo que se lo diré. Pero no se puede esconder mucho de un telépata-

Rogue-él no lee la mente de las personas sin permiso, lo sabes bien-

Nicole-lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que… tengo miedo-

Rogue-lo sé, amiga. Si quieres, para que te sientas más segura, yo voy contigo-

Nicole-gracias, realmente seria de ayuda-

Rogue-claro, cuenta conmigo entonces-

Nicole-pero no mañana. Aun no estoy lista para… hablarlo con alguien-

Rogue-claro, yo sé. No hay presión. Cuando te sientas lista, estaré feliz de acompañarte-

Nicole-gracias-

Rogue-no hay de qué, amiga- puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Nicole en forma de un abrazo para transferirle un poco de confianza a su amiga y guardo silencio por unos momentos antes de volver a hablar. –ah, por cierto, cambiando de tema. Travers me dijo que te avisara que alguien del concejo va a traer un paquete para ti-

Nicole-¿un paquete?-

Rogue-no me veas a mí, no tengo idea de lo que es. Y Travers no estuvo muy informativo-

Nicole-claro, los británicos siempre tan misteriosos-

Rogue-exacto-

Nicole-sólo espero que no sea de esos británicos mortalmente serios que dan miedo- Rogue no pudo evitar reír al comentario.

-en el instituto x-

Unos días después…

Nicole y Rogue estaban sentadas en la oficina del profesor bastante ansiosas… sentían como si estuvieran presentando un examen para el que no sabían ni que materia era. El profesor había escuchado la larga y divagante historia de Nicole, mientras ella se iba por las ramas para evitar el tema de quien era el padre, y ahora las observaba sin hacer ni decir nada. Ninguna de las dos lograba descifrar su mirada ni adivinar cuál sería su reacción, sólo esperaban ansiosas a que se acabara el horrible suspenso.

Nicole-¿y bien?-se atrevió a decir aunque no muy segura de hacerlo… mirando con nerviosismo a su tutor.

Xavier-bueno, Nicole. Debo decir que no apruebo lo que hiciste y que esperaba más de ti- Nicole se limitó a bajar la cabeza como niña regañada mientras lo escuchaba. – Pero, sin duda, estoy seguro que sabrás hacerte responsable de las consecuencias de tus actos-

Nicole se apresuró a levantar la mirada para verlo.

Nicole-cl…claro, por supuesto que sí, profesor-

Xavier-también me gustaría saber el nombre del padre para discutir este delicado asunto con él. Pero como ya discutimos antes, estás en todo tu derecho de no decírmelo si eso quieres, sólo quiero que entiendas que él también debe hacerse responsable de sus acciones-

Nicole-lo sé. Pero aun no se lo he dicho, estoy intentando entenderlo yo primero, antes de decirle. Y lo lamento profesor, pero no me siento lista para decirle quien es el padre del bebé-

Xavier-lo entiendo, Nicole. Sólo quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti, pero respeto tu decisión y esperaré a que estés lista para decírmelo-

Nicole-gracias, en serio profesor. Le prometo que se lo diré cuando me sienta lista-

Xavier-sólo espero que no resulte ser alguien mucho más grande que tú- Nicole sintió que de repente estaba de nuevo en ese examen desconocido, pero además que estaba desnuda presentándolo. –estoy muy consciente de que sientes algo por Logan y…-

Nicole-¡oh, no no no no no no! no es Logan, puedo asegurárselo-

Xavier-bien, me da gusto escucharlo. Porque ese tipo de relaciones, con tantos años de diferencia y siendo tu su ex alumna, tienden a ser un tanto problemáticas-

Nicole-no, descuide. No es Logan, él nunca me vería de ese modo- Rogue volteo a verla algo extrañada de no sentir ningún dejo de tristeza en su amiga al decir esto. ¿Acaso la etapa "amo a Logan" había quedado atrás?

Xavier-bueno, ahora vamos al tema principal de esta conversación: si el proceso de desarrollo del bebé es el causante de la pérdida de tus poderes-

Nicole-si-

Xavier-bueno, temo decir que nunca había escuchado de algo similar, pero viendo los resultados de las pruebas que te hicimos, el resultado es… bueno, el metabolismo de tu cuerpo se aceleró y se enfocó en el desarrollo del bebé como prioridad; después, claro está, de su propia supervivencia. Así que el resultado es una disminución, prácticamente desaparición, de tus habilidades-

Nicole se inclinó ligeramente hacia Rogue para susurrarle.

Nicole-¿y eso en español significa…?-

Rogue-que tu cuerpo está demasiado ocupado con el bebé como para ocuparse de tus poderes-

Nicole-oh, ¡oooooohh! Está bien. Tiene sentido, supongo-

Xavier-y como no tengo registros de que algo como esto haya sucedido antes, lamento no poder decirte si durará mucho. Lo más probable es que tus poderes se restablezcan pocos días después de que el bebé nazca, semanas tal vez-

-en casa de Nicole-

Rogue-ok, así que ya que soy tu cómplice en esto. Seré la responsable de ver que no te alteres, ¿oíste?-

Nicole-Rogue, por favor…-

Rogue-ah, ah, ah. El profesor dijo que el estrés podría ser perjudicial para ambos. Y siendo honestos, tú no eres una persona muy relajada que digamos-

Nicole-¡oye!-intentó verse ofendida pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que indicaba que el comentario le había hecho gracia.

Rogue-lo siento amiga, pero parte del papel de las amigas es ser honestas. Afróntalo como la chica embarazada que eres-

Nicole-bien, te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Pero ya deja de llamarme "chica embarazada"-

Rogue-ok, trato hecho-

Nicole-bien, ¿y cuál es el plan?-

Rogue-bueno, estuve investigando en los diarios del vigilante esta mañana y al menos en los libros que he visto no he encontrado nada sobre vampiros teniendo hijos ni nada parecido a eso-

Nicole-¡súper!-

Rogue-tranquila, chica emba… - se detuvo al ver el modo en que Nicole le levantaba la ceja. – chica pesimista. Estoy segura de que encontraremos algo tarde o temprano. Aun faltan muchos de esos diarios por revisar. Pero mientras tanto, debo ir a patrullar. Ya sabes, las calles me necesitan.-

Nicole-claro.- dijo mientras seguía a su amiga hasta la puerta y ambas tomaban su abrigo del perchero- pero, voy contigo-

Rogue-Nicole, es peligroso sin tus poderes-

Nicole-bueno, para eso estarás tú para protegerme, además, tal vez no tenga mis poderes pero aun sé pelear y defenderme.-

Rogue-Nicole…-Rogue estaba lista para objetar pero su amiga la interrumpió.

Nicole-por favor Rogue, sólo por esta vez, ¿sí? Es que si me quedo aquí no voy a poder desviar mis pensamientos de esto y realmente necesito un descanso. Necesito despejarme la cabeza y supongo que no me dejarás salir a pasear a esta hora por mi cuenta, ¿oh sí?-

Ante tales argumentos Rogue no pudo negarse a que la ojiroja la acompañara… además era la más experimentada de las dos y tal vez podría darle algunos concejos para patrullar o algo así.

Rogue-bien, puedes venir pero si hay problemas te alejarás del peligro, ¿bien?- ante esto una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Nicole.

Nicole-¡prometido! Así sirve que te doy unos consejos para patrullar, ¿no crees? Ahora que tú te vas a estar haciendo cargo del oficio- dijo la pelinegra con un guiño mientras agarraba su abrigo.

-En las calles de la ciudad-

Las dos chicas dan vuelta a la esquina en una calle, caminando con sus estacas escondidas en sus bolsillos y con un par de hachas guardadas en una maleta, solo por si acaso.

Rogue-oye, o todas las calles se parecen, o ya pasamos por esta antes-

Nicole-si, ya habíamos pasado. Eso es lo molesto de los vampiros. Tienden a pasar por una calle cuando ya pasaste por ella-

Rogue-ah, entiendo-

Nicole-bueno, pero aparte de eso veo que has mejorado muchísimo. ¡Como destrozaste a esos 4 vampiros tu sola fue increíble! Me sentí tentada a ayudarte, pero veo que te manejas muy bien sola- la chica lucía muy orgullosa de su amiga.

Repentinamente un demonio de 2 metros y muy fornido de color azul muy intimidante y con un enorme cuerno tipo rinoceronte de color morado apareció frente a ellas.

Nicole-¡vaya! La noche se anima- por un momento la chica habia olvidado que no tenía poderes y estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él cuando un hombre con una gabardina negra larga apareció de tras de ellas y pronto las rebasó, haciendo que las chicas retrocedieran un poco por instinto, él hombre comenzó a atacar al demonio sin lograr muchas reacciones en él, era como golpear a un muro con bolitas de papel! Claro que el demonio no tardó en lanzar un fuerte puñetazo al hombre con su brazo que casi parecía un camión, lanzando al hombre a dormir el sueño de los inconscientes contra los botes de basura del callejón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambas chicas se adelantaron para hacerse cargo del demonio ellas mismas.

Nicole-¡ok, esto requiere un cambio de estrategia!- y dicho esto la chica saco el hacha de su maleta y se la lanzó a su amiga, quien la atrapó en el aire con mucha destreza, y se abalanzó para intentar degollar al demonio.

Pero luego de un gran forcejeó el demonio logró que Rogue soltara el hacha al sacarla volando. Intentando ayudar a su amiga, Nicole uso la otra hacha para entretener al demonio, sin mucho éxito pues el demonio la golpeó lanzándola cerca del hombre, quien comenzaba a levantarse y puedo ver ahora su rostro.

Nicole-¿¡Tu!- Nicole se levantó a su vez sin salir de su sorpresa al ver a Ángel parado frente a ella, pero Rogue rompió el duelo de miradas cuando llamó pidiendo ayuda. El demonio tenía una mano sobre su cuello y luchaba por quitárselo de encima antes de que luchar por aire se volviera un problema. Nicole tomó su arma y fue a ayudar a su amiga, Ángel tomó el hacha de Rogue y entre ambos lograron hacer que el demonio soltara a la mutante. Cuando Rogue se repuso, no se molestó en pedir a ninguno el hacha y muy fastidiada simplemente se acercó al demonio y le rompió el cuello con una facilidad insultante.

Ambas chicas se giraron para verse mutuamente Rogue estaba algo enojada.

Rogue-te dije que no pelearas-

Nicole-te estaba ayudando. Además, me defendí bastante bien. No olvides que antes de mis poderes yo ya hacia esto y no soy incompetente-

Entonces, una vez hubo paz, Nicole se acercó furiosa a Ángel.

Nicole-¡Creí haberte dicho que te largaras de la ciudad la última vez que te vi! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?- Rogue temió por un momento que Nicole usaría el hacha que traía en la mano contra la cabeza del vampiro.

Rogue-Nicole, cálmate por favor- la mutante no dudo en quitarle de la mano el arma a su amiga.

Nicole-¡No! No me voy a calmar hasta que este…tipo, esté al otro lado del estado, ¡del país!- Rogue terminó poniéndose entre ambos para evitar alguna desgracia. –te preguntaré una vez más: ¿Qué. Estas. Haciendo. Aquí?- dijo puntualizando cada palabra sin dejar de mirar con esa mirada asesina suya al vampiro aun pese a la intromisión de Rogue.

Ángel-un amigo mío tuvo una visión y dijo que algo sucedería pronto por aquí. Sólo vine a checar-

Nicole-bueno, pues si sucede algo nosotras nos encargaremos. Este es nuestro territorio. Con un vampiro con alma tenemos suficiente, ¡así que lárgate!-

Rogue-Nicole…-la mutante apuntaba algo temerosa hacia atrás de su amiga, pero Nicole simplemente no le prestaba atención.

Nicole-¡ahora no, Rogue!-

Rogue-yo solo…- su ansiedad se incrementó.

Nicole-Rogue te dije que…- antes de poder continuar la frase un vampiro atacó por detrás, jalando a Nicole para intentar morderla, colocando su brazo por delante de ella para evitar que se alejara, al instante Nicole lucha con todas sus fuerzas por alejarse del agarre del vampiro pero simplemente era muy fuerte, así que se conformó con solo mantenerse alejada de las mandíbulas del vampiro.

Rogue-eso era lo que intentaba decirte-

Nicole-si, gracias por el flash informativo- ni Rogue ni Ángel parecían percatarse del peligro en el que estaba Nicole, de Ángel era comprensible pues no sabía de la falta de poderes de la chica, pero Rogue simplemente parecía petrificada.

Cuando el vampiro estaba a centímetros de alcanzar el cuello de la chica fue cuando ambos reaccionaron, pero quizás un poco demasiado tarde… antes de que pudieran ayudarla, el vampiro se habia vuelto cenizas y Nicole habia caído al suelo. Su salvador se paró frente a ella y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Spike-¿estás bien, amor?- Nicole levantó la vista y ahí estaba él, con la misma mirada enternecida de siempre. Aceptó su ayuda pero tan pronto como estuvo de pie retiró su mano rápidamente.

Nicole-no, no estoy bien. Dile a tu amigo que deje de venir a destrozar mis nervios- dijo ella levantando la mano brevemente en dirección a Ángel, quien ni se inmutó, y Spike por su parte tampoco se giro a verlo.

Spike-a mí también me da gusto verte, amor- Spike le dedicó una pícara sonrisa a Nicole, quien aun no sabía qué hacer teniéndolo frente a ella… después de cómo lo trató, ¿que debía hacer? –y para el registro, debo decir que él no es mi 'amigo'. No caería tan bajo para que lo fuera-

Rogue-¿Qué? ¿Entonces trabajaban juntos pero no se agradaba nada? Eso es raro-

Spike-no sabes ni la mitad, pet- dijo volteando a ver a Nicole de nuevo, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente, nada notorio… al menos para alguien que no fuera un vampiro, claro.

Nicole-yo no…- comenzó a decir algo nerviosa, pero luego recuperó la compostura, -no tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Sabes que, Rogue? Continua tú con el patrullaje, yo me voy a casa- y dicho esto comenzó a alejarse sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a ninguno de los vampiros.

Rogue-¡Espera! No puedes ir tú sola, es peligroso-

Spike-tranquila, pet. Yo me encargo- y dicho esto, Spike corrió para alcanzar a la pelinegra.

Ángel-¿peligroso? La última vez que la vi, ella podía manejarse muy bien ella sola-

Rogue- sí, bueno… la cosa es que por ahora no está en su mejor momento, así que…-

Ángel-¿está herida o algo?-

Rogue-no, no es eso. Es solo que…- Rogue se encontró a sí misma jugueteando con la estaca en sus manos. No sabía si decirle a Ángel o no sobre la condición de su amiga; eso defraudaría su confianza pero tal vez él tendría más ideas de cómo resolver este misterio… ¿debería correr ese riesgo?

Rogue-pues….. Simplemente no se ha sentido bien, ¿sabes? Me preocupa que se maree o algo-

Ángel-oh…ok. Supongo que eso puede suceder. No lo sé-

Rogue-¿Por qué estás verdaderamente aquí, Ángel?-

Ángel-¿a qué te refieres?-

Rogue-¡vamos! Soy empática, ¿lo olvidas? Un consejo útil es no mentirle a uno. No sirve. Así que habla- Ángel suspiró en derrota al verse acorralado mientras la chica cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho en un modo expectante.

Ángel-bien, me dieron el control de la nueva sede de Wolfram y Hart aquí en Nueva York. Me mudaré para acá en unos días-

Rogue-y no querías decirlo frente a Nicole porque si se enteraba pondría una estaca en tu corazón más rápido que en lo que dices polvo- Ángel simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Ángel-exactamente. Será mejor que no se entere-

Rogue-¿y crees que no se enterará cuando se encuentren en algún lugar?- el vampiro casi pareció acorralado por la pregunta, obviamente no lo habia considerado.

Ángel-bueno, yo…. esperaba que como la ciudad es tan grande y yo…- Ángel desistió al ver el gesto de 'no funcionaría' en el rostro de Rogue. –está bien, ¿tú que me aconsejas que haga?-

Rogue se le quedó viendo fijamente unos momentos, inmóvil considerando las posibilidades, y luego descruzó los brazos y los colocó a los lados.

Rogue-ok, deja que yo hable con ella. Probablemente le moleste menos si viene de una amiga-

Ángel-¿eso crees?-esta vez parecía casi nervioso el vampiro.

Rogue-no, igual se enojará muchísimo pero por lo menos a mi no me estacará cuando se lo diga y podría hacerla entrar en razón…. En teoría al menos… es posible- la chica en algún punto dejo de parecer convencida de lo que decía. –Ya verás que haré lo que pueda- corrigió su vacilo, junto con una gran sonrisa.

Ángel-¿Por qué?-

Rogue-¿Qué?, "¿Por qué?"-

Ángel-¿digo que porque me quieres ayudar?-

Rogue-bueno, Nicole no está en condiciones de patrullar por ahora y… pues sería bueno tener un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando-

Ángel simplemente se limitó a sonreír a la oferta de la chica.

Ángel-te ayudaría con gusto- Rogue le respondió la sonrisa pero entonces el vampiro pasó a un rostro confundido –¿Por qué dices que Nicole no está en condiciones de patrullar?- lo que hizo que la sonrisa se borrara del rostro de la chica al instante… pero decidió correr el riesgo.

Rogue- el asunto es que ella no puede utilizar sus poderes por ahora. Algo como eso-

Ángel-¿es sobre la prueba que se les hace a las Cazadoras? Creí que el consejo habia dejado de hacerlas hace tiempo-

Rogue lo miró fijamente unos momentos con un gesto de confusión en su rostro.

Rogue-¿sabes? No tengo idea de a que te refieres. Pero no. No es una prueba, es solo…. Aun no sabemos bien porque, pero no puede usarlos. Es extraño- simplemente no sintió que decirle lo del bebé fuera buena idea. Ya que como conocía a Spike podría ir directo a decirle y de seguro eso a Nicole no le gustaría y a ambos le iría mal. Además le habia prometido guardar el secreto.

-camino a casa de Nicole-

Nicole caminaba lo más rápido que podía para intentar alejarse de Spike, pero el vampiro no parecía esforzarse nada en mantenerle el paso… su velocidad de Cazadora hubiera sido buena en este momento y realmente la extrañaba.

Nicole-¡ya te lo dije, Spike! No tengo nada, no fue nada-ella ni siquiera se dignaba a voltear a verlo… cada vez que lo hacía recordaba el momento en que el Dr. House le habia dicho que estaba embarazada y eso la hacía sentir aun más nerviosa.

Spike-¿entonces porque no quieres hablar de ello?- mientras ella no lo veía él no apartaba su mirada de ella ni siquiera para ver por dónde iba pero no parecía tener problemas con eso.

Nicole-¡porque no hay nada que decir, ¿bien? Fue todo muy normal y punto. ¿de acuerdo?- el vampiro se disponía a discutir eso cuando una tonada muy conocida de los Ramones sonó y él se detuvo en seco, mientras Nicole ubicaba de donde provenía el ruido se percató que provenía del bolsillo del abrigo de Spike justo al mismo tiempo que éste sacaba un celular del bolsillo.

Nicole-¡¿un celular? ¿Tienes un celular? ¿Por qué yo no sabía que tuvieras un celular?- realmente nunca se lo habia imaginado del tipo de vampiros que se adaptan a la época y mucho menos a la tecnología.

Spike-¿tal vez porque nunca preguntaste? –dijo girando hacia otro lado mientras abría el aparato y lo ponía en su oído. -¿sí? ¿Nibblet? ¡Hola! ¡Dios! Hacía mucho que no escuchaba tu voz, pastelito-

Nicole-¿'pastelito'? –si el vampiro no estuviera muy ocupado hablando por teléfono sin duda hubiera dicho que habia escuchado un dejo de celos en la voz de la pelinegra, pero claro estaba muy ocupado y eso solo terminó por molestar a Nicole quien cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un mohín como una niña chiquita haciendo un berrinche. No sólo no le habia dicho que tenía un celular ni le habia dado su número (lo cual hubiera sido muy práctico en muchas circunstancias, por cierto) sino que además parecía un tanto demasiado alegre por escuchar a aquella 'pastelito' con la que hablaba. Tanto que incluso la estaba ignorando a ella…ok, estaba dispuesta a admitir (para sí misma) que era posible que estuviera un poco celosa, pero le gustaba más creer que más bien se sentía desplazada.

Spike-¿en serio? ¿Cuándo? ¡Es maravilloso, pet! ¡No puedo esperar para verte!- y dicho esto el vampiro simplemente se despidió y colgó el teléfono, al girar se encontró con la Cazadora aun con mirada fulminante y su versión de un berrinche. -¿Qué? –preguntó como si no hubiera estado presente hasta ahora y se hubiera perdido algo importante.

Nicole-¿Qué desde cuando tienes un celular y porque nunca me diste a mí el numero?-

Spike-oh… bueno… ya tengo mucho con él pero realmente no me sé el numero la única que me llama es…- Nicole la interrumpió.

Nicole-¿tu 'pastelito'?-

Spike-pues… si. La pequeña fue quien me lo regaló- entonces el vampiro sonrió socarronamente. -¿estás celosa de Dawn?- al escuchar de quien se trataba Nicole no supo si sentirse mejor o peor; era la hermana menor de Buffy, ¿cierto? Spike jamás habia sido tan efusivo por nadie… ni ella. ¿Significaba que aun sentía algo por Buffy?

Nicole-no… ¡claro que no! Solo… pudiste decirme que tenías un celular. Pudo haber sido útil todas esas noches que perdí el tiempo intentando localizarte-

Spike-si, bueno… supongo que tienes razón. Luego le pediré a Dawn el número y te lo daré- Nicole le sonrió tiernamente.

Nicole-gracias. Oye, ¿y qué quería decirte?- hasta entonces el vampiro pareció recobrar el recuerdo de la llamada.

Spike-es verdad. Sólo quería decirme que va a venir de visita y se quedará unos días conmigo- Nicole abrió los ojos como platos… dejando de lado la parte en que en la cripta de Spike solo habia una cama se fue directo a intentar imaginar a la hermana de una Cazadora en una cripta y simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Nicole-¿se… va a quedar… contigo? ¿En… en tu cripta?-el tartamudeo era más bien de incredulidad que de nerviosismo.

Spike la miró un momento algo confundido y luego sacudió la cabeza levente hacia los lados.

Spike-oh, es verdad. No lo sabes-

Nicole-¿saber qué?-

Spike-ya no estoy en esa cripta. Me conseguí un lindo apartamento en la 5ta avenida- Nicole casi pareció que era atropellada por un autobús escolar.

Nicole-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?- obviamente la noticia la impactó…

Spike-Ummm…. Ya tendrá un par de semanas. Cuando dijiste que no podía intentar verte supuse que lo mejor sería salir del cementerio, ya sabes; tu área de trabajo. Y cuando caminaba por las calles vi ese letrero de 'se renta apartamento'. No fue difícil, en realidad-

Nicole-pero… ¿con qué dinero?-

Spike-amor, soy un vampiro. Una criatura de la noche. Nosotros tenemos nuestros métodos de conseguir dinero- dijo casi dándose aires de superioridad y de ser aun una creatura maligna.

Nicole-estafaste demonios en póker de nuevo, ¿cierto?- no tenía que sorprenderse siquiera de la reacción de Spike, era taaaaan predecible…

Spike-sí, bueno. Era eso o asaltar personas en el metro a las 2 de la mañana. Los demonios por lo menos sé que tienen dinero-

Nicole-sí, se a que te refieres…- ella intentó que no, pero el recuerdo de su batalla del otro día llegó a su cabeza sin aviso… incluyendo la parte en la que la confundían con una indigente. –entonces, ¿Cuándo va a llegar?-

Spike sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y colocó uno en sus labios, entonces comenzó a buscar el encendedor.

Spike-no lo sé. Supongo que en un par de días, una semana tal vez. Tiene que dejar todo en orden en argentina, creo- y dicho esto por fin encendió el cigarrillo, dándole una profunda bocanada y conteniéndolo en sus pulmones por un momento con un gesto de alivio, como si al hacerlo una sensación de calma lo inundara, y entonces lo dejó salir en un gran suspiro.

Nicole-avísame cuando llegue, ¿sí?- Spike levantó su ceja de modo confuso, y ella prosiguió. –quiero conocerla-

Spike asintió con la cabeza mientras dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Spike-claro, amor- a la mención de esta última palabra la chica se sonrojó, así que con una inhalación profunda giró hacia el camino.

Nicole-bien, allá está mi casa. Gracias por acompañarme. Nos vemos- y antes de haber terminado la chica ya se habia puesto a correr en dirección a su hogar, mientras el vampiro la contemplaba sin descartar su leve sonrisa, ahora embobado en los movimientos de la chica. Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta y giró a verlo, le sonrió levemente antes de desaparecer dentro del edificio. Él soltó otra bocanada de humo junto con un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo y luego de una última mirada hacia la casa dio media vuelta y se alejó tranquilamente del lugar.

-Dentro…-

Nicole cerró la puerta de un golpe y recargada contra ella soltó un suspiro de alivio por estar alejada del vampiro. Estaba a punto de soltar todo el asunto acerca de su _estado_. Sin mensionar lo molesto que era que a cada sonrisa o mirada que él le daba ella sentía como comenzaba a sonrojarse… ¿lo habría notado? Ojala que no fuera así. Luego de un nuevo suspiro para tranquilizarse, se despegó de la puerta y caminó hacia la sala para continuar con su investigación. Se moría de ganas por decirle todo, pero más por saber cómo habia pasado para empezar.

Arrojándose sobre el sillón y tomando su cuaderno lleno de apuntes… ok, dibujitos de unos muñequitos muy cabezones que ella llamaba vampiros siendo estacados por otra muñequita cabezona, pero en algún momento ese cuaderno tendría apuntes… ojala… tal vez. Ok, tal vez no necesitaba apuntes, ¿cierto? Solo una razón lógica para que los vampiros… o Spike… pudieran tener un vampirito… mejor una razón de cómo ella podía tener una mini-Cazadora… seguía siendo la misma incógnita.

-en las calles de la ciudad, no muy lejos de casa de Nicole-

Spike estaba caminando aun con su cigarrillo en los labios. Con toda la distracción de Dawn se le habia olvidado convencer a Nicole de que le dijera que habia pasado en el hospital. ¡Diablos! Tal vez debería regresarse y preguntarle… pero es probable que ni siquiera le abra la puerta… por un segundo casi deseó que Dawn no le hubiera hablado siquiera. Ahora se quedaría con la duda todo el día…no, ¡no podía aceptar eso!

Nicole continuaba estudiando casi religiosamente aquellos viejos diarios polvorientos con la esperanza que encontrar cualquier indicio, una pista… alguna antigua profecía que predijera la llegada de un bebe hibrido entre un vampiro y una Cazadora/mutante/bruja… ok, tal vez eso era mucho pedir. Pero por lo menos podía esperar encontrar una pista pequeñita, incluso se conformaba con un 'porque nosotros lo decimos', con eso bastaba, enserio. Soltó un nuevo suspiro resignado cuando despegó la mirada de los textos sobre sus piernas y se frotó las sienes con la esperanza de que el dolor de cabeza se disipara, repentinamente notó que tenía sed, más bien el deseo de beber algo… ¿que era? Mmm…. ¡jugo de manzana! Dejando sus dibujos- es decir, apuntes, de lado se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina y directo al refrigerador, abrió la puerta del refrigerador rápidamente y se asomó dentro para encontrar… que no habia ni un cubo de hielo. Por estar tan ocupada en su investigación, a ella y a Rogue se les habia olvidado por completo hacer las compras desde que habían llegado del hospital, y sin Melinna para recordarles que debía comer de vez en cuando si no quería que servicios infantiles se la llevara, ellas no habían tenido ni cabeza para acordarse de ir a comprar. Es más, ni hambre habían tenido desde que habían llegado. ¿Habían comido algo desde que llegaron siquiera? No podía recordarlo… así que probablemente no. ¡Diablos! Enserio esto se habia vuelto una prioridad para ella, pero le sorprendía que también se hubiera vuelto tan importante para su amiga, es decir, si ella perdía la cabeza por lo menos tenía la certeza de que su amiga mantendría los pies en la tierra. Así que sí, estaba sorprendida.

Dejando de lado sus cavilaciones, Nicole tomó la lista de compras que estaba sostenida a la puerta del refrigerador por un imán y se acercó a la entrada principal, tomó su abrigo y se lo colocó mientras abría la puerta… y se topó de bruces con Spike, quien tenía la mano levantada como si hubiera estado a punto de tocar la puerta. Ella en su apuro por salir casi prácticamente habia terminado nariz con nariz con Spike. Quien retrocedió un poco en instinto esperando que fueran a chocar.

Nicole-¡Spike! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Spike-pues yo venía a… espera un momento. ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? ¿Creíste que te habías librado de mí y ahora te escapas? Ni creas que lo permitiré, Cazadora-

Nicole-uno, no me escapaba, voy de compras porque no tengo ni cubos de hielo. Dos, ¿desde cuándo eres mi niñero? Y tres, ya deja de llamarme Cazadora, ¿no ves que estoy suspendida de labores hasta nuevo aviso? y sin privilegios ni sueldo. Esto de ser Cazadora es un asco, tendré que formar un sindicato-

Spike-¿y las compras no pueden esperar hasta mañana, Nicky?-

Nicole-no si quieres que me alimente. No he comido en todo el día y hasta ahora noté cuanta hambre tengo. Así que, o me das algo de comer o te quitas de mi camino porque muerdo-

Spike-¿así que la que muerde ahora eres tú? ¿Qué no ese era mi trabajo?-

Nicole-pues debería, pero tengo tanta hambre que me comería hasta a un elefante, así que un vampiro es en definitiva parte de la lista-

Spike-ok, si es tan necesario… ¡andando! Que la noche no dura para siempre.-

Nicole-¿Cómo que andando? ¿Andando a donde?-

Spike-¿Cómo que a donde, Nicky? A comprar, yo te acompañaré-

Nicole-no tienes que hacerlo, Spike. Enserio-

Spike-tal vez no pero no tengo que hacer muchas cosas y aun así las hago. Vamos, quiero acompañarte- la chica se quedó observándolo unos momentos, decidiendo que debía hacer, al final, y con un suspiro resignado bajo los brazos en derrota.

Nicole-bien, de cualquier modo me ibas a acompañar. Nadie puede contigo, eres el ganador del premio al terco mas terco del año, de cualquier modo- el aludido simplemente esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Spike-ese soy yo- Nicole levantó la mirada al cielo y movió la cabeza de lado a lado preguntándose qué haría con él, pero esbozando una sonrisa, la verdad sea dicha es que le divertía mucho el modo de ser del vampiro.

Nicole-bueno, entonces andando- y sin más el vampiro le tendió un brazo a la chica para que se sujetara y para su sorpresa ella acepto el ofrecimiento y de ese modo caminaron por la calle… a los ojos de un extraño ellos habrían parecido incluso una linda pareja.

Probablemente estaban muy distraídos en su amena charla, riendo a los chistes del otro, sino probablemente hubieran notado la extraña presencia que los observaba desde la oscuridad.

-en el cementerio-

Rogue y Ángel estaban caminando uno al lado del otro, ya no tan interesados en el patrullaje como deberían…

Rogue-…y entonces me miré al espejo y solté un grito tan fuerte cuando vi a Nicole reflejada! Y lo peor fue cuando Logan entro a la habitación con esa cara de pocos amigos y registró toda la habitación como si me hubieran atacado- la chica relató muy divertida ahora de ese suceso, mientras el vampiro solo soltaba carcajadas al imaginar aquella situación.

Ángel-sin duda debe haber sido muy extraño-

Rogue-no y la peor parte fue cuando me vi entrar por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y Nicole me preguntó porque es que estaba en mi cuerpo y yo tenía el de ella. ¡Sin duda jamás me habia dado tanto miedo mi propio rostro!- dicho eso ambos soltaron una carcajada al unísono, el vampiro incluso secó un par de lagrimas que le habían rodado por la mejilla ocasionadas por semejante historia. Hacia un tiempo que no se habia reído de esa manera sin duda.

Ángel-sin duda eso era algo que tenía que haber visto-

Rogue-y no sabes la mitad, Nicole aprovechó que Spike no sabía nada y ni me conocía para acercarse y besarlo. Con mi poder le quito su energía y copió sus poderes y el pobre cayó al suelo de sentón. Debiste haberlo visto, ¡estaba tan confundido! Sin duda debía haber gravado eso-

Ángel-si, debiste, sin duda yo hubiera pagado para ver eso-

Rogue-¡si, debía haber cobrado boletos!-

Ángel-¡vaya! Hacía mucho que no me reía tanto. Se siente bien- dijo al tiempo que giraba para verla, ella giró para verlo, quedando ambos uno frente al otro.

Rogue-si, es lindo tener un poco de risas. Últimamente mi vida no es más que un drama constante-

Ángel-¿tu vida? O la de Nicole?-

Rogue-es lo mismo. Ella es como mi hermana, sabes?-

Ángel-es lindo que la consideres tan cercana. Me pregunto si ella piensa lo mismo de ti-

Rogue-oh, sí. Sí que lo piensa. Créeme, no hay muchas cosas que puedas ocultarle a una empática, así que sé bien lo que siente-

Ángel-me imagino que eso debe ser difícil-

Rogue-la verdad es que sí un poco. Nicole es muy cerrada con sus sentimientos… se pone algo a la defensiva cuando la gente sabe lo que siente, entonces se pone algo nerviosa cuando le digo lo que siente- ella hizo una pausa un poco sorprendida -¡vaya! Nunca antes habia hablado de esto con alguien. Es extraño-

Ángel-bueno, lo tomaré como un cumplido-

Rogue-sí, eso creo. Es sólo que Spike y Nicole son mis mejores amigos, pero últimamente solo se la pasan contándome sus problemas. Lo que es bueno porque tengo las dos versiones del mismo tema, pero uno llega a cansarse un poco-

Ángel-¿enserio? ¿Spike te cuenta sus problemas? Eso es raro en él-

Rogue-no tanto. Desde el comienzo me pidió consejos sobre Nicole y eso… supongo que simplemente me tiene confianza-

Ángel-vaya, eso no es propio de Spike-

Rogue-supongo que el Spike que tú conocías y el que conozco yo son dos muy diferentes ahora-

Ángel-sí, supongo que tienes razón-

Nicole y Spike ya regresaban de las compras, parecían haber cargado con toda la tienda y lo peor era que el vampiro llevaba todo excepto un par de cajas ligeras que Nicole llevaba.

Nicole-enserio no tienes que hacer esto. Yo puedo cargar las compras perfectamente. Ok, de acuerdo, no tengo mis poderes pero no soy incompetente-

Spike-sabes que no lo hago por eso, amor. Quiero hacerlo, deja que me sienta útil, ¿quieres?-

Nicole lo miró sorprendida un momento. Obviamente eso era importante para él, ella no lo dejaba ayudarla en nada y él quería demostrarle que podía ayudarle, que era su caballero con brillante armadura. Sonrió unos momentos conmovida por eso y se decidió a darle esa satisfacción, después de todo, no iba a poder con esas cosas ella sola.

Nicole-está bien, gracias por tu ayuda- fue el tono enternecido lo que lo obligó a verla, viendo aquella mirada rubí agradeciéndole silenciosamente al igual que adorándolo. Él no pudo hacer nada más que responder con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta Nicole borró su sonrisa. La puerta estaba abierta, se aventuró a entrar y encendió la luz. Examinó la sala mientras el vampiro dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor, al terminar se acercó a ella extrañado.

Spike-¿pasa algo, amor?-

Nicole-la puerta estaba abierta. No falta nada así que debieron abrirla hace poco tiempo-

Spike-¿Rogue?- le preguntó a la chica, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Nicole-ella nunca dejaría la puerta abierta de ese modo-

Spike-entonces si abrieron la puerta hace poco, y no se han llevado nada…-dejó la frase inconclusa a propósito, mirando hacia todos lados, Nicole se le unió en su búsqueda silenciosa.

Nicole-…significa que quien abrió debe seguir aquí- ambos se alertaron a esa posibilidad, tal vez solo era un ladrón… después de todo estaban en Nueva York pero algo les decía que esto no se trataba de un simple robo.

Detrás de ellos una figura apareció, caminando desde la cocina hacia el recibidor.

-Vaya! Qué bueno que fueron de compras, no hay nada!- una alegre voz femenina resonó a sus espaldas.

Nicole y Spike voltearon de un brinco en el acto, preparados para pelear si tuvieran que hacerlo. Se encontraron a una chica unos centímetros más alta que Nicole, utilizando unas botas militares y unos pantalones de piel ajustados de color negro, un top sin mangas morado y un cabello rubio y lacio que llevaba suelto y le sobrepasaba los hombros. La chica se giró sonriendo mostrando cuan detallado era el delineado de sus ojos, su lápiz labial e incluso el rubor de sus mejillas… sin duda alguna esta chica era muy sensual.

Nicole-¡¿Sandra?- preguntó ella incrédula, a lo que Spike la volteó a ver levantando una ceja confundido.

Sandra-en carne y hueso, Nicky!- sin mucha espera ambas chicas se abrazaron efusivamente.

Nicole-¡vaya! Como has crecido amiga- dijo una vez que se separaron, su sonrisa tan amplia que era casi inhumana.

Sandra-lo sé. El tiempo no pasa en vano, huh? Tu tampoco te ves mal amiga- dijo ella acercándose otra vez a la ojiroja –sigues tan sexy como siempre- y dicho esto ella acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Nicole, para asombro de Spike que no podía quitar su rostro sorprendido.

Spike-espera. ¿Se conocen?- la respuesta era más que obvia.

Nicole-umm, sí ella es Sandra, Spike. Ella era mi amiga en Los Ángeles cuando viví en la casa de adopciones-

Sandra-¿amigas? ¡Prácticamente éramos sombras de la otra! no nos separábamos ni para ir al baño, cierto Nicky?-

Nicole-si, es verdad. Ella y yo nos metimos en problemas muchas veces por sus locas ideas-

Sandra-oye, nadie te obligaba a ayudarme. Tú lo hacías por gusto, no lo niegues. –Entonces ella despegó su mirada de Nicole y la dirigío hacia Spike, interesada rápidamente se acercó coqueta a él.- vaya, ¿pero quién eres tú, bombón?-

Nicole-ah, claro. Sandra, él es Spike. Spike, Sandra- Spike simplemente inclinó la cabeza y levantó una ceja momentáneamente a modo de saludo.

Spike-un placer- la aludida se acercó a una distancia en la que Nicole casi habría podido quejarse de que eso era invasión de espacio personal, pero realmente eso era la misma distancia a la que habia estado de ella hacia tan solo unos segundos.

Sandra-el placer es todo mío, guapo. Y dime, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? Porque soy nueva en la ciudad y tú podrías mostrarme algunos sitios para divertirse por aquí- ella ronroneó insinuadoramente, por alguna extraña razón la primera imagen que se le vino a la mente al vampiro fue su abultada cama, sonrió y sacudió levemente su cabeza, intentando alejar ese pensamiento.

Spike-bueno, supongo que podría hacerlo.-

Nicole-enserio?- ella lo dijo para persuadirlo, como recordándole que él estaba con ella, él la volteó a ver y notó cierto dejo de celos en sus facciones y en su tono de voz, sonrió complacido y volvió a su actitud seductora.

Spike-bueno, si estuviera con alguien formalmente no lo haría, pero como no es el caso…- dijo en una melodía burlona, como si intentara preguntarle a la pelinegra si estaba celosa, quien simplemente se tensó como un militar y apretó sus nudillos en una furia mal contenida, haciendo que el sonriera aun más complacido al mirarla de reojo, sin dejar su actitud seductora ni un momento. Sandra por su parte parecía absorta en la actitud del vampiro, estaba a milímetros de besar a Spike y de que Nicole sufriera una explosión de celos espontanea, cuando de la nada se volteó a ver a Nicole.

Sandra-oye, N. ¿es mi imaginación o este es un vampiro?- tanto Nicole como Spike quedaron helados por la sorpresa.

Nicole-emm, sí. Es un vampiro- dijo un poco lacónica, abstraída por la sorpresa, habia pasado un tiempo sin tratar con ella y habia olvidado lo voluble que era.

Sandra-¡vaya! Quien lo hubiera creído, la chica ha estado siendo traviesa con un vampiro, huh? Muy bien! Es bueno que te relajaras más, amiga-

Nicole-ok, primero, yo siempre he sido relajada. Segundo, no estoy siendo _traviesa_ con nadie, nunca he sido traviesa, ¿ok? tenía que aclararlo. Y por último, él es un vampiro con alma, así que no cuenta como vampiro maligno.-

Sandra-bueno, si no es malvado eso está bien por mí, supongo. Pero no me digas que no has sido traviesa, N. recuerda que estás hablando conmigo y si mal no recuerdo sí fuiste traviesa conmigo, ¿cierto?-

Nicole-eso es diferente, era joven e impulsiva- Sandra se acercó a ella con una sonrisa lasciva y le acarició el cabello un segundo, Spike simplemente levantó su ceja de nuevo clavado al suelo de la sorpresa.

Sandra-bueno, me gusta creer que sigues siendo igual… sabes que sigues igual de joven y hermosa, espero que también seas igual de divertida- Nicole sonrió levemente ante las caricias de la chica pero más a la mirada que le dedicaba la chica.

Spike-oh, ¡espera un minuto! –él bramó llamando la atención de las dos chicas hacia él. -¿estás diciendo que tú y Nicky…? –simplemente no pudo completar la frase debido a la incredulidad.

Sandra-¿si fuimos más que amigas? ¡Claro, bombón! Ella fue mi primera gran ilusión. ¿Quién crees que le dio su primer beso?- la chica dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa sin alejar sus brazos de alrededor del cuello de una avergonzada Nicole, quien bajaba la mirada de tanto en tanto al encontrarse con la mirada estupefacta del vampiro. El gesto de sorpresa pronto se desvaneció para dar paso a una gran sonrisa entretenida, con un dejo de lascivia en el rostro del vampiro.

Spike-¡vaya, Nicky! Debo decir que nunca sospeché esa faceta tuya. ¿Besas chicas muy a menudo sin que yo me haya enterado? – pensó un segundo y luego volvió a preguntar con mas lascivia en la mirada -¿oye, alguna vez te has besado con Rogue? Porque eso sin duda seria taaaaan sexy –soltó una risita entretenida mientras veía a la chica cambiar de colores desde su pálido natural hasta un rojo más oscuro que la misma sangre que él bebía.

Nicole-ok, aclarando: Jamás me he besado con Rogue y aun si quisiera (y no es así) no podría hacerlo por lo de su poder, ¿recuerdas?- dijo aun sonrojada por el modo en que el vampiro intercambiaba su lasciva mirada entre ella y su amiga. –Para tu información fue solo una etapa- su argumento no pareció convencer ni a su vieja amiga, que la conocía a la perfección, ni al vampiro, quien también era un experto en cuando a ella se refería.

Spike-así que te gustan tanto las mujeres como los hombres, eh Nicky? –Dijo en todo socarrón sin dejar de sonreírle maliciosamente a la chica, lo cual solo la hizo sonrojarse aun mas –bueno, ya sabes que cuando quieras…-dejó inconclusa la frase a propósito, dejando que la imaginación de la chica la completara. –tú también estás invitada, amor-el vampiro le dijo a la otra presente, prácticamente desvistiéndola con la mirada. Solo imaginarse con ambas chicas lo tenía extasiado. Sandra lo mirada a él del mismo modo, intercambiando sus miradas entre Nicole y él. Spike sonrió complacido con solo pensar que la chica lo ayudaría a convencer a Nicole.

Sandra-lo siento. Si llego a convencer a la chica para que se porte mal un rato, sin duda será algo que reservaré para mi- dijo mientras volvía a jugar con el cabello de Nicole, más que declinar la oferta Sandra vio cuanto se atraían el uno al otro y sintió que si ayudaba al vampiro a convencerla lo único que pasaría seria que terminaría haciendo mal tercio y no podía permitirlo, cierto? El vampiro solo desvió la mirada sintiendo un cierto dejo de celos al verlas tan acarameladas y al imaginarse excluido de tan interesante escena.

Spike-¡bueno, es una pena! Supongo que entonces me tendré que conformar con esperar a que llegue Faith. Estar solo con ella- al instante Nicole lo volteó a ver, interrogante. No tenía ni idea de quién era Faith. Spike simplemente sonrió satisfecho, sabía que la chica se pondría celosa al igual que él.

Sandra-pues si quieres preséntanos a la tal Faith. Igual y entre los cuatro organizamos algún jueguito- dicho esto ambos chicos voltearon a verla, Nicole a punto de declinar la oferta, no le agradaba como sonaba eso ni quien rayos era esa tal Faith, que imaginaba que Spike solo la habia inventado para darle celos y mantenerla lejos de hacer nada con su amiguita. Mientras que Spike pareció confundido por el comentario.

Spike-espera un segundo. ¿Qué no eras lesbiana?- preguntó al imaginarse que esa era la razón de excluirlo de semejante escena con ella y Nicole. Sandra soltó a Nicole y caminó seductora hacia el vampiro, entonces colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, trazando círculos distraídamente.

Sandra-¿sabes algo? No me gustan las etiquetas. Si me gusta alguien el género es lo de menos, bombón. Yo me adapto a todo- dijo con su tono más sensual, paseando su dedo índice por sobre el pecho del vampiro… a quien parecía que le faltaba poco para arrojarla sobre el sillón y tomarla ahí mismo, así que Nicole se decidió a actuar antes de que enserio Spike se atreviera a hacerlo, sin importarle que ella estuviera ahí enfrente.

Nicole-¡oye, Sandra! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo con una sonrisa fingida de oreja a oreja, intentando ocultar un poco sus celos, cosa que realmente no pasó desapercibida.

La aludida al instante soltó al vampiro, quien le tomo un par de minutos desembelesarse antes de volver a ponerse al lado de Nicole, mirando ahora ambos fijamente a la chica.

Sandra-es verdad, casi lo olvidaba. Pues estaba en la ciudad por un trabajo y cuando los vi a ustedes dos platicando allá afuera, creí que debía pasar a saludar-

Nicole-eso es muy amable, enserio. ¿Y de que trata el trabajo, cuéntame?- Nicole dijo volviendo a su tono profesional aunque aun estaba bastante sonrojada.

Sandra-debo recuperar un amuleto mágico que al parecer puede invocar a un demonio muy poderoso-

Spike-¿Cómo es que te metiste en eso de cualquier modo?- pregunto confundido, al parecer aun no habia pensado en como.

Sandra-¿no es obvio? Nuestra Nicky aquí presente me indujo al mundo de la cacería de vampiros… con el tiempo me volví Cazadora a sueldo- dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa.

Nicole-¿te volviste caza-recompensas?- el tono reprochador de Nicole desvaneció la orgullosa sonrisa del rostro de su amiga.

Sandra-bueno, ¿de algo tenía que vivir, no? Y la cacería no deja mucho, además es lo único que sé hacer bien. Y como no me adoptaron nunca, tenía que sacar dinero de algo, ¿no Nicky?- visto desde ese punto, Sandra tenía razón, así que Nicole se relajó un poco mas luego de considerar eso.

Sandra-y bueno, también quería pedirles su ayuda.- a esto ambos volvieron a mirarla un poco confundidos-

Nicole-¿nuestra ayuda? ¿En qué?-

Sandra-verás, el amuleto está en una casa de subastas… creo que se llama Buckland. El punto es que harán una fiesta de recaudación mañana por la noche y es mi única oportunidad de entrar por el amuleto. Lo malo es que, bueno, digamos que no encajo en el tipo de chica de la alta sociedad… además ellos ya me conocen y digamos que no les agrado mucho. Así que no me dejarán entrar-

Spike-¿y qué esperas que nosotros hagamos exactamente? ¿Entretenerlos con alguna pelea llamativa mientras tú te escabulles y robas el amuleto?- el vampiro casi estaba deseando que así fuera, quería un poco de acción de la buena.

Sandra-pues… de hecho tenía planeado que ustedes se infiltraran como invitados de la fiesta y robaran el amuleto sin tanto alboroto. Descuiden, puedo ponerlos en la lista de invitados-

Nicole-si puedes ponernos en la lista, ¿Por qué no te pones a ti?-

Sandra-porque yo estoy en algo así como una lista negra para esa compañía. He tenido un par de altercados con las franquicias de San Francisco, Tokio y Londres… sin duda pronto París también sabrá de mi- dijo ahora más en tono de broma, aunque conociéndola, Nicole no dudó que así fuera.

Spike-¿y quieres que nosotros nos infiltremos en tu lugar?- la chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza –bueno amor, no es por ser aguafiestas pero a mí las fiestas de alta sociedad no me agradan mucho. Ya tuve suficiente de eso en mis tiempos, gracias-

Nicole-y bueno, yo tampoco soy muy del tipo de alta sociedad. Si fuera sé que terminarían persiguiéndonos por todo el lugar incluso antes de que entráramos.

Sandra-¡por favor! Miren, me darán 4 millones por ese amuleto. Si me ayudan, les daré un millón a ustedes- ante tal oferta el vampiro sonrió interesado. Sin duda le vendría bien ese dinero… tenía varias cuentas que pagar y la renta de su nuevo departamento podía no ser cara, pero eso le reducía su presupuesto para sangre, cigarrillos y alitas con salsa picante. Sin mensionar que los anteriores inquilinos habían roto varias cosas que ahora él debía arreglar… él simplemente volteó a ver a Nicole preguntándole su opinión con la mirada, ella al ver su interés no pudo negarse.

Nicole-¡ash, está bien!- dijo arrojando sus brazos a los lados, a modo de rendición. -¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?-

Sandra-fácil. Irán a la fiesta vestidos como si fueran donadores de una gran fundación, osea que tendrán que ir de gala- la mirada confiada del vampiro repentinamente se fue desvaneciendo. Hacía siglos (literalmente) desde la última vez que habia tenido que usar un traje de gala. Y además su cabello platinado no creía que fuera a combinar muy bien con la ocasión. –una vez que estén dentro tendrán que esperar a que traigan los objetos para subastar. El amuleto es un reloj de bolsillo Longines y…-

Nicole-espera. ¿Este ancestral amuleto que buscamos es un reloj?- ok, eso era algo nuevo por no decir insólito.

Sandra-lo que sucede es que el reloj era un medallón de oro con grabados antiguos. Algunos creen que perteneció a la Atlántida. El punto es que un relojero lo encontró y le pareció que sería un bonito diseño para un reloj, así que sin hacerle realmente mucho, solo lo adaptó para hacer el reloj de bolsillo.

Nicole-ok… supongo que hay personas locas en todos lados y tiempos. Continua- dijo una vez que su duda quedó aclarada.

Sandra-en fin, una vez que pongan en exhibición el reloj utilizarán este interruptor –dijo mientras les mostraba un aparato pequeño con un botón rojo –que creará una onda electromagnética que apagará todo aparato electrónico en el sitio, incluyendo las cámaras de seguridad y las luces. Una vez que las luces se apaguen tienen 30 segundos para tomar el amuleto y salir de ahí. Podrían ocultarlo y esperarse a salir sin sospechas luego pero cerrarían todo y los registrarían y probablemente no los dejen salir hasta que aparezca el amuleto, así que mejor salen de ahí al instante, no?- tanto Nicole como Spike se miraron mutuamente antes de volver a ver a la chica.

Sandra-¡vamos! Para un vampiro y una Cazadora experimentada no es nada del otro mundo, ¿cierto? ¿Qué dicen? ¿lo harán?-Nicole y Spike volvieron a mirarse mutuamente, preguntándose silenciosamente si estaban seguros de esto, entonces volvieron a ver a la caza-recompensas.

Nicole-bien. Lo haremos- al escucharla Sandra parecía que casi iba a brincar de la felicidad.

Sandra-¡genial! Prepararé todo para mañana, consigan unos trajes y mañana en la noche vendré para llevarlos. Es más fácil si tienen una vía de salida rápida luego del robo- y sin más la chica salió corriendo por la puerta, luego de abrazarlos a ambos y casi tirarlos al suelo por el impulso.

Nicole-entonces, ¿listo para jugar a james bond?-

Spike-¿enserio lo vamos a hacer? Es decir, es robar-

Nicole-es un amuleto mágico. No es la primera vez que robamos uno de esos-

Spike-pero si la primera vez que robamos uno que resulta ser un caro reloj de oro-

Nicole-tienes razón. No está bien. ¿Sabes que podemos hacer? Puedo comprar el reloj, es más fácil, ¿no?-

Spike-¿y crees que tu amiguita te reembolse el dinero? Yo no lo creo. Necesitas ese dinero para cuidar a tu hermanita, amor. Solo… no lo hagamos-

Nicole-pero tu necesitas el dinero. Ahora tienes un lugar real para vivir y eso implica deudas que, como un vampiro desempleado no puedes pagar. Hagámoslo. No es como si fuéramos a robarle a niños pobres o algo así… son millonarios que no se verán afectados por algo como eso, no?- Spike pareció meditarlo, ambos querían hacerlo pero ambos parecían no querer hacer lo que parecía estar mal hasta que recordó para que servía el amuleto.

Spike-ella dijo que el amuleto invoca un poderoso demonio, ¿cierto? Bueno, si se lo quedan ellos estarían en riesgo de invocarlo sin siquiera saberlo. Eso es peligroso-

Nicole-es verdad. No podemos dejar que eso pase, ¿no?- luego de una mirada de complicidad que ambos compartieron agregó, -entonces lo haremos! Conseguiré un traje para ti y veré que me pondré. También debo avisarle a Rogue que mañana tenemos que hacer algo. Será mejor si no sabe lo que es, probablemente salga con eso de que estoy incompetente y no puedo ir-

Spike-yo no te veo nada incompetente, amor- la dulce sonrisa que le dedicó el vampiro la hiso responderle del mismo modo.

Nicole-bien, entonces te veo aquí al anochecer, ok?-

Spike-espera, ¿Qué pasara con mi cabello?-

Nicole-¿Qué pasa con él?- dijo con una sonrisita, repentinamente sonó como una adolescente nerviosa por su primera cita.

Spike-digo que no es exactamente un estilo elegante que pasa desapercibido en la clase alta, cierto?-

Nicole-hace mucho que no vas a bailes elegantes, ¿verdad? De hecho creo que estarás muy guapo, descuida- le dijo con un guiño confiado, él simplemente sonrió ante el elogio y se despidió, dejando que Nicole pasara a planear su vestuario.

-a la mañana siguiente-

Rogue-¿Qué saldrás?-

Nicole-si, saldré esta noche-dijo ella sin despegar su vista de su armario.

Rogue-¿A dónde?-

Nicole-ya te lo dije-

Rogue-no, no te acepto eso de que estarás fuera. ¿A dónde vas?-

Hasta entonces Nicole, con un suspiro resignado se giró para ver a su amiga.

Nicole-bien, una vieja amiga mía me pidió ayuda para conseguir un objeto y Spike y yo vamos a ir a una fiesta de gala por eso- entonces Rogue sonrió de oreja a oreja, una mirada conspiradora en su rostro.

Rogue-entonces… ¿eso significa que tu y Spike van a tener una cita?- al instante Nicole la miró sorprendida y el color de su rostro pronto cambió a rojo. No lo habia pensado de esa forma hasta ahora. Según Sandra tenían que actuar como si estuvieran en la fiesta y como si fueran pareja. Eso significaría tomarlo del brazo para entrar al lugar, bailar alguna pieza, reír juntos de los sosos chistes que le cuente la gente de la fiesta… actuar como pareja en público, algo que jamás se habia dado el lujo de hacer.

Nicole-yo no lo llamaría una cita en todo el sentido de la palabra- su amiga sonrió de nuevo.

Rogue-¿y por eso buscas como desquiciada en tu armario algo para ponerte? Tienes muchos vestidos lindos que servirían para la ocasión y aun así ninguno te parece adecuado. ¡Vamos, lo que quieres es que Spike te vea y se le caiga la baba!- tras un breve periodo de tiempo en que su amiga consideró eso simplemente levantó la mirada para verla apenada y sonrió levemente.

Nicole-ok, puede que tengas razón. Si quiero que quede asombrado-

Rogue-¡perfecto! Una vez que aceptamos esa parte es más fácil que te ayude a lograrlo. Vamos- dijo levantándose de la cama y jalándola del brazo en dirección a la puerta, Nicole opuso un poco de resistencia

Nicole-¿"vamos"? ¿A dónde?- su amiga se giró para verla

Rogue-¿Cómo que adonde? ¡Pues a comprarte un nuevo vestido! Los demás ya los ha visto Spike y si quieres dejar embobado tendremos que mostrarle algo nuevo-

Sin más Rogue jaló de nuevo a Nicole hacia la puerta.

-más tarde-

Como después del anochecer. El timbre de la casa sonó un par de veces, dejando ver que la persona al otro lado de la puerta estaba un poco ansiosa. Rápidamente, Rogue corrió a la puerta y la abrió. Spike estaba fumando un cigarrillo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Rogue-hola, Spike- ella le sonrío animadamente. Él al verla arrojó su cigarro al suelo y lo estrujó con el pie exhalando su ultima bocanada de humo casi como si se rehusara a hacerlo, su seño fruncido y los nervios que repentinamente la invadieron le indicaron a la mutante que él también habia pensado el hecho de que esto fuera como una cita.

Spike-hola, Rogue- dijo sin hacer uso de su apodo para ella. El tan nombrado "Mechitas". Y una vez hecho el saludo, la chica se apartó de la puerta para darle el paso, y él entró al instante… entre más pronto estuviera dentro menos nervioso se sentiría. -¿Dónde está Nicole?- preguntó ni bien entró, la chica cerró la puerta y se giró para verlo. Divertida por la actitud del chico, que no se esforzaba en ocultar.

Rogue-ella está arriba- antes de que Spike comenzara a encaminarse hacia las escaleras ella agregó, -¡ella ya comenzó a arreglarse! Podrías meterte en problemas si subes ahora- con eso sabia que él se detendría, no podía dejar que la sorpresa del nuevo vestido se arruinara, ¿cierto? Entonces él se giró para verla algo sorprendido.

Spike-¿te dijo lo que vamos a hacer?-

Rogue-¿lo de su _cita_? Claro. A la larga me lo tuvo que decir, no olvides que no se le puede mentir a una empática- le dijo con un guiño, pero Spike no pudo escuchar nada luego de la palabra que Rogue habia resaltado, _cita._

Spike-¿ella usó esa palabra?-preguntó esperanzado.

Rogue-pues yo fui la que le hizo pensar en eso, pero… ¿extraoficialmente?- el vampiro asintió ansioso- ok, no le digas que te dije, pero sí, uso la palabra cita- a eso Spike no pudo más que ponerse aun mas ansioso por ello. La verdad es que Rogue no le dijo en que concepto habia su amiga usado esa palabra, pero si la habia usado, así que no habia mentido, ¿no?- pero no le vayas a decir. ¡Si se entera que te dije será mi último día en la faz de la tierra!

Spike-tranquila, no le diré- dijo él volteando a ver distraídamente hacia las escaleras, como esperando que la chica bajara en cualquier momento, cosa que no pasó, Rogue atrajo su atención de nuevo a ella.

Rogue-¿tú también ya lo habías pensado, cierto?- ante la mirada confundida del vampiro, ella intento aclararse –que era una cita. Ya lo habías pensado, ¿cierto?-

Spike la miró unos momentos y luego de un suspiro la miró de manera confidencial.

Spike-¿siendo honesto?- una mirada de la chica le hizo entender que no esperaba otra cosa de él, así que continuó.- bueno, siendo honesto, no he dejado de pensar en eso desde anoche. No creía que Nicole lo viera de esa forma, pero igual estaba muerto de nervios. ¡Ni siquiera pude dormir! –terminó diciendo con una risa nerviosa, obviamente esto le afectaba más de lo que Rogue llegaba a sentir… con los vampiros su poder era algo un poco impreciso, así que habia ocasiones en que no podía sentir lo que el sentiría y en otras lo sentía a la perfección.

Rogue-ok, relájate. Respira profundo y ya no te agobies con el tema. Piensa que es solo otro día de esos en los que van de cacería juntos. Están solos, hacen lo que les gusta y todo eso y aun así nunca han pensado en eso como una cita, ¿no? Ve esto como lo mismo, es solo un trabajo, así que no te acongojes, ¿quieres?- luego de esos argumentos el vampiro pareció tranquilizarse un poco más, dándole la razón. Entonces ella se acercó a una silla y levantó el esmoquin cuidadosamente colocado sobre ella, y se lo dio.

Rogue-toma, aquí está tu traje. Puedes arreglarte aquí si quieres, yo de cualquier modo debo irme ya. Quedé de verme con Ángel para patrullar, así que nos vemos luego. ¡Quiero todos los detalles cuando vuelva!- y sin más la chica tomó su abrigo, su bolsa con estacas, agua bendita y un par de hachas, y desapareció por la entrada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Spike echó un vistazo al traje en su mano y luego de un suspiro se encaminó hacia la sala para vestirse.

Habia pasado un rato desde que se habia terminado de arreglar… incluso se las habia arreglado para repeinarse su cabello usando un moose para cabello que Rogue le habia dejado en la mesa de la sala… sin un espejo habia sido algo difícil, pero nada que él no pudiera dominar, de cualquier modo no era algo que no hiciera a menudo. Pero la chica aun no se dignaba a bajar y él comenzaba a impacientarse. No lo suficiente como para subir al segundo piso, claro, sabía qué futuro le esperaría si ella lo atrapaba espiando… probablemente terminaría como eunuco. Se estremeció a ese pensamiento.

Spike-¡amor! ¿crees que estarás lista pronto? Tu amiga puede estar por llegar en cualquier momento- él gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara en el piso de arriba, sin dejar de ver la mesita de café frente a él, sabía que era estúpido, pero habia traído un regalo para la chica; un collar de oro que habia logrado comprar con el dinero que le quedaba de sus apuestas. Probablemente debería pensar seriamente en conseguir un trabajo… tal vez como guardia nocturno en algún lugar importante… por lo menos tendría dinero regularmente y gracias a su fuerza y su curación acelerada, no tendría que preocuparse si algún desdichado decidía robar el lugar armado hasta los dientes, siempre y cuando no fuera armado con flechas o estacas, él estaría bien.

Nicole-¡ya voy! ¡Es solo que no encuentro el collar que quiero ponerme! ¡Probablemente Melinna lo tomó y lo llevó al instituto! ¡Juro que si lo pierde la mato!- ella gritó en cólera terminando de guardar sus demás joyas, el único objeto que le faltaba era justo el que ella quería usar… como siempre en su vida. ¡Era como un complot! Ella habia querido utilizar aquella hermosa gargantilla que Spike le habia regalado, o más bien a su vida pasada, porque era algo que ambos compartían. Luego de la charla con Rogue no habia podido dejar de pensar que esto era una cita y no dejaba de pensar en modos de verse hermosa y de hacerla una gran noche.

Spike-¡Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso amor!-

Nicole-¡A que te refieres!-

Spike-¡Si bajas lo sabrás!- era simplemente era absurdo que intentaran mantener una conversación gritando a través de toda la casa. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica, el vampiro se levantó de su lugar ansioso y se giró para mirar las escaleras deseoso. No estaba seguro de cuando fue que llegó al pie de las escaleras pero cuando se dio cuenta ahí estaba, y entonces su boca se abrió por reflejo. Ahí estaba ella, parada al pie de las escaleras en el piso de arriba. Con un precioso vestido que consistía en un corsé color rubí con flores en relieve del mismo tono enmarcadas con negro, lo que le resaltaba tanto su delicada cintura como sus fantásticos pechos. El escote de la chica era en V pero daba la alusión a un corazón con esquinas centrado justo sobre sus hermosos pechos, por debajo del corsé, que le llegaba justo a la cadera, sobresalía un tramo de la misma tela del corsé, con pequeños holanes y que terminaba en diagonal sobre su pierna izquierda por debajo de su rodilla, casi llegando a su espinilla. Y debajo de esto se encontraba la verdadera falda, que era de un satín liso de color negro también con holanes, un poco más opaco que el resto del vestido, que reflejaba los amarillentos destellos de luz que despedía la lámpara cerca de la estancia. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño medio con varios mechones sueltos sobre su frente y sus oídos al igual que la base del moño, en su nuca, los mechones arreglados cuidadosamente cada uno para formar rizos y acomodados para que ninguno le cubriera ningún detalle del rostro, solo lo enmarcaba divinamente. Unos hermosos aretes dorados pendían de sus oídos y su cuello solo tentadoramente desnudo. Su maquillaje, al igual que lo demás era impecable, con un lápiz de labios rubí que le hacía ver aun más finos sus labios, a decir verdad al vampiro nunca le habían gustado los labios gruesos, se le hacían en cierto modo, grotescos. Así que ella simplemente se veía divina.

Ella se sonrojó debido a la fija mirada que el vampiro mantenía sobre ella, y el modo en que él no podía verse mas extasiado por ella. Al parecer su misión habia sido misión cumplida. También habia quedado absorta en lo extremadamente apuesto que él lucia con ese traje. Si no lo pensaba, casi ni podía recordar el hecho de que no fuera un hombre normal, claro que eso solo le daba un bono, ¿cierto? Sus ojos parecían ser resaltados por la camisa blanca que él llevaba bajo ese saco negro… sin duda todo hombre se veía bien en un esmoquin.

Ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia él, y el pudo notar los hermosos zapatos descubiertos que llevaba, a juego con su vestido, pues llevaban las mismas flores en relieve. Simplemente era más que solo una diosa, ¿habia un adjetivo que se acercara a lo hermosa que se veía? Probablemente no.

Ella terminó de bajar todo el tramo y terminó parada frente a él, fue entonces que él pudo notar un leve tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas que no era el maquillaje; ella estaba sonrojada.

Spike-te ves hermosa- logro por fin formar palabras, realmente no estaba seguro de cómo lo hizo sin babear, pero lo hizo.

Nicole-gracias. Tu tampoco te vez mal- ella dijo y luego suspiró, al parecer habia estado sosteniendo ese suspiro y ni siquiera lo habia notado, la verdad es que ella también estaba encantada con como lucia él. Simplemente se veía taaaaan apuesto…

Spike-oh, el collar, claro- dijo volviendo a la realidad, luego de contemplarla por algunos segundos más, caminó directo hacia la sala y tomó la caja de terciopelo azul. Cuando se dio vuelta ahí estaba ella, mirándolo llena de curiosidad.

Nicole-¿y esto?- preguntó ella cuando él le entregó la caja, justo antes de abrirla y entonces quedó sin habla. Era un hermoso collar de cadena del que pendían muchos óvalos con otros un poco más pequeños dentro de los primeros, que iban desde los más pequeños en los extremos hasta los más grandes en el centro. El del centro estaba formado por 4 óvalos uno dentro del otro y los demás solo por 2 o 3. Completamente dorado, simplemente era hermoso.

Nicole-¡dios! Es hermoso. Spike, no debiste…- ella levantó la vista del collar y lo miró apenada –esto te debe haber costado una fortuna- el tono rojizo en sus mejillas solo se incrementó.

Spike-no fue realmente tan caro, descuida amor. Además, sin duda ver tu expresión, hizo que lo valiera por completo.- el dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el collar de la caja y se colocaba detrás de ella, gentilmente se lo colocó y luego acarició con la llema de sus dedos la cadena bajo la nuca de la chica. Ella se estremeció ligeramente, en el buen modo. Y entonces se giró para tenerlo de frente nuevamente.

Spike-¿lo ves? Como una diosa.- dijo él mirando de nuevo todo el atuendo ahora con el collar adornando su delicado cuello. –te ves hermosa-

Nicole-gracias, enserio. Me encanta, es precioso- ella bajó su mirada hacia el collar, tocándolo gentilmente con su mano izquierda, simplemente no podía salir de su asombro ante tal acto. Ningún chico jamás le habia regalado joyería, y menos algo tan hermoso. Se sintió tentada a besarlo, cuando se dio cuenta ya se habia acercado hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia de él, el tenía el mismo rostro que ella; que era una mezcla entre deseo y afecto inconmensurable. Pero justo antes de que se besaran la puerta se abrió abruptamente y ambos se giraron en su dirección, exaltados.

Sandra-¡vaya! Veo que ya están listos. ¡Qué bueno! Andando- Nicole agarró su bolso y una pashmina negra que se colocó sobre los hombros que completaba el atuendo, y entonces ambos salieron de la casa mientras Sandra les sostenía la puerta y la cerró detrás de ellos.

Sandra-¡vaya! Si que se ven sexys. Ambos. Creo que estoy reconsiderando tu oferta, Spike. Cuando esto termine, los tres deberíamos regresar aquí y tener sexo hasta marearnos.- ambos aludidos se giraron para verla y luego se giraron para verse, sin duda si se veían bien. Spike simplemente sonrió satisfecho ahora que tenía a su cómplice.

Spike-pues tendrás que convencer a la chica aquí presente. No parece muy convencida de eso- Nicole lo miró con una de sus miradas reprochadoras pero luego sonrió, dejando ver que el comentario le habia hecho algo de gracias.

Sandra-luego habrá tiempo para eso, por ahora debemos irnos. No se puede llegar tarde a este tipo de eventos, ¿cierto Nicky?- la chica le dio una palmada en el trasero a ambos mientras pasaba entre ellos y se subía al auto, ambos brincaron un poco por la sorpresa pero Spike simplemente parecía complacido, no dejaba de desnudar a la chica con los ojos y Nicole no dejaba de golpearlo con la mirada. Al final ambos terminaron subiendo a la camioneta y sin más se marcharon a una velocidad criminal del sitio.

La tan esperada fiesta habia resultado ser en una gran mansión en los suburbios. Sandra los dejó al inicio de la cuadra para no ser detectada, y luego de repetirles el plan y desearles suerte y que se divirtieran, la chica condujo su camioneta cuadra abajo no sin antes recordarles que la llamaran para que fuera a recogerlos. Ambos se quedaron firmes en su lugar, uno al lado del otro, observando a la chica irse metidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, cuando Nicole se animó a hablar.

Nicole-¿sabes? De no ser por la parte en la que va a recibir 4 millones por esto, creería que Rogue la contrató- a esto el vampiro se giró a verla confundido, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado como suele hacer, levantando una ceja.

Spike-¿Por qué lo dices, amor?-

Nicole-bueno, se me hace sospechoso que nuestra _misión _secreta sea actuar como si estuviéramos en una cita- el vampiro sintió un agradable escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y pensó que si su corazón latiera probablemente le habría saltado del gusto. La chica _sí _pensaba que esto era una cita. Agitó su cabeza levemente para aclararla y regresar al tema, pero no pudo evitar su sonrisa socarrona.

Spike-Sí, suena como algo que mechitas haría, cierto?-

Nicole- si, después de esto le preguntaré si ha ganado la lotería y yo no estoy enterada. Si es así jura que comenzaré a pedirle renta – luego de una leve risita por parte de ambos, ellos habían caminado todo el trayecto hasta la entrada como si nada pasara, pero a unos metros de la entrada Spike le tendió el brazo a Nicole y ella entrelazó el suyo con el de él.

Spike-ya sabía que de algún modo un día ibas a actuar como mi chica- le susurró al oído a la chica, ella simplemente soltó unas risitas y con su mano libre le dio una leve palmada en el brazo al vampiro para que dejara de decir sus rarezas. La verdad es que su risita habia sido más nerviosa que de diversión. El modo en que lo habia dicho acompañado por su seductora sonrisa y su mirada de complicidad la habían hecho sentir como una niña nerviosa en su primer baile de primavera…

Una vez en la puerta, y entregados la invitación y ubicados en la lista de invitados, por lo que aun seguían preguntándose como lo habia logrado la chica, ambos entraron y al instante fueron azorados por toda clase de sujetos de sociedad pomposos sobre de donde eran y ese tipo de preguntas incomodas. Nicole se sorprendió al ver con que destreza y naturalidad Spike se deshacía de ellos, lo miró fijamente confundida.

Spike-¿qué? – preguntó cuando la notó mirándolo de ese modo.

Nicole-nada, es solo que… no tenía idea de que fueras tan bueno alejando presumidos-

Spike-bueno amor, recuerda que cuando era humano este era mi ambiente. Algo de me tenía que haber quedado, no?-

Nicole-¿este era tu ambiente? ¿Qué eras exactamente? - ante la pregunta curiosa de la chica el vampiro pareció cohibirse, algo incomodo por recordar su pasado.

Spike-bueno… mi padre era el duque de Dorset así que… - dejó inconclusa la oración sin mucho ánimo de continuarla, pero se relajó al ver que la chica no lo interrogaba más y notó que era por mera curiosidad, pues una vez que se habia explicado ella simplemente soltó un vago 'ahhhh, ya veo' para luego jalarlo hacia una hermosa escultura de hielo que al parecer le habia fascinado. Él observó absorto como la chica inspeccionaba cada detalle de aquella escultura de hielo, que resultaba ser un hermoso caballo en medio galope que incluso dejaba ver el movimiento de la crin. La mirada curiosa de la chica lo enternecía, obviamente este no era su entorno pero sin duda tampoco parecía fuera de él, simplemente parecía disfrutar mucho ese evento.

Nicole-¡Vamos! dime que no es lo más hermoso que has visto – el vampiro no retiró su vista de ella para contestar con su honesta sonrisa que lo hacía tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto.

Spike-sin duda estoy viendo la cosa más hermosa del mundo – ella se giró para verlo y se encontró con él viéndola, lo que la hizo sonrojar para luego darle otra palmada en el hombro.

Nicole-¡Spike! ¡Hablo enserio!-

Spike-yo también amor. Eres hermosa, me gusta decírtelo – ella sonrió igual de abiertamente que él. El hecho de que nadie los conociera en ese lugar parecía hacerla sentir más libre para actuar como quisiera porque lo siguiente que el vampiro supo fue que ella se inclinó hacia él y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento, luego volvió a su posición anterior manteniendo la sonrisa.

Nicole-si te ayuda en algo, creo que te ves muy apuesto hoy – eso no hizo más que incrementar la sonrisa del vampiro.

Spike-sí, si me ayuda. Gracias, amor – antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada un sujeto en la plataforma de los músicos llamó la atención de todos hacia él, hablando por un micrófono se presentó y agradeció a todos su presencia.

Hombre-bien, y ahora démosle la bienvenida a los invitados de honor de la noche: el señor Rex Buckland y su acompañante la señorita Hanna Webster que nos hicieron el favor de traer personalmente las piezas que se subastarán esta noche – con eso un hombre en traje y una chica pelirroja de cabello rizado hicieron acto de presencia, cargando cada uno una almohada azul de terciopelo con algunas joyas, que dejaron sobre un pedestal al lado de la tarima en la que estaban. Para luego acercarse al micrófono a decir unas palabras.

Nicole-ok, ahí está el reloj. ¿Cuántos guardias ves? – le susurró a su cita sin importarle ni un poco las palabras de los anfitriones.

Spike-ya me habia preocupado por eso, amor – dijo el en un susurro también – tenemos tres guardias a los lados de la tarima, dos más tras ella y otros tres en todo el camino hasta la puerta – le susurró al oído acariciándole el brazo como si le estuviera insinuando cosas imprudentes para no llamar la atención, pero del mismo modo la chica se tensó como si le estuviera proponiendo ir al armario más cercano y alegrar la noche un poco, lo cual solo les dio más credibilidad.

Nicole-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó ella alejándolo de su oído un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

Spike-intento mantener las apariencias, amor. No creo que hablar de los guardias sea bueno para mantener las sospechas lejos de nosotros, no? – le dijo con un tono serio pero sin poder evitar la divertida sonrisa que lo invadió cuando vio tan dulce reacción en la chica, incluso su piel se habia erizado a su toque y eso lo deleitaba.

Nicole-bien. Bien pensado… supongo –dijo volviendo al punto y sacando disimuladamente el aparato que Sandra les habia dado de su diminuto bolso, por supuesto, no le habia dado oportunidad de meter nada más ahí. – Bien, Simón dijo "fuera luces" –y dicho esto oprimió el botón, pero nada ocurrió. Ambos voltearon hacia todas direcciones, buscando algún indicio de que el aparato hubiera funcionado, pero aparentemente eso no habia ocurrido.

Spike-¿Qué diablos…?-

Nicole-eso quiero saber yo – sin ocultar su disgusto, la chica se apartó un poco para sacar su celular, que milagrosamente habia logrado entrar en su bolsa junto con el aparato y marcó enérgicamente un numero.

Nicole-hola, soy yo. no, aun no lo tenemos. ¿¡Como que porque no! Resulta que tu lindo aparatito no hizo nada en absoluto. –

Sandra- _sí, me temía que eso pasara. Ese estúpido sujeto que me lo vendió sabrá de mi, quiero mi dinero de vuelta _– refunfuño la chica al otro lado de la bocina.

Nicole-¿tu dinero? ¡Al diablo tu dinero! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer sin esa cosa? – gritó la chica sin importarle que las miradas se fijaran todas sobre ella, cosa que el vampiro tuvo que arreglar diciendo que era un simple asunto de negocios.

Spike-ya saben cómo son las mujeres ejecutivas hoy en día. Nunca tienen ni un minuto de descanso – y con eso pareciera que el numerito habia quedado atrás. Pero aun así él, irritado, se acercó y le susurró al oído que se calmara un poco, a lo que ella solo lo miró con el celular en el otro oído y su rostro aun irritado, pero pese al enojo ella simplemente se limitó a asentirle levemente.

Sandra- _tranquila ya me adelanté a eso. Puedo apagar las luces y las cámaras. Pero ustedes tendrán que burlar a los detectores de calor_ – la voz resonó al otro lado de la bocina.

Nicole-no hay problema con eso. Spike se encargará – al oír su nombre el vampiro no pudo evitar mirar a la chica intrigado.

Sandra-_bien, solo que desactivar las cámaras me llevará un poco más de lo que creí _– dijo un poco no convencida de decirlo la chica al otro lado del aparato, como temiendo la reacción de la chica. Después de todo, la conocía, no?

Nicole-¿Cuánto más? – preguntó al borde de un ataque de cólera. No le gustaba como estaba saliendo este asunto, un error en estas cosas nunca significaba algo bueno.

Sandra-_un par de minutos o 3 tal vez… quizás 5_ – tuvo que despegarse el teléfono del oído al escuchar semejante grito proveniente de la ojinegra.

Nicole-¡¿QUÉ? – al ver las miradas fijándose en ella de nuevo y la mirada reprobadora del vampiro sobre ella, ella repitió pero esta vez por lo bajo – ¿Qué? No podemos esperar tanto- repitió poniendo su mano sobre su boca para que el susurro solo se escuchara en el aparato en su mano.

Sandra-_¿Por qué no?_- preguntó la rubia extrañada.

Nicole-es que estoy casi completamente segura de que la siguiente pieza es un vals – con forme habia pasado la noche habia bailado una que otra pieza y por lo general habia sido con algún otro sujeto que la habia invitado, habían sido de esas canciones movidas y populares donde ni siquiera llegas a tocar a la otra persona así que por eso creyó que Spike la habia dejado ir a bailar tan campante. Pero este tipo de bailes lentos se hacía con la respectiva pareja y era algo casi obligatorio.

Sandra-_pues báilalo y punto_ – y sin pie a más quejas, la chica colgó. Dejando a una muy enojada Nicole hablando sola en el otro lado de la bocina, hasta que se resigno al hecho de que le habían colgado y que después tendría que arreglar cuentas por eso, pero al guardar su celular el vampiro se acercó a ella ansioso.

Spike-¿Qué te dijo? – la chica suspiró resignada.

Nicole-que va a apagar las luces y las cámaras. Pero puede llevar varios minutos – el vampiro levantó la ceja confundido, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

Spike-¿y tú no puedes esperar?-

Nicole-no, no puedo – ahora el que suspiró resignado era el vampiro. La verdad es que la velada habia sido corta pero muy placentera y no quería que terminara aun.

Spike-¿Por qué no?-

Nicole-¿"Por qué"? ¡Porque viene el vals y obviamente tendríamos que bailarlo!- la chica dijo con un gesto irritado pero sonrojado por la vergüenza que le daba admitir el motivo.

Spike-¿y qué hay con eso, Nicky? Porque aunque no quieras creerlo, sí sé bailar, era una obligación saber bailar estas cosas en mi época. Tan importante como ahora saber sobre computadoras – el vampiro le comentó con una orgullosa sonrisa al demostrar que no era un fiasco completo, pero ella aun con su gesto irritado simplemente bajó la mirada haciendo que él se acercara más a ella.

Nicole-es que… yo no sé…- susurró casi de un modo inaudible, incluso para el vampiro, lo que lo obligó a acercarse más a ella para escucharla mejor.

Spike-¿Qué dijiste? – genuinamente no habia escuchado pero al parecer la chica lo habia tomado como burla porque explotó.

Nicole-¡que no sé bailar eso, bien? ¿Quieres que lo diga más fuerte? Creo que la gente de esa esquina no me escuchó – claro que exageraba, realmente no habia hablado tan fuerte, así que nadie más que el vampiro rubio la escuchó.

Spike-¿ese era el problema? – El vampiro habló como si fuera lo más ridículo del mundo -¡Es muy sencillo! Mira… - dicho esto, Spike la tomó por una de sus pequeñas manos y la jaló hacia la pista de baile, sin apartar su penetrante mirada de la sonrojada chica, quien al instante opuso resistencia, jalándose hacia atrás por instinto.

Nicole-¿Qué… qué haces? – el vampiro dejó de jalarla y volvió a acercarse a ella sin soltarla de la mano con sus movimientos felinos y su mirada furtiva, y por un segundo Nicole sintió como debía sentirse un canario a merced de un gato. Estaba casi segura de que moriría en el preciso momento en que el vampiro quedó a solo centímetros de ella, casi sus narices se rozaban y continuaba mirándola del mismo modo que ella casi podría decir que esa mirada traspasaba su piel y podía ver su interior. Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon como un caballo desbocado en su pecho y sintió que el aire no le llegaba tan bien como debería, cuando el vampiro lentamente se inclinó hacia ella y bajó la cabeza hasta su oído. La ojinegra se congeló deteniendo su respiración al instante cuando sintió la gélida caricia que provocaba el frio aliento del vampiro sobre su cuello.

Spike-déjame enseñarte. Baila conmigo, Nicky – susurró él rozando fugazmente la oreja de ella con sus labios, lo que envió un placentero escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de Nicole, quien sólo fue capaz de asentir levemente como respuesta. De nuevo el vampiro la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la pista de baile, esta vez ella se dejó guiar.

(Ok, esta idea me la dio un fic que estoy leyendo y me pareció que sería bueno comenzar a ponerlo en práctica, así que por favor vayan a esta página para escuchar una canción que le dará más énfasis a la escena, ok? el link es este: .com/watch?v=a96EjTc3RzM&feature=related)

Las notas del primer violín comenzaron a sonar acompañadas segundos después por el piano, entonando los primeros compases de un vals, y las felices parejas se acercaron para comenzar el nuevo baile. Ella no estaba muy segura de que fuera capaz de dar un solo paso, mientras observaba a Spike intentando disuadirlo con la mirada del error tan grande que eso era.

Los ojos azules del vampiro nunca se apartaron de los suyos, que eran incapaces siquiera de pestañear, la joven tragó saliva con dificultad, cuando la mano izquierda de él tomó la suya firme pero delicadamente y la derecha se paseó lentamente por su cintura y espalda hasta ocupar su lugar apropiado en la espalda baja de la ojiroja, mientras algo temblorosa ella recogía la falda de su vestido con la mano izquierda para poder moverse con libertad, y la apoyaba sobre el brazo de él. La chica decidió dejarse llevar por él… que la guiara y le enseñara como debía moverse, y tan pronto como empezaron a moverse al ritmo de los instrumentos cualquier duda, nerviosismo o pensamiento quedaron fuera de su mente como por arte de magia. No sentía que se estuviera moviendo, sentía que caminaba en el aire y todo lo que podía ver eran los intensos ojos azules de su acompañante mirándola con esa hermosa expresión en su rostro como si ella fuera la única chica en el mundo. Tenía que admitir que le estaba gustando mucho el sentimiento de eso.

Comenzaron a moverse en un ritmo de vaivén, para más tarde girar sobre sí mismos, siguiendo el ritmo de la música que parecía haberlos hechizado. Para Nicole el resto de las parejas, el salón, las luces, todo excepto ella, Spike y la música, habia desaparecido hacia ya un rato. El salón parecía haberse difuminado en su campo de visión y que desaparecía en algún lugar a los bordes, dándole la sensación de estar volando mientras intentaba recordar cuál era la manera correcta de respirar.

Varias parejas a sus lados habían dejado su baile para observarlos a ellos. Jamás habían visto que un simple baile se volviera algo tan íntimo y a la vez hermoso a los ojos. Ellos estaban completamente metidos en la mirada del otro y parecían haber perdido todo contacto con el mundo exterior, girando sobre sí mismos en pequeños círculos al son de la hermosa melodía. Era como si hubieran nacido sabiendo bailar, destinados a bailar juntos hasta el fin.

Se percató de cómo el vampiro se inclinaba hacia ella al tiempo que la música terminaba, y sin poder reaccionar sintió como los fríos labios del vampiro se posaban sobre los tibios de ella. Sorprendida abrió los ojos exageradamente, pero se rindió cuando sintió la mano de él tomándola con firmeza de la nuca, cerró los ojos y suspiró, lo que el vampiro aprovechó para tomar los labios de ella entre los suyos, enviando sensaciones electrizantes por los cuerpos de ambos, que respondieron con un gemido en común. Spike utilizó la mano que yació en la cintura de ella durante toda la pieza, acercándola más a él, como si quisiera fundirla con su cuerpo, y los delgados brazos de ella se entrelazaron detrás del cuello de él, en un intento de mantenerse de pie. Él inclinó la cabeza de ella con la mano que mantenía en su nuca y aprovechando que ella entreabrió la boca para quejarse de la maniobra, deslizó la lengua en su boca, explorándola, en una mezcla de dulzura y pasión desbordada, que arrancó nuevos gemidos a la pelinegra, que sonaron como una celestial melodía para los oídos de Spike.

(Ya pueden dejar de oír la música, si aun está sonando)

Lo que los hizo regresar a la realidad fueron los jadeos de sorpresa por parte del resto de los invitados. Imaginándose que de nuevo eran el centro de la atención, se separaron y abrieron los ojos, para no encontrar ninguna diferencia de cuando los tenían cerrados.

Nicole-¡Spike! – ella gritó levemente tocando en el pecho a su pareja, entendiendo que era el momento, él la jaló de la mano hacia la tarima, la soltó un momento y tras unos momentos de incertidumbre para la chica alguien se acercó a ella, rodeándola para quedar detrás de ella.

Spike-listo, amor. Es hora de irnos- le susurró le tomándola del brazo haciendo que se girara de un movimiento y, guardando el reloj en el bolsillo interno del abrigo jaló lo más rápido posible a la chica hacia la puerta. No fue difícil eludir por completo a los guardias para que no los notaran y una vez afuera, se encontraron con los encargados de pedir las entradas que probablemente también eran guardias.

Spike-los necesitan urgentemente adentro, chicos – él dijo sin detenerse y sin soltar a la chica que parecía dificultársele seguirle el paso debido a los tacones, pero estaba seguro de que los hombres no habían podido verlos siquiera debido a la oscuridad y sin más caminaron hasta el punto de encuentro cuando a lo lejos Nicole pudo ver como las luces volvían a restaurarse, probablemente gracias a Sandra.

Nicole-¡lo logramos! – dijo ella antes de caer al suelo sujetando su tobillo… el vampiro se detuvo al instante y se giro para verla, agachándose a su lado.

Spike-¿estás bien, amor? – dijo mientras observaba el tobillo de la chica.

Nicole-sí, descuida. Es solo una torcedura, estaré bien – la chica tenía razón, solo era una torcedura pero sería doloroso correr así, así que sin pensárselo dos veces pasó uno de sus brazos por su espalda y otro por detrás de sus rodillas y la levantó. Al instante ella se sujetó de su cuello y lo miró sorprendida.

Nicole-¿Qué haces? – dijo sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Spike-bueno, no te dejaré caminar así si eso crees. Así que no discutas. ¡Tenemos que esfumaros ya! – y sin más quejas por parte de la chica él vampiro caminó cuadra abajo con ella en brazos.

-en casa de Nicole-

Tanto Spike como Nicole estaban sentados en el sillón, Nicole tenía una nueva venda blanca alrededor de su tobillo, sentada sobre el sillón con ambas piernas hacia un lado y recargando ambos codos sobre el brazo del sillón. Mientras que Spike estaba sentado en el sillón individual al lado de Nicole y Sandra frente a Nicole, mirando absorta el reloj.

Sandra-¡vaya! Enserio lo hicieron. Estoy sorprendida-

Nicole-tu misma lo dijiste, no es nada para un vampiro y una Cazadora, ¿cierto? Pan comido – Nicole dijo como si nada.

Sandra-aun así estoy impresionada. Tal vez les pida ayuda de nuevo – dijo levantándose de su asiento, a lo que Nicole también lo intentó, pero fue detenida en seco cuando Spike colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la empujó hacia abajo.

Spike-yo la despediré, Nicky – con una sonrisa de agradecimiento Nicole le dio un leve movimiento con la mano a la chica a modo de despedida. Pero ella se acercó a la ojiroja y la besó directamente en los labios, Nicole por segunda vez esta noche se encontraba abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa. Sandra rompió el beso luego de un tiempo y observó como Nicole la miraba llena de sorpresa.

Sandra-no me mires así, llevaba todo el día queriendo hacer esto – entonces se levantó y se giró para ver al ceñudo vampiro a su lado, a quien se acercó y colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de él, acercándolo rudamente hacia ella y besándolo apasionadamente. Beso que el vampiro se dio el lujo de responder y luego de otro tiempo prudente la chica rompió el beso luego de escuchar un carraspeo por parte de la chica sentada en el sillón. Entonces dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y el vampiro los dio tras de ella, pero se encontró bruscamente detenido por ella, quien volteó a verlos como si hubiera olvidado algo.

Sandra-casi lo olvido. Creí que les gustaría recibir el pago de inmediato así que retiré un poco de mi cuenta, aquí tienen – y sin más levantó una bolsa que habia tenido hasta ahora bajo la mesita de café y la dejó caer ahora sobre esta.

Spike-no me digas que trajiste el dinero-

Sandra-el millón completo, como lo prometí. Mas un pequeño extra por las molestia. Bueno, disfrútenlo y divídanselo como mas les plazca, nos vemos! Yo puedo salir sola, se cuidan! – se alejó y se escuchó un portazo, antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse y se escuchara otro grito de la chica – seguiré en la ciudad un tiempo más, por si logras convencer a la chica de nosotros tres, de acuerdo, Spike? Nos vemos! – y luego de un nuevo portazo y de escuchar la camioneta andar y alejarse les quedó la certeza de que ella se habia ido.

El vampiro simplemente volteó a ver a Nicole con una sonrisa socarrona, a lo que ella frunció el ceño de inmediato.

Nicole-deja de verme así. Ya te dije por enésima vez hoy que no y no me sacarás de ahí – con un suspiro por parte del vampiro la conversación quedó ahí y ambos quedaron viéndose mutuamente, intentando saber que hacer ahora. No solo con el dinero sino con lo que habia pasado esa noche.

Continuará…


	33. Inesperado

**N/A: **Bueno aqui estamos de nuevo en circulacion luego de una larga... larga, laaaaaaaaaaarga espera, lamento la demora. Estas musas perezosas ya no son como deberian, no inspiran tanto como deben ¬¬ Sin embargo vino mi salvacion :D un muy buen amigo mio (_ChristianSawyerFord_) se tomo su tiempo y la paciencia requerida para ayudarme con mi problema y, a decir verdad, escribio gran parte del capitulo en el proceso asi que, ojala les guste y que lo disfruten mucho pues lo concidero como el mejor capitulo hasta ahora :D LEAN Y COMENTEN por favor ;)

**ADVERTENCIA: **en este capitulo se encuentran contenidos altos de _**Lemon**_, asi como situaciones de angustía y otros contenidos que podrian considerarse no aptos para todas las personas ni para todos gustos, sobre advertencia no hay engaño, no digan que no se los advertimos ;)

* * *

**_("Inesperado")_**

Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a hablar, Spike estaba sentado frente a Nicole apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y ella mantenía sus manos colocadas sobre sus piernas. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir para romper ese incomodo silencio hasta que Spike se atrevió a hablar con algo que le garantizaba una conversación. No estaba seguro de si una buena pero por lo menos seria una conversación.

Spike-porque no quieres un trío? - levanto la cabeza para verla, curioso. Ella lo miro un segundo antes de procesar la pregunta y entonces volvió a bajar la mirada y a soltar un suspiro de frustración.

Nicole-enserio, Spike. Otra vez con eso?- volvió a levantar la mirada para encararlo, él la miraba con una mirada inocente como un niño pequeño rogando por una galleta así que ella decidió afirmar su respuesta... de nuevo, - porque no y punto. Fin de la discusión. - dijo un tanto sonrojada de nuevo, en parte por la idea de imaginarse a ellos tres juntos y desnudos, y en parte por la vergüenza que eso le causaba - no... No me agradan las chicas, bien? eso fue solo una etapa - agregó rápidamente antes de ponerse roja como su propio vestido.  
Spike bajo la mirada de nuevo, frustrado por la actitud de la chica cuando era más que obvio que Sandra le atraía.

Spike-claro, es decir que encima de mentirosa, eres bipolar - refunfuño por lo bajo entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lograra escucharlo y provocar la explosión.

Nicole levanto la mirada con ira esta vez, el no la veía directamente pero sabía que no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos, así que le arrojó su diminuto bolso dispuesta a darle con él en la cabeza, claro que Spike lo tomó en el aire a pocos centímetros de que siguiera lo despeinara, para luego levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos de ella.  
Nicole-¡no soy bipolar, ¿me oyes? Nunca dije que me gustaran las chicas. Tu lo dijiste, no yo - sentenció mortalmente seria, pero sin poder evitar el tono rosado fuerte de su piel y su *snif* *snif* "excitación? está excitada?" Spike se pregunto en la mente en cuanto el aroma le había llegado a la nariz.

Spike-sí, claro, amor. Puedes intentar engañarte todo lo que quieras pero no olvides que soy un vampiro y hay ciertas cosas que no se me pasan por alto. Como esa nube de feromonas que sueltas cuando la chica esta cerca de ti, o como tu temperatura corporal aumenta y tu ritmo cardiaco se acelera. Esas cosas no las puedes ocultar por más que mientas, amor. La deseas- Nicole no supo que decir pero el color de su rostro lo decía todo. -y sabes algo? no digo que seas bipolar por eso. Es por la parte en que la misma chica que se acostó con un Warlock ·que dudo hayas sabido ni su nombre, por cierto· ahora sea tan remilgada y se muestra tan reacia a tener un trío sobre todo si es con gente en la que confía, bueno al menos cofias en Sandra, cierto?-

Nicole-primero, que quede claro que no sabía que era un warlock... y claro que sabia su nombre! era rob- peter- es decir... bueno, ese no es el punto, olvídalo. Pero si lo sabía. Solo que no voy a recordar el nombre de un warlock que casi me mata y que eso fue hace siglos, milenios literalmente para mí! segundo, si confío en ti no solo en ella... es solo que... bueno no estoy segura de... no me siento cómoda con el asunto, bien? - dijo ella bajando la mirada hacia el suelo de nuevo, se le oía seriamente enojada consigo misma por revelar esas inseguridades suyas. La verdad era que ella siempre supo que las chicas lindas y buenas no debían hacer esa clase de cosas y no quería ser considerada como la clase de chica que si las hace, fuera cual fuera que esa fuere. Spike la miró expectante, estaba logrando avances con ella.

Spike-porque te sientes incomoda, amor? si la deseas ·y sé que lo haces· y me deseas a mí y también sé que lo haces... que te lo impide?-

Nicole lo miro un segundo antes de volver a llevar su mirada al suelo.

Nicole-es que... sé que vas a creer de mí. Ya de por si has de creerme toda una zorra con lo del warlock y demás... me verás aun peor- termino la oración en un tono casi inaudible sin quitar la vista de sus manos que jugueteaban entre sí nerviosamente. No acostumbraba a decirle tanto a Spike y no sabía cómo reaccionaría a esta revelación. Levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de Spike luego de unos momentos y se lo encontró sereno y apacible.

Spike-No, al contrario amor. Bueno, si lo hicieras con los primeros que te encuentras claro que si lo pensaría pero hablamos de personas a quien conoces y si lo hicieras porque a tu chico le gustaría hacerlo y quieres hacerlo feliz, te vería como una chica a quien le importo, no como a una zorra. No podría verte de ese modo aunque quisiera y lo sabes, Nicky-

Nicole- espera, espera, espera. ¿Ahora eres "mi chico"? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo paso eso?- lo dijo realmente sorprendida, mas preguntándose a sí misma que a él, pero Spike no pareció notarlo...

Spike-ah, es verdad. No soy tu chico. Perdóname - el tono herido en el que lo dijo, habló por él. Fue casi como si su voz y su mirada le dijeran "Quiero arrancarte la cabeza por eso" y sin más él se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Nicole-Spike, espera! - ella se levanto en un instante levantando la mano hacia él intentando detenerlo, demasiado temerosa de realmente hacerlo. Él se giro para verla - no quería lastimarte cuando... -dejo la oración inconclusa con solo ver la mirada afilada que el vampiro le dedicaba - es solo que... yo nunca... me entiendes, con una chica nunca... y menos con dos personas a la vez... -bajó la mirada dicho esto, dispuesta a revelar sus inseguridades - y... bueno, las chicas buenas no se supone que hagan esas cosas. – Spike la miro sorprendido. ¿Temía no ser una chica buena? Y entonces otra idea le cruzo por la cabeza como un disparo.

Spike- ¿esto es por lo mismo que no me dejas tocarte en esos días del mes? – pregunto alzando un poco la voz por la revelación, ella levanto la mirada a verlo, avergonzada y el supo que era justo por eso. ¡Maldita! ¡Despreciándolo… oliendo de ese modo… tan irresistible! Pero por sobre todo, la mirada avergonzada de ella lo evito gritarle. – vaya… eso explica muchas cosas. – dijo de un modo resentido. ¿Cómo creía que el la iba a ver menos magnifica por portarse un poco traviesa de vez en cuando?

Nicole-perdóname… - dijo ella en un hilo de voz y bajo nuevamente la mirada hacia el suelo. Spike se acerco un paso a ella, viendo que realmente la había hecho sentir culpable, jamás creyó que la haría sentir así y menos que se sentiría tan mal por ello…o que le pediría perdón -perdóname pero… no puedo hacerlo Spike, por favor no me lo pidas – por alguna razón era demasiado para ella.

Spike-bien, si tanto quieres que me olvide del tema… - se llevo una mano a la nuca y se la froto algo incomodo, mirando hacia el techo para no ver a la pelinegra de ese modo tan frágil. Ella levanto la mirada para verlo intrigada, el bajo la mirada y volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos, dedicándole una seductora sonrisa – bueno, entonces tendrás que convencerme de que lo olvide – ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a él lentamente, con movimientos casi felinos, y se mordió tentativamente el labio.

Nicole-enserio? –dijo en un tono seductor que hizo erizar a Spike. Ella deslizo sus manos suavemente a lo largo de su pecho, acercando su cabeza lo mas que pudo hasta su oído, debido a que él era más alto que ella y el no dejaba su posición para facilitarle el acceso. –De haberlo sabido antes, William… - susurró antes de alejarse lo suficiente para ver su reacción, él estaba más que petrificado de que pasara de querer ser chica buena a toda una seductora aun más excitante que Faith y ella sonrió pícaramente ante la expresión de sorpresa del vampiro. Lo que más lo había sorprendido había sido que la chica lo llamara por su nombre, eso solo había pasado en dos ocasiones y la ultima ella había cortado con él.

Nicole lo jalo del saco de su traje sin dejar de verlo hasta dar toda la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras sin dejar de sonríele un segundo con su sonrisa tentativa, al pie de las escaleras se giro para ver por donde iba, dándole la espalda al vampiro sin dejar de jalarlo del abrigo hasta su cuarto, Spike no salió de su sorpresa por la actitud tan voluble de la chica. Nicole lo soltó un momento, cerró la puerta detrás de él, recargándose sobre ella mirando a Spike con una cautivadora mirada. El la miro y esbozo una sexy sonrisa.

Spike-entonces, Cazadora… - la miro de arriba abajo un segundo, deleitándose con la imagen que tenia de ella – como planeas hacerme olvidar el trío, eh?- dijo en una grave voz provocada por el deseo.

Ella no le dijo nada, solo lo miro con la misma expresión traviesa de antes, se acercó lentamente a él y se estiro lo mas que pudo para besarlo, pasando sus manos por su nuca en una suave caricia, Spike gruño desde la base de su garganta al sentir aquello, rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus manos mientras devolvía el suave beso. Ella se separo de él y observo su expresión extasiada. Si había algo que le gustara a Spike más que fuera ruda con él era sin duda que fuera tierna con él. Lo miro directamente a los ojos con una mirada que resplandecía incluso en esa tenue luz y lo dirigió hacia la cama lentamente mientras volvía a pasar sus manos por su pecho. La única luz que iluminaba el cuarto provenía de una farola frente a la casa, que se colaba a través de la delgada cortina, directo hacia la cama. Nicole veía la silueta del vampiro recortada contra la luz de la ventana que le daba de lleno a ella en la cara, recortada por leves líneas negras de la cortina sobre su piel. Ella le quito su abrigo y la corbata, entonces lentamente comenzó a desabotonarlo, mirando con cuidado cada botón. Spike simplemente la dejo desvestirlo, deleitándose con la mirada que la chica mantenía sobre él. Una vez que lo desabotono la camisa la deslizo fuera de los brazos y la arrojo a un lado junto con el resto de las cosas, entonces coloco sus dos manos sobre el cinturón del pantalón de él, pero él la detuvo sosteniendo firme pero suavemente sus pequeñas muñecas.

Ella levanto la mirada para verlo, confundida. Él le sonrió de manera segura y la acerco más a él hasta que su boca estuvo en el oído de la chica y le susurró.

Spike-desnúdate, quiero verte, amor- dicho esto la soltó y se sentó expectante sobre la cama. Ella lo miro unos segundos más y entonces se llevo sus manos a su espalda para bajar el cierre del vestido, que una vez suelto simplemente dejo que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo haciendo que el vestido cayera hasta el suelo. Spike quedó boquiabierto por lo hermosa que la chica podía verse en aquellas condiciones; aquella luz anaranjada iluminándola, haciendo que el corsett negro resaltara aun mas, un liguero negro justo debajo del corsett sosteniendo las delicadas medias. Era como una visión de sueños. Se sintió endurecer con esa visión, se removió un poco en la cama debido a eso pero dejo que la chica prosiguiera. Ella hábilmente logro agachar para quitarse los zapatos y pronto quedo tan solo en el corsett, el liguero y las medias, parada ahí esperando nuevas instrucciones. El vampiro le levanto la ceja como si ella no hubiera acabado y cuando ella coloco sus manos en su espalda para desabrochar el corsett el la detuvo con un grave "No" como respuesta. Le gustaba como se veía con eso, la chica se veía excitante y cuándo volvería a tenerla con algo tan femenino y sexy como eso, cuando por lo general nunca llevaba ni una falda?

Spike-suéltate el cabello, amor – le aclaro él. Ella se toco el cabello y con unos hábiles movimientos su cabello callo libre sobre sus hombros, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para acomodar su cabello y Spike se levanto y fue hacia ella, no pudiendo soportar más la dulce tortura, la beso dulce pero apasionadamente y ella gimió debido a la sorpresa, no esperaba que el la detuviera tan pronto, obviamente quería el deleite de terminar de desvestirla el mismo. Ella lo empujo y cuando el choco contra la cama ella simplemente lo dejo caer y se colocó sobre él, sentada a horcajadas sobre él y sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. El sonrió de modo vicioso a eso y ella se mordió el labio para luego dedicarle una lasciva sonrisa.

Nicole-mejor dime tú a mí que quieres que te haga para que olvides el trío, Spike – ella se movió sobre el de modo tentativo y el aprovecho para soltarse de su agarre y girarse para colocarse sobre ella, al segundo siguiente Nicole se encontró en la misma pose en la que Spike había estado.

Spike-eso le quitaría lo divertido, no Cazadora? – el la soltó y paso sus manos por los costados de la chica, sintiendo el corsett presionando sobre sus costillas.

Dejo salir un grave jadeo desde la base de su garganta ante aquello... jamás creyó que ver a la chica en un corsett lo haría sentir tan extasiado... de haber sabido que usaba uno de esos y que se vería tan ardiente probablemente la habría desnudado desde la primera vez que la vio al bajar las escaleras. Spike dejo que sus manos se amoldaran a las curvas de la chica mientras marcaba su paso hacia abajo, bajo hasta sus piernas y se deleitó sintiendo el ligero toque rasposo que provocaban las medias sintéticas contra sus manos, eso solo lo hizo endurecer aún más. Quería ser el que llevara las riendas esta vez, quería hacerlo tiernamente y ella lo estaba dejando, eso sin duda le daba puntos a su favor para olvidar el trío. Siempre por sobre el vampiro sobresalía el poeta y sin duda prefería esto que sexo insensible y sin sentimientos. No podía negar lo mucho que lo excitaba esa mirada devota que la chica le estaba dedicando. Se volvió a inclinar sobre ella y la volvió a besar dulcemente, ella paso su mano izquierda por la nuca de él mientras se besaban. Sabia cuanto le gustaba eso a él y a ella le encantaba aferrarse a su cabello platinado. Él paseó sus manos distraídamente por la silueta de la chica sin romper el beso hasta que sintió que ella luchaba por respirar y entonces se separo de sus labios de mala gana. Ella le sonrió jadeando levemente en parte por la falta de aire y en parte por la excitación. Spike la miro bien y vio que ella mantenía sus manos sobre su cabeza, llevo sus manos aun acariciándola hacia sus brazos y entonces entrelazo los dedos con ella, bajando la mirada para observarla con su mirada furtiva que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Spike-justo donde te quería, cazadora - dijo con su media sonrisa iluminando sus labios, hablando en un susurro contra la mejilla de la chica, aspirando su esencia.

Ella dejo salir un gemido por el agradable escalofrío que esto le provocó, el vampiro sonrió al sentir la piel de la chica erizarse bajo su toche, bajo prodigando besos de tanto en tanto por todo su cuello, dejando que sus dientes normales rozaran levemente sobre la piel de la chica, arrancando aun mas gemidos de la boca de la ojirroja. Soltó sus manos y volvió a acariciar delicadamente las curvas debajo de él, ella llevo al instante sus manos hacia la desnuda espalda de él y comenzó a imitar las tiernas caricias que él le dedicaba. Con cada gemido que el vampiro le arrancaba de los labios ella rozaba ligeramente sus uñas a lo largo de toda la fuerte espalda del vampiro, provocándole graves rugidos de placer. Pronto el vampiro logró liberar los pechos de la chica con una facilidad admirable, sin quitarle el corsett en ningún momento, realmente lo excitaba verla con eso puesto. Besó dulcemente la tersa piel blanca de la chica hasta llegar a los pezones y entonces los lamió levemente, esto le provoco un escalofrío a la chica, que dejo salir un gemido mientras arqueaba levemente la espalda como respuesta; el sonrió para sus adentros, mirando las reacciones que provocaba en ella. Prosiguió besando y lamiendo los pechos lenta y tentadoramente, asegurándose de no dejar de hacer bien su trabajo, con su mano izquierda masajeó el otro pecho y con su dedo índice y pulgar pellizcó el pezón de la chica justo en el momento en que mordisqueo el otro levemente. La chica se arqueó aun mas soltando ahora un agudo jadeo acompañado por el nombre del vampiro, se mordió el labio intentando contenerse mientras aun pasaba sus manos por la espalda y el cabello de él con el mismo ritmo con el que él rodeaba a su pezón con su lengua. Ambos parecían estar ejecutando una coreografía perfectamente sincronizada, Spike bajo su mano hacia la entrepierna de la chica y al masajearla por encima de sus bragas ella gimió y se estremeció de nuevo, él repitió el movimiento obteniendo una reacción parecida entonces subió un poco hasta el inicio de las bragas de la chica e introdujo su mano posándola justo entre sus piernas. ella apago su grito mordiéndose el borde de su labio fuertemente pero no pudo acallarse más cuando él comenzó a estimularla... lo sentía en todos lados; a su alrededor, sobre ella, rodeándola, cubriéndola... era más de lo que podía soportar y sin duda la sinfonía de gemidos era más de lo que Spike podía soportar, ella estaba tan tibia y húmeda que no podía esperar para sentirla por dentro... ella pareció notar su impaciencia porque lo tomo fuertemente de la nuca y lo besó introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él, al separarse lo miro con fuego ardiendo en su mirada y una sonrisa.

Nicole-basta, Spike... - dijo entrecortada por leves jadeos de deseo - basta de esta tortura... te quiero dentro de mí, ya - dicho esto ella se incorporo levemente, lo suficiente para alcanzar la cintura de él y soltar sus pantalones, se giro sobre él y sonrió maliciosamente mientras el quitaba mortalmente despacio el molesto pedazo de tela de encima, luego de lo que al vampiro le pareció una eternidad el pantalón dejo sus piernas para unirse al resto de la ropa en el suelo, Nicole se quito por completo sus bragas y cuando sus manos viajaron hacia su espalda de nuevo, la voz del vampiro la detuvo.

Spike-déjatelo puesto, Nicky. Te vez demasiado ardiente como para que te lo quiera quitar… por ahora -dijo el devorándola con la mirada y al instante ella se inclino sobre él y lo beso esta vez un poco mas salvajemente pero sin perder el toque tierno sentándose sobre él a horcajadas.

Paso sus manos lentamente sobre su pecho moviéndose tentativamente, frotando su entrepierna contra el erecto miembro del vampiro, el levanto la mirada al techo y dejo salir un profundo sonido gutural desde la base de su garganta, ella rozó levemente con sus uñas todo el camino hasta la entrepierna del vampiro y acomodo el miembro en su entrada, para luego dejar que su peso hiciera todo el trabajo y se empaló lentamente sobre el sin romper el duelo de ardientes miradas que estaban librando. Volvió a acariciarlo tan tiernamente como él lo había hecho con ella. Adoraba ese precioso cuerpo perfectamente bien esculpido, entonces se inclino de nuevo sobre él y luego de un apasionado beso bajo regando besos y mordiscos por todo su camino hasta los pezones de él. El soltó un gruñido mezclado con un gemido cuando la chica le dio el mismo trato que él le había dado a sus pezones, mordisqueándolos, besándolos y lamiéndolos rítmicamente junto con su delicioso ritmo de subida y bajada que al vampiro se le antojaba algo un poco lento, el coloco sus manos a cada lado de la cadera de la chica y la guió un poco, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Ella gimió en placer sin dejar de mordisquear los pezones del vampiro, pasando sus manos por lo largo de su pecho rozándolo con sus uñas de tanto en tanto. La sinfonía de gemidos y rugidos se extendió por toda la habitación poco a poco, Nicole volvió a fijar su atención en el cuello del vampiro lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo hasta que el vampiro se desespero de aquella exquisita tortura y volvió a girarse sobre ella para colocarla debajo de él. Siempre luchaban por el control de ese modo, viendo quien era el último que quedaba en pie, siempre. Ellos siempre peleaban incluso de cierto modo lo hacían dentro de la cama y a ninguno parecía molestarle ese juego. Spike volvió a poner ambas manos a los costados de la cadera de la chica y la embistió cada vez más enérgicamente, ella se limito a gemir casi entre gritos a cada embestida, enterrando cada vez más sus uñas en la espalda de él. Nicole cerró los ojos un momento, el placer le dificultaba mantenerlos abiertos pero siempre los volvía a abrir para mirar al vampiro a los ojos de nuevo, él la miraba intensamente al igual que ella. No se dignaban en dejar el duelo de miradas y en cierto modo les excitaba ver al otro tan intensamente... saber que el otro estaba solo enfocado en ellos, en nada más, no había fantasías con nadie más, ella estaba solo con él y el con ella y saber eso no hacía más que avivar más su deseo. Spike no pudo soportar más el verse reflejado en esos ojos como sangre y se abalanzo para devorar la boca de la chica con la suya, rugiendo al hacerlo, ella llevo sus manos hasta la nuca de el de nuevo, pasando sus uñas por todo su cuero cabelludo, a eso el incrementó la intensidad de las embestidas, entonces el dejo la cadera de la chica y volvió a acariciarla. Nicole sentía su piel ardiendo bajo el toque del vampiro, y cuando el volvió a llevar su mano hasta su entrepierna y volvió a masajearla mientras la penetraba ella dejo salir un gemido que casi hubiera sonado como un grito. Spike rompió el beso y le sonrió de lado. Faltaba muy poco para que ella llegara al borde y el la haría llegar las veces que pudiera antes de llegar el mismo... bajo su cabeza hasta el oído de la chica y le susurró.

Spike-tranquila, amor. Aun no acaba la diversión, no vayas a terminar, aun no - él le dijo sonriendo antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, sabía que la combinación de lo que la estaba haciendo sentir más su voz grave en un susurro como lo hizo la excitarían aun más y que le dijera que no terminara solo la haría terminar antes. Nicole dejo salir un grito entremezclado con el nombre del vampiro, el sintió como los músculos a su alrededor se estrechaban en deliciosos espasmos y aumento el ritmo para hacer que el orgasmo fuera aun más intenso, antes de que el orgasmo de ella acabara él también había llegado al borde, desbordado por toda la excitación y por cuanto lo estimulaba cuando la chica lo dejaba hacer a él el trabajo, sin mencionar verla con ese corsett y ese liguero que lo volvía loco. Se desbordó dentro de ella antes de colapsar a su lado jadeando innecesariamente un aire que no necesitaba dentro de sus pulmones. Ella recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él jadeando al unísono.

Nicole-wow... - dijo en un hilo de voz casi sin aliento - eso fue intenso - ella levanto la mirada para verlo, su mirada brillando al verlo y el sintió una holeada de calor recorrerlo por completo hasta su entrepierna al ver cuán radiante estaba ella - eso fue genial, Spike. Gracias - ella se inclino y lo besó para luego volver a recargar su cabeza en su pecho, el acaricio su espalda por reflejo aun sin poder dejar de jadear.

Spike-no, Nicky, no me agradezcas. Esto fue magnífico, sin duda alguna, pero... tendrás que hacerlo mejor que esto si quieres que me olvide de la idea del trío - el dijo y ella no necesitó verlo para saber que sonreía adorando la situación, ella se giro para quedar boca abajo y rozó sus labios por el pecho de él ligeramente.

Nicole-¿Sí? ¿Qué tanto más tengo que esforzarme? - ella le sonrió de igual modo, haciendo que la sonrisa del vampiro solo se incrementara.

Spike-no lo sé, amor. Tendremos que averiguarlo, ¿no crees? - el dijo en un tono insinuante, volviendo a acariciar tentativamente el hombro a la chica, el ya se sentía endurecer de nuevo con solo verla. Era tan hermosa.

Nicole-bien, solo dime: ¿Cómo quieres que sea esta vez? - y dicho esto se volvió a poner sobre él, acariciando su mejilla con el revés de su mano - tierna... - dijo antes de inclinarse sobre él y poner en su boca el lóbulo del oído del vampiro, jugando con él con su lengua y sus dientes, arrancando un ronco gemido de Spike, entonces lo soltó y levanto la vista para verlo - ...o traviesa... - la sonrisa de Spike se agrandó lleno de lujuria.

Spike-sorpréndeme, gatita - dijo haciendo que ella también agrandara su sonrisa antes de abalanzarse y besarlo apasionadamente de nuevo, devorando su boca con la suya. Entonces él rompió de improviso el beso y la miro con una sonría ladeada – esta vez te dejaré quitar el corsett, pequeña – le sonrió ahora de manera viciosa antes de volver a besarla.

-En las calles de la ciudad-

Rogue y Angel caminaban platicando, hacia un rato que habían dejado el patrullaje de lado y ahora solo caminaban riéndose de las anécdotas del otro.

Angel-bien entonces dime, ¿tú que hubieras hecho? - dijo con una sonrisa.

Rogue-bueno no lo sé, pero sin duda no habría dejado la cabeza del "Capo di Familia" en la barra del bar - ella estaba más que entretenida.

Angel-bueno, no la perdimos... del todo... la recuperamos, eso es lo que cuenta - dijo antes de quedar unos segundos embobado viéndola, y ella lo notó.

Rogue-¿Qué pasa? - dijo deteniéndose junto con el mirándolo curiosamente.

Angel-nada, es solo que... - el bajo la mirada un segundo hacia el suelo bajo ellos, aun con su sonrisa, para luego volver a verla - bueno, es que... esta haciendo un poco de frío, no? es decir, a mi no me molesta porque soy un, ya sabes, un vampiro. Pero sin duda tú debes tener frío - parecía algo mas aturdido que de costumbre, Rogue inclino la cabeza pensando si tenía frío y luego asintió.

Rogue-bueno, sí, un poco - dijo mirando hacia el cielo como si esperara que fuera a llover.

Angel-bueno, que te parece si vamos por un café o algo? conozco un lugar que abre toda la noche y tiene buen ambiente - le dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia ella como si le estuviera confiando un gran secreto, ella se cubrió la boca con una mano soltando risitas ante ello.

Rogue-bueno, planeaba volver a casa pero suponiendo que Nicole y Spike ya hayan llegado creo que lo mejor será no acercarme a ese lugar en un muy buen rato más - Angel parecía algo confundido.

Angel-¿Porque? ¿Crees que se peleen mucho o algo? - Rogue lo miro con una cara incrédula, era el único que no notaba lo que había entre ellos?

Rogue-no es eso exactamente lo que temo. Veras, soy empática, ¿bien? – él asintió - entonces si ellos están muy...um... en algo muy intenso yo voy a sentirlo y no creo que sea buena idea - ella pareció un poco incomoda ante ello pero pareció que Angel no entendía la insinuación de que Spike y Nicole probablemente estarían teniendo sexo, aprovechando que la casa estaba para ellos solos. - vamos, llévame por ese café. Tenemos muuuucho de que hablar - dijo ella alargando la palabra, tomándolo del brazo riendo por lo despistado que podía llegar a ser.

-En la casa-

A la mañana siguiente. Rogue abrió la puerta y entro en la casa silenciosamente. Había estado tan entretenida anoche platicando de todo y nada con Angel que ni siquiera noto en qué momento había amanecido, lo notó hasta que cerraron la cafetería en la que estaban y los corrieron. Se acercó a las escaleras y comenzó a subir por ella cuando notó un olor a comida proveniente de la cocina y unas voces murmurando. Sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta y se asomó. Su mandíbula casi calló hasta el suelo al ver a Nicole y a Spike ahí dentro actuando como noviecitos. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina usando su bata y él llevaba solo su pantalón del traje puesto, y para sorpresa de Rogue, él era el que estaba cocinando.

Nicole-no tenía idea que cocinaras - dijo apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y recargando su cabeza mirándolo fascinada.

Spike-para que veas que aun hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, amor - él le sonrió por sobre su hombro sin dejar de cocinar.

Nicole-¿Cómo aprendiste? es decir, que yo sepa los vampiros no comen, ¿cierto? - entonces el volteo a verla unos momentos, analizando si su pregunta era para ofenderlo de algún modo pero la inocente expresión en su rostro lo hizo sonreír, cerrando los ojos un segundo guardando bien la imagen de ella de ese modo.

Spike-si bueno, eso es verdad. Pero he desarrollado cierto gusto por algunas comidas, gatita. Tal vez no las necesito pero eso no me impide que la coma, ¿cierto? - le dijo con una seductora sonrisa ladeada y ella miro hacia otro lado sonriendo tímidamente. Spike la observo unos momentos más, le asombraba como podía ser toda una fiera en la cama, mas traviesa y salvaje que nadie que conociera y afuera de ella podía llegar a ser como un tierno gatito sonrojándose por una simple sonrisa de él.

Nicole-tienes razón... yo últimamente he desarrollado cierto gusto por los pepinillos... anteayer me acabe un frasco yo sola- dijo ella fingiendo estar apenada por ello y Spike simplemente le sonrió antes de volver a la comida que preparaba - y dime, ¿Qué desayunaremos? - dijo volviendo a su tono despreocupado, pataleando en el aire como una niña pequeña, impaciente por saber - ¡me muero de hambre! - el volteo a verla y hasta entonces apagó el fuego y sirvió dos platos y los llevó hasta la mesa colocando uno frente a Nicole y otro en el lugar frente a ella, entonces volvió a caminar hacia el refrigerador y saco un envase de jugo y lo sirvió en dos vasos, poniéndolos en la mesa. Nicole observó cada acción de él antes de mirar su plato.

Nicole-¡mmm! ¡Pan francés! ¡Qué rico! ¡No he comido eso desde niña! - dijo mientras el vampiro pasaba por detrás de ella y depositaba un beso en la base de su cabeza mientras colocaba su vaso con jugo a su lado.

Spike-que bueno que te gusten, amor. Pero no has probado pan francés antes de probar le mío - dijo por fin sentándose muy orgulloso de su trabajo.

Nicole-vaya, ¿es cosa de ego masculino entonces? - dijo algo incrédula pero antes de que el vampiro pudiera pensar en algo para contestar ella comió un bocado y cerró los ojos con placer. - ¡wow! ¡Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado! ¿Cómo lo haces?- el río levemente antes de centrar su atención en el plato frente a él.

Spike-bueno amor, una vez me comí a un chef en Francia, quizás algo de él se me quedó - el casi esperaba que la chica le gritara que de eso no se hablaba en esa casa o algo así que luego de dar un bocado a su comida levanto la vista para verla y la vio disfrutando mucho su desayuno, tomando un trago de jugo.

Nicole-bueno en tal caso aprovechare a mi propio chef particular y te dejaré hacer el desayuno más seguido - le sonrió alegremente, el no pudo hacer más que responder la sonrisa con una aun más amplia - ya en serio, ¡qué bueno que me convenciste de bajar a desayunar! esto lo vale por completo - Spike no pudo evitar reírse a esto.

Spike-claro, si hubiera sido por ti no habríamos dejado el cuarto en todo el día, verdad Nicky? - volvió a decir con su insinuadora sonrisa ladeada y Nicole se conformo con escudarse en su comida, volviendo a comer un bocado y cerrando los ojos como lo había hecho la primera vez. Le pareció el mejor modo de evitar responder.

Nicole-¡juro que es el mejor pan francés que jamás había probado! ¡Eres un genio, lo juro! - dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Quién es el genio?" pregunto una conocida voz detrás de ellos, Rogue se acercó a la mesa haciéndose la tonta, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada hasta entonces. Ambos llevaron de inmediato su atención hacia ella.

Nicole- ¡Rogue, hola! Spike hizo de desayunar, ¿puedes creerlo? tienes que probar esto - la ojirroja dijo aun con la boca llena y Spike no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente preguntándose porque en ese momento se vería más tierna y hermosa que nunca, SU chica. Por mucho que ella no quisiera admitir que lo fuera, él sabía perfectamente que lo era.

Spike-¡mira lo que trajo el gato! la Cazadora está en casa, ¿no es cierto mechitas? ¿Te divertiste de patrullaje anoche? - Spike le dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad que se desvaneció levemente en cuanto un leve aroma llegó a su nariz. Podía oler el leve olor a café impregnado en su ropa junto con un aun más leve olor proveniente a Angel, eso de algún modo no le agrado, no le gustaba la idea de Angel estando por aquí y menos pasando el rato con la chica que era su mejor amiga, él levanto la ceja en gesto de pedir una explicación. Rogue lo miro un poco nerviosa, sabia como actuaría Nicole si se enteraba que se estaba haciendo amiga de Angel con lo mucho que lo odiaba... así que recurrió a un truco que Nicole usaba mucho; cambiar de tema.

Rogue- si, si, muy bien, muy tranquilo y lindo - dijo rápido mientras se sentaba en la silla entre ambos. - así que... ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes en su cita? - se aseguro de recalcar esa palabra para que ambos no pudieran evitar ponerse nerviosos. - ¡vamos! cuenten, quiero detalles. ¿Qué paso? ¿Fue romántico? ¿Hubo bailes lentos y luces tenues? - la chica parecía sobre estimulada ante la idea. Al tenerla en frente ambos se miraron mutuamente sin saber que decir por un momento, Rogue abrumaba un poco con sus preguntas, luego la ojirroja volvió a mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa llena complicidad.

Nicole-Tu eres una autentica cotilla, ¿lo sabías? Anda no preguntes o no probaras la exquisita sazón de Spike, tú decides – dijo mientras se levantaba por un plato y partía la mitad de uno de sus panes para convidarle a su amiga – pruébalo, te aseguro que no has probado nada mejor – al decir eso no pudo evitar sonreírle con algo de orgullo al vampiro antes de volverse a sentar para disfrutar de su platillo mientras Rogue observaba el plato incrédulamente.

Rogue-Vamos, así de bueno esta? – pregunto mirándolos a ambos comer y luego volver a ver su plato, Spike sonrió divertido a eso.

Spike-no lo sabrás si no lo pruebas, ¿cierto mechitas? – dijo con una sonrisa complacida mientras se levantaba y servía una taza de café. Nicole seguía comiendo fascinada y tomando su jugo lanzándole de cuando en cuando sonrisas, Spike le acercó la taza de café dulcemente pero ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza sin decir nada: tenia la boca llena, pero al ver que ella no quería Spike no insistió,así que colocó frente al que era su lugar la taza y luego miro a Rogue.

Spike-¿una taza de café Mechitas? Algo me dice que podrías beber un poco con la desvelada que te has echado encima – sirvió la taza para ella de cualquier modo.

Rogue-claro, gracias, dijo aun sorprendida mientras veía como Nicole y Spike volvían a echarse sonrisitas como tortolos mientras Spike se sentaba en su sitio y bebía un trago de su café acción que la mutante imitó. Rogue los miro un momento más y luego se encogió de hombros.

Rogue-pues ya veremos si pasas mi sello de aprobación – dijo divertida antes de probar un bocado, la sonrisa se le borro del rostro y giro la cabeza para verlo seriamente – Dios! Esto esta grandioso! – dijo mas que deleitada.

Nicole-ya ves? Te lo dije, tiene una excelente sazón – volvió a sonreírle a Spike alzándole las cejas en un gesto de "¿Qué te parece?". Spike no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa por cómo se comportaban ambas.

Spike-vaya así que les gusto eso? No es uno de mis mejores platillos pero, parece que a ustedes les gusto bastante – no pudo evitar el tono orgulloso que intentaba disimular.

Rogue- pues sí, es excelente – dijo aun atónita antes de mirar al vampiro con una sonrisa – bueno Spike, felicidades, te has convertido en nuestro chef oficial, ahora tienes que mudarte a la casa para cocinarnos las tres comidas del día – dijo divertida dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Nicole-Buena idea, te pagaremos con sangre, bourbon y cigarrillos, es más te daremos la habitación de Rogue. Nuestro Chef tiene que tener una habitación decente, ¿Es buena idea o qué? – dijo divertida un poco para picar a su amiga un poco porque estaba muy de buen humor y realmente podía imaginarse la divertida escena de el cocinándoles con ese característico sombrero y un delantal que dijera "besa al chef", sin duda podía imaginárselo y esa fantasía comenzaba a gustarle bastante.

Rogue-eh! Mi habitación? Pues tendremos que compartirla porque yo no viviré en el sótano – dijo cruzándose de brazos antes de quedarse mirando el plato de Nicole y disimuladamente coger su tenedor para acercarlo al plato de su amiga, quien estaba ocupada riéndose y mirando a Spike.

Spike-Vaya compartir tu habitación mechitas? Tendríamos que cambiar el color de las paredes primero – no pudo evitar mirar atentamente como Rogue escabullía su tenedor en el plato de su amiga y cogía un trozo de su comida y se lo llevaba a la boca rápidamente cuando ésta lo notaba.

Nicole-Eh! Quieta ladrona de desayunos, róbate mi jugo ese también esta bueno. Señor chef tendrás que hacer mas desayuno porque como me descuide cierta cazadora ladrona de desayunos me dejara sin nada – la ojirroja fingió un berrinche mirando a su amiga y luego sonriéndole a Spike guiñándole un ojo.

Spike-Bueno… no lo sé, el chef no trabaja tiempos extras… tal vez si me pagaran con algo que llevo pidiendo desde ayer… - dejo inconclusa la frase mirando insinuante a Nicole, quien se ruborizó al instante.

Rogue-eh! Sentí eso, probablemente no quiero ni preguntar así que mejor no me digan, pero si es lo que creo que es, no se les ocurra con la empática de la familia en la casa, se los advierto – los fulmino seriamente con la mirada pero en vez de intimidarse ambos no pudieron evitar reír largamente.

Nicole-Rogue! Que mal pensada serás! A saber que te habrás imaginado pero seguro no le atinaste ni de cerca – dijo divertida no se atrevía a comentar de que iba el tema – Spike creí que había logrado que dejaras esa idea de lado de una vez! – lo miro reprochadoramente pero no pudo estar completamente seria así que su mirada perdía todo el efecto intimidante que pretendiera tener.

Spike-ah, no eso no se me olvidara fácilmente y además… yo cocine el desayuno lo olvidas? – dijo en un tono encantador con su media sonrisa tan característica. A lo que la ojirroja rodo los ojos poniéndolos en blanco mirando con aire de cuchicheo a su amiga.

Nicole-Vale, Rogue cancela el plan de la mudanza y el sistema de pagos, que este chef nos va a salir muy caro, con eso de que cocina delicioso terminará convenciéndonos de que le demos lo que pida, eso es riesgoso– le saco la lengua al vampiro antes de reír levemente.

Spike-bueno uno tiene que hacer lo que puede para lograr lo que quiere, y ya que les gusta tanto como cocino no debería dudar en pedir algunas cosas – dijo el sonriendo orgulloso y encantador

Rogue-bueno yo no sé nada pero sin duda como Mel pruebe este desayuno no va a querer dejar que Spike vaya a ningún lado y lo va a tener cocinando todo el día – dijo divertida tomando del jugo de Nicole, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de broma por parte de la ojirroja.

Nicole-eh! Como que estará cocinando todo el día? Vale que sea el chef pero… hay otras cosas que el chef tiene que hacer, tendremos que ponerte un horario Spike – dijo ella inclinándose un poco hacia él con una sonrisa insinuante y unos ojitos coquetos, a lo que el vampiro se inclino un poco hacia ella también.

Spike-bueno… eso depende de ti, me darás el salario que pido? – pregunto con un tono divertido pero galante e insinuante a la vez que hizo sonreír a la ojirroja.

Nicole-vale, lo pensaré – dijo cediendo levemente antes de volver a sonreírle cariñosamente – sabes? Si no fuera porque eres tan buen cocinero, entre otras cosas – soltó una leve risita insinuante – no dejaría que me chantajearas así – dijo divertida y con un tono insinuante inclinándose un poco más hacia el vampiro quien sonrió complacido al escucharla.

Spike-ah sí? Pues entonces cocinare más seguido si así me dejas chantajearte un poco más, Nicky, a primera hora tendrás un rico desayuno mañana – susurró el acercándose más a ella, solo unos pocos centímetros separándolos a ambos que se vieron un poco reducidos conforme ella se acercaba a él.

Nicole-si? Bueno eso me parece muy bien, siempre y cuando llegues un par de horas antes del desayuno… es decir, para que te de tiempo – insinuó con voz deseosa que lo quería para algo más que solo el desayuno, lo que hizo sonreír al vampiro.

Spike-bien… un par o dos pares de horas antes o las que quieras – sus labios se rozaron sin importarles mucho la presencia de Rogue quien mientras tanto procuraba no ver la escena romántica que ocurría a su lado, enfocando su atención sólo en su comida, o más bien en quitarle mas comida del plato a Nicole cuando un sonido muy familiar tomo control de toda la habitación; la puerta de la cocina abriéndose y un mar de voces discutiendo entrando por ella, en un reflejo por ello Nicole salto hacia atrás levantándose de la silla, casi llevándosela consigo y terminando en unos segundos contra la encimera detrás de ellos, acomodando su bata para que no se notara que debajo de ella no tenia absolutamente nada, ganando una mirada fastidiada del vampiro, justo cuando estaban por tener un beso real, cariñoso, sin ocultarse por las esquinas, de hecho con una testigo y en cuanto había más personas en la habitación la chica retrocedía como si él estuviera hecho de colmillos.

Kurt, Kitty, Violeta y Travers entraban sin inmutarse por la puerta discutiendo de sus asuntos.

Violeta-es que son todos unos primitivos! Y me arrastran a mí a su nivel, es el colmo-

Nicole los miro atónita, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora pero lo que más reflejaba su rostro era indignación, aunque claro ellos aun seguían ocupados en sus propias charlas para notarlo.

Nicole-eh! Hay un timbre, hay una puerta, estoy segura de que están ahí por algo! – dijo mirándolos atónita e indignada, sin causar realmente mucho revuelo pues todos la ignoraron, violeta y Kitty discutían y Kurt instantáneamente se acerco a la mesa mientras Travers intentaba decir algo hacia todos pero debido al volumen de todas las voces sus palabras eran opacadas.

Kurt – hola Nicole, que gusto – dijo casi mecánicamente sin realmente prestarle atención ni a lo que ella había dicho, solo para ver la mesa frente a él - wow, eso huele genial! – dijo mirando el plato de la mesa que casualmente era el de Spike pues era el único al que le quedaba desayuno y cogiendo uno de los panes – genial, bollos! – comió el pan, Spike gruño en el acto.

Spike-no son bollos, pitufo, es pan francés, aunque claro tu no notarias la diferencia – dijo malhumorado, por el cambio de actitud de Nicole, por la intromisión de todos ellos y ahora porque ni siquiera respetaban su propio plato.

Violeta-Te lo digo, ustedes no tienen dos dedos de frente – violeta seguía discutiendo con Kitty, pero al notar esta que Nicole las miraba llena de reprimenda ignoro a la chica y se paro frente ella.

Kitty – lo sé, disculpa Nicole, nosotros solo… nos preguntábamos que tal estaba, como no nos enterábamos decidimos venir, ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos? – en ese momento la mirada de Spike brillo con interés dirigiendo su atención a la conversación de Kitty y Nicole, intentando ignorar a Travers y a violeta quienes intentaban hablar con Rogue.

Travers-yo solo digo que hay indicios de…-

Violeta-no me importa si hay indicios de una araña gigante, no me meto en otra investigación, arruina mi manicure y eso no puede seguir pasando – Spike se giró para ver a Nicole y a Kitty y centrar del todo su atención en ellas, era un tema que lo tenía demasiado intrigado, demasiado preocupado como para pasar la oportunidad de buscarle respuesta a ese misterio, no dudó en participar en la conversación.

Spike-Eso, Nicole, ¿qué te dijeron los médicos? – su tono aun mas indagador fue lo que la hizo voltear a verlo y su nerviosismo solo se incremento al observar como la mirada, esa mirada inquisitiva y fija en ella prácticamente exigiendo respuestas, su corazón solo se acelero por eso y la hizo tragar en seco, mirando intercaladamente a ambos, para colmo de males, Spike lo había dicho en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que la pregunta sobresaliera en la sala, lo que hizo que todos los demás guardaran silencio y centraran su atención en ella, incrementando aun mas su nerviosismo.

Nicole-¿q…que qué me dijeron? Pu… pues… ellos di…dijeron que… pues que no es grave, ya saben solo… - hablo alargando las silabas en un intento por darse tiempo para inventar algo, hablando conforme las palabras se le venían a la mente – solo bajas en la presión, tensión alta de tanto en tanto, dijeron que descanse, que no me estrese… me hicieron unos análisis y me enviaron a mi casa, eso es todo – hizo una pausa al ver la mirada incrédula que Spike le dedicaba con esa ceja alzada que solo la puso más nerviosa – claro, solo que el doctor que me atendió era algo melodramático, ya lo conociste Spike, hacia mucho alboroto por todo y ya – se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja de modo nervioso y se cruzó de brazos en un intento por disimular su nerviosismo.

Spike simplemente levantó mas su ceja incrementando su gesto suspicaz y dudoso mientras Travers la miraba de un modo similar y Kurt y Kitty simplemente parecían sorprendidos.

Spike-así que…¿no tienes poderes por baja de tensión?- su tono de voz revelaba lo poco que creía eso.

Travers- Eso es sin duda inusual, eres la primera cazadora que pierde sus poderes por tener tensión baja – dijo pensativo, pues el tema le preocupaba, mientras Spike solo seguía receloso y se dispuso a completar la oración de Travers.

Spike-es verdad, serias la primera y eso que he conocido a unas cuantas… - su tono inquisidor y su mirada llena de "no te creo ni un poco" solo terminaron por poner aun más nerviosa a Nicole, Rogue solo se limito a observar por no saber qué hacer pero el nerviosismo le comenzaba a afectar a ella también y sentía que debía ayudar a su amiga, se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia ella para apoyarla en esto.

Rogue-eh, Nicole, no olvidas que dijeron también que tenias, glóbulos blancos y rojos muy bajos, algunos indicios de anemia, y además leve deshidratación y que todo eso se unía? Es decir, yo no sé bien de esas cosas pero le dimos los estudios al profesor y parece que lo que sucede es que su cuerpo tuvo… ya saben, lo de la tensión y el estrés y… todo eso y eso provocó que su cuerpo neutralice sus poderes como defensa o algo así, no lo entendí muy bien pero si dejo claro que tenía que estar en reposo, y sin tensiones, pero no es nada para preocuparse – rodeo los hombros de Nicole con un brazo y sonrió lo más natural posible.

Nicole-gracias por eso, creo que tu si eres convincente – susurró lo más bajo posible para que no la escuchara Spike y solo pudiera oírla Rogue teniéndola justo a su lado, aunque aun así fue difícil para la mutante escuchar a su amiga.

Rogue-ni lo menciones, improvisando no eres nada buena – susurro en el mismo tono casi inaudible.

Kitty-vale, entonces si es todo eso… ¿cuando regresan tus poderes? ¿Porque regresaran no?-

Violeta-si esa es buena pregunta, porque no sé ustedes no quiero ayudar a Rogue con los patrullajes, sin ofender, pero… Nueva York es muy grande y no tengo zapatos para caminar así. Lo más normal es que si alguien ayude sea el que está acostumbrado, o sea Spike- dijo mirando sus uñas con desinterés, la tenia sin cuidado quien ayudara y quién no. Travers puso un gesto pensativo de nuevo mientras se daba cuenta del hecho de que no solo Spike estaba ahí antes de que ellos llegaran sino que además el no traía ninguna camiseta puesta y estaba muy cómodo sentado en la cocina de Nicole como para que esa fuera una situación normal

Travers-ahora que lo mencionas… Spike, tú qué haces aquí? No te parece muy temprano para que un vampiro haga visitas? Y más a esta casa? – pregunto con el mismo tono inquisitivo que ambos ingleses habían usado contra Nicole hacia un momento atrás, le extrañaba que siguiera Nicole le hubiera permitido entrar sin correrlo directo al rayo del sol.

Kurt-claro, ¿Cómo es que estas tu aquí? – él lo miro curioso y luego miro a Nicole – que pasa? Que había reunión planeada y no nos invitaron o hubo problemas? – por la escena podía imaginarse que había habido una pelea, que Rogue lo había ayudado y habían encontrado a Nicole reposando como había dicho que tenía que hacer.

Spike no pudo evitar sonreír por el cambio del tema, así no podía quejarse de no hablar más sobre su visita al doctor, luego vería como sacarle la información a la chica, pero esto le parecía de lo más conveniente, le dedico una mirada confiada a Nicole, quien solo abrió los ojos como platos incrementando su nerviosismo.

Spike-bueno, resulta que yo pasé la n… - comenzó a decir pero se vio interrumpido por Nicole que daba un paso adelante con una sonrisa nerviosa y una voz alta para ganar la atención de todos.

Nicole-Spike? – dio una leve risita nerviosa mientras se adelantaba para encararlos a todos – bueno ya saben, sus paseos diurnos y luego el… se ofreció a cocinar así que… quien soy yo para negarme a que cocine? – volvió a reír de modo nervioso, antes de percatarse la mirada iracunda y dolida que el vampiro le dedicaba, ella se mordió el labio intentando controlarse, sus manos temblaban ligeramente por los nervios así que las oculto tras de sí y le dedico una mirada nerviosa a Spike intentando explicarle mil cosas solo con la mirada, explicarle que no sabía cómo manejarse en esta situación, que sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, que no podía manejar las reacciones de sus amigos, que no sabría cómo explicarse, que tenía miedo, simplemente quería explicar que era muy rápido, aun estaba adaptándose a la situación y no sabría como manejar esto ahora, pero esta vez la mirada de Spike simplemente se desvió con fastidio hacia otro lado, no queriendo entender ninguna mirada, demasiado molesto para cualquier tontería de comprensión justo ahora, estaba harto de esto, de que siempre fuera lo mismo, que lo ocultara como si se avergonzara de esto, cuando hacía diez minutos no hacía más que mirarlo cariñosa y tratarlo como si de verdad le importara, todo no era más que una ilusión suya como siempre, así se sentía y eso solo le daba ganas de salir de ese sitio y no saber más del asunto.

Spike-ya… claro. ¿Quién es la excazadora para negarse? Con lo caritativa que eres Nicky… – repitió lo último que dijo con un tono de disgusto cruzándose de brazos visiblemente amargado ahora, cosa que no pudo evitar poner más nerviosa a la ojirroja, intentando dirigirle una miradita justificadora que tenia escrito en todos lados_ "entré en pánico, no supe que más hacer"_ pero eso no aminoro la mirada severa y furiosa que el vampiro tenia sobre ella, incomodando un poco a Rogue, pues no sabía bien de parte de quien ponerse en ese asunto, por suerte la voz de Travers cambio un poco la dirección de las atenciones hacia él.

Travers-hablando de eso… Rogue yo he venido porque tengo indicios de que un demonio podría aparecer próximamente en la ciudad, uno poderoso, todos los signos lo indican estoy más que seguro. Necesitamos investigar a fondo en mis libros para saber a que nos enfrentamos – dijo él un tanto más serio de costumbre aunque era obvio que se debía a su incomodidad en el ambiente en que se había tornado todo esto.

Antes de que Rogue pudiera asentir a eso Spike sonrió maliciosamente mirando aun mal a Nicole habló.

Spike-¿investigación eh? Bueno, las investigaciones no se dejan a los que no tienen poderes? Un trabajo perfecto para Nicole, déjenselo a ella, después de todo con lo caritativa que es, como puede negarse? Cierto Nicole? – la miro maliciosamente con una sonrisa triunfante conforme Travers aceptaba la idea.

Travers- sin duda si Nicole tiene que reposar nos sería más útil en la investigación, además sin sus poderes corre mucho riesgo, sí, será mejor que investigue – dijo tranquilamente pues sin duda era el mejor curso de acción, aunque esa idea no pareció hacerle nada de gracia a Nicole quien al instante fulmino con la mirada al vampiro antes de dejar en claro lo que pensaba.

Nicole-¡¿QUÉ? No! Ni de broma! Investigar? Yo no sirvo para eso! No pienso investigar además tengo investigaciones mucho más importantes que hacer – se detuvo en seco y por un momento se puso blanca al notar que había revelado más de la cuenta, encontrando la mirada de Rogue alarmada al respecto, así que rápidametente pensó un modo de corregir eso con un tema que Spike y ella habían discutido la noche anterior – ya saben investigaciones como… como si Rogue gano la lotería y no nos lo dijo que a mí me suena muy posible – se cruzo de brazos satisfecha de su argumento aunque la mirada de Rogue era de completa duda al respecto.

Rogue-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que si gane la lotería? – la miro mas extrañada que nunca, se le había parecido el argumento más tonto del mundo pero al instante violeta pareció interesarse en el nuevo curso que la conversación iba tomando.

Violeta-vaya en serio la ganaste Rogue? Felicidades eso da mucho dinero, así incluso no me dará vergüenza que me vean contigo en la calle – dijo muy interesada ganándose una mirada atónita de más de uno de los presentes.

Kurt- violeta, cariño, recuerdas que dijimos que había modos de decir las cosas para no sonar una diva molesta? – al oír eso violeta simplemente rodo los ojos fastidiada.

Violeta-¿Qué? Yo solo digo lo que es cierto, ayudaría mucho a su estatus social – ahora eran Rogue y Nicole quienes giraban los ojos aburridas de los argumentos de esa chica.

Kitty-pero entonces si ganaste la lotería? Como es que lo sospechan para empezar? Yo ya no entiendo nada – ella parecía genuinamente confundida y mientras Kurt asentía respecto a esas dudas.

Kurt-si, la ganaste? Si es así eres oficialmente la que invitara la comida de ahora en adelante- dijo emocionado.

Kitty-tu siempre pensando en comida, no vez que hay cosas más importantes que eso, Kurt? – pregunto fastidiada mirándolo mal, a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros.

Kurt-¿más importante que la comida? ¿Cómo qué?- Travers comenzó a tallarse el puente de la nariz con frustración, la conversación había tomado un rumbo poco serio como siempre.

Travers-¿podríamos enfocarnos? – pregunto exhalando pesadamente una bocanada de aire

Violeta-enfocarnos en qué? En investigaciones monstruos y viseras? Asco! Yo paso, me gusta más este tema, es lo mejor que le ha pasado a este grupito, dinos cuanto ganaste? Un millón? Dos? Son libres de impuestos? – pregunto mirándola tan interesada como Kurt y Kitty para la sorpresa de Rogue, quien solo pudo mirar a Nicole con una ceja levantada

Rogue-esto se te ocurre para dejar de llamar la atención? – ante la sonrisilla inocente que su amiga hizo ella no pudo sino suspirar frustrada – a ver, esperen! calma todos de una vez! Yo no he ganado la lotería para nada, para que querría ganarla para empezar? – pregunto irónicamente intentando que todos se calmaran aunque eso no sirvió mucho.

Kurt-pues para invitarnos la comida? – sonrió divertido mientras Kitty soltaba un suspiro sonoro de fastidio.

Kitty-otra vez con eso? Se pueden hacer muchas cosas con el dinero además de comprar comida, señor Solo-pienso-en-comida-

Violeta-claro, como comprar mucha ropa de marca y una casa de veraneo en alguna playa con buena vista- dijo uniéndose a las suposiciones.

Kitty-eh! Que eso no va con Rogue, conociéndola pagaría algo práctico o invertiría el dinero y lo usaría para cosas como pagarse las clases de psicología o a lo mejor para pagar la colegiatura de sus hijos- Spike, Rogue y Nicole solo miraban algo extrañados a los chicos por todas las suposiciones que hacían a un tema que ni siquiera había resultado ser cierto.

Violeta- ¿sus hijos? Eso no lo creo, está muy difícil algo así no lo creen? Yo opino que el dinero es para comprar cosas lindas – dijo despreocupada por lo que decía, sin notar como Rogue fruncía el seño ante eso, pues no le hacía nada de gracia que dijera de ese modo ese tema, aunque probablemente tenía razón y ella no sería madre pero no había necesidad de decirlo así, claro que con Violeta no había necesidad de decir muchas cosas y aun así las decía.

Kurt-vale tal vez no sus hijos pero a lo mejor si la colegiatura de Melinna – pensó Kurt en voz alta tan pensativo que tampoco noto que el tema molestaba a Rogue aunque Nicole tampoco estaba muy contenta de por dónde estaban yendo las cosas, los chicos hablaban como locos y ella comenzaba a sentirse mal de las cosas que decían de Rogue y sus poderes, miro a su amiga en gesto de disculpa.

Kitty- o los hijos de Nicole, con lo unidas que son estoy segura de que la madrina, tía favorita y apoyaría con la colegiatura seria Rogue sin dudas – en ese comentario la que se afecto fue Nicole, abriendo los ojos sorprendida y poniéndose algo blanca mirando a su amiga sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras que a la simple mención de la frase "hijos de Nicole" Spike frunció el seño profundamente

Nicole-¿Qué? Mis hijos? Pero cuales hijos? Kitty! Perdiste la razón? – pregunto toda exaltada.

Kitty-vale, vale solo decía que bien podrías querer niños algún día – dijo extrañada por su reacción.

Nicole-pues no! Olvídate de eso! Yo no quiero nada de eso – dijo enojada

Spike-ya claro, eso dices ahora no? Pero con lo rápido que cambias de parecer nunca se sabe- el modo herido y enojado en el que lo dijo fue lo que hizo que todos se voltearan a verlo extrañados.

Nicole-¿Qué? Yo… no cambio de opinión respecto a esas cosas – dijo nerviosa, la verdad le sorprendía verlo tan participativo en este tema, sobretodo tan afectado al respecto, mientras que Spike solo le dedico una mirada de fastidio e incredulidad, él se levanto del haciendo de mal modo con la intensión de alejarse.

Spike-vale, se me ha quitado el hambre, este cocinero se va a dar una vuelta – caminó hacia la sala e incluso los movimientos que hacia denotaban su enojo – cuando vean al padre de los hijos de Nicole, denle un beso de mi parte – dijo a nadie en especifico con un completo tono de sarcasmo que hizo que Nicole apretara los puños y fuera tras él sin pensárselo dos veces.

Nicole-ah no! Tu no vas a ningún lado, ¿quieres hablar de esto? Perfecto! Hablaremos de esto – se colocó frente a él para encararlo con una mirada molesta y los brazos cruzados pero eso no detuvo a Spike que quiso rodearla para seguir su camino.

Spike-no quiero hablar, me voy a dar la vuelta, ¿que no oyes? – intento alejarse pero ella lo tomo del brazo y haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento logro que el retrocediera unos pasos, lo suficiente para volver a estar frente a él y que él no se fuera.

Nicole-pues no, así no son las cosas! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha picado? ¿Cuál padre de mis hijos? ¿Ves algunos niños por aquí? Porque yo te aseguro que no veo ni uno y te recuerdo que ya hicimos de niñeras y odie eso – ella lo miro al rostro con una mirada furiosa y dolida pero más que nada era la incertidumbre, ¿Por qué tenía que tomarse todo así? Spike se soltó bruscamente del brazo de Nicole y le dedico una mirada de desdén.

Spike-tranquila, Nicole, si yo solo soy el que cocina los panecillos, ¿Por qué habrías de darme explicaciones? O ¿Por qué iba a importarme si tienes hijos… novio o si te tiras a medio vecindario? – le pregunto de modo mordaz y furioso, mirándola con una mirada irascible.

Nicole-pues porque? Porque parece que te golpeaste la cabeza y repentinamente crees que yo necesito algo de eso. Y qué diablos quieres decir con "tirarme medio vecindario"? – pregunto ella con un tono más fuerte y furioso mirándolo con una mirada que quería decir "más vale que no hayas intentado llamarme zorra, Spike", mientras que él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Spike-nada, solo era un ejemplo – dijo de un modo calmado aunque su tono de voz y su mirada aun brillaban en rabia, una sonrisa mordaz se cruzó por su rostro – aunque tiene gracia ver tu reacción, porque si que tuviste muchos novios.

Eso fue golpear en un punto sensible, el rostro de Nicole se tensó y apretó los puños irritada.

Nicole-¿Muchos? Mira, mejor ni vayas por ahí que 4 novios no es mucho y aunque así hubiera sido, no significa que de la noche a la mañana me ponga como gata en celo buscando un macho para procrear, ¡Estas completamente loco si crees que iré por ahí haciendo eso cuando yo no quiero nada de eso! Estoy bien como estoy – creyó que con decir eso el entendería sus motivos pero se equivocaba, eso solo dio pie a que Spike contratacara.

Spike-vaya, así que al final estas bien como estas? Qué raro es eso Nicky, porque que yo recuerde solo tenias dos prioridades en la vida: Cazar vampiros, y buscarte novio, o me equivoco? No era terminar mal uno para empezar con el siguiente y el siguiente! Por supuesto que buscas al macho para procrear, parece que desde hace mucho tiempo ya, cierto Nicky? Y con mucho empeño – eso no hizo más que enojar mas a Nicole, estaba tocando un tema que no había modo en que terminara bien.

Mientras que el resto del grupo no había podido evitar escuchar y presenciar toda la pelea y no se atrevían a mover un musculo de la sorpresa, estaban atónitos, no porque discutieran sino por la naturaleza de esta discusión que sin duda no era nada casual.

Nicole-¡claro! Por supuesto, ahora te crees experto en lo que yo quiera, que pasa? Que tienes una bolita de cristal o es que tu también vas a resultar siendo empático o algo así? Te lo repito, lento para que lo entiendas. NO. QUIERO. HIJOS. Que te entre de una vez en la cabeza y deja de una vez de hacerme recuentos de novios de una vez! Ni siquiera creí que me llevaras la cuenta – dijo furiosa, que pretendía con todo esto? Estaba completamente irritada, no podía creerlo; estaba diciendo que no quería tener hijos y parecía que Spike no dejaba de imaginarla en la cama con alguien más, teniendo los hijos de alguien mas... viviendo la vida con alguien más. Como si ella quisiera hacer algo de eso. Pero la ira de Spike se había desatado seguramente seguiría desahogándose.

Spike-¿Llevar la cuenta? Como si eso fuera posible contigo, pero si no me fijo! cuando me los restriegas por la cara ahí si es cuando me fijo – la miro con ira y de un modo dolido que hizo que Nicole sintiera una punzada. ¿Se los había restregado? Es decir, recordaba la última cita pero ella no había pretendido siquiera que él se enterara, menos aun restregárselo, pero él obviamente lo veía de otro modo.

Nicole-si? Pues si mal no recuerdo yo no te restregué nada señor "_Te-sigo-a-todas-tus-citas_". Tu solo te los restriegas y luego me echas la culpa! – Spike parpadeo un par de veces furioso, será capaz esta mujer de hacerse la desentendida luego de tantas molestias que se tomo para que él supiera a donde iba, con quien y encargarse de que no se perdiera los detalles?

Spike-eh! Que yo no te seguí por gusto. Me mandaron. –gritó enojado porque ella insinuara que el se había metido por gusto y no lo notó pero Rogue se tensó y se cruzó de brazos al oír esa ultima parte, nerviosa repentinamente por algo en particular, entonces el prosiguiendo con su enojo agrego - Además sabes algo? Si no querías restregármelo pudiste empezando por no haberme llamado para cuidar a Mel la ultima vez, que fue de lo más bonito, completamente estilo característico tuyo: "yo me voy a liar con un tipo y tu haz de niñera" precioso, Nicole – él se coloco las manos en la cintura inclinándose hacia delante de modo intimidante debido al enojo pero Nicole no retrocedió ni un poco.

Nicole-¡bueno ya basta! Para empezar yo no te llame por gusto. Rogue tenía que patrullar, no podía cuidarla y no sé quién crees tú que te mando a seguirme pero te puedo asegurar Spike, que esa no fui yo, no pedí que me siguieras, intente hacer las cosas simples, pero tu las complicaste porque quisiste! Fuiste a seguirme cuando lo que se suponía que hicieras era cuidar a Mel, eso era lo que venias a hacer, para lo que se te llamo y preferiste ver quién era el chico con el que salía, el único culpable eres tú! Acéptalo de una vez! – sería capaz de echarle la culpa de aquello? Ella había intentado que el asunto fuera lo menos relevante posible, sin revelar que salía intentando no lastimarlo, si él la había seguido había sido cosa suya y no podía culparla por eso… oh si? Spike apretó los puños con cada palabra que la ojirroja pronunciaba y al final solo sintió que podía hacer una cosa, estallar en cólera.

Spike-No te hagas la víctima, Nicole, que no te queda en absoluto! Porque para tener que ir a patrullar Rogue estaba muy mona quedándose en casa con Melinna mientras me mandaba a seguirte – eso hizo que Nicole abriera los ojos como platos volteando un segundo a ver a su amiga pensando que tendrían que hablar de muchas cosas, Rogue por su parte se encogió con nerviosismo ante la mirada severa de Nicole su nerviosismo cada vez iba más en aumento, estaba segura que esta vez no saldría tan bien librada de esta pelea entre Nicole y Spike, creyó incluso que en ese momento Nicole se acercaría a exigir explicaciones pero lo que seguía diciendo Spike, la obligo a concentrarse solo en él - eso no tiene ningún sentido, simplemente me lo querías restregar, Tu lo planeaste todo! Sino para empezar hubieras llamado a tu amado Logan que no tiene inconveniente en que tu vayas a revolcarte con cuanto hombre se te cruza mientras él cumple con tu trabajo, cuidando a TU hermana – él resoplaba innecesariamente respirando de modo agitado por el simple enojo y Nicole no estaba muy diferente de él.

Nicole-¿Discúlpame? Dime de nuevo en mi cara que yo lo planee! Anda dímelo! Porque te habría dicho que te fueras a la casa y me dejaras en paz si es así? Dime! ESO es lo que no tiene ningún sentido. Y yo para tu información quería llamar a logan, pero Rogue insistió en que Mel te preferiría a ti, que estaría más tranquila y divertida contigo pero aun así yo estaba renuente a hacerlo, no quería que tú fueras, no quería que te enteraras de nada de eso porque? Pues por cosas como esta, por eso! - ella le grito furiosa dando un paso más cerca de él. El solo estrechó sus ojos mirándola con furia.

Spike-ya… claro, que bien… échale las culpas a otros eso sin duda solucionara algo – dijo sarcástico y mortalmente serio – pero sin duda tú no tienes reparo en salir con otros sin importarte los sentimientos de los demás, o lo vas a negar? De hecho solo te importas tú! – Nicole parpadeo atónita e irritada lista para contratacar, él la llamaba egoísta? Ya se enteraría.

Los espectadores estaban dudosos de si hacer algo, excepto Kurt quien había cogido una bolsa de papas fritas y se había teletransportado al sillón de la sala para apreciar mejor la discusión que estaba en su punto cúspide, mientras Kitty nerviosa preguntaba a Rogue si tendrían que separarlos antes de que comenzaran a tirarse golpes. Rogue por su parte estaba igual o más nerviosa, sabía que no llegarían a golpearse pero no era eso lo que la preocupaba, era algo mas, el tema de la conversación que tenían ellos lo que la preocupaba y eso la hacía dudar de si intervenir o no.

Nicole-ahora me llamas egoísta! Dices que no me importan los sentimientos de los demás? Estás completamente loco! Para empezar yo no te dije nada al respecto, por si lo olvidas, tú fuiste el que averiguó que iba a salir con un chico. Y si estabas celoso sin duda lo disimulaste muy bien! Y además yo ni quería salir con él para empezar! Pero si salí fue porque Rogue me convenció– ella volvió a gritarle aun más fuerte y cada vez mas furiosa, no sabía que la enojaba más, que él le reclamara eso justo ahora que ella ni había pensado en eso o el recordar que él no había parecido tan preocupado por el tema en ese entonces, simplemente no sabía que le afectaba mas. Al oír ese grito Rogue se tensó por completo estremeciéndose volviéndose un manojo de nervios, se mordió fuertemente el labio para mantenerse controlada mirando con impaciencia la reacción de Spike, quien simplemente siguió mirando a la ojirroja igual de modo retador y rencoroso sin inmutarse realmente por sus palabras.

Spike-ya… claro, inventa cuentos, como si alguien tuviera que convencerte nada para salir con cualquiera que se te cruce enfrente, o tengo que recordarte al warlock con el que te acostaste cuando no sabias ni su nombre? Seguramente no es ni el primero ni el último – se giro para darle la espalda pero ella no tardo en volver a ponerse frente a él mirándolo dolida, indignada, furiosa, ¿de verdad creía todo eso de ella?

Nicole-no estoy inventando nada! Me convenció de que tenía que salir a divertirme más y eso fue lo que planeaba hacer; divertirme, solo eso, pasar un rato diferente, era mi única intensión, el chico ni siquiera estaba tan guapo ni era tan interesante y como te atreves a decirme que me acuesto con el que se cruce enfrente? Eres un bruto ignorante! Solo me dices esto porque crees que me iré a buscar algún hombre con quien tener hijos, solo por eso no es cierto? – intento mantener la calma pero estaba dolida y el no podía calmarse.

Spike-te lo digo porque son hechos, no me puedes negar nada de eso! Dices que saliste a divertirte con él pero si no lo necesitabas, dices que fue solo para pasarla bien, como si no tuvieras suficiente diversión! Pero nunca tomas en cuenta lo que tienes solo ambicionas tener más! – le gritó enfurecido su furia no se calmaba, había demasiado resentimiento demasiadas heridas que ahora estaban al descubierto. Nicole lo miro desconcertada pero no tardo en volver a mirarlo enojada.

Nicole-y si tanto te afectaba, pudiste decirme que no saliera con él o por lo menos decir que no valía la pena o lo que fuera pero no lo hiciste! No hiciste nada para impedirlo ni para convencerme, no tienes derecho a reclamarme! No esperaba hacer nada con él, no buscaba un novio! No lo necesitaba, teniendo… - ella volvió a gritarle furiosa ahogando en un murmullo la ultima parte, no se atrevía a decirle lo que insinuaba; que él era el único con el que quería estar.

Spike-como si tú me hubieras hecho caso, no Nicky? Te importa un diablo lo que yo tenga que decir - esto se lo susurró de un modo que incluso Rogue sintió miedo. Quien se acercó unos pasos para intentar mediar entre ellos pues sabía que habría problemas con esto después, mas teniendo tantos espectadores atentos.

Rogue-umm… chicos, yo creo que deberíamos respirar un poco, calmarnos y… - no pudo continuar pues tanto Nicole como Spike la interrumpieron al unísono.

Nicole y Spike- ahora no Rogue! – no intentaba ninguno gritarle pero la lata de reclamos había sido abierta y los gusanos estaban saliendo sin poderse detener, no ahora.

Nicole-eso no es verdad y lo sabes! – le grito furiosa, indignada de que le dijera aquello estaba enojándose realmente y Spike no se estaba calmando, ninguno haría el intento, no podían controlarse estuvieran frente a quien fuera eso era lo que menos les importaba ahora.

Spike-claro que es verdad! No te importa lo que tenga que decir nadie, ni lo que piensen o sientan, solo piensas en ti y en nada más. Porque te recuerdo que cuando llego Mel y perdió a su padre en vez de quedarte con ella a apoyarla me dejaste a mí a cuidarla y tú te fuiste de citas con el primer chico que encontraste! Que eso es lo que me jode, que ignores lo que sentimos los demás y solo pienses en divertirte y pasarla bien y si puedes olvidarte de los demás aun mejor! Claro que ese sujeto no fue tu novio porque lo llevaste a cazar vampiros y lo espantaste sino te aseguro que hubieras visto el modo de que lo hubiera sido, es todo lo que buscas siempre – su mirada ardía en llamas, si esa mirada fuera física Nicole estaría tumbada en el suelo y herida de gravedad, su enojo se extendía a mucho tiempo y muchas cosas y no podía controlarlo ahora y Nicole estaba cada vez mas dolida y enojada, esto era una discusión de la que no saldría nadie ileso.

Nicole-yo no espante a nadie! No te atrevas a decir eso, me oyes? Y sabes algo? Si dejo a mi hermana contigo es porque confío en que tú la cuidarás y además a ella le agradas, pero si te molesta tanto cuidarla es muy fácil arreglar eso – le dedico una mirada dolida y furiosa, este era el hombre que sería padre del bebé que esperaba? Que podría esperar si no quería ni cuidar a su hermana un par de veces? – descuida! Con que no vuelva a dejártela no tendrás que pasar por esos malos tragos, como a ti esa clase de responsabilidades te molestan es obvio que también te moleste tanto pensar en la idea de niños no? Es eso? – no sabía ni porque preguntó semejante cosa, no quería saberlo, que haría si el de verdad decía que justo era porque no toleraba a los niños? No estaba segura de querer escuchar algo como eso justo ahora, sería cosa de las hormonas pero por momentos sentía unas ganas terribles de ponerse a llorar y este momento era uno de esos, además de sentirse furiosa.

Spike frunció el seño y la fulmino con la mirada aun mas, como se atrevía a siquiera pensar que le molestaba cuidar de Melinna? O que todo este problema fuera porque no le gustaran los niños, esta mujer no entendía nada! No entendía el problema y claro cómo hacerlo si nunca entiende nada?

Spike-no, si no me molesta cuidar de ella pero quien debería cuidarla y apoyarla eres tú! TU eres su hermana, o que se te olvido? TU eres la que debería consolarla si esta triste y alegrarte si está feliz pero te tiene sin cuidado, siempre te escabulles de tu responsabilidad. En eso y en todo! Pero para que lo sepas me encanta Mel, es una niña divertida inteligente, astuta y muy sociable, pero tú no sabes nada de eso porque ni siquiera la conoces – ante el rostro sorprendido de Nicole el agregó – eso es, me escuchaste no conoces a la niña que llamas tu hermana.

Nicole-¿Q…que? Claro que la conozco! Estas diciendo tonterías! Esta conversación ya no tiene siguiera sentido, menos aun alguna clase de razón, estas completamente loco me oyes? – ella se cruzó de brazos mirándolo irritada como se atrevía a decir semejante cosa, no era que no pasara tiempo con su hermana oh si? La voz del vampiro yendo al ataque por mas la saco de sus cavilaciones, quién la miraba de modo irritado y escéptico.

Spike-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te sentaste con ella a hablar sin verte obligada a ello?- le pregunto con una voz irónica y burlona, la ojirroja lo miro su enojo se enfrió un poco mientras lo escuchaba y echaba cuentas, el sin embargo siguió hablando -¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que le preguntaste si estaba bien? ¿Te sentaste a hablar con ella cuando murió su padre? – Nicole abrió los ojos y se quedo mirándolo en silencio, se había quedado un momento atónita, sin duda no lo había hecho y no había reparado en ello antes, por supuesto no había sido su intención, hacia tanto que estaba por su cuenta que no pensó en que su hermana habría sufrido lo mismo que ella cuando sus padres murieron, bajo la mirada un momento avergonzada, tal vez solo fueron milésimas de segundo antes de levantar la mirada para ver al vampiro con el seño fruncido, no podía flaquear en este momento, no en media pelea el vampiro la vio dudar esas milésimas de segundo y continuo al ataque -sin duda que no. No te interesó nada la niña, tan solo la dejabas al cuidado de Rogue, al de Logan o al mio mientras tu te ibas a lo tuyo y divirtiéndote con el primero que se te cruce, cierto? – le dedico una mirada severa y llena de rencor que le dieron un golpe muy duro a Nicole junto con todo lo que él le decía, pero se puso firme y volvió a actuar con enojo pese a que eso se había enfriado.

Nicole-ah! Claro! Lo que me faltaba, ahora resulta que me vas a hacer la cuenta de las veces que hago de hermana mayor, eh? ¡Pues ahórratelo, Spike! – se cruzó de brazos mirándolo enfurecida antes de desviar la mirada hacia un lado para no verlo, no podía se había puesto a la defensiva porque le dolía todo lo que él le decía y mas le dolía que fuera cierto aunque su actitud delataba que estaba dolida, a la defensiva, e indignada, ni siquiera servía de nada aceptar su error, la conversación no estaba como para admitir que él tendría razón, con el modo en que el actuaba terminaría despotricando mas contra ella y en este momento era lo que menos quería, ¿de que servía aceptarlo solo para que el la hiriera mas? Pensó en su hermana, en como la dejo sola en eso y se sintió pésimo, ¿como había sido tan ciega? ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?

El vampiro la miro con esa furia inquebrantable y los ojos entornados por su respuesta, cada vez se irritaba más y más, ella hablaba como si alguna vez hubiera hecho de hermana mayor y eso era algo que él jamás había visto.

Spike-No hace falta que te enumere nada, Nicole, porque no llegaría lejos. Cualquiera lo hace mas que tu – las palabras salieron de su boca con bastante furia y frialdad, tanta que se sorprendió, no se había percatado de las palabras que decía hasta que las dijo, todo lo que le dijo a la chica frente a él lo sorprendió. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en ello jamás pero ahora, cuando lo oía de sus propios labios le parecía muy cierto, eso solo lo hacia mirarla mas fríamente.

Estas palabras hirieron a la chica que lo miro entre herida y resignada, entre ese ceño fruncido que tenia por mascara, ella no se atrevió a negar nada de eso, bajo la mirada un momento sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Nicole-ya… - murmuro por lo bajo pero sacudiendo la cabeza se acomodó su mascara de enojo, el dolor la hacia actuar a la defensiva, esta vez no era su ego roto como otras veces era algo mas, mas profundo y triste por lo que no se atrevió a negar nada solo quería que parara – vamos, que pasamos de que soy una zorra que tendrá hijos con el primero que se cruce a que soy mala hermana, ¿no? Me parece que este asunto ya fue mucho. ¿No te apetece golpearme bajo con alguna otra cosa que tengas que decir? ¿O es que hoy te levantaste con ganas de juzgarme y apuntarme con el dedo? – dijo energéticamente con ira en sus acciones aunque mas que nada estaba a la defensiva, con la ilusa esperanza de que si volvían al tema principal tendría mas modos de defenderse, sin embargo el vampiro no dejo ir el tema tan fácilmente.

Se encogió de hombros mirándola con aparente tranquilidad pero los ojos entornados y fríos por la ira.

Spike-no lo sé, simplemente parece buen momento para decir las verdades – dijo con calma haciendo una pausa antes de proseguir – y la verdad es que como hermana no vales – las palabras frías y bien calculadas calaron profundo a la ojirroja que se quedo plantada en su sitio con una mirada sorprendida y dolida, cerro los ojos un momento y el silencio en la sala era tan denso que ni los que presenciaban esa escena se vieron capaces de romperlo, pareció eterno aunque solo durara unos segundos, Nicole apretó sus manos que mantenía sujetas sobre sus brazos cruzados, haciéndose daño para pensar en algo más.

Nicole- ya, bueno… - murmuro de pronto como si las palabras le costaran y claro que le costaban, estaba enfrentando algo que no sabia como manejar y le costaba pensar así que exploto en gritos intentando salir de esa situación que la hacia sentir muy culpable -¡Pues eso ni siquiera viene a tema! ¡Como eso no tenga que ver conmigo teniendo hijos inexistentes con hombres aun mas inexistentes, no se porque me lo restriegas estas completamente fuera de control con tus "verdades"! ¡Así que ya basta, ¿me oyes? – Spike estaba muy enojado y sorprendido por su nueva revelación, que le daba coraje para seguir como para notar que lo ultimo que dijo la chica había sonado mas como una suplica que una orden, el la miro de un modo fulminante, se acercó a ella un paso y se preparo para terminar.

Spike- claro, perfecto, quieres que hablemos mejor de eso? Bien, piensa en tener hijos esa negación lo solucionara todo perfectamente, solo déjame advertirte que si como hermana no vales nada, como madre vas a valer aun menos – las palabras dejaron su boca para martillear el cráneo de Nicole, ella sintió que las palabras se le incrustaban en el alma, la actitud fría y distante del vampiro, sus ojos llenos de ira y esas palabras la golpearon de lleno, fue como si le hubieran arrojado encima una cubeta llena de ladrillos, sintió que las piernas le fallaban pero sin embargo no se movió, quedo petrificada en su sitio, tal vez esas palabras no le habrían hecho daño si las hubiera dicho cualquier otro y si no estuviera embarazada justo ahora, se quedo sin moverse y no tuvo fuerzas para objetar nada más, solo miro sorprendida al vampiro, atónita, herida, él visto que no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí y que no pretendía seguir discutiendo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta – suerte con eso Nicole – dijo aun de mal humor cogiendo su abrigo y cubriéndose con él, apresurándose a salir de la casa evitando los rayos del sol.

Nicole se quedo ahí parada con la mirada perdida en dirección a la puerta, en su cabeza pasaban como un huracán esas palabras y nuevas palabras que pensaba ella misma "Él tiene razón" "¿Qué esperabas?", sus ojos se humedecieron aunque intento que no sucediera, se encontraba inmóvil, al igual que todos los presentes que no sabían muy bien como reaccionar.

El silencio reinó entre los espectadores todo el tiempo que la pelea había estado en curso, observando con atención esa peculiar escena, atentos a cada palabra y sin disimular su sorpresa se miraban unos a otros desconcertados, ¿Cómo no habían sabido nada de esto? ¿Desde cuando ellos dos se comportaban así? De pronto el ver a Spike en aquella manera, vistiendo solo su pantalón parecía tener total sentido, una vez Spike se fue aun tardaron un poco en romper el silencio.

Violeta- vaya… eso resuelve muchas dudas, ¿no? – dijo mirando a la ojirroja aun con sorpresa pero en un segundo sobreponiéndose – en fin, ¿Qué decían de la lotería? – Volvió su cabeza hacia los presentes quienes la miraban con una mirada asesina - ¿Qué? Es solo que el espectáculo ya salió por la puerta- se justificó, pensando que sin la pelea el asunto podría pasar a algo mas interesante.

Rogue-¡Violeta cierra la boca! – le ordeno fulminándola con la mirada, normalmente no habría hablado así, ella jamás hablaba así pero ahora no podía pensar bien, sentía un puño apretándole el corazón, una profunda tristeza, pudo sentir cada golpe al alma que se dio con palabras en esa sala y eso la hacia sentir terrible, miro preocupada a su amiga desde su sitio, estaba demasiado quieta, parecía demasiado calmada pero ella sentía bien sus sentimientos y eso la atormentaba mucho, mas su propia tormenta de sentimientos, la culpa, el miedo, que le diría Nicole ahora que había escuchado la versión de Spike, ahora que él le había echado la culpa a la ojinegra por eso, tenia miedo de que no la perdonara nunca. Camino un paso dudoso hacia ella, no quería acercarse, no si los sentimientos se incrementarían mas conforme se acercara, sus ojos estaban completamente húmedos por lo que sentía pero se aventuro a acercarse hacia ella y levanto una mano hacia ella.

Rogue- Nicole… ¿estas… estas bien? – pregunto algo entrecortadamente, cada vez le costaba acercarse mas a ella, ese puño apresándole el corazón se incrementaba, el miedo la incertidumbre, esas ultimas palabras que había dicho el vampiro obviamente dejaban una herida profunda, colocó levemente la mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para intentar consolarla al momento en que le preguntaba si estaba bien, por un momento la tristeza solo se incremento y luego un sentimiento mas aminoro los otros tanto que los hizo apenas perceptibles, era enojo, un huracán de enojo. La ojirroja se giro al instante para encarar a quien la tocaba, su rostro no podía evitar estar mojado, las lagrimas salían por cuenta propia a pesar del semblante enojado de la chica, el torrente de emociones fue tal que Rogue retrocedió por instinto hacia atrás, alejándose de la que la fulminada con la mirada.

Nicole-¡¿Qué si estoy bien? Claro que no estoy bien! Y como si te importara! ¿Qué intentabas exactamente al hacer todo esto? ¿Querías que Spike me lo echara en cara? Solo mira como se puso, muchas gracias Rogue! Espero que estés contenta! – le grito furiosa, y con la voz temblándole. A su cabeza regresaron las palabras que había dicho Spike y luego unas palabras diferentes fueron las que aparecieron, aquellas en que Spike le reclamaba por planear todo para que el viera la ultima cita que había tenido y no podía evitar sentirse furiosa con Rogue por eso, era mas que sus fuerzas.

Travers-Nicole no me parece que le hables a Rogue de esa manera, esta situación es… - dudo un momento para buscar una palabra apropiada pero Nicole no lo dejo proseguir. Acercándose a ellos para arremeter contra el, olvidando la furia hacia su amiga.

Nicole-claro! Dime que esta situación no es propia, anda te reto! Me vale un demonio lo que creas tu o alguien mas de aquí a estas alturas! Todo estaba perfecto hasta que llegaron y se pusieron a hablar estupideces! – miro con una mirada asesina a Kitty y a Kurt – espero que estén contentos con el precioso tema que escogieron, ahora si que se han ganado el premio del año – gruño furiosa lanzando una maldición al suelo y como un huracán subió hacia su cuarto furiosa para luego azotar la puerta.

Victoria-vaya, que ruda, no me explico que mosca le pico – dijo como si nada con total tranquilidad y cogiendo otra fresa para comerla pero cuando se percato de las nuevas miradas que la reprendían rodo los ojos fastidiada – ¿Qué? No es como si no peleara continuamente con el, ¿que mas da? –

Kitty-pero esta vez fue diferente, ¿Qué no lo notaste? Se la cargo hasta contra Rogue – todos voltearon a mirar a la cazadora con curiosidad – que por cierto, a ti no pareció sorprenderte mucho no? – se incorporó mirándola extrañada al notar ese hecho y Kurt y Travers hicieron algo similar.

Kurt-oye pues tiene razón, es decir con la empatía y todo… algo habrás de saber no? – le preguntaron sin ver que ella continuaba en la misma posición que antes con la cara llena de lagrimas, por los sentimientos que aun le llegaban de Nicole aunque eran mas tenues y por las palabras que ella le había dicho. Ella levanto la mirada para verlos sin energías, estaba agotada, tensa, triste, con sentimientos de culpabilidad y aun así se encontró a todos mirándola con curiosidad.

Travers-Rogue, dinos algo, ¿es que acaso entre Nicole y Spike hay algo que nosotros no sepamos? – pregunto escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras, con la precaución de un vigilante ingles aunque Rogue pudo notar cierto disgusto en sus emociones, seria porque siendo el vigilante creía que debía enterarse de eso, ella iba a responder algo pero sin embargo Violeta se le adelantó.

Violeta-duh! ¿Bromeas, cierto? ¡Esta más claro que el agua! ¿Qué todos en Inglaterra son así de atolondrados? Obviamente que si!- dijo calmada con un gesto de fastidio como si hablara con alguien tonto, pues obviamente era mas que lógico, el vigilante la miro irritado antes de apretarse con el índice y el pulgar, el tabique de la nariz para luego mirar a Rogue.

Travers-bien, como Violeta ya nos lo ha… aclarado tan bien ahora… Rogue, dime ¿exactamente desde hace cuanto sucede esto? – el tono del vigilante se enserió mirándola desaprobadoramente por guardar ese secreto, lo cual enojo bastante a Rogue.

Kurt-déjate el cuando! ¿Cómo? ¿Nicole no lo odiaba? – el parecía mucho mas curioso y ansioso por saber mirándola expectantemente y Kitty se le unió a esa mirada.

Kitty-eso, creí que no lo soportaba, cuéntanos los detalles, tu viste cuando comenzó? – se inclinaron mas hacia ella ansiosos mientras Travers continuaba con su cara de amargado.

Travers-eso es, ¿hace cuanto sabes tú de todo esto y no nos lo habías dicho? – volvió a preguntar y Rogue simplemente pasaba sus ojos de uno a otro escuchando las preguntas

Rogue-vale calmémonos un poco si? – dijo algo aturdida aun se sentía pésimo por lo que había sentido, por el modo en que Nicole le había hablado y por como Nicole se sentía pues aun le llegaban esas emociones.

Kurt-¿Calmarse? ¡Estas de broma! Con una noticia así uno no puede calmarse, a ver, cuenta. ¿Es que ya son novios? – pregunto aun muy ansioso por saber

Kitty-¿Por qué no nos lo han dicho? ¿Como te enteraste tu? ¿Te lo han dicho ellos?

Kurt-¿Eso, te lo dijeron? ¿Te enteraste tu sola? ¿Spike paso aquí la noche no es cierto?-

Travers-¿Qué paso aquí la noche? ¿Rogue eso es verdad? No quiero enterarme de que eso suele suceder mucho y no tuvieron la decencia de decírmelo – dio un paso al frente para acercarse a la chica, quien volvió a verlos a todos y suspiro largamente cansada, no había dormido ni un poco aun, a duras penas se había comido algo, había sentido las emociones de todos en esa casa durante la pelea, su mejor amiga le había gritado y sin embargo la culpa era lo que mas le pesaba, tenia que arreglar las cosas tenia que hablar con Spike y este interrogatorio no la dejaba ni organizar sus ideas.

Kurt-¿Y entonces que Rogue? ¿Vas a contestarnos o que? – pregunto muy ansioso mirándola sin parpadear quería saber tantas cosas…

Travers-así es, tienes muchas preguntas que contestarnos, Rogue- ella lo miro enojada para este punto.

Rogue-vaya, ¿en serio? ¿ "tengo que"? Disculpen pero la ultima vez que me cercioré yo no tenia que meterme en la vida personal de nadie ni contar intimidades o secretos a un montón de chismosos. ¿Quieren enterarse de todos los sórdidos detalles? Adelante! Vayan y háganle todas sus preguntas a Nicole en persona! A ver que les cuenta en este momento con el enojo que se trae, porque yo no pienso decir nada, no es asunto mio ni deberían estar pidiéndome que diga cosas que ni me incumben a mi ni les incumben a ustedes, debería darles vergüenza – les dedico una mirada reprobadora antes de coger su abrigo y sus llaves para salir por la puerta trasera sin decirles nada mas.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la usualmente tranquila chica, no pudieron evitar mirarse unos a otros, entonces Travers Kitty y violeta miraron a Kurt por un rato hasta que él capto la mirada y lo que eso significaba.

Kurt-¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma subo yo a preguntarle a Nicole! ¿No ven como se puso? Yo paso – dijo bastante serio sin duda ninguno quería enfrentarla, con un suspiro de desaliento desistieron de decir nada por ahora, violeta se levanto entonces.

Violeta- bueno como ya vinimos ya vimos ya preguntamos y no hay quien nos conteste nada yo ya me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como ir de compras – dicho esto salió también y entonces los demás decidieron que habían tenido suficiente por un día y ya preguntarían en otra ocasión.

-En el apartamento de Spike-

Spike llegó como un huracán directo a la nevera sacó su recipiente con sangre con furia, lo destapó y sirvió el líquido en un vaso para luego agregarle una considerable cantidad de bourbon. Con su bebida preparada fue directo hacia la televisión y la encendió sentándose en su sillón. Aun estaba furioso por la discusión que había tenido con la chica. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que discutir?

"_Bueno, si tú no hubieras armado semejante alboroto por algo tan tonto probablemente no habrían discutido, ¿cierto?"_ la voz provino de detrás de él, justo de la entrada y él al instante volteó a ver de quien provenía, encontrándose con… ¿consigo mismo? Se levantó en un reflejo, dejando caer su bebida, el vaso colapsó en el suelo _"¡mira nada más! que desperdicio de sangre de cerdo de buena calidad…y de una linda alfombra"_ la aparición chasqueó su lengua un par de veces moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro con amargura.

Spike-¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? – bramó furioso arrojándose contra el intruso y cuando se suponía que debía golpearlo notó desconcertado que la figura ya no se encontraba ahí.

"_No te molestes. Realmente no estoy aquí, sabes?"_ la figura dijo tranquilamente, ahora sentado sobre la encimera de madera en la cocina, al final de la habitación, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser justo el mismo vaso que Spike había dejado caer hacia tan solo un momento. Spike se giró para verlo desconcertado, entonces volteó a ver el vaso que ya no estaba en el suelo, no había rastro de que alguna vez hubiera estado ahí; no había nada derramado ni indicios de vidrio roto, nada. Volvió a mirar al intruso muy sorprendido a lo que la figura levanto levemente en el aire el vaso haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. _"No te molesta, oh si? Se me antojó"_ se encogió de hombros antes de beber un trago.

Spike-¡pues claro que me molesta! Eso es mío, lárgate de aquí antes de que te arranque el cuello, seas quien quiera que seas – Spike bramó encogiendo sus ojos amenazadoramente, con una voz fría y aterradora, la figura frente a él simplemente soltó una fuerte carcajada divertida a eso, dejando de lado el vaso.

"_vaya, que carácter, veo que no has perdido tu toque aterrador. Relájate, no soy quien crees"_ la figura dijo alegremente aun sentado sobre la encimera que era el único lugar además del sillón el cual se podía sentar pues el lugar aun no tenia mas muebles que esos.

Spike-ah, si? Y quien creo que eres? – preguntó malcarado con una voz ronca y amenazante volviendo a encoger sus ojos de modo interrogante sin perder el toque de amenaza en ellos.

"_Crees que soy El Primero, cierto?"_ – la figura dijo como si nada volviendo a agarrar el vaso y bebiendo su contenido de un solo trago, con un jadeo de placer le sonrió a Spike – _"Vaya, tienes un don para esto, deberías abrir un bar para vampiros"_ dijo dejando de lado el vaso ahora definitivamente, pero Spike ignoro el ultimo comentario, mas interesado en su identidad.

Spike-bien, digamos que te creo, si no eres El Primero, ¿Quién diablos eres? – él se acercó con una mirada asesina a él y con una voz ronca amenazante. La figura dejo la encimera y se puso de pie de un salto.

"_¿Qué no es obvio?"_ preguntó muy sonriente para luego levantar sus brazos mirándose hacia abajo para luego volver a ver al vampiro con una sonrisa aun mas grande _"Soy tú"_ dijo simplemente soltando una carcajada divertida al ver la confusión en el rostro de Spike.

Spike-¡tonterías! Eso no es posible, yo soy yo – dijo intentando parecer convencido pero sin duda estaba sorprendido por la revelación.

"_¡Vamos! No me vengas con escepticismos tontos, sabes que lo soy"_ él le dijo muy calmado buscando en sus bolsillos unos cigarros, colocándose uno y luego una vez prendido, soltando una gran bocanada de humo en dirección de Spike. El vampiro abrió su boca para hablar pero el ser frente a él lo interrumpió _"No me aburras con preguntas existencialistas. Estoy aquí porque tengo que estarlo, tan fácil como eso"_ la figura se paseó por el lugar mirando a los lados y haciendo de vez en cuando gestos de desaprobación o aprobación a la decoración que había pero parecía que esperaba un poco mas de Spike en cuanto a su nuevo departamento. _"Entonces, continuamos con el tema, ¿quieres? Estabas culpando a la chica por la pelea"_ la figura volvió a ver a Spike, quien se sorprendió aun mas, era justo lo que pensó antes de que aquel ser apareciera frente a él.

Spike-pero como es que… - intento preguntar antes de ser interrumpido por el ser frente a él.

"_¿Cómo es que supe lo que estabas pensando? No lo sé_" – él fingió ponerse a meditar antes de contestar – "_debe ser porque soy tú, idiota"_ – le dijo un tanto crispado a lo que Spike levantó la ceja por el insulto. _"Podemos continuar o vas a seguir haciendo preguntas tontas?"_

Spike-continuar que? – preguntó confundido, aun demasiado aturdido por esa conversación.

"_Bueno, eres algo lento, cierto amigo?"_ el ser levantó la ceja del mismo modo en que lo haría Spike y lo miró un tanto desesperado _"Estoy aquí para hablar de lo que pasó"_ Spike lo miró fastidiado y volvió a dirigirse hacia su sillón

Spike- y tu que eres? Mi propio psicólogo, mi conciencia? – dijo sentándose en su sillón con la intención de ignorarlo, la figura sonrió divertida al oír las definiciones y soltó una leve risa cuando oyó que lo llamaba conciencia

"_Sí, podrías llamarme así si gustas"_ le dijo volviendo a sentarse en la encimera que quedaba al final de la habitación justo frente al sillón, cuando Spike levanto la vista del televisor para mirarlo levemente.

Spike-bueno, gracias pero no necesito una conciencia, amigo. Y mucho menos tener conversaciones conmigo mismo así que… - hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que se esfumara volviendo a poner su atención en el televisor. La figura se levanto de nuevo y caminó un poco hacia él.

"_bueno, con alguien tienes que hablar, cierto? Y quien mejor que contigo mismo?"_ le sonrió de nuevo abriendo los brazos para darle énfasis dramático y entonces se colocó frente al televisor, que hizo que Spike subiera la vista a su rostro, con una mirada asesina de nuevo en sus ojos.

Spike-estoy viendo eso, muévete – le ordenó pero el ser frente a él no se movió y solo le sonrió divertido como el mismo Spike hubiera hecho. Este sujeto no solo se veía como él sino que se comportaba como él y hablaba como él, eso no hacía más que hacerle creer que de verdad sí era él.

"_Así que seguimos algo susceptibles por esa pequeña charla de bebés, eh?"_ el ser dijo con una voz burlona haciendo que Spike desviara la mirada hacia otro lado de su cripta. "_¿Qué pasa? Uno de tus deseos secretos es ser papi y por eso te molestaste?_" el ser volvió a decir con un tono aun mas burlón que antes y rápidamente Spike lo miró con una mirada homicida en sus ojos, lo que hizo que el ser frente a él soltara una gran carcajada.

"_Vaya, es eso! Nuestro Gran Malo quiere ser todo un papá mimador y hace berrinche porque no puede, que pena…"_ lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono fingido de lastima que no hacia mas que recalcar el tono burlón de antes. A lo que Spike se levantó de un brinco para encararlo.

Spike-¡cierra la boca, idiota! ¿Quieres saber porque me enoje? Es porque ella va a tener tres hijas en el futuro, ¿me oíste? ¡Tres! Y sí, yo no puedo tener hijos así que eso significa que ella se irá con alguien más para tener a esas niñas. Ese es el problema. Que sé que no estaré con ella en un futuro ¡y eso me mata! – habiéndose descargado volvió a dejarse caer en su sillón mirando hacia otro lado aun enfurruñado.

"_Eso es verdad. Sin duda la chica debe creer que no vales la pena para sacrificar su oportunidad de tener una familia. Siempre ha querido una" _el ser dijo paseándose frente a Spike pensativo y el vampiro simplemente se entristeció mas ante sus palabras mirando hacia el suelo.

Spike- lo sé… es lo que nunca ha tenido, claro que la quiere – dijo con una voz baja entristecida y resignada a la vez – y es lo único que yo no le puedo dar… - termino diciendo de un modo que partía el alma.

"_Exacto, crees que arriesgaría la oportunidad de tener eso por ti?_" Spike levanto la mirada para verlo, el lo miraba sonriéndole como cuando el solía decir una verdad que sabia que heriría a alguien, esa magnifica satisfacción, jamás creyó que le dolería ver esa sonrisa.

Repentinamente Spike se encontró despertando de manera sobresaltada, miro hacia todos los lados y notó que el otro Spike no estaba.

Spike-solo fue un sueño… - suspiró aliviado inclinándose para tomar su bebida cuando notó que no estaba miro en todas direcciones, levantándose buscando el vaso, cuando se dio cuenta de que el vaso se encontraba sobre la encimera del fondo y se encontraba vacío, se acercó y lo tomo para examinarlo extrañado.

Se encontraba meditando toda la situación, lo del vaso cuando unos golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención, frunciendo el seño el vampiro giro la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta

Spike-¿ahora qué? – se pregunto a regañadientes dejando el vaso de nuevo sobre la encimera y caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla con violencia, su gesto enojado pronto se tornó en uno de confusión a ver aquella figura parada frente a él.

Spike-¿Rogue? – se pregunto con asombro y confusión mirándola perplejo.

-En casa de Nicole-

Nicole estaba en la sala leyendo aunque algo distraída, la pelea que había tenido con Spike la había dejado angustiada y tras haberse encerrado un rato en su habitación y percatarse de que ahí solo perdía el tiempo bajó las escaleras aliviándose de que ya no hubiera nadie en la casa pues con tranquilidad había podido dedicarse a continuar con su investigación, así podría decirle "tengo un hijo, tu eres el padre y puedo probarlo" de lo contrario no le creería nunca y de eso estaba segura así que solo podía seguir leyendo diarios de vigilantes y otros documentos esperando encontrar algo que la ayudara. Creía que los ojos le iban a estallar pero no quería dejarlo, quería una respuesta ya para poder hablar con Spike lo antes posible.

"_Vaya, para esto dejaste la escuela? Para salir y… seguir leyendo cosas aburridas, que mal!_" Nicole levanto la vista y se encontró con ella misma.

Nicole-que rayos? – dijo sorprendida levantándose del sillón de un impulso

"_Si fuera tú, dejaría de leer esos libros mohosos"_ aquella versión de ella dijo levantando un libro con la punta de los dedos y mirándolo con asco antes de arrojarlo de vuelta a la pila. "_Y, bueno… soy tú así que…"_ dijo con una sonrisa sentándose en el sillón frente a Nicole.

Nicole-Disculpa? – pregunto sorprendida por ambas razones, que le dijera que no investigara y que afirmara que era ella – bien, si eres yo dime cual es el significado de mi tatuaje – dijo sentándose de nuevo sonriendo porque nadie lo sabia ni siquiera Rogue.

"_Vamos! Me estas bromeando? Podrías ponerme una mas difícil, pero bien._" El ser frente a ella se aclaro la garganta y la miro fijamente creando algo de suspenso antes de hablar de nuevo. "_La rosa eres tú por tu color de ojos, por eso te gustan las rosas y la estaca… o mas bien el clavo de ferrocarril_" hizo una pausa y en cuando mencionó el clavo la sonrisa segura de Nicole se borro por completo. "_El clavo es Spike, tan fácil como eso. Supongo que no tengo que explicar lo que significa que la rosa este envolviendo al clavo, cierto?_" la que termino ahora con una sonrisa fue la recién llegada, que dejo a Nicole mas que boquiabierta. "_Ahora, como te decía, yo que tu no seguiría investigando en lo absoluto, no solo en estos libros_" eso volvió a Nicole de vuelta a la realidad y la dejo mortalmente seria

Nicole-¿Por qué dices algo así? Necesito encontrar una respuesta para esto o sino… - no pudo terminar la frase por la visión de lo que pasaría, solo de imaginárselo se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca.

"_A quien quieres engañar? No importa si te acabas los ojos investigando o si pones a todo el mundo de cabeza. No encontraras nada y si lo haces…"_ volvió a sonreí, haciendo que Nicole se impacientara.

Nicole-si encuentro algo que? – pregunto un tanto asustada.

"_Si lo haces… sabes que igual no servirá de nada, el igual no te creerá_" dijo como si nada comiendo uno de lo pepinillos que Nicole había traído en un plato para comer mientras investigaba.

Nicole-pero… no, si tengo pruebas, si le doy algún buen motivo el me creerá… – dijo ella desesperada, quien era este ser que le quitaba las esperanzas? Acaso venia del futuro?

"_Él no te creerá nunca, lo sabes bien. Por muchas pruebas y razones que le des en cuanto sepa que estas embarazada se creerá traicionado y te odiara para siempre, no te creerá y te abandonará."_

Nicole-Claro que no! El no haría eso jamás!- la figura frente a ella sonrió malignamente.

"_Estas segura?"_ Nicole se le quedo viendo, no lo sabia, era de hecho justo lo que temía, que podía decirle? Al no recibir respuesta la figura se levantó y la miro severamente_ "Será mejor que solo te deshagas del problema y de tus preocupaciones"_ Nicole la miro extrañada, sospechaba lo que eso quería decir pero no quería creerlo

Nicole-que se supone que significa eso?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos suspicazmente.

"_Tu lo sabes, termina con el embarazo y tus problemas terminaran_" al instante Nicole se levantó por la impresión y al hacerlo casi volteó la mesa de café frente a ella, tirando varios libros al suelo y el plato con sus pepinillos que termino rompiéndose en varias partes.

Repentinamente en un parpadeo se encontró recostada sobre el sillón con uno de los libros abierto sobre su pecho, miro hacia su lado y no encontró a la otra Nicole, lo cual la hizo suspirar aliviada

Nicole-solo fue un sueño, menos mal – dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose una mano en la frente con alivio cuando notó los libros en el suelo y el plato roto justo como lo había soñado y eso le hizo que un escalofrío rondara por su espalda. Instintivamente llevo las manos a su vientre, pensativa sobre lo que acababa de soñar. ¿Acabar con el embarazo? ¿Abortar? No, esa no era una opción, eso lo tenía claro. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? No se creía capaz ni de imaginarse acabar con una vida inocente y mucho menos la de este bebé. No era planeado, claro que no, se suponía que ni ella ni Spike podían tenerlo, sin embargo tampoco es que deseara no estar embarazada, las cosas no iban por ahí ni resolvería nada, seguramente solo haría mas daño aun. Recordar el tono lúgubre que tuvo su propia voz al pronunciar esas terribles palabras le provoco un nuevo estremecimiento que la convenció de dejar su asiento y caminó hasta subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación con la intensión de darse un baño y pensar en otra cosa

Nicole-vale, tienes que relajarte, soñaste eso por la pelea solo eso – se hablo en voz alta intentando tranquilizarse, la inquietud no la dejaba en paz. Fue entonces cuando entro a la habitación y vio los restos del hermoso recuerdo de la noche anterior, lo que quedaba del traje de Spike que el había dejado aquí, y su propio vestido y ropa interior tirados por el suelo, suspiro entristecida. No. Esto no lo podía dejar así, tenia que ir a hablar con el, aclarar esto cuanto antes, no podía solo dejar que estuviera enojado así, tendrían una larga charla. Así que luego de arreglarse no tardo en salir por la puerta no sin antes dejar una nota en un lugar visible:

_Rogue:_

_Fui a ver a Spike, no tardo._

_No olvides pasar por Mel a las 8, gracias._

_Nicole_

-En el apartamento de Spike-

Spike había abierto la puerta para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que Rogue, eso lo había sorprendido sin embargo supuso que venia a abogar por su amiga como algunas veces había llegado a hacer así que con un resoplido frustrado dejo la puerta abierta girándose y dirigiéndose a su nevera para hacerse un trago. Sin embargo Rogue permaneció en el umbral de la puerta sin entrar.

Rogue-Vine a hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar, por favor? – pese a que podía simplemente entrar no era realmente algo que iba con ella, prefería respetar a Spike y su nueva casa, cuando él asintió ella entro y dejo la puerta abierta, pues sabia que la conversación seria breve antes de que Spike la hiciera ir.

-Spike: muy bien, ilústrame un y dime que haces aquí si no quieres que que te eche-dijo de manera hostil, ahora no tenia ganas de que le echaran la bronca ni de que lo trataran de convencer de que Nicole era una santa y demás, ni siquiera tenia ganas de tratar con nadie.  
-Rogue: vine a ver como estabas, me preocupaste, es todo -dijo Rogue a quien le había dolido la forma en que le hablo Spike, pero no le guardo rencor, sabía que ahora estaba de mal humor.

-Spike: no veo porque te preocupas solo fue una discusión y ya estoy bien -estaba claramente enojado y borde, era obvio que realmente no estaba bien, luego señalo a la puerta -ahora si me disculpas...

-Rogue: no me voy, Spike, aun no terminamos de hablar, ¿si estas tan bien porque comenzaste la pelea? ¿Puedes decírmelo? -dijo ella casi suplicante, necesitaba saber porque su mejor amigo se había enojado de tal manera, necesitaba saber que le pasaba. Spike la miro extrañado y sorprendido pero no tardo en contestar.

-Spike. ¿Y que mas te da a ti? no te afecta en nada si estoy o no estoy enojado, solo márchate -dijo mientras desvía la mirada viendo hacia otro lado, bien sabia que no era alguien por el que los demás se preocuparan.

-Rogue: si que me afecta, me afecta cuando tu estas así, me afecta y quiero saber porque, tal vez pueda ayudarte -le pidió Rogue tratando de que la escuchara.

-Spike: ¿en serio? ¿Y por qué tendría que afectarte? -pregunto escéptico mientras levantaba una ceja no creía en las palabras de Rogue.

-Rogue: me afecta porque eres mi mejor amigo y si algo te afecta me afecta a mi -dijo Rogue completamente en serio, Spike era su mejor amigo y no podía verlo mal.

-Spike: ¿y porque seria tu mejor amigo? no es que hablemos mucho -dijo completamente sorprendido después de parpadear varias veces solo de la pura impresión.

-Rogue: quizás para ti no a sido mucho tiempo, pero para mi a sido tiempo suficiente, además hemos estado juntos en tiempos muy duros, no veo porque no puedes ser mi mejor amigo -dijo sincerando sus sentimientos hacia Spike, pues para ella era una persona muy importante en su vida.

-Spike: No tienes que decir eso solo para hacerme sentir mejor, sé que las cosas no son así -dijo sonriendo entristecido, no podía llegar a creerse lo que decía Rogue aunque lo deseara.

-Rogue: ¿y yo por que diría eso si no fuera verdad, Spike? hablo muy en serio -dijo ella dando unos pasos hacia él y mirándolo a los ojos para que notara la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Spike: ya, la verdad, pues tu verdad algo loca, ¿no crees? te recuerdo que soy un vampiro -dijo Spike sin poder comprender a Rogue tanto tiempo le habían dicho que era un monstruo, tanto tiempo le habían dicho que no valía nada que ahora le costaba comprender que alguien lo viera como su mejor amigo.

-Rogue: no sé que importancia tiene que seas un vampiro, no existe ninguna regla que nos prohíba ser amigos -dijo Rogue muy seria y segura de sus palabras, a ella no le importaba lo que Spike fuera, solo le importaba como era.

-Spike: Esta bien, igual no esta prohibido, pero es algo lógico, se supone que las cazadoras y los vampiros son enemigos naturales, ¿no te acuerdas? -dijo receloso sin querer que ella le convenciera si no se lo creía no se llevaría una desilusión.

-Rogue: ya... pero también se supone que los vampiros no ayudan a las cazadoras y tu lo haces, así que eso no se puede aplicar en este caso -ella no veía a Spike como cualquier otro vampiro, él era bueno y Rogue lo sabía, de hecho era muy bueno.

-Spike: tengo alma pero eso no me hace dejar de ser lo que soy, Rogue, deberías tenerlo en mente, por tu propio bien -dijo Spike con un suspiro triste y resignado.

-Rogue: no me interesa lo que eres sino quien eres, ¿es que no lo ves? tus habilidades, tus sueños, tus pensamientos y sentimientos, tus esperanzas e intenciones todo eso es lo que te define, no solo una palabra, no solo eres un vampiro, eres mas que eso, mucho mas. Lo que somos nunca cambia, pero quienes somos nunca deja de cambiar y aunque seas vampiro, ya no eres quien eras, ahí mucho bien en ti y yo puedo verlo -dijo muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo, quería hacerle ver a Spike todo lo que ella veía en el.

-Spike: esta bien, aunque... creo que aun es algo inusual oírte decir que soy tu mejor amigo -dijo sonriendo con gracia, conmovido por las hermosas palabras de Rogue las cuales habían llegado muy hondo en su pecho, hasta lo mas profundo de su cerebro hasta el punto de que sabia que nunca las olvidaría. Realmente Rogue era una chica muy linda y ahora comprendía porque desde el principio había tratado de ayudarlo y apoyarlo aun cuando el no sabia porque.

-Rogue: puede sonar extraño pero así es, estoy aquí para ayudarte así que... dime ¿que sucedió? -dijo con voz comprensible queriendo ayudarlo. Spike se apartó un poco de Rogue algo incomodo por tener que hablar de eso.

-Spike: nada, solo... fue una pelea, es lo que Nicole y yo siempre hacemos -dijo tratando de evadir el tema, aunque era verdad que Nicole y el siempre estaban peleando.

-Rogue: ¿seguro? parecía diferente sobretodo porque esta ver Nicole no la comenzó, ¿oh, si? -no lo decía para culparlo, solo lo decía porque Spike no la comenzaría a la ligera, tenia que tener un buen motivo.

Spike-déjame adivinar, ahora es cuando me dices que Nicole es buena pura y santa y que jamás haría algo malo, no es verdad? – dijo irónico, pues el sabia muy bien que de pura y santa Nicole no tenia ni un pelo. Ante esto la chica movió la cabeza hacia los lados negando solemnemente, con un gran nerviosismo, esta conversación sabia que seria muy difícil.

Rogue-no del todo, sé… que ella no es ninguna santa pero no mentía, ¿sabes? – dijo por lo bajo denotando un poco de vergüenza en su voz lo que hizo que el vampiro la mirara extrañado.

Spike-¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto lentamente entornando suspicazmente los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella, no sabia a donde quería llegar con todo esto, no era asunto suyo, no podía arreglar las cosas. Rogue se percato de que tenia la boca seca cuando intento hablar así que trago saliva y volvió a intentarlo tensa como una cuerda de violín.

Rogue-pues… que… aquella cita que tuvo, si fue mi idea, yo le insistí en que lo hiciera – se aventuro a decir esperando la respuesta de Spike que no se hizo esperar. Él la miro primero incrédulamente.

Spike-ya… intentas defenderla así, es muy noble, eres buena amiga pero no mientas por ella sabemos que las cosas no fueron así – dijo un poco mas desinteresado sabia que ella intentaría algo como eso así que no creyó que fuera en serio pero las facciones serias y avergonzadas de la chica lo hicieron cambiar de parecer, pronto su rostro se vio mas intrigado e irritado que desinteresado.

Rogue-te estoy diciendo la verdad, Spike. Yo le insistí en que saliera con ese chico y le dije que yo estaría ocupada cazando y… le dije que te llamara para cuidar a Mel y… por… por eso te pedí que la siguieras – reveló con la voz temblándole un poco apretando los puños por los nervios y la vergüenza, no estaba segura de que pasaría entonces, claro que no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo.

Spike: ¿Qué? ¿Porqué has hecho eso, Rogue? – grito enojado, no comprendía porque su amiga había hecho tal cosa, se supone que ella era la primera que quería que Nicole y el estuvieran bien pero ahora... la situación se le escapaba

Rogue: lo se lo que hice estuvo mal fui egoísta pero... Creí que... Bueno creí que para empezar no creí que fuera malo solo creí que podría... Tener una oportunidad - hablo con voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada mortificada, se sentía mal por haber hecho eso, se sentía muy egoísta.

Spike: ¿una oportunidad de que? ¿De hacernos sentir mal? -estaba muy enojado, no esperaba que ella hiciera algo así y no era algo que pudiera comprender. Ante lo que dijo Rogue levanto la mirada apresuradamente sorprendida.

Rogue: ¡no! Yo... No pretendía hacerlos sentir mal solo... Fui impulsiva quería... Poder acercarme a ti y creí que... Pero luego entre en razón y no volví a hacerlo lo prometo -dijo de manera sincera pues realmente se sentía arrepentida.

Spike: ¿oportunidad para acercarte a mi? No lo entiendo, ¿porque harías eso? - la mira sorprendido, la ira había dejado paso a la incomprensión, de todas las excusas que esperaba que le diera esa era la que menos esperaba y lo mas raro era que no era una escusa, pues el conocía lo bastante a Rogue para saber cuando mentía y esta no era una de esas ocasiones. Ella lo miro intensamente unos momentos intentando armarse de valor para hablar.

Rogue: pues... Es que me gustas mucho Spike, me has gustado desde siempre -dijo de manera tímida mirándolo a los ojos desvelando el secreto que siempre había ocultado, sabia que él no la iba a querer, eso ya le había quedado claro, pero tenia que decírselo y a pesar del miedo y la inseguridad no le quito la mirada de los ojos azules de Spike.

Spike: ¿que? ¿Como que te gusto?... ¿y dices que desde que nos conocimos? -en cuanto escucho eso Spike miro completamente sorprendido a Rogue con los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa, si el corazón le habría latido ahora le estaría latiendo fuertemente de la impresión. Le gusta a Rogue, desde siempre eso lo había dejado en shock

Rogue: si desde entonces pero... Sé que tu no eres alguien suicida descuida, sé que tu quieres a Nicole -dijo insegura desviando la mirada, sabia que Spike jamás la iba a querer, el quería a Nicole y eso estaba... bien, eso estaba bien, solo esperaba que el habérselo confesado no estropeara la amistad que tenia con ellos.

Spike: ¿porque dices eso? Lo dices como si de verdad fuera imposible -dijo parpadeando los ojos sorprendido, ella hablaba como si eso fuera algo que nunca podría suceder, el no comprendía porque Rogue hablaba de esa forma ni porque no había dicho nada hasta entonces

Rogue: pues es que si es imposible, tu... Para empezar quieres a otra y yo... No puedo tocar a nadie, ¿lo olvidas? Tu no eres suicida y... Por eso sé que fue tonto lo que hice -dijo mientras lo miraba resignada y triste, ya que sabia que no había ninguna posibilidad con Spike y eso hacia tiempo que le había quedado claro.

Spike: ¿a que viene eso de que no soy suicida? No necesitas que alguien lo sea Rogue -dijo Spike enternecido por las palabras de la mechitas, mientras le acariciaba el pelo de manera protectora y cariñosa, la única parte que podía acaricia sin ningún problema

Rogue: bueno... Tal vez no pero aun así no puedo tocar a nadie, me queda claro que lo mío no es la vida en pareja y menos contigo -dijo triste desviando la miada hacia el suelo, le dolía mucho eso pero al menos se alegraba de que estuviera con Nicole

Spike: eh, mírame, eres una mujer fabulosa, eres valiente, fuerte, bondadosa, no creas que eso me pasa desapercibido -dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo mirándola a los ojos, la verdad es que mechitas era una gran mujer, la había visto madurar, ella jamás buscaba el protagonismo ni hacerse notar, pero siempre estaba allí para ayudar a quien lo necesitaba y cuidar de los demás, ella era fuerte sin tener porque serlo, valiente a pesar del miedo que tuviera, bondadosa a pesar de que las cosas le resultasen duras, entonces Spike se dio cuenta, esa chica tan maravillosa por naturaleza le gustaba, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero hacia mucho tiempo que la llevaba en su corazón -¿y sabes algo? si que me gustas -dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero tras decirlo se sintió incomodo y desvío la mirada guardando silencio.

Rogue: ¿lo dices en serio?... ¿de verdad crees todo eso...no lo dices por decir? ¿Realmente te gusto? -ella se mostró muy ilusionada tanto que sus ojos se le iluminaron ante las palabras de Spike y su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, se sentía como en una nube, como si estuviera volando por el aire y en cualquier momento fuera a caerse. Tantas veces soñando con que le dijera y pensando que era algo imposible, pero ahora se lo estaba diciendo.

Spike: claro que lo digo en serio amor, me gustas mucho -dijo abriendo su corazón a ella mientras por un impulso inesperado se inclino hacia ella y la beso apasionado. Rogue quedo impresionada por el beso pero no tardo en responderle cuando toda su mente quedo en blanco y solo importo una cosa, ese beso, ese momento, ni siquiera recordaba sus poderes, ni otra cosa que no fuera Spike, estaba dando vueltas al infinito mientras volaba por el cielo, paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio para profundizar el beso que se volvió mas apasionado. Spike también se había olvidado de todo y solo existía esos labios tan sensuales de su mechitas los cuales besaba con una pasión característica en el, poso una mano sobre su cabeza y otra la paso por su espalda, atrayéndola mas hacia sí, en un momento lleno de pasión salvaje.

Sin embargo no estaban solos en aquellos momentos de intimidad, pues alguien les observaba desde la puerta, quien menos esperaban: una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Nicole había llegado a la casa de Spike para encontrarse la puerta abierta y al entrar lo que mas temía pero menos esperaba, Spike y Rogue besándose apasionadamente… muy apasionadamente, eso la dejo completamente en shock, se quedo en la misma posición que tenia cuando los vio, con la sorpresa congelada en el rostro, no se movió ni un ápice, no sabia como procesarlo, si marcharse, si entrar y confrontarlos o si directamente entrar y matarlos a los dos.

-En la mansión X-

Una niña rubia de ojos verdes se encuentra dando vueltas por la sala de estar, se encuentra muy frustrada porque nadie había ido a recogerla, la habían dejado allí por días, hoy era cuando venían a recogerla y no había acudido nadie. Eso la enojaba, ese sitio no estaba mal, tenía amigos, la cuidaban mucho, pero se sentía abandonada por su propia familia, eso deprimiría a cualquiera. Finalmente se sentó en el sillón resignada y apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón cerrando los ojos cansada, estaba harta de esperar a que nadie llegara. Entonces se escucho el chirriar de la puerta al abrirse y rápidamente Mel se giro para ver quién entraba, esperanzada de que ya hubieran llegado a recogerla pero se desilusiono viendo como Espinas, el sobrino de Storm, entraba en la sala comiéndose una manzana alegremente cargando su patineta en la otra mano; típico en el.  
-Voz: vaya esperas a alguien? o es que ordenaste una pizza? -dijo una voz detrás de Mel de manera sarcástica, Mel se giro para ver quien emitía esa voz tan conocida para descubrir que se trataba de Logan.  
-Mel: estoy esperando a que me recojan -dijo seria desviando la mirada de Logan mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza en la cabecera del sillón.  
Logan: vaya, ¿tenían que recogerte hoy? seguramente se habrán retrasado -dijo Logan sorprendido de que no la hubieran recogido aun pero tratando de calmarla, seguramente tenían un buen motivo para no haber venido todavía.  
-Logan: ¿y nadie ha venido? ¿Ni Rogue? Bueno. Tal vez llamaron al profesor para que te quedes un poco mas -dijo Logan dudoso pero tratando de convencerla a ella, le extrañaba mucho que ni Rogue la hubiera ido a buscar, era extraño.  
-Mel: ya, y si es así ¿porque no me dijo nada el profesor? llevo horas aquí esperando -dijo mirándolo suspicaz, hablando de manera indignada mientras se cruzaba de brazos mostrando su enojo.  
-Logan: debe de estar ocupado -dijo buscando una escusa racional que pudiera convencerlos, a ella de que no la olvidaron y a el de que nada malo había pasado.

Mel: Pues entonces tengo que preguntarle cuando vienen a por mi, podría estar jugando en estos momentos - dijo enojada mientras se levantaba del sofá para ir a preguntarle al profesor directamente.  
Logan: déjalo, iré yo, pequeña, tu vete a jugar, te avisare cuando vengan -dijo Logan ocultando sus preocupaciones para que ella estuviera tranquila y no se pusiera nerviosa.  
-Mel: Vaya, ¿seguro? puedo ir yo -dijo Mel mirándolo extrañada, conocía a Logan, o al menos creía conocerlo un poco, con todo el tiempo que pasaba en la mansión y hacer recados a los alumnos no formaba parte de su naturaleza.  
-Logan: no te preocupes iba para allá de todos modos -dijo para no preocuparla y que pareciera que solo lo hacia porque le pillaba de pasada.  
-Mel: estas bien, pero me avisas, ¿vale? -dijo ella con una sonrisa aliviada, ahora que por fin podía dejar esa espera infinita y hacer lo que llevaba deseando hacer horas, ponerse a jugar. Tras decir eso salió corriendo alegremente, saliendo de aquella sala y subiendo las escaleras velozmente sin acordarse de recoger sus maletas y sin dejar tiempo a que Logan dijera nada más.  
En cuanto la pequeña se fue la cara de Logan se ensombreció en una gran preocupación, no era para nada normal que se olvidaran de Mel, de Nicole igual se lo esperaría, siempre tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y es normal que se despiste alguna vez, ¿pero Rogue? ella siempre había sido muy responsable, como cazadora, como X-Men, en clase... No, Rogue no podría haberse olvidado de Mel, algo tenía que estar pasando.

-En las calles de la ciudad-

Caminaba por la oscura calle, no se había dado cuenta de cuando todo hacía oscurecido tanto. No podía dejar de pensar que en ese momento en el que vio a Spike besando a su mejor amiga y algo se rompió en su interior. Sabía que Spike se iba a aburrir de ella y la iba a abandonar, por eso había luchado tanto contra lo que sentía, porque sabía que el amor de Spike por ella no duraría y que se terminaría marchando con cualquier otra mejor que ella, ¿pero… por qué tenia que ser esa Rogue? ¿Por qué su mejor amiga? Se sentía traicionada, había confiado tanto en Rogue, contándole sus secretos mas íntimos… sus miedos… sus inseguridades al respecto y ella la traicionaba por la espalda, se las pagaría, eso seguro, no se saldría con la suya tan campante.  
Levanto la vista hacia el cielo, estaba lleno de nubes que se enredaban unas con otras y una brisa fría hizo revolotear las ramas de los árboles sobre ella, y en conjunto con esa brisa no pudo evitar soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones en un gran suspiro. Pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez, divagaba pero su cabeza tenía mucho ruido, demasiadas cosas que asimilar que se le habían juntado de pronto, y no podía evitar sentirse con el ánimo por los suelos. Tal vez fueran las hormonas que la invadían pero lo que había pasado la noche anterior había significado mucho para ella y se había sentido tan libre actuando de ese modo en público, liberada de todo prejuicio suyo y con que las cosas fueran simples por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez se sintió algo tímida a la hora de bailar pero cuando Spike logro convencerla, se sintió como la cenicienta bailando en un precioso vestido en un lujoso lugar y hubiera jurado que se sentía flotando en su propia nube de felicidad y esta mañana era como si le hubieran dado las 12 y el sueño se hubiera roto en mil pedazos como la zapatilla de cristal del cuento; primero la pelea y luego lo vía besándose con su mejor amiga, se sentía rota por dentro y lo peor había sido la reacción que Spike había tenido ante el tema de los bebés… esa reacción no había hecho más que aterrarla. ¿Cómo se su pondría ahora que le dijera que ella estaba embarazada sin que el pensara que era de alguien más? ¿y como le podría decir algo si va a terminar abandonándola por Rogue? Pensar eso era sobrecogedor. Solo imaginar la escena la llenaba de una profunda tristeza, no sabría como podría explicarle nada, si él no quería creerlo no habría modo de convencerlo. Spike parecía que no perdonaría ese tema tan simplemente, quería castigarla abandonándola por Rogue, tenía que creer que era por eso porque no veía otra explicación para su actitud. Pero pensar eso la llevaba a la duda de… ¿Cuándo se le pasaría el enojo? ¿Y si nunca se le pasaba? ¿Y aunque se le pasara ahora como podría decirle lo de su embarazo? Si él la miraba sintiéndose traicionado o si se negaba a creer en su palabra y jamás lo admitía… Pensar eso le aterraba más de lo que podía expresar, así que solo podría meterse más a fondo en su investigación, o… optar por no decir nada en absoluto. Simplemente no sabia que hacer ahora, no después de lo que acababa de presenciar.  
Cuando Spike y Rogue se separaron y el vampiro rubio tuvo la suficiente cabeza para pensar algo coherente sintió la esencia de Nicole en su casa y se pregunto si debía seguirla, quería quedarse con Rogue, pero quería aclarar las cosas con Nicole, aunque no tuvieran nada realmente, no podía dejarla irse después de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, se lo debía.  
La siguió y un rato después la encontró caminando por la calle completamente ida y enfrascada en sus pensamientos, él se puso delante para cortarle el paso y que no pudiera evadirlo.  
Spike: No intentes irte esta vez ¿quieres? Creo que debemos hablar... Lo que viste fue... -empezó a hablar Spike despertando a Nicole de sus pensamientos, él trataba de explicar lo que había pasado con Rogue, lo que sentía, pero la oji-roja lo interrumpió.  
-Nicole:¿Cuánto tiempo? -pregunto con un hilo de voz bajando la mirada algo ida y desorientada.  
-Spike: ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto Spike extrañado tratando de comprender a que se refería la chica.  
Nicole: ¿cuanto hace que te besas con mi mejor amiga por los rincones? -pregunta mirándolo seria y enojada, se sentía traiciona, Spike la había estado engañando después de decirle tantas veces que la amaba.  
-Spike: Dejemos algo claro, Pet, yo no soy de los que salen con una mujer mientras tiene sexo casual con otra, no sin decirlo, lo que viste hace un momento es todo lo que ha pasado y estoy aquí justo para aclarar esto, aun cuando tu y yo no tenemos nada -dijo hablando claro algo indignado porque ella fuera capaz de pensar así de mal de él, que creyera que podía ocultar algo así y actuar como si nada, aunque no sabia de que se extrañaba, para ella solo era un vampiro, ¿no?  
Nicole: vaya, luego de prácticamente acostarte con ella hace unos momentos, ¿me dices que habrías ido a decirme igual? Me es difícil de creer. Pareces, además, muy poco impresionado de poder tocarla para ser su primer beso -dijo enojada ya que le había dolió que dijera que no tenían nada o que insinuara que fuera sexo casual, ¿eso era esto para el? ¿Eso había sido la noche anterior, esta mañana? Con ese modo de pensar le era mas difícil creer que le hubiera dicho nada de no haberlos visto, el sentimiento de traición en su interior no hizo sino incrementarse.

Spike: ¿poder tocarla?- dijo un Spike confuso antes de caer en algo que normalmente era obvio pero con tanto lio se le había olvidado por completo, se supone que no era posible tocar a Rogue, pero se habían besado, era algo increíble, si que podían tocarse, la alegría de ese descubrimiento lo hizo olvidarse de todo por un momento-es cierto pude besarla... quiero decir si hubiera estado con Rogue, ¿para que te lo iba a ocultar? no tengo motivos para ocultártelo porque tu y yo no estamos juntos -Spike hablo primero una gran alegría y luego se puso serio enfocándose en el tema que tenia delante, no sabia ni siquiera porque Nicole se lo tomaba así, si ni siquiera le quería realmente.

Nicole: ya, claro, cuando te conviene no tenemos nada, ¿verdad? y que pasa con... anoche y esta mañana... ¿y con que me dices que me amas cada que tienes oportunidad? ¿Es que nada de eso significa algo para ti? Nada de eso tiene importancia, ¿verdad? ¿O es que cambias de amores tan fácilmente? -dijo la peli-negra estallando en cólera, le dolía mucho que él le dijera que no estaban juntos, le dolía que ahora él se fuera a ir con su supuesta mejor amiga y la abandonara después de tantas veces decirle que la amaba y que era todo para el, su frustración había sido tanta que casi le dice que estaba embarazada pero se lo pensó mejor, no quería darle mas zonas donde atacarla.

Spike: ¿A que viene todo eso? toda la vida diciéndome que no tenemos nada ¿y ahora te enojas porque lo digo? ¿Que pasa? ¿Te gusta llevar la contraria? si lo llego a saber... -dijo indignado, toda la vida diciéndole que no tenían nada que no lo quería y ahora se hacia la digna cuando lo decía el, Spike empezaba a considerar seriamente que el solo era un capricho para ella, un caprichoso que cuando estaba con ella lo alejaba pero cuando él se quería alejar ella lo quería tener cerca, por puro capricho.

Nicole: ¡no es por llevarte la contraria! solo que pensaba que podía bajar la guardia, que estaba bien, que no había porque no... Y entonces tú vas y te besuqueas con mi mejor amiga -dice llena de furia y reproche no podía creer que la traicionaran a si, que la consideren tan poco que se permiten engañarla y encima que Spike dijera que no tenían nada

Spike: no digas tonterías, Nicole, lo único que te hace decir eso es que soy tu caprichito y no quieres que deje de serlo, pues lo siento por ti, pero como dije antes vine a aclarar las cosas, me gusta Rogue, me gusta muchísimo y no quiero alejarme de ella, ni pienso hacerlo, así que siento decirte que si teníamos algo, cosa que dudo, eso ya se a terminado -dijo muy enojado, le molestaba como después de toda una vida de usarlo a su antojo y decirle que no lo amaba se hiciera la digna y para colmo que dijera que podía bajar la guardia, ¿eso que diablos significaba? ¿que le era conveniente porque pensaba que lo tenia asegurado? claro, seguro que por eso mismo lo trataba de esa manera, creía que dejaría que jugara con él todo lo que quisiera, pero estaba harto de que ser su juguete para usarlo como y cuando le apetezca. Rogue era buena, linda, valiente, noble y con ella podría ser feliz, ella lo quería y el la quería a ella, sabia que ella nunca lo trataría mal y que podía confiar en ella, mientras con Nicole, con Nicole no tenia ningún futuro si para ella solo era un bonito juguete

Nicole: -ya sabia que esto pasaría –murmuró por lo bajo, agachando la cabeza triste y dolida antes de volver a levantarla -ya...entonces me dejas por ella, ¿no? -dijo resentida sabia que tarde o temprano el terminaría cansándose de ella y marchándose con otra eso no suponía ninguna sorpresa, seguro se aburrió en cuanto las cosas empezaron a ir bien entre ellos ayer, pero nunca imagino que la otra seria la traidora de su mejor amiga ni que se cansara tan rápido de ella, ¿es que tan poca cosa era para cansarse luego de tan poco tiempo?

Spike: no te dejo por ella, tu misma lo dijiste mil veces no teníamos nada, simplemente cambio nada por algo, eso es todo -dijo fríamente, ella solo lo había usado, durante mucho tiempo, haciéndole cada día mas y mas daño, ya no quería seguir siendo un juguete, un monstruo sin valor para ella, quería una persona que lo quisiera, que fuera buena y valiente, no alguien que lo dañara, tras eso se giro dándole la espalda a Nicole y empezó a marcharse para terminar un capitulo de su vida, seguramente para siempre.

Nicole no se movió ni un ápice, quedando paralizada de la impresión, por toda la pelea, por todo lo que le dijo Spike, por fin había ocurrido, su mayor miedo se había hecho realidad, Spike se había terminado cansando de ella y la había abandonado y no por una chica cualquiera sino por su mejor amiga, su mejor amiga desde que tenia 12 años, ella se había ganado su confianza para después traicionarla quitándole a Spike, perderlo le provocaba un gran dolor, como si la hubieran roto por dentro, un dolor que nunca había sentido estando viva, un dolor que lo consumía todo hasta no dejar nada pero algo resurgía entre las cenizas, algo oscuro y poderoso, el rencor y la rabia se apoderaban de ella y amenazaban con cobrarse lo que anhelaban, la venganza.

-En la Varita Mágica-

La tienda tiene dos plantas, la de arriba esta llena de estanterías con libros, en la planta de abajo tiene un mostrador para atender a la gente, mas estanterías y una mesa, en la mesa se encuentran hablando Kitty, Kurt y Violeta.

-Kitty: es sorprendente lo que estas diciendo Kurt -dijo Kitty regañándolo de manera irritada.

Violeta: estoy de acuerdo con ella, ¿como es posible que prefieras el cine? -dijo Violeta hablando como si esa cuestión fuera lo mas importante del mundo y Kurt hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

Kurt: Si, eso digo, no entiendo porque creen que es malo -dijo Kurt sin comprender porque se tomaban el asunto tan a la tremenda, mientras hablaba se llevo a la boca un pastel que se había comprado y empezó a comérselo.

Violeta: pues fácil, porque el teatro es mucho mejor, cariño, es mucho mas lujoso, no puedo creer que digas que es aburrido -dijo Violeta rodando los ojos como si eso fuera algo obvio para cualquiera menos para Kurt

-Kurt: bueno, será lujoso, pero sin duda el cine tiene mejores efectos especiales -dijo el despreocupadamente mientras se comía el pastel, para él no había nada mejor que los efectos especiales.  
Kitty: hay otras cosas además de los efectos especiales, como lo bien que se actúa -dijo Kitty, a ella le gustaba mas el teatro, era mas real, era en directo, además los actores de teatro eran mucho mejores.  
-Kurt: Aun así el cine gana, en el cine puedo comer -dijo entusiasmado solo de pensar en esas palomitas tan sabrosas que se venden en el cine, nada había mejor que ver una peli mientras se come. Ante esto ambas lo vieron atónitas e incrédulas por lo que acababan de escuchar.  
Kitty: ¡claro! eso es lo único en lo que piensas, pero la vida es mucho mas que comida -protesto Kitty, parecía que lo único en lo que pensaba Kurt era en la comida y ella no pararía de decirle que hay muchas mas cosas en este mundo.  
-Violeta: aun así quiero que vayamos al teatro algún día de estos -dijo Violeta renunciando a discutir con Kurt sobre comida, él era así y por eso ella le adoraba, Kurt no era como cualquier otro chico que hubiera conocido y eso le gustaba.  
-Kurt: Esta bien, un día iremos -dijo Kurt con una sonrisa tierna, le gustaba Violeta, de hecho siempre le había gustado, hasta cuando lo ocultaba antes, pero ahora estar con ella le parecía un sueño hecho realidad  
Violeta: oh, Kurt, eres un desastre, mira ya te has manchado -dice Violeta poniendo voz de desesperación en broma mientras se inclinaba hacia Kurt y le limpiaba la mancha que tenia de pastel de manera tierna y delicada. Kurt se estremeció por completo cuando su chica le limpio de esa forma tan tierna y no pudo evitar besarla de forma tierna y romántica. Violeta se quedo un poco bloqueada por el beso, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser cariñosa pero enseguida le respondió de la misma forma mientras Kurt le acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

-Bueno, aquí están, empezaremos con estos- dijo Travers mientras bajaba por las escaleras con un montón de libros en sus brazos, sobresaltando a Kurt y Violeta que se separaron y Violeta se acomodó el pelo algo nerviosa  
-violeta: ¿y para que son esos? ya dije que no voy a volver a investigar -dijo Violeta cruzándose de brazos y hablando muy convencida, odiaba investigar y no la obligarían.  
-Travers: claro que debemos investigar estábamos tratando algo sumamente serio aunque ustedes no parecen notarlo -dijo Travers echándoles una mirada severa al grupo de disciplinados que tenia a cargo.  
Kurt: ¿y que seria eso? -pregunta Kurt intrigado, no le parecía tan importante lo de ese demonio, después de todo habían enfrentado muchos demonios  
-Travers: pues Nicole con Spike, ¿crees que es algo normal? estamos tratando con algún hechizo -dijo mortalmente serio. Estaba muy preocupado por Nicole, no era nada normal que estuviera de esa forma con una persona a la que odiaba, era descabellado.  
-Violeta: tienes razón. Spike tiene mucho estilo, sin duda es mucho para alguien tan vulgar como Nicole -dijo Violeta despreocupadamente, no entendía que le veían a Nicole, no tenia sentido de la moda. Kitty miro para otro lado incomoda por la seriedad con que les hablaba Travers, sabía que en el pasado Nicole y Spike habían tenido algo pero no sabía que hubieran seguido en el presente, sobretodo con lo culpable que se sentía Nicole.  
-Kurt: ¿Que tiene de raro? pueden haberse llevado mejor -dijo mientras miraba a Violeta, en esos momentos como antes no se soportaban, sin embargo ahora eran novios y aunque no eran la pareja mas cariñosa ni la mas tierna se querían mucho.  
-Travers: ¿crees que es normal que ellos dos pudiera llevarse bien como para tener alguna relación personal? yo lo dudo-dijo enojado porque se tomaran este asunto tan a broma, era algo muy serio, Nicole y Spike podrían estar en aprietos.

-Kitty: bueno, tal vez no es algo tradicional como a muchos nos gustaría... pero no sabemos como son las cosas, ¿realmente crees que es un hechizo? -pregunto pensativa, realmente no era la primera vez que Nicole y Spike tenían algo y la otra vez solo se lo dijo a ella, así que si era posible que todo este tiempo estuvieran juntos sin que nadie lo supiera.  
-Travers: ahora, hay varias clase de sustancias que pueden alterar a alguien de ese modo y debemos aparcarlas todas, así que comencemos ya -dijo Travers ignorando a Kitty y cogiendo un libro para abrirlo y concentrarse en su investigación  
-Kurt: lo siento, Travers, pero Kitty y yo tenemos una reunión en la escuela y no podemos llegar tarde -Dijo Kurt levantándose de su sitio, en parte era escusa para librarse de esa tarea tan pesada, que en su opinión el vigilante se preocupaba en exceso, pero también era cierto, tenían una reunión y no querían llegar tarde.  
-Travers: bueno, pero llévense un libro para investigar violeta y yo adelantaremos trabajo -dijo levantando la mirada de su libro un momento para mirarlos con seriedad tras esto volvió a concentrarse en su libro.  
-Violeta: eh, de eso nada, vuelvo a repetir que yo no volveré a investigar -dijo firmemente cruzándose de brazos, recalcando lo que llevaba todo el día repitiendo, que ella no volvería a investigar y esa era su ultima palabra.

Travers: Violeta, esto es serio, no tenemos tiempo para tus berrinches hay que investigarlo -dijo Travers mortalmente serio, le frustraba que ninguno de ellos entendiera lo grave de la situación, no sabían que les había pasado a Nicole y Spike, si solo era que actuaran como pareja no había tanto problema, pero no sabían que hechizo era, así que no podían prever que mas podría llegar a pasar esa pelea no presagiaba nada bueno  
-Violeta: ¿pero porque tengo que investigar? Ni que sea tan peligroso que esos dos estén juntos -dijo seriamente sin cambiar de opinión, no veía que tenia de importante que estuvieran juntos, de hecho a ella le daba igual lo que hicieran con sus vidas, eso no era asunto suyo. Kurt disimuladamente se inclino hacia ella.  
-Kurt: síguele la corriente un rato, preciosa, luego te llamo para que te puedas escapar -dijo muy bajo al oído de Violeta para que solo ella lo escuchara, tras eso empezó a caminar hacia la puerta al lado de Kitty, adiós, Travers, adiós Violeta -dijo mientras salía de la barrita mágica.  
-Kitty: bueno, adiós -dijo simplemente Kitty como despedida antes de salir con Kurt y perderse de vista de Travers tras cerrarse la puerta.  
Violeta no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse cogiendo un libro y empezar a investigar, algo que la aburría muchísimo y a lo que no habría accedido si Kurt no le hubiera dicho que la sacaría de esta. Paso un buen rato y Violeta se impacientaba cada vez mas, ¿Cuando llamaría Kurt? además en todo este rato Travers no había levantado la vista de su libro ni una sola vez, se aburría mucho y todo porque este viejo vigilante se ponía paranoico.  
-¿Has encontrado algo? -pregunta muy aburrida, ya estaba harta de investigar, sobretodo de investigar locuras del viejo vigilante. Ante lo que dijo Travers levanto la vista de su libro de manera resignada.  
-Violeta, solo llevamos 10 minutos -dijo Travers viendo a Violeta como un caso perdido, no parecía tomarse las cosas en serio tras decir esto volvió su mirada al libro.  
-Violeta: oh, pensaba que era mas -dijo mirando la hora en su reloj, para comprobar que efectivamente solo pasaron 10 minutos, suspiro aburrida, pensaba que había pasado mas, mucho mas, que lento pasaba el tiempo aquí  
Travers: ¡Rayos! no se han llevado el libro -dijo frustrado por que se hubieran ido sin su libro pero finalmente volvió a su libro resignado, ya les haría investigar el doble cuando los encontrara.  
Violeta: si, que pena, ¿no? -dije sin interés por eso, ella quería irse de allí ya, entonces sonó el móvil y ella se levanto disimulando su alegría -tengo que coger la llamada -dijo como escusa antes de salir disimuladamente de la tienda sin darle tiempo a Travers de decir nada, cuando hubo salido empezó a caminar mas rápido y no disminuyo la velocidad hasta que llego a su casa, no quería que la volviera a pillar.  
Cuando sonó el móvil Travers la miro molesto, pero ella no hizo ningún caso y salió fuera, haciendo que Travers volviera a su libro por un rato, pero mucho tardaba en regresar, así que se levanto y fue a buscarla para meterle prisa y se dejara de perder el tiempo y se concentrar en la investigación, pero al abrir la puerta no vio a nadie, ella se había ido, ¿como se atrevía a marcharse de esa forma? eso se lo pagaría, todos, se lo pagarían, por escaquearse del trabajo, panda de inmaduros, impresentables, ¿Como se atrevían a pasar así de sus responsabilidades? pero ya verían, menudo regaño les iba a meter cuando los volviera a ver, de esta no se libraban. De hecho los perseguiría si no estuviera tan ocupado. Finalmente Travers dio un suspiro resignado y volvió dentro cerrando la puerta y volviendo a sentarse para seguir investigando.

-Cerca de casa de Nicole-

Cuando Spike se fue ella se sintió mal por lo que había pasado, no porque estuviera mal, de hecho fue fantástico, un sueño hecho realidad, pero le dolía mucho haberlo hecho a espaldas de Nicole, era su mejor amiga y ella besaba al chico que le gustaba, eso le hacia sentir pésimo, sin embargo a ella también le gustaba, desde siempre y nunca había pensado que existiera la mínima posibilidad de estar con el, pero ahora sabia que le gustaba y se habían besado de tal forma... de una forma que nunca olvidaría, su primer beso era algo que jamás olvidaría y mas aun porque ese beso se lo dio el chico que amaba. Ahora no sabia que hacer, no quería hacer daño a Nicole pero tampoco quería renunciar a Spike si tenía una oportunidad. Aunque realmente no sabia lo que pasaría, esa forma en que se marcho Spike, la entristecía igual se había arrepentido de lo que paso y no iba a querer a volver a verla, eso la aterraba.  
Pero lo que sabia es que tenia que hablar de todo esto con Nicole, contarle lo que sentía, no podía ocultarle todo esto y mentir a su amiga a la cara, ella tenia que saber la verdad, aunque les doliera a ambas, se lo debía.  
Lentamente Rogue llego a su casa cada paso le dolía y le aterraba, dolía por lo difícil que era todo eso porque no sabia como podría mirar a su amiga a la cara, aterraba porque sabia lo mal que se lo tomaría Nicole y temía ese momento, sabia que ella la odiaría y eso le dolía mucho , con cada paso que daba tenia tentación de salir huyendo y olvidarse del asunto, pero no podía hacerlo, tenia que hacer frente así que subió las escaleras lentamente muy asustada por lo que podría pasar, se sentía como los que pasaban por el corredor de la muerte, todo eso podría destruir su vida, pero al final con todo el terror y la culpa que la carcomían por dentro llego a la puerta de la habitación de Nicole  
-Nicole, ¿se... se puede pasar? -dijo de manera tímida mientras picaba a la puerta esperando la respuesta de Nicole. La puerta se abrió mostrando el rostro enojado de la oji-roja.  
-Nicole: ¿que quieres? -dijo mortalmente seria y enojada, mirando furiosa a Rogue, le parecía increíble que Rogue se atreviera ni siquiera a hablarle después de traicionarla de esa manera. Tras decir eso dejo la puerta abierta y se volvió a meter en su cuarto para arrojarse en la cama ignorando a Rogue.  
Ante ese recibimiento Rogue se aterro mucho más al verla de esa manera y mas porque podía sentir lo que ella sentía, se sentía una punzada de traición directo al corazón y el corazón de Rogue le salto sobre el pecho empezando a latir descontrolado, "lo sabe" fue lo que pensó Rogue ante el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Rogue: Nicole, yo... esto... yo... quería hablar contigo, si te parece bien -dijo mirándola de frente tratando de controlarse para no ponerse a temblar.  
-Nicole: no tenemos nada de que hablar, ahórratelo -dijo Nicole en la cama boca abajo sin molestarse en voltear para mirar a Rogue  
Rogue: Yo... yo igual quiero aclararlo, Nicole, por favor -le suplico Rogue a su amiga con voz temblorosa, tenia miedo de como se lo tomaría ella, pero al parecer ya debía saberlo y eso era lo peor quería que se enterara por ella, era mejor que lo supiera por ella a que lo supiera de cualquier otra forma que resultara peor  
-Nicole: ¿Aclararlo? ¿Aclarar que, Rogue? ¿Que te confié mis mas profundos pensamientos y temores y tu vas y te robas a mi novio? ¿Que quieres explicarme exactamente? -le grito furiosa mientras se levantaba violentamente por toda la rabia que sentía.  
-Rogue: no lo hice a propósito, solo paso... y no pude evitarlo -dijo ella tímida, nerviosa y temblando pero mirando a Nicole a la cara mientras hablaba a pesar de lo que le dijo Nicole le había dolido mucho.  
-Nicole: ya, no querías que pasara, ¿no? yo te vi muy acarameladita, Rogue y sabes que lo quiero, que estoy embarazada de él, que él es importante para mi y tu vas y me clavas un puñal por la espalda, no esperes que lo entienda. Vete de una maldita vez, traidora -dijo con toda su furia y rencor que la recorría, cada vez estaba mas furiosa, deseaba matarla, acabar con ella, luchaba contra esos sentimientos, pero si ella seguía ahí no sabia si podría controlarse.  
Rogue: yo... si estaba acarameladita es porque el me gusta y yo a él, aunque estés embarazada, lo vuestro no esta funcionando, sino porque temes en decírselo? yo solo... paso, no lo planee pero tampoco me arrepiento, y sin duda no quise traicionarte, solo... paso y ya -dijo Rogue terriblemente triste y aterrorizada, cada palabra de Nicole le había dolido como si fuera un golpe pero aun así seguía mostrándose decidida y segura de lo que decía sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos a pesar del dolor que sentía.  
-Nicole: No querías traicionarme, claro, ¡solo bajarme al novio! si esta o no funcionando no es asunto tuyo, ¿me oyes? no soy yo la que apuñala por la espalda a su supuesta mejor amiga, repugnante traidora, lo alejaste de mi, ¡seguro estarás contenta! -le grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras aprieta los puños y tensa la mandíbula tratando de controlar las ganas de hacerle daño. Estaba deseando golpearla una y otra vez. Y en su opinión Rogue se tenia merecido que la matara a golpes, ella misma se lo había buscado.  
-Rogue: yo no lo aleje de ti es _SU_ decisión, él puede tomar decisiones, no lo puedes obligar a nada y si quiere dejar de verte quizás sea porque no son nada, yo no te puedo bajar el novio si no lo son -dijo seria y mirándola a los ojos, tratando de no gritarle, ya que a pesar de que estaba enojada porque todo lo que le decía Nicole le dolía mucho y además le afectaba la propia furia que sentía de Nicole comprendía que estaba dolida y tenia motivos para estar enojada.  
-Nicole:¡Cállate! -grito furiosa tras sentir una punzada de dolor provocada por las palabras de Rogue aumentando su ira hasta hacerla explotar en un feroz movimiento salido desde sus mas profundos instintos golpeo a Rogue con la mano y parte de su antebrazo en un golpe horizontal con toda su fuerza en un golpe que la mando disparada contra el espejo de la habitación haciendo que este se rompiere con el golpe y Rogue termina inconsciente en el suelo entre trozos de cristal. Nicole bajo el brazo con una sonrisa complacida y dirigió su mirada hacia Rogue, esa pequeña traidora, tirada en el suelo entre pedazos de cristal, tan indefensa, tan débil… se acercó a ella deleitándose con todas las formas que podría usar para castigarla, para obtener su venganza, esa era su oportunidad, podría hacer cualquier cosa con ella y nadie podría detenerla, eso le gustaba. Se paro enfrente de ella preguntándose cual era el mejor método para castigarla por su traición.

-Salón de Guerra, Mansión X-

Estamos en una sala con una gran mesa redonda en la que esta grabada una gran x, en el medio de una mesa redonda, un televisor, ordenador entre otros aparatos que servirían para decidir estrategias, ahí sillones muy cómodos en los que están sentados muchas personas con traje de batalla de X-men entre ellos están Kurt, Kitty y Logan. Se abre la puerta y entra el profesor en silla de ruedas, que pasa al lado de las personas reunidas y se pone en su sitio en aquella mesa.  
-Profesor X: lamento sacarlos a todos de su rutina, pero os he reunido para exponer mis preocupaciones respecto a un tema que bien podría ser una falsa alarma no obstante quería discutir el asunto con ustedes -dijo el Profesor en un tono de voz serio y solemne que deja claro la formalidad y seriedad de la reunión.  
-Scott: permítame explicar la situación al grupo, profesor -dijo Scott tomando el control de la situación, tras eso miro al resto del grupo antes de hablar -bien, estamos aquí porque la hermandad de mutantes y Mystique han detenido sus actividades destructivas por completo, diría que todo esta demasiado tranquilo.  
-Kurt: pero eso es bueno, ¿cierto? -dijo relajadamente mientras se recargaba en su asiento despreocupadamente -tal vez se rindieron de que les ganemos siempre -dijo de manera efusiva mientras chocaba su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda.  
-Morfo: claro, debe ser eso, como somos tan buenos en lo que hacemos, ¿que creen que harán ahora? ¿Jardinería? -dijo Morfo, un mutante con poderes metamórficos que pertenecía a los X-men como todos los presentes en la sala.  
-Logan: no quieras comprar florecitas todavía, Morfi, esto me suena sospechoso-dijo Logan pensativo con el ceño fruncido, seguro que la hermandad no estaba tan tranquila de casualidad.  
-Espinas: bueno, si no se cansaron entonces algo mas debe pasar, algún plan peligroso se traerán entre manos -dijo Espinas, un mutante sobrino de Storm que tenía el poder de sacar espinas filosas de su cuerpo, similar a un puerco espín.  
Kitty: ¿un plan peligroso? pero ellos no son mucho de planear, es decir Lance y la mole son más de actuar que de actuar, ¿no les parece mucho creer eso? -dijo Kitty, algo escéptica, la verdad es que después de todas los demonios y cosas peligrosas que había visto mientras ayudaba a las cazadoras, la hermandad le parecía poca cosa.  
-Storm: con mas razón es sospechoso que no hayan actuado, lo que Evan dice es sensato, deben estar tramando algo importante -dijo ella seria, no era bueno subestimar a la hermandad tenían que estar alerta ante cualquier peligro.  
-Bestia -mmm… la calma antes de la tempestad, suena como toda una obra Shakesperiana -dijo mientras se reclinaba sobre su asiento hacia atrás cruzándose de brazos pensativo. Bestia era un miembro azul y peludo, también conocido como Hank.  
-Kurt: ¿algo... como algo importante? ¿Creen que Mystique les esté ordenando hacer algo peligroso? -dijo algo extraviado al igual que Kitty tampoco los creía capaces de planear nada, su idea de que se habían rendido después de haber perdido tantas veces.  
-Jean: pues eso podría ser una posibilidad, me parece que deberíamos tenerlos bien vigilados, en caso de que sea así podamos averiguar que es lo que traman -propuso ya que no era buena idea subestimar a la hermandad, ya sabia que algunos estaban acostumbrados a Apocalipsis y vampiros, pero eso no le quitaba la peligrosidad a la hermandad.  
-Bestia: Como el viejo Sun Tsu solía decir "poder vencer sin llegar a la batalla es el verdadero arte"-dijo recitando a su estilo en su modo de decir que le gustaba el plan de Jean.

-Scott: es verdad, tal vez podríamos interrogar a un miembro de la hermandad y que Rogue lo toque para poder saber a que atenernos -explico su plan el líder del equipo, la verdad los poderes de Rogue eran muy útiles en estos casos.  
Logan: quieres que la niña haga tu trabajo sucio, ¿eh? -dijo muy molesto porque se plantear usar de esa forma a una persona que era como una hermana para el. No le molestaría si Rogue absorbiera solo poderes pero absorbía pensamientos y personalidades también, lo cual era muy duro para ella.  
-Scott: no me gusta, pero es lo mejor, Logan y no es que haga mi trabajo sucio, es que es necesario -dijo Scott de manera seria enojado, Lobezno siempre les causa problemas y provocaba discusiones.  
-Logan: no es necesario, gafitas, solo es lo que tu quieres hacer y lo impones al grupo y a Rogue, pero no te dejare, hay otras opciones -dijo con voz amenazadora mientras se levantaba del asiento y se inclinaba hacia el de manera intimidante.  
Scott: no impongo nada, es el trabajo del líder, tomar decisiones y eso hago, si no te gusta nada te obliga a quedarte -dijo levantándose enojado. Logan le pone de mal humor, siempre resultaba tan indisciplinado y haciendo lo que le daba la gana.  
-Profesor: Scott, Logan, esto es una reunión para tratar el tema, no tienen por qué discutir -dijo solemnemente poniendo orden en los X-Men ya que parecía que las cosas se iban a salir de control cuando ambos se sentaron y dejaron de pelear miro a Scott –Scott, siendo líder deberías escuchar la opinión de Rogue primero.  
-Jean: pero... ella no esta aquí -dijo mirando a su alrededor, de todos los X-Men ella era la única que no había acudido a la reunión, cosa rara, pues todos sabían lo responsable que era y nunca antes había faltado a una.  
-Logan: ¿como que Rogue no esta? -dijo pasando su rostro de enojo a uno de extrema preocupación, se levanto mirando para todos los lados de la habitación sin verla. Eso le parecía muy extraño, tras eso se acerca a Kurt inquisitivo -duende, ¿cuando fue la última vez que la vieron?  
-Kurt: pues esta mañana fuimos a su casa pero... salió y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a verla -dijo extrañado por la forma de actuar de Logan, se le notaba muy preocupado.  
-Kitty: tal vez solo se le olvido que teníamos reunión -dijo Kitty tratando de tranquilizar a Logan que se veía muy preocupado y de paso así misma, que después de lo que vieron esta mañana con Nicole y Spike era de por si extraño, que ahora Rogue falte a la reunión le hace pensar cada vez mas en la posibilidad de que la teoría de Travers no fuera tan desencaminada.  
-Morfo: si, estará bien, ella sabe cuidarse, ¿no cazaba monstruos junto con una chica de ojos rojos o algo así? -dijo en broma tratando de animar a su compañero que parecía que iba a perder los nervios en cualquier momento y la verdad extrañas leyendas urbanas habían surgido sobre Rogue y una chica que había estudiado en la mansión, la verdad el al principio no había llegado a creérselas pero mucha parecía que las tomaban como ciertas y a el simplemente le parecían divertidas.  
-Espinas: si, eso dicen y además dicen que esa chica estudio aquí, me parece que compartí clases con ella-dijo Evans tratando de recordarla, la había visto por clases en el salón peligro y demás pero no la había conocido mucho.  
Bestia: bueno, es a mi parecer que nos estamos desviando del tema -dijo Bestia después de que la conversación de todos se desviara a la falta de asistencia de una compañera y luego a hablar sobre antiguas leyendas urbanas sobre ex-alumnas.  
-Profesor X: Hank tiene razón, después conversaremos con Rogue al respecto, ahora mismo la prioridad es ver el mejor curso de acción sobre este tema -dijo de manera tranquila pero seria esperando que todos recobraran la compostura y se concentraran en el tema a tratar. Ante esto Logan se sienta y trata de poner atención pero aun se le nota preocupado.  
-Storm: creo que la mejor opción es la que dijo Jean, no pueden decidir nada por Rogue y si no esta se tendrá que dejar esa opción para después -dijo tras ver la propuesta de Jean y la discusión habitual de Logan y Scott.  
-Profesor X: la idea de Jean Grey por ahora parece la más sensata, así que se les investigara y se les vigilara de cerca -tras eso, todos asintieron y el profesor salió de la sala dando la reunión por concluida.  
Tras la marcha del profesor el segundo en salir fue Logan que no se espero un momento en levantarse de su asiento y salir de la sala a toda prisa para llegar hacia el teléfono y marcar un numero nervioso esperando que alguien le respondiera, estaba muy preocupado.  
Sobretodo porque el profesor le había contado que nadie llamo para decir que dejarían mas días a Mel, quería pensar que Rogue estaría bien, pero esta incertidumbre le ponía muy nervioso.

-En casa de Nicole-

Cuando Spike volvió a su apartamento no encontró a Rogue y se preocupo de que fuera a hablar con Nicole, sabia que este no era buen momento para que hablaran, así que fue a buscarla a donde creía que podría encontrarla a la casa que ambas compartían, para su gran sorpresa encontró la puerta principal entornada, algo extraño, la puerta principal solía estar cerrada, ¿porque la habrían dejado abierta? eso le preocupaba entro en la casa y cerro la puerta, la casa estaba oscura, pero por suerte el no necesitaba luz, pues podía ver en la oscuridad, llamo a ambas esperando que alguna respondiera, pero no hubo respuesta, segunda mala señal. Subió las escaleras de manera silenciosa preocupándose por lo que encontraría arriba, miro en la habitación de Rogue pero no había nadie.  
Era extraño que no hubiera nadie en casa pues sentía la esencia de Rogue, como también la de Nicole, las dos habían estado aquí hace muy poco tiempo, pero no parecía haber señales de ninguna de ellas.  
Finalmente se dirigió a la habitación de Nicole de donde su esencia se sentía mas fuerte, la puerta estaba entornada por lo que la abrió inspeccionando, la habitación la luz de la lamparita alumbraba la habitación, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que Rogue estaba tirada en el suelo rodeada de cristales, parecía estar mal herida. Spike se puso muy nervioso y si hubiera tenido pulso se le habría salido el corazón de un salto, se acercó corriendo a Rogue y se arrodillo a su lado para ver si estaba bien, Rogue tenia un fuerte golpe y estaba rasguñada.  
-Spike: ¡Rogue! ¡Rogue! ¿Estás bien? -dijo desesperado mientras la zarandeaba tratando de que despertara. Normalmente habría pensado en algo mejor que zarandearla pero estaba tan aterrado que no fue capaz de pensar con claridad.  
Cuando vio que no funcionaba intento tranquilarse pensar con claridad y respiro hondo varias veces para vencer al miedo, luego comprobó su pulso para ver si seguía viva y se sintió mucho mas tranquilo cuando noto que su pulso era estable tras eso intento despertarla dándole leves palmaditas en las mejillas, unas para ayúdala a reaccionar mientras la llamaba por su nombre. Al final, para su alivio, Rogue abrió los ojos lentamente.  
-Rogue: ¿Spike? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que paso? -pregunto aturdida tratando de centrarse, pues el golpe la había dejado muy desorientada.  
-Spike: menos mal, amor, me tenias preocupado -dijo mientras le sonreía aliviado a la vez que le acariciaba las mejillas y le daba un beso muy feliz de que estuviera bien.  
-Rogue: No quería preocuparte, pero... siento que la cabeza me va a estallar -dijo mientras sonreí por sus caricias para luego llevar una mano a cabeza por el gran dolor que sentía en ella.  
-Spike: es normal, parece que te diste un gran golpe en la cabeza, te llevare a la cama para revisarla -dijo mientras la cogía en brazos con cuidado y la lleva para posarla en la cama y revisarle la parte posterior de la cabeza.  
-Rogue: ¿esta muy mal? -dice mientras cierra los ojos fuertemente porque todo le da vueltas  
Spike: menos mal, solo es un rasguño -dice aliviado, para luego mirar la habitación, los vidrios en el suelo, el espejo roto, tras eso la miro seriamente -¿que paso exactamente, Rogue? algo me dice que no te tropezaste -dijo con un tono entre serio y preocupado mientras le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente donde la mechitas tenia un moratón.  
Rogue: fue... -dijo para luego quedarse callada pensativa por un momento tratando de organizar sus ideas entonces recordó lo que había pasado -fue Nicole, discutimos y ella se enfado luego... no lo recuerdo-  
-Spike: ¿Como te hizo esto, amor? no debes permitir que te ponga un dedo encima, ¿me oyes? si no pasan estas cosas -dijo algo alterado por el daño que le había Nicole, le dolía mucho que le hubiera hecho algo como eso y tuvo muchas ganas de ir a reclamarle en ese mismo momento, pero se quedo para no dejar a Rogue en ese momento.  
-Rogue: que guapo te ves cuando te preocupas por mi -dijo Rogue sonriendo dulcemente mientras se esforzaba por incorporarse y lo besa de manera apasionada y a la vez tierna que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.  
El respondió el beso dejándose llevar por el momento y como sentía dar vueltas al infinito con cada beso que le daba Rogue y como todo se borraba de su mente y solo quedaba ella, la volvió a recostar sobre la cama colocándose lentamente sobre ella y separándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos perdiéndose en sus ojos castaños embelesado.  
-Spike: no quiero volver a asustarme así, si algo te pasara yo... no se lo que haría -dijo tierno y asustado sin dejar de sumergirse en sus hermosos ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con mucho cariño.  
-Rogue: Sssh, no hables, estoy bien, solo bésame -dijo ella excitada y cariñosa sin esperar mucho para besarlo con pasión mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, Spike le respondió de manera apasionada y deseosa y ambos se sumergieron en un montón de besos apasionados y salvajes acompañados de caricias.

-En alguna calle de la Ciudad-

Nicole caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad estaba completamente ida, tan metida en sus asuntos estaba que no notaba el mal tiempo que hacia, el viento removía su cabello y sus ropas, los árboles se movían a su alrededor empujados por el viento, hasta había una que otra bolsa de plástico revoloteando en el aire.  
Se sentía fatal, solo tenia cabeza para lo que acababa de suceder, Rogue... Spike... ellos estaban juntos y eso le dolía más que nada en el mundo, no podía soportarlo. La habían dejado de lado, se habían juntado y a ella la habían abandonado. Su mejor amiga la había traicionado saliendo con Spike, quitándole el novio, por esa traición se había quedado sin novio y sin mejor amiga y ahora estaba completamente sola.  
Una luz brillo a lo lejos y tras eso el sonido de un trueno retumbo en la oscuridad de la noche tras eso todo quedo en silencio. Nicole metida en sus pensamientos no se percato. Ella pensaba en como todo iba bien esta mañana y de repente todo se fue al infierno por unos malditos entrometidos y una sucia traidora. ¿Porqué tenia que pasar esto? ¿Por qué la traiciono de esa manera haciendo que las cosas nunca volvieran a estar bien? Porque ella los había perdido a ambos.  
Entonces volvió a verse la luz y otro trueno pero esta vez lo acompaño una lluvia que caía con fuerza torrencial empapando a todo aquel que no se hubiera puesto a cubierto, como en el caso de Nicole a quien la lluvia le había calado hasta los huesos pero ella no prestaba atención a eso pues estaba demasiado metida en su mundo como para darse cuenta. Ella divaga en sus pensamientos. ¿Pues por qué tenia que preocuparse por perder a Rogue? la odiaba, ella la había traicionado, había hecho que Spike la dejara, había hecho imposible que pudiera decirle lo del bebe, había hecho imposible cualquier futuro con Spike, la culpa era suya, solo suya, merecía la muerte, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, ¿pero entonces por que le preocupaba perderla?  
Varias veces mas los relámpagos iluminaron el cielo y daban luz a las oscuras calles, la calle se ilumina con los primeros relámpagos mostrando solo a Nicole caminando por ella sin rumbo fijo, pero después uno de esos relámpagos mostraría a varios vampiros siguiendo y acechando a la cazadora de ojos escarlata pero los vampiros desaparecieron cuando la luz de ese relámpago se disipo.  
En circunstancias normales Nicole no habría tenido ningún problema en notar si la siguen pero en este momento no esta en el mundo real si no en su propio mundo interior.  
Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, todo se arreglaría si se deshacía de Rogue, si ella no estuviera Spike seguiría con ella así que si desaparece volverá con ella, había tenido su oportunidad cuando la dejo inconsciente pero no pudo hacerlo, no sabia porque, tenia que hacerlo pero cuando estaba a punto de cumplir sus deseos no fue capaz, era como si algo se lo impidiera, pero no estaba segura de porque se había detenido, tendría que estar torturándola ahora hasta matarla, pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerle algo a su ex-amiga traidora.  
-Vampiro: Vaya, vaya, nenita, ¿no es peligroso que estés tan solita e indefensa? -dijo una voz burlesca delante de Nicole sobresaltándola y despertándola de su mundo interior para ver a un chico salir de la oscuridad, el chico estaba alrededor de unos veinte tenia el pelo negro largo y vestía con cazadora de cuero negra, pantalones negros y botas militares, el chico estaba sonriendo malignamente, Nicole se temió lo peor.  
-Nicole: Ahora no estoy de humor, si te vas ahora no te matare esta vez, tengo mejores cosas que hacer -dijo tratando de controlar la situación, ya que estaba inquieta y sabia que sin poderes no podría con el, por eso trataba de evitar la lucha pues sabia que la perdería.  
-Vampiro: oh, ¿no me mataras?, ¿tu? vaya, eso debe ser todo un honor, ¿tu? ¿dejando con vida a un vampiro?, que extraño suena eso, no estarás enferma, ¿verdad? eso seria tan... tan triste -dijo de manera sarcástica mientras sonreía divertido y hablara como si conociera a Nicole.  
-Nicole: ¿Acaso nos conocemos? -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, eso empezaba a resultar de intrigante a preocupante, no era buena idea que un vampiro supiera que era cuando no tenia poderes.  
-Vampiro: ¿conocernos? puede que si, puede que no. De todos modos no estas haciendo la pregunta correcta -dijo sin responder a su pregunta, hablando extraño y misterioso.  
-Nicole: ¿ah, si? ¿Y cual es la pregunta correcta? -dijo cada vez mas nerviosa, estaba empezando a asustarse pero trato de tranquilizarse para fingir que controlaba la situación.  
Vampiro: es obvio cual es esa pregunta. La pregunta no es si nos conocemos la pregunta es ¿quien no conoce a la asesina escarlata? -dijo divertido como si eso tan solo fuera un juego y llamándola asesina a la cara sin inmutarse.  
Nicole: yo... no sé de que hablas, obviamente te equivocaste de personas –tartamudeó un segundo, nerviosa pero tratando de ocultarlo pero eso la había asustado realmente estaba en problemas y su corazón latía acelerado, estaba muy asustada, pero trataba de mantenerse firme y no temblar.  
-Vampiro: no lo creo, oh, ¿acaso estas asustada? ¿La pequeña se asusto? -dijo burlonamente con una sonrisa divertida.  
-Nicole: Yo... no tengo miedo, me parece que estas algo confundido -dijo Nicole cada vez mas asustada pero tratando de disimular y parecer que estaba tranquila mientras trataba de retroceder disimuladamente para poder escapar.  
-Vampiro: Nicky, Nicky, no deberías mentir, eso esta... ¿como es la palabra? mal, no seas una mala niña, tu corazón me lo esta diciendo a gritos, pero tranquila es normal que tengas miedo -dijo el vampiro cambiando de todo a medida de que hablaba primero algo serio como si la estuviera regañando, luego divertido y burlón, luego comprensivo. Pero lo mas alarmante es que la llamo por su nombre, eso ya era demasiado, era aterrador, si sabia su nombre seguro no era un vampiro normal y corriente que la encontró de casualidad.  
-Nicole: por... porque debería tener miedo? -diría con voz algo temblorosa pero tratando de que sonara burlona y escéptica, para que no se notara que estaba aterrada y casi le empezaban a temblar las rodillas del miedo que tenia.  
-Vampiro: estarías loca si no lo tuvieras -dijo el vampiro dejando su tono burlón y diciéndolo con un tono siniestro y macabro que no hizo mas que hacer que el corazón de Nicole diera un brinco y empezara a latirle a toda velocidad, eso le hizo que le recorrieran escalofríos de puro terror, ya no aguanto mas y se giro dándole la espalda al vampiro para salir corriendo a toda velocidad pero en cuanto lo hizo vio numerosas siluetas se fueron acercando hasta hacerse visibles mostrando su cara de vampiro, no solo estaban esos si no que mas vampiros aparecieron a su lado además de unos cuantos que aparecieron en la misma dirección de la que venia el primer vampiro, entre esos vampiros reconoció al que se le había escapado en el subterráneo, los vampiros la rodearon formando un circulo amplio alrededor de Nicole que no dejaba posibilidad de escape.  
-Vampiro 2: Buenasss, cazadora escarlata muerta -dijo uno que se le había escapado una vez y en esa ocasión la llamo así esa vez había sobrevivido a pesar que se enfrentaba a 10 vampiros pero esta vez no tendría la misma suerte.  
-Nicole: pero... ¿que pasa aquí? -dijo Nicole asustada y aterrorizada, estaba realmente aterrada, si ya le había asustado aquel vampiro por si solo, que aparecieran tantos vampiros de la nada y la rodearan la tenia completamente aterrorizada, estaba al punto de morir de miedo, sólo podía pensar en salir corriendo hasta llegar a casa y meterse bajo la cama.  
-Vampiro: ¿esto? son tus fans, bueno anti-fans, te odian con su alma y han venido a hacerte un regalo -dijo de manera burlona y tranquila lo cual solo daba un aspecto mas siniestro a aquel vampiro y a toda la situación. Los otros vampiros se rieron malignamente ante esto.  
-Nicole: no gracias, pueden quedárselo ustedes yo... iba de paso y... voy retrasada, no creo que quieran una confrontación con el resto del grupo, ¿no? -dijo disimulando el miedo esperando que la dejaran irse pues tenia mucho miedo pero aun le quedaba orgullo para no suplicar.  
-Vampiro: ¿querer? ¿Querer? ¿Que crees que van a querer de ti? de una persona que a exterminado a los de su raza durante tantos años, tan solo una cosa, lo único que quieren es venganza, vendetta, fría, salvaje, que cortara tu respiración, desangrara tus venas y pulverizara tus huesos -dijo divertido y siniestro como si toda esa situación fuera un juego divertido el cual estaba disfrutando.  
Ante las palabras del vampiro varios de sus compañeros dijeron cosas como: "si, venganza, si" o "Quiero destrozarla" el discurso del chico mas los comentarios de los otros vampiros solo hicieron que a Nicole se le helara la sangre y comenzara a respirar muy agitada por puro pánico, quiso huir, escaparse por algún sitio o despistarlos, pero estaba completamente paralizada por el terror.  
-Vampiro: Compañeros, todos conocéis a la asesina escarlata, ¿verdad? -dijo complacido ante esto todos los otros vampiros rugieron con ferocidad y eso hizo sonreír al primer vampiro –mátenla -dijo divertido con una sencillez sorprendente que solo lo volvió mas siniestro.  
Ante esta orden los vampiros sonríen complacidos y se acercaban cada vez mas a Nicole quien trato de retroceder caminando de espaldas pero como estaba rodeada varios vampiros la sujetaron por atrás impidiéndole su retirada mientras los demás se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que la cubrieron por completo y solo se veía un mar de vampiros mientras el primer vampiro observaba con curiosidad aunque algo decepcionado porque esperaba algo mas de la asesina de la que tanto había oído hablar, pero ya ni modo.  
Entonces todo se vuelve negro mientras escuchamos el grito desgarrador de Nicole.

-Con Rogue y Spike-

Rogue soltó un gemido de excitación cuando la húmeda lengua del vampiro recorrió todo su cuello dedicándole especial atención a su yugular haciéndola sentir como si recibiera descargas eléctricas de placer que empezaban en su cuello y se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Aquel gemido fue como un golpe de calor para Spike excitándolo y haciendo que recorriera ese dulce y suave cuello lamiéndolo. Luego dejo que sus dientes normales rozaran la piel de Rogue logrando arrancarle un gemido de esos dulces labios antes de volverlos a besar, no podía remediarlo ansiaba cada vez mas acariciar cada centímetro de ese suave cuerpo para hacerla gozar y hacer que nunca olvidara su primera vez, pensar eso lo calentaba mas. Afuera una fuerte tormenta se cernía sobre la tierra la luz iluminaba la habitación y los truenos no dejaban de escucharse, pero ellos no prestaron atención pues en lo único que podían pensar era en lo bien que se sentía el tacto de la persona amada, lo bien que sabían sus labios y lo suave que era su piel. Nada les importaba aparte de eso lo único que veían era el cuerpo de otro, lo único que escuchaban eran los gemidos del otro. Y les daba igual que cayera un diluvio o la tormenta del siglo pues nada podía pasarles mientras estuvieran juntos, nada podría pasarles mientras estuvieran en su nido de amor.

-Con Nicole-

Un rayo ilumino el firmamento al mismo tiempo que un grito ensordecedor retumbaba la tierra, Nicole trataba de luchar contra esa masa de manos que la atacaban y la manoseaban pero no lograba nada lo cual la obligaba a gritar de puro miedo e impotencia, entonces sintió un tremendo golpe en el estomago que la dejo sin respiración.  
-Vampiro 3: siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre tus ojos -dijo tomaba a Nicole de la barbilla y le observa el rostro -¿si te lo arranco seguirá siendo igual de rojo? -dijo malignamente mientras acercaba su mano al ojo de Nicole con claras intenciones de sacárselo.

-Con Rogue y Spike-

Spike no aguanto mas y le quito la camiseta y el sostén soltando un fuerte rugido al ver la hermosa piel tan blanca que se encontraba debajo de ellas, Spike vio sus hermosos y redondos pechos y empezó a acariciarlos se notaban tan suaves que no podía evitar derretirse ante su contacto, se llevo uno a la boca con deleite y empezó a succionarlo lentamente arrancando intensos gemidos de placer de su mechitas. Ella sintió la succión en sus pechos como si grandes corrientes eléctricas de placer recorrieran su cuerpo, no pudo evitar gemir intensamente cada caricia se sentía mas profunda que la anterior, todo eso era nuevo para ella, cada caricia, cada beso, era una explosión e nuevas sensaciones que jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a sentir y adoraba descubrirlas y mas aun adoraba  
descubrirlas junto con Spike, todo eso parecía un maravilloso sueño del que no quería despertar nunca.

-Con Nicole-

El vampiro movió su dedo hacia el ojo de Nicole que trato de evitarlo tratando de echar su cabeza para atrás ya que los vampiros la tenían inmovilizada, pero no sirvió de nada y el dedo del vampiro se acercó peligrosamente a su ojo, Nicole reacciono mordiendo al vampiro que soltó un grito.  
-Nicole: ¡No me toques! -grito aterrorizada y tratando de que su tono sonara enojado para no verse asustada, pero de nada servía pues por sus ojos no dejaban de correrle lagrimas de impotencia y horror. Ante lo que hizo el vampiro soltó un rugido furioso y empezó a pegarle puñetazos en el estomago y el pecho mientras otros vampiros le desabrochaban la camisa y empezaban a manosearle el torso y otras zonas. Ella trato de soltarse violentamente pero eso solo sirvió para que los vampiros que la retenían la sujetaran con más fuerza hasta el punto de que el agarre resultaba doloroso.  
-Vampiro 4: Quédate quieta, damisela, si no te dolerá mas -dijo un vampiro malignamente que la sujetaba por atrás susurrándole al oído antes de morderle el cuello, otro vampiro la mordió en el otro lado del cuello, mientras los vampiros que la sujetaban por los brazos le mordieron en las muñecas. Nicole sabia que iba a morir, iba a morir de esa manera tan horrible siendo golpeada, mordida, manoseada como si solo fuera un juguete para ellos, era como volver a estar en el infierno y eso solo aumentaba su agonía y su terror.

-Con Rogue y Spike-

Rogue le lamió el cuello excitándose por completo al sentir la textura, no paraba de gemir desenfrenadamente por todo lo que él le hacia cada cosa se sentía nueva y especial además de hacerle sentir grandes sensaciones que jamás olvidaría, le quito la camiseta con desesperación para ver el torso del vampiro todo fornido, ella se relamió por ver tal maravilla mientras pasaba su mano por sus pectorales sintiéndolos bajo sus dedos, estaba fascinada. Tras eso le fue desabrochando su pantalón ansiosamente, quería verlo, tocarlo de él, seguir sintiendo esas maravillosas sensaciones, la ropa le estaba estorbando, siempre había tenido que usar excesiva ropa hasta en verano por culpa de su poder y ahora no hacia mas que estorbarle.

-Con Nicole-

Aun seguía la lluvia que empapaba a Nicole y los vampiros que la agredían. Ella gritaba desesperada y lloraba angustiada sin poder evitarlo, estaba aterrorizada y sentía muchísimo dolor por las mordidas y los golpes que le daban. Por no hablar de la manera en que la manoseaban como si solo fuera un juguete, eso la llevo al borde del terror en que dejaba de ser consciente de la realidad y se metía en su mente, ahora solo sentía lo que le hacían mientras que todo lo que importaba era el miedo sin saber lo que pasaba. Pero entonces todos los vampiros se separaron de ella y salieron volando cayendo al suelo. Dejándola libre, completamente empapada, herida y con la camisa desabrochada revelando parte de su sostén.

-Con Rogue y Spike-

Spike rugió al sentir la mano de Rogue dentro de sus pantalones y mordisqueo sus pezones saboreándolos ansiosamente llevando una mano hacia su entrepierna por debajo de la tela de sus braguitas, empezando a acariciar esa sensible zona arrancándole a Rogue grandes gemidos de placer, Spike empezó a subir por el cuerpo de Rogue dándole dulces besos hasta mordisquear el lóbulo de su oído, lo cual lo excitaba, pero mas le excitaba el hecho de que Rogue le dejaba hacer todo lo que quería.

-Con Nicole-

Cuando Nicole pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando vio a todos los vampiros tirados en el suelo, pero eso no la tranquilizo su mente se había reducido a un estado animal, no podía razonar y solo corrió a la máxima velocidad que podía sin pensar en nada solo presa del pánico.  
Estaba tan muerta de miedo y reducida a un estado animal que no se dio cuenta de que paso justo al lado del líder que se encontraba debajo de un pequeño techo del callejón mientras jugaba con una consola tipo game boy y cuando la vio pasar no hizo ni un intento por detenerla, solo sonrío enigmáticamente mientras seguía con su atención puesta en la maquina.  
-Vampiro: se os escapa la cena -dijo cuando los vampiros se empezaron a levantar y Nicole ya se había marchado del callejón, hablo de una manera indiferente y divertida sin hacer caso de la situación, ya que parecía que su atención estaba dedicada a la consola que tenia entre las manos.

-Con Rogue y Spike-

Spike le arranco las bragas con los dientes para luego subir besando y lamiendo sus piernas y sus muslos. Rogue respiraba agitadamente en expectación cada Beso la llevaba al cielo y de vuelta, se sentía como si estuviera dando vueltas al infinito y solo existiera Spike y sabia que esa sensación solo se incrementaría cuando el llegara a su objetivo.

-Con Nicole-

-Vampiro 3: no se supone que tendrías que haberla detenido? -dijo el vampiro molesto porque la hubiera dejado escapar, era un tipo muy sospechoso, pero al menos les había entregado a la cazadora.  
-Vampiro 2: si, ¿porqué la dejaste escapar? -dijo el algo extrañado de la actitud de aquel ser.  
-Vampiro: es tu venganza no la mía -dijo mirando a los vampiros mientras se encoge de hombros y actuaba como si eso no fuera asunto suyo, tras eso se guardo la consola y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de por donde se marcho Nicole como si no le importara nada.  
-Vampiro 3: eh, oye, ¿a donde vas? -dijo molesto viendo como se marchaba tratando de que se detuviera pero el chico lo ignoro por completo y simplemente se marcho en la oscuridad. El vampiro lo dio por imposible y miro hacia donde se marcho la cazadora, ahora la prioridad era exterminarla.

-Con Rogue y Spike-

Rogue gemía profundamente sin siquiera darse tiempo a respirar, mientras arqueaba su espalda por la deliciosa sensación de la lengua de Spike sobre ese pequeño punto tan sensible, ella le paso los dedos por su cabello para que no se le ocurriera parar. Spike después de dedicarse a saborear todo el sexo de Rogue con detenimiento volvió a subir lamiendo todo su cuerpo para luego llegar a sus labios y darle un beso apasionado antes de mirarla detenidamente a los ojos.  
-Spike: ¿Estas lista, amor? -le pregunto dándole a entender que el gran momento había llegado. Ella solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza ansiosamente.

-Con Nicole-

Nicole esta corriendo bajo la lluvia completamente empapada mira atrás y no ve a ningún vampiro cosa que la aliviaba pensando que los había perdido, pero entonces un puño la golpeo tirándola al suelo.  
-Vampiro 2: ¿Vas a algún sitio? -pregunto un vampiro enfrente de ella con el venían otros dos. Nicole trago saliva viéndolos asustada no sabia como saldría de esa. Trato de retroceder arrastrándose hacia atrás en el suelo antes de levantarse y tratar de echar a correr pero la agarraron del cabello fuertemente haciéndole daño impidiendo su escapatoria.

-Con Rogue y Spike-

Spike entro en Rogue cuidando de no hacerle mucho daño quería que fuera grandioso para ella pero su instinto lo sobrepasaba, uno no podía pensar claro cuando se estaba por encima de las nubes, le costaba mantener el control. Soltando un rugido de excitación y de placer comenzó a moverse dentro de ella sintiendo una sensación embriagadora, el vampiro lamió la yugular de la mechitas haciendo que ella gimiera intensamente.

-Con Nicole-

Le dieron una patada en la cara y Nicole cayo al suelo jadeando presa del dolor, el agotamiento y el dolor.  
-Vampiro 3: eso por escaparte, ¿ahora por donde íbamos? ah, ya se tu lenta y horrible muerte -dijo agarrándola y rasgándole la mejilla con sus dientes para luego manosearle el torso junto con los otros vampiros que acariciaban su cuerpo como si fuera un trozo de carne. Pero otro vampiro le golpeo el pecho cortándole la respiración. Tras eso el vampiro que le rasguño la mejilla la acerco y le mordió el cuello aterrorizando a Nicole.

-Con Rogue y Spike-

Rogue sintió las embestidas y gimió intensamente por todas esas maravillosa sensaciones que le hacia sentir Spike era una mezcla entre el placer y el dolor. Todo se redujo a un mar de gemidos y caricias que la hacían sentir como si estuviera volando por encima de las nubes en la que solo estaban ellos dos y esas maravillosas sensaciones. Poco a poco Spike aumento las embestidas conforme Rogue se acostumbraba al dolor y se iba desvaneciendo trayendo el mayor placer que jamás creyó poder sentir.

-Con Nicole-

El vampiro la seguía mordiendo y ella se sentía mas débil iba a morir si no la dejaba pronto, su mano cayo al suelo y fue entonces cuando hayo una tabla en el suelo, trato de cogerla y al final lo logro con las fuerzas que le quedaban golpeo al vampiro para alejarlo que enojado se retiro un poco momento en que Nicole aprovecho el momento para estacarlo en el corazón y este se hizo cenizas. Ante esto los vampiros rugieron furiosos y la miraron con odio con intenciones claras de hacérselo pagar.

-Con Rogue y Spike-

Para Rogue el mundo se había reducido a esa cama, Rogue se coloco sobre Spike con un movimiento y tímidamente intento moverse para complacer a Spike quien estaba fascinado contemplando el hermoso cuerpo de l chica subir y bajar sobre el, acaricio sus suaves pechos mientras ella acariciaba todo el torso del vampiro con deleite, ahora solo existían ellos dos y nadie mas, ellos dos en ese paraíso de sensaciones celestiales.

-Con Nicole-

Nicole cayo en unos contenedores de basura después de que un vampiro la golpeara, al caer perdió el tablón, volviendo a quedar indefensa, se intento levantar pero le costaba un gran trabajo hacerlo.  
-Vampiro 2: ¿has perdido tu tablita, niña? ¿Que harás ahora? -dijo el vampiro con maldad deseando terminar con ella.  
Nicole miro a los lados tratando de ver un modo de escapar, pero no había por instinto cogió la tapa del basurero y se la lanzo al vampiro para crear una distracción pero el vampiro se hizo a un lado fácilmente y la esquivo mientras sonreía de manera maligna. El vampiro se acercó a Nicole y la levanto en el aire agarrándola por el cuello ante lo que Nicole soltó un gemido ahogado por el agarre del vampiro.

-Con Rogue y Spike-

Spike llevo su mano para acariciar el clítoris de Rogue sintiéndolo húmedo y caliente, aumento el ritmo e las envestidas moviéndola de arriba a abajo con la otra mano y acercando un pezón a su boca para mordisquear esa sensual textura mientras ambos gemían por tan profundo placer. Bien sea por el hecho de sentirse tan unidos, que todo lo que sentían en esos momentos fuera un inmenso placer que no les dejaba pensar en otra cosa o por el hecho de sentirse por encima de las nubes mientras dan vueltas al infinito el caso es que ambos sintieron como estaban a punto de llegar al limite.

-Con Nicole-

El vampiro se acercó para morder el cuello de la cazadora ese era el final, iba a exterminarla, pero entonces un ruido se escucho detrás suya y le hizo girar la cabeza por un momento, pero resulto que solo era un gato negro asustado que salió corriendo de entre unos basureros, ese momento lo aprovecho la chica para darle una patada en la entrepierna con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, el vampiro la soltó por instinto y a ella le costó un momento reponerse pero cuando lo pudo hacer llevo toda sus fuerzas a sus piernas para correr como presa que lleva el diablo. Ella estaba muerta de miedo y necesitaba huir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Con Rogue y Spike-

En la habitación se escucharon grandes gritos de placer que emitía la pareja disfrutando de un inmenso y espectacular orgasmo que les recorrió todo el cuerpo en unas maravillosas sensaciones eléctricas que les hacían sentir millones de sensaciones se sentían hiendo al cielo de vuelta, como si esa sensación fuera lo único que importara, como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido y solo existieran ellos dos unidos por ese gran momento. Poco a poco se redujeron las convulsiones dejándolos completamente agotados se quedaron mirándose a los ojos embelesados por la mirada del otro sin pensar en nada, para luego Rogue se acurrucara encima de Spike descansando en su abrazo y él le acaricio la cabeza sin hablar, pues no hacia falta, todo lo que había que decir se lo habían dicho con palabras, con gestos, con besos, sabían exactamente lo que sentía el otro y eso era lo que importaba. Poco a poco fue venciendo el cansancio, y se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

-Con Nicole-

Nicole corría completamente aterrada sin saber a donde iba termino tropezado y cayendo al suelo haciéndose daño giro la cabeza para mirar atrás podía escuchar pisadas que la seguían cada vez estaban mas cerca y de repente otras pisadas se unieron a las anteriores, parecía que había aumentado el numero de perseguidores. La oji-roja se esforzó por levantarse y continúa corriendo aterrada por lo que los perseguidores le harían si la atrapaban. Poco a poco las pisadas fueron sonando mas bajo y mas lejos hasta que dejaron de escuchar Nicole suspiro algo mas aliviada parecía que habían dejado de seguirla pero no paro, no iba a parar hasta encontrarse a salvo en algún lugar seguro. La chica entonces cambia de calle y la vemos alejarse hasta que desparece en la oscuridad pero de repente se escucha un grito desgarrador que solo el que se siente el verdadero terror puede emitir.

-En una calle de la zona residencial-

Tiempo después a dejado de llover pero todo sigue mojado, las calles parecen desiertas por culpa de la reciente oscuridad que reinaba solo se ahuyentaba en algunos sitios por la luz de las farolas. Entre el panorama que quedo después de la tormenta se distinguen tres figuras caminando. Travers, Kitty y Kurt, Travers lleva un traje y una gabardina de color gris, Kitty un suéter rosa y pantalones vaqueros, por su parte Kurt lleva una chamarra roja sobre sus jeans azules, los tres van hablando muy seriamente.  
-Travers: aun así pudieron llevarse un libro, nada les impedía buscar en sus ratos libres y encima Violeta se escabulle en media investigación, todos ustedes se toman todo muy a la ligera -dijo regañándoles seriamente, estaba molesto por tanta irresponsabilidad, los adolescentes siempre estaban con las hormonas revueltas siendo unos irresponsables.  
-Kurt: si, la junta fue muy importante, no era tiempo como para leer... ni siquiera lo era para comer -dijo Kurt rodando los ojos, el vigilante cada día estaba mas obsesionado por su trabajo, realmente le vendría bien divertirse un rato. Ante esto recibió varias miradas de reproche primero de Travers por la forma en que lo dijo y Kitty porque no parara de hablar de comida ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.  
-Kitty: aunque Kurt solo sabe pensar con el estomago, tiene razón, la reunión era muy importante, es decir en este mundo hay muchas cosas peligrosas que no son demonios -dijo ella tratando de razonar con el vigilante, ya sabia que se esforzaba por hacer su trabajo, pero ellos también tenían que hacer el suyo y parte de ser mutante era luchar por el sueño del profesor Xavier, aunque para ello tuvieran que confrontar mutantes peligrosos.  
-Travers: bien, de cualquier modo ustedes no creen que ocurra nada y yo por otro lado si lo creo, he estado investigando, tengo algunas teorías, pero con vuestra ayuda me seria mas rápido -dijo con el ceño fruncido esperando que esta vez fueran mas colaboradores y mas responsables y no ignoran lo serio de la investigación.  
-Kitty; bueno, ya no estoy tan segura de que no pase nada -dijo seria teniendo que aceptar que igual se equivoco con lo de que Travers exagero, la asamblea había hecho que pensara que si podría estar pasando algo.  
-Kurt: es verdad, Rogue no fue a la reunión, ella nunca falta -dijo el extrañado eso era muy raro, Rogue, la chica responsable, la que era capaz de ejercer su trabajo como X-Men, ayudar a la cazadora cuando lo necesite y además ir a clases sacando buenas notas, la verdad a Kurt siempre le había extrañado lo responsable que era.  
-Travers: pues eso no lo se, pudo que simplemente no le apeteciera ir, aun así deberíamos investigar -dijo sin hacer caso a lo de Rogue, a él no le extrañaba que no hubiera ido, es decir nunca la vio como un ejemplo de responsabilidad, siempre evita hacer el trabajo de una cazadora salvo cuando no le queda mas remedio, siempre deja a todos los vampiros a Nicole y solo caza cuando ella no puede, cosa que no dice en voz alta, pero sin duda no hace su trabajo como debería.  
-Kitty: te aseguro que nunca había faltado, Logan se preocupo muchísimo -dijo contado la historia que aun la tenia sorprendida y preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarles a Rogue, Nicole y Spike, sin duda tenían que investigar si les pasaba algo.  
Al final llegaron a las cercanías de la casa de Nicole, habían ido allí para poder hablar con ellos y poder ver mejor como se comportaban y también para ver como estaba Rogue que les tenía preocupados, obviamente el primer motivo era el de Travers mientras que Kurt y Kitty era el segundo. Al tener la casa de frente vieron a alguien en el porche y eso les preocupo, la persona estaba de espaldas se acercaron deprisa para ver quien era cuando estuvieron cerca la figura se percato de su presencia y se giro a mirarlos con suavidad y sensualidad. La persona era una chica rubia de pelo largo y rubio, suelto a la espalda. Llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro muy pegado, una chaqueta de peli de cuero también negra, unas botas de tacón alto, un top dorado bastante escotado y que mostraba el ombligo donde llevaba un pearcing, Era una mujer muy hermosa y sexy lo cual hizo que Kurt se quedara mirándola embobado mientras que Travers miro a otro lado incomodo mientras que se limpiaba las gafas, por su parte Kitty la miro incrédula y algo molesta por las pintas que llevaba la chica, mientras le daba un codazo a Kurt para espabilarlo, menos mal que no lo vía Violeta o no se salvaba de mirar así a la rubia a la que al parecer le gustaba exhibirse.  
-Vaya, parece que llego la caballería, pues lo siento pero hoy no hay visitas, tendrán que venir otro día -dijo con tono divertido, aunque la verdad es que le extraño que viniera tanta gente a la casa de la cazadora, ¿se habría metido en algún lío? sea como sea ella oculto sus emociones tras una sonrisa divertida.  
-Kitty: Bueno, no somos visitas somos sus amigos y Rogue y Nicole siempre nos aceptan, ¿quien eres tu? ¿la portera? -dijo Kitty de malas no le había gustado que esa chica extraña a la que ni siquiera conocía y aun tenia a Kurt con la boca abierta les corriera de esa forma, ¿quien se creía que era?  
-Vaya, ¿así que son amigos, ¿eh? aun así pueden venir otro día, ¿no creen? -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa despreocupada aunque miro hacia la casa preguntándose quien diablos seria Rogue, sea como sea parecía que la chica de los ojos rojos no vivía sola, eso podría complicar las cosas, además que tenia amigos, eso no lo había previsto.  
-Travers: me temo que eso no va a ser posible, señorita -dijo mientras miraba a otro lado incomodo mientras volvía a limpiarse las gafas incomodo por la belleza y la forma de vestir de esa chica, tras eso la volvió a mirar y se puso serio -tenemos la creencia de que esta siendo afectada por un... una enfermedad, tenemos que verla -dijo de manera educada casi cometiendo el desliz de casi decir hechizo pero supo corregir a tiempo.  
-Chica: vaya, vaya, una enfermedad, ¿eh? ¿Acaso eres medico? -dijo de manera sensual acercándose a Travers de manera sexy y lo tomo por su corbata jugando un poco con ella, claro que ella sabia muy bien a que se había referido, pero quería distraerlo además le encantaba verlo tan incomodo, le parecía muy divertido. Ante lo que hizo tanto Kitty y Kurt la miraron sorprendidos por tanto atrevimiento, Además Kurt no dejaba de verla embobado.  
-Travers: me temo que no soy medico, pero soy su amigo y me preocupa -dijo Travers retrocediendo unos pasos y recuperando su corbata educadamente, estaba muy incomodo por aquella mujer rubia.  
-Chica: Vaya, que amigo tan dedicado, dime una cosa, ¿tu y rojita han tenido algo? -dijo aun coqueta pero a la vez irónica, para ella eso explicara tanto interés en verla, además era muy divertido escandalizar a esas pobres personas.  
Travers: ¿disculpe? -dijo mirándola seriamente, por el atrevimiento de esa mujer.  
-Kitty: bueno, ya esta bien, o nos dices quien eres o te vas y nos deja en paz, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo seriamente poniéndose entre Travers y la chica esa, no le agradaba nada su atrevimiento.  
Chica: pues veras corazón, resulta que soy amiga de la rojita y si digo que vengan luego es porque sé de que hablo -dijo ella muy despreocupada sin explicar sus motivos por el que decía eso.-así que tu eres el vigilante, ¿eh? -dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida y a la vez sensual.  
-Kurt: ¿y tu... tu como sabes eso? -dijo Kurt muy impresionado porque esa hermosa criatura supiera lo de que Travers era un vigilante, eso también implicaría que sabia que Nicole y Rogue eran cazadoras, ¿pero como podría saberlo? Ante su pregunta Kitty le dio un codazo por ser indiscreto.  
Travers: esto... no se a que te refieres -dijo con el tono mas sincero que pudo pero mas bien le salió a la defensiva y poco creíble, no era bueno que gente desconocida supiera que eran cazadoras, además si lo sabia podría ser posible que en realidad fuera una enemiga de la cazadora.  
-Chica: ya, ya, no tienes que disimular, se vuestro pequeño secreto, así que dime vienen a hablar de algo de eso o es que creen que esa... enfermedad es algo mágico -dijo ella despreocupada, aunque naturalmente no lo diría y ella disimula muy bien.  
-Travers: ¿y tu que sabes al respecto? -pregunto suspicazmente, esta chica era demasiado rara como para que no supiera nada sobre todo este asunto.  
-Chica: bueno, yo se muchas cosas y por lo que he visto puede tratarse de una hierba mágica muy potente -dijo despreocupadamente ocultando cualquier sentimiento tras esa sonrisa despreocupada y contándole a los chicos su teoría.  
Kitty: ¿y tu como sabes eso? -le pregunto de malas pues esa chica no le había agradado y desconfiaba de esa chica, era muy extraña y le gustaba exhibirse.  
-Chica: fácil, guapa, se le nota a leguas -dijo mientras se acercaba a Kitty y le acariciaba la mejilla sensualmente. Ante esto Kurt se quedo mirándolas mas embobados, le excitaba que una chica tan sexual acariciara a su amiga de esa manera.  
-Kitty ¡Ey! ¿Por qué me tocas la mejilla así? ¿Es que vas haciendo eso a todo el mundo? -dijo muy sorprendida y molesta dándole un manotazo a su mano para que dejarla de tocarla con tantas confianzas y retrocedió un par de pasos, entre ella y esa acosadora rubia y entonces se giro y vio a Kurt mirándolas embobado por lo cual le dio un codazo algo molesta y se giro a mirarlo -¿se puede saber que miras con esa cara de embobado?  
-Kurt: esto... yo... no veía nada, olvidado -dijo soltando una risa nerviosa por la forma en que se había quedado mirando a la rubia, trato de disimular pero no pudo evitar ponerse colorado  
-Kitty: como te viera Violeta te mataba, lo sabes, ¿no? -dijo mirándolo mal a la vez que lo regañaba por esas miradas que le echaba a la mujer exhibicionista y que se insinuaba a cualquiera que se moviera.  
-Kurt: pero... ¡si no estaba haciendo nada, Kitty! -dijo todo alarmado por la bronca y por haberse quedado mirando a la rubia.  
-Travers: ¿has visto esas hierbas? ¿Sabes como son? eso seria de gran ayuda -dijo Travers acercándose y volviendo al tema importante, ya que parecía que los otros se distraían con facilidad.  
Chica: pues no lo se... no puse atención pero me parece que tenían hojas grandes y rojas con puntas moradas, creo -dijo pensativa antes de volver con sus aires despreocupados como de costumbre -pero eso no sirve de nada, ¿no? -dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Travers murmuro metido en sus pensamientos intentando recordar plantas similares antes de volver levemente a la realidad y hablar.  
-Travers: bien, muchas gracias, señorita -dijo de manera educada y estirada a la rubia antes de girarse a los otros dos, esperando que cooperaran -Kitty, Kurt, tenemos que investigar.  
-Kitty: ¿que? ¿Solo así? ¿y quien nos dice que ella no sea la causante de todo esto? -dijo molesta la rubia no le gustaba nada y le gustaría que ella tuviera todas las culpas para poder luchar contra ella como contra cualquier demonio anterior, de hecho igual si que era un demonio y por eso se comportaba de esa manera, sin tener ni un mínimo de decencia.  
-Kurt: ¿porqué dices eso Kitty? es decir ella... se ve buena chica... y eso ¿porqué tendría que ser la causante? -dijo Kurt confuso por la reacción de su amiga y que acusara a una chica tan hermosa sin tener ni una prueba de su culpabilidad, Kurt volvió su mirada hacia la rubia y la volvió a mirar embobado y sin querer termino mirando el escote de la chica por un momento. La rubia solo se limito a sonreír divertida ante que la chica la acusara de esa manera y los chicos mirándola embobados, sobretodo el mas joven.  
Kitty: ya... buena chica, eso lo dices tu que andas babeando por ella, ¿no? eso no dice nada -dijo ella dándole un empujón algo molesta por la forma en que la miraba.  
-Travers: he dicho que a investigar -dijo sin quebrarse ni un poco ante la inmadurez e irresponsabilidad de los chicos que volvían a distraerse como de costumbre.  
-Kitty: bueno, ya veremos, pero sigo creyendo que no es una blanca palomita ni esta tan limpia de esto -dijo Kitty suspirando frustrada mientras mira mal a Sandra, que no le caía nada bien.  
Tras las palabras de Kitty los tres se marcharon no sin que antes Kurt volteara a ver a la rubia mientras se marchaba ante lo que Kitty le dio una mirada reprobadora y un codazo. Cuando se fueron la rubia sonrío y se marcho a buscar a Nicole y Spike ya que creía que no estaban en la casa y no se quería perder lo que sucedería. Cuando todos se marchan al poco rato podemos ver como alguien acecha delante de la casa y se va acercando a ella lentamente hasta que llega a la puerta que se encuentra cerrada pero el la abre de una patada, para entrar dentro de la casa y verla a oscuras y desierta, sube lentamente las escaleras sin hacer ruido y arriba ve a dos chicos la cazadora y el vampiro abrazados y desnudos entre las sabanas mientras duermen apaciblemente, indefensos ante cualquier ataque.  
Alumbrados por la luz de la lamparita.  
Rogue y Spike seguían durmiendo abrazados muy felices, nunca habían estado así con nadie, Rogue de hecho nunca había estado con nadie mientras que Spike nunca había estado de esa forma, sin tener que preocuparse porque lo amen, porque ya lo sabe, sin temor a ser rechazado porque sabe que no pasara y estando tan bien juntos, como si quedarse y dormir juntos abrazados fuera lo normal del mundo, eso le gustaba. Pero entonces se despertaron abruptamente y se sentaron sobresaltados cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba desde la puerta se quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando vieron de quien se trataba.

-En un callejón oscuro-

Cuando habría los ojos se notaba fría, húmeda, mojada y notaba que estaba sobre una superficie dura, ¿el suelo era el suelo? miro a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro y desierto, eso le sorprendió, ¿que hacia ahí? estaba demasiado confusa?  
Se sentó en la pared y se sobo la cabeza, no recordaba como había llegado, solo recordaba su pelea con Rogue, ¿Rogue había hecho eso? No, no se atrevería, la traidora, sea como sea estaba allí, en mitad de una calle oscura fría y húmeda de la que no recordaba como diablos había llegado hasta allí. Se quedo un momento ahí sentada, reflexionando, intentando recordar pero nada llegaba a su mente era como un apagón, algo frustrada intento levantarse lentamente, extrañamente estaba algo débil, se volvió a sobar la cabeza, debió desmayarse, pensaba para darle sentido a todo esto.  
Nicole pensó en irse a su casa pero entonces recordó lo que paso con Rogue y que ella seguirá ahí por lo que se fue al parque sin importarle estar tan empapada. Ella se fue al puente Gapstow en el Central Park, un puente muy lindo sobre el agua, sentada ahí mirando el agua perdida completamente en sus pensamientos.

-En la habitación de Nicole-

La figura se interno en el cuarto haciendo que Rogue se cubriera con las sabanas pero Spike se mantenía completamente tranquilo mientras estaba echado tranquilo sonriendo sin preocuparse por el.  
-Figura: supongo que me van a explicar que pasa aquí, ¿no? -dijo con cara de pocos amigos no le gustaba que el rubio ese estuviera con Rogue, seguro solo estaba jugando con ella el muy maldito.  
-Rogue: Logan, te lo explicaré solo... tomemos las cosas con calma... -trato de explicar no se sentía mal por estar con Spike, de todos modos se lo habría contado todo en cuanto lo viera, pero era muy incomodo que la pillada desnuda y en la cama. Solo esperaba que se tranquilizara y no armara una escena.  
Spike: no hay nada que explicar, mechitas, la ultima vez que cheque eras mayo de edad y si no quieres no tienes por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie, Lo único que hay que entender es el hecho de que todo el mundo entre a esta casa como si fuera suya, ¿no deberías tocar, gatito? -dijo Spike con burla cínica y despreocupada, aunque en realidad estaba harto de que todas se avergonzaran de estar con el, de que parezca que todo va bien y cuando entra alguien se quieran alejar como si quemara, aunque no las culpaba, no era alguien con quien te gustaras que te vieran, eso le había quedado claro hace tiempo, pero si que le enojaba que ese gatito entra y se pusiera a mangonear como si fuera el rey del mundo.  
Entonces Logan hecho una mirada de advertencia a Rogue y antes de que la pareja pueda reaccionar logan cogió a Spike del cuello y lo puso contra la pared.  
-Rogue: ¡Logan! ¡Suéltalo! no lo lastimes, el no a hecho nada malo, yo quise esto -dijo Rogue nerviosa mientras empieza a vestirse, esperaba que Logan la escuchara y no pasara nada malo o las cosas se pondrían feas. Pero logan la ignoro por completo y siguió sujetando a Spike del cuello.  
-Logan: hay mucho que explicar, colmilludo, primero profesas amor eterno a Nicole ¿y ahora esto? ¿Crees que no se distinguir cuando alguien esta jugando? pero te advierto que no dejare que dañes a ninguna de las dos, antes te aniquilo -dijo muy furioso mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo le clavo las garras en su pecho. No le importaba herir a la gente cuando estaba furioso aunque la vida le había enseñado lo suficiente para no querer matar si no lo veía necesario, como Spike era vampiro podía herirlo todo lo que quería sin matarlo. Ante esto Rogue soltó un grito aterrorizada, le daba miedo lo que Logan le hiciera.  
-Spike: ¿que rayos... haces? ¿Crees que estoy jugando? se nota que eres mas idiota de lo que creía, gatito -dijo adolorido y muy enojado por la herida y porque ese estúpido pensara que estaba jugando con Rogue, eso nunca lo haría, no lo haría normalmente mucho menos a una chica tan linda como Rogue, no se lo pensó mucho y le pego un puñetazo al gatito en toda la cara que hizo que lo soltara, si quería pelea él no se la negaría.  
-Logan: ¿en serio? ¿Y si no estas jugando porque están en el cuarto de Nicole? -dijo Logan furioso pegándole un puñetazo en la nariz y luego tratando de cortarlo con sus garras con la otra mano. Estaba furioso, era evidente que solo usaba a Rogue y por eso estaba en aquella habitación y con la puerta abierta, para que Nicole los viera y saliera dolida.  
-Spike: ¿Qué? ¿el cuarto de Nicole? vaya, no me había dado cuenta, fue la cama que teníamos mas cerca, además ya hable con Nicole sobre eso, así que no vengas a sermonearme que nada tienes que ver con esto -dijo mientras esquivaba la mano de Logan que se acercaba a él con las garras sacadas, Spike giro sobre si mismo para esquivar el ataque quedando de espaldas a Logan y sujetando su brazo inmovilizándolo para luego darle una serie de codazos, que unos se los dio en el estomago y otros en la cara.  
-Logan: ¿ah, si? ¿Hablaste con Nicole? ¿Esta de acuerdo en que hagas esto en su cama? ¿Con Rogue? me cuesta mucho creerlo -dijo enojado, no sabia lo que había entre ellos dos, en el fondo le daba hasta miedo saberlo con lo sensible que era Nicole, pero esto no le gustaría nada. Se doblo un poco por los golpes pero pronto se recupero y araño la espalda de Spike con sus garras él se quejo y le soltó el brazo momento que Logan aprovecho para darle un fuerte empujón que lo tiro contra la mesita de noche. Haciendo que el vampiro cayera al suelo como también la lamparita que al dar contra el suelo se rompió haciendo una oscuridad mas profunda. Pero rápidamente el vampiro se incorporo algo adolorido por las heridas pero furioso, tanto que ahora mostraba sus colmillos.  
-Spike: Esto no es asunto tuyo -dijo furioso, ese gatito le caía muy mal, lo tenia harto con tanta arrogancia y llego el momento de dejarle las cosas claras.  
-Logan: Yo diría que si es asunto mío. Terminemos esto -dijo furioso sacando sus garras preparándose para atacarlo con toda su furia.  
Spike: por mi encantado -dijo el vampiro enojado dispuesto a golpearlo, empezaron a correr para acercarse y atacarse con sus armas sacadas, Logan sus garras, Spike sus colmillos, eran dos maquinas de matar enfrentándose la una a la otra.  
Pero cuando ya se iban a dar de golpes hasta matarse, algo paso estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro cuando salieron volando hacia la otra dirección y quedaron inmovilizados contra la pared, ambas miradas se volvieron hacia Rogue que era evidente que estaba muy, muy enojada.  
-Rogue: bueno, ¡ya esta bien! estoy harta de vuestras peleas, Logan, eres como mi hermano, te quiero mucho y Spike, te amo, no sabes cuanto lo hago -al decir eso se puso algo roja e inclino la cabeza algo tímida pero enseguida se volvió a poner firme y muy seria -ahora ambos se relajaran para que podamos hablar tranquilamente de esto o si no sabrán lo que es la furia de la cazadora, ¿me he explicado con claridad? -dijo ella muy seria y enojada de una forma en la que a diferencia de la chica normalmente tímida que era ahora se veía firme y segura, haciendo notar la esencia de cazadora que llevaba dentro, era tal su firmeza y seriedad que ambos no tuvieron mas remedio que relajarse guardando sus armas y asistir ante las palabras de Rogue, solo así ella los soltó.  
-Rogue:Logan, para empezar ya soy adulta, además deberías alegrarte de que por fin puedo tocar a alguien no enojarte porque lo hago -dijo ella completamente seria, no le había gustado el comportamiento de Logan entrando y atacando al chico con el que estaba, sabia que lo hacia porque se preocupaba por ella, pero esa reacción le pareció algo exagerada.  
-Logan: no me malinterpretes, Rogue, me alegro de que puedas tocarlo, no entiendo porque a el si puedes tocarlo, pero... no por eso voy a dejar que jueguen contigo, ¿o si? -dijo el algo arrepentido por la forma en que se comporto y como su hermanita lo estaba regañando, pero lo ultimo lo dijo echando una mirada asesina a Spike, no le caía nada bien.  
-Spike: cree lo que quieras Kruegger, yo no estoy jugando con ella, la amo -dijo muy enojado, estaba deseando volver a golpear al gatito pero conocía muy bien la ira de cazadora como para saber que no había que provocar a una cuando esta enojada.  
-Logan: ¿la amas? ¿No es eso lo que dices que sientes por Nicole? ¿A quien quieres engañar? si tu lo único que quieres es lastimar a la gente, así que mejor apártate de ellas mientas aun tienes tiempo -dijo Logan furioso, vampiro o no, Spike no era mas que otro chico que quiere aprovecharse de sus hermanas como lo hizo Miles con Nicole, pues eso nunca pasaría, no dejaría que ningún otro Miles volviera a herir a Nicole o Rogue, no mientras pudiera evitarlo.  
Spike: mira garritas, yo no voy a dañarla, jamás lo haría, Rogue es maravillosa, valiente, noble, fuerte, yo no quiero dañar nada de eso, esto es serio, ¿comprendes? ´-dijo Spike dolido y molesto de que Logan lo crea tan malo, seguro era porque era un vampiro y le quedo claro que nadie lo consideraba bueno, nadie, menos Rogue que no había ocultado lo que sentía, era tan linda, no podría dañarla nunca.  
Rogue: Logan, es verdad, nos queremos, queremos estar juntos y... tal vez no lo comprendas... pero aun así lo haremos -dijo Rogue sonriendo pero en serio, cuando Spike dijo que la amaba la hizo muy feliz no lo esperaba y no pudo dejar de sonreír por eso, nada haría que renunciara a su sueño tímido. Ante esto Spike besa de manera apasionada a Rogue que ella le responde el beso muy apasionadamente olvidándose de todo ante lo que Logan carraspeo.  
-Logan; ¿Estas segura, Rogue? no quiero que salgas herida -dijo Logan algo mas convencido pero no muy seguro todavía, tenia miedo de que saliera herida.  
-Rogue: Lo sé, sé que no quieres que me pase nada pero también tienes que dejarme hacer las cosas a mi modo, ¿si? se lo que hago y esto es lo que quiero -dijo Rogue de manera segura y luego miro a Spike de manera tierna.  
-Logan: vale, esta bien, si tu lo dice esta bien, pero... los miro si parecían quererse y es cierto que Rogue ya era mayor para elegir lo que quería hacer- si le haces daño te matare -dijo Logan muy serio y muy en serio como advertencia de que mas le valía a el no hacerla sufrir. Tras esta advertencia Logan se marcho sin añadir nada mas para que la pareja pudiera estar a solas.

-En el puente Gapstow-

Nicole lloraba amargamente por lo sola que se sentía sin Spike y sin Rogue, por su cabeza no paraban de pasársele ideas de como deshacerse de Rogue, la causante de toda esa soledad, sabia que sin ella volvería a tener a Spike, pero entonces se quedaría sin Rogue y si aceptaba perder a Spike para tener a Rogue, no solo no tendría Spike si no que cada vez pasarían mas tiempo juntos hasta que terminarían dejando de lado, estaba en un atolladero, del que no sabia como salir, bueno, lo sabia pero la manera de salir era deshacerse de Rogue y perderla como amiga seria muy duro, aunque esa amiga sea una amiga traidora.

-Hombre:Supongo que tendrás un buen motivo para que estés aquí en un clima como este, ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo con amabilidad una voz que estaba detrás de Nicole, por tanto no podía ver que la chica estaba llorando.  
Nicole: ¿me hablas a mí? -dijo ella girándose al sujeto que le había hablado mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas, seguro que el hombre la había hablado a ella ya que no había nadie mas allí pero aun así quiso asegurarse. El sujeto era alto, de cabello corto y de color negro, una mandíbula ancha, unos bonitos ojos azules y piel apiñonada. Vestía de manera elegante con un traje de color gris oscuro además de unos bonitos zapatos de hombre. El hombre parecía tener alrededor de los 30.  
-Hombre: así es yo... te vi desde allá y me pareció que necesitabas algo de compañía, si me permites claro -dijo el hombre de manera caballerosa mientras al ver que estaba llorando saco un pañuelo y de manera caballerosa y respetuosa le limpio las lagrimas con cuidado.  
-Nicole: pues si, creo que me hace falta, hoy... no a sido un buen día -dijo Nicole sonriendo un poco por el gesto pero a la hora de hablar lo hizo algo triste por todo lo que le dolía lo de Spike y Rogue.  
-Hombre: pues contarme lo que pasa, si quieres, eso te hará sentir mejor -dice mientras sonríe y se sienta a su lado queriendo apoyar a la chica.  
-Nicole: es... una larga historia la verdad no creo que te interese mucho -dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, no se sentía preparada para contar lo de que su amiga traidora le quito a su novio y ahora estaba completamente sola y perdida.  
-Hombre: bueno, no tengo un mejor lugar en el que estar, ¿porqué no me cuentas que pasa? tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor -dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla limpiándole otra lagrima que caía por la cara de la oji-roja.  
-Nicole: parecerá ridículo pero... estoy... siento que mi mundo se derrumba sobre mi, hoy perdí a dos personas que me importaban mucho... no murieron solo... las perdí... es probable que para siempre -dijo agachando la cabeza muy acongojada volviendo a llorar. Todo eso le dolía mucho, Spike... Rogue, siempre había pensado que estaría con personas para siempre, que nunca le fallarían. Amaba a Spike, mucho mas de lo que nunca podría admitir y Rogue, ella era su hermana, no, mucho mas que eso, sentía algo tan profundo por ella que no podría ser definido por palabras. Ahora ella la había traicionado y la había abandonado haciendo que Spike la abandonara también.  
-Hombre: si no murieron entonces... tal vez no los perdiste para siempre, ¿no crees? tal vez haya una forma de arreglarlo-dijo mientras abrazaba a Nicole para reconfortarla mientras ella lloraba por su perdida.  
-Nicole: si... supongo que si hay una posibilidad pero... es mala -dijo Nicole avergonzada desviando la mirada, sabia lo que podía hacer para recuperarlos, pero era una idea mala, contraria a todo lo que le habían enseñado, ahora estaba en conflicto de no hacer nada malo o perder a las dos personas mas importantes para ella, aunque una la hubiera traicionado de esa manera.  
-Hombre: bueno no sé de que se trata esa solución, pero si sé que la maldad es relativa, todo depende del cristal con el que se mire, ya que las cosas no son blancas o negras, vivimos en un mundo lleno de matices de gris -dijo por animar a la chica sin saber de que se trataba, pero sin duda no tenia pinta de que fuera a hacer algo tan malo como ella decía.  
-Nicole: bueno... pero es que... estoy segura de que esto si es malo... no creo que sea gris... ni nada por el estilo -dijo mirándolo con asombro por la forma en que había hablado y luego hablar ella algo tímida de confesar sus inseguridades respecto a la idea que tenia.  
-Hombre: seguro que no es tan malo, hay cosas buenas que parecen malas mientras que otras que son malas bajo ciertas circunstancias son buenas -dijo el hombre con completa racionalidad pues el bien y el mal tenían distintas interpretaciones -te pondré un ejemplo, digamos que te encuentras con Hitler cuando era un niño inocente y sabes perfectamente quien es el y todas las personas que morirán y  
sufrirán por su culpa, ¿lo dejas seguir su camino porque es un niño inocente o salvarías a todas esas personas que el condenara en el futuro?  
-Nicole: bueno... Supongo que lo detendría, pero eso no lo convierte en algo bueno, ¿no? -dijo pensativa después de haber pasado unos momentos preguntándose que es lo que habría hecho en una situación como esa.  
-Hombre: bueno, tal vez, ¿pero no crees que seria menos malo que los centenares de niños que el mando matar? muchas veces la cuestión no se trata de lo que seria bueno, si no de lo que es preferible -dijo seguro de sus palabras y de que muchas veces las decisiones no son fáciles de tomar ni correctas, a veces había que escoger el menor de los males.  
-Nicole: bueno, supongo que un niño a cientos de personas inocentes si es preferible -dijo Nicole pensativa, nunca se planteo algo así y veía como todo lo que decía ese hombre cobraba a tener sentido.  
-Hombre: así que ya ves, si es algo que hará que las cosas te vayan mejor seguramente no tiene nada de malo -dijo comprensivo, queriendo dar el valor a la chica de arreglar las cosas con sus seres queridos.  
-Nicole: pero... ¿y si alguien se entera? no se si pueda salir de eso, tantas cosa pueden salir mal... pero... si, eso puede hacer que lo recupere -cuando Cole había hablado ella lo había mirado ilusionada porque no fuera tan malo lo que tenia que hacer, pero al hablar lo había hecho preocupada para luego terminar pensativa y mas confundida intentando decidir que debía de hacer.  
-Hombre: si te hace sentir mejor, no pienses en lo que podría salir mal, inténtalo, no lo sabrás hasta que no te arriesgues -diría el tratando de consolarla mientras le acaricia el pelo para reconfortarla.  
-Nicole: si, eso haré -dijo muy convencida ahora, se había quedado sin Spike, sin Rogue, pero muy pronto ella haría que las cosas volvieran a estar bien cueste lo que cueste, entonces se quedo pensando en que no le había preguntado su nombre a aquel hombre tan amable y caballeroso -vaya, con todo esto no te he preguntado tu nombre -dijo confesando algo avergonzada.  
-Hombre: me llamo William McGrath, pero no te avergüences, yo tampoco te pregunte el tuyo, ¿como te llamas? -dijo de manera educada y caballerosa.  
-Nicole: ¿William…? -dijo ella pensativa mientras le estrechaba la mano a aquel hombre que la había convencido de seguir sus intenciones - yo soy Nicole Williams, mucho gusto –sonrió contenta, sin duda hablar con él le había hecho mucho bien, la había logrado animar y convencer de seguir con lo que planeaba, además ese hombre se llamaba William, igual que Spike, eso no podía ser casualidad, si no una señal, una señal de que debía hacer lo que estaba planeando y que de hecho tenia que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, solo así podría recuperar a Spike.

-En la Varita Mágica-

El silencio reinaba en la tienda de magia mientras todos rebuscaban en los libros que Travers había traído, buscando aquella planta que había mencionado aquella chica rubia, claro que Kitty aun desconfiaba y seguía pensando que esa rubia estaba detrás de todo pero aun así buscaba alguna solución y Kurt no paraba de distraerse con cualquier cosa debido a lo aburrido que era todo aquello, pero  
aun así trataba de ser responsable y dejar de lado su carácter juvenil por una vez.  
-Kurt: no encuentro nada -dijo suspirando desganado mientras coloca los codos en la mesa.  
-Kitty: pues yo tampoco, Travers, debemos considerar la posibilidad de que esa rubia se invento todo eso para que nos fuéramos, ¿y si quería hacerles daño? ¿Lo has pensando? -dijo Kitty muy seria, por su mente no dejaba de pensar que esa rubia era mala y solo quería distraerlos.  
-Travers: las características de esta planta eran muy definidas para ser inventadas solo... -dijo sin dejar de investigar y entonces algo llamo su atención en el libro, lo volvió a leer ya que parecía algo importante -¡aquí esta! -dijo llamando la atención de Kurt y Kitty que se inclinaron a ver sorprendidos porque existiera dicha planta.  
-Kitty: ¿que? ¿Entonces no se es inventada? -dijo muy impresionada de que esa chica hubiera dicho la verdad, hubiera jurado que era la causante del comportamiento raro de Nicole.  
-Travers: las propiedades mágicas de esta planta parecen tener un efecto muy embriagador, tiene varias etapas en la primera surgen grandes conflictos ya que no se mide lo que se dice, solo se dice lo que se piensa, luego empiezan a surgir ideas extrañas tal vez psicóticas, hasta el punto de plantearte matar a tus seres mas cercanos por cualquier enojó y finalmente se inhibe el carácter hasta que se suprime toda conciencia y remordimientos y solo se piensa con los instintos, preocupándose solo de los propios deseos sin importar que este bien o, santo cielo esto... esto no es nada bueno -dijo Travers concentrado en su libro leyendo los terribles efectos que tiene dicha planta.  
-Kurt: ¡tenemos que impedirlo! -dijo completamente sorprendido y asustado al igual que Kitty, todo eso pintaba muy mal, se preguntaba que podrían terminar haciendo Nicole y Spike.  
-Kitty: pero... ¿de verdad creen que estén bajo los efectos de algo así? ellos siempre pelean -no quería creerse que estaban hechizados por eso, prefería creer que se trataba de algo normal entre ellos.  
-Travers: es muy probable que estén bajo los efectos de esta hierba y si es así, tenemos que detenerlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde -estaba muy serio, esa planta era un asunto peligroso y se temía que algo terrible podría ocurrir.

-En la habitación de Rogue-

La habitación esta iluminada por una lamparita mientras Spike sigue desnudo y Rogue esta en ropa interior para estar mas cómoda, ambos están sentados en su cama, en los suelos hay unos algodones y en la mesita agua oxigenada. Rogue esta moviendo el algodón por la espalda de Spike de manera cuidadosa y delicada tratando de no hacerle daño. Las heridas de Logan habían sido feas, suerte para Spike ser un vampiro y curarse rápido, además de ser resistente si no lo hubiera dejado muy mal. Rogue lo había querido curar ya que a pesar de lo rápido que se curan no le gustaban nada esas heridas. Spike emitió un quejido ya que le ardía el agua oxigenada, pero estaba agradecido por la forma delicada en que ella lo estaba curando.  
-Rogue: Perdona, ya casi termino solo... aguanta un poco -dijo con voz cálida mientras le pasaba el algodón con cuidado.  
-Spike: Sabes que me puedo curar solo, ¿Cierto, amor? -dijo sonriendo enternecido por como ella le curaba y le decía que aguantara como si le estuviera haciendo un gran daño.  
-Rogue: lo se... pero... Estabas herido y no podía... no podía dejarte así, no te molesta que te cure, ¿no? ¿O te estoy lastimando mucho? -lo que le dijo Spike la saco un podo de su concentración en curarlo preocupada por si le estaba haciendo daño.  
-Spike: para nada, no me haces daño, me gusta mucho lo que haces, solo... -dijo girándose para verla con una sonrisa tierna -solo, no lo comprendo muy bien, no estoy acostumbrado -dijo mientras volvía la vista de frente y agachaba la cabeza al confesar que no estaba acostumbrado, ya que normalmente no solía recibir buen trato, mas bien recibía evasivas y trataban de apartarlo como si fuera malo, era extraño como Rogue no lo hacia y era muy linda con el.  
-Rogue: bueno es que no soporto verte mal, me duele, así que no puedo evitarlo -ella lo abrazo y apoyo su barbilla en su hombro de manera cariñosa, no le gustaba ver mal a Spike, eso le ponía muy triste y preocupada, quería que estuviera bien.  
-Spike: me encanta como eres conmigo, amor, eso no lo dudes -dijo tiernamente girándose para besarla haciendo que esa sensación de dar vueltas al infinito regresara a él. Ambos empezaron a acariciarse permitiendo que esas caricias le transmitieran grandes sensaciones que no se negarían a disfrutar como el mas valioso de los tesoros o el mejor de los placeres. Spike la recostó mientras él se recostaba encima de ella mientras siguen los besos y caricias y con ello las maravillosas sensaciones.  
Nicole camina hacia la casa decidida, estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, no permitiría que esta situación continuara por más tiempo, si esto era lo que tenia que hace no le importaban las consecuencias. Al llegar a la casa recordó que con el enojo se había olvidado de la llave por lo que no le tentó el corazón en tirar la puerta de una patada y pasar por encima de ella para ver todo el interior. Nicole subió las escaleras sin molestarse en encender la luz y vio como la puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta y se dirigió hacia ahí para ver la cama completamente deshecha y la lamparita tirada rota en el suelo, entorno los ojos enojada, esos malditos la habían hecho en su propia cama. A Nicole el corazón le latía fuertemente por lo que iba a hacer, aun sentía que lo que haría seria demasiado y que no tendría vuelta atrás pero eso la había convencido más de lo que iba a hacer así que muy segura se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación de Rogue y la abrió violentamente. La pareja en peligro no había escuchado como se rompía la puerta, solo cuando el frío aire de la puerta siendo abierta rápidamente les hizo despertar de sus momentos de pasión y que dejaran de mirar para ver quien los interrumpía de esa manera sin ni siquiera molestarse a picar pero se quedaron completamente blancos cuando vieron a Nicole parada en la puerta con un aura extraña, como de seguridad y casi hasta frialdad eso los alarmo un poco, pero no creyeron que fuera a hacer algo malo, al menor Rogue, quien no creía capaz a su amiga mas que de golpearla, mientras que Spike se pregunto si vendría a estacarlo.  
-Nicole: ya me suponía que los encontraría así... no perdieron el tiempo, ¿eh? ¿Ya lo hicieron en todas las habitaciones o solo en las importantes? -lo dijo muy seria mientras se internaba unos pasos en aquella habitación mirándolos fijamente sin que se notaran sus expresiones, aun sin saber lo que le pasaba por la mente a la oji-roja podía llegar a dar miedo con solo la forma tan siniestra en la que hablo.  
-Rogue: ¡Nicole! Pero... Que haces aquí? -dijo alarmada mientras trataba de cubrirse con las mantas, pues estaba bastante incomoda de que la volvieran a pillar de esa manera y mas que fuera la propia Nicole.  
-Spike: No creímos que vendrías por lo menos hoy no -dijo el algo nervioso mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Nicole, alerta por si ella sacaba una estaca con intención de mandarlo a la otra vida.  
-Nicole: ¿porqué se extrañan tanto? vivo aquí, ¿o es que se les olvido? ¿O planeaban dejarme fuera? -dijo con voz siniestra mientras se acercaba a Spike lentamente.  
Spike: bueno, es que pensamos que... no querías estar cerca por ahora -dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de vigilar a Nicole, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos por si acaso se ponía violenta.  
-Rogue: no te queríamos dejar fuera... pero... tampoco queríamos restregarte que estamos juntos, por eso... creímos que no estarías cerca -explico tímidamente mientras se incorporaba tapándose con las sabanas.  
-Nicole: con que era eso... que considerados, yo pensaba que era lo contrario después de todo ni mi saca se salvo -dijo algo siniestra y con rencor porque hubieran tenido la poca vergüenza de hacerlo en su propia cama. Antes de hablar dedico una mirada perturbadora a Rogue mientras caminaba hacia Spike lo cual ponía nerviosa a Rogue.  
-Spike: Nicole, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? dilo ya -dijo mirándola serio pues le apenaba todo lo que decía, realmente no pensó en hacerlo en su cama, en ese momento solo pensaba que Rogue estuviera bien y la llevo a la primera cama que encontró, después le fue imposible pensar en donde estaba. Cuando le pregunto Nicole emitió una media sonrisa algo retorcida que provoco escalofríos en Spike.  
-Nicole: ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -dijo de manera siniestra antes de tomarlo por la nuca y acercarlo hacia si misma y le susurro algo al oído que Rogue no llego a escuchar pero que debió ser algo impactante pues habría jurado que los ojos de Spike se le saldría dé la impresión bien sea por la sorpresa o de puro terror, eso solo hizo que alertar a Rogue que se acercó unos pasos hacia ellos temiendo por la seguridad de Spike.  
-Spike: No lo harías, estas mintiendo, ¿verdad? es decir no serias capaz de algo así -dijo apartándose de Nicole para mirarla a los ojos muy sorprendido, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir la oji-roja.  
-Nicole: bueno... ya veremos si soy capaz -dijo sonriendo a Spike antes de girarse hacia Rogue de manera intimidante, la mechitas trato de retroceder pero estaba paralizada, Nicole se planto ante Rogue sonriéndole antes de ponerse seria -veamos que pasa ahora -dijo mas para si misma y antes de que cualquiera pueda reaccionar Nicole estiro sus manos hacia Rogue tomándola de la nuca y la acerco hacia si y entonces juntos sus labios contra los de la mechitas y le dio un apasionado beso que hizo que aumentara su temperatura.  
Rogue estaba muy sorprendida, estaba muy nerviosa por Nicole pero antes de darse cuenta estaba sintiendo un beso en sus labios, beso que la sorprendió y la dejo paralizada por completo, pero sin saber como eso la excito y le respondió el beso, en una lucha de boca contra boca, lengua contra lengua en algo que seria muy difícil de olvidar.  
-Rogue: ¿y eso? -dijo muy impresionada por lo que acaba de suceder. Se sentía extraña, nunca había visto a Nicole de cualquier otra forma que no fuera su amiga, sin embargo después de casi toda una vida sin tener ni siquiera el mínimo contacto de una simple caricia, la forma con la que su amiga había recorrido su boca se había sentido maravillosa. No sabia a que había venido, no sabia que es lo que sucedería ahora, ni siquiera sabia lo que sentía con exactitud, lo único que sabia aparte de lo que sentía por Spike era que se había besado con su mejor amiga y es mas, que le había gustado, ¿pero que significaba esto? ¿Que le gustaban tanto los chicos como las chicas? ¿O se trataría tan solo de que ahora toda sensación se sintiera maravillosa? ¿Y de gustarle las chicas le gustaría Nicole o realmente solo le gusto el beso y no quien lo hiciera? miles de preguntas le recorrían por la cabeza y ella desearía tener las respuestas.  
-Nicole: estaba probando mi teoría -dijo misteriosamente mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la oji-roja la cual se estremecía con cada toque, luego Nicole se acercó a su oído y empezó a susurrarle -¿pensabas que me apartaría y te dejaría el paso libre? ni los sueñes, si quieres estar con él tendremos que compartirlo -dijo antes de empezar a lamerle el cuello provocando gemidos intensos a la par que grandes escalofríos en la mechitas que se derretía con cada nueva sensación. -y ya que estamos compartiendo ¿que tal si lo hacemos bien y nos dejamos llevar? -dijo antes de destapar a Rogue dejándola al desnudo, Nicole se quedo observándola mientras se relamía, realmente su amiga tenia un cuerpo increíble, tan blanco y delicado como la porcelana, era muy hermoso, el contraste entre esa suave y  
perfecta piel y su musculatura, que solo llegaba al punto justo de hacerla perfecta, Nicole se fijo en sus redondeados pechos con deleite y no pudo evitar bajar su mirada mas abajo hacia la pelvis de la muchacha, cubierta discretamente por una fina capa de bello púbico negro, muchos rulos se dibujan en ella, ¿quien hubiera imaginado que su amiga fuera tan hermosa?  
-Rogue: este modo de que me aparte es un poco extraño, ¿sabes? -dijo muy incomoda mientras trataba de taparse con sus propias manos al verse privada de las sabanas, el color de sus mejillas se había tornado a un rojo intenso, pese a todo no pudo evitar la oleada de calor que la recorrió por el modo en que tanto Nicole como Spike la observaban. Miro al rubio que después de superar la sorpresa inicial, se había excitado con la escena y no les quitaba ojo de encima mientras las veía con cara de vicioso.  
-Nicole: ¿y quien a dicho que quiero que te apartes? -dijo muy convencida, mucho había pensando en lo ocurrido, hasta el punto de decidir que era preferible compartir con Rogue a perderlos a los dos, de esa manera podía conservarlos y además tener a las dos personas que mas le importaban de un modo muy intenso y profundo. Antes estaba muy en contra pues era algo que se le había enseñado a rechazar y muchos lo veía como algo atroz, pero si lo piensas bien hasta es absurdo pues si todo el mundo quiere tenerlo para si y el elige alguien sufre pero si se comparte todos están felices así que... ¿Que tiene de malo? ¿Que es preferible dos personas felices y una que sufre o que todo el mundo sea feliz?  
Nicole agarro a Rogue por las muñecas y le extendió los brazos dejando al descubierto su torso relamiéndose por verla tan hermosa, tras eso paso su mano por el torso de Rogue sintiendo su sensual y suave tacto, al tocarla no pudo evita sentir los latidos del corazón de Rogue que latía a toda velocidad haciendo con un TAC, tac, tac, eso le gusto a Nicole pues significaba que además de estar nerviosa estaba tan caliente como ella.  
Nicole acaricia uno de los pechos de la mechitas deleitándose al sentir sus suaves y redondeadas formas bajo sus dedos, Rogue gimió, esa sensación se sentía muy excitante y era muy nueva como para negarse ahora que podía sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar pues esas caricias habían borrado cualquier pensamiento racional así que solo se dejo llevar. Nicole la volvió a besar de manera intensa y Rogue le respondió siendo un beso de lo mas apasionado, mientras lo hacia la peli-negra apretó levemente el pecho de su amiga provocándole gemidos ahogados por el beso. Tras el beso Nicole la rodeo con los brazos y le empezó a lamerle el lóbulo de su oreja.  
-Nicole: ¿Alguna vez te he dicho el hermoso cuerpo que tienes? -dijo Nicole al oído de la morena de manera insinuante antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su amiga. Eso solo aumento la temperatura de la mechitas que gimió intensamente excitada por las palabras de su amiga.  
Spike se había quedado observando sentado en la cama mientras se consolaba a si mismo, estaba completamente excitado, esas mujeres besándose, acariciándose, tocándose, sus mujeres, las mujeres que tanto quería y deseaba pensaba que Nicole no lo quería para nada, sin embargo le estaba dando lo que el tanto le había dicho y además le había dicho que no tenia que elegir entre ellas, que ella quería hacerlo feliz y sabia que elegir entre ellas los haría infelices, así que no podía estar mas caliente.  
Rogue comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a Nicole dejando al descubierto un hermoso torso blanco adornado por un hermoso sostén color rojo, Rogue se relamió su amiga era muy linda, tenia un lindo torso escultural que era algo pálido pero menos pálido que el de Rogue, pues Nicole era un poco mas morena que ella, Rogue empezó a acariciar el torso de Nicole con deleite y admiración por tal belleza.  
Nicole paso por sus manos por la suave espalda de Rogue y por su redondeado trasero deleitándose por su textura y sus formas tan sensuales, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para que Rogue pudiera lamer su cuello, lo cual hacia con gran maestría a pesar de su corta experiencia provocando gemidos intensos en la peli-negra.  
Nicole estaba muy entretenida mordisqueando, besando y chupando los senos de Rogue mientras movía los dedos dentro de ella para poder oír esos gemidos tan sexys que entre Spike y ella le estaban provocando a lo que pronto se uniría en una dulce melodía de gemido al sentir como todo su cuerpo se revolucionaba cuando Spike introdujo los dedos en su vagina y empezó a moverlos a un ritmo que la volvía loca de placer. Spike aumento la profundidad y fuerza de las embestidas haciendo que Rogue empezara a gritar de placer, también Nicole la estimulaba mordisqueando y besando sus pechos a la vez que movía sus dedos dentro de la mechitas, así al poco tiempo Rogue empezó a convulsionarse por todas las grandes sensaciones que notaba que la llevo al mismo paraíso lo cual haría que llegara al mas placentero e increíble orgasmo de su vida.  
Jadeante la mechitas se giro para mirar a Spike y lo beso de manera tierna como agradeciéndole que la hubiera hecho experimentar las mas maravillosas sensaciones que había sentido en su vida luego se volvió a girar a la posición en la que estaba y beso a Nicole con la misma ternura agradeciéndole también todo lo que había sentido gracias a ellos. Spike jalo a Nicole por los muslos poniéndola mas cerca de el para hacerla mas accesible, a su vez Nicole guío a Rogue que se pusiera a la altura de su cabeza, la mechitas coloco cada pierna a cada lado de la cabeza de la ojirroja y comenzó a gemir intensamente por las lamidas que Nicole le daba a su entrepierna que a veces resultaban muy profundas, mientras que Nicole también gemía aun mas excitada que antes cuando sintió las profundas envestidas que Spike le estaba dando entrando y saliendo de ella. Spike siguió penetrando a Nicole apasionadamente a la vez que inclino para acariciar los pechos de Nicole mientras lamia como podía la espalda tan blanca y suave de Rogue haciendo que se estremeciera por el contacto, la mechitas estaba en un éxtasis de emociones de nunca haber sentido ninguna sensación de este tipo a sentir miles de emociones tan únicas y diferentes de dos personas por la que sentía especial amor, sentía como Nicole lamia con completo entusiasmo cada rincón de su entrepierna sin dejarse nada lo cual hacia que gimiera y gruñera de placer, a la vez que sentía los masajes en su trasero que dedicaba alguien tan querido para ella como era Spike, realmente la mezcla de estar tan unida a esas personas como la de esas tantas sensaciones nuevas la tenían completamente radiante de felicidad y placer.  
Nicole también se sentía radiante, pues mientras sentía el sabor de esa zona tan húmeda y deliciosa de Rogue, podía sentir las cada vez mas profundas embestidas de Spike y eso cada vez la ponía mas caliente y excitada, nunca antes se había sentido tan libre, con sus dos seres mas queridos sin complejos ni temores que la reprimieran solo puro cariño, deseo, amor, lo único que podía pensar en todo ese placer y en que nunca terminase. Spike también se sentía igual de feliz y liberado que ellas, se podía sentir bueno, podía sentirse amado y deseado por sus dos amores, sin temor a sufrir ningún rechazo, cada uno lo estaba sintiendo de manera distinta pero los tres estaban de acuerdo en una cosa en lo especial y maravilloso que era ese momento, así sintiéndose en la gloria tanto por sus sentimientos y sus emociones como por todas esas maravillosas sensaciones los gemidos se convirtieron en gemidos aun mas intensos y los gemidos mas intensos se convirtieron en apasionados gritos de un gran placer para finalmente incrementarse en un clímax que convulsiono todo su cuerpo al llegar al gran clímax, el gran punto, el orgasmo definitivo, el mas absoluto y feliz de sus vidas, nunca el sexo había significado tanto.  
Rogue y Spike se desploman en la cama cada uno en un lado de Nicole, los tres están exhaustos, jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada, se acurrucan juntos para descansar ya que están agotados, están encantados por lo que acaba de pasar, parecía que solo existían ellos en el mundo y que todo lo demás había dejado de existir pero entonces la puerta se abrió y el peso de la realidad entro en la habitación junto con Travers, Kurt y Kitty que habían llegado a la casa que al ver la puerta tirada y escuchar los gritos pensaron que se estaban matando entre los tres y no dudaron un momento en entrar raudamente en la habitación en lo que pensaron que era un acto heroico por salvar a sus amigos. Al entra en la habitación los tres supuestos héroes, se quedaron pasmados viendo la escena que había ante sus ojos Rogue, Nicole y Spike desnudos y en la cama acurrucados, la primera reacción fue que Kitty grito por la impresión al ver eso, Travers lo típico, se limpio las gafas mirando hacia otro lado con cara de molesto y Kurt se quedo mirándolos embobados hasta se podría decir con cara de fascinación por lo que veía, mientras los implicados en todo este asunto también tuvieron su propia reacción, Nicole se puso roja como un langostino y se tapo con las sabanas hasta que no se la vio nada y Spike por instinto trato de tapar a Rogue que se tapo un poco pero no se puso tan nerviosa como cuando la pillo Logan, seguramente porque no le importaba tanto la opinión de Kitty, Kurt y Travers como le importaba la de Logan, a quien veía como un modelo a seguir, además de un hermano mayor.  
-Rogue: se acabó, mañana pienso poner cerraduras nuevas en esta casa -dijo seria pero sin mostrarse enojada, aunque si que estaba molesta, primero la pillaba Logan y ahora la pillaban estos tres, sin duda tenían un grave problema de seguridad en esta casa.  
-Kitty: pero... ustedes... La puerta estaba rota... y creímos que se estaban matando, ¿como es que terminaron?... -dijo Kitty muy nerviosa por haber violado la privacidad y la intimidad de sus amigos con esa entrada, no se esperaba que estuvieran haciendo y tampoco comprendía mucho lo que hicieron, pero si era lo que querían pues allá ellos.  
-Travers: obviamente esta conducta primitiva y descarriada es por el efecto de las hierbas que tomaron... dios, prefería que hubieran actuado con violencia -dijo muy enojado mientras aun se limpiaba las gafas, esa conducta era una aberración, algo repugnante, no sabia como Nicole había llegado a hacer algo así de vergonzoso.  
-Kurt: vaya, ¿las hierbas hicieron eso? -dijo muy sorprendido y alegre, esas hierbas eran mágicas, en serio, obraban milagros el uso de esas hierbas podía dar grandes beneficios, si había conseguido lo que tenia entre sus ojos, dios, pero que afortunado era Spike.  
-Kitty: ni lo pienses, Wagner, con un problema tenemos suficiente -dijo mirando enojada a su amigo, que por su cara y por qué lo conocía demasiado bien ya sabia que tramaba y no era nada bueno.  
Spike sonríe orgulloso de lo que a hecho y echado sobre sus brazos que están cruzados detrás de su cabeza, hasta que oye las palabras de violento y primitivo y eso hace que mire con odio a Travers que se atreve a juzgar lo que no es asunto suyo y no tiene ni idea, pero no fue el único molesto, pues Rogue miro a los invasores de su intimidad mirándolos incrédula de que se pusieran a discutir ahí delante, pero la forma en la que hablo Travers fue la gota que colmo el vaso, se cogió una de las sabanas y se levanto mientras se tapaba con ella, no se llevo todas porque debajo seguía escondida Nicole y no quería destaparla.  
-Rogue: Basta, no sé de que están hablando, pero puede esperar, tendrá que esperar, ahora no vamos a tratar esto, mucho menos si no tocan y otra cosa, lo que nosotros hagamos no es de vuestra incumbencia, ni de la vuestra ni la de nadie, largo de mi habitación -dijo de manera muy seria y firme sin levantar la voz en ningún momento, mas que una chica tapada con una sabana parecía una líder militar dando  
ordenes a un grupo de cadetes. Tenía una actitud muy intimidante, de esas que es muy difícil llevarles la contraria.  
Ante la intervención de Rogue Kitty y Kurt no tuvieron mas remedio que agachar la cabeza algo avergonzados por la intromisión y la tremenda bronca que les hecho Rogue que los hizo sentir mal y así abandonaron la habitación pero Traves se quedo en el sitio en el que estaba confrontando a Rogue.  
-Travers: no vayan a... -quiso decir de manera enojada pero no pudo llegar a terminar lo que iba a decir.  
-Rogue: silencio -le interrumpió Rogue de manera seria, estaba demasiado molesta con el por sus comentarios como para escuchar nada de lo que dijera y encima tampoco tenia una relación tan cercana con el como para que tuviera derecho a meterse de esa manera.  
-Travers: no tienes aut... -intento decir el muy enojado porque su cazadora se atreviera a mandarle callar pero nuevamente fue incapaz de terminar.  
-Rogue: Travers, calladito -no se pondría a gritar pero con lo enojada que estaba no iba a permitirle habla y menos para decir cualquier cosa impertinente sobre ellos tres que no viniera a cuento.  
-Travers: no te permit... -trato de volver a decir cada vez estaba mas enojado del comportamiento de esa cazadora tan irresponsable y mal educada, cada vez iba a peor.  
-Rogue: ¿seguro que conoces el significado de la palabra... chitón? -dijo Rogue de igual manera, ya harta de ese vigilante tan controlador y entrometido.  
-Travers que insole... -dijo ya mas que harto, nunca había recibido tan mal trato de una cazadora, ni de nadie eso le ponía de muy mal humor.  
-Rogue: ¿te escribo un libro que ponga calladito? -dijo la mechitas mientras se acercaba mas a Travers de forma amenazante, ya estaba muy enojada por ese ingles entrometido.  
-Travers: esto es... -trato de decir mientras retrocedía por instinto intimidado por la forma en la que se acercaba Rogue, teniendo ya el mayor enojo de toda su vida, nunca se había encontrado con una cazadora mas irresponsable, mas egocéntrica, mas desobediente, mas arrogante, mas mal educada, en definitiva habían tenido muy mala suerte con esa cazadora.  
-Rogue: Adiós, Travers -dijo de manera seria y calmada cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Traves, que no se había dado cuenta de que al retroceder había salido de la habitación permitiendo a Rogue cerrar la puerta y por si acaso esta vez hecho el pestillo por si se le ocurría volver.  
Pero tras eso se sintió un poco mareada y algo confusa y tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta para calmarse, ahora todo se empezaba a sentir cada vez mas extraño y confuso, como si lo anterior hubiera sido un sueño, eso si un sueño muy bonito.  
En cuanto se fueron Nicole salió de debajo de las sabanas primero asomando la cabeza para ver si se habían marchado y luego ya bajo mas la manta mas tranquila, mientras Spike vio como Rogue se mareaba y trato de levantarse para ir a ayudarla pero al levantarse también se mareo, cuando por fin el mareo se fue reduciendo y Rogue tuvo mejor semblante se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que había pasado que mas bien parecía todo un sueño.  
-Rogue: Pero... ¿que paso? es decir... ¿paso lo que creo que paso? ¿Vosotros recordáis lo que acabamos de hacer o me lo imagine todo? -dijo muy confusa no porque se arrepintiera si no porque ahora todo parecía muy extraño, demasiado extraño a diferencia de lo bien y seguro que se sentía todo hace un momento, esto no era nada normal para toda respuesta tanto Spike como Nicole se limitaron a asistir como respuesta de que todo había sido real.

-En la sala-

Están los tres sentados en la sala, Travers esta cruzado de brazos por la actitud de Rogue, mientras Kitty aun sigue avergonzada y con el color rojo asomando en su mejillas, pero Kurt tiene una cara de fantasía que no se la quita nadie, parecía estar imaginando una y mil formas en que lo habrían hecho.  
-Kurt ¿Se imaginan todas las cosas que habrán hecho si llevan hechizados todo el día? -pregunto algo vicioso solo de imaginar esas cosas, ante la mirada incrédula de Kitty  
-Kitty:¡No! y tu tampoco deberías -dijo enojada regañando a Kurt por esa forma de imaginarse esas cosas de las que ella no querían pensar nada y entonces se le ocurrió algo -igual esa rubia de antes lo sabia, si, seguro que lo sabia, por eso trataba de alejarnos, quería evitar esta vergüenza.  
Cuando Travers iba a regañar a Kurt por imaginar locuras aparecieron Rogue, Spike y Nicole. Rogue iba vestida con un pantalón negro, un top verde oscuro sobre el que tenia una camisa de manga larga que deja ver un poco de su top y de sus guantes negros, Nicole lleva unos jeans oscuros, blusa holgada de abajo y mas ajustada justo bajo sus pechos mientras Spike lleva lo típico ropa negra de cuero y su abrigo característico.  
-Rogue: ¿Y bien? ¿Que fue lo que paso? -dijo adelantándose antes de que hablen los demás, esta muy sorprendida de todo lo sucedido entre ellos tres pero nada arrepentida, justo después de hablar se voltea a ver a Spike y Nicole para ver sus reacciones ante la situación. Nicole vio como la miraba Rogue y miro hacia otro lado incomoda mientras se acomodaba el cabello nerviosamente, mientras que Spike también esta incomodo pero mira a los demás. Si sabe qué ocurrió quizás logre que vuelva a ocurrir y se repita el trío volviendo a estar tan unidos como lo estuvieron en ese momento.  
-Travers: ¿Te refieres a antes o después de la actitud descarrilada que has tomado y cerrarme la puerta en la cara? nada, solo que casi pudieron haberse matado mutuamente -dijo con rencor mirando mal a Rogue, resentido por la forma en que lo había tratado hace un momento. Ante lo que Rogue solo desvío los ojos sin mostrar interés por el enojo de Travers.  
-Kitty: es que han estado actuando tan extraño, hemos investigado y parece que se encontraban bajo el influjo de unas hierbas mágicas muy poderosas además de peligrosas -explico Kitty nerviosa, ya que vio la gran tensión que había entre cazadora y vigilante.  
-Rogue: así que... todo esto... todo lo que hicimos fue por estas hierbas, ¿eh? -dijo luciendo de manera decepcionada y pensativa, todo eso había sido tan mágico y maravilloso que le provocaba tristeza que todo fuera falso, que todo fuera una mera ilusión y que nada de eso fuera real.  
-Travers: ustedes como de costumbre no ven el escenario completo, pudieron haber muerto, pero no les importa en absoluto, pudieron haber matado gente y tampoco les importa, sois una panda de irresponsables -dijo muy enojado levantándose de su silla, Rogue le había dado en todo su orgullo de vigilante con su actitud, despreciándolo como vigilante  
-eso no es verdad, tranquilizaos, ¿De acuerdo? esto parece un circo, las hierbitas solo se las di para que estuvieran relajados, pero es increíble el poco efecto que dura en ustedes -dijo la misma chica rubia de antes entrando por la puerta como si nada y admitiendo abiertamente que ella era la responsable de todo lo que hizo abrir los ojos de Kitty ante la sorpresa de haber tenido razón desde el principio.  
Kitty: ¡lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! pero claro, como los expertos detectives sobrenaturales son ustedes no me hicieron ni caso -dijo gritando por haber tenido razón todo ese tiempo, sin duda la rubia era la responsable de todo y ella lo sabia desde el principio.  
-Rogue: ¿tu? ¿Quien eres tu y porque hiciste esto? -dijo muy sorprendida de que una chica que no conocía de nada le hubiera hechizado y hecho que sucediera todo eso.  
-Nicole: ¿Sandra? -dijo muy sorprendida de ver a su amiga hay y que encima fuera la que los hechizo con esas plantas.  
-Kitty: ¿la conoces? -pregunto muy sorprendida haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia Nicole que se puso roja y nerviosa,  
-Nicole: s-si ella es Sandra, la conocí en el orfanato y nos volvimos muy amigas pero... luego me mude y... es una larga historia... pero... Sandra ¿porqué hiciste esto? -dijo muy nerviosa y costándole hablar después de que los pillaran y que encima su antigua mejor amiga fuera responsable.  
-Sandra: creo que ya lo sabes, amiguita, a ustedes dos les hacia falta una ayudita para relajarse, eso se ve a leguas y además... si además igual hay suerte y pueda meterme un poco entre ustedes y lo pasamos bien los tres -dijo viciosa e insinuante sonriendo sensual mientras acariciaba el pecho de Spike y luego la mejilla de Nicole -pero... me perdí el momento y el efecto se paso, que poco dura el efecto en ustedes. Pero aun así... ¿que dicen? ¿Quieren otro poquito?  
-Rogue: entonces... ¿solo nos drogaste para que tuviéramos sexo? -dijo de manera muy seria, pues estaba enojada, no podía creerse que algo tan maravilloso como lo que tuvo con Spike y Nicole fuera basado en las artimañas de una ninfómana por conseguir sexo.  
-Sandra: prácticamente, aunque mas bien seria les drogue, de ti no sabia nada -dijo con completa desvergüenza y falta de culpabilidad antes de proseguir hablando -pero si insistes, podemos tener un cuarteto, no seré yo quien se oponga -dijo acercándose a ella de manera sensual.  
-Rogue: ni lo sueñes, ni siquiera te conozco -dijo entornando los ojos y mirando mal a la rubia hablando seria y fríamente, la verdad es que si lo repitieran, hacerlo con una rubia desconocida no estaría en sus planes, lo que habían tenido había sido tan hermoso por la confianza que se habían tenido en ese momento, la presencia de alguien desconocido solo convertiría lo que era hermoso y bello en algo sucio y depravado y no estaba dispuesta a ello.  
-Travers: no puedo crees que juegues de ese modo tan irresponsable con hierbas que no conoces, podrían haberse matado mutuamente eso como mínimo si no es que no hacían destrozos en la ciudad -dijo Traves muy enojado mirando a Sandra furioso, pero la rubia no le hizo el mínimo caso pues para ella Travers no pintaba nada en todo este asunto.  
-Nicole: no necesitamos ayuda para relajarnos, Sandra y para empezar ¿como lograste que ingiriéramos esas hierbas? ni siquiera estabas presente -estaba seria pero a la vez trataba de ser razonable con su amiga, sabia que a su modo solo quiso ayudar, pero no necesitan ayuda para relajarse y ella bien lo sabía.  
-Sandra: las coloque en tu café, no fue difícil, tienen una seguridad pésima en esta casa, ¿lo sabían? -dijo completamente despreocupada como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.  
-Rogue: Nos hemos dado cuenta -dijo con un resoplido, que si por la mañana entran todos en pleno desayuno, que si los pilla Logan, que si los pilla Travers, Kitty y Kurt ¿y ahora encima esta podía colarse tan campante y drogarlos? no señor, había que arreglar la pésima seguridad de esta casa cuanto antes.  
-Nicole: ah, vaya... yo... yo todavía estoy mareada por esa cosa así que... me voy y además... tengo mucho que pensar y... nos vemos luego -dijo muy nerviosa de repente y hasta apareciendo el rojo de sus mejillas pero antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo subió escaleras arriba.  
-Spike: Nicole, espera -dijo antes de seguir a Nicole y desaparecer escaleras arriba.  
-Sandra: y con esto se termina la reunión -dijo girándose dándole la espalda a Rogue dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero Travers se interpone en su camino  
-Travers; te exijo que devuelvas las hierbas ahora mismo -dijo muy enojado todo lo que había pasado en esa casa lo tenia muy enojado.  
-Sandra: bla, bla, bla, mejores hombres que tu lo han intentado y mas jóvenes -dijo de manera cínica antes de rodear a Travers y marcharse por la puerta sin hacerle el menor caso.  
Kitty y Kurt habían mirado toda la escena, viendo como la culpa era de la rubia y para colmo se le insinuaba a Rogue ante los ojos viciosos de Kurt, que no deja de mirarla sin perder detalle de cada gesto que hacia, Kitty no dijo nada porque tampoco sabia que decir ante eso además que sabia que eso era un asunto privado entre ellos cuatro, aunque a veces también intervenía Travers pero no le hacían caso así que ella tampoco considero oportuno meterse, pero sin duda tenia que hablar seriamente con Kurt por esa forma que tenia de mirar a aquella rubia como si no tuviera novia que lo mataría si viera que la mira así.  
Cuando se fue la rubia Kitty que ya venia notando la tensión existente entre Rogue y Travers decidió que había llegado la hora de marcharse y dejarlos solos para que arreglaran sus diferencias.  
-Kitty: Bueno, tenemos un... entrenamiento con Logan, si, tenemos que ir a entrenar así que ya nos vamos, ¿cierto Kurt? -dijo recalcando lo ultimo y mirando al chico a su lado para que captara la indirecta.  
-Kurt: ¿pero que dices, Kitty? yo no estoy castigado, no entiendo porque dices que nos toca entrenamiento -dijo despistado sin entender la indirecta de su amiga.  
-Kitty: porque lo tienes, Wagner -dijo seriamente y levantando una ceja moviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta, o el hueco de la puerta, ya no había puerta.  
-Kurt: ah, es verdad, nos toca, bueno... pues adiós -dijo entendiendo por fin y acompañando a Kitty para dejar a Rogue y Travers a solas.  
-Travers: creo que llego el momento de hablar -dijo mirado con seriedad a Rogue con quien seguía muy molesto a pesar de que su actitud fue provocada por las hierbas, aun así su actitud era inaceptable.

-En el piso de arriba-

Nicole entra en su habitación y suelta un suspiró aliviada por un momento, hasta que Spike entra a la habitación detrás de ella, lo cual hace que Nicole se gire a mirarlo alarmada.  
-Spike: ¿Porque te fuiste así? -dijo extrañado e intrigado por la conducta que había tenido la chica, algo estaba ocultando.  
-Nicole: ¿yo? ¡Por nada! nada en absoluto solo... que no me siento bien, ya lo dije abajo, no es nada -dijo poniéndose tensa y sonriendo nerviosa sin poderlo evitar.  
-Spike: ya ¿y por eso estas tan nerviosa? -dijo levantando una ceja sin creerse nada de lo que dijo Nicole, sabia que cuando se ponía nerviosa es porque algo le pasaba aunque era difícil que lo contara -no me vengas con eso, en cuanto la rubia dijo donde había puesto las hierbas tu -... dice antes de quedarse pensando y una sonrisa divertida se asomo en su casa, en plan de reír por lo que había descubierto -¿no dijo que lo puso en el café? oh, no me dirás que tu...  
-Nicole: ¿Yo que? no sé que te estas imaginando, pero estas equivocado yo... no me pongo nerviosa solo que con todo lo que paso... por el hechizo, si por eso pues... aun no lo digiero del todo -dijo poniéndose muy tensa y muy roja, a juego con sus ojos rojos.  
-Spike: Ya, y el hecho de que tu no tomaras café esta mañana no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad? -dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo de manera divertida por lo que había descubierto, algo que sin duda no se había esperado. Nicole abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que dijo Spike y se puso roja.  
-Nicole: ya... pu... puede ser que tomara luego, ¿no crees?... es decir... ¿que pasaría si no hubiera tomado café? -Nicole muy tímida costándole hablar, se había puesto increíblemente roja.  
-Spike: ¿Qué que pasaría si todo lo que dijiste e hiciste fue con toda la intención? bueno, para empezar me sorprendería pero creo... que me gustaría, ¿sabes? así que dime, todo eso... lo que dijiste, lo que hiciste, ¿Fue real? ¿Realmente lo hiciste por mí? -dijo Spike con una sonrisa al ver como ella había reaccionado.  
-Nicole: Bu...bueno... yo... sí, yo... no tome café, todo... todo eso fue... cosa mía, pero yo... yo no sabia que ustedes estaban hechizados, creí que... ya sabes -dijo muy cortada porque le costaba abrirse del todo con Spike y mas cuando pensaba que podría volver a enojarse, pues creyó que lo había perdido y eso fue como si le arrancasen el corazón, no quería volver a pasar por eso.  
Spike se quedo mirando a Nicole pasmado por la sorpresa pero sonriendo, le hacia sentir muy especial que eso hubiera hecho todo eso voluntariamente solo por el y mas porque el trío había sido algo que nunca olvidaría, eso hacia que se sintiera querido y valorado, pues siempre había pensando que a Nicole no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo pensaba aunque no lo admitiera ni para si mismo, pero ella le había demostrado que si lo valoraba y lo quería.  
-Nicole: bu...bueno, di algo, por lo menos dime si... si te enojo que lo hiciera... dime que esta mal o lo que sea, pero no te quedes callado de ese modo -murmuro muy nerviosa, se veía tan tierna, tan indefensa que Spike no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla con pasión como toda respuesta.  
El beso tomo por sorpresa a Nicole, ella esperaba que le volviera a insinuar que era una zorra o que simplemente se fuera pero en lugar de eso la beso, eso la hizo muy feliz y no tardo en responder su beso sin saber si duro un minuto, una hora o varios días solo sabia que cuando termino estaba jadeando por lo intenso que fue.  
-Nicole: creo... que eso significa que no estas enojado, ¿Verdad? -dijo muy tímida, algo que a Spike le pareció de lo mas tierno.  
-Spike: ¿Como enojarme después de una revelación así? eso significa que te importo, ¿no es cierto? -dice mientras pone sus dedos en la barbilla de Nicole y hace que lo mire a los ojos.  
-Nicole: Si, me importas mucho, cuando... cuando te vi con ella... fue... el día de hoy a sido de los más duros que recuerdo, creí que no tenia arreglo, ¿o si lo tiene? -a su modo esa forma es el modo que tiene de preguntarle si tiene que preocuparse o si no son nada, estaba muy preocupada por lo que había pasado entre ellos, sobretodo la parte antes del sexo.  
-Spike: arreglado esta, solo... depende de ti, ¿que significa para ti lo nuestro? ¿Que somos para ti? -dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad y cariño, en una ocasión anterior ya le había hecho esa pregunta pero la respuesta de la oji-roja fue que no eran nada, que no tenían nada, pero ahora tenia la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera distinta. Nicole se vuelve a cohibir ante esa pregunta pero aun así trato de responderla.  
-Nicole: Bu... bueno yo...creía que... que éramos novios, es... bueno, como se siente lo nuestro, pe... pero no se si tu... también lo veas así o solo son imaginaciones mías -dijo nerviosa y tímida, sincerarse siempre le había supuesto un gran esfuerzo, pero sabia que si no respondía Spike podría volverse a enojar y no quería eso. Además si ya había hecho un trío solo para no perderlo lo menos que podía hacer era responderle sus preguntas aunque le pusieran muy nerviosa.  
-Spike: entonces oficialmente somos novios -dijo antes de besar de manera apasionada a Nicole y que ella le respondiera el beso siendo ahora una pareja, estando unidos por fin después de tantas cosas.

-En la Sala-

-Rogue: ya, claro, como no acato tus ordenes a la primera y pienso por mi misma crees que soy una irresponsable... pero no es así -dijo muy seria, la verdad no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había ocurrido tan solo de que fuera un hechizo, así que todo lo que le decía no le interesaba, pero aun así no huiría de una discusión.  
-¿Travers: Ah, no? ¿y entonces como llamas tu a lo que hiciste y al modo en que me hablaste? -dijo Travers muy serio rabioso por la actitud de Rogue, era una verdadera irresponsable  
-Rogue: a eso lo llamo exigir mi privacidad, ¿o es que te parece bonito andar viendo a tus protegidas en situaciones así? -dijo mirándolo fastidiada y hablando con seriedad sin retroceder ni un ápice en sus argumento, ella tenia derecho a su vida privada y decidir por si misma que por algo era adulta.  
-Travers: y para colmo metes en todo esto a Nicole, francamente no se como puede ser una tan responsable mientras la otra es tan irresponsable y perezosa -dijo fulminando a Rogue con la mirada, la verdad es que Nicole era la única responsable de todo el grupo y Rogue tan solo era una mala influencia.  
-Rogue: bueno que tu me veas así no significa que lo sea, Nicole ya no tiene poderes y mientras no los tenga yo soy la única cazadora, por lo que será mejor que nos tratemos con respeto, si no puede hacerlo, será mejor que no nos tratemos mucho -dijo de manera calmada aunque le fastidiaba mucho que la comparan con Nicole sin venir a cuento.  
-Travers: bien, entonces será mejor que te comportes y no des motivos para que tenga que recordarte lo irresponsable que eres y espero que no rehúyas a tus responsabilidades como sueles hacer -dijo mas enojado que antes, recordando como Rogue siempre deja el trabajo a otros como Nicole y Logan y evita matar vampiros siempre que puede siendo toda una irresponsable.  
-Rogue: descuida, que mientras tu no intentes controlar mi vida privada no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso ni recordarme nada -dijo seria pero a la par tranquila a pesar de que cada vez estaba mas molesta, aun así ella trataba de conservar la calma.  
-Travers: me doy cuenta de que contigo no se puede -dijo antes de levantarse del sillón y marcharse mas que enojado, seria muy difícil estar a cargo de una cazadora tan irresponsable y descarriada.  
En cuanto Travers se fue Rogue suspiro aliviada de que por fin se hubiera marchado, se pregunto que hacer ahora, no tenia ganas de enfrentar a Nicole y Spike además parecía que habían estado hablando todo este tiempo así que era mejor no interrumpir por lo que apoyo su espalda en el respaldo del sofá y encendió la tele para poder relajarse del enojo que Travers le había hecho pasar.  
Rogue pasa los canales buscando algo bueno en la tele, sus ojos no pueden creer lo que están viendo cuando en uno de esos canales ve a la misma chica rubia que estuvo ahí hace muy poco.  
-Rogue: ¡¿Que? -no puede evitar decir al ver a esa chica en la tele inclinándose hacia delante como si tuviera un resorte provocado por la pura sorpresa.  
-_Presentadora: así es como la multimillonaria dueña de las industrias Phillips creo uno de los mayores productos de la compañía, el cual no solo es una cura útil para los problemas de estrés y de sueño, sino que además ayuda a aumentar lo libido, desinhibe y por si fuera poco su único efecto secundario son unos pequeños dolores de cabeza en algunas personas, esta formula reportada a industrias Phillips grandes ingresos cuando las píldoras de estas milagrosas plantas creadas genéticamente por las industrias Phillips salgan a la venta el próximo martes 28 de octubre.-_  
La mandíbula de Rogue casi cae al suelo ante la sorpresa, no se podía creer que esa chica fuera jefa de su propia compañía multimillonaria y que para colmo esas hierbas fueran su mayor logro hasta la fecha, ¿quien lo hubiera dicho? eso si que había resultado ser muy inesperado.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A: **Pues eso ha sido todo por ahora espero que les gustara, que no fuera demaciado para la historia y sobretodo que entretuviera como a nosotros nos entretuvo el escribirlo y quien este libre de pecados que lance la primera piedra! jaja

Agradecimientos especiales a _ChristianSawyerFord_, sin tu apoyo nada de esto hubiera sido posible.


End file.
